


Hiding

by acclaimedwriter, Liz_87



Series: The Chuffy Chronicles [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 378,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: (AU for the start of S13/14) The only mistake Charlie and Duffy made, was falling in love with each other and never being honest enough to say those words out loud. Follow Charlie and Duffy as they embark on a relationship after ending their marriages and raise a family. In the chaos of ex-partners, trauma and children, can Charlie and Duffy find a way to survive? Or is their relationship destined to be doomed once it all stopped being a dirty little secret? [Co-written with Liz_87/ChuffyFan87. All chapters available on tumblr.]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Series: The Chuffy Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650958
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy entered Charlie’s office, he was bent over by his desk with his back towards the door. “What an earth have you got there?”

Charlie looked up and attempted to hide what was in his hands. “Nothing, and anyway, haven’t you heard of knocking?”

“Its practically my office too!” She shrugged with a giggle.

“Only when it’s convenient for you.”

“Its not like you to be so territorial. What you trying to hide?”

“Nothing, I’m not trying to hide anything.” He smiled.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a bad liar Mr Fairhead?” She smirked.

“Once or twice.”

“So come on, spill!”

“You’re so nosey!”

“I prefer inquisitive.” She teased.

He rolled his eyes playfully. “If you /really/ want to know what I’m hiding, you might have to come over here and get it…” He smirked.

“Oh you want to play it like that do you? Well maybe I’m not that interested.” She commented dismissively.

“You’re not as nosey as I thought you were.”

She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

He watched her. That pout had the ability to make him hot under the collar. However, it wasn’t the pout he was distracted by but her breasts…

Noticing the direction Charlie’s gaze had taken Duffy rolled her eyes. He was so predictable! She tilted her head downwards to level a glare at him.

“What?” He shrugged, “I’m just admiring the view.”

“I might let you take a closer look if you show me what you were hiding when I walked in.” She suggested with a wink.

“Like I said, if you want to know. You’ll have to come over here.” He repeated.

Duffy scowled, realising she probably wasn’t going to win this round. She slowly walked over and sat on the desk, her skirt hitching up her thighs as she crossed her legs.

He quickly got distracted again, this time by the way her skirt rose up her thighs. He always had a one track mind where Duffy was concerned.

Duffy grinned triumphantly, watching Charlie’s face as she slowly, casually, recrossed her legs.

“You’re naughty.” He whispered as he snapped out of his trance and looked at Duffy.

“I’m not the one hiding things.” She countered.

“Fine, help yourself.” He gestured towards the top drawer.

Her eyebrow rose in surprise. That was too easy… She lent over and reached out towards the handle.

He was too busy watching the view to stop her.

She slowly slid the drawer open. At first she saw nothing of note but then she caught sight of something peaking out from under the numerous files and other paperwork.

“Found anything?” He asked.

Moving the files Duffy uncovered a box. It was about six inches long by a little over an inch wide. She began to feel a little uncomfortable, it had all been a bit of fun but now she was unsure.

He watched her again, trying to read her body language. His eyes roamed over her figure again. She was gorgeous!

She bit her lip, unsure whether to remove the box from the drawer. He was a married man afterall, what if the gift she’d stumbled upon was for his wife?

“You didn’t answer my question.” He asked as he placed his hand on her thigh.

“What question?” She asked, distracted by the way his fingers were lightly grazing against the skin of her inner thigh.

He continued to stroke her thigh. “About you finding anything?”

“Well, there’s this.” She picked up the box. “But…”

“But?” He echoed.

“Am I the one that’s supposed to be looking at the this?” She whispered.

“Who else do you think it’s for?” He asked, his hand moving further up her thigh.

“Its not usually the done thing to buy such elaborate looking gifts for a friend.”

“We both know you’re more than a friend.” He whispered back and removed his hand from her thigh.

“What exactly is the occasion anyway?” She asked, attempting to change the direction of the conversation as the room had begun to get very warm.

“Does there need to be one?” He asked.

“Usually yes.”

Charlie shrugged, “Maybe I just wanted to buy you a present.” He admitted shyly.

She ran her fingers over the box. This was dangerous territory, they both knew that, but she couldn’t help the thrill that ran through her.

He placed his hand back on her thigh, “I wanted to see you… tonight?” He asked.

“Do I have to wait til then to open the present?”

“No. You can open now if you like.”

She slowly opened the box and gasped. “I… I can’t…” She stammered.

It was a beautiful silver necklace. “Yes you can.” He encouraged.

“What if someone asks where I got it from?” Though she didn’t mention a name, they both knew who she meant.

“Would he even notice?” He asked.

She sighed sadly. Despite everything, that comment stung deep.

Charlie sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that…” He had but at the same time, he hadn’t meant to hurt her.

“I know you didn’t. It just makes me think about how much of a mess everything is.”

“It’s complicated.” He admitted.

“When exactly did our lives get so complicated? I swear they weren’t always this way.” She sighed.

“No they weren’t.” He paused, “I guess when feelings developed?” He shrugged.

“That long ago?”

“No. I mean,” He sighed, “I fell in love with you, not that long ago.”

“Is that what this is about?” She asked as she continued to absentmindedly play with the necklace between her fingers.

He watched her and moved his hand to his lap. He rubbed the back of his neck. This was becoming a bit too deep.

“Is that why you want me to have this? To mark me out as secretly yours?” She winced as the words left her lips. She hadn’t meant them to sound so accusing.

He shrugged, “Maybe I’m tired of everything being a secret.”

“We both know why it has to be a secret.”

He shrugged again.

“The damage it would cause…” She remarked darkly.

“Secrets don’t stay secrets forever.” He answered back.

“No they don’t.” She agreed, her fingers twitching again.

“I love you. I can’t help that. Believe me, I’ve tried Duffy.”

“We’ve both tried and failed.” She agreed. “Every time I convince myself never again but you always seem to lure me back in.”

He smiled, “And you seem to do the same to me, too.” He placed his hand over the top of hers and ran his thumb over the back of her hand, “Can I see you for dinner tonight?”

She toyed with saying no but knew that was futile. “OK. But you know this is bound to end in tears sooner or later.”

“You’re right.” He conceded sadly.

“Maybe sooner than you think.” She mumbled.

He moved his hand to her cheek. “Sometimes I wish I could just walk away from you.” He admitted.

“You probably should but please promise me you won’t.” A look of panic briefly passed through her eyes.

“Never.” He met her eye, “I’ll never walk away from you.”

“I’m glad coz I don’t think I can do this alone again.”

“Do what alone?” He frowned, confused at what she was saying.

“Deal with the consequences of the fact that neither of us was able to walk away.”

“I wouldn’t leave you to face the consequences alone.”

“That’s novel.” Bitterness coursed through her words.

He smiled sadly before he lent forward and kissed her cheek.

“I’m not sure I can face booking the appointment.”

“Booking what appointment?” What was she going on about? “I thought you said, you weren’t hiding anything?”

“I lied.” She admitted “But that’s what you want me to do right?”

He frowned, “Duffy I have no clue what you’re on about?”

“That’s what Baz did. I thought you’d want me to do the same.”

It took a couple of minutes for it to register in Charlie’s mind but as soon as it did, it knocked him for six. “Shit. You’re pregnant?”

“I thought you’d figured it out somehow and that’s why you’d bought me this.” She replied, gesturing to the necklace that still lay in her hands.

“No. I had no idea.” He replied. “How… how far gone are you?”

“A couple of months I think. I’m not sure for certain.”

He was silent for a few minutes. “You’ve not had a scan yet?”

“No. That would make it all too real.”

He nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because if I did then we’d have to deal with it.”

“Of course we would but we’d find a way of dealing with it.”

“Is this where you suggest we can just all play happy families together?” She questioned sarcastically.

He shrugged. “I’d figure something out, for us.”

“And what about the boys?”

“What about them?” He paused, “Your boys are part of this too.”

“I’m sure their father will be thrilled to hear that!”

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck but stayed silent. This was a really big mess.

“And let’s not even start on how your son’s mother will react when she finds out.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” He pressed.

“Pretend it’s not happening?” She shrugged.

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you.”

“So you would’ve hid it from me?” He was shocked at the thought.

“I considered trying to but, well, I figured you would have noticed sooner or later.”

“I need to ask you. Do you want to keep it?”

She looked down, she couldn’t meet his gaze. She nodded silently.

He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to meet her gaze. “Then you have my support.”

“I’m gunna need it when my husband throws me out.”

“You’re not going to be on your own.”

“No I’ll have my two sons with me too.”

“And if he decides to throw you out, I’ll find you somewhere to live.”

“You honestly think he won’t? How would you feel if it was Baz?”

“I’d go bloody ballistic.” He admitted.

“Exactly. He’ll be phoning his lawyer before I’ve even finished packing my bags.”

“He wouldn’t think it’s his, would he?” He had to ask, had to be sure.

“Not unless I’ve suddenly morphed into a blonde 23 year old.”

“I take it you and Andrew aren’t… you know, active?”

“Not for some considerable time now.”

“Like me and Baz then.” He replied.

“Good!” She blurted out. She paused. “I… Um… Don’t like thinking of you being with her… Like that…”

“You don’t?”

“It makes me jealous.” She blushed.

He laughed gently at her reaction which caused her to scowl at him.

“Sorry.” He smiled. “It’s cute that you get jealous.”

“So what are we gunna do?” She asked, attempting to return to the issue at hand. 

“Work together? Raise our baby together the best we can?”

“Whilst both going through divorces and trying to sort out custody of our other kids?”

“If need be, yes.”

“And holding down full time jobs here… With everyone knowing what we’ve done…”

“You overthink too much.” He replied, “We’ll be fine. We can manage and cope.”

“They’ll all be talking about us.” She hated the idea of being the centre of gossip. Especially this kind of gossip. 

“And let them. We didn’t, /haven’t/ done anything wrong.”

“Haven’t we?”

“No. We haven’t. We fell in love.” He replied, “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

She sighed, her fingers fiddling with the necklace again.

He continued to watch her for a while. He was suddenly feeling emotional over the revelations that had come to light.

She didn’t really know what else to say. Whilst it had been her secret to keep she’d been able to mostly force it from her mind. Now it was all very real and it scared her.

“I know you’re scared.” It was like he could read her mind! 

“Its all too much to think about. Everything has changed and I don’t know what to do.” She sighed. “This isn’t really getting us far is it?”

“No. No it isn’t.” He sighed, “Can we talk properly later?” He looked towards the door. “Preferably somewhere walls don’t have ears?”

“That’s a very good point.” She smiled softly. “Is the offer of dinner still available?”

“Of course.” He smiled.

She slid off the desk and walked towards the door. She paused before opening it. Without saying a word she fastened the necklace around her neck and tucked it under her uniform, out of the sight of prying eyes.

He sat back down at the desk. This really wasn’t the direction he was expecting their conversation to go when she’d entered his office.

She glanced quickly over her shoulder before walking through the door. She closed it quietly and straightened her uniform before taking a deep breath. She sighed. At least now he also knew the truth of how screwed they truly were.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie had been somewhat distracted at work following Duffy’s revelation that she was pregnant. They’d agreed to go for dinner but it meant lying to Baz and informing her that he was working late. Duffy felt bad lying to her mum but she’d had no other choice. Andrew was away at a “conference”. Luckily her mum had quickly agreed to have the boys overnight.

Charlie had booked a table at a restaurant, not far away. It was far away enough for them to be together without it asking too many questions, if they were caught by colleagues. Duffy stood waiting just inside the door, her eyes constantly flickering around the room, terrified she would spot someone she knew. The fingers of one hand fiddled with the hem of her blouse whilst the other hand twisted at the chain Charlie had given her earlier that afternoon.

He arrived about ten minutes after her. His eyes flicking over the room, hoping to find her. He eventually found her near the bar. He smiled as he approached her.

“Hi.” She whispered shyly.

“Hi.” He kissed her cheek, “You look gorgeous by the way.”

She blushed. “Um… Would you like a drink?”

“The usual, please.”

Duffy gained the barman’s attention and placed their order, pausing slightly as she stumbled over her own drink choice. Charlie moved closer to her and touched her hip.

She stepped back slightly. “What if someone sees us?” She hissed in panic.

“There’s a slim chance of us getting caught here.” He replied.

She laughed sardonically. “I don’t know why I’m worrying. It’s not like the truth won’t be out soon enough anyway.” She remarked, her hand absentmindedly touching her stomach.

He watched Duffy for a moment just as the bartender placed two glasses down in front of them.

Snapping out of her thoughts Duffy reached out for her drink. She sipped it as she once again found herself glancing around the room.

He paid for the drinks and took his glass. As he sipped the whiskey, Charlie found himself watching Duffy again, discreetly checking her out.

Duffy’s spare hand once again began to fiddle with her clothes. She wasn’t sure why but she felt incredibly awkward and self conscious this evening. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been out for dinner together in the past. But tonight was different.

“I wish you’d relax. You look gorgeous as always.”

“So where’s our table?” She asked, brushing off the compliment. She didn’t feel deserving of his words.

Charlie kissed her cheek and disappeared, trying to find a waiter. A few minutes later, they were seated at their table.

Duffy picked up the menu and scanned it briefly. She wasn’t particularly hungry. Picking up his menu Charlie glanced across the table at her now and again as he read it.

She placed the menu down on the table. Noticing his look out the corner of her eye she sighed and picked it back up again pretending to take an interest in its contents.

“You’re not hungry?” He guessed, not looking up from the menu.

“Not particularly. We came here to talk.” She pointed out. 

“We can always do a bunk and take a walk along the river?” He suggested. 

“If you’re sure? Aren’t you hungry either?”

“When aren’t I hungry?” He asked with a chuckle. “It’s fine. I do think we need to talk though.”

“I don’t mind sitting while you eat.” She shrugged.

“It’s fine. I’ll grab a bag of chips or something.” He smiled.

“OK, if you’re sure. I wouldn’t want your stomach to think your throat’s been cut!” She giggled, pleased of the distraction away from the dilemma hanging over them.

He laughed gently. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

He stood up and offered Duffy his hand. Her face still betrayed her anxiety but she gently placed her hand in his. He squeezed it, before they left the restaurant and went for a walk.

As they approached the river Duffy began to relax more, happier that it was now just the two of them. She stayed silent, however, reticent to break the comfortable atmosphere that had settled on them.

Charlie smiled as he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, noticing she’d become more relaxed.

Duffy suddenly stopped and turned to lean against the railing, looking out across the water. She wasn’t sure what had led her to stop there, it was just an urge she’d felt.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his hand on her lower back.

“Mm hmm.” She paused. “A little tired.” She admitted quietly.

He rubbed her lower back, “Have you been sleeping ok?”

“Not really. I’ve got a lot on my mind.” She retorted pointedly.

He nodded, “Would it help to share some of the things on your mind?”

“Hmm… I’m nearing 40, have two sons with my husband who is cheating on me with someone 15 years younger and as if all that wasn’t enough I’m pregnant with my best friend’s baby.” She responded, a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice. 

He didn’t say anything as he listened to her. “It’s all a bit complicated and messy, isn’t it?”

“A bit?!!”

“A gigantic mess.” He admitted. 

“So now we’ve acknowledged the catastrophe mess we’ve made of our lives… What next?” She pressed. 

Charlie shrugged, “Go with the flow I suppose?”

“Please tell me you’re not suggesting we just carry on as before and hope no-one notices?”

He shrugged and replied, “It’s an idea.” He mumbled.

“That might work for a few more weeks at most. Depending on how much of a blind eye those around us chose to take.”

“I’ll come clean to Baz.” He suggested. 

“What about Louis?”

“I’ll lose him but…” He swallowed hard, “We knew that was always a possibility.”

“I can’t let you do that. He’s so young, he needs his father.”

Charlie shrugged, “I made my choice.”

“If you stayed with Baz I wouldn’t stop you seeing the baby. That would be the best of both worlds surely?”

He shrugged, “Who says I want to stay with Baz?”

“Not even for Louis’ sake?”

He sighed. Charlie’s marriage with Baz was loveless, the only reason he stayed was because of Louis. But he was unhappy, he had been for several months now. “I don’t know, I don’t love her. I don’t think I ever did.”

“Why did you marry her then?” She paused. “You don’t have to answer that. I think I know the answer already.” She sighed. They’d both married for the sake of their children. Was walking away from those marriages because of this child just another way of making the same mistake?

“Because I thought I was doing the right thing. For Louis to have a father. To have two parents instead of one.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“You got married for all the wrong reasons.” She told him, echoing her words from his wedding reception about her own marriage. 

“Yeah I did.”

“And you’re sure you’re not leaving for the wrong reasons too?”

“What wrong reasons would they be?”

“The baby.”

He paused, collecting this thoughts. “Do you think I’m doing this /just/ because of the baby?”

“No.” She sighed. “I just need you to realise what you planning to throw away.”

“I already know what I’m throwing away. I’ve thought about it for a long time.”

“Where you planning to share those thoughts with me at any point?”

He nodded, “Yes but I wasn’t sure when.”

“And now seemed like a good time?”

“You’ve just told me you’re pregnant. I guess I have to share my thoughts, don’t I?”

“Oh so this is my fault is it?” She retorted, an edge creeping into her voice. 

“I’m not saying that.” He sighed sadly, “I’m just saying, I can’t pretend none of this is happening.“

"You can. All you have to do is turn around right now and walk away.”

“If I don’t want to walk away?” He caught her gaze, the first time he’d properly looked at her since they’d stopped at the river.

“You’re an honourable, if very stupid, man.”

“A man who’s in love.” He replied.

“Like I said, honourable but stupid.” She laughed but it sounded hollow. “There’s worse things to be I suppose.”

He gently reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I love you.”

“We all have our weaknesses.”

“I want, whatever this is between us, to work. Even if the whole world is against us.”

“It certainly feels like the fates are against us. Like this is all a big joke to them.”

“We can make it work.” He seemed confident, perhaps too confident. 

“You seem mighty certain about that.” She accused. 

“Love can conquer anything.” 

She shot him a look. “Only in really bad Hollywood movies.”

“You’re very pessimistic.”

“Being optimistic made me think I could have it all. Look where that got me.”

“But you can still have it all.”

“I swear if you’re about to ask me to marry you I will leave right now..!”

He flashed her a cheeky grin.

She couldn’t help but smile back at him, he knew she was a sucker for his cocky charm. “You’re such an idiot!”

“But you like it when I’m an idiot.” He pouted.

“Hmm…” She forced herself to look away before she found herself getting too lost in those bright blue eyes of his. That’s how they’d ended up in this mess in the first place!

As soon as she broke away from the gaze, Charlie knew it was because she was getting lost. He stepped towards her, closing the gap. “Duffy?”

She stared down at the water, her reflection just visible in the fading light of the evening.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said quietly.

She couldn’t help brushing away his compliment. “You won’t be saying that in a few months time.”

“Won’t I?” He replied, “Can I confess something?”

She finally turned to look at him once more, her eyebrow raised, unsure of what he was about to say. “Go on…” She encouraged.

He bit his lip, silent for a moment or two. “I find you even more attractive when you’re pregnant.” He admitted, “There’s something about being pregnant that suits you. Makes you glow.”

“That’d be the 3 inches of make up I have to put on to look vaguely human before heading to work!” She snorted.

“Makeup or no makeup. You’re still gorgeous.” He pointed out.

She made a disbelieving sound and then sighed. “Compliments and charm are all well and good but I think we’re past that point.” She turned around and lent back against the railing, her fingers fidgeting in front of her. “We need to figure out what we’re going to do.” She paused, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. “Do you really think this will work? Once it’s all out in the open?”

He moved and stood beside her. He listened to her and nodded, “It’s not going to be easy but yes, I think we can make it work.” He reached for her hand. “Don’t you?”

“I want it to. I’ve just never been very good at making things last.” She sighed regretfully. 

“Neither am I but I think we can work on that together.” He linked his fingers through hers.

“We’re quite the pair aren’t we?”

He nodded in agreement.

Shifting slightly Duffy laid her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie allowed Duffy to rest her head on his shoulder, a comfortable silence between them.

The silence was eventually broken by the sound of Duffy’s stomach rumbling. It wasn’t just dinner that she hadn’t eaten.

Hearing the rumble of her stomach, Charlie sighed sadly. “Have you been skipping meals?”

“I felt too sick to eat earlier.” She lied.

“You’re a rubbish liar.” He tried to catch her gaze once more. “How long have you been skipping meals for?”

She looked down at her feet. He was going to be cross if she told the truth. She knew it was stupid, she had been a nurse for far too long not to, but the paranoia of others realising her condition had seeped into her mind.

He was concerned. He turned his body fully to her, “Tell me. Please?”

“I haven’t been skipping meals so much as, well, cutting back a bit. That’s all.”

“Because you’ve been worried about gaining weight?” He surmised. 

“You know how nosy everyone can be. It wouldn’t take long for the rumours to spread.”

He sighed, “I understand that. Please though, will you eat? Because I don’t want you to collapse.” He paused for a second, “Can’t have you falling at my feet again.” He joked.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his poor attempt at humour. “OK.” She agreed.

“You need the energy, especially if we’re going to take this baby full term.” “Are you going to nag me like this the whole time?” 

He shrugged, “Probably.”

“You realise I’ve gotten quite good at tuning you out right?” She smirked.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “That doesn’t surprise me.”

“Gotta maintain my sanity somehow.” She teased. 

He shook his head fondly, “You’re so rude.”

“You’d know!” She giggled, they were back on more familar ground now.

“Do you… fancy getting some chips?” He asked.

“Depends what you plan to do with them…” She attempted to be serious but quickly broke up laughing.

He laughed gently, “I plan on eating them because I feel like my throat’s been cut.”

“You’re not planning to share them then?” She pouted.

“Hmm…” He kissed her lips, “can I think about it?” He teased.

“You’re the one who wants me to eat more…” She reasoned inbetween kisses.

“Fine. You can share the chips.” He kissed her again.

“Can we get gherkins too?”

He grimaced, “Yuck! I take it, gherkins are a craving?”

“You can take that judgy look off your face right now! You have no idea what you’re missing.”

“We can get gherkins.” He conceded. 

“I knew you’d come around to my way of thinking.” She replied smugly.

“Hm, maybe I just don’t want you to sulk if you don’t get your minging gherkins.” He teased.

“I do not sulk!”

“Are you sure about that?”

She chose not to answer, pulling a rude face at him instead.

“Lets go and get those chips and gherkins.”

“And curry sauce…” She mused.

“Anything else?”

“No, I think I’m good.”

“Final answer?”

“I reserve the woman’s perogative to change her mind!”

“Ok. Ok.” He kissed her cheek and together, they went to the chippy.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had passed since their conversation by the river yet Duffy still hadn’t managed to confess all to Andrew. She’d tried but it had never been the right time. If there was such a thing as the right time! She’d woken up that morning feeling incredibly poorly but had felt compelled to force herself into work. Charlie was in meetings with the trust all day, important meetings that he couldn’t miss, and Eve had booked the day off to visit a friend so someone had to run the nursing staff. She’d hoped for a quiet shift but inevitably that hadn’t happened so it was not particularly surprising when, approximately 6 hours into her shift, she had collapsed in the middle of admin.

Charlie had been at the trust meeting all day. He hated meetings at the best of the times - it was usually drivel by a group of pen pushers, telling them how well things worked on paper. It always did look better on paper but the reality was always much different, and that’s why Charlie often butted heads with them. If he’d known Duffy was feeling even a tiny bit sick, he’d have encouraged her to take the day off. He didn’t want anything to happen to her or the baby, their baby.

When Duffy finally got her bearings once more she found herself laid on a trolley in one the cubicles. She quickly pieced together what had happened. Shit! She slowly pushed herself up to sitting and shifted her legs to dangle over the side. As she attempted to stand she wobbled slightly, knocking into the equipment beside her. The noise caused the curtain to immediately swish open and Eve’s displeased face to appear.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked.

“I thought you were off today.” Duffy replied weakly.

“I was supposed to be but we’re short staffed so I agreed to volunteer for a couple of hours.”

“I’m fine now so you can go home again.” Duffy insisted.

Eve raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused. “You’ve just collapsed. I’d hardly say you were fine.” 

“I don’t want a fuss.” She complained. She suddenly heard a familar voice approaching the cubicle. They hadn’t called him, had they?

“I suggest you get comfy because I don’t think you’ll be leaving for a while yet.” Eve replied. 

Andrew had been informed of Duffy’s collapse as had Charlie. The latter of the two, did have a right to know as he was the Charge Nurse of the department.

As he entered admin Andrew spotted Max. “What happened? She seemed fine earlier.”

“Hi Andrew. I’m running some tests but I think it’s probably a mixture of dehydration and exhaustion from the pregnancy.”

Andrew’s eyes widened at the news but he said nothing as his mind whirled through the possibilities, none of them good.

Max read Andrew’s expression and came to the horrifying conclusion, that Andrew may not have known anything about the baby. There was an awkward silence as Max tried to think of something to say. Shit!

“I’d like to see my wife now please.” Andrew stated through gritted teeth.

“Sure, she’s in cubicles.” Max replied as he took Andrew to Duffy’s cubicle.

They entered the cubicle and Max was about to indicate to Eve that they should give the couple some privacy when they suddenly heard the sound of Charlie’s hurried footsteps entering the department.

Charlie had come down from the meeting as soon as he could. “Is she ok?” He looked panicked.

Andrew turned to look at Charlie. The other man looked a little too concerned for his liking…

Charlie saw Andrew and swallowed. “Duffy is ok, isn’t she?” He tried to make out like he was worried because she was his best friend. Nothing more.

“No thanks to you.” Andrew muttered darkly.

“I’m fine.” Duffy broke in, trying to de-escalate the situation.

“What was that Andrew? I didn’t quite hear you.” Charlie replied. His dislike for Andrew was obvious.

“Charlie…” Duffy warned.

He sighed and shut up. Duffy was the only one who was ever able to calm him down. “This is cosy.” Andrew remarked, “Anything you want to tell me?” He asked, his gaze shifting from Charlie to Duffy.

Sensing things were about to get very out of control, Max interrupted. “I need to run some more tests so this might be a good time to give Duffy some space?”

Charlie glanced at Duffy and then Max before he gave a single nod in reply. “Ok.”

Max watched Eve follow Charlie out the cubicle. As Andrew turned to follow them he spoke. “You’re welcome to stay while I carry out the tests.”

“I have something I need to deal with first.” Andrew snapped back.

“Andrew..!” Duffy pleaded, attempting to stand once more.

“What?” Andrew snapped. Max sighed and told them both, “If you’re going to argue, I suggest you do it somewhere more private and preferably when Duffy’s got her energy back.”

“Oh so you knew all about it as well did you?” Andrew sneered at Max.

“Know about what?” Max asked.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“Andrew please! Can we discuss this at home later?” She paused, swallowing hard. “I feel really sick right now.” She whispered.

“Fine! I’ll see you at home?” 

She nodded, fighting the urge to be sick as the room began to spin once more.

Andrew walked out in a foul mood and promptly left. Max handed Duffy a sick bowl.

After being sick twice, Duffy looked up at Max, a sorrowful expression on her face. “I’ve really screwed up haven’t I?” She mumbled.

“It depends on what you define as screwing up.” Max answered with a sad smile. “Do you want me to get Charlie?”

Duffy nodded.

“I won’t be a minute.” He excused himself and went to find Charlie. He found the other man in his office, pacing up and down. This was such a bloody mess!

Max lightly tapped on the door before he opened it. “She wants to see you.” He explained simply.

Charlie stopped pacing and looked at Max. He nodded, “Thanks.” He then sighed.

“I’d stay out of Andrew’s way if I were you though. I only just about prevented him punching your lights out just now.” Max warned.

“I don’t intend on getting in his way.” Charlie replied.

“I only stopped him coz the last thing Duffy needs right now is you two brawling in the middle of the department.”

“I know.” He sighed, “Her and the baby don’t need the stress.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before now.” Max suggested. 

“Neither of us planned this!”

“Clearly! I would’ve thought that you’d both know that shitting on your own doorstep is a really stupid thing to do.”

He sighed again, “I tried to walk away but I couldn’t.”

“You should never fall in love with your mistress Charlie, that’s where you went wrong.”

“But what if I fell in love with her, long before she became my mistress?” He asked quietly.

“Then there’s no hope for you.” Max stated simply. 

“Can I see her now?”

“Of course, you know where she is.”

“Thank you.” Charlie took a couple of minutes to compose himself before he left his office and headed to the cubicle. He hovered nervously outside for a minute.

Duffy vaguely registered the sound of footsteps on the other side of the curtain but was too busy being sick again to pay them much heed. When was this going to stop? She swore it hadn’t been so bad the previous two times.

Hearing her throw up, he opened the curtain and smiled sadly. Closing it behind him, he moved towards the bed. “Silly question but are you ok?”

Duffy rolled her eyes and groaned, her hand rubbing her stomach. She ached from being sick so much plus she suspected she had landed awkwardly when she’d fainted earlier.

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand over her hand that was on her stomach. 

“You still think this is attractive?” She muttered sarcastically.

He smiled, “Not when you’re throwing up. But it’ll be worth it in the end.”

“It better be.” She sighed. “You should probably go speak to Baz. Gossip travels fast afterall.”

“Baz can wait.” He said, “At least until I know you’re both ok.”

“I’m absolutely fine.”

“Really?” He asked, his eyebrow raised. 

“I will be as soon as you and Max stop fussing and let me go back to work. Its rather busy out there if you hadn’t noticed.”

“If you think I’m going to let you go back to work after this, you don’t know me as well as you think.” Charlie replied. There was no chance he was letting her go back to work, not in this state!

“Well I’m sure as hell not sitting here all afternoon!”

“Will you please, just do as you’re told for once?” He asked, aspirated. 

She harrumphed as she folded her arms across her chest.

He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed her cheek, “I know you don’t like it. But you’ve just collapsed. And you’re pregnant. My priority right now isn’t this department. It’s you. We’ll cope out there. I won’t cope if you make yourself worse.” He explained gently, his hand still on her stomach.

“Can I at least go sit in your office and do some paperwork? That way I’m not taking up a cubicle.” She suggested, attempting to negotiate.

He thought about it for a minute and nodded, “As soon as Max has ran his tests then yes. Ok, but only paperwork? Don’t be rooting through my drawers.” He joked.

“Why? What you hiding in there now?” She joked.

“Never you mind, nosey.” He answered, playfully tapped her nose.

She pouted but couldn’t help the mischievous glint in her eye.

As he met her eye, noticing the mischievous glint, he couldn’t help but begin to get lost.

“So are you gunna break me out of here then?”

He didn’t answer. He was thinking about the first time he ever got butterflies when he met her gaze. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

Seeing his distraction she decided to seize her opportunity. She slowly edged off the bed.

Sensing her movement, Charlie snapped out of his daydream. “Going somewhere?” He asked.

“Yes.” She pushed herself to standing, trying her best to hide the slight wobble as she did so.

“Will you sit down before you fall down? Please!“ He begged. 

"I’m not going to fall down.” 

“You didn’t look very steady on your feet, just now.” 

“I’ll be OK, just need a second to readjust.”

“Please, just rest.”

“I have too much to do.” She insisted.

“Like?”

“I need to finish my shift, then go pack some belongings before picking the boys up from my mum’s…” She paused. “Oh shit! My mum! She’s going to go ballistic…”

He sighed sadly, “You also need to rest before you make yourself seriously ill.”

“But the boys! I need to see them before Andrew gets to them.”

“Would you like me to ring your mum?”

“And say what?”

Charlie shrugged. “I’m not going to win this one, am I? Not where your boys are concerned.”

“They’re going to be so upset and it’s all my fault.” Her eyes began to fill with tears.

“Hey.” He shook his head and placed his hand on her arm. “You’re not to blame.”

“Yes I am.” She pulled her arm away, throwing her balance off once more.

He helped steady her. “You’re not solely to blame.”

“I should have known better. Especially after what Andrew did to me.”

“It wasn’t ideal. But there’s many differences between you and Andrew.” Charlie pointed out.

“Maybe but we’re both cheats and liars. Perhaps we deserve each other.”

“It wasn’t my intention to cheat on Baz.” He replied. “I just happened to fall in love with my mistress.” He paused, “I’ll let you go and get your boys on one condition?”

“Is that all I am? Your mistress?” The hurt was clear on her face. 

“Of course not!” He replied.

She attempted to push past him and leave the cubicle.

“Duffy.” He sighed. She was bloody stubborn sometimes!

“Go away!” She spat back. 

He sighed. He knew it was pointless to try and stop her. He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her leave. How was he going to fix this mess?


	4. Chapter 4

Duffy only just made it to Charlie’s office before she was forced to sit down once more. She was getting increasingly frustrated with her lack of energy. She picked up a file and flicked through it. She sighed and threw it back down on the desk.

Charlie watched as Duffy practically stormed out of the cubicle. He knew the best thing to do was give her some space. Having an argument wouldn’t be good for any of them. 

Duffy contemplated the phone sat on Charlie’s desk. She could ring her mum, that sounded a much more palatable idea than speaking to her in person about what was going on. She sighed, maybe she’d wait a little longer, the kids would still be in school for another couple of hours anyway. She lent back in the chair, unclipping the belt of her uniform and placing her hand gently on her stomach. Though the circumstances were a total mess she’d found herself quickly bonding with the little life that grew inside of her, a baby that was half her and half Charlie.

As much as he hadn’t intended to get Duffy pregnant, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Yes, the situation was hardly ideal but the whole thought of sharing a baby with Duffy, a baby that was half her and him, made him experience a feeling he’d never felt before.

She sighed. She hadn’t meant to snap at Charlie, she’d simply seen red when she’d heard him refer to her as simply his “mistress”. Was that really all she was to him?

Maybe at the beginning, he’d thought of her as that. Just his mistress. It was just sex, a desire - a way of releasing their tension. It changed though. He changed towards her. She suddenly stopped being his mistress and became the person he couldn’t live without. 

Leaning forward she grabbed the file once more. Probably best to do some work and take her mind off things for a short while. Her attention, however, was quickly distracted when she noticed the top drawer of the desk was slightly open.

Charlie decided to stay out of her way, just until she’d calmed down. As much as he enjoyed being on the receiving end of her temper sometimes, today wasn’t one of those days. He tidied the cubicle before finding Max.

Max was busy completing his notes in Duffy’s file when he heard Charlie come up behind him.

He cleared his throat, “If you’re wondering where Duffy’s gone, she’s in my office.”

“I thought I saw her storming through admin a short while ago.” Max remarked. 

He sighed, “We exchanged words.”

Max sighed. “That will have been good for her blood pressure.”

“I’m trying to get her to rest.”

“By arguing with her?” Max queried sarcastically. 

“It wasn’t an argument as such. I called her my mistress. It didn’t go down well.”

Max simply shook his head silently. There just wasn’t words.

“I know you don’t agree with what I did. What we’ve done but…” He took a deep breath, “I do love her.”

“Have you told your wife that?”

“Not yet. That’s my next port of call” Charlie replied.

“Good luck with that!”

“I’m going to need it.” He didn’t say anything else. He turned around and headed to his office, praying he’d be the first person to tell Baz about his affair. Gossip travelled fast in this department, he wouldn’t be surprised if she already knew.

Duffy’s head jerked up as she heard the door open. She quickly slid the drawer shut and picked up the file that lay on the desk.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he closed the door behind him. “Do you mind if I use the phone to call Baz?”

“Fi… Tired.” She admitted. “Do you want me to leave?”

He shook his head, “No you might as well stay.” He replied, “I want you to stay.” He smiled sadly as he stepped towards the desk and the phone.

She nodded and went back to pretending to read the file in her hands in an attempt to give him some privacy.

He dialled Baz’s number and glanced at Duffy as the phone rang. He suddenly felt very sick. Duffy reached out her hand and squeezed his arm. He smiled sadly at her touch, reassured very slightly. The phone continued to ring.

She caught his eye. “I love you.” She mouthed.

He smiled and mouthed back that he loved her too. The phone went through to voicemail and Charlie placed the phone down. Once the phone was back on its stand, he whispered; “I love you.”

“What are you going to do now?”

He shrugged, “Try again in 10 minutes I suppose.”

“I should probably call my mum.”

He nodded, “Do you want me to give you some space?”

“No, it hopefully won’t take long.” She took a deep breath as she picked up the phone and dialled the number. After just two rings the call was answered. “Hi mum, I need a favour. Andrew and I have some things we need to discuss so are you OK to have the boys overnight and take them to school again in the morning?” She paused as her mum spoke. “What?! He did what?” Her eyes went wide. “Erm, I’d rather we talked about that in person.” She sighed. “Mum, I’m at work right now.” She ran her hand across her forehead. “Mum I’m dealing with it. Mum! I will see you in the morning OK? I have to go now. Goodbye.” She placed the receiver back down and sighed.

He smiled sadly and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Everything ok?”

“No.” Her voice shook slightly. “He rang my mum…”

“He’s done what?” His eyes widened, “Let me guess? He’s told your mum everything?”

She sighed. “Not quite.” She took a deep breath. “Mum was at church when he rang so he just left a voicemail saying ‘your daughter is a whore’.” She explained as she burst into tears.

“Bastard.” He muttered as he crouched down and wrapped his arms around Duffy. “You are not a whore, do you hear me?”

She began to shake as her tears flowed faster and faster, her breathing becoming ragged.

“Listen to me? You are a beautiful woman who hasn’t done anything wrong ok? Yes it may not have been conventional how we got together but you’re not a whore! I won’t let him call you that!” He reassured, he stroked her cheek.

“He’s just saying what everyone else will be thinking.” She sniffled.

“Let them think it.” He replied, “I know the truth. Those that know you know the truth too.”

Duffy’s head shot up as the phone on Charlie’s desk began to ring.

He kissed the top of her head before he moved his arms from her and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

Duffy quietly reached for a tissue from a box that sat on the desk trying to work out who had called.

He edged the box of tissues towards her, “Hi Baz. Yes it was me who called…” he glanced at Duffy.

Duffy chewed nervously at her bottom lip as she tried to stay as quiet as possible. The last thing Charlie needed right now was Baz realising she was here.

“I rang because… we need to talk, urgently.”

Duffy dabbed at her damp cheeks trying to ignore the feeling of nausea that was once more coiling in her stomach.

“Yes it’s urgent.” He sighed, “I wouldn’t have rang if it wasn’t.”

She let out a slow breath, pressing the tissue to her mouth. Not now!

“Tonight, can we talk? When Louis’ in bed?” There was a pause, “Thank you. I better go, you know what meetings are like. Yeah, bye.” He hung up, returning the phone and then picking up the small bin under his desk. He handed it to Duffy, “Feeling sick again?”

The noise of her retching was the only response she could give. He sighed, there wasn’t anything he could do except rub her back.

Eventually she was able to look back up. She ran the back of her hand across her mouth. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“It’s not your fault,” he reached over and grabbed the box of tissues, giving her a handful of them. “Do you want some water?”

She nodded.

“Two minutes.” He kissed the top of her head and disappeared, heading to the staff room to grab some water.

Duffy accepted the glass that Charlie held out towards her as he reentered the room. She took a couple of sips before smiling weakly at him. “You need to go back to that meeting. I’ll call you later after I’ve spoken to Andrew.”

He nodded, “I don’t really want to go back to that meeting but needs must.” He smiled sadly. He kissed her forehead and returned to the trust meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie looked up at the house and took a deep breath. Well, here goes, he thought as he placed the keys in the door and opened it. Stepping into the house, he closed the door quietly behind him careful not to disturb Louis who would be asleep by now. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling anxious over the conversation that was going to take place. He knew it wasn’t going to end well.

Baz was sat in the lounge, a glass of wine in hand. It had been a busy shift at work so she wasn’t really in the mood for talking but something in Charlie’s tone on the phone had made her curious.

Placing his keys on the side, Charlie removed his coat and hung it up. He wandered into the lounge, “Hi.”

She gestured to the bottle. “Would you like a glass?”

He smiled and nodded, “Please.”

Baz poured a glass and held it out towards her husband. She then topped up her own glass.

Stepping towards her, he took the glass and sat opposite her. “I know you’ve probably had a long day but we really need to talk.” He sipped his wine.

“I’m presuming it’s something important given I wasn’t expecting to see you til the weekend.”

“I thought it was best if you heard it from me, first.”

“Heard what?” There was a distinct edge in her voice.

He necked the contents of his wine and placed the glass on the table. “I’ve been having an affair.”

“How long?” Her face was unreadable.

“A while.”

“Do I know her?”

He hesitated before he nodded. “There’s also something else.”

“Let me guess… She’s married too?”

He nodded. “She’s pregnant.” He just came out with it. There was no point lying or hiding it, was there?

Baz choked on her wine. She hadn’t expected that. “Who is it?”

He took a couple of minutes to respond, “Duffy…”

Baz paused for a brief second before launching the contents of her glass at Charlie’s face.

Feeling the wine hit him in the face, he gasped. “Baz!!”

“Eve told me to be careful but I laughed her off. Told her that Duffy was practically like a little sister to you…”

He frowned. “Eve? What did Eve say to you?”

“She said you two seemed a little too friendly. Said I should keep an eye on things.”  
She laughed bitterly. “Seems she was right.”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“Just like you didn’t mean for it to happen last time either?” She asked sarcastically. 

“What do you want me to say?” He asked, “That I’m sorry?”

“You’re not though are you?”

He didn’t answer.

“I want to know how long this has been going on for.”

“Since we got married.”

“The night of our wedding?!” Her temper, which til now had been steadily simmering, boiled over.

Charlie didn’t answer straight away, “Will you please just calm down?” He knew no woman who had ever calmed down from being told too.

“Is that why you disappeared for so long that night? You were fucking her?!”

“Yes I slept with her on our wedding night. I know I was wrong too, I’m sorry!”

Baz leapt to her feet. “You wait til I get my hands on that slut! She won’t be quite so appealing when I’ve finished with her!” The grip she had on her empty wine glass tightened.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” He stood up and faced her. “She’s pregnant!”

“Actually she’s not worth getting my hands messy. I’ll just let her husband sort her out instead.” Baz replied, her tone increasingly sinister.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked noticing the sinister tone in her voice.

“Well, I imagine he won’t be pleased that his wife has gotten herself knocked up by another man.”

“Just as pleased as you, I can imagine.” Charlie answered back. Why did he have a horrible feeling about what Baz was insinuating?

“Probably. Though I wasn’t the one attempting to conceal a bruised cheek and split lip at the conference last year.”

He frowned and swallowed, “He’s hitting her?”

“She was a tad… hazy… on the exact details. Something about a cupboard door I seem to recall.” She sneered.

His eyes widened. “I need to go….” He didn’t even care about the fact he was covered in wine. He just needed to make sure she was safe.

“You leave now and you’ll never see Louis again.” Baz threatened.

“You always were a bitch.” He spat back, “Fine. Fine. Stop Louis from seeing his father. Punish our son for our mistakes, why don’t you?”

“You’re barely here anyway. Too busy with your girlfriend!”

“That’s not true! I’m working!”

“With her!” She spat back. 

“We’re not screwing as much as you think we are.” He replied, “However it is more than we screw so..” He moved away, knowing he’d get a smack for that comment.

Baz launched her wine glass at him.

He narrowly avoided being hit with the wine glass. He ended up in the hallway, “I need to make sure she’s safe.”

“Go then and don’t bother coming back. My son and I will be perfectly fine without you.”

“Our son. You didn’t create him on your own!” He grabbed his keys, left the house and slammed the door behind him.


	6. NSFW | Violence, abuse and strong language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for violence and abuse. Content warning for strong language

Closing the door behind her Duffy let out a sigh of relief as she was greeted with silence. Maybe he’d gone round to see his mistress. She hung up her coat and walked towards the kitchen. The light was on and she spotted a half empty bottle of vodka on the table.

Andrew was sat at the kitchen table, his hand by a glass of vodka. It was becoming increasingly frequent that he’d drown his sorrows using vodka. 

Duffy sighed. She remained standing in the doorway, her arms crossed underneath her chest.

“Finally found yourself home, did you?” He didn’t even bother to look up. Already knowing she was by the door.

“I had to wait til they discharged me.” She explained. 

“Everything ok?” He asked, merely out of habit rather than actually caring. 

“Dehydration and low blood sugar.”

“Drink?” He gestured towards the vodka bottle. “Might stop you being dehydrated.”

“I’ll pass thanks.”

He nodded. He downed the contents of the glass, placed it down on the table and stood up. “How long have you been fucking him?”

“Not long.” She instinctively wrapped her arms closer round herself, not realising that doing so pulled her top tighter around her waist.

“But long enough to get that?” He gestured towards her bump.

“We weren’t together very long. It happened pretty quickly.” She attempted to lie.

“Don’t treat me like I’m fucking dumb, Lisa!!” He snapped and closed the gap between them.

“It was only a few weeks ago I swear!” Deep down she knew it was futile, her belly was far too swollen for that to be true, but she had to try to get him to calm down somehow.

He lost his temper and slapped her, hard across the face. “I’m not an idiot so please don’t treat me like one!!”

She failed to anticipate his move so it caught her off balance. She let out a hiss of pain as her shoulder struck the doorframe.

“You’re pathetic. I’m surprised he touched you. You’re hardly anything to look at.” He spat. He was nasty when he was drunk.

“He cares about me.” She mumbled.

“Are you sure he cares or its because he gets rewarded with a half-meaningless shag for telling you that?”

“Its not meaningless.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“You’re so pathetic!” He laughed and went to hit her again. Only this time, his fist caught her stomach. “I’ll be doing you a favour… you’re a shit mother.”

She attempted to scramble away from his grasp, letting out a scream as he hit her.

“You can scream all you want, nobody will hear you.” He taunted.

“Please… Don’t… The baby!” She cried.

“A baby that isn’t mine.” He pointed out. He went to hit her again.

She tried her best to protect her belly with her arms and hands, knowing full well that she was leaving her face and head exposed.

Andrew punched her in the face, catching her lip in the process. “Why did you do this to us?” He asked, “I thought we were happy.”

Duffy could taste blood as she swallowed. “I wasn’t the first to cheat.”

“Shut up!!” He snapped, “I cheated because you wouldn’t let me touch you!!”

“You held me down. I told you I didn’t like it but you didn’t care.” She sobbed.

“You were gagging for it!” He replied.

“You hurt me!” She cried.

“You like it rough!”

She shook her head frantically.

“Yes, you do.” He reached for her hair and yanked it, pulling her to the floor. “Maybe I should teach you another fucking lesson!” He hissed. “Show you exactly what happens to dirty slags who cheat on their loving husbands!”

“Please don’t hurt me!” She cried, trying to fight against his hold.

“Be quiet!! Crying isn’t going to solve anything!” He replied.

Her chest felt increasingly tight as the panic set in. She could feel her limbs starting to go limp.

He was about to throw her to the floor when there was a knock on the front door.

Duffy let out a scream.

“Shut up!!” He threw her to the floor. “I suggest you shut up otherwise I will kick that /thing/ out of you!!” Andrew was about to close the lounge door when the front door swung open. There was a group of police officers on the doorstep.

Duffy twisted awkwardly as she fell, trying desperately to protect her unborn child as she landed on the lounge floor.

Andrew looked at the police officers, “Was it necessary to attempt to take my door off its hinges?” He asked.

“It is when we have reason to believe that there is a vulnerable person in danger on the premises.” The officer in charge replied.

He laughed, “You’re free to check the premises. You won’t find anything.”

“We’d like to speak to your wife, sir.”

“Lisa, Lisa honey the police would like to talk to you.” Andrew called.

Duffy slowly opened the lounge door and looked at the officers.

One of the officers smiled sadly, “Are you okay?”

She nodded though her eyes told a different story.

“Can we talk? In private?” They’d seen that look thousands of times.

Duffy’s gaze flickered nervously towards Andrew but she remained silent.

One of the officers noticed the look she gave Andrew and gestured him into the kitchen, “In the kitchen. We want to talk to you too!”

Duffy’s hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach where he’d hit her as she watched two of the officers lead Andrew through into the kitchen.

The third officer turned back towards Duffy, “Can we talk in here?” He asked, gesturing towards the living room.

Duffy nodded, unable to answer verbally as she walked slowly into the lounge, wincing as she lowered herself onto the sofa.

He closed the door and sat down. “You don’t need to tell me what he’s done, because it’s quite obvious from where I’m sitting.”

“I tripped.” Deflection. Deflection and lies. 

“Your friend rang us, concerned for your welfare. Please can I.. we take you to a place of safety?”

The revelation confused Duffy. It was usually the neighbours who called the police after hearing shouts or screaming.

“You’re pregnant?” He knew the answer to that already without her confirming it. He thought the husband was a right lowlife bastard, beating a woman was one thing. Beating a pregnant woman was something else!

“Charlie called you?” She whispered.

He nodded, answering her question.

“Where is he?”

“He’s at the hospital. Which is where I think you should go. Just to be checked over.” 

There was commotion in the hallway as Andrew was arrested. He wasn’t going quietly!

She wanted to refuse, convince them that she was OK, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to be in Charlie’s arms, a place where she always felt safe.

“Can we?” The officer gently tried to encourage her to agree.

She slowly nodded, unable to meet the officer’s eye.

“Thank you.” The officer assisted Duffy out of the house and took her to the hospital so she could be checked over.


	7. Chapter 7

Duffy winced as she got out the car. She sighed as she looked up at the hospital building in front of her. Her day had gotten worse as it had progressed and now she had to face her colleagues once more. Entering the building she tried her best to avoid eye contact as she walked towards Charlie’s office. She could see the policemen tensing up as she reached out towards the handle.

“My, um, friend.” She explained, gesturing towards Charlie’s name on the door.

Charlie was pacing the office, in pieces. He’d been in two minds whether to ring the police for a welfare call but that feeling just wouldn’t disappear. He heard movement outside of the office but didn’t say anything nor did he move. The policeman seemed to relax as she gestured towards the name on the door and nodded.

Duffy pushed open the door to the office.

“Hi.” She whispered, unable to look up as she knew he’d be horrified when he saw her face.

Hearing her voice, he stopped pacing and turned to her. Charlie took a deep breath and stepped towards her, “Hi.”

The moment he moved towards her she crumpled, reaching out to him as tears began to stream down her face.

His heart shattered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, “I had no idea.”

Duffy froze as she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She relaxed slightly as she heard George’s familiar voice.

“I’ve cleared a side room like you asked, Charlie. We won’t be disturbed.”

He smiled sadly as he looked up and met George’s gaze. He nodded, “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Let’s get you checked over, Duffy.” She spoke softly but firmly.

Charlie reluctantly released his arms from around Duffy, “I promise I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered, “I’ll be right by your side.”

As they stepped back out into reception Duffy pulled her hair down across her face. She kept herself close to Charlie until they reached the side room. She winced as she sat down on the trolley.

Charlie tried to keep out of George’s way whilst she examined Duffy. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed her to get hurt. If he knew about Andrew getting handy with his fists, he would’ve stopped her from going home to him.

Duffy winced as George worked her fingers across her cheekbone. She became more agitated, however, when George indicated that she needed to lift her top so the younger woman could examine her ribs and abdomen.

Charlie took Duffy’s hand and entwined his fingers through hers. “You need to let George examine you.” He said gently, trying to reassure her.

She slowly raised her top, unable to meet Charlie’s eye as she knew that her skin would already be starting to bruise.

Charlie saw the bruises and swallowed. “It’s ok. I know how delicate your skin is.” He whispered, before he glanced at George.

George tried to keep the anxious look off her face as she looked over at Charlie. Despite the knowledge that Duffy bruised easily it was clear to see that the bruising was deep and widespread. What she also couldn’t fail to notice was that the older woman’s stomach was swollen and rounded. She’d not been informed of that particular detail!

Charlie swallowed and glanced at Duffy’s stomach and then up at George. “Duffy’s pregnant. But she’s not had a scan yet.” He confessed. It made him feel sick, looking at her stomach, knowing Andrew had done that to her.

“Have you had any pain?” She paused. “Or bleeding?”

Duffy bit her lip. “Some pain.” She whispered.

Charlie closed his eyes, if they’d lost their baby because of Andrew, he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions or actions. 

George nodded, “No bleeding?” She asked.

“I don’t think so.” Duffy confirmed. 

“Am I ok to run an ultrasound? Make sure you’ve got no internal bleeding? And the baby’s ok?” 

Duffy nodded. She didn’t dare speak for fear of bursting into tears again.

Charlie’s thumb stroked over the back of Duffy’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

He smiled sadly, “Who says I would’ve got hurt?”

“I know what you’re both like. You would have confronted him.”

“Of course I would!”

“I couldn’t risk that.” She whispered. Out the corner of her eye she saw that George had finished setting up the equipment she needed to perform the scan.

“I’d do anything to protect you. You know that, right?” He brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss against the back of her hand.

George was reticent to interrupt the intimate moment but she was also concerned that time was pressing.

He smiled sadly, “Do you want me to stay for the ultrasound?”

Duffy nodded. “Of course.”

Charlie returned the nod, “Ok.” He smiled and kissed her hand again. 

George smiled, “Sorry to interrupt, am I ok to carry out the ultrasound?”

Duffy nodded. Without being asked she shifted so she lay flat on the bed and unzipped her trousers slightly so she could lower them enough for George to easily complete the scan.

Anxious moments ticked by as George moved the scanning wand across Duffy’s abdomen. The atmosphere in the room grew thick at the silence from the machine.

Charlie squeezed Duffy’s hand reassuringly.

Suddenly a noise was heard, faint at first but it quickly grew louder as George shifted the scanner slightly. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding.

“This little one apparently thinks its funny to play hide and seek!” She said, attempting to alleviate the tension. 

Charlie exhaled. That sound was the best sound in the entire world! “Cheeky, like its mummy.” Charlie replied with a sad smile. The baby was ok! “Is it ok? The baby? Is she fine?”

George took a few moments to study the image more closely. She nodded. “I’d still like an obstetrician to take a look too but as far as I’m concerned everything seems fine. Developmentally the baby is fairly young so is protected by the pelvis. You’re also lucky that it appears to be well cushioned.”

Flooded with relief, Duffy couldn’t quite keep the sarcasm from her tone. “I’ll try not to take that too personally George!”

“Sorry, I just meant..” 

Charlie shook his head fondly, “It’s alright George, we know you didn’t mean anything. Don’t we?” He gently poked Duffy’s thigh.

Duffy shot Charlie a brief dirty look before relenting. She’d never coped well with how drastically pregnancy altered her figure.

He lent forward and whispered in her ear, “You know I find your figure very attractive. Even during pregnancy.”

A flustered blush rapidly crept up Duffy’s cheeks.

“I intend on making the most of your new found curves.” He whispered again.

“Charlie!” She hissed, tilting her head slightly in George’s direction.

He grinned cheekily, “Sorry George.” He apologised for embarrassing their colleague.

“How about I, um, give you some space whilst I call obstetrics?” She gestured to the scanning wand. “You both know how to operate it.” She smiled and left the room.

“Thanks.” He smiled as he stood up from the side of the bed and picked up the scanning wand. “Can I?”

Duffy nodded. “Go ahead.” She smiled.

He smiled as he placed the wand on her stomach and tried to find their hiding baby. “I know you get self-conscious about your figure…” he started.

Duffy mumbled distractedly, her attention on the screen.

“But don’t be. Because I think you’re so sexy.” He replied. He moved the wand around and eventually located their baby. The sound of its heartbeat once again filling the air.

“You’re weird!” Duffy giggled. 

“Why?” He pouted. “It’s a girl, I’m going to say.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’ve just got a hunch.”

“Do you want to find out?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, do you?”

“I didn’t find out with the boys. Did you find out with Louis?”

“No, it was a surprise.” He smiled, “This one will be a surprise too.”

“I think about 10 weeks.” Seeing Charlie’s brief confusion she clarified. “I did a couple of stints in antenatal when I was training. Was considering midwifery.”

“You’re definitely maternal, midwifery would’ve loved you.” He smiled as he turned his head to the screen and looked at their blob.

“In the end I realised I got more of a buzz being down in a+e.” She chuckled.

“Unfortunately for me.” He teased.

“Rude!”

“Wouldn’t have me any other way.” He lent forward and placed a kiss against her lips.

Duffy hissed slightly. Despite the cut having stopped bleeding her lip still stung from where Andrew had split it open earlier in the evening.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, “How long has he been hitting you for?”

“It doesn’t happen often. Only when he’s been drinking.” By this point the lies came so naturally to her. 

“And how often does he drink?” He asked. Charlie placed the scanning wand on the side as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing Duffy.

“When I make him mad.” She whispered.

“He uses that as a pathetic excuse to use his fists.” He answered back as he placed his hand on her cheek. “Baz makes me mad but I’ve never hit her.”

“I deserve it. I shouldn’t anger him so much.”

“No you don’t deserve it. Any man who even raises their fists to a woman isn’t a man.” He smiled sadly and stroked her cheek, “You make me angry sometimes but I’ve never wanted to hit you…”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” She admitted softly.

“Why would I want to hurt the most precious thing in my life?” He asked.

A look of disbelief filled her eyes.

“I promise you. I will never ever hurt you ok?” He stroked her cheek. 

“I’ve heard that before.” She whispered.

“I’m going to show you, just how much you mean to me.” He kissed her cheek.

Duffy suddenly let out a gasp, her hand clutching at the side of her stomach.

“Duffy?” He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It… Hurts…” She stammered, her breath hitching as she spoke.

His eyes widened and he moved off the bed. He went out of the side room, “George?” The panic was evident in his voice.

“The obstetrician has been held up by an emergency.” She commented distractedly over her shoulder as she wrote up her notes. 

“George, she’s in pain!”

“Shit!” George cursed and hurried back into the room.

He returned to Duffy, his heart hammering in his chest. Pain was never a good sign.

“Where’s the pain?” George asked Duffy.

“Here.” She groaned, indicating just above her hip with her hand.

Charlie watched the interaction between both women. He was so scared, not that he’d show that on the surface. “What does the pain feel like?” George asked.

“Cramp. Its easing a bit now though.”

George nodded, “I’m going to chase up obstetrics. It could be a number of things…”

“Please don’t let me…” Her voice broke with a sob, rendering her unable to finish the sentence.

“Miscarry?” George shook her head, “I can’t promise anything but I’m going to try my best ok?”

Duffy watched as George left the room again. She tried to move but couldn’t reach the scanner.

Charlie watched her and sighed. “Do you want to hear the baby’s heartbeat?”

She nodded. It was the only way she could reassure herself.

Charlie quickly moved round to the other side of the bed. He picked up the scanner again and pressed the wand around her stomach, trying to locate their baby.

Becoming increasingly agitated Duffy snatched the wand from his hands.

He sighed, “Duffy…”

Her hands shook too much and she struggled to see as her vision filled with tears.

Charlie placed his hands over hers to steady them and helped her locate the baby. It was hiding again.

Her breathing rate increased the longer silence filled the room.

“She’ll be hiding somewhere.” He replied, in an attempt to reassure her.

She rolled her eyes at the grin that appeared on his face as the whooshing sound of their baby’s heartbeat once more filled the room. She forced herself to smile back as she attempted to hide the panic she had felt.

He smiled brightly at the sound before he kissed Duffy’s nose. “She’s hiding. Keeping mummy and daddy on their toes already.“ His eyes sought out Duffy’s.

"You seem mighty calm about it.” She remarked. 

He took her hand and placed it against his chest. “You feel that? That’s panic.” His heart was still pounding fast.

Her own heart was racing in much the same way. The whole day had been just too overwhelming.

“I’ll be glad when today’s over. It’s been an overwhelming day.” He admitted.

Duffy glanced up at the wall “Only a few more hours.” She commented.

“And then we both need to figure out, how to move forward.”

“I can’t really go home.” She sighed.

“I’m not suggesting you do.” He replied, “There’s my flat but… it’s obviously going to be a bit cramped, with you and the boys but we can find something bigger, together?”

“I’m not sure how the boys will feel about that.” She worried.

“The boys will be fine. They’ll adapt. They’re young.” He reassured.

Her gaze lowered and came to rest on their joined hands that rested on her stomach. “I don’t know how to tell them.”

“It’s not easy.” He said as he too looked down at their hands on her stomach.

“Jake won’t really understand but Peter…”

“Peter will?” He guessed. 

“He’s too smart for his own good that boy.”

He smiled, “He gets his brains from his mum.”

“Hardly.”

“You’re very smart!”

“I’m not sure many would agree with you on that.”

“We did something that most people would say is stupid. But I don’t believe for one minute, it was. Or is.” He answered.

“We’ve never had a lot of sense when it comes to each other have we?”

Charlie shook his head, “No.” He smiled slightly, “I was always attracted to you. I just thought I could control it better.” He admitted.

“Its not even like we can blame it on being drunk this time either.” She shifted slightly, the pain in her side was back again, though not as sharply as before.

“You think I only ever get horny around you when I’m drunk?” He laughed slightly, “I wish.” He watched her as she repositioned herself, “Is the pain back?”

She nodded. “Its not as bad as before though.” She reassured him.

“Could be growing pains or something?” He shrugged. “Do you get growing pains whilst pregnant?” He asked.

“Umhmm, but not til much later on usually. It’s never happened this early before.”

“Hopefully obstetrics can shed a light on a few things.” He kissed her forehead, “Our baby’s perfectly healthy though so I think we can relax.”

“They’re going to want to keep me in aren’t they?”

He nodded, “Probably just for observation.”

“Will you stay with me?” She asked. “I don’t want to be by myself.” She added, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured once more.

She yawned, she was quickly growing tired, the day’s events catching up with her. “Good. I don’t like it when you’re not here.”

“Miss me, do you?” He teased lightly as he gestured her to move over on the bed. “Budge up and I might give you a cuddle.”

She did as he instructed before gently layng her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head as he cuddled her. His hand making patterns on her bump.

Feeling safe at last she finally allowed her exhaustion to win and dozed off in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been seven days since Duffy was discharged from hospital, both she and the baby were doing well. The cause of the pain had been growing pains - something to do with the uterus expanding. Charlie was just relieved there had been no long term damage to either of them. Charlie had made Duffy and the boys move into his flat, insisting they took his bedroom whilst he slept on the sofa. While their situation wasn’t ideal, it was only temporarily until Charlie found them somewhere better to live.

Early in the morning Duffy crept into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She tried her best to be as quiet as possible because she could see that Charlie was still asleep despite the fact he was half hanging off the sofa.

He was snoring lightly on the sofa. It wasn’t the comfiest place to sleep, he often woke with a stiff back and a sore neck. Still, it wouldn’t be forever, would it?

After placing the milk back in the fridge she sat on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. She sipped her tea and savoured the quiet whilst everyone else was still asleep.

The silence was soon broken, however, when there came a thud from the living room. Charlie had rolled off the sofa. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

“Oh my gosh! Are you OK?!” She gasped as she jumped up from the stool, well as best she could in her current condition, and hurried over to him.

He yawned and nodded, “Uh huh.” He looked up at her, “I forget this sofa is tiny in comparison to the bed.”

“I’m sorry.” She sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine.” He paused, “Do you mind… helping me up?”

She hesitated as she tried to figure out the best way to help him. “Um… OK… Er…”

He held his hand out to her, “I’m an old man these days.” He teased with a sleepy smile.

“You were always an old man!” She teased back as she took hold of his hand.

“Rude.” With his hand in hers, Charlie moved from the floor back to the sofa. He covered himself with the blanket, “Sorry, showing you my chicken legs.”

She looked down at her own clothes. “I’m not exactly dressed for company either.” She laughed.

He laughed softly and moved his head from side to side, attempting to loosen the tightness in his neck. “Did you sleep ok?”

“As well as I could with Jake’s feet in my face!”

“Could be worse, he could have smelly feet.”

“True.” She yawned as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

Charlie watched her out the corner of his eye and smiled, “Why don’t you go back to sleep for an hour or so?”

“Its ok. I wouldn’t be able to get comfortable again now anyway.”

“Fancy a snog instead?” He asked with a cheeky smile. “And a cuddle?” He added. 

Duffy looked cautiously at the bedroom door across the room. She nervously sat down on the sofa next to him.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. “We can just cuddle if you’re more comfortable with that idea.”

“We just need to be careful.” She sighed. “The boys are still so upset about everything with their dad.”

“I know darling.” He smiled sadly.

“I don’t think they can cope with finding out about us on top of everything else.”

Charlie listened to Duffy, placed his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I know but we need to tell them about the baby sooner or later.”

“Not yet though. They need more time to adjust to all the changes.”

“I know they do.” He smiled sadly, “I’m not about to rush you or the boys, ok?”

“Thank you.” She whispered and lent forward to kiss him softly.

He kissed her tenderly, his hand moving from her knee to her stomach.

She ran her hand through his hair, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened and Charlie’s hands began to roam Duffy’s changing figure.

Duffy lent back onto the sofa cushions, taking Charlie with her as she did so.

Pulling away from the kiss, Charlie rested his forehead lightly against Duffy’s. “I’ll wait for as long as you need me too.” He said quietly.

“I want you so much right now but…” She sighed. “Its too risky with the boys here.”

“You’re not the only one.” He replied with a chuckle. “Looks like I’m in need of a very cold shower.” He winked and pecked her lips. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” A grin slowly appeared on her face. “Do you need someone to help scrub your back?”

“Depends who’s offering.” 

“I might be persuaded…” She knew they were running a huge risk, the boys could wake up at any moment, but she couldn’t help herself as she reached out to kiss him once more.

As they kissed his hands caressed each part of her body. He needed her, wanted her.

Duffy could feel the sensible part of her brain being quickly overridden but mounting desire. A common problem when she and Charlie were alone together.

“Shall we… go and get that shower?” He whispered as he broke away from the kiss again. One of his hands cupped her breast over her top.

Duffy moaned softly at the sensations his touch provoked deep inside her.

His lips began to move to her neck, planting soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. Charlie moved his hands under her top, his fingertips running against her nipples.

Duffy let out a gasp that was quickly interrupted by a lust-filled moan.

Hearing her moan, Charlie felt a familiar sensation in his stomach. “Shower?” He kissed her urgently.

He moved his hands from her breasts and got to his feet. He offered his hand out to her.

She took his hand and allowed herself to be led across the room. Once in the bathroom she watched him turn on the shower and begin to undress. Suddenly she felt very self conscious once more.

As he removed his T-shirt, Charlie sensed Duffy’s hesitation. He turned his attention to her, placed both his hands against her hips and told her: “You’re beautiful.”

Despite Charlie’s words she remained unconvinced. She knew the truth. She was fat and damaged. Why couldn’t he see that?

She was beautiful, inside and out. “I want to see your body.” He whispered.

She slowly lowered her pj bottoms to the floor. She still felt fairly confident in the shapely nature of her legs. She then moved her hands to the oversized tshirt she wore, her fingers playing with the hem.

He watched her as she removed her pyjama bottoms and bit his lip. She was so gorgeous! She was getting him very warm.

Letting go of the top she reached down to fold up her pj bottoms. She was stalling for time, avoiding removing her top in front of him.

“You have no reason to be self-conscious, at all.” He reassured. “I love your body. I always have.”

She chewed at her lip as she slowly removed her top, avoiding his gaze the entire time. Though the bruising had begun to fade it was still visible.

He placed his hand against the bruising and stroked his fingertips against it.

A single tear escaped down her cheek. She hated the fact that he’d had to see her this way.

With his free hand, he reached up and wiped away the tear. “What’s wrong?” The concern was evident on his face, “Am I hurting you?” He moved his hand quickly from the bruise, thinking he was causing her discomfort.

She shook her head. “I… I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“Please don’t ever apologise.” He paused, “Are you ok?”

“Sorry.” It was instinctive. She sighed. “Nervous.” She whispered.

“What are you nervous about?” He asked.

She stuttered unable to form the words to explain how she felt.

“Are you nervous about us?”

“No!” She sighed. “Its all just so much, so quickly.” She shrugged, frustrated with herself.

“It’s ok to be nervous.” He reassured, “Especially considering everything that has happened.” Charlie took a few minutes to collect his thoughts, “We can wait… if you don’t want to be intimate. If that’s what’s making you nervous.”

“You’re always so understanding.” She whispered, a hint of shock in her tone.

“That surprises you doesn’t it?” He asked sadly, already knowing the answer. 

She nodded. She swallowed before reaching out her hands to wrap around his shoulders. She tilted her head towards him to kiss him once more, thinking that’s what she should do.

He kissed her back but withdrew soon afterwards. “Let’s take a shower and maybe we can talk some more?” He smiled, “I want you to take the first steps here. I don’t want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable doing.”

She slowly eased the tshirt up over her head and stepped into the shower.

He watched her remove her top, biting his lip. Damn, she was hot! He removed his shorts and followed her into the shower.

She was finally starting to relax and enjoy Charlie’s kisses and caresses when suddenly she heard a noise from the other room.

“Sounds like one of the boys is awake.” Charlie said quietly as he kissed her. “I’ll tell them you’re in the shower.”

“How are you gunna explain you being in the bathroom too?”

“I’m hoping if I get out of there quick enough, they won’t know I’ve been in the bathroom too.” He kissed her again before getting out of the shower, quickly drying himself and throwing on his clothes.

Duffy finished her shower and headed back into the lounge. She smiled as she saw Charlie making breakfast for her sons.

He didn’t even notice she’d returned to the lounge. He was talking to Peter.

Her heart burst as she watched the scene in front of her. Peter wasn’t even Charlie’s son yet he behaved like more of father to him than Andrew ever had.

He looked up and caught Duffy’s gaze. He smiled, “Would you like some breakfast?”

“That would be lovely. Thanks.”

Charlie smiled brightly as he made Duffy breakfast. He loved her sons like they were his own, he always had done.

Duffy smiled shyly, her fingers brushing against Charlie’s as he held out her bowl.

“I was just asking the boys how they’re both getting on at school.”

“Did you manage to get more out of them than I usually do?” She laughed.

“Uncle Charlie said he’d come to see my match next Saturday.” Peter grinned.

“I did actually.” Charlie laughed and smiled, “That’s ok with you, isn’t it?” He clarified with Duffy.

“Of course. If that’s what Peter wants then it’s fine with me.”

“You looking forward to your game?” He asked Peter.

“Yeh. Mum usually has to work when I have matches.”

“I’m sure your mum will be able to attend this one.”

“Doesn’t she have a shift?” He asked, puzzled.

Duffy turned to look at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. She did have a shift that morning.

“Leave it with me and I’ll see what I can do, alright?”

Duffy shot Charlie a look. So much for no special treatment!

He sighed softly. He wasn’t giving her special treatment. He knew she wouldn’t accept it nor like it.

“Mummy can’t run around at football. She’s too fat!” Jake giggled.

“Jake! That’s not nice.” Charlie knew that comment would shatter Duffy’s confidence - the tiny shreds she had left. 

“Mummy says you should always tell the truth.” He replied, confused.

“Mummy isn’t fat, that’s not a nice word to say.” He explained gently. “It can make someone very sad.” He crouched down to Jake’s level.

Peter watched the entire exchange with interest. His mum’s face was red and her eyes were shiny. Maybe that’s why Uncle Charlie was so unhappy.

Duffy wasn’t fat, far from it. Charlie smiled sadly at Jake, “Will you say sorry to your mum?”

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he reached out to give his mum a cuddle. He was still confused though as his mother’s tummy wasn’t as soft as it had been before.

Charlie caught Duffy’s eye and smiled sadly. He knew they’d have to tell the boys soon.

Peter looked from his mum to Uncle Charlie and back again. Something was definitely going on.

He was a smart kid. Of course he was always going to suss the relationship out sooner than they’d have liked.

Duffy cleared her throat. “How about we all get dressed and then we can watch a film?” She suggested anxiously, desperate to deflect attention away from the current topic of discussion.

The boys nodded, finished their breakfast and placed their breakfast bowls in the sink. “Can I pick the film?” Jake asked.

“Sure. You boys go on and get dressed first. I’ll get changed after you’re done.” Duffy instructed.

Peter shot her a look but agreed and left with his brother.

After the boys had disappeared into the bedroom. Charlie stepped towards Duffy, “Are you ok?”

“I’ve been so careful around them.”

“I know you have.”

“How does he know? You haven’t said anything have you?”

“Sweetheart, I haven’t said anything.”

“I bet they’re all talking about it at work too aren’t they?

“There’s been a few comments.” He admitted.

"About me being pregnant or the fact I’ve had my face smashed in?” She asked bitterly.

“Both.” He sighed and reached out for her hand.

“Great. Just what I need!” She sighed. “Go on then, who’s saying what?”

He squeezed her hand, “Any guesses?”

“Don’t dodge the question. Tell me!” She insisted.

“Why? It’s gossip and you know I’ll gladly reprimand anyone caught gossiping in my department.”

“I want to know what’s being said about me.”

“Most people are talking about Andrew. And how much of a coward he is for hitting you.”

“Do they think the baby’s his?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” Although that wasn’t the whole truth.

She gave him a pointed look. “Charlie…”

“There’s at least two people in the department who highly suspect the baby isn’t Andrew’s.” Neither of them were aware that Peter was listening into their conversation.

“Only two?” She asked, not believing his answer for one moment.

“Yes only two.” He winced at her glare. “Three…”

“Who else knows?”

“About you being pregnant with my baby?”

“Our baby.” She corrected.

“‘Max, George and Eve. Although Eve only suspects. Max and George know.”

“Could be worse. They’re not really the gossiping type.” Relaxing slightly she smiled, her hand coming to rest on her bump.

He placed his hand over her bump. “Our baby. It’s a girl, I’m telling you.”

Duffy giggled as she gave Charlie a light kiss. “And she’s already got you wrapped around her little finger!” She teased.

Charlie laughed and returned the kiss, “Just like her mum always has.” He laughed.

Duffy’s giggles turned into more of a dirty laugh as she felt Charlie’s hands start to roam.

His hands groped her bum. Not once but twice. He really couldn’t resist her growing figure! She was extremely attractive.

“You never could keep your hands to yourself.” She smirked inbetween kisses.

“Can you blame me?” He groped her bum again. “You’re so sexy. Always have been.”

“One track mind! That’s what you’ve got!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“When you’re as beautiful as you are, how can I not be constantly…” He lent down to whisper in her ear, “…horny?”

She laughed. “Oh everyone will soon know just how horny you get!”

There came an awkward cough from behind them as Peter emerged from the bedroom looking a bit embarrassed.

Duffy froze, immediately going bright red.

Charlie moved his hands from Duffy’s bottom and smiled slightly, taking a step back. “Sorry about that.”

“Peter… Um…” Duffy stammered.

Peter shrugged. “It’s alright, can I get a glass of water?” He asked.

Duffy nodded and got her son a glass of water. She went to speak to him again but he turned and left the room quickly.

“Ah. Sorry.” Charlie said sheepishly.

Duffy didn’t reply as she went to follow Peter. As she reached the doorway he slammed the door in her face. She sighed and opened it, walking into the bedroom. “Peter…”

“What?” He sighed, sipping his water.

She glanced over at Jake who was sitting on the bed intently watching his older brother. “Jake, sweetheart, why don’t you go and show Uncle Charlie which film you want to watch?” The younger boy’s face broke into a smile and he bounced out of the room. Duffy quietly closed the door before moving to sit next to Peter on the bed. “I think we need to have a little talk you and me.”

Peter shrugged but didn’t deny that him and his mum needed to talk.

“About what you saw just now…” Duffy began.

“You and Uncle Charlie?”

“Its not what it looked like.” She winced, that sounded so stupid! “I mean…” She tried to start again.

“It’s alright.” He mumbled.

“We were going to tell you and your brother soon. So much has happened recently that we weren’t sure how you’d feel about us being a couple.”

Peter shrugged once more. “Doesn’t really bother me. I know dad’s been cheating on you.”

Duffy winced. How did he know that? “Are you upset about that?”

Peter shrugged.

“Will you please talk to me? Instead of just shrugging.”

“Why can’t we go home to dad?”

“Its, um, its complicated sweetheart. Uncle Charlie has been kind enough to let us stay with him for a while until we can sort something better out.”

“I want to see dad.” He replied.

“You can’t. Not right now. I’m sorry.”

Peter sighed. “Fine!”

“Its better for all of us that we’re here for the time being.”

Peter nodded. He was only 9 but he knew more about the situation than he was letting on. Especially between Duffy and Andrew and the abuse.

Duffy held out her arms towards her eldest son. It broke her heart that he was suffering because of the huge mess she found herself in.

He moved himself into his mum’s arms and cuddled her.

She kissed the top of his hair. “I love you. It’s all going to be OK, I promise.” She whispered.

“Love you too.” He replied.

Duffy tensed slightly as she felt her son’s arms tighten around her waist.

He didn’t say anything, even though he knew about the baby.

“Are you OK to join your brother whilst I get dressed?” She asked.

“Yeah ok.” He smiled sadly as he unwrapped his arms from around Duffy’s waist.

Duffy sighed as she watched Peter leave the room. She dropped her head into her hands. Could things get any worse?

Peter walked back into the lounge and found Charlie sat on the sofa with Jake on his knee.

“Are you alright, son?” Charlie asked Peter as he returned to the lounge.

Peter didn’t answer and just sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

Charlie sighed softly but didn’t say anything.

Jake looked over at his brother and then back at Charlie.

“You ok, Jake?” He asked.

“Why is mum taking so long?” He asked.

“At getting dressed?” He smiled, “I think she was talking to Peter first.”

“Can I go talk to her too?”

“Of course you can.” He smiled.

Smiling broadly he bounced down from Charlie’s lap and ran towards the bedroom.

Jake opened the bedroom door. “Mum?”

Duffy let out a startled shriek. She had her back to the door and was stood in just her bra and leggings.

“Mum?” He giggled.

Duffy quickly grabbed a tshirt, not realising it was Charlie’s, and held it in front of her as she turned around to face her younger son. “Yes Jake?”

“You’re taking forever!”

“I won’t be much longer. I couldn’t find my clothes amongst the mess you and Peter have made of this room.”

Jake giggled, “It was Peter.”

“He plays with your toys now does he?” She asked, raising an eyebrow in mild amusement. “Uncle Charlie has been kind enough to let us stay here, please don’t destroy his home in return.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

Jake nodded. “We stay with Uncle Charlie forever?”

“Would you like that?” She asked gently.

Jake nodded enthusiastically.

Duffy smiled sadly. Everything was so simple to the 5 year old. “I’m just going to finish getting dressed. You go back to watch the film. I won’t be long.”

Jake nodded and ran out. Duffy sighed and pulled the tshirt over her head. Taking a deep breath she reentered the lounge.

Charlie was watching Peter, wondering if he was ok. He hadn’t meant for the boy to see him touching his mum up.

Jake crashed into Peter as he ran to sit next to him on the floor.

“Be careful!” Duffy admonished from the doorway.

“Jake!” Peter rolled his eyes and went back to watching the film. 

Charlie gestured for Duffy to sit beside him.

Duffy walked across the room and sat on the sofa. If she’d been any further away from Charlie she would have fallen onto the floor however.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly as he gave her knee a small squeeze.

“Fine.” She replied through gritted teeth.

“No you’re not.” He sighed and removed his hand from her knee.

She sighed and nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen.

He smiled sadly and stood up. He followed her into the kitchen.

She quickly whirled around to face him. “You sent Jake in whilst I was getting dressed!” She hissed.

“Sorry.” He sighed, “I thought you’d have gotten dressed by then?”

“I was talking to Peter and then I had to find something appropriate.”

“I’m sorry, ok?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She rubbed her hand across her face.

“This is harder than I thought it’d be.” Charlie admitted.

“You had the chance to walk away.”

“I wasn’t ever going to walk away. But that doesn’t mean I don’t find this all… hard.” He admitted. “It’s complicated. And I hate to think we’re going to hurt the boys.”

“You probably should have thought about that before you felt me up in here!” She shot back angrily.

“I didn’t hear you complain!” He shot back.

“You didn’t exactly give me much opportunity to!” She hissed, her face inches from his.

“So it’s my fault is it?” He asked as he looked down at her lips and then back to her eyes.

“Yes! This…” She gestured to her figure, “is all your fault!”

“Our fault.” He replied.

“Sure, shift the blame onto me.” She sneered.

“Well I was quite happy to come on your stomach and breasts but you dug your nails into my bum and pushed me in further.” He replied back in a whisper.

“You refused to wear a condom!”

“I don’t recall you ever asking me to wear one!”

“There you go again blaming me!”

“I’m not blaming you.” He replied, “We slept together without protection. We’re both nurses, we knew what /could/ happen.”

Duffy suddenly burst into floods of tears.

Charlie was taken aback and wrapped his arms around her.

Duffy pulled back. “Don’t touch me!” She snapped.

“Why? What’ve I done now?” He asked.

“You really don’t know?!”

“Getting you pregnant? Is this why you’re so… upset?”

“If you don’t know why then I’m not talking to you anymore.” She turned to leave the room.

Charlie shook his head. Bloody hell, he was going to have his work cut out here.

Duffy paused in the hallway and turned back around. Seeing Charlie still stood in the kitchen she stormed back into the room. “Why didn’t you come to check I was OK?”

“Are you serious?!”

“If you cared you would!”

“I was giving you time to calm down.”

“I. Am. Calm.”

He rose an eyebrow in amusement, “Really? It doesn’t look like it from where I’m stood.”

“You just don’t understand!” She wailed, beginning to cry again.

“You’re hormonal. It’s part of the pregnancy.” He replied and stepped towards her.

“No I’m not.” She sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her.

After a few moments her tears subsided. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

He kissed the top of her head, “It’s fine. Honestly.”

“I didn’t mean to…” She shrugged.

“It’s fine.” He reassured, “You’re pregnant. Your feelings and emotions are all over the place. I’m going to have to get used to this, aren’t I?”

“Yeh…” She replied, blushing bashfully.

“I didn’t mean what I said, about… you know.”

“Me either. This baby is not a ‘fault’.”

“I may have planned her.” He admitted quietly.

Duffy’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “What?!” She gasped.

“Not like that. Just…” he paused for a second. “I love you. Why wouldn’t I want something that was a part of us? Something that would be a product of our love together?” He sighed.

“But… But… You must have realised the consequences it would unleash.”

“I wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon.” He replied, “I hoped by the time it did happen, you and I would be together properly.” He laughed, “But nothing ever goes to plan, does it?”

She sighed but couldn’t help smiling slightly. “No it never does.”

“But I did want a baby with you. One day. I wanted you to be the mother of my child.” He blushed. “And you’re going to be.” He got embarrassed for a moment. Charlie wasn’t really a guy who shared his feelings.

She gently kissed his cheek. “Its something I dreamed of too.” She admitted softly.

He looked up and met her eye. Her admission surprised him. “You did?”

“You remember that time years ago when you joked about whether I was offering to have your baby? I laughed it off but inside my heart was hammering in case you were actually being serious.”

“I was.” He laughed gently. “Deadly serious.”

She shot him an incredulous look.

He smiled and pecked her lips.

“I keep thinking I’ve figured you out and then you surprise me with something like that.”

“Is that a good thing?” He laughed gently.

She contemplated her answer. “Maybe. Just means I need to up my game to keep you on your toes.”

“Ah is that right?” He smiled. “Tonight? When the boys are in bed, can we talk? About everything?”

“OK.”

“Shall we go back to the boys?”

“Yes, before the film finishes and they come wandering to find us!” She grimaced, thinking of earlier.

He laughed slightly, “I guess it’ll teach me to keep my wandering hands to myself.”

“Yes!” She giggled. “Well, not all the time…”

“No, I’m sure you’ll soon miss my touch in places.” He smirked.

“Charlie! Behave yourself.” She giggled as she walked into the hallway.

He gave her bottom a gentle and discreet slap before heading back into the hall and then the lounge with the boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Duffy closed the bedroom door softly behind her. She looked over at Charlie who was sat on the sofa. “Sorry, Jake took ages to settle.”

Charlie was sat in the lounge, watching the tv but not really paying attention to it. Hearing Duffy’s voice, he turned his head in her direction and replied; “I’m surprised! He seemed worn out earlier in the park.”

“Overtired.” She sighed.

“That happens to me.” He smiled. “Drink?”

“Yes please.” She sat down on the sofa. “I hope you don’t get as tearful as Jake does when you’re overtired.” She joked.

“Tea? Coffee?” He paused, “Hmm, on occasions.” He laughed.

“Tea please. If I drink coffee now I’ll be up all night.”

He nodded and kissed her head before getting up and heading into the kitchen whre he made her a cup of tea.

She lifted her feet up and lay back against the arm of the sofa. Wriggling slightly she adjusted the waistband of her leggings, trying to alleviate the fact it was starting to dig into her skin.

He came back with the cup of tea a few minutes later. He handed her the mug, “Am I allowed to touch you now with no interruptions?”

“You said we were going to talk…” She reminded him.

“I know. But you know how easily distracted I get.” He laughed.

“Not half!” She giggled.

“It’s not my fault!” He protested as he sat down beside her.

Duffy shifted on the sofa attempting to give him more space.

He sat beside her. “Anything you want to discuss first?”

“I think we need to sit the boys down properly and talk to them about all of this.” She paused. “I don’t know what the hell exactly we’re going to say though.”

“Hmm. I agree and like you, I’m also lost at how we can explain it.”

“I guess we need to decide what we’re doing before we speak to them.”

“Of course.”

Duffy sipped at her tea as she tried to work out where to begin.

He watched her, his hand caressing her thigh.

She looked down at Charlie’s hand, a small smile on her lips.

He continued for several minutes. A comfortable silence between the two.

She finished her drink and placed the mug on the coffee table. She then stretched and wriggled adjusting the cushion behind her back.

His hand moved up to her stomach as she changed positions.

“I don’t remember being this uncomfortable last time.” She sighed.

“Which is another reason I think it’s a girl.” He replied as he stroked his fingers against her swollen stomach.

“And you tease me about old wives tales.”

He smiled brightly and shrugged. “Like I keep saying, I just have a hunch that’s all.”

“Well we’ll know for sure either way in 6 months or less.”

“That’s a long time.” He replied, pouting.

“Patience was never a strong point of yours. Especially with women!” She snorted.

“Am I really that impatient when it comes to women?”

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Give me an example.” He asked with a smile.

She moved her hands together and slowly removed her wedding ring. She then held it up towards him with a pointed look.

“I’m not impatient. I just don’t have great timing, that’s all.”

She sighed as she placed the ring down on the coffee table next to her mug. “I’m not exactly the first Charlie.”

“I’m a man who likes women.” He shrugged. “I also like sex, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Especially with unobtainable women.” She pointed out. “I don’t blame you. Thrill of the chase and all that but what now? Are you actually ready to settle down this time?”

“Of course I’m ready to settle down. I don’t intend on jumping from one bed to the next for much longer. I’m not getting any younger afterall.”

“So I’m the one you’ve decided to settle for?” 

“You are the one I want to settle with.”

“The boys need stability Charlie.”

“Ah. You don’t think I can commit?” He asked with a sigh.

“We’ve known each other a long time and in all that time have you had a relationship that’s lasted longer than a year?”

He shook his head, “No but there’s a reason for that.”

“Oh?”

“None of them were you.”

“I was right there waiting for years Charlie.” She whispered. 

“It was never the right time.”

“And now is?” She questioned. 

“Not really, but you’re having our baby.”

“Don’t do this just for the baby.”

“I’m not!” 

“Not even a little bit?” She pressed.

Charlie shrugged.

“Please be honest. I can take it. Would you have left Baz if I hadn’t fallen pregnant?”

“Probably not this soon, no.” He sighed.

“Thank you for being honest.”

“You still think I’m doing this for the baby, don’t you? And not because I genuinely want to be with you.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why else take on all this baggage?” 

“Because I love you!!”

Duffy went quiet and began fidgeting with her fingers.

“It was Baz who told me about Andrew knocking you about.”

Duffy didn’t respond to his statement but the shock was written all over her face. She’d been so convinced that she’d gotten through to Baz that day.

He glanced at her and continued. “She made me choose. You or Louis…” He swallowed, “So please don’t think I’m doing this solely for the baby because I’m not.” He stood up and wandered into the kitchen, he needed a stronger drink.

Duffy sighed and pushed herself slowly up from the sofa. She followed him through and lent against the frame of the kitchen doorway. “Would it help if I spoke to her? Tried to convince her to let you see him?”

He poured himself a large glass of whiskey and shook his head. “I made my choice. I live with my decision.”

“You weren’t given a fair choice! I can speak to her. As a mother.”

“She’s stubborn. You really think she’ll let me see my son? She needs Louis as a bargaining chip, a sense of control.”

“I can be very persuasive. You of all people should know that.”

“I’ll figure something out.” He replied. He had his back to Duffy. He wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. He missed Louis terribly.

Crossing the kitchen Duffy wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist and rested her head against the back of his shoulder.

He didn’t say anything, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He pushed the glass of whiskey away and sighed.

“You’re a fantastic father Charlie. Remember that. She’s just being unbelievably cruel.”

“Im glad someone thinks so.”

“Watching you with the boys earlier… To look at you all together you’d think you were their father. You’re wonderful with them.”

“I love your boys like they’re my own, I always have.”

“And they love you too. Even if Peter is being a bit sulky currently.”

“This is a lot for him to take in and understand and make sense of.” He wiped the tears from his cheeks and sniffed. His tears stopping.

“Do you think he knows?”

“Knows about what? Everything?”

“Well he mentioned about us and his father. But, well, he didn’t say anything about the baby.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he wasn’t bothered about us coz he knew his dad was cheating on me.”

“Ah.” He sighed sadly and shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure about what?”

“Whether he knows everything.” Charlie smiled sadly.

“He can be so hard to read sometimes.” She sighed.

“So are you, at times.” He rubbed her stomach, “We’ll keep an eye on him.”

She levelled a brief glare at him before relenting. “He wanted to see his dad.”

“Don’t give me that look, I said at times. Not always.” He smiled sadly, “Ah. That might be an issue.”

“I felt terrible for saying no. Maybe…” She began. 

“Take some time to think about it?” He suggested. 

“He never once hurt the boys. Maybe it would be OK for me to take them to see him…” She mused.

“Would you do something for me?” He asked.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“If you do choose to meet him, you’ll do it in public? Where it’s busy?”

“He wouldn’t do anything in front of the boys Charlie. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Promise me?“

"I know how to handle him. Stop worrying.”

“I’ll always worry.”

“You don’t have to. I’m not a little girl who needs her hand holding constantly.”

“I know but it still doesn’t stop me from worrying about you.”

Deciding this was a battle she wasn’t going to win she changed tacts. “So what are we going to tell the boys?”

“Regarding us and the baby?”

She nodded. “We have to say something. Jake is clearly suspicious.”

“I’m happy to tell them whenever you are.” Charlie moved his hand into Duffy’s, entwining his fingers with hers.

“I was hoping to wait a little longer but it seems the baby has other ideas.”

“Baby’s growing.” He replied. “I think Jake already knows there’s something in your belly.”

“I think you’re right.” She sighed. “I barely showed at all til I was practically half way through with the boys.”

“Your bump is beautiful, just like you.” He said with a smile. “Maybe we could take the boys out for dinner and tell them while we’re out?”

“You want us to go properly public?”

“Why not?”

“We’re both still married though.”

“I know.” A thought occurred to him. “Or maybe we can go out for dinner and then at home, we can sit them down together and tell them about the baby?”

“I like that idea better. Just in case they don’t react well to the news.”

Charlie nodded, “That’s what we’ll do.”

“That’s one issue kind of sorted but we still need to figure out the situation with Louis.”

Charlie sighed, “I’ll figure something out.”

“Please let me help you. I can call Baz. She and I should probably have a conversation sooner or later.”

“She won’t take that very well, will she?” He sighed, “She’s knows what happened the night of the wedding.”

“You told her about that?!”

He nodded, “She sort of asked if that was why I took so long.”

Duffy put her head in her hands. “I think I might have told Megan.” She mumbled.

“You told Megan?” He sighed, “What did you tell her?”

“That’s the bit that’s hazy. After the reception I went back to the hotel she and I had booked to share. I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about what we’d done.” She swallowed. “I opened the mini bar. I was only planning to have one…” She looked sheepish.

“How many did you have?” He asked. At least one thing was becoming clear, the reason Megan had been so off with him.

“Um, well, I’d already had quite a bit of champagne at the reception. I remember opening some whisky and vodka. It was all in little bottles…” She couldn’t look him in the eye as she continued. “I think I fell over a couple of times. I… Um… Stole Megan’s cigarettes and chain smoked the lot sat on the bathroom floor in my underwear. I don’t really remember why I took the rest of my clothes off but they were wet when I woke up the next day.” She shrugged.

“Megan probably threw you in the shower to sober you up.” He smiled, he placed his hand against her cheek. “Do you remember what you said?”

“I fell onto her bed and started crying. That’s when she woke up. She, um, she had to help me back to the bathroom.” She blushed furiously. “I got sick on myself.”

“Bloody hell. You really were worse for wear, weren’t you?” He sighed, “I’m sorry. You must’ve felt like shit.”

“I wasn’t very proud of myself. I’m still not.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It was your wedding night!” She exclaimed. 

“And it was me, who came onto you, remember!”

“I could have said no.”

“We never were good at saying no to each other, were we?” He smiled.

“No.” She sighed. “And to answer your question I’m not totally sure what I told Megan. She wanted to know why I was in such a state.”

“Probably because your best friend had just given you multiple orgasms and then fucked off to his wife.”

“That plus large amounts of alcohol and nicotine is quite a heady mix.” A memory resurfaced. “I vaguely remember Megan saying something about alcohol poisoning.”

“Shit!”

“She gave me quite the lecture. Not that I was really listening. Your name came up though.”

Charlie nodded and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Megan didn’t really say much about it the next morning. She just told me that I was a very silly girl and that how poorly I felt was punishment enough but if I behaved like that again then she and I would fall out.”

“Megan has spent years warning me about you. Trying to keep us apart. But….” He sighed, “I couldn’t.”

“She’s not going to be very pleased with us is she?”

“Probably not.” He smiled sadly.

“That’s another conversation I’m not looking forward to.” She admitted.

“Would you like me to talk to Megan?”

“You’d be willing to risk castration to save me from the wrath of Megan? My hero!” She joked, pretending to fan herself.

“Yeah I would.” He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

“I promise to nurse you better after she’s finished with you.” Duffy cooed. 

“Thank you. I think I’ll need it.”

Duffy attempted to discreetly massage her lower back, it had been a long day and she was still struggling to stand for long periods of time.

“Looks like it’s time for someone’s bed time.”

“I’m not tired!” She retorted.

“Go and sit down? I’ve got something you could sit on.” He winked and then laughed.

“I’m pretty sure it was a similar sounding offer that got me in this condition in the first place!” She laughed.

“Probably, but let’s face it. There isn’t a position we haven’t done so.. God knows when or how she was actually conceived.” He chuckled and lead her back into the lounge.

“And we’re back once more to your one track mind!” She giggled as she attempted to make herself comfortable on the sofa once more.

“I’m always horny, it’s not my fault.” He replied as he sat beside her.

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted as long as you have these last couple of weeks.”

“Without jumping on you?” He asked.

“Exactly.” She replied, leaning back and stretching her arms above her head.

“I’m not going to lie. It’s been torture wanting to touch you and not being able too.”

“You poor boy!” She drawled insincerely, her foot rubbing against his leg.

“Good job, my hand still works.” He replied.

“Charming!”

“I’d much rather have you. You know that, don’t you?” He made eye contact with her.

“I’d like to think I rate higher than your right hand yes.”

“Of course you do.” He smiled. “It was so hard earlier in the shower to behave.”

“If we hadn’t been interrupted…” She mused, her foot travelling higher up his leg.

“Exactly.” He intensely watched her foot as it got higher up his leg.

“Timing has never been our strong point.” Her foot had reached the top of his thigh.

“No that’s true.” He bit his lip.

She lent her head back against the sofa, the innocent expression she attempted to school her features into somewhat spoiled by the small smirk that tugged at her lips.

“You’re so naughty sometimes, you know that?” He asked as he looked down at her foot and then up to her eyes.

“Who me?”

“Yes you.” He moved closer to her, “Your innocent look doesn’t quite wash with me anymore.”

“I can’t think why not.” She giggled.

Her giggle was the most beautiful sound in the world and always gave him butterflies.

“What you thinking about?”

He smiled. “Just you.“

"Dare I ask what I’m doing in your imagination?”

He laughed gently. “You’re not on your knees or bent over the desk honestly…”

“That desk has seen more than its fair share of misbehaviour.” She smirked.

“Where you’re concerned yes. I’ve never had to have a nurse over my desk and spanked for bad behaviour before. Or as frequently.”

“I just can’t help being such a naughty girl!”

“So I gather from the amount of times I’ve had to spank you.”

“You won’t be able to do that for a while now though.”

“Bend you over and spank you?” He smiled, “No but you’re pregnant and that’s better.”

“You talk a very good talk but you haven’t actually had sex with me since you found out.” She pointed out.

“I haven’t, you’re right.”

“Three, nearly four, weeks. That’s quite a long time.”

“Yeah it is.” He paused, “I didn’t realise it had been so long…”

“Mmhmm.” She shifted positions on the sofa again. This time it was her bra that had begun to dig into her ribs.

“What’s bugging you?” He asked seeing her change positions once again.

“Nothing fits right anymore!” She complained.

“Like your bra?” He asked. “You’re still wearing my T-shirt by the way.”

“Yes.” She looked down at her chest. “That’s another thing I don’t remember from last time.” She sulked.

“What?”

“You’re telling me you haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?” He asked. “Your growing breasts? Because I’ve definitely noticed them.”

“I was still fitting into size 8 clothes at 5 months with both the boys. I’m only a little more than half that this time and already even a size 10 is getting snug.” She griped.

“You’re growing a baby. A healthy growing baby.” He pointed out, “Your figure really gets you down, doesn’t it? But why?”

She chewed at her lip unsure whether to tell him the truth fearing he would laugh at her just like everyone else.

“Tell me?” He implored, placing his hand on her thigh.

“The other kids used to poke fun at me for being fat and ginger.” She whispered. “Well, when they weren’t teasing me for not having a dad that is.”

He sighed sadly, “You were never fat. You’re not fat now either.” 

“You didn’t know me then.”

“Are you scared of being “fat” again?”

She nodded.

“Your curves are beautiful.” He paused, “Can I ask you something?”

She nodded, curious what he had in mind.

“You don’t think the reason I’ve not been sexual towards you, is because of your changing figure, is it?”

Duffy shrugged. “The first time Andrew cheated was when I was pregnant with Jake. He said he needed an outlet for his urges that didn’t resemble a beached whale.” She explained sadly.

“He called you a beached whale? What a bastard.” He sighed, “You’re gorgeous. I want to make love to you but…”

“But?”

“You and I aren’t exactly the quietest. Your boys are in the other room. There’s the settee but I’d much prefer to pleasure you in bed. Just in case you make a mess.” He smirked.

“I can be quiet.” She insisted.

He kissed her tenderly. “Well why don’t I make the most of this time we’ve got together then?”

“Sounds good to me.”


	10. NSFW | Sexual content

It wasn’t long before Charlie’s hands had started to roam Duffy’s body as the kiss heated up causing her to let out a moan as he reached a particularly sensitive area.

“Like that area being touched do you?” He smiled as he removed her - or rather his - T-shirt and threw it onto the coffee table.

“Mmhmm.” She sighed, her eyes closed.

His hands found her breasts. His lips on her neck. She gasped as his fingers skimmed across her nipples through the fabric of her underwear. He reached around and unclipped her bra with one hand. “You’re so sexy.”

She inhaled sharply as the cool air hit her skin. His lips began to travel from her neck, to her collarbone and towards her breasts. Leaving gentle kisses against her skin.

“Stop teasing!” She hissed.

“Someone’s very impatient.” He laughed.

“Its been a very long month for me too!”

He took her left nipple into his mouth. Her left breast was always his favourite for some reason.

She bit down on her bottom lip, trying desperately to suppress the moan that was building inside her.

Charlie’s tongue ran around her nipple before he gently began to suck. His other hand was working its way into her leggings.

Duffy began to unbutton Charlie’s shirt.

After giving both breasts his attention, his hands began to remove her leggings and underwear, until she was naked. He studied her body, the first time in weeks he’d seen her fully naked.

Duffy blushed, she couldn’t look Charlie in the eye. She felt exposed as he still had most of his clothes on.

His eyes roamed her figure as he removed his shirt. “Fucking hell.”

Her cheeks flushed a deeper red. She attempted to move to cover herself from his gaze.

“Don’t move.” He said to her, “You are fucking gorgeous.”

Seeing the flicker of uncertainty that still remained in her eyes he took hold of her hand and moved it towards his groin, “You’re making me so hard right now.”

She smiled as she felt him twitch under her touch.

He laughed gently. “You always could make me hard.”

She giggled.

“Stop it. You’ll make me come.” He warned. He began to plant kisses against her swollen stomach, getting lower and lower.

“Wouldn’t want you making a mess.” She continued to giggle. Her giggles quickly turned to moans, however, as his mouth moved lower.

“Ssh.” He laughed gently as he caressed her inner thighs and placed kisses on her delicate skin.

“You’re teasing again…”

He decided to stop teasing her. He ran his tongue over her most sensitive part.

She moaned. The sensations felt stronger than anything she’d experienced before.

Hearing her moan, Charlie continued. His tongue continued to pleasure her, both licking and sucking her. He loved being down there, he couldn’t get enough of her.

Her hands ran through his hair, gripping it tightly as she rode the waves of pleasure that washed over her.

He held her down as she orgasmed. Collecting her wetness with his tongue.

Duffy lay back against the arm of the sofa, her breathing heavy and short as she came back down. She swore under her breath.

He kissed his way back up her body. “You ok, beautiful?”

She nodded. “Bloody hell!”

“Is that a good bloody hell?” He asked. He began to remove his belt.

She looked aghast at him. Why did he feel the need to ask such stupid questions?

He laughed gently as he kissed her, her passions rising once more at the taste of herself on his tongue.

She placed her hands on Charlie’s shoulders and pushed him backwards shifting position so that he now lay back on the sofa.

“Oh Hello, gorgeous.” He looked up at her, now lying on his back.

She smirked, the fire clear in her eyes.

He reached up and stroked her cheek.

Moving to straddle his lap Duffy set about completing the task that Charlie had started. She finished unbuckling his belt and opened the button and zip of his jeans.

He watched her, his breathing quickening.

Hooking her fingers into the belt loops she eased his jeans down his thighs. She licked her lips as she surveyed the way the material of his boxers strained to contain his engorged member.

“I feel like I’m going to pop.” He replied breathlessly.

She slid from his lap onto the floor. “What was it you said earlier? Something about me being on my knees..?”

“You on your knees with my cock in your mouth.” He told her.

“Maybe if you use your manners I might oblige.” She teased, running a fingertip along his cock.

His penis twitched as she ran her fingertips along him. “Please will you suck my cock?”

“Seeing as how you asked so nicely it would be rude of me not to!” She pulled down his boxers and giggled as his cock, finally freed from its constraints, instantly leapt to attention.

“I hope you’re not laughing at my cock?” He asked.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings.” She giggled.

“Good girl.”

“I think you’ll find I’m even better when I’m a bad girl.” She smirked before leaning forwards and quickly taking the full length of him deep into her mouth.

“That’s—“ He threw his head back against the sofa, “Fucking hell!” He moaned, loudly.

She pulled back quickly. “What happened to being quiet?” She hissed, glaring at him.

“Sorry.” He bit his lip.

“So you should be!” She told him, her voice taking on the no nonsense tone she used when dealing with uncooperative patients at work.

He laughed softly, instantly knowing the tone of voice she was using.

Her glare grew fiercer.

He pretended to zip his mouth shut.

“I see you’ve finally decided to be a sensible boy then.” She resumed her previous position, alternating between swirling her tongue around him and grazing her teeth along his skin.

He moaned quietly as he watched her give him head. Her mouth was wonderful!

She looked up at him, all wide green eyed innocence. She knew exactly the effect that would have on him.

“Fuck!” He muttered. Her eyes were always the thing that tipped him over the edge. That look of innocence!

She maintained eye contact as she increased the speed of her movements, somehow managing to take him even deeper into her throat.

Feeling himself deeper in her throat, Charlie groaned again and ended up reaching his peak. He came in her mouth.

Without even blinking she swallowed every last drop of his hot juices before running her tongue along the length of him as she slid his now softening cock from her mouth.

“Christ.” His breathing was heavy.

“I had been debating whether to have some supper but now I don’t think I need to. I feel pretty full after that!” She licked her lips one last time.

“Well I’m not surprised. There was about a week’s worth that’s just been emptied into your stomach.”

She climbed back up onto the sofa and lay beside him, reaching behind her to grab the blanket that was slung over the back of the sofa. “One way or another you seem determined to fill me up with your seed!”

“I never hear you complaining.” He moved her leg over his waist, his cock was beginning to harden again.

“Round two already?”

“I’m not horny, honest.”

“Could have fooled me!” She giggled before growing more serious. “Does it make you horny knowing that soon everyone will know about our sexual exploits?” She whispered, her hand coming to rest on her swollen stomach.

“Does it make you horny too?” He asked.

“Maybe…” She paused as she gathered her thoughts. “Before today I would have said no but after tonight and the way you look at me, the words you’ve said… You make me feel…” She paused once more, unable to find the right word.

“I make you feel what?” He asked as his hand came to rest on her stomach. He licked her earlobe.

“You make me feel like… More than I am. Its dizzying.”

“You’re beautiful. You deserve the world.” He looked deep into her eyes. “And I intend on always making you feel alive and loved. No matter what.”

“We’re so lucky to have you in our lives.” She whispered, a single tear silently trickling down her cheek.

He gently wiped the tear from her cheek, “And you’ll always have me too. All four of you.”

She lightly kissed his lips.

He deepened the kiss, his hand groping her bum.

“That didn’t take you long!”

“It’s not my fault I can’t stop touching you! You’re so beautiful! So sexy. You only have to give me a look and my cock’s hard.”

“That must be deeply distracting for you at work.” She remarked sarcastically. 

“Yeah it really is.”

“Its a wonder you get any work done. Especially as your eyes, and often your hand, seem perminently glued to my butt!”

“Sometimes I’m surprised I get any work done at all.” He slapped her bottom.

“Its not gunna get any easier either now there’s even more for you to stare at!”

“The result of me filling you up too much.” He smiled.

“Something like that.”

“I never used protection with you for some reason. It just felt… you know, right.” He mused. 

“Well the first few times we were too drunk to remember things like that!”

“Yeah, that’s true.” He licked her earlobe again.

“I think we were sober when this happened though.”

“When the baby was conceived?” He tapped her belly gently, “I think so too.”

“Yeh. It’s been a while since we indulged in drunk sex. Its been more like ‘we’ve got 10 minutes let me fuck you over this desk’ sex recently!” 

“Exactly.” He smiled, “Although it’s usually 15 minutes.”

“If you say so.” She giggled.

“Definitely fifteen. And you usually come before me.”

“Is this where you tell me that’s coz a gentleman always let’s the lady come first?”

“Oh definitely.” He leaned in close to her ear. “And I love the feel of a woman climaxing on my cock.” He whispered hotly. 

Her grin widened as she moved to straddle his lap once more. “Show me what you’ve got then big boy!” She demanded.

He moved himself and her hips, sliding into her with ease.

She bit her lip as she took a moment to readjust to his size inside her. It had been a while afterall.

He moaned softly.

She lent forward slightly, grasping the back of the sofa on either side of Charlie’s head firmly in her hands.

“You’re so tight.” He whispered as he began to move.

“Out of practise.” She gasped.

“Hmm, need to loosen you up then.” He moaned softly.

“Mmhmm.” She moaned as she felt him grasp hold of her hips.

“Am I doing all the work?” He asked as he moved her against him. His hands firmly on her hips.

“I have a bad back.” She reminded him with a pout.

“Any excuse.” He lent up and kissed her. He tried to move her onto her back.

She shook her head. “It hurts more when I lie on my back.” She explained.

“Well that’s just bloody typical isn’t it?” He smiled and kissed her again, as he continued to make love to her. His thrusts got harder.

As his movements increased she shifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders, though this caused her bare breasts to bounce into Charlie’s face. He grinned wolfishly as he kissed them.

Duffy moaned as she felt Charlie’s tongue flick against her nipple once more.

“Ssh.” He did it again.

She let out another moan.

“I thought you said you were quiet.” He continued to roll her hips against him.

“I am. We both know I can be much louder than this.”

“Oh don’t I know it. I had to put my hand over your mouth once to stop you screaming so much.”

“That wasn’t my fault, you took advantage of my weak spots!”

“Like this weak spot?” He asked as his hand moved down to play with her clit.

“Bastard!” She moaned.

He chuckled, “Oh I’m a bastard?” He continued to rub her clit.

“Utter. Bastard.” She gasped breathlessly.  
Her head fell forward and she pressed her face into Charlie’s shoulder to muffle the noise she was making.

He smirked, moving his hand and placing it back on her hip. “Fuck, Baby.” He moaned.

Nearing her peak she increased their pace until her orgasm hit once more, even stronger this time than the last.

“Oh God.” As Duffy’s orgasm hit her, Charlie hit his. “Baby.” He moaned softly.

After a few moments Duffy lifted her head and ran her hand through her sweaty, tangled hair.

“That was a bit intense.” He replied breathlessly.

“Next time let’s not leave it quite so long.” She suggested. 

“But your orgasms are always much stronger when we do.” He reminded her. 

“I’m gunna walking funny for days now though!”

“Again, that’s my fault isn’t it?” He smirked.

“Good to see you’re getting the hang of this finally!” She laughed.

“You blame me for everything and I just nod and agree?”

“Yep. Every twinge, every bout of indigestion, all the times I can’t sleep or bend down to pick something up. All your fault!”

“Worth it though.” He grinned. “You’re so sensitive right now! I love it!”

“I won’t deny there are some plus points.”

“What are your plus points?”

“You.” She blushed.

“Just me?”

“Well the end result comes highly recommended too.”

“Hmm, being filled?” He smiled brightly.

“You know what I mean so stop being filthy!”

He grinned cheekily, “You love it when I’m filthy!”

“It does have its charms.”

“Of course it does.” There was a pause as they considered their next move. Much as Charlie wanted to spend the rest of the night curled up asleep beside her naked body he knew that she would be uncomfortable on the sofa and the boys would be suspicious if they awoke and found her not in the bed beside them. “I’ll let you use the bathroom first to get cleaned up to go to bed.” He offered gallently. 

By the time Duffy returned a few minutes later Charlie had fallen asleep on the sofa. She smiled softly as she arranged the abandoned blanket around him and kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight Charlie, I love you.” She whispered. 

As she reached the bedroom door she heard his voice mumble from the sofa. “Love you too gorgeous.” 

That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face and had the best night’s sleep she’d had in weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been months since Charlie had last had contact with Louis, Baz was still being unreasonable when it came to their son. It was beginning to wear Charlie down, making him a little more moody and short-tempered than usual. He understand he’d hurt Baz but using their son as a weapon wasn’t acceptable. Still, he didn’t want to make a fuss even though it was breaking his heart. 

Duffy had had enough. It was getting beyond a joke! She knew Charlie would never agree to her idea though so she waited til he was at work and she had the day off to put the wheels in motion.

Parking her car she checked the note on she’d scribbled and left on the passenger seat. This was the right address. She’d never been here before.

Baz was home, it was coincidentally her day off too. She was in the kitchen, Louis having a nap.

Duffy walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She rang the buzzer and waited.

Baz frowned as she heard the doorbell. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Placing her mug down on the counter, she went to the door and opened it.

“Hello Baz.”

“What do you want?”

“To talk. Can I come in? It’s pretty cold standing on your doorstep.”

“I suppose.” Baz stepped aside and invited her in.

Duffy walked into the hallway hesitating as she debated taking her coat off.

“Drink?” Baz was too calm. She closed the door quietly behind her.

“Um, tea please.” Duffy began to remove her coat. Though she had purposely chosen clothes that were loose fitting she was well aware that nothing was going to hide her rounded figure now that she was approaching her sixth month.

Baz already had her back turned and was heading into the kitchen. She switched the kettle on. Leaving back against the counter, she folded her arms across her chest. “If you’re here on Charlie’s behalf you can tell him that I thought he was better at fighting his own battles.”

“He doesn’t know I’m here.” Duffy replied as she entered the kitchen and perched awkwardly on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

“You’re doing this behind his back?” She shrugged, “Well you’re both used to doing things behind everyone’s back, aren’t you?”

“You’re one to talk Baz. You forget we go back a long way too.”

Baz scoffed, “Really?”

“Anyway, I came here to talk about Louis. Charlie has a right to see him.”

“He made his choice when he left us for his mistress.” Baz turned around and began to make Duffy a cup of tea.

“Your relationship was dead long before I came back to Holby.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Baz sighed, “Regardless. Like I said. He chose to walk away, I gave him a choice!”

“Oh he told me all about your ‘choice’ Baz.”

“He did tell the full version or the edited one?” She gave Duffy a mug.

“He told me that you said that if he left to go help me then you’d make sure he never saw Louis again.” The conversation was stirring up painful memories and emotions in Duffy. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly as she felt the baby give a firm kick.

“Of course I did.” She paused, “He’s my husband, in case you’ve forgotten?”

“And he’s my…” Duffy paused, not entirely sure how to end the sentence.

“Fuck buddy? Lover?” Baz sneered. 

Duffy sighed. Baz’s tone made the whole thing sound so sordid.

“Charlie made his choice. He walked out on us. As far as I’m concerned, Louis doesn’t have a father.”

“He did it to protect me and…” Her voice trailed off once more.

“Protect you and the baby?” Baz filled in the blanks. 

“Yes. He was terrified for our safety.”

“And he chose you. And your baby. Over Louis. So now he lives with that decision. I’m not the bitch here.”

“I had my face smashed in that night.” Duffy mumbled.

Baz didn’t answer. There wasn’t really much she could say. 

“You told him that. You forced the situation where he’d have to chose knowing full well what that choice would be!”

“I knew he’d been fucking someone. I just never knew it was you.”

“We didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“I always knew he was protective over you. I think your rape did it.” She shrugged.

Duffy stood up from the stool and took a step back trying to block out the memories Baz’s words brought back.

“You should sit down.” Baz told her.

“I’m fine.” She stammered.

Finally fully noticing Duffy’s bump, Baz sighed softly. “I said, sit down.” She was bloody stubborn, that woman, Baz thought.

“If I sit down will you discuss letting Charlie see Louis?”

“If that’s what it takes for you to sit down, then yes!”

Duffy sat back on the stool. It wasn’t particularly comfortable as it lacked back support but it was better than nothing.

“Thank you.” Baz sighed. “I was jealous of you. Still am.” She confessed. 

“Me? Why? You had everything!”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you’re a high flying doctor with the pick of jobs and men.”

“But the one man I wanted, I couldn’t have.” She replied.

“You mean..?”

Baz briefly made eye contact with her.

Duffy blushed. “I never meant for it to happen this way I swear!”

“I know. But I saw it coming a mile off.” Baz admitted.

“We tried to resist temptation.”

“Again, like I said, I saw it coming.”

“Please don’t punish Louis though for what happened between me and his father.”

“I’m not. I’m punishing Charlie.” Baz answered.

“But Louis gets caught in the crossfire. He’s only a toddler, it’s not fair on him.” Her tone darkened. “These kind of things cause deep damage to children.”

Baz was about to say something when she heard tiny footsteps. Louis had woken up, just what she needed. “Ama?” He called, rubbing his eyes. He stopped in the doorway, one hand clutching his teddy, the other rubbing his eye. Baz smiled and picked him up, the toddler resting his head in the crook of his mum’s neck.

Duffy smiled, she couldn’t believe how much the little boy had grown in the few short months since she’d last seen him and how, though his coloring was pure Baz, his facial features were becoming the spit of his father.

Baz’s hand rubbed Louis’ back as he yawned. “I was trying to hurt Charlie in the same way he hurt me.”

“Well you’ve succeeded, he’s heartbroken over not seeing his son.”

Louis, upon hearing Duffy’s voice, moved his head back from the crook of his mum’s neck. He stared at Duffy and grinned. He began to wriggle so much that Baz had no choice but to put him down on the floor before he hurt himself. Louis ran towards Duffy, “Ada? Where Ada?” He asked Duffy, lifting his arms in the air, clearly wanting a cuddle.

Duffy hesitated momentarily, looking anxiously over at Baz. She looked back down as she felt Louis begin to pull on her skirt. Reaching down she picked him up and shifted him awkwardly till he was sat on her hip, unintentionally drawing more attention to her pregnant figure in the process.

“I’m sorry little fella, your daddy’s at work today.” She told him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Baz raised an eyebrow, so it was like /that/ was it? “How many times did you and Charlie screw in the presence of my son?” She asked, struggling to contain her emotions.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Duffy remarked. She turned back to Louis who had begun to pull her hair to regain her attention. “That hurts sweetie, please don’t.” She told him gently as she attempted to remove his hand.

“I’m not being ridiculous! Louis clearly associates you with his father. Why? Because he’s seen you both together?” Louis finally relented and removed his hand from Duffy’s hair. He glanced at his mum and then back at Duffy.

“Charlie and I have been best friends for years Baz.” She readjusted Louis’ position on her hip as the pressure of his leg against her stomach was causing the baby to kick quite violently.

Louis’ eyes widened as he felt the movement and he reached his hand out towards Duffy’s stomach.

“How often did you screw each other in Louis’ presence?” She asked again, getting more annoyed as she watched the way Louis interacted with Duffy. Louis’ hand came to rest on Duffy’s belly and he giggled, “What dat?”

Duffy’s attention was now solely focused on the little boy in her arms. “That feels funny doesn’t it?” He nodded, his eyes full of curiosity and wonder. “That’s because there’s a baby in there.” She explained. “Do you want to say hello?”

Louis nodded. Baz knew there was no chance on earth that Charlie was ever going to see Louis again! They weren’t going to play happy families with her son! “I don’t think that’s appropriate, do you?”

“So you’re not only going to deny Louis a relationship with his father but also with his sister?” Though they didn’t know for sure, Charlie’s repeated insistence that she was carrying a girl had begun to rub off on her.

“I’m not going to sit back and watch you play happy families with my son, alright?” She snapped, “Charlie made his choice when he went off to save his mistress and baby. He only has himself to blame.”

Louis was rubbing Duffy’s stomach. “Baby.” He said softly, “Ello baby!”

“You do that and you’ll eventually lose him anyway.” She looked down at the toddler who was giggling, utterly transfixed by the baby’s movements inside her belly.

“Lose who?” Baz asked as she watched Louis.

“Louis. He’ll walk away once he realises how bitter and twisted you really are!”

“Really?” She laughed, “Or maybe he’ll stay when he learns daddy dearest replaced him with a new baby.”

“Charlie and I have plenty of love to share between all 4 of our children. They’re all equally cherished and special to us.” She asserted.

“Of course they are.” She answered back. “Louis will learn the truth when he’s old enough. That his dad didn’t bother, just walked away when his mistress found out she was pregnant. Got a new family. I’ll make sure Louis hates Charlie for what he did. For what he made me do!” She said bitterly before realising she’d accidentally said too much. Crap!

Confusion flooded Duffy’s features. “What he made you do?” She echoed.

“I think you should go.” Baz couldn’t make eye contact.

“No. Not til you explain what the hell you meant just then.”

“Nothing!”

“Baz…” Despite everything that had gone on in the past Duffy was beginning to feel deeply concerned. Something wasn’t right.

“What?” She swallowed.

“What have you done?” She asked softly.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?”

“I’m not leaving til you tell me. For Louis’ sake if nothing else.”

“What good will it do?”

Duffy shifted Louis once more in her arms. Though he wasn’t a big child standing and holding him for such a long time was beginning to cause no end of discomfort to her lower back, a feeling not helped by the fact that the baby seemed full of energy today, rolling and kicking furiously.

“I was pregnant.” Baz admitted and then sighed.

“When?” The shock was clearly written on Duffy’s face. 

“I don’t think there was much between us. A few weeks or so.”

Baz’s words hit Duffy like a punch to the chest. Charlie had sworn to her that he hadn’t been sleeping with Baz. “But, he said…”

“That he wasn’t sleeping with me?”

Duffy nodded, her eyes welling up with tears.

“It wasn’t often. Once a month or so. We were just unlucky.”

“How could he do that to me? He knew how much I couldn’t stand Andrew touching me after he’d slept with another woman.” She murmured as the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Baz handed Duffy a tissue, “Like I said, we were barely intimate.”

“Why did you tell me? You’d clearly already made your decision to not go through with it. Do you really hate me that much?”

Louis’ attention became distracted from the baby and he reached out to touch Duffy’s wet cheek. His face dropped as he began to cry quietly.

“To not go through with the pregnancy?” Baz laughed sadly, “You don’t understand…” Baz stepped towards Louis, “Come to Ama?”

Louis reluctantly let go of Duffy as Baz took him into her arms.

Duffy sat back onto the stool, her back grateful of the rest but her arms suddenly felt very empty. She found herself absentmindedly rubbing her bump once more.

Baz rubbed Louis’ back, holding him in her arms and rocking him gently. “Charlie said a baby wasn’t what we needed right now. That Louis was too small and…” Baz swallowed, “And we needed to concentrate on Louis.” She hoped Duffy would figure out what she was trying to say.

“Charlie asked you to have an abortion?” Surely not, Charlie revelled in fatherhood, he would never insist on something like that!

Baz nodded, “You wouldn’t believe me if i said yes, anyway.”

Duffy’s mind was reeling as she thought back to the conversation they’d had in his office when she’d first told him that she was pregnant. She’d asked him if that’s what he’d wanted her to do too!

“We made the choice to have an abortion but…” She shrugged.

“But…” Duffy pressed gently.

“For the first time in my life, I may not have been 100% certain about my decision.”

“Why did you do it then?”

“Because I thought it might help get our marriage back on track.”

“I didn’t exactly help matters in that respect. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She swallowed, “I just didn’t expect 2 weeks after I had the abortion for my husband to come home and tell me he’d got another woman pregnant. And then leave me for her.”

Duffy winced. “Did Charlie go with you to the appointment?” She wasn’t sure why but she needed to know.

She nodded, “Yeah he did.”

Duffy was surprised by the relief she’d felt at that knowledge. At least she wouldn’t have to live with the shame of knowing that he’d been with her while his wife was aborting their child.

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Baz mumbled as she kissed the top of Louis head.

“Maybe because once upon a time we used to be friends and you helped me when I was struggling.”

She smiled sadly, “Yeah that’s true.”

“I used to be so in awe of you.” Duffy admitted.

She frowned, “Me? Why?”

“You were smart, had nice clothes and a fancy flat, everyone respected you and you were slim and elegant.” Duffy summed up. 

“And despite all that, I wasn’t the one.” She replied.

“You were for a while. He was devastated when you left.”

“I didn’t have his heart. Not really.”

“You did back then. Trust me on that.”

She smiled sadly as she met Duffy’s gaze for a moment.

Duffy couldn’t work out quite what the glimmer that lurked in Baz’s eyes was.

Baz was just hurt. It was understandable under the current circumstances. As much as Baz pretended she didn’t have a heart - inside she still had feelings.

Despite the hurt and confusion Duffy couldn’t let go of the reason she’d come to see Baz in the first place. She took a steadying breath. “Will you please let Charlie see Louis?”

Baz was silent for a while. Clearing her throat, she nodded: “How about this weekend?”

“We’d like that very much. We were planning to take the boys to the fair, would that be OK?”

Baz nodded, “Yes.”

“Is there anything special he needs? I’m going shopping on my way home from here.” She wanted Baz to know that her son would be well looked after whilst in their care, that she’d meant what she’d said about him being just as important.

“I know he’ll be well looked after. I was always amazed at how maternal you were.” Baz said quietly, “No nothing special.”

Duffy blushed, surprised by Baz’s compliment. She looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. “Well I best leave you to it now. I’m guessing Louis will want his lunch soon.” She slowly eased herself up from the stool, her hand pressed against her lower back.

“Are you okay?” Baz asked.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“My own fault for picking up that not so little fella! I get in enough trouble at work as it is.”

Baz laughed gently, “I suppose it won’t be long until you go on maternity leave?”

“That’s proving a point of disagreement.” Duffy admitted with a smile.

“Let me guess. You want to keep working, Charlie insists you stay at home?” She asked.

“Yes. He worries too much!”

“How is your pregnancy going? All well?” Louis had fallen asleep in his mum’s arms.

“Very different to when I was having the boys but so far so good. I’ll be pleased when it’s over though, I haven’t seen them properly for weeks but I’m sure my ankles are swollen beyond all recognition!”

“You look well.” Baz complimented.

“Thank you.” She reached out her hand and stroked Louis’ back. “I’ll let you get him settled again. I’ll see myself out.”

Baz smiled, “Maybe we could get a coffee sometime?” She said goodbye to Duffy and went to put Louis back down on the sofa.

Duffy smiled brightly and nodded as she closed the door behind her and headed back out to her car.


	12. Chapter 12

After arriving home from Baz’s house Duffy had said very little about what they had discussed only that Baz had agreed that Louis could spend the following weekend with them. Most importantly she hadn’t mentioned the fact she knew about Baz’s recent abortion.

The week had flown by in the blink of an eye and suddenly it was Saturday afternoon. The flat was in chaos as they attempting to get ready to head over to the local fair.

Charlie was fussing over Duffy as usual, making sure she was ok. Jake and Peter were squabbling in the living room and Louis was currently chucking his crisps around the room. Throw Duffy’s hormones into the mix and it was like World War 3 was on the way to starting.

“Boys can you please put your shoes on!” Duffy shouted over the din for the third time in as many minutes.

Jake and Peter gave each other a look before fighting yet again, this time over who could put their shoes on first.

“Charlie! Can you..? No, Louis, we don’t put crisps in there.” She bent down to scoop the toddler up as he tried to post his crisps into the front of the VCR.

“Louis.” Charlie shook his head fondly. “You’re supposed to eat the crisps.”

“Charlie can you find Louis’ shoes?” She turned to once again deal with Peter and Jake, taking Louis with her on her hip.

He nodded before turning to the boys and shouting firmly, “Boys! Enough!”

Several minutes later all three boys finally had their shoes on but now Duffy couldn’t find her handbag. “I swear it was on the kitchen counter.” She grumbled. “Boys did either of you move my bag?”

“No.” Both boys said in unison.

She sighed as she shifted Louis on her hip and went back into the kitchen to search for her handbag.

“Do you want me to hold him?” Charlie asked. He was worried about her keeping lifting Louis in her current condition.

Duffy rolled her eyes as she passed the toddler over to Charlie and resumed her search. After a few moments she found it under Charlie’s coat in the hallway.

He kissed Louis’ head as he was given the tot. “Are we all sorted now?”

“Put him in his stroller and we should be ready to go.”

Charlie nodded and attempted to strap Louis into his stroller. Which proved difficult as the youngster was wriggling about!

“Oh for goodness sakes, step aside!” Duffy grumbled as she pushed past Charlie and quickly strapped a wriggling Louis into the stroller, getting a kick in the thigh into the bargain.

“Louis! That’s not nice!” 

She rubbed her thigh. “Its nothing, I’ll live.” She turned to the boys. “Right, are we all ready?”

“Are you alright?” Charlie asked. “I know you’ve had worse but…” He rubbed her thigh. The boys nodded. “Yes mum!”

“Yes but I swear if we don’t leave this flat in the next few minutes I will lose my mind!”

“Ok, ok.” He smiled and opened the door, “Come on you lot. Out you get!”

About 20 minutes later they finally arrived at the fair. The older boys’ faces instantly lit up as they took in the flashing lights and loud music.

Charlie watched the boys and smiled brightly. It was nice to have a family day together!

They wandered around the fair for several minutes whilst the boys tried to decide which rides they wanted to go on. Having finally picked one they could both agree on Duffy took hold of the stroller as Charlie paid the attendant and helped the boys into the seats.

Louis tried to wriggle out of his stroller, he wanted to go on the ride too! “Are you both alright?” Charlie asked Jake and Peter.

Duffy crouched down next to the stroller to entertain Louis til Charlie came back over.

Louis wriggled, “Me go?” He pointed to the ride. Still trying to get free from his stroller.

“We’ll find a ride for you to go on next sweetheart, I promise.”

“Me go! Me go!” Louis again tried to get out of his pram. Throwing his head back against the seat in frustration. Luckily, Charlie soon returned. “What’s wrong?” He was watching the boys on the ride.

“He doesn’t like being told no. Just like someone else I know!” She giggled, holding out her hand towards Charlie so she could get back up again.

He placed his hand in hers and helped her back up. When she’d returned to her feet, Charlie kissed her tenderly.

“Charlie Fairhead I thought that was you. Long time no see! Anyone would think you’ve been avoiding me.” A familar voice admonished. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Charlie turned his attention to the direction the voice was coming from. “Megan?” He swallowed. “It appears I’m not doing that well at hiding from you afterall.”

Megan’s eyes widened as she realised that it wasn’t his wife that Charlie was at the fair with.

Charlie smiled, “Megan. I would introduce you to my partner but I think you’ve already met.”

“Hi Megan.” Duffy mumbled realising that Charlie hadn’t spoken to the older woman like he’d promised to.

“Duffy.” Megan acknowledged.

“This wasn’t how we were going to tell you…” Charlie began before Megan shrieked, noticing the obvious bump that Duffy displayed. “Mother of God!” She gasped as she crossed herself. 

Duffy stuttered, not sure what to say. She sighed with relief when she noticed the ride finishing. “I’m going to, um, get the boys…” She mumbled as she backed away towards the ride.

Charlie watched as Duffy headed to the boys, he knew he was going to be in trouble! “Before you say anything…” He glanced from Megan to Louis who had now settled in his pram.

“Do Baz and Andrew know?” Megan demanded.

“Yes.” He replied.

“What the hell did you think you were playing at? You’ve been married less than a year!”

He sighed, “I tried to make my marriage work but…” He shrugged.

“Don’t lie to me Charlie!”

“I did! I tried. I loved her but… not in the same way I love Duffy.” He mumbled.

“Apparently not given you slept with Duffy at your wedding reception!”

“Yes, I know I did!”

“You don’t seem surprised that I knew about that.”

“Duffy told me that she might have told you.” He smiled sadly, “I told Baz… It didn’t go down very well.”

“I bet it didn’t.” She shook her head. “Quite the mess you’ve gotten the pair of you into.”

“It’s not a mess, Megan!” He paused. “Maybe complicated but this — what Duffy and I have got, is amazing. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“I’m used to her living in cloud cuckoo land but I thought you had a bit more sense!”

“Megan!” He sighed. “Did you know about Andrew?” He asked.

“About him playing away?”

“About him hurting her?” He shifted slightly.

“What?!” Before she could ask for any more details she was interrupted by Duffy’s two boys running back over, their mother trailing several steps behind.

“We’ll talk later?” Charlie said to Megan, not wanting to divulge in front of the boys, or in front of Duffy.

“You better believe we will!” She replied firmly.

Charlie nodded. “We’ll go for lunch? You’re welcome to join us?”

Hearing the mention of food Jake piped up. “I’m hungry! Can we have candyfloss?”

“You’re like a dustbin!” Charlie said to Jake and nodded. “I don’t see why not?”

“Charlie!” Duffy complained.

“Yes darling?”

She shook her head indulgently. “You’re too much of a soft touch.”

“Sorry.” He smiled and kissed Duffy’s cheek.

She blushed and looked down into the eager face of her youngest son. “Just this once.” She sighed. She turned back to Charlie. “You can supervise him cleaning his teeth properly at bedtime!”

“I will. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that!” She turned to Megan. “What brings you to the fair? Doesn’t seem like your preferred day out.”

“I’m here with the grandchildren. I best go and find them, actually. They’re with their dad somewhere. We’ll catch up later?”

“Absolutely.” Duffy smiled but Charlie could see a hint of dread in her eyes.

Megan levelled a final stern look at Charlie. “Make sure you look after her properly!”

He noticed the hint of dread in her eyes and it worried him. “I am doing!”

Megan made an unconvinced noise in response.

Charlie shook his head. He was trying but sometimes trying to look after Duffy was extremely difficult!

Duffy looked from one to the other and sighed. When would they realise that she was a grown woman capable of looking after herself? A mother of two, soon to be three, children.

Charlie would always look after her, even though she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

Duffy watched as Megan disappeared into the crowd before whirling on Charlie. “You said you were going to tell her!”

“I chickened out.” He admitted, “She’d have castrated me! I wanted to tell her properly but… I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“The look on her face. She was horrified.” She sighed as she took hold of Louis’ stroller and began to push it towards the candyfloss van.

Charlie held his hands out for Jake and Peter. “I think she was more shocked than anything!”

“I suppose. The last time we saw each other was, well…” She trailed off giving him a pointed look.

“The wedding reception?” He asked.

“The following morning but yes.”

“She was giving me the third degree before you and the boys returned.”

She turned away briefly to order their food before resuming the conversation. “So how much trouble are we both in with her?”

“A lot. But it’ll be mostly me she’ll be disappointed and angry at. She did warn me off you.” Charlie said quietly.

“Its not fair for her to level all the blame at you. I’m a big girl capable of making my own decisions.”

“I’ll take it. I’m a big boy.” He smiled, “As long as she doesn’t try chopping Charlie Jr off, we’ll be okay.”

“Charlie!” She giggled, casting a quick look at the boys but thankfully they were too distracted by their food to notice.

“Your giggle is so adorable.” He replied as he pecked her lips.

“Eww!” The boys complained. They’d finished their food. “Girls have germs Uncle Charlie!” Jake giggled.

He chuckled softly, “Is that right Jake?”

“That’s what the dinner lady told Billy when he kissed Beth in the playground at school.”

“I hope you’re not kissing girls Jake. You need to be 18 to do that.” He smiled. “And you as well Peter. And you too Louis.”

Duffy giggled. Heaven help him if they really were having a girl!

“Girls are gross.” Peter complained.

If they were having a daughter, She’d never be able to have a boyfriend! 

“I think you’ve got a point there. I mean, your mum’s gross sometimes.” He teased, only to get an elbow in the ribs from Duffy.

“Excuse me but I’ve seen you lot at the dinner table. Now that’s gross!”

Jake giggled loudly.

Duffy shook her head fondly as they cleared away their rubbish and went back to wandering around the fair. A short while later they spotted a little ride that Jake immediately dismissed as “for babies”. Peter turned to his mother and Charlie. “Louis hasn’t been on any rides yet. I could take him on this one?”

Charlie smiled. “Would you like to do that?” He asked Peter. It was ever so kind and considerate of the youngster.

Peter nodded. “If that’s OK?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Charlie crouched down in front of the stroller and unstrapped Louis. “You and Peter go on the ride together? Be good.” He tapped Louis nose, the toddler wrinkling his nose up in disproval.

Duffy watched as Peter took hold of Louis’ hand and led him to the ride. She smiled as the older boy put his arm around the toddler once he was strapped in to make sure he stayed still. “He looks so grown up like that.” She murmured. “He can be such a kind boy at times. I just wish him and Jake wouldn’t fight quite so much.”

“He is kind and caring. Gets it from his mum.” Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek, “They’re brothers! They’re bound to fight. It doesn’t mean they don’t care for each other.”

“I don’t like it when they fight.” She sighed.

“Neither do I.” He admitted.

She pushed away the thoughts that began to gather in her mind. She smiled as she watched Louis giggling at Peter pointing out the lights.

“At least they seem to have accepted Louis being with us ok.” She mused. 

Charlie nodded his agreement. “What’s on your mind?” He asked knowing there was something. “Yes that’s true, they have.”

“I don’t want them turning out like…” She couldn’t finish the sentence knowing that to do so would cause the tears she was fight to hold back to begin to fall.

“They won’t.” He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her.

She sighed as she relaxed into his embrace. She imagined that to everyone around them they simply looked like a normal happy family enjoying a fun day out. She glanced over as the ride finished and Peter led Louis back over to them. She reached down to put the toddler back in his stroller but the youngster refused to let go of Peter’s hand.

Charlie smiled, “Looks like you’ve made a friend for life now, Peter.” It was adorable to witness.

“Make sure you keep a tight hold on his hand Peter. It’s really busy here!” Duffy instructed.

“I will mum.” He smiled at his mum and then looked down at Louis.

A while later they came across a darts stall full of cuddly toys to win. Louis’ eyes instantly lit up.

Charlie spent a fortune trying to get a teddy. And of course when he got one, he just had to get three more.

Duffy shook her head at his attempts. After he’d secured a second teddy she couldn’t help teasing him. “I could do better than that with one eye closed!”

“Well go on then, be my guest.” He smiled and moved aside.

She stepped up and took the dart from his hand. She threw the dart and hit the bullseye. She turned to Charlie and smiled smugly.

He discreetly squeezed her bum. “I’ll get you back for that.” He whispered.

“I’ll hold you to that!” She laughed as she gestured for the remaining darts which she then expertly dispatched into the board.

They ended up winning five teddies, instead of the four they’d planned to get. “You’ve got a good aim but that’s probably years of practice. I’m going to say you had a dartboard at home with my face on it.”

“Perks of a misspent youth.” She giggled.

“Hmm is that right?” His hands snaked around her waist, rested against her bum and he began to kiss her neck.

“Mum was at work a lot. I had to entertain myself somehow. I’m also pretty good at snooker.”

“A woman full of hidden talents, aren’t you?” He licked her earlobe before moving away. It was enough PDA in front of the boys.

“The fact mum hated it was merely a coincidence.” She smirked as she took hold of the stroller once more.

Louis was getting tired. He was rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day for them all.

“Time to head home.” She told the boys.

“Have you had a good day?” Charlie asked the boys before Louis let go off Peter’s hand and pointed to his stroller.

The boys nodded enthusiastically as Duffy bent to clip Louis back into his stroller. She rubbed her back as she slowly stood back up.

“So did I. And I think your mum did too.” Charlie smiled. He watched Duffy closely.

“Let’s head back before Louis falls asleep.” Duffy suggested. She began to push the stroller, trying not to look as though she was leaning too heavily on it.

Twenty minutes later, they returned home where bed time routine began. Charlie, as promised, supervised Jake to brush his teeth properly. He also put Louis to bed and insisted that Duffy sat down and didn’t move. He could sense her back was hurting her.

She’d complained at first but after a couple of minutes she realised she probably couldn’t easily get back up again even if she’d wanted to.

After saying goodnight to the boys, tucking all three of them up and kissing their foreheads, Charlie returned to the living room. “Tea? Coffee?”

Receiving no answer he wandered across the room. Duffy lay partially curled up and perfectly still across the sofa.

He crouched down beside the sofa and ran his fingertips against her cheek.

“Duffy?” He frowned and shook her a little.

Instead of her usual grumble at being awoken so suddenly he was met with continued silence.

“Duffy?” He shook her harder. Fuck! “Wake up darling! Please!”

Her head flopped to the side as he shook her.

He placed his fingers against her neck, desperately hoping to find a pulse. He rang an ambulance, telling the dispatcher everything he could. He was frantic!

Disturbed by the noise Peter left his bed and opened the bedroom door. “Uncle Charlie what’s going on?”

He smiled sadly, “It’s alright. Your mum’s just feeling a bit poorly that’s all.” He stroked Duffy’s hair away from her face. He couldn’t lose them both! Not now!

“She was OK earlier. I want to see her.”

“Peter, please. Will you go back to bed?”

“I want to see my mum!” He insisted.

“Not now.” He paused, “Will you do me a favour? Will you unlock the front door for me, please? Thank you.”

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed. He didn’t like it when adults treated him like he was still a little kid. He was 9 years old and wanted to see his mother. He levelled a glare at Charlie.

That glare was exactly the same kind of glare that Duffy often gave him. He sighed and focused his attention on Duffy. He shook her again, “Duffy! You need to wake up, this isn’t funny.” His heart was beating furiously. He felt sick!

“Mum!” Peter ran across the room. “Mummy!” He cried turning to Charlie. “Why won’t she wake up?”

He placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders and reassured him as much as he could. “I don’t know Peter. But I promise, I won’t let anything bad happen to your mum, ok?”

“Did she hit her head like last time?” Peter whispered.

He frowned. “What do you mean, Peter?”

“She wouldn’t wake up in the kitchen once.” He replied nervously.

“I don’t think she’s bumped her head.” He smiled sadly. There was suddenly a knock on the front door.

“Coz you don’t hurt her like dad did?” He mumbled.

“No I don’t. And I never will.” He replied, standing up and going to the front door. It was the paramedics.

By the time they arrived back in the lounge Peter had sat on the sofa and had his mum’s head cradled in his lap. There were tears on his cheeks and he was stroking her hair.

The scene broke Charlie’s heart. He held his hand out for Peter, “Come here? Let the paramedics see to your mum.” He explained to the paramedics everything he knew. How she’d experienced a bit of back pain earlier but that wasn’t unusual. She was also six and a half months pregnant and now unresponsive.

Peter clung to Charlie who in turn kissed the top of the youngster’s head.

The paramedic looked over at Charlie. “Has she been unwell recently? Had any infections?”

Charlie shook his head, “Not that I’m aware of. Then again, Duffy’s stubborn and wouldn’t tell me anyway.” He sighed, still cuddling Peter.

“OK.” He turned to his colleague and motioned for him to grab the stretcher to move her down to the ambulance.

Charlie didn’t know what to do. Part of him, wanted to go with her to the hospital. The other half knew she’d make him stay at home with the boys.

“I want to go with mum.”

“Your mum would want you to stay here.” He explained sadly.

“She shouldn’t be on her own. If she wakes up… She’ll be scared.”

“Oh Peter.” He really was so thoughtful. “In the morning, we’ll go first thing? And I’ll make sure someone stays with your mum until we get there?”

Peter looked like he wanted to argue further but decided not to. He could see the stress and panic in Charlie’s eyes.

For the second time in his life and especially where Duffy was concerned, Charlie felt utterly helpless and didn’t know what to do.

Peter started to walk back towards the bedroom. He didn’t want to watch his mum being carried out on the stretcher. He stopped in the doorway. “You should call gran.” He told Charlie.

“Yeah, yeah I will.” He swallowed and glanced around the room. The phone book! It had to be bloody somewhere! His eyes fell to Duffy and he swallowed again. Why hadn’t he noticed?


	13. Chapter 13

Once Duffy had gone to the hospital, Charlie tried to reassure Peter as much as possible that his mum was in the best possible hands. He was sat in the living room, staring at the phone, the phonebook beside him, looking at Kate’s number. Taking a deep breath he dialled the number and waited as it rang. After what seemed like forever a groggy sounding voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi Kate. Sorry to disturb you so late.”

“Charlie? Is something the matter with Lisa? One of the boys?”

“It’s Lisa.” He paused. “She’s not well, she’s had to be taken to hospital. She’s unresponsive.”

“What does that mean in plain English? Is she going to be OK?” She demanded. 

“I don’t know. I’m not there.” He replied.

“Do you need me to look after the boys? Is that why you’ve called?”

“Please Kate. If you don’t mind. I have Louis here too. I can always ring Baz if it’s too much trouble.”

“Its fine. I’ll be over as soon as I can get a taxi.”

“Thank you Kate. Thank you.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Charlie felt a little calmer, now knowing the boys were going to be looked after. He placed his head in his hands. He was still sat like that half an hour later when there was a knock at the door. Pushing himself up he got the keys off the side and unlocked the door. “Hi Kate, come in.”

Kate walked through to the lounge and sat down. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I came from putting the boys to bed and she was unresponsive on the sofa.” He closed the door behind Kate as she entered the flat. “Paramedics think it could be an infection of some sort.”

“Unresponsive? Does that mean she was asleep?” Kate asked, trying to wrap her head around it all. When she’d last seen Lisa the previous day everything had seemed OK. The only thing of note that she could remember was that she’d noticed that Lisa had piled on yet more weight, clearly this baby was destined to be bigger than either of its brothers!

“I shook her but she wouldn’t wake up. That’s when I knew it was serious.” He sighed sadly, “This pregnancy’s been tougher than the last two.” He admitted.

“Yes, well, she’s brought a lot of that stress on herself quite frankly.” Kate sighed. “You’d best head to the hospital and see what’s going on.”

He nodded, choosing to ignore Kate’s remark. “Thanks again Kate. I appreciate it.” He smiled sadly.

She nodded and began busying herself with her handbag.

Charlie grabbed his car keys and left. He was a nervous wreck in the car on the way to the hospital, still clueless over Duffy’s current condition. As he pulled into his usual parking space he spotted a familar face stood near the entrance to A+E. He got out of the car and locked it, heading up to the figure outside the department.

“I heard about what happened on the radio. I thought you’d be here soon so wanted to wait for you.”

“Thanks mate.” He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. “She was fine… and then…” He trailed off.

“It came on suddenly then?” Josh clarified.

He nodded, “Yeah it did. Do you know how is she?”

Josh hesitated slightly. “They’ve done all the usual tests. She’s responding to painful stimulus now but still not fully conscious.”

“And the baby?” He swallowed, he felt sick.

“So far it seems to be unaffected but they’re monitoring the situation closely.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “I feel so helpless Josh.” He admitted quietly.

Josh placed his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “I know mate, I know. It’s almost worst knowing as much as we do when you’re in these kinds of situations.” He paused. “I knocked off 20 minutes ago, do you, um, want me to hang around for a bit?”

He nodded, “Please, if you don’t mind? Thanks. There’s, um, something I need to discuss with someone.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a classic sign he was worried.

“No problem mate.”

“Thanks.” He turned to head into the department.

Josh followed quietly, allowing Charlie the space he needed but also staying close to offer what support he could. Charlie went to his office, and gestured to Josh to go inside. Josh headed into the office and stood awkwardly by the desk wondering what Charlie was about to say.

“If I tell you, it can’t go any further ok?” He quietly closed the door as Charlie entered the office himself.

Now Josh was really worried. “Of course, not a word.”

“I don’t know if Peter witnessed or at least heard, what went on between his parents. But I think he may have done.” He blurted out.

“You told me that Duffy swore Andrew was never violent in front of the boys.” Josh replied, deeply concerned and confused.

“That’s because she did.” He swallowed. “Tonight when I couldn’t wake Duffy. Peter asked if it was because she’d bumped her head like last time. And also…” he paused, “He said I knew I wouldn’t hit his mum like dad did.”

Josh was lost for words. He’d been horrified to discover that his friend had been assaulted by her husband but to now discover that it had happened in front of her children… As a paramedic Josh had obviously witnessed the results of such incidents more times that he cared to think about but he’d never dreamed it would ever involve a friend.

“I don’t know what to do.” He swallowed again, “Obviously I can’t and won’t ever tell Duffy what Peter told me.”

“It would break her heart. Especially if she doesn’t know.” Josh agreed.

“Exactly. And I can’t do that to her.” He explained. “What do I do?” He asked.

“Peter is going to need help dealing with everything he’s witnessed. You can’t do that behind his mum’s back.”

“I wanted to ask him more but-“ He shrugged, “It wasn’t the right time. And what if I make things worse?”

“Maybe have a chat to someone from social services. Off the record. See what they suggest?”

He nodded, “Thank you.” There was a silence as Charlie placed his hands in his pockets, “I bumped into Megan at the fair.”

Josh caught the look in his friend’s eye. “Oh please tell me you’d already told her about you and Duffy?”

“It never seemed the right moment!”

“I’m presuming Duffy was with you at the fair..?”

“Yes she was.” He smiled, “It was a lovely day! The five of us.”

“And its quite obvious now that it’s not going to be just the five of you for much longer.” Josh remarked pointedly. 

Charlie gave Josh a look that confirmed his friend’s suspicions. “Will you come with me while I find out how Duffy is?” He asked, desperate to see Duffy now he’d shared exactly what was on his mind.

Josh could see that Charlie was purposefully avoiding saying more about his conversation with Megan. Not doubt he’d gotten an ear bashing from her. “Of course I’ll come.”

“Thank you.” Charlie left the office and went to find one of the doctors, he needed to know what was happening.

Entering admin Charlie spotted Sean stood writing up some notes. “How is she?” 

Sean looked up. “Max is in with her now. Chloe’s been doing neuro obs.”

“Can I see her?”

“I’m sure that wouldn’t be an issue. She’s still in resus under observation.”

“Thank you.” Charlie glanced at Josh and hesitantly made his way to Resus. He wouldn’t show it but he was scared.

As they reached the doors Josh reached out a hand and placed it on Charlie’s shoulder. “I’m gunna stay out here. Give you some space.”

“Thank you.” He whispered to Josh as he took a deep breath, steadied his nerves and entered Resus.

Max looked up as he heard the doors open.

“How is she?”

“We’re still waiting on test results but she seems severely dehydrated. I’m concerned about her kidney function. Also the fact that she’s still yet to properly regain consciousness.”

He nodded, for a moment not being able to speak. Why hadn’t he encouraged fluids with her? He was a nurse… He shouldn’t have even allowed her to get herself into this position. “Can I sit with her?”

“Of course. Do you happen to have her copy of her maternity notes with you? Obstetrics are being slow to send down their copy and there’s some things I want to check.”

“No I haven’t. I… I didn’t think to bring them. Sorry.” He paused, “What seems to be the problem?”

Max hesitated. “I’m not an obstetrician but the baby feels smaller than I’d expect at this stage and it appears there’s an excess of fluid.” He paused. “It might not just be Duffy’s kidneys we need to be concerned about so I wanted to check if there’s any mention of it in her notes.”

“You’re saying there could be something wrong with the baby?”

“Its possible. Its probably nothing to worry about but I would feel happier if we investigated all possibilities thoroughly.”

He nodded. It did nothing to help the sick feeling swirling around his stomach. He sat down beside the bed and placed his hand in Duffy’s, “I’m here now.” He said quietly to her, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he swore she reacted to his touch. “Wake up baby,” He whispered, “Please.”

Max stepped back towards Duffy and checked some of the monitors. His eyebrow rose, he had not expected such a reaction. He decided to try something to test his hunch. “Can you shake her shoulder for me?” He asked Charlie.

He looked up at Max and listened to what was being asked of him. “Sure.” He stood up and placed his right hand on her left shoulder and gently shook her.

A few moments passed of nothing. “Try one more time. Firmer this time.”

As instructed, he did it again.

A small groan filled the air.

“Duffy?” 

Another groan, slightly stronger this time.

Charlie moved his hand from her shoulder and gently stroked her cheek.

Duffy’s eyelids fluttered but her eyes remained closed.

“Open your eyes,” He encouraged.

Her nose wrinkled. It was obvious that she wasn’t keen to cooperate.

He shook his head fondly and lent forward and kissed the end of her nose. “Stop being bloody awkward and stubborn!”

Her eyes finally flickered open.

“Hello gorgeous, you gave us all quite a fright.” He said sadly. Inside he was just relieved that she was awake.

She flicked her eyes around the room. What the hell was she doing here?

Following her gaze around the room, Charlie smiled sadly. “You’re severely dehydrated.”

Panic lit up in her eyes at his words. She tried to move her hand, still too tired and weak to speak.

Seeing the panic, Charlie took her hand and reassured her. “The boys are with your mum and the baby is ok.”

The news visibly relaxed her. She started to close her eyes again.

Max interceeded. “No falling asleep again. I need to run some checks.”

“Stay awake for a little while longer, please.” He stroked her cheek again, perched on the edge of the bed.

She levelled a glare at both men. It was weaker than usual but still there. Why wouldn’t they just leave her be? She was so tired!

Charlie smiled at the glare. That was his girl! “I know you’re tired baby but please.” He kissed her forehead.

She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. There were so many other places she’d rather be - her own bed being high on that list - but she knew it was a battle she wasn’t going to win.

“You’d do anything to get out of my plans of punishing you in bed, wouldn’t you?” He whispered quietly so only she would hear.

A small smile pulled at her lips.

“Like that, is it? I’ll get you back, sexy. Don’t you worry.” He planted a delicate kiss to her lips.

As he pulled back she stuck out her tongue.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “You’re such a child.” He stuck out his own tongue.

“I hate to break up this lovely moment but I need to check your obs Duffy.” Max remarked.

Charlie smiled and moved out of the way.

Max carried out the required checks, making notes and nodding to himself as he did so. He then left them to chase up obstetrics.

“I love you.” He said quietly, “Please don’t scare me like that, again.”

“Sorry.” She whispered.

“You’re forgiven.” There was a comfortable silence between them for a couple of minutes. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts.” She whispered.

“Where? Where hurts?”

“My back.” She complained, attempting to shift positions on the bed.

“Lower back?” He helped her find a more uncomfortable position.

She nodded, gritting her teeth as she moved. She gasped.

“Pain still in your lower back?”

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

“Let me go get Max to give you some more pain relief.” Charlie suggested. 

“No!”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t wake up last time.” She replied, her voice weak and small sounding.

“Oh honey.” He sighed sadly, “But if you’re in pain, you need it.”

“I’ll be OK if you stay with me.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

“I’m scared.” She whispered.

“What are you scared of?” He asked.

“Things going wrong for us.”

“Is that what you think will happen?”

“If something happens to the baby…” She began but couldn’t finish. 

“If something happens to the baby, we are strong enough as a couple to deal with it. What makes you think something will happen?” He wanted to know what she was thinking.

She looked away from his gaze.

“Duffy?” He stroked her cheek. “Talk to me honey, please?”

“I lied.”

“Lied about what? Duffy, what are you talking about?”

“You asked me if everything went OK at my appointment the other day.”

“And it wasn’t?” He swallowed, “Tell me, please?”

“They wanted to do more tests but I needed to go to work.”

He was shocked. “You chose work? Over our baby’s health?” He sighed. “What kind of tests?”

“I got scared.” The tears that had been threatening for several minutes began to fall.

“Oh darling.” Seeing her tears, his annoyance subsided. He pulled her into a hug, “Darling, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I will always worry. It’s just how I am around you.” He replied, “Tell me everything.”

“They said the baby hadn’t really grown since my last scan but that I was carrying a lot of extra fluid.” She bit her lip. “They wanted to test some of the fluid. I panicked.”

“You need to let them test the fluid baby. Please.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“But it’s risky.”

“I know but it’s all going to work out ok, I promise.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know, I’m here ok?” He placed her hand against his chest. “I know in here, we’re going to be fine.”

“What if we’re being punished?”

“You don’t believe in all that, do you?”

“I didn’t used to but it all makes sense. What we did together… What you made Baz do…”

“What I made Baz do? What are you talking about?” He asked. He didn’t know she knew.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You know about mine and Baz’s abortion?”

“Yes.” She answered shortly as she struggled to turn away from him.

“You hate me, don’t you?” He sighed.

“You should have been the one to tell me.” She winced in pain.

“I didn’t want you to think… That I didn’t want our baby.”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do! Do you really need to ask me that question?”

“What makes this baby any different to the one your wife was carrying?”

“It just is.”

“Not good enough.” She grimaced, the pain in her lower back was getting worse.

“I’m getting Max to give you some more medication.” Charlie insisted. 

“I said no!”

“You’re in pain!”

“Leave me alone!”

“No. Duffy please.”

“I don’t want you near me right now!” By now she was almost bent double in pain. “Just go!” She gasped.

He left to go and get Max. So she could be given something to stop the pain. Even if she didn’t want to see him. He’d still stay; just in case.

Josh looked up as Charlie dashed past him. When he returned a few minutes later with Max but didn’t reenter resus he became concerned. “Charlie, what’s going on?”

“I’ve messed up.” Charlie replied.

“How? Did you mention Peter?”

“Worse then that.” He shook his head, “She doesn’t want to see me right now.”

“Worse?” Josh was utterly confused, what could be worse than that?

He hesitated, looking back at the doors of Resus. He was torn. Did he go in and potentially get her more agitated or leave her to calm down? But then again, what if she didn’t think he cared anymore? He smacked his forehead. He was such an idiot!

“Charlie?”

“I need a drink…” He turned and walked away from Resus. He left the hospital and went to the nearby, local pub. He didn’t stop to check whether Josh was following.

By the time Josh caught up with Charlie, he was already downing his whiskey. “Duffy knows about the abortion!”

“What abortion?” Josh was struggling to put all the pieces together. He watched as Charlie signalled for another drink. “I don’t think that’s a sensible idea, do you?”

“Why not?” He asked taking a quick glance to Josh.

“Getting drunk whilst your pregnant girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed isn’t very clever.”

“The one Baz and I had.” He sighed, answering Josh’s previous question, and ordered another, final glass of whiskey.

Josh was utterly confused. “You and Baz? But that happened years ago. Didn’t she already know about that?”

“No. Recently. Two weeks before I found out Duffy was expecting. Baz and I had an abortion.”

Josh was dumbfounded. “So, you were sleeping with both of them at the same time?” He asked.

“Not often. I didn’t sleep with Baz often. Just now and again.”

“So she wouldn’t get suspicious?”

“No, it wasn’t like that.”

“You were sleeping with two women and got them both pregnant. What else could it be like?”

“I always used contraception with Baz. One night I didn’t…”

“And Duffy?”

He looked down at his whiskey glass and shook his head.

“You’re both nurses and neither of you thought it might be a good idea to be careful given you were both married to other people?”

“It was usually the last thing on our mind.” He answered and swirled the liquid around the glass.

“I hate to say it but you had it coming to you then.” Josh sighed. “You need to go back inside. You can’t let her go through all of this on her own.”

He placed the glass down on the bar and nodded. “I fucked up.”

“Well now you need to fix it.”

“I will.” He swallowed, “I will.” He headed back to the hospital and began pacing outside Resus.

Spotting Charlie once more outside Max left resus to speak to him. “Where the hell did you go? I sent Chloe to look for you.”

“To the pub. I needed a drink.” He said quietly, “How is she?”

“Not good. She’s had a couple pretty strong contractions. We’re doing our best to stop them but you should probably prepare yourself.”

“What?” His eyes widened and he swallowed, “No! Not yet. It’s too early…”

“I need you to go talk to her. Try to keep her calm. I suggested steroid injections but she totally lost it at me.”

“And you think I’m the person who’ll do that?” He rubbed his neck, “I can try.” He smiled sadly, took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to Resus.

Duffy’s eyes looked up as Charlie entered. “I told you to go away!” She hissed through gritted teeth. Her face was red and her eyes betrayed her utter exhaustion.

“I came back because I can’t let you do this on your own.” He stepped towards her knowing she’d try to move away. “You’ve been having contractions.”

“I am not having this baby tonight.” She moaned in pain.

“I don’t think you’ve got much choice.” He sighed sadly, “Have the steroid injections, please.”

“She’s not ready. Why is this happening?”

“I know she isn’t ready. That’s why she needs the injections to strengthen her lungs.” He sighed. “She’s coming whether we want her to or not.”

Duffy sighed, tears falling down her cheeks as she nodded.

“Thank you.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m going to get Max, and I’ll come back. I promise.” He wiped the tears from her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” She cried softly.

“No I’m sorry.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you.”

For a final time, he kissed her forehead before leaving and finding Max. By the time they returned things had calmed slightly in resus. He sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of her hand. “What happens now?”

“We give the injections and hope for the best. Obstetrics and neonatal are on their way down.” Max explained. 

“And if she ends up being born, what’s the likely complications?”

“She’s got a 70% chance of surviving the birth. Lungs will be the biggest short term issue. After that it’s a case of waiting to see if she thrives.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything. He looked at Duffy, “Do you have any questions?” He squeezed her hand in encouragement.

Duffy shook her head.

Charlie stroked the back of her hand. “We’re going to be OK.” He reassured her. 

The next few hours passed in a haze as they waited to see what would happen. Eventually around 3am they both fell asleep, exhausted. He was snuggled into her. One hand on her stomach.


	14. NSFW | Discussion of abuse and violence

When they woke up a few hours later the decision had been made that Duffy was stable enough to move upstairs. She would be confined to complete bedrest until the birth to try and delay it as much as possible. At this stage even a day made all the difference. Charlie knew how hard Duffy would find being on bed rest. She hated resting.

A couple of hours later Duffy was finally settled in a side room. She gazed around at her surroundings. “Did you organise this?”

He was sat in the chair. “I had to use my charm for something.” He replied.

She stared up at ceiling. “I’m gunna go stir crazy in here.”

“Yeah you will but its absolutely necessary.”

“I know but what about the boys?”

“I’ll bring them in most days to see you. And I, we, will manage.” He reassured.

“How? You’ve got work.”

“I’ll figure something out. Please don’t worry.”

“How much do they know already?” She wasn’t about to stop worrying any time soon! 

“Nothing.” He said it too quickly which only raised Duffy’s suspicions.

“Charlie…”

“Peter… He saw you when you wouldn’t wake up.”

She closed her eyes tightly.

“Its not the first time is it?” He asked quietly.

“Its all my fault.”

“Don’t you ever say that!”

“It is. I should have walked away. We see women in that situation every day and that’s exactly what we tell them to do.” She remarked bitterly.

“And you and I both know there’s usually 101 reasons why the woman stays. Because she’s petrified and doesn’t have the courage!”

“I treated so many women and the whole time I was a total hypocrite.”

“You were scared. You probably still are, deep down.” Charlie said quietly.

She sighed, she didn’t want to admit he was right…

“I won’t ever hurt you.” He smiled sadly. “Never, ok?”

“Not physically…” She muttered bitterly.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you emotionally either.”

“Its fine. I’m used to it.” She replied dismissively. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I just want to know why you lied to me about still sleeping with her.”

“I didn’t lie. Not really.” Charlie paused, “Baz and I were rarely intimate. I think in our whole marriage, we’d had sex three, maybe four, times?”

“Is that why you came to me instead? I was more willing?” She asked, her voice soaked in bitterness. 

“It wasn’t like that.”

“What was it like then? The last few days have made me question everything I thought I knew about us.”

“I love you.”

“You didn’t answer my question Charlie.”

“I couldn’t help making love to you.” He paused. “I wanted to because I love you.”

“And you don’t love her?” She pressed.

“Part of me does. She’s the mother of my son but—“ He shook his head, “I don’t love her, like I love you.”

“Did you ever love her like that?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“At least you’re finally being honest with me.”

“If we need to start being honest with each other, I think it works both ways doesn’t it?”

“What do you mean by that?” She asked, an edge creeping back into her voice.

“You swore blind Andrew never hurt you in front of the boys. That wasn’t true, was it?“

"I tried my best to protect them.”

“I know you did.” He sighed and sat beside her and stroked her cheek, “I know you did.”

“Most of the time he only did when they weren’t there. He didn’t want them to say anything.”

“Because he’s a bastard.” He sighed softly, “I’m not like him, Duffy. I may have made… stupid choices and decisions but please, I’m not like him.”

Deep down she knew that was true. She may get angry at him but she never felt scared around him. “I know.”

“I know I’ve hurt you. But that was never my intention.” He was silent for a couple of minutes, “I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want our baby. Because I do. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I finally had everything I ever wanted and it all blew up in my face.” She sighed sadly. 

Charlie sighed, “A husband and children? Or…?”

“Being able to show my feelings for you, no longer having to hide. The last few months have been chaotic and exhausting but I’ve never been happier. Then I find out you’ve been lying to me too and it all starts to follow a familar pattern.” She sighed.

“I lied because I didn’t know how to tell you the truth.” He admitted.

“No more lies. Promise me?”

“No more lies.” He repeated. “I promise.” Then he took a deep breath and kissed her forehead.

The next few hours passed calmly, their baby seeming to have decided she actually liked where she was and didn’t want to be born just yet - much to the relief of her anxious parents. The doctors still wanted to keep Duffy on complete bedrest to ensure the best possible outcome for both her and the baby. Life outside that room continued as normal though so Charlie had to leave Duffy to continue his usual routine. He knew she’d go stir crazy by herself so he decided to draft in reinforcements to keep her company.

One of those reinforcements for company, happened to be Megan.

Duffy had been dozing for a while when she heard her door being slowly opened.

Megan quietly stepped into the room, thinking Duffy was asleep and closed the door quietly behind her.

“Have you come to babysit me?” Duffy mumbled, her eyes still closed.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Megan replied and stepped towards the bed.

“Charlie thinks I’ll go mad here on my own.” She chuckled humourlessly.

“He’s got a point.” Megan sat down, “You’ve already got a few marbles missing.”

Duffy finally opened her eyes and stared at Megan. “I beg your pardon?”

Megan smiled at Duffy as she caught her eye.

“So are you here to give me a telling off for being a ‘silly little girl’?”

“I’m here as a friend.”

“I know you don’t approve.”

She sighed, “I always knew he’d never resist you.”

“It wasn’t all one sided Megan.”

“I expected better from Charlie.”

“Don’t just blame him Megan. I’m not the innocent little girl you seem to think I am!”

“No. Not anymore, you’re not.”

“Because I fell pregnant by a man who wasn’t my husband?” Duffy asked angrily. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What do you mean then?”

“You’re a woman. Not a girl.” Megan explained.

“I was already a woman when we first met.” Duffy pointed out churlishly.

“I know that but you were young. Very young.”

“Because you all treated me like I was a stupid kid. Even Charlie, til I showed him otherwise.”

“I don’t think Charlie ever thought of you as a stupid kid.”

Duffy blushed and began to fidget slightly.

“He drooled over you, a lot. Still does, by the looks of things.”

“Megan!” Duffy’s blush deepened.

“What?” Megan laughed.

“I thought you’d be more angry than this.”

“I know about Andrew.”

Duffy froze. “How?” She gasped.

“Charlie told me. Well, he tried to.”

“What did he say to you?”

“He asked if I knew about Andrew.”

“Oh about him cheating?” She asked, relieved.

“Yes but Charlie told me he’s been hitting you. Is that right?”

Duffy looked away from Megan’s penatrating gaze.

“Oh sweetheart.” Megan sighed. “How long?” She reached out for her hand.

Duffy began to cry.

“Ssh. Let it out.” She began to rub her back.

“What did I do wrong?” She sobbed.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Megan reassured.

“Then why did he do it?”

“Because hes a weak man who needed to use his fists to control you.”

Duffy continued to cry. “The boys didn’t deserve it.”

“He hit you in front of the boys?” Megan continued to rub Duffy’s back.

She nodded weakly. “Don’t tell Charlie.” She begged.

“How many times?”

“Too many times.” 

“Oh Duffy.” She sighed. “You really need to talk to Charlie. How are your boys?”

“Jake saw very little. Its Peter I worry about. A couple of times he tried to stop his father…”

Megan rose an eyebrow, “Did Andrew ever hit Peter?”

“It was an accident…”

“Tell me what happened.“

"Peter came downstairs and saw us arguing. He ran to stand in front of me just as Andrew took a swing…”

Megan sighed sadly, “Peter caught the punch, protecting you?”

“It was an accident, Andrew didn’t mean to hurt him!”

Megan nodded, but didn’t say anything else. She couldn’t believe any of this.

“He said it would never happen again.”

“And did it? Happen again?”

“I don’t know. I never saw anything happen but Peter did have a bruise on his arm.”

“Did you ask Peter what happened?”

“He said he’d fallen in the playground.”

Megan sighed. Men who abused their partners and children really were scum of the Earth! “You didn’t believe him?”

“The nurse in me thought it looked like a grip mark.” She whispered.

Megan sighed again, “You need to talk to Charlie. Tell him what you’ve told me. How’s Peter?” She pulled back and looked at Duffy.

“I think he’s OK but he hasn’t talked about it. It wasn’t long before we left.”

“Good. I’m glad you left. Otherwise, this could’ve been a different story.”

“I know I should have left sooner but…” Her voice tailed off as she began to sob again.

“You were scared.” She stroked Duffy’s cheek before pulling her into a hug again.

Several minutes passed as Duffy continued to cry increasingly quietly. Eventually she had been silent for a couple of minutes.

“All better?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever fully forgive myself.”

“You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

She sighed and started fidgeting on the bed, grimacing as she tried to get comfortable once more.

“Are you in pain?” Megan asked as she moved from the bed and sat in the chair, “Do you want me to get the doctor?”

“No, it’s just tricky to get comfortable when she’s kicking and rolling around so much.” She replied, rubbing her bump as she tried to calm the baby.

“She?” Megan smiled, “Very active, is she?”

“Very.” Duffy smiled. “Blame Charlie for putting the idea in all our heads that it’s a girl. We don’t actually know for sure. Would explain a lot though.”

Megan smiled, “Can you imagine Charlie with a daughter?”

“I imagine he’ll be rather overprotective.”

“Like he is with you, yes probably.”

Duffy shot Megan an unimpressed look.

“What?” Megan asked as she caught the look that was cast in her direction.

“And we’re right back to everyone treating me like a child!” She harumphed.

“All I was saying was that Charlie will be as protective over his daughter as he is over you.”

“And I’m sure she’ll appreciate it just as much as I do.” Duffy replied sarcastically.

“You and Charlie. You’ve always had something special haven’t you?” Megan paused, “Nothing could have stopped you, could it?”

“We never meant to hurt those around us though.”

“I know.” Megan was silent for a couple of minutes, the silence comfortable. “Although I believe you both could’ve behaved better, I do give you both my blessing.”

“That means a lot.” She paused. “We worried that you wouldn’t approve. Especially after what happened at the wedding.”

“I could’ve killed you both.” Megan answered, “I expected better from you both! But I shouldn’t have been surprised!”

“We didn’t mean for things to go as far as they did that night.”

“Alcohol and sexual chemistry is never a good mix.” 

Duffy blushed. “I’m sorry I stole your cigarettes by the way.”

“You still owe me for them!” Megan smiled.

“I could argue that I did it for your own good.” Duffy laughed.

Megan smiled. “How’s the pregnancy been?”

Duffy raised an eyebrow at Megan’s sudden change of topic. “Tiring, uncomfortable, long.” She grumbled.

“You haven’t got long left, now. She’ll be here before you know it.“

"That’s what scares me. How we’re going to cope if she needs extra help.”

“You’ll find a way. You and Charlie. Hopefully she won’t be as stubborn as her mother and stays put for a while longer.”

Duffy glared but ignored Megan’s comment. “We haven’t even had chance to find a house yet.”

“You haven’t? Where are you living? I’m assuming with Charlie?”

“His flat.”

“I’ll have a word with Charlie! Suggest he gets a move on, finding a place.”

“Don’t! He feels bad enough about it already. He knows that a one-bedroom flat that’s up two flights of stairs isn’t ideal as a family home.”

“Well you haven’t got long to find a new place.” Megan pointed out.

“Me being stuck in here isn’t helping matters. We would have gotten things sorted.” She sighed. “I tried suggesting they let me go home to rest but, well, you can probably guess how that went.” She rolled her eyes in obvious frustration.

“You need to rest. And I know what you’re like. You wouldn’t rest at home.” She pointed out.

“Charlie’s words were ‘Your reputation proceeds you’!” Duffy rolled her eyes. 

“Charlie’s not wrong.”

“I don’t like being ganged up on!” She sulked.

“What makes you think, she’s a girl?”

Duffy shrugged. “It’s all been so different to when I had the boys.”

“Do you have any names?”

“We have a whole list of names that at least one of us hates.”

Megan laughed softly.

“Don’t even get me started on the ideas the boys have suggested!”

“Come on, let me hear them!”

“Most of the names seem to be characters from the cartoons Charlie let’s them watch on a Saturday morning while I’m at work.”

Megan laughed softly. “I should probably let you rest.”

“And leave me to ponder what chaos Charlie is letting the boys get up to at home?” Duffy chuckled.

“Yes.” Megan smiled. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Can’t allow you to lose all your marbles.”

“Will you check in on Charlie? Make sure he’s OK?”

“Of course I will.” Megan reached over and squeezed Duffy’s hand. “Look after yourself.” She said quietly, “And I will see you tomorrow sometime.”

“Thanks. Don’t tell him I asked you to though!”

“My lips are sealed.” After saying another goodbye, Megan left the room.


	15. NSFW | Sexual content

Luckily for Charlie and Duffy, they had no further issues with the baby whilst Duffy was on bed rest in the hospital. Charlie’s routine mostly consisted of the boys, work, visiting Duffy to ensure she was following the doctors’ instructions and trying to find them a house. He’d found somewhere special in an ad a few days ago.

Duffy, on the other hand, had made it to the end of a third novel and was beginning to get really bored. The fact that the baby seemed to be doing well and staying put filled her with relief though.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” She called out, thankful of the distraction.

It was Charlie. He smiled brightly and stepped into the room, a bunch of flowers in his hands.

Casting an eye around the room Duffy giggled. “This place is starting to resemble a florist!”

He brought her flowers often, just as a small way to appreciate her. He glanced around the room and smiled shyly, “Sorry.”

“I’m not complaining.”

He closed the door and stepped towards the bed, handing the flowers over. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. I didn’t sleep as well last night for some reason.”

He bent down and kissed her tenderly, “You should catch some sleep. How’s trouble?” Trouble was his nickname for the baby.

“Its ok, I’ll be alright. She’s being a little monster, I don’t think there’s a single one of my internal organs that she hasn’t kicked or punched this morning!”

“A little monster, hey?” He placed a kiss against her stomach. “Be nice to your mummy, monkey.”

The baby responded with a strong kick. “See what I mean!” Duffy remarked.

He smiled and rubbed her stomach, “She takes after her mum. Both a monkey and cheeky.” He grinned as he caught her eye.

“Rude!” She giggled sticking her tongue out.

“See? Exactly what I mean.” He perched on the edge of the bed.

“So what exciting world events are passing me by outside?” She asked sarcastically.

“Nothing remotely interesting. I may have found us a house though.” He smiled.

Duffy tried to keep the excitement off her face but failed. “Really?!”

He nodded, smiling brightly at the excitement on her face. “Yes I have.”

“Do you have pictures? I wish I could come see it with you.” She remarked wistfully. 

“The thing is, I need you come with me. So I’m going to talk to the doctors, convince them to let you out for a few hours. And then I’ll bring you back. After your day release has ended.” He laughed softly.

“You’re breaking me out of jail?!”

“Hmm, I can try. What do I get in return?” He asked.

“My eternal gratitude…” She shifted her hand to squeeze his thigh. “…and you never know what else might happen..!” She purred.

“Oh you sexy minx.” He looked down at her hand and bit his lip.

“Just don’t tell the doctor… You wouldn’t want to get me in any trouble would you?” She giggled seductively.

“Of course not.” He lent forward and whispered in her ear, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He began to kiss her neck. “You’re so sexy.”

“You really have missed me haven’t you!” She giggled.

“Of course I have. It’s been a while… A long while.” He continued to kiss her neck.

“You’re getting distracted Charlie… I want to go outside.”

“In a minute.” He mumbled.

As Charlie snuggled closer he discovered that Duffy wasn’t the only one keen to move around when he was rewarded with another couple of strong kicks.

He laughed gently. “The baby’s moving again.” Charlie moved his hands up her top, towards her breasts.

“Probably wondering what on earth you’re up to.” She giggled.

“You make me so hard with that giggle.” He whispered before groping her breasts.

“You are going to get us both in trouble.” She gasped as she moved her hand to confirm his assertion.

“Oh God…” He muttered as he felt her hand on his groin. His hands moved further down and into her pyjama bottoms.

All thoughts of being sensible flew from Duffy’s mind as she felt Charlie’s fingers begin to gently caress her.

“You’re so naughty.” 

“You started it!” She pouted playfully.

“Did not.” He licked his lips, “Fancy checking out the shower facilities?” She had an en-suite in the side room.

“I’m only supposed to leave my bed if I have a nurse with me to supervise.”

“Is my nursing qualification not good enough?” He smiled.

“I suppose you’ll have to do.” She shrugged with a grin.

He moved his hands and got off the bed. He held his hand out for her.

She moved to reach out to grab his hands but found herself stuck awkwardly. “Oh for goodness sake!” She muttered. “Don’t even think about laughing at me!” She glared.

“You’re stuck?” He laughed before quickly stopping when he saw her glare.

“I said don’t laugh!” She complained, her voice laced with frustration.

“Sorry.” He apologised and helped her get out of bed.

“This is all your fault!” She accused.

“Mine? Why mine?”

“One of these days I’ll learn to say no to you!” She muttered ignoring his question.

“Your sex drive matches mine sometimes you know.” He replied.

“Just sometimes?” Her eyebrow raised.

“All the time, actually.” He replied.

“Even now when you can no longer get your arms fully around me.”

“Of course.” He smiled.

“I always knew you were strange.” She giggled.

“You’re extremely sexy when you’re pregnant. Nothing changes.”

“So it seems.” Her grin turned devilish. “I thought you promised to help me take a shower for my big trip out?”

“I did. Although I don’t think we’d get much showering done.” He smirked, taking her hand again and leading her into the en-suite.

Closing the door behind them Duffy slide the lock across. “Wouldn’t want us to be disturbed.” She explained with a grin.

“Of course not.” He switched on the shower. His hands began to roam Duffy’s body.

She reached her hands up to cup his face and pulled him closer for a searing kiss, her previous tiredness forgotten, replaced instead by a newfound confidence.

Her confidence and ability to take control was so sexy! He returned the kiss.

“You need to get undressed if you plan to join me.” She remarked between kisses.

He began to undress her, before undressing himself.

Duffy allowed Charlie to walk her backwards towards the shower. She let out a gasping moan as the warm water began to cascade down her naked back.

Charlie moaned as the hot water ran over his body. His lips went to her neck again.

Minutes passed without either realising, so caught up were they both in each other.

“Turn around,” He whispered.

She quirked an eyebrow at him but followed his directions.

He began to kiss down her back and her spine. His hand ran up the back of her thigh and across her bottom before giving it a playful smack.

She lent forward and braced herself with her arms against the tiled wall, allowing them to take some of the strain as her legs weren’t used to standing for so long after two weeks spent almost exclusively in bed.

“Do you want to have sex or a mutual masturbation session?” He asked, kissing her neck.

Duffy pondered the question for a few moments, a task that was increasingly difficult as Charlie’s hands continued to wander.

“Hard one to answer, huh?” He smirked, “Face me?”

She slowly turned around amused at the cocky grin on his face.

He sucked two fingers and inserted them inside her. 

She gasped and grabbed out to hold the shower rail, the much missed sensation instantly turning her legs to jelly.

“Fuck!” He muttered. “How does that feel gorgeous?”

“Don’t. Stop.” She mumbled, her breathing already becoming quicker. The enforced abstinence and raging hormones surging through her system heightened her arousal.

“I’ve not even started yet.” He laughed gently, his fingers moving in and out. His other hand grabbed her breast.

She reached out and took hold of his cock feeling how hard it was in her wet and slippery hands.

He moaned softly, feeling her hand. “Duffy…”

She gripped him more firmly as she ran her hand up and down his full length, circling her fingers around the tip.

“Baby…” His stomach was swimming. His hand moved faster, moving his other hand to her hip. “You’re so gorgeous!”

Her hand pumped faster as she fought to control her breathing.

“Baby.” He swallowed, his own breathing heavy. He added his thumb to his hand movements, circling her clit.

Their moans grew louder, reverberating off the tiled walls of the bathroom, neither of them caring if they could be heard outside.

It wasn’t long until they reached their climax. Charlie’s come getting everywhere. “Duffy, fuck.”

“Bloody hell!” She sighed. She cast her eyes over the two of them. “Don’t even think about suggesting I clean that up!” She warned.

“I think you should.” He smiled.

She winced as she pushed herself up from against the wall.

“You alright?” He frowned.

“Yeh, just over-exerted myself a little. Don’t fuss. We should get cleaned up so we can go see the house.”

“You’re excited about the house, aren’t you?” He grinned as he began to clean her.

“It’ll be nice to finally actually sleep in the same bed as you properly.”

“Yeah it will.”

After they had cleaned up they moved back into the room and Duffy took the clothes that Charlie had brought with him for her.

Charlie got dressed himself. Glancing at her now and again as she got dressed.

She sat on the bed as she dressed attempting to ignore how winded she felt and convince herself that it would pass.

He frowned. “Duffy, darling, are you sure you’re ok?” He could read her like a book.

“I’m fine. Can you help me with my shoes?”

He nodded and crouched down to help her with her shoes.

“So where is the house?” She asked, hoping to keep his thoughts occupied on other topics.

“Not far, about twenty minutes from the hospital.” He replied.

“That’ll be good when we’re both back at work.”

He nodded, “Yeah it will be.”

They finished getting ready and Duffy attempted to push herself back up from the bed.

He stood up and offered her his hand, to help her up.

She groaned as she got up. “I’ll be pleased when this is all over!”

“What, when trouble is here?”

“Yes because then you can take a turn lugging her around for a change!”

He laughed gently, “Sorry.”

“Its alright for blokes - all the fun and none of the hard work. Bloody typical!” She continued to complain.

“You’re a bloody complainer!” He smiled.

“So would you be if you had to carry a whole other person around inside you all day and night!”

“I probably would be, yes.”

“Are we going then?”

“Patience darling.” He nodded. “Yes we will.”

“I’m fresh out of patience Charlie so please hurry up!”

He laughed gently, “Come on darling, let’s go.” He’d cleared it with the doctors who said she was allowed out, as long as she came back.

“I can’t believe they honestly thought I wouldn’t come back!” She complained as they headed towards the car, affronted by the accusation.

He laughed gently, “You do look like the sort to probably do a runner.”

“Like I’d get very far right now!” She mocked, rolling her eyes.

The imagine of Duffy running - or rather waddling - made Charlie burst out laughing.

Duffy scowled as she swung round and punched Charlie hard in the upper arm.

“Ouch!!” He rubbed his arm, “What was that for?”

“Laughing at me running.”

“Sorry to laugh.” He kissed her tenderly as they reached the car.

“I’ll soon be back running rings round you Fairhead, don’t you worry about that!”

“Oh I know. And it won’t be long before you’re back being bent over something getting a slap across your arse either!”

“We’ll just have to be a bit more careful in future…” She mused, her hand rubbing her swollen belly as she sat down in the car.

“What if I was to get the snip?” He asked, “That way I can come in you as much as I want with no chance of getting you pregnant.” He caught the look on her face as he sat down in the drivers seat. “It’s an idea.”

“You’d never go through with it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“And let someone harm little Charlie junior?” She laughed incredulously.

“I’d go through with it.” He replied.

She was genuinely shocked by his admission. “So you don’t want more children?”

“I can always get it reversed if we decide to have more? It may not work but…”

“Knowing our luck with these things…” She laughed sardonically. “You could have a vasectomy and I could go through menopause and we would probably still end up accidentally conceiving!”

He chuckled, “Yes probably! I think I’ve got super sperm.” He began to drive in the direction the house was located.

“You are so arrogant!”

“Why am i?”

“You’re assuming you’re the one that’s really fertile.” She pointed out.

“I think we both are!”

She turned to look out the window, biting her lip as she attempted to conceal the pain that had suddenly hit her. “So where is this place?” She asked, attempting to keep her voice steady.

“Not far, about ten minutes more.”

They turned another corner and she suddenly realised where they were headed. It couldn’t be..! There was no way they could afford this part of town..!

“I know what you’re thinking…”

“Mind reader now are you?” She laughed.

“You’re probably thinking we can’t afford this part of town.”

“We can’t unless you’ve got some secret money stash that you’ve forgotten to mention til now.”

“I had a bit of money put aside.” He replied.

“How? With maintenance payments to Baz you can’t be taking home much more than I do.”

“You’re right.”

“So how..?”

“A few years ago, I did a bit of moonlighting. Saved up the money that way.”

“And you saved it til now? But what about when you got married?”

“Baz didn’t know about it, she still doesn’t.” He smiled.

“I don’t think she’ll be pleased when she finds out that you had a secret stash of money that you’ve spent on your mistress and love child.”

“Who cares. It was my money, I decide who to spend it on.”

She fell silent again as she took in the surrounding area. Never in her wildest dreams as a child had she ever imagined living here!

“The mortgage isn’t as expensive as I thought it would be either.”

“We’d own it? Not renting?” She squealed.

“Of course we’d own it. It’s cheaper to have a mortgage than rent in the long run.”

“Together?”

“Own it together?” He clarified. 

She nodded, a nervous look on her face, fearful that her dreams were about to be shattered.

“Of course we’d own it together. I want this to be our forever home!”

“I’ve never owned a house before. Not properly.” She admitted.

“Neither have I.” Charlie admitted, “Baz and I rented.”

“Andrew refused to let me be on the mortgage where we lived.” She paused. “Said it was a man’s place.”

A few more minutes down the road, Charlie pulled up to a gorgeous detached house. He turned to Duffy and smiled, “I want us to own this house.”

For the second time that day Duffy found that her breath had been taken away.

He squeezed her knee. “Our house needs to be perfect.”

Tears started to flow silently down her cheeks.

Watching the tears roll down Duffy’s cheeks, Charlie reached over and brushed away a tear. “I hope they’re happy tears?”

She nodded. “Stupid hormones!” She grumbled.

“I love you.”

She cried more. “You’re not helping Charlie!”

Charlie laughed. “I’m sorry darling.”

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “You going to take me inside?”

“Of course I am.” He smiled and got out of the car. He walked to the other side and opened the door for her.

She allowed Charlie to help her out the car before looking around. “Where’s the estate agent?”

“That’s where there is a problem.”

“What do you mean a problem?”

He went into his pocket and took out a set of keys. He dangled them in front of her. It was already theirs. Charlie had spent the last few weeks going through everything. He wanted to surprise her with their home.

Her eyes were like saucers. She couldn’t believe it.

He handed her the keys, “Come on. I want you to see inside and I hope you love it as much as I do.”

It took her a few moments to shake off the shock before she walked over to the gate. She opened it and looked at the small front garden that was surrounded by flower beds. 

He followed her, slightly nervous. What if she didn’t like the house? What if the boys didn’t? He knew now, he was just letting his thoughts escalate and his brain to runaway from him.

She placed the key in the door and slowly pushed the door open.

As she entered the house, he playfully slapped her bottom.

She was about to scould him but her attention was distracted by the house.

It was a beautiful house, newly decorated and modernised.

She walked down the hallway and pushed open another door to reveal a spacious sunlit kitchen overlooking a surprisingly large back garden.

He followed her, in silence not saying anything. 

“This is all ours?” She asked in astonishment as she looked through another door and spotted a large dining table. No more eating their meals crammed like sardines around the breakfast bar!

“All ours.” He replied with a bright smile. “I saw it and fell in love. That’s only ever happened to me once before.” He blushed.

She smiled, utterly lost for words. She reached for his hand and leaned in to give him a kiss. He kissed her tenderly. “You and me, and our children. Do you think they’ll like it here?” He asked. “Will you like it?”

“One look at that garden and they won’t care about anything else!”

He smiled brightly, “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” She turned and walked back into the hallway, keeping hold of Charlie’s hand as she wandered into the lounge.

“I know, I should’ve found us somewhere sooner but I couldn’t find the perfect place.”

She resisted the urge to sit down on the sofa knowing that if she did she’d struggle to get back up again. “Let’s explore upstairs.”

He allowed her to drag him in the direction of the stairs.

She took a deep breath as she contemplated the stairs. The niggling pain in her lower back was quickly getting worse again. Turning to Charlie she painted on a smile. “Race ya to the top!”

“I don’t think that’s going to be hard.” He teased.

She stuck out her tongue and braced herself before climbing the stairs.

He raced her, getting to the top.

“You have an unfair advantage.” She declared, attempting to hide just how out of breath she was.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he frowned. She’d gone a bit pale. “Darling?”

“Are you going to give me a tour of the upstairs then?” She asked with forced brightness.

“Are you sure you’re OK? You look pale.” 

“I’m always this pale!” She joked.

“But you’re more pale than normal.” He stroked her cheek. “Let me show you our bedroom.”

“I wondered how long that would take you!”

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her to their bedroom.

Entering the room she burst into tears once more as she spotted the huge bouquet of roses that lay on the bed, tied with a ribbon.

“You really are emotional, aren’t you?”

“Your fault!” She muttered between her tears.

He kissed her cheek, “You are my world.”

“You’re gunna start me off again.” She sniffled.

“I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind, “I want you to know every day just how much you mean to me.”

“You’re the sweatest man alive!” The romantic moment was broken however as Duffy winced from the almighty kick she received from their baby.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Just give me a second.” She gasped, that time it had really hurt. “She’s certainly getting stronger!”

“Hm, She is.”

“Can you show me the other rooms now?” Duffy asked, once again attempting to change the subject. 

“Go ahead.”

She headed back out to the upstairs hallway and looked around counting the other rooms, astonishment written all over her features.

“What?” He asked with a smile. “What’s on your mind?”

“There’s 4 more bedrooms. Surely we can’t afford such a big house.” She shot him a look. “Unless you’ve given me a payrise that I’m not aware of.”

“Getting a mortgage made this place so much cheaper than it would be renting.” He smiled, “I could give you a pay rise though if you like?”

“I’m not sure you’re allowed to do that. People will think I earned it through unscrupulous means.” She remarked, running her hand down his chest.

“You did.” He smirked as he caught her gaze. Her eyes were so beautiful!

“Cheeky bugger!” She poked him with her finger.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, “Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?”

“You’re such a charmer, you know that?” She giggled. “I do have one more question though…”

“Go on, darling?”

“Where’s the bathroom? Your daughter has been using my bladder as a trampoline ever since we got here!”

“There’s an en-suite in the bedroom.”

“Perfect. I won’t be long.” She kissed his cheek before disappearing back into the bedroom.

He went back downstairs to look around the hallway. Catching sight of the clock on the wall he suddenly realised that several minutes had passed.

“Duffy?” He called as he went upstairs and into the bedroom, knocking on the door to the ensuite.

“Charlie?” Her voice sounded small and pained.

He opened the door. “Duffy?” He swallowed.

Duffy looked up from where she was sat awkwardly on the floor clutching at her stomach. “Maybe a trip out wasn’t such a good idea afterall.” She gasped.

“You’re having contractions?” He went pale.

She nodded as another one hit, robbing her of the breath to speak.

“Oh my god.” He whispered, suddenly feeling sick. “Shit!”


	16. Chapter 16

Panic and pain filled Duffy’s eyes. Everything had been fine for days. Why now?

Charlie was stood still for a moment before he grabbed his mobile and called an ambulance. Why now? Why was she coming now?!

“Please make it stop Charlie!” She begged.

“I can’t.” He crouched down beside her. “Have your waters broken?”

She shook her head, unable to answer verbally because the pains were getting worse.

He was on the phone to the operator and told her everything. He was feeling really sick.

Duffy suddenly let out a scream.

“Please tell me you’re not about to push?!”

“It hurts so much!” She panted. 

“Do you need to push?”

“Not yet, but soon.”

“Oh Christ.” He muttered. “Keep breathing.”

“Trying to.” She groaned.

He really hoped the ambulance would get there soon! Time seemed to crawl until finally there was a knock at the door. Charlie ran down the stairs and into the hall, throwing open the front door when he got to it.

“Charlie?!” He was the last person Josh expected to see on this shout.

“Josh.” He swallowed, “It’s Duffy. She’s upstairs, first room on the left. In the en-suite. The baby… the baby’s coming.” He was suddenly very pale!

“Mate you need to breathe.” Josh told him as they rushed up the stairs with Penny.

Charlie followed behind, trying to focus and concentrate on his breathing.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming closer, Duffy called out. “If that’s Josh tell him to stay outside!”

“Are you sure?” He called before he entered the bedroom than bathroom. “Just Penny?”

Duffy let out a groan as she tried to answer.

“Josh has got far more experience than me.” Penny pointed out.

Charlie crouched down beside Duffy, “you need to let Josh in. You can’t do this without him.”

Duffy buried her head in Charlie’s shoulder. How was she gunna look Josh in the eye ever again?

“It’s fine,” He reassured Duffy. “Josh, you can come in now.”

The look in Josh’s eye showed that he too would rather have been anywhere else at that moment. “Right, have you been able to examine her yet?”

“No I haven’t.” He paused. “Duffy, you’re going to have to remove your leggings.“

If looks could kill then Charlie would have been in serious danger.

He swallowed, “You’re doing really well.” He said.

The glare she gave him showed that she wasn’t in the mood.

“Duffy! Stop giving me that look.”

She summoned the strength to utter two words. "Your fault!”

“Yes darling, I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “Do you want me to help you with your leggings?”

She glared at him once more as she tried to move to reach the waistband of her leggings as Charlie moved to assist her. 

Duffy stared up at the ceiling whilst Charlie’s thumb stroked the back of her hand as Josh carried out the examination.

Josh looked up at them both. “Waters are still intact but you’re already 6cm. We need to get a move on to get to the hospital in time.”

“This can’t be happening!” Charlie mumbled, “She’s still too early.”

It took a few minutes but they were eventually able to manoeuvre Duffy down to the ambulance.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

She tried to answer but could only groan as another contraction hit.

He was terrified! And it showed.

“Make sure she’s OK. Promise me?” She blurted out in the brief lull between contractions.

“Of course I will.” He whispered back.

“I’m scared.” She wimpered.

“Me too.” He admitted and squeezed her hand.

As they entered the hospital carpark Duffy let out a loud scream. Charlie felt something splash his leg.

He almost passed out. “Oh no…”

“Josh hurry up!” Penny called through to the front of the ambulance. “You head between your knees. I don’t have time to deal with you fainting.” She told Charlie firmly.

Charlie listened to Penny’s instructions. He was panicking more because of the fact the baby was too early. He sat with his head between his knees.

The ambulance screeched to a halt and Josh jumped out. He quickly explained the situation to the waiting medics.

For Charlie, everything passed in a blur.

Duffy’s screams reverberated off the walls of the ambulance.

“Baby it’s ok.” He tried to reassure her. 

It was clear that Duffy was quickly tiring. A couple of times she appeared to briefly lose consciousness.

Charlie was terrified, he was going to lose them both!

Duffy let out a long gutteral sound and then suddenly there was silence.

“Duffy?” Charlie asked nervously. 

Josh pulled him out of the way as more doctors rushed into the ambulance.

“Duffy?!” He shouted again.

Josh gripped Charlie’s shoulders tightly. “Let them do what they need to.”

“Please don’t let anything happen to them.” He whispered, the emotion thick in his voice.

Josh swallowed nervously as he saw the incubator cot being wheeled back inside surrounded by several doctors.

Charlie took a deep breath as his eyes also followed the incubator.

“We should go inside.” Josh suggested.

“Duffy. I need to know she’s ok.”

Josh risked a look over towards the ambulance trying to keep his features neutral as he did so.

“Please tell me she’s ok?” Charlie begged. 

“She’s getting the best care possible Charlie. You know that.” Josh replied as he tried once more to guide Charlie inside, anything to prevent him looking back towards the ambulance. He didn’t need to see what was going on in there.

Charlie was stuck to the spot. “Is she dead?” His voice broke. 

“No but…” Josh couldn’t bare to finish the sentence, it was bringing back too many traumatic memories for him.

“But it doesn’t look good?” Charlie surmised. 

Josh couldn’t meet Charlie’s gaze. He let go of his friend’s shoulders.

Charlie shook his head, “No!” He broke down in tears and just collapsed into a heap on the floor. “It’s all my fault!”

Josh looked over his friend’s head and caught the eye of the senior doctor who nodded. “C'mon up you get.” He started to pull Charlie up from the ground.

“I need to be with her. Please. Let me be with her.”

“OK.” Josh replied gently.

Charlie stood up, swallowed and stepped towards the ambulance.

Josh followed close behind feeling utterly helpless and fighting against the memories that threatened to overwhelm him completely.

“I’ll be ok on my own Josh.” He said quietly knowing how much it was effecting his friend.

“No, you’re my brother, come what may I’m here.”

“Josh, I know how much this is eating away at you. Please. I’ll be okay.”

Josh stood firm just inside the doors of the ambulance and watched Charlie move forward.

“Duffy?” He whispered as he reached the doors. “Baby?”

She was ghostly pale and still. Suddenly the sound of a crack filled the air.

He knew that crack anywhere. “You have to save her!”

“Doing my best to!” The doctor panted in reply.

He moved closer to her - after taking a deep breath and placed a kiss to her forehead. “Wake up baby, please.” She was so cold!

The defibrillator whirred into action as the doctor reached for it.

Despite them all having been in resuscitation emergencies many times it felt very different when it was one of your own laid in front of you.

Charlie stayed with her because he needed too, he couldn’t be anywhere else.

After two attempts with the defibrillator the doctor glanced at his watch.

“Please you can’t give up. Please.” Charlie begged.

The doctor nodded. “One last try.” He agreed as he injected another unit of adrenaline.

Charlie wasn’t sure he could bear to watch if the other shot of adrenaline didn’t work and they had to pronounce her dead.

The doctor once more set the defibrillator to 360 and sent up a silent prayer. “Clear!” He declared.

Charlie needed her to wake up!

The doctor held his breath as he felt for a pulse.

Charlie put his head in his hands. This was it. She was gone…

The moments seemed to tick by like hours til suddenly… “There’s a weak pulse!”

Charlie’s head shot up out of his hands. “A pulse? There’s one?”

“Its weak and thready but its there.”

Time once more became fluid as they all rushed through the department and into resus.

Charlie stood outside, completely helpless.

Another doctor approached Charlie from the lift. “Mr Fairhead?”

“Yes?”

“Is now a good time to talk to you about the baby?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” There was nothing he could do for Duffy except watch and wait. She’d want to know what was happening with their baby. 

“Is there somewhere private where we can talk?”

Charlie gestured to his office.

They entered the office and the doctor motioned for Charlie to sit down.

He sat on the edge of his desk, “is she ok?”

“You knew you were having a girl?”

He smiled sadly, “I had a hunch from the beginning.”

“Well your hunch was right. You have a daughter and she’s quite the little fighter!”

“Gets that from her mum.” He swallowed, “How is she?”

“We’ve got her on a ventilator and she’s very small - just under 2lbs.”

“She’s tiny.”

“At this gestation we would have hoped for 2.5lbs but she’s not letting her small size get the better of her. We’re keeping her under a heat lamp and constant monitoring. Now it’s up to her. The next 24 hours are critical.”

Charlie smiled sadly again, “Thank you.”

“Does she have a name?”

“Not yet. I need Duffy to wake up first.”

“OK. Would you like to see your daughter?”

He nodded, “I’d love too.”

“We can head up there now.”

As the men left Charlie’s office the department was in the middle of the shift changeover. Tina and Chloe were just entering reception when they spotted Charlie. “I thought you had today off?” Chloe asked.

“I did.” He paused. “Duffy’s in Resus. She’s in a bad way, will you please keep me informed?”

“What’s happened?” Chloe asked. Tina gave her a subtle kick. “We’ll be sure to keep you in the loop.” The young blonde reassured him.

“Thank you. I’ll be in neonatal if you need to ring me.”

As they walked away Tina leaned to mutter something in Chloe’s ear which caused the brunette to turn back towards Charlie with a contrite look on her face.

Charlie went up to the neonatal unit to see his daughter for the first time. The doctor led him over to an incubator in the far corner of the room. He was nervous about meeting his daughter for the first time. She was covered in wires.

Outside in the corridor Josh stood silently watching his friend.

“Hello beautiful girl.” He placed his hand on the incubator. It was hard to believe that someone so small had been the cause of so much trouble. Then again, she definitely had her mother’s genes so was it really a surprise?

All the beeps and whooshes in the room seemed to fade away as Charlie focused on his daughter. “Your mummy should be here with me too, but she’s a little poorly right now.” He told the baby.

Her little foot twitched at the mention of her mum.

He smiled, “You’re beautiful!”

Her breathing seemed to settle more at the sound of his voice, her little chest rising and falling in a steady pattern.

“You’re so small. But I know you’re not going to let your size hold you back.” He smiled, tears in his eyes, “Your brothers will want to meet you.”

How on earth was he going to explain all this to the boys? Especially Peter. It was going to be a difficult conversation to have.

The doctor approached quietly. “I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s a gentleman outside who says he needs to speak to you. Says his name is Josh.”

He nodded at the doctor and smiled. He turned his gaze back to his daughter. “Daddy will be back in a minute trouble, ok?” He smiled before disappearing outside to see Josh. He smiled brightly, “Josh, she’s beautiful!”

“Oh you really are done for now with two of them wrapping you round their little fingers!” He chuckled.

“What do you mean. Both? Don’t you mean all four?”

“Well I was mainly thinking of the two ladies in your life actually.”

“Ah. Well, In that case you’d be right.” He paused, “She’s beautiful, just like Duffy is.”

“Speaking of the delightful Nurse Duffin… That’s why I’m up here.”

“Is she ok?” He asked.

“They’re getting ready to move her upstairs. They’re keeping her sedated for the time being to give her a chance to recover but she’s stable.”

He nodded, “Stable is good.” He exhaled. “Thanks for out there before, it can’t have been easy.”

“I’m just glad things turned out better for you.” He shook himself and forced the thoughts away. “So does the little lady have a name yet?”

“I’m sorry.” He squeezed Josh’s shoulder. “No name yet. I need to talk to Duffy first.”

“You still haven’t agreed on a name? You’ve had 7 months!”

“We settled on a name. I just need to ask Duffy if that’s still the name we’ve agreed on. Preferably before I get myself castrated for naming our daughter without her.”

“You’re actually genuinely scared of her aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” He replied. “You’d be scared of her too.”

Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“It’s that attitude of hers that makes me hot under the collar. It always did.”

“I’m not sure I want to know..!”

There was a silence between the two of them for a while. “I can’t believe I have a daughter…” Charlie’s voice was full of awe. 

“Between you and her three brothers she’s really going to have to fight her corner!”

“Poor girl has no chance.” He smiled, before a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’m sure she’ll prove surprisingly resilliant and stubborn.” He reassured.

“Just like Duffy.” Another tear fell and he brushed it away. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

Josh gently pulled Charlie into a hug. “Its ok.”

As he hugged Josh back, Charlie whispered, “I’m so scared.”

“Its ok to be scared. Just remember you’re not alone. We’re all here for you both.”

“I know, thank you. I do appreciate it. We both do.” He sighed, “I need to tell Kate.”

“OK. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you again, Josh.”

Josh began to walk away. As he reached the door he turned back. “Oh and if Duffy asks - I saw nothing!”

He smiled. “I know it was awkward for her but it wasn’t exactly great for me either. Having my best friend looking at my partners private’s… But yes, I’ll tell her.”

“Right, I’m off to go wet your daughter’s head with a large glass of whisky!”

“Have one for me too.”

“Will do!”

“Cheers.” As soon as he was alone, he knew he had the overwhelming task of informing Kate of her daughter’s condition. The thought made his chest tight. With a sigh he walked over to the desk where there was a phone. He rang the house phone, knowing by now she’d be home with the boys from school.

However it was Peter who picked up the phone.

“Hi Peter, is your gran there?”

“Uncle Charlie! Are you calling from the new house? Did mum like it?” Peter had been the only other person to know about Charlie’s secret plan.

“Your mum loved the house.” He smiled.

“I told you she would! Can I talk to her?”

“Not at the minute, Peter. Your mum’s just sleeping right now. It’s been a long day.”

“Oh OK. Hopefully that means she’ll be awake when we come surprise her after tea.”

“You’re coming after tea?” He swallowed, “Please can I talk to gran?”

“Gran’s just helping Jake finish our surprise.”

“Will you get her for me? Please?” He was trying to hide the panic in his voice.

Peter noticed the slight change in Charlie’s voice but couldn’t work out why. “Um… OK, hang on… Gran!!!” He shouted.

He swallowed. He was feeling sick again, his chest feeling tighter.

“Peter can you help your brother clean the glue off the table before it dries?” She took hold of the phone. “What is it?” She asked, the frustration at being interrupted clear in her tone.

“I’m really sorry. But the boys can’t come and visit.” He blurted out over the phone.

It took Kate a few moments to catch up. “Hang on what? Why?”

“Lisa’s—" Why was it so weird to call her Lisa? “Lisa’s had the baby but there’s been complications.”

Kate gasped and then lapsed into silence.

“Kate… Lisa almost died. She’s stable for now, but for a while… it didn’t look good. The next 24 hours are critical. For them both.”

The sound of Kate’s breathing suddenly changed.

“Kate. Listen to me? You need to sit down and breathe.”

“Gran?!” Peter called out in the background.

“Kate?”

Peter grabbed the phone. “Charlie?! Are you there? Gran’s gone all pale and is breathing funny, what do I do?”

“Sit your gran down and tell her to focus on her breathing. In and out.”

Peter did as he was told. After a couple of minutes Kate took hold of the phone once more and shooed Peter away to rejoin his brother in the other room.

“I’m sorry Kate.”

“Promise me that my daughter will be OK.” She whispered.

“I can’t promise. But I can bloody try. I am trying.” He admitted.

“Good!” She sighed. “Do you want me to tell the boys?”

“I’d like us to do it together, if that’s ok?”

“OK, what shall I tell them in the meantime?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“Is everything else OK?” She asked cryptically in case the boys were eavesdropping.

“The baby’s a girl. A tiny fighter by the looks of things.”

Kate smiled. “Sounds familiar.”

“Takes after her mum, obviously.”

“The scraps Lisa used to get into when she was little!” She chuckled rolling her eyes at the memories.

“You should tell me the stories.”

“I will do once you’re all back home. Now I mustn’t keep you any longer, you must have plenty of things you need to do. Don’t worry about the boys, you leave them to me.”

“Thank you Kate, I appreciate it.”

“You just make sure they’re both looked after.”

“I will. You’ve got my word.”

“You’re a good man Charlie. Lisa’s lucky to have you.”

“No, I’m lucky to have her.”

“Well you be sure to show her that.” A hint of something more clearly lay underneath the older woman’s words.

“I will.”

“Good.” The boys voices could be heard once more in the background. “I best go make their tea. Call again when you know more. Bye!” She hung up the phone.

“Bye Kate.” He returned the phone and smiled sadly. Charlie took a deep breath and returned back to the neonatal unit. He knew they were going to be in for a rough time. As he stared at his daughter, his thoughts went to the boys. He wished he was there to help Kate.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been twelve hours since Duffy almost died during the birth of their daughter. Charlie spent his time between both of them, he hadn’t rested. He hadn’t dared to sleep in case he got bad news about either. Suddenly one of the monitors next to Duffy’s bed started to sound an alarm. He called out for help.

Two doctors ran in and began checking Duffy over. “There’s a problem with her airway.”

Charlie’s head began to whirl. He was so exhausted! “A problem? What kind of problem?!”

“It appears to be blocked. I’m going to extubate and then reintubate.”

Charlie simply nodded. He didn’t say anything else, just moved out of the way whilst the Doctors were in the room.

The doctor removed the tube from Duffy’s throat. He was about to grab a fresh tube from his colleague when she began to choke.

Shit, was she waking up?

“Suction.” The doctor instructed. He struggled to use it effectively however as Duffy had begun to thrash against the hold he had on her chin.

That’s when Charlie intervened. He gently stroked her cheek. “Baby, calm down. Please. Just relax, you’re safe.”

Her movements slowed in their ferocity but she still fought against the hold.

The second doctor reached for her canulated hand, a syringe in his other hand.

“Duffy, listen to me? You’re safe. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise.”

“If she doesn’t stop we’ll have to sedate her again.” The doctor insisted.

Duffy suddenly pulled her hand away from the doctor’s grip.

“Sweetheart, please just relax” He gently ran his fingertips against her cheek and stroked her hair.

“Ch… Ch…” She mumbled inbetween incoherent groans.

“I’m here darling, I’m not going anywhere.”

Her eyes briefly fluttered open, her pupils unfocused.

He kissed her forehead. “You should be asleep.” He said quietly.

She started to gag, pulling her head to one side.

“Let it out,” He encouraged gently.

She coughed and then began to vomit.

He managed to get the sick bowl to her in time.

She began to slip backwards, her breathing changing. The doctor grabbed the suction tube and placed it in her mouth, afraid that she was going to aspirate in her semi conscious state.

He threw away the sick bowl and moved aside to let the doctor use the suction on her.

Having cleared her airway the doctor turned to Charlie. “I don’t think it would be wise to reintubate incase she vomits again. I think she might have had a reaction to one of the medications.” He turned to his colleague. “We’re going to need to roll her onto her side to protect her airway.”

“Do you think she’ll come out of this again, soon?” Charlie asked anxiously. 

“Either that or she’ll slip deeper.”

“And if she slips deeper, what will happen?”

“Then you should prepare yourself for the fact that she might not come out of it at all.”

“She might not ever wake up?”

“You should prepare for that eventuality yes.”

He swallowed and nodded. “Thank you for being honest.” He glanced at Duffy.

“We’ll leave you alone for a while.” The doctors then left the room.

“Thank you.” He said again. As the doctors left, Charlie took Duffy’s hand in his.

His touch seemed to calm her.

He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. “You should see the baby.” He smiled, “She’s so beautiful Duffy, just like her mum is!”

The steady beat of the monitors was all the response he got.

“We need you. Me, the children. We need you to keep us in check.”

A couple of hours later Charlie suddenly jerked awake. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep!

“Baby?” He whispered. He was still so tired. It took him a few moments for his eyes to focus but when they did the first thing they saw was green… “Duffy?” He said gently.

She smiled softly.

He closed his eyes and reopened them again.

A soft giggle escaped Duffy’s lips.

That sound was so beautiful, how he’d missed it. “You’re awake? You’re alive?”

Her right eyebrow rose as she shot him a look.

“You’re ok?”

She nodded.

“Promise?” He paused. “I’m not dreaming, am I?”

She giggled once more. “You idiot!”

He pinched himself hard.

She shifted her fingers slightly in his hand and stuck a nail firmly into his palm.

Why didn’t he wake up? Why was he still asleep?

“Where am I?” She asked, trying to focus his attention.

“Hospital.”

She shot him a look that mocked the obviousness of his answer.

“Why can’t I wake up?” He asked. “Or is that because I’m already awake? And this is real?”

Quickly becoming frustrated with Charlie’s confusion Duffy attempted to sit up.

“What are you doing? You can’t get out of bed.”

“Need… Explain…” She groaned as she fought to move.

“Explain what? What’s going on?”

“What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“I was elsewhere…”

“You died.” He paused, “Clinically speaking, you were dead for a while.”

“How?” She allowed him to ease her back down onto the bed.

“When you were giving birth to our daughter, your heart stopped.”

Panic filled her eyes. “Is she OK?”

“Small… Really small. But it appears she has the same genes as her mum and has inherited her stubbornness and spirit.”

“I want to see her.” Her voice was growing weaker despite her fighting to stay awake, exhaustion beginning to win the battle.

“When you’ve had a sleep, you can.” Charlie reassured before he placed a delicate kiss to her lips. “I love you.” He said quietly.

“Describe her.” She whispered as her eyelids began to droop.

“Tiny, cute button nose. Green eyes. Ten fingers, ten toes. A little bit of hair.”

“How tiny?” She mumbled.

“2lbs.”

Her words were becoming incoherent again as she slipped into sleep but a single tear slid from the corner of her eye.

He gently wiped away the tear.

She turned into his touch as she drifted off to sleep.

He smiled sadly. He stayed awake for a while, just watching her sleep before going to see their daughter and then returning.

It was a few hours later when Duffy awoke again. She smiled at the sight of Charlie snoring in the chair, his head lolled back and what looked like a piece of paper in his hand. Curious, she tried to reach out for it but the movement caused her muscles to complain and she couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips.

He was flat out, utterly exhausted. It had been a tough day. On the paper was a list of girl’s names.

Looking closer she realised the paper had words written on it so wasn’t what she had hoped it was.

Charlie began to stir, sensing she was awake.

Duffy lay back down, everything hurt more now. She guessed that was because the painkillers were beginning to wear off slightly.

“Morning gorgeous.” He mumbled.

She blushed. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He smiled as he opened his eyes, “You didn’t.”

“You look exhausted.”

“I am. I haven’t slept great. I couldn’t, you know, in case something happened to you both.”

“Oh Charlie, you need to rest. You’ll make yourself ill if you don’t.” Her hand was rubbing at her ribcage as she spoke.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked, watching her rub her ribcage.

“I was expecting to be sore but not for my ribs to hurt.” She started to remember something he’d told her earlier. “Did they..?”

“They broke your rib when giving you CPR. I heard the crack.”

Duffy gasped, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of what Charlie had gone through in the last 24 hours. “I’m sorry.”

He moved from the chair at the side of the bed to the bed, sitting facing her. “It’s ok. I won’t lie, I was terrified. They came so close to giving up on you… You weren’t responding.”

“But you wouldn’t let them?” She asked, though she already knew the answer.

“I told them they had to keep going. They couldn’t stop. They had to bring you back to me! To us!”

“Thank you for fighting for me.” She whispered.

“I’ll always fight. I’m not doing this alone.” He replied. “I love you too much.”

“I love you too.” She smiled before lapsing into a comfortable quiet for a few minutes.

“It would seem our daughter has inherited her mother’s genes.”

“Oh?”

“Stubbornness and resilience.”

“You can’t blame those solely on me!” Sadness filled her features once more. “I really want to see her.” She sighed, knowing that the doctors wouldn’t agree to her moving for some time yet.

He laughed gently, “Why can’t I?” He sighed, “I know honey.”

“She probably thinks I’ve abandoned her.”

“I’ve told her you’ll see her as soon as you can, but that you’re poorly yourself. She relaxed at the sound of your name.”

“I miss her. I feel like I let her down.”

“You haven’t let her down.” He reassured as he stroked her cheek and was silent for a moment, “Did you wake up earlier?”

“When?” A lot of the last couple of days was hazy for her, she couldn’t be entirely sure what had happened when.

“A couple of hours ago.” He replied. “I could’ve been dreaming though.”

“I was awake, you weren’t dreaming.” She paused, chewing at her bottom lip. “There was another time though… Its just sounds… Voices…” She sighed, frustrated at the confused jumble in her head.

“You woke up. You choked on the tube that was helping you to breathe. You were fighting. I was trying to talk to you, get you to calm down.” He smiled sadly.

“That explains why my throat hurts.”

“You threw up too. They think you had a reaction to the medication.”

“Just my luck.” She sighed. She was starting to feel sleepy again.

He placed a delicate kiss to her lips, “I love you.”

She mumbled her reply as she began to slip back to sleep once more.

As she went to sleep, Charlie stayed awake, once again pondering the name of their daughter. He also tried to think of a way for Duffy to see their daughter despite knowing the doctors wouldn’t allow either of them to be moved any time soon. Pictures! That was the only way. Leaving Duffy to sleep he went to contact Josh to set the wheels in motion on his plan.

Less than an hour later Josh met up with Charlie outside the neonatal unit, his camera bag over his shoulder.

“Thank you. It was the only thing I could think of.”

“Of course.” He handed over the bag. “I’ll wait out here til you’re finished and then I’ll run them into town to be developed.”

Charlie took the bag. He went into the neonatal unit and began to take photographs of their daughter. She was doing well, she really did have Duffy’s genes.

A couple of minutes later Josh accepted the camera back from Charlie. “I’ll be about 2 hours. I have a friend in the shop on Smith Street and she’ll do them as a priority job.”

“Thank you. I’ll still be here when you get back.” He smiled, “Josh she’s gorgeous. I still haven’t got my head around I have a daughter.”

“In my experience its not all that different to having a son.”

“It isn’t, not really.” He agreed. “I just never thought I’d have a baby with Duffy.” He admitted.

“I’m surprised it took this long if I’m honest.”

“It was never the right time.”

Josh raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He gestured to the camera. “I best go sort this out. See you soon.”

“See you soon. Thank you again.”

Two and a half hours later Josh finally returned. “Sorry. All the ladies in the shop was cooing over the photos. I thought I’d never get away!” He explained.

He’d spent time with the baby, just talking to her. She seemed to settle more at the sound of Charlie’s voice. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“She’s lucky she gets her looks from her mum and not her dad!” He teased.

“Oi.” He laughed.

“Oh come on, even you have to admit that you are punching well above your weight this time my friend!”

“Yeah I’ll admit that. Duffy’s gorgeous. I’m a lucky bloke!”

“Yeh, some buggers get all the luck!” He grumbled lightheartedly.

“I’m going to ask Baz for a divorce. So I can marry Duffy.”

“So soon?” He asked, somewhat taken aback.

“I almost lost her.” He pointed out.

“I suppose that does tend to focus the mind on what’s important.”

“She’s the most important thing ever. And I almost lost her. And that doesn’t even bare thinking about.”

Josh placed his hand on Charlie’s shoulder and squeezed it briefly. “So when are you going to pop the question?”

“Not yet. As soon as she’s well enough. I want to do it properly.”

“Sounds good. Well, I best leave you to it as my shift starts in less than an hour. Give Duffy my best wishes when you go see her.”

“I will do.” He held up the photographs, “Thanks once again for doing this.”

“Any time mate.” He replied before leaving to head to the ambulance station.

With the photographs, Charlie went to visit Duffy. Noticing she was asleep, he quietly closed the door behind him. Creeping over to the chair he sat down. Her hand was laid open next to her face. He suddenly had an idea. Leaning over he placed a photograph in the palm of her hand.

The touch caused her to stir slightly but she didn’t fully wake.

He continued to watch her as she slept.

A short while passed before Duffy began to stir more fully. She blinked several times trying to force her eyes to focus on the item in her hand.

He watched her, wondering whether she’d notice the photo in her hand.

She ran her fingers around the edge of the photograph as she blinked.

“That’s our baby.” He told her softly. 

She ran her fingertips across the photo as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

He gently wiped the tears away, “I hope they’re happy tears.”

“She’s so tiny!” Duffy choked out between the tears.

“Tiny but beautiful.”

“What are the doctors saying?” Despite everything she couldn’t ignore her nursing training.

“She is smaller than they’d have liked but she’s a fighter.”

“Its my fault isn’t it? I should have taken better care.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault!”

“Everything had settled down until yesterday though.”

“And I think that might have been my fault.”

“I could’ve said no but I didn’t.” She pointed out.

“No but I still should’ve kept my hands to myself.”

“That’s never been one of your strong points!” She giggled.

“No it hasn’t. Then again, you’re sexy. Can you blame me?”

“You won’t be getting again for quite some time so savour the memory of yesterday!” She smirked.

“I love you.” He smiled, changing the subject. 

She smiled, a delicate blush colouring her cheeks as she again focused on the photo in her hands. “Have the boys seen this yet?”

“No, not yet.” He replied, “Duffy, I had to tell your mum.”

“What did you tell her? Is she OK?”

“The truth. That you almost died.” He paused, “Are you up for visitors? I should really call your mum.”

Duffy gasped at Charlie’s admission. “I need to see the boys. So they know everything is going to be OK.”

“Now that you’re a little more awake, I’ll ring your mum. To bring the boys?”

“Please.” She gestured around the room. “Can you get the doctors to remove some of this first though? I don’t want the boys to be frightened.”

“Of course I will.” He smiled and kissed her forehead, before he handed her some more photographs of their daughter.

She smiled broadly as she looked through the photos, her attention focused solely on them.

Leaving her with the photographs, Charlie asked the doctor if they could move some of the machines.

Later that afternoon Duffy awoke from another doze, the photos still clutched in her hands. Charlie had been with her when she’d fallen asleep but now she couldn’t see him though she could hear noises in the corridor outside. The door slowly opened. Duffy smiled as she heard familiar giggles behind the door and the sound of ssh-ing. She placed her head back on the pillow and pretended to be asleep.

The boys entered the room followed by Kate and Charlie.

She continued to pretend to sleep though she couldn’t help the small smile that was tugging at her corners of her mouth.

“Mum?” Peter said quietly, “Are you awake?”

Opening her eyes she smiled and pulled her eldest son into a cuddle.

“Mum!” Peter hugged his mum tightly.

She tried not to wince as her ribs hurt. She stroked his hair as she looked over his shoulder at her younger son who hung back by his gran.

“Are you feeling better?”

“I’m absolutely fine, don’t you worry. Even better after seeing you two.” She reassured him.

“Good.” Jake walked to his mum, still a little nervously. He handed her the teddy he’d brought, “Missed you mum.” Jake said.

She pulled him closer. “I’ve missed you too. Have you been a good boy for your gran?”

“Yes.” He hugged her tightly, burying his head in her neck.

She kissed his hair. A tear ran down her cheek, her emotions beginning to overwhelm her once more.

Peter gently wiped away the tear. “Don’t cry mum.”

“Dont worry, they’re happy tears. I have a surprise to show you, would you like to see it?”

The boys both nodded.

She gestured for Charlie to hand her the photos on the table next to the bed.

Charlie picked up the photos and handed them to Duffy.

“Boys would you like to see some photos of your sister?”

“A sister?”

“That’s right, I’m finally not the only girl in a house full of smelly boys!” She chuckled, tapping his nose with her finger.

“Can I see? Where is she? Is she poorly like you?” Peter asked.

“She’s still very small so needs quiet in order to rest and get bigger.” She held out one of the photos. “Here she is though.” She smiled.

Peter took the photograph and studied it.

“So what do you think?” Duffy asked.

“When can we see her? What’s her name?”

“Once she’s a bit bigger then I’ll take you to see her I promise.”

“What’s her name?” Jake asked.

“We’re still trying to decide. We’ve got it down to two choices though.”

“What’s that?”

“Emily or Sophie.”

“Emily, I like that.”

Duffy was concerned that her mum hadn’t spoken since entering the room. “What do you think mum?”

Kate was just a bit overwhelmed by everything. She nodded, “Uh huh.”

Duffy held out one of the other photos towards her mum.

Kate swallowed the lump and reached out for the photograph.

“So you both like Emily?” Duffy asked the boys.

Both boys nodded just as Kate excused herself from the room.

“Mum?!” Duffy called after her.

“I’ll go after her.” Charlie said sadly.

“Thank you.” Duffy replied, cuddling the boys closer as they continued to look at the photos.

Charlie stepped out of the room, leaving the boys with Duffy. “Kate?” He called.

Kate furiously swiped her hands across her cheeks before turning back round to Charlie. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” He stepped towards her.

“Leave it Charlie.”

“Talk to me?“

"Its silly…”

“No it’s not.”

“I do love her. I know she thinks I don’t. That I’m always on at her to sort her life out. It’s only because I want the best for her!”

“I know.” He smiled, “I know you love her. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have almost fainted when I told you she was critically ill.”

“Are they going to be OK?” She whispered.

“Yeah, I think they will.”

Kate looked at the photo again. “She’s so tiny.”

“Tiny and beautiful. Just like her mum.”

“Is she really going to be OK?”

“Which one?”

“Emily.” She said as she continued to look at the photo.

“I don’t know. She’s doing well.”

She sighed. “Just once I wish a baby in this family would arrive when it was supposed to.”

“So do I.” He paused.

“I wouldn’t mind if they were late but they always seem to be early. It’s worrying.”

“They’re impatient. That’s a trait they obviously inherit from Duffy I’m afraid.”

“Not surprising when she was early herself. Only time she ever has been mind!”

Charlie chuckled softly.

“She’ll be wanting you to go back inside. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Lisa and the boys need you.”

He nodded, “I’m here for you too, Kate.” There was a pause, “I promise you, I’ll take good care of Duffy and the children.”

“I know you will. I just wish it hadn’t taken my daughter so long to wake up to that fact.”

“I always loved Duffy.” He smiled, “It was never the right time. I had it all planned and… things went wrong.”

“I know it did but in a way I’m glad you didn’t wait longer.” She replied cryptically.

“What do you mean?” He asked with a small frown.

“My daughter thinks she can pull the wool over my eyes but I’m smarter than that. But she doesn’t need to know that, does she?”

“You knew Andrew was beating her up?” He asked, astonished at the older woman’s admission.

Kate shot a panicked look at the door. “I tried to tackle Andrew about it but…”

“But?” Charlie encouraged. 

“He denied it and became verbally abusive. So I rang the police.”

“He’s a bastard.” Charlie muttered. 

“He is. Lisa thinks that call came from a concerned neighbour. Please don’t tell her it was me. Andrew worked it out and warned me that if I called them again he would make sure I never saw the boys again. I didn’t know what else to do!” She explained helplessly.

“I won’t tell her.” He reassured.

“I know she’s safe with you.”

“They are. Her and the boys.”

“Now you go back inside. I’ll only be a minute.”

He nodded, smiled sadly and returned to the room.

Duffy looked up as she heard the door reopen, the boys still sat beside her chattering away about the photos. “Mum OK?” She mouthed.

He nodded with a smile. “Yeah.” He mouthed back.

She nodded and beckoned him over, patting the space on the bed next to her.

He sat down on the space beside her, “Are you alright?”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I am now.” She looked down at Emily’s photo. “Well, almost.” She sighed.

“Just missing one little person?” He reached out and stroked the boys back.

She nodded as she ran her finger over the photo in her hand and cuddled up to her sons.

“She’ll be here before you know it.”

She forced a smile as she spoke to the boys. “You like your sister then?”

“Yes.” Both boys said.

Duffy looked up as the door opened once more. “Mum?” She questioned. 

“Yes darling?”

“Are you OK?”

“Of course I am.” She smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

Duffy remained unconvinced but decided it was best to change the subject. “What do you think to your granddaughter?”

“She’s tiny.” She replied.

“The doctors are pleased with her progress though.”

“Yes she’s doing really well, I believe.”

“Thank you for bringing the boys in mum.”

“I had to come myself. Just to make sure you were ok.” Her voice broke.

“Oh mum! I’m OK, honestly.” She held out her arms towards Kate.

Kate stepped towards her daughter and then hugged her tightly.

“You shouldn’t worry so much!” Duffy whispered in her mum’s ear.

“You’re my baby, of course I’m going to worry about you!”

Duffy rolled her eyes. “I’m 38 mum!”

“And you’re my only daughter. That’s not going to change.”

Duffy smiled, accepting defeat on that point.

Kate kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“Do you know how long they’ll keep you in for?” Kate asked, including Charlie in her question.

“A few more days. Anything up to a week, I assume.” Charlie answered.

“That soon?” Kate asked, surprised. 

“Or it might be longer, I don’t know.”

“Doesn’t seem long given…” She motioned discreetly to her chest.

“I know but so far there doesn’t appear to be any long lasting damage.”

“Its probably just a one off.” Duffy replied with fake brightness.

“Yeah, it was most likely the strain of the baby. Giving birth and being unwell in combination but the doctors are still running all the necessary tests.”

“I doubt it would happen again.” Duffy remarked.

“No it won’t because Duffy and I are never having any more children.” He said confidentially.

“Are we not?” Duffy shot back, a pointed look on her face.

“Obviously, we’d have to talk about it but—“ He shook his head.

“You never know what might happen in the future.” Duffy shrugged.

“I know. We’ll talk about this, some other time?” He kissed her head tenderly.

“We will.” She replied, though the look in her eyes appeared to indicate that she had already made up her mind regardless.

He sighed sadly. There was no way on Earth he was going through that again!

Seeing the look on Charlie’s face Duffy merely fluttered her eyelashes at him, a smug smile on her face.

He shook his head fondly. He was definitely getting the vasectomy - even if he had to go behind her back! 

Duffy grinned, satisfied that she had won.

He wasn’t prepared to risk losing her again. Next time he might not be so lucky.

Peter was watching the adults with intense curiosity.

Charlie turned and caught Peter’s eye. He smiled. “Are you ok?”

“Fine.” He replied. There was something going on but he couldn’t quite work out what.

“Are you sure?”

“You are going to be OK mum, aren’t you?” He turned and asked her quietly.

Duffy nodded and turned to her eldest. She kissed the bridge of his nose. “Of course. I’m much tougher than I look, you know.” She reassured.

Peter looked somewhat reassured but not totally convinced. He looked over to Charlie for confirmation.

Charlie looked at Peter and nodded, once again reassuring the youngster.

“I think it’s time we left your mum to get some rest boys.” Kate suggested.

Peter nodded, “Can we come back tomorrow?”

“Of course. Hopefully I’ll be on a different ward by then.” Duffy replied.

Peter smiled and kissed his mum’s cheek. As did Jake. They both said their goodbyes before it was just Duffy and Charlie left.

“I’ve missed them so much.” Duffy sighed.

“I know sweetheart.”

“Have you had chance to see Louis to tell him?”

“Not yet.” He smiled sadly.

Duffy started to reply but instead a yawn escaped.

“You’ve had far too much excitement for one day.” He said gently.

“You just want to get out of having that conversation.” She remarked as she was lowering herself til she was once again laid down on her side.

“What conversation?”

“If we’ll have another baby.” She mumbled, closing her eyes as she spoke.

“I’m not prepared to have this conversation whilst you’re still recovering.” He simply replied.

She made a rude noise before nodding off to sleep with a smirk on her lips.

As he kissed her forehead and tucked her up, he couldn’t help but think she was a massive pain in the arse. But she was his pain in the arse.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days passed without incident as both Duffy and Emily continued to improve. Much to her relief, Duffy had been moved to the post natal ward. She sat in bed watching the clock waiting for the morning visiting to begin.

Charlie was running late that morning, he’d worked the previous night as a one off. The nights were the worst, it always threw Charlie completely.

Getting bored Duffy eased herself out of bed and took her toiletries bag from the cupboard by her bed. Taking the items out of the bag she spread them onto the bed and attempted to make herself look more presentable.

It was half 8 by the time Charlie arrived at Duffy’s room. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. “Good morning gorgeous.”

She’d just finished putting away her bag as the door opened. She pushed herself back up and turned to greet Charlie. “Hi.” She smiled.

He closed the door behind him and kissed her tenderly, “How you feeling?”

“Bored.”

“Oh well, I am sorry I’m boring you.” He teased before he kissed her again.

“Can’t you break me out of here?” She pleaded.

“I find my charm only works on one particular nurse.” He pouted.

“And look where that got me!” She giggled.

“Stuck with me forever?”

“Hmm…” She pondered with a cheeky grin.

He squeezed her bum playfully and grinned.

“Charlie!” She squealed.

“What?” He did it again.

“You’re supposed to be keeping your hands to yourself mister!” She admonished.

“I can’t help it. Around you, I’m like a horny 15 year old teenager.” He placed his hands on her hips, “Come on gorgeous. I think there’s someone waiting that you’d like to meet.”

“I was wondering when you were going to remember that I gave birth only four days ago.” She remarked, her eyebrow raised.

“I know you did. To our beautiful daughter.” He answered.

She suddenly registered the full extent of his previous statement. “Hang on, did you say we can go see her?”

“That’s what I said.”

A huge smile lit up her face as she pushed herself off the bed. “Well what are we waiting for?”

“I’m waiting for you to move your butt.”

“So rude!” She stuck out her tongue as she searched for her slippers.

“You’re so rude!” He shook his head fondly.

“You could hel… Aha! Nevermind.” She pulled the slippers out from under the bed, wincing as she lent over. She was still tender from everything that had occurred during delivery. She rubbed her side as she started to walk towards the door.

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“I’m fine. I just want to see Emily.” She answered shortly.

He nodded and followed her out the room. 

When they reached the room Duffy suddenly became nervous and held back from the doorway.

“I know you’re nervous. It’s scary, but I’m here.” He held his hand out for her.

“I feel dizzy.” She whispered.

“Dizzy?” He repeated, quickly becoming concerned. “You’re not about to faint on me, are you?”

“I can’t…” She stammered, the colour draining from her face.

He made her sit down on the nearest chair. “Look at me?” He crouched in front of her.

She lifted her head slightly, her eyes full of fearful tears.

“What’s scaring you?”

“Seeing the damage I caused.” She sobbed.

“You did not cause this!”

“You can’t be sure!” She cried.

“Of course I can.” He stroked her cheek, “She was early because she wanted to be. Not because you did anything wrong.”

She wanted to believe him, she really did but the thought wouldn’t leave her mind.

“She was early because she is a stubborn minx like her mum.” He added with a grin. 

“You’re pretty stubborn too.” Duffy argued.

“That’s true.” He smiled, “She wanted to meet us.”

Duffy wiped the back of her hands across her cheeks and forced a smile. “We probably shouldn’t keep her waiting any longer then.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, so please don’t blame yourself.”

“I always will, no matter what.” She sighed as she attempted to stand up again.

“But you shouldn’t!” He sighed sadly as he stood up with her. “I’m here, ok?”

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I love you.” Together, they went into the unit to see Emily. She was growing by the day, getting stronger.

Duffy gasped, she knew Emily was tiny but the photos hadn’t truly shown just how tiny.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, “She’s tiny but she’s fighting.”

She pulled away from his hold slightly. It made her feel awkward when he held her like that. She placed her hand against the side of the incubator.

He sighed sadly and moved away from the hold. “Talk to her.”

“I’m sorry.” She told Emily in a whispered sob.

Emily moved her leg a little.

Duffy looked at Charlie to see if he saw it too.

He caught Duffy’s gaze and smiled. He’d seen it too. She did it again.

“Has she done that before?”

“Just the once.”

“When?”

“When I first went to see her.”

“Is that your way of saying hello when you meet someone new?” She asked, turning back to the cot.

She did it again, her legs moving at the sound of her mother’s voice.

“Seems her instinct to kick is still there.” Duffy smiled.

He smiled, “She got plenty of practice, kicking your insides.”

“I think I still have the bruises.”

Emily was a lot more relaxed in Duffy’s company. Her breathing and heart rate were steady. “Hmm, she’s got a powerful kick, hasn’t she?”

“Mmhmm.” She traced her finger along the glass. “I wish I could hold her.”

“Me too! It shouldn’t be long, she’s making really good progress.”

“Are we OK to touch her?”

He nodded, “She likes having her hand held.”

Duffy slowly moved her hand to open the window on the side of the incubator. She held her breath as she placed her finger on Emily’s palm.

Emily immediately grabbed her mum’s finger. She held on and didn’t let go.

A tear slid down Duffy’s cheek.

He wiped away her tear as he watched Duffy and Emily.

Duffy stood watching her daughter. Though she was tiny she was perfectly formed. 10 little fingers and 10 tiny toes. She looked like a doll.

Emily still had hold of her mum’s finger. She kicked her leg again.

“Hello Emily.” She whispered.

Emily wriggled a little in response.

“Do you think she likes her name?”

“Judging by that little wriggle, yes.” Charlie agreed. 

“Have they told you much about how she’s doing?”

“She’s doing really well. So far there doesn’t seem to be any complications - she has periods of breathing on her own, which is a positive!”

"That’s a relief. I was so worried that something was going to be seriously wrong with her.”

“So far, so good.” Charlie smiled, “It’s just trying to increase her weight amongst other things.”

“She should have been bigger.” Duffy replied sadly.

“Yes but I think she was always destined to be small.”

“Maybe.” She didn’t look entirely convinced.

“Look at me?”

She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze.

“You were not to blame for any of this! If anyone is to blame, it’s me ok?”

“How did you work that out?”

“Because it’s my fault.”

“No its not. I carried her, I’m responsible.”

“No. I am.” He sighed, “I should never have let you leave here to look round the bloody house! Maybe if I hadn’t, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“It would have happened anyway.”

“I shouldn’t have… you know either.” He sighed, “You can blame me, because we both know it was my actions that lead to this.” He rubbed the back of his head.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder. “No.” She swallowed. “I wasn’t honest with the doctors or you. I knew I wasn’t well enough but I just had to get out of there, even for a short time. I was going crazy!”

“I don’t want another baby, Duffy.” Charlie suddenly blurted out.

She smiled sadly. “I’m not sure I do either but I don’t want to entirely give up on the idea either. Is that insane?”

“No, it’s not insane.” Charlie swallowed hard, “You could be dead right now and I’d be doing this all alone.” He took a steadying breath. “I’m never going through that, again!”

“The risks we’ve taken for each other.” She sighed.

“Will you be ok here for a minute, just while I nip to the loo?”

She raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in conversation. “Sure… You OK?”

He nodded, “Yeah course.”

Duffy turned back to Emily and studied every inch of her as she lay sleeping. She was breathing softly and steady. 

Charlie disappeared to the bathroom. He was struggling, not that he’d admit it. Duffy, Emily and the boys needed him to be the strong one.

Duffy was so wrapped up in Emily that it took her a while to realise that Charlie had been gone for over 15 minutes. “I’ll be back shortly.” She whispered to her daughter before she left the room and began to wander down the corridor.

He was just sat in the toilet cubicle, with his head in his hands.

Reaching the door she hesitated briefly before knocking on the door. “Charlie?”

He didn’t answer.

“Charlie? Are you OK in there?”

“I’m fine.” He called back.

“What’s taking you so long?”

“Nothing.”

“We promised no more lies Charlie.”

He wiped the tears with the back of his hand, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” She replied firmly as she lent against the doorframe.

He moved and came out of the toilet.

“What’s going on?” She asked as she tried to push herself back to standing fully.

“Nothing.”

She glared at him. “Don’t lie. I can see you’ve been crying.”

“Fine! I’ve been crying.” He shot back. “But I’m alright now.”

“Charlie its OK to cry. I don’t think any less of you for it.”

“I’m fine.”

“Charlie, please, talk to me!” She begged. 

“What do you want me to say?”

“How you’re feeling. The truth.”

“I feel like shit.” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Why? Is it something I’ve done to make you feel like that? Is it Emily? Please tell me.” She was quickly becoming agitated at his words. 

“Nothing either of you have done.” Charlie sighed sadly.

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?”

“I don’t know, ok?” He rubbed his neck.

“Please let me help you.” She begged.

“I don’t think you can help. I can’t tell you, what’s in my head.”

“I thought we could tell each other everything.” She was deeply hurt.

“I just feel really overwhelmed.” He admitted. “A lots happened over these last few days.”

“It has. But that’s why we need to lean on each other. Don’t shut me out.”

“I’m not. I’m trying to protect you, don’t you see?”

“I don’t need protecting.” She insisted.

“I know. But…”

“But what? We’re in this together, don’t put up barriers between us.”

“Can we grab a coffee or something?”

She sighed. “Sure. Your place or mine?” She joked, though her voice lacked the humour that her words suggested.

He smiled sadly. Charlie was silent as he walked with Duffy towards the cafe. He held her hand the entire way; stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

A million things whirled through Duffy’s head as they walked. Charlie’s silence just made things worse but she knew that he would only be pushed so far.

He ordered two coffees and sat down at the table, a soft sigh escaped his lips. “I’m tired.” He admitted, “I’m not sleeping very well.”

The awkwardness she felt at sitting in the canteen, a place she’d visited hundreds of times as a member of staff, in her pjs, dressing gown and slippers immediately melted away at his words. She reached over the table and squeezed his hand.

He closed his eyes. “And I keep wanting to cry all the time. I know it’s normal but—“ he shrugged. Truthfully, feeling blue - whether they were baby blues or the trauma of what happened to Duffy, he was ashamed of it. He was a man. Men didn’t express or share their emotions.

“You need to let it out. We both remember what happened the last time you kept it all bottled up.”

He sighed, “I know.”

“I would never judge you or think less of you for feeling like this. You know that right?”

He squeezed her hand, “I know that.”

“Then why have you kept it from me?”

“Because I’m ashamed, ok?”

“You of all people should know better than to be ashamed about something like this!”

He swallowed. “I didn’t want to let you down.”

“You could never do that.”

He looked up and met her eye, his eyes watering.

She lent over and gave him a kiss, blushing as she sat back. They’d made a point of keeping their relationship away from work so it still felt a little strange to her.

“You’re so beautiful.” He told her before he lent forward and gave her another kiss.

She laughed. “I look like hell!”

“I’m not just talking physically. Inside… You’re so beautiful inside.”

She blushed even more, not really knowing how to respond.

“I…” He paused, “You said no more secrets?”

Duffy chewed at her bottom lip, fearful of what bombshell he was going to drop next.

“I’m going to ask Baz for a divorce.” He explained. 

“OK. That’s probably for the best. It’ll be less confusing for Louis as he gets older.”

He nodded, “Would you, um, consider divorcing Andrew?”

“I’m scared to ask.” She admitted quietly.

“That’s understandable.” He smiled sadly

“I suppose I could go to a lawyer and admit adultery to get a divorce.” She considered. 

“You weren’t the first to cheat.”

“Like he’s going to admit that!” She looked down at her hands. “He has evidence to prove my adultery.”

“What evidence?” He frowned.

“Emily.”

“Good point.” He smiled sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“If I admit it then she’ll be spared along with the boys.” She reasoned. 

“Nothing is happening to you and the children. I will make sure of that!” Charlie countered. 

“I can’t let you do that!”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want him to hurt you too.”

“He wouldn’t. And I’m sure I’d hurt him harder.”

“Can we discuss this once we’re all home? Please!” Her voice betrayed her exhaustion. 

He lent over and kissed her, “Of course!”

Duffy tried to mask the yawn that was trying to escape. It had been a long morning.

“Come on sleepy, time to have a rest.” He smiled and finished his coffee, before standing up and offering her his hand.

She pushed herself up slowly, her energy levels quickly depleting.

“Do you want a piggy back?” He asked.

She let out a half-hearted laugh. “I couldn’t think of anything more painful or embarrassing right now!”

He chuckled softly, “That’s a good point.”

She lent against his shoulder, fighting not to close her eyes and give in to the exhaustion that was quickly enveloping her.

He picked her up and ended up carrying her back to her bed.

She tried to grumble but didn’t have the energy. She’d argue with him about it later she decided as her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next five weeks seemed to fly by. Charlie was glad to have Duffy back home although he fussed over her constantly. He still wasn’t sleeping great and was still experiencing low mood on occasions. Emily was doing really well in the neonatal unit. She was gaining weight and breathing unaided the majority of the time. The move to the new house had gone relatively smoothly despite Charlie’s insistance that Duffy not be allowed to help at all on the big moving day. It was strange finally sharing a bed with Duffy after all this time. It was early morning, everyone asleep apart from Charlie. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, he hadn’t been able to go back to sleep.

Though still asleep Duffy was fidgeting, clearly dreaming about something.

He watched her for a while, his hand finding hers in the bed and holding it.

His touch seemed to soothe her temporarily but after a few minutes her eyes fluttered open.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“Nothing.” Today was a big day and she didn’t want to spoil it with her worries.

“Tell me?”

“I dreamt that the doctors changed their minds about letting us hold Emily.” She whispered.

“Oh, baby. It’s perfectly normal to have these fears.”

“What if something’s happened overnight?”

“They would’ve rang us.”

She started to climb out of bed.

“Where you going?”

“To start getting ready.”

“But it’s still early.”

“I need to do something.” She began pacing the bedroom.

He patted the bed beside him, “Please come and take a seat?”

She sighed and sat down.

He sat up and kissed her shoulder. “It’s ok to be scared. I’m scared too.”

“We’ve had so many ups and downs.”

“Yeah we have. It’s only made us stronger though, hasn’t it?“

"I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, either.”

She leaned over to kiss him but stopped as she heard the sound of shouting from across the hall. “Oh for goodness sake..!” She muttered, moving to stand up again.

Peter and Jake were arguing over something. “Honey, do you want me to go?”

She sighed. “Be my guest.”

Charlie kissed her tenderly and headed to the boys rooms to see what the noise was about. 

“Tell him to get out of my room!” Peter yelled as he pushed Jake back towards the door.

Charlie sighed, “Jake, Come here?”

Jake stuck his tongue out at his brother as he walked over to Charlie.

Charlie picked up Jake, “You know not to go into your brothers room.”

“I wanted to play!” He complained.

“I know. But I don’t think your brother wants to play.” He kissed his nose, “I’ll play?”

“Yay!” He squealed, once again sticking his tongue out at Peter.

Peter went back to his room and closed the door behind him. Charlie smiled at Jake, “What do you want to play?”

“Lego!”

“OK, let’s go find them in your room.” 

About half an hour later Charlie and Jake looked up from their Lego creation as Duffy’s voice calling them for breakfast echoed up the stairs.

“Ready for breakfast, Jake?”

Duffy looked up as the boys entered the kitchen. She looked slightly flustered and there was flour smeared across her cheek. “I hope you’re all hungry. I made pancakes.”

“Yay!!” The boys sat down at the table. Charlie rubbed the flour from Duffy’s cheek, “Planning on wearing that all day?”

Duffy blushed. She looked down and realised it wasn’t just her face that she’d covered in flour. “I should go change.”

“I can help you if you like?” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “No, you should eat some breakfast. I won’t be long.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek, before settling down with the boys to eat breakfast. “Are you ok, Peter?”

“Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jake!” He complained as his little brother started messing around with his food.

Charlie turned his attention to Jake. “Jake! Stop winding up your brother.”

“Sorry!” He replied but his tone indicated that he was anything but.

He watched Jake and Peter closely. He knew they’d both gone through a lot in the last couple of months but they were constantly at each other’s throats recently.

“Act like a baby and you get all the attention around here!” Peter muttered as he stormed out the room.

Charlie sighed as he heard Peter’s comment and decided to go after him. “Jake, stay there!” He warned as he went to Peter’s room. He knocked on the door, “Peter?”

“Go away!”

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“I said go away!”

“What’s wrong?” Charlie repeated. 

“He’ll be making a mess downstairs you know? Mum’ll be cross.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m fine.” He replied rolling his eyes as he lay down on his bed.

“No you’re not.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “You’ve had a lot to deal with these past couple of months. It can’t be easy for you.”

“Mum’s been through worse.” He shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter who’s been through worse. Your feelings are valid.”

“Dad says I’m too old to cry.”

“Your dad says a lot of horrible things.” He sighed, “You’re never too old to cry.”

“Do you cry?”

He nodded, “Yeah I do. I’ve cried a lot recently.” He admitted.

“In front of other people?”

“I cry in front of your mum sometimes. But not always.” He smiled sadly, “You can cry in your room, if you want to cry.”

“I don’t want mum to hear me.”

“What if you were to put music on? Or cry into your pillow?”

“I just don’t want her to worry.” His bottom lip was starting to wobble.

He held his arms out for Peter, “Shall I let you in on a little secret?”

Peter crawled over closer to Charlie.

He held him tightly, cuddling him to his chest. “Your mum will always worry, even when you’re my age.” He kissed the top of his head.

The little boy’s body began to shake as he finally let out the tears he’d been holding back for far too long.

Charlie didn’t say anything, he just held Peter allowing him to cry.

Several moments passed until finally Peter looked up at Charlie. “I wish you were my dad too.” He admitted softly.

He smiled, “I may not be your dad by blood, but I love you just as much as I love Louis and Emily ok? You and Jake, you’re my sons too.”

Peter nodded slowly as he dried his eyes with his hands. “Jake’s such a pain in the butt though!”

“I know he is.” He smiled.

“Will you tell mum about what happened?”

“About Jake?”

“Everything.”

“Would you like me to?”

“Not today.”

“But some time?”

“Maybe.” He pulled back and stood up from the bed. “We should go clean up Jake’s mess before mum sees it.”

He kissed Peter’s forehead, “Come on.”

As they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard Duffy let out a shriek. “Too late!” Peter shrugged as he heard his mum start yelling.

Charlie entered the kitchen, it was like a bomb had gone off! “Sorry, I should have been supervising him.”

She whirled around. “Where were you?!”

“I was talking to Peter.”

“Were you misbehaving too?” She sighed as she regarded her eldest son.

“No, no he wasn’t misbehaving.” Charlie replied, “We just had to talk about something. And no, it couldn’t wait.”

Duffy shot Charlie a look. “Peter can you supervise your brother getting changed whilst Charlie and I try to put this kitchen back together?”

Peter nodded, looking between Charlie and his mum before he took Jake to get ready. Charlie sighed and began to tidy up the kitchen.

Silence descended for several moments whilst they tidied. “What aren’t you telling me?” She asked, not looking up as she continued to put items away in the cupboard.

“I’m not hiding anything.” He replied.

“Is everything OK with Peter? Has he said something?”

“I said I’d tell you but not today.” He answered as he looked up.

“Is he OK?”

He nodded, “Yes. Just finding things a bit tough but that’s understandable. He’s been through a lot, they both have.”

Duffy’s face filled with guilt. “Why didn’t he come to me? Am I that terrible a mum?”

He moved towards her and touched her cheek, “Do you know why he didn’t tell you? Because he doesn’t like to worry you.”

“He said that?”

He nodded. “There’s a few other things but I promised I wouldn’t say anything today, and I intend on keeping that promise.”

“I know how much you value a promise like that.”

“I promise we’ll talk tomorrow?” He smiled as he kissed her tenderly.

She nodded, trying to push down the feelings of anxiety that were bubbling inside her. She chewed at her lip, Charlie would tell her if he felt she needed to know, she trusted him on that.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” She grasped the edge of the worktop and pulled herself up as she heard a knock at the door. “That’ll be mum.”

His hand ran up the inside of her thigh. “I’ll go and let your mum in. Can’t leave her freezing on the doorstep, can we?”

“Thanks. I’ll go round up the boys.”

Charlie smiled and went to let Kate in. “Morning Kate.”

“Morning Charlie.” She smiled as she entered and hung up her coat and bag. She quickly made herself busy around the house.

Finally about an hour later Charlie and Duffy were stood outside the entrance to the neonatal unit. Though they been in and out of the unit constantly over the last few weeks Duffy felt the familiar nerves begin to coil inside her.

Charlie reached for Duffy’s hand as they were outside the neonatal unit. “I don’t know about you but I’m petrified.” He whispered.

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt her.” She confessed.

“You won’t.” He reassured.

“She’s still so tiny!”

“I know.” He smiled sadly.

Duffy took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Charlie followed her.

After washing their hands they made their way over to Emily’s cot. Placing her hand through the little door on the side Duffy stroked her finger across her daughter’s cheek. “Hello sweetheart, I hope you slept well.”

Emily began to wriggle about a little. She was awake, had been for about an hour or two.

Duffy jumped slightly as the doctor came over to do a couple of final checks on Emily.

Charlie was quiet, just observing Emily and Duffy. His hand gently stroked Duffy’s lower back.

The doctor made a couple of notes on Emily’s chart and then indicated for Duffy to sit in the chair beside the incubator.

Charlie was nervous for some reason - really nervous. He couldn’t stop the anxiety and sickness from floating around his stomach.

Duffy bit her lip as the doctor lifted Emily out of the incubator. She quickly unbuttoned the top of her blouse so her tiny daughter could be slipped inside her top and laid against her skin. She placed her hand against the baby’s back through the fabric of her top, too terrified to touch her skin properly.

Emily settled instantly as soon as she felt her mum’s touch. She lay with her cheek against her mum’s chest, soothed by her heartbeat.

A tear began to trickle down Duffy’s cheek as she held her daughter.

Charlie crouched down beside the chair, “Are you ok?” He asked. He hesitantly reached out and touched Emily’s back.

She nodded, unable to articulate the swirl of emotions that flooded her mind.

“It’s overwhelming, isn’t it?”

She smiled as Emily moved her hand to grasp at her mother’s skin, her little eyes looking up at her parents.

Charlie’s gaze met that of Emily’s and his heart skipped a beat.

Duffy looked from her daughter to Charlie and her heart melted. More tears ran down her cheeks.

Emily’s eyes were exactly the same colour as Duffy’s. A tear rolled down his cheek, “Emily, you’re just as beautiful as your mummy.”

Duffy blushed, laying her head against Charlie’s shoulder. “Its like a dream isn’t it?”

“I never thought I’d be with you. Like this.” He said quietly.

“Only took us 13 years.” Duffy mused. “She’s going to get such a shock when she finally comes home. After the quiet in here.”

He laughed gently, “Yeah that’s true.”

“Especially when all three of her brothers are home.”

“It’ll be ok. You might find she likes the noise.”

“She’s got no choice.”

“We’ll manage.”

“We do seem to find a way through most things eventually.”

“Of course we do. That’s us, we survive everything.”

“Let’s not test that idea again any time soon though?”

“No of course not.” He reached out and stroked Emily’s cheek with his finger.

The doctor quietly came back over. “We should probably think about putting Emily back in her cot now.”

Duffy looked up. “Can’t Charlie hold her for a couple of minutes first?” She asked.

Charlie smiled, “It’s ok. Tomorrow, we’ll come back and I’ll get a hold.”

The doctor nodded and Emily was soon placed back into the cot. Charlie knew it was important to take this slowly, especially for Emily’s sake.

An emptiness filled Duffy all over again as she watched her daughter being taken from her.

“We can have more cuddles tomorrow,” Charlie reassured.

“I just hate leaving her here every day. I feel guilty going home without her.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty, none of this is your fault.”

“She shouldn’t even be here yet Charlie!”

“But she wanted to be. Hence why she wouldn’t wait a bit longer.”

Duffy’s attention was once more taken by watching her daughter. She couldn’t wrap her head around how far Emily had come in five short weeks. She still had a long way to go but she was a fighter.

Charlie’s attention was grabbed by Emily. She was wriggling around, obviously not impressed with being disturbed when she was so comfortable on her mum’s chest.

They sat watching Emily in peaceful silence as she eventually settled to sleep. Another hour passed as they watched their sleeping daughter until Duffy broke the silence. “I need some air.” She whispered, rising from her chair and heading towards the door.

Charlie studied them both closely that hour. Hearing Duffy say she had to excuse herself, he looked up. “Do you want me to come with you?”

She nodded but didn’t wait for him to catch up as she continued her flight from the room.

He got up off the chair and followed her, “Duffy?” He was concerned.

Heading down the stairs she eventually ended up in the carpark.

He eventually managed to catch up with her. “Duffy, what’s wrong?” The concern was evident in his voice.

She shrugged before launching herself into his arms, her face buried in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Oh sweetheart, it’s ok.”

She pulled back and tried to articulate the feelings that were swirling inside her head but all that came out was stuttering noises.

“Cry if you need too. You don’t have to talk.” He reassured, as he placed a hand on her cheek.

She was all out of tears. She couldn’t explain the jumbled, conflicting thoughts in her mind so she simply sought the soothing comfort of his touch.

He held her, knowing sometimes all she needed was a hug.

Minutes trickled by and then she pulled back a little. “Sorry… I… Its been quite a morning…”

“Don’t say sorry. It’s been an overwhelming morning for us both.” He answered before leaving a delicate kiss against the bridge of her nose.

“Can we go somewhere quiet for a while? Just the two of us?”

“Do you want to grab some lunch?” He asked.

“Can we eat it in the park?”

He nodded, “If that’s what you fancy.”

“There’s a spot by the lake that’s peaceful.”

He kissed her cheek, “By the lake it is.”

They wandered over to their favourite cafe near the hospital and got some food and coffees to go. They then headed for the park and sat down on the grass by the lake.

The silence was comfortable, Charlie now and again just glancing at Duffy. He came to the lake often, usually when he needed thinking time.

It had surprised Duffy that Charlie had seemed to know exactly where she’d meant. She’d thought this was her own secret hiding place.

“I come here a lot too.” He said before taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“I find the stillness of the water calming.” She explained.

“So do I.” He glanced at her again before returning to the lake.

After finishing her sandwich Duffy lent back on her hands and looked up into the sky. She sighed.

“I never knew this was your hiding place either.”

“And here we thought we knew everything there was to know about each other!” She chuckled.

He laughed gently, “I’d come here to think about you. Us.”

She tilted her head and shot him an amused look. She then turned back towards the sky, stretching out her neck, her hair flowing loose behind her.

Once again, his attention moved from the lake to Duffy. He was always distracted by her, no matter his surroundings, Charlie was automatically drawn to her.

A blush began to creep up Duffy’s cheeks as she realised she was being watched.

He smiled as he noticed the colour deepening in her cheeks. He could just sit here for hours, watching her.

Duffy continued to study the clouds floating overhead as she spoke. “I feel terrible leaving her but l… I just needed some time. Some time to…” She sighed. “Oh I don’t know!”

“You shouldn’t feel bad for leaving her. Although I understand the feeling, because I have it every time too.” He smiled sadly, “You need time to breathe.”

“Everything keeps changing so quickly. I can’t wrap my head around it all.”

“Emily’s progress or..?”

“Everything. My life is so different from where it was a year ago.”

He nodded, “I can imagine it feels rather strange.”

“Sometimes I convince myself that it’s all just a dream and I’ll wake up soon and find myself back there.”

“With him? Hurting you?” He sighed. “I never suspected he was…”

She sat forward, drawing her knees up towards her chest. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

He sat closer to her, “But I’m not just anyone am I?” He touched her arm gently, “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you or the boys.”

“I didn’t want you to realise that once again I was the pathetic victim. Not able to fight for herself.”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Why else would these things happen to me? I must have a certain look about me that marks me out.”

“Life is shit, things happen. It isn’t a reflection on who you are as a person.”

“So why do you always feel the need to protect me? If you don’t see me as a victim.”

“I don’t see you as a victim.” He replied, “Why? Do you feel I do?”

“You just apologised for not protecting me. Like it was somehow your responsibility to and you failed at it.”

“You’re the love of my life, why wouldn’t I want to protect you and stop bad things from happening?” He smiled, “But I know I can’t because that’s life. And it doesn’t matter how much I wrap you up in cotton wool along with the children, bad things will happen.” Charlie’s shoulders fell into a small shrug, “Doesn’t mean I stop trying though.”

“I don’t make things very easy for you do I?”

Charlie shook his head. “No you don’t but maybe I like that.”

She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look out the corner of her eye. “I always knew you were a strange one Fairhead!” She giggled.

He smiled brightly, “I love you. I love your drive, your ambition, your stubbornness. I even love that fiery temper of yours.” He moved a little closer to her, closing the gap between them.

“I’m not stubborn!” She pretended to sulk.

“Of course not.” He smirked.

“You’re infuriating.” She giggled.

“But you love it.”

“Maybe…”

“Duffy?”

“Mmhmm?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“What are you after?” She giggled.

“Nothing darling, it’s just nice to hear you giggle.” He blushed as he said it.

“Is that a blush I see creeping up your face?” She teased, tiptoeing her fingers up his cheek.

“No, I’m not blushing.” He answered, the redness on his cheeks betraying his words.

He smiled before he returned the kiss.

She looped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss slightly.

His tongue ran over her lower lip.

Duffy giggled as she found herself rolling backwards onto the grass.

His hands found their way under her tshirt as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

She mumbled with pleasure at the feel of his hands.

He tiptoed his fingers up her stomach and towards her breasts. Pulling back from the kiss, he began to kiss her neck. “I’d take you right here.” He mumbled.

“I bet you would!”

“It’d be classed as public indecency though, if I started making love to you.” He mumbled again becoming distracted at where his hands and lips were.

“Yeh I’m not explaining to my mother why we ended up spending the night in a police cell.” She giggled.

He laughed gently and stopped. Lifting his head up, he met her gaze. “Your mum would probably kill us.”

“If it wasn’t broad daylight I’d maybe consider risking it…” She mused with a saucy smirk.

“Ooh, really?” He smirked, “I’ll keep a note of that next time we go out.”

“Its fun to liven things up from time to time.” She shrugged.

“That’s very true. Can’t have our sex life going boring and stale now, can we?”

“I don’t think you could ever describe it as that!” She smirked thinking back to the last time they’d been intimate.

“Oh no, definitely not.” He noticed the look in her eye.

“We wouldn’t want that to happen would we?

“No.” He replied, removing his hands from under her T-shirt.

She pouted at him.

He lent forward and kissed her pout.

She seized the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck once more.

He kissed her again, deepening the kiss once more.

"Once the doctor signs me off how about we come back here after dark?” She suggested between kisses.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said with a grin. Charlie broke away from the kiss, “Should we perhaps go back to the hospital?” He asked.

“Good idea. Thanks for this. You always do seem to know how to make me feel better.” She smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad I could help.”

She gave him one last kiss before holding out her hand so he could help her up.

Charlie placed his hand in hers and helped her up off the floor.

“Let’s go see how our little girl is getting on.” She smiled as she snuggled into Charlie’s side.

“Probably causing mischief like her mummy.” He kissed her head.

Duffy giggled. “However will you cope with two of us?”

“Hmm, no idea.” He answered back with a laugh as they headed back to the hospital.


	20. NSFW | Sexual content

It was late in the evening about three weeks later. The boys were tucked up in bed. Charlie and Duffy were laid on the sofa watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Duffy looked up. “That’ll be my mum.” She explained. “I best go let her in.”

“Can’t have her freezing to death on the doorstep, can we?”

Duffy got up and let her mum in. “Thanks for agreeing to keep an eye on the boys this evening mum.”

“It’s not an issue.” Kate smiled as she entered the house. “You and Charlie deserve some time to yourselves.”

“Thanks. We’ll try not to be back too late.” She turned back towards the lounge. “Charlie are you ready?”

“I am darling, are you?” Charlie got up from the settee.

“More than ready.” She muttered. “Yeh, let’s go.” Once they were outside she closed the door and leaned over so her lips brushed his ear. “I thought we could go to the park…”

“Saucy minx.” He whispered back, his hand found her backside and gave it a squeeze.

“I saw the doctor this morning and she said everything is fine. I didn’t say anything earlier coz I wanted to surprise you.”

“So I’m allowed to get you all hot and bothered?” He smirked.

“More than allowed. I demand it!” She giggled.

“Horny are we, baby?” He asked.

“Maybe just a little…” She grabbed hold of his hand. “Can we stop wasting time now please?”

As she grabbed his hand, Charlie was dragged in the direction of the park. “You really don’t want to waste time, do you?”

About 15 minutes later they arrived in the park and found the spot by the lake. After sitting down Duffy pulled a bottle of champagne from her bag. “I don’t have glasses so I hope you don’t mind drinking it from the bottle.”

He sat beside her and shook his head, “I don’t mind sharing your germs. We’ll be sharing a lot more than germs later.” He smirked.

She giggled as she popped the cork and took a large swig to stop the bubbles going everywhere.

“You’re so messy.” He said gently as he wiped some of the bubbles from her chin.

She lent forward and sucked the champagne from his fingers, flicking her tongue around his fingertips.

Charlie became fixated at the feel of her tongue against his fingers.

“Would you like some?” She smirked.

“Of course.”

She took another large swig before holding the bottle out towards him.

He took the bottle from her grasp and took a large mouthful.

It didn’t take long before the bottle was empty. Duffy lay back on the grass, staring up at the stars giggling.

“You’re drunk.” He said gently and laughed. He crawled between her legs.

“So are you!” She giggled.

He licked her earlobe. “Drunk on love… as well as champagne.”

Her giggles swiftly turned into moans of pleasure.

His tongue worked its way from her ear, to her neck.

“Don’t play games, you know what I want!” She moaned.

“Tell me what you want.”

“For you to fuck me til I scream.” She giggled.

“Have I told you how much I love your filthy mouth?”

“Not recently.” She mused.

“I love it when you’re filthy.”

“Show me how much you love it.”

“Ride me, you’ve not done that for a while.” He kissed her passionately.

She pushed herself up to sitting, pausing a moment as the world around her tilted slightly. She grinned and pushed Charlie over onto his back. She ran her hand down his chest and over his crotch, giving it a little squeeze. “I’m worried that little Charlie junior might suffocate in there soon!” She giggled.

He gazed up at her lovingly and smiled, “I think he might suffocate in a little while.” He replied.

She giggled as she reached under her skirt to remove her knickers. She then sat across his thighs as she began to slowly unbuckle his belt.

“I see you didn’t go commando like me?” He smirked as he continued to watch her intensely, his breathing quickening slightly.

“It was too cold to in a skirt!”

“I would’ve warmed you up in no time.” His hand trailed up her inner thigh.

She giggled as she unzipped his jeans and discovered that he had indeed gone commando.

“The more you giggle, the more I want to come.” He told her. 

She giggled again as she moved to slide herself down onto his throbbing cock.

“Oh fuck!!”

“You like that?” She smirked.

“You feel amazing.” He muttered, “So wet..”

“My imagination has been running wild all day.”

“I can feel it.” His hands trailed up her front and grabbed her breasts.

She reached up to unbutton her blouse but then hesitated, feeling self conscious.

Sensing her hesitation, Charlie placed his hands over hers. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met.”

She moved her hands aside letting Charlie unbutton her blouse.

Charlie began to unbutton her blouse, “You’re so sexy!”

She smiled shyly. That wasn’t how she felt inside but the alcohol she’d consumed and Charlie’s words were almost enough to convince her.

“Whether drunk or sober, you are beautiful. Inside and out.” His hand reached up to her neck and he pulled her down, kissing her roughly.

She let out a giggling moan as she fell forwards, her hips grinding against his.

His favourite position was definitely Duffy on top.

She shifted her legs so that she could increase the speed of her movements as they continued to kiss passionately.

He moaned against her lips as she increased the speed of her movements. Charlie’s hands moved to her hips.

Duffy’s moans increased in volume as she felt Charlie’s fingers digging into her flesh.

The louder she got, the louder he did too. “I’ve missed you.”

“Its been too long.” She agreed.

“Far too long.”

“I…” Her words were cut off as her orgasm began to wash over her.

“Fucking hell, babe.”

She squeezed her knees into his sides as she pushed herself forward, taking him as deep as possible. She moaned loudly in his ear.

“Babe…” Feeling himself slide deeper into her, he found his own orgasm quickly approaching. A couple of seconds later, he joined her and climaxed.

She lay her head against his chest as she panted trying to get her breath back. “That was amazing.” She gasped.

“Hmm.” He nodded in agreement, his fingertips stroking patterns over her hips, his own breathing heavy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, I always did.”

Duffy quickly found herself becoming sleepy. She snuggled further into Charlie’s arms.

“I think it’s about time you and I headed home for snuggles don’t you?” He kissed her head, his arms around her.

“OK.” She mumbled as she sat up. “Where are my knickers?” She giggled.

“Where did you throw them?” He chuckled.

After searching for a couple of minutes she finally found them dangling from a branch of a nearby bush.

He laughed gently when he realised where they were hanging.

She glared at him as she put them back on, almost falling over at the same time.

He sorted himself out, pulling up and zipping up his trousers before trying to stand up. “Baby?” He held her hand to stop her from falling over again.

She giggled as she pulled him back over with her onto the grass.

He straddled her and gazed down at her lovingly, “You’re gorgeous.” He tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She giggled.

He stroked her cheek before he kissed her tenderly. “Can I tie you to our bed later?”

“Only if I get to tie you to it afterwards.”

“Deal.”

“Well you’d better take me home then Mr Fairhead!”

He smiled and stood up for a second time. He held his hand out for her, “Come on gorgeous.”

They slowly made their way back home, their journey delayed by frequent distractions on both their parts. As they reached their garden gate Duffy turned in Charlie’s arms and placed her finger against her lips, desperately trying to contain her giggles.

If it wasn’t Duffy’s hands that were wandering, it was Charlie’s. “Ssh.” He told her and giggled himself, she always did bring out the teenager in him.

“Keep your hands to yourself Charlie!” She giggled whilst she attempted to straighten her clothes so she looked more presentable.

“It’s your hands that are wandering, not mine.” He replied.

“Mum can’t find out that I’m drunk!”

“She won’t.” He kissed her cheek.

They walked up the path and Duffy tripped on the step as they reached the doorway.

He caught her before she face planted the floor. “Careful.”

“I’m so busted!” She giggled as she heard movement in the hallway.

“Yes you are.” He slapped her backside.

“Charlie!” She giggled as the door opened. “Um, hi mum.” She smiled brightly at her mother.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Good night was it?”

“Yeh, we had a lovely quiet walk didn’t we Charlie?”

“Hmm, something like that.” Charlie grinned.

“The path by the lake is so peaceful.” She put her hand to her mouth as she hiccuped.

“Did you get my daughter drunk, Charlie?” Kate asked.

“I’m totally sober!” Duffy objected. “Tell her Charlie!”

“She’s sober, honest.”

“See?” She remarked as she misjudged the distance to the doorframe as she went to lean on it casually.

“Come inside before you hurt yourselves.” Kate said as Charlie reached out to catch Duffy again.

“I don’t need help!” Duffy grumbled as she attempted to wriggle free and step into the hallway.

And she said she wasn’t stubborn! He followed her inside, closing the door. “We were celebrating Emily’s birth. We may have had a few drinks.”

“She never could handle her alcohol.” Kate shook her head fondly. “I’ll let you have the delightful task of convincing her to go to bed.” She remarked as she glanced over at her daughter who looked rather worse for wear sat on the bottom of the stairs.

“She still can’t.” He grinned, “Ah, I can imagine that will be a difficult task. Thank you for having the boys, we really appreciate it.”

“I didn’t hear a peep out of them all night. I’ll leave you to it. Lisa please do as you’re told.” She grabbed her coat. “Goodnight both of you.” She then left to go home.

“Goodnight Kate.” As the door shut, Charlie turned his attention to Duffy. “You okay?”

Duffy burst out into fits of giggles. “Do you think she thought we were sober?”

“No she knew we were drunk.”

“Oops! Am I in trouble?” She asked with a smirk.

“No, she just said you could never handle your drink.”

“I meant with you. Am I in trouble with you?” She grinned.

“Yes cos you’ve been a bad girl.” He smirked.

“I just can’t help myself!” She giggled.

“Up those stairs, Missy!”

She ran up the stairs giggling, tripping over twice in the process.

“Ssh.” He shushed her as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Make me!” She giggled.

He tried to catch her as they reached the bedroom. She tried to dodge but instead tripped over her own feet and landed on the bed.

He slapped her backside, “Naughty!”

She let out a loud moan of pleasure.

“You like being spanked?”

“By you yes.” She giggled.

Charlie removed her skirt and her knickers before his palm connected with her bum cheek once again.

“I know you like to remind me who the boss is.” She smirked.

“Always.” He answered leaving a red mark on her other cheek. “If I’m not careful there will be a puddle on the duvet.”

“From you or me?” She giggled, feeling herself grow wetter with each smack. Normally it frightened her when a man was sexually forceful with her but not when it was Charlie. She trusted him implicitly.

“Both of us.” He rubbed her cheeks tenderly. Despite it being her idea he wanted to make sure she was 1000% sure it was what she wanted.

“Yes.” She replied turning her head to look up at him. Her eyes full of a lustful fire.

Meeting her gaze, he held it for a minute. Then without warning, he slapped her arse again.

She let out a girlish squeal. “So what do you do to naughty girls like me then?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him playfully.

“I tie up naughty girls and refuse to let them come.” He replied.

“I like the first bit.” She giggled, rolling over and holding out her wrists in front of her.

He removed his belt from his trousers and tied the belt around her wrists.

She lay back on the bed, spreading her legs ready for him.

He moved between her legs. He tore her blouse. “You’re gorgeous!”

She shivered as she felt his breath on her thighs.

He kissed either side of her thighs, gently sucking the skin. He began to tease her - licking the areas he’d kissed.

She trembled as he teased her, goosebumps forming on her skin.

“You’ll be trembling a lot more when I’ve finished with you.” He told her with a smirk before he ran his tongue over her.

“Shit!” She gasped.

He did it again. His tongue ran over her, before he circled her clit and gently sucked on it, his hands resting on her thighs. 

She moaned, struggling to form words.

He gave her the best oral sex ever. Only he left her on the brink of an orgasm before pulling away.

It took her a few moments to realise he was planning to leave her on the edge. She glared at him as he sat smugly on the bed next to her though she could tell that he too was painfully aroused.

“Got to punish you somehow.” He smirked, feeling very smug as he teasingly undressed himself.

“Bastard!” She muttered as she struggled against the belt as she attempt to reach and give herself the release she so desperately needed.

“Patience darling.” He told her. He unclipped her bra and took her nipple into his mouth. He thought he was going to pop!

Her breathing became heavier as the sensations flowed through her.

He sucked and licked her nipples as his fingertips tiptoed up her thigh. He inserted two fingers into her.

“You’re gunna come in your jeans!” She giggled, as she clenched around his fingers.

“Hmm, I think I have.” He murmured as he quickened the pace of his fingers.

“You can tidy it up!” She gasped, bucking her hips against his hand.

With his other hand, he removed his jeans. Thankfully he hadn’t made such a mess yet. “God babe…”

“I want you inside me now!” She demanded, her eyes like steel.

“Nope. Not yet. Not until you come all over my hand.”

She threw her head back in disgust but her tone quickly changed as she felt his fingers thrusting into her once more.

He began to rub his thumb over her clit hoping the double sensation would push her over the edge.

It only took a few moments more before she let out a scream of pleasure, her whole body shaking.

He placed his hand over her mouth to muffle the scream. “Ssh!” He ended up climaxing himself, his balls ready to explode!

They lay panting for several minutes before Duffy looked down at the mess they lay in with a smirk on her face. She was impressed that despite the fact they’d already had sex once that evening he’d managed to make such a mess!

“Are you impressed by the mess?” He asked.

“So long as I don’t have to clean it up!” She remarked as she tried to move her leg. “We should probably change the sheets but I’m too tired.” She yawned.

“Tomorrow, we’ll change them tomorrow.” He yawned.

She gestured to her wrists.

“Oh you want me to untie you now?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well I can’t sleep with them tied together.”

He undid the belt from her wrists and threw it onto the floor.

Grabbing the duvet she wrapped it around them. They were a drunk, sweaty, sticky mess but she didn’t care - there was nowhere else she’d rather be.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally the time came when, aged 13 weeks, one week after her original due date, Emily was ready to be released to go home to her family. The doctors had arranged for her to be ready to be discharged at 11.30am.

It was 6am as Duffy lay staring at her bedroom ceiling. She’d barely slept but hadn’t wanted to wake up the rest of the house.

Charlie was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He was so nervous to finally bring Emily home! It had been a long time coming but now she was finally coming home, with her parents and brothers where she belonged.

She saw him roll over again. “Are you awake?” She whispered.

“No.” He joked.

“Liar!” She giggled.

He opened his eyes. “Can’t sleep either?”

“No.” She sighed.

“Nerves about Emily?” He asked.

She sat up slightly and nodded. She was about to speak when she suddenly clutched her hand to her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

He got out of bed and followed her, “Darling, are you alright?”

She vomited twice before replying. “No.” She sighed. “Hopefully it’s just nerves.”

“Hmm, here’s hoping.”

She threw up again. “What else could it be?”

He stepped towards her, crouched down behind her and held her hair out of the way. “Pregnancy is a possibility.”

She glared at him. “You’re not funny!” She threw up again. “We have a 13 week old daughter. I can’t be…” She groaned.

“I’m not trying to be funny.” He replied.

“But you said… You said we weren’t going to…” She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, trying to avoid being sick again. “You said no to more kids.”

“I know I did.” He smiled sadly.

“What are we going to do?” She began to panic. “We’re bringing Emily home today.”

“For starters, please don’t panic.” He replied.

“Are you angry with me?” She mumbled.

“Why would I be angry, baby?”

“If I am pregnant and something goes wrong…”

“If you are pregnant, we just have to deal with it.” He sighed, “I can’t lose you. You know that, don’t you?”

“What if you had to chose?”

“Between what?”

“Me and the baby.”

He didn’t answer for a moment, “You know my choice.”

“I feared you’d say that. You know I don’t agree with you though?”

“I know.”

She started to push herself back up to standing. “I feel a little better now.” She slowly walked over to the sink.

“I’d choose you for one reason only. Because the children need you.”

“I understand.” She sighed as she peered at her reflection in the mirror clearly seeing how pale she looked.

“This time because the doctors know what happened, you won’t have a natural birth. And no doubt you’ll be monitored regularly so we’d be ok.” He got up and flushed the toilet, heading to the sink to wash his hands.

“It could all just be a false alarm. I haven’t even had a period yet since I had Emily.” She said in a tone that implied she was more trying to convince herself rather than Charlie. She twisted to look at herself in the mirror.

He placed his hand on her lower back, “If you are pregnant, we’ll find a way of managing. I promise.”

“How are you so calm about this?”

“Inside I’m anything but calm.” He admitted.

“How do you feel honestly?”

He laughed gently, “It could only happen to us, couldn’t it?” He sighed. “I’m scared. You?”

“We do seem to attract these kind of things.” She sighed. “I’m… Confused is probably the best way to explain it.”

He kissed her cheek, “Me too.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We go and pick up our beautiful daughter from the hospital and, on the way back, pick up several pregnancy tests? So we know for sure. ”

She nodded. She was about to add more when she heard the boys running down the stairs shouting for her. “Duty calls.” She sighed, pushing herself away from the sink.

He kissed her cheek, “We’ll be ok. We’re strong.” He reassured her.

Three hours later Duffy was pacing the kitchen full of agitation once more. The boys were at school and it was still another two hours til Emily would be ready.

“Will you please relax?” He sipped his coffee, glancing up at her.

“I am relaxed!” She snapped back.

He sighed at getting snapped at. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Can you please not just sit there looking so bloody gormless?!”

“Duffy, I’m trying to enjoy a cup of coffee.” He sighed and put down the mug.

“Well if it’s that important you can go ‘enjoy’ it in a different room!”

“Fine, maybe I will.” He got up, grabbed his mug and went to the living room.

She threw the tea towel she was holding down onto the worktop, slumped into a chair with her head in her hands and started crying.

Hearing her cries, he stopped in the hallway and returned to the kitchen. “Baby? What’s wrong?” He asked as he moved to her side.

“I don’t know. One minute I was so angry and then… Suddenly all I wanted to do was cry.” She sobbed.

He held her, “I’m sorry.”

“At least you didn’t try to suggest that I was hormonal.” She looked up and smiled weakly through her tears.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He replied and kissed her forehead.

“Good!” She stood up once more. “I’m going to get changed. I don’t like this outfit.”

“You look fine, beautiful.”

“It’ll give me something to do. Unless you have any suggestions?”

“How long have we got until we see Emily?”

She looked at the clock. “About an hour and a half.”

“How about I go to the shop and get a pregnancy test? That way we can know for sure? You might just be late, and you’re sick with nerves.”

She chewed at her bottom lip as she nodded. “OK.” She mumbled.

That’s exactly what Charlie did, he went to the shop and brought two pregnancy tests even though he was scared.

By the time he arrived back home Duffy was pacing around the downstairs moments away from going completely mad.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, stepping through the door and closing it behind him.

“I was sick again while you were out.”

“It sounds like nerves.” He replied, “But I brought these.” He handed them to her.

She took them from him and disappeared upstairs. She reappeared a minute or so later holding the test she’d taken having left the other one unused upstairs just in case. She placed it down on the table and curled up on the sofa.

He sat on the sofa beside her and swallowed. “Is it positive?” He asked with a whisper as he reached for the test.

“I didn’t look.” She confessed.

He picked up the test and looked at the result.

She tried to read his face but couldn’t. Growing frustrated she grabbed the test from his hand.

He was about to say something when the test was taken out of his hand.

She looked down at it and blinked twice to ensure her eyes weren’t deceiving her. “Shit.” She muttered.

“It’s positive, isn’t it?”

“Looks that way to me. What do you think?” She asked, her hands trembling as she held it out towards him.

He took the test and read the result. “Oh shit.” He nodded, “Definitely positive.”

“The night by the lake.” She surmised.

He shook his head fondly, “Should’ve guessed something like this would happen to us.” He smiled sadly.

“I should probably speak to my doctor shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“I get the feeling she won’t be impressed.”

“What gives you that idea?” He asked.

“She told me to take things easy for the next six months or so.”

“We had good intentions too.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions Charlie.”

“That’s true.” He paused, “I want this baby Duffy.”

“Really? You’re sure?”

“That’s not to say I’m not going to spend every minute of the pregnancy terrified that something will happen to either of you.” He took a breath, “Do you want to keep it? Because I’ll support your decision 100% if you don’t.”

“I’ve been wrestling with that question all morning.”

“I will support your decision, no matter what.”

She placed her hand against her stomach. “Crazy as it sounds I feel like I’m already falling in love with this baby.” She smiled.

He smiled, “Me too.” He placed his hand over hers, “I’ve booked a doctors appointment for me, next week.”

She chuckled. “That’s probably a good idea.”

He playfully tapped her belly, “Two’s enough, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Not forgetting the three boys we already have..!”

“We’ve populated the planet enough. I’m retiring from baby making.” He smiled brightly.

She giggled as she snuggled into his arms.

“Duffy?” He wrapped his arms around her.

“Mmhmm?”

“I love you.”

She smiled broadly. “I love you too.”

He kissed her cheek. 

“I’m really comfy but we need to head out very soon.” She sighed. 

“I’m really nervous.” He admitted.

“About bringing Emily home?”

He nodded shyly.

She kissed the tip of his nose. “We can do this. Come on!”

He nodded although he was unsure. It was normal to feel scared though right? Emily had spent a lot of time in neonatal. He nodded again, “Come on, shall we go?”

She nodded and they made their way to the car. The journey to the hospital was quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived Duffy moved around to the back door to retrieve Emily’s carseat.

Climbing out the car, Charlie took another deep breath. “Duffy?”

“Mmhmm?” She reached into the car to pick up the seat.

“I don’t think I can do this.” He mumbled. Why was he so afraid to pick up his daughter and bring her home?

Placing the seat on the ground she circled around the car and stood in front of him. She placed her hands on either side of his face. “You can. You’ve done this before remember?”

He met her gaze and swallowed. He didn’t speak.

“She’s just a baby. They’re not that scary.”

“I know.” He took another deep breath, “Let’s go and bring Ems home.”

Duffy went to pick up the carseat whilst Charlie locked the car. She then reached for his hand as they entered the hospital.

He entwined his fingers through hers as they went up to the neonatal unit. The last time they’d ever walk through those doors to see Emily.

It took several minutes to fill out all the paperwork but finally the nurse came through carrying Emily who was all dressed up in the outfit that they’d left for her the previous day. Duffy tried not to shake as she took hold of her from the nurse. 

Emily was still smaller than average but perfect. As soon as she was in her mum’s arms, she wriggled. “We need to put you in this carseat to go home. Are you going to make a scene about that?” She continued to wriggle, making it incredibly hard to put her in the car seat.

“Come on, be a good girl please.” Duffy cajoled. Eventually she got the buckles secured firmly and moved to grab the handle.

Emily was interested in the world around her. Charlie watched her before he stroked her cheek.

“Right let’s get you home Emily.” Duffy smiled as she lifted the seat from the floor.

“I never thought we’d see the day.” Charlie said.

“Me either.” Duffy agreed as she juggled the seat in an attempt to find the most comfortable way to carry it.

Taking Duffy’s hand again, they left to go back to the car.

Once at the car they clipped the seat into place. “I’m going to sit in the back with her. Is that OK?” Duffy asked.

He nodded, “Yeah that’s fine.”

As Charlie started the car Duffy took hold of Emily’s little hand. “You’re a very special little girl.” She told her daughter. “Do you want to know a secret? You have to promise not to tell your brothers yet though.”

Emily’s eyes stared intensely at her mum.

“You’re going to be a big sister soon. I know you’re only little but it’s true. That’s just between us though.”

Emily’s green eyes twinkled.

“I knew I could trust you to keep it secret.” Duffy smiled as they headed home.


	22. NSFW | sexual content

Charlie was awake, yet again in the early hours of the morning having got up Emily when she’d needed a feed. He’d fed her, winded her and now the baby was resting on his chest, her cheek to his heart. He rubbed her back gently. To think in around 7 months - there abouts - he’d have two of them craving and fighting for his attention. 

Duffy had awoken when Emily had but decided to pretend to still be sleeping in order to watch Charlie.

Charlie’s hand continued to rub Emily’s back as the baby drifted off to sleep. He sighed, everything was beginning to hit him like a freight train.

Duffy's heart melted to see them together. She still found it hard to believe that she finally had everything she'd always wanted. Yes, it was a little complicated and unconventional but deep down she was happier than she'd ever felt before.

Charlie had a lot of fears. Despite being a father already to Louis, he was still worried he wouldn’t be a good enough father for Emily or one they were expecting. He sighed again.

Duffy wriggled slightly trying to fight down the nausea that was beginning to coil around her insides. She didn't want to shatter the peace of the early morning.

“Are you awake?” He whispered, feeling the bed wriggle slightly and knowing it wasn’t Emily.

Duffy mumbled as she buried her head further into her pillow.

“Go back to sleep.” He whispered.

"Trying to." She whispered before immediately realising that speaking had been a very bad idea. She quickly dragged herself from the bed.

He watched her and knew she was probably going to be sick. Morning sickness was a pain in the arse.

A few minutes later she left the bathroom and flopped back onto the bed, holding her stomach awkwardly.

“What’s wrong?” His nursing instinct kicked in.

"I was sick that's all."

“Are you in pain?”

"Only from being sick. My muscles are still quite weak from having Emily."

He moved slightly closer to her and gently rubbed her stomach, “causing mischief already?”

She reached out and stroked Emily's back. "Hmm... Taking lessons from you has she?" She asked her sleeping daughter.

Emily was sound asleep. “Do you think it’s another girl?” He asked.

"I've got the same terrible morning sickness so maybe." She shrugged.

“Can you imagine how I’m going to feel, if it is another girl?”

"It would even the numbers up a bit!" She giggled. She rolled onto her back, placing her hands on her stomach. It was already quite rounded but that was more from the short length of time since Emily's birth than from her latest pregnancy. She sighed. Everything was happening so fast again!

“It’s scary isn’t it?” He whispered as he moved to put Emily down in her Moses basket.

"Terrifying." She admitted.

“I’m terrified too.•

"I want to hold off on telling people. At least until we know more about what could happen."

“Secrets safe with me.” He replied with a small smile.

"If people start asking questions... Well I'll just say I haven't managed to lose all my baby weight yet." She shrugged.

He nodded. There was a silence as Charlie got back into bed.

Duffy ran her hand through her hair. "She won't even be one when this baby arrives!" She gasped, the realisation hitting her.

“I know.” He placed his hand on her stomach, “I’m scared of letting you all down.” He mumbled quietly.

"You could never do that." She sighed. "I bet my mum will find some way to blame this on my absent father!"

“Or maybe she’ll surprise you?” He shrugged. “How do you know I won’t let you down?”

"Because I know you. That's why!"

He nodded but didn’t seem convinced. He couldn’t help but worry that he’d let them all down.

"You're a good man Charlie. You have flaws, we all do, but you're the most wonderful man I've ever met."

He swallowed and closed his eyes at her words.

"You've shown me what true love looks like. I've never felt like this before and its all thanks to you."

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in the world.” He admitted, “but I’m so scared of screwing up. Especially where the children are concerned.”

"I've come to realise that screwing up is part and parcel of being a parent." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Is all this because you've spent so little time with Louis? You're not sure you know how to be a dad full time?"

He nodded, “I was only there with Louis, part time. But with the boys and these two troubles, it’s full time. And it scares me.”

"You've done a brilliant job so far. My mum couldn't sing your praises high enough about how great you were with the boys whilst I was in hospital. And she doesn't impress easily believe me!"

He smiled sadly, “I’m really trying, you know that, don’t you?”

"To impress my mother? Good luck!"

“No, to make the boys feel safe and secure.” He paused, “to provide you with everything you’ve ever needed.”

"Well it's working. Would you like to hear an interesting story?" She smiled.

“Please.”

"Jake's teacher asked to speak to me at pick up the other day. He'd been excitedly telling everyone that soon his mum and dad were going to be bringing his baby sister home from the hospital. Now she knows all about the situation with Andrew so was a little concerned at this news until we suddenly realised that he was talking about you."

“He’s called me dad?” He asked in a whisper.

She smiled and nodded.

He broke down in tears. Trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake up Emily.

Duffy wrapped her arms around him.

“Sorry.” He whispered.

"Don't be. Our boys love you just like I do."

“I love them too.”

"And that's all it takes to be a good father. Love."

He broke down further in tears.

She continued to hold him, not really sure what else to do. Charlie was the only man she knew well that she'd ever seen cry.

After a while he was able to stop crying, he wiped his tears with the back of his hands. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't ever apologise. I didn't mean to upset you. I was trying to cheer you up!" She smiled weakly.

“You didn’t upset me.” He replied.

"Has it made you stop doubting yourself quite so much?"

“Yes.” He replied.

"Good!" She grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Your boys are my boys too.” He replied.

"They certainly are. We're a family."

He kissed her again, “shall we get some sleep before they all wake up?”

"I can think of a better way to spend our time." She smirked.

“Oh can you?”

She grinned as she ran her hand up his chest. "Its not like we can get in any more trouble that we already are." She giggled.

He shook his head fondly, “You’re such a bad influence.” He moved her onto his lap.

"Me? Whose idea was it to go to the park in the first place?" She asked, her grin showing that she already knew the answer.

“It was yours!” His hands slowly slid down her pyjama bottoms.

"So it was... Mmm..!"

His fingers ran over her, “Hmm, I see you’re wet already.”

"Hormones." She giggled.

“Really?” He sucked his fingers clean, staring at her intensely.

"At least they're good for something other than just making me fat, irritable and pukey!"

“You are very horny, aren’t you?” He smirked as he moved her onto her back.

"Why do you think I got so frustrated while I was on bedrest?"

“Because you got very wet and couldn’t do anything?” He smirked, he licked her lower lip. “What would you prefer? Cock, hands or tongue?” He asked.

"Decisions, decisions!" She pondered with a grin.

He kissed her roughly.

She grabbed hold of his head and pushed his head down towards her neck.

“Want me to go down further?” He mumbled, sucking her neck.

"Mmm..." She moved to grip his shoulders as she attempted to wriggle out of her pj top.

He helped her move out of her T-shirt, grabbing her breasts.

She gasped as the cool air hit her nipples, quickly followed by his fingertips.

His lips moved down her neck, to her breasts. He licked her left nipple and then her right.

She moaned, throwing her head back as she grabbed his hand and pushed it lower.

He inserted his fingers into her.

She let out a load moan as she felt his fingers begin to circle her clit.

He continued to lick her nipples as his fingers moved deeper inside of her, his thumb playing with her clit.

She felt the familiar waves of pleasure begin to rise within her as she approached her peak. She pushed his head downwards, desperate to feel his tongue when she came.

She was bossy! He moved further down the bed and licked her clit.

The edges of her vision began to blur and she gripped hold of Charlie's hair as she raced towards her peak until suddenly...

"Mum!!" Jake's voice echoed up the stairs.

He continued to give her head, hoping she’ll reach her peak before Jake got up the stairs.

"Fuck!!" Duffy swore as she flopped back onto the pillows.

He ran his tongue over her again. “Muuum?” Jake called again. “I’ll go and see what he wants.” Charlie got out of bed and threw on some jogging bottoms. “Sleep, you need it.”

"Charlie!" She called out urgently.

“Yes baby?”

"Dressing gown." She instructed, nodding towards his crotch.

He looked down and laughed, “good point.” He threw on his dressing gown before heading to see what the noise was about.

Jake looked up as Charlie walked down the stairs. "Where's mum?"

“Your mum’s asleep.” He smiled, “getting some rest with Emily. Are you alright?”

Jake looked nervous.

“What’s wrong?” He crouched down in front of him.

"There's a car outside." He whispered.

“A car?” He frowned. “Your dad’s car?” He asked.

"Mum said he wouldn't be able to find us here." He began to cry.

He picked him up and hugged him tightly, “He’s not going to hurt you. I promise. I won’t let him, alright?” He kissed his forehead. “Come on, lets go and have cuddles with mum.” He took Jake upstairs. “Duffy, will you put some clothes on so Jake can have cuddles.”

She grabbed her pjs from the floor, throwing them on before opening the door. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Jake was still crying, despite Charlie’s gentle words. “Jake thinks Andrew might be outside.” He handed Jake over to Duffy, the five year old burying his head into his mum’s neck and sobbing.

She carried her son over to the window, shielding his face against her shoulder as she looked outside. Sure enough, Andrew's car was parked across the street. Turning back around she placed him down on the bed. "Stay here." She told him as she grabbed her dressing gown and headed towards the bedroom door.

“I’ll deal with this.” Charlie said gently, “He’s in breech of his restraining order!”

"No, I'll deal with it. He won't leave til he gets my attention so let's just get this over with so we can get on with our day."

“Fine. But I’ll be waiting at the door.”

"Jake, go to your room and close the door please." She turned back to Charlie after the little boy had followed her instructions. "I know why he's here. He must have received the letter from my solicitor."

“About the divorce?”

"Yeh. I instructed my solicitor to inform his solicitor that I'm seeking a divorce on the grounds of his unreasonable behaviour."

He kissed her tenderly, “if you’re going to speak to him, please can I stay at the door?”

"I doubt he'd take a swing at me in a public place but if it makes you happy..." She sighed as she approached the front door.

“Well if he’s happy enough to smack you about when his sons are in the house, I don’t trust him.” He sighed, “thank you.”

"Charlie..." She sighed as she opened the door.

“You know my feelings on him.”

She nodded and left the house. She crossed over the street to Andrew's car. The window was already open. "I won't ask how you found me."

“It wasn’t that difficult!”

"So you thought you'd come round and get your kicks scaring a small child did you?"

“They’re only scared because of the poison you’ve filled their heads with!”

"I didn't need to. How many times did they see me battered and bleeding?"  
"You just can't cope with the idea that I'm not scared of you anymore. That I'm not going to cower and cry and beg for you not to hurt me."

“It was always your fault!” He replied.

"That's just what you wanted me to believe when the truth was that you were the one to blame. It was your weakness that made you do it!" She knew she was taking a huge risk goading him the way she was but something inside her had finally snapped and had enough.

“You were and always will be pathetic, Lisa.”

"And you will always be an asshole!" She spat back, leaning closer to the car.

He laughed, “feisty, Charlie likes that?”

"My relationship with Charlie is none of your business Andrew!"

"My relationship with Charlie is none of your business Andrew!"

“Does he like it when you’re feisty?”

"This conversation is over!" She hissed beginning to turn away from the car.

“This isn’t over, Lisa!!” He snapped.

"You come here again and I'll call the police!"

“Like I’m scared.” Andrew answered back.

"I'm going to make sure you're never allowed to see the boys again. As far as they and I am concerned you are no longer their father."

“You’ll regret this!” He called before driving away.

She tried her best not to shake as she walked back into the house.

Charlie was waiting for her. “Are you alright?” He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied though the lack of colour in her face suggested otherwise.

“Sit down before you faint.” He moved her to the living room and made her sit down.

"I need to go check on the kids..." She protested weakly.

“Go on.” He kissed her forehead.

She got up from the sofa but paused in the doorway. "Charlie..." She began.

“Yes sweetheart?”

"I want to have Andrew's legal rights to the boys removed. What do you think?"

“I think you’ve got every right to.” He replied.

"How would you feel about taking those rights on?"

“I think I’m going to have to sit down.” He admitted as he sat down.

"Think about it. I'll be back in a few minutes." She replied before disappearing upstairs to check on the kids.

The children were all asleep, even Jake who was clutching his teddy tightly.

Duffy returned downstairs and found that Charlie hadn't moved from where she'd left him. "I didn't mean to spring that on you quite so out the blue like that."

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He took a deep breath, “I... wow. I...” He laughed. “Come here?”

She moved to sit next to him on the sofa. "I've been thinking about it for a while. If something were to happen to me... I wouldn't want the kids to be split up."

“Neither would I. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that...” he admitted.

"I'm not sure how it works legally but it's something I want to explore if you're willing?"

“Of course I am.” He moved closer to her.

She smiled brightly as she leant her head on his shoulder.

“I could kill Andrew!”

"Please don't. I wouldn't want to visit you in prison for the next 25 years."

“I wouldn’t.” He kissed her head, “I’m just annoyed he ruined our alone time.” He smiled, “is Jake ok?”

"He's fast asleep." She sighed. "Andrew always did have lousy timing."

“Especially when I’m about to come, yes.” He laughed gently.

"Do you want to know what thought flashed through my head when I heard Jake calling for me earlier?"

“What was that?”

"That I don't need further convincing - we're definitely not having any more kids after this one!" She giggled.

“Yep! I think I can agree with you on that.” He smiled.

"We don't need to create anymore interruptions!" She laughed as she gently rubbed her belly.

He laughed softly, “No we really don’t.” His hand moved up her inner thigh.

She looked down at his hand and smirked. "Charlie..." She warned.

“Yes?”

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" She giggled. She reached out and gave his crotch a cheeky squeeze.

“Neither can you.” He twitched under her hand.

She slowly slid one hand inside his jogging bottoms whilst the other reached to turn on the TV.

“I’d much rather you sat on my cock.” He whispered.

"What if one of the boys came downstairs?" She asked, turning the TV volume up slightly.

“I’m sure they’ll be well away for another half an hour or so.”

"Now who's the bad influence?" She asked as she got up to close the lounge door.

“What can I say?” He smirked.

She untied her dressing gown and dropped to the floor by the door before sliding down her pj bottoms as she walked back towards the sofa, revealing the fact she was wearing no underwear.

“Naughty, not wearing any underwear.” He untied the dressing gown and pulled down his pants, exposing himself. He watched her and ran his hand over himself.

She still wasn't totally comfortable with her more curvaceous figure but the firey lust in Charlie's eyes drew her towards him.

“You’re beautiful! Really beautiful. I know you’re not comfortable with your figure but you should be. It’s perfect, just like you.”

"You just want a shag!" She giggled, shooting him a look as she moved to straddle his lap.

“When don’t I?” He asked. He placed his hands on her hips, “You’re beautiful.”

"I guess it's comforting to know that you still fancy me even when I'm fat."

“You’re not fat!” He replied.

She poked at the fleshy parts of her stomach, hips and thighs. "Yes I am." She grumbled.

“You are gorgeous, Duffy. You don’t see what I see, do you?"

She shrugged, her eyes following Charlie's hands as they moved from her thighs, over her hips and squeezed her bottom.

“You’re so sexy!”

"Once this baby is here I swear I'm going on the diet to end all diets!"

“No you’re not. Because you’re beautiful, the way you are.”

She looked deep into his eyes and blushed. "You really mean that don't you?" She whispered.

“Of course I do.”

She leant forward to kiss him, feeling his cock twitch against her thigh as she did so. She pressed herself flush against his chest feeling his cock nudging against her as they kissed passionately.

“You’re such a tease.” He licked her earlobe.

She reached down and held his cock steady as she slid herself down onto it, letting out a contented sigh as she did so.

Charlie sighed softly, “that feels so good.” He murmured.

"It does. No-one else has ever come close." She confessed.

“Nowhere near.” His hands returned to her hips.

She moaned as he began to rock her hips against him.

“Baby.” He moaned softly.

"What would you like me to do?"

“Just keep doing that.” He moaned again.

She shifted slightly to rest her feet against the edge of the sofa allowing herself to increase the pace slightly.

“Baby you’re so good!” He groaned again.

She reached down and fondled his balls.

He gasped, not expecting her to do that.

"So full..." She whispered.

“Won’t be full in a minute.” He whispered.

Reaching for his shoulders she pushed him backwards against the sofa cushions, adjusting herself so she was on all fours above him.

He gazed up at her, his moans becoming louder.

She began to move faster but then stopped suddenly and hissed in pain.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She rubbed at her breasts. "Bouncing hurts." She blushed.

“Oh.” He smiled and flipped her onto her back, eliciting a giggle from her. He began to thrust hard into her.

Her moans began to echo off the walls. "Charlie!" She screamed as she orgasmed even more forcefully than she had earlier that morning.

“You’re so loud!” He continued to thrust for a couple of minutes, before he groaned loudly and filled her. “Duffy, babe!!”

She felt the familiar warmth fill her from within as he came. She let out a long breath, her hair stuck to her sweaty face.

He stroked her hair away from her face, “You’re beautiful, I love you so much. So so much.”

"I think I might have that nap now that you told me I should have earlier." She sighed, snuggling herself into his arms as they lay on the sofa.

“Let’s go back to bed?”

"But I'm comfy here!" She whined.

“I’d feel more comfortable if we were in bed. So I can hear Emily if she wakes.” He kissed the top of her head.

"Too tired to walk upstairs." She mumbled.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to carry you.” Charlie laughed softly as he picked Duffy up and carried her upstairs. They snuggled up to each other, Duffy in Charlie’s arms where she belonged. Where she'd always belonged. 


	23. Chapter 23

The next two weeks flew by as they attempted to get into some kind of routine with the kids. In view of the complications in Duffy’s pregnancy with Emily her obstetrician had decided to call her in for an early scan at eight weeks. After dropping the boys at school they arrived at the hospital, Emily fast asleep in her pram. With his arm around her waist, Charlie kissed Duffy’s neck. “Are you alright? Are you nervous?” He asked, glancing at Emily in her pram.

“What if something’s wrong with the baby?” She replied. 

“If something’s wrong with the baby, we’ll deal with it together.” He reassured her. 

The wait seemed to take forever until they were finally called in. Taking a deep breath lay down on the bed in the darkened room. She pulled up her top, her hand resting on her rounded belly.

Charlie squeezed Duffy’s hand although he couldn’t stop the anxiety that he felt. What if something was wrong with the baby? How would they cope?

Duffy chewed her lip as the sonographer began the scan, the screen turned away from their sight.

Charlie tried to study the sonographer’s face, trying to work out if there was a problem but didn’t get anything because she had the perfect poker face. His thumb stroked the back of Duffy’s hand and he was about to say something when the sonographer spoke first.

“Do you have an appointment with your obstetrician booked for today too?” She asked.

Duffy’s eyes filled with panic and tears.

Charlie nodded and gave Duffy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Yes we do.” He replied.

“OK. She’s going to want to discuss the best way to proceed with this high risk pregnancy. Especially with the added complication that the scan is detecting two heartbeats.”

Charlie laughed, “Did you just say two heartbeats?”

“Yes sir. I believe we’re looking at twins.” She replied, turning the screen towards them and pointing at the two flickering blobs in the image.

The colour drained from Charlie’s face and he fainted.

“Charlie!” Duffy gasped in panic.

It took him a few minutes to come round.

Duffy was too stunned to react to the news they’d been given. “Are you OK?” She asked him. 

He nodded. “We’re having twins….” He exhaled and sat down on the chair quickly.

It all suddenly hit Duffy like a truck. “I’m going to be sick…”

The sonographer handed her a sick bowl

The next few minutes passed in a blur as they headed upstairs to see Duffy’s obstetrician.

“I blame you Duffy.” He said teasingly in her ear.

She shot him a glare as they entered the room and sat down.

“Ah Ms Duffin, Mr Fairhead, good morning.” The doctor cast her eyes over Duffy’s notes. “You really are determined to be the most complicated patient on my caseload aren’t you?” She paused before surmising the details. “Hmm… 39 years old, 4th pregnancy - 2nd within a year. History of premature delivery with all 3 previous pregnancies, kidney and heart issues in last pregnancy necessitating a period of bedrest followed by a spell in ITU after the birth and now this time we’re dealing with a multiple pregnancy.” She raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Charlie smiled slightly, “We didn’t plan to get pregnant this early on after Emily’s birth. We — I wanted Duffy to rest first, what with her having issues in the last pregnancy.” He paused, “However it would appear that we’re both really, really fertile and….” He glanced at Duffy, “It was just the once without contraception.” He blushed bright red.

“You’re a highly qualified nurse Charlie, you of all people should know that once is all it takes…” She paused. “So this pregnancy was somewhat planned?” She queried.

“I am aware of that but not this quickly.” He shook his head, “The opposite actually. Duffy and I… We chose not to have any more children.”

“Ah.” She replied. “Was that decision made before or after the night in question?”

“Before and after.” He laughed slightly, “What are the possible complications of this pregnancy on top of the issues Duffy had?”

She sighed. “Where do I start..?”

“From the beginning?”

Duffy hadn’t said a word since they’d entered the office. It was all too much to take in!

Charlie reached for Duffy’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Foetal growth and development are our first major concerns. Then there’s how Duffy’s body will cope with the added strain of support two developing foetuses.”

He nodded and swallowed hard. “What are the chances of Duffy going into cardiac arrest again?”

“The chances increase as the pregnancy progresses. I’d say we’re looking at a 50-75% chance during delivery.”

The colour drained from him again, “That… That high?”

The obstetrician nodded.

“This is where you both try to persuade me to have an abortion isn’t it?” Duffy whispered.

The obstetrician sighed. “That procedure would carry its own risks to your health.”

“What kind of risks?” He asked.

“Charlie!” Duffy was horrified that he was even considering the idea.

He looked at Duffy, “We need to know.”

“Uncontrollable bleeding leading to cardiac arrest would be my main concern during a termination procedure. Especially as we’re dealing with twins and a mother with previous health issues.”

He exhaled and nodded, “So she could die either way?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Anything else?”

“My professional opinion is that we schedule weekly check ups with fortnightly scans.”

He nodded, “That’s what we’ll do then.”

Duffy nodded numbly. Her head was spinning with it all!

As was Charlie’s. He was beginning to feel really, really sick.

Not a word was spoken between them as they left the office and headed downstairs and back into the carpark.

He lent against the wall when he got outside, rubbing the back of his neck again. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

“I don’t want to die.” She whispered in a tiny voice.

“I don’t want you to die either.” He pulled her into a hug.

She quickly pulled away as Emily began to fuss in her pram. She picked the baby up and held her close.

“I’m really sorry.” He whispered.

Duffy sighed. “Well it certainly explains a lot. I had a hunch something was different.”

“I’m really sorry.” He repeated, his eyes filling with tears.

“I was convinced they were going to tell me that my kidneys were starting to pack up and that I was retaining fluid again as a result. Twins was the last thing I was anticipating!”

“Me too.”

“Do we try and wait another month before telling people?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“How do we explain my changing shape til then?” She queried, her eyebrow raised.

He shrugged, “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

“My mum is bound to mention it. My fluctuating weight seems to be one of her favourite topics to comment on!”

“Then we tell your mum first?” He suggested. 

“She’s going to hit the roof! You’ll recall she wasn’t especially happy last time…”

“Then it looks like I’ll have to use my charm on her.” He winked.

“Not all Duffins are as susceptible to that as I am!” She giggled.

He kissed her tenderly, “Duffy?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t believe in god or any of that crap. But— how about we take this pregnancy forward and see what happens? I don’t want you to die. So you need to understand if I need to make a choice, it will be you. And always you first.” It took him guts to say that out loud.

“Ok. We’re pretty well practised at rising to challenges - what’s another one, eh?” She sighed. “Talking of challenges… I received a letter this morning.”

“Exactly.” He nodded, “Andrew’s solicitor?”

She nodded. “He’s contesting my request to remove parental rights.”

He laughed, “He’s got a fucking cheek hasn’t he?” He reached out and rubbed Emily’s back, “What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I really don’t need this on top of everything else.” She sighed. “The boys!” She gasped. “How are we going to tell them about the babies?”

“We’ll figure something out.” He reassured and kissed her forehead, “Please stop panicking.”

“I can’t not panic!” 

“It will work out, I promise.”

“I wish I had your confidence.” She whispered as she sat down on the bench, Emily cuddled in one arm and her other hand resting on her swollen belly.

“This is us. We’re a team both inside and outside that department, we can cope with anything life throws at us.” He sat beside her, the pram in front of them. “We’re strong.”

“I love you.” She rested her head against his shoulder.

“What are you lot doing here?” Josh asked as he approached them. He’d spotted them as he’d parked his ambulance across the carpark.

Charlie looked up and smiled, “We are just here for a checkup on this little miss.”

Josh bent down to take a closer look at Emily as Duffy attempted to discreetly move her other hand. “She’s getting bigger every time I see her!” He exclaimed.

Charlie nodded, “She certainly is. It would appear Emily has the same appetite as her father.”

“May I have a quick cuddle?” Josh asked tentatively.

Duffy smiled as she handed over Emily to Josh, “Be careful with her, please.”

“Of course.” He smiled. “You may have your dad’s appetite but thankfully you got your mum’s looks!” He told the little girl.

Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek as he watched his best friend with Emily. Emily was wide awake; staring at Josh with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

“I think you have a friend there Josh.” Duffy smiled.

“Quite happy here, aren’t you?” Josh asked Emily. “She’s beautiful.”

“She’s not quite so contented at 2am believe me!” Duffy laughed, discreetly rubbing her lower back as she stood up from the bench.

Charlie discreetly rubbed her lower back for her as she stood up. Josh laughed gently, “I can imagine.”

“So if you’re looking for something to do during a quite night shift then you’re welcome to pop round and lend a hand!” She giggled.

“We all know there’s no such thing as a quiet night shift but I’ll bare it in mind!” Josh laughed. “Place ain’t the same without you there to keep him in line! I’m guessing you’ll be off for a while yet though?” He asked.

“Um…” Duffy looked awkwardly at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. “Duffy will definitely be taking the full nine months of maternity, plus more. Depending on what the doctors say about her recovery.”

Josh nodded. “Its been, what, 4 months or so already hasn’t it? We might get you back for Christmas then? Lucky you!”

“Hopefully.” Charlie smiled although his smile indicated it wouldn’t be at Christmas she’d be returning.

“The department could really do with having it’s best nurse back in time for the festive season.” He joked, smirking at Charlie.

“Josh!” He shook his head fondly.

“Are you grumpy that everyone’s realised she’s a better nurse than you or the fact you can’t keep her all to yourself forever?” Josh teased.

“Both.” He laughed.

“I learnt all I know from Charlie.” Duffy replied sweetly.

“Ah yes, you may have done sweetheart but you’re still a better nurse than me.” He kissed her cheek.

Josh looked from one to the other. There was definitely something different about them but he couldn’t work out what.

“What?” Charlie asked noticing the look.

“You’ve both got that shifty look in your eyes. What’s going on?”

Charlie laughed and glanced at Duffy, “Nothing.”

“Then why do you each look at the other before answering?”

“I don’t know why.” Charlie shrugged. 

Josh could see he wasn’t going to get a straight answer. He handed Emily back over to Duffy. “You’re both weird!” He remarked. “I’d best get back to work before Penny comes looking for me. I’ll never get her away from Emily if she does!” He began to walk away and then stopped. “Oh I nearly forgot! Are you coming to the bbq next weekend? Would be great to see you all there.”

Charlie swallowed, “What bbq? And sure, we’ll be there. All of us.”

“It’s at mine. The whole gang will be there.”

Charlie nodded, “We’ll be there won’t we Duffy?”

“Of course.” She smiled brightly as Josh left.


	24. Chapter 24

The morning of the BBQ brought with it a heatwave. Everyone agreed it made for the perfect weather to relax in the garden together. Everyone, that is, except Duffy. Letting out a frustrated growl she slammed the wardrobe door shut.

The boys were in the living room, for once playing nicely together. Charlie was bouncing Emily up and down in his arms whilst sat on the bed. Looking up, he heard the wardrobe slam shut. “What’s wrong?”

“What the hell am I supposed to wear in this weather?” She grumbled, gesturing to the bright sunshine that was pouring in through the bedroom window.

“I’d say go naked but I’m not sure everyone would approve of that. Me and Charlie Jr would though.” He winked.

“You’re not funny!” She sighed. “I did have something in mind to wear…”

“Which was?”

“This.” She reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out a long length oversized jumper and leggings, both in black.

“You can still wear the leggings but a different top?”He suggested.

“Well I don’t have a choice given they’re the only trousers I can currently get into..!” She hissed.

“You look gorgeous no matter what you wear.”

“That’s not my main concern!”

“People finding out about the pregnancy?” He guessed. 

She nodded, letting out a sigh as she looked at her reflection in the mirrored wardrobe doors.

“Duffy, you’re beautiful.”

“They’ll all take one look at me and know!” She complained. 

“You’ve not long had a baby.” He replied. “And you’re gorgeous just the way you are.”

“Its been over 4 months since I had Emily and they’re bound to notice that I’ve gained weight since the last time I saw them!”

“We can always tell them.” He shrugged. 

“We haven’t even told the boys yet!” She sighed once more before disappearing into the ensuite, reappearing a couple of minutes later dressing in the leggings and her bra. She had grown quite a bit in the couple of weeks since the first scan, a fact made more obvious now she’d changed out of her baggy pjs.

“Come here?” He held a hand out for her.

She walked over to the bed and sat down.

With Emily in one arm, he gently kissed her stomach.

“This is your fault you know. You and that bloody doctor of mine! If you weren’t both so insistant on dictating my food intake I wouldn’t be this big already!” She grumbled.

“Don’t be blaming me. Or your doctor. You’re beautiful.” He kissed her belly again.

“I’m also a grown up capable of choosing my own meals!” She wasn’t about to let the topic drop.

Charlie sighed, “Fine. Ok.”

“I know why she’s insisting on it but I just can’t eat the amounts she wants me to. I end up being so sick.” Duffy admitted. 

He nodded, “Ok, so why not try eating little and often? That’s an idea?”

She nodded reluctantly. “Can’t I have a break from it today?”

“Sure.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“You won’t rat me out to the doctor?”

He shook his head, “Our little secret.”

She scooped Emily out of Charlie’s arms and held her on her knee. “And you won’t tell on mummy either will you?” She cooed.

Emily’s eyes just sparkled. She smiled before she began to wriggle, kicking her tiny feet against her mum’s belly.

“I’m not sure she appreciates the competition!” Duffy chuckled.

“Hmm, you’ll always be number one.” Charlie told Emily.

“I thought that was me!” Duffy pouted playfully.

“You’re number one.” He kissed her tenderly.

Duffy pulled back to avoid getting too distracted. “I still need to find something to wear.” She declared, passing Emily back to Charlie.

Emily frowned and began to wriggle harder. She whined, wanting to go back to her mum.

Duffy pulled the doors open again and threw several items onto the bed.

Emily watched her mum, as did Charlie.

More items came flying from the wardrobe along with muttered curses.

He kissed Emily’s head as they both watched Duffy.

Before long the entire contents of the wardrobe was either on the bed or the floor. Duffy stood staring at it, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

“Still nothing?“ Charlie asked. 

"Please help me.” She pouted.

“What about the outfit you wore when we went to the lake that night?”

“I’ll never get that skirt on now!” She sighed.

“You’re not even big!”

“I’d almost got back down to my pre-pregnancy size before that night…” She sulked.

“That night was your idea!” He smirked.

“You’re never going to let me forget that are you?”

He grinned and shook his head. “Then again, I was just as eager!”

“You didn’t even know what I had in mind yet you still decided to go without underpants that evening!” She giggled.

“I knew I’d be in you at some point. Underpants get in the way although they’re handy at wiping up mess.”

“Emily close your ears to the filth coming out of your father’s mouth!” She giggled.

“You’ll find your mummy’s mouth is worse.” He kissed the top of her head.

She stuck out her tongue and went back to looking through the clothes scattered around the room. “Oh for fucks sake!”

“See, told you Emily.” He smiled.

“You’re not helping!” She caught sight of the clock and realised they were supposed to be at the BBQ in less than half an hour. She grabbed at a v necked tunic top and threw it on. “Does this look OK?”

Charlie nodded, instantly drawn to how good her breasts looked in the top. “Uh huh.”

“Charlie…” Her eyes followed the line of his vision. She sighed. “Do I look pregnant in this outfit or not?”

“No.” He bit his lower lip. She didn’t look pregnant in the top.

She wasn’t entirely convinced by his answer as his eyeline still hadn’t moved. “What do you think Emily? I might get more sense out of you compared to your father!”

He eventually moved his eyes to look at her properly. “No, you don’t.” She looked bloody hot though.

“Shall we go then?” She asked as she took hold of Emily from him and headed towards the stairs.

“In a minute.” He stood up, “Come here?”

She turned back around and reentered the bedroom, standing in the doorway with Emily cuddled against her shoulder.

He stepped towards her and kissed her passionately. “You look hot.”

She smirked. “You have a one track mind and we’re going to be late!” She giggled.

“I’m just saying.” His hand squeezed her bottom discreetly.

“Let’s go Charlie boy!” She giggled, giving him a quick squeeze before turning to go downstairs.

He smiled. They rounded up the troops and went to the BBQ.

Arriving in the garden the family found themselves being greeted by Amy who was carrying her 7 month old son Milo.

The boys went off to play, Emily was wriggling about the car seat, desperate to escape. “Hi Amy, Milo.” Charlie said as he waved to the little boy.

Duffy reached to take the carseat from Charlie’s hand before crouching awkwardly to remove the straps and pick Emily up.

“Are you alright?” Charlie asked as he watched her closely.

“Fine.” She replied, shooting him a look that warned him not to fuss.

He told himself he wouldn’t fuss and draw attention to them but he couldn’t help it.

Amy watched the couple closely. Something was going on, she was sure of it! Charlie was even more overprotective than usual and that was saying something! Of course Amy knew all about what had happened when Emily was born but it seemed like more than that.

Charlie tried to relax, he stood up and caught Amy’s eye. He smiled, “How are you and Milo?”

“We’re well thanks. The last few months have flown by! I expect its been the same for you guys too?”

“I feel like every time I blink, Emily’s got a bit bigger.”

Amy’s attention was drawn to Duffy as she shifted Emily in her arms. “Oh she’s gorgeous!” She exclaimed. “And red hair too?” She asked as the sunlight glinted off the few strands of hair on the baby’s head.

“A mini Duffy by the looks of things. It would explain the fiery temper Emily seems to possess that she’s a redhead like her mum.”

“Do you mind if we have a quick swap so I can have a cuddle?” Amy asked.

Duffy hesitated slightly trying to figure out how best to manoeuvre the babies. “Erm…”

Charlie held his arms out for Emily, “Come on trouble, come to daddy.” It made the swapping easier for Amy and Duffy.

Duffy held out her arms to take hold of Milo. He was heavier than she was expecting given that he was only a few months older than Emily but then again he’d been practically full term at birth. She shifted him so he was balanced on her hip, not realising that doing so disrupted her clothing.

Amy took Emily in her arms, giving her a cuddle. “You’re beautiful!” She cooed. She noticed the clothing and the signs of a bump but didn’t comment for a moment.

“How are you finding being back at work?” Duffy asked Amy.

“It’s tougher juggling work and motherhood than I anticipated.” She admitted.

“It certainly is. Especially on your own. I remember it well from when Peter was little. Let your friends help.” She advised kindly.

“I will.” Amy smiled.

“You’re going to be a big strong boy who looks after your mummy aren’t you Milo?” She asked the little boy.

Milo prodded Duffy’s cheek gently and giggled.

“You look really well, what’s your secret?” Amy asked.

Duffy blushed. “Um…”

Amy raised an eyebrow, “You’re glowing.” She added with a smile. 

Panic flashed in Duffy’s eyes as she looked over at Charlie.

Charlie laughed gently, “I try and make her rest and sleep as much as possible.”

“Yeh, he’s wonderful with the night feeds.” She giggled nervously.

“Probably why I look so rough.” He chuckled.

Duffy shifted Milo to hand him back to Amy. Her back was starting to ache and she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing it as soon as her hands were free.

“Are you alright?” Amy asked Duffy as they swapped babies again. Emily ended up back in Charlie’s arms.

“Um… Fine…” She mumbled, blushing as she fiddled with her top.

“Are you pregnant?” Amy came out with it.

Duffy’s eyes darting around in a panic checking if her sons were in earshot.

“Oh my god, you are, aren’t you?” Amy gasped. 

Duffy looked at her feet, her face scarlet as she nodded.

“Oh wow.” Amy smiled, “How far gone?”

“Ten weeks. The boys don’t know yet.” She whispered.

“Ah, secret is safe with me.” Amy smiled, attempting to cover her surprise at Duffy’s answer. From the looks of the older woman’s figure she’d been expecting more but then again Emily was only 4 months old. “I best let you get on.” Amy said as she disappeared with Milo, who was beginning to get grumpy. 

Duffy turned to Charlie in a panic. “I told you people would know!” She hissed.

Charlie shrugged, “We’ll be alright. But I do think we need to tell the boys.”

“Right now? You can’t be serious!”

“Obviously not now but tonight or tomorrow?”

She sighed, not in the least looking forward to that conversation.

“It’s not going to be an easy conversation but again, we’ve got each other.”

She nodded as they moved to circulate amongst their friends.

Thankfully the rest of the BBQ passed without further incident. By the time they arrived back home it was close to 6pm. Duffy looked anxiously at Charlie as the boys flopped down on the lounge floor and turned on the TV.  
“Boys, we’ve got something we’d like to talk to you about…” Emily was asleep upstairs in her cot having had a bottle.

“We’re not moving house again are we? Coz I like it here.” Jake asked.

“No, we’re not moving house.” He smiled. He sat down on the sofa with Duffy, “Boys, will you look at me?”

“Turn the TV off.” Duffy told Peter who grumbled but did as he was told.

“Thank you.” The boys turned to look at Charlie and Duffy. “What’s going on, mum?”

“Charlie and I have some news…” She began.

“You’re getting married?” Jake laughed.

Peter shot Jake a look. “They can’t. Mum’s still married to dad doofus!”

Jake rolled his eyes. “What’s the news?”

Charlie began, “You like been a big brother, don’t you? Both of you to Emily?”

“Peter don’t call your brother a doofus!” Duffy cut in.

“Sorry Jake.” Peter apologised quietly.

“No, Charlie and I aren’t getting married but this news will lead to some big changes in this family just the same.”

“Oh no!” Peter exclaimed, “You’re having a baby, aren’t you? Again?“

"Well, erm, you’re partially right…” She stuttered.

“Another baby? Not a girl again, please! Girls are gross!” Jake complained.

“We’re having two babies.” Charlie replied, “Twins.” He squeezed Duffy’s hand.

Peter’s eyes widened at the news but he didn’t say anything.

Jake, on the other hand, was his usual tactful self… “So that’s why your belly is fat again!”

“Jake!” Charlie admonished before nodding, “Your mummy has two babies in her tummy. They might both be girls!”

Jake stared at his mother in confusion. “How are they going to fit?” He asked.

“The same way you fit in there.” Charlie replied. 

“But there was only one of me…”

“Thankfully!” Peter muttered.

“Peter, be nice!” He turned his attention back to Jake.

“So they’re in there right now?” Jake asked. Jake’s understanding of how humans worked had come on a fair bit since Duffy had been pregnant with Emily so this time he was full of questions.

“Yes they’re in there right now, would you like to see a photo?”

Jake nodded.

Duffy reached over into her handbag and handed the boys the scan photo she’d received the previous day.

“So there’s two babies in your tummy?” Jake asked again, looking at the photo. “They’re blobs.”

“That’s because they’re still little.” Duffy attempted to explain.

“Your belly looks big though.” Jake replied, clearly confused.

“That’s because there isn’t much room in your belly. And even less room when there’s two babies in there.” Charlie explained. He noticed how quiet Peter was. “Are you alright, Peter?”

“Yeh.” Peter mumbled distractedly.

“Do you want to go to your room and talk?” Charlie asked.

The young boy continued to pick at the carpet ignoring the grown ups.

Duffy pushed herself up from the sofa and gingerly lowered herself down to sit next to her eldest son on the floor. “Peter?”

“Yes mum?” He looked up and caught his mum’s gaze.

“Talk to me please. I want to know what you think.”

Peter shrugged.

Duffy looked up at Charlie and gestured for him to take Jake elsewhere.

Charlie picked up Jake and carried him to his bedroom, “Anymore questions Jake?”

“How did the babies get in mummy’s tummy?” He asked.

Charlie was silent for a moment. “When two people love each other, they make love. And that’s how you get a baby.”

“What’s ‘make love’?”

“Erm…” he paused, “Jake? I think it’s best you asked your mum that question.”

Back downstairs the conversation was of a much less personal but more serious nature.

“Can I go to my room?” Peter asked.

“Once we’ve finished talking you can.”

He sighed and nodded.

“How do you feel about me being pregnant? Honestly?”

“You’re not trying to replace me, are you?” He asked quietly.

“Why would I want to do that? You’re my firstborn! I love you so much.”

“Is it cos I might be bad, like dad?”

She pulled him into her arms. “You’ll never be like him Peter. Never! I’ll make sure of that.”

Peter nodded and hugged her tightly. “Mum?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can Charlie be my dad?”

“If you want him to be then you’re welcome to ask him yourself.”

“Do you think Charlie won’t mind me asking?”

“I think he’d be really happy. Do you want to know a secret?”

Peter nodded.

“In my heart I wish he had been your father. He probably would have been if I hadn’t been so scared to tell him sooner that I loved him.” She admitted softly.

He smiled, “Mum? I don’t mind you having another baby. As long as they’re not annoying like Jake.”

She smiled as she ran her fingers through her son’s blonde hair, ruffling it slightly. His blue eyes stared back at her. The little voice in the back of her head became louder once more - reminding her that Peter didn’t look a bit like Andrew… Or her for that matter…

“What are you thinking, mum?” He asked.

“About how you’ll always be my special blue eyed boy.” She smiled.

“I’m the only one with blue eyes.”

“And that’s what makes you special.” She smiled. “Do you want to talk to Charlie tonight? You could stay up til after Jake is in bed.”

Peter nodded. “Yes, please, thank you.”

About an hour later Charlie returned downstairs from reading Jake a thousand bedtime stories to find Duffy and Peter laid on their backs on the lounge carpet chatting. Charlie lay down beside Peter which meant Peter was laid in between both Charlie and Duffy. “Are you ok?” He asked the young boy as he ruffled his hair a little.

“Yeh.” He smiled brightly.

“Good, I’m glad.”

“Charlie…” He began nervously, looking to his mum for reassurance.

Duffy reached over and squeezed her son’s hand.

“Yes Peter?” Charlie looked at him.

“I… Um… Would you be my dad?” He blurted out in a rush before adding a hurried “Please!” on the end.

Hearing Peter’s question, Charlie welled up slightly before he kissed Peter’s forehead. “I would love too. Thank you.“

"I don’t know if you’d have to sign a piece of paper or something.” He shrugged. “Ask mum.” He suggested.

“Your mum and I will look into it.” He smiled brightly.

Peter grinned as he rolled over to hug them both.

Charlie hugged him tightly, “I love you.”

Peter yawned. “You too.” 

“Time for bed young man!” Duffy told him.

“OK. Night mum!” He replied as he stood up. He gave Charlie a huge smile. “Night dad!”

“Goodnight son.” He smiled brightly.

Peter couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he went upstairs to bed.

Duffy turned her head to look at Charlie. “I’m the only one on his birth certificate.” She revealed, her voice barely above a whisper.

It made Charlie happy to see Peter happy, to see both boys happy. Hearing Duffy’s whisper, he turned to look at her. “What? Why?”

“You can’t name a father unless you’re 100% sure and they confirm it.”

“But Andrew’s Peter’s father, isn’t he?” He frowned.

“Probably…” She couldn’t meet his eye.

Charlie’s hand found Duffy’s and he entwined his hand with hers. “What are you trying to tell me, sweetheart?”

“There was that night we went out celebrating me becoming sister…”

“I remember. You had a problem keeping your hands to yourself, as I recall.” He teased.

“But do you remember what happened at the end of the night? In the carpark behind the pub?”

“When I made love to you?” He whispered.

“I think a better description would be a drunken fuck against a wall… But yes.”

“I remember.” He paused, “Oh…”

She chewed at her lip as she looked up at the ceiling. “Yeh…” She mumbled.

He sighed sadly and didn’t speak for several moments, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I was convinced he was most likely Andrew’s son but as he’s gotten older… The little seed of doubt has grown too.”

“That night was a good night, I remember it very well despite the amount of whiskey I’d drunk.” He rolled into his front to face her.

She let out a short laugh. “We did drink a lot that night. I was ill for days afterwards!”

“That made two of us.” He smiled, “Duffy?”

She tilted her head to look at him. “Yes?”

He reached out to run his thumb over her lower lip before answering, “I’ve got super sperm.”

She giggled. “Is that a medical diagnosis?” She asked her eyebrow arched.

He nodded, “Yep.” His hands moved under her top, “You looked gorgeous today, good enough to eat.”

“So it wasn’t the food you were drooling over then?”

His hands rested against her bra, “No, definitely you.”

“You are insatiable!” She giggled.

He laughed himself and kissed her tenderly.

“How long do you think it’ll be til everyone at work knows now Amy’s figured it out?”

“Hmm, I’d give it a day or two.” He answered. “Do you want a hand getting up?”

“Yeh… When I lay down here I didn’t really consider how I was going to get back up again!”

He laughed gently and squeezed her breasts before removing his hands. He helped her up off the floor and they sat on the sofa instead.

“Well that was gracious!” She remarked sarcastically. “And its only going to get worse over the coming months.”

“You’re very sarcastic.” He replied. “Hmm, but we’ll manage.”

“We always seem to.” She agreed. “I’m sorry I never told you about Peter… About… I almost did at one point…” She whispered.

“What stopped you?” He asked.

“We were interrupted. We were in your office. I’d gotten upset about something. You gave me a big hug…” She hesitated briefly. “We began to kiss and your hand was stroking my belly… I was about to tell you but then there was a knock at the door.”

“Ah,” he smiled sadly. “And then you lost your nerve?” He kissed her again.

She nodded shyly. “I nearly told Peter earlier…” She confessed.

“If you want to tell him, we can tell him together?”  
“I think we need to know for sure first.”

“Yeah, yeah we do.” He bit his lip, “Or maybe we don’t tell him?”

“His biggest fear is turning out like Andrew…”

“He won’t turn out like Andrew.”

“That’s what I told him. That I’d make sure of that.”

“We’ll both make sure of that!”

A comfortable silence descended over the pair for several minutes. Duffy looked up. “We’ll have to tell my mum now. Though she’s been dropping hints all week…”

“You think your mum already knows?”

“She made a remark about there being no point me packing away my maternity clothes yet…”

“Ah.” He smiled slightly.

“Then later that day she came into the kitchen whilst I was attempting to stick to that stupid eating plan and told me that no wonder I was piling on weight if that’s what I was eating.”

He sighed, “She shouldn’t comment on your food or eating habits! You know things like that annoy me.”

Duffy shrugged dismissively. “Its just her way.”

“I know you don’t have a great relationship with food.” He squeezed her hand.

“Its not because of my mum though!” She shot back defensively.

“It’s because of Andrew isn’t it?”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore!” She pushed herself up from the sofa.

“Duffy, please?”

“I don’t have a problem!” Her voice was quickly rising.

“Sweetheart, please just sit down and talk to me?”

“So you can psychoanalysis me some more? You think you’re so clever but actually you’re just a condescending jerk!” She shouted.

“Duffy.” He sighed, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Well you did!”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ve heard that before.” She spat back. Her breathing was starting to change and her cheeks were rapidly losing their colour.

Worried she was going to have a panic attack or pass out, he stood up and made her sit down. “I wouldn’t ever hurt you, you know that, don’t you?” He stroked her cheek, crouched in front of her.

She nodded, her hand rubbing at her chest.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Hurts.” She gasped.

“Your chest?” His eyes widened, he took her wrist and checked her pulse.

Her breathing gradually began to slow and return to normal. She burst into tears.

He held her tightly. “I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I shouldn’t have shouted.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He smiled, “And anyway, I like your feisty side.”

She smiled. “But not if it lands me in the department as a patient.”

“Exactly.” He smiled, “I never understood why Andrew would hurt you. You’re far too precious.” He whispered.

“I wonder if he knew…” She pondered. 

“About us? About Peter?“

"He always seemed to favour Jake.” She mused. 

“He might have guessed.”

“He would taunt me. Tell me that he’d make sure no-one else would ever want me again.”

“Do you know what his problem was and still is?”

“What?”

“He couldn’t handle you. Couldn’t handle that you’re an incredibly bright woman who’s extremely independent. Yes, you’re infuriating sometimes, you drive me bloody crazy but… I love you. Even those really stubborn parts.” He smiled, “Andrew didn’t like that you had your own mind, but I love it.”

She sat quietly for a moment digesting his words.

He stroked her cheek, “Are you ok?”

“I wish I could see the woman you do.” She admitted.

“So do I.”

“Maybe one day I will.”

“I hope so.” He kissed her again.

“I think we should wait before saying any more to Peter. He’s been through so much this last year. We can see if there’s a way to do the test without him having to know?”

“I agree.” He smiled.

“What if it shows he is Andrew’s son afterall?”

“Then we continue doing what we’re doing.”

“OK.” She sighed, resting her head against Charlie’s shoulder. “It’s been quite a day.”

“Yeah it has. Cuddles in bed?”

“Sounds perfect.” She sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

It had taken a while but the family was beginning to adjust to the impending arrival of two new members.

It was a sunny late-September day so Duffy had decided to take Emily for a stroll around the park. The little girl was now around six months old and racing to catch her peers in development.

Duffy was pleased that the weather was beginning to cool as the hot summer had been hard for her to deal with as her pregnancy progressed. Word about it had gotten out not long after the BBQ though, even if it hadn’t, she had no chance of hiding it now she had reached the halfway mark.

Despite Charlie’s nerves, he was looking forward to the impending arrival of two new members of the family. 

Emily was eating her hand, it was her favourite thing to do at the moment.

Duffy smiled and attempted to pass her daughter the teething toy that lay beside her in the pram but she was having none of it.

Spying a quiet spot she decided to stop for a few minutes and sat down on the bench.

Andrew sat down beside her, “I knew you’d be here at some point.”

Duffy jumped. She hadn’t noticed anyone close by. Her hand instinctively moved towards Emily.

“I wouldn’t hurt her. Not my style.”

“What do you want?” She asked attempting to keep her voice steady.

“I know you did a DNA test on Peter.”

She swallowed. “How?”

“It doesn’t matter how I know.”

“You’re not supposed to be anywhere near me.”

“I just want to talk.”

Duffy glanced around nervously as Emily began to fuss in her pram.

The change of atmosphere caused Emily to fuss. “Is he mine? Or did you just confirm your suspicions that he wasn’t?”

Duffy reached to take hold of Emily, trying to hide behind the pram as she did so. “We’re still waiting to hear.” She mumbled.

“You don’t have to hide your new pregnancy either.”

“Just how long have you been following me?”

He smiled, “Long enough.” Despite the smile there was a sinister edge to his voice. “It was so I could keep an eye on Jake.”

"If you’ve laid a finger on him..!”

“I haven’t.”

She wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not. She held Emily tighter though doing so caused one of the twins to start kicking.

Emily wriggled more so. 

“Is Jake ok?” Andrew asked. 

“He’s fine. Much more settled now.”

“That’s good.”

“It took quite a long time for the nightmares to stop.”

Andrew nodded, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Are you?” She asked, disbelief colouring her tone.

“Of course I am. I didn’t want the boys to see.”

“In case they told someone what you were doing?” She accused. 

“They didn’t need to be around that. It wasn’t fair.

“None of it was fair!” She shot back.

“You asked for it.”

“Did I? How exactly did I ask for the bruises, the cuts..?” She paused. “And what about the broken bones and concussion?”

“You never listened to me!” He snapped. He took a breath and sighed, “I didn’t come to talk about that!”

“What did you come to talk about then?”

“I thought I’d tell you before you got the solicitors letter, I’m going for full custody of the boys.”

“On what grounds?” She desperately tried to keep the fear and panic from her voice.

“Your unreasonable behaviour.” He paused, “It would be best for the boys to be with me.”

“MY unreasonable behaviour?! What the hell?!” She stood up as quickly as she could and stepped away from him.

“That’s all I came to say.” He stood up and stepped closer to her. “See you in court.”

“You can’t do this! I won’t let you take them!” They were now inches apart.

“Like I said, see you in court.”

“No!” She grabbed hold of his sleeve as he turned to walk away.

“Do you really want to do this?” Andrew asked as he turned around.

“I won’t let you take my boys away from me!”

“Then fight me in court? Unless you don’t want all your dirty secrets coming to light.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You have more to fear than me!”

“We’ll just have to see won’t we?” The threat was clear. 

“No we won’t because it will never get to court!” She pushed him away.

He slapped her hard across the face. Emily screamed! She didn’t like this atmosphere. She began to cry loudly.

Duffy staggered backwards from the impact, desperately trying to hold onto Emily as she screamed.

“You’re really pathetic.” Andrew walked away and left. Emily sobbed loudly, burying her head in the crook of her mum’s neck.

Duffy attempted to shush Emily, her cheek stinging from the slap. As Charlie was at work she headed for the only other place she could.

Fifteen minutes later, Duffy stood ringing the buzzer outside the block of flats. Emily had eventually fallen asleep on the walk over. Duffy looked up at the flat. Please let her be in!

The front door opened.

“Charlie is at work and I didn’t know where else to go.” She sobbed. “Please can we come in Megan?”

“Duffy? What an Earth is the matter? Of course,” Megan stepped aside and ushered Duffy into the house.

“I was in the park… He said he just wanted to talk…”

“Who?” Megan shut the front door and, after checking on Emily, moved Duffy into the living room to sit down. “Andrew?”

Duffy kept her head down, her hair falling forwards over her face. She nodded.

Megan crouched in front of her and moved her hair out of the way, “You need to tell me everything.”

Duffy flinched, attempting to hide the damage to her cheek.

“He hurt you? Again?!” Megan was appalled. 

“I deserved it. I pushed him.” Duffy attempted to explain. “I panicked. He was threatening to take the boys away.”

“No! Don’t you dare say you deserved it. You didn’t.” She laughed bitterly, “He’s got a nerve hasn’t he?”

“I’m scared the courts will let him have Jake.”

“Duffy, with his record? They won’t.”

“He’s Jake’s dad. I’ve tried to have his rights removed but it’s difficult because he’s not viewed as a threat to Jake.”

“Didn’t you say Jake had been having nightmares?”

“About Andrew taking him away.” Duffy confirmed. 

“Isn’t that enough to say Jake’s scared of his father?”

“They said that all kids have nightmares from time to time.”

“But do they know the truth? Why Jake’s so afraid?”

Duffy looked back down at the floor, shifting awkwardly on the sofa.

“No?” Megan sighed sadly.

“I never reported it. They won’t believe me now.”

“Oh Duffy.” Megan sighed again.

“He can afford better lawyers than I can. They’ll say I’m lying about him hurting me.”

“Did you ever go to hospital?”

“Once.”

“Did the police ever come round?”

“A neighbour called them but I told them nothing was going on.” She paused. “Charlie called them when Andrew beat me up whilst I was pregnant with Emily. They insisted on taking me to the hospital.”

“Did they come round any other time?” Megan stroked Duffy’s arm.

Duffy shook her head.

“Did the boys know about the abuse?”

“Other than the time he got caught in the crossfire I’m not sure how much Peter saw or heard. He won’t talk to me about it.”

“Do you think he’d talk to Charlie?”

“They do seem to have a bond. I’m convinced there’s things he’s told Charlie that neither of them will tell me.”

“What makes you think that?” Megan pressed. 

“I’ve seen them talking together and then they stop as soon as they see me.” She sighed. “I guess I should have known those two would be like that with each other.”

“Have you tried talking to Charlie? You know he can’t lie to you.” She smiled, “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“There’s no point, he’d never betray our son’s confidence. Even to me.”

Hearing what Duffy said, Megan blinked. “Our son? Mother of God. You and Charlie? Peter?” She crossed herself.

“I’m not sure. It was just the once. We’d been drinking.”

“That night… when you’d just become sister?” Megan guessed. 

She nodded. “It was just a drunken fumble in the carpark. I tried to forget about it but then after Andrew and I got back together and we had difficulty conceiving Jake, well…” She shrugged. 

“I told him to keep his hands to himself!” Megan shook her head, “I guess that explains the noises coming from behind the carpark.”

“It was only ever supposed to be a bit of fun. Andrew was being an arse so I decided I deserved a good night out.”

“You and Charlie never could behave around each other. The amount of times I’d caught his eyeline on a certain part of your body.”

She blushed. “Don’t worry, we’ve finally learnt our lesson.”

“You and Charlie were always drawn to each other. Even when I tried to keep you both apart.” Megan admitted.

“Peter doesn’t know. We don’t want to tell him til we know for sure.”

Megan nodded, “I think that’s best.”

“Andrew knows.” Duffy added. 

“That Peter isn’t his?”

“That I’ve been Charlie’s whore for longer than most people think.” Duffy muttered. 

“Don’t speak about yourself like that!” Megan warned.

“Its the truth though, isn’t it?”

“I may not have agreed with what you and Charlie did… Sneaking around behind people’s backs but I wouldn’t say you were a whore Duffy.” She paused, “Just someone whose sense goes out of the window where Charlie is concerned. And I could say the same for him too.”

Duffy sighed. “We don’t seem to get any wiser with age either!”

Megan laughed gently, “I can see that.” She gestured towards Duffy’s bump. “How are you doing?”

Duffy smiled. “Well so far. They’re monitoring me more closely now as I’m heading towards the most precarious stage. I’ll be happy when it’s all over and they’re safely here.”

“I think Charlie will be too! He seems to be more nervous every time I see him.”

Duffy laughed. “Oh absolutely! The bigger I get the more nervous he gets!” She placed her hand on the side of her bump as one of the twins began to kick.

“Can I feel?” Megan asked.

“Of course. This twin is a ball of energy. The other one is much more laid back.”

“Ones you; ones Charlie?” Megan placed her hand on Duffy’s stomach.

“I won’t ask which you think is who!” Duffy giggled causing the energetic twin to react.

“This one?” She asked.  
“That one never stays still. Especially in the middle of the night. The other one spends most of its time sleeping unless it’s mealtimes.”

“Definitely Charlie the other one, then?” Megan laughed gently.

“So that makes me the night time livewire?”

“Yes.”

Duffy stuck out her tongue childishly.

“You’re such a child.” Megan teased.

“I’m almost 40!” Duffy retorted pulling a horrified face.

“That’s true. Getting old now, Duffy.”

“Thanks! Oh well, could be worse, I suppose… Charlie’s 50 next year!” Duffy giggled.

“I bet he’s looking forward to that.”

“He thinks I haven’t realised.”

“That he’s 50?”

“He thinks he can keep it a secret.” Duffy smiled. “Thinks I’m too distracted by my own upcoming birthday.”

Megan rubbed Duffy’s stomach for a second before she removed her hand. “Are you planning anything for either birthdays?”

“Commiserating over several glasses of wine and whisky?” Duffy shrugged with a giggle.

“And then getting up to mischief no doubt?” Megan laughed.

“Me and Charlie? Never!” Duffy giggled.

Megan smiled. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely. Thanks.”

Megan got up and went to the kitchen. She got distracted by Emily though. Emily was so adorable!

Hearing cooing noises from the hallway Duffy got up and went through to pick up Emily from her pram.

Megan smiled at Emily, who grumbled. She was grumpy when she first woke.

Duffy attempted to soothe the little girl but she was having none of it. She hadn’t planned to be out so long so had very few supplies with her.

“Are you grumpy? I’m sure Auntie Megan has a bit of chocolate somewhere.”

“Megan! She’s only just started weaning!”

“I’m sure a little bit of chocolate won’t hurt her. A tiny piece?”

“She probably wants a bottle but I left the formula at home.”

“Then I’m sure a tiny piece of chocolate will fill that belly up.” She tickled Emily’s belly.

Duffy held Emily out towards Megan. “Can you hold her while I check the bag again?”

“Of course.” Megan took Emily and began to head in the direction of the kitchen.

Duffy bent to dig around in the bag not paying attention to what Megan was up to.

Emily was still grumbling, she was hungry.

Duffy had just laid her hands on a spare bottle when Emily suddenly quietened. She headed through to the kitchen.

Megan was giving her a smashed up strawberry. “I know you said no to chocolate so strawberry instead?”

Duffy smiled indulgently as she rolled her eyes. “I think we’ll let daddy change that nappy later, what you think Emily?”

Emily giggled softly and opened her mouth for more.

“I’ll go warm this up while she’s finishing that.”

“Sorry; I couldn’t resist.” Megan fed Emily another mouthful of the strawberry.

“I remember you letting Peter have a biscuit when I had to bring him into work.”

Megan laughed, “Sorry. I can’t resist.”

“You weren’t the worst - I caught one of the junior nurses trying to feed him a Pot Noodle!”

“A pot noodle?” Megan replied, surely Duffy wasn’t being serious. 

“Yeh.” She sighed as she tested the temperature of the milk on her wrist.

“Do you want me to feed her?” Megan offered. 

“You sure?”

“Of course. It’s the least Auntie Megan can do.”

Duffy handed Megan the bottle and lent back against the worktop.

“Why don’t you sit down?” She moved Emily into a more comfortable position, checked the bottle once more and ran the teat along Emily’s lip.

“I’m fine.” Duffy replied, forcing a smile.

“No you’re not, what’s wrong?” Megan was another person who could read Duffy like a book. Emily took the bottle.

“Its nothing.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“It was just a light knock.” Duffy insisted. 

“On your face?”

“No.” Her cheekbone was already starting to swell and go a purplish colour so she knew there was no point denying that she’d taken quite a smack there.

“Duffy? Please don’t lie.”

“I caught the pram when he hit me.” Duffy mumbled.

“Your stomach?” Megan asked, fearing the answer. 

“The back of my hip. I was focusing on not dropping Emily and ended up knocking into the handle.

“Duffy! I think we need to go to the hospital!”

"I’m fine. It’s only a bruise.”

“Please?” Megan begged. “Duffy, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you or the twins.”

“Charlie will freak out if you bring me into the department.” Duffy sighed. “Its bad enough that I’m gunna have to figure out how to explain this.” She gestured to her cheek.

“You need to tell him at some point!”

“He’ll go mad. There’s a restraining order in place.”

“You need to call the police!”

“He just wanted to talk.” Duffy sighed. “I thought it would be OK.”

“Don’t let him get away with this, Duffy. Please.”

Duffy looked reluctant but nodded. “Where do you want to go first?” She asked with a sigh.

“The hospital.”

About half an hour later the taxi pulled up in the hospital carpark.

Duffy got up from her seat and began to manoeuvre Emily’s pram out of the taxi.

“Let me help.” Megan fussed and took hold of the pram.

“I’m perfectly capable.” Duffy muttered. She rolled her eyes as they made their way into the department. She sighed as she saw that there was a queue at reception.

“Would you like me to go and find Charlie?” Megan asked.

“No!” Duffy whispered harshly as she attempted to hide her face from the passing members of staff.

“Go and wait in his office?” Megan suggested.

“No, I’ll wait in line just like everyone else. No special treatment.”

“Ok, alright.” Megan smiled sadly.

They were almost at the front of the queue when Duffy heard a voice say her name.

“Duffy?”

“Oh hi Max.” She smiled politely. Her hair purposely swept down across the side of her face.

He frowned, “What’s wrong? Is it the babies?” He asked.

“Oh no, nothing major. Just a minor mishap. I’ll be fine.”

“Come on, let me see?” He encouraged her gently.

“I haven’t even given my name in at the desk yet nevermind been triaged.”

“I don’t care. Come on, please?”

She sighed and swept back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “I caught it on a cupboard door.” She lied.

Megan sighed, “Someone got a little handy with their fists more like. Not for the first time, either.” She replied. Max gently touched Duffy’s cheek.

“Megan!” She winced at Max’s prodding.

“Sorry.” He gently touched her cheek again, “Charlie didn’t…?” 

“Of course it wasn’t Charlie!” Megan replied, horrified at the suggestion.

“This is why I didn’t want to come.” Duffy muttered.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Max asked as he gently tried to move her in the direction of cubicles.

“No.”

“Duffy!” Megan said sternly.

“Fine! I caught the back of my hip on the handle of the pram. It was just a light knock. It’s nothing.”

Finding the first free cubicle, Max made Duffy sit down as Megan left to take Emily into Charlie’s office. “Are you in any pain or discomfort?”

“It aches a bit.”

“Your hip? Can I see?”

She attempted to twist to show him where she’d struck the handle but it was proving awkward.

“Awkward position?”

She sighed as she realised she’d have to stand lent over the bed and pull down her leggings. Today just got better and better!

Realising the position Duffy had to get into, Max laughed. “Let’s make sure Charlie doesn’t walk in otherwise I might get a smack for taking advantage of his pregnant partner.”

Despite everything she couldn’t help but giggle.

She had a lovely giggle! He checked her side, “Is that tender?” He pressed around her hipbone.

She shook her head. She squealed as he poked a particular spot.

“You’re sensitive there?” He asked, “Sorry.”

She bit her lip and nodded. A panicked look was building in her eyes.

“What’s wrong? You think it could be your kidneys?”

“That’s where things started going wrong last time.”

“Ok, don’t panic.” He smiled reassuringly, “I’m going to take some blood, test your kidney function ok?”

She sat back on the bed and offered out her arm. The crook of her elbow was bruised and a closer inspection revealed puncture marks from numerous previous blood tests. “Good luck.” She sighed.

“Dodgy veins?”

“Too many blood tests.”

“Can I see your other arm? See if I’ll have any luck?”

She held out the other arm and it was clear that it was in a similar state. Max rolled his eyes playfully, “Looks like I’ll be spending some time with you today! Be like trying to get blood out of a stone.”

Duffy considered making a suggestion that would make things easier in some respects but more complicated in others.

“What’s on your mind?” Max queried.

“Charlie would be able to do it first time.”

“Charlie would? Special talent of his?” Max nodded, “Alright, would you like me to go and get him for you?”

“He doesn’t know I’m here.” She admitted. 

“Ah.” He paused, “I’ll break the news to him gently.” There was no need for Max to because Charlie had already been told Duffy was here by Megan.

Max opened the curtains just as Charlie arrived in the cubicle area.  
“Max? Where’s Duffy? Is she ok? I swear, I’ll kill him if he’s hurt her!!”

“I’m fine!” She sighed, rolling her eyes at his predictable reaction. 

He stopped outside the cubicle and exhaled. He smiled slightly, “I was so worried for a minute then…”

“Can you just do the blood draw and stop fussing?” She asked, frustration seeping into her tone. 

Charlie disappeared to get everything he needed to draw Duffy’s blood and came back to the cubicle. “And for the record, I will never stop fussing.”

Duffy rolled her eyes, flinching as the needle went in.

“Sorry.” He told her as he collected a sample of her blood. “Apart from Andrew, have you and Megan had a nice afternoon with Emily?”

“Megan fed Emily strawberries.”

“She did what?” He shook his head fondly, “How did Emily react?”

“She loved them. You might not later when it’s your turn to change her nappy..!” She giggled.

He finished collecting the sample, removed the needle and held a bit of cotton wool down over the spot. “Thanks, love you too.” He kissed her forehead.

“Told you he’d get it first time.” Duffy told Max smugly.

“How do you do that?” Max asked Charlie.

“Years of nursing practice.” Both Charlie and Duffy answered practically in unison.

Max laughed and took the sample. “Do you think you’d be able to stay there whilst I get these off to the lab? I don’t want to find you wandering, alright? Charlie, tie her to the bed if need be.” He paused, “No kinky business though.” He laughed loudly as he disappeared.

“We appear to have gotten ourselves something of a reputation it seems!” Duffy giggled. 

“Hmm, you think?” He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed facing her after putting tape over the cotton wool ball. His fingertips gently touched her cheek, “People are gonna start thinking I’m the one knocking you about.” He whispered.

“Max did ask…”

He sighed, “You know I wouldn’t ever hit you?”

“I know. You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

“And you are the most precious woman I’ve ever met and loved.”

Duffy let out a gasp, her hand moving to the side of her bump.

He frowned, “What’s wrong?”

A smile appeared on her face. “It appears livewire doesn’t approve of us being overly sentimental.”

“The mini you?” He smiled and placed his hand over hers.

Duffy stuck out her tongue. “Megan made a similar remark earlier.”

“Great minds think alike.” He joked. 

“Is Emily OK? She was very fussy earlier.” Duffy asked anxiously. 

“She’s still asleep.” He reassured, “Her teeth still bothering her?”

“I think so. Nothing seemed to calm her down so I took her out for a walk in the park.”

“She still won’t take the teething toy?”

“No just keeps chewing her hands.”

“Poor thing.” He sighed.

“The walk seemed to settle her but I wish I’d stayed at home now.” She sighed.

“Or Andrew needs to learn to keep his bloody hands to himself!” Charlie remarked sharply. 

“I shouldn’t have provoked him.”

“You didn’t.” He reassured.

“I pushed him.”

“Why?”

“He’s taking me to court to get custody of the boys.”

“It’ll be alright.” He reassured, stroking her cheek.

“You have to fight for them if I can’t…” She whispered.

“It’s not going to come to that but I will, I promise.”

The next few hours passed slowly as they waited for Max to return with the test results. Megan had brought Emily through when she woke up. Finally the curtain opened and Max appeared.

“Good news! Your kidney function appears to be completely normal, so you don’t need to worry.”

Duffy breathed a sigh of relief. “So I can go home?” She asked.

“Don’t want to be in my company, any longer?” Max joked, “Something wrong with it?” He pouted playfully. 

She shrugged and giggled.

“A giggle isn’t an answer.” Max replied softly.

Duffy glanced at Charlie who didn’t seem impressed with the attention Max was giving her.

“Can we go?” Charlie asked Max. He was feeling a little jealous.

Max nodded and went to go update Duffy’s file with her discharge papers.

Once the curtains were closed Duffy turned to Charlie. “That wasn’t very nice! He was only being friendly.”

“Friendly? I’m surprised he didn’t try humping your leg.” Charlie replied, sulking.

“Oh for goodness sake! He’s not in the least bit interested in me in that way!”

“Isn’t he?” He sighed, “Sorry.”

“No and even if he was I’m certainly not interested in him!”

He kissed her forehead, “Sorry.”

“Its you I love. Though goodness knows why when you behave like that!” She gave him a look. “Its not me you should be apologising to.”

Receiving her look, he sighed and nodded. “I’ll go and apologise to Max.”

“Now this I want to see! Don’t you Emily?” She asked as they walked through admin.

Emily giggled in her pram, chewing her hand again. “Max?” Charlie found him at reception.

Max turned, surprised to find the couple still here. “Problem?” He asked.

“I, um, wanted to apologise.”

“Oh?” He was initially confused but then spotted the amused look on Duffy’s face.

“Yeah, um, about before…”

“What about earlier?” Max asked, feigning ignorance.

“I, um. You know…”

“What?”

“Before. I was, um, you know… Jealous of…”

“Oh just spit it out Charlie!” Duffy sighed.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were hitting on Duffy.” He mumbled.

Max couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t tend to make a habit of hitting on pregnant women in front of their partners.”

“I know. Sorry.”

“I’ll take him home now before he embarrasses us further!” Duffy laughed.

“Sorry again Max.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Thank you.”

“Let’s go now shall we?” Duffy suggested.

“Yes before I get into any more trouble.”

Once outside Duffy turned on Charlie. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“What?”

“Embarass me like that!”

“I’m sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me.”

“It hurts that you’d doubt me like that.” 

“I didn’t doubt you.” He replied.

“That’s what it felt like.”

“I didn’t doubt you.” He repeated. “I saw the way Max looked at you and well, um…”

“He was examining me! He said you’d react like that.”

“He said what?” He frowned. “I felt jealous.” He shrugged, “It was weird because I wasn’t… I’m not a jealous person.”

Duffy gave him a look as she snorted with laughter.

“I’m sorry ok? What more can I say?”

“Let’s go home shall we? I’ll be quite happy to see the back of today!”

“Yeah, lets go home.” He smiled and they headed off home. Glad to see the back of the day.


	26. Chapter 26

The next couple of months passed without incident though Duffy became increasingly reluctant to venture far from the house. Partially out of fear of running into Andrew again but mostly because the effort involved was just too much.

She lay awake in the early hours staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Today marked the beginning of week 28, a milestone that struck fear into her as this was the point when, only a few months previously, Emily had been born.

Charlie turned over onto his side in bed, his hand reached out in his sleep and rested against Duffy’s stomach.

She sighed, the movement succeeded in waking one of the twins who started kicking furiously against her father’s hand.

The movement woke Charlie up too. He mumbled, “Sorry.” He moved again onto his back, “Didn’t mean to wake one of the twins.”

“Its ok. I was awake anyway.” She sighed. “Go back to sleep.”

“What’s on your mind?” He asked as his hand found Duffy’s.

“Who says there’s anything on my mind?” 

“You’re awake? And it’s—“ Charlie looked at the clock, “Three fifteen.”

“I’m seven months pregnant with twins, it’s par for the course.” She deflected.

“That’s true.” He smiled sadly, “Sure there’s nothing else?”

“You try sleeping well when you’re this big!” She pointed out as she struggled to roll over and get comfortable again.

“You’re gorgeous.” He kissed her cheek.

She let out a breath as she finally settled onto her side facing him, the effort of the movement and the lack of space to fully expand her lungs conspiring against her.

He kissed her lips. “Feeling okay?”

“Trying to remember what it felt like to be able to breath properly.”

“Not many months left now.” He replied.

“I’m not sure I’ll make another 7 weeks.” She sighed. Her doctor had suggested performing a planned section delivery at 35 weeks to try and avoid the risk of her going into labour naturally and subsequently putting too much strain on her heart.

“I don’t think these two monsters are ready to make an appearance just yet. Not like trouble.” He reassured.

“I keep thinking I can’t possibly get any bigger and then another week rolls by.” Despite the advanced stage of her pregnancy she’d put on little weight elsewhere. The only exceptions being that her cheeks were a little chubbier and her bum was slightly bigger.

“It’s nice to know they’re growing healthily though.”

Duffy was about to reply when Emily started to cry from her cot.

“I’ll go.” Charlie said.

“Thanks. She’d be waiting forever for me to get up!”

Charlie got up and went to Emily. “Ssh, what’s all the noise?” He asked as he picked her up and cuddled her.

Duffy huffed as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. “Is she hungry again? All she seems to do at the moment is eat!”

“Growth spurt?” He rocked her before placing her down on the changing mat. 

“Seems that. I took her to get weighed yesterday and she’d leapt up the chart.”

He laughed, “Definitely takes after her daddy.”

“Between you and the kids I’m surprised we have any food left in the house!” She chuckled.

“I don’t think we always do.” He admitted. 

“And whose fault is that?” She laughed as she held out her arms to take Emily now that she had a clean nappy.

Emily grumbled as she was placed into her mum’s arms. “Mine.” He answered with a cheeky grin.

Duffy laughed. “Can you go make her a bottle?”

“Of course.” Charlie kissed both Duffy’s forehead and then Emily’s before he disappeared downstairs to make a bottle.

She bounced Emily to distract her whilst she waited to be fed. “You can’t keep waking in the night like this when the twins are here you know! Otherwise your daddy and I will never get any sleep. Your daddy has a very important job so that’s not OK you hear me?”

Emily smiled and continued to grumble.

“You really do take after your father - not listening to a word I say!” Feeling the little girl’s gaze on her she sighed. “I really don’t know how we’re going to get through these next few weeks. Don’t tell your daddy but I’m scared.”

Emily frowned, not that she had any idea what her mum was telling her.

“I’ve been trying to put on a brave face for everyone… Pretending that I’m OK but even the slightest twinge makes me terrified.”

Charlie had come back up but paused outside the door, Duffy not aware he was there.

“I can’t shift this nagging feeling that something terrible will happen.” She paused. “If something does happen I want you and your brothers to know that I love you all so much. I…” A tear ran down her cheek.

Emily placed her hand against her mum’s cheek. Charlie stepped into the room, “Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Duffy jumped. She hadn’t realised he was there. “How long have you been stood there?”

“Not long.” He smiled, handing her the bottle as he got back into bed.

Emily snuggled close to her mum as she drank from the bottle.

“I have a good feeling,” Charlie said quietly.

“About what?” She asked, not quite meeting his eye.

“About everything. You and the babies.”

“You heard the doctor just the same as I did though.”

“I did.”

“How can you be so confident then?”

“Because I don’t think these babies want to come out early. Not like trouble. I think we can definitely get to the 35 week mark.”

“I hope you’re right.” She replied as she moved Emily to wind her. Moments later the little girl let out a loud burp.

“Excuse you, Missy. That was loud.” Charlie laughed. 

“She’s showing off.” Duffy giggled.

Emily giggled sleepily and then yawned. Resting her head against her mum’s shoulder.

A few minutes later Duffy passed the sleeping tot back to Charlie to settle her into her cot.

He held her for a few minutes before placing her down in the cot. Within moments she was fast asleep, tiny little snores coming from her.

Duffy fidgeted slightly on the bed as she attempted to get comfortable again. She let out a frustrated sigh and attempted to rearrange the pillows.

“Do you want a hand?” He asked as he came back over to the bed. 

“Please.” She sighed.

Charlie helped Duffy rearrange the pillows that were on the bed. “Better?”

She mumbled sleepily though her back was still niggling her slightly. “Love you.” She sighed as she felt his hands on her lower back.

“Massage?” He whispered

“That would be nice.” She murmured. “No funny business though!”

“Funny business? What kind of funny business?” He kissed her neck before he began to gently massage her lower back.

She giggled at the sensation of his lips on her neck.

He did it again, his teeth scrapping against her skin lightly.

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

He ran his tongue against her neck.

“Charlie!” She admonished with a giggle.

“What?” He smiled.

“I said no funny business!”

“I’m not.”

She chuckled softly feeling the drowsiness calling to her. Under Charlie’s ministrations she was quickly asleep.

The next thing she knew it was morning. They were awoken by the sound of the doorbell.

Half asleep, Charlie threw on his dressing gown and went downstairs with the keys. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly - the door on its chain. “Hello?”

“You need to sign for this sir.” The postman explained.

“What is it?” He yawned.

“Letter for a Ms Duffin sir. Looks official.”

“Ok.” He took the door off the chain and signed for the letter. He wondered what it was.

By the time Charlie returned upstairs Duffy had grabbed her dressing gown and wandered onto the landing. “Who was it?” She asked.

“Letter for you.” Charlie handed it to her.

She studied it briefly. Please let it not be a court summons! She then noticed that the postmark wasn’t local. She opened the letter and began to slide it out. As she saw the header on the letter she bit her lip and looked at Charlie anxiously.

He watched her as she took the letter and opened it. Catching her eye, he smiled slightly. “Is everything ok?”

“Its from the genetics lab.” She whispered.

“Oh.” Charlie swallowed.

She glanced over at Peter’s bedroom door before gesturing that they should head downstairs.

He nodded and went downstairs, he suddenly felt sick.

Reaching the lounge she slowly eased herself down onto the sofa. She took the letter fully out of the envelope and began to read it.

He sat down next to her and ran his fingertips up and down her arm. 

Reaching the end of the letter she placed it down on the arm of the sofa. As she turned to Charlie a single tear slid down her cheek.

He gently wiped away the tear, “It’s ok. If the result isn’t what you expected, it doesn’t changed anything.”

“He’s… He’s…” She stammered.

“Andrew’s?” 

“No.” She took a steadying breath. “He’s your son. He’s ours, properly ours.” More tears began to cascade.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Duffy and held her, “That’s brilliant!”

“All these years I’ve wondered… And now I know.”

“I’ve always wanted him to be my son.”

“Did you suspect he might be?”

Charlie nodded.

“Why did you never ask me?”

“Because I didn’t want to ruin things.” He mumbled.

The silence between them stretched out for several moments. “Five kids growing up calling you daddy. That’s quite a brood!” She giggled softly.

He laughed. “It’s a good job I got the snip then, isn’t it?” A couple of weeks back Charlie had eventually gone for his vasectomy, putting an end to his and Duffy’s spells of baby making.

“If its worked!” She snorted.

“We’ve just got to use contraception for the first 13 weeks.”

“Well that’s rather a moot point currently.”

“Well there’s no need whilst you’re pregnant with the twins.”

“I’m not sure the doctor would approve of such behaviour anyway!” She giggled.

“Good job the doctor doesn’t know what’s going on then, isn’t it?” He grinned.

“Do you really want to tempt fate? You know what happens when we do that!”

He laughed gently, “We… You always end up in trouble.”

“Hmm… You get all the fun and I get all the hard work!” She snorted.

“Exactly.”

“Never again.” She told him as she shot him a glare, a playful smile on her lips.

“Sex, never again?”

She pondered the idea with a grin.

“I guess I’ll just have to get used to my right hand.”

She pouted.

“Unless I get used to your hand?” He smirked.

“So predictable!” She giggled with a shake of her head. She slowly, awkwardly, pushed herself up from the sofa. Grabbing the letter from the arm she headed towards the closed door.

“No I’m not!” He countered.  
“Sex obsessed, that’s what you are!” She giggled as she opened the door and crashed straight into her eldest son who was sat in the doorway.

Charlie pouted and was about to answer back when Peter stood up quickly.

“Peter!” She called out as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. She turned to Charlie. “How much do you think he heard?” She asked, panic rising fast in her chest.

“I don’t know.” He came to her and asked, “Can I go and talk to him?”

“Maybe we both should?” She suggested. 

“That’s probably best.” He agreed. 

She sighed, placing the letter into her dressing gown pocket and slowly heading up the stairs.

Charlie followed behind her, wondering just exactly how much of his parents conversation Peter had heard.

Reaching her son’s bedroom door she knocked. “Peter please can we come in and talk?”

“Yes.” He called back and sighed. He was sat on his bed, under his covers.

Opening the door Duffy slowly entered the room and sat down on the end of the bed. “I don’t know how much you heard just now…” She began.

Peter shrugged and whispered, “All of it.”

“We were planning to tell you when the time was right.”

“I’m not dad’s?”

She reached into her pocket. “That’s what this letter says.” She explained gently.

“I’m Charlie’s son? For real?”

“Yes, sweetheart, you are.” She confirmed. “Is there anything you want to ask us?” She asked softly. At Peter’s silence she continued. “Sweetheart please! Whatever it is… You can ask it. We’ll try our best to answer it.” She sighed. “We shouldn’t have done what we did but please don’t ever think that I regret having you as a result. Because I don’t and never will.”

Peter nodded his understanding, a small smile forming.

“It all just got very complicated.” Duffy sighed.

“Does… this change things?” Peter whispered. 

“Not for us it doesn’t.” She replied. 

“Promise?” He turned to Charlie, “You won’t leave like dad? Or hurt mum?”

“I promise.” Charlie replied solomnly. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear what you did.” Duffy sighed.

Peter shrugged. “It’s alright.” He mumbled.

“No its not.” She sighed, blushing slightly.

So did Peter. “It’s gross.” He admitted. 

“The door was closed and we thought you were asleep.” She pointed out, willing her cheeks to stop burning.

Peter went just as red as Duffy.

Duffy risked a glance at Charlie, willing him to say something.

“How do you feel about it all?” He asked the young boy. 

“A bit grossed out.” Peter mumbled.

“I mean about me being your dad?” Charlie clarified. 

“Its alright.” Peter shrugged non-committally.

“Alright? Is that it?” Charlie teased with a smile.

Peter suddenly had a thought. “Does that mean my doofus brother isn’t my brother?”

“Of course he’s your brother!” Charlie replied. “And don’t call him a doofus. It’s not nice!”

“Is he your kid too then?” Peter asked, clearly trying to fit all the pieces together in his head.

“I don’t think so…”

“Charlie!” Duffy shot back.

“No. Jake isn’t my son. But he’s still your brother.” Charlie explained. 

“Fine.” Peter huffed as he laid back down in his bed, clearly done with the conversation.

Charlie watched him for a minute, “Would you like us to leave?”

Peter nodded.

“Are you sure?” Duffy pressed.

Peter nodded again.

Duffy lent over to give Peter a kiss before holding out her hands towards Charlie for him to help her up off the bed.

He kissed Peter’s forehead himself before he helped Duffy off the bed.

Once they were downstairs and in the kitchen Duffy turned to glare at Charlie. “I can’t believe you! You were barely even speaking to me when I fell pregnant with Jake!” She hissed.

“I didn’t mean it to come out the way it did!” He protested.

“I was a newlywed when I had Jake.”

“I know you were.”

“And here was me thinking you were too busy sulking over Ken at the time to notice!” She retorted sarcastically.

“Sulking over Ken? We’re not going back to that, are we?”

“Its not nice being replaced so easily!” 

“You were hardly replaced.”

“You suddenly had a new best friend… How can I be sure it wasn’t more than that..?” She began to make herself a cup of coffee, purposely placing items down with more force than was necessary.

“Duffy!” He was surprised by her outburst.

She ignored him, placing two large spoonfuls of coffee into her mug.

“Duffy, there was nothing going on with Ken!” He rolled his eyes.

She made a rude noise and placed a third spoonful into the mug.

“Do you really believe I replaced you so easily?” He lent against the counter, “He was a friend! Nothing more.”

“Just like I was a friend?!” She mocked.

“Duffy!!” He reached over for the mug with three spoons full of coffee in it, “If you think I’m going to let you drink that, you’re sadly mistaken!”

She pulled back the mug and glared at him.

He took it back. “You’ve got a dodgy heart, are you determined to send it wild?“ He asked.

She scowled before turning away to make herself another coffee.

“You shouldn’t even be drinking coffee!” Charlie’s hand squeezed her bum, attempting to distract her from being angry at him.

"How do you all expect me to function if I don’t?” She complained, batting his hand away with a glare. “I don’t have a problem with it if something did happen. I just want the truth.”

“Nothing happened! I don’t swing that way.”

“Hmm.” She continued to make herself another cup of coffee. She couldn’t really explain why the whole thing upset her so much, she didn’t normally get so jealous.

“Why? Are you jealous?” He asked.

She scoffed. “I don’t get jealous!” She poured the water from the kettle into her mug, giving the drink a blow before taking a sip.

He rose an eyebrow, “Could’ve fooled me.” He muttered. “Ken was a friend, nothing more nothing less. And he certainly didn’t replace you! I can’t believe you even think that.”

“You shut me out. It was like I wasn’t a part of your life anymore.”

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“It made me wonder if you were mad at me for getting married.”

Charlie shrugged, “Maybe I was jealous.”

She sighed as she finished her coffee. “We’re both idiots aren’t we?” She reached to refill the kettle. “Do you want one?”

“I was jealous of Andrew. I always was.” He shook his head. “No thanks.”

“Because I married him?” She asked as she began to make herself another drink out of habit.

“Because he had everything I wanted.”

“He wasn’t what I thought he was.” She whispered sadly.

“No. He turned out to be a complete bastard.” He sighed and placed his arms around her. “I’m an idiot. I do love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” Distracted she picked up the mug Charlie had taken away from her previously and poured the hot water into it. She swallowed a mouthful and immediately regretted it.

“What’s wrong?” He asked seeing her face change suddenly. 

She pulled away from him and threw up in the sink.

He rubbed her back, “Baby you ok?”

She groaned softly. “I don’t feel so good.” She mumbled.

“In what way?” He made her sit down.

“Weak.”

“Your chest?” He tried not to panic. “Does your chest hurt?”

“No. My head… Dizzy…”

“Were you feeling ok before the coffee?”

“I was tired. Stressed.” She confessed.

“You need to calm down. You’ve got yourself worked up.”

“My son just found out that I’ve been lying to him for 10 years! His entire life!”

“No you haven’t been lying!” He soothed. 

“What would you call it then?”

“You didn’t know. Not really. So because of that, you didn’t lie.”

“He could barely look at me.” She began to cry.

“I think he was embarrassed.” Charlie reassured, “About overhearing his parents sex life.” He held her gently.

“You don’t think he’s angry with me?”

“No. Of course not.” He smiled.

“I’ve made a total mess of everything.”

“No, no you haven’t.” He reassured, “I promise.”

“Maybe if I’d made different decisions…”

“What kind of different decisions?”

“If I’d let it become more than just a single night together.”

“It wouldn’t have worked.” He explained. 

“Why not?”

“Because back then, I wasn’t ready to settle down. I was… You know, I didn’t know what I wanted.”

“And now you do?” She asked anxiously. 

“I do.”

“You had me worried for a moment there!” She smiled weakly.

“Sorry.” He kissed her forehead. “I never planned to fall for you.”

“You just wanted to get in my knickers!” She giggled, her mood improving.

“The sex is fantastic.” He grinned. 

“Yeh, it’s alright…” She remarked, examining her fingernails as she attempted to smother her grin.

He grinned, “Just alright?”

“I wouldn’t want your ego to become as big as certain other parts of you…” She giggled.

“Maybe it already is.” He answered back.

“Well you best go take a cold shower then coz you’ve got work in an hour mister!” She laughed.

“Unlucky for me.” He pouted playfully. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. He returned the kiss, his hands on her stomach.

She ran her hands down his chest until it rested on his crotch which she then gave a gentle squeeze.

He groaned softly.

She pulled back and grinned triumphantly. “Have fun at work.” She giggled.

“Now I really am going to have to have a wank.” He whispered hotly in her ear.

“If you’re a good boy then you never know what might be waiting for you when you get back later!”

“I’ll definitely be a good boy then.” He kissed her once more before leaving to get ready for work.


	27. NSFW | Sexual content

Duffy stood in the bathroom doorway watching Charlie as he shaved. It was the day before Christmas Eve and he was getting ready for the department Christmas party. Catching his eye in the mirror she pouted.

He smiled at the pout, “What’s wrong beautiful?”

“I want to come with you!” She insisted.

“You do?”

“Mum has the kids overnight. I’ll just be sat here by myself all evening.” She reasoned.

“I thought you wanted the time to yourself?”

“I changed my mind.” She shrugged.

He turned around, “What if I’ve already got a plus one?”

“Your own right hand doesn’t count!”

He grinned, “That’s quite quick witted for you, darling.” He teased lightly.

“Just because my body can’t move as quickly these days…”

He laughed. “How much do you want to go to the Christmas party?”

“Anything to get out the house for the evening!” 

“Ok. But I can’t promise after a few drinks, my hands won’t wander.”

“I’d think there was something wrong with you if they didn’t!” She remarked. “Now piss off so I can take a shower and get ready!”

He gasped playfully. “Did you just tell me to piss off?”

“Yes. I don’t want you to see my outfit til I’m all ready.”

“Can I finish shaving first?” He asked. 

“Fine!” Duffy sighed as she went back into the bedroom to sort through her make up for the evening.

Fifteen minutes later, he had finished shaving and returned to the bedroom. “Bathroom is all yours, baby.”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you. You wait downstairs, I won’t be long.” She smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom.

He got himself ready and went downstairs like she’d told him to. He was in the living room, wondering what she was going to wear.

“Not long” turned into over 45 minutes but finally Charlie heard the bedroom door open.

He got up from the sofa and turned off the tv. He went to the bottom of the stairs, “Are you okay?” He called up.

“Sorry I took so long.” She apologised as she began to make her way slowly down the stairs, holding the bannister to keep her balance.

He watched her as she came down the stairs. Fucking hell…

Her dress was floor length, made of crushed velvet and a deep emerald colour. Her hair was partially up at the back, the rest falling in corkscrew curls around her face. Her eyes were made up with smoky brown colours to accentuate her green eyes and her lips were painted dark red. Her necklace sparkled in the light drawing his eye to the deep neckline of her dress. She held up the hem of her dress to ensure she didn’t snag her heels in it as she descended the stairs.

She was beautiful. Stunningly so. He was speechless. He held his hand out for her.

“Will I do?” She asked, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

“I’m speechless.” He replied, “You are so beautiful!”

Her blush deepened at his compliment as she looked up at him through her lashes, a couple of the curls falling in front of her face.  
“You’ve given me butterflies.” He whispered in her ear as she reached the bottom.

“Maybe we can slip off somewhere quiet during the party?” She suggested playfully.

“To a room so I can see what colour your underwear is?”

“You’ll need to buy me a drink first. I’ll have you know I’m a lady thank you very much!” Duffy replied with a filthy laugh.

“It’s a shame I can’t buy you several.” He smirked, “I like how filthy and horny you get when you’re drunk.”

Her giggle was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door indicating the taxi had arrived.

As they walked into the venue Duffy couldn’t help but smirk at the way Charlie’s arm found its way quickly around her waist.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered again as he pulled her close.

As they approached the bar Max turned around and spotted them. “I didn’t realise you were bringing a date this evening Charlie!” He remarked as he grinned at Duffy.

“I didn’t plan to until about an hour and a half ago.” He smiled, “This one can be very persuasive when she wants to be.”

“I bet!” Max laughed. “You look fantastic.” He told Duffy, grinning widely.

Duffy blushed. “Thanks Max.” She giggled.

“Drink?” Charlie asked Duffy.

She instantly picked up on his tone. “A glass of wine would be lovely!” She replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes but nevertheless, ordered her a glass of wine.

Realising he’d called her bluff but refusing to give in and admit defeat she picked up the glass from the bar and took a large mouthful, pulling a face as she swallowed. It tasted awful!

“Have your taste buds changed?” Charlie asked smugly.

“No!” She glared, lifting the glass once more before rapidly changing her mind and putting it back on the bar as her stomach churned.

Max looked from one to the other. “Are you OK?” He asked, gently placing his hand on Duffy’s arm.

She nodded softly, not confident enough to speak just yet.

Charlie watched Max’s interaction with Duffy. Why was he so jealous? He wasn’t usually the jealous type.

“Are you sure?” Max asked again.

She swallowed and nodded once more. “I’m OK now thanks.”

Charlie necked back his whiskey and ordered another one. 

“I’m glad. You look really good tonight.”

"I fancied one last big night out.” She smiled.

“I don’t blame you.” Max’s hand moved to her hip.

“Before I’m permanently shackled to the kitchen sink!” She joked.

Max laughed gently.

“The perfect suburban housewife!” She mocked.

“Charlie wouldn’t make you be a housewife, surely?”

“Well someone’s got to look after all the kids!” She remarked. 

“And I’m sure you and Charlie can sort out a plan.” He replied charmingly. 

“When it comes to kids, plans aren’t really your strong point are they Charlie?” She remarked with a naughty grin.

“No they’re not.” Charlie replied back sullenly.

Max glanced once more between the two of them. He got the impression that several things were very much going over his head.

Duffy’s face was a mask of perfect innocence.

Charlie gazed at her lovingly for a moment.

Max cleared his throat. “I need to go speak to Sean about something. I’ll see you both later.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later Max, buy you a drink?” Charlie smiled.

“Sure, sounds great.” He replied as he headed off in search of the younger doctor.

Duffy arched her eyebrow. “What is it with you two and behaving like dogs in heat?”

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked, unable to hide the small smile on his lips.

“I’m not a toy to be fought over!”

“I never said you were a toy!”

“You were practically snarling at Max like he was pawing at your prized possession!” She accused. 

“I wasn’t snarling!”

“Well what was that look you gave Max all about then?” She arched an eyebrow. “You don’t behave like that when Josh pays me a compliment.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He replied, “Do you want another drink?” He tried to avoid telling Duffy the truth.

“Charlie..!” She warned, surely he knew he couldn’t hide things from her?

“Max looks at you, the same way I do.” He replied. “That’s why I’m jealous.” He admitted.

“He doesn’t!” She laughed. “Hell I’ve been pregnant for the vast majority of the time he and I have known each other!”

“Yes he does! And can you blame him? You’re gorgeous!”

“I’m also very heavily pregnant.” She pointed out. “I don’t think he’s into that kinda thing.”

“Not like I am.” He smirked.

“If that’s your kink then how come you finally went for the snip then?” She smirked. 

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, “I got the snip because I want to be able to fuck you with no distractions. And we have enough of those already.”

“You’re probably right.” She let out a moan as his lips began to kiss her neck.

His lips, teeth and tongue grazed her neck, his arms around her waist.

“We’re supposed to be socialising.” She reminded him as she felt his hands move lower.

“I am.”

“I promised the girls I’d catch up with them tonight.”

“I’m not stopping you.” 

“Yes you are!” She giggled.

“Not.”

“Are too!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

He eventually moved himself from Duffy’s neck. “You’re distracting me! Looking as gorgeous as you are!”

“Good to know I can still pass for half decent looking.”

“Oh you certainly can.” He smiled, “I should let you go and find the girls.”

She kissed his cheek. “Just don’t get too drunk with Josh!”

“I won’t.” He headed off in one direction with a drink to find Josh as Duffy went to find the girls.

It was about an hour later when Duffy finally tracked Charlie and Josh down to the bar on the far side of the venue. She lent her back against the bar. “Well we have at least a dozen offers from eager babysitters!” She chuckled.

“We do? That’s good.” Charlie was a little tipsy.

She sighed. “You’d think nurses wouldn’t be quite so fascinated by the human body… I’ve been poked and prodded more in the last hour than I have in my past half a dozen appointments!”

“They’ve all been prodding and poking you?” He paused, “I’m the only one who’s allowed to poke you!” He laughed loudly.  
“How much have you let him have Josh? Seriously?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

“Not much.” Josh replied, “He seems like a lightweight these days.”

“A lightweight with wandering hands!” She declared as she slapped his fingers.

“Wandering hands? Me? Never.” Charlie laughed again as his hands began to wander again.

“Charlie!” She attempted to sound stern but couldn’t help giggling.

Josh shook his head fondly, “You two! No wonder you’ve been in trouble so many times.”

“Trust me this is the very last time!” She giggled. “Charlie! Behave!”

“I got the snip.” Charlie declared.

“Thank you both, I really needed to know that!” Josh shook his head, taking another gulp of his drink.

“Sorry.” Charlie’s hand groped Duffy’s bottom. “Drink baby?”

“Yes please. I’m not sure what though.”

“Lemonade?”

“Makes me gassy.” She sighed.

“Another wine?”

She pulled a face.

“A whiskey?”

“You know what happens when I drink whisky.”

“I can’t remember.” He smiled.  
“How convenient for you!”

“I don’t want to know what whiskey does to you.” Josh replied, finishing his drink.

“I could have an orange juice but then I’d be up all night with heartburn.” She contemplated. 

Charlie hiccuped. “Home time?” He grinned.

“You haven’t taken me on the dance floor yet.” She pouted.

“A dance then gorgeous?” He got up off the bar stool and almost tripped over his own two feet.

Duffy shot Josh a look. What had she let herself in for?

Josh held his hands up. “I’m not responsible.” He declared. 

Charlie took Duffy into his arms, “Come on sexy, let’s have a dance.”

She nearly tripped as he dragged her towards the dance floor.

They danced together, Charlie now and again tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was beautiful, he was a lucky man indeed.

As the song finished she leant her head against his shoulder. “Home time?” She whispered in his ear.

“Sure you’re ready to go home?” He asked.

“Mmhmm. My feet are starting to ache.”

“I’m not surprised in those heels.”

She blushed. She thought he hadn’t noticed.

“Of course I noticed. You suddenly got a few inches taller.”

“Much as I enjoy being taller I can’t wait to take them off when we get home!”

“I’ll give your feet a rub. Along with another thing…” He whispered with a grin.

“Will you now?” She asked as they wandered out into the carpark to hail a taxi.

“If you let me, yes.” He smiled. “I can’t wait to get you out of that dress. Will look much better on our bedroom floor.”

She giggled as they got into the back of the taxi. “I’m glad I came.”

“Did you have fun?” He asked as his hand rubbed her thigh.

“I did. Much better than falling asleep in front of the tele.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He smiled, “I had fun too.” He leaned in closer. “I wasn’t expecting you to look so damn beautiful this evening. Makes me a very, very lucky man!”

“I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure when I saw it in the shop but I got talked into it.”

“Who talked you into it?”

“Chloe.” She laughed.

“I’m very glad she did!” 

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled that you approved.”

His hand wandered up her thigh.

She could feel his hand moving higher and tried to move so he’d have better access but this proved difficult due to her size. She huffed with frustration.

“Wait until we get home. I’m going to worship this body.” He tapped her thigh.

She giggled as the taxi made a final turn into their road.

Charlie paid the taxi driver and helped Duffy out of the taxi.

She let out a breath as she stood. “Three more weeks?” She complained.

“But not long.” He smiled brightly. He unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

“Long enough.” She grumbled.

He closed the door behind him as they got inside, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

She pulled back breathless. “You’re keen!”

“Sorry.” He grinned.

“Can I take my shoes off first?”

“Go ahead. Although I’d prefer to fuck you with those heels on.”

“OK. I’ll keep them on if I can sit down.” She offered as a compromise.

“Deal.” He lead her upstairs to the bedroom.

She let out a sigh as she sat down on the bed.

“Does that feel better?” He asked. “Can I undress you now?”

“Much better.” She smiled. “Go ahead.” She encouraged.

“Stand up.” He told her.

“I just sat down!” She complained.

“Fine.” He tried to remove her dress as she was sat down.

She could quickly see that it wasn’t going to work. She rolled her eyes and held out her hands towards him. She groaned as he pulled her back to her feet.

“Sorry baby.”

“Your fault.” She muttered.

“Isn’t.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Is!”

“Not.” He helped her out of her dress, leaving it on the floor and her in her underwear.

She shivered slightly as he raked his gaze over her.

“You’re beautiful. Nice underwear set by the way.” His fingertips ran over her bra.

“I was surprised to discover they did such fancy stuff in my size.”

“I like and approve very much.”

“Can I sit back down now?” She asked softly.

“You can lie down.”

“Even better.” She giggled.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed so she lay down.

She wriggled slightly trying to reach the pillows behind her.

He took hold of the pillows and arranged them for her. “Better?”

“Mmm, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He managed to upclip her bra.

“Oh god that feels so much better!” She sighed.

His thumbs stroked her nipples and he exhaled. “Sorry, I’m overdressed for the occasion.”

“You are indeed!” She purred, her breath catching as he carassed her breasts.

He removed his hands so he could take off his shirt and trousers. He went back to caressing her nipples.

“Much better!” She purred, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He smiled as he began to kiss her neck.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” She mumbled, attempting to focus but becoming increasingly distracted.

“Hmm. It is.” His lips moved down her body towards her breasts, kissing them but refusing to touch her nipples.

“Just don’t tell me doctor!” She giggled.

“Of course not.” He sucked on her left nipple.

Duffy’s head flopped back onto the pillows as she let out a moan.

He sucked her left nipple for a while until he moved his attention over to her right breast. His hand rubbed her over the material of her knickers.

Her words became more incoherent and her moans louder as she reveled in his touch.

Pulling away, he smiled and placed his hands either side of her hips. He slowly began to remove her knickers, biting and licking his lower lip, his own breathing heavy.

A shiver of anticipation ran through her body.

He threw her knickers onto the dressing table and slowly ran his hand up her thigh. “You look hot with your heels still on.”

“You’re going to have to help me take them off later. I’m not sure I can reach!”

“Of course. So what would you like?” He asked, grinning wolfishly. 

“Anything that doesn’t require me moving!” She giggled, her entire body had turned to liquid under his touch.

“I’ll do the work.” He inserted his fingers into her, surprised by her arousal. “You’re so wet.” He mumbled into her ear.

“I blame your wandering hands!”

“Don’t blame me.” He replied, “You’re so gorgeous!” His fingers began to move.

She attempted to muffle the sound of her moans.

“You don’t have to be quiet.” He told her, “The children aren’t home.”

“Oh!” She gasped. She moaned as his fingers touched a particular spot.

He continued to move his hand, faster when he touched that sensitive spot of hers.

A nervous fluttering thought briefly crossed her mind as she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

“God baby, yes!” He encouraged feeling her clench further against his hand.

She fell back against the pillows as she let herself be carried away on the wave.

“Oh God…” Feeling her tremble and orgasm, Charlie kissed her neck. Not able to remove his hand because she’d clenched so much!

Once the feelings began to subside she attempted to catch her breath. “Fuck!” She swore.

He removed his hand when he could, sucking his fingers clean. He loved the taste of her! “Are you alright?”

“Yeh. Think so.” She gasped.

“You think? What’s wrong?” He tried not to worry too much. “Or are you just recovering from the wonderful orgasm I’ve just given you?”

“I’m OK. I just scared myself for a moment.”

He frowned. His hand reached out to touch her cheek, “Scared yourself how?”

“I thought I felt something but it was nothing. Just me being silly.”

“In what way, tell me? Please?”

“It felt like my heart skipped briefly. Please don’t fuss. I probably imagined it. Don’t let it spoil tonight.”

“Are you sure?” He smiled sadly, she seemed OK. He’d just keep a close eye on her. “I’m gonna need you to move onto your side.”

“Oh for goodness sake!” She grumbled as she attempted to do what he asked, not an easy task.

“It’ll be worth it.” He promised as he helped her onto her side. It wasn’t long before they were making love, passionate love as always.

A comfortable silence descended upon the room for a while afterwards. “I never did get that promised foot rub.” She reminded him sleepily as she gently scratched the heel of her shoe up the back of his calf.

“No you didn’t.” He yawned, “Do you want me to give it to you now?”

“Well you did promise…” 

“Hm, I did.” He kissed her cheek and then moved to the bottom of the bed.

She gasped as he unbuckled her shoes. “Dare I ask how swollen my feet are?” 

“Very swollen.” He confirmed. 

“Don’t say its my own fault.” She warned.

“I wasn’t going to actually.” His hands started to massage her feet and ankles.

“Good!” She mumbled, her eyes closing.

He hadn’t heard a sound from her for a while as he continued to massage her feet and ankles. He picked up her shoes and placed them on the floor, shaking his head as he did so. They were utterly ridiculous, what had she been thinking? Though they had complimented her outfit perfectly, they were still ridiculous for a heavily pregnant woman. Glancing over at Duffy, he smiled realising she was asleep and settled down beside her. Throwing the duvet over them both, Charlie soon joined Duffy in the land of nod.


	28. Chapter 28

Christmas morning started early in the Fairhead/Duffin household. The family gathered in the lounge to exchange presents, the adults on the sofa and the kids on the floor. Emily was able to sit up fairly confidently now and was revelling in the sounds and sights of her first Christmas. They’d been up late the night before, finishing the last touches to the presents. Charlie squeezed Duffy’s hand as he watched the children on the floor.

Duffy tried not to give away her utter exhaustion as she watched their boys tear through the presents. Emily, on the other hand, seemed quite content to simply play with the wrapping paper as she liked the sound of the it made when she squeezed it in her hands, giggling as it crunched and crinkled.

Reaching into her dressing gown pocket Duffy handed Charlie a small wrapped package. “I know we said we weren’t going to but I got you a little something.” She whispered.

Charlie smiled as he took the small gift from Duffy. “Hmm, I may have accidentally forgotten that rule too.” He chuckled softly, “Yours is under the tree somewhere.”

Her eyes lit up like a child’s at the thought. She waited with barely hidden anticipation for him to open the gift she’d gotten him.

“I hope you like it.” She smiled.

Emily watched her parents as she heard the sound of wrapping paper being torn.

Duffy turned away from him slightly to watch the boys. She worried he would think it was too extravagant, that she’d spent too much money.

He opened the box, his eyes widening in surprise at the present. “Duffy? It’s beautiful, thank you.” He said as he placed the watch around his wrist. 

She grinned at the genuine delight on his face. “I’m glad you like it.” Her smile grew impish. “Can I have my present now?”

“You’re so impatient!” He smirked and kissed her cheek. “Boys, do you think you can find your mum’s present for us?” There was suddenly a loud trump and then a giggle from Emily’s direction.

“Emily!” Duffy gasped. “She’s been spending far too much time around you boys!” She remarked seeing their failed attempts at concealing their laughter.

Eventually they found what they were looking for and Peter handed his mum her present.

Taking it in her hand Duffy raised her eyebrow at Charlie over the small size of the box. Surely it wasn’t…

Emily continued to giggle loudly. “Hey, don’t be blaming us boys. We’re not to blame:” Charlie protested. Seeing her expression, he smiled and whispered; “Open it.”

She tore off the paper and found a small square box, clearly designed to contain a single item of jewellery. She hesitated, chewing her bottom lip.

He’d brought her a ring. An engagement ring. He wanted to marry her and had already asked Kate’s permission.

She handed him the box and nodded.

“Just a nod?” He teased and opened the box.

“I believe you’re supposed to ask me a question first.” She giggled.

“Duffy? Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?“

"Yes!” She squealed with barely contained delight.

“Yes?” He grinned.

“Yes!” She repeated, holding out her left hand towards him.

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. He kissed her passionately.

She blushed as they parted a few moments later, hearing the disgusted noises the boys were making between bursts of laughter.

He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A few hours later the wrapping paper had been cleared away and everyone was dressed for the day. Christmas lunch was cooking away in the kitchen as the doorbell rang. Duffy called out that she would answer it. Pulling open the door she grinned at her mum, showing off her hand before her mum even had chance to speak or step inside.

Kate’s eyes widened, “He’s done good! It’s about time Charlie asked you to marry him.”

“Mum!” She complained, rolling her eyes and sounding more like a teenager than the fully grown woman she now was.

“It took him long enough!” Kate teased and smiled. She kissed her daughter’s forehead.

She ushered her mum inside and soon the family was consumed with all the Christmas bustle and madness.

A couple of hours later Jake wandered into the kitchen. “Where’s mum?” He asked.

“She went to the toilet.” Charlie answered and glanced at his watch. “Kate, will you be ok while I go and check on Duffy?”

“Of course.” She nodded.

As Charlie reached the bottom of the stairs Peter came racing down. “Dad!”

“Yes Peter?” As Peter reached the bottom of the stairs Charlie saw the look of terror in the young lad’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Its mum. She’s been really sick. She started shaking on the floor too.”

“What?” He swallowed, “Stay down here, tell your gran to ring an ambulance. Please don’t worry.” He kissed the top of his head before racing up the stairs. He reached the bathroom door just as the seizure seemed to be ending. “Duffy? Shit!!” He put her into the recovery position. “It’s ok, I’m here.”

A few moments of silence passed before Duffy began to groan, her eyelids fluttering.

“The ambulance is on its way.” He told her, stroking her hair.

She let out a sudden, startled yelp of pain as a pool of fluid began to form around her.

“Oh fuck.” He muttered and swallowed hard, “It’s alright darling, it’s ok.” He didn’t know who he was trying to convince. Her or him.

It was clear from her face that things were progressing fast.

He called downstairs, “We really need an ambulance now!!”

Kate climbed the stairs. “They’re on their way.” She replied. She gasped as she entered the room. “Lisa!”

“Kate it’s ok, she’s in labour.” He was on the floor with Lisa, stroking her hair.

“But… But… She’s not supposed to be having them for another 3 weeks!”

“I know, I know.” He took a deep breath, “Lisa, honey, are you having contractions?” He moved to feel her pulse.

Duffy managed a brief nod, not able to fully articulate everything that was going on.

Her pulse - for the time being - was steady. That was something. “Alright baby.” He kissed her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Lousy.”

“I’m not surprised.” He smiled sadly. There were sirens outside and then a knock on the door.

Peter ran to open it clutching his screaming baby sister in his arms. He’d never been more thankful to see Josh!

“Is your mum upstairs?” He asked Peter as he came into the house.

Kate came downstairs when she heard Emily screaming and took the tot into her arms. It was hard tearing herself away from her only daughter but she had to trust Charlie and the paramedics. “Come and sit in the living room, boys.” She told Jake and Peter.

Josh jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time, a horrible feeling of deja vu wrapping itself around his insides.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep on me!” Charlie told Duffy. “Please, I couldn’t cope.”

She tried to keep her eyes open but they felt increasingly heavy. “Love you.” She mumbled.

“I love you too.” He checked her pulse again, just as Josh and Penny walked in. It was a horrible sense of deja vu - he’d been here once before.

Josh took one look at Duffy and declared. “We scoop and run.”

“Yeah, be for the best.” Charlie swallowed. “I need to get her maternity notes and the overnight bag.”

The next few minutes passed in a flurry of activity until, finally, the ambulance was on its way to the hospital, hurtling through the streets of Holby, sirens wailing.

Charlie was feeling incredibly sick in the back of the ambulance, he kept checking her pulse and saturation levels.

As they crashed through the main doors of the department the monitors began to blare a series of alarms.

Charlie handed over the maternity notes to the doctors but couldn’t stay. He couldn’t watch Duffy die in front of him. He went to his office instead, turning out the lights and sitting on the floor by his desk.

About half an hour later there was a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in.” He called quietly. His knees were against his chest.

Josh entered the room looking utterly exhausted.

“Is she dead?” It was the first thing he asked.

“No. She doesn’t look it but I swear she’s tougher than rest of us put together!”

“It’s that stubbornness of hers.” He replied, “Is she ok? And the twins?”

“It was rough going for a while but both Duffy and the twins made it through the delivery.”

He nodded, “Can… Can I see them? How are the twins?”

Josh smiled and nodded. He held out his hand towards his friend.

Charlie took Josh’s hand and stood up. “I couldn’t stay and watch it all over again. The first time gave me nightmares for months.” He admitted. He’d never told anyone that before, not even Duffy.

“You’re not the only one.” Josh sighed. He’d never tell her to her face but viewed Duffy as like the little sister he’d never had growing up.

“Are you okay?” He asked Josh.

“I’m OK. Just promise me you’ll take care of that precious family of yours and never take it for granted.”

“I’ll take good care of them. I promise Josh. Nor will I ever take them for granted.”

Josh pulled his friend into a brief hug before turning towards the door. “Let’s go take you to meet the latest two members of the Fairhead brood shall we?”

“The latest and last two members.” He smiled brightly.

“Yeh, yeh!” Josh replied, nudging Charlie’s shoulder, glad to lighten the mood slightly.

“Don’t jinx us.” He laughed slightly, “These lot break the bank enough as it is. And we need to start saving for the wedding.”

“So you finally asked her then?”

“Yeah I did.” He smiled brightly. “This morning. When the kids were with us.” He reached the room where Duffy was and swallowed hard, a wave of sickness floating over him.

“And here was me beginning to think you’d changed your mind and decided it was far too much fun winding her mum up with your sinful misbehaviour together!”

“Maybe I do get a buzz out of winding up her mum but, ssh, don’t tell Duffy I said that. Or Kate. These Duffin women are scary you know.”

“And I imagine Emily and the twins will quickly follow in their mum and gran’s footsteps!”

“The twins are both girls?” They hadn’t found out, wanting it to be a surprise like all their babies had been.

“Yeh, good luck with that!” Josh chuckled.

“Me and the boys are outnumbered. Great!” He joked. “Do you want to come with me? To see them?”

“If you’re sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Of course not.” They went to see Duffy.

Duffy slowly opened her eyes as she heard them enter. She was still very sleepy and incredibly sore.

“Hey, sleepy.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“What happened?”

“You gave birth to our children.” He told her.

“I remember feeling sick and then…” She shrugged.

“You had a seizure in the bathroom. But you’re okay. And so are the twins.”

“Where are they?”

“In neonatal. They’re ok, both of them.”

“How tiny?”

“3lbs 4oz and 3lbs 2oz.” Josh replied.

“Fat, like their dad.” Charlie joked, “Healthy weight for the time they were born.” He reassured her. 

“They’re really OK?” She asked, her voice increasingly sleepy.

“Yes. I promise.” He kissed her head, “Sleep and relax.”

“Love you.” She mumbled.

“Love you too, gorgeous.”

Once they were certain that she was asleep they left the room and began to head down the corridor.

“The twins are ok, aren’t they?” Charlie asked Josh.

“They’re just perfect.” He reassured.

“We haven’t even thought of names. Not properly. Although there’s two names that I like.” He smiled brightly.

“What are those? I promise not to tell anyone else.”

“I like Matilda, Tilly for short. And Charlotte.”

“Tilly and Lottie?”

“Tilly, Lottie, Em and Duffy. My girls.” Charlie grinned.

“Its funny how the two of you together only have girls yet have boys with others.” Josh mused.

“What can I say? My sperm can obviously only make girls with Duffy’s eggs.” Charlie laughed gently.

Josh caught something in Charlie’s tone that struck him as odd but wasn’t sure how to approach it.

“Except that’s not strictly true.” He continued. “Duffy and I… made a son.”

“I don’t understand. What happened to him?”

“If I tell you, you have to promise, you can’t tell anyone?”  
“I promise. Was he given away?” Josh asked gently.

“No, it’s Peter. Peter’s our son.”

It took Josh a moment to take in the news. “H… How?” He stammered.

“I don’t need to tell you how a baby’s made, Josh.” He laughed before answering. “We had a night together. When Duffy became Sister. Best sex I’d ever had.” He blushed.

“Does Peter know?”

He nodded, “We told him last month when the test results came back.”

“Wow! I can’t believe you never told me before. I thought I knew every little secret.”

“I always suspected but I didn’t know for sure. Not 100%.”

“You two just can’t help but get yourselves into trouble! Is there any place that’s safe from your antics?” Josh asked as they entered the lift.

“Erm, I’d like to say yes. But truthfully? It’s most likely no because I can’t keep my hands from wandering.”

“Which would be fine if either of you had any understanding of safe sex!” Josh mocked.

“You can blame the amount of alcohol we usually consume for that.”

“Show off!” Josh replied, pulling a face.

Both men laughed as they reached neonatal where the atmosphere noticeably shifted as they washed their hands.

Charlie was really nervous! Even though the twins weren’t as early as Emily had been and they weighed a lot heavier, he was worried.

“They’ve put them in the same incubator.” Josh explained. “They don’t usually like to do that but the smaller twin was struggling on her own so they decided to give it a go.”

Having her sister beside her, the younger twin settled instantly. Charlie stood at the incubator and placed his hand against it. “They’re beautiful.” His eyes got watery and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“You two do make pretty good looking babies.” Josh smiled.

A nurse came over to speak to them. “She’s just slept peacefully since we moved her over. Despite her sister’s rowdy behaviour!”

“Duffy’s genes are the beauty.” He replied. Charlie smiled, “She’s used to it. In the womb, Livewire here was very rowdy. The other one was very laid back about it all.”

“So which is which then?” Josh asked.

“I’m not sure yet. I think the laid back one is Lottie and the livewire is Tilly.”

“Laidback Lottie and Tilly the terror!” Josh chuckled.

“Exactly.” He smiled brightly.

“I wonder what Emily will make of them. They’ve rather crashed the party of her very first Christmas.”

“She’ll get used to them.” He smiled, “I hope they’ll be close. All three of them but the boys too.”

“Peter seems very fond of Emily from what I’ve seen of them together.”

“He adores her. So does Jake in his own way.”

“He’s young. I’m sure he’ll learn better as he gets older.”

“He’s had a lot of changes to contend with this past year and a half or so.”

“He certainly has. He’ll be OK though, he’s got a strong family around him.”

Charlie nodded, “Yeah he has.”

“We should probably leave Tilly and Lottie to sleep. They’ve had quite a Christmas already!” Josh suggested.

“Hmm, yeah that’s true.” He nodded, “I’ll come back later.“

"Yeh. You should call the kids.” Josh replied.

“I will. And Kate too.”

“Good idea. I best get back out to the ambulance before control accuse me of skiving!”

“Thanks Josh.” He paused before adding. “For everything.”

“No need to thank me though if you want me to come round your house you can just invite me for dinner. Would be much less stressful for all of us!”

“We will.” Charlie chuckled.

“I look forward to it.” He placed his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Congratulations. I don’t want to do this again!”

“It’ll be the last time I swear.” He gave Josh a brief hug before watching him leave and then turned his attention to the twin girls. Telling them he loved them, he left them to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Duffy was impressed that she’d managed to sneak out of bed and downstairs without waking Charlie. She just needed to organise the last few details for that evening. He was completely out of it. Then again, he’d been up twice in the night feeding the twins so it wasn’t a surprise that by morning, he was still snoring. The twins had been allowed home a couple of days earlier. Duffy lent over the back of the sofa and pulled out a folder that she’d hidden. The house was quiet, all of their children were sleep. It was coming up to Charlie’s fiftieth. Not that he knew Duffy was planning a surprise As his birthday was a Sunday she’d planned the party for the Saturday night. She began to flick through the folder, smiling to herself as she ran her fingers over the pages. 

About twenty minutes later, the third youngest of the Fairhead brood began to wake. Standing up in her cot, Emily began to make noises to attract her parents attention. It worked because it woke Charlie. Picking her up, he cuddled his daughter. “You’re very noisy!” He told her.

Hearing her daughter upstairs Duffy quickly rehid the folder.

Charlie descended the stairs, Emily’s head on his shoulder. A sleepy yawn coming from her. She’d taken to her sisters better than they’d both expected.

Duffy entered the hallway attempting to look casual. “Hello beautiful!”

“Are you talking to me or our daughter?”

“Emily of course!” She smirked.

“Of course.” Emily giggled and then wriggled her bum.

Duffy held out her hands for their wriggling daughter. The tot giggled again and reached out for her mum. Emily giggled a lot - like her mum. Taking hold of her daughter she turned to Charlie. “I was thinking you could take Emily and the boys out for the afternoon. Then the twins and I could meet you all later for a meal out. What do you think?”

“Yes sounds like a wonderful idea.” Charlie replied before yawning. 

Emily tilted her head and placed her hand against her mum’s cheek.

Unbeknownst to Charlie, Duffy had given Peter instructions to keep his father distracted for as long as possible so that his mum had plenty of time to hatch her plans.

“What are you up too?” Charlie asked Duffy, noticing the sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

“Nothing!”

“Hmm, I’m not convinced.” He laughed gently and kissed Duffy tenderly. As he did, Emily prodded his cheek.

“You’re just too suspicious for your own good!”

“Hmm, true.” He smiled at Emily’s finger prodding his cheek.

Later that day Charlie found himself being dragged around the shops of Holby town centre. With both boys in tow and Emily in the pushchair. Jake pulled on his hand and pointed towards a toy shop whereas Peter was suggesting in his other ear that they should go shopping for a present for Duffy’s upcoming birthday. “Ok, ok. How about we go in the toy shop and then go and buy your mum a present?”

“Toy shops are boring!” Peter complained.

“What would you like to buy?” He asked Peter.

“A nice day out for her or something.” He shrugged.

“I mean for yourself. You and Jake both deserve a treat. You’ve been amazing lads.”

“There’s a computer game…” Peter began, looking hopeful.

“What kind of computer game?”

“You go round shooting aliens.” He explained.

“Shooting? I’m not so sure?”

“Urgh, I thought you were cooler than mum!” Peter complained.

“Well… I’m not saying no. How about I have a look at this game first?”

“Yes!” Peter replied triumphantly.

“Mum said you weren’t allowed it!” Jake tattle-taled.

“Oh did she?” Charlie asked. 

“Jake!” Peter complained, shoving his brother.

Jake cried as he fell onto his bum.

“Hey! That’s enough!!” Charlie picked up Jake and gave him a hug. “Peter, I suggest you say sorry, to your brother!”

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“Properly!”

“I’m sorry that you cried coz you fell on your butt.”

“Peter!!”

“He should apologise for telling tales!” Peter countered. 

“I am sick of you two arguing all the time! You are brothers! You’re meant to get on.” He sighed, “Jake are you okay?”

“We’re not really.” Peter muttered.

Jake nodded as he buried his head in Charlie’s shoulder.

“We’ll have words later, Peter! And for now, no computer game.” He rubbed Jake’s back, “Come on, let’s get you a toy and then we’ll continue shopping for your mum.”

Peter rolled his eyes in perfect imitation of his mother.

Charlie noticed and couldn’t help but shake his head fondly. Peter really did possess so many of Duffy’s mannerisms.

A little while later Peter and Charlie were sat at a table watching Jake play in a soft play activity area whilst Emily had a nap in her pram. Peter had decided he was “too grown up” to join his younger brother.

“You really need to start being nice to your brother.” Charlie told Peter.

“He’s not my…” Peter began.

“Stop it right now!” Charlie warned.

“But he isn’t!” Peter continued to push the point.

“Jake is your brother. That will never change.” He paused. “Do you think I love Jake any less than you? Because he isn’t my son?”

“He reminds me of what HIS dad did to MY mum!” Peter burst out on the verge of tears.

Charlie pulled Peter into a hug. “I know. But you can’t blame Jake for what Andrew did. That’s not Jake’s fault. Jake saw the same things you did.”

“He never tried to stop his dad doing it though. He just sat there.”

“How old is Jake? How old was he when Andrew started doing the things he did to your mum? 3?”

Peter look down at his feet that were dangling in the air and began to cry.

Charlie hugged him tightly. “There’s a lot about Jake you don’t know.” He whispered, “He still has nightmares.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered inbetween his tears.

“It’s alright son. I just wish you and Jake would get on. It’s hard enough knowing what you both went through. Jake needs his brother more than anything, ok?”

“I’ll try harder.” Peter promised, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

“Thank you.” Charlie kissed his son’s head and took a tissue out of his pocket. He handed it to Peter. “Why don’t you go and play with Jake?”

Peter took the tissue and wiped his cheeks. “OK.” He nodded as he climbed down from his chair and went to find his brother.

For the first time that day, Jake and Peter got on. He knew it was hard for them both, they’d both been through so much!

After the boys finished playing they went home. Duffy looked up flustered and confused as the boys came racing into the kitchen. She’d only just arrived back from the venue and had been about to take a shower.

“Are you alright?” Charlie asked Duffy, noticing she looked flushed.

“Um, yeh, fine. What are you all doing here? I thought we made plans to meet at the restaurant later?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot.” He rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache.

“Well, um, I guess it means you can all get changed into something nice for the evening.”

“Yeah, yeah I will.” He smiled sadly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing darling.”

“Charlie..!” She warned.

“I just have a headache, that’s all.” 

Panic quickly flashed across her eyes. He couldn’t get sick now, it would ruin everything she had planned! “Um… Why don’t you have a nap?”

“I’ll be fine.” He forced a smile. It wasn’t the whole truth.

“Did something happen while you were out?”

“No.” He rubbed his chest a little, “I might go for that nap. If that’s ok?”

“Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Uh huh.” He kissed her forehead. “You sure you’ll be OK if I go for a nap?”

“I’m fine. I’ve got plenty to keep me occupied.”

He kissed her forehead once more before going upstairs. Once in the bedroom, he lay down on the bed, rubbing his chest. Bloody indigestion!

About an hour later Duffy had finished getting herself and the kids ready for the party. She crept into the bedroom and lent over to whisper in Charlie’s ear. “Wakey wakey! The taxi will be here in 15 minutes.”

He groaned softly, he was clammy. He sat up, his shirt sticking to him because he’d been sweating so much.

“Charlie?” She asked, concern quickly building.

“Hmm?” He yawned, “I’m ok, honest. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? If you’re not well we can stay here.” She replied, her fingers nervously fiddling with the strap of her dress.

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled, “Let me just get dressed. You look gorgeous by the way.”

“I’d thought it’d be nice to make an effort given it’s the first time we’ve all be out together since the twins came home.”

“You look great!” He smiled brightly. He removed his shirt, putting a clean and fresh one on. He pulled Duffy towards him and kissed her passionately. He was feeling like crap but didn’t want to worry her.

“You need to get ready!” She giggled as she wriggled in his arms.

A few minutes later they arrived downstairs. The girls were sat ready in their car seats in matching dresses and coats. The boys were wearing shirts and smart jeans.

Charlie smiled brightly, “What’s the special occasion?” He asked, “Just a meal with my gorgeous family?”

“No occasion. Just thought it’d be nice.” She smiled sweetly.

“It’ll be lovely.” He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. He was still a little pale.

Duffy was too busy rounding up the kids into the taxi to notice.

About 20 minutes later they arrived outside the restaurant. He paid the taxi driver and helped get everyone inside the restaurant. Once inside, and seated, Charlie had to go to the toilet. His chest was in pieces.

Inside the restaurant Duffy was busy getting the surprise guests together. Once that was done she walked over to the toilets and knocked on the door. “Charlie, what’s taking you so long? Tilly is getting tetchy.”

“Sorry baby, I’ll be…” He took a deep breath, “…be out in a minute.”

The toilet flushed and he washed his hands. Leaving the toilet, he went back into the restaurant.

As he stepped through the door Duffy placed her hands over his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asked with a laugh.

She nudged him to step forward back into the restaurant before removing her hands. “Happy birthday Charlie boy!” She declared with a grin.

He glanced around and smiled brightly. “Ah, so this is why you’ve been so secretive?”

“Did you think I’d forgotten?” She giggled.

“Yes I did.” He pulled her close, discreetly squeezed her bum and kissed her passionately. “Thank you.”

“You best mingle amongst your guests birthday boy.” She giggled.

“I will.” He kissed her again before he disappeared to mingle, despite feeling lousy.

A little while later Duffy joined Charlie as he was chatting to Megan. She held out a glass of champagne towards him.

He took the champagne glass, “Thank you gorgeous.”

“Did you really have no idea?” Duffy asked.

“No idea at all.”

“How are you Megan?” Duffy asked.

“I’m good thank you. And you? You’re looking really well!” Megan actually for once paid Duffy a compliment.

“Thank you. I can still manage to scrub up quite well thankfully!”

“You look really sexy!” Charlie remarked. 

“Charlie!” Duffy giggled as Megan tutted with a smile.

“You are gorgeous, Duffy.” He sipped his champagne, his eyes running over her entire body.

She blushed as she felt his gaze on her figure.

Charlie adored Duffy’s figure both during pregnancy and after. Her curves were hot, /she/ was hot. He loved worshipping her body.

“Do you mind if I borrow the birthday boy for a few minutes?” Duffy asked Megan.

“Not at all.” Megan smiled.

Duffy took Charlie’s hand and led him outside, wandering a little way from the building so they were out of earshot of those inside.

“Everything ok?” He asked.

“Yes. I just wanted to snag a little bit of alone time with the birthday boy!” She giggled.  
He placed his hand against her cheek and stroked it. “I love you. I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit… off.”

“Is everything OK?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Erm… yes.” He moved his hands to rest against her hips.

“I’m sure no-one will miss us…” She whispered, pressing herself up against him.

He walked her up to the wall. “Hmm, no I’m sure they won’t.”

She giggled as she felt his hands creep under the hem of her dress.

He suddenly paused and stopped.

“Charlie?”

“One minute.” He took a deep breath again.

“You’re not going off me are you?” She chewed her lip.

“What? No, no of course not! You’re incredibly gorgeous. I… I don’t feel too good.” He admitted.

“What do you mean ‘not good’?” She asked.

“My chest.” He paused to take a breath. “It hurts.”

“Charlie! Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Because I didn’t want to ruin the day. I still don’t.”

“We should get you checked over!” She insisted as she pulled her dress hem back down.

“It’s probably nothing.” He replied, “Indigestion or something.”

“Charlie!”

“Fine, ok.” He took her hand and squeezed it.

“Stay here and I’ll be back in a moment.”

He nodded and did as he was told, staying exactly where he was.

A few minutes later Duffy arrived back outside with Max in tow. “Tell Max exactly what’s wrong.”

He sighed. “My chest hurts.”

“Where exactly? Describe the type of pain.” Max requested.

“Left hand side. Crushing pain, feels like someone’s sat on me.” He answered. “Had it for a few hours. Tried going for a nap, woke up clammy. Being sick a few times whilst here. Still feel warm.”

Duffy began to panic as her nursing training went to work on the symptoms.

“Will you please stop panicking?” Charlie said to Duffy as he reached for her hand.

She tried to summon her professional facade but couldn’t and instead burst into tears. “Max you’ve got to do something!” She begged.

“Baby, please don’t cry. I’ll be ok, won’t I, Max?” Charlie reassured her. 

Max was too busy concentrating on checking Charlie’s pulse to offer a verbal reply.

“Duffy?” Charlie spoke quietly.

Duffy looked up at him.

“I love you gorgeous.”

“I love you too.”

“Charlie, you need to go to hospital. Get checked out properly.” Max explained.

Charlie groaned, “Really? What about the party?”

“Sod the party Charlie!” Duffy remarked.

“But you’ve put so much effort into this!”

“I’d much rather make sure you’re OK.”

He nodded. Reluctantly, Charlie agreed to go to the hospital for further tests although he hated the fact he’d ruined the party.

Duffy quickly organised for the boys and Emily to go home with her mum and took the twins with her. She told Josh and Megan to tell anyone that asked that she’d whisked Charlie away for a surprise just the two of them and that everyone was to continue to enjoy the party.

“You should’ve stayed and enjoyed the party.” Charlie whispered on his way to the hospital.

“Wherever you go I follow.” She insisted.

“Hmm that’s very true.” He kissed her cheek. “What you said earlier… Do you think that? That… I’m going off you?”

“Well, you haven’t seemed interested in me in that way. Not since the twins were born.”

“It’s not because I don’t find you attractive.” He replied, “I think you’re beautiful, I love your body. You and your curves are hot. It’s just…” he sighed.

“What? What is it?”

“I’m scared of making love to you without contraception.”

“I had condoms in my handbag!” She giggled.

He laughed gently and blushed. “Oh..”

She grabbed her bag off the floor and opened it. “See?” She smirked.

“Sorry.” He blushed bright red. “I.. um, as much as I like you being pregnant, I… I was worried about getting you pregnant, again.”

“Oh my doctor really would lose all patience with us if we let that happen again!”

“Exactly!” He kissed her tenderly, “If it wasn’t for this pain in my chest right now, I’d have had you against that wall, multiple times.”

“That’s what I was anticipating.” She grinned. “And anyway who do you think gave them to me at my last check up along with a strongly worded lecture?”

“Your doctor?” He smiled as she nodded. “Duffy once I’m better you just try stopping me from fucking you. I only have one request?” He whispered.

“What’s that?”

“That you always put the condom on me?” He grinned.

“Sure, why not, Mr lazy!” She teased.

“Not lazy. I just find it hot when a woman does it.” He smiled.

She was about the reply when they pulled up outside the hospital.

“Just where I wanted to be today.” He remarked, referring to A&E.

“Stop complaining! I just wish you’d said something earlier.”

“I didn’t want to make a fuss.” He got out and held her hand.

She sighed as they made their way inside.

It took a while for all the checks to be done but finally the doctor came to speak to them. “Mr Fairhead, you are very lucky. Our checks have shown that you have had a heart attack although you’re fortunate it was only mild. I’d like to keep you in overnight for observation reasons.” 

Charlie sighed, “Is that necessary?”

“Charlie! You’ll do as you’re told!” Duffy was trying her best not to panic again at the doctor’s words.

“But I’m feeling fine. I am fine.” He protested with a small pout.

“How about we stay for a while in Charlie’s office so we can monitor things without taking up a cubicle?” She suggested as a compromise.

Charlie nodded and smiled slightly, “I’ll accept the compromise if you will, Duffy?”

“Fine by me. What do you think doctor?”

The doctor nodded. “If it’s the only way to get Charlie to stay for observation than I’m happy.”

About 10 minutes later they let themselves into Charlie’s office. Duffy had grabbed some linen from the supplies cupboard to create a makeshift bed for the twins as she didn’t want them sleeping all night in their car seats.

Despite Duffy’s protests, Charlie helped Duffy make up the makeshift bed for the twins. He looked at his desk. “We have many memories in this office.”

“We won’t be making any more like that tonight!” She replied pointedly.

“Of course not.” He chuckled softly.

Once the twins were settled Duffy flopped down into one of the chairs with a sigh.

“We are a right pair.” He sat on the desk.

“You’re telling me!” She noticed that his eye line was drifting. She followed it, rolling her eyes as she tried to tug down the hem of her dress.

“Leave it.” He replied, “I’m only looking.” He grinned.

“Looking leads to touching leads to…” She mused.

“Fucking.” He answered.

“Exactly!”

“Hmm…” Charlie smirked. “I don’t think the doctor would agree with that.”

“No. One heart attack is quite enough for today!”

“Who says I’d have a second?”

She got up and dramatically started looking through his desk.

“You’re so nosey.” He replied as he watched her.

“Sorry, I was just looking for proof of that nursing qualification you claim to have!”

“Why? Do you think I’m a fake?” He smirked.

“Who says I’d have a second?” She repeated mockingly. “You’re actually an idiot sometimes!”

He gasped, “Did you just call me an idiot?”

“Yes! Do you have any idea how much you scared me earlier? Any idea at all?!”

“I can imagine, I scared you a lot. I didn’t mean too.”

“Why did you hide it from me?”

“Because I didn’t want to worry you.”

“So you chose to scare the bloody living daylights out of me later on instead?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to scare you either.”

She began to pace the office. “Stop hiding things thinking that you’re protecting me somehow. I’m not a little girl!”

“That’s not why I didn’t tell you.” He sighed.

“Then why?”

“Because I didn’t want to spoil things.”

Duffy sighed and sat back down in the chair she’d recently vacated. “You’re more important to me than any of that.”

“I know.” He reached for her hand. “I’m sorry.”

She squeezed his hand and stood up once more. Letting go of his hand she sat down on the floor next to the twins. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed one of the spare blankets that hadn’t been used to wrap around herself. Catching Charlie’s eye she patted the carpet next to her.

He smiled and moved from his desk, sitting down beside Duffy.

Intwining her fingers with his she rested her head on his shoulder. “Its been a while since we sat like this together.”

“Too long.” He whispered in reply.

“So many hours. Long conversations distracting us from the fact that we were gradually losing increasing feeling in our legs..!”

“Conversations about everything and anything.” He added. 

“Putting the world to rights one night at a time!” She giggled. 

“Definitely.” He laughed softly.

“We were so naive!” She sighed.

“Do you think?”

“To think we could take on the world single-handedly? Probably.”

“Maybe not single-handedly but we can definitely take it on together. You and me…”

“Against the world!” She giggled as she completed his thought.

“Certainly.” He kissed her tenderly.

A comfortable silence settled over them for a few moments. “If you could go back to the start and tell your younger self one thing… What would it be?” She asked. 

He thought for a minute, “To be honest about my feelings from the start. Don’t be afraid of saying them out loud.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

“What about you?” He asked, tracing his thumb over the back of her hand.

“You mean besides 'don’t take shortcuts down dark alleyways’?” She sighed.

“You know I don’t agree with you on that one.”  
“Yeh, I know.” Duffy sighed, pushing the dark thoughts away. “I guess ‘beware middle aged Irish women who claim to have your best interests at heart’.”

He laughed gently, “Hmm, that’s good advice, that.”

“Makes you think though. Where would we be now had we gotten our act together all those years ago?”

“Married with probably the same number of children.” Charlie answered as he watched the twins.

“No way would I have made Sister then!” She laughed.

“Oh I’m sure you would have! You’re very determined!”

“Helps to have 'friends’ in high places too!”

“I never appointed you as sister cos you were good in bed, you know?!?”

“No, it was coz I was good over a desk rather than a bed!”

“It wasn’t just that!”

“I bet it didn’t hinder my chances though.”

“No.” He smiled. “Do you know why I picked you to be Sister?”

“Enlighten me as to the inner workings of Charlie Fairhead’s mind!” She giggled.

“Because I believed in you. You have every quality that most employers look for in a Sister. And well… I figured I had nothing to lose, giving you the job!”

“'Nothing to lose?’ Erm, thanks, I guess..!” She replied sarcastically, her eyebrow raised.

“I mean, you were young. People said you weren’t ready for the responsibility but I thought fuck it.” Charlie laughed gently, “Worked out though, didn’t it?”

“I’m not sure I want to know who doubted me but I can probably guess.” She mused. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I knew that fierce, stubborn temper would come in handy.” He teased.

“As a counterpoint to your easygoing ways?” She giggled.

He nodded, “Yes.” He kissed her cheek.

“I suppose someone had to go to the bat for the nurses when the doctors got above themselves.” She shrugged. “Don’t tell Max I said that though!” She added.

“And you’re the best person to put said doctors in their place.” His hand moved up her thigh. “Can I not get a sneak peak of your underwear?” He whispered.

“No, not when you’re about to have your obs taken again!” She lightly slapped his fingers.

He pouted. “How often do I need these obs taken? Surely only every hour? I have my own personal nurse…”

“And we both know how much you love it when I play nurse..!” She giggled

“Especially with that giggle.” His hand moved higher up her thigh.

Shifting slightly she lent over him to grab the stethoscope that lay on the desk on top of an obs chart.

He watched her, “Going to check my heart?”

“Yes so please try to behave!” She warned him as she slipped into professional mode.

He laughed at the voice she used on him and kept still.

She knelt up and leaned in closer as she carried out the required checks, her focus fully on the job at hand.

Charlie bit his lip at the position she’d knelt in. His hand moved to her hip.

“Charlie…” She warned softly. “I’m trying to count!”

“Sorry.” He stroked her hip but behaved himself

A few moments later she removed the stethoscope from her ears and made a few notes on the chart before placing them back on the desk.

“Can I touch you now?”

“Your BP is still a little higher than I’d like…”

“How much higher are we talking?”

She picked up the chart and handed it to him. “See for yourself.”

He took the chart from her and studied it. He sighed, “No funny business tonight then?”

“Nope, sorry.”

“Out of curiosity, how many condoms do we have?”

“Erm…” She picked up her handbag and pushed around the contents inside. “Um… Four but there’s more at home.”

“Well that’s good. Cos I don’t think four will last us very long.” He grinned.

“There’s a vending machine in the men’s toilets if you get really desperate.”

“Can I… just snog you for a while? Is that allowed nurse?”

“So long as you tell me the second anything doesn’t feel right.”

“I promise.” He stuck to his promises.

“This isn’t quite how I imagined spending this evening.” She remarked as she slid her arms around his shoulders.

“Me either.” He smiled. “I wanted you against that wall…”

“I dread to think what would have happened if I’d let you.”

The kiss started to heat until suddenly they were interrupted by Tilly beginning to cry.

He smiled. He moved and picked up Tilly, “Oh dear Tots, what’s wrong?” He lay her against his chest, holding her.

She began to nudge her face against her father’s chest.

“I think she’s hungry.” Duffy pointed out.

“Tots is hungry?” He rubbed her back before handing her over to Duffy. “Want me to make up a bottle?”

Duffy debated the question, unsure whether to reveal her secret.

Noticing her silence, Charlie smiled. “You’ve been breastfeeding?” He guessed. 

“Trying to. Its not been going very well but I felt bad that I didn’t get the chance to with Emily. Lottie hasn’t really taken to it but Tilly seems a bit more willing.”

“That’s great! At least you’ve tried with them both.” He smiled, “Do you want me to give you some space whilst you feed Tots?” He asked.

“Can you make her a bottle just in case?” She asked as she attempted to adjust her dress whilst juggling her wriggling daughter at the same time. The outfit she was wearing wasn’t the most practical choice of clothing for the job.

He nodded, “Of course I will.” He stood up and went over to the bag.

“I know this isn’t what we practised but help me out here.” She whispered to the baby as she attempted to position her correctly.

“You want me to help you out?” He asked, “What do you want me to do? Other than make a bottle up, just in case?”

She was about to make a suggestion when Lottie, sensing the attention her big sister was getting, began to fuss.

Charlie picked up Lottie, “And I thought it was your sister who was trouble.” He whispered to Lottie.

“You might as well give her the bottle.” Duffy smiled.

“Are you sure? Will you be alright with Tots?” He asked.

She nodded.

He took the changing bag and left the office with Lottie, heading for the staff room so he could make up the bottle.

When he came back into the office Duffy was pacing the floor barefoot, Tilly over her shoulder attempting to wind her.

“You alright?” He asked as he sat down on the floor with Lottie, moved her into a more comfortable position and began to feed her.

“She fed ok but now she won’t bring her wind up.” She explained as the baby grumbled and wriggled.

“Hmm, she’s stubborn.” He replied, “Try lying her down and rubbing her stomach? That’s worked once for me.” He laughed gently.

Duffy sighed and did as he suggested, rolling her eyes as it worked within seconds.

Charlie laughed again, “It used to work for Em too.”

A few minutes later they were both settled back on the floor, the twins asleep in their arms.

“We make good looking children.” He said quietly, “Obviously all their genes in that area come from you.”

“Flatterer!” She giggled.

“I’m only telling the truth.”

She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder as she attempted to smother a yawn.

“Go to sleep.” He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

“Not just yet.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” He asked.

“What happened earlier? And don’t tell me nothing because I could see it in your eyes when you came home.”

“After the shopping trip?”

“Yes.”

He sighed. “Peter and Jake.”

“They had another fight?” She sighed.

He nodded, “Peter admitted why he doesn’t like Jake.”

“What did he say?”

“That he hates Jake because of he reminds Peter of what Andrew did to you.” He sighed, “I told him you were both young. You’re both children. Neither of you should’ve seen what happened. I told Peter about Jake’s nightmares.” He chewed his lower lip. “He said he’ll try harder to be nice to Jake. I told him, Jake might not be my son but that doesn’t mean I don’t love him any less than I love you.”

She sighed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He wiped away the tear, “I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Just when I think we’re making progress…” She sighed.

“We are.” He reassured.

She sighed before a period of silence descended over the pair for several minutes.

“I love you.” He smiled. 

“I love you too.” Her gaze fell upon the clock on the wall. “Happy birthday.” She smiled.

He smiled, “Thank you gorgeous. Not where I wanted to spend my 50th mind.”

“There’s worst places to be.” She mused with a smile.

“Hm, that’s true.” He lent over carefully not to disturb the twins and kissed her passionately.

She rested her forehead against his. “We can celebrate properly when you’re feeling up to it.” She grinned mischievously.

“Make use of those condoms?” He smirked.

“Exactly!” She giggled. She gave him a glare. “And no keeling over on my birthday!” She warned.

“I won’t be keeling over on your birthday! Not at all! I intend on fucking you for hours.”

“Promises, promises!” She giggled. She moved to place Tilly back in the bed they’d made for her and Lottie. “We should really get some sleep because I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted!”

He did the same with Lottie. “I’m exhausted too.” He replied. He lay down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“We are getting far too old to sleep on this floor!” She muttered sleepily.

“Hmm, we really are.”

“Probably won’t be the last time we do though.”

“Probably not, no.” He smiled brightly.

“Sweet dreams.” She whispered.

“Sweet dreams gorgeous. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered as she snuggled into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

He watched her for a while and the twins before drifting off to sleep himself.


	30. NSFW | Sexual content, abuse and neglect

Three weeks after Charlie’s fiftieth and his heart attack, it was Duffy’s birthday. Charlie had booked them a meal in a restaurant with all the children. Then he had a surprise for her when all the children were in bed.

Duffy was hoping for as little fuss as possible. Though she loved Christmas she wasn’t a fan of birthdays, well, not her own at least.

It was going to be low-key, at least that was Charlie’s idea. He knew how much she hated celebrating her own birthday. On the morning of her birthday, before the tribe woke up, Charlie left a silver gift bag containing three small boxes on her bedside table near the lamp.

The sound of something rustling roused her from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched her arms above her head.

Charlie got back into bed quickly and pretended he hadn’t just placed a bag on the beside table.

She was about to go back to sleep when something sparkly caught her eye. She sat up slightly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He rolled onto his side, “Happy birthday sweetheart.”

She smiled sweetly and took hold of the bag, a questioning look on her face.

“There’s just a couple of things from me and the children.” He explained. 

“You didn’t have to do that!” She remarked as she opened the bag and took out the first box.

The first box was slightly bigger than the other two. It was a necklace, silver with her birthstone on it.

“Oh it’s beautiful!” She gasped.

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled. “Peter and Jake helped me chose it.”

“You let the boys loose in a jeweller’s?” She laughed.

“Yeah.” He laughed gently.

“Brave man!” She giggled as she took the second box out of the bag and shook it gently.

Inside the second box was a bracelet, that was silver too.

“I’m sensing a theme..!” She noted with amusement. She picked up the third box. “Earrings by any chance?”

He laughed and then shrugged, “No idea what you’re talking about.”

She opened the box and revealed that it did indeed contain earrings that matched the necklace and bracelet.

He smiled softly, “There may be another present too.”

Confusion filled her face as she looked once more into the bag and confirmed it was empty.

He opened the bedside drawer and removed an envelope. He handed it to her. Two tickets for a spa day.

“Do I get to chose who goes with me?” She laughed.

“Of course. I’ll stay and look after the children.”

“But you’d look so fetching in a face mask and cucumbers on your eyes..!”

“Do you think?” He laughed gently.

“Oh absolutely!” She giggled.

He lent over and kissed her tenderly.

“Dare I ask what you have planned for today or is it a ‘surprise’?”

“It’s a surprise.” He smiled brightly.

She rolled her eyes. “Of course it is.”

“Or… I’ll let the boys tell you.”

“They’re in on the plot too?”

He smiled, “Maybe.”

“You’re plotting I can tell!” She pouted.

He kissed her lips. “You’re so gorgeous.”  
“But I don’t know what you mean. I’m not plotting anything.”

“You’re a terrible liar Charlie Fairhead!”

“Am I really?” He pouted. “Or is it because you can read me so well?”

“Maybe a bit of both.” She smiled. “What do you say we sneak downstairs and have breakfast together before the kids wake up?”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Duffy grabbed her dressing gown from the floor and slipped it around her shoulders. Climbing out of bed she slowly, carefully, opened the bedroom door, hoping to avoid it squeaking.

It didn’t squeak. Charlie did the same, throwing on his boxers and then his dressing gown. It was definitely chilly this morning!

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Duffy was unable to contain her giggles any longer.

“Ssh.” He kissed her neck.

“I feel like a teenager sneaking out the house!” She giggled.

He laughed gently, “Did you do it often?”

“Maybe…” She replied, attempting to look innocent.

“No maybe about it.” He smirked.

“I didn’t have any brothers or sisters so had to find my fun elsewhere.” She shrugged.

“That’s true.” He gently sucked on her neck.

“There was a period where there wasn’t a pub or club in Holby that I hadn’t been asked to leave coz I was underage. I wonder if we were ever in the same place at the same time..?” She pondered with a smile.

“Once…” He replied in a whisper.

“Really?” She couldn’t keep the genuine surprise from her voice.

He nodded, “Unless you weren’t the gorgeous redhead I saw.”

“What was I doing at the time?”

“Ordering a drink at the bar. Wearing a green dress. It went well with your hair.” He thought, “It was the bar, just off Prince Street. Again, it may not have been you..”

“The White Lion?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“That was the only bar that would serve me because my boyfriend at the time was best friends with the landlord’s son.”

“So it was you!“

"More than likely. I dread to think what year that was.” She laughed.

“I… was going to come and talk to you.” He smiled. “But I got all shy because you were gorgeous.” He stroked her cheek. “Still are gorgeous.”

“Probably best you didn’t… I was only 15 at the time…” She admitted.

“Imagine the trouble I would’ve got in.” He smiled sadly. “Got a bite of the strawberry later in life though.”

“The fruit tastes better once its fully ripened.” She teased as she headed towards the kitchen.

“That it certainly does.” He slapped her bum playfully as they entered the kitchen.

“Charlie!” She giggled. “Its funny how our lives have crossed over the years.”

“Yeah it is.” He slapped her bum again.

“Sliding doors til the time was right.” She sighed. “Well… Sort of…”

“We’re together now, that’s all that matters.” He reassured, “Although I wish I’d have said something sooner. Maybe then I could’ve stopped Andrew doing what he did to you.”

“What ifs and might have beens are dangerous territory to explore this early in the morning.” She countered. 

He sighed sadly, “I know. I’ll stop.” He smiled, “Breakfast?”

“Please.” She smiled. “Do you want me to cook?” She added cheekily.

“Pancakes?” He asked. He shook his head, “I’ll cook breakfast and do you at the same time.” He grinned.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Actually I don’t think I can multitask very well.”

She laughed as she watched him start to gather the required ingredients. “I believe in you sweetheart!” She giggled.

He laughed gently, “I’m glad you do.” He began to make pancakes for Duffy.

After a couple of minutes Duffy couldn’t help the mischievous urge that was building inside her. Without making a noise she got up and crept across the kitchen and snuck up behind him, slipping her hands around his waist.

“Hello gorgeous.” He whispered, “You’re being mischievous.”

“Who me?” She asked as she slid her hands inside his dressing gown.

“Yes!” He grinned, he finished the pancakes and plated them up. “Yes, you!”

“Mmm…” She reached out a hand grab a piece, dropping it instantly. “Hot!”

“Of course. They’ve just been cooked. Do you fancy doing something to pass the time?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Something that involves you and me, and getting sweaty?”

Grinning impishly she grabbed the can of cream from the counter and squirted a line of it down his chest where his dressing gown hung open.

He gasped. “That’s cold.”

“I’m sure I can warm you up.” She giggled.

“With that giggle, you certainly can!”

Kneeling down she ran her tongue up his chest, licking cream as she went.

He groaned softly as she did.

“Mmm… You’re right, it is cold.” She giggled.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Casting a quick glance at the worktop she grabbed another container and squirted the contents at him.

“Do you mind!” He smiled as he ended up wrestling her, them both ending up wearing the contents of the container, on the kitchen floor, Charlie straddling her lap.

Running a finger up her cheek she gathered the chocolate sauce and placed her fingertip in her mouth, sucking it clean.

He bit his lip as he watched her. “You’re so hot!” He whispered and kissed her passionately.

Taking another dollop she flicked it at his face, hitting him square between the eyes.

“Duffy!” He shook his head fondly.

“What?” She asked innocently before sitting up to lick the sauce from his face.

“You’re so naughty!” He began to tickle her, knowing how much she hated been tickled

“Charlie!” She squealed as she tried to wriggle free.

He laughed and continued to tickle her.

She reached inside his dressing gown and slid her hand between them til her fingertips grazed the top of his boxers.

His breathing quickened and he stopped tickling her.

She took advantage of his brief pause to roll him over so she was now on top, a triumphant grin on her face.

“You used my weakness to your advantage.” He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Urgh, you’re all sticky and now it’s in my hair!” She pouted.

“Sorry baby. Something else will cover you that’s sticky.”

“Oh is that a promise?”

“Uh huh.”

She lent down towards him, rubbing herself against him as she did.

He moaned, “You feel so good.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their kisses quickly heating up.

He trailed his hand up her thigh.

She reached down and pulled at her knickers, encouraging him to explore further.

He happily complied with her request. He explored her, his fingers caressing gently.

She let out a moan as she worked her hands inside his boxers, freeing his hardened cock from its constraints.

He let out a moan as he was finally free.

She ran her hand up and down him as their passions rose, their tongues dueling, bodies entwined. It had been far too long! She moaned into his mouth as she felt his cock slide inside her.

“Oh God.” He muttered.  
All sensible thought flew from her mind as the powerful feelings of arousal took over her body.

They ended up making love right there on the kitchen floor.

“Oh fuck yes!” She moaned as Charlie rolled her onto her back, his thrusts increasing in speed and power.

He began to suck at the weak spot on her neck as he thrust harder.

Her words became incoherent as her moans became louder.

“Ssh.” He whispered in her ear with a laugh.

“Make me!” She giggled.

He kissed her ear before he began to rub her clit, hoping she’d orgasm because he was close to the edge himself and, like the gentleman he was, he wanted her to come first.

“Oh fuck!” She screamed.

Thank God the children were heavy sleepers was all Charlie could think as he thrust hard for a final time and climaxed.

They lay in a tangled heap on the floor for a few minutes before Duffy shifted slightly to survey the mess. “Shit!” She muttered.

“You’re so messy. Anyone ever told you that?” He grinned cheekily.

“Me? Look at you!”

“That’s cos you chucked the stuff at me.” He protested with a pout.

“You shouldn’t have left the can on the counter. It was far too tempting.”

“Of course it was.” He kissed her tenderly, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Her stomach began to rumble. “Seems I’ve worked up an appetite.” She giggled as she wriggled free from under him, grabbed the plate of pancakes and a fork, returning to sit cross legged on the floor next to him.

As she was eating the pancakes, Charlie began to tidy up the kitchen and make it more presentable.

“Do you not want any?” She asked, waving a forkful of pancakes in his direction.

“I’m alright. Made them especially for you!”

“There’s a whole stack! You trying to fatten me up or something?”

“No of course not.”

“At this rate I’ll never get back into my favourite jeans.” She pouted playfully.

“Duffy, you’re beautiful!”

“Even covered in whipped cream, chocolate sauce and..?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Certainly. You always look best when you’re covered in…” He smirked.

She placed the last mouthful into her mouth, chewing it slowly before swallowing. She pushed herself from the floor and placed the plate back on the counter. “A moment on the lips…” She mused.

He sighed and stood in front of her, “Sweetheart?”

“Mmm?”

“Is your weight still bothering you?”

“We should go clean ourselves up before the kids come downstairs.”

“Now you’re avoiding my question.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that!”

“Talk to me, please?”

“We need to get cleaned up!” She replied, heading towards the stairs.

He sighed, she was bloody stubborn when she wanted to be! He followed her upstairs to their bedroom, “I don’t care about your weight, Duffy! For someone who’s had two pregnancies within a year, you’re looking pretty hot!”

She wasn’t listening as she opened her bedside drawer to put her new jewellery inside. As she did her eyes caught something else and she froze.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked noticing her reaction.

She held up the item towards him, the early morning sunlight glinting off the shiny packaging.

“What about it?” He asked. And then it dawned on him. “Oh…”

“I wasn’t thinking…”

“We’re fine.” He replied and made her sit down on the bed.

“You want to take that risk? After last time?”

“I had the snip remember?” He stroked her cheek, “And on my last test, there was no sperm present.”

“You sure?” She asked anxiously.

“I wouldn’t lie to you baby.” He reassured.

“I can’t go through that again.” She fretted. “Five kids is more than enough!” She sighed as she laid back on the bed.

“Six including Louis and yes, they are.” He smiled.

“This year I planned to be wiser rather than just more sensible… That went out the window pretty quickly didn’t it?”

“It was obviously my fault for distracting you.”

“I think most people would say we’re as bad as each other!” She giggled.

He laughed and nodded, “Yeah I think we are.”

She ran her hands up his chest and pulled him down onto the bed next to her.

“I love you.” He smiled, “It’s so tough sometimes, trying to tell you how much I love you in front of our brood. But I wouldn’t change it. Not for anything.”

“Neither would I. We took our wandering way about it but we got there in the end.”

“Yeah we did.”

“Worth it though.” She smiled as she ran her fingers down his cheek.

He went to kiss her but they were interrupted by Emily’s giggles over the monitor. Charlie went to fetch her whilst Duffy attempted to wash her face.

A few moments later he arrived back in the bedroom with the giggling toddler who immediately held out her hands towards her mum. “Urgh, you’re all sticky!” Duffy exclaimed.

“Because she put her hands all over her sticky daddy.”

“And that’s not at all daddy’s fault is it?”

“No.” He smiled brightly.

Emily placed her hands on her mum’s face. “Oh I’ve just washed my face you little monkey!”

It took a few hours but finally everyone was cleaned up and dressed for the day. The boys were good, had been nice to each other all morning before school.

Duffy looked up as the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it, surprised to find a huge bunch of flowers waiting for her.

“Do I have competition?” Charlie joked when he saw the size of the flowers.

She searched the bouquet for a card. Finding an envelope she opened it. “I haven’t forgotten.” She read aloud. “What could that mean?”

“Could they be from Andrew?” He asked.

“Why would he send me flowers on my birthday?”

“I don’t know.” He was gently tickling Lottie and Tilly’s tummies.

She sighed. She was about to say more when the doorbell went again.

“Wish I was this popular on my birthday.” He called jokingly. 

She opened the door to find her mum on the other side.

Kate pulled her daughter into a hug, “Happy birthday Lisa!”

“Thanks mum. Come in.” She smiled.

As she arrived in the kitchen Kate noticed the flowers. “Ooh freesias! My favourites. Did Charlie buy them?” She asked.

"No, the card doesn’t say who they’re from.”

“Andrew?”

“I don’t think so. They’re not really his style.” Duffy commented.

“Secret admirer perhaps?” Kate asked smiling.

Charlie continued to play with the twins, Emily was having a nap on the sofa.

“Oh don’t be daft mum!” Duffy grumbled.

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss it. I had an admirer who would send me freesias.” Kate smiled at the memory.

“Who?” Duffy asked, she hadn’t been aware of any suitors in her mum’s life.

“I never knew their name. But every week for a whole year, I got sent freesias. I suspected it was Jerry from the church but I couldn’t prove anything.” Kate answered.

“When was that? You never said!”

“A couple of years ago.”

“For a horrible moment I thought you were going to say that my dad used to send you freesias!” Duffy laughed awkwardly.

“Your father was never romantic enough to do anything like that.”

“So it’s not like he’d send me something like those then?” Duffy pressed.

Kate shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe. Why? Do you think they’re from your father?”

“Oh I don’t know. I doubt he’d even remember me.” She shrugged noncommittally, moving to make herself a coffee.

“That’s not true.” Kate replied.

“Every birthday I think ‘maybe this’ll be the year’ but it’s never going to be is it?” Duffy hissed.

“He made his choice! He walked away because he was a coward and couldn’t handle being a father! Or a husband for that matter!”

“Just shut up! You’ve never had a nice thing to say about him ever!” Duffy shouted before she fled the room and ran upstairs.

Kate was really surprised by Lisa’s outburst. Hearing shouting, Charlie sighed and popped his head out from the lounge door. “Everything ok?”

Kate opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door slamming upstairs. She sighed. “I thought my daughter had grown out of tantrums by now.”

“Would you like me to go and talk to her?” Charlie suggested with a sigh.

“Well I doubt she’ll talk to me.” Kate replied. “I suggest you duck as you walk through the door though.”

He laughed gently, “Don’t worry, I know.”

“Maybe she thinks if she behaves like the toddler she was then he’ll come back and it’ll all be sunshine and roses.” Kate sighed. She sat down at the table. “He was no good for her but she just can’t see it!”

“It’s not easy for her Kate. She was rejected by the one person who was supposed to love and protect her.” He pointed out.

“She idolised him. Still does. She was barely 3 when he left. For years all she would talk about was the afternoon he took her on the swings. Strangely enough she doesn’t seem to remember what happened that same night.”

“Maybe because it’s too painful for her.” He smiled sadly, “I’ll go and see what’s wrong?”

“He left her on her own in that flat all night Charlie! While he went out drinking with his mates.”

“He did what?” He swallowed. “Why as a father would you even do that?”

“By the time I got home from work the heating had run out and she’d been sick on her bedroom floor.”

“Has she ever spoke about what happened?” He asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs. “The twins are awake if you want to interact with them? They’re on their playmat. Boys are at school, Emily’s having a nap on the sofa.”

“Not a word. Maybe she’ll talk to you. I’ll go sit with the girls.”

He smiled sadly, “I won’t be long.” He went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. “Sweetheart?”

“If you’ve come up here coz she’s sent you then you can go away!” She cried through the door.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. “Talk to me?”

“I’m sure mum told you everything you need to know.”

He moved and sat on the edge of the bed. “The flowers were from your dad, weren’t they?”

“Who else would send them? But why no details?”

“I wish I could answer your question.” He replied.

“Maybe the florist will have them!” She suddenly brightened.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be found?”

“But why?”

“I don’t know sweetheart.” He placed his hand against her cheek. “You idolised him, didn’t you?”

“He was my dad, what little girl wouldn’t?”

He smiled sadly, “He shouldn’t have left you.”

“It was my fault for getting sick. If I hadn’t been then he would have taken me with him like he did other times.”  
“You were 3! He should’ve stayed at home and looked after you! Like a proper father would have.”

“He’d promised his friends he’d meet them.”

“Regardless. You were his daughter, you should’ve come first.“

"The next morning when I woke up he and mum were shouting. Then the door slammed. She didn’t even let him say goodbye!”

“I wouldn’t either.” He sighed sadly, “Anything could’ve happened to you Duffy.”

“I can look after myself!”

“You were 3 years old!”

“It was only a couple of hours.” She argued. “He didn’t mean for anything to happen to me. He wouldn’t have done anything to hurt me!”

“It doesn’t matter. As a father you’d do anything to protect your children. You’d never leave them at 3 years old to go for a piss up!” He replied. He kissed her forehead.

“He was 25. I’m sure you did stupid things at that age too.” She reasoned. “Like contemplating hitting on a 15 year old girl in a pub for instance..!” She remarked pointedly.

“I never would’ve left my child alone to go drinking.” He replied.

“He normally took me with him. It was our little secret.”

“That’s even worse!”

“His friends would give me sweets and crisps.”

“Why don’t you see how irresponsible that was? To take a child to the pub? To leave a child alone?” He sighed. “This is why you don’t believe you’re worthy of love, isn’t it?”

“He did love me! They’d all take it in turns to carry me around and entertain me. They always had toys and sweets.” She sighed. “Until mum found out.” She added darkly. 

“Did they do anything to you?“

"What?”

“Your dad’s friends. Did they do anything to you? Inappropriate things?”

“I… I can’t believe you’d think that? Is that what you think of me?!” She pulled away from him.

“No! Of course not!” He sighed sadly. “Duffy!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I had to ask, ok?”

“You think that’s why mum threw him out? Coz she thought that too?”

“Maybe. I… I don’t know.”

“Sometimes I sat on their laps and they’d give me a cuddle if I was sleepy but that’s all.”

“Ok.” He nodded.

She abruptly got up from the bed. “I’m done talking about this.”

“We’ve only just started.”

“Tough!” She shot back as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face as he tried to follow.

“Duffy.” He sighed.

“Piss off!” She shouted back.

“No!”

There was a bang as something hit the door from inside the bathroom.

“What are you throwing at me?”

There was no verbal reply just another bang.

He sighed again.

There was no further obvious noise from the bathroom for two or three minutes.

“Can I come in now and not have anything launched at my head?” He asked

She didn’t reply.

He opened the door.

She was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing, several items broken on the floor around her plus a crack in the mirror.

He closed the door, sat down beside her and hugged her tightly. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

She shrugged.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He repeated.

“Just leave me alone.” She whispered.

“I can’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Trashing the room.”

“It’s ok. You were upset.” He smiled sadly, “Do you feel better for trashing the room?”

“It took me three goes to break the mirror.” She sighed.

“Why did you want to break the mirror?”

“I didn’t like what it showed me.” She absentmindedly rubbed at her right hand.

“Why?” He gently took her hand into his.

She flinched at the contact

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” He whispered, “Ever.”

She turned her hand over to reveal her knuckles.

There were cut and bruised, not to mention bleeding. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, “Let me clean them?”

She nodded numbly.

“Did they hurt you?” He whispered.

“Not then.”

“When?”

“Years later I bumped into one of dad’s friends. He was drunk and told me that he couldn’t believe what a tempting young thing I’d grown into…”

“How old were you?” Charlie asked although he wasn’t sure he could handle the answer. He stood up to grab the small first aid kit that they’d kept in the medicine cupboard.

“About a week before my 16th birthday.”

He swallowed. “God, Duffy. You were a kid!” He sat back down in front of her and opened the kit.

“He… He put his hand up my skirt.”

He didn’t say anything. He just allowed her the opportunity to talk without being interrupted.

“I froze. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t yell. He only stopped because…” She sighed. “My mum had found out that I was out when I was supposed to be grounded.”

“Did you ever tell your mum?” He asked, he opened the packet of antiseptic wipes, took one out and warned her. “This is going to sting.” He gently began to clean her wounds.

“Ow!” She hissed. “No, I couldn’t, she considered him a friend. She’d be horrified!”

“Did you ever tell anyone?” He asked. “Sorry sweetheart.”

She shook her head. “Mum literally dragged me out of the place.”

“You haven’t had it easy, have you?” He dabbed at her cut knuckles again.

“Has anyone?”

“No but…” he paused. “The things that have happened to you. By men. It’s no surprise really that you’re scared.”

“Please don’t tell my mum. It would break her.” She begged.

“I won’t tell her.”

“Thank you.” She inched closer to him. “I know you’d never hurt me.” She whispered.

“Never, ever.”

“I was lucky to find you.” She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“No. I’m the lucky one.” He replied.

“We should probably tidy up in here.” She sighed.

“Yeah we should.”

Duffy started to pick up the broken pieces of glass from the floor.

He helped her. A silence descending over them.

The silence was broken as she let out a hiss of pain.

“What’s wrong?”

She held up her hand, a small shard of the mirror stuck in her palm.

He gently took her hand and sighed softly. “Where do you keep your tweezers?”

“Bedside cabinet.”

He nodded. “Stay there, don’t move” He went into the bedroom to the bedside cabinet to find her tweezers.

“No, wait, I’ll get them!” She called as a thought hit her.

“Ok.” He frowned softly.

As she arrived back in the bedroom he had his hand on the partially open drawer, she could see the letter that she’d hidden in there a few days previously. Shit!

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even notice the letter. He took the tweezers, “Got them.”

She tried to act casual as she held out her hand but she couldn’t help the way it shook slightly.

“What’s wrong? Why are you shaking?” He asked noticing the tremor in her hand.

“Nothing!” She snapped.

“You know shouting at me isn’t going to make things go away.”

“I wasn’t shouting.” She sulked.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No. Ow!” She gasped as he pulled the glass shard from her hand.

“Sorry.”

Without thinking she slammed the drawer shut. “Ow! Shit!” She muttered.

“Are you ok?” He asked again.

She sighed and reopened the drawer, pulling out the letter. “You might as well read it.”

He took the letter and sat down on the bed. He opened it and began to read…

“He went and did it. He really did.” She sighed, sitting down on the bed beside him.

He sighed. “Sweetheart?”

“I have to go to court tomorrow.”

“Court?” He sighed. “You’re going alone?”

“That was the plan.”

“You can’t go alone.”

“Why not?”

“Because… you can’t.”

“That’s not a reason Charlie!”

“You need support.”

“If you go with me it’ll only cause a scene and give Andrew more ammunition.”

“We’ll fight this!”

“I’ll fight this.” She insisted.

“We’re a team.”

“Jake’s my son and it’s my job to protect him!”

“Ok.”

She turned to him confused. “Is that it? No arguing? No telling me I’m making the wrong choice?”  
“If I told you, you were making the wrong choice would you even listen to me?” He asked. “I want to go with you tomorrow! To fight for Jake together!”

She looked down at her hands in her lap. “How am I supposed to explain this?” She gestured to her right hand.

“You don’t have to, unless they ask.”

“And then what? ‘Oh this? I punched a mirror.’ That makes me sound really stable!”

“That’s why I want to come to court.”

“To say what?”

“To tell them what he did. What we’ve had to go through to make Jake ok again!”

“I’m scared Charlie.” She whispered.

“I know you are.” He stroked her cheek, “But you’ll be ok.”

“I don’t want him to get custody of Jake.” She sighed as she stood once more.

“He won’t.”

“I should probably go back downstairs and apologise to my mum.”

“Does your mum know about tomorrow?”

“No. I wasn’t planning to tell anyone.”

He sighed and nodded, “You should tell her. And ask her to come with you.”

“I don’t want her getting upset.”

He nodded, “I understand.” Although if he was honest, he was afraid Andrew might just get custody of Jake and disrupt their family life.

Duffy went downstairs and entered the lounge. “I’m sorry mum.”

“It’s ok.” Kate smiled sadly and held her arms out.

Duffy sat on the sofa and buried herself in her mother’s arms.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She mumbled. She just wanted the comfort of her mum. No matter how old she got, sometimes she still needed it.

Kate stroked her daughter’s hair. Charlie decided to give them some space.

“I’m sorry mama, for everything.” Duffy whispered.

“Ssh.”

“I should have listened to you, behaved better.”

“Sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry I got mad at you over dad.”

“It’s ok.” She smiled.

“I love you mum.”

“I love you too.”

A few moments passed with neither woman speaking until Emily began to grumble as she woke up from her nap. She always grumbled when she woke up!

Kate picked Emily up and gave her a cuddle. She looked down at her daughter who was still cuddled into her side. “To think that once upon a time you were this tiny too!”

“Mum!” Duffy grumbled, rolling her eyes.

“But you were!”

“Many, many, years ago!”

“Only feels like yesterday.” Kate admitted.

“You gave up a lot to look after me didn’t you?”

Kate nodded as she cuddled Emily on one side and Duffy on the other. “A lot. But you were my daughter, my child. You came first, above anything.”

“You were happy though right?”

Kate nodded, “Very happy.”

“But didn’t you want a husband? More children?”

“After your father, I never really trusted another man.” Kate admitted. Emily’s hand gripped her gran’s top.

“I can understand that.”

“I was blessed enough to have one, incredibly beautiful, daughter.”

“Did you ever hear from him again?”

“Your father?”

“Yeh.”

“No.” She shook her head, “I never saw him again.”

“I always hoped that maybe he would… One day…”

“Come back to us?”

She nodded. “Stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid.” Kate replied, “Not stupid at all.”

“I was trying to find him… When I was a teenager…”

“And did you? Find him I mean?”

Duffy sighed. “No. Just a lot of other things I probably shouldn’t have.”

“What kind of things?” She frowned.

“We both know the states I came home in some nights.”

“You found alcohol and went clubbing?”

“It was something to do.”

Kate’s hand stroked her daughter’s hair again, “I made mistakes but I did try Lisa.”

“I know you did. I’ve made my fair share with my own children.”

“I haven’t told you this very often but I do love you. And I am proud of the woman you’ve turned into too. You’re a wonderful mother.”

“I had a pretty solid role model.” She smiled.

Kate kissed her daughter’s forehead.


	31. NSFW | Abuse and assault

As the morning wore on the next day Duffy became increasingly agitated. She’d told her mum that she and Charlie needed to visit their solicitors - a small white lie so that she would agree to look after the girls while they were out, hopefully they’d be back before the boys returned from school so Kate wouldn’t have to deal with all of them singlehandedly.

She fidgeted with the buttons of her suit jacket as they stood in the main foyer of the court.

Charlie was nervous, really nervous. He’d never had to come to court to fight for a child he’d loved before. Thankfully, despite his and Baz’s separation, they’d been civil enough to create a plan so Charlie could still have access to Louis. His hand rested against Duffy’s arm, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to throw up at any moment.” She admitted, tucking her right hand into the cuff of her jacket to try and make the bandaging less obvious.

He continued to rub her arm, hoping it would provide some reassurance for her. “We’ve both got this.”

She lent into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“We’ll be ok.” He reassured, kissing the top of her head.

Andrew chose just that moment to enter the foyer. Despite the protests of his legal team he stormed over to the couple. “What the hell did you bring him for?” He demanded.

Duffy’s head shot up. “Um… Er…” She stammered.

“She brought me because I know exactly what kind of a sick bastard you are Andrew.” Charlie replied. “Now I suggest you go over there and sit down!”

“She can’t even talk for herself now?” Andrew sneered.

Duffy took a small step so she was more behind Charlie. She’d been advised by her solicitor not to engage with Andrew if he tried to speak to her outside of the hearing.

“Or maybe Duffy’s wise not to engage with a piece of scum like you.” He still had hold of Duffy’s hand. “Now I suggest you stop bothering us and showing yourself up.”

Duffy sighed as Andrew skulked away to the other side of the foyer. “Thank you.” She whispered as she rested her head against Charlie’s back.

“You don’t need to thank me.” He smiled.

Hearing her name being read out by the Clark she squeezed his hand and began to straighten her clothes. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Come on.” He took a deep breath. They followed the Clark.

A few minutes later they found themselves seated at a large table. As she’d feared he would Andrew seemed to have lawyers galore. She turned to her solicitor who gave her a reassuring smile.

Charlie squeezed her knee reassuringly. They could do this. Most importantly, /she/ could do this!

Once the formalities were out the way it was decided that Duffy would answer questions first.

Andrew stared at her. He was going to get Jake, he needed custody of Jake to be in control again.

Duffy took a deep breath and met Andrew’s look before turning her focus to the custody board representatives.

“Why won’t you let Mr Bower have access to his children?”

“The children are frightened of him. They don’t wish to see him.”

“And why is that? Because of what you’ve told the children or..?”

“Because of what they’ve seen him do.” She explained. “Jake has told me he doesn’t want to see his dad. That he wants to stay with us.”

“And what did Mr Bower do in front of the children to warrent this reaction?”

“He verbally abused and assaulted me on several occasions.”

“So she says.” Andrew mumbled. 

“Your children saw all of this?”

“Yes, both my sons witnessed this.”

“So what is your reasoning for stopping Andrew from seeing the children?”

“Concern for their safety and well-being.”

“Has Mr Bower ever been violent to the children?”

“Once that I know of.”

“And what did he do?”

“He hit my eldest son.”

“Can you talk us through the events?”

“We were arguing. My son came downstairs. Andrew raised his fist to me and as he did so Peter ran across to me.”

“To protect you?”

“Yes.”

“Anything you’d like to add?”

“Not at this moment. No.”

“Ok.”

One of the other panel members indicated that they had a question. “You keep speak of ‘my’ when you refer to your sons rather than 'our’ is there a particular reason for that?”

Duffy hesitated and looked to her solicitor for advice.

The solicitor gave a nod of reassurance to Duffy.

“Both the boys are my sons but Andrew is only the biological father of one of my sons.” She explained.

“Which one isn’t Andrew’s?”

“Peter. My eldest son.”

“Was Mr Bower aware of this fact from the beginning?” 

“No.” She admitted softly. 

“When did he find out?”

“About 6 months ago.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t lie to him! I thought he was Peter’s father, I was almost certain he was.” She burst out.

“No one is accusing you of lying, Ms Duffin.”

“He thinks I did!”

“She did lie!” Andrew answered back.

“I thought he was yours!”

“No you didn’t. You were too busy being a whore and having it away with anyone who paid you a bit of attention!”

“It was one time!”

“Enough!” One of the other panel members spoke up.

Duffy looked down nervously at her hands that were entwined on her lap.

Charlie found her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“How many times was Andrew abusive to you?”

“I lost count if I’m honest.” She sighed.

“Was it often?”

“It would happen in spells. Things would be fine for week, months even, but then something would set him off.”

“How bad did it get?”

“He put me in hospital.”

“Were your children present at the time?”

“Not that time.” She paused. “Well unless you count the fact I was pregnant with my daughter at the time.” She added.

“Did he ever hit you when you were pregnant?”

“Yes. That night and once when I was pregnant with the twins.”

“Do you believe if Andrew was to gain access to the boys, namely Jake, it would have a detrimental effect on their wellbeing?“

"I do. Jake has suffered months of nightmares as a result of witnessing his father’s violent behaviour.”

“Thank you.”

Duffy breathed a sigh of relief as the board member turned his attention to Andrew.

“Mr Bower I’d like to start by asking for your comment on your estranged wife’s accusations of abuse.”

“It’s all a fabrication of her imagination.” He replied smoothly. 

“How so? Why would she fabricate such accusations? There is documented medical evidence that has been submitted by your wife’s legal representative to co-oberate the injuries she sustained.”

“To stop me from seeing my son!” Andrew shrugged, “If she ever received any injuries it’s only because Lisa liked things a bit rough, if you know what I mean.”

“What exactly are you insinuating?”

“You know… Sex.”

“Are you saying that the injuries your wife sustained happened in the pursuit of sexual gratification?”

“Yes.”

“Hers or yours?”

“Both.”

“So you admit to being violent towards her?”

“I’m not violent. She likes it rough.” He reiterated. 

“According to written testamony one of the alleged assaults took place in a public park in broad daylight. Do you usually engage in sexual behaviour in such a place?”

“Do I have to answer that question?”

“It is relevant to your defense that any injuries caused to your wife were as a result of the pursuit of sexual gratification.”

“On that occasion no.”

“On the occasions that you have, was the partner in question your wife?”

“Are you asking me whether I engaged in extra-marital affairs?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” Andrew admitted. 

“How did you feel when you found out that a child you had raised was not biologically yours?”

“I’d always suspected.”

“Did you confront your wife with this knowledge? Did you suspect you knew the identity of the actual father?”

“I always knew the identity of Peter’s real father.”

“Who did you believe to be his father?”

“Him.” He pointed to Charlie.

“What made you believe that? Was it due to their relationship recently becoming of a romantic rather than platonic nature?”

“Their relationship was never purely platonic.”

“Do you have evidence of this?”

“None.” He was forced to admit. 

“Then is it not a baseless accusation fueled by jealousy and your perception of your estranged wife as being your possession?”

“No!” Andrew snapped.

“Did the idea of your wife having male friends upset you?”

“Depends what kind of friends they were.”

“Can you expand on that please?”

“Charlie here was never a friend. He was always too busy trying to get into her knickers.”

“Did you ever discuss this matter with your wife? What was her response?”

He shrugged, “She’d have only denied it.”

“So that’s a no, you never discussed the nature of your wife’s friendship with Mr Fairhead with her at any point?”

“May have discussed it once. I don’t know.”

“Was it this relationship that caused you to assault her last year whilst she was pregnant with her daughter?”

“Maybe.”

“You were angry that the child she was carrying was once again not yours?”

“Of course I was angry! She cheated, again!”

“So you sought to punish her, and the child, once again?”  
“I only gave her what she deserved.”

“Which was?”

“I hurt her in the same way she hurt me!” He took a calming breath. “But only emotionally. I never laid hands on her.”

“But that was the night she admitted to hospital with extensive bruising to her face and abdomen. How do you explain that?”

“I can’t explain it.”

“The injuries were consistent with a vicious assault. An assault that your estranged wife claims you were the perpetrator of.”

“I thought we were here about the boys? Not about my alleged assault.”

“It all forms the reasons why Ms Duffin feels that you should not be allowed custody of the child in question. Do you wish to outline your reasons for why you feel that she should not continue to maintain full custody?”

“She’s unstable. Emotionally unstable. She experienced post natal depression after Jake. She’s not a good mum, too busy with that partner of hers. Her mood swings are a bit extreme and can cause issues for both the boys.”

“Ms Duffin has admitted on record her issues with post natal depression for which she sought treatment and did not suffer a reoccurance of the problems in her subsequent two pregnancies. Can you give an example of her unstable behaviour impacting on the children?”

“How many more of your stupid questions am I going to have to answer?” Andrew asked.

“Enough so I’m satisfied that we possess all the facts of the matter. Now, please, if you wish your accusations of emotional instability to be considered then we need concrete examples.”

“Look at her? Do you think she can raise children to be happy and healthy?” He gestured towards her hand, “Ask her how she got that. She probably smashed up another mirror. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I cut it on broken glass. I dropped a mirror and was trying to clean up.” She mumbled.

“Of course you did.” Andrew answered back.

“Charlie was there when it happened! Ask him!”

“She dropped a mirror, caught her hand on a piece of glass tidying up. I had to remove it with tweezers.” Charlie replied as he gave her hand another squeeze.

“See!” She retorted.

“Anything else you’d like to add Mr Bower?”

Andrew shook his head, “No.”

The custody panel then dismissed them to wait outside whilst they deliberated.

Arriving back in the foyer Duffy headed towards the main entrance.

Charlie sighed. That had been tough. He couldn’t imagine what Duffy was feeling. He watched her, not sure whether to give her time to herself or go and talk to her.

Reaching the street she stood with her back against the wall. She hit her head back against it a couple of times in frustration before bursting into tears.

Charlie sighed as he saw her begin to cry. 

She immediately sensed his presence without opening her eyes. She sighed and allowed herself to be enveloped in his embrace.

He didn’t speak. All he did was hold her tightly.

Several minutes passed before she spoke. “I screwed up didn’t I?”

“No sweetheart, no, you didn’t.”

“He’s talked his way out of all of it hasn’t he? They’re gunna think I’m the one that’s not a good parent.”

“You don’t know that.”

“He had an answer for everything. Then he brought up what happened yesterday…”

“Which we both explained.”

“We lied though.” She whispered.

“We bent the truth a little. That’s all.”

“Andrew knew we were lying.”

“But his representatives didn’t, did they?”

“You think he won’t tell them?”

“It’s his word against ours.” Charlie reassured.

“It didn’t happen often…” Duffy sighed. “He made it sound like it was all the time but it wasn’t.”

“What didn’t?” He asked.

“The mirrors.”

“Have you ever hurt yourself because of the intensity of your emotions?”

“I just hated the image staring back.”

“Why? What do you see?”

“Worthless, frightened, not good enough.”

“It’s ok to be frightened, but you’re not any of those other things you tell yourself you are.”

“Maybe not now. You make me into something better than I am.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You saved me.”

“I love you for who you are.” He replied.

She smiled. She let out a breath as she looked back up at the imposing building. “We should probably go back inside shouldn’t we?”

“Yes darling, I think it’s time for us to go back.” He kissed the top of her head and released her from his embrace.

They walked back inside and after a few moments were called back into the room. Though she’d been more subtle during the first meeting, this time Duffy made a point of taking hold of Charlie’s hand as they walked past Andrew and into the room.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand, “We’ll be alright. I promise.” Charlie whispered.

She sat down and rested her hands on the table, trying her best not to play with her engagement ring but finding she couldn’t help fidgeting due to nerves.

“We have reached a decision.”

Duffy held her breath as she stared at the table.

“We believe it to be in the best interests of the children to remain with their mother, based on the evidence provided. However, I do believe Mr Bower should be allowed access to see his children and I’m suggesting this would be through a contact centre, every 2 weeks for 1 hour 30 minutes.”

“And if Jake refuses?” Duffy asked, relief coursing through her. “He’s six years old, I can’t exactly carry him there against his will.”

“If he refuses, you must inform your solicitor.”

“OK. Thank you.”

“I hope you’ll be relieved with the outcome.”

Andrew banged his fist against the table in anger and annoyance.

“I am thank you.” Duffy smiled before leaving. Once outside she turned to Charlie buttoning her jacket as she did so. “Oh, I left my scarf inside! Can you go and fetch it for me please? I don’t really want to go back inside there again.”

Charlie nodded and kissed her cheek. “I won’t be a minute. Ok?”

“Yeh, I’ll be fine. I’ll wait for you here.” She smiled.

He kissed her cheek again and disappeared inside to retrieve her scarf.

She opened her bag to retrieve her car keys when suddenly a hand went across her mouth from behind.

“Shut up!!” He hissed down her ear and threw her backwards against the wall.

She felt her head hit the wall with great force and the edges of her vision go blurry. She tried to struggle and scream against his hand.

“This is /not/ over! Do you understand!!”

She tried to fight but he was stronger and dragged her into an alleyway between the buildings.

“You are pathetic and weak!!”

She froze as he began to pull at her clothing.

“You used to always enjoy this. What’s changed?” He taunted in her ear. Before he was suddenly dragged off, thrown against the wall and punched in the mouth. Charlie had luckily seen what had happened.

Duffy tried to gather her torn blouse around herself as she curled up in a ball on the damp ground crying.

Both men began to fight. Charlie’s anger got the better of him.

“Please stop!” She begged but her voice was barely above a whisper.

Charlie threw a final punch at Andrew which knocked him out and crouched down in front of Duffy, “Baby, you ok? Did he hurt you?”

“My head.” She mumbled, her eyes struggling to focus on him.

Charlie called an ambulance, he didn’t like Duffy’s presentation.

He was right to as a couple of minutes later she was sick.

“Oh baby.” He sighed, why did Andrew always ruin everything?!

“Did I fall?” She asked, confusion setting in.

“No sweetie. It’s ok, the ambulance is on its way.”

Spotting Andrew lying on the ground nearby she panicked, pulling herself into a tighter ball.

“I did that. Don’t worry about Andrew, please.”

“But… Police… You…” Her face showed her frustration at her jumbled words.

“Try and not talk. Just stay calm, ok?”

She groaned as she was sick again. Everything was going blurry again.

Charlie prayed the ambulance would get there soon!

A few minutes later the ambulance pulled up and Josh jumped out. On seeing the scene in front of him he gasped. “What the hell?”

“Duffy’s banged her head, has so far remained conscious but has vomited twice.” He sighed, “I knocked Andrew out when I smacked him in the jaw. He was trying to rape her.”

Josh hesitated slightly. He knew that Andrew was the more severely injured patient but his personal feelings were clouding his professional judgement. “They both need help, I know that.” He mumbled. 

Luckily for both men Josh’s colleague jumped from the back of the ambulance and went to treat Andrew, leaving Josh free to treat Duffy.

Charlie was rubbing his knuckles, they were bruised and cut.

Josh began to examine the back of Duffy’s head. There was a small amount of bleeding but no swelling. She let out a hiss as he pressed the area.

“The lack of swelling is concerning as its a pretty nasty knock.” Josh commented as he ran a torch across Duffy’s eyes.

Charlie nodded, he glanced at Andrew who was still out of it.

“Come on Duffy, keep your eyes open for me!” Josh encouraged.

Duffy was obviously struggling with the simple request.

Josh clearly noticed something as he quickly but gently lowered Duffy to the ground and moved back slightly, pushing Charlie with him.

Before Charlie had chance to speak Duffy began to have a seizure.

Charlie began to panic further. “I shouldn’t have left her.” He muttered.

“I don’t understand.” Josh replied as he studied his watch to time the seizure.

“I headed back inside. I shouldn’t have. I knew Andrew would be waiting for her, it didn’t go to plan.”

“You couldn’t have predicted he’d attack her in broad daylight outside a court.” Josh replied, moving back towards Duffy as she began to come out of the seizure.

“Is he alive?” Charlie asked, indicating to Andrew.

“Yeh, he’ll be fine. You bust his jaw pretty good though.” The other paramedic replied.

“Good.” He replied.

“Duffy, can you hear me?” Josh asked her.

She mumbled incoherently.

Charlie felt sick with worry. “Duffy, darling. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Let’s get her to hospital. She needs a scan to check what’s going on.”

Charlie nodded. He took a deep breath. They waited for a second ambulance crew, before taking both Andrew and Duffy to hospital.

After a flurry of activity at the hospital Max eventually came to find Charlie in his office about an hour later.

His fingertips stroking over a picture of him and Duffy that was on his desk. In his own little world.

“The scan results are back.”

“Is she ok?”

“Given time she should be. We’ll know more once she’s fully conscious. She has a compressed skull fracture. The seizure complicates matters. It’s not the first one she’s had according to her notes.”

“What? She’s had this before?” Charlie frowned, “She never mentioned it…”

“There’s two prior seizures listed on her notes. One last December and then another one dating back to when she was approximately 17 years old.”

“I knew about the one when she was pregnant with the twins but I didn’t know about the first.” He replied. “Can I see her?”  
“Of course you can.” Max replied.

“Thank you.” He whispered as he put the photograph down and followed Max.

“According to the notes she was admitted to a+e after a fall. That’s when she had the first seizure.” Max explained quietly.

“What kind of fall?” Charlie frowned.

“She fell from a wall.”

“How high?”

“Four feet. Seems she was highly intoxicated at the time.”

Charlie nodded, “Thank you.”

“You’ll have to ask her for more details.”

“I will.”

Max held the resus doors open for Charlie and ushered him in.

He stepped into the room. God he’d seen this room too much in the last year and a half and not just on a professional level either.

The only noise in the room was the beeps and humming of the monitors. Duffy lay on her side quietly sleeping.

Before he sat down on the chair beside the bed, he tucked her up with the blanket.

She stirred slightly at the movement but didn’t awaken fully.

He sat beside her and just watched her sleeping. He’d already contacted Kate and told her what had happened.

Kate had reacted with horror and terror but he’d managed to convince her to stay at the house with the kids.

“One day, I will stop him from hurting you.” Charlie said quietly. “I’ve just not quite done that yet.”

Her fingers twitched slightly against his.

“I’m sorry I didn’t protect you… again.” He sighed.

Her fingers moved again.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart.”

She poked her nail into his palm.

He swallowed hard, “Everything bad that happens is usually because of me.” He whispered sadly.

She pinched his hand.

“Ouch.” He said quietly feeling the pinch.

She was still sleeping but he could have sworn there was a tiny smile on her face.

He kissed her forehead. “I have so many things to ask you.” He whispered.

She lapsed in and out of consciousness for most of the day, the periods of lucidity increasing as the afternoon and evening wore on. She’d been moved up to a ward and settled into a side room around 6pm.

Finally around mid-morning the next day she seemed to be doing a lot better.

Charlie had reassured the boys that their mum was ok and she just needed a rest but she’d be home soon. They went to school. Charlie brought the younger 3 to see their mum. The younger two in the pram and Emily in a sling on Charlie’s back. She was giggling hysterically.

The youngster’s giggles succeeded in waking her mum. Duffy groaned softly.

The twins are asleep, they’d had a feed before the walk here. Emily continued to giggle. Charlie took her out of the sling, the twins in the corner of the room. Seeing her mum, Emily began to babble.

Duffy reached her hand out towards her daughter. “What happened?” She asked.

“Andrew assaulted you. You had a seizure.” Charlie explained. Emily snuggled into her mum once in her arms.

“Oh.” Her voice lacked any note of surprise at the news.

“You’re not surprised?”

Realising she’d been caught out she sighed. “No.”

“Over Andrew’s assault or the seizure?”

“Both.” She admitted.

“You’ve had seizures before?”

“A few times.”

“Why have you never mentioned them to me before?”

“Its nothing.” She shrugged.

“Yes it is!”

“It just happens when I bang my head. Doctors don’t really know why. They think something about the first time must have triggered it.”

“When you fell from the wall?”

“Yeh… That’s right…” Her tone revealed her surprise that he knew.

“Max told me.” He sighed, “Did you accidentally fall or…”

“Did I jump?” She finished his question.

He nodded.

“Honestly?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“I’m not totally sure. I wasn’t exactly myself at the time…”

He nodded. “Can I ask you a question?” He sat down on the bed facing her.

“Sure.”

“Have you ever felt suicidal?”

“No.” She paused for a moment. “I was a stupid kid and it keeps coming back to bite me.” She sighed.

He nodded, “OK. I just wanted to make sure. Would you tell me if you were?”

“Of course.” She chewed her lip. “Do you want to know about that night?”

“Please, if you’d like to talk to me?”

“I’d had a row with my mum. I stormed out the house to hang out with some friends. There was a bottle of vodka. Usual Friday night on the council estate stuff. Except this night was different…”

“What made it different?” He asked gently.

“I was really wound up. One of the lads handed me a joint, said it would calm me down. That’s all I remember til I woke up in the hospital to the sound of my mum screaming blue murder.”

He stroked her cheek which Emily mimicked and did the same, except she prodded her mum’s cheek and giggled. “Possible reaction to the joint?”

“Possibly. It’s just my luck really - I get high once and all it gets me is a twisted ankle, broken wrist, concussion and intermittent seizures for the rest of my life. So not worth it!”

“No.” He stroked her cheek again. “I’ve erm… got something to tell you.”

“What?”

“I’ve had a caution from the police.”

“For yesterday?” She paused. “It was yesterday right?” She asked.

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“What was the charge?”

“Assault.”

“Please tell me that Andrew has been charged too?”

“Yes he has on this occasion.”

“What for?”

“Assault same as me.”

“So I’ll be getting a visit from the police before long then?” She sighed.

“Most likely, yes. Sorry.” He kissed her forehead, “I broke his jaw.”

“Charlie!”

“I was angry.” He looked down, “He was going to rape you! You think I was going to let that happen again to you?”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was. I shouldn’t have left you.”

“I’m a big girl Charlie.”

He sighed. “I know.” He paused, “I’m not sorry I broke his jaw. If it was up to me, I’d have killed him.”

“Oh Charlie…” She sighed.

He sighed, “I know you’re probably ashamed of me right now.”

“You had the best of intentions.”

He still didn’t make eye contact with her.

“Charlie, please..!”

He looked up and caught her gaze, “I’m sorry.”

“For protecting me?”

“No because I don’t want you to think I’m just like Andrew.”

“I know you’re nothing like him.”

“Even if sometimes I lose my temper?”

“We all lose our temper from time to time Charlie.”

He nodded, “Again, I’m sorry.” He kissed her tenderly. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be OK. It’s you I’m worried about.”  
“Me, why?”

“Will you answer me some questions?”

He nodded.

“Would you ever hit me so hard in the face that I couldn’t see properly out of one eye for two days?”

He shook his head, “Never!”

“Or kick me with such force that I vomited and then push my face into it whilst screaming that I disgust you?”

Charlie shook his head once more and swallowed. “Never! Is that what he did to you?!”

“Then you’re nothing like him and never will be.”

He hugged her, “I love you so much. I wouldn’t dream of hurting you!”

“And that’s the difference between you and him.”

He ran his fingers through her hair. “I only want what’s best for you. And the children. I might be overprotective but that’s only because I care.”

“And sometimes I don’t know how to react to that. For that I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise.” He reassured, “We’re both learning here. With this relationship. I— I made so many mistakes with Baz. I don’t want to make the same mistakes with you, Duffy.”

What should’ve been a romantic heartfelt moment was interrupted when Emily trumped loudly on her mum’s lap and filled her nappy while she was half awake/asleep. She began to grumble, clearly not impressed.

Duffy couldn’t help but laugh as she held the toddler out towards Charlie. “I’ll warn you now, that felt like pretty a spectacular one. So have fun with that!”

He took Emily in his arms who continued to grumble. He laughed, “Geez, thanks.”

“I would help but I’m not allowed out of bed!” Duffy shrugged with a giggle.

“It’s nice to hear you giggle, beautiful.” He replied to her as he stood up and grabbed the changing bag from the pram. “Come on Em, let’s get you changed.”

Despite what she’d just told Charlie as soon as he’d left the room she slipped her legs out from under the covers and walked over to the pram. She stroked her fingertip down each of the twins’ sleeping faces. They looked so innocent lying there. They were so innocent. She just wished she could protect them from all the horrors of the world but she knew she couldn’t.

Just in the same way Charlie wished he could protect them. He was gone for a while and when he returned, Emily had a new outfit on.

Duffy was so wrapped up in watching the twins that she hadn’t realised Charlie had reentered the room and busted her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” He smirked.

“I… Erm…” She turned and held her hands up in defeat, a slight blush colouring her cheeks and a cheeky smile gracing her lips.

Charlie shook his head fondly, “Naughty girl!”

She giggled as she took herself back over to the bed and sat down. She pouted playfully at him.

“Do you want cuddles with Em again?”

She nodded and held out her arms. “I seem to be spending more time in here as a patient than working these days. People will start to forget that I’m actually a nurse!”

He placed a half asleep Emily in her mum’s arms. “I’m sure you’ll soon remind them!”

“I heard a rumour that there’s a sister’s post becoming available…” She smirked.

“Hmm, did you?” He smirked.

“Well according to the rumour mill… And, well, you do hear all sorts from that so it might not even be true…”

“Rest assured, your sister position is safe! I mean, who else will I put over my desk and spank?”

“Is that part of the job description then?” She giggled. “You and Eve… Now there’s a mental image! Is that why she decided to leave?”

He laughed, “Eve isn’t my kinda woman, as you know.”

“Really? I thought you liked bossy women..!” She teased.

“Yes really.” He sat beside her. “I like you because you’re bossy.”

“Is that the only reason?” She asked, clearly fishing for compliments.

“You’re also very beautiful.” He smiled. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She giggled.

He giggled softly and kissed her.

She snuggled into his embrace as she started to feel sleepy once more.

“Go to sleep trouble.” He whispered.

“You talking to me or Em?” She mumbled.

“Both of you.”

“OK.” She replied sleepily as she shifted Emily towards him and snuggled into the blankets.

Charlie dozed with her for a while until the twins woke up. It was then he decided he should probably leave her to rest. He kissed her forehead, told her he loved her and put a sleeping Emily back in the sling before leaving to head home.


	32. NSFW | READ NOTES, sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place approximately 3yrs after chapter 31.

It was another chaotic day in the Fairhead house. The school summer holidays had just begun so it seemed like there was kids everywhere. Which, seeing as there were six children in the house, was right. There were children everywhere you turned! They also had Louis for the first week of the holidays. The twins were hyperactive toddlers these days, but still had the same personalities. Laid back Lottie and Tilly the terror. Emily had traits of them both. The boys were closer than ever which relieved both parents.

“Mum! Dad! Tilly’s climbing again!” Jake complained from the top of the stairs.

Tilly was three steps up, Lottie giggled at her sister. “Tilly Tots, what are you doing?” Charlie asked as he picked her up from the stairs.

Tilly wriggled with frustration against her father’s hold. “No!” She wailed.

“You want to go upstairs?” He asked.

She nodded pointing at the top of the stairs.

Charlie took her upstairs, seeing as that’s where she wanted to go. Tilly continued to wriggle and Charlie was forced to put her down on the landing where she immediately ran towards her parents bedroom, hearing the sound of the shower.

“Ama?!” She shouted.

Lottie giggled and climbed the stairs. “Ots!” She called for her sister.

Duffy squealed at the sudden gust of cold air that came into the bathroom as the door was pushed open.

Tilly giggled as she came into the bathroom. 

Charlie picked up Lottie and brought her upstairs. Emily and Louis were playing together in the living room.

Duffy quickly threw a towel around herself, her hair dripping down her back, before grabbing the errant toddler who was trying to climb into the shower to join her mother.

There came another bundle of energy in the form of Lottie as she followed her sister into the bathroom.

“Are you two causing mischief?” She asked the twins. She looked up at Charlie. “Any sign of our eldest son leaving his room anytime this holiday?” She asked with a smirk.

“Probably not.” Charlie answered.

“Were you this bad when you were his age?”

“Erm, yes.” He smiled, “The mind of the teenage boy and all that.”

“Could be worse. The fun will really start when these monkeys hit their teens…”

“All three of them will be horrendous to control.” He laughed.

“You never know, they might be angelically well behaved.” She shrugged though looked utterly unconvinced.

“With your genes? Not a chance.” He replied cheekily.

“Rude! I wasn’t that bad..!”

He chuckled to himself.

“Now scram all of you so I can get dried and dressed!”

The girls giggled, held each other’s hands and ran out of the bathroom together. They climbed up on their parents bed; still giggling! They always giggled, especially together!

“Can I help you?” She smirked at Charlie as she lent against the door of the shower, holding the towel around her together with one hand.

“Not right now, no.” He smirked as he watched her with the towel. “Although you could drop the towel.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching the children?” She asked as she played with the edge of the towel between her fingers.

“They’ll shout if they need us.” He whispered as he continued to watch her.

“And you say I’m the naughty one…”

“That’s cos you are.” He grinned.

She giggled and began to loosen her grip on the towel…

“Dada!” Emily’s voice echoed up the stairs.

“Looks like I’ll have to wait til later to get a sneak peak.” Charlie smiled before he moved out of the room, “Yes Em?”

She toddled towards the stairs. Despite being several months older than the twins she didn’t have their physical speed and agility.

Charlie went to the top of the stairs and came down. He crouched down in front of her, “What’s the matter?”

She began to speak but her words were muffled by her thumb being in her mouth.

“Take this out of your mouth and daddy will be able to understand you.” He gently moved her thumb out of her mouth.

She pouted.

“Sorry but I can’t understand when you’re sucking your thumb.” He sat down on the step and put Emily on his lap. “What’s wrong?”

She snuggled into her father’s lap and put her thumb back in her mouth.

“Just wanted a cuddle?”

He carried her into the lounge and sat on the sofa. “Louis? Would you like a hug too?” He asked.

“Hugs are for babies and girls!” The young boy stated firmly. 

“That’s not true.”Charlie replied.

“Dan says I should start acting like a man now I’m 6. I’m not a baby anymore.”

“You’re a little boy, not a man.” Charlie explained. “Come and have a cuddle with your dad. Please.”

Louis huffed dramatically but followed his father’s request.

Duffy walked through the door, a twin on each hip and her hair hanging in damp curls around her face. “What’s all this huffing about?”

“Louis says he’s too grown up for cuddles.” Charlie replied as he hugged Emily and Louis.

“Who told you that? You’re never too old for cuddles!”

“Dan did.” Charlie replied, an edge to his voice. 

“Ah.” Dan was Baz’s latest partner. She and Charlie had only met him once briefly but Charlie really hadn’t taken to him.

Charlie didn’t like Dan. Certainly not now he’d heard the ideas he’d been filling his son’s head with. “You are never too old for cuddles, Louis, ever! Ok?”

The little boy nodded softly and climbed out of his father’s lap, going back to his game. Duffy placed the twins down with their toys and gestured for Charlie to join her in the kitchen.

He kissed Emily’s head, “Won’t be a minute ok.” He then kissed the twins heads and then Louis before joining Duffy in the kitchen.

“Did you have a chat with Baz like I suggested?” Duffy asked, getting straight to the point as Charlie entered the kitchen.

“I did.” He said gently.

“And?”

“You know what Baz is like. She said I was been unreasonable.”

“Was it a discussion or a fight?”

“A bit of both.” He admitted. “I told her I didn’t like him telling Louis certain things that are not true.”

“You really need to get past this constant battle with Baz and work together. For Louis’ sake. It’s not fair on him for his parents to be constantly fighting.” She sighed. “Its a bit concerning when I have a more cordial relationship with your ex wife than you do!” She added, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, “I am trying for Louis’ sake.” Charlie laughed, “I don’t know why that is.“

"Its my winning personality, I’m impossible to stay mad at!” She giggled.

“That’s true!” He laughed, “Have you tried to stay mad at you?”

She laughed as she slipped her arms around his neck.

His hands rested against her hips.

“What do you say to taking the kids to the beach today?” She asked before giving him a soft kiss.

“The beach? Sounds perfect!”

“If we can coax Peter out of his pit that is!”

He returned the kiss. “Leave it with me.”

“OK. You sort him out and I’ll put some snacks together for later.”

“I will.” He kissed her again.

Peter had his headphones in as he laid on his bed so didn’t hear his father knocking on the door.

Charlie popped his head around the door, “Peter?“ The music was so loud that Charlie could hear it leaking out the headphones. He stepped into the room and gently touched Peter’s arm. “Son?”

Peter jumped and spun around as he took his headphones off.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?”

"Fine.” Peter replied, pulling the headphones back on.

“Wait a minute…”

“Urgh!” Peter complained as he lifted them off again. “What?” He grumbled.

“What’s wrong? And don’t tell me nothing.” He sighed softly, “Your mum and I are going to the beach, we want you to come.”

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes.”

“Can I take my headphones?”

“Only if you listen to my deal?”

“Fine.” He sighed.

“You can take your headphones and listen to them on the way there and back. But whilst at the beach, I want you to spend time with me, your mum and your siblings, ok?”

“But they’re so annoying and loud.” He complained.

“Believe it or not, you used to be the same.”

“No-one could ever be as loud as Tilly!”

Charlie laughed. “That’s your mum, I’m afraid.”

“Mum was like Tilly?” Peter questioned incredulously.

“The reason Tilly’s so loud is because your mum is loud!” 

“Don’t let mum hear you say that!” Peter laughed.

“I won’t.” Charlie smiled.

It took another two hours but finally the family arrived at the beach. The children were all happy to be there. Even Peter!

Duffy stretched her legs out in front of her on the picnic blanket and slipped her sunglasses over her eyes. She let out a sigh of contentment as she lent back on her arms.

Charlie was supervising the children. It was like a military operation.

A few minutes later Duffy felt a little body tuck itself into her side. Lifting her sunglasses she saw that Emily had come to join her on the blanket.

Emily smiled and rested her head against her mum’s side.

“You’re not feeling left out are you Emmy?”

“No.” The little girl replied shaking her head.

“That’s good.” 

Despite being the eldest Emily was the most timid of the three girls. But though she was slight and sometimes painfully shy she made up for it with her affectionate nature and beautiful smile. She smiled brightly at her mum, stroking her arm.

Duffy ruffled Emily’s hair. “One day you’ll be as fast as them, you’ll see!”

Emily giggled a little and then sighed.

“I know it’s frustrating but you’re doing so well Emmy. You’ll be going to school after the holidays and then there’ll be no stopping you!”

Emily just nodded and put her thumb in her mouth.

The thumb sucking had been a habit that they’re been told to encourage when she was a baby as it helped her master the sucking skill she needed to feed properly. Having been born so early she hadn’t mastered that fully by herself but over the months and years it had become a near constant habit.

She snuggled further into her mum and sighed again.

Duffy wrapped her arm around her daughter and looked over at her other children as they chased each other in and out of the water with their father.

Being a father was the best thing to Charlie. That and being a husband. He was chasing the twins, Louis and Jake in and out of the water.

“Dad!” Jake shouted from behind him to get his attention.

“Yes?” He turned to Jake.

Jake laughed as he threw water, hitting Charlie square in the chest.

“Jake!” He squealed. The water was freezing!

Duffy smiled as she watched. Jake would have never have done that a couple of years ago. He would have been too afraid of provoking an angry or violent reaction. Charlie’s influence in his life had done Jake the world of good, showing him what a father should be like.

He laughed and splashed Jake back. He was grateful that his influence over both Jake and Peter had been positive! It had been horrible what they’d both been through, along with Duffy. He just hoped he made them happy.

About half an hour later Duffy was awoken from a doze by the sensation of water droplets splashing on her face.

Charlie chuckled. “I was under duress.”

She glared at him with a playful smile on her lips. “Hungry?” She asked.

“For you, yes.” He smirked.  
“Charlie! Behave!” She giggled, biting her bottom lip.

“Tonight?” He asked as he moved his eyes over her.

“If you’re a good boy..!” She whispered.

“Oh I will.” He smiled, “To answer your question, yes I’m hungry. Shall we go to a restaurant and have dinner?”

“I packed some snacks but a restaurant sounds much more civilised.” She smiled.

“You sure?”

“You can pay though. I’ve seen how much this lot can eat!”

“Ok, I’ll pay.” So that’s what they did - went to a restaurant for dinner.

It took a while but eventually they were all seated, the food ordered and served up in front of them. The rowdy noise that had filled the table suddenly stopped as they all began to eat.

Charlie watched all his children. His heart bursting. This is what he loved most, just being with them. Never taking them for granted.

They were all eating except for Louis who seemed to be pushing his food around the plate.

“What’s wrong Louis? Are you not hungry?” Charlie asked.

“I want to stay here.” He mumbled.

“Stay here? With us?”

The boy nodded. “Mum says I have to go with her but I don’t want to.”

“Go where?” He frowned.

“Dan’s got a new job.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know but we have to go on an aeroplane.”

Charlie swallowed. “I’ll talk to your mum, ok? Please don’t worry.”

Duffy lent over as Charlie sat back down. “What was all that about?” She whispered.

“I don’t know.”

“Is Louis OK?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Duffy wasn’t altogether convinced but decided to drop the subject for the time being.

As always the kids ate enough food to fuel a small army. After the meal was over they went back to running around the beach.

“Baz is going to take Louis away…” Charlie sighed.

Duffy looked up from reapplying suncream to Tilly. “What?! She can’t do that!” The toddler took advantage of her mum’s momentary distraction to run away. “Oh Tilly! You monkey.” She shook her head fondly at her daughter.

“She can.” He sighed softly.

“You’re his father. You have rights!”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“We could try talking to her when we drop Louis back home later in the week?”

“Yeah I’ll try.”

“We can do it together.”

He nodded, “Thank you.”

She slipped her arm around his waist. “We’re a team remember.”

“That’s very true. We are.”

“There may be a simple explanation for it all and it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Try to put it out of your mind til later in the week.” She suggested.

“I’m sure you’ll distract me later.”

“Ah your famous one track mind has reappeared I see!” She giggled.

“Of course!”

As the afternoon wore on it was clear that the sea air was beginning to wear out the younger members of the family. They were becoming tired and irritable.

“Time for home I think.” Duffy declared as they sat on a bench on the prom overlooking the sea.

“Yeah I think so.” Charlie said in agreement.

The next couple of hours were spent travelling home and getting the younger children tucked up into bed. Peter was allowed to stay up a little later so had gone to his room to listen to music.

All of them apart from Peter were asleep. Charlie wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist.

“I swear I have sand in places I didn’t even think it was possible to get sand!” She exclaimed.

“Fancy a shower?” He asked, “Then maybe we can… you know…”

“Are all the kids asleep?”

“Except Peter.” He replied.

“What’s he doing?”

“Listening to music.”

“I’m starting to fear for that boy’s hearing I really am!” She sighed.

“Me too.”

She giggled as she felt his hands begin to wander. “How about we have a shower and then watch the sunset in the garden?” She suggested.

“I’ll probably hump your leg.” He laughed, “Yes, sounds lovely.”

“How romantic of you darling!” She replied sarcastically.

“It’s not my fault I’m attracted to you!”

“So I’ve noticed!” She giggled.

“Let’s get a shower!”

“Good idea.” She replied, wiggling her bottom against him before stepping out of his embrace and walking into the bathroom.

He slapped her bum as they walked to the bathroom.

She gasped in fake shock as she pulled her tshirt over her head.

He bit his lip, “You’re so attractive!”

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. “Yeh, I’m not holding up too badly all things considered.”

“You’re beautiful!”

“And you’re overdressed!” She giggled.

He began to unbutton his shirt.

She slowly lowered her skirt til she was standing in just her underwear, having already kicked off her flip-flops when they’d arrived home earlier.

He bit his lip as he watched her. Instantly hardening because of her appearance.

Reaching for his belt she began to unbuckle it before undoing his jeans.

“I’m so hard right now.” He moaned. 

“Oh is that what that is?” She asked, her voice dripping with fake innocence.

“Feel.” He smiled, moving her hand to his groin.

“Ooh!” She giggled playfully as she gave him a squeeze.

He groaned softly.

Shifting her hands slightly she grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down til they lay in a pool around his feet.

He stepped out of his clothes.

Stepping towards him Duffy wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her passionately as he backed them towards the shower, turning it on.

She let out a squeal as the water hit her, quickly soaking through her underwear.

“Oh shit.” He laughed gently, “Seems I forgot to remove these.” He removed her underwear pretty quickly.

“Not funny!” She sulked, though her eyes shone with mischief.

“You’ve got a twinkle in your eye.” He began to caress her nipples.

“I don’t know what you mmm..!” She replied, her words cut off by a moan of pleasure.

“Do you like that?” He asked, moving his head to take her nipple in his mouth.

“You know I do.” She replied as she lent back against the tiles.

He began to suck her nipple, his tongue circling it.

Her hands began to caress his body.

He sucked harder.

She let out a loud moan.

He gently grazed his teeth against her nipple.

“Mmm… More!” She gasped.

He moved to her other nipple and did the same. He sucked hard.

She moved her hand to grasp his cock, holding it firmly as she slid her hand up and down.

“Oh fuck…” He muttered.

She lifted her foot and braced it against the top of the bath as she encouraged him closer.

He moved closer to her and looked up, catching her eye. “Round one in here?”

“Sounds good to me.”

He guided himself into her.

She let out a moan at the familiar sensation of him filling her so perfectly.

“Fuck!” He whispered, licking her ear.

The warm water cascaded over them as he thrust into her, causing her to bounce against the wall. “Shit!” She gasped, she was definitely going to have some bruises in the morning!

“Sorry.” He whispered. 

She giggled as she tightened her grip around his shoulders.

“Fuck me, you’re tight!” He whispered in her ear as he continued to fuck her against the shower wall.

“Bloody hell!” She moaned. “Shit!”

“Baby!” Their moans began to get louder.

She tried to hold back, prolong the sensation but she couldn’t.

It didn’t take them long to climax together.

Breathing heavily Duffy laid her head back against the tiles.

“Christ!” He said breathlessly.

“Pretty impressive for an old man!” She giggled.

“I’m not that old.” He pouted.

“Of course not, you’re as old as you feel!”

“Exactly.” He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they washed and dressed.

“There’s no point dressing, I’ll rip them off in a minute.”

“I thought we were going to sit in the garden for a bit?”

“Oh yes.” He giggled. “We did agree that, didn’t we?”

A few minutes later Duffy pushed open the back door and wandered barefoot onto the grass.

Charlie followed her with a blanket.

Reaching the centre of the garden she sat down before stretching out to lie on her back staring up at the sky.  
He lay next to her and wrapped them in the blanket.

She snuggled in close to him as she watched the whispy clouds floating across the sky as it changed colours as dusk fell.

“I’d sit here forever with you.”

“If only we could.” She sighed.

“It’d be too cold.” He laughed gently.

“The kids would cause mayhem.” She added.

“Tilly would, yes!”

“She would indeed! You should have seen her and Lottie at the park yesterday!”

“What did she do?”

“They tore round the place like absolute speed demons! Though after a while Lottie got distracted.”

“But Tilly didn’t?”

“Nah she was too busy running around to notice that their friend Molly had arrived.”

“Ah.” He laughed.

“Yeh. Though it wasn’t so much Molly as her new baby brother that caught Lottie’s attention!” Duffy laughed.

“How did she react?”

“Absolutely fascinated. And for the rest of the afternoon all I heard from her was ‘We have baby mama?’. Tilly, on the other hand, couldn’t give two hoots!”

“Bloody hell. Could you imagine another one?” Charlie’s hand ran up her thigh.

“Yeh that would be utterly crazy wouldn’t it?” She laughed awkwardly.

“Totally crazy.” He echoed. 

“Mmm… We’d have to be completely mad to contemplate the idea of another baby.” She mused.

“I don’t want another one. Do you?”

“Nah, course not!” She replied, a little too quickly.

“Duffy?” He rose an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re broody aren’t you?”

“No!” She replied sharply. “OK, maybe a little…” She admitted quietly.

He smiled. “But isn’t it great, having time to ourselves again?”

“Yeh, but…”

“But?”

“He was so cute! That newborn smell..!”

He laughed, “Yes babies are cute but it’s even better that we get to send them back!” He turned and kissed her tenderly.

“I guess…” She sounded unconvinced.

“You do realise our luck right? One more baby and we could end up with triplets?”

She laughed. “Oh I highly doubt that would happen!”

“We had twins so anything is a possibility.”

“So you wouldn’t even consider it..?” She pressed.

He shook his head, “I’m really happy the way we are.”

She sighed and went back to staring up at the sky, which had gotten a lot darker whilst they’d been talking.

“I’m sorry.” He found her hand and entwined his fingers through hers, he could tell he’d upset her.

“Hmm.” She sighed as the first stars began to twinkle in the sky.

“It’s just— I…” He sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

She turned to look at him. “What?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“No, what is it?” She insisted.

“Fine.” He paused for a few minutes, “Sometimes I struggle with the brood we already have. Emotionally, I mean.”

“What do you mean? You’re wonderful with them!”

“I get overwhelmed.” He mumbled. “Not all the time but…“ He shrugged. "Look forget I said anything.” He moved slightly away from her and sat up.

"Charlie! Please don’t shut me out.”

“I’m not. I’m— I get days where I think, what if I’m not this positive role model to them?”

“They adore you! I see the way they watch you, learning from you. Peter especially.”

“I don’t always find it easy, darling. That’s all.”

“None of us do. Doesn’t mean we should just give up though.”

“I’m not giving up. I just don’t want to have another child.”

“OK.” She sighed.

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, knowing he’d upset her.

“Will you think about it? For me?”

“I’ll think about it.” He replied.

“Thank you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled.

“Fancy snuggling up under the stars with me?” She smiled. 

He nodded and moved to snuggle her.

“You’re the best husband and father I could ever wish for so please don’t doubt yourself so much.” She whispered.

“I try not too, really I do.” He whispered back.

“I love you.” She smiled and kissed him.

“I love you more.” He smiled as he returned the kiss.

“Not possible!” She giggled against his lips.

“It is.”

“You want to fight me on this?” She smirked.

“Not particularly no.”

“Coz you know I’ll win!” She replied smugly.

“You always do.”

“That must be so frustrating for you!” She giggled.

“Yeah it is.”

“Its your own fault for marrying me!”

“Hmm, true. Although I could’ve sworn I was under duress.”

“Oh yes, I distinctly remember dragging you down the aisle by your hair. What little you have left!”

“Still, was the best day of my life.” He sighed. “Second to the birth of mine and our babies.”

“I’ll take your word for it as my memory of some of those days is quite sketchy.”

“I’m not surprised. You always did like to be dramatic.” He teased.

“So rude!” She replied with mock offence.

“Just the truth.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Says you!” She raised an eyebrow. “I’m not the one who had a heart attack at my 50th birthday party!” She teased.

“And even after all this time, I’m still gutted I missed the opportunity to fuck you against that wall.”

“Well, we can always book that restaurant next time we have a big birthday to celebrate.” She suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“That’s if you’re still able to get it up by that age..!” She teased.

“I’ll have no issues whatsoever in that department.”

“Glad to hear it.”

He kissed her again.

She giggled as she pulled the blanket over the two of them and deepened the kiss.

He smiled against her lips, his hand under her top.

Her legs entwined with his as she snaked her hands up the back of his tshirt.

He gasped. Her hands were freezing!

She giggled at his reaction. “I’m sure they’ll warm up quickly.”

“Here’s hoping.” He answered back.

“Where could I put them to warm them up?” She mused with a grin.

“Hmm, no idea.”

“How about here?” She thrust her hands into the front of his trousers.

“That’ll certainly warm them up.”

“It can do a lot more than that!” She giggled as she ran her fingertip along the length of him.

He exhaled softly.

She giggled as she felt his hands grope her bum. “Fancy going alfresco for round 2?”

“Yes.” He whispered breathlessly.

Removing her hands she undid his jeans and slid them down.

He watched her, his breathing quickening in anticipation. “You made quick work of that.”

She giggled before pulling her tshirt over her head, which proved rather tricky with the blanket thrown fully over them.

He helped her out of her top and squeezed her breasts. He was definitely a breast lover!

She let out a moan as his hands got to work.

His hands went to her jeans and he undid the button and pulled them down. “You really are perfect!”

She pulled off his tshirt and they lay entwined under the blanket in just their underwear. Luckily, being July, it was still fairly warm despite the sun having set.

His fingertips stroked up and down her thigh.

She mumbled with distracted pleasure.

Charlie ran his finger over the top of her knickers.

“Are you planning to seduce me slowly?” She murmured.

“Would you like me to?” He asked as he moved positions. He was over the top of her. His hand slipping inside her knickers.

She nodded, her pupils dilating with anticipation and desire.

He slowly removed her underwear. His lips went to her neck. “What do you want me to do to you?” He whispered against her neck.

“Ravish me!” She giggled.

“I think the sea air has gone to your head.” He whispered. His hand went back to caressing her thigh.

“Maybe…” She giggled.

He ran a finger over her, impressed by her arousal.

“You do funny things to my head.” She grinned.

“Do I?” He smiled.

“Yeh you make me forget all the bad stuff.”

“What bad stuff?” He asked, he sat up and caught her gaze.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back close, instinctively craving his skin against hers once more. “It doesn’t matter. Its gone when I’m with you.”

“Tell me what bad stuff, beautiful?” His hands began to caress her body again.

“The past. The scars in here.” She tapped her finger lightly against her temple.

“They still bother you?”

“Sometimes.” She admitted softly. “Mum being ill recently… Brought it all back.”

He stroked her cheek, “You’re a very brave woman you know.”

“Not really. I’m just stubborn.”

“Still brave.” He kissed in between her breasts.

She mumbled with pleasure, distracted by the sensation.

He started to tease her, running his tongue over her left breast but refusing to make contact with her nipple.

“And you call me a tease!” She complained as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’m not teasing.” He whispered.

“Yes you are!”

“Not.” He kissed her nipple. “That better?”

“Much!” She moaned.

He did it again.

Her grip in his hair became tighter as she urged him on.

He paid attention to her breasts, still teasing her. Kissing them, sucking, biting.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his arousal pressing against her.

“I need you.” He whispered.

“You don’t have to ask.”

He groaned softly, “I’m gonna make love to you…”

“Sounds good to me.” She whispered, a slight giggle in her tone.

He removed himself from his boxers and teased her, rubbing himself against her.

She tugged at her knickers, letting out a satisfied sigh that there was no longer anything between them.

“That feels so good.” He murmured.

She tilted her hips to allow him better access, her head flopping back onto the grass as she felt him enter her.

“Baby.” He mumbled against her ear as he began to thrust.

Though the lawn wasn’t the most comfortable thing to be fucked against the explosion of pleasurable sensations in her head soon distracted Duffy from any discomfort her body felt.

His movements got faster and harder.

“Yes! Fuck!” She gasped, trying to keep her voice down so they didn’t disturb the neighbours.

His groans became louder, his hands on her hips.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders. It was evident that she was close.

Knowing she was close, he kept his movements the same.

Moments later she clenched firmly around him as she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

“Oh fuck!!” He moaned loudly as he felt her clench and tremble. He came with her, collapsing on top of her.

After taking a few moments to catch her breath she ran her fingertip down his cheek. “Twice in one evening? I am impressed!” She giggled.

“What can I say? You just get me so hard, horny and full.”

“Glad to know that’s still true after all these years.”

“I think it’ll always be true.” He replied, “I’ll be 70 and still just as horny.”

“I always knew you were sex obsessed!” She giggled as she began to redress.

“No I’m not!” He pouted. 

“Of course not darling!”

“And it’s your fault, anyway.” He pulled on his top, “I was never this sex obsessed until I set eyes on you.”

“Well I was an innocent little flower til I met you!” She snorted.

“Innocent little flower my arse.” He answered back with a chuckle.

“Have you been listening to my mother again Charlie?” She rolled her eyes with a grin.

“No.” He grinned.

“Hmm.” She replied unconvinced as she picked up the blanket and headed back inside.

He followed her, after pulling on his jeans. “I love you!”

“I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “So what we were talking about earlier…” She began.

“About having a baby?”

“Yeh.”

“What about it?”

“Don’t you think it’s a wonderful idea?”

He sighed, “Can I think about it?”

“OK.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “Bed time?”

“Bed time.” He replied.

He couldn’t sleep that night, he was too busy thinking.

It was about 3am when Duffy rolled over and was awoken by the fact that the space next to her was empty. Sleepily she padded downstairs in search of Charlie.

He wasn’t downstairs.

She searched for several minutes, becoming increasingly concerned until she realised the back door was slightly open.

He was sat in the garden, underneath the window. He didn’t want another baby; but he knew how much Duffy did.

“Its the middle of the night, what on earth are you doing out here?”

“Thinking.” He answered back.

“And you couldn’t do that indoors?”

“No.” He sighed. “You should go back to bed. I’ll be in shortly.”

She sat down next to him. “I’ll go inside when you do.” She replied stubbornly.

“You’re so stubborn.” He answered and sighed again. “I don’t want a baby Duffy. But I know you do…”

“Seems we’ve reached something of an impass then.”

“We were lucky with the twins that you didn’t die. I’m not prepared to take that risk again!”

“I’ve not had any problems for three years. Doctor says I’m the picture of health.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Is this because of what Louis told you earlier?”

“About?”

“Baz planning to move away.”

“No.”

“So much for saying you’d think about it.”

“I have thought about it!”

“Thought about it briefly, got scared and said no. What happened to your adventurous spirit?”

“Go to bed Duffy!”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like I’m one of the kids!”

“Fine, I’m sorry.”

An awkward silence descended as the both stared out across the garden.

“I’m happy with what we have Duffy. I can’t take the risk of having another one.”

“Look where we work - we take risks everyday!”

“This is different and you know it is!”

“You were willing to take the risk last time!”

“Maybe last time I just allowed my dick to make the decisions!”

“Thanks! That’s just fucking charming that is!”

“I won’t lose you!!” He replied. “Can’t you see that?! All it takes is for one… one tiny thing to go wrong during delivery and you’re dead!!!”

“I could get hit by a bus tomorrow!” She countered.

“I get that but…”

“Live for the moment Charlie!” She implored. “You never know what’s round the corner.”

“I don’t want another baby!”

“Well I do!” She snapped.

“Well, you can’t make a baby on your own so…” he shrugged.

“I’m well aware of that fact!”

“Can we go to bed?” He muttered.

“Sure, give me a couple of minutes and I’ll make up the sofa.”

“Fine!”

She stormed back into the house and up the stairs, launching a duvet and pillow in Charlie’s direction from the top of the stairs moments later.

“You know I hate fighting with you.” He mumbled as he got hit in the face with the pillow.

“Should have thought about that outside!” She retorted before turning on her heel and shutting the bedroom door as firmly as she could without risking waking the children.

He sighed and took the pillow and duvet and flopped down on sofa. It was going to be a long night!


	33. Chapter 33

hough Duffy had allowed Charlie back into their bedroom the next night things between them hadn’t improved much over the following few days. Friday night rolled round and it was time for Charlie and Duffy to make the long drive to Birmingham to take Louis back to his mother’s house.

Charlie didn’t want to send Louis back but knew he had to. He glanced at Duffy in the car and sighed softly.

The atmosphere in the car was tense. About half an hour into the journey Duffy noticed in the rear view mirror that Louis had fallen asleep.

“Can we talk?” Charlie asked. 

“Depends what you want to talk about.”

“The other night.”

“What about it?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For which parts specifically?”

“All of it!”

“Does that mean you’ve changed your mind?” She asked hopefully. 

“No, I haven’t.”

“So what are you apologising for then?” The edge was back in her voice. 

“The way I spoke to you, it was out of order.”

“It was. I made a reasonable request…”

“To have another baby?”

“Yes.”

“I know it was a reasonable request…”

“So why did you react the way you did?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.”

“I freaked out ok?”

“And you’ve calmed down now?”

“Yes.” He sighed.

“So let’s do it!” She grinned.

“No, Duffy.” He sighed.

“Please..!” She wheedled, her hand coming to rest on the top of his thigh.

“No.”

Her fingers tiptoed up his leg towards his crotch.

“Duffy…”

“What?” She asked with fake innocence.

“Are you ok at my decision?”

“Do I have a choice?” She groused.

He shrugged.

“I’ll take that as a no then!” She huffed, removing her hand and turning to stare out the passenger side window.

“Will you please just give me more time to think about it?”

She sighed. “OK.” She whispered.

“Thank you.”

A more comfortable silence fell for several miles until Duffy spotted a signpost for Birmingham. “Are we going to talk to Baz tonight?” She asked.

“If you want to.”

“I think we should. She can’t just up and leave the country with your son and not tell you about it!”

He sighed softly but didn’t answer.

A little while later they pulled up outside Baz’s house. “Do you want to get Louis out of his seat while I knock on the door?” She asked.

He nodded and did just that.

Duffy went over to the door and knocked, waiting patiently for an answer.

Baz opened the door and smiled, “Hi.”

“Hi. Louis fell asleep in the car so Charlie’s just getting him. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks. You?”

“Well thanks. Busy week.”

“I can imagine. I don’t know how you do it.” Baz commented.

“Its chaotic but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Duffy smiled.

Charlie came up the path with Louis asleep in his arms.

“Looks like all the chaos wore this one out!” Baz commented.

“He’s had a busy week with his brothers and sisters.” Charlie smiled. “I was hoping we’d be able to talk?”

“Um… OK. Coffee?” Baz asked as she motioned them inside.

“Please.” Charlie replied.

After settling Louis into bed the three of them sat down around the table with their coffees.

“Why weren’t you going to ask me what I thought? About taking Louis away?”

“Its such a fantastic opportunity for us. He’d love it over there. I was going to inform you once it was all sorted.”

“But why didn’t you talk to me first?”

“I didn’t think you’d be that bothered.”

“You’re planning on moving to the other side of the world with our child! Of course I’m bothered!” Charlie replied.

“I’m surprised you remember he’s there what with all the others fighting for your attention too.”

“That’s not fair! He’s my son. Of course I remember him!”

Baz turned to look at Duffy who had so far remained silent. “You know, I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long without him fattening you up with another baby. But then I guess that married sex isn’t quite as exciting as the illicit kind!” She sneered.

Before Duffy could respond Charlie jumped in.

“I think you’ll find that sex with Duffy is actually pretty fantastic. Hence why I don’t need to shag anyone else. I mean, all you did was lie there like a sack of spuds, hardly exciting or thrilling is it!” Charlie replied.

“Charlie!” Duffy gasped, her cheeks burning. This wasn’t going to solve anything.

“She asked for that.” Charlie replied.

“Oh did I? I asked for you to bring your whore with you did I?” Baz shot back.

“Just shut up, Baz!” He sighed. “We’re here to talk about Louis!”

“Well she’s the reason you only see him part of the time.”

Charlie laughed bitterly, “That’s not true. We try and see Louis as much as we can.”

“You’d still get to see him after the move.”

“Will I? As frequent as I am… or..?”

“I’m happy to record videos and send them over.”

“That’s not fair on me or Louis!”

“He can spend some of the holidays with you.” Baz shrugged.

“Again, it’s not fair!” Charlie sighed.

“I’m planning to take this job and I’m taking my son with me!”

“He’s our son! You didn’t make him on your own!”

“I’m the one who’s raised him for most of his life though. You’ve been little more than a glorified sperm donor at times!”

“I’m trying my best!!” Charlie shouted.

“I wonder how he’ll feel when he finds out that you forced me to have an abortion because you’d knocked her up with Emily!” Baz sneered, gesturing to Duffy.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare!!” Charlie snapped.

“What you willing to do to stop me?”

“You’d really tell our 6 year old son that I made you get an abortion?”

“He’ll find out one day, why not now?”

“You’re planning on telling him? Why? So he’ll hate me forever?”

“Maybe you should have considered that at the time.”

“I didn’t force you to have an abortion. You were quite willing.” Charlie laughed, though there was no humour in the tone. “It wasn’t the first abortion you’ve ever had, probably won’t be the last either!”

“Rather that than being lumbered with a kid you didn’t want.”

“You know something Baz. You’re nothing but a vindictive spiteful bitch!”

“And you’re a gormless fool happy to be led around by your dick!”

“If you think you’re going to take Louis without a fight, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“The mother always wins.”

“Fine. Fine!” Charlie stood up, “I’ll go and say goodbye to my son then. Cos I’ll probably never see him again!”

“Charlie! This is getting us nowhere.” Duffy sighed.

“She’s a selfish bitch.” He replied and went to Louis bedroom.

Duffy turned back to Baz. “Why are you doing this? Can’t you see its tearing him apart?”

“It’s the least he deserves.” Baz answered back.

“Why? Because he fell in love? Is that why you continue to punish him?”

“He’s barely there for Louis!”

“Because you won’t let him be. Look I know it’s hard, I’ve been there myself…”

“I don’t want him to be! Louis is my son!!”

“Charlie is his father. As much as you want to deny him that, he is and always will be.”

“Is this conversation finished?”

“Almost.” Duffy sighed. “Look if it was up to me then Jake would never see his father but that’s not my decision to make. I have to give him the chance to form his own opinions without being clouded by my judgements.”

Baz didn’t say anything, she finished her coffee and stood up.

Duffy sighed and went upstairs to see Charlie. She lent against the doorframe quietly watching her husband with his youngest son.

Charlie wiped away the tear on his cheek. His fingertip stroking Louis’ cheek. He didn’t want to leave him.

Louis looked up, a small smile appearing on his sleepy face at the sight of his stepmother.

Charlie wiped another tear from his cheek.

Duffy slowly moved towards the bed, crouching down next to Charlie and placing her arm around his shoulders. With her other hand she ruffled Louis’ hair.

“Can we just…” his bottom lip wobbled, “Pick him up and take him back to ours?” Charlie whispered.

“If only.” She sighed.

“Love you son.” He whispered, kissed Louis’ forehead and waited until he was asleep before he left. He made a point of slamming the front door closed on his exit.

Not a word was spoken as they drove out of Birmingham. Once they were on the motorway Duffy turned to Charlie. “I was hoping that would go better than it did.”

“Me too.” He exhaled.

“You should call your solicitor first thing Monday morning.”

“There’s no point…”

“You can’t just give up.”

“You heard what she said. She’ll tell Louis all about the abortion.”

“There must be something we can do.”  
Charlie shrugged.

“Its just so unfair!” She began to cry.

He squeezed her knee. “Sweetheart, we’ll figure something out.”

“Is she really going to punish us for the rest of our lives for what we did?”

“Yes!” The rest of the journey home was quiet. Until they arrived at home.

They walked through the front door and found Kate sat on the sofa. All the kids were fast asleep upstairs.

“Thanks Kate for looking after the children.”

“Anytime. Louis get home OK?”

“Yes thank you.”

“He’s such a lovely boy. I swear he’s grown a foot every time I see him!” Kate smiled.

“It’ll be the last time you see him.” Charlie replied sadly.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Baz is taking Louis away.” He shrugged, “There’s no point fighting over it…“

"I’ve never heard such utter tosh! If you love him as much as I think you do then you’ll fight.” Kate replied firmly.

“I can’t ok?!”

“Why ever not?”

“Because she said…” He stopped. “I made Baz have an abortion when Duffy was pregnant with Emily.”

“She must be desperate if she’s resorting to such appalling lies.”

“It’s not a lie, Kate.”

Kate turned to look at her daughter who nodded softly as she looked down at her feet.

“I made Baz get an abortion.” He replied, “And I know you think I’m scum for it.”

“Your marriage was failing. Its not the black and white issue a lot of people think it is.”

He shrugged, went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat in the garden. “She’s always going to use the abortion against me.”

Kate and Duffy followed him outside. “She shouldn’t do that. If you ask me it was probably the best thing to do in the circumstances. Sometimes having another baby is the worst possible decision you could make.” Kate replied sadly.

“It was the best thing to do. I didn’t want a baby with her.”

“Its hard enough bringing up one child by yourself. Two would have been too much.” Kate sighed, her eyes watering slightly.

He looked at Kate and noticed the tears, “I did what I thought was right. But I wasn’t, was I?”

“You did what was right but it doesn’t mean the regrets ever go away.”

“No, that’s true.” He sensed there was a deeper meaning behind Kate’s words.

Duffy looked from her husband to her mother, her confusion building. It felt like there was a conversation going on that she wasn’t entirely privy to.

“Do you want a drink?” Charlie asked Kate.

“Please.” She replied, taking the glass from Charlie and quickly knocking it back.

“Mum!” Duffy gasped.

Kate shrugged, “I needed a drink.”

“I’m missing something, I know I am! One of you needs to fill me in now!” Duffy insisted.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Charlie replied.

“Its ancient history Lisa.” Kate sighed.

“What do you mean ‘ancient history’?” Realisation dawned on her. “No!”

“I think I should leave you two to talk.” Charlie said as he stood up and disappeared inside, giving them both space.

“Mum?” Duffy asked softly.

“I’m sorry Lisa.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“It’s not something I’m proud of Lisa.”

“Was… Was that why I was sent to stay with my grandparents not long after daddy left? Granny said you were poorly.”

Kate nodded.

“But… But… It was illegal then.” Duffy whispered.

“I know. That’s why I kept it a secret.” Kate whispered.

“Is that why you never had any more children?” She asked, knowing she was treading on thin ice.

“I couldn’t have anymore.” She swallowed back her tears. “The abortion almost killed me, Lisa.” She said quietly.

“Oh mum!” Duffy gasped reaching her arms out towards her mother.

“I’m so sorry.” Kate whispered as she hugged her daughter tightly.

“No I’m sorry.”

“You have no reason to be sorry.”

“All those years I complained about not having a 'proper family’ and you never said a word.”

“You’re my little girl, I was protecting you.”

“Even when I was being an ungrateful little horror.”

Kate laughed, “Yes.”

Duffy sighed. “Charlie and I had a big fight the other day.”

“You did? What about?”

“Having another baby.”

“You want another baby?”

Duffy nodded.

“And Charlie doesn’t?”

“He says it’s too risky.”

“He’s scared. You need to talk to each other.”

“I tried. It didn’t get very far.”

“You might need to be a bit patient.”

“Age isn’t exactly on our side mum.” Duffy pointed out.

“I know honey but…” Kate paused, “Talk to him? There might be a few things on his mind he can’t express.” She explained.

“OK.” Duffy nodded and hugged her mum again. “Thank you. I Iove you.”

“Love you too.”

They stayed outside for a little longer before Kate headed home. By the time Duffy got upstairs Charlie was already sat in bed.

“What a day!” She sighed as she sat down on the bed.

He nodded in agreement and played with his hands.

“Talk to me? I’m willing to listen.”

“I haven’t been telling you the whole truth.”

“Go on…” She encouraged though she feared what he might say.

He opened the top of beside drawer and took out a box. He left the box in front of her. It was a box of antidepressants.

She picked up the box and turned it over in her hands a couple of times. “Charlie?”

He didn’t say anything.

“How long have you been taking these?”

“I haven’t… yet.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The GP thinks I’m depressed.”

“But why? I thought we were happy.” She sighed, what a stupid thing to say! “I… Ignore me.”

“We are happy.” He replied, “Really happy. I just can’t help the way I feel…”

“I know you can’t. I just wish you’d told me.”

“What? That I’m depressed?” He laughed slightly.

“Yes! I’m your wife, we’re supposed to tell each other everything.”

He sighed, “I don’t want to let you down. You and the kids need me.”

“We need you healthy. If this is what it takes then that’s what we do. But we do it together.”

“But I cant be depressed!”

“Why not?”

“Because I have nothing to be depressed about.”

“You of all people should know that you don’t need to have a reason to be depressed.”

“I know.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I… I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one who should be apologising. I’ve not exactly helped matters recently have I?”

“You want a baby. That’s ok. There’s nothing wrong with that…”

“I sense a 'but’ coming…” She smiled.

“But I’m scared.”

“What of?”

“Getting worse. Not loving the baby….”

“That’s not going to happen. We’re in this together.” She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Duffy even if I get the snip reversed, I might not be able to produce any sperm to get you pregnant.”

“I know. Its not like I’m getting any younger either. But it’s worth a roll of the dice?”

“Not at the minute.” He sighed softly, “I’m sorry.”

“OK. That’s fair.” She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, “See? I’ve let you down… I can’t do anything right.” He mumbled.

“Don’t be silly. There’s things we need to sort out first before considering going forward with the idea.”

“I just can’t do anything right. For you or the children. I’m always wrong!” He lay down and looked up at the ceiling.

“Charlie! You need to calm down. You’ve done nothing wrong.” She rubbed his arm, trying to soothe him.

He was restless, anxious. He sat up again, he couldn’t settle.

“Let me help you. Please!” She begged. 

“How?”

“I don’t know but I’m willing to try pretty much anything right now.”

He sighed softly, “I can’t settle.”

“Lay on your front.”

He did as she requested.

She retrieved a bottle from her bedside drawer and moved to straddle his hips. She poured some of the contents onto his naked back.

He sighed, “Some days I just want to—-“ he trailed off.

“Want to what?” She asked as she began to massage the oil into his skin.

“Run away and make it stop.” He sighed. “But I can’t leave you and the kids.”

“If you did that I’d search the whole world to find you.”

“I know.”

She increased the pressure as she tried to work out the knots in his shoulders.  
“Hmm. That feels lovely.”

“I’m glad. I think I need more practise though.”

“Why?” 

“Well usually when it comes to massages I’m the receiver rather than the giver.”

“That’s true.” He whispered. “Duffy?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I love you so much.”

She lent forward and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you too. To the stars and back. Never forget that!”

“I won’t.”

“We should try and sleep. It’s been a stressful day.”

“Hmm.”

She rolled off his back and laid down on her side of the bed. She held her arms out towards him.

He moved towards her and rested his head on her chest.

She stroked her fingers gently through his hair, hoping the action would soothe him and allow him to rest.

It did. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep on her, his cheek against her chest.

“We’ll be OK. I promise.” She whispered as she drifted off to sleep herself.

He stirred slightly.

She whimpered softly in her sleep at his movement.

“Love you baby.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” She mumbled.


	34. Chapter 34

Charlie sat at the kitchen table, tapping his pen against the surface repeatedly. He exhaled. Why was this a lot harder than he anticipated? He didn’t agree with Baz’s decision to take Louis thousands of miles away but he felt his hands were tied over the matter. Especially when he thought about Baz’s ridiculous attempt at blackmailing him.

Peter grunted a greeting at his father as he padded into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

“Morning son.” Charlie called with a smile. “You alright?”

“Fine.” Peter replied without looking over.

“Sure?”

The young lad sat down at the table. Charlie watched him and smiled. He was so proud of the young man he was becoming. “What’s that?” Peter asked, pointing at the papers in front of Charlie.

Charlie smiled sadly, “Nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“Are those papers the reason mum has been so snappy with everyone recently?” Peter asked around a mouthful of cereal.

“Yeah. Baz wants to take Louis to Canada with her. Your mum and I are trying to stop her.”

“That sucks. Louis’ mum isn’t very nice is she?”

“Not always.”

“Why?”

“I wish I knew.”

“I don’t like the nasty things she says about mum.”

“Me either.” Charlie smiled sadly. “Your mum and I did some silly things but we fell in love.”

“She said them in front of Louis and he was telling Jake. I told them they shouldn’t say things like that.”

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again, ok?”

“OK. I didn’t want to tell mum about it coz I knew she’d get upset.”

“What did Louis say?”

Peter hesitated.

“You can tell me,” Charlie encouraged his son.

Peter looked over towards the door before lowering his voice. “He said that his mum had told him that our mum was a dirty whore with no morals.”

“He said what?!” Charlie could feel the anger raising in him.

“And that she’d called mum a slut and a prostitute on other occasions.”

“I won’t let her bad mouth your mother, ok? Your mum is none of those things!”

“Jake wanted me to tell him what the words meant. I didn’t!” Peter added quickly.

“I’m sure you’ve heard worse in the playground.”

“Of course I know what those words mean!” The unspoken “duh!” was clearly apparent in Peter’s tone.

“Can I tell you something?”

Peter instantly perked up at the prospect of being let in on a grown up secret. He nodded.

“I wish I had done things differently.” Charlie replied.

“You and mum?”

Charlie nodded, “Yeah.”

“But you’re happy now?”

“The happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Mum says things happen for a reason. So maybe it had to happen the way it did for you to be happy now?” Peter shrugged.

“Your mum’s right.” Charlie replied, “Everything does happen for a reason.”

Suddenly they heard the front door slam closed.

Charlie sighed, “That’ll be your mum.”

“Come back Jan Goddard all is bloody forgiven!” Duffy muttered as she stormed into the kitchen, launching her keys into dish on the counter as she did so.

“Everything ok?” Charlie asked as he looked up from Peter.

“I swear the new CEO is determined to wind me up til I lose my temper at him but I refuse to give him the satisfaction!”

“Why? What’s going on? What’s he done now?” Charlie asked as he put the papers away.

“Claims I can’t run an efficient department. It was a Friday night! What the hell does he expect?”

“He thinks you can’t run an efficient department?” Charlie scoffed, “Really?!”

“He just sits there in his office pontificating like some almighty god!” She threw herself down onto a stool.

Peter smirked a little and returned to eating his cereal. 

“First shift back after annual leave and you’re causing worse trouble than the Friday night loiterers.” Charlie smirked.

“But we’re agreed that it’s all his fault?” She asked. 

“He can be a bit of a div sometimes, sure.”

“And none of it is my fault?” She added.

“I’m not saying anything.” Charlie smirked.

“Any damage I may have caused would be purely accidental. You believe me on that right?” She pressed.

“Damage? What kind of damage are we talking?”

“Just a small dent…”

“A dent in the car?”

“OK, maybe a bit more than a small dent but I was provoked!”

“What on Earth have you done?”

“I… Erm… Reversed into a bollard…” She admitted. “It was all his fault though!”

“Duffy!” He couldn’t help but laugh. “He wound you up that much, huh?”

“He’s a sexist jerk! He never talks like that to you or Harry!”

“Clearly can’t handle a strong, very independent woman.”

“I have every mind to show him where he can shove his attitude!” In her rage she hadn’t noticed Peter’s presence in the room. “And believe me I won’t afford him the kindness of lubricating it first!” She added.

“Duffy!” He laughed again. Peter coughed on his cereal.

Hearing her son’s cough she looked up. “Shit!” She cleared her throat. “I mean… Urgh!” She complained, dropping her head onto her arms on the table.

“Hi mum.” Peter mumbled.

“Peter.” She acknowledged, her cheeks heating up.

“I… um, gonna go to my room.” He finished his cereal, placed the bowl in the sink and ran upstairs as quick as he could. That was embarrassing!

“Since when did Peter get up before 9am on a Saturday?” Duffy questioned.

Charlie shrugged. “No idea.”

“I wasn’t expecting any of the kids to hear me.” She sighed. “You’d best go check the damage to the car.”

“It’ll be fine.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’ll pay for the damage!” She replied nervously.

“Relax, it’s a car.” He whispered as he kissed her tenderly.

“I am sorry.”

He pulled her closer, “Ssh.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Nope.”

“Ok.” She replied though her eyes showed she wasn’t entirely convinced.

“You’re safe, aren’t you? Not injured?”

“I’m fine. It was only a light shunt.”

“It’s a car. We can fix it.” He kissed her again.

She smiled, finally allowing herself to relax. He wasn’t angry.

“Love you.” His hands began to roam her figure.

“Did you miss me last night?” She whispered.

“Uh huh. I did.”

“In that big bed all by yourself…” She ran her fingers down his chest.

“It was too big.” He answered back.

“Now that’s not a complaint that’s often heard in this house..! She giggled.

“Duffy!” He blushed.

She giggled. "I should probably get some sleep.” Her hand reached his crotch and she gave it a squeeze. “Fancy tucking me in?”

“I certainly will.” He moaned softly.

She turned and walked towards the stairs. She couldn’t help but giggle as Charlie chased her all the way up the stairs.

Reaching the top he grabbed her around the waist. She turned to wriggle free so didn’t see Jake’s shoes on the landing til she tripped over them, sending them both crashing into Peter’s bedroom door.

“Oh for gods sake!” Peter muttered as he heard the crash against the door.

“Oops!” Duffy giggled as she tried to pick herself up off the floor, a task made tricker by the fact that Charlie had landed on top of her.

His hands were against her hips, “You’re so naughty, Mrs Fairhead.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You started it!” She pouted playfully.

“Did not.” He replied.

“Did too!”

“Not.” He smirked, his hands trailed up her hips.

“Did too!” She giggled, pulling him closer.

Suddenly the door opened. “Urgh, get a room!” Peter complained as he stood above them.

“Sorry son.” Charlie laughed gently as he moved from on top of Duffy and held his hand out for her to get up.

“Why can’t you act like normal parents?” Peter muttered as he closed the door and grabbed his headphones.

“We are.” Charlie replied. He helped Duffy up off the floor.

“You think we’re normal? Since when did you become such an underachiever?” She laughed.

“No we’re not normal.” He replied, “Never will be.” He went into their bedroom.

She let out a sigh as she unpinned her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders.

He ran his fingers against her hair. “I love your hair.”

She let out another sigh, resting herself against him as the exhaustion of the shift began to set in.

“Go to sleep, babe.” He whispered, tucking her up in bed.

It was mid-afternoon when Duffy returned downstairs, refreshed from her sleep.

Charlie was sat on the sofa with the younger children, watching a film.

Peter looked up from the floor as she entered the room. He waited til she’d sat down before addressing his parents. “Can I have a friend come over for tea later?” He asked.

“Who’s your friend?” Charlie asked with a smile.

“Just a friend from school.” He mumbled.

“Girlfriend?” Charlie asked with a knowing smile.

“She’s just a friend!” Peter replied, going bright red.

Charlie smiled, “Do we get a name?”

“Sarah.” The young lad mumbled.

“Sarah can come for tea if you want her too.”

“Peter’s got a girlfriend!” Jake started singing.

“Jake, be nice to your brother please.”  
The girls started giggling which only encouraged Jake more.

“Jake! Girls!” Duffy admonished. 

“Urgh! I hate this family!” Peter complained as he left the room sulking.

Charlie sighed. He looked at Duffy.

“Can you believe our son has his first girlfriend? How the heck did we get old enough for that to happen?!” She groaned. 

“Call yourself old, I’m young.” He laughed gently which caused the girls to giggle again. “I know! It’s scary.”

“I best start looking at what we have in the kitchen. Wouldn’t want to further embarrass Peter by serving up a sub-par meal!” She laughed as she got up from the sofa.

“Do you want a hand?” He asked.

“Please.” She smiled as she wandered through to the kitchen.

He told the children he was in the kitchen if they needed either parent. He slapped her backside as they entered the kitchen.

“I thought you intended to help!” She chastised him playfully.

“I am.”

She rolled her eyes as she lent over to look into a cupboard.

“I really did miss you last night.”

She stood back up and slipped her arms through his waist. “I missed you too.”

“I bet you did.”

“Much as I enjoy getting my feet up on that desk it’s much more fun when you’re there.”

“You usually have more than your feet on my desk.” He smirked.

She giggled before turning to go back to looking through the cupboard. “What should I make?”

“That delicious shepherds pie of yours?”

About an hour later she’d finally managed to get the food into the oven. It shouldn’t have taken so long but Charlie had insisted on “helping” which mainly consisted of distracting her with his wandering hands. 

She moved to stand in the lounge doorway watching the four younger children as they played together on the carpet. She sighed. “They’re growing up so fast!”

“I know.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Why can’t they stay babies for longer?”

“I don’t know.” He kissed her ear.

“Small enough to fit in your arms.” She sighed, her mind clearly drifting elsewhere.

Charlie lent against the wall and sighed.

Quickly missing his touch she turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised.

“I know you’re desperate for a baby but I can’t give you that.”

“I didn’t say anything about having another baby!” She shot back.

“You don’t need to. I can sense it a mile off.”

“Urgh!” She complained as she stormed over to the stairs.

“Why do we always argue when we talk about having another baby?” He sighed.

“I’m not arguing. I’m going to take a shower and get changed ready for dinner.”

“Fine!” He went back to the kitchen. 

About 45 minutes later she came back downstairs, she crept up behind Charlie and placed her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.” She whispered in his ear before kissing the side of his neck.

“Me too.” He sighed softly, “I can’t have another baby. I’m sorry. It’s going to drive a wedge between us, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want it to but I can’t help how I feel.” She sighed.

“I know.” He replied. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled. “I’m sorry I’m worthless.” He moved away from her.

“Charlie!” She sighed. “I…”

The doorbell rang.

“It doesn’t matter, ok?” He sighed, “I’ll go and get the door.”

Hearing the bell Peter had come racing down the stairs. He reached the door at the same time as Charlie.

“Go on.” Charlie gestured Peter towards the door.

Peter opened the door and smiled at Sarah as she stood on the doorstep with her parents. “Hi.” He said nervously.

“Hi.” She was just as nervous as Peter.

Her father extended his hand towards Charlie. “I’m Sarah’s father Matthew. This is my wife Lucy.”

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Charlie, this is my wife Lisa.” Charlie smiled brightly.

The introductions over the two families gathered around the table. This included the youngest members of the Fairhead family. Sarah blushed as she met Peter’s eye across the table.

“I didn’t realise Peter had so many siblings!” Lucy remarked.

“He has a lot, yes.” Charlie laughed gently.

“My youngest brother doesn’t live with us all the time. He’s at his mum’s tonight.” Peter explained.

“You’ve got more children?” Lucy asked. She was really surprised at how many children were sat around that table. Did these people not have a telly?

“Um, yes, it’s a little complicated.” Duffy mumbled.

“How an Earth do you cope with them?” Lucy asked, “I find it difficult to look after one child.”

“Its certainly a juggling act with the children and work.” Duffy admitted.

“You work as well? And your husband?”

Charlie nodded, “Alternate shifts, we very rarely work together anymore. I’m Charge Nurse, Lisa’s Sister.”

“Ah, Sarah did mention that you both worked at the hospital. Is that how you met?”

He smiled, “That’s right, yes.”

“I don’t know how you do it. All that blood and guts! I worked as a receptionist before I had Sarah.” Lucy replied.

“You get used to it.” Charlie replied.

As the grown ups were talking the children began to relax and Sarah lost some of her initial shyness.

As did Peter. They began to talk about things. “You never told me you had all these siblings.” Sarah said quietly, “They’re cute!”

“They’re annoying!” Peter replied, rolling his eyes. “Mum’s made them swear to behave themselves properly tonight though.” He laughed.

Sarah laughed gently. “How old are they?”

“Doofus is 9…” Peter began.

“Hey!” Jake complained.

“Peter! Please don’t call your brother that!” Charlie said.

He sighed dramatically. “Jake is 9.” He corrected himself. He pointed to each of his sisters in turn. “Emmy is 4. Tilly Tots and Lottie are 3.”

“Twins? Woah.”

“Yeh. People sometimes think the girls are triplets but they’re not. My other brother Louis is 6.”

“Your mum and dad are busy.” Sarah chuckled softly.

“We, erm, well, we don’t all have the same parents.” Peter shrugged.

“You don’t?”

“Yeh… Mum and dad were married to other people after having me but before the girls were born.” He tried to explain quietly.

“Right…” Sarah was confused but nodded and smiled. “Fancy… going in the garden and talking?”

“OK.” He replied and quietly led her out to the garden.

They sat in the garden on the grass. “Are you ok?” He asked gently.

“Yeh. Your family seems really nice. Your mum doesn’t look old enough to be your mum though!”

“Do you think?” He blushed, “Sarah?”

“Yeh?”

“Can I… hold your hand?”

She nodded and held her hand out towards him.

He held her hand. His cheeks were still red.

“I’m glad you invited me for tea Peter.” Sarah smiled.

“So am I.”

A little while later they came back inside. Duffy had gone upstairs to put the girls to bed whilst Charlie and Sarah’s parents were sat in the lounge, Matthew regaling Charlie with tales of the latest product he was marketing.

“Can we go?” Sarah asked as she yawned. She was feeling tired. “Thank you for tea, Mr and Mrs Fairhead.” She smiled.

Duffy smiled at the young girl as she walked back into the room. “It was lovely to have you over. You’re welcome to come again any time.”

“Thank you.” Peter kissed Sarah’s cheek. “See you at school.” He whispered.

Sarah smiled bashfully at Peter as she and her parents made their way back outside.

As soon as they were gone Peter disappeared back up to his room.

Duffy turned to Charlie. “Well, that seemed to go OK.”

He smiled. “Yeah it did go well.” He went to the kitchen to tidy up, he was a bit distant.

“Charlie? Please tell me that Matthew didn’t manage to bore you to the point that you’re now sleepwalking on me!” She giggled.

“No, I’m just going to tidy the kitchen. Why don’t you have an early night?”

“My body is still on night mode.” She smiled. “I’ll give you a hand.”

“Ok.” He smiled. There was a comfortable silence between them as they tidied the kitchen. Charlie wasn’t in the talking mood, he was still off from earlier.

A little while later the kitchen was gleaming, the washing up done and put away. Duffy lent against the worktop and regarded Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He asked as he met her gaze.

“Oh Duffy is that a new dress you’re wearing this evening? It looks lovely on you! And that was such a delicious meal you cooked. Are there no end to your talents?” She remarked sarcastically.

“What do you mean?”

“What the hell has been wrong with you all evening?”

“Nothing, why?”

“You’ve been in a sulk for hours.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Then what is it? Is it coz I made a mess of the back of the car?”

“No, this isn’t about the car.”

“OK. But it’s clearly something I’ve done so out with it.”

“It’s nothing.” He sighed.

“Don’t give me that bullshit Charlie! I know you better than that.”

“I can’t give you what you want so… why don’t we call it a day?”

“What?!” She gasped. “Are you seriously asking me for a divorce?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

She stood stunned for several seconds before bursting into tears and running upstairs. This wasn’t happening!

He closed his eyes and swallowed. He followed her up the stairs, “Duffy? Baby?”

“Don’t call me that!” She sobbed through the closed door.

“Let me in? Please? I’m sorry. Really sorry.”

She opened the door slightly and moved to sit on the bed. “You’re supposed to love me.” She whispered, inbetween sobs.

“I do love you.” He replied as he sat down next to her on the bed. “I love you so much it hurts!”

She looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with mascara.

He wiped the mascara from her cheeks, “I’m struggling Duffy.” He said quietly, “It doesn’t seem to be getting any easier either.”  
“You’re not the only one who’s struggling. I’m trying to be there for you but you just won’t let me. That hurts so much!”

“I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her. “I’m so sorry.”

“So am I. We need to stop fighting and face this together. As a team.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “I don’t want a divorce, Duffy. I really, really don’t.”

“Neither do I.” She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

He closed his eyes, “Baby?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re my world.”

She looked up, smiling brightly. “And you’re mine.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “I had an idea…” She began.

“An idea? What’s that?” He caught her gaze, “Nice dress by the way. Any chance I can check it out properly?”

“Ah there’s the husband I know and love!” She giggled. “I was thinking it would do us both the world of good to get away for the weekend - just the two of us.”

“I’d like that, but would your mum be okay at looking after the children for that length of time?” He asked, a little worried.

“I already spoke to her and she was OK with the idea. And Josh offered to take the boys out for the afternoon to play football to give her a break for a bit.”

“Are you sure she’ll be ok? I could ask Josh to keep an eye on them for longer than just an afternoon? Help your mum out?” He suggested.

“I’m sure something can be arranged.”

“I…” He sighed, “Stand up? Let me see your dress properly?”

Duffy pushed herself up from the bed. “Would you like me to do a twirl too?” She giggled.

“Yes please,” He smiled. “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful!”

She slowly turned around. “I bought it on a whim in a sale last year and it finally fits so I thought I’d wear it.”

“It’s really beautiful.” He stroked the material of her dress, “Sorry I didn’t pay attention.”

“Its ok. I was just in a mood because those last 5lbs were a real pain to lose to fit into it.”

“You are gorgeous. You know I love your figure! Whatever your size.” He smiled brightly. “You look stunning!”

“We should get ready for bed. Care to unzip me?” She asked, turning her back towards him and lifting her hair.

He stood up and began to kiss the back of her neck.

Duffy moaned quietly as she felt the zip slide down her back and his hand come to rest on her bottom.

“Can I make it up to you?” He whispered as he let her dress fall to the floor. “For being a fucking idiot.”

“You may be an idiot but you’re my idiot. Never forget that!”

“Never.” He replied as he sucked hard on her neck.

She instantly became putty in his hands. He knew her weak spots so well!

He brought her back to the bed. His hands roaming her body.

“I’ve missed this.” Duffy mumbled, her pupils dilating with passion.

“Me too.” Charlie’s mood had meant they hadn’t been as physically active as usual. Unfortunately, it was going to be the same tonight as no amount of kissing or touching Duffy got Charlie hard. He sighed in frustration and flopped down beside her. “Sorry!” He mumbled. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

She sighed and offered him a hopeful smile. “Maybe it’s a side effect of the medication?” She suggested.

He shrugged. “Maybe.” He was annoyed, frustrated with himself.

“I’m happy to just cuddle.”

He moved closer to her and cuddled her. Charlie then exhaled again. The thoughts were driving him mad tonight!

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly.

“I just feel useless.” He admitted quietly.

“You’re not. This…” She gestured to the bed. “Isn’t the be all and end all of our marriage you know!”

He sighed softly, “I know that…”

“Is that all I am to you?” She whispered, the hurt evident in her voice.

“A shag?” He turned to look at her, “You’ve never been just a shag.”

“Then why are we falling apart over this?” She sighed.

“I don’t know.” He replied. “I’m sorry.”

“We should go to sleep. Maybe things will look better in the daylight.”

“Yeah.” He lent over and kissed her cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She rolled over away from him.

He tried to sleep but couldn’t.

When he didn’t roll over to cuddle her she broke down, burying her head in her pillow she silently cried herself to sleep. It was all such a mess!

When she woke in the morning, Charlie wasn’t there in bed, beside her. He was in the shower, getting ready for work.

She sighed. He clearly didn’t want to deal with their problems. She sighed once more. Maybe given time things would get better…


	35. READ NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two different conversations in this chapter. Megan and Duffy and Charlie and Baz.

It had been two weeks but things were no better, in fact, they were probably worse. Charlie and Duffy were barely speaking to each other except to keep up appearances in front of the children. Not that the kids, particularly Peter, were fooled.

Charlie had a meeting that afternoon with Baz regarding Louis. The boys were away at sleepovers so Duffy decided to take the girls to visit Megan. It had been a couple of months since she’d seen the older woman. Arriving at the door she rang the bell, the girls bouncing excitedly at her side.

Charlie knocked on the front door of Baz’s house and waited. He felt sick with nerves.

The front door opened and Megan smiled brightly. “This is a lovely surprise!”

The girls ran through the door without a backward glance. Duffy sighed as she saw Megan’s expression change as the she took in the younger woman’s appearance.

Baz opened the door, surprised to find Charlie alone on her doorstep. “You best come in.” She sighed.

“You are far too thin.” Megan replied. “Are you eating?” She invited her in.

“Thanks.” Charlie mumbled as he stepped into the house.

“Of course I’m eating! I lose a couple of pounds and everyone automatically thinks I’ve got a problem!” Duffy replied defensively.

Baz walked through to the kitchen. “Coffee?” She offered out of habit.

“So you haven’t got a problem? Despite being defensive?” Megan questioned. 

“No, you’ll probably poison me or something.” Charlie remarked.

“I’m just sick of explaining myself to everyone.” Duffy sighed. 

“Don’t be so childish Charlie!” Baz retorted.

“Ok. Do you want a tea? Coffee?” Megan closed the door.

“Wouldn’t put anything past you, Baz!” Charlie replied sarcastically. 

“Black coffee please.” Duffy replied as she went to help the girls open the toybox in the lounge.

“And you wonder why I want to move away from here?!” Baz shot back. 

Megan went into the kitchen, filled the kettle and switched it on. She was worried, Duffy seemed to be getting thinner by the day! 

“We’re here to talk about Louis.” Charlie reminded his ex-wife.

Duffy sighed. Megan just didn’t understand. She couldn’t see that Duffy was simply trying to salvage her marriage.

“And how you’re making life difficult by refusing to let us leave the country.” Baz accused. 

Returning a few minutes later, Megan handed Duffy a mug. “What’s wrong?”

“Because I don’t want my son thousands of miles away from his siblings and his family!” Charlie retorted. 

“Nothing.” Duffy forced a smile, hoping, but knowing deep down it wouldn’t be, that it was enough to convince Megan to drop the subject.

“I’m all the family he needs!” Baz shot back.

“Oh really?” Megan rose an eyebrow and sipped her tea.

“He’s my son too! Or have you forgotten that?!” Charlie’s frustration was building fast. 

“Megan please!” Duffy begged.

“Well at least you can be certain of that with Louis. No nasty surprises there!” Baz sneered.

“Talk to me.” Megan encouraged gently.

“And you say I’m the childish one?!” Charlie rolled his eyes. 

“Its all such a mess.” Duffy sighed.

“I still can’t believe I fell for that innocent little girl routine of hers for so long, I should have realised what a devious whore she was all along.” Baz mused. 

“What’s wrong?” Megan pressed. 

“Don’t you dare!!” Charlie snapped. “Duffy isn’t a whore ok?!”

“I don’t think Charlie loves me anymore.” Duffy whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Really? I thought that’s what you liked about her. I guess it’s not so much fun when she’s your wife rather than your mistress.” Baz sneered. 

“What?” Megan frowned, “What makes you think that.” 

“She is not a whore!! Stop slagging her off all the time, especially in front of Louis!” Charlie snapped. 

“He’s so distant. All we do is fight.” Duffy sighed helplessly. 

“I haven’t said anything in front of Louis!” Baz claimed. 

“You and Charlie have been fighting?!” Megan was shocked, she knew they were both stubborn but hadn’t expected that. 

“Bullshit!” Charlie laughed bitterly. 

“We can’t seem to agree on anything. It would be OK if other things weren’t going wrong too.” Duffy began to fiddle with a loose thread on her jeans. 

“I suppose your whore was the one who told you I’d been saying things to Louis.” Baz accused. 

“What other things?” Megan asked.

“No it was our son actually! I will not have him disrespect his stepmother in her own home! Understood?” Charlie replied sharply. 

“We… Um…” Duffy hesitated.

“Maybe he’s just realised the truth.” Baz shot back. 

“What?” Megan touched Duffy’s hand.

“The only truth Louis will ever know is how much of a bitch his mother is!” Charlie replied.

“We’re not sleeping together anymore.” Duffy admitted. 

“I’m only this way because of how you treated me!” Baz implied. 

“Oh Duffy.” Megan sighed, “You’ve hit a blip, that’s all.” 

Charlie sighed, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“Its my fault so I have to fix it.” Duffy insisted.

“And now its your turn to be hurt.” Baz explained. 

“Why is it your fault?” Megan asked. 

“You don’t believe me, do you? When I say, I didn’t mean to hurt or lie to you.” Charlie replied sadly. 

“Because I’m old and fat. That’s why he doesn’t fancy me anymore.” Duffy asserted. 

“Lying once is bad enough but it went on for months.” Baz replied bitterly.

“You are not fat!!” Megan replied, “You think Charlie cares about your size?!”

“I know. I’m sorry.” There was nothing more he could say. 

“I don’t know. Whatever the reason, I pushed him away. It’s my fault.” Duffy insisted. 

Baz sighed, this wasn’t getting them anywhere.

“Calm down! You know it isn’t your fault.” Megan attempted to get Duffy to see the reality of the situation rather than the catastrophic mess she’d created in her mind. 

“I’m sorry.” Charlie replied again and sighed. “I won’t fight you for Louis.”

“It all started when I told him I wanted us to have another baby.” Duffy explained. 

“Finally you’re seeing sense.” Baz sighed. 

“How does Charlie feel about that?” Megan questioned. 

“Just take him. Do what you have to do. I’ll never win.” Charlie replied sadly.

“He hates the idea and now he hates me too.” Duffy concluded. 

“Its what’s best for him.” Baz assured. 

“And you’ve spoken to Charlie about this?” Megan pressed, trying to get Duffy to think logically about this. 

“When are you going?” Charlie asked sadly. 

“All we do is fight. I don’t know why he’s being so unreasonable about it.” Duffy sighed. 

“At the end of the school holidays.” Baz conformed. 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Megan asked. “Probably not because communication wasn’t ever yours or Charlie’s strongest point.”

“Can I have him for the last week. Please?” Charlie requested. 

“We’ve talked about it repeatedly. It always ends the same way.” Duffy replied, defeated. 

“OK. It’ll give me chance to get everything packed.” Baz agreed. 

“In an argument?” Megan surmised. 

“Thank you.” Charlie sighed, “I best go.”

“Yeh. He just won’t listen!” The frustration was clear in Duffy’s tone. 

“I’ll drop him over on the Monday morning.” Baz offered. 

“Do I need to bang your heads together?” Megan asked. “Is Charlie feeling OK? In himself I mean.”

“Thank you.” Charlie smiled sadly before turning to leave.

“I don’t know.” Duffy sighed.

Baz watched him leave, feeling a twinge of regret.

“He won’t talk to you?” Megan asked. 

Charlie had no more fight left in him anymore. He couldn’t fight Baz over Louis and he couldn’t fight Duffy over having another baby. He went to the only place he could, the pub.

“He’s fighting with Baz again. I’ve tried to be there for him but I just seem to make things worse.”

“Over Louis?”

“Yes. Baz wants to take him to live in Canada with her.”

“She’s a selfish mare.” Megan replied, “Charlie’s fighting her for custody I hope?”

“He’s driven to Birmingham to try and reason with her.”

“He sounds like he has a lot on and probably doesn’t know how to talk to you about it.” Megan suggested.

“But we’ve always talked about everything…” The tears were starting to fall again.

“Oh pet.” Megan put down her mug and Duffy’s and hugged her.

“I thought we were happy. I thought one last baby would be the perfect way to complete everything.” Duffy cried.

“Ssh.” Megan tried to soothe the younger woman.

“I don’t know how to make things better. I try but I just make things worse.”

“Maybe you can’t. Maybe all you can do is be there for him.” Megan rubbed Duffy’s back, “Has Charlie been to the doctors?”

“Yeh. He didn’t even tell me til afterwards.”

“He’s depressed?”

“That’s what the doctor said.”

“Do you agree with the doctor?”

“I don’t know enough nor have sufficient experience to make a professional judgement.” Duffy replied tonelessly.

Megan sighed and nodded.

“I work in a+e not psych.” Duffy pointed out sullenly.

“What’s your gut telling you, Duffy?”

Duffy hesitated, afraid to say it out loud, because that would make it real.

“Go on.” Megan rubbed her younger friend’s arm

“There’s something seriously wrong inside his head and I don’t know how to help him.”

“Seriously wrong? What do you mean?” Megan was beginning to get worried.

“He isn’t himself, he hasn’t been for quite some time now.” Duffy admitted.

“In what way?”

“He won’t talk to me, he’s so quick to anger over the slightest thing.”

“Do you know what you and Charlie need? A break. Get away from the children and talk to each other. It’s the only way.” Megan replied.

“I tried suggesting that. Charlie didn’t seem keen. He just focused on how difficult it would be to organise the kids.” Duffy sighed.

“That doesn’t mean he’s not keen on the idea. He’s always been very practical.” Megan pointed out. “Why don’t you call him? Ask him again?”

“OK.” Duffy took her phone out of her handbag. She was about to dial Charlie when the phone began to ring. She didn’t recognise the number. “Hello? Yes, that’s me.” She gasped. “What? When? Um… Yes, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you. Bye.”

Megan frowned, “What’s wrong?”  
“There’s been an accident. I… I… Need to get to Birmingham right away.”

“An accident? What kind of accident?”

“He fell in the street in the town centre, hit his head on a kerb. I don’t understand what he was doing there - it’s nowhere near Baz’s house.”

“Go. I’ll look after the girls.” Megan replied, “Will you please keep me informed?”

“Are you sure? It’ll take me hours to get there.”

“Of course I’m sure. Go, please and let me know how the daft bugger is.”

It took three trains, a taxi and several hours but finally Duffy arrived at the hospital. She was shown through to the cubicle and once the curtain was opened she quickly realised the reason behind her husband’s fall.

He was being sick, though the alcohol was probably more of a reason than the bang to his head. “I’m not drunk.” He protested to the young nurse who was attempting to do his obs with great difficulty because of Charlie’s stubbornness and reluctance.

“Let the poor girl do her job Charlie!”

Hearing his wife’s voice, he instantly swallowed. “Baby?” He reached out for her.

“What on earth have you done to yourself?” She sighed.

“I got drunk.” He sighed, “I needed to… block the thoughts for a while.”

“How were you planning to get home?” She turned to the young nurse who was still struggling to take Charlie’s obs. “Do you want me to do that?”

The young nurse smiled shyly and nodded. “He might be more willing if you do it. He’s been telling me all about you.” 

Charlie sighed, “I didn’t get that far. I… I…” He exhaled again.

“Let me guess - I’m the crazied harpy that he’s lumbered being married to?” She sighed as she took hold of the chart.

“I’ll leave you both to it. I’m Sally, just ask for me.” The young nurse smiled politely and left.

“That’s not a no…” Duffy replied. “OK, I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“You scared the hell out of me!”

“I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes, “I didn’t mean to scare you. Or disappoint you.”

“When they said you’d knocked yourself out…” She began to cry.

“Oh baby….” He opened his eyes and reached for her hand, “Come here?” He patted the side of the bed beside him.

She placed the chart down and sat where he indicated.

“I’ve stopped fighting with Baz over Louis.”

“She gave in?”

“I gave in.”

“Oh Charlie! We can file an injunction, I won’t let her do this to you!”

“I’m too tired to keep fighting, Duffy.” He admitted sadly. “It’s too much.”

“Then I’ll fight for you!”

“Louis needs his mum.” He smiled sadly, “And now it’s my turn to hurt. I deserve this but, Louis doesn’t.”

She sighed. “OK.”

“I wish people wouldn’t think what we have is so— dirty.” He whispered.

“We know it’s not. That’s what’s important.”

He sighed, “I can’t fight this for much longer. All of it…”

“I want to help. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Right this minute?”

“Yes.”

“Hold me?”

She smiled and held out her arms towards him.

He moved into her arms. “I’m sorry:” He whispered. “For everything.”

“I’m sorry too.” She kissed the top of his head.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do for not realising how bad things had gotten and for managing to make them worse as a result.”

“You didn’t make anything worse.” He reassured.

They stayed cuddled in each others arms until the doctor came back to talk to them. It was decided that it would be for the best that Charlie was kept in overnight for observation.

Once he was settled upstairs and asleep Duffy slipped out of the hospital to go retrieve the car. She’d sworn to herself that she would simply get straight into the car and drive back to the hospital but once she arrived in the street she found herself drawn to the house and was soon banging on the front door.

Baz really wasn’t expecting to have a visitor, especially not one this hour, who was banging on the door. She threw open the door, “What the hell do you think you’re playing at?”

“My husband is in hospital because of you. I hope you’re proud of yourself!” Duffy spat back.

“Woah, whatever reason Charlie is in hospital for, is nothing to do with me!” Baz shot back.

“He was so upset over you taking Louis away that he had an accident.”

Baz frowned. “What kind of accident?”

“He fell and hit his head.”

“Is he ok?”

“Do you actually care?”

“Of course I do!”

“You’ve a funny way of showing it!”

“I’m hurting him so he knows!”

“You think he doesn’t hurt everyday already over this?”

“He’s got you. He’s got plenty of more children.” Baz swallowed. “All I have left out of this is Louis!!”

“Have you asked Louis what he wants?”

“He’s my son.”

“Jake was Louis’ age when Andrew challenged me for custody of him. The courts took his feelings seriously.”

“He’s my son! He’s the only thing I have.” Baz replied, “He’ll be ok. Charlie can ring every night, see him whenever. I won’t stop him from being his dad. I just— we can’t stay here.”

“What do you mean you can’t stay here? You’re the one who chose to move to Birmingham in the first place! Without asking Charlie. You just told him that too!”

“I can’t stay here! In England.” Baz exhaled, “I can’t move on here.”

“Move on from what? The divorce? It’s been four years!”

“It’s not just that!”

“What is it then?”

“It hurts every time I see you and Charlie together!”

“So you’re going to continue to punish Charlie? Do you honestly think that’ll make you feel better?”

“No!! It doesn’t make me feel any better!” Baz snapped.

“Why do it then?”

Baz shrugged.

“That’s it is it? You almost completely mentally destroy him and when asked why all you can do is shrug? You’re a pathetic, vindictive bitch!”

“Charlie ripped me apart. Not just lying to me and sleeping with you but—“ Baz stopped for a second, “By fathering children with you when he made me get rid of mine. That hurts!!” She took a breath. “You don’t get that, do you?!”

“He had no idea I was pregnant when the two of you agreed to the abortion.”

“So that makes it ok then, does it?”

“No it doesn’t. He still feels awful over what happened. He never meant to hurt you. He just made the mistake of falling in love.”

“The only thing I have is Louis. I’m doing this to give Louis a better life, not to score points.”

Duffy sighed. “I just hope Louis sees it that way when he’s older.”

“I’m not going to stop Charlie from seeing him. You’ve got my word on that.”

“How’s he supposed to do that when you’re on either side of the Atlantic?”

“We’ll come up with something.”

“Well I’ll let the two of you handle that.” Duffy turned to walk back to the car. “Oh, before I go, Charlie thinks I don’t know what you’ve been saying about me to Louis but I do. I know everything!”

“I’m sorry.” Baz sighed. 

“You’re entitled to your opinion of me but say it to my face in future, don’t involve the children.”

“Noted.” Baz slammed the door closed behind her and wiped the angry tear from her cheek.

Duffy drove back to the hospital and quietly let herself into Charlie’s room. He was still asleep. She crept over and settled herself down next to him on the bed, as though she’d been there all evening.

Instinctively, he moved closer to her.

She lightly kissed his forehead.

“Love you.” He mumbled. He did love her, so much!


	36. NSFW | sexual content

It was a week later when Charlie and Duffy went away for a weekend together, minus the kids. That week had been a good week for Charlie, he seemed to be doing ok on the medication.

Duffy parked the car outside their lodgings for the weekend - a log cabin on top of the cliffs overlooking the estuary leading out to the sea.

“I am definitely making the most of this weekend away.” He smiled, “And making the most of you, too.”

She smiled as she got out of the car and took their luggage from the boot. “I thought you’d like the peace and quiet.”

“Wait a minute. Just come here,” He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. “I’m beginning to feel a lot better and that’s because of you.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better but I didn’t really do anything special.”

“You were your amazing self.” He began to suck on her neck. “Oh God…”

“Shall we move this inside? Wouldn’t want to upset the neighbours within minutes of arriving..!” She giggled.

“That’ll be your naughty self.” He nodded and moved away. Taking her hand and leading her into the cabin.

As they entered the main room Duffy spied a log fire in the corner, unlit as it was August. “Can we light that later? I love an open fire.”

“Of course we can.” He smiled, “Shall we check out the bedroom?”

“If you want to.” She replied softly, not wanting him to feel under any pressure. 

He made her close her eyes on approach to the bedroom. Charlie had made a special request, that the bed was to be covered in rose petals.

She gasped as he uncovered her eyes. He’d done all this for her?

“Sorry for neglecting you recently.” He told her. “Emotionally and physically. Will you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you. If you’ll forgive me?”

“Honey there’s nothing to forgive you for but yes.” He kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Seems a shame to squash all those lovely rose petals but…” She smiled seductively.

“But?” He smiled.

“I don’t know about you but I could do with a lie down after all that driving…”

He gently pushed her onto the bed.

She lay back on the bed, her hair fanned out around her like a copper halo, intertwining with the petals.

“You are beautiful!” He straddled her lap.

“I was hoping to convince you of that once again.” She whispered shyly.

“I never forgot how beautiful you are.” He smiled and kissed her nose, “Never.”

“I was starting to worry that you might have gone off me.” She admitted nervously.

“And why would I do that?” He asked, stroking her cheek.

“Because I’d let myself go. Stopped making enough of an effort.”

“You’re beautiful, Duffy. Don’t ever forget that. I fell in love with you. For your inner beauty as much as what’s on the outside.”

She smiled. A genuine smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle.

“You haven’t let yourself go either.” He smiled.

“Well not any longer no.” She replied, the misplaced pride evident in her tone.

His hands ran up her top.

A moan escaped her lips in anticipation.

“It’s been far too long.”

“It has.” She agreed as she reached up to unbutton his shirt.

He pulled off her top, leaving her in her jeans. “Duffy?”

“Mmhmm?” She mumbled distractedly as she ran her hands down his bare chest.

“I want a baby.”

She stopped her movements and stared at him. “Are you serious?”

He nodded, “Deadly serious.”

“You promise you’re not doing this just to make me happy?”

“There’s no guarantee having the snip reversed will work but… I’m willing to give it a go if you are. I want a baby with you, one last time.” He smiled. For the first time in a while, it was a smile that met his eyes and caused them to sparkle.

“One last roll of the dice?” She giggled.

He nodded and kissed her tenderly.

“Well how about we get some practise in now so we remember what to do when the time comes?” She smirked playfully.

“In case I don’t remember how to fill you up?” He smirked.

“Well there’s no such thing as too much practise.”

“Hmm, that’s true.” He smirked, “Fancy getting sticky tonight?” He laughed. “You cover me, I cover you kinda thing?”

“When you put it like that… How could I refuse such a tempting offer?”

He laughed.

She pulled him closer til he was laid fully on top of her. She smiled as she felt a familiar firmness against her thigh. “Well hello there my not so little friend! Long time, no see…” She cooed cheekily.

He grew harder at her voice, his hands groped her breasts.

He’d barely touched her yet but she felt herself growing wet at the mere anticipation.

In one swift movement he removed her bra and moved his head to lick her nipples.

She moaned as she moved her hands to unbuckle his jeans.

His only thought right now was pleasuring Duffy.

She threw her head back with a loud moan as he nipped at her nipple with his teeth.

“Least we don’t have to be quiet here.” He mumbled.

“I intend to break the windows!” She giggled.

“I don’t want to pay for damages.” He nipped her nipple again with a smirk.

“Its fine, I’ll pay for the-mmm..!” She moaned.

He began to suck, his hand on her thigh.

She wriggled slightly, trying to move his hand closer to where she wanted it, needed it.

He pushed her jeans from her waist and rubbed his fingers against her knickers. “You’re so wet.” He began to kiss down her body, heading in that direction.

She shivered as she felt his lips leaving goosebumps on her skin.

He reached her naval and licked it, long and hard.

She gripped the sheets between her fingers.

He ran his tongue over her but against the material of the knickers.

“Charlie..!” She growled.

He teasingly removed her knickers, his fingertips stroking her thighs. He spread her legs apart and grinned.

She caught his eye and glared at the fact he was making her wait.

“Ok ok.” He smirked before running his tongue over the place she needed it most.

“Oh fuck!”

Charlie soon developed a rhythm with his tongue.

Her grip on the sheets grew tighter. She wasn’t going to last long at this rate!

It was exactly what he wanted.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!!”

He looked up at her and began to suck on her clit. Hard.

“Oh! Charlie..!” She screamed.

He really didn’t stop! He was too obsessed with the taste and feel of her. It had been far too long since he went down on her.

Her words were no longer coherent as the stars exploded repeatedly in her mind.

Eventually, he pulled away. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her to pass out. He licked his lips and grinned.

It took her a few minutes to come back down. “Fuck me..!” She gasped.

“I will, give me chance.”

She giggled as she pushed herself up and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Slipping it around herself she disappeared back into the main room.

“Where are you going?” He called.

“You’ll see in a moment. You relax and get your breath back.”

“I wasn’t the one who just came everywhere and nearly drowned me.” He lay back on the bed, wondering what she was doing.

There was silence from the other room for several minutes. That silence was punctured suddenly by her cursing loudly.

“Duffy? What on Earth…?” He went to her in the other room.

All he could see was her legs and naked arse as she attempted to light the log fire.

He bit his lip. He crept up behind her, “You couldn’t wait to light the fire huh?”

She squealed. “I thought it would be romantic - making love on the rug in front of the fire.” She explained sheepishly.

“Is that what you want?” He asked.

“I would if I could get this bloody thing to light!” She blew her hair out of her face, frustration written all over her features.

He helped her light the fire - eventually, he finally got it lit. “There you go!” He smiled brightly. He sat on the rug.

“I was so determined to do it by myself and surprise you!” She pouted.

“Oh believe me, you did surprise me. Especially bent over like that.”

“Oh!” She blushed scarlet.

“It was a lovely sight.”

She giggled, her cheeks still burning.

“Will you do me a favour and give me a hand with this?” He placed her hand against his crotch.

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Anything.” He smiled, “I just really want to come…”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” She giggled, sliding her fingertips slowly, delicately, from the base to the tip.

He groaned, “Baby!”

Stretching out on the rug like a cat she traced the same pattern with the tip of her tongue.

His breathing quickened. “Fuck.”

She took him slowly into her mouth, giving him a wide eyed fluttering stare as she did so.

“Oh Christ.” He mumbled, feeling her take him into her mouth. He ran his hand through her hair.

She caught his gaze as she took him deeper, her green eyes glistening in the fire light.

She was such an expert when it came to giving him a blowjob. He watched her, moaning loudly.

A subtle change in his tone told her that he was close. She pulled back and grinned. “Lay down!” She demanded.

“Yes boss.” He did as she requested, lying back on the rug.

She giggled as she moved to straddle over him, unbuttoning his shirt as she slid onto his cock, allowing him the perfect view of her chest as she began to move up and down.

He groaned loudly and grabbed her breasts, “Fuck!”

His groans only encouraged her to go faster.

His fingers dug into her hips as he desperately tried to hold off. “Shit babe!”

“Don’t hold back.” She encouraged.

With her gentle encouragement, he climaxed.

Squeezing her thighs around his waist she took him as deep as she could as he came inside her.

“Baby…” He whispered, his breathing heavy.

She lowered herself gently, resting her head on the centre of his chest. 

“I love you.”

“To the stars and back.” She whispered.

“To the stars and back.” He repeated as he cuddled her.

“I was so scared I’d lost you.” She whispered, a single tear escaping and splashing onto his chest.

He shook his head and kissed the top of her head. “Never. You never will.”

“I couldn’t bare the thought of it.” Another tear fell.

“Ssh.” He hated the fact he’d got her so upset. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“Our biggest mistake was forgetting to talk and actually listen to what the other was saying.”

He nodded, “Yes it is.” He agreed.

“I can’t say it’ll never happen again but I’ll try my best to listen to you better.” She promised.

“We’ll be ok. We have each other, we will always be ok together.”

“Promise me you’ll never let go.”

“I promise.”

“I’m hungry, do you fancy something to eat?”

“Only you.” He smirked.

“You already did!” She giggled.

“Can I only have you once?”

“No, but right now I need actual food!” She got up and made her way over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge door she pulled out several items and placed them on the worktop.

He lent against the doorframe and watched her. “You know what would be good?” He asked.

“What’s that?” She asked, pulling more items from the cupboard.

“Just me and my one track mind, ignore me.” He smiled, “What do you fancy? Other than me?”

“I’m not sure.” She surveyed the choices in front of her that practically covered the worktop.

“Something quick and easy?”

She nodded as she opened a packet of crisps, placing a large handful in her mouth as she made a sandwich.

He stroked his fingertips down her spine. “Not planning on sharing those?”

“I’m hungry!” She muttered before grabbing another mouthful.

“So am I.” He replied, “I’ve just had fantastic sex.”

“Is that your way of saying you’d like me to make you a sandwich too?” She laughed.

“Erm, yes please.” He grinned. His arms around her waist. He kissed her neck.

A few minutes later they sat back on the rug and tucked into the sandwiches and crisps.

It was actually romantic, a comfortable silence between the two of them.

The only sounds were the rustling of the food and the crackling of the fire. “I’m not used to it being this quiet.” Duffy whispered.

“It feels really strange, doesn’t it?” He agreed.

“So strange. Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

“About having another baby?”

“Yes. It wasn’t just something said in the heat of a passionate haze?”

“No darling. No it wasn’t. I want a baby with you, one last roll of the dice.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled and snuggled up into his arms, the heat of the fire making her sleepy.

“Tired, gorgeous?”

“Mmm… Fancy a nap?” She mumbled.

“Hmm, maybe.” He kissed the top of her head.

“A quick nap and then we can go for a walk along the cliffs?” She suggested.

“Perfect idea darling.”

A couple of hours later they were awake from their nap, showered and dressed in tshirts, jeans and walking boots ready to head out for a ramble.

“As much as I value our time together, I can’t help but miss the kids.” Charlie said softly

“I agree, I’m having to stop myself from looking around to see what mischief the twins are up to!” She laughed.

“Those twins are trouble. I blame Tilly obviously but I bet Lottie’s just as bad.” He laughed gently.

“Lottie likes to give the impression that she’s a little angel but she’s as bad as Tilly. She’s just better at not getting caught!”

He laughed gently, “She gets that from you.”

“Pretending she’s an angel or not getting caught?” Duffy laughed.

“Both.” He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

She smiled softly as she took his hand. They walked further out onto the cliffs. Duffy stopped and looked out towards the sea. “Wow, the brochure was right, the views up here are absolutely stunning!”

“Yeah you’re right they are stunning!” He admired the views, “Maybe we could bring the kids one day?”

“As soon as they’re old enough not to try and chase each other over the edge I think that would be a great idea.”

“Good point. I’d like to take them away somewhere, maybe we should look for a holiday?” He pouted slightly as he thought.

“Sounds great. I would suggest next summer but we might be a bit busy then!”

“Next summer sounds perfect.” He smiled brightly.

“And everyone says I’m the crazy one..!” She giggled. “There’s always Christmas if you fancied some winter sun?”

“I didn’t think of Christmas.”

“Where would you like to go?” She asked 

“Where would you like to go?” He asked her back. 

“I asked you first!” She pouted.

“I don’t know.”

“We can ask the kids what they think when we get back.” She suggested.

“Yeah, sounds a great idea.”

They wandered a bit further along the cliffs until they reached a narrow piece that jutted out towards the crashing waves below. Flashing Charlie a mischievous grin Duffy began to head towards it.

“What are you doing?” He asked, noticing the mischievous grin she’d given him.

The narrow pathway widened out slightly at the end forming almost an island in the sky. “You coming?” She giggled as she placed one foot in front of the other, her arms held out to keep her balance.

“No, Duffy please.”

“What?” Seeing the look on his face she pretended to wobble slightly to tease him.

“Duffy!” He gasped, “Will you please stop teasing me!”

“Spoilsport! I’m perfectly safe.” She smiled as she took in the view. “Its spectacular out here!” She opened her arms as she took in a deep breath, the sea air rustling her hair behind her.

“You know I have a dodgy heart.” He replied as he watched her.

She turned back towards him, a sheepish look on her face. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok, just come back?” He held his hand out for her.

“OK.” She stepped forward and reached to take his hand.

He took her hand and brought her towards him.

She was one step away from him when she tripped on a rock, pitching her forward towards him.

He fell backwards, bringing her down on top of him. He laughed, “Oft!”

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

He returned the kiss, his hands on her hips.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

He met her gaze and parted his lips.

Minutes passed as they continued to make out in the grass, totally oblivious to everything around them until a curious dog ran over and nudged Charlie’s shoulder.

He stopped kissing her and laughed as the dog nudged his shoulder and then sniffed him.

Duffy looked up and blushed as the dog’s young owner jogged over to reclaim his dog.

“Sorry, don’t mind us.” Charlie called to the young guy.

Duffy rolled off Charlie and sat on the grass, her blushing face hidden by her hands. “Oh my god!”

“What? Why are you embarrassed?”

“We just got caught snogging like teenagers by an actual teenager!” She complained.

“You make me feel young at heart.” He replied, “I am a teenager with you.”

She giggled as she stood up, holding her hand out towards him.

He took her hand and stood up.

They walked a little further along the coast, hand in hand, until they came upon a small hut selling ice creams, drinks and snacks.

Standing in the queue, Charlie asked, “Fancy ice-cream?”

“Ooh please!”

“What flavour?”

“Hmm…” She pondered the list. “Mint choc chip.”

“Good choice!” He laughed, “Anything else? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?”

“I wouldn’t turn down a cuppa.”

He kissed her cheek and ordered them two mint chocolate chip ice-creams and two teas.

As they sat eating their ice creams Duffy couldn’t resist nudging Charlie’s elbow so his ice cream smeared his face.

As his ice cream smeared his face, Charlie laughed and shook his head fondly.

Duffy flashed him an innocent, wide eyed look before returning to her own ice cream.

He left it a couple of seconds before he nudged her elbow.

“Charlie!” She squealed.

“What?” He asked innocently.

She dipped her fingertip in the ice cream smeared on her cheeks. She then ran her fingertip down Charlie’s nose.

He watched her and bit his lower lip. “Having fun?” He asked although it was obvious he was distracted by something.

She lent forward and licked the ice cream from his nose. She made a rude noise when she realised how distracted he was.

His breathing had quickened slightly as he felt her tongue against his nose. Oh shit…

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

He shook his head and blushed bright red.

“What?” She encouraged.

He lent forward and whispered in her ear, “I can’t stand up.”

“Why not?” A note of concern crept into her voice.

“I… erm…” He moved her hand to his crotch, hoping she’d feel what he meant.

Her concern turned to confusion as he grabbed her hand but then the realisation dawned. “Oh..!”

He was so embarrassed!

“Um…” She was at a bit of a loss as to how to deal with the situation.

“I just need to think of something else so it’s you know— less noticeable.” He mumbled.

“Would you, um… like me to make myself scarce for a bit?” She asked, giggling nervously.

“No.” He laughed gently, still feeling flushed!

“So… Um… There’s some interesting wildlife in this area…” She began babbling lamely.

“There is? What kind?” He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Erm… Birds…”

“You’re becoming distracted too, aren’t you?” He placed his hand on her thigh.

“No…” She mumbled. She found herself drawn towards him.

“Not at all…” She insisted, then lent forward to kiss him.

He kissed her, the kiss soon building with heat and passion.

They pulled apart, breathless. “I’m not sure this is helping..!” She giggled.

“It’s not.” He laughed gently.

“We could try and make a run for it?”

He nodded, “Great idea.”

She stood up and grabbed for his hand.

He placed his hand in hers and they made a run for it. Charlie laughed softly.

By the time they reached their cabin they were breathless and sweating. They’d given up on running fairly quickly.

“I can’t believe this.” He whispered. “Unexpected boners at my age.”

“I was briefly concerned you’d taken something.” She giggled.

“Like viagra?” He asked and shook his head, “Trust me. It’s not needed around you.”

“Well we both know it can have unintended side effects so…” She shrugged.

“I don’t need viagra when I have a lovely beautiful woman who gets me hard, constantly!”

She slipped her arms around his neck as he lent against the cabin doorway. “So do you want me to help you out with that or would you rather deal with it yourself?” She smirked.

“Your hand is much better than mine.”

“I’m presuming that’s a compliment.” She asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Of course.”

She grinned mischievously as she ran one of her hands down his chest and reached for his belt buckle.

He grinned as her hands went to his belt buckle.

She pushed him backwards gently so they were more hidden from any possible passersby. She then knelt down and undid his jeans.

He ran his hand through her hair as he looked down at her.

She tilted her head to meet his gaze as she slowly licked her lips.

He swallowed. Christ, if she was going to go down on him, he was going to explode straight away…

Freeing him from his boxers she ran her fingertip along the stiffened length, letting out a giggle when it twitched.

“I’ll come all over your face.” He said breathlessly.

“And here was me thinking you were a gentleman.” She mumered before teasing the tip with her tongue.

“Duf..” he rested his head back against the door. “Ah shit!”

She realised in that split second that she’d pushed him too far. She barely got her mouth around his cock in time.

He came, and he was a messy bugger despite the fact they’d had sex once already that day.

She coughed slightly at the force of his cum hitting the back of her throat. Eventually she moved backwards, a trickle dribbling down her chin.

He looked down and caught her gaze. “Sorry.” He smiled shyly.

“Such a messy boy!” She chided playfully.

He wiped the trickle of cum from her chin with his thumb and then ran his thumb over her lower lip.

Her tongue darted out to lick his thumb.

“Clean it all up.”

“Yes sir!” She mocked, sucking on his thumb.

He moaned softly as he felt her tongue against his thumb and her lips beginning to suck on him.

Without pausing, she stood up and pressed herself flush against him.

With one hand he pulled his pants up. With the other, he undid her jeans. “I’m going to spend all night, fucking you!”

“But it’s only mid-afternoon, do I really have to wait that long?”

“How horny are you right now?”

“Maybe a little…” She wrinkled her nose playfully.

“Just a little?”

“Its easier for me to hide how turned on I am…” She teased.

“Are you damp?”

“Soaking.” She whispered hotly in his ear.

“Show me?” He whispered back.

Lowering her jeans slightly she guided his hand inside.

“Fuck me, you weren’t joking, were you?”

She blushed, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

“I better do something about that, hadn’t I?”

“Indeed you should!” She demanded as she dragged him back inside their cabin.


	37. Chapter 37

The rest of their weekend away had been spent in much the same haze of hormones as they reconnected on every level, reminding themselves, and each other, of what truly mattered - their unbreakable bond and love for one another.

Charlie and Duffy had also discussed in length their plans to expand the family. It was still something Charlie was 100% sure on. He was booked for a consultation with a doctor three days after arriving home from holiday, to discuss reversing the vasectomy.

They kept the appointment a secret, however. Luckily they’d been able to find various places for the children to go to while they went to see the doctor.

“You didn’t have to come with me this morning, you know.” Charlie said quietly as they were en route to the doctors.

“I wanted to. We’re doing this together.” She smiled.

Charlie squeezed her hand as they went to the doctors. He was more nervous than he realised about all this.

As was typical the appointments were running late. Duffy picked up a tatty looking magazine from the table and started to flick through it.

“Do you really want this? 1000%?” He whispered.

“You’re not changing your mind are you?” She whispered back.

“No of course not.” He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She threw the magazine back on the table. “Do we say anything to the kids?”

“Not yet. Not until we conceive.”

“That’s probably for the best. It’s only really Peter that might twig something is going on.”

“He’s too nosey for his own good. Wonder where he gets that from.” Charlie teased and playfully tapped the end of her nose.

“Hopefully he’ll be distracted by Sarah. Not too distracted though..!”

“Of course not.” He was about to say something else when his name flashed up on the screen, indicating the doctor was ready to see him now.

Duffy squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Come on.” He smiled and together they went into the room.

Duffy sat down in one of the chairs in front of the doctor’s desk and tried not to fidget with her fingers.

Noticing her hands were fidgeting, Charlie placed his hand into hers. “My wife and I are here to discuss my options on having a vasectomy reversal.”

“May I ask why you have decided to have the procedure reversed now? According to your notes its almost four years since you had the procedure done.” The doctor asked.

“It is.” He smiled, “I was adamant that six children were enough but my wife and I would like another child.”

“I see…” The doctor replied.

“I’m aware that there isn’t a guarantee that having the removal will work but, we’re willing to try.”

“That is indeed true. There are many factors to consider, not just with yourself but also your wife.”

“What kind of factors?” Charlie asked. 

“Age is a big one. General health of both of you. You state that you have six children, is your wife their biological mother?”

“Four of the children belong to both of us.” Duffy explained.

“One isn’t mine biologically and one is mine with my ex wife.” Charlie explained, “About our medical history, what would you like to know?”

The doctor turned to Duffy. “Let’s start with your age.”

“43.” She sighed.

“So you’re 43 and you’re ten years older than that?“ He asked Charlie, who nodded in response. "That means you are both at risk of complications.”

"We’re aware of that. We’re both registered nurses.” Duffy replied, a slight edge creeping into her voice.

Charlie squeezed her knee reassuringly.

“Are you sure this is what you both want?” The doctor asked.

“Yes.” Duffy replied firmly.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, “Yes.”

Duffy shot him a look. She hadn’t missed his slight pause.

He met her eye and looked down. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly feeling like this was all a mistake.

Duffy looked back up at the doctor. “What would be the logistics of going ahead?” She asked

“Unfortunately the NHS doesn’t fund vasectomy reversal so if you want to go ahead, it would have to be private.”

“OK. How long before we could expect to see results so to speak?” She questioned. 

“If the reversal was to go ahead?”

“Yes.”

“Depends on the type of reversal.” The doctor stated, “There’s two types and it can take anything from three to twelve months for the body to reproduce sperm. That’s if it ever does.”

“What type would give the quickest results?” She pressed. 

“It depends on which type of reversal the surgeon carries out.”

“Oh… OK.” She paused. “Its just that you mentioned age as a factor…”

“Pregnancy after a vasectomy reversal ranges from nine to fourteen months on average.”

“For conception to take place?”

“Yes.”

“Fourteen months from now I’ll be getting very close to 45.”

“Which can increase complications as you will be aware.” The doctor replied. 

“Yes.” She sighed.

“Do you have any further questions?” The doctor asked.

Duffy kicked Charlie under the table, she was concerned by how quiet he had gone.

Feeling her foot collide with his shin, he looked up and shook his head. “No, no more questions.” He smiled sadly.

Duffy thanked the doctor before she strode out of the office and through the waiting room, not stopping til she reached the carpark.

Charlie followed her quickly. “Duffy? Darling?”

She spun around. “Were you trying to show me up or was that just an extra bonus?”

“What do you mean?” He frowned.

“I bet that doctor thinks I dragged you there under duress like some crazy hormonal nutcase!”

“Of course he didn’t. Why do you think that?”

“You said next to nothing. Made it look like it was all my idea.”

“I….” He paused for a moment, “I panicked a little.” He admitted.

“Why? We talked about this all last weekend.”

“I panicked ok?” He smiled sadly. “I do want this though.”

“Really?” She let out an aspirated sigh. “I don’t know why everyone is so down on our chances. It’ll be like falling off a log! It always has been in the past.”

“But what if it isn’t?” He asked and sighed, “I don’t want us to start getting stressed over this.”

“I’m not going to get stressed about it!” She snapped back. 

“But we will. Because it’s us.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well there’s one way to remove the stress…” She laughed.

“By having sex?”

“Two birds, one stone.” She shrugged with a grin.

He let out a short laugh before sighing. “I’m sorry I was quiet.”

“I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her hips, “I forgive you.”

“We’ve still got a couple of hours til we need to pick up the kids, what do you fancy doing to fill the time?”

“How about we go for a walk somewhere and then have lunch?”

“Sounds perfect.” She smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They spent the day together. Going for a walk to the park and then into town before having lunch in a lovely, quiet cafe.

They talked about everything and anything except for the appointment.

He looked up from reading his menu and just watched her for a while.

She tried to concentrate on her own menu but her cheeks began to heat up as she felt his gaze settle on her. He still managed to make her blush like a schoolgirl!

He noticed the gentle change of colour in her cheeks, the more he watched her. She was the most beautiful woman ever!

After a couple more minutes she could take it no more. “Stop staring!” She giggled, a little embarrassed.

He shrugged, “What can I say? You’re beautiful.” He grinned.

“I’m glad you still think so after all these years.”

“I do.” He replied.

“You’re still the same charmer you always were.” She smiled.

“Where you are concerned, definitely.”

They ordered their food and a comfortable silence settled over them for a while. “Charlie?” She asked softly.

“Yes darling?” He looked up, meeting her eye.

“Have you had chance to speak to Josh properly recently? It’s just I’m worried about him after all this stuff with Collette and Simon.”

He smiled sadly and nodded, “I said I’d go out for a pint with him tomorrow night, if that’s ok? Just to give us a chance to talk.”

“Of course.” She chewed her lip. “Maybe find a way to warn him about our plans. I don’t want him to feel like we’re rubbing his face in it.”

“Ah, yes.” He nodded and then sighed, “I didn’t think of that.”

“I can understand in a way why she lied but…” Duffy sighed, it was all hitting a little close to home for her.

“Your circumstances were totally different.” Charlie pointed out in reassurance.

“Not really. A drunken one night stand bit us both in the butt.” She countered.

“That’s true.”

“So how come I get away with it and she’s shunned as a harlot and pariah?”

“Because I don’t think you ever set out to deceive everyone.”

“I didn’t. That was never my intention. I think the only person I set out to deceive was myself.”

“Exactly.”

“I feel bad for her but I don’t want to seem disloyal to Josh.”

“You’re not being disloyal to anyone.” He attempted to reassure her.

“She’s lost her child. She needs support too…” Duffy sighed.

“I know. Why don’t you talk to her?”

“I can try. It’s not like she’s going to get any support from Simon. He’s distanced himself so fast I wouldn’t be surprised if he gave himself whiplash!”

“Simon’s an idiot. He only cares about one thing and that’s the latest bit of skirt he can shag.” Charlie replied.

“I can’t believe she fell for that. I honestly thought she and Josh were perfect for each other. Shows how much I know!”

“People make mistakes all the time.”

“You’re telling me, isn’t that pretty much the story of our lives?!”

He shrugged softly, “I don’t know. I know we made mistakes but…”

“It turned out OK in the end so that makes it alright?” She interjected. 

“Our situation was completely different.”

“We hid things and lied.”

“We fell in love and… I panicked.” He answered as he picked up a chip from his plate.

“You have a habit of doing that. Am I really that scary?” She asked, a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

“Yes you are.” He smiled.

“I’m a pussycat - ask anyone!” She laughed.

“Maybe but they don’t know you like I do.” He smiled brightly.

“How rude! Well don’t go ruining my sweet-natured reputation.”

“I won’t.” He laughed softly. “At home, do you fancy making the most of the free house?” He asked, “If you know what I mean…”

“I thought you’d never ask!” She giggled.


	38. NSFW | sexual content

Josh stood outside the pub, his hands in his pockets. It had been a while since he and Charlie had gone to the pub. He hadn’t really felt in the mood for it and he had a feeling Charlie felt the same way. So it had taken him a little by surprise when Charlie had suggested the idea of a night in the pub.

Charlie knew Josh needed a friend right now, someone he could share his feelings and thoughts to. As his best friend, Charlie had suggested the night in the pub. He met Josh outside. “Alright mate?”

“Yeh, not bad. You?”

“Yeah.” Charlie smiled, “Fancy a pint or several?”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day!”

Not much beyond idle chat was said by either until they were onto their fourth pint of the evening.

“I know what I’m avoiding at the bottom of this glass, what’s your excuse?” Josh asked.

“Not much.” Charlie replied.

Josh sighed and finished his pint. “Fancy something a bit stronger?” He asked.

“Sure, why not?”

Josh went to the bar and came back with a tray containing two pints and two double whiskys.

“How long can you keep avoiding talking about it?” Charlie asked.

“Talking about what?” Josh replied.

“You and Collette?”

“What about it? It’s over. End of story.”

“It’s never that easy, Josh.”

“She slept with someone else. Lied to me that she was carrying my baby. When all the time she knew…”

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.”

“I thought I had a second chance.” Josh sighed. “I give up with women, they’re all liars and cheats!” He stated before downing his whisky.

“Not all of them.” Charlie sighed softly.

“Your wife always tell you everything does she?”

“Not always.” Charlie swirled his whiskey around his glass.

“Exactly! She’s just like the rest of them.”

“Josh!” Charlie gasped. “I was equally responsible for what happened.” He pointed out. 

“You deserve each other then.” Josh replied bitterly. 

“Josh!” Charlie sighed.

“So tell me, what makes you want to sleep with a married woman?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Yes, I want to understand what motivates a bloke to do something like that.”

“Thrill of the chase. The danger of getting caught.” Charlie replied. 

“Is that why you did it?”

“Partly.” Charlie finished his whiskey.

“What other reasons were there? Didn’t you ever feel guilty?”

“I was in love with her.” Charlie paused. “All the time. Even now, after all this time I still feel guilty for breaking Baz apart like I did.”

“I don’t think Simon has the capacity to feel guilty or to love someone other than himself.” Josh sighed.

“That’s true.” Charlie sighed, “I’m sorry Josh.”

“Why? It’s not like you slept with my wife behind my back.” Josh shrugged.

Charlie shrugged, a silence descending over them both.

Josh went to refill their glasses and returned to find Charlie staring off into space. “Go on… Out with it!”

“Duffy and I are considering having another baby.” Charlie blurted out.

Josh stared at him wordlessly. He couldn’t have heard that right..!

“I’m sorry.” Charlie sighed.

“I give up with you two, you’re both clearly mad! What happened to ‘never again!’?”

“Duffy’s getting broody and well…”

“Did she refuse to sleep with you til you agreed?” Josh laughed, the alcohol clearly starting to take effect.

Charlie laughed, “No. No issues in that department. I had an unexpected boner on holiday last week, I was mortified.”

Josh laughed. “So you’re totally up for it then? Six not enough so you thought you’d add a couple more?”

“I’m scared.” Charlie admitted truthfully.

“Of what? Getting stage fright?”

He rolled his eyes playfully, “No. Of having another baby. What if it changes the dynamics of the family?”

“You mean the barely controlled chaos you two currently call a home life?”

“That’s the one.” Charlie smiled, “I wouldn’t change any of it.”

“So how’s adding more chaos gunna change things? Unless there’s something else..?”

“Duffy hasn’t had the best health in the last two pregnancies. Nor is there any guarantee that we’ll have baby.” Charlie paused, “Even after the reversal. Our age is another factor.”

“Yeh, don’t remind me!” Josh shook away the memories. “What’s Duffy’s view on those things? Or has she just gone baby gaga and isn’t listening to any of it?”

“She’s gone baby gaga. We’ve both agreed to one last roll of the dice. Leave it to fate.”

“And if fate doesn’t go the way she wants it to..?”

“We’ve not spoken about that. Not much anyway.”

“Ah.”

“I do think we’ll have problems conceiving.” Charlie admitted.

“You two?” Josh couldn’t help laughing.

“Josh!” Charlie laughed gently, “OK. You may have a point.”

“Let’s do a quick mental tally shall we? First you’ve got…” Josh broke up laughing again.

“Stop laughing.” Charlie said, in fits of giggles himself

The bell for last orders sounded. “One more for the road?” Josh asked as he stumbled towards the bar.

“Why not?”

About ten minutes later they stumbled out onto the street, the fresh air and alcohol hitting them both hard.

“Bloody jell Josh, I said one drink to the missus. She’ll kill me.” Charlie stumbled and laughed.

“Oh she will and you’ll enjoy every minute of it!”

“Probably.” Charlie grinned. “We should do this again, soon.”

“Yes. Before she chains you to that bed and doesn’t let you out again!” Josh laughed.

“She likes chaining me to our bed.”

“She does seem like the bossy type!”

“She is.” Charlie laughed, “Really bossy. Especially when she wants something.”

They walked along the street towards Charlie’s house, laughing and stumbling along the way. After several minutes they reached Charlie’s front garden.

“It was good to see you smile, mate.” He said to Josh before he hugged him and patted his back.

Their voices were clearly louder than they realised because suddenly the hall light came on and the front door opened.

“Oops. I think I’m going to be in trouble.” Charlie laughed.

“You boys have a good evening?” Duffy asked, her eyebrow raised, as she lent against the doorframe in her dressing gown.

“Yes darling.” Charlie turned his attention to Duffy, “Are you wearing anything under that dressing gown?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” She shifted slightly causing the gown to gape open further.

Charlie bit his lip. “Josh, I’m going to have to go.”

Josh rolled his eyes with a laugh. He looked over at the pair of them, doing his best to focus on Duffy’s face rather than anywhere else. Charlie really had landed on his feet with her! “Sure, yeh, I best get home too.”

He was a lucky fella indeed! “Let me know when you’re home, safely.”

“Yeh, I’ll text you.” Josh laughed. “Have a good night!” He called over his shoulder as he walked up the street.

“Oh I think I will.” Charlie stepped towards the house, his hands immediately going inside her dressing gown. “I don’t think Josh knew where to look.”

Duffy wrinkled her nose. “How much have you had?”

“Too much.” He began to kiss her neck as he began to back her into the house.

“Charlie!” She giggled. “You need to go to sleep.”

“Do not.” His hands moved towards her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples.

“You are drunk Charlie!”

“And horny.”

“I should make you a coffee.”

“As long as I can then do you, over the kitchen table.” He grinned.

“Charlie! Behave!” She giggled as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Its you.” He replied, “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He followed her.

She flicked on the kettle and slowly turned around, loosening the belt on her dressing gown as she did.

He watched her intensely as she did. She was beautiful!

“I’m glad you had a good evening.” She smiled.

“It was a lovely evening. By the looks of things, it’s about to get even better.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh huh.” He stepped towards her and gently removed the dressing gown. “You are incredibly beautiful! So so so sexy.”

“And you’re so so so drunk!” She giggled as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

“Josh’s fault.” He joked as he picked her up and sat her on the counter.

“I shall have to tell him off when I next see him then.”

“We talked about you.”

“Me? What have I done?” She asked, leaning back to rest her hands on the table.

“We were just discussing that you were the bossy type.” He replied, “Like chaining me to the bed and all that.”

“Charlie! I have to work with Josh!”

“He started it!” He laughed, kissing her neck again.

“I’m not sure I believe you.”

“Hmm.” He sucked the sensitive spot on her neck.

“I’m trying to talk to y-mm..!” She moaned.

“What’s that?” He asked, moving his lips to her collarbone.

“Stop distracting mm..!”

He shifted, pressing himself against her thigh.

“You’re drunk, we shouldn’t.” She whispered.

“Shouldn’t what?” He asked.

“Be having sex.”

“Why?”

“I’m sober. It’s wrong.” She sighed. “I want to but… How would you feel if it was me that was drunk?”

“I’d probably do the same and say it was wrong.” He met her gaze, lifting his head up. “Shall we go to bed gorgeous? I think my boner will still be here by morning.”

“I’m sure it will be.” She smiled. She kissed him lightly. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” He replied as he picked up her dressing gown off the floor. They went up to bed.

Settling into bed she lent over and kissed his cheek. “Even drunk you’re still a gentleman.”

“Of course I am.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep, his hand on her hip.

She rolled her eyes as he began to snore. He was going to have one sore head come morning!

“Urgh!” Charlie groaned when he woke up the next day.

Duffy had already been up for hours when Charlie finally awoke. She slipped quietly into their bedroom as she heard his groan. “Here.” She whispered, holding out a glass of water and some aspirin.

“Thank you.” He sat up and took the glass and the aspirin, quickly swallowing the pills. “I feel dreadful.” He moaned

“I’m not surprised, state you were in last night!” She giggled.

“I can’t even remember how much I had to drink.”

“I dread to think given the way you and Josh were staggering about in the front garden.”

“Poor Josh nearly got an eyeful of my wife! Especially the way your dressing gown fell apart at the door!”

“Oh so you remember that at least!”

“And wanting to hump you.” He laughed.

“You did indeed.”

“Alcohol and you are a bad combination.” He teased.

“Talking of which… Tilly bit Lottie during a fight this morning.” She sighed.

“She did what?” He asked, “Is Lottie ok?”

“Yeh, she bit her sister right back!”

He sighed, “Oh gosh.”

“Its alright for you, you slept through it!”

“Sorry. You should’ve woken me up.”

“And deal with your hangover on top of everything else? No thank you!”

“I’m not that bad.”

“You’re like a bear with a sore head!” She teased.

“I’m not!” He laughed gently.

She sat down on the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “You made me a promise last night.”

“I did. What was that promise?”

“Well if you can’t remember…” She teased, moving to get back up again.

“No no. I think it might be something to do with this.” He pointed to his crotch. “Was it?”

She shrugged with a grin as she circled back around the bed and headed towards the door, passing close to his side as she did so.

He gently pulled her back towards him and onto the bed. “I’m hard this morning…”

“Afternoon…” She giggled, nodding towards the bedside clock.

“I’m still hard.” He kissed her neck.

“Impressive!” She reached backwards with her foot to kick the bedroom door closed. “The kids are watching a movie so we have some time but not a lot.”

He began to kiss her passionately.

She quickly started to unbutton her jeans.

He helped remove her jeans.

She slid herself under the covers to join him.

He removed himself from his boxers and ran his hand over himself. “Fuck me!”

“Gladly!” She giggled.

He straddled her, underneath the covers. “I can’t wait to make you pregnant.” He whispered as he licked her ear.

“Are you planning to wine me, dine me and then seduce me?” She asked as she wriggled trying to remove her knickers.

“No just fuck you repeatedly.” He replied with a giggle.

“And I thought you were a gentleman..!” She couldn’t quite get the leverage she needed with him straddled over her. “Oh for fucks sake!” She muttered.

He moved slightly and removed her knickers. 

She let out a startled moan as he went straight for the main event.

“Want me to play with you, first?”

“I’m not sure we have the time..!”

He gently guided himself into her.

“Mmm… Yes…” She sighed, resting her head back into the pillows. “Show me what you wanted to do last night.”

“Baby.” He whispered in her ear as he began to thrust in her.

Her moans only served to encourage him on.

He continued, his thrusts getting harder and deeper.

The possibility of getting caught spurred them both on. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

It was definitely a thrill. Charlie began to rub her clit, hoping to push her over the edge because he wasn’t going to last for much longer.

“Oh shit!” She pressed her face into his shoulder to try and muffle her voice.

“Oh fuck!” He muttered.

It didn’t take much more for her to hit her peak, throwing her head back as she did so.

To which he followed her. Collapsing on top of her.

She let out a breath. “Worth the wait?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“I’ll let you get some more sleep whilst I go catch the end of the film.”

“No, stay and cuddle for a bit.”

“OK, but it’s your fault if I fall asleep..!”

“Hmm. It’s always my fault.”

“Of course. You need to get used to the feeling again.” She giggled.

“I never forgot.”

“Good!” She retorted as she snuggled into his arms.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”

He was about to snuggle down with her when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

Duffy looked up as Charlie nudged her. “What?”

“Footsteps!”

“Huh?” She blinked. “Shit!” She muttered as she dove out the bed and rushed to throw her clothes back on.

“Shit indeed.” He laughed gently as he attempted to find his boxers.

She’d just managed the button her jeans when the door opened.

“Mama.” It was Emily with her thumb in her mouth.

“You OK sweetheart?” She asked holding her arms out to her daughter.

“Me no feel well.” She said quietly and rubbed her tummy. “Hurts!” Though her words were muffled because of her thumb.

Duffy proded the little girl’s tummy. “Where does it hurt?”

She pointed to her belly button.

“Probably not appendicitis.” She said to Charlie.

“It might be wind or constipation.” Charlie replied. Emily sucked her thumb and settled herself in her mum’s lap.

Duffy continued to rub her daughter’s tummy until the little girl suddenly made a funny noise.

Emily giggled.

“That better?”

Emily nodded, “oilet?” She giggled again, and then trumped once more.

Duffy let the little girl go and watched her run out the room. “At least it wasn’t the other end.”

“That’s true.”

“Back to reality then.” She sighed as she stood up.

He got up and threw on his clothes.

“The joys of parenthood!” She laughed as she headed out onto the landing.

“And we’re both crazy enough to add an extra person into this madness.” He called after her.


	39. NSFW | sexual content

Today was the day of Charlie’s procedure, to have his vasectomy reversed. He was a little nervous, was he really doing the right thing here?

The kids had gone back to school the day before. Duffy was hoping that the procedure would take Charlie’s mind off the fact that Louis was about to fly out to Canada with Baz and Dan.

It didn’t. Not really. He’d been awake half the night worrying about everything. Saying goodbye to Louis had broken Charlie. He was sat on the edge of the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck.

Duffy arrived back at the house having dropped Emily off for her second day at school and the twins to preschool. The house was silent so she got quite a shock when she walked into the lounge and found Charlie sat staring into space.

He hadn’t even heard the door open or close or Duffy’s footsteps into the lounge.

“Charlie?” She whispered.

He jumped, startled.

“Sorry. I thought you would’ve left by now?”

“For the operation?”

“Yeh, I didn’t think I’d get back in time to see you before you left.”

“I… I’ll be getting off soon.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“You don’t have to…” He smiled shyly, “but I’d like you to.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “Can’t have you going there without your own personal nurse.”

“That’s true.” He replied. “Are we doing the right thing?”

“I think we are. I thought you did too?”

“I’m just overthinking again.” He sighed.

“It’ll be OK.”

“Will it?”

“Of course!” She sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can we go now?”

“I’m ready when you are.” She replied, gesturing to her coat.

It was a couple of minutes later that Charlie got up and put on his coat.

“It’ll be over before you know it!” She smiled, patting him gently on the shoulder.

He nodded, swallowing the anxiety he felt.

Not much was said as they drove to the hospital. When they reached the carpark Charlie stopped the car but didn’t make any move towards getting out. He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“We’re going to be late.” She whispered gently.

“I can’t do it.”

“What?!”

“I can’t do it.” He repeated.

“Why not? It’s all organised.”

“It’s—I’m scared.”

“You’ve had surgery before.”

“What if having a baby kills you? Or breaks our family?”

“Why would it break our family?”

“Because what if having a baby changes the dynamics of the family?”

“It won’t. We’ve shown we can cope with six children in the house at the same time.”

“I know but—“ He sighed, “I don’t know.”

“It’ll be fine. Just you wait and see.”

He nodded. Very reluctantly he went for the surgery.

Duffy couldn’t help pacing the waiting room as she waited for his procedure to be finished.

It wasn’t long before he was brought into recovery.

She walked quietly into the room, unsure how awake he was. “Hey handsome.” She whispered, taking hold of his hand.

“Hello gorgeous.” He mumbled.

“How you feeling?”

“I feel like my knob and balls are on fire.”

“I made sure we have some ice packs in the freezer at home.”

“Be worth it.” He mumbled.

“Of course it will be.” She smiled, stroking his cheek.

“When we have a baby.”

“Half you and half me.” She smiled.

“No doubt another girl. With your eyes…”

“You never know, it could be a blue eyed boy this time.”

“Like Peter?”

“Exactly.”

“I still can’t believe he’s mine.” He paused, “Our first.”

“He has so many of your characteristics…” 

“Yeah he does.” Charlie agreed. 

“Your kind heart and protective streak.”

“Maybe I’m too protective sometimes.” He admitted. 

“Much as I complain, I’m glad you are.”

“You’re my family. My entire world, why wouldn’t I want to protect that?”

“I’m bad at letting others take the reins.” She sighed.

“I know you are.” He reached to stroke her cheek.

“I’m trying my best not to be but old habits die hard.”

“I know.” He smiled.

“I should let you rest.”

“Hmm, Love you.” He said sleepily before he fell asleep.

Later that afternoon after Duffy had collected the girls from school, she was making dinner when she heard the front door open.

Charlie closed the door behind him. He was still a little tender and in pain after the operation but otherwise ok.

Duffy stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway into the hall. “Why didn’t you tell me you were on your way home?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Having heard his voice the girls ran into the hallway towards him. “Daddy!” They squealed.

“You certainly d… Girls! Be careful!”

He crouched down, with difficulty and hugged all three of his girls tightly. “Are you all ok?” He asked.

“I did a drawing!” Tilly piped up.

“You did?” He kissed her forehead, “Show me?”

Tilly ran off to grab her drawing from the table.

Duffy walked over and held out her hand. “Maybe we should let daddy sit down on the sofa?”

The girls nodded and got off their dad. Charlie sat on the sofa and was soon clambered on by all three girls.

“I’m making spaghetti bolognaise for tea, there’s enough if you’d like some?”

“I’m not hungry at the minute but will you save me some, please?”

“Look daddy!” Tilly shoved the picture she’d drawn into his face. “It’s Lion! Rawr!!” She giggled. 

Charlie smiled, “Ah! You’re very scary and it’s a wonderful picture. Very good.”

“OK.” She headed back into the kitchen to put the spaghetti on to cook.

He stayed with the girls whilst they waited for their tea to be ready. Hugging them, talking to them and hearing all about their stories.

“Girls dinner!” Duffy smiled as she put her head round the door a while later. “Peter! Jake! Come down to eat please!” She called up the stairs.

The girls got off their father and went into the kitchen, as the boys came downstairs.

Duffy served up dinner to the children and then wandered back through to the lounge.

He was looking at the pictures the girls had drawn at school and preschool.

“How you feeling?” She asked. 

“Me? A bit tender. You?”

“Oh I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just asking.” He held his hand out for her.

She squeezed his hand briefly before letting go. “I’m fine. I should go check on the kids.”

He nodded and watched her as she left the room. He sighed.

Duffy briefly checked on the children, they were all eating happily. She sighed and went through to the kitchen. She sighed once more and tried to distract herself by tidying up the room.

He noticed there was something different about her - something she was hiding.

The worktop was clean but she felt the need to clean it again, if only to occupy herself and stop her thinking too much.

He stepped into the kitchen and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

She jumped slightly. “This room is such a mess.” She complained.

“No it’s not.” He replied, “What’s bothering you? You’re looking for a distraction.”

“I told you I’m fine!” She snapped, pulling away from his embrace.

“Fine!” He replied and left the kitchen, returning to the lounge once more!

Duffy lent on the worktop and began to cry.

“Mum?” Peter asked, “Why are you crying?”

She stood back up and quickly wiped away her tears. “What? Oh, nothing, I’m OK.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m just tired that’s all. It’s been a long day.”

Peter nodded, although he wasn’t 100% satisfied with his mum’s explanation.

She sighed and went back to tidying.

Charlie returned to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.

Duffy jumped as she heard the tap turn on.

“Come and talk to me?” He asked.

She sighed but reluctantly followed him.

Closing the kitchen door slightly, he reached up and wiped her tears. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. What’s wrong?”

“Its not you…”

“What’s wrong?”

“What if I’m too old? It’ll all be for nothing.”

“Too old in what way?” He asked.

“Well everyone keeps reminding me how I’m well into my forties now.”

“Which may mean it’s slightly harder to conceive but we’ll be ok.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”

“Suddenly you’re the optimist?”

“We’ll have a baby. Might not be for a few months or a year, but we’ll have a baby. I know we will.”

Peter swallowed a gasp as he stood outside the kitchen door, his father’s words going round and round in his head.

Charlie saw Peter and swallowed, “Peter?”

Peter turned and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door closed behind him.

“I’ll go.” He sighed softly. “Peter?” He called up the stairs and followed him.

Peter turned his stereo on as loud as he could.

He came into the room. “Peter? Son?”

Peter lay on the bed, his back turned towards his father continuing to ignore him.

Charlie turned off the music and sat on the edge of the bed. He touched his son’s back, “You shouldn’t have heard that.”

“It could be worse, you could be getting divorced.” Peter muttered.

“Your mum and I won’t ever get divorced.” Charlie sighed, “I know its a shock…” He began. 

“So that’s why you’ve been arguing and mum’s been all moody recently? She’s pregnant again?”

“No, no your mum’s not pregnant again.”

“But you were talking about having a baby soon.”

“The operation I had…”

“Yeh?”

“It was so… you know. Your mum and I could have a baby.”

“You mean it was on your..?” Peter pulled a horrified and pained face.

“Yes.”

“No way! It was bad enough when Tilly headbutted me there that time!”

“It is painful.”

Peter looked horrified and awkward, not quite able to meet his dad’s eye.

“Sorry.” Charlie laughed gently, “This is awkward. How do you feel about another sibling?”

“I don’t know. Do you want another baby coz Louis’ mum took him away?”

Charlie shook his head, “I want another baby because I miss the baby stage.”

“And when that baby grows up are you just gunna have another?”

“Oh God no.” Charlie laughed, “I’m getting too old, Peter. This is going to be the last.”

“I thought the twins were going to be the last? That’s what mum said!”

“I know.” Charlie smiled, “It might not happen.”

“Coz mum gets too sick?”

“It’s early days. We’re not sure.”

“I’m guessing you don’t want me to tell the others then?”

“Not yet. Please?”

“OK.” Peter paused. “I don’t understand why Sarah thinks it’s so cool that I have loads of brothers and sisters.”

“It can be a bit chaotic, can’t it?”

“Yeh. She said she wished she had a brother or sister. I said she could take her pick from mine!”

Charlie laughed, “It’s chaotic here. I understand it’s probably hard for you.”

“I just feel different from all of them.”

Charlie frowned, “In what way?”

“I remember how things used to be.” Peter shrugged.

“When it was just you and Jake?”

“When it was just me and mum.” Peter sighed. “That Christmas before everything changed.”

“Go on..” Charlie encouraged gently.

“Why didn’t you stay?”

“That Christmas?”

“Yeh.”

“I did.” Charlie replied.

“But you were gone when I woke up the next morning.”

“Because I didn’t want to confuse you.”

“You didn’t want me thinking you were going to stay forever when that wasn’t ever your intention.”

“No. I…” Charlie sighed, “I don’t know. I didn’t know what I wanted.”

“It was so confusing. You and mum seemed really close and then all of a sudden I barely saw you and there’s this new guy in the house and mum is all ‘this is your dad’.”

Charlie rubbed Peter’s back, “If I could change things.., Peter, I’d never have left.”

“Mum was so different after we left Holby. She claimed she was happy but I don’t think she was.”

“No she wasn’t.”

“If having another baby makes her happy then it’s OK with me.”

Charlie gave his eldest son a questioning look. 

“I’m happy if she’s happy.” Peter shrugged.

“Are you?” Charlie moved closer to his son. “Are you happy?”

“I guess.” Peter shrugged.

“You guess?”

“Its just that everything is changing again.”

“In a bad way?”

Peter shrugged once more.

“What are you scared of?”

“Something happening to mum.”

“Like last time?” Charlie asked.

Peter nodded. “Mum likes to make out like she’s invincible.”

“I know.” Charlie smiled sadly.

“The others believe her but that’s coz they’re just kids.”

“But you’re not. You’re a teenager with a very good mind.”

Peter shrugged. “I just don’t like it when mum is hurting.”

“Neither do I.”

“She was crying in the kitchen earlier.”

“I know.”

“No before that. She’s been doing it loads recently. She thinks we can’t hear her coz she has the radio on.”

“She’s been crying a lot?” Charlie frowned. He kissed Peter’s forehead, “How often?”

“A couple of times a day. I tried to ask her about it but she just started screaming like a total nutcase.”

“Leave your mum to me, ok? I’ll talk to her. Please don’t worry.” Charlie reassured, kissing Peter’s head once more. After talking to Peter, he decided to go and talk to Duffy.

Duffy was still fussing in the kitchen when Charlie returned downstairs.

“We need to talk, away from little ears.” He said quietly.

“What now?” She muttered.

“Are you depressed?” He asked. “How long have you been depressed for?”

“What the hell? I’m not depressed. Not everyone in the world is depressed Charlie!” She snapped.

“You keep crying. The mood swings.” He sighed, “How long?”

“There’s nothing wrong Charlie.”

“Yes there is, sweetheart.”

“No there isn’t so just leave me alone!” She shouted and fled upstairs to their bedroom, slamming the door and curling up on the bed.

He sighed softly and followed. He knocked on the door and opened the door, “Duffy, please baby?”

“Go away!” She screamed. Hearing the door she rushed to hide what was in her hands in the drawer.

“No.” He frowned, noticing her in the drawer. “You need to start talking to me?” He closed the door and stepped towards her.

“I told you to go away! Does no-one listen to me anymore?!”

“Not when you’re upset and distressed.” He closed the door. “Please talk to me?” He touched her arm.

She snatched her arm back violently and jumped up from the bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “You’re scaring me.”

She pulled open the drawer and threw the bottle of pills at him. “You just won’t let it go will you? Fine!”

He frowned as he crouched down and took the bottle of pills. “What are these?”

“I got them from a friend. She works in a fertility clinic.” Duffy admitted softly. 

“And these are causing the mood swings? The teariness?” He sighed, “What are they for?”

“I hoped they might help.”

“To help you ovulate more?”

“You can’t mention this to anyone. I don’t want her to get in trouble.” Duffy blurted out. 

“Baby, you don’t need these.”

“I needed to do something. She agreed to help me if we kept it between just the two of us.”

“You still have regular periods right?”

“Yeh.”

“So we’ll be ok.”

“You can’t be sure of that.” She held her hand out. “I’m fine so long as I take them regularly. I just forgot to take the last dose and it’s thrown things off.”

“Yes I can.” He shook his head, “You don’t need these!”

“I’m starting to think you’d don’t actually want a baby, you’re just stringing me along!” She accused, her temper rising again.

“You’re unbelievable!” He replied, “I had the operation didn’t I’?”

“Give me back the pills then.”

“No. You don’t need them!”

“Fine. Fuck you then!” She attempted to push past him to leave the room.

He placed his hand on her arm. “What do these pills do?”

“They make it more likely that I’ll be able to have a baby.”

“Are the side effects worth it?”

“They’ll pass.”

“We don’t need them!”

“She promised me they’d help.”

“And right now there’s no point in taking them. How about we just… see how things go first? If we need help, then we can look into it.”

She sighed and sat on the bed. “I feel sick.” She mumbled.

He sat down beside her. “Why do you feel sick?”

“I forgot to take them this morning.”

“How long have you been taking them for?”

“A couple of weeks.”

He sighed and rested his head against her shoulder. “What am I going to do, with you?”

“Hold my hair back whilst I throw up?” She quickly pushed herself up from the bed.

He nodded and ended up doing just that as she threw up. He rubbed her back and held her hair.

A few minutes later she rested her head against his chest. “I didn’t mean to shout at everyone.” She whispered.

“I know baby.” He smiled sadly, “Will you please stop taking them? Let nature take its course? If… and only if, we need them we’ll consider it ok?”

“OK.” She nodded. “It was a really stupid thing to do wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was.” He replied, “We don’t even know if Charlie Jr is fully fixed yet.”

“I didn’t think it would have the effects it did. They were more powerful than I was expecting.” She admitted.

“I know you’re scared.” He told her. “So am I.”

“You’re not going to report this are you?”

“No, of course not.”

“Thank you. I know I was stupid. I panicked and didn’t think things through properly.”

“It’s ok.” He kissed her head. “We’ll talk tonight when the children are asleep?”

“Ok.” She sighed. “Can you get them ready for bed? I’m not sure I feel up to it.”

“Of course I can.”

“Thanks. I’m gunna go lie down. If I fall asleep make sure you wake me when you’re done with the kids.”

“I will.”

She washed her hands and face before going to lay on the bed. She felt awful and very stupid.

Duffy lay staring at the wall trying to ignore the bottle of pills that Charlie had left lying on the bed behind her. She knew taking them was stupid, but if it helped…

By the time Charlie came back in the room she was holding the bottle in her hands, staring at it, but hadn’t taken any.

He closed the door, “All five are asleep, even Peter.” He replied.

“Did you explain that I wasn’t mad at him?”

“Yes.”

“I threw up again.” She sighed.

“You’re definitely not taking them anymore?”

“I considered it but no.”

“It’s not worth it.”

“Coming off them isn’t exactly fun either.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“I didn’t even think to check what was in them.” She admitted softly. “Some nurse I am!”

He kissed her cheek. “It’s over now. Give me a few days and Charlie Jr will be ready for action.” He chuckled. “Actually more like a week but, he’ll be ready.”

“Really? No lecture about how dangerous it is to take unprescribed medication with a history of heart problems and seizures?” She asked sarcastically.

“I think you know how dangerous it is. I wouldn’t give you a lecture over it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” He kissed her cheek. “Early night and cuddles?”

“Sounds perfect.”

He threw off his shirt and jeans and lay on the bed beside her. “Love you.” He kissed her ear.

“Love you too.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, it wasn’t long before Charlie fell asleep.

Duffy lay staring at the ceiling for an hour or so before deciding to get up. Wandering down the hallway she saw light coming from Peter’s room. She quietly pushed open the door. “You should be asleep.” She whispered.

He sighed, “I can’t sleep.” He was sat in the corner of the bed, with his knees against his chest.

“Neither can I. Fancy some hot chocolate?”

He smiled sadly, “Please.”

Once downstairs Duffy flicked on the kettle and pulled the mugs and mix out the cupboard. “Is this about earlier?”

Peter nodded and then shrugged. “Dad said you were having another baby.”

“Let me guess - you think I’m crazy too?” She laughed softly.

“Yes!” Peter paused. “Why do you want another one?”

“I swear you’re more and more like your father every day! Is there any of me in you?” She sighed. “I just do, I can’t really explain it.”

Peter laughed and shrugged, sitting at the table. “I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“I’m not sure that’s what a 13 year old is supposed to say to their mum but…” She shrugged. She poured the drinks and then joined him at the table.

He sipped his hot chocolate, a comfortable silence between them.

“So how’s school?” She asked. 

“It’s going ok.”

“Just OK?” She smiled.

He nodded, “It’s fine. Really.”

“And Sarah? Is she enjoying being back at school?”

He nodded.

“I used to hate school when I was your age.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind it.”

“Well, you’re a lot brighter than I was at your age.” She smiled.

“I have your brains.” He replied.

“Don’t let your dad hear you say that!” She laughed.

He laughed gently.

She looked up at the clock. “You should get back to bed. You have school in the morning.”

He finished his hot chocolate, stood up and placed the mug in the sink. Then kissed his mum’s cheek and hugged her, “Goodnight mum. I love you.”

“I love you too. Do you want me to come tuck you in?”

He nodded shyly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She whispered.

He smiled and nodded. “Deal.”

Once upstairs she tucked him into bed and sat on the floor by his bed.

He was asleep within minutes.

Duffy was fast falling asleep on the floor. With a sigh she pushed herself up, gave Peter one last kiss and went back to her bedroom.

“Thought you’d done a disappearing act.” Charlie said quietly as he sat up.

“I was thirsty.”

“You ok?” He asked quietly.

“Tired.” She whispered. 

“You do look tired.”

“Thanks.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

He got up out of bed.

“Where you going?”

“To get some painkillers, I’m a bit sore. And swollen.”

“I could get them.” She offered.

“You should sleep.”

“I’m not going to win this argument am I?” She sighed.

He shook his head, “Nope.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll be back in a minute? Then we can cuddle?”

“OK.” She smiled.

He went to the kitchen and took some strong ibuprofen.

Duffy sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She was fully awake again.

“Do you want me to give you a massage? Help you sleep?” He asked as he reentered the bedroom.

“I’m supposed to be looking after you.”

“You are.”

“You haven’t stopped since you got home.” She sighed.

“I feel fine.”

“You’d say that if your leg was hanging off after being attacked by wolves Charlie!” She chuckled.

“Hm, you have a point.” He laughed gently. “Can I give you that massage?”

“Seeing how you’re so keen…” She giggled, rolling over onto her front.

He straddled her legs and began to give her a massage. He kissed the back of her neck.

She let out a sigh that morphed into a moan.

He smiled and kissed her neck again, several times. His hands still massaging her shoulders and upper back.

“Mmm, that feels so good!”

“I bet.” He moved his lips to her shoulder.

“Lower.” She murmured.

“My hands or lips?” He whispered.

“You’re equally talented with both.” She giggled.

He moved both his hands and lips lower.

She giggled as he ran his hands down her sides.

“Is it working, is it getting you relaxed?” He whispered, pressing himself against her bottom.

“Relaxed is one word for it..!”

“Hmm.” He wriggled slightly. He began to gently suck on her skin.

She let out a loud moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

He did it again.

Her hand gripped the bedsheet beneath her.

He licked down her spine.

“Oh fuck!”

“Bloody Hell Duffy.” He whispered.

Her skin felt like it was on fire with every touch. He’d barely touched her and yet she was so close to the edge already.

He ran his tongue over her lower back and then over her bottom. Sliding off her legs.

As soon as he moved off her she rolled over, her skin flushed and a look of fire in her eyes.

He caught her eye and smiled, moving his head between her legs.

She let out a loud moan as she felt his tongue begin to tease her.

His tongue got to work.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!”

It wasn’t long before he began to suck on her.

“Charlie! Shit!”

He didn’t stop until she climaxed. All over him.

“Fuck!” She gasped. She then promptly burst into tears.

He sat up abruptly, “What’s the matter?”

“I… I… Don’t know.” She sobbed.

“Oh. Baby.” He pulled her into a hug.

It took several minutes before she stopped crying.

“I don’t usually make you cry after an orgasm.” He whispered.

“I know.” She sighed.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She shook her head. “No, never.”

“Good.”

“Urgh, this is worse than being a teenager!” She sighed, flopping back down on the bed.

He smiled sadly and lay beside her. “Do you feel relaxed?”

“My body certainly is.”

“But your mind, isn’t?”

“I think that’s going to take a few more days I’m afraid.” She sighed.

“We’ll be alright baby, we’ve got this.”

“Can I have a cuddle?” She whispered.

“Uh huh.” He cuddled her tightly.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

“Good idea.”

Despite her mind still buzzing she quickly fell asleep in her husband’s arms.

He ran his fingertips up and down her arms for a while before falling asleep himself.


	40. NSFW | sexual content

Duffy sat at the kitchen table, tapping her pen against the surface. Staring off into space she sipped her hot chocolate.

“You ok babe?” Charlie asked stepping into the kitchen.

She jumped, she’d been so lost in her thoughts.

He switched on the kettle. “What you doing?”

“Trying to make a list.”

“A list of what?”

“Trying to prepare for Emily’s birthday next month.”

He moved and sat beside her. “What’ve you got on the list so far?”

“I was thinking we could hire the community centre.” She sighed. “It would help if Peter would make up his mind as to what he wants to do for his birthday too.”

“Sounds a great idea.” He kissed her cheek.

“Urgh, I give up with it! Do you want a drink?”

“I was just going to ask you the same question.” He smiled. “Fancy taking a break? I know something we could do.” He winked.

She smirked as leant into the fridge and held up a bottle. “Worked last time!” She giggled.

“Yes it did.” He stood up.

“Lead the way.”

He took hold of her hand and lead her upstairs to the bedroom.

She couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled within her.

“Best part of having a baby, the baby making stage.” He smiled as he closed the door and kissed her.

“That’s true.” She laughed, stepping back to uncork the bottle.

He watched as she uncorked the bottle, the bubbles going everywhere.

“Shit!” She giggled, attempting to catch the bubbles.

“Don’t waste the bubbles!” He laughed.

She wrapped her lips around the bottle, managing to swallow a couple of mouthfuls before the bubbles going up her nose caused her to sneeze.

He laughed gently as she sneezed. “Bless you.”

She giggled. “Open wide!” She instructed holding up the bottle.

He opened his mouth wide.

She cackled as she poured a healthy glug of champagne into his mouth. She then chugged back several mouthfuls herself.

He swallowed and watched her again. “Love you.” He blurted out randomly.

She giggled and attempted to strip seductively, the bottle still in her hand, wobbling as she tried to keep her balance.

“Strip for me, gorgeous!” He encouraged.

“Take this!” She giggled, holding the bottle out towards him.

He laughed and took the bottle from her grasp.

After a couple more stumbles she stood before him in just her underwear, a light blush colouring her skin.

“Very sexy. Nice underwear.” He remarked.

She giggled. “I wanted to treat myself.”

His finger began to stroke the material of her bra. “Colour suits you.”

She shivered slightly as she lent against the wall.

“I think I’m a bit overdressed. What do you think?”

“Or I’m underdressed.” She chuckled.

“Hmm. I’m definitely overdressed.” He began to kiss her neck.

She unbuttoned his shirt.

“God Duffy, I’m so painfully hard!”

She giggled as she beckoned him over to the bed. Once there she lay back on top of the duvet. “So what did you have in mind?” She purred.

“Nothing, actually.” He grinned as he nipped her neck.

“And you claim you’re the brains in this marriage!”

“No, that’s you!”

“I’ll remind you of that!” She smirked as she ran her hand down his bare chest.

“It’s the truth.” He began to nip down her body, over her breasts.

“Mmm… I knew you were a bright boy really!”

“I am a bright boy. But you’re an even brighter woman!”

“Because I’m here with you?”

“Uh huh.” He sucked the skin on her breast.

“This is much more fun than trying to organise birthday parties!”

“I bet!” He smirked.

“Though it could lead to us having another one to organise…”

“That’s very true.” He grinned. His tongue ran over the skin on her breasts.

She arched her back trying to encourage his lips lower.

“Where do you want my lips, baby?” He whispered.

“Lower.” She murmured.

“Lower?” He asked.

“Please..!” She begged girlishly.

“Beg me again!”

She fluttered her eyelashes. “Please..!” She repeated.

His lips moved lower.

“Mmm… Yes..!”

His lips went to her naval. His tongue licking her.

She giggled. It tickled.

He did it again, slightly lower.

Her giggle morphed into a moan.

Eventually he located the spot he wanted - her clit.

“Mmm… Yes!”

He ran his tongue over her.

She ran her toes up his side as her head fell back into the pillows.

He shivered slightly at the sensation.

Reaching his waist she hooked her toes into the waistband of his jeans. She let out a growl of frustration as she quickly realised he was still wearing a belt.

He moved his hands to his belt and removed it. His tongue returned to probing her insides.

She couldn’t reach with her hands so she stroked him through his jeans with her bare toes instead.

He grew harder under her touch.

Her hands ran through his hair and she pulled his head up towards hers.

He kissed her passionately.

Now she could get her hands to him she grabbed for the opening of his jeans, fumbling slightly and swearing as she did so.

“You’re so impatient.”

“It’d be easier if you weren’t so… so…”

“So what?” He asked.

“The zip’s jammed!” She giggled.

“Is that cos I’m so big?” He smirked.

“Cocky sod!” She giggled.

He helped her with his zip. Tiptoeing his fingers across her thighs. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He whispered in her ear.

Her grin widened in anticipation.

“Are you wet enough though?” He asked, inserting his finger into her.

She moaned and whimpered. “Don’t tease!”

“I’m not teasing.” He replied as he began to move his finger.

“Good!” She gasped.

He laughed softly, “You’re very wet!”

“I’ve had a whole day of anticipation waiting for you to come home.”

“Is that what it is?” He smiled as he removed his finger and gently rubbed her clit. “Want to me fuck you now?”

“I thought you’d never ask!”

Ever so gently, he guided himself into her. Gasping as he did.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, savouring the feeling of him inside her.

“God.” He grazed his teeth against her shoulder.

She moaned in his ear, she’d been waiting all day for this!

“Baby.” He’d been distracted all day at work because he wanted to come home and fuck her.

“Show me what’s on your mind.”

His fingers dug into her hips as his speed increased.

“Oh, yes! Fuck!” She gasped, clinging to his shoulders as she bounced against the mattress.

One of his hands moved up and grabbed her breast roughly as he continued to fuck her, hard.

Her nails scratched down his back.

The scratching and digging in of her nails into his back, only turned him on further!

As her hands reached his bottom she couldn’t help giving it a squeeze.

He groaned loudly.

She moved her legs so they were higher up his back.

“Duffy!” He groaned louder, his lips sucking her collarbone.

She giggled as she nipped her teeth on his neck.

He laughed softly feeling her teeth. “Mark me. Dare you.” He said breathlessly in her ear.

She didn’t need more encouragement as she bit him hard.

He slowed down as she bit him hard.

Taking a breath she laid her head back into the pillows, stretching her neck out wondering if he’d dare…

Suddenly his teeth nipped her neck and he laughed gently.

“I have an important meeting tomorrow!” She giggled, a look of daring challenge in her eyes as she met his gaze.

“Oh do you?”

“Mmhmm, you dodged it remember?”

“What can I say?” He rolled, so she was on top of him. His hands against her hips.

“You prefer to send your secret weapon instead?” She smirked.

“Of course.”

She began to move slowly up and down. “How do you suggest I charm them?”

“Just use your body and gorgeous smile, that’ll do it.” He smirked.

“That only works on you..!” She moaned as she increased her pace.

“It distracts me.” He gazed up at her, “I love it when you bounce on my cock.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

He began to suck on her tongue.

She moaned against his lips.

Charlie slapped her arse hard.

“Again!”

“What?” He did it harder. “This?”

She half moaned, half whimpered, her eyes begging him to do it again.

He rubbed the area he’d just slapped for a moment before his palm once again connected with her bottom.

With every strike she could feel her orgasm building, she was so close!

He continued to slap both cheeks. He could tell she was close.

Their lovemaking took on a frenzied nature as they hurtled towards their peaks.

“Fuck.” Charlie was so close to coming but wanted her to come first!

Her moans grew louder as she felt his fingers slide between them.

His fingers played with her sensitive spot, hoping to tip her right over the edge.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuucckk!” She screamed.

“Shit!” He groaned loudly as he came with her, both of them hitting their peak at the same time!

“Bloody hell!” She gasped as she slumped forward, resting her head against his chest.

“That was—- incredible.” He breathed out.

“Amazing.” She whispered breathlessly.

He ran his fingertips up and down her back. “I can go for round two, if you like?” He smirked.

“I think I might need a quick moment to catch my breath first!” She giggled.

“It was fantastic!”

“Worth the wait?”

“Yes!”

“Though maybe next time I might pop into work during your break. Deliver your lunch personally.”

“I won’t say no to that idea! Get double the lunch.” He kissed her forehead.

“Whilst also saving on the washing up!” She giggled. “Can’t have you going hungry. You need all the energy you can get!” She poked his stomach playfully.

“I have a lot of energy.” He replied.

“That’s what that is, is it?” She tickled him.

“Yes!” He began to squirm, wriggle and laugh.

She rolled away as she saw his hand reach out for her waist. She let out a little squeak as her bottom hit the mattress.

“Come here, gorgeous!!”

“You’ll have to catch me!” She giggled as she stood up, momentarily forgetting the alcohol she’d consumed until it caused her to stumble slightly.

“That’s not going to be hard.” He replied, diving out of bed, almost falling into the set of drawers.

She burst into giggles. “You’re so drunk!” She teased.

He shook his head fondly, “Not as drunk as you!”

She pulled herself up to her full height, not realising how ridiculous she looked as she was completely naked. “I am NOT drunk!” She declared, the giggle she was trying to contain coming out as a snort.

“No? Really?” He chuckled as he stepped towards her, his eyes roaming her body. She was gorgeous

She flushed under his gaze.

He worshipped her body and everything it had done for him.

She reached down and picked up the bottle. “Ooh there’s still some left!” She giggled.

“Not sharing?”

“Maybe if you ask nicely…” She teased.

“Want me to beg?”

She grinned mischievously, curious to see what he’d do.

“Oh, you do want me to beg?” He sat on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you beg before…” She giggled as she took a swig from the bottle and then dangled it before him.

“You’re cruel.” He pouted slightly, “Please can I have the bottle?”

“What do I get in return?”

“Anything you want baby?”

She held out the bottle so he could take it as she laid down on the bed next to him.

“Thank you.” He took the bottle.

She rolled herself up in the duvet as she watched him.

“Comfy there?”

“Very!” She yawned.

“Tired baby?” He finished the bottle.

“No!” She yawned again.

“That shag take the energy from you?”

“Maybe.” She giggled.

His fingers tiptoed up her thigh.

“Ready for round two are you?”

“Maybe.”

“You are keen!”

“Just really horny.” He admitted. “Blame yourself for wearing nothing and standing in front of me. Charlie Jr sprung to life, yet again.”

“Its lovely and warm in here, fancy joining me?” She asked, opening the duvet slightly.

“Yes.” He crawled into the duvet, joining her.

She wrapped the duvet around them, sliding her leg around her waist.

He kissed her roughly.

She moaned and rolled them over so he lay on top of her.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She ran her hand up his back, her fingertips touching the scratches. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t. I enjoyed it.”

She kissed her fingertips and ran them gently along the marks.

“That’s nice.” Charlie said quietly at the feeling of her fingertips stroking the scratches on his back. He rested his head in her neck and kissed it. “Can we just stay like this?” He murmured.

“Sounds good to me.” She sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just tired.”

“Sure?”

She hesitated. “You were joking earlier right?”

“About what?”

“Your reasons for sending me to the meeting tomorrow.”

“Oh about using your body?”

“Yeh.”

“I was joking.”

“Good. Because I think I’m a bit too old to simply be ‘a pretty face’!”

“No you’re not.” He replied, “It would work if I was there.”

“Its frustrating enough hearing those kind of jokes from others…”

“I’m sorry.” He stroked her cheek, “I didn’t mean to upset you”

“I try to not let it get to me but its sometimes not easy being the boss’ wife.”

“I know you don’t have it easy.”

“I know I shouldn’t complain, it’s not your fault.”

“I’m your husband. If you can’t complain to me, who can you complain to?” He stroked her cheek.

“I guess that’s better than me getting so wound up that I crash the car again!” She giggled.

“That’s a good point.” He laughed gently.

“I still can’t believe you wouldn’t let me leave the bill in his inbox.” She pouted playfully.

“That’s because I didn’t want you to get into trouble.” He tapped her nose.

“It was his fault so he should have paid for the damage!”

“He really pissed you off, didn’t he?”

“Yes, damn it!” She tried to look serious but quickly broke up into giggles.

“Your giggle is so adorable.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He licked her tongue.

She wrinkled her nose. “You’re so weird!”

“Am not.”

“Are too!”

“Not.”

“Are!”

“Not.” He began to tickle her.

She rolled backwards away from his hands, forgetting they were wrapped in the duvet until the both began to fall off the bed.

“Duffy!” He laughed gently as they both fell off the bed.

“Oof! Ow!” She complained as they hit the floor.

“Sorry babe.”

“I don’t want to think about how bruised my arse is right now!” She giggled.

“It’s still quite red from where I spanked you.”

“How long is that meeting?” She asked. She tried to get up but couldn’t figure out how to unravel the duvet from around them. “Oh fuck it, I’m just gunna sleep on the floor!” She declared.

“As long as you’re not sleeping alone?” He paused. “Two, three hours?”

“You’re welcome to camp here with me.” She pulled a face. “Those chairs aren’t comfy at the best of times either!”

“Especially when you’ve spent most of the night being spanked.” He licked her ear and gently nibbled it.

“Makes a change from it being in the middle of the day over your desk.”

“That’s because you’re always naughty.” He smirked.

“No, I’m a good girl!”

“No you’re not.” He giggled.

“Ask anyone, they’ll tell you I’m an angel!”

“Pfft! That’s cos they don’t know you like I do.”

“No, it was you that led me into temptation!”

“I did not.”

“I’m not starting that again!” She laughed.

He kissed her tenderly. “Shall we sleep?”

“Good idea.” She replied, shifting so she lay almost completely sprawled across him as he lay on his back on the floor.

“Love you gorgeous.”

“Love you too.” She replied sleepily.

She slept fairly well until around 4am when she woke up sore and confused on the floor.

Charlie was snoring.

The sound rattled through her head. She managed to sit up partially and looked around the room. Why were they..? Ah! She glimpsed the empty bottle lying on its side on the carpet. Urgh! She flopped back down onto Charlie’s chest.

The movement briefly caused Charlie to stop snoring but he soon started again, shifting lightly.

She tried to nudge him gently, not enough to fully wake him but enough to hopefully stop the noise.

It worked. After three “gentle” nudges, he stopped snoring.

She managed to fall back to sleep though it seemed like it had been hardly any time at all before her alarm began blaring loudly from the bedside table.

“Urgh!!” Charlie groaned as the alarm woke him up. His head pounding.

Duffy groaned as she began to try and turn the alarm off, momentarily forgetting they were lying on the floor so she was merely hitting the carpet. “Make it stop!” She complained.

He laughed watching her repeatedly hit the carpet, reached up and silenced the alarm.

She held her head as she glared at him. “Stop laughing!”

“Sorry,” he smiled.

“What time is it?”

“What time did you set your alarm for?”

“6am.”

He checked the time, “6am.”

“Urgh!” She complained as she dragged herself to her feet and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work. “Never get drunk on a school night.” She muttered to herself.

“I could’ve told you that.”

“I didn’t hear you saying that last night.”

“That’s cos it was fun. I didn’t hear you complain either.” He laughed and sat up leaning on his elbows.

“You don’t have to work today.” She rolled her eyes. “Ow..!” She groaned.

“Sorry baby.”

“I look forward to seeing how you make it up to me!”

About ten minutes later she was ready for work. She gave him a quick kiss before quietly rushing out the house so she wouldn’t be late.

He knew he owed her massively for getting him out of the meeting!

The meeting ended up lasting for almost four hours but finally she achieved her objective and headed back down to the department. She was exhausted and the painkillers she’d taken had worn off during the meeting. She was thankful to see that the department wasn’t too busy so she headed into Charlie’s office.

It was quiet, seeing as no one was there and Charlie wasn’t working today (he had the children instead). There was paperwork all over the desk, the famous desk she’d been bent over multiple times to be spanked and fucked.

Pushing the paperwork to one side she let out a sigh as she placed her head onto the desk and promptly fell asleep.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been snoozing for when she was rudely awoken by a knock on the door which was followed by another loud knock.

“What?” She yelled at the door.

The door opened.

She looked up and blinked, unsure if she was actually still asleep and imagining things. There appeared to be a large bouquet of flowers walking towards her, seemingly of its own valition as it was so large she couldn’t see who was holding them.

Different colours of flowers. Red, white, orange, purple. All her favourite flowers mixed into one.

She got up from the desk and walked over. “For me?” She asked, confused.

“Yes. I was told to leave them on the desk.”

The voice sounded familiar but there was something different about it. She took the flowers. “What are you doing here?” She giggled.

“Coming to give you these.”

She lent forward and kissed him. “You big softy!”

He returned the kiss, “I can’t stay for long.”

She placed the flowers down on the desk. “This was a very lovely surprise.” She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I needed to make it up to you. Still do.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure, what do you fancy?”

“You got time for a short walk? I could do with some fresh air.”

“Of course I have.”

She reached into the drawer and swallowed two painkillers before linking her arm through his and heading out the office, through reception and into the carpark.

“You okay?” He asked, “Still hungover?”

“Possibly. I just ache all over.”

“Flu?”

“I hope not coz if it is then we’ll both have it by the end of the week!”

“Oh heck yes.”

“Fingers crossed that I’m just old and hungover!”

“Old and hungover.” He teased.

“Though not as old as you!”

“As you keep reminding me.” He laughed.

“It’ll teach you to hit on someone so much younger than you!” She teased.

“You’re gorgeous! You can’t blame me!”

“Even now I still occasionally catch Megan giving you the stink eye over it!” She giggled.

“Megan warned me off. She wasn’t impressed to find my hands wandering.”

“Good job she doesn’t know half the things we’ve gotten up to then..!” She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Especially if she realised, a lot of things happened in that office.” He smirked, his hands on her hips.

“Including Emily…”

“Hmm. Yes.” He laughed.

“Yeh… Let’s not ever have that conversation with any of our children. We don’t come out of any of the situations looking good..!”

“Our son was conceived in a pub car park, our daughter on the desk in daddy’s office and our twins in the park by the lake.” Charlie chuckled softly.

“What’s your bet for this time?”

“Could be anywhere. You?”

“Depends how creative you’re feeling I suppose!”

“Oh, share those ideas?” He kissed her lips.

“Hmm…” She pondered. She snorted with laughter. “How have we never been arrested for public indecency?”

“Erm… we are careful.”

“Not careful enough apparently!” She laughed.

He laughed, his hand moving down to squeeze her bum.

She squealed.

He did it again.

“Ow!” She pouted.

“Sorry, are you okay? Arse still tender?”

“Especially after I’ve spent the last four hours sat on it!”

“Sorry baby, I’ll give you a massage tonight?”

“Ooh I like the sound of that! I best get back to work now though. Wouldn’t want the boss to think I was slacking!”

“You’re always slacking.” He teased.

“How rude!”

He laughed and kissed her passionately. “We both better get back.”

She started to walk back towards the building. “Missing you already!” She giggled.

“I miss you too, gorgeous.”


	41. Chapter 41

Duffy sat on the edge of the bath staring at the item in her hands. A sudden burst of rage bubbled up within her and she launched the item at the opposite wall, letting out a scream as she did so.

After hearing her scream, Charlie knocked once on the bathroom door and opened it slightly. “I take it it’s negative?” He asked, indicated her scream.

“What do you think?” She snapped.

He sighed, “Hey, we knew it was going to be a challenge.” He stepped into the room.

“Its been six months since we started trying. Ten months since you had the operation. What are we doing wrong?” She sighed.

“Nothing.” He smiled sadly, “It’s just not our time yet.”

“I really thought… This time… I’m a week late.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

He sighed and held his hand out. “One day it’ll be positive.”

“I…” Her words were interrupted by a knock at the door. “That’ll probably be mum. I said we could have lunch together.”

“I’ll go and get the door.” Getting downstairs, opening it and smiling sadly at Kate. “Hi, come in?”

“Charlie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Kate.”

“Well I have something to share with you that should hopefully bring a smile to your face!” She replied brightly. “Now where is that daughter of mine?”

“You have?” He smiled, “Upstairs, in the bathroom.”

“She’s not unwell is she? She did look a little pale when I saw her the the other day.” Kate asked as she walked into the hallway and Charlie closed the door behind her.

“No. We got another negative pregnancy test. It’s thrown Duffy badly.” He explained.

“She’s getting so stressed about it all. That can’t be helping.” Kate sighed. “Why don’t you go and get her whilst I make us all a cuppa?”

He nodded, “I don’t want her to make herself ill.”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan to sort that!” Kate smiled as she went into the kitchen.

He went upstairs to get Duffy. “Your mum’s making us a coffee. I’ve told her about the negative pregnancy test.”

“You told her? Great!” She sighed.

“Go and talk to her?”

“Fine!” She stopped in the doorway. “Aren’t you coming too?”

“In a minute.”

She sighed and walked downstairs. “Hi mum.” She sat at the kitchen table, her chin resting on her hand.

“Hi darling. Where’s Charlie?”

“Upstairs. Said he’d be down in a few minutes.”

“I have to wait for Charlie.”

The two women sipped their coffees in silence. The atmosphere slightly tense.

Charlie arrived in the kitchen, “Hi. Sorry, I was just finishing up in the bathroom. You wanted to talk to us both?”

“Yes. I wanted to give you this.” Kate reached into her handbag and placed an envelope on the table. “Its plane tickets and accommodation for you and the kids to fly out on the first Monday of the school holidays to spend four weeks in Toronto. All you have to pay for is a hire car and food while you’re there.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Kate…” He didn’t know what to say.

“You deserve a holiday.” The older woman smiled. “There’s also some spending money for each of the children in there too.”

“Honestly mum, we couldn’t! How can you afford it?” Duffy asked.

“I’ve been saving for many years.” Kate smiled warmly.

“But that’s for other things surely?”

“I wanted to give the two of you and the children something to look forward to.”

“The kids will be so excited.” Duffy agreed. 

“Thank you Kate.” Charlie said with a smile.

“So what shall we have for lunch?” Duffy asked. She was smiling but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked instantly, knowing there was something wrong.

“Nothing.”

“Lisa?”

“Just leave it mum, please!”

“No. Lisa please tell me?”

“I don’t want to. I’d rather just get on with my day rather than dwelling on my failures yet again.”

“You’re not a failure!” Charlie replied.

“The test results would suggest otherwise.”

“I told you. Getting stressed won’t be helping.”

“I’m not stressed!” She snapped.

Kate and Charlie both sighed.

“Oh please don’t give me that look!”

“This isn’t helping babe.” Charlie kissed her cheek.

“Neither is you making out like you haven’t had your test results back yet. I know you have because I’ve seen them!”

“We are both healthy adults. Our test results have come back fine! It just takes time. We’re not used to waiting.”

“Its alright for you, its me that’ll be the one who gets the blame.” Duffy shot back. 

“Why? Why will I blame you?”

“Maybe not you but others will.”

“Why will they blame you?”

“The woman always gets the blame in these things.”

“Duffy, now you’re overthinking.”

“You honestly think no-one knows don’t you?”

“You need to relax.”

“I see that same look on their faces too.”

“What look?”

“Pity. Like I’m a failure.”

“They don’t think that, at all!”

“That’s coz they’re not stupid enough to do it when you’re there!” She replied, her agitation clearly building.

“They don’t think that, Duffy. Seriously.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I think you’re getting a little paranoid Lisa.” Kate suggested.

“Mum!” Duffy shot back angrily.

“We knew it was going to be tough, baby. But we also said we wouldn’t argue over it?”

“I’m not the one arguing.”

He sighed. “Why don’t you and your mum have a nice afternoon together?”

Duffy rolled her eyes. “Fine, I can take a hint!” She stormed into the hallway to get her handbag and shoes.

He sighed and shook his head. He was just trying to help.

Kate rested her hand on his shoulder. “Leave her to me. I’ve had just about enough of her attitude lately myself!”

“She doesn’t mean to be so…” he paused, “Stroppy. She’s just upset. Blaming herself for us not conceiving.” He sighed sadly. “I wish I could make her pregnant. Make her… happy again.”

“It’ll be OK. We’ll be back at teatime.”

He nodded, “I’m not making her very happy at the minute. Thank you once again for the trip. It might be what we need, as a family.”

“Hopefully it will be. A chance for all of you to spend some time together. There’s a little something in there for young Louis too. Be sure to bring back plenty of photos - I want to see how much he’s grown!” She smiled.

“Thank you.” He smiled, “So much for everything Kate.”

She squeezed his shoulder and left to follow her daughter.

After a while of walking they arrived at the park. Nothing had been spoken between them the whole way there. Finally Duffy could stand it no longer. “So what have you and Charlie cooked up together then?”

“Charlie and I haven’t cooked up anything together.” Kate replied.

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you Lisa.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time for either of you.”

Kate laughed. “What’s on your mind?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Everything.”

Duffy sighed. “I didn’t think it was going to be this hard.”

“It’s just going to take a little longer than you both anticipated, that’s all.”

“I just fear our marriage is struggling as a result.” Duffy sighed. “And its all my fault.”

“Have you shared those thoughts with Charlie?”

“And confirm that he was right all along?”

“I’m not following?” Kate frowned.

“It took so long to convince him because he was worried about the effect it would have on us and our family.”

“He’s worries about you.” Kate replied.

“He shouldn’t need to.”

“He’s your husband.”

“I know that but…”

“But what?”

“I sometimes don’t know how to react when he fusses over me so much.” Duffy admitted.

“Because you’re not used to it?”

“I hoped that it would go away but I’m always going to be a screwed up mess aren’t I?”

“No. Not at all.”

“They did quite the number on me didn’t they?”

“Who did?”

“Andrew and my dad.”

“They were both idiots.”

“Idiots who I thought cared about me. Shows how good my judgment is.” Duffy sighed. “Do you mind if we sit down?” She asked, gesturing to a nearby bench.

“No.” Kate smiled as she sat down beside her.

Duffy let out a sigh as she sat down. She held her stomach with one hand as she opened her handbag with the other.

“Are you sure you’re not pregnant?”

Duffy finally found the painkillers she’d been searching for. “Not if these cramps are anything to go by I’m not.” She sighed. She swallowed back the pills. “I was so sure this time. I waited a whole week and I felt so sick yesterday. I was convinced!” She began to cry.

Kate pulled her daughter into a hug, “You will conceive. You never know, it might be on holiday. When you’re both fully relaxed.”

Duffy managed a watery smile. “I’m not sure relaxed Charlie will be in the same city as Baz but we’ll see.”

“Promise me one thing, Lisa?”

“What’s that?” Duffy sniffled.

“That you and Charlie don’t let this divide or separate you both.”

“We’re trying our best. Let’s just hope that’s enough.”

“You loved each other dearly. Charlie thinks the world of you.”

“I don’t know why but he does seem to doesn’t he?”

“Yes. This is breaking his heart.”

“I never set out to hurt him.”

“I know you didn’t.” Kate kissed her daughter’s head. “Communication between you and Charlie has never been your strongest point. But you do need to sit down and talk.”

“We have tried but one of us usually ends up storming off in a huff…”

“Who’s the one who storms off?” Kate asked, getting a sense it was always Duffy.

Duffy looked down at her feet. “I’d rather not answer that question…” She mumbled.

Kate nodded. “Tonight, talk to him? Please for me?”

“OK.” Duffy paused. “Are you sure he didn’t put you up to this?”

“No he hasn’t. I promise.”

“We should probably head back shouldn’t we?”

Kate nodded. “It’s easier said than done but please try and relax.“

"I’ll try. I’ve had an idea, I just need to talk to Charlie about it.”

“An idea? What kind of idea?”

“Oh nothing drastic, don’t worry!” Duffy smiled as she stood up.

Kate smiled and stood up. They went home. By the time Duffy and Kate arrived home, there was only a couple of hours before the children needed picking up.

Despite their protests that it was unnecessary, Kate decided to give them some space to chat before the children finished school.

“How was your afternoon with your mum?”

“It was OK. She thinks I need to relax and we need to talk.”

“I agree with her.”

“I thought you might!” She laughed. “Well, I’ve had some time to think…”

“And?” He smiled as he met her gaze.

“I think we should take a break.”

“You want us to break up?” He asked and swallowed.

“What?! No!” She stared at him. “Where did you get that idea from?”

“You’ve just said you want us to have a break.”

“Not that kind of break!”

“Oh.” He laughed, “Thank God for that!!” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“I meant a break from trying to have a baby.” She paused. “I’m not saying that we’re not gunna have sex, we totally can but when we feel like it, not coz we’re trying to have a baby.” She sighed. “It’s all got so stressful these last couple of months and it’s rather sucked the fun out of things a bit, don’t you think?”

He stepped towards her and put his hands on her waist, “Yes. Yes it has.” He admitted, “Maybe going on holiday will help?”

“You never know. I’m looking forward to it. I’ve never been to Canada before.”

He smiled and nodded. “We’ll have a fantastic holiday, I know we will.”

“Have you let Louis know yet?”

“Not yet. I thought we could surprise him when we’re there?”

“You should probably let Baz know though.”

“Yeah I will.” He kissed her nose, “I love you.”

“Even when I’m being a giant pain in the ass?”

“Yes. Even when you’re stroppy.” He smirked.

“I’m not stroppy! Little girls get stroppy, grown women don’t!” She pouted.

“Hmm.” He kissed her lips again. “I quite like falling out with you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because the makeup sex is great.” He whispered in her ear.

“Well unfortunately for you that’s off the menu tonight…”

“You got your period?”

“Yeh.” She sighed.

“Ugh!” He groaned playfully.

“At least we know for sure.” She looked up at the clock. “If you call now you’ll probably catch Baz before she goes to work.”

“It can wait for another day.” He smiled.

“You’ll need to get used to talking to her again. You’re about to spend almost an entire month in the same town as her!”

“You know she just makes things difficult when there’s no need to be.”

“Don’t I know it! I’ve got three weeks to practise smiling sweetly whilst she calls me a whore.”

“You’re not a whore!”

“Feel free to remind your ex-wife of that fact but I doubt she’ll care.” Duffy shrugged.

“It winds me up.” He replied.

“It winds you up?” She laughed. “You’re not the one being called names!”

“I know.”

“It’ll be worth it to spend time with Louis.” She reassured him.

“Yeah it will.” He smiled.

Duffy once more looked up at the clock and smiled. “Fancy a cuddle before we pick the kids up from school?”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Charlie grinned as he followed her into the lounge, both of them happy to have gotten things back on track.


	42. Chapter 42

Tomorrow was the day of their holiday. Four weeks in Toronto. Charlie was both looking forward to the holiday and dreading it, especially being in the same city as Baz. He was broken from his thoughts by banging and crashing coming from upstairs. He looked up and sighed.

There a sudden, much louder, bang followed by cursing.

He went upstairs to investigate. “What an Earth are you doing?“

Duffy looked up from where she was sat on the floor surrounded by various items of clothing, the suitcase open on the bed. "I was trying to fit everything in and the suitcase… Well, it kind of… Exploded..!” She looked sheepish. “I was jumping on the suitcase to try and close it and, um, I’m guessing you heard me hit the floor…”

“I thought you were going to come through the ceiling. How many clothes do we need?” He smiled brightly.

“We’re going for four weeks!” She replied, wincing as she got up off the floor.

He held his hand out to help her up off the floor. “Does your arse need a rub?”

“I think I landed on my back.” She admitted quietly as she rubbed it.

He helped her up and gently began to rub her back.

“Maybe jumping on the case wasn’t the best idea…” She admitted. 

“Maybe not.”

“We can only take three cases. How are we going to fit enough for all of us in just three cases?!”

“We will manage. I can always go commando.” He smirked.

“This is a family holiday Charlie!” She giggled.

“The children won’t notice I’m not wearing pants. You might though.” He winked.

“You planning to wear any for the flight over there?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Depends.”

“On if you can bribe the air hostesses to keep an eye on the kids during the flight?”

“Hopefully they’ll be asleep.” He smirked.

“You planning to join the mile high club or something?”

He laughed, “It’d be something different. Be a story to tell, if we conceived in the air, wouldn’t it?”

“Good luck pulling that off!” She giggled.

They finished packing their clothes away, a comfortable silence between them.

As they were about to head downstairs again Duffy lent over and whispered in Charlie’s ear. “I’m game if you can organise it.”

“Leave it with me. I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“This I can’t wait to see!” She giggled.

The rest of the day was spent organising what time they had to leave to make their flight on time. Double and triple checking they had everything and had packed enough. “Tea?” Charlie asked as he switched on the kettle when he reached the kitchen.

“Yes. I’m gasping!” Duffy sighed. “This is the last cup I’m having though seeing as how we have to be up at 3am!”

“Ugh, that’s even earlier than usual!”

“Well the flight’s at 7am. We need to get there and check in.”

“I know! The whole thought of waking the kids at 3am and having them grumpy, isn’t something to look forward too.” He laughed.

“Maybe they’ll sleep on the flight?”

“I hope so.”

“So you can carry out your fiendish plan to have your wicked way with me over the mid-Atlantic?” She giggled.

“Of course.”

“Aren’t airline toilets quite small?”

“Yes but we’re both flexible. You more than me.” He winked.

“Years of practise!” She giggled.

Sipping her tea, Duffy wandered over to double check for the hundredth time that she definitely had all seven passports in her handbag.

“Do we have them all?” He asked.

She counted them out onto the worktop, opening each one to show him as she did so. She then counted them back into her bag. “Yes and you saw me do that so if there’s any missing when we get to passport control…”

“I’ll still blame you.” He laughed gently.

Despite having checked everything multiple times and getting into bed early Duffy barely slept. She’d finally just dropped off when the alarm went off.

“Urgh! Do we have to wake up?” Charlie mumbled.

“I swear it was 10pm five minutes ago!” Duffy grumbled.

“Yeah it was.”

They dragged themselves out of bed and dressed before going to get the children sorted. Despite all their planning it was still utterly chaotic and they only just made it to the airport in time. The children running around because they were so excited to be going on holiday!

“Kids can you please all stay in one place!” Duffy shouted.

For once they listened and did as they were told. “Relax.” Charlie rubbed her lower back.

“I will relax once they’re all belted into their seats and we’re in mid-air!” She muttered between gritted teeth.

He began to kiss her neck.

“Charlie! Behave!” She giggled.

“I am. I’m relaxing you.”

“The boys look like they want to disown us..!”

Charlie looked up and watched the boys as they pulled a face at their parents. Charlie laughed, “Alright boys. I’ll stop kissing your mum!”

Their replies were drowned out by the tannoy announcing that their flight was ready to board.

“Come on children, time for us to board our flight.” Again, it was a military operation making sure all the children were there. Eventually, they were all strapped into their seats.

“I’m bored!” Jake complained.

“Read your book and listen to your music? Or watch a film?” Charlie suggested. 

Jake grumbled as he put on his headphones.

Three hours into the flight, all the children had fallen asleep.

Duffy was dozing too when she felt a nudge in her side. “Huh?” She mumbled sleepily.

“All the children are asleep.”

“That’s nice…” She still hadn’t opened her eyes.

Charlie leant over and whispered, “Fancy joining the mile high club?”

“I’m sleeping.” She mumbled. She opened one eye slowly as her brain began to process his words. “You weren’t kidding?”

“Of course I wasn’t.” He smiled, “You never know, we might conceive.”

“Let’s hope mum doesn’t figure that out. I’m not sure that’s what she had in mind for this holiday.”

“Our little secret.” He kissed her cheek. “Meet you in the toilet?”

“OK.”

He got up and went to the toilet.

Duffy waited for a couple of minutes, contemplating how crazy the idea was. Finally she took a deep breath, checked the kids really were asleep and followed her husband.

It was a completely bonkers idea but it would be worth it.

She tapped lightly on the door.

Charlie opened it and pulled her inside.

She hadn’t expected him to be so quick so had to smother her startled squeal.

He laughed softly. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Locking the door she turned to look at him. “This is insane!” She giggled.

“Yeah it is. But we’re trying for a baby so..”

“Let’s get to it?” She giggled as she attempted to remove her knickers in the confined space.

He undid his belt and jeans.

“Lucky I knew about this so wore a dress.” She laughed as she finally got them down and over her shoes.

“Good girl.” He smiled.

“Good girls don’t have sex in airline toilets Charlie!”

“That’s very true.” They ended up joining the mile high club. Making love in the toilets.

“How do we get out of here now?” She giggled breathlessly afterwards.

“I’ll go first.” He kissed her tenderly, breathless himself.

“If anyone asks I was sick and you were helping me.”

“I will.” He smiled and kissed her passionately. “Love you.”

“Love you too!”

Doing up his jeans and belt he left the toilet and returned to his seat.

She spent a few minutes attempting to clean herself up. She caught sight of herself in the tiny mirror and laughed at the grin that was plastered on her face! It had been an insane idea but fully worth it.

Neither of them knew at the time but it really had been worth it. He watched the children, a grin also on his face.

As she returned to her seat she tried her best not to catch his eye, concerned she’d give them away.

He was like the cat that got the cream! Couldn’t stop grinning. He was definitely going to give the game away.

She sat down and turned to look out the window. She caught his eye in the window reflection as she felt his hand come to rest on her thigh, his fingers slipping under the hem of her dress.

His fingertips stroked up her thigh.

She turned and lent back into her chair, giving him a dazzling smile.

“That’s definitely made you relaxed hasn’t it?” Charlie asked. 

“Very much so. Ironic when the same thing has been stressing me out so much recently.”

“Maybe my sperm will have done a good job up in the air.”

She almost choked laughing.

His hand got further up her thigh. “God I need to stop getting so distracted.”

“We’ve got to take our chances when we can. I’m not sure how much alone time we’ll get whilst we’re away.”

“We’ll find time, I promise. Mostly at night. Making up for the fact we’ve spent all day in a daze of lust.”

“We? Shouldn’t that be ‘you’?”

“You’re just as horny as me, you know!”

She grinned and gave him a cheeky wink.

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Hmm. Maybe.”

She lent over to kiss him when Em began to stir.

“What’s wrong princess? We’re not there yet.”

“Tummy urts.” Emily mumbled.

She held her arms out towards the little girl. “Come for a cuddle with mummy and daddy?”

Emily crawled over to her parents and settled herself on her mum. “Tummy urts.” She said again.

“Are you worried about something?” Duffy asked softly.

Emily shook her head.

She rubbed her daughter’s tummy. The five year old frequently suffered with stomach issues.

Emily wriggled a little.

“Do you feel sick?”

The little girl nodded.

“Do you want to take her or should I?” Duffy asked Charlie.

“I’ll take her.” Charlie said with a sad smile. “Come on sweetie, shall we go to the toilet?”

Duffy sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She’d almost dropped off to sleep when she heard giggling.

“Ssh, mummy’s sleepy.” Charlie whispered to Emily, coming back from the toilet.

“Everything OK?”

“Had poo.” Emily declared.

“Well done sweetheart.” Duffy chuckled.

“Tummy no urt now!”

“That’s good darling.”

Emily reached out for her mum.

“Shall we have a little snooze?” Duffy asked as Emily clambered over.

“Ep!”

Once the little girl had gotten comfortable Duffy kissed the top of her head and looked over at the other children. “I’m surprised she’s the only one that’s woken up.”

“Me too. Em’s usually a deep sleeper as well.”

“Probably the change in routine.”

“Yeah probably.”

“She’s doing so well all things considered.” Duffy whispered as she stroked Emily’s hair.

“Really well.” Charlie agreed.

“I can’t believe she’s completed a whole year at school already and that the twins will be going a couple of weeks after we get back.”

“I know. It’s scary.” He smiled, “She’s doing amazingly well. Better than we thought.”

“She’s surpassed all expectations.”

“She really has.”

“I still blame myself for all her struggles.” Duffy whispered.

“Why?” He asked with a frown.

“I know everyone tells me that there’s nothing I could have done differently but it’s still there in the back of my mind. Especially these last few months…” She sighed.

“Em was premature because she was stubborn and wanted to meet her parents.” He smiled sadly, “You couldn’t have stopped that from happening. Em takes after you, she’s impatient.”

“I know, I know.” She sighed, mentally shaking herself. “I just fear history repeating itself.” She admitted.

“If we have another baby?”

She nodded. “We might not be as lucky this time.”

“It’s understandable to be scared.” He reassured.

Duffy kissed the little girl’s hair and snuggled the child closer in her arms.

“Do you want another baby? Despite all the fears?”

“You’re asking me this now?” Duffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Charlie tucked her hair behind her ear.

She took a deep breath. “I do. I’m just scared.” She sighed. She mustered a small smile. “We can’t really change our minds now anyway.”

“Not when I’ve come in you, no.” He laughed gently.

“So vulgar!” She rolled her eyes.

“Wouldn’t have me any other way.” He laughed. They ended up falling asleep not long afterwards.

They were awoken a few hours later by the announcement that the plane was preparing to land. Duffy smiled as she noticed that whilst they’d been sleeping Charlie’s hand had come to rest against her stomach.

He had a good feeling this time. He smiled shyly when he woke, realising the placement of his hand. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. We’ll know in a week or two.” She smiled shyly.

He smiled brightly, “Fingers crossed.”

“I’m feeling lucky this time.” She smiled. She attempted to move Emily without waking her so that she was strapped in ready for the landing.

“Me too.” He smiled and helped strap Emily into her chair.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur as they landed and went through the various checks at the airport. Finally they arrived outside the house where they’d be staying whilst they were in Canada.

“Wow! This place is beautiful.” Charlie commented as he looked up at the house.

“I still can’t believe we’re here.” Duffy replied.

“Doesn’t seem real, does it?”

“Not at all.” She turned to look at the kids. “Right, everyone out!”

Everyone clambered out of the car.

They’d barely got the front door open before the kids were charging in to see which bedrooms they had. The boys were sharing one room whilst the girls were sharing another.

The girls giggled before they clambered all over their beds.

“So what’s the plan now?” Duffy asked Charlie as they stood in the hallway surrounded by their cases.

“I didn’t get that far in thinking.” He admitted and laughed.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” She giggled. She bent down, opened their suitcase and pulled out a box of teabags. “Cuppa?”

“Cuppa.” He answered back.

She went through to the kitchen and fixed them both a drink. “When are we letting Louis know we’re here?”

“Tomorrow? He probably already knows because I doubt Baz would’ve kept it a secret.”

Duffy made a rude noise of disgust. “You ask one thing of her..!” She rolled her eyes.

“I know.” He sighed.

“I was hoping she might have decided to put the past behind her by now.”

“Me too.”

They walked through to the lounge and had just gotten comfortable when there was a loud bang from upstairs. Followed by a loud cry.

“Oh shit!” Duffy gasped as she put down her mug and made her way quickly to the stairs. Followed by Charlie. Lottie had fallen off the bed and was crying.

“What happened?” Duffy asked the other girls as she checked Lottie hadn’t seriously hurt herself.

She hadn’t. She’d just landed on her bottom. “Lottie ell off bed.” Emily replied.

“Fell or did one of you push her?” She asked, eyeballing Tilly in particular.

Tilly frowned. “Not push her! She ell!”

“Matilda Fairhead the truth please!” Duffy warned.

Tilly stomped her foot. “Didn’t!” Lottie shook her head, “Tilly no ush. Ell off, backwards.”

“Lottie?”

“It ruth.” She replied quietly.

“Right, OK. I’m sorry Tilly. Are you OK now Lottie?”

Tilly nodded at the same time as Lottie.

“No jumping on the bed in future and then no-one will get hurt. OK?” She sighed as she got up and walked back to where Charlie stood in the doorway. “Not another girl this time ok?” She muttered with a grimace.

He smirked, “Why not?”

“I can give you three very good reasons..!”

“Go on.” He replied.

“They go by the names of Emily, Matilda and Charlotte.”

He laughed gently. “Here’s hoping our final baby is a boy. A son.”

She turned to walk down the stairs, somewhat confident that the girls were behaving themselves again. “Its a cliche but vehicles do seem to equal boys.” She chuckled.

He laughed gently. “Hmm, yeah.”

Reaching the lounge she stretched out on the sofa, letting out a sigh as she did.

He smiled as he watched her.

“We made here in one piece.” She glanced towards the stairs. “Well, just about..!”

“Yep, just about.” He laughed again.

“Well here’s to a q…” She paused and laughed. “Yeh, let’s not tempt the fates with that word!”

“Please don’t.”

“Q… U…” She teased.

“Ssh.” He put his finger to her lip.

She licked his finger.

“If only you were licking something else.” He whispered.

She laughed before sucking his finger into her mouth.

“Duffy!” He groaned softly.

She drew back and smiled innocently. “What?”

“You know what.”

“I don’t.” She gasped, mock offended.

He smirked and gently moved to kiss her neck.

She let out a moan and pulled him down towards the sofa when suddenly the doorbell rang.

He nipped her neck and then groaned hearing the door. “I better go.” He pushed himself back up.

“Who knows we’re even here?” She asked, confused.

He shrugged. He went to the door, opening it slightly. “Hello?”

“Daddy!” Louis yelled.

Charlie smiled brightly, “Louis!!” He picked his son up and hugged him tightly. “You’ve grown!”

“Mummy said you were here. Is everyone else here too?”

“Yes everyone’s here too!”

Louis craned his head to try and see over his dad’s shoulder to spot his siblings.

“They’re all upstairs.” Charlie kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Do you want to go and play?”

“Yes!”

Charlie smiled and put Louis down on the floor. He laughed as he watched his son race up the stairs to join his siblings. He turned to Baz. “Hi.”

Hearing the commotion Duffy had come into the hallway.

“Hi.” Baz replied shortly.

“Thank you for bringing him.”

“Well, I didn’t really have a lot of choice seeing as how you all flew over here.” She shrugged.

Duffy sighed. “Would it hurt you to be gracious?” She rolled her eyes.

“We came on a holiday. Is that so terrible for you, Baz?”

“Well, I had been planning to take him on holiday myself.” Baz complained.

“We told you as soon as we knew we were coming here Baz.” Duffy pointed out, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

“Of course you were.” Charlie replied, “Well, he’s here now. Why don’t you go to work or something?”

“Shut up.” Baz said to Duffy.

“Can’t hack it when it’s not all about you?” Duffy goaded.

“I’m warning you!” Baz threatened.

“You honestly think I’m scared of a stuck up cow like you?” Duffy asked as she took a step closer.

“You’re supposed to keep dogs on short leashes around here Charlie.” Baz remarked sarcastically.

“I thought the only dog around here was you, but I was clearly mistaken.” Charlie answered back as his arm came to wrap around Duffy’s waist protectively.

Baz scowled. “I expect MY son home by 8pm.” She insisted before storming back to her car.

"Fine!"

As he shut the door Duffy turned to him. “I swear one of these days..!”

“You’ll knock her out?”

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure. I honestly don’t know why you stepped in and stopped things before it reached that point.” She pouted.

“Natural to protect you.” He replied.

“One day I will put her on that scrawny backside of hers.” Duffy muttered as she walked back into the lounge.

Charlie laughed. “I can’t wait to see that.”

“All I wanted was a relaxing holiday…” Duffy complained as she flopped back down onto the sofa.

“And we’re gonna have one.”

“Not if she keeps winding me up like that.”

“Ignore her. She knows it’s annoys you.”

“Yeh.” Duffy sighed. After a few moments she smiled. “Did you notice the slight hint of an accent in Louis’ voice?”

He nodded, “I did! He’s getting so big!”

“I can’t believe he’ll be eight soon. It doesn’t seem five minutes since you were calling me all excited after he was born.” She smiled.

He smiled brightly, “My second born.”

“I didn’t realise til much later that he couldn’t have been more than half an hour old when you rang me.”

“There was no one else I wanted to share the news to first.”

“You were so excited. I couldn’t help laughing thinking about how adament you’d been a few years prior that you’d never experience that feeling.”

“I didn’t think I ever would.” He admitted. “And now to think I’ve experienced it several times with you!”

“I obviously did make you an offer you clearly couldn’t refuse!” She giggled.

“You really did.” He smiled brightly. “I’ve been in love with you for more years than I can remember.”

“And I, you.” She shifted on the sofa so there was room for him to snuggle up with her.

He sat beside her, “The first night we ever had sex, that was an incredible night.”

“Which gave us our very own sulky souvenir to remember it by!” She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah it did.” He laughed softly.

Duffy looked up as more running and giggling could be heard from upstairs. “I think the gang is pleased to have its missing member back with them.”

“Yeah I think they are.” He smiled brightly.

“I’ve really missed having him around.”

“So have I.” He smiled sadly.

“I know he’s not mine but I do love him as if he was.”

“I know you do. I’m the same with Jake. He’s still my son.”

“Just like you loved Peter even before you knew the truth.”

“I always suspected with Peter.”

“It was a bit obvious as he got older..!”

He nodded. “I may have been ridiculously drunk but I remember that night very well.”

“I think that’s just about the most drunk I’ve ever been!” She laughed.

He smiled and cupped her cheek, “I almost asked you on a date, a few weeks beforehand but—“

“What stopped you?” She asked. 

“I chickened out.”

“I’m not that scary am I?” Duffy was shocked by Charlie’s admission. 

“No but I was scared of rejection.”

“I wouldn’t have said no.”

“I was scared you would.”

“I could never say no to you. That was my greatest weakness.”

“I could say the same about you, too.” He smiled.

“So I’ve noticed.” She smiled, kissing his neck as she stroked his cheek.

“I love you.” He said quietly.

She ran her hand down his chest til it rested casually in his lap.

He entwined his hand with hers.

She snuggled closer so she was half sat in his lap.

“You know what happens when you sit on my lap, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean…” She whispered, draping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him.

He returned the kiss, his fingers moving to stroke her hip under her dress.

She moaned against his lips.

He continued caressing her hips.

She’d opened the top three buttons of his shirt when the sound of several feet thundering down the stairs caused her to pull back. “Oh for the love of..!” She grumbled.

He whispered in her ear, “Just keep thinking of what I’m going to do to you later when these lot are asleep.”

“That’s if the jet lag doesn’t make us pass out the second our heads hit the pillow!” She giggled as she stood up. She remained slightly in front of Charlie as the kids came barrelling through the door.

“We’re hungry!” They complained.

“When aren’t you lot hungry.” Charlie answered.

“I’d best go see what we have in to feed you lot.” Duffy laughed as she made her way through to the kitchen.

Luckily the house had been stocked with the basics so she was able to rustle up a filling meal. By the time that was over the children were getting very tired so Duffy began getting them ready for bed whilst Charlie took Louis home.

Charlie didn’t want to take Louis home but knew he had too. He pulled up outside the house. “Come on little man, lets get you home.”

“I had fun. Can I stay over another time?” Louis asked. 

“Of course you can!”

Louis grinned as he bounced up to the door. As soon as his mum opened the door he blurted out. “Dad says I can stay with him!”

“Can I discuss it with you, please Baz?”

“Louis go get ready for bed.” Baz instructed. “So he’s staying with you now is he?” She asked bitterly. 

“I’d like him to stay a few days at ours whilst   
we’re here. If that’s ok?”

“So long as I don’t suddenly find out he’s on a plane back to England…”

“I’m not that stupid, Baz!”

“If you say so.”

“Baz, I wouldn’t take him from you.”

“Its about the only thing you haven’t taken from me.”

“I regret the way things turned out.”

“So you keep saying. Yet you clearly didn’t regret it enough to keep it in your pants around your supposed best friend.” She shot back angrily. 

“I was a cheat. But I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know I did.”

“Just go Charlie. Back to your whore.” She spat.

“She’s not a whore!!” He spat back.

“If you keep saying it then maybe one day it’ll come true.”

“She’s not a whore! All we did wrong was fall in love. And I’ll always be sorry for hurting you! But this can’t keep going on! I want you both to be civil for Louis sake! We all love him!”

“Are you going to tell her the same thing?”

“Yes.”

“I believe that when I see it.” Baz mocked.

“Fine!” He sighed, “Can I have Louis for a few nights please?”

“I’ll check my diary and let you know.”

“Fine. Call me?”

“OK.” She replied, heading back towards the door.

He got in the car and drove off. His heart breaking at having to say goodbye to Louis once again.

By the time he got back to the house all the lights were off.

He stepped into the house and locked the door behind him. He sighed.

That was the only sound in the house.

“Duffy? Baby?” He sighed again as he went up to their bedroom.

She was curled up fast asleep on the bed.

He got undressed and moved the covers over her, getting in bed beside her and falling asleep himself.


	43. Chapter 43

The first couple of weeks passed without further incident mostly due to the two couples avoiding each other. However Louis had insisted that they all went out for the day at a local zoo - his favourite place to visit. So that was how the four adults and six children found themselves stood by the zoo’s main entrance on the Tuesday morning.

“Please can we all just get on for Louis’ sake?” Charlie asked as he eyeballed Baz.

“I’ll be civil if she stays out of my way.” Baz hissed.

“Fine!”

Duffy sighed as Charlie walked back over towards her. If she was honest she would’ve rather stayed in bed but she knew how important this trip was to Louis. “What’s she said now?”

“That she’ll be civil as long as you stay out of her way.” He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine by me!” Duffy groused, swallowing a yawn.

“Tired sweetheart?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” She forced a smile. “Don’t fuss, let’s have a good day for the kids’ sakes.”

“You look exhausted.” He said to her and kissed her cheek. “Too much excitement.”

“Thanks.” She glared at him.

“Still beautiful though!”

She smiled and then pulled away slightly as he put his arms around her waist.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Let’s not antagonise her, eh?”

Charlie groaned softly but nodded, agreeing not to antagonise Baz.

They finally reached the entrance gate and paid the fee before heading into the zoo.

Louis couldn’t control his excitement and neither could the other children!

Trying to stop the children running off in different directions proved to be a military operation.

The twins decided they wanted to go see the farmyard animals. “Please!!” They begged.

Charlie went with the twins to see the farm animals.

Duffy watched Charlie and the twins walking away, grateful not to have to join them but at the same time she could feel Baz’s eyes boring into her. “Emily, boys, what do you fancy going to see?”

“Lions!” Emily replied with a giggle.

“OK, let’s go see the lions.” Duffy smiled.

Unfortunately they arrived at the lion enclosure just as feeding time was beginning. The stench of raw meat hit Duffy like a train, causing her stomach to lurch. She swallowed back the nausea and tried to keep her breathing shallow and through her mouth. Now was not the time to be sick!

Peter watched his mum closely and frowned. “Are you ok?” He asked, noticing his mum had gone very very pale!

She swallowed once more. “I’m fine, just a bit tired that’s all.”

“You look really pale!”

“You are worse than your father for fussing sometimes Peter!”

“I can’t help it.” Peter replied.

Emily was standing on her tiptoes to try and see the lions chase the food. “Mama up!” She whined.

Duffy sighed as she picked her daughter up, struggling to get a good grip on her as the little girl was wriggling so much.

Emily was wriggling all over the place, making it harder for Duffy to keep a hold of her.

“Emily please! I’m going to drop you if you don’t stop!”

Emily stopped almost instantly.

After a few minutes Duffy began to look around, hoping that Charlie and the twins would rejoin them soon as, despite her small stature, Emily was getting heavy to hold.

Almost like he could sense she needed him, Charlie returned with the twins.

The girls came running over, full of excitement over what they’d seen.

“Mummy! Mummy!!” The twins shouted.

She stumbled back slightly as they collided into her legs.

“Oops daisy.” The twins said in unison. Charlie frowned seeing how pale Duffy still was. “What’s wrong? You’ve gone white.” He whispered.

Duffy was distracted by the girls giggling and gossiping together. She absentmindedly rubbed her lower back and ran her hand through her hair as she yawned. “Hmm?”

“You look so tired.” He replied. “Maybe a nap when we get back?”

“Seriously will everyone stop telling me how awful I look? I am aware that I look like shit thanks!” She hissed.

“Baby!”

Her eyes went wild as she glared at him and then nervously glanced around the others in their group. “Just drop it Charlie!”

“Fine!” He sighed sadly.

They moved on to look at some other animals but the atmosphere remained tense. It then came time to go for lunch. The kids ran straight for the nearest fast food stand. Charlie was silent. Just focusing on the children.

Duffy let Charlie organise the kids getting lunch, hoping that he wouldn’t notice that she wasn’t eating.

He noticed but didn’t comment. She’d already ripped his head off once before.

Unfortunately Baz didn’t have the same sense. “You still trying to lose weight? I would’ve thought you would’ve given that up as a lost cause years ago!” She sneered.

“No… I…” Duffy stuttered, unsure how to answer.

“Baz! Quit with your childish behaviour will you?!” Charlie snapped.

“Fine!” Duffy grabbed the burger from the table and took a large bite, glaring at Baz as she did so.

“You always have to ruin everything, don’t you?!” Charlie said to Baz, “You’re never happy unless you’re bringing someone down. And you wonder why I never stayed faithful? Maybe it was because you are a sour cow who’s goal is to be better than everyone!”

Duffy wasn’t listening to Charlie, she was too focused on proving a point to Baz. She’d barely finished eating when she realised what a mistake that had been.

He watched Duffy as she legged it from the table to the nearest bathroom.

“Well, that’s a good example to set to the kids.” Baz remarked sarcastically.

“She’s not bulimic.” Charlie replied sharply.

“I wasn’t suggesting she was.” Baz replied suspiciously.

“But you were insinuating it.”

“Well why else would she be puking after eating?”

Charlie shrugged.

Suddenly a thought hit Baz. “No!” She gasped.

“What?”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me..!” Baz muttered as she stormed off in the direction of the toilets.

Duffy looked up from where she was lent over the sink as the door flew open.

“You’re pregnant?” Baz asked, although she’d already knew the answer.

“No.” Duffy replied weakly.

“Of course you are.”

“Its probably just something I ate. I’ve felt lousy for a couple of days.”

“Are you and Charlie trying for a baby?”

“No.” She lied. She dried her hands and heading back towards the door, hoping Baz would drop her interrogation.

“Maybe you should do a test to be on the safe side?” Baz suggested, her tone softening slightly. 

“Like you care. Just leave me alone.” Duffy replied as she headed back over to the rest of the group.

Baz sighed and returned to the table and rest of the group.

Charlie’s hand squeezed Duffy’s knee, reassuringly. Now wasn’t the time to ask her about the sickness.

Peter looked anxiously from one parent to the other. He really wanted to make sure his mum was OK but was nervous to speak.

“Are you ok, Peter?”’ Charlie asked.

The lad nodded. “Mum?”

Duffy forced a smile. “I’m OK.” She attempted to reassure him.

Peter nodded but didn’t believe his mum. He was worried. He pushed the plate of food away, “I’m not hungry anymore.” He said.

“You need to eat something Peter. Please!”

“I’m not hungry. I feel sick.”

“Charlie can you go with him?” Duffy asked.

He nodded and went with Peter to the bathroom.

Once they reached the bathroom Peter turned to his dad. “Are we still pretending in front of the others then?”

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked.

“I’m not stupid.”

Charlie smiled sadly and pulled his son into a hug. “I don’t even know myself yet, Peter.”

“I was starting to hope you’d talked her out of it.” Peter admitted.

“You don’t want your mum to have another baby?”

“Not if she’s gunna get really sick again.”

“I know.” Charlie sighed, “We’ll be okay. I promise.”

“You don’t believe that any more than I do.”

“Your mum and I have faced many, many challenges and we’re still together, aren’t we?”

“I suppose.” Peter shrugged.

“Your mum’s probably just feeling worse because we’re in a new country.”

Peter nodded and walked back outside.

Charlie sighed. “Love you son.” He said quietly.

Peter stopped and looked back over his shoulder, a shy acknowledging smile on his face.

Charlie caught his son’s eye and smiled.

The next couple of hours passed without further incident, though to Duffy it felt like time had gone into slow motion.

Soon it was time to say goodbye and head off home, in opposite directions. Once the children were home, dressed and in bed and asleep, Charlie insisted that Duffy had an early night.

“Please stop fussing, I’m fine!” She insisted as she sat on the edge of their bed.

“You’re pregnant.”

“No I’m not!” She insisted weakly.

“The tiredness, paleness, mood swings, the sickness.” He replied, listing off her symptoms.

“I was sick once.” She countered. 

He sat down beside her and rubbed her lower back, “I’m sorry if I annoyed you earlier.”

“When?”

“All day.” He smiled.

“You didn’t. I was just tired and grouchy. If anything I should be saying sorry to you.”

“It’s ok. It’s fine, honestly.” He kissed her cheek and smiled.

“Is Peter OK?”

“Yes honey.”

“He really thought we’d fall for that feeling sick routine? He should know we can spot a chancer a mile off!”

Charlie laughed, “He worries about you.”

“You’re as bad as each other!”

Charlie shrugged. “I can’t help it.”

“So I’ve noticed.” She chewed her lip.

“I love you, Duffy.”

“I love you too.” She lent forward to kiss him but just before their lips met she pulled back and dashed from the room.

He sighed sadly. “Babe?”

She reappeared a couple of minutes later looking sheepish. “Sorry, thought I was going to be sick.” She narrowed her eyes. “Did you eat onions on your burger earlier?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Maybe give them a miss next time.”

“I will.”

“I think that’s what might have set me off at lunchtime.”

“Ah. Sorry.”

“That’ll teach me to let Baz wind me up.” She sighed.

“Hmm.”

“I know I shouldn’t let her get to me but…”

“But she does?”

Duffy nodded.

“She irritates me. Gets right under my skin, especially when she slags you off!” Charlie admitted. 

“Whatever did you see in her? That’s what I can’t understand.”

“Truthfully?” Charlie asked. 

“That’s usually the best way.”

“I have no idea.”

“When I found out you two were back together I was shocked and yet not shocked at the same time.” Duffy shrugged.

“I did love her. But in comparison to the love I feel for you, I don’t think I ever did.”

“I think you two deciding to get married shocked me more.”

“I was trying to do what was right for Louis.”

“I know. Sadly you didn’t learn from my mistakes.”

“I didn’t.”

Duffy sighed. “Baz knows.”

“About the pregnancy?”

“You talk about it like its a certainty.”

“It’s a positive sign?”

“It could be another false alarm. It’s only been a week.” She sighed.

“Hm, true.” He smiled, “Shall we just enjoy the last couple of weeks here?”

“I like that idea. I just don’t want to risk taking a test and having it ruin everything again.” She admitted quietly.

“I know baby, I know.”

“Can we just cuddle in bed tonight?”

“Of course, I’d love to cuddle.”

They spent the next few minutes getting ready for bed before crawling under the covers.

“Love you gorgeous.”

“Remind me to book you for an eye test when we get home.” She giggled.

“I don’t need one! You, my darling, are beautiful.”

“Even when I look and feel like hell?”

“Even when you look and feel like hell.” He assured her. 

She snuggled up into his arms, resting her head on his chest. “I’m scared to get my hopes up.” She whispered.

“I know. So am I.” He smiled sadly as his hand ran through her hair.

“Two weeks is a long time to wait.” She mused.

“A very long time.”

“Its a gamble. Do you want me to take a test now or wait til we get home?”

“Wait until we get home.”

“OK. I’ll just stay away from raw meat and onions til then.”

“Yes honey.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Hopefully the kids won’t starve from your cooking between now and then..!” She giggled.

“Rude.” He whispered.

“I’ve eaten your cooking!” She teased.

“There’s nothing wrong with my cooking.”

“If you don’t mind eating charcoal…”

He gasped. “So rude!”

“You know it’s true!” She giggled, tiptoeing her fingers up his chest.

“Maybe.” He smiled. His hand beginning to stroke her hip.

“That tickles!”

He moved his hand from her hip, “Does it?”

“It makes my skin all tingly.”

“Oh bless.” He laughed and did it again, just the once.

“Charlie!” She pouted.

“What?”

“Its not nice to tease.” She replied sleepily.

“I’m not.” He smiled and kissed her head. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Urgh, I don’t know if I’m coming or going right now.” She complained.

“Why?” He asked.

“My body is saying one thing and my hormones are saying another.”

“Part of you is tired. The other half is horny?” He smirked.

“Something like that. I’m also concerned that if I move too much you’ll end up covered in what little I’ve managed to keep down today.” She grimaced.

“That’s a passion killer; being thrown up on.” He laughed.

“Yeh, I usually try and wait til after we’re finished.” She chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“Usually I can blame the alcohol.”

“That’s true.”

“I can’t remember the last time we were drunk. It’s been quite some time.”

“Has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It has. I’ve been trying to be good.”

“To see if it’ll help us conceive?”

“You never know.” She shrugged.

“I have a good feeling this time.”

“I would agree with you but I don’t feel good at all lately.”

He frowned, “In what way?”

“Exhausted yet can’t sleep, nauseous, dizzy…” She lifted her head to shoot him a look. “I know what you’re going to say..!”

“Pregnancy symptoms?”

“Or I could have a virus.”

“Hmm, you could.” He replied.

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“Anything is possible.” He replied, “Could be a virus. Could be pregnancy.” He shrugged.

“Time will tell.” She yawned.

“Yep. It will.” He smiled and kissed her head for a final time. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled as she closed her eyes.

He closed his eyes and eventually; they both drifted off to sleep.


	44. NSFW | sexual content

All too soon it was time to head home and everyone was gathered in the airport lounge.

Charlie was still closely watching Duffy because, well, she was still pale. She had been for the last couple of weeks of the holiday.

Louis had come to see them off at the airport. He was really going to miss everyone.

Charlie crouched down in front of Louis.

“Do you have to go?” The little boy asked, trying not to cry.

Charlie nodded sadly, “Yes son. But we’ll see each other again, soon?”

“Can I come stay with you for Christmas?” Louis asked.

“Of course you can.” Charlie looked up at Baz. “Can Louis stay for Christmas please? We’ll pay for the tickets.”

“I suppose if that’s what he wants.”

“Thank you.”

“Though won’t you have your hands full by then?” Baz remarked pointedly.

“When don’t we have our hands full?” Charlie answered back.

Louis looked confused at his parents. “Dad?” He asked.

“Yes son?”

“What’s mum mean? Don’t you want me to come?” His bottom lip started to tremble.

“No, no!” Charlie pulled him into a hug. “Of course I want you to come for Christmas! You’re my little boy. It’s not the same when you’re not here!”

“You won’t be too busy?”

“Daddy’s never too busy for you, understood?”

Louis nodded and buried his face into his dad’s shoulder.

Charlie kissed the top of Louis’ head, “I love you. I miss you all the time.”

The tannoy announced that their flight was ready to board.

Duffy came over and crouched down. “Can I get a goodbye hug too?”

Louis threw his arms around Duffy, “Bye bye.”

“I’m going to miss you.” She told him, trying her best to hold back tears.

“Me too.” Louis whispered.

“We’ll see you again soon I promise.”

Louis nodded and sniffed.

The kids all bundled their brother, nearly knocking their parents over in the melle.

Charlie smiled sadly and wiped away the tear from his cheek. His heart broke. Just like the first time he ever said goodbye to Louis.

A little while later they were in the plane and in the air. Charlie had been very quiet the whole time. “You ok?” Duffy whispered, squeezing his hand.

He shook his head but didn’t elaborate.

She decided to leave him be, knowing he would open up when he was ready.

She’d almost nodded off to sleep when a shout came up from towards the back of the aeroplane. “Do we have any medical professionals on board?”

Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek, “You stay here with the kids.” He said gently and stood up making himself known.

The air hostess waved him to the back, she gestured to a passenger. “She’s in labour!”

Charlie laughed slightly, “Alright.” He swallowed, “In seat 16 is my wife. Will you go and grab her? She’s a nurse too.” He told the air hostess. “I’m Charlie.” He introduced himself to the patient.

A few minutes later Duffy appeared. “So you did need me afterall then?” She chuckled.

He looked up at his wife and nodded. “When don’t I need you in a professional capacity?”

“One of the air hostesses is sat with the kids.”

“Thank you. She’s in labour.”

“OK, have you had chance to examine her or do you want me to do the honours?”

“I thought you could do that, you know for dignity reasons?” He smiled.

“Of course.” She crouched down to speak to the young lady. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Sarah.” She replied and groaned in pain. “It’s too early…”

“OK Sarah, I’m Duffy. I’m a nurse. How many weeks are you?”

“Thirty two weeks.”

Duffy squeezed Sarah’s hand. “Oh sweetheart, I’ve been in your shoes myself, you’ll be OK.”

“You’re just saying that.” Sarah groaned again.

“Trust me I’m not. Once this is all over I’ll introduce you to my twins ok?” Duffy smiled. “Now I just need to check you over, see where we’re at, is that OK?”

“You’ve got twins?” Sarah groaned again and nodded. “This hurts.”

“Yes. Plus two sons and a daughter!” Duffy laughed. “So now do you believe me that I know what you’re going through right now?!”

“Five kids? Oh wow!” Sarah nodded again.

“Yeh.” Duffy moved to examine Sarah. “How old are you?”

“Twenty two.” Sarah replied as she tried to focus on her breathing.

“OK. Is there anyone with you?” Duffy looked up and caught Charlie’s eye.

“Alone.” Sarah replied.

Charlie caught Duffy’s gaze and was grateful she was there.

“Right, is there anyone meeting you when we arrive in England?” Duffy gave Charlie an anxious look.

Sarah shook her head, “No. Why? What’s wrong? Something’s wrong with the baby isn’t it?” She began to panic. 

“What’s wrong?” Charlie whispered in Duffy’s ear.

“No, it’s just that you’re both going to need to go to the hospital when we land so we need to let your relatives know.” Duffy turned to Charlie and mouthed “Breech, 8cm”.

“There isn’t…” Sarah shook her head, “Anyone.” She groaned. “It hurts!”

Charlie nodded, breech was never a good position. “You’re doing really well Sarah, ok?” He reassured.

Duffy nodded. Her heart went out the the girl, so young and going through all this on her own. “Charlie is going to move behind you and help support you. Feel free to whack him or pinch him when the pain gets too much, I’ve always found it to be a great way to relieve pain!” She laughed.

Sarah let out a pained laugh. Charlie moved behind her and helped support Sarah.

The air hostess arrived back with a first aid kit. Duffy caught Charlie’s gaze, her eyes betraying how little help she thought that would be!

“I don’t think that’ll help very much. Do you have any towels or a blanket?” Charlie asked.

“Erm…” The air hostess was clearly new to the job and trying not to panic. “There’s tablecloths in first class but I’m not supposed to go in there.”

“You’re doing really well. I need those tablecloths please.” Charlie smiled reassuringly.

“Um… OK. I’ll try…” She scurried off in the direction of first class.

“I think she’s new.” Charlie said.

“Looks it.” Duffy sighed. “I’m going to try and move the baby slightly ok?” Duffy told Sarah.

Sarah nodded and ended up squeezing Charlie’s hand tightly.

Duffy chewed her bottom lip. Though she been studying for the past two years to add midwifery to her skill set she’d only assisted in such a procedure twice before and never on a baby so young.

“You’ve got this darling, you can do it.” Charlie reassured his wife.

“I thought you said you were both nurses?” Sarah asked anxiously.

“We’re not lying to you Sarah, we’re both nurses. Delivering babies is just a bit different from what we usually do.” He smiled, “This woman here though, is one of the best nurses I’ve ever worked with. You’re in capable hands. I promise.” Charlie replied.

Duffy took a deep breath and placed her hands in the required positions on Sarah’s stomach. She pressed firmly.

Sarah screamed, fucking hell that hurt.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, there’s no other way to do it.” Duffy apologised.

Sarah nodded. She continued to squeeze Charlie’s hand hard. It seemed to last an eternity but eventually, Sarah gave birth.

It instantly struck Duffy how tiny the baby was. Her chest started to tighten as patchy memories she’d previously supressed started to flood back.

Sarah was exhausted. “Is she OK? Or he?”

Duffy heard the question but was frozen to the spot, unable to speak.

“Sweetheart?” Charlie reached out to touch Duffy’s arm.

Duffy thrust the tiny baby into Charlie’s hands as she started to hyperventilate.

The baby was tiny. So, so small. But alive. “He’s small but noisy.” Charlie wrapped the baby in his jacket and rested him on Sarah’s chest. His attention turned to Duffy, “Baby breathe for me? Deep breaths in and out.”

Sarah looked from her son back up at Duffy. “Is she OK?” She asked confused.

“Yeah she will be. Our baby - our third youngest was born at 28 weeks.” Charlie smiled sadly, “She’ll probably be remembering it.” He reached out for Duffy again, “Honey. You need to breathe.”

It took several minutes but finally Duffy was able to bring her breathing back under control.

“I was worried, you were going to pass out on me.” Charlie remarked as he stroked her cheek.

“I don’t know what happened.” Duffy mumbled.

“I do.” Charlie glanced back at Sarah. 

Sarah was stroking her baby’s cheek, “Are we there yet?” She asked quietly.

The second air hostess appeared. “Is now a good time to ask one of you to settle a dispute involving a teddy bear?” She asked.

“Who’s fighting over what teddy bear?” Charlie asked.

“The twins are arguing over a pink teddy. Your eldest son tried to settle it but it got a little out of hand…”

“Darling, do you want to go and settle the dispute or stay with Sarah and the baby?”

“I’ll stay here.” Duffy looked up. “Can you find out how long it’ll be til we land please?”

“Of course I will.” Charlie lent over and kissed Duffy’s cheeks. “Congratulations Sarah.” He disappeared to go and find out how long it’ll take to land and settle the dispute over the pink teddy.

Sarah looked up and smiled sadly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Its just been a mad few weeks. I’d been hoping for a quiet flight home.” Duffy smiled.

Sarah laughed slightly, “Until I got on the flight, you probably would have.”

“Did you know something was wrong when you got on the plane?”

“Twinges. But I needed to get on the plane.”

“Why? Are you running away from something?”

Sarah hesitated but shook her head.

“I’m not here to judge Sarah, I just want to help you both.”

“I….” Sarah sighed, “Its complicated.”

“As complicated as having a boyfriend but getting drunk and sleeping with your best friend who you’ve had a crush on for years, then finding out you’re pregnant, taking a punt that the father is your boyfriend but deciding to split up with him anyway, not seeing the bloke for three years until he randomly reappears in your life so you decide to marry him, have another child, but things go horribly wrong after you move away so you come back only for said best friend to have gotten married and had a kid with his ex girlfriend, you swear to yourself that you’re not going to let anything happen coz you’re both married to other people now but things inevitably do and you find yourself pregnant again, go through two messy divorces only to fall pregnant with twins less than two months after giving birth and then finally get around to getting married only to almost blow the marriage apart by deciding you want another baby despite all the risks such a decision entails?” Duffy asked with a laugh, slightly breathless from the long stream of words.

“Oh wow.” Sarah’s eyes widened. She shifted the baby slightly on her chest, “That was…. that’s—yeah.”

“That was a bare bones account of the last fifteen years of my life so nothing you say could possibly shock me!”

“I’m from England, no family. Care kid. I met a guy, he took me here to Canada ten months ago. I got pregnant, he gave me money for the abortion. I… hid the money and used it to come back.”

“What was the plan once you got back to England?”

“I had a friend I could stay with.”

“Ok, we can help you contact them once we get to the hospital.”

“Thank you.”

Duffy stroked the baby’s head. “He’s a beautiful little boy, a good size too all things considered.”

“He is beautiful.” Sarah smiled.

“I know you shouldn’t care so long as they’re healthy but I have a hunch we’re going to have a boy this time too.” Duffy smiled.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Well I haven’t had it confirmed yet but I’m pretty certain. If I’m honest I’m kinda scared to take a test just in case I’m wrong.”

“You must be mad!” Sarah replied, “Don’t you already have five children?”

“You’re not the first to tell me that!” Duffy laughed. “Yeh, two sons and three daughters. Plus a stepson which is why we were in Canada.”

“Wow!” Sarah smiled brightly. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks. So, have you thought of a name for this little one yet?”

Sarah shook her head, “No.“ She closed her eyes for a minute.

"Do you want me to hold him for a bit so you can rest?”

“No, I need to get used to the permanent state of being tired.” Sarah laughed gently. “How do you cope? With them all?”

“I’m lucky that I have people around me that help.”

“I’m scared that I… won’t be a good mum.”

“I frequently wake up feeling like that and my eldest is fourteen now.” Duffy squeezed the young woman’s hand. “Learn to have a little faith in yourself and the rest will all drop into place. Remember there are people there who want to help you, but you need to let them.”

Sarah nodded, “Thank you.”

“We mums have got to stick together.” Duffy smiled.

Sarah nodded.

“Coz blokes are useless a lot of the time.” Duffy laughed. “I’m starting to think my husband has gotten lost you know!”

“Or he’s dealing with the teddy bear incident still?”

“I bet you that Tilly has started a fight with one of her sisters over it.”

“Tell me what your children are like?”

“Well… Peter is the eldest - he’s fourteen, very bright but a bit of a worrier like his dad, Jake is ten - he’s the adventurous one, doesn’t always think before he speaks, Emily is five - she’s the shy one, she struggles with her speaking but is very giggly, Matilda, or Tilly as we call her, is four - she’s the trouble maker of the family, always up to mischief and finally there’s her twin Charlotte, or Lottie as we call her, she’s more laid back but is usually her twin’s partner in crime.”

Sarah smiled as she listened to Duffy say about her children. “Your children sound amazing. What’s your stepson like?”

“Louis is nearly eight. His mum moved out to Canada almost a year ago now so we don’t see him as much as we used to, which my husband in particular really struggles with. If I’m honest he’s a bit of a mixed up kid but that’s probably because he’s had very little stability in his life.”

Sarah nodded. “I’m tired.” She admitted. 

Eventually, they landed and Sarah and the baby were taken to the nearest hospital.

Duffy wrote her contact details onto some paper and gave them to Sarah. “If you need anything call. Anytime. I’ll pop in and see you tomorrow once you’re both settled.” She promised.

“Thank you.” Sarah said quietly as she took the contact details and kept them somewhere safe. 

Charlie was still quieter than normal. His attention focused firmly on the children and making sure they were behaving and ok.

A couple of hours later they were finally home and the kids were in bed. Duffy flopped down on the sofa. “What a day!” She sighed.

He nodded, “Very hectic!”

“I’m glad I decided to take that course now.”

“It came in handy.” He replied, “You did amazing!“

"I was so terrified.” She admitted.

“I could tell. I wasn’t going to let you fall to pieces though.” He replied, “We’re great as a team!”

“We really are.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Are you OK?”

“Not really.”

“Talk to me. Please?”

“It breaks my heart every time I leave Louis.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help ease that pain for you but there isn’t is there?”

“No. Just…. can I have a hug?” He asked.

“Come here.” She held her arms out to him.

He moved into her arms.

She held him tight, hoping to make things a little better whilst trying to ignore the discomfort she was in.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, sensing something wasn’t right.

“Just a little sore from being squashed.” She replied, hoping he’d understand what she meant and not think she was rejecting him.

“Ok.” He smiled and kissed her neck. “Are you ok after your panic attack earlier?”

“I’m fine.” She replied dismissively.

“It can’t have been easy.”

“Its what I’ve spent two years training to do.”

“I mean, the panic attack. Remembering… You know. Talk to me?”

“There’s not really much to say. I hyperventilated. These things happen sometimes.”

“Ok.” He sighed sadly and ran his fingertips up her arm.

“So we’re home now…” She began.

“We are.” He smiled, “How do you fancy we pass the time?” He smiled.

“I don’t mind so long as I can change out of these jeans.”

“Can I help you get out of them?” He smiled moving slightly so she could sit up.

“How kind of you to offer seeing as you’re the reason they’re too tight in the first place!” She laughed.

“What?” He asked, taken aback by her comment. “You mean…?”

“You really should learn to actually cook rather than relying on takeaways!” She remarked as she rested her hand against her slightly rounded belly.

“Are you sure it’s a food belly?” He asked as he rested his hand against her stomach. With his free hand, he undid the button on her jeans.

“Well I’ve been eating nothing but junk for most of the holidays.” She shrugged. “These jeans fit OK when I left England four weeks ago.”

“Then I suggest we start with a bit more physical exercise.” He winked suggestively, “We’ve not been that physical on holiday.”

“So you agree that I’ve gotten fat while we’ve been away..?”

“Darling, you look the same as you did when we went on holiday.” He reassured, gently moving her jeans off her.

“You just don’t want to sleep on the sofa tonight..!” She smirked.

Removing her jeans, he smiled back and answered. “You know I don’t care about your size right? I’m sexually attracted to you regardless.”

“Hmm…” She started to laugh. “Its funny watching you panic though.” She admitted mischievously.

His hands went to her thighs, “You like to see me panic, don’t you?”

“I like to see how you find your way back out of the hole you’ve dug for yourself.” She smiled. “Shall we head upstairs?”

He nodded, “Let’s go upstairs and I’ll show you how much I’ve missed you.”

“Well that sounds like an offer I can’t refuse!” She giggled.

“I didn’t think you’d refuse.” He smiled. He took her hand and lead her upstairs.

Reaching the bedroom Duffy laid down on their bed. “Oh I’ve missed this.” She sighed with a smile.

He crawled in between her legs, “Nothing beats your own bed.”

“Absolutely.” She agreed.

He began to kiss her neck.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His tongue began to work its way up her neck, and along her earlobe.

She giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

“You’ve got such a cute giggle.” He whispered.

She shifted her leg. “Is that what I think it is?” She grinned.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair.

“What do you think it is?” He whispered.

“My not so little friend?” She grinned.

“You’ve not seen him for a while, have you?” He pressed himself against her thigh.

“Yeh, he’s been a little awol recently.”

“I’ll make up for it now we’re home. You’ve got my word.” He moved so he could help Duffy out of her top and then her bra.

She let out a hiss as his fingers brushed against her nipples.

“Sensitive?” He asked, pinching one of her nipples.

“Ow! Meanie!” She pouted.

“Sorry.” He kissed along her collarbone, sucking the skin heading to her breasts.

“Be gentle with them.”

“Your breasts?” He asked for clarification. 

“Yeh, they’re sore.”

“How long have they been sore?” He asked as he gently sucked her nipple.

“About a week.” She admitted.

He made a noise in acknowledgement and continued to suck her nipple.

She moaned loudly. Though they were sore they were also incredibly sensitive too.

His other hand cupped her other breast as he continued to suck hard.

Her hips began to buck against him.

He moved his mouth from her breast and smiled, “Are you sure you’re not pregnant?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Probably.” She laughed.

“If I continue to suck on your tits, you’ll probably come - you’re that sensitive!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not. It really isn’t.” He removed her knickers in one swift movement and sucked her other breast.

She moved her hands to undo his belt and jeans.

He sucked harder. Biting her nipple occasionally.

She managed to push down his jeans and wrap her legs around his hips.

He moved and began to rub himself against her clit, teasing her.

She moaned louder, desperate to feel him properly.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You inside me now!” She demanded.

“You’re very bossy.” He replied before he thrusted into her, hard.

“I always get what I want.” She replied smugly.

“Hm, you do.” He groaned loudly, she felt good!

It didn’t take long before she could feel her peak fast approaching. Her breathing got faster and her moans louder.

Charlie knew from the changes, she was beginning to hurtle towards her peak. He could feel her clenching further around him.

Seconds later she let out a long moan as she threw her head back.

“Oh fuck, babe!” He replied, moving faster.

She gripped his hair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“Babe….” He groaned loudly, climaxed and collapsed on top of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Duffy began to wriggle.

“Are you okay babe?” He asked as he moved off her and lay beside her.

“You were squashing me.”

“I’m sorry babe.” He stroked her stomach.

“Its ok.” She smiled as she watched him.

“How many weeks would we be now?” He asked, “Four?”

“You can tell you’re not a midwife!” She giggled.

“I don’t really know how all this dating stuff works.” He admitted and laughed.

“Clearly!” She laughed. “Seven weeks.”

“How many?”

“You count it from my last period not when we slept together.” She explained, rolling her eyes.

“Oh my God!” He went white.

“Did you miss that lesson at nursing college?”

“I think so.” He laughed, “We’re definitely having a baby?”

“Well there’s one way to find out.”

“A test?”

“There’s one in the bathroom. Left over from last time.”

“Let me go and grab it.” He kissed her cheek and moved off the bed.

She waited til he came back with it. She then rolled her eyes as she took it from him and went straight back into the bathroom.

He waited outside whilst she peed on the stick.

She came out the bathroom a minute or so later, wrapping her dressing gown around herself. “I got cold.” She explained with a shrug.

“Can you pee?”

“Yes. I’m just not prepared to stand in a freezing cold bathroom waiting.”

“That’s ok.” He smiled.

She sat on the bed and began filing her nails.

“Are you ok?” He asked as he sat down beside her.

“I cracked a nail opening the packet.”

“Ouch.”

“I think I’ll live!” She chuckled.

“Here’s hoping.”

She placed the file back down on the bedside table and lay back against the pillows.

“I…” He swallowed, “I’m nervous.” He admitted.

“What are you afraid it’s going to say?” She asked.

“That you’re pregnant.”

“Will you be unhappy if I am?”

“No but I’ll shit myself about being a father again.” He admitted shyly.

“You had me worried there for a moment.”

“I’d never be unhappy that you were pregnant. It’s always been the best time of my life.” He smiled.

“This last year I’ve not always been sure about that.” She admitted softly.

“Because you’re scared?”

“Mainly because there’s been times I couldn’t read what was going on behind those eyes of yours. I never thought we’d reach that point.”

“I wasn’t entirely sure how I felt.” He admitted.

“And now you’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“And that is?” She pressed. She had to be sure.

“To have our final baby together.”

She looked nervously towards the bathroom door. “Shall I go get it or do you want to?”

“I’ll go.” He replied. He moved into the bathroom.

She drummed her nails on her thigh, trying not to let her nerves consume her.

There was suddenly a thud in the bathroom.

She jumped up from the bed, grabbing the bedside table for a few moments as the entire room span from the sudden movement. She then staggered through to the bathroom. “Charlie?”

He was out cold on the floor, the pregnancy test beside him. He’d passed out!

“Shit!” She didn’t even glance at the test as she dropped to her knees. “Charlie? Charlie!” She ran her hand around his head - he wasn’t bleeding so she shook him firmly.

“Hmm?” He mumbled as he came round. “Bloody hell.”

“Are you OK? What happened?” Her eyes and voice showed her agitation.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to faint.”

“My brain is still rattling inside my head from getting up so fast!”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “Duffy?”

“What?”

He took a deep breath, “We’re having a baby.”

“Really?” She squeaked.

He grinned. “Yes! Yes! Look!!” He gave her the test as he stood up.

She stared wide eyed at it for several moments before bursting into tears.

“Oh honey. Oh…” Her tears shocked him and he hugged her.

“I’d almost given up hope.” She whispered.

“You had?”

She nodded softly as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

“Oh honey.” He kissed her head.

“I’d made a promise to myself that if it didn’t happen this time that I couldn’t keep putting myself through this.” She admitted.

“Too much heartbreak?”

“It hit me so hard last time. I knew that feeling would only get worse. I gave myself one more go but that was it.”

“We don’t have to worry about it anymore.” He grinned. “We’re pregnant!!”

“We are, are we?” She laughed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“You are.” He clarified. “You’re pregnant.” He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom and lay her on the bed.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head when you fainted?” She giggled. “What on earth has gotten into you?”

“No I don’t think so.” He smiled. “We’re having a baby!!”

“In theory in April but more than likely March or, heaven forbid, another February birthday!”

“I hope March for the sake of our bank balance. We have far too many children in February already.” He laughed.

“I think the twins being Christmas babies was our most spectacular own goal!”

“Yes!” He smiled brightly.

“Even though I’ve had weeks to process the possibility it’s still not quite real!” She remarked, awestruck, as she ran her hand gently over her stomach.

“I feel like we’re dreaming.” He admitted as he placed his hand over hers.

“I’ll be throwing those jeans to the back of the wardrobe then!”

“Sorry for making you not fit in your favourite jeans, again.”

“I was kidding myself when I put them on this morning. They were unbuttoned the whole time I was sat down on the plane because they were digging in too much.” She admitted.

“I’m sorry. It’s entirely my fault.”

“It wasn’t your idea for me to wear them today though it was your idea to join the mile high club.” She giggled.

“That was amazing!”

“I still can’t believe we got away with it!”

“Yeah. You can out looking like the cat that got the cream!” He paused, “You did get the cream actually.” He laughed.

“Right to the brim!” She grinned.

“Gave you quite the load.” He licked her ear.

“You did indeed.” She turned and captured his lips with her own.

He smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened.

His hands once again began to roam her body as he deepened the kiss.

She loosened the belt of her dressing gown.

“Feeling warm?” He asked, his hands on her hips.

She nodded, her cheeks and chest were flushed.

His hands began to move up her body. Grabbing her playfully.

“You really are in the mood tonight!” She giggled.

“I’m making up for all those days on holiday, we didn’t shag.”

“Maybe less was more though?”

“You think?”

“Quality over quantity.” She teased with a smirk.

“Hmm true.”

“That’s not an issue anymore though.” She whispered as she ran her hand down his chest.

“Finally succeeded in getting you pregnant.” He whispered.

“Let’s just hope no-one figures out where it happened!”

He laughed gently.

“Just when I thought we were getting too old for antics like that!”

“No definitely not too old. Keeps the spark alive, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Not that we need much help with that!” She grinned. “It was one to tick off the list though.” She giggled.

“Definitely.” He kissed her tenderly, “You’re happy aren’t you? With me and the children?”

“It was never about not being happy Charlie.”

He nodded, “I know that.”

“I’ve never been more happy.”

He smiled brightly and nodded. “I hope so.”

“You make me happier that I ever thought possible or deserved to be.”

“I try and give you the whole world because you deserve it.” He smiled.

“You and our kids are my whole world. That’s all I need.”

“Same. Same here.” He kissed the bridge of her nose. “I love you so much.”

“I couldn’t have done half of the things I have without your love and support. I’m forever grateful for that.”

“I just showed you that you’re an amazing woman who deserves to be loved for everything she is. Even those really stubborn, awkward parts.” He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Well I’ve got quite the challenge on my hands to finish my course in the next couple of months.”

“You will. I believe in you.”

“I wonder if they’ll let me add this afternoon to my tally?” She mused. “I’d rather not have to postpone qualifying if I can help it.”

“You can always ask.” He replied.

“You can back me up on how it went up there.”

“That you were incredible, like always?”

She nudged him playfully, blushing. “If they let me count that then I’ll only need ten more births to make my quota.”

“As soon as the air hostess said she was in labour, I knew I needed my wing woman.” He smiled, “Only ten more? Not many then?”

“Ten births and two assignments.”

“You can do it. I believe in you.”

“All whilst still doing my job and looking after the kids. I must be crazy!” She laughed.

“Yep.” He laughed with her, “We make it work remember?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine so long as this baby decides to behave better than his sisters.”

“He?” He rose an eyebrow.

“Just a hunch.” She shrugged as she snuggled into his arms, suddenly feeling very tired. 

“Time to sleep.” Charlie told her, his hand resting on her stomach. 

Duffy moved her hand to rest on top of her husband’s as she quickly fell asleep.


	45. NSFW | contains a flashback scene

Duffy yawned as she looked up from the computer screen and tried to focus her eyes on the clock. 2.46am. She’d been unable to sleep so she’d snuck downstairs to try and finish her assignment. The table around her was littered in books and papers. Her eyes were growing heavier by the second and she couldn’t help resting her head on one of the books and closing her eyes.

Charlie had woken briefly and frowned noticing the bed beside him was empty. Where the hell was she? He figured she’d be downstairs, probably working on her assignment but went down to check. Finding her asleep on her pile of books, Charlie placed the blanket around her shoulders and tucked her up.

She woke up a little while later, confused as to where the blanket had come from. As she moved the muscles in her neck and back complained loudly.

Charlie and the children were just coming downstairs at the time she woke.

“What time is it?” Duffy mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“7am.” He replied.

She looked at the computer and sighed. “I was hoping to have gotten more done than that.” She grumbled.

“Hey! You’ve done amazing! Don’t beat yourself up, please.”

She tried to stand up but her back really didn’t like the idea. She leant heavily against the table edge.

“Is your back giving you jip?”

“I’m too old and fat to be sleeping in chairs.” She muttered grumpily.

“Old maybe yes. Fat you are certainly not!”

“Hmm.” Though it had been a few weeks they hadn’t yet told the children the news.

“You’re not fat!” He sighed, “You’re growing a baby!”

She glared at him. “Keep your voice down!” She hissed.

He sighed, “We need to tell them at some point.”

“I know, but not yet.”

He nodded, “But soon?”

“I know I can’t keep it a secret much longer.”

“Maybe we can tell people after our scan?”

“OK. If half the department hasn’t guessed by then!”

“Has anyone said anything to you?”

“I’ve heard a few whispers about the fact I’ve gained weight.”

“Who’s said that?!”

“We both know what young nurses are like for gossiping.” She sighed. “I haven’t been as sick this time so that’s making a difference.”

“You know I love your pregnancy curves anyway. More skin for me to kiss, lick and suck.” He grinned, “Not to mention all the other bonuses.” He paused for a second, “He’s definitely a he then?”

“I was certainly a lot more sick with the girls, that’s for sure!”

“Yeah you were.”

“Have you heard anything or does everyone just think I’ve gotten fat?”

“I haven’t heard anything.” He replied.

“Great!” She sighed, rolling her eyes. She caught sight of the clock. “Shit! I need to get ready for work!”

“Relax. The boss isn’t in, you can’t get into trouble.” He reassured.

“I know coz she’s stood here having a disagreement with her husband!”

“I wouldn’t say it was a disagreement.”

“Well you’re preventing me from getting ready to leave…” She chuckled.

“Go and get ready.” He smiled.

Several minutes later she came back down dressed in fresh clothes, her uniform draped over her arm. She began to gather her books and laptop into her bag to take with her.

By now the girls were sat around the table, waiting for breakfast. They said goodbye to their mum and gave her a kiss. “Love you mummy.” They called. Charlie smiled, kissing Duffy softly, “Don’t work too hard gorgeous. Have a good day.” His hand discreetly squeezed her bottom.

She winked at him. “I’ll try not to but there’s a lot to get through today.” She sighed.

“Remember to take frequent breaks. I don’t want you hugging the floor.”

“Yes sir!” She mocked.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She blew him a kiss as she headed out the door.

Every day he counted his blessings on finding someone so beautiful and smart.

It was nearly 10pm before Duffy finally arrived back home. She dropped her bag down the hallway and leant back against the door with a sigh.

Suddenly her phone pinged with a text message from Charlie. It read, ‘There’s a bath and bubbles waiting for you. And your favourite dinner in the oven xxx’

She smiled and trudged over to the stairs to take off her shoes. She looked up, debating if she had the energy to walk up to the bathroom.

“I can always carry you up the stairs if need be.” Charlie said from the doorway of the living room.

She squeaked, not realising he was there.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Aren’t you on the early shift tomorrow?”

“I am, for my sins.” He smiled.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed already then?”

“Yes but I wanted to wait until you came back.”

“Want to join me for that bath then?” She grinned.

“Maybe…” He grinned. 

“Ah the truth reveals itself!” She giggled, holding out her hand towards him.

He smiled brightly and placed his hand in hers.

She groaned as he pulled her to her feet.

“Sore feet?”

“Sore everything.” She admitted.

“Need a little massage somewhere?”

“Tempting..! Though don’t let me fall asleep.” She insisted.

“Why?“

"I still have more work to do.”

“You need to relax. It’s been a long day for you!”

“I’m not going to have much time to work on it tomorrow though.”

“Please don’t push yourself too hard. I don’t want you to get ill.”

“I won’t. I’m only going into the school for a couple of hours tomorrow.”

“Promise me?”

“It’s only a ten minute presentation and then I’ll be sat with the kids answering questions and showing them some of the stuff we work with everyday.” She rolled her eyes. “Its a group of four and five year olds - how tough can it be?”

“Probably very tough.” He pointed out, “And hard work.”

“Yes, they’re so much harder to deal with compared to drunks and addicts.” She rolled her eyes.

“They throw the same amount of tantrums and ask just as many questions.” Charlie answered.

“I think I can tackle your average four year old Charlie!” She laughed.

“I’m not saying you can’t. You can handle everyone!” He replied.

“Then stop fussing and let’s go have a bath.”

“I’m waiting for you.” He smiled.

“You’re the one arguing!” She countered with a laugh.

“Am not.” He pouted.

“The bath is going to be cold at this rate.” She remarked as she began to slowly climb the stairs.

“And who’s fault will that be, Mrs Fairhead?”

“Yours?” She shrugged.

“Yours.” He pouted.

She was about to retort when she opened the bathroom door and discovered he’d lit candles and placed fresh towels on the side.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

She tried to speak but burst into tears instead.

He didn’t say anything before he pulled her into a hug.

“What?” He whispered, rubbing her back.

“I need to stop crying at everything!”

“I only lit some candles.” He smiled.

“It was such a sweet thing though.” Her bottom lip was starting to tremble again.

“I’ll do anything for you. You know that don’t you?” He pulled away to meet her eye, “Let me go and check the bath is still warm.”

“I swear I wasn’t this much of a hormonal wreck last time!”

“With the boys? Or with the girls?“

"Either!” She sighed. “Oh I don’t know, maybe I was and I’ve blocked out the memories.” She laughed wryly. “You’re determined to try and guess aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” He grinned. “Of course! I love guessing!”

“Its going to be a long few months..!” She giggled.

“A very long few months.” He began to undress in the bathroom. “Now are you getting in the bath or..?” He grinned.

She nodded and quickly undressed before stepping into the bath and sliding under the water.

He got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Your body is beautiful!”

She laid her head back against his chest and sighed as she closed her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head but didn’t say anything.

It didn’t take long before she was snoring softly.

He smiled sadly as he heard the snores and for a while just left her to snooze.

She suddenly awoke when Charlie’s hands grabbed her as she tried to roll over in her sleep. “Huh?” She mumbled as her face narrowly missed the water.

“You’re in the bath.” He told her. “Come on let’s go to bed.”

“No, I need to eat and do some more work.” She argued weakly.

“No you need to sleep. You’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine!”

“Will you just stop arguing for once and listen to me? Please?”

She grumbled as she slowly pushed herself up out of the bath and dragged a towel towards her.

He helped her up and out of the bath. Before he got himself out and draped a towel around him.

“I’m not an invalid!” She muttered under her breath.

He didn’t respond to her comment. He was only trying to help!

She wasn’t in the mood to be fussed. She was perfectly capable. She hated being treated like she was fragile or weak.

There was an awkward silence as they went into the bedroom and got themselves ready for bed.

Once changed into her pjs she desperately wanted to go to bed but she also kept thinking about all the other things she needed to get done. She walked towards the door.

“Come to bed, baby?”

“You said there was food in the oven. You’re always complaining that I don’t eat enough!”

“Shall we have dinner together then?”

“OK.” She agreed.

He smiled. They went downstairs and Charlie took the food out of the oven. He’d made her favourite.

Duffy sat on the sofa. They couldn’t be bothered with the formality of sitting at the table this late in the evening.

“How was work?” He asked.

“Busy. There was a pile up on the ring road.” She took the tray from his hands. “Did you really make this?”

“The children helped me but yes.”

She took a bite. “Its delicious!” She complemented. “That was why I was late home, we’d only just managed to get all the patients dealt with just before I left.”

“Superwoman at it again?” He smiled taking a bite out of his own food. She was right it was delicious.

“Took forty five minutes for us to get one young lad back. He was going up to surgery when I left. I just hope he pulls through.” She sighed.

He smiled sadly, “You did everything you could, don’t forget that.”

“I couldn’t face giving up, I just had to keep going.”

“I know.” He rubbed her arm.

“My arms ached for ages afterwards.” She replied inbetween bites, not realising what she’d just admitted.

“Duffy, you really need to be careful.”

“Huh?” She lifted her head to glance at him.

“You need to be careful.” He repeated again.

“I was doing my job. What’s wrong with that?”

“I worry about you.”

“I’m fully capable of participating in a resus emergency Charlie!”

He sighed. “I know that. I just worry about you.”

“I know you do.” She sighed, returning to her food.

They’d almost finish eating when Jake crept downstairs.

“Especially when you know—“ He paused as he heard the living room door open and the figure of Jake. “Jake, what’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He spotted Duffy. “Mum!” He grinned and moved towards her for a cuddle.

She quickly handed the dinner tray to Charlie before giving Jake a hug.

Jake sat beside his mum and hugged her. He snuggled in closer and suddenly looked up at his mum.

“What’s up son?” Charlie ruffled his Jake’s hair.

Jake continued to stare. “Mum, are you..?”

She knew what he was referring to before she followed his gaze to where his arm rested on her lap, her swollen stomach obvious in the old pjs she was wearing. “I… Er…” She stammered.

Charlie looked at Duffy for clarity although there was no hiding the pregnancy bump she had.

Fear lit up Jake’s eyes as he pulled away from his parents. Though he’d been young at the time he remembered what had happened last time.

Noticing the look in Jake’s eyes, Charlie quickly placed the trays on the coffee table and moved Jake onto his lap. “I know what you’re worried about.”

“Things will be different this time.” Duffy reassured her son.

“But…” Jake’s bottom lip began to tremble.

“Won’t it Charlie?” She turned to her husband for back up.

“Of course.” He smiled.

“Let’s get you back into bed shall we? You’ve got school in the morning.” She pushed herself up from the sofa.

“Will you tuck me up mum please?”

“Of course. Come on.” She led him out the room and back upstairs.

Jake smiled, “Please say the baby will be a boy this time?”

“I can’t guarantee that but I’ll try my best for you OK?”

“Ok. Love you mum.”

“I love you too.” She tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight before heading back downstairs. She sighed as she sat back down on the sofa. “How long before they all know? Breakfast?”

He laughed, “Probably.”

“Its not funny!” She complained.

“Well, what can I say?”

“I told you I was getting fat!”

“You’re not!!”

She harumphed as she looked down at her hand that rested on her belly.

“You’re not!”

“I’ve already had to go up a size in my uniform and even then the trousers barely still fit.” She sighed.

“You’re having a baby.”

“And I’m not quite ready to shout that news to everyone just yet.”

“Not until were closer to twelve weeks?”

“I know it’s only another week but I’d just rather wait.”

“I know.” He rubbed her bump.

“Jake’s desperate for a brother.” She smiled.

“I bet! Being surrounded by all you women.”

“We’re not that bad are we?” She rested her head on his shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully.

“Hmm. Do I really have to comment?” He winked.

She stuck her tongue out at him before easing herself up off the sofa.

“Ready for bed?”

“I was going to fetch my books.” She admitted quietly, not quite meeting his eye.

“You really should rest.”

“How about I read them in bed for a bit? Is that an acceptable compromise?”

“Yes that’s an acceptable compromise.” He knew he wasn’t ever going to win.

She smiled sweetly and went to fetch her bag. “You coming to bed?” She asked him when she returned.

“Yes darling.”

She settled into bed with four books on the bed next to her and her laptop on her knees.

He watched her, “What are you writing or studying about this time?”

“Continuity in prenatal and postnatal care.”

“And what’ve you got so far?” He asked.

“There’s a lot of emphasis around continuity during the birth but not so much either side which is a shame coz the statistics and my personal experience show how much of a difference it makes to maternal wellbeing and outcomes.” She replied as she opened a book and began to flick through the pages.

He smiled and nodded as he watched her. “So what would you suggest?” He asked.

“There should be a named community midwife for each woman who follows their care through both pre and postnatally. Though that would require an increase in the overall numbers of midwives which leads into the issues with recruiting, training and retaining midwives which is a whole other problem in and of itself.” She sighed.

“What does the research say about the benefits of a community midwife to follow the care through from pre to post?”

“It allows possible complications to be picked up sooner and more effectively managed. It also greatly benefits maternal mental health.”

“And maternal mental health is important because?”

“It greatly impacts on not just the woman herself but the child. A mum who is well supported in her mental health is much better equipped to deal with the inevitable stresses and strains of motherhood.”

“I love your answers. You’re very passionate over the subject, aren’t you?”

“Its so important! We see the consequences of poor outcomes on a daily basis at work. We deal with it as best we can but surely prevention is better than cure?”

“I agree with you, prevention is better than cure. It’s also cheaper in the long run if you look at it from a financial perspective.”

“So speaks the nursing manager!” She giggled.

He lent forward and kissed her cheek.

She typed a few things into her laptop and then lent back, stretching her arms above her head.

He watched her again as she worked.

She smiled. “Thanks for your help.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He replied.

“I’ve been trying to word that section all day.”

“Did I help?”

“Yes.” She closed the laptop and placed it next to the bed. She quickly marked a couple of pages in one of the books before placing them next to the computer.

“Ready to spoon now?” He asked.

“Just a second.” She went over to check the contents of the large bag she’d left by the door the previous day.

He yawned as he watched her.

“Don’t worry, most of this is mine and I’ve kept a log of what I’ve borrowed so I can return it during my next shift.”

“I believe you” He replied with a smile.

“The things we’ve accumulated over twenty years of nursing!” She laughed as she walked back over to the bed.

“I dread to think.” He laughed softly.

“The uniform has certainly gotten more practical over the years.” She remarked as she slid back under the duvet.

He nodded and moved closer to her in the bed. “It definitely has.”

“And here was me thinking you preferred the days of dresses and stockings…” She teased as she settled into his arms.

“Was it that obvious that I did?” He grinned.

“Well how else do you explain the fact you were the only one to notice that time I ripped the top of my stockings?” She smirked.

“It was obvious to see.”

“It was six inches above the hem of my uniform!” She giggled.

“Clearly my eyes as well as my hands were wandering that day.”

“Just a tad. It was you that sent me up that ladder afterall.”

“Only so I could perve up your dress.” He laughed gently.

“You were very insistent that you had to be the one to hold the ladder steady for me whilst I was up it.”

“Of course! I didn’t fancy someone else looking up your dress like a pervert.”

“And you wonder why you got in trouble with Megan so much..!”

“Where else could I look?” He laughed. “Although we’re not just talking about that time, are we?”

“Oh no, not at all!” She twisted slightly in his arms to run her fingers down his chest.

“I am a very horny bloke. Who just happens to work with the most beautiful woman. It’s not my fault my eyes and my hands wandered all the time! That was your fault for being so bloody irresistible. It still is your fault.” He pointed out.

“I think the whole world knows now how incapable you are of keeping your hands to yourself around me!”

“By the amount of times you’ve been pregnant? If only they knew when and where most of them were conceived.” Charlie stroked her hip with his fingertips.

“I’m not sure the staff would be able to look us in the eye ever again if they did!” She kissed his neck.

“You’re very kinky and persuasive when you want to be.” He replied.

“I’m the kinky one?!” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Oh I’m kinkier, am I?” His hand trailed up the side of her body.

“Debatable.” She shrugged as she nibbled at his collarbone.

His hand cupped her breast.

A quiet moan fell from her lips.

“I love your body.” He whispered.

“Show me how much.” She encouraged.

“What do you want me to do?”

“If you could do anything what would it be?”

“Right this minute?”

“Yes.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“You keep dodging the question so now I really want to know what idea you’ve got in mind but won’t tell me!”

“I’m not dodging the question.” He laughed. “I want you to boss me about, demand what you want!”

“Well… What could I possibly make you do..?” She pondered with a mischievous grin.

“Anything.” He nipped her neck and her shoulder.

“No marks above the neck! I’ve got to look presentable at the school tomorrow!”

“So does that mean I get to leave love bites in places only I can see?”

“Only if you’re a good boy…” She grinned. “I could play naughty nurse for you if you promise not to make a mess.”

“Go on then. Play naughty nurse for me, though I’m not sure I won’t make a mess.”

She slid from the bed and reached into the bag she’d been checking earlier. “Well I need this to be clean by tomorrow morning so you can wash it if you make a mess.”

“I’ll be nice and do that.” He watched her.

“Aha!” She found what she was looking for and held it up. “This is practically vintage now so you need to treat it with care.”

He bit his lower lip. “I’ll be careful. Least I’ll try…”

“No peeking!” She warned as she disappeared into the bathroom.

“I’ll keep my eyes shut.”

“Good!” A couple of minutes later after several muttered curses the door reopened followed by the sound of plastic rustling and metal clinking. “You can open your eyes now.”

He opened his eyes as she entered the bedroom.

“Well, what do you think? I gave up on the belt but not bad considering it’s ten years since I last wore it.”

“You look… Wow!” He was speechless.

“Feel free to take it off me as quick as you like because I can barely breath right now!”

“Come here?” He moved out of the bed and sat on the edge. He pulled her towards him, “You are incredible.”

“I was expecting it to be tight round the waist but not the chest.”

“Well your breasts have grown a bit.” He ran his finger over her breasts.

“So it seems.” Her breath caught as he moved his fingers, causing the buttons of the dress to strain further.

“You’re going to pop out of that if you’re not careful.” He undid a button, that caused her breasts to spill out.

She let out the breath she’d been holding.

“I remember the first time I fucked you in this, do you?”

“Of course I do. I couldn’t work out what the hell I’d done wrong when you summoned me to your office. I was all ready for a fight…”

xxx

“Duffy, my office, now!!” He bellowed to Duffy in cubicles. He was in a fool mood for some reason, snapping at everyone.

Duffy shared a look with the nurse she’d been assisting and rolled her eyes. Turning she followed Charlie’s fast disappearing figure in the direction of his office. She had been wondering all shift what had been eating him and now it seemed she was about to find out. “So I’m the chosen one then?” She asked sarcastically as she entered the office.

“Can anyone do anything right around here?” He grumbled as he looked up from sitting on the edge of his desk and told her to shut the door.

“They’re all trying their best but that doesn’t seem enough for you today so go on, get it out your system.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Shout at me if it’ll make you feel better and stop you snapping at the staff for the slightest thing.”

“I didn’t invite you in here to shout at you!”

“Really? You could have fooled me. You summoned me like a naughty schoolgirl about to get the cane from the headmaster!” She moved her hands to her hips, a defiant look in her eyes. “That’s not my job but speaking as your friend you need let out whatever has been stuck up your butt all day!”

Her folding her arms across her chest simply drew his attention to just how full her breasts were. Watching the way she put a hand on her hip, Charlie bit his lower lip hard. “What if you were to be punished like a naughty schoolgirl?” He got up and walked towards her.

“You want me to bend over and take one for the team coz you’re in a mood?”

“You know you want to.” He met her gaze and held it.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She replied as she reached behind her and flicked the door lock. The click echoed through the thick atmosphere in the room.

He closed the gap between them and looked down at her lips. Then back up to her eyes.

She bit her lip as she watched his gaze roam over her.

“You’ve been distracting me all day.” He said quietly as he edged his lips closer to hers.

“I haven’t done anything.” She whispered.

“Believe me, just looking at you is enough to distract me. Never mind being in the same room.” His lips connected with hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

His hands began to roam her body. Touching her hips, her bum and her breasts.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, parted her lips and her tongue sought out his.

His tongue sort dominance over hers.

Her hands moved around to the front of his shirt and loosened his tie. She then began to unbutton his shirt as she felt his hands go to her belt.

He unfastened her belt and threw it, the belt landing on the floor by his desk.

She couldn’t quite believe what was happening as he began to unbutton her dress. Yes they’d had sex before but that had been a drunken hook up in a carpark nearly two years ago now. This time they were sober and at work. It was so very wrong but at the same time felt so right.

He pulled her towards the desk, his hands tearing roughly at her dress.

She pulled his shirt from his trousers as he pushed her back onto the desk.

He grabbed her breasts hard, his tongue sucking hers.

She pushed his shirt and white coat from his shoulders and unbuckled his belt, her hands cupping the large bulge evident through his trousers.

He groaned loudly at the feel of her hand against his bulge. He was hard, painfully so.

She wriggled slightly on the desk so that he could achieve his aim of yanking her knickers down as she freed his cock from his trousers, running her hand along his hardened length as soon as she had.

He yanked down her knickers, his fingertips tiptoeing up and down her inner thighs. Feeling her hand begin to move up and down his length, Charlie groaned.

“What if someone hears us?” She whispered urgently, her breathing growing faster as his hands roamed higher.

“Then I suggest we both be quiet.” He whispered as he licked her earlobe. His hands grabbed her breasts.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Charlie guided himself into her and groaned as he filled her.

“You feel so good!” She whispered lustfully.

“So do you.” He replied.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him passionately.

He deepened the kiss as he began to move.

“Harder! Faster!” She moaned into his mouth.

Encouraged by her moans and words, Charlie moved harder and faster. His hands against her hips.

As her passions grew her mind couldn’t help but once more flash back to the previous time they’d been together.

It had been a great night but they’d had far too much to drink. Shots, whiskey, wine.

It had all conspired to lead them to being alone together outside in the carpark. This time they had no such excuse.

“I much prefer this.” He whispered in her ear, “Fucking you whilst sober.”

“You’ll remember it all this time.” She nipped her teeth on his earlobe.

“Uh huh.” He attempted to keep his moans quiet but couldn’t.

“Oh shit!” She moaned loudly.

“Ssh.” He replied. He bit her neck and sucked her collarbone. “Oh shit!! Duffy!”

She moaned again, louder still as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

He sucked against her neck, against the sensitive spot. His hand moved down her front, groped her breasts, down her stomach and to her clit. His fingers began to play with her other sensitive spot, wanting to tip her over the edge.

“Shit! Fuck!” She moaned as her orgasm began to rush upon her.

“Shit, shit babe!” He got faster for a moment, pounding her hard before he began to climax himself.

“Charlie!” She couldn’t help but shout as she came hard.

It was in that moment, he blurted out. “I love you.”

Her eyes had been closed but they shot open wide as she heard his words.

His head was resting in the crook of her neck, his breathing heavy.

She looked up at the ceiling, convincing herself that she must have misheard him.

“I don’t have any right to say that to you.” He whispered, “But I do.”

“I…” She didn’t know what to say, she was so confused by what had happened between them.

He didn’t want to move from his current position but it wasn’t the time or the place.

As soon as he moved she began to silently gather her clothes and redress.

“Can we… Talk about this tonight?”

“OK.” She smiled shyly as she readjusted her stockings.

“Thank you.” He watched her whilst getting himself dressed at the same time.

xxx

In the present day, Charlie’s hands began to undo all the buttons on Duffy’s dress. “The first time I ever told you I loved you was then. Do you remember?”

She nodded. “It totally threw me. I didn’t know how to react…”

“I wasn’t just fucking you because I needed a release.” He ran his fingertips against her swollen stomach

“Well it certainly improved your mood that day! I, on the other hand, didn’t know what the hell to do with myself!” She sighed, her gaze focused on his hand.

“Because you felt used?” He looked up to meet her gaze.

She bit her lip. “A bit.” She admitted sadly.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me that’s how you felt?”

“You weren’t the first or the last to treat me like that during those years.” She shrugged.

“But I wasn’t… I wasn’t the same as them.” He kissed her stomach.

“I know that now. But back then I thought that’s what I deserved.”

“Im so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, its in the past now.” She told him as she sat down on his lap.

He placed his hands against her hips.

She kissed him softly.

“I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.” She smiled. “This has stayed on longer than I thought it was going to!” She giggled, gesturing to her uniform that hung open.

“Sorry.” He smiled and pulled it off.

“Well now you’re overdressed!” Though she now sat in just her knickers he was still wearing boxers and a tshirt.

“Undress me then.”

“Stand up.”

“I would but you’re sitting on my lap.”

She swung her legs around and slowly slid from his lap.

“I enjoyed you in that position.” He replied as he stood up.

“I thought you preferred me on my knees…” She giggled as she pulled his tshirt from his boxers.

“Now that’s my favourite ever position. You on your knees.”

“I’m amazed I don’t have permanent carpet burns on my knees!” She pulled his tshirt over his head.

“You’ve knelt on the bed a lot. Especially recently.”

“Comfort is important!” She ran her fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

“It is with you, yes.”

“Especially given my ‘delicate’ condition.” She mocked, rolling her eyes.

“You are very delicate at the minute.”

“Apparently so.”

He grinned. “I can’t get enough of your pregnant body!”

“So I’ve noticed.” She cupped his crotch through his boxers.

He moaned. “Makes me so horny.” He admitted

“You’re permanently horny!”

“And can you blame me? When you’re as beautiful as you are?”

“Flattery will get you almost anywhere!”

“Hmm, do you think?”

“I have been known to be easily flattered by you.”

“Who isn’t flattered by my charm?”

“You mean I don’t get exclusive rights to that?” She pouted playfully.

“Of course you do.” He smiled and kissed her pout.

“Good!”

“Will you sit back on my lap? Or my cock, I’m not fussed where.”

“Seeing as how you asked so nicely…” She pulled down his boxers and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

“I always ask nicely.” He lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She slid down her knickers and kicked them onto the floor before climbing onto the bed til she was crouched over him on all fours, a knee either side of his thighs.

He watched her, his breathing heavy in anticipation.

Taking hold of his cock she guided it inside her, letting out a satisfied moan as she did.

He groaned softly, “Oh fuck….” He reached up and stroked her cheek.

Unlike the first time in his office this time their lovemaking was more slow and sensuous. They could take the time to revel in each other.

He was gentle, considerate this time. Every now and again, he caught her gaze and just smiled. Gosh, she was beautiful. He was such a lucky man to worship this woman daily.

Afterwards she lay in his arms, content and almost asleep. “Please don’t feel bad about what happened that first time.” She whispered softly.

“It wasn’t my intention to make you feel used.” He whispered. “I love you. I did back then, there was just—-“ He sighed softly.

“Its ok. Like I said at the time - I took one for the team. It wasn’t like it was the worst sex I’d ever had either.” She chuckled.

“It was fantastic.” He replied as he moved the duvet further over them.

“Yes it still is.” He replied moving closer to her. “Duffy?”

“Mmhmm?” She replied sleepily.

“I love you gorgeous.”

“I love you too.” She whispered before falling asleep.

In minutes, Charlie too was asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Duffy checked the items she’d brought with her and had displayed on the table for the tenth time in the last few minutes. The children were due back in the classroom shortly after their playtime outside. She couldn’t understand why she was so nervous, it wasn’t like she’d never given a presentation before in her long career.

All you could hear were the voices of the children outside, squealing and shrieking as they played with their friends.

She checked her phone before placing her handbag under the table. The last thing she wanted was for it to go off because someone at the hospital had forgetten she wasn’t working today.

The bell rang signalling the end of break time. A short while later, there was footsteps as the group of four and five year olds came into the classroom.

Duffy had her back to the door as they came in, making a couple of final adjustments to the display.

“Who’s dat?” Someone asked. “Take a seat on the floor, finger on lips Millie please.” The teacher told her.

Duffy smothered a laugh as she heard Tilly loudly declare “That’s my mummy!”

“Tilly been naughty!” Millie replied in response. 

“Have not!” Tilly folded her arms across her chest. 

“Have.” 

“Not!!” Tilly frowned.

“She’s my mummy too!” Lottie sulked.

“And mine!” Emily piped up. 

Millie giggled, “Why your mummy ere then?” She asked. 

“Millie, fingers on lips. And everyone else please. We don’t want to keep our guest waiting, do we?”

Seeing the teacher nod for her to begin Duffy smiled at the group of children. “Hello everyone. My name is Lisa Duffin…” She shot the girls a look as they giggled at hearing her ‘real’ name. “and I’m a nurse.”

“No it’s not! It’s mummy. That’s your name!” Tilly replied loudly. 

“Ssh, Tilly!” Lottie and Emily whispered.

She took a breath and attempted to continue. “Your teacher asked me to come speak to you about what I do at work and how my job has changed since I first started doing it about twenty years ago.”

“Wow! You’re old.” A little boy replied.

“What your job?” Another child asked.

“I work in the accident and emergency department. That’s where most people go when they first come to the hospital if they’ve hurt themselves. I’m the department Sister which means I’m in charge of all the nurses if the Charge Nurse isn’t in that day. Otherwise I assist him in organising all the other nurses.”

A hush fell over the room as the children were interested in what Duffy was telling them. 

“You get to be bossy?” Someone asked with a giggle. 

“Miss?” A hand shot up in the air.

Duffy looked to the teacher, unsure if the child was addressing her or their teacher.

“Yes Jessica?” The teacher asked.

“I need a wee wee.”

One of the teaching assistants took the little girl outside.

“You said the charge nurse was a boy. Girls are nurses, boys are doctors.” One of the boys piped up. 

“Boys can be nurses too. In fact my husband is a nurse.” Duffy replied.

“But that’s silly.” 

“No not!!” Tilly replied, “Mummy a nurse. Daddy a nurse too. Look after people!”

Duffy fought down the urge to engage with her daughter, leaving it to the teacher to deal with instead. “I’ve also worked with many doctors who are women too.”

“A woman doctor? Wow!!”

“Why you not a doctor, Miss?” A boy asked at the front of the class.

“I chose to be a nurse. That was what I always wanted to be ever since I was little like you.” Duffy replied with a smile.

“I want to be a nurse when I’m big like you!”

“That’s wonderful, we always need more nurses. You can also learn lots of extra skills whilst being a nurse. At the moment I’ve almost finished learning how to be a midwife as well as a nurse. Do any of you know what a midwife does?” She asked the children.

“Delivers babies.” Emily replied with a grin. “Mummy delivers babies.”

“That’s right. Including one whilst I was on an aeroplane coming back from holiday just recently.” She laughed.

“Wow!!”

“Delivered baby on a plane? That’s awesome!!”

“Yeh it was quite scary but everything turned out OK. Both the mummy and the baby - a little boy called Lee - are doing really well.”

Tilly looked across at Emily. She’d been processing what her older sister had said and suddenly remembered something her brother had said at breakfast. “So mummy can get the baby out of her tummy?” She loudly called out to her sister.

Emily rolled her eyes, “Don’t be silly! Mummy can’t get the baby out of her tummy! But daddy can.”

Lottie looked confused. “Mummy has a baby in her tummy?”

“I think so.” Emily shrugged.

“Jake said.” Tilly replied.

“Daddies put babies in mummies’ tummies not get them out!” A little boy piped up.

“How you know that?” Someone asked.

“How do daddies put babies in tummies?”

“Miss, do you know?”

Duffy could feel her face burning. She looked helplessly at the class teacher.

“Daddies make love to mummies and put babies in their tummies!” The boy replied.

“Children, please can we focus!” The teacher replied.

Duffy continued her presentation by showing the children the various items she had brought with her. Some of them she allowed to be passed around for the kids to touch.

The children became focused on the various different items being shown and passed around.

After about ten more minutes Duffy wrapped up her presentation by asking the children if they had any more questions.

“Do you have to go to erm— big school to be a nurse?”

“Yes. Once you have finished school you go to university to study for three years to be a nurse. Which is very different from how I learnt. I went to nursing college whilst also working at a hospital.”

“Why can’t you go to nursing school no more?”

“The people in charge decided to close nursing colleges and have people go to uni instead.”

“Do you have a baby in your tummy?”

“Yes. Next question.”

Lottie gasped, “A baby? Mummy you’re having a baby?!”

“Yes. We’ll talk more about that at home later ok?”

Lottie nodded and then sighed. There was a silence in the class.

“OK kids can we all say thank you to Sister Duffin for coming in to speak to us today before you go out to play?”

“Thank you Sister Duffin.” The children replied. “Thank you!”

Once all the kids had gone outside Duffy sank into a chair with a sigh and looked over at the class teacher. “I’m glad that’s over!”

The teacher laughed, “You did really well. Sorry about all the questions. Lewis can be a bit of a joker sometimes.”

“That’s OK. Seems I’ve got an interesting conversation ahead of me at teatime later though.”

“How far gone are you?”

“Eleven weeks. Got my scan at the end of the week. We hadn’t planned to tell the kids til after that but it seems my youngest son wasn’t listening last night.” Duffy sighed.

“They’re excited.” She smiled, “You can’t blame them.”

“We wanted to make sure that everything was OK first.”

“I understand.”

“Its my own fault for lounging about on the sofa in my scruffy old pjs!” She snorted as she pushed herself up from the chair to start collecting the items back into her bag.

“I don’t know how you do it.” The teacher said.

“I thought the kids were in bed so it wouldn’t matter that my clothes were a bit on the snug side.”

“No I mean, being sister, working, looking after your lot. You’re like superwoman.”

“You sound more sincere saying that than my husband does!” Duffy giggled.

“Both of you are amazing for doing what you do. Your girls are a credit to you both.”

“They’re quite the trio, especially Tilly! I’m not sure what we’ll do if this baby is another girl!”

She laughed gently, “You’ll have your work cut out?”

“Very much so!” Duffy finished putting the last of the items in the bag and stood up, placing her hand lightly on her tummy as she did.

“I’m sure you and your husband would cope with the challenge.”

“We do seem to somehow find a way through all the chaos.” Duffy agreed.

“Thank you for coming and talking to us. The children really enjoyed it.”

“That’s OK. I’ve told my husband that he can do it next year!” Duffy laughed.

She smiled, “Pass the buck to him?”

“Exactly!”

Later that day Duffy was making tea and trying to ignore the fervent conversations going on between the children.

“Mummy? How did you get the baby in your tummy?” Tilly asked.

“Tilly can we talk about this once your daddy is home? I’m trying to cook tea.”

“But how did it get in there?” She giggled.

“Tilly please!” Duffy sighed. She was beginning to get quite agitated, Charlie was late and Peter seemed determined to avoid her which concerned her greatly.

Eventually, over an hour later, Charlie came home. He closed the door and sighed. It had been an horrendous shift.

“Finally!” She sighed. “We need to talk.”

He smiled sadly, “I’m sorry I’m home late.” He hung up his coat.

“Right now we have bigger issues than that! In the kitchen.”

Charlie stepped into the kitchen, a little concerned. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Jake told his brother and sisters.”

“Ah.” He sighed.

“And then Tilly told the world!”

“When? At school?”

“Yes!” Duffy ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Its Peter I’m worried about.”

“He’s not come out of his room?”

“He’s refused to speak to me or even look at me all evening.”

“Do you want me to go and talk to him?”

“You can try.”

“I’ll go now.” He kissed her cheek and headed upstairs, knocking on Peter’s bedroom door.

There was no answer from the bedroom.

“Peter?” Charlie entered the bedroom.

“You lied.” The teen accused without looking up from his book.

“Lied about what?” Charlie sighed and closed the door.

“'I don’t even know if your mum’s pregnant Peter.’ That’s what you told me!”

“I didn’t know Peter. Not definitely.”

“And when you did, why didn’t you tell me? Instead of letting me hear it from doofus?”

“Your mum and I were planning on telling you when we got to twelve weeks. After the scan.” Charlie paused, “Jake saw your mum’s stomach in her pyjamas.”

“You didn’t lie to him though.”

“And I didn’t lie to you, either.”

“Did you know two weeks ago?”

“I suspected but I didn’t know.”

“You’re lying. Mum went to the doctors three weeks ago.”

“Your mum and I wanted to wait until we were twelve weeks. To tell everyone. To make sure the baby was ok.”

“I asked mum what was going on and she told me it was nothing.”

“We didn’t want to worry you. We still don’t. I need you to talk to me, tell me how you feel?”

“All you ever do is lie to me. Ever since I was little.” Peter blurted out.

“I didn’t know you were my son Peter!” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look in the mirror dad, it’s pretty obvious!”

“It is now! But back then, it wasn’t.”

“You slept with my mum nine months before I was born!”

“It wasn’t that simple.” Charlie replied.

“So Louis’ mum wasn’t just calling mum names coz she’s nasty?”

“She only calls your mum those names because she’s jealous.”

“And not coz it’s true?” Peter asked, his words barely audible.

“No! Peter. You need to listen to me.” Charlie sighed.

“Why should I when all either of you do is lie to me?”

“You want the truth? All of it?” Charlie replied.

“Yes!”

“I slept with your mum because I was drunk.” Charlie replied, “We both were. I always thought you were my son. But I don’t want to say anything because I didn’t know what I wanted. I went from one woman to the next. I refused to break your mum’s heart like I’d done to all those other women!” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I loved your mum for a very long time but I was scared.”

“If you loved her why didn’t you stop the bad things that happened to her? To us?”

“You mean what Andrew did to you all?”

“You let him hurt her again and again.”

“I didn’t know he was hurting you both. I only knew when your mum was taken to the hospital when Andrew had hurt her when she was pregnant with Em. That’s when I found everything out.”

“I called you. I left a message. She promised me she’d tell you.”

“Your mum was scared.” Charlie sighed, “As soon as I realised what was going on, I got your mum out of there. And you and Jake.”

“Why didn’t you call and check mum was OK? Didn’t you care? Mum was hurting and I didn’t know who else to tell.” Peter began to cry.

“I went to the hospital. When your mum got hurt. I was there. You helped me that night Peter. Because your message made me call the police.” Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his son into a hug. “You saved your mum and your sister.”

“No, you don’t understand. I called you before that night.”

“You did?” Charlie frowned. “When?”

“Mum had just come back from a wedding. They had a huge row. He was calling her all sorts of horrible things. He smacked her head onto the kitchen worktop. She started shaking on the floor. He kicked her.” The tears were streaming down his face. “I hid under my bed with the phone. I called you but it wasn’t you that answered. She said she’d tell you.”

“Who? Baz?” Charlie closed his eyes. “She never told me, Peter. If she had, I’d have come round.” He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his son’s head, still holding him tightly. “Does your mum having another baby, scare you?” He asked as he lay down with his son in his arms.

“Why does she hate mum so much that she didn’t tell you?”

“Because Baz always knew where my heart lay.” Charlie sighed. “With your mum.”

“Jake said that mum’s gunna be OK this time. That’s not true is it?” Peter whispered.

“Truthfully I don’t know. So far, so good though. No problems with your mum’s heart. She goes to the doctor once a week to make sure everything’s ok. And it is at the minute.”

“And the fits?”

“They’re something your mum has now and again. There’s usually no warning but they have been part of her life for a very long time. Since she was seventeen.”

“We were doing about epilepsy in science the other day - is that what’s wrong with her?”

“Yes. Your mum has a form of epilepsy. It usually happens when she hits her head, she’ll have a seizure.”

“Does she take medication for it?”

“No medication. At least, not that I’m aware off.”

Peter nodded. “That’s good because my teacher said that the medication isn’t suitable for pregnant women.”

“No it’s not you’re right. Why don’t you ask your mum if she’s on any medication?” Charlie smiled and kissed the top of Peter’s head. “I can try and protect your mum. But believe me, Peter, your mum can be a very stubborn when she wants to be.”

A small smile began to pull at the corners of Peter’s lips. “Yeh she is.”

“Not every man can handle that stubbornness. They feel threatened by it.”

“But she’s just standing up for herself.” Peter shrugged. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Some men don’t like it because they can’t control women. I love your mum’s stubbornness and her ambition and drive.” Charlie smiled, “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Peter considered his father’s words. “I wouldn’t want to control a woman I loved. No-one should be treated like that.”

“You’re a very smart young boy, Peter.” Charlie smiled, “I don’t control your mum, you know that don’t you?”

Peter nodded. “Mum’s different with you. She’s not as jumpy as she used to be.”

“Shall I let you in on a little secret?”

Peter nodded, curious.

“I showed your mum that I love everything about her. Even those really annoying stubborn traits of hers that she hates.” Charlie smiled, “Do you want to talk for a while? You’ve got my attention for as long as you need it.”

“How did you know you were in love with mum?”

“Because your mum was all I could think about. She gave me butterflies, all the time. She still gives me butterflies.”

Peter nodded, mulling the words around in his head.

“Are you in love with Sarah?” Charlie asked.

“I’m not sure. I really like her. I think about her a lot…” Peter’s cheeks blushed bright red.

Charlie smiled, “Can I ask a question? Is she your first girlfriend?”

Peter nodded. “Her dad said that no-one falls in love with their first girlfriend, not really.”

“No maybe not but your first girlfriend is always special.”

“What was your first girlfriend like?”

“She was called Emma. We were fifteen. She was brunette with grey eyes.”

“When did you last see her?”

“A very long time ago.” Charlie laughed gently. “Not since school.”

“Do you ever wonder what she’s up to now?”

“Not really.” Charlie replied.

“Why not? How can she no longer mean anything to you?”

“Because I was a teenager when I met her. When we left school. We lost contact.”

“I can’t imagine Sarah not meaning anything to me.”

“She will.”

“Can you fall in love more than once? Or is it something that only really happens once?”

“You can fall in love more than once.” Charlie replied. “I did.”

“Was it different each time?”

Charlie nodded.

“Can I ask you something?” Peter mumbled.

“You can ask me anything.”

“When did you..?” Peter looked down, picking at his fingers. “Um… You know..?”

“Kiss her?”

“Yeh… And, you know…” Peter started to blush again.

“Are you thinking about sex?” Charlie asked.

“My mate Danny says he slept with his girlfriend recently. That everyone’s doing it. I don’t know…”

“Most guys just say that because they think it’s cool.” Charlie smiled, “You’re fourteen. I’d rather you waited until you were sixteen but—“ He paused, “Have you spoken to Sarah?”

“I don’t want to push her. The lads said that if she really liked me then she’d do it but it just doesn’t feel right to ask her. I tried to tell them that but they laughed at me.”

“You are a lot more mature than boys your age Peter.” Charlie smiled, “Do you know about contraception? Safe sex?”

“Of course I do! I’m not stupid!”

“I’m not suggesting you are stupid. I just wanted to know. Put my own mind at rest that if you were going to have sex, you’ll do it safely.”

Peter nodded. There was a brief silence between them. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“When did I have sex?”

“Yeh.”

“I… I was eighteen.” Charlie admitted.

“Did you like her a lot?”

“I’ll be honest.” Charlie paused; “When I was younger, I had no respect for girls. I…” He paused again trying to find the right words, “I was a bit of a player. Ladies man.”

“What changed?”

“Things didn’t change until, until I met your mum I guess. And I started to see her.”

“Coz she was different?”

“Really different. It just scared me.”

“Did you realise you liked her straight away? You’ve known each other a long time.”

“Your mum had always been this really special person because she was my best friend. Then one day I realised I never wanted to be apart from her. Ever.” Charlie admitted.

“I like that you make her happy.”

“All I ever want to do is make you, your siblings and your mum happy. If I can do that, it makes me happy.” Charlie replied and kissed Peter’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I got angry at you earlier.”

“You’re allowed to get angry and upset. I don’t mind.” Charlie smiled, “I’m just glad you can talk to me about these things.”

“You won’t tell mum what I said about the lads at school will you?”

“No I won’t.” Charlie promised.

“I’m hungry.” Peter paused. “I should probably say sorry to mum too.”

“Yeah you should.” Kissing Peter’s forehead again, Charlie got up. “Love you son, shall we go and get dinner?”

Peter nodded and followed his dad downstairs.

The whole family sat around the table and had their dinner in silence.

The longer the meal went on the more fidgety Tilly became. “Daddy? Ask you question?” She asked but didn’t wait for Charlie’s reply, “How did baby get into mummy’s tummy?”

“Oh erm—-“ Charlie blushed a little, looking uncomfortable. He looked at Duffy for help! How was he - they - going to explain that one? “Well… erm…”

Duffy tried not to laugh as she watched Charlie squirm.

“Well… mummy and daddy do special things together and that’s how a baby gets in mummy’s tummy…”

“What kind of special things?” Tilly asked.

“Erm…“ He looked at Duffy again and mouthed, “Help?!” He took a few minutes to pause, “Holding hands and kissing.”

Duffy raised an eyebrow at him as a snort of laughter escaped.

“Lewis says his mummy and daddy make funny noises when they do special things together.” Lottie piped up. 

Charlie could feel the heat raising to his face further!

Duffy nearly choked on her food.

“Do you and mummy make funny noises when you do special things?” Tilly asked.

Jake found it hilarious and began to laugh. Peter spat his drink out across the table and coughed. 

“Erm… Can we finish eating girls, please?” Charlie attempted to divert the attention off the subject they were discussing.

“How does the baby get out?” Lottie asked, tilting her head to stare at her mum.

“Darling, why don’t you explain where and how babies get out?” Charlie said to Duffy with a polite smile.

“I had an operation when I had you and Tilly.” Duffy explained. “That’s why there’s a line across the bottom of my tummy.”

“But where did Em, Jake and Peter come out?” Lottie asked.

“They were pooped out!” Tilly giggled.

“Don’t be silly, Tilly! Babies can’t come out of your bum!” Lottie answered.

“Tommy said his mum pooped his brother out!” Tilly countered.

“Tommy talks rubbish! He’s stupid.”

“Mummy, where did I come out off, if it wasn’t your tummy?” Emily asked as she looked at her mum and then her sisters.

“Tommy isn’t stupid! Lewis is stupid!” Tilly complained loudly.

“Lewis isn’t stupid!”

Emily sighed, “Shut up, both of you!” 

“Girls!” Charlie attempted to stop the girls from arguing, which was easier said than done.

“Lewis wet his pants in the playground.” Tilly remarked.

“Be quiet!!” Emily was getting annoyed with her sisters arguing.

“Girls, if you eat your tea quietly then there’s cake for pudding.” Duffy told them.

That soon caused the girls to finish bickering and eat their tea in silence.

Thankfully the rest of the evening passed relatively smoothly and a few hours later Duffy was laid back on the sofa, watching TV with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

“Oh my God.” Charlie remarked as he sat down beside Duffy, all the children now bathed and settled in bed and asleep.

“Is everything OK? You and Peter were upstairs for a long time earlier.”

“Yes. He was just upset about the baby, said I’d lied to him again and it’s all I’ve ever done to him.” He sighed.

“But you haven’t!”

“I kinda did.” He squeezed her knee, “He told me a few things. Or rather asked me a few things. I was as honest as I could be.”

“What kind of things?” She asked, concern growing in her tone.

“Things to do with girls.” He replied. “How was your talk at school?”

“I’m not sure I want to know.” She took a sip of her drink. “It went OK. Lots of questions.”

“How were the girls?” His hand moved up her leg. “Did they behave?”

“They had an argument with each other.”

“What about?”

“The baby.” She sighed.

“Why were they arguing about the baby?”

“I don’t think Lottie knew.”

“She didn’t?” He sighed, “Ah.”

“She does spend most of her time with her head in the clouds.”

“Yeah she does.” He agreed, “Are you ok? You seem…“ He paused, “Sad about something.”

“My tutor wants to hold me back til autumn next year. He doesn’t think I’ll cope staying with this year’s class.”

“What? Why?” Charlie frowned. “You’re doing brilliantly!”

“He thinks I won’t be able to deal with things physically or emotionally if I’m faced with an emergency during a placement.”

“Because you’re pregnant?”

“Yeh. And because of my ‘other commitments’ as he put it.” She rolled her eyes.

He sighed. “Why don’t you tell him to get stuffed?” He rubbed her thigh.

“He said I should have thought it through before being silly enough to get pregnant during my final year.”

“I’ve got a good mind to go find him and tell him what a sexist pillock he’s been! You are pregnant. Not disabled.”

“Hark at you Mr 'I don’t want you in resus doing CPR coz you might hurt yourself’!” She teased.

“I just worry.” He admitted, “Always have and always will.”

“I tried suggesting that I could do the practical parts of my course between now and Christmas and then focus on the written assignments after that but…” She shrugged.

“He wasn’t happy at that?” He asked and kissed her cheek, “Leave it with me. I’ll have a word with him tomorrow.”

“Charlie!” She sighed. “You’ll only make it worse.” She paused. “He’s insisting that there’s a practical section I have to complete in March, that there’s no way around it if I want to complete the course.”

“In March. You’ll go and smash that practical.” He paused, “Well no one tells my wife she can’t do something!”

“That’s if I’m not laid up in hospital with a newborn by then.” She sighed. “He told me the date. I’ll be 38 weeks by then. I’ve never made it past 37 weeks in the past.”

“Then we’ll just have to hope this baby isn’t as stubborn as his siblings and stays in your tummy a bit longer.”

“You really think I can do it?”

“Yes I believe in you.”

“I wish I had your confidence.”

“You’re very passionate and driven. Sometimes that’s all you need.” He ascerted. “Sorry I was late home.” He kissed the top of her head. “It was a manic shift.”

“I’m sorry I was a bit snappy, the kids were driving me up the wall!”

“Don’t worry about it. I take it Tilly kept asking you where babies came from?”

“Yeh. Too curious for her own good that one!”

“I died inside when she said about the funny noises.” Charlie laughed, “And you choked on your food.”

“I dread to think what her friend had overheard!” Duffy cringed.

“We’ve been fortunate that no little people have heard us or walked in on us.” Charlie replied.

“Yeh, we’ve been pretty good at not getting caught. Well, except that one time…” She blushed.

He laughed, “Mrs Fairhead, you’re blushing.”

“I still struggle to look Josh in the eye.” She admitted.

“He’s forgotten about it.” Charlie replied, “Well attempted to.”

“I wish I could.”

“And me. Not exactly how I wanted our best friend to see us.” Charlie laughed, “It was your fault anyway.”

“My fault? You picked my outfit!”

“You were stunning. How could I not undress you in it?”

“It was his flat warming party.”

“I still didn’t expect him to waltz in the way he did.” Charlie laughed, “Not when I was, you know, otherwise engaged.”

“It was his bedroom! From the looks of things he’d had the same idea we had.”

“Hm, true.” He laughed, “Least I was decent enough not to fuck you in his bed. That table on the other hand—-“ His hand moved along her inner thigh.

“You would have done if he hadn’t walked in!”

“Maybe.” He smirked.

“I still can’t believe he got his foot caught on my bra and nearly fell over.” She put her head in her hands.

“That was embarrassing.” He laughed gently, “It was a nice bra that. Loved the matching knickers to it.”

“I think I’d fall out of that bra if I tried to wear it now.”

“Hmm, that’d be a great sight.” He smiled, “Anyway it was your fault. I didn’t expect you to look so delicious in that outfit that Charlie Jr got a bit too overexcited.”

“That seems to happen a lot!” She giggled.

“Can you blame me? You are so, so beautiful. And there’s nothing more beautiful than a woman who’s both physically beautiful and beautiful on the inside too.”

She blushed and snuggled into his arms.

“Love you gorgeous.” He said quietly as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Love you too.”


	47. Chapter 47

Bonfire night was always a “all hands on deck” kind of shift in A+E so both Charlie and Duffy were working. The girls were spending the night with her mum, Peter was going to a local display with Sarah’s family and Duffy had reluctantly agreed to let Jake spend the night with his dad. Things had improved substantially since Andrew had attended the court mandated anger management course but Duffy was still apprehensive. But she knew that she owed it to Jake to let him make his own decisions regarding his dad.

Jake hadn’t forgotten about all the bad stuff his dad did to his mum but sometimes he missed him. So far, their relationship was better. But for how long, nobody knew. 

Charlie hated bonfire night. The amount of casualties that attended A&E was horrific.

Duffy spent the early part of the evening in cubicles treating burns, mainly to hands and and arms. It always hated it when the incidents involved little kids, it made her nervous and paranoid.

Charlie was in Resus dealing with the worst of the accidents. Like Duffy he too was nervous, he hated fireworks with a passion. They were dangerous but not everyone was aware of the dangers, it would seem.

Just after 9pm a young boy was brought in after being caught up in an explosion where a firework had been thrown into a bonfire. He was accompanied by a terrified young woman who couldn’t have been older than her early twenties.

The woman looked like she was going to pass out any minute, the colour drained from her face. “Is he going to be okay?” She asked.

“Are you a relative?” A nurse asked the young woman.

“No, he’s, um.., he’s my boyfriend’s son.”

“What’s his name?” The nurse asked.

“Jake. I swear we didn’t realise he was next to the bonfire.”

“His surname and date of birth?”

“I don’t know. He’s ten I think.”

“Right, if you want to sit in the relatives room, I’ll pass the information on. Where’s his father now?”

Charlie was in Resus dealing with a patient when he heard Jake’s name. He froze for a minute. Now, it couldn’t be…?

“He had to go to work. He asked me to keep an eye on the kid. My brother and his mates were helping me.”

The nurse nodded and took her to the relatives room. “I’ll come and find you, when we know more.”

“Jake?” Charlie turned around. “Jake?”

“Do you know who he is? We need to contact his parents immediately.” Harry replied urgently.

“Duffy’s his mum.” Charlie replied to Harry. “I… should go and tell her.”

“Don’t bring her in here Charlie. I’ll come and speak to her as soon as I can.”

“How bad.. is it?” Charlie asked.

“The burns are pretty bad but it seems he was turned away when the firework went off so it didn’t hit him full in the face and chest.”

Charlie nodded. “You have to make sure he’s ok, Harry. Please.” He brushed away the tear that rolled down his cheek before leaving to find Duffy. How had this happened?

Duffy was in admin when Charlie approached her. “Why are people so irresponsible?” She sighed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Every year we treat kids who’ve been allowed to play with fireworks. What kind of parent let’s their kid do that?”

“Irresponsible ones.” Charlie swallowed, “Darling, will you come to my office for a minute? Please?”

“I’m OK, I’m just ranting. I don’t really have time for a break right now.”

“No. I need to talk to you, privately.”

“What is it?” She asked, puzzled.

“Not here darling.” He offered her his hand.

“Charlie what’s going on? Just tell me and stop messing around!”

He didn’t say anything until he got to his office. “Sit down. Please.”

“What have I done wrong now?” She sighed as she took a seat.

Charlie crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his. “I…” He paused for a minute, “Jake’s had an accident.”

“What kind of accident? He’s not broken his arm again has he?”

“No. He’s— he’s been caught up in an explosion at a bonfire.” He squeezed her hands, “He’s got pretty bad burns but the firework didn’t hit his chest or face. I don’t know anything else. I’m sorry. He’s in Resus, Harry’s treating him. He said he’s going to come and talk to us. I— I had to tell you.”

“What?!” She pulled her hands away and tried to stand up but Charlie was blocking her path. “I need to see him!” She cried.

“Harry said not to. Not yet, please.” He swallowed and pulled Duffy into a hug.

“I want to see my son!” She sobbed.

“And we will. Just not yet.”

“He’ll be scared, he needs me.” Her head was starting to spin. This wasn’t happening!

He made her sit down again. “Look at me?”

She was shaking, her eyes wild with fear.

“Focus on your breathing for me? Please? In and out…”

It took several minutes but Duffy finally got her breathing back to normal and was able to speak. “Was anyone else hurt?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Just Jake.”

“Where’s Andrew? I want to speak to him now!” Her fear had started to morph into anger. How could he have let this happen?

“I’ve not seen him.” Charlie admitted. “I don’t think it was him who brought Jake in.”

“Well who did? I want to speak to them!”

“I don’t know.” He answered.

She suddenly had a thought. Taking Charlie by surprise she got past him and headed out the door.

“Duffy, come back. Please.” He followed her.

She ignored him as she strode across reception and burst through the relatives room door.

The young girl stood up and swallowed. “Is Jake ok?”

“Darling, please.” Charlie warned Duffy quietly.

“Who the hell are you?” Duffy demanded.

“Isla.”

“Where is Andrew?”

“He had to work. I’ve tried to call him but I can’t get hold of him. I’ve left messages with reception though.”

“So he left my son with you?”

Isla nodded. “You’re Jake’s mum?”

“Yes and unfortunately that waste of space you call a boyfriend is my ex husband.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know Jake was near the bonfire. I took my eye off him for a minute. I—I moved him before the firework exploded but he already had some burns. I’m really sorry.” Isla replied, “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Duffy could see that the girl was genuinely terrified. “Did you get hurt?”

“My hands but…” Isla shrugged, “Jake’s more important.”

“Show me.” Duffy encouraged.

Isla held her hands out. She had second degree burns to her hands, “It doesn’t hurt.”

“You need to get those treated.”

“I’m really, really sorry.”

“How did it happen?”

“Someone threw a firework into the bonfire. It just exploded. I was moving Jake just as the firework went off.“

"Of all the idiotic..!”

“I…” Isla was about to say something when she suddenly sat back down, feeling really dizzy and sick.

“Isla?” Duffy stepped forward to take hold of her wrist to check her pulse.

“I just feel a bit dizzy.”

“How long have you been feeling dizzy?”

“Since the bonfire started.” Isla admitted.

Duffy turned to look up at her husband. “Charlie?” She was torn - the young girl clearly needed medical attention but Duffy’s thoughts kept straying to Jake.

He stepped towards Isla, “We need to get you checked over, ok?” 

Isla sighed, “I’ll be ok in a couple of minutes.”

“You need to go with Charlie and get checked over.” Duffy insisted.

Isla nodded. “Will you please keep me informed about Jake?”

Duffy nodded.

“Thank you.” Isla stood up and went with Charlie to be treated.

Duffy waited til they were out of sight before she got up and headed towards resus. She burst through the doors. “Jake!”

“Mum?” He whispered. He was tired and sleepy from the pain and morphine. 

“Duffy, please.”

She ignored Harry and went over to Jake. “Oh sweetheart!”

Harry sighed. He’d told Charlie to keep Duffy away from Resus for the time being.

“Hurts.” Jake said quietly.

“I know. But you’re going to be OK I promise!” She stroked his forehead.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Its not your fault.”

“Is.” He nodded, “Went near the bonfire.”

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t think about that now.”

“Can I sleep?” Jake asked, “I’m tired and it’s sore.”

Duffy looked at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. “I think he should rest, yes.”

“Can I stay with him?”

“Yes.”

Duffy wasn’t sure how long she’d been sat with Jake when suddenly Andrew burst through the resus doors.

“Is he ok?” Andrew asked stepping towards the bed.

“Like you care!” Duffy replied angrily.

“Of course I care. I came as soon as I could.”

“You left him on his own at a bonfire!”

“I left him with Isla.”

“She couldn’t look after him, she’s practically a child herself!”

“She’s twenty three. Hardly a child.” Andrew pointed out.

“And you’re nearly fifty!” Duffy pointed out, the disgust clear in her voice.

“Who I choose to see is none of your business, Lisa.”

The atmosphere was increasingly tense. It had been several months since she and Andrew had seen each other in person. Usually she avoided being the one to drop off or pick up Jake when he saw his father. She stood up. “Let’s talk outside, I don’t want to disturb Jake.”

He nodded and they went outside to talk. “I admit, in hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have left Jake with Isla.”

Duffy sighed, rubbing her lower back. “He could have died!” She cried.

“I know. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Everything was just getting settled and now this.” She sighed, leaning against the wall.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to let him down.”

“Have you been to check on Isla?”

“She’s hurt too?”

“She pulled Jake out the way.”

“No I haven’t. I’ll go and see Isla and then come back?”

“OK. Can you tell her that Jake is sleeping?”

“I will.” He smiled sadly, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Duffy nodded and went back into resus to sit with Jake.

Andrew went to see Isla.

After being shown through to the cubicle Andrew saw that Charlie was treating Isla. “Is she OK?” He asked, not really looking at Charlie.

“I’m fine Andrew, just a few little burns.” Isla replied. “How’s Jake?”

“He’s sleeping. His mum is with him.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Lisa has decided it’s all my fault anyway.”

“No she hasn’t.” Isla sighed, “She seems alright.”

“Don’t be fooled Isla!” He scoffed.

“You make her out to be this really bad person, and she isn’t. That just makes your ego feel better.”

“Is that what Charlie here told you? He thinks the sun shines out of Lisa’s arse, always has!” Andrew sneered.

“No he didn’t actually! I made my own conclusions about your ex-wife.” Isla knew she was on thin ice.

Andrew’s hands began to twitch, how dare she talk back to him like that!

Isla swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

“I asked you to do one thing!” He was getting more and more angry.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. I took my eye of him for one second.” She was beginning to shake. 

Something which Charlie noticed straight away. “Andrew, this really isn’t the time or the place?!”

“Stop shaking, what the hell is wrong with you?” Andrew demanded.

“Andrew!!” Charlie snapped, “Outside now!!”

Andrew followed Charlie outside. “What?!”

“You need to let me treat her. I can’t do that with you in there.”

“What’s wrong with her? I thought it was just burns on her hands.”

“Her blood pressure is still quite low. I just want the doctor to check her over.“

"She had a bit of a virus a couple of weeks ago but otherwise she’s been fine.” Andrew shrugged.

“Has she? Been fine?”

“That’s what she said. Why would she lie?”

“I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Just before he was able to say something, there was a crash from inside the cubicle. Isla had fainted, trying to get off the bed.

Harry had just entered the cubicles area as it happened so quickly came over.

“You stay out here!” Charlie warned Andrew as he entered the cubicle. Isla was out cold, a horrible paleness of her skin.

“What’s the story?” Harry asked.

“Came in with Jake. Second degree burns on both hands. Has complained of dizziness on and off since the bonfire started. Low blood pressure. I was about to come back and ask some more questions when she fainted.” Charlie explained.

“Have you taken bloods?”

“Not yet.”

“OK, take bloods when she comes round and let me know when you have the results. I’m going to go check on Jake.”

“I will do.” Charlie replied.

Harry walked back into resus and spotted Duffy stood by Jake’s bed. “You should sit down.”

“Don’t you start too! Charlie fusses enough as it is!”

“Ok. I’ll try not to fuss as much as Charlie. Is there anything I can get you?” Harry asked. 

As soon as Isla came round, Charlie asked her a series of questions, “Andrew said you had a virus a few weeks ago, was it just a virus?”

“I don’t think anyone could fuss as much as he does! No, I’m OK. Do you need me back out there?” Duffy asked with a sigh.

“I was sick for a few days but Andrew said it was probably nothing.” Isla replied. 

“No, you stay with Jake. We’ll manage out there.” Harry assured Duffy. 

“Is there any chance that you’re pregnant?” Charlie asked. 

“If you’re sure. I know I have responsibilities to the department.” Duffy countered.

Isla shrugged.

“You’re a mother first.” Harry answered.

“When was your last period?” Charlie enquired. 

“Thank you Harry.” Duffy smiled softly.

“A few weeks ago. It’s not very regular.” Isla admitted. 

“Will you please look after yourself.” Harry said gently.

“Can I take some bloods from you? Find out why you keep fainting?” Charlie asked. 

“You’re starting to sound like Charlie again..!” Duffy smiled.

Isla hesitated, not wanting to pull the sleeves of her top up.

“Sorry, Sorry.” Harry laughed. 

Charlie noticed the hesitation, “Isla, does Andrew hurt you?”

“You’re all such a bunch of mother hens! I’m a big girl who can look after herself you know.” Duffy admonished with a giggle. 

“No! Why would you think that?” Isla blurted out.

Harry laughed, “I’m sorry.”

Charlie sighed, “He abused his ex-wife.”

“You must have other patients to see to.” Duffy reminded Harry.

“He said they split up coz she cheated on him and was mentally ill.” Isla replied. 

“I just wanted to check on Jake. Make sure he was still ok.” Harry explained. 

Charlie sighed, “He broke Lisa apart, physically and emotionally. Did things to her. Made her believe she was worthless and fat. It’s taken me years to rebuild her confidence, to show her she’s worthy of being loved. Is he hurting you, Isla?”

“He’s sleeping peacefully. Do you think the burns will leave scars?” Duffy asked. 

Fearing Andrew could hear her Isla replied “No!” but she silently nodded her head.

“They shouldn’t do.” Harry replied, “They’re second degree at most and if they do scar, it’ll be minimal.”

“Will you show me?” Charlie asked gently.

“That’s a relief.” Duffy sighed.

Isla slowly rolled up her sleeves. There were grip marks on her upper arm.

“It seemed he was moved away just in time. Otherwise it could’ve been much worse.” Harry reassured. 

“Is there any more?” Charlie asked. “Am I ok to take some bloods?”

“I have a lot to thank Isla for.” Duffy sighed. 

Isla shook her head as she held out her arm.

“I’m sure she was just doing what was natural.” Harry shrugged. 

Charlie quietly took some blood from Isla. “Are you eating ok?” He asked after he’d finished.

“She seems like a sweet girl. Goodness knows how she ended up with Andrew.” Duffy smiled sadly. 

“I don’t get very hungry much.” Isla shrugged.

“Charlie’s just running some tests on her as we speak.” Harry explained. 

“Have you lost weight recently?” Charlie asked. 

“I’m old enough to be her mum! Nice of my ex to trade me in for a younger model.” Duffy rolled her eyes.

“A bit. I needed to.” Isla explained.

“She is only young.” Harry agreed.

“How much have you lost?” Charlie got a healthcare assistant to send the bloods off.

“And he’s almost fifty. It’s disgusting - an old man preying on a young girl like that!” Duffy exclaimed.

“A couple of stone.” Isla admitted. 

“I couldn’t possibly comment.” Harry replied, placing the file back at the end of the bed.

“A couple of stone in how long?” Charlie asked, “Months?”

“Put a pretty young girl in a short skirt in front of you and you all just lose your minds.” Duffy shook her head and turned her attention back to Jake. “How long will he be admitted for?”

“A couple of months. It was hard work but worth it.” Isla stated. 

“Anything up to a week, just so we can monitor him.” Harry replied. 

“What’s your weight now?” Charlie asked. 

“OK. I’ll need to speak to my tutor about rearranging my placement so I can stay with him.” Duffy replied. 

“I’m not sure.” Isla shrugged. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Harry asked.

Charlie paused, “Do you often skip meals or make yourself sick after eating?”

“Invent more hours in the day?” Duffy joked.

“I don’t make myself sick!” Isla insisted. 

Harry laughed, “If I could, I would.” 

“But you skip meals? Do you over exercise?” Charlie questioned. 

Duffy looked up as another nurse came into the room. “They’re ready for Jake upstairs now.” She said.

“Sometimes if I’m not hungry. I go running most evenings.” Isla explained. 

Jake was taken to the children’s ward upstairs.

“Would you like to talk to someone? There are people that can help.” Charlie suggested. 

“I don’t need to talk to anyone.” Isla insisted.

“You need to leave him, Isla.”

“And be stuck on my own in a bedsit again?”

“You are worth more than this.”

“He only gets angry when I annoy him. Otherwise he treats me real nice.”

“He won’t ever stop.” Charlie said quietly, “Let me get you the number for a refuge?”

Isla nodded reluctantly.

Upstairs on the children’s ward Duffy was almost asleep, her head lent on Jake’s bed, one hand clutching her son’s, the other resting on her bump. The events of the night had really shaken her up. She opened her eyes as a shadow suddenly loomed over her from the doorway. She swallowed back the nervousness that came over her as she saw Andrew stood there.

Charlie left the cubicle to go and get the number of a woman’s refuge that was local.

“I just wanted to check how he was?” Andrew asked. 

“He’s fine. No thanks to you!” Duffy replied, trying to sound stronger than she felt.

“Like I said, I didn’t mean what happened.”

“You left him with people he barely knew to go to work!”

“I made an error of judgement. I’ve apologised for it.”

“You expect me to believe that you’re actually sorry this time? It’s not the first time one of us has ended up in hospital thanks to your actions. You said you were sorry those times too…”

“I’m different now.” He replied.

She stood up, her arms folded across her chest. “Only because you realise you can’t scare me anymore.”

“Is he ok? Is Jake ok?”

“He should be. I’ll be reporting this to my solicitor though.”

Andrew nodded sadly, “I’ll come back in the morning. I need to take Isla home.”

“Don’t bother coming back. You’ve had your chance and you blew it.”

“Fine!” He replied and stormed out. Isla was going to pay for this. One thing he asked of her and she couldn’t even do that right.

Duffy sighed as she sat back down. Something didn’t feel right but she couldn’t put her finger on what.

Isla was about to leave when Andrew got to her cubicle. The number in her back pocket of the refuge. “Is Jake OK?” She asked.

“He’s fine! He’s asleep. Are you ready to go home?”

“I… Er… I wanted to go see him before leaving.” She whispered.

“He’s asleep. You can’t.” Noticing the look on her face, Andrew sighed. “Fine, five minutes but I’ll wait for you in the car park alright?”

“OK.” She nervously left the cubicle and headed towards the lift. Isla went up to the children’s ward. She was trying to be quiet. She didn’t want to wake Jake or the other children that were sleeping

Duffy was returning from getting a glass of water when she saw Isla standing the door of Jake’s room.

“Sorry, can I see him?” Isla asked quietly, fiddling with the sleeves of her top.

Duffy nodded. “He asked about you earlier.”

“He did?” Isla smiled sadly.

“Yeh. Apparently you make better milkshakes than I do!”

“He likes milkshake, I make them for him sometimes.” Isla paused, “I just wanted to see him. Tell him I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to hurt him. This is all my fault, he’s going to punish me for this.” She swallowed, realising she’d said too much and turned to walk away. “I need to go!”

“Wait!” Duffy called softly.

Isla stopped dead in her tracks.

“What do you mean by he’ll punish you?” Duffy sighed. “I should have known better than to think he’d changed.”

“I didn’t mean what I said.” Isla said quickly.

Duffy sighed. “That sounds eerily familiar.”

“I—-“ Isla felt sick and dizzy again and sat down on the floor. “How did you leave?“

"Charlie gave me a reason and the means to run away.” Duffy admitted as she joined the younger woman on the floor.

“I don’t have anyone. Or anything.” Isla admitted, “I don’t— Can’t do anything right.”

“We can help you.”

“No you can’t.” Isla sighed, “I need to go home. To him. But I know what’s waiting for me…”

“You don’t have to. Please don’t repeat my mistakes.”

“And where I am supposed to go?” Isla asked, “To a refuge?”

“Initially but they’ll help you get back on your feet.”

“He’s waiting for me outside. How do I get away from him?”

“There’s a back entrance to the hospital. Do you have money for a taxi?”

Isla nodded, “I just don’t feel very well still. I’ve got to get going though. Thank you.” She stood up slowly. 

She was about to leave when Andrew appeared. “I said five minutes Isla. Come on, we need to go home.”

Duffy pulled the younger woman into a hug. She discreetly slipped some money into Isla’s pocket. “Protect yourself.” She whispered.

Isla swallowed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and moved away from Duffy. “I’m not going home Andrew.” She said bravely, even though she felt sick.

“You’ve been listening to that twisted bitch’s lies?”

“She didn’t say anything, actually.” Isla replied.

Duffy moved to stand between Isla and Andrew, concerned for the younger woman’s welfare. “No, she just saw you for what you really are - a bully and a coward!”

“Only because you’ve been filling her head with shit!” Andrew’s fists clenched.

“Go on, take a shot. You know you want to!” Duffy goaded.

Isla stood in front of Duffy, “Hit me Andrew. I’m the reason you’ve lost your son. Because I was stupid and couldn’t be trusted. Go on, hit me.” She goaded, trying to protect Duffy knowing she was pregnant.

“This must be your dream scenario, sick, twisted little man that you are!”

Andrew stepped closer towards Isla. “Shut your mouth!”

Duffy placed her hand on Isla’s shoulder. “We’re not scared of you any more. You have no power!”

There was suddenly a sickening thud as Andrew’s fist caught Isla’s stomach. She whimpered and doubled over in pain.

Without thinking, Duffy leapt forwards and grabbed Andrew’s shoulders, attempting to pull him away from Isla.

He went to hit Duffy but Isla whispered, “You know I’m the one who needs to be punished, not her. Leave her alone!”

Duffy wouldn’t loosen her grip, she was acting on pure instinct and adrenaline.

He threw Duffy against the wall in an attempt to get her off him and went for Isla again.

Duffy heard a voice shout “Get away from her!” before everything went black.

“Look what you’ve done!!” Isla hissed at Andrew, “Leave her and me alone!!” 

Andrew walked away, warning Isla this wasn’t over. Isla crouched down beside Duffy and shook her shoulder.

Duffy briefly opened her eyes. “I…” She mumbled before her eyes rolled backwards into her skull and her limbs stiffened.

Isla knew what was going to happen next, she moved and gently held Duffy’s head as she began to have a seizure, remembering to time it.

The noise and commotion in the corridor had alerted the staff on the ward who rushed to investigate.

“She was pushed against the wall. I think she banged her head, triggered a seizure. It’s been fifty seconds so far that she’s been in the seizure.” Isla told the nurses and doctors that came to help.

“OK, we’ll take it from here. Are you hurt? Did you see who attacked her?”

“He punched me in the stomach, I’m alright though. Please just focus on her. It was her ex-husband.” Isla moved out of the way.

“Does she have a history of seizures?” The doctor asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know her.” Isla admitted, “She’s a nurse in ED. Lisa.”

One of the nurses suddenly spoke up. “Yeh, she’s Charlie’s missus.”

Duffy groaned as she started to come round.

“I’ll go and get him.” Isla stood up and ran downstairs to A&E. “Charlie!! Charlie!!” She called, frantic.

Charlie looked up surprised to see Isla back in the department.

“I’m really, really, really sorry!“

“Calm down, what’s wrong?” He asked softly.

"Lisa got hurt. She had a seizure.”

“She got hurt? How? Where?” He swallowed.

“Upstairs. She was trying to protect me. I’m sorry!” She cried.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, “Don’t worry.” He told her, “Was it Andrew?”

Isla nodded. She was about to speak when the lift doors crashed open.

“Are you hurt?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Isla insisted.

“Charlie!” The peads doctor shouted.

Charlie moved and dashed over to the peads Doctor. “How is she?”

“She’s started to come around but is disorientated. Does she have a history of seizures?”

“Yes. Intermittently, usually occurs after a bump to the head. Her last documented seizure was a few years ago after an assault, there’s been none since.”

Spotting Harry the paeds doctor explained. “She hit her head and had a seizure lasting one minute. I have to go back upstairs as we’re short staffed.” He apologised.

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Charlie replied.

“Charlie?” Harry asked.

“Yes?” He swallowed. His mind can gone completely blank.

“History?” Harry prompted.

“Erm—-“ He took a deep breath to steady himself, “Duffy has a history of intermittent seizures, only four documented since the age of seventeen but I think she’s had more than that. History of kidney and heart failure, mainly during pregnancy. History of prem births, a spell in ICU and blood transfusions. Post-natal depression. Erm, anything else you need to know?” That’s all Charlie could think of off the top of his head.

“That sounds like enough to get us started.” Harry paused. “Oh, how many weeks pregnant is she?”

“Sixteen weeks.” Charlie answered.

“Any complications so far with this pregnancy?” Harry asked as they headed towards resus.

“None whatsoever. Regular visits with the cardiologist and her obstetrician, all seem fine with her progress.”

The next hour was taken up with various checks. Harry was happy that she and the baby were both going to be OK but wanted to keep her in overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side.

Isla went to sit with Jake to make sure he was ok. It was the least she could do.

Charlie informed Kate about what had happened with Duffy and asked if she could have the girls overnight. He also let Peter know that he was going to be staying with Sarah.

Duffy had been moved to a side room until a bed on a ward became available. She started to wake up fully, blinking in confusion at her surroundings.

“What am I going to do with you, huh?” Charlie said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I had a fit?” She asked.

“Yeah. What do you remember?”

“I was trying to stop Andrew hurting Isla.”

“You were?”

“Is the baby ok?” Duffy asked.

“Trouble is fine.” He rubbed her stomach.

Duffy let out a little gasp, a smile lighting up her face.

“Are you okay?” He moved his hand away from her stomach, “Did I hurt you?”

“No. Do that again.”

He did it again, rubbing her stomach.

“I wanted to check I wasn’t imagining it.”

“Imagining what?” He did it again, rubbing her bump.

“You can stop it now before all my internal organs get kicked!” She giggled.

“The baby’s kicking?”

“Yeh.” She smiled brightly.

He smiled brightly as he caught her eye.

“Are you cross with me for jumping into the middle of a fight?”

“No. I didn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Not quite the bonfire night I was expecting.” She sighed.

“Me either. Not to have you and Jake admitted overnight.”

“I want to stop Andrew from having Jake again.”

“Because of what’s happened tonight?”

Duffy nodded.

“Is it just the bonfire business or…?”

“He clearly hasn’t changed. I can’t risk exposing Jake to that.”

“I agree with you.”

She rolled onto her side, tucking her legs up slightly. “Why must he ruin everything?” She sighed.

“Because he can’t help it?” He tucked her up, “Do you want me to go and check on Jake?”

“Please.”

He kissed her forehead, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled as she drifted back off to sleep.

As soon as she was asleep, he went upstairs to the children’s ward. Getting a fright when he realised Jake wasn’t alone.

“I thought someone should sit with him in case he woke up. I didn’t want him to be scared and alone.” Isla explained.

“You gave me a fright, that’s all.” Charlie admitted, “Thank you.”

“Is your wife OK?”

“Yes. She has intermittent seizures when she has a bang to the head. She’s asleep at the minute.” He smiled sadly, “She said she was trying to protect you?”

“I tried to stop her coz I didn’t want her baby getting hurt but, well, she ignored me.”

“That’s Duffy for you.” He smiled sadly, “Her instinct is to always help.”

“Is the baby ok?”

“The baby’s fine, kicking away happily.”

“I’m glad. Jake was telling me at teatime how excited he is to be getting a brother this time.” She smiled.

He smiled, “We think it’s a boy this time.”

“I told him that little brothers can be really annoying too.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“A little brother. He’s nineteen.” She hesitated. “It was one of his friends that threw the firework…”

“Ah.”

“I’m sorry. I really am. I told them to stop being stupid. That someone would get hurt.”

“But they didn’t listen?”

“They told me to stop being lame. Then called Jake over saying they had something cool to show him. I didn’t realise Dave’s mate had a fire cracker in his hand. Honest I didn’t! I thought he was just gunna throw another beer can on the bonfire.”

“I believe you.” He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

“They handed Jake a beer can and told him to throw it at the bonfire. I told him not to but the lads all told him not to listen to a stupid girl. I jumped up to grab him when the fire cracker went off.”

“You saved his life.”

“He shouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place.”

“Accidents happen. It could’ve been much worse had you not moved him away in time.”

“Why are you both being so nice to me?”

“You shouldn’t have been left to look after Jake on your own.” Charlie replied, “It was an accident but we owe you for making sure Jake was safe. Yes he got burnt but the doctors don’t think there’s going to be any scarring.”

“I know everything is a total mess but can I still see him sometimes? He’s a really great kid.” She asked softly.

“I’m sure we can come up with some agreement.” He smiled, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“I don’t think I’d get much of a welcome if I tried going back to my mum’s.” She sighed.

“What happened?” Charlie asked, “What was your job? Your dreams? Your ambitions?”

“I messed up my exams. Was working in the canteen at St James’.”

“You can always resit?” He replied, “How did you meet Andrew?”

“I got sent to take food and drinks to a board meeting once. He was there. He came and found me afterwards. He was really charming, not like the lads I’d known from school.”

“Wooed you?” He sighed, “When did it start?”

“A couple of years ago.”

“How long have you been with him?”

“Its been on and off for most of that time.”

“Has he hurt you the entire time?” He asked.

“Not often.”

“You need to walk away and stay away. He won’t change Isla.”

“He might.”

He smiled sadly, “He used to hit Lisa in front of the boys.”

“He said she lied and manipulated him. That’s why he got angry.”

“It took me years to rebuild Lisa’s confidence after he broke her down so much. I won’t let him do it to you, either.” Charlie paused, “He hits women because he likes to be in control.”

“She told me that the reason she left him was because you gave her a reason and the means of escape. What did she mean by that?”

“She was pregnant with my baby. Andrew knew about that. He punched her so hard in the stomach that I actually thought she was going to lose our baby.”

Isla was horrified. She couldn’t believe it, she didn’t want to believe it. “What happened?”

“Luckily our baby was ok. Thankfully. Lisa left him. With a little guidance and help. Her and the boys, they moved in with me.”

“Have you and Lisa known each other a long time?”

“A very long time.”

“Is it true that you’re Peter’s dad?”

“Yes I’m Peter’s dad.” He paused, “Lisa and I had a one night stand, I didn’t know Peter was mine until years later.”

“Jake and Andrew had a fight before Andrew went to work earlier. Jake said he wished you were his dad too.”

“How did Andrew take that?”

“He said that Lisa…” She hesitated. “That Lisa was such a, um, dirty little tart that Jake could be anyone’s.”

“Did he say that in front of Jake?”

“Yeh.”

He sighed. “Well he can wave goodbye to seeing Jake again. You see what he’s like, Isla?”

“Jake was crying. Asked if he could take the special test Peter did. I wasn’t sure what he meant.”

“A DNA test?” He smiled sadly, “Jake isn’t mine. Lisa and I weren’t talking much at the time. But I wish he was. So much.” Charlie admitted.

“He’s a bright kid, I couldn’t understand why he would go so near the bonfire like that but he was so upset… I don’t know…”

“You think it was deliberate?”

“I don’t know. His mum’s a nurse - surely he knows about the dangers of bonfire night?”

“Yeah he does.” Charlie smiled sadly as he watched Jake sleeping, “I guess we’ll never know.”


	48. Chapter 48

It was coming up to December, the time of Christmas and the twins birthday. It has been a few weeks since the accident at bonfire night that saw Jake admitted with second degree burns. Fortunately, his burns had caused no long term scarring and to look at him you wouldn’t know he’d been in hospital for over a week. Charlie was sat at the table, sorting out the list of toys the girls wanted for their birthday.

From upstairs came the sound of a ladder being put up followed by the loft hatch opening.

Hearing the sound of the ladder and the loft, Charlie moved to the bottom of the stairs. “Darling?”

“I’ll be down in a second.” Duffy called back.

“Please tell me you’re not considering going up into the loft in your condition?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She replied, her voice slightly muffled.

“Duffy!” He went upstairs.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs all that was visible out of the loft was her heeled boots as she was stood on the top step of the ladder.

“Duffy Fairhead!” He shook his head fondly.

“What?” She complained. “I said I’d be down in a minute.” She moved to grab something causing the ladder to wobble slightly.

He held the ladder tightly, “Nice arse by the way.”

She chuckled. Finally she located what she was looking for. “Aha!”

“Found what you’re looking for?”

“Yes. I knew it wouldn’t take long.” She replied smugly as she began to back down the ladder once more.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Not smug at all, are you?”

She turned to flash him a grin before handing him the box. She then reclimbed a couple of steps and, holding the ladder with one hand, attempted to reach behind her head to close the loft hatch.

He took the box. “You’re so stubborn, you know that? And annoying.”

“I’m not!” She argued as she adjusted her grip to hang further back as the latch was just out of her reach.

“Do you want me to close the latch?” He asked watching her struggle.

“No. I can re… Shit!” She swore as her grip slipped. “I opened it by myself. I can close it by myself.” She sulked.

“Looks it.”

She finally managed to grab hold of the latch and was pulling it closed when the baby gave a strong kick, startling her and causing her to let go of the ladder.

Charlie dropped the box and held the ladder. “Are you determined to give me a heart attack?” He asked.

She finished shutting the hatch and returned to the landing. “I had everything totally under control.” She insisted.

“Of course you did.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “What’s in the box? It weighs a bloody ton.” Charlie remarked.

Duffy blushed and bent down to pick up the box.

“Not more of your kinky stuff is it?”

“Funny boy!” She rolled her eyes and attempted to move the box in her hands.

“That’s a shame.”

She placed it down to the bed and sat down.

He sat next to her.

She opened the box and removed several items that were wrapped in bubble wrap and newspaper.

He watched her, wondering what the items were. “Definitely not part of your kinky collection these.” He joked.

“The box of items under the bed is not kinky!” She argued.

“I couldn’t possibly comment.” He smirked.

She unwrapped the items. They were wooden figurines.

“What are you doing with a bunch of wooden figurines?” He asked, “How old are they? Where did you get them?” Charlie had 101 questions.

“I don’t know. I found them up here the other week but wasn’t able to look at them properly then as I got interrupted.”

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I guess they belonged to the previous owners. I was looking for something else and happened upon them. I got curious. You were busy so I decided go back up and investigate further.” She shrugged.

“Hmm, interesting.” He kissed her cheek.

“You weren’t supposed to find out I’d been up there.”

“Up to the loft?”

“Yeh.”

“You’re a naughty girl and naughty girls get punished.” He winked.

“Do they now?” She smirked. “I…” The phone began to ring. She sighed. “Hold that thought!”

He laughed softly.

She walked downstairs and answered the phone. After a few moments she called up the stairs. “For you!”

He came downstairs and took the phone, “Hello?”

“Charlie.” It was Baz.

“Baz? Is everything ok?”

“Change of plans.”

“What are you talking about?“ He sighed “Louis isn’t coming for Christmas?”

"I need him to stay here.”

“Why?” Charlie could feel the anger raising inside. “He wants to come here for Christmas!”

“Dan wants us to go to his family for Christmas.”

“Tell Dan Louis’ got a family and it’s here in England.”

“Dan and I are planning to get married.”

Charlie coughed, “You’re planning on marrying a man you’ve known for two minutes? Real classy Baz.” He remarked sarcastically.

“Dan wants to adopt Louis.”

“Over my dead body!”

“Louis likes him.”

“I don’t care. Over my dead body is another man adopting my son!!”

“Why do you always make things so difficult?”

“No, why do you?!”

“I’m just trying to ensure Louis has a stable family environment. I think it would be better for him to have a family around him that lives in the same continent.”

“It was your idea to move thousands of miles away Baz, not mine!”

“We both needed a fresh start.”

“So you keep saying!”

“Then maybe it’s best all round to make a totally clean break of things. It took ages for things to return to normal after your last visit.”

“What are you suggesting Baz?”

“We cut all contact.”

“No!!” Charlie yelled. “He’s my son!!”

“The whole situation is confusing and upsetting him.”

“Please no.” He begged. 

“Look at it from his perspective - he’ll be thinking that you love your other kids more because you stay in England with them rather than being in Canada full time with him.”

“No he doesn’t think that! You’re twisting things!” Charlie could feel his heart breaking.

“You drop into his life all treats and surprises and then you disappear again.”

“Because he knows I— we have to go back to England. That’s where our life is!”

“And his life is in Canada. Face it Charlie.”

“Please don’t cut contact. He’s my son. Our son.”

“Its clear I can’t expect you to be reasonable.”

“Reasonable? You’re telling me you don’t want me to see or contact my son again? I’m supposed to just take that am I?”

“If you want what’s best for Louis then yes.”

“How is it best for Louis? So you can pretend his dad doesn’t love him anymore?” He sighed, “I’ll never win Baz so just do it!! Ruin your son’s life if it makes you feel better. But you’ll still never get over the fact I never loved an evil, vindictive bitch like you!” He slammed the phone down.

Duffy stood staring at him, her eyes wide with shock. Though she’d only been able to hear Charlie’s side of the conversation she had a clear idea of what was going on.

Charlie stared at the phone for a while and didn’t say anything.

Duffy sighed. “I take it we’re going to have to call our solicitor again?” She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“No, we can’t afford to fight her. Not with another mouth to feed.” He replied.

“We’ll find a way. I can pick up extra shifts.” She suggested.

“No. We can’t afford it.”

“I refuse to let her win!”

“She already has. She won the minute she took Louis to Canada!” He replied and began to walk off to the kitchen.

“Only if we give up and let her.”

“It’s over. She’s won.”

“Charlie, no!”

“It’s over, she’s won.” He repeated again.

“I’m not letting her get away with this.” Duffy muttered as she reached for her handbag.

“You have to Duffy! It’s over. We haven’t got the money, she has! Just leave it ok? Louis is never going to be a part of our life. We just need to accept that!”

“We do have the money.” She took something from her handbag and disappeared upstairs.

He followed her upstairs, “Please. Just drop it.”

Duffy reached into the wardrobe and removed a small wooden box which she unlocked using the key she’d taken from her handbag. “At least we will when we sell this.”

“Sell what?” He sighed. “I can’t fight her Duffy. It’s pointless. I just need to let it go.”

She turned to show him what was inside the box. It was an antique jewelry set.

“Where did you get this?” He asked.

“It was my grandmother’s. As her only grandchild it was left to me in her will.”

“You are not selling it.” He replied, “I won’t let you.”

“I don’t have any use for it though.”

“I won’t win. Even if we spend all this money fighting her.” He closed his eyes for a second, “I’m hardly dad of the year, am I?”

“What the hell gives you that idea?”

He shrugged.

“You are a wonderful father.”

He shrugged again and turned to go back downstairs.

“Will you please stop walking away from me?” She asked as she followed him.

He sat at the top of the stairs in silence.

She sat down next to him. “I’ll sell the jewellery and pick up as many extra shifts as I can. There’s bound to be loads going. We’ll make this work.” She reassured him.

“No! I’m not fighting her! Leave it, please!”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Doesn’t Louis mean anything to you?”

“Don’t you dare question whether he means anything to me! Of course he does!”

“Ah there he is! Good to know he’s still in there somewhere.” She sat back, resting her hands against the floor behind her.

He glanced at her but didn’t say anything.

“I was concerned you’d started to lose the fire in your belly for a fight.” She remarked softly.

“I’m not fighting Baz because it’s pointless. She’ll have already inflicted the damage.” He sighed heavily.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s probably there now telling Louis daddy doesn’t love him anymore because he’s already got a family in England and that’s why daddy doesn’t visit often.” He brushed away the tear that slid down his cheek.

“One day the truth will out. It always does.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I should’ve thought about Louis. Instead of thinking with my cock and shagging you.” He sighed heavily, “I hate how we’re still been punished. I’ll always regret never doing it the right way.”

“I’ve always caused problems my entire life. You just had the misfortune to get mixed up in my chaos.”

“It was me who made the first move. Even though we were both married.”

“We can’t change the past.”

“I know. I wish I could sometimes though.” He admitted.

“And stay as far away from me as possible?”

He shook his head, “I’d have just ended things with Baz. And then started to see you.”

“That doesn’t get around the fact that I was still married.” She pointed out.

“Nor would it change the fact Baz would still be a bitch regarding my access to Louis.”

She sighed. “It was always going to be a no-win situation. Someone was always going to suffer.”

“I deserve it. But Louis doesn’t. Louis doesn’t deserve to be caught up in this.“

"No-one deserves to be caught up in it all.”

“She’s hurting me in the same way I hurt her. It’s what I deserve.”

“No, she’s hurting you and Louis because she’s twisted and vindictive.”

“Because I deserve it.” He repeated again.

“No.” She paused. “Please just let me help fix this?”

He shook his head.

“We need more senior nurses on shift - me working more would solve both problems.” She reasoned.

“No! You need to rest and take it easy.”

“I’m perfectly capable!” She countered.

“I said no.” He replied, “For the health of you and the baby.”

“I could just go over your head.”

“Please Duffy.”

“How many times - I’m completely healthy!”

“I know but I’m not prepared to take any chances!”

“You worry too much!”

“And with your history, do you blame me?”

“I know my limits.”

“I’m doing this for you!” He sighed and stood up.

“Louis needs you more than I do.”

“I’m not fighting her! Let it go Duffy, please.”

“Well you clearly have so I’m just wasting my time trying!” She shot back as she stood up and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

He sighed heavily as the bedroom door slammed shut and went downstairs. He didn’t have the energy to fight, he’d never win against Baz.

Duffy sighed as she sat on the bed. She was sick of feeling Baz’s constant presence and interference in their lives - even though she now lived an ocean away.

Charlie kicked the chair over in the kitchen. He was frustrated.

About ten minutes later Duffy came downstairs and grabbed her handbag and car keys from the kitchen counter. “I’m going out.” She told him over her shoulder.

“Where are you going? If this is to do with Baz, please don’t bother wasting your time.” He called back.

“I’m going to deal with this once and for all!” She replied as she opened the front door.

“I’ve already made my choice! Why can’t you just accept that?”

“Because its the wrong choice.”

“That’s my choice to make!!”

“She’ll have to give in once I’m finished.” Duffy replied as she got into the car.

“Will you please just leave it?!” He begged.

Without looking back she started the car and drove off at speed.

He sat on the bottom step with his head in his hands.

About an hour later he received a text message - ‘You’ll need to pick up the girls from school. I won’t be back in time. Dx’

‘Where are you? What are you doing? Xx’

'Probably best you don’t know.’

‘Tell me! Xx’

'I’ll contact you in the morning. Love you. Xx’

‘In the morning?! No, what are you doing?! X’

'I can’t reply anymore. I’ll be back by tomorrow evening. Xx’

‘Love you! Xx’

As he went into the kitchen to get his keys to pick up the girls he noticed that one of the drawers was slightly open next to where her handbag had been.

He frowned and went into the drawer.

There were only six passports inside.

He shook his head. She was unbelievable at times! He closed the drawer, picked up the keys and left to collect the children from school.

Duffy sat in the airport terminal not exactly sure what her plan was for when she arrived but she knew she had to do something.

Charlie collected the girls and Jake from school.

“Where’s mum?” Jake asked.

“Your mum’s—had to go and do something.”

“Will she be back for tea?” Lottie asked.

“No, but she’ll be back for tea tomorrow night.”

“But why?” Tilly complained.

In the background the news report was starting on the car radio.

“I don’t know Tilly.”

“Where has she gone?” Emily asked.

“I don’t know. Ssh, a minute girls.” He turned the radio up, listening to the news.

“Dad!” Tilly whined, meaning Charlie missed half of the reporter’s words.

“Ssh!” He didn’t quite catch the news…

Tilly started to scream but in a brief pause as she took breath Charlie heard the word “airport” from the radio.

Airport, shit, what about the airport! “Matilda! Be quiet!!”

The report moved onto other items.

Once the children were strapped in the car, he found himself heading to the airport.

He arrived to chaos. In the crowd of emergency personnel he spotted Harry.

“Oh my God.” Charlie swallowed hard, suddenly feeling really, really sick. “Girls, Jake. I need you to stay in the car for me, ok?” He got out, locking the car behind him. “Harry?” He called, “Harry, what’s happened?”

“Charlie? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, confused to see his colleague.

“Duffy was here.” Charlie closed his eyes. “She just wouldn’t bloody listen to me!!”

“What? She wasn’t one of the staff called in to assist. I had her taken off the list personally. No way would she be called on to deal with a crashed airliner.”

“No. She was waiting for a flight to Canada. Don’t ask.” Charlie sighed, “Her passport was missing.”

Harry went pale.

“Please don’t tell me she was on the flight that crashed?”

“I don’t know for sure. It was a transatlantic flight that crashed into the terminal shortly after take off but I don’t know the destination. I’m waiting for the nod that it’s safe to enter the terminal.”

“I…. I need to take the children home and tell them.” Charlie was very pale. “You need to do everything for her. Her and the baby. But if you can only save one… Please save Duffy. Please.” His heart broke.

“I’ll keep you informed. I promise.” Harry replied.

Josh ran up. “They’ve given us the go ahead.” He spotted Charlie. “Are you here to help? We could really do with you, its a mess in there.”

Hearing Josh, Charlie shook his head; “Duffy was waiting for a flight to Canada. I’ve got the children in the car. I need to take them home… tell them that their mum might be in /that/.”

“What? Why was she going to Canada?” Josh asked.

“It’s to do with Louis. Baz has stopped all contact. Duffy had this bright idea to go and see her. Even though I told her not to.”

Josh attempted to wrap his head around what Charlie was saying.

“I need to go.” Charlie turned and walked away from the airport. Why didn’t she listen to him?

It was several hours later before there was any news from the airport. No-one really seemed to know what was going on.

Charlie had decided not to tell the children. He didn’t want to worry or upset them. He was sat in bed, reading a story to the girls, in his and Duffy’s bed. Jake was already asleep and Peter was round at Sarah’s again.

“I want mummy!” Emily mumbled, her thumb in her mouth.

“I know sweetie. Me too.” He kissed the top of her head. Tilly and Lottie were on either side of Charlie and Emily was on his chest and lap.

That was where the girls eventually fell asleep.

He silently cried because he was scared. Scared he’d never see Duffy again.

Hours passed slowly. The news reports getting bleaker and bleaker sounding.

She was dead. He just knew it. Her and the baby.

A little before 4am it was confirmed that there were no survivers on the plane but they were still searching the terminal where fires were raging. They still hadn’t confirmed the destination of the flight either.

Charlie didn’t sleep. He just stayed awake, watching the news. Praying for some sort of miracle that she’d changed her mind and hadn’t got on the plane.

At 5.30am there was a knock on the front door. Flashing lights were visible through the glass.

He opened the door. He wanted to throw up. “She’s dead isn’t she?” He asked without looking up. 

“No, she just lost her keys in the chaos so had to hitch a lift home.” A familar voice replied.

“Duffy?”

“Last time I checked.” She smiled softly. Her face was smudged with soot and dried blood, her clothes were crumbled and dirty but she was alive.

He threw his arms around her. “You’re ok? And the baby?”

“I’m fine. I got sent to the wrong terminal due to my paperwork not being correct.”

“And the baby? The baby’s okay?” He touched her stomach.

“Yes, we’re both fine. Tired and dirty but fine.”

He burst into tears.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I thought you were both dead.”

“It wasn’t a Canadian flight.”

“They wouldn’t release the details of the flight.”

“Oh, I guess they wouldn’t. It’s only been a couple of hours so they’ll still be contacting relatives. I had to pitch in with helping the injured in the terminal so wasn’t anywhere near the plane.”

As soon as she was in doors and safe, he clung to her. And wouldn’t let her go. “You’re alive…”

She couldn’t quite understand why he was so distressed until she spotted the clock on the wall. “Is that time right?” She asked.

“Yes 5.45am in the morning.”

“I was there over twelve hours?”

He nodded.

“No wonder you freaked out. I honestly thought it’d only been a couple of hours. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok. It’s ok. You’re alive. You and the baby and that’s all that matters.” He kissed her tenderly.  
“Are the kids OK?”

He nodded. “They don’t know that you were at the airport. I didn’t tell them… There’s no room in our bed though.”

“OK, I really need to take a shower though…”

“I’m sorry we argued before you left….”

“So am I. I just hate how much she dictates in our lives.”

“I know, so do I.” He smiled sadly, “She insists on punishing me. But I wouldn’t change us for the world. Never. All I did was fall in love with my best friend. The person who makes me laugh and infuriates me equally as much.”

“I’m sorry I scared you. I really didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” He stroked her cheek, “It’s ok.”

“So where are we going to sleep then?”

“Anywhere?” He smiled.

“Do you want to set up the sofa whilst I attempt to have a wash in the kitchen sink?” She suggested.

He kissed her cheek, “Deal.”

Several minutes later she walked into the lounge looking a little cleaner and wearing just her underwear. “I put my clothes straight in the washing machine.” She explained as she quickly got under the blanket to warm up.

He was pinching his wrist, he wasn’t dreaming was he? It wasn’t a hallucination because he was so tired? He didn’t notice she was there.

“My hair still smells too but it’ll have to wait til morning.” She tilted her head. “Charlie?”

“Hmm?” He was still pinching his wrist. He’d marked himself because he was doing it so hard.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” He got under the blanket with her. In just his boxers.

“No you’re not dreaming.”

“Touch me?”

She raised an eyebrow but did as he said, poking her finger into his arm.

“You’re definitely real.” He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. “I love you so much. Both of you!”

“Completely real.” She smiled. “We love you too.”

He rubbed her stomach before crying himself to sleep.

Though she was exhausted she couldn’t clear her mind of the events of the last few hours. She sat staring at the wall.

He didn’t sleep for long. He woke up after 40 minutes and sighed, “Are you awake?” He whispered.

She let out a small squeal at the sound of his voice.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was but, I can’t sleep very well.” He admitted.

“Why not? You must be shattered.”

He shrugged.

“The kids will be up soon. Where do they think I’ve been?”

“I just said you had something to do.”

“OK. I think it’s best we don’t mention it to them.”

“I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want to scare them.”

“I’ll come up with something to tell them.”

He kissed her cheek.

“I didn’t really have a plan.” She admitted.

“I could tell.”

“It seemed like a good idea when I got in the car.”

“I didn’t want you to go and fight for me.” He replied, “She’s won.”

“And I can’t stand that.”

“It’s my choice. I haven’t got the energy. And I don’t want to be any more depressed.” He’d said too much.

“What do you mean? I thought the doctor had taken you off the medication?”

“He did but—“

“But what?” She turned in his arms to face him fully. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know what’s going on.” He admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. In my head sometimes it just feels so—“ He shrugged. “I thought I was better.”

“You’ve just had a tough day.” She soothed.

“I feel bad.” He whispered.

“Unwell?” She asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

“No. Guilty.”

“What about?”

“I told Harry if you were hurt to save you before the baby.” He whispered and moved from the sofa.

“We’ve been here before Charlie.”

“I know. But I always feel guilty every time I say that. Because I do love my children. You believe me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I don’t have to agree with your reasons to understand them.”

He nodded and came back to the sofa. “I love you. So much.”

“I know you do. And I love you so very much too. Why else would we do such crazy things for each other?”

“Because we are bonkers anyway?” He laughed gently.

“Quite possibly.” She smiled.

He kissed her tenderly.

She rested her forehead against his. “We do seem to bring out the crazy in each other.”

“We do.” He smiled brightly.

“Maybe that’s the true definition of love.”

“You’re the definition of love.” He replied.

“I’m not sure I follow…”

“I don’t think I ever loved Baz.” He admitted.

“Then what was it? If it wasn’t love?”

“Security?” He shrugged, “I love you. But I don’t think I was ever in love before.”

“I think I panicked.” She admitted.

“Panicked about what?” He asked.

“Getting left on the shelf, alone, with a kid to support.”

“Back then?”

“Yeh. I think that’s why I leapt into getting married despite knowing we weren’t really that well suited.”

“I would’ve supported you.” He replied, “Even if Peter wasn’t mine.”

“You seemed more concerned with bedding as many of the female population of Holby as possible at that point. You’d already marked me off the list more than once by then!”

“Because I was attempting to fill a void.” He paused.

“And you’ve filled it now?”

He nodded.

“Why did it take you so long? It wasn’t like I wasn’t right in front of you - or frequently under you - the whole time.”

“I was scared.”

“Of what?”

He placed his hand in hers. “Of being in love.”

“I think it was already too late for that by then.”

“I was in love with you and the whole thought of that terrified me. It was easier to screw you then it was to confess that I just wanted you every day. To love and protect you and to give you the world like you deserved.”

“And I thought that if I let you then maybe one day you’d stay.” She whispered.

“I stayed eventually. It took us a while but I’m here now. But I’ll never forgive myself for the things you and the boys went through. I could’ve saved you from all that.” He lay down beside her.

“Let’s not keep letting the past ruin the future.” She sighed as she snuggled into his arms.

“No. Let’s not.” He agreed, holding her tightly to his chest.

“We have so much ahead of us.”

“Yeah we do. Awaiting the arrival of this one.” He rubbed her stomach.

“Not too much longer to wait now.”

“I’m scared and excited in equal measure.”

“He got me in quite a bit of trouble earlier.” Duffy smiled as she laced her fingers through Charlie’s.

“He did? What did he do?” He asked. Their hands entwined.

“I thought I’d hidden well enough under my coat but I got such an ear bashing off the emergency coordinator when I got outside with the patient I was treating.”

“Your natural reaction was to help. You’re a nurse.” He smiled and moved down to plant a kiss against her tummy.

“He took one look at me and asked ‘Is that what I think it is?’. I couldn’t exactly lie.”

He laughed, “What did you say?”

“I debated saying I’d just had a big lunch but I think the days of using that excuse are long behind me!”

He laughed gently, “I don’t think that would’ve worked.” He kissed her belly again.

“He goes crazy every time you do that!” She giggled.

“When I do this?” He kissed her belly for a third time. “Do you like that son?”

“It seems he does.” She smiled, her fingers playing with Charlie’s hair.

He rested his head lightly on her stomach.

Duffy rested her head back against the cushions and yawned.

“Go to sleep gorgeous.” He replied, “You need your rest.”

“You need to sleep too.”

“I will.” He smiled. He kissed her stomach again and lay down beside her. It took a while but he eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	49. Trigger warning - suicide attempt

t had been two weeks since the accident at the airport and Charlie was still having nightmares over it. It was coming up to the twins birthday but Charlie’s mood was dipping dangerously.

Duffy had barely been home except to sleep during those two weeks. She’d been throwing herself into work and her midwifery course to distract herself.

He lay awake one night, once again, because he couldn’t stop his brain from racing. He sighed sadly and sat up quietly, not wanting to disturb Duffy who was asleep.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise from Duffy’s bedside table. She groaned softly as she turned it off and quietly slipped from the bed. She threw on her dressing gown and silently made her way downstairs.

Charlie was already downstairs. He was sat at the kitchen table, scratching a knife against the table. When he heard movement down the stairs, he dropped the knife onto the floor. The thud echoing around the kitchen.

Duffy let out a yelp, one hand clutched to her chest. With the other she made a grab for the nearest object - a shoe - and held it up as she entered the kitchen, thinking they were being burgled.

He shoved the knife into the drawer, “Duffy? Is that you?”

She slowly lowered the shoe. “I thought you were a burgler!”

“No hunny, just me.”

“What are you doing down here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.“

"You’ve got work in the morning.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Suit yourself.” She replied as she sat down at the table and reached for her books.

“Coffee?” He went in the drawer to remove the knife, to put it back in the right drawer so she wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Yes please.” She replied without looking up from her book.

He tried to quietly close the drawer, he didn’t want her to know. He switched on the kettle.

“Can you put two spoonfuls in mine please?”

“Sure.” He made her a coffee, putting two spoonfuls of coffee into her mug. He did the same with his before he brought them over to the table.

“This better not be that decaf nonsense like last time! I don’t want to be falling asleep on a patient later.”

“It’s the real stuff.” He replied.

“Good!” She took a sip and sighed. She tapped away at her laptop for several minutes.

“Promise me something?”

“Mmhmm?” She replied distractedly.

“No matter what happens, you’ll always tell the children I love them won’t you?”

She nodded and carried on typing for a few more moments before she suddenly stopped and looked up, her features a mask of confusion. “I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

“Nothing baby. Just wanted you to promise, that’s all.” He kissed her cheek. “I should go and get ready for work.”

“Um… OK… I’ll see you at work in a few hours.”

“See you at work. I love you.”

Duffy spent the next few hours working on her assignment and taking the kids to school before heading into work. As she headed into the staffroom she bumped into Tess. Like Duffy, Tess was a Sister and would be taking over some of Duffy’s duties once she went on maternity leave. The pair of them hadn’t worked together too much over the last few weeks but got on well with each other. “Oh I didn’t expect to see you in today Tess, we’re gunna be at risk of having too many cooks in the kitchen today what with me and Charlie in too!” Duffy laughed.

Tess frowned slightly, “Charlie isn’t here. It’s his day off. He asked me to come and cover yesterday.”

“No its not. He left for work at 6am.”

“He isn’t here.” Tess replied.

Duffy pulled her phone and diary from her bag. She opened it to that week. “See! We’re both in today.” She pointed to the diary entry.

“Duffy, he isn’t here.” Tess was confused. Where was Charlie? It wasn’t like him not to turn up.

“I’ll call him. I’m sure there’s just been a mixup.” Duffy dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.

There was no answer.

She waited for the voicemail to kick in. “Charlie, where are you? Call me at work when you get this OK? Love you.” She hung up and turned back to Tess. “Did he say why he needed you to cover?”

Tess shook her head, “No Charlie didn’t say.”

“His car is in the carpark though. I parked mine next to it.” Duffy was getting increasingly puzzled.

“Unless he’s in his office but it was locked this morning. I checked an hour ago and it was still locked.” Tess explained. “Or he drove here, left his car and got to wherever it is, he needs to go?”

Duffy reached back into her handbag and took out a set of keys. “You don’t know that I’ve got these OK?” She told Tess.

“I didn’t see anything.” Tess replied, “Do you want me to come with you?”

“If that’s OK?”

“Of course.”

They headed to Charlie’s office and Duffy took a quick look around her before using the key she had to unlock it.

Tess waited beside her, looking around.

Duffy stepped into the office. “Charlie?” She whispered into the darkness.

No answer.

She flicked on the light. Nothing seemed unusual or out of place in the office. “I can check his car?” Duffy suggested to Tess.

“If you think it can shed any light on where he is, sure.”

“Come on.” Duffy replied as she headed back out to the carpark. “Please ignore how muddy my car is, I need to get it cleaned but haven’t had time.” She commented as they approached the cars.

“You’ve got your hands full. I can’t imagine you’ve got time with your brood.” Tess answered. “Did Charlie say anything to you, this morning?”

“Just that he’d see me at work…” Duffy replied as she opened the car and had a look around inside. She flicked open the glove compartment.

There was nothing out of place in the car either.

“Can you hold the fort for a bit? I’m gunna take a wander around and try to call him again.” Duffy asked. 

“Sure.” Tess smiled. “He’s probably had an appointment he’s forgotten to mention or something. Try not to worry.” She reassured.

“We both took a short shift today so we could take the kids out on Friday once they finish school…” A thought suddenly hit her. “The kids!”

“What about the kids?” Tess asked.

“He mentioned them this morning. I wasn’t really listening at the time.”

“What did he say?”

“He made me promise to tell them that he loves them.” Duffy’s mind was racing into overdrive.

“You need to go and find him. I’ll hold the fort here, ok?”

“I didn’t think anything much of it at the time. Oh my god! What if he’s done something?”

“Duffy, you need to focus. Ok?” Tess tried to ground her.

“Why didn’t I realise something was wrong?” Duffy started to cry and shake.

“You don’t know for certain that’s what’s happened ok?” Tess embraced her. 

Duffy’s phone alerted her to a text message. It was from Charlie, ‘Pub toilet. Sorry x’

‘Which pub? x’. She replied back.

‘The usual. X’

“I’ll be back soon. I think I know where he is.” Duffy told Tess.

Tess nodded. “Go. I’ll cover if anyone asks.”

“Thank you.” Duffy replied as she headed across the carpark.

Charlie had spent all of the morning in the pub. He’d drank too much and was now throwing up in the toilets.

Duffy entered the pub and walked over to the bar. She attracted the attention of the barman, showed him a photo of Charlie and asked if he’d been in the pub that morning.

The barman nodded, “Been here all morning. He’s a bit worse for wear, went to the toilets about ten minutes ago.” The barman looked at the picture before answering.

“Do you mind if I go in there to get him? I’m his wife.”

“No. He was talking about you.” He smiled sadly.

“Dare I ask?”

“Just saying you were beautiful and deserved the world.”

She smiled softly and headed to the toilets. “Charlie?” She called out as she pushed the door open.

Charlie groaned and threw up again, “End one.” He whispered.

She strode over and attempted to push the cubicle door open.

He unlocked the door.

She crouched down next to him. “Oh Charlie!”

“Couldn’t do it.” He mumbled.

“Do what?”

“Leave you and the children—“ He threw up again.

“You’re not making any sense.”

He didn’t answer, too busy emptying the contents of his stomach.

She rubbed his back, trying to put all the pieces together in her head and not liking the conclusions she was coming to.

“I wanted to leave you and the children. Make it all stop.” He whispered, “But I couldn’t.” He threw up again, “I may have taken something…”

Duffy’s mind was spinning. “We need to get you to the hospital.” She insisted as she tried to get him to stand up.

“No.” He shook his head, “And have everyone find out how pathetic I really am?” He mumbled.

“They won’t think that at all! We need to make sure you’ve not done any damage.” She pulled at his shoulders. “Get up!” She toppled backwards onto the floor.

“You need to be careful in your condition.” He stood up, unsteadily and helped her up off the floor. “I’m tired. Really tired.”

“Shame you didn’t think about that earlier!” She blurted out without thinking.

“What do you mean by that?!”

She sighed. “Nothing. Ignore me.” She steered him towards the door. “Let’s go to get you checked over.”

“No, tell me? Please?”

Duffy sighed. “Your sudden concern about my pregnancy.” She clarified.

“Don’t. Don’t pretend I’ve only just started caring now!” He replied as he stumbled his way out of the pub.

“You’ve never actually wanted this baby have you?”

“Of course I did!!”

“You have a funny way of showing it.” She cried.

“Don’t!” He closed his eyes, “I WANTED THIS BABY TOO! But things change.”

“What the hell is happening with you?” She grabbed his arm as he almost stumbled over.

“I’m fine.” They ended up back at the hospital, where he fell through the doors of the hospital.

Duffy grabbed the door to prevent herself being pulled over onto the floor with him.

“I want to go home!”

“No. The kids don’t need to see you in this state.” She sighed.

“I’m just drunk.” He mumbled. He ended up been taken to cubicles, despite his protests that there was nothing wrong!

Duffy sighed. “I’m going to wait in Charlie’s office. I don’t think me being here is helping things.”

He shrugged.

She sighed as she walked through the department to Charlie’s office. Once inside she closed the door, sat down and put her head on the surface of the desk. Where had things gone so wrong? She began to cry.

He tried getting out of bed. “Need to say sorry.”

“No, you’re staying here.” Harry insisted. “Tess, can you?” He nodded his head in the direction Duffy had fled in.

“I told you, I’m just drunk!” Charlie replied.

“I just want to check to make sure.”

Tess nodded and headed towards Charlie’s office.

“I took a few pills, I’m fine! I just want to see Duffy.”

Tess knocked on the door of Charlie’s office.

“What pills and how many?” Harry asked.

“Please just leave me alone.” Duffy replied through the door.

“Naproxen. Twenty or so. Maybe a bit more. I’m fine! I just want to see Duffy!”

Tess opened the door, “Harry wanted me to check on you.”

“When did you take them?” Harry asked. 

“Everything is such a mess!” Duffy sobbed.

“Can’t remember.” Charlie mumbled. 

Tess closed the door, “What’s happened?”

Harry turned to the nurse beside him and issued instructions on various tests, setting up a cannula and to begin treatment with activated charcoal.

“I really don’t know any more.” Duffy sniffed. 

“I don’t need it, I’m fine!!” Charlie snapped. “Now let me go and find my wife, please!”

“You’ve had a row?” Tess guessed. 

“I will go find her once we’ve gotten you started on treatment. You will not leave this bed under any circumstances.” Harry replied sternly.

“More than that. I feel like I don’t know him any more.” Duffy sobbed. 

“I’ll drink the god awful stuff but then I want to see Duffy. Please Harry.” Charlie sighed, “What are you going to do next?”

“Are things that bad?” Tess sat in the chair beside Duffy.

“We’ll need to monitor your breathing and cardiac output for several hours plus run repeat blood and urine tests.” Harry made some notes on the chart. “I also want you to have a chat with someone from psych.”

“I thought things were getting better. Sure we’ve had a few ups and downs lately but I didn’t realise things were so bad.” Duffy sighed. 

“And have them deem me crazy?” Charlie laughed sadly, “No.”

“Every marriage hits a rough patch.” Tess soothed. 

“I’d prefer if you spoke to them voluntarily…” Harry replied. 

“This has been going on for almost eighteen months now.” Duffy admitted sadly. 

“Otherwise you’ll have me sectioned?” Charlie asked. 

“What has? You and Charlie’s relationship and marriage?” Tess asked. 

“I’d rather not have to Charlie.” Harry sighed. 

“That’s when things started to hit the skids and it seems all we’ve done is bury our heads in the sand and hope it all miraculously gets better by itself!” Duffy explained. 

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” Charlie asserted. 

“What went wrong eighteen months ago?” Tess asked as she touched Duffy’s arm.

“What was your aim then?” Harry probed gently. 

“I don’t really know what started it all off. He just began to change. It didn’t just happen overnight, it was more subtle and gradual than that.” Duffy whispered. 

Charlie shrugged.

“Change how?” Tess pressed. 

“You can’t just act like this is going to sort itself out on its own Charlie.” Harry pointed out. 

“He became distant. Acting different. I tried to help but I think I just made things worse.” Duffy continued. 

“And what do you suggest I do? Talk about it? Because talking is really going to solve it, isn’t it?” Charlie mocked. 

“Let me guess, he won’t talk to you?” Tess sighed. 

Harry sighed. “And this is why medical professionals make the worst patients! I’ll go see if your wife can talk some sense into you.”

“Why would he? I’m just his wife afterall.” Duffy replied bitterly.

“That’s if she doesn’t want to divorce me and walk away.” Charlie sulked. 

“Men find it hard to talk, my husband is the same.” Tess smiled. 

“I doubt that’s high on her to-do list currently.” Harry replied. 

“He’s a qualified mental health nurse and yet when it comes to his own struggles…” Duffy sighed.

“It’s probably number one.” Charlie sighed, “Please can you get her for me?”

“It’s not easy to admit you need help, especially when you’re a medical professional.” Tess stated. 

“OK.” Harry replied.

Once he reached Charlie’s office he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Duffy sighed.

Harry opened the door, “Hi. I was hoping you’ll be able to talk some sense into Charlie.” He smiled sadly, “I’d like him to talk to psych but he’s refusing. I’d like him to do it voluntarily before we have to—“

“Psych?!” She gasped. “So he has taken something?”

“Naproxen.“ He said.

Duffy went white. "Where the hell did he get those from?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t got that far. Will you try and talk some sense into him?”

“For all the good it’ll do.” She sighed as she rose from the desk.

“Thank you. I’ll only be outside if you need me.” Harry said gently.

“OK.” She nodded as she crossed admin and headed into the cubicle.

Like he said, Harry was outside the cubicle. In case either of them needed him. Charlie looked up, “You came?”

“Of course I did.” She replied softly as she sat on the end of the bed.

He placed his hand on her stomach. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” She smiled sadly as the baby started kicking.

“Everything.” He replied, “I’ve ruined everything. I’m so sorry.”

“Were you planning to explain why or just let me spend the rest of my life wondering?”

“Why I wanted to leave you and the children?”

“Yes.”

“Because I’m not the man you thought I was.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just feel like I let you down all the time. You and the children.” He moved his hand away from her stomach.

“You haven’t. We love you regardless - flaws and all.” She reached out for his hand. “Please just let them help you.” She pleaded.

“I have.” He sighed, “I miss Louis so much. It hurts. I’m so tired, I haven’t slept since—-“ He sighed again. “You know, I thought you were dead. I can’t sleep. Because every time I fall asleep, I just have nightmares that you’re both dead.” He grabbed her hand.

“I’m sorry I frightened you that night.” She squeezed his hand. “Let the psych team help you. For all our sakes.”

“And have them section me? And keep me away from you and the children?” He shook his head.

“They won’t do that if you cooperate.”

“Will you stay with me?” He whispered.

“Of course I will.”

“I better take that activated charcoal hadn’t I?” He said sadly.

“It would be advisable to yes.”

He nodded. “Will you get Harry? Please?”

“I will do.” She stood up. “Just be thankful it’s that and not a washout these days.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you too, even when you scare the living hell out of me!” She smiled as she stepped out the cubicle so Harry could go in.

“I’ll talk to psych. I’ll also take the activated charcoal.” Charlie admitted. “But you have to promise I won’t be sectioned. I can’t leave Duffy or the children.” Charlie said quietly.

Harry held out his hand. “You have my word.”

He shook his hand, “Thank you.”

A couple of hours later Duffy was sat with Charlie as he was resting in the cubicle. The latest test results had been encouraging.

He was fortunate enough not to do any damage to himself. He reached out for her stomach in his sleepy state.

“Don’t worry, we’re still here.” She whispered.

He smiled in his sleep.

She stroked his forehead. “What am I going to do with you, eh?”

“Don’t know.” He mumbled. He moved to the edge of the bed wanting her to lie beside him.

“If I get in trouble for this I’m blaming you!” She giggled softly as she cuddled up next to him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “Love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too. Never forget that.”

“You never forget it too.” He whispered back.

She wasn’t sure how long they lay there quietly, just soaking in the other’s closeness.

A tear rolled down his cheek and landed against her chest.

She stroked his hair but didn’t speak.

Another tear landed on her chest, followed by several more.

“Just let it all out.” She encouraged softly.

He cried for what felt like forever.

“Its going to be OK.”

He kissed her chest again.

She wriggled slightly to wrap her arms around him and relieve the pressure on her back.

“You can always lie on me.” He whispered.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you. You must be sore from being sick.”

“You won’t hurt me.” He smiled sadly, “But I know you’re becoming a little uncomfortable.”

“I’m OK, but these trolleys weren’t designed with two people in mind!” She joked.

“Nope, they weren’t.” Charlie replied sleepily, his arms still around Duffy.

“Clearly poor planning on the part of the designers!” She chuckled, stroking his forehead softly.

“Hmm, yes.”

She chewed her lip. “I’m not going to ask you why but please promise me you won’t do anything like this again?” She whispered.

“I promise.” He whispered, “Couldn’t do it to you and the children.”

“We need you too much.”

“So do I.” He whispered.

“I’m right here always.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have no need to be.” She moved to sit up. “I should let you rest and allow Harry to get on with making you better.”

“Stay, will you stay please?”

“I’ll stay til you’re asleep.”

He nodded. He eventually settled about thirty minutes later and fell asleep, on his side under the blanket.


	50. NSFW | sexual content

With Charlie signed off work and Duffy rushing around trying to get everything ready most of December passed by in a flash and suddenly it was Christmas Eve.

“I really wish you’d slow down.” Charlie told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

“I will after today. I’ve got two whole days at home.” She smiled.

“That’s good. I can give you your Christmas present tomorrow night when the children are in bed.”

“Now that is something to look forward to!” She giggled.

He continued to kiss her neck, “It’s been too long…”

“Mmm…” She sighed.

“Since we spent proper time together, just talking.”

“Or anything else for that matter!”

“That’s true.” He smiled sadly, “Maybe we can do both tomorrow?”

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m all…” She began but was interrupted when her phone rang.

“You were saying?” He smiled and kissed her lips.

“Hold that thought!” She giggled as she wriggled free and checked her phone, keeping it turned away from him. “I’ve got to go out.” She added.

“Go out? Where?”

“I… Um… Left something important at work. I won’t be long!”

“Alright gorgeous. Be safe. Love you.” He kissed her cheek.

“I’ll be fine. You checked the fog lights yesterday remember.”

“Still be careful though.” He replied.

“I promise!” She smiled.

In the end she was out for almost three hours. She’d sent Charlie a message after an hour or so explaining ‘Stuck in traffic on the ring road! Dx’

“Alright hunny xx’

Finally Duffy crept through the front door. Spotting Emily she whispered “Where’s your dad?”

“In the kitchen.” She whispered back.

“OK, keep him in there whilst I take this upstairs.” Duffy smiled, holding a suitcase.

“Why you got a suitcase?” Emily asked quietly.

“You’ll see!” Her mum replied, disappearing upstairs.

Emily frowned, sucked her thumb and returned to the tv.

After taking the suitcase upstairs Duffy returned once more to her car before coming back inside. “Charlie? Can you come help me with something in the hallway?” She called out.

“Of course I can.” He replied and entered the hall.

“Hi dad!”

“Louis?”

“Merry Christmas!” He smiled as he ran towards his dad.

Charlie smiled brightly as he picked up Louis and held him tightly. “Merry Christmas son!” His eyes became watery.

“Its amazing who you bump into in the fog!” Duffy chuckled.

He caught Duffy’s gaze and mouthed “Thank you” before kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“We owe Josh several pints!” She giggled.

“Josh?” He smiled.

“Who do you think took two transatlantic flights in the space of a day?”

“I will buy him pints for the next three years!”

“I thought you might notice if I went.”

“Of course I would.”

“So I had to enlist help. It was only after I sent you a message saying I was on the ring road that I realised I might have given myself away.”

“I didn’t even notice.” He laughed gently.

“Because the ring road is nowhere near the hospital. But I didn’t want you worrying where I was.”

“It’s ok. I try not to worry so much.” He smiled.

“I know you can’t help it though.” She smiled.

“No I can’t.” He kissed Louis and put him back on the floor. “I think your siblings have missed you and want to play with you.”

Louis grinned and ran into the lounge where he could hear the TV.

He stood up and looked at Duffy, “Thank you.”

“Sorry I kept secrets and lied. I just wasn’t sure I’d be able to pull it off.”

“It’s fine.” He smiled and touched her cheek, “I don’t mind.”

“Just don’t ask me what I had to do in order to make it happen.”

“What did you have to do?” He asked.

“I told you not to ask.” She chided him playfully.

“If you tell me not to ask, I’ll ask.” He replied with a giggle.

“I had to admit defeat.” She whispered.

“Admit defeat?”

“To Baz.”

“She can win this. But you said it yourself, the truth will come out in the end.”

“It wasn’t just about Louis…”

“Go on?” He frowned.

“Do I have to say it all again?” She sighed.

“Tell me everything? Please?” He gestured her into the kitchen.

She sighed as she followed him.

He closed the door slightly, “What happened?”

“We had an interesting conversation.”

“About?” He stroked her cheek.

“Us.”

“Let me guess, she’s still throwing her toys out the pram about us.”

“Sort of.” Duffy sighed as she sat down at the table.

He sat beside her, “Go on?” He encouraged gently.

“She said that the only way that we could have Louis for Christmas was if I admitted that I was a cheap, filthy, bastard, lying whore.” She admitted quietly, her gaze focused on the surface of the table.

He moved to crouch in front of her. “But you’re not ANY of those things.” He placed his hands either side of her cheeks, “You’re not! You hear me?”

“I did what I had to do.” She sighed.

“Look at me?”

She lifted her gaze to meet his.

“You are not a dirty, cheap, lying whore.” He smiled sadly, “You are my beautiful wife, my best friend and you are gorgeous inside and out.”

“I gave her what she wanted so you could have what you needed. That’s all that matters.”

“You did that for me? For us?” He kissed her tenderly.

“It was worth it to see you smile.”

“I love you.” He placed his hand on her stomach.

“Enough now about how Louis got here, let’s just enjoy him while he’s with us.”

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to pull out the bag for next Christmas..!” She giggled.

“Maybe another baby?” He said with a grin.

“I can’t entirely tell if you’re joking or not..!” She remarked, her eyebrow raised.

“What would you say if I wasn’t joking?”

She blinked, a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

“Can we discuss it? In a few months?”

“OK.” She shook her head with a smile. “There’s never a dull moment with you is there?”

“Erm, no.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Do we still have much more wrapping left to do for tomorrow?”

“No all done. Finished it whilst you were out.”

“How did you manage that?” She asked impressed.

“Easy.” He smiled.

“So long as you didn’t go snooping for your present!”

Charlie grinned, “Of course not!”

“Good boy!” She giggled playfully, tapping the tip of his nose.

“I’m always a good boy. Especially in the bedroom department.”

“Might I be able to convince you to give me that Christmas treat you promised me a little earlier than planned?”

“Hmm, if you’re a good girl?”

“I thought you preferred me when I’m naughty?” She pouted playfully.

“Oh, oh I do.” He groaned softly.

Duffy stood up from the table and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck. She lent forward to kiss him when the door burst open.

“Dad? Mum?” It was Tilly.

“You ok princess?” Duffy asked, stepping out of Charlie’s embrace.

“Hug?” She asked holding her arms above her head.

Duffy crouched down to give her daughter a hug.

“Bath? Bed?” Tilly asked and yawned, “Santa ere tomorrow?”

“Of course. And the birthday fairy!” Duffy smiled as she grasped the table edge to stand back up with Tilly in her arms.

“I forgot.” She giggled softly and rested her head against her mum’s shoulder.

“You’re going to be a big five year old!” Duffy smiled, kissing her daughter’s forehead after twisting the little girl onto her hip.

“Five! Big girl.” She whispered sleepily.

Duffy walked through to the lounge where Lottie spotted her sister. “Me up too!”

“How about daddy take you upstairs, Lottie?” Charlie suggested.

“No mummy!” She stamped her foot.

“Mummy can’t carry you, she’s got a baby in her belly.” He crouched down in front of Lottie.

“She’s carrying Tilly!”

“Because Tilly asked first. How about we stay down here and after mummy has taken Tilly to bed, she’ll come down and take you up to bed too?”

Lottie nodded.

“And me too?” Emily piped up from the sofa.

“And you too, Em, ok?” He smiled and kissed Lottie’s forehead and Emily’s. He sat down on the floor beside Louis.

Duffy left to head upstairs with Tilly who was practically asleep on her shoulder.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” He asked all four children.

There was excited nods and chatter from all of them.

“That’s good. So am I.”

It wasn’t long before Duffy returned downstairs after settling Tilly into bed. “Time for bed Lottie!”

Lottie jumped up, “I’m five tomorrow.” She declared.

“You are!” Duffy smiled as she picked Lottie up.

“I’ll be a big girl!” She replied with a grin!

“You will! I can’t believe you’re going to be five! It’s not so long since you were a little baby.”

“Baby? Like in your tummy?”

“Yes, though it was a bit more crowded with both you and Tilly in there!”

Lottie gasped, “We were both in there?”

“Yes, that’s why you have the same birthday.” Duffy explained as she carried Lottie upstairs to the room she shared with Tilly.

“That’s awesome!” Lottie replied and giggled softly.

Lottie was also quick to settle, the excitement of the coming day having worn her out.

Then there was Emily, Jake and Louis to settle.

Duffy took Emily as she promised and left Charlie to settle the boys in Jake’s room.

He held them tightly for ages as they slept.

After settling Emily to sleep Duffy lightly knocked on Peter’s bedroom door before opening it. “I hope you’re planning to be more social tomorrow!” She teased lightly.

“Yes mum, of course.” He smiled.

“Your brothers and sisters are in bed now. Fancy coming downstairs for a bit with me and your dad?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and got up off the bed. “Alright.”

They headed downstairs and Duffy let out a groan as she sat down on the sofa, laying back into the cushions.

“Are you ok, mum?” He asked.

“Your sisters are heavier then they look!”

Peter laughed, “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

“Dad, do you want one?” He asked Charlie heading to the kitchen. 

“Yes son, please.”

Duffy looked up as she heard Charlie enter the lounge. “Boys all settled?”

Charlie nodded, “They’re fast asleep.”

“That’s good.” She smiled, resting her head back against the sofa.

He sat beside her and rested his hand on her thigh.

“Is there anything we’ve forgotten to do for tomorrow?”

“No, not that I can think of.”

“That’s good. I don’t think I have the energy.”

“Then I can’t give you your present.” He kissed her tenderly.

“I’m sure I can find the energy for that…” She smiled.

“Oh can you?” He smirked.

“I can always find the energy for that!” She giggled, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

“Urgh! Mum, dad!” Peter said as he came into the lounge with two cups of tea.

“Sorry! We’ll behave.” Duffy giggled as she reached out to take one of the cups.

Charlie took the other mug. “How are things between you and Sarah?” He asked Peter.

“She liked the beaded bracelet I got her for Christmas.”

“That’s good.”

“She’s going away for the holidays to visit family so I won’t see her til we’re back at school.”

“You really like her, don’t you?” He sipped his tea.

Peter blushed as he mumbled in response.

He smiled as he watched his son. “I get the same way around your mum.”

“If me and Sarah get married no way are we gunna have a gazillion kids like you two!”

Charlie laughed gently, “You might think differently.”

“I’m just glad you made the girls share so the baby has a room to sleep in. I really don’t want to have to share a room with doofus!”

“Hey, call your brother by his real name!”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“To be honest I just got tired of carrying Emily back through to her room after she kept sneaking out and falling asleep on the rug in the twins’ room.” Duffy laughed.

“So it seemed a great idea to put them in the same room.” Charlie smiled.

“And now there’s no more rooms!” Peter retorted as he stretched out on the carpet.

“There’s room for one or two more.” Charlie replied with a laugh.

“You’re hilarious dad!” Peter mocked.

“There is nothing more stunning than a pregnant woman. Trust me on that.”

Peter pulled a face and reached for the TV remote.

“Sorry does that gross you out, Peter?”

“That’s my mum you’re talking about!” Peter complained, pretending to puke.

“And she’s very beautiful.”

Duffy nudged Charlie with her elbow, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks.

He smiled receiving the elbow to his ribs.

“Let’s see if there’s a good film on shall we?” She suggested.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded and handed the remote to his parents.

After flicking through a few channels they settled on a festive comedy. Not that Duffy was paying much attention - within ten minutes she was fast asleep, her head resting on Charlie’s chest.

He stroked her hair and smiled. Looks like the present would have to wait until tomorrow evening instead.

Peter grumbled and turned the volume up as his mum began to snore.

“I’ll go and take your mum to bed. Then we can watch it together?” Charlie suggested.

“Mmhmm.” Peter replied, too engrossed in the film to really pay attention.

Charlie got up and picked Duffy up, taking her to bed.

She mumbled incoherently as she snuggled into the pillows and duvet.

“Love you.” He kissed the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, a sleepy smile on her face.

“Love you gorgeous.”

“Love you too.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” She purred.

“To finish the film with Peter.”

“I’m sure he won’t notice if you’re gone for a while.” She whispered.

“You’re tired.” He whispered.

“No I’m not.”

“Are you sure?”

“Did you not think it odd that I was snoring?” She giggled.

“You planned this?” He shook his head fondly.

She gave him a cheeky grin.

“You’re very, very, naughty.”

“Just how you like me!”

“Indeed.” He kissed her tenderly.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He deepened the kiss as his hands roamed her body.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“That horny huh?” He laughed gently and grabbed her breasts.

“It has been a while.”

“Yes, yes it has.” He agreed.

She moaned as his fingertips brushed over her nipples.

His lips began to move down her neck.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and moved her hands back up to run through his hair.

“You’re sexy.” He whispered as he ran his fingers down her sides.

“So you were saying downstairs…” She smirked.

“Really, really, sexy.”

“Poor Peter was so embarrassed!” She giggled.

Charlie laughed softly, “I’m not surprised! Poor thing.”

“I’m not the one who can’t keep his gob shut!” She teased.

“I’m only telling the truth, you’re gorgeous.”

“Our teenage son doesn’t need to hear that though!” She giggled.

“I know.”

“You did shut the bedroom door didn’t you?”

He looked up, to see the bedroom door slightly ajar. “No.”

“Well, I’m comfortable so you can go close it!”

He got out of bed to close the door. “There.”

As he closed the door she eased out of her top and dropped it onto the floor.

He came back to the bed and crawled towards her.

“That’s better, wouldn’t want to get caught!” She giggled.

“Not again.” He replied, “And especially not by little people.”

“And you want to increase their numbers!” She smirked.

“Wasn’t just my decision.” He kissed her neck again, the sensitive spot he adored as much as she did.

“I… Mmm..!”

“You were saying Mrs Fairhead?” He asked as he continued to bite and suck her neck.

She shrugged and let out a giggly moan in response.

He slowly began to slide down her leggings.

She wriggled slightly in an attempt to help him.

He got them off along with her underwear. He threw it to the floor. “You make me so hard!”

“I can see that!” She giggled as she turned to lay on her side.

He laughed gently as he undid his belt, followed by his jeans.

Duffy lifted up the duvet so they could both snuggle up under it.

Once naked, he got under the duvet with her.

“That’s better. I might have more padding this winter but I still get cold!”

“I’m sure I’ll warm you up in no time.” He whispered as he moved himself closer.

“I was hoping you would.”

Charlie gently moved Duffy’s leg as he positioned himself against her.

“We’re going to have to start getting more creative soon.”

“Hmm, yes we are.”

She let out a low moan as she felt his fingers carress her.

“I guess I could always do this instead.” He whispered as he entered a finger into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He began to tease her with his finger.

She grasped his hair as she kissed him.

He returned the kiss.

Things quickly heated up.

It wasn’t long before Charlie was making love to her.

Duffy tried to keep quiet, knowing that Peter was awake downstairs, but it proved tricky.

“Ssh.” He whispered in her ear before he groaned loudly. “Fuck!”

She dug her fingernails into his back as she buried her face into his shoulder.

That really didn’t help Charlie. He groaned again, he loved the feeling of her nails digging into his skin.

She smirked as she scratched her fingernails lower until she was groping his bum.

The more she groped his bum, the faster he moved.

She began to pant as she neared the edge.

“Come on baby.” He encouraged.

The feeling of his breath on the skin by her ear sent a shiver through her.

He kissed her ear, ran his tongue over her earlobe and grabbed her breasts.

Her skin was so sensitive and tingling all over. She let out a moan as she tightened her legs around his waist, her head thrown back into the pillows.

He reached his peak and came deep inside of her, moaning softly against her ear.

Duffy lay in Charlie’s arms for several moments, relishing the afterglow of their lovemaking. “You should probably go back downstairs…” She giggled softly.

He laughed softly, “Before Peter realises what we’ve done?”

“Hopefully he’ll just think you dozed off.”

“Well, I think we’d have gotten away with it but you were rather loud.” He teased.

“I’m not loud!” She pouted.

“You are. But I love it! It encourages me.”

“You don’t need much encouragement!”

He grinned cheekily.

“Off you go!” She nudged him playfully.

“Ugh, do I have to? I’m comfy.” He protested.

“You were the one that promised to finish watching the film with Peter!”

“Fine.” He yawned and kissed her tenderly.

“Good boy!” She giggled. “Don’t let him stay up too late.”

“I won’t.” He smiled, kissing her again before he got up.

Peter was laid on his front on the lounge carpet, her chin resting on his palms as he watched the film. He didn’t even look up as he heard the door creak behind him. “I thought you’d fallen asleep too.” He remarked.

“I just stayed with your mum as she slept for a while.”

Peter finally looked up. “Is she OK? She seemed in pain after carrying the girls upstairs. She shouldn’t be doing that should she?”

“No she shouldn’t but when does your mother ever listen?” Charlie asked, sitting himself beside him.

Peter sighed. “Never.”

“Exactly.” Charlie smiled, “She’s very stubborn.”

“She doesn’t look well.” Peter commented quietly.

“In what way?”

“She looks really pale and tired. She thinks we haven’t noticed that she’s wearing so much make up to cover it up but we’re not stupid. Jake has noticed it too.”

Charlie smiled sadly, “I think your mum’s just finding this pregnancy a little tougher than she did with you lot. And she’s doing too much. I am trying to look after her but, she’s so stubborn sometimes. Your mum isn’t the easiest person to look after, you know.” He squeezed Peter’s shoulder reassuringly.

“She doesn’t want us to see how worried she’s been coz you were ill.”

“That’s not true.” Charlie reassured.

“You’re OK now though?”

Charlie nodded, “I’m ok now, I’m much better.”

“What was wrong with you? Mum was really vague about it.”

“I have depression. Some days are better than others.” Charlie replied.

“OK.” Peter sat up and gave his dad a hug, not sure how else to respond.

Charlie smiled as he hugged his son back.

Peter sat back. “Louis being here for Christmas has made you happy?”

Charlie nodded, “Very happy!”

“Who’s cooking dinner tomorrow?” Peter asked as he turned his attention back to the TV.

“I’m not sure. Both of us?” Charlie suggested with a laugh, “If your mum lets me in the kitchen, that is.”

“She might let you chop the veg.” Peter sniggered.

“I don’t even think she’ll let me do that.”

“You can’t burn that though.”

“I can burn anything.” Charlie laughed.

Peter yawned.

“Sleepy son?” Charlie asked ruffling Peter’s hair lightly.

“No.” Peter yawned again with a smile.

“I think you mean yes.” Charlie laughed before yawning himself, “No it’s catching.”

“Mum started it!”

“Your mum did?” Charlie laughed gently.

“She fell asleep first.” Peter clarified.

“Uh huh, she did.” Charlie smiled.

“She does too much.” Peter sighed.

“Fall asleep?” Charlie asked.

“She needs to slow down.”

“I agree with you. But your mum is healthy, her heart is coping just fine with the pregnancy. Is that what you’re worried about?”

Peter looked down at the carpet and nodded.

“It’s ok to be scared. I’m scared too.” Charlie replied.

Peter looked up. “You are?”

Charlie nodded, “Your mum is my whole world as well as you lot. Of course I’m scared.”

“I try to help but she won’t let me. Even dumb stuff like taking the shopping in from the car.”

“Remember what I said about your mum? She’s fiercely independent and stubborn. She won’t let me help sometimes. It’s just the way she is.” Charlie touched Peter’s shoulder, “I’ll talk to your mum, ok? Ask her to let you help her out now and again.”

“Thanks dad. She might listen to you.” Peter smiled.

Charlie laughed, “She does sometimes listen to me, it depends on her mood and how annoying she wants to be.”

Peter laughed as he stood up. “I’m guessing you want me to go to bed now so ‘Father Christmas’ can deliver all our presents?”

Charlie gasped. “Peter! Are you telling me Father Christmas isn’t real?”

“Sorry dad!” The teen grinned.

Charlie smiled back at his son. “Love you Peter.”

“Love you too. Night!” Peter replied as he headed upstairs.

“Night night. Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Charlie called out before preparing the lounge for Christmas day.


	51. NSFW | sexual content

Charlie felt like he’d hardly been asleep when he heard three little voices giggle as they crept into the room. “ITS CHRISTMAS!!” The girls shouted as they dived on their dad, remembering to be careful because they knew mummy had a baby in her tummy.

Duffy couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the girls use their dad as a trampoline.

“Girls.” Charlie groaned and attempted to sit up, which proved difficult when the girls wouldn’t stop jumping.

Duffy looked at the clock. “Its 5am girls.”

“But it’s Christmas! And my birthday!” Lottie replied with a giggle.

“I am five.” Tilly declared.

“I’m five too.” Emily added, a little confused.

“We can’t all be five.” Tilly said.

“Erm, yes you can. Only for a few weeks though.” Duffy replied.

“My birthday soon.” Emily nodded. “Then I’m six.”

“That’s right. Your birthday, Peter’s and daddy’s are all in February.”

“That’s a lot of birthdays.” Said Tilly.

“Hopefully there won’t be any more.” Duffy laughed.

“Girls, can I suggest something?” Charlie said with a smile.

“What?” They asked in unison.

“That you go back to your bed and I’ll put a film on. Then afterwards, we can see if Santa has brought you any presents? Deal?“

They nodded and jumped from the bed, running squealing back to their room.

Charlie laughed gently and got out of bed, put on his boxers and dressing gown and went to the girls room. He put on a film for them to watch. “Come back when it’s finished.” He tucked them up in the bed and kissed their foreheads, “Love you.”

By the time he arrived back in the bedroom Duffy was in the bathroom.

“You alright, gorgeous?” He asked closing their bedroom door.

"Fine. I’ll just be a minute.” She called back through the door.

“You sure?” He hung up his dressing gown and got back into bed.

“Mmhmm.”

He waited for her to come back to bed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning a repeat performance of five years ago!” She teased as she came back into the room.

“Thank God for that.” He smiled, “Do you fancy making the most of our free hour?” He smiled.

“Though I did have some old lady ask me the other day if it was wise for me to be working so close to having my baby… Am I really that big already?” She pouted not really listening to what her husband was saying. 

“No.” He replied, “You’re not big.”

“She looked ever so shocked when I said I wasn’t even six months yet.” Duffy sighed as she sat down on the bed.

“You’re not big.” Charlie reassured her again and wrapped his arm around her waist, “And its a boy. You carry differently.”

“You know as well as I do that’s old wives’ tale nonsense!” She rolled her eyes as she lent back against his chest.

“Maybe.” He licked her neck and planted a kiss to her neck. “You’ll hate me for saying this but—-“

“What?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I don’t care about your size. But I do prefer when you’re curvy, more skin to lick, suck and tease.” He smirked. His hands moved up her body and cupped her breasts, “And these. Let’s not forget about these.”

“I’m glad you like them. They just give me backache.”

“They’re perfect.” He replied. “Just like you.”

“I…” She quickly became distracted as his fingers teased her nipples through her pj top.

“You’re easily distracted.” He replied as he played with her nipples over her pyjama top.

“You take advantage of my weaknesses!” She giggled.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He replied.

She shifted backwards, smirking as she wiggled her bottom against him. “Two can play that game!” She whispered seductively.

“Hmm, I know.” He laughed softly.

“So when do I get my Christmas present?” She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Well you can have one now if you want. But if you do, you’ve got to promise me something?”

“I promise!” She giggled, not bothering to ask what she was promising.

He kissed the side of her head before he moved to the wardrobe. He rooted around in the wardrobe for a while before he removed a gift box and handed it to her. “I’m not sure they’ll fit but…” He gave a small shrug. he’d brought her some sexy underwear, amongst a collection of other things that were under the tree.

She opened the box and ran her fingers over the fabric. She looked up. “Hang on, what have I just agreed to?”

“You have to wear them tonight so I can admire them properly.”

“I’ll try my best for you.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” He smiled, “I thought the colour would suit you.”

“Its not a colour I’ve thought to wear much before.”

“Me and Charlie Jr can’t wait to see you in it.” He sat beside her and kissed her forehead, “And there may be a few other things under the tree.”

Her face lit up like a child’s at the thought of more presents.

“I had to treat my beautiful sexy wife, didn’t I?” He kissed her.

“When do I get the rest of my presents?”

“The same time as the children.” He smiled.

“Charlie!” She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Yes darling?”

“I like presents…” Her voice was purposefully childlike.

“You Mrs Fairhead are too impatient.” He tapped her nose.

“And you’re mean for keeping me waiting.” She pouted. “I gave you your present early.”

“And if you stop talking, you might get another one.” He teased.

She mimed zipping her mouth shut.

“I had planned to eat you for breakfast this morning. You know, enjoy a delicious Christmas breakfast.” He smirked, meeting her gaze.

“I hope you don’t plan on it just being a once a year treat.” She smiled as she moved to make herself more comfortable on the bed.

“I take it you enjoy it when I’m down there.” He replied, helping her with the pillow.

“It has its plus points…” She teased.

“What are those?” He asked.

“Hmm… Its been a while… I may need a refresher to jog my memory…” She giggled.

He smiled as he gently ran his fingertips up and down her inner thighs.

She let out a contented sigh as she relaxed back into the pillows.

His lips soon followed the same path as his fingers.

She widened her legs, encouraging him higher.

He teased her for a couple of minutes, knowing the anticipation would help her become more aroused and wet.

She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.

His tongue soon connected with her. Exactly where she wanted it most.

Her grip on his hair tightened and she let out a loud moan.

His tongue circled her clit, sucking on it now and again. Running his tongue over her, collecting her wetness.

She moaned and sighed with delight.

He drove her wild with his tongue.

Aware that the girls were awake not far away, Duffy tried not to make too much noise but Charlie was making that difficult!

He began to suck hard against her, hoping it would send her plummeting over the edge.

“Charlie! Fuck!” She swore breathlessly.

He didn’t stop. Not until he was satisfied and full.

Her orgasm hit her hard. She lay back panting for breath.

He made his way up her body, giving her body kisses. “Are you okay babe?”

She nodded wordlessly. She moved to sit up letting out a gasp and clutching her stomach as she did so.

“Duffy? Shit…”

She let out a slow breath. “I’m OK.” She attempted to reassure him though her voice sounded pained.

“No, you’re in pain. Where?”

“It’ll pass.” She insisted.

“Are you sure?“

She nodded. "Its just braxton hicks.”

He nodded although it didn’t reassure him. “I’m so sorry.” He rubbed her belly.

“Its not your fault.”

“I’m partly to blame.”

“Only in the sense that you’re half responsible for me being pregnant.”

“My sperm knew what to do in the end.”

“Yeh, it just needed a little longer to remember what it was there for!” She giggled.

“Just a bit.” He laughed gently as he snuggled beside her.

“Maybe it’ll remember quicker next time.” She chuckled as she rested her head against his.

“I don’t know. I think this baby really, really should be our last.” He replied.

“You weren’t saying that yesterday!” She countered.

“I know but I’ve been thinking about it and… well, neither of us are getting any younger. Me especially.” He laughed, “I’m knackered looking after these lot as it is.”

“I’m practically a spring chicken by comparison to you!” She teased.

“You are. But I’m not.” He laughed and kissed her head. “We’re lucky to have been blessed with so many beautiful children.”

“Very lucky.” She agreed. “But…”

“But?”

“Like you said, we do make such beautiful children.”

He sighed, “Please let this one be the last.”

“You’re the one the planted the idea in my head.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He sighed again.

“What?”

“I’m sorry for planting the idea into your head.”

“We’re probably getting a bit ahead of ourselves really.”

He smiled and nodded. “Maybe we are.”

“It was hard enough trying to explain to the girls why they’re all now five.”

“Yeah it was quite hard explaining, wasn’t it?”

“Especially with Em being practically the same size as the twins.”

“Yeah she’s only tiny!”

Duffy sighed trying not to let her mind fixate too much on that topic. “I’m sorry I scared you just now.”

“It’s not your fault.” He smiled. “It’ll teach me not to get too carried away next time.”

“I suppose I’d better mention it at my next appointment.”

“About the braxton hicks?”

“Yeh, though he seems really laid back about everything so far.”

“Your doctor? He’s not concerned about anything?”

“Doesn’t seem to be. It’s quite novel for someone not to be constantly fretting and going on at me.”

“Your heart feels ok when we have sex and stuff?”

“Totally fine.”

“Good! Good.” He grinned.

“And finally I’ve found a doctor who believes me!” She replied smugly.

“Believes you about what?” He asked with a smirk. “I believe you about many things.”

“That I am perfectly healthy and you’re all worrying for no good reason.”

“I worry because I love you.”

“Luckily for you I don’t think the thirty year old registrar I’m under the care of feels the same way!” She giggled.

“I bet he fancies you!”

“Not everyone is as weird as you Charlie!”

“Why am I weird?”

“Its not a bad thing, I love you just the way you are.” She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

He wrinkled his nose. “Thanks. Love you too.”

“That’s good, given all the effort I’ve gone to for you!” She teased.

His hand began to run up her inner thigh, “You’re so gorgeous.“ He paused. "Duffy?” Charlie asked quietly.

"Mmhmm?” She replied, looking up from where his hand had been travelling up her thigh.

“Will you wank me off?” He asked.

“I can think of a better idea that’ll be fun for both of us…” She smirked.

“Go on.” He replied with a grin.

She moved to straddle his lap, sliding her hands inside his boxers.

“All you have to do is touch me and I’ll come.” He warned, “Eating you out made me painfully hard.”

Freeing him from his boxers she moved swiftly to take him inside her. She let out a contented moan.

As did Charlie. “Oh God… You feel so good.” He mumbled.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to slowly ease herself up and down.

He smiled as he held her hips. “This will always be my favourite position.”

“Because you get to sit back and do none of the work?”

“Yep.” He laughed, “No you just look stunning. And I get full view of your body!”

She didn’t reply as she increased her speed slightly.

He squeezed her breasts.

She let out a loud moan.

“Ssh.” He laughed gently.

She lent forward. “Make me!” She giggled.

He kissed her roughly, as his hands dug into her hips. He was so close…

She clenched her muscles tightly around him as she picked up the pace even further.

“Ah fuck, baby….”

“Come for me!” She demanded.

He moaned loudly as he came.

“Good boy.” She giggled.

“Oh babe!” He was a messy boy as well as a good one. His hands ran up her sides.

She shifted to lay down beside him. She laughed as she surveyed the mess they’d made.

“You’re messy.” He told her.

“Me?” She ran her finger along his softening cock. “That’s not from me.” She remarked as she slowly sucked her fingertip.

He shivered a little as she did. His cock twitched.

She repeated the move, holding his gaze and sucking harder on her finger the second time.

“Duffy?” He became breathless.

“Yes?”

“You’re gonna make me hard again if you carry on.”

“I’m just tidying up.” She giggled.

“Cleaning up the mess I made?”

“Someone has to. You’re such a messy boy!” She admonished playfully.

“And you’re equally messy when you want to be!”

The sound of footsteps going down the stairs could be heard through the closed bedroom door followed by delighted squeals.

“Shit! Have they gone downstairs?” Charlie asked as he pulled up his boxers.

“Sounds like it.” She grabbed his hand. “You can’t go downstairs like that!”

“I’m going to put some trousers on at least.”

“But you’re covered! At least have a wash first.”

“By the time you and I get downstairs, they’ll have opened all their presents.” The footsteps came back up the stairs, “Mummy! Daddy! Santa’s been!! He’s been!!” The girls said loudly. Charlie went into the bathroom to freshen up, he hadn’t realised just how covered he’d been.

“Wait for mummy and daddy please!” Duffy called down the stairs as she struggled to dress quickly.

“Where’s daddy?” Tilly asked.

“He’ll be down soon.” Duffy replied, sighing with frustration at her leggings.

“Kay.” She smiled, “Mummy?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“You’re beautiful.” She giggled.

“Are you after something?” Duffy laughed suspiciously as she reached the bottom of the stairs and picked Tilly up for a cuddle.

“No mummy.” She giggled.

“Matilda, what have you done?”

“Nothing mummy. Me not done nothing.” Tilly kissed her mum’s cheek and wriggled to get down.

“Hmm…” Duffy placed Tilly back on the floor and followed her as she ran back into the lounge.

“Boo!” Emily and Lottie jumped out at their mum from behind the door.

Duffy let out a startled squeal, her hand on her chest.

All three girls giggled. “Got you!” They said in unison.

Duffy looked towards the hall as she heard rapid footsteps on the stairs. She bit her lip, maybe that squeal had been louder than she’d intended…

Charlie, Jake and Peter all came rushing down the stairs. “Mum?”

“I’m fine!” She laughed. “The girls just took me by surprise.”

Charlie nodded and kissed Duffy’s cheek.

“Presents! Presents!” The girls shouted excitedly as they bounced up and down.

“Go and find your presents then girls! And you two as well!”

Louis came down the stairs a few seconds later and yawned. “It’s too early.” He grumbled.

“Be thankful we managed to convince your sisters to go back to bed for another hour!” Duffy chuckled.

“Urgh.” Louis groaned and went into the living room to join his siblings.

“I don’t think he’s used to all the noise and chaos.” Duffy whispered to Charlie.

“Chaos is one way of describing us.” Charlie whispered back.

“You love it really!”

“I certainly do.”

“Did you leave the girls’ birthday presents in the kitchen?” She asked.

“Uh huh.”

Duffy smiled and walked further into the lounge. The room was already a mess.

Christmas every year was the same! Manic.

“I’m guessing our presents are in there somewhere..?”

“Under the tree?” Charlie nodded, “Quite possibly, I can’t remember.”

“Sorry I fell asleep before I could help you last night.”

“Don’t be daft. You need your rest.”

“Still…”

“Duffy, you need to rest when you have chance to. It’s important for you and the baby.”

“I wish everyone would stop underestimating my capabilities.” She grumbled.

“I’m not underestimating your capabilities. I’m just pointing out it’s important that you get enough rest.”

“You might not but others do.” She muttered as she walked into the the lounge to try and bring some order to the chaos.

He sighed sadly, the last thing he wanted was to fall out with her over this.

“Girls! Can you please try and keep your presents in separate piles so we know what belongs to who?” She pleaded, aspirated.

“Kay mummy.” The girls answered back.

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed as he opened one of his presents.

“What did you get?” Louis asked him as he slowly took the wrapping paper off his presents.

“New headphones.” Peter replied.

“Cool!”

“What you get?” Peter asked his younger brother.

“New car, look!” It was a remote controlled car.

“Cool. Ferraris are the best.”

“I want one when I’m older!” Louis told his brother.

“You’ll need to make loads of money first!”

“And I will!”

“What job you want to do?” Peter asked him.

Louis shrugged, “Doctor like mum? I don’t know.”

“Yeh, your mum’s loaded.” Peter replied, a slightly bitter edge in his voice.

Charlie sighed hearing the bitter tone in Peter’s voice. “Peter?”

“What?”

“What do you mean by your comment?”

“Nothing.” Peter muttered as he moved to get a drink from the kitchen.

Charlie followed Peter into the kitchen, “Tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Peter asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

“What you meant about Louis’ mum having a lot of money.”

“She’s a doctor. Doctors get paid way more than nurses.” Peter replied, though that clearly wasn’t the whole truth.

“Depends on the doctor and the nurse. Your mum and I do ok.”

“I never said you didn’t!” Peter shot back.

Charlie sighed, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“Urgh, all you ever want to do is talk!” Peter complained, rolling his eyes.

“Because talking helps.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk.” Peter replied as he walked out the kitchen.

Charlie sighed, “OK.”

Duffy looked up as Peter and Charlie reentered the lounge. “What’s wrong?” She mouthed to her husband.

Charlie shrugged, he wasn’t sure he knew what was wrong with Peter.

A couple of hours later all the children’s presents were opened and the younger ones were sat playing with their new toys. Duffy cornered Peter. “I could do with your help in the kitchen.”

“You need my help in the kitchen?” Peter asked, “Why?”

“The vegetables will get done a lot quicker if there’s two of us doing them.” She shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll give you a hand.” He smiled to his mum.

A comfortable quiet settled over the pair, only broken by Duffy explaining what needed to be done next. Several minutes passed before Duffy spoke again. “Are you enjoying Christmas so far?”

Peter looked up from chopping the vegetables and replied, “Yeah it’s nice to have Louis home.”

“It is. Makes the family complete.” She smiled.

“I agree.” He continued to chop the vegetables.

“Is everything OK?”

“Yes.”

“Peter…” She pressed.

He sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“No its not. You know I’m just going to keep asking til you tell me.”

“Sarah and I had an argument.”

“What about?” Duffy asked, rubbing her son’s shoulder. “I thought she was away from the holidays. Have you been texting her?”

“We had an argument before she went away.” He shrugged, “This and that.“

"Oh right, I’m sure it’ll resolve itself when she gets back.” Duffy reassured.

“I don’t think it will.” He replied.

“Why not? What was the argument about?”

Peter shrugged.

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?” She asked, placing the vegetables into the saucepans on the hob.

“I’m scared of telling you.”

“You can tell me anything, surely you know that?”

He put some vegetables in the pan. “Sarah and I want to have sex.” He mumbled and blushed.

“What?! You’re fourteen years old Peter!”

“I know. But I’m nearly fifteen! And I feel ready…” He shrugged.

“I don’t care! The legal age is there for a reason! You’re both still children.”

“Urgh!”

“Don’t you speak like that to me! Go up to your room. Your father and I will be up to speak to you shortly.”

“Fine!” Peter went to his bedroom, closing the door and sitting on the floor by his bed.

Duffy ran her hand through her hair. This was not happening! She paced the kitchen for a couple of minutes before heading through to the lounge. “Charlie we need to talk. Now.”

He looked up from playing a game with the children and nodded. “Won’t be long kids.” He went into the hall, “What’s the matter?”

Duffy took hold of his sleeve and dragged him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. “Peter and Sarah are having sex!” She hissed.

“Are having or thinking about having it?” He asked.

“What?” She paused. “You knew!” She accused, her anger instantly sparking.

“I knew he was having sexual urges.” Charlie said, “Please calm down!”

“‘Sexual urges’?! He’s a child!”

“He’s a fourteen year old with raging hormones.”

“This is utterly ridiculous! I won’t allow it. I’m not having Sarah’s parents banging on our door screaming the place down coz our son was stupid enough to get their daughter pregnant!”

“Calm down.” Charlie placed his hands on Duffy’s arms, “He isn’t going to get her pregnant!”

“How can you be sure? If he’s half as stupid as you..!”

“Which he isn’t. He already knows about safe sex, condoms etc.”

“From sex ed at school? I doubt half the kids listen to that.”

“But Peter isn’t like most kids. He’s more mature.”

“This is all our fault isn’t it? We’ve failed as parents!”

“No! You’re getting ahead of yourself. Sit down?” He encouraged.

“I am not getting ahead of myself! I am not ready to be a grandparent!” She shot back, starting to pace again.

“And you’ve jumped a thousand steps down the line.” He pointed out. “Is Sarah pregnant?”

“Well her and Peter aren’t speaking so how should I know?!”

“Did you ask? We can’t stop Peter from having sex, Duffy.” He replied.

“Yes we can! We can lock him in his room and ban him from seeing Sarah!”

“And all that will do is cause Peter to hate us.”

“I’d rather he hate us than end up in trouble.”

“You’re automatically assuming he will end up in trouble.”

“Its what always happens.”

“Not always.” He lent against the kitchen counter. “I knew Peter wanted to have sex with Sarah.”

“You clearly have more faith in teenage boys than I do.” She mumbled.

“Because Peter isn’t like most teenage boys. He’s already proved that to me.”

“How can you be sure of that? Teenage boys are pretty deceptive.”

“Do you want to know how I know?”

“How?”

“Peter asked me about sex. He told me about peer pressure and how everyone’s doing it in his friendship group. He also told me he’s afraid of talking to Sarah about it because he’s afraid it’ll come across as pressuring her and he doesn’t want to do that. He wants her to be comfortable if that’s what they’re going to do. He knows all about condoms and where to get them from. He also knows there’s a sexual health clinic in town that he can get contraception from too. Yes, I’d rather Peter waited until he was sixteen but I know what goes through the minds of teenage boys and if they’re going to have sex, I’d rather them be safe and know what they were doing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked. “He’s my son and you didn’t think I had a right to know?!”

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I didn’t want you to flip out. I also didn’t want Peter to think he couldn’t talk to me.” Charlie replied.

“What could possibly make you think I’d flip out? The idea of my fourteen year old son having sex is perfectly fine!” She replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Do you know if he is having sex?”

“Its just wrong! She’s fourteen! Don’t you understand that? Fourteen. A child!” She began to ramble, becoming visibly upset.

He sighed again. “Darling, please don’t get upset.”

“She doesn’t understand what she’s agreeing to. Someone needs to think of that!”

“You’re jumping to conclusions.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“No I’m not!” She pulled away from his grasp. She started pacing again, her agitation becoming too much to bare.

“Yes you are.” He sighed. “Sarah is as sensible at Peter. She wouldn’t do anything she feels uncomfortable doing.”

“She might not realise she wasn’t comfortable with it until afterwards. Until its too late!”

“And that’s a risk they’ll have to take.”

“You want them to take a risk that could ruin her life forever? You’re comfortable with our son possibly being responsible for that?”

“If Sarah and Peter want to have sex we can’t stop them. All we can do is support them.” Charlie answered back.

“You are unbelievable!” She spat back before storming out of the kitchen and into the garden, slamming the door shut behind her.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He left her for a couple of minutes to calm down before following her outside. “What happened to you at fifteen was a completely different situation.”

“This isn’t about that.” She whispered, her cheeks wet with tears.

“Then what is it about?” He sat beside her and wiped away one of the tears from her cheek.

“I thought I’d taught my son to be better than the boys I grew up with.”

“And you have. Can’t you see that?”

“Teenage boys only want one thing. They get it and then discard you.”

“But that’s not Peter.”

“I’ve heard that before.” She sighed.

“Do you really think so little of Peter? That he’s the same as other fourteen year olds?”

“You were the one who described him as a fourteen year old with raging hormones.” She shot back. “And I know full well what hormonal fourteen year old boys do to fourteen year old girls.” She sighed, unable to fully meet his eye.

“That’s because he does have raging hormones.” He paused, “But Peter won’t do anything to hurt Sarah.”

“You hope.” She paused. “They all promise not to hurt you.” She added, her voice a mere whisper.

“Our son is a better man than most men.” He whispered back and touched her cheek.

“I hope you’re right.” She pulled back from his touch.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I don’t follow…”

“What’s really made you so upset about the Peter situation?”

“Its nothing.”

“Tell me.” He said gently.

“Nothing to tell. The class tart got what was coming to her. That’s all.” She replied bitterly.

“Hey! You weren’t the class tart! What happened, Tell me please?”

“Once it gets round that you’re an easy target then everyone wants a go.”

“How old were you?”

“Thirteen, fourteen…” She shrugged.

He reached for her hand, “You think the same thing will happen to Sarah?”

“All it takes is one mistake and you’re marked for life.”

“I really don’t think we’re going to have that problem with Peter and Sarah.” He reassured.

“Boys talk. They like to brag.”

“Yeah your right they do. But I don’t think Peter would brag about it.”

“He’ll have me to answer to if he does.”

“He’s too sensible for that. How about we go and talk to him?” Charlie suggested.

“He’s waiting for us in his room.” She admitted.

“Come on?” He stood up.

She took his hand and stood up, wiping her cheeks dry with her other hand.

They went upstairs to talk to Peter, the other children occupied in the lounge.

“I’m sorry I got angry.” Duffy told Peter softly.

“It’s ok mum.”

“No its not. It wasn’t you I was angry at.” She admitted.

“What were you angry at?”

“I…” She couldn’t speak, feeling the tears building again.

“Mum?” Peter frowned as he moved towards her.

Her gaze shifted to the door, the urge to run away almost impossible to resist.

“Darling, it’s ok.” Charlie reassured.

“I…” She began again. “I… Can’t…” She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Charlie wiped the tear away. “Your mum just worries you’ll make a mistake and Sarah will get hurt in this.” Charlie explained gently.

“No chance of that.” Peter replied glumly, looking down at his feet.

“What did you fall out over?”

“I mentioned it and, well…”

“Sarah didn’t agree?”

“Danny had already spoken to her. Said I was gunna ask her for a dare.”

Charlie sighed, “Is that true? Are you doing this for a dare?“

"No! Danny fancies her, wants her to go out with him instead!” Peter sulked.

“Ah. You’ve got a love rival? Have you and Sarah spoken at all?”

“I tried to explain. She wouldn’t even listen!” Peter sighed.

“You might have to give her time to calm down.” Charlie smiled sadly and squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “If she really likes you, she’ll listen to you when she stops being angry.”

“Its been a week. She won’t reply to any of my texts. I bet she’s with Danny.” Peter sat down on the bed, his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

Charlie gave Peter a hug. “I know it’s hard. I bet you feel heartbroken, don’t you?”

“I thought she liked me.”

“She’s probably confused about her feelings about you too.” Charlie replied.

Duffy sat down on the bed next to Peter. “She’ll come around given time.” She reassured him gently.

“Do you think so?” Peter asked quietly.

“Yes.” She smiled. “Sometimes we all need a bit of time to calm down.”

“Your mum’s the expert on that.” Charlie teased Duffy lightly.

Duffy shot Charlie a brief glare before sticking her tongue out at him.

Charlie laughed gently at her sticking her tongue out at him. “Shall we go back downstairs and finish our Christmas together?”

Peter nodded. “You won’t tell the others that I cried will you?”

“No I won’t.” Charlie reassured.

“They don’t need to know.” Duffy agreed.

Charlie kissed Peter’s forehead.

They headed back downstairs. As Charlie and Peter walked into the lounge Duffy disappeared back into the kitchen.

“You know you can talk to us about anything, yes?”

Peter nodded. “Is mum OK?” He whispered.

“Yeah she’ll be ok.”

“I don’t like it when she cries.”

“Neither do I.”

“Can I go try out my new headphones?”

“Course you can.”

Peter grabbed his headphones and dashed back upstairs to grab his Walkman and CDs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Duffy was busying herself with preparing Christmas dinner.

Charlie went into the kitchen. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She replied from where she was crouched down in front of the oven.

“Are you sure?”

She moved to stand back up but he was in her way. She sighed. “Can you stop crowding me?”

He sighed, “I’m not. Do you need a hand?”

“I nearly tripped over you, this kitchen is big enough for you not to stand right on top of me!”

“Alright. Do you need a hand with anything?” He asked again and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

“Can you pass me that tray?” She asked, gesturing vaguely towards the worktop.

He picked up one of the trays and handed it to her.

“The other one!” She rolled her eyes.

The picked up the other one and handed it to her. “Is that better?”

“Yes.” She placed it in the oven. Reaching backwards she grasped the edge of the table and pulled herself back up to standing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Charlie! I’ve got so much to get done!” She complained half heartedly.

“Relax for a minute.” He mumbled against her neck as he nipped the skin.

“The kids will start complaining that they’re hungry soon…” She argued weakly.

“I’m sure they’ll be ok.” He licked her earlobe.

“You are a terrible influence!” She giggled.

“So are you.” He told her with a giggle.

“You started it.” She whispered as she turned in his arms.

“I can’t wait for tonight.” He whispered.

“You mean I don’t get a sneak preview now?” She pouted playfully.

“Depends how good you are.” He winked.

“I can be a very good girl..!” She drawled seductively, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Oh you can.”

“What’s my reward for being such a good girl?”

“It can be whatever you want it to be!”

She flashed him a cheeky grin before capturing his lips with hers.

He kissed her back, his hand groped her bum.

She let out a moan before running her tongue along his bottom lip, desperate to deepen the kiss.

He parted his mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. His hand groped her bum again.

She couldn’t help herself, she found her fingers playing with the top button of his shirt.

His fingers played with the waistband of her leggings.

She shifted her balance slightly so her legs were parted slightly as she continued to kiss him.

His hand slipped into her leggings and knickers. The kiss becoming more passionate.

Duffy let out a gasp as she felt his fingers travel lower. She unbuttoned his shirt further.

“Don’t undress me too much.” He whispered as his fingers travelled lower. He began to caress her.

She smirked as she undid two more buttons.

“You’re wet already.” He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him once more.

His fingers slipped into her.

She lent back against the table allowing him better access.

“Oh shit.” He muttered as his hand began to move. “Babe…” He whispered.

“Feels so good!” She gasped.

“So good.” He agreed.

She rested her hands against the table edge, her head relaxing back as her eyes fluttered closed.

He continued his movements, beginning to kiss her neck.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing quickened.

“Going to come?” He asked.

She moaned, a little louder than before, as he sucked on the base of her neck.

“Ssh,” He whispered, his hand moving faster. He needed her to come…

Her moans increased in pitch and frequency as his sped up.

He ended up putting his hand over her mouth to silence her. The last thing they needed was the children walking in.

Moments later she came, her delighted moans barely muffled by his hand.

He slowed down but didn’t stop straight away.

Wave after wave hit her, her skin flushed.

Satisfied, he removed his hand. Sucking his fingers clean.

She watched him with a smile. “A little something to keep you going til lunch.” She giggled.

“It really will keep me going.” He smiled as he began to button up his shirt.

“I’d best finish cooking.”

“Feel a bit more relaxed now?” He asked.

“A little.” She sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I let things get on top of me. I’m still not happy about the idea but I lost all perspective on the situation.”

“And you think I am?” He replied. “I just know the more we resist and try to stop Peter and Sarah, the worse it’ll be.”

“I just don’t want history to repeat itself.”

“We don’t know it will.”

“All we can do is hope.” She sighed softly.

“Yeah that’s all we can do.” He smiled sadly.

“You should probably go check on the kids.” She gave him a gentle kiss. “I’ll be OK.”

“Are you sure?” He kissed her again before heading over to the sink and washing his hands.

“I’m always OK.” She shrugged.

“Because you’ve had to be?” He asked quietly.

“Pretty much.” She replied as she moved to check on the food.

“You can talk to me about everything. I don’t expect you to just ‘get on with things’.”

“I’d rather the past stayed in the past.”

“But you and I both know sometimes it likes to crawl out.” He replied.

She nodded silently as she moved some items around. She looked up at the timer. “I need that tray now. You know, the one you tried to give me earlier by mistake!” She smiled.

“You asked for a tray and I gave you one. How did I know it was the one wrong?” He laughed and picked up the other tray and handed it to her. “I best go and check on the children. Make sure they’re keeping out of mischief.”

“You should have known which one I meant!” She giggled. “Yeh, good idea. I’ll be a few more minutes and then I’ll join you.”

“I can’t read your mind all the time.” He answered with a laugh.

“That’s probably a good thing..!” She winked.

He laughed, “Saucy!” He kissed her cheek before heading into the lounge.

The twins were giggling as they rolled around on the floor, crashing into the coffee table before rolling back and crashing into the wall. The boys were sat on the sofa watching a film and Emily was attempting to escape her sisters’ game.

“Girls, what on earth are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“Playing!” Tilly giggled. 

“Ow!” Lottie complained as they hit the wall and Tilly landed on her.

“Well, please can you stop before one of you get hurt?”

“OK.” They complained.

Jake looked up. “Did mum hurt herself a few minutes ago?” He asked. “We heard a noise but Peter said we should stay in here.” He explained with a shrug.

Charlie shook his head, desperate to stop blushing. “Erm, no I don’t think so. Why?”

“We heard a loud groan. She sounded in pain.”

“Yeah… Your mum smacked her elbow against the worktop.”

“OK. Nothing serious then.” Jake replied, his attention back to the TV.

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.” Duffy explained as she entered the lounge. “What’s not serious?” She asked, having caught the tail end of Jake’s words.

“No nothing serious.” Charlie replied. He looked as he heard Duffy’s question and replied; “When you banged your elbow on the worktop a few minutes ago?”

“What are you talking about? My elbow’s fine.” She replied, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I heard you moan in the kitchen. You sounded like you were in pain.” Jake replied.

Duffy’s eyes went wide and her cheeks instantly coloured a deep scarlet. “Oh, um, that, right, yes, I did bang my elbow, that’s right!” She babbled.

“Nothing too serious.” Jake replied with a smile. “Are you okay now?”

“Fine.” She mumbled, embarrassed. She glared at Charlie.

Charlie saw the glare and couldn’t help but smile.

“Your fault!” She mouthed.

He shook his head fondly.

Casting her eyes around the room Duffy spotted a package still sat under the tree. “Lots like we missed a present.” She commented, pointing at it.

“That’s for you, mummy.” Emily said.

“Me?” Duffy asked, surprised.

“Ep! Santa’s got you a present.”

“Can you bring it over for me?” She asked her daughter.

Emily went over to the present, picked up the gift bag and came back.

“What could it possibly be?” Duffy wondered aloud as she took it from Em.

“Dunno.” The little girl giggled.

The gift was quite heavy for its size and the packaging was padded. Duffy tore off the paper and gasped as she opened it, her eyes filling with tears.

“Is it ok?” Charlie asked.

“Its beautiful!” In her hands she held a frame containing photos of all the children, with one space left to be filled.

Which would be filled in a few months time. “I’m glad you approve. It was the children’s idea.”

“I love it. I really do.” A few tears escaped down her cheek.

He wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

“I just need to decide where to put it. Any ideas kids?” She asked.

“You could put it over there?” Peter pointed to the gap on the living room wall.

She went over and held it up. It fitted perfectly. “Its almost like it was designed to be there!” She chuckled.

Charlie laughed, “It may have been.”


	52. trigger warning - eating disorders discussion

A little while later they were all sat at the dinner table which was groaning with the meal that awaited them.

The girls were chatting away to each other. Louis seemed awfully quiet.

Duffy went around the table dishing up food to each of the kids. As she reached Louis she lent down. “We can call your mum after you’ve eaten if you like.” She whispered.

His little face lit up and he nodded. “Please? Thank you!”

“Of course. She will be awake soon. She’ll have time to have her breakfast whilst you eat your lunch.”

He nodded. “Thank you!”

She squeezed his shoulder. “Now tuck in. We wouldn’t want your mum thinking we haven’t fed you whilst you’ve been here!”

Louis laughed softly and began to eat his food. He seemed to perk up a little.

Finally returning to her seat Duffy handed Charlie a plate of food before getting some for herself.

“It smells delicious.”

“Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells.” She smiled as she spread the food out on her plate, hoping that would disguise the small size of her portion.

He knew already how small her portion was but didn’t comment. It wasn’t his place to. Plus he didn’t want to upset her.

For several minutes the only noise was the sound of eating until Peter’s phone began to beep as a message came through.

“Can I look at that?” Peter asked.

“You’re not supposed to have your phone at the dinner table but OK.” Duffy sighed.

“Thank you mum. I’ll be quick.” He took the phone and left the table.

“When can I get a phone?” Jake asked.

“When you’re thirteen.” Charlie replied.

“Urgh! That’s ages!” Jake complained.

“I know.”

Peter appeared back in the room and sat down at the table, a smile on his face.

“Everything ok?” Charlie asked noticing the smile.

“Yeh.” Peter replied, going back to his food.

Charlie glanced at Duffy, a small smile on his face. They ate and talked around the table.

“Sarah enjoying her Christmas is she?” Duffy asked during a break in the conversation.

“Yes.” Peter smiled brightly.

After the meal was finished Duffy leant over to Charlie. “Louis wants to call his mum.” She whispered.

“I’ll ring her now.” He smiled.

Duffy took the other children into the lounge to play with their toys so that Louis would have some privacy.

Charlie dialled Baz’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Hello?” Came the sleepy sounding reply when she answered.

“Louis would like to talk to his mum on Christmas Day.”

“Oh, OK. What time is it?” She yawned. “We were out last night.”

“In Canadian time? No clue. It’s just past one here.”

“Just put Louis on the phone.”

“Yes Baz. Merry Christmas by the way.” Charlie was trying to be civil, he handed the phone to Louis.

Baz sighed as she waited for her son to come to the phone.

“Mum!!”

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas mum! I miss you.” He sighed sadly.

“I miss you too but you did insist you wanted to spend Christmas with your dad.”

“He is my dad.” Louis replied, “And I miss him ok?”

“I hope you’re getting plenty of time with him?”

“Lots and lots.” He replied.

“Good. I imagine it’s very noisy there.”

“It is. But it’s also fun. I don’t like it being so quiet at home.” He paused, “Will you have a baby with Dan, mum?”

“I think I’m getting a little old for that Louis!”

He nodded, “I like it here.”

“Its nice for a holiday but your home is here. Remember that.”

He sighed. “But I hate it!”

“Don’t be silly Louis!”

“I miss dad. And my siblings!”

“They don’t have the room for you to stay there all the time. Not with the number of babies your stepmother keeps churning out!” The bitterness was clear in Baz’s tone.

“You’re always horrible about her!!”

“I have my reasons.” She sighed. “This is why I prefer having you at home. You argue more when you’ve been with your dad.”

“I don’t want to argue.” Louis sighed.

“You’re eight years old and I am your mother. You will be coming home in two days and that’s the end of it!”

Louis sighed. “Fine!!”

“Can I speak to your father please?”

“Love you,” Louis said quietly before giving Charlie the phone.

“What nonsense have you been filling Louis’ head with?” Baz demanded.

“Woah, what?”

“Every time he sees you and that whore all I get from him is arguments!”

“Stop calling her that!!” Charlie snapped, “And have you thought about why?”

“Truth hurts Charlie, even she admits its true!” Baz spat back.

“I’m not raking over the past. Move on Baz, it’s been years!”

“I don’t have a choice when all I get is Louis constantly comparing me to her!”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, “What more can I do or say?”

“Its bad enough losing my husband to her, I’d rather not lose my son too!”

“You won’t ever lose Louis. I promise you that.” Charlie reassured.

“You also promised ‘til death us do part’ so you’ll understand if I don’t put too much confidence in your promises.”

“I have so many regrets Baz, why don’t you see that?” Charlie sighed and made Louis go into the lounge with his siblings.

“I have regrets too. Ever laying eyes on you being high up on the list!” Baz knew she was lashing out but she couldn’t help it.

“Baz, I don’t want to fall out with you. Not on Christmas Day and not ever.”

“Oh sorry, am I keeping you from your celebrations?” She replied sarcastically.

“I want us to be civil with each other.”

“Any chance of that went out of the window when you started fucking your 'best friend’!”

“I fell in love with two women and was a coward by stringing you both along!”

“You never loved me!”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

“I wouldn’t say that too loudly if I was you. Wouldn’t want to upset your darling wife!”

“Baz! Will you please just listen to me for once instead of point scoring?” He paused. “I loved you. Always will.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth. The amount of times I have beaten myself up for the way I treated you. I hate myself for it.”

“That may be true but it was never enough for you to end it with her.”

“She’s my soul mate, that’s why. But I love you too. I hate the fact I broke you. Don’t you see that? If I could change it, I would.”

There was a long pause. “Just tell her to keep her claws out of my son!”

“We’re not trying to take Louis away from you. I know he’s all you’ve got.”

“I need to go. Dan’s family are ready to head out to church.”

“I hope you have a lovely Christmas.”

“Thanks.” She hung up the phone.

He stared at the phone for a while before putting it back and joining his family in the TV room.

“Mum took Louis upstairs coz he was crying.” Peter told his dad quietly.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Charlie went upstairs.

As he opened Jake’s bedroom door he found Duffy sat on Jake’s bed, Louis cuddled into her side as she stroked his hair.

“Son, are you okay?” Charlie came into the room.

Louis looked up, sniffling, his eyes red from crying. He shook his head before snuggling further into his stepmother’s embrace.

Charlie crouched down beside him, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to go back to Canada.” Came the young boy’s muffled reply.

“I know you don’t and I don’t want you to go back. But you have to.”

“I don’t like it there!”

“Why?” Charlie asked.

“I…” Louis’ bottom lip began to wobble again.

“Is it school?”

Louis shook his head.

“Your mum and Dan?” Charlie sat beside him and cuddled him.

“Dan told mum that he’s sick of bringing up a brat that isn’t his.” Louis whispered.

“He said what?!” Charlie shook his head, “I won’t let him talk about you like that. You’re not a brat.”

“He says I just get in the way.”

“Dan sounds like a moron.” Charlie replied.

“You don’t think I get in the way do you?” Louis asked Duffy.

“Of course not. I love you just as much as each of my children.” She replied, hugging him tightly.

“You don’t get in the way at all, Louis! We miss you very much when you’re not here.”

“Then why can’t I stay here?”

“Because your mum needs you.”

“She’s got Dan. I don’t think he likes kids. Mum didn’t like it when I asked if she and Dan would have a baby.”

“Your mum is very dedicated to her job.”

“Then why did she have me?”

“Because she wanted a baby very much. So did I.”

“I like having brothers and sisters here. Mum gets really funny and mad when I ask her why she only has me.”

“I know.” Charlie sighed, “I know you do.”

“Why does mum get mad? One of the boys at school is adopted coz his mum can’t have kids. Can mum not have more kids? Is that why she doesn’t like Duffy?”

“The reason your mum gets so upset about things is because of me.” Charlie replied. “But you’re too young to know.”

“I tried asking mum but all she said was 'ask your dad about Emily’. What does she mean by that?”

“When Duffy was pregnant with Emily, your mum was pregnant too.”

Duffy shot a look at Charlie. What the hell was he doing?!

Charlie looked at Duffy and then looked down at Louis. “I made your mum get rid of the baby she had in her tummy.”

“Why?”

“Because I wasn’t very nice.” Charlie replied.

“Did you love Emily more?”

“No it wasn’t that.” Charlie replied, “You’re a little too young to understand. But when you’re older, I’ll tell you everything ok?”

Louis nodded. “If you’d let mum have that baby then I could have stayed here.” He sighed.

“I don’t know if that would be the case.” Charlie paused, “Your dad made a lot of bad choices and hurt your mum.”

“You mean like how I made a bad choice when I told Sammy to climb a tree and he fell out?”

“A bit like that, yes.”

“He broke his arm and now his mum won’t let him play with me.” Louis admitted.

“It was an accident.” Charlie reassured, “Accidents happen.”

“I didn’t mean for him to get hurt.”

“I know you didn’t.”

“And you didn’t mean for mum to get hurt?”

“No I didn’t mean to hurt your mum.”

“But she’s still mad just like Sammy’s mum?”

“Yes. I really hurt your mum.” Charlie explained gently, kissing Louis’ head.

“The kids at school think it’s cool that I get to live in two different countries.”

“It is cool!” Charlie smiled.

“Flying is tiring.” Louis yawned.

“Yeah it is.” Charlie agreed, “Why don’t you have a nap?”

Louis nodded.

“Would you like me to tuck you up or Duffy?”

“Can Duffy tuck me in?” Louis asked quietly.

“Of course.” Charlie kissed Louis’ forehead, “Love you son.”

“Love you dad.”

Charlie went downstairs whilst Duffy tucked up Louis. He was sat on the sofa with the other children, watching another Christmas film.

Duffy came down a few minutes later. She sighed sadly as she lent against the back of the sofa.

He caught her gaze and smiled sadly.

Today had been quite a day and it wasn’t even 2pm! She lent her elbow on the top of the sofa and tested her chin on her hand, her other hand massaging her lower back.

“You okay?” Charlie whispered.

“I’m fine. I just hope Louis is.” She whispered back.

“He will be.”

“I’m going to get a drink.” She told him as she stood back up. She turned to hide a grimace from the discomfort she felt.

He nodded, not sure whether to believe her that she was ok.

Duffy grabbed a glass of water and slowly eased herself into a chair. She lay her head down on the table.

Charlie stayed in the lounge watching tv with the children. What a day! He was exhausted.

About an hour later Peter wandered into the kitchen to get a drink. He was barely through the door when he spun back around and dashed back into the lounge. He shook Charlie who was half awake on the sofa. “Mum’s passed out!”

“What?” Charlie jumped up, “What do you mean?!”

“She’s in the kitchen.” Peter replied, clearly worried.

“Alright, stay here?” Charlie went into the kitchen.

Peter quickly contemplated his dad’s request but decided to follow him instead.

“Duffy? Baby?” Charlie crouched down beside her and instantly took her wrist, checking her pulse.

Duffy jumped as she felt his touch on her wrist. “Wha..?” She mumbled sleepily.

“It’s ok, it’s nothing.” Charlie smiled, “How about you go to bed?”

“I’m fine.” She countered as she pushed herself up from the chair. She was almost upright when a jolt of pain tore through her lower back.

Instantly he knew she was in pain, “Where are you in pain?”

“I just slept funny.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t fuss!”

“I’m trying not to. Why don’t you go and have a nap?”

“I’ve just had one.”

“More of a nap?”

“I’m fine.” She insisted as she headed back through to the lounge.

Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Dad?” Peter asked, his face full of fear.

“Yes Peter?”

“Is mum really OK?”

“She’s just tired. It’s been a long day for her.”

“Its too early for the baby to come.” Peter replied anxiously.

“The baby’s not coming, don’t worry.”

“OK.” Peter mumbled, not entirely convinced.

“Your mum’s not in labour, I’d know if she was.” Charlie smiled.

Peter nodded and left the kitchen. He spent the next few hours watching his mum like a hawk for the slightest indication that she was getting worse.

Which Charlie noticed. He tried to reassure Peter as much as possible. Eventually, it was evening time and all the children were asleep, except Peter.

“Its really disconcerting the way you two keep watching me!” Duffy remarked from the sofa.

“Sorry.” Both of them said at the same time.

“I’m absolutely fine. When will you accept that?”

“I worry about you, that’s all.” Peter replied.

“You don’t need to. I am a fully capable grown up.” She smiled.

“You’re my mum. I’ll always worry.” Peter pointed out.

“I think that’s supposed to be the other way around but nevermind.”

Peter shrugged, “We can both worry about each other, right?“

"I suppose.” She laughed.

Charlie watched his wife and oldest child and smiled.

“Have you had a good Christmas?” She asked Peter.

Peter nodded, “It was brilliant! Amazing! Sarah texted me!”

“See didn’t we say things would work out given time?”

“Yeah you did.”

“I’m sorry I got mad with you earlier, I just worry that’s all.” Duffy explained.

“Mum, please. It’s ok, I understand why you got angry.”

“Do you?” She asked, a shiver of panic going down her spine.

“Yeah. I mean. I think in your shoes, if I had a child, I’d go mad too.”

“Oh, yeh, that’s why.” She replied, her heart still thudding slightly.

There was a pause, “I still want to… you know.”

“If we try and stop you, you’ll just do it anyway?”

Peter shrugged. “I’d rather talk to you both about these things than do it behind your back.”

“Its good that you feel you can talk to us.”

Peter smiled. “It’s important.”

“It is.” She smiled.

Peter smiled. “I don’t want to lie or go behind your back or anything.”

“Believe me, going behind your mum’s back never ends well.” She remarked.

“I know.” Peter nodded.

“Just ask your gran.” She laughed.

“Why? Were you naughty, mum?”

“A little.”

Peter laughed, “What did you do, mum?”

“I didn’t like being grounded.”

“No one likes been grounded but why were you grounded?”

“Coz I kept escaping being grounded.”

“Mum!!”

“Actually, on second thoughts, don’t ask your gran, she’ll make it sound much worse than it actually was!”

“I’m gonna ask gran when we next see her!”

“It was all a long time ago. Hopefully she’s forgotten most of the details!”

“This is gran, probably not.” Peter laughed.

“Yeh, memory of an elephant my mother!” Duffy sighed, laughing.

Peter laughed as did Charlie.

“Anyway… Enough about my time as a teenage rebel…”

“I want to know more!” Peter chuckled.

“Well won’t you look at the time..!” Duffy gasped with fake drama as she made a big show looking at the clock on the way, stretching her arms above her head.

“My cue to go to bed, mum?” Peter asked with a laugh before he lent over and kissed his mum’s cheek and then his dad’s, “Goodnight mum, goodnight dad. Love you.” He went up to bed.

“Night Peter.” She called after him.

“Finally children free. Except one.” Charlie’s hand rested against her bump.

“Yeh, this one doesn’t talk back yet though.” She giggled.

Charlie laughed and rubbed her stomach. “We need to stop our hands wandering during the day.”

“My hands didn’t wander anywhere.”

“No it was mine. I wanted the ground to swallow me up when Jake asked what that noise was.” Charlie’s cheeks turned scarlet.

“Serves you right!” She giggled. She wriggled slightly as the baby began to kick against Charlie’s hand.

“Hello baby.” He smiled, he loved it when the baby kicked.

“Oof! That was definitely a somersault!”

“He somersaulted? In there?” Charlie laughed, “Hey wriggler!”

“Yeh, it’s his latest trick. Wants to get plenty of practice in while he still has room.”

He rubbed her stomach for a while.

“I dread to think what mum will tell Peter when he next sees her.”

“Everything probably.” He smirked and moved his hand up her body. “Do you erm… fancy showing me that underwear?”

“I wondered when you were going to bring that up!” She giggled.

“Can’t blame me. You did promise.” He laughed softly.

“I did, didn’t I?”

He nodded, “Yep!”

“Well if you give me a hand up off this sofa then you might be in luck.”

He got up off the sofa and held out his hand for her.

Duffy groaned as she took hold of Charlie’s hand and allowed him to pull her up.

He kissed her gently when she was on her feet.

“Why did we buy a sofa that was so low down?” She grumbled.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled.

“Give me a few minutes to get changed.” She gave him a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

He waited, excitedly for his present.

Duffy grabbed the box and opened it on the bed. She pulled the items from it and held them up. Oh he had to be kidding!

He’d rummaged through her underwear drawer for “research” purposes and brought the same size bra and knickers. They were skimpy but she’d be able to pull it off.

The knickers went on fine. She looked at the bra, chewing her lip at the underwiring. It took a couple of minutes but she finally managed the get everything to stay in the bra. Well, so long as she didn’t breath out or lean forwards anyway..!

Ah underwiring! He’d forgotten about that. Giving her a few minutes alone to get changed, he began to climb the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door.

“You can come in.” She told him, her voice slightly breathless.

He entered the room and ran his eyes over her body. “Oh wow! Duffy….”

She couldn’t quite meet his eye. She felt rather awkward.

He stepped towards her, “Look at me?”

She looked up briefly before directing her gaze back to her hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He was concerned. His fingers went under her chin and he lifted her head so their eyes connected once again.

“I…” She swallowed. “Its nothing.”

“Of course it is.”

“You can’t honestly think I look in any way attractive like this.” She sighed.

He sighed, “You don’t feel comfortable?”

She shook her head softly.

“That wasn’t my intention.” He sighed, “I wanted you to feel… comfortable, sexy, confident.”

“All I see are rolls of fat and stretch marks.” She sighed.

“You’re not fat. And as for those stretch marks, I love them!”

“Please don’t tell me I should be proud of them.” She rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have to be proud of them.”

“Good! Because I’m not.”

“I love them because you’ve grown our babies.” His hands went to her hips. “I really wish you’d see what I see every time I look at you.”

“So do I.” She whispered.

“You’re beautiful.” He sighed, “I’m sorry I got the underwear so wrong. I wanted you to feel sexy.”

“You weren’t wrong. I just…” She sighed.

“Don’t feel confident?”

“Not really.”

“Anything I can do to make you feel more confident?” He asked as they sat on the bed together.

“Maybe turn the lights off?”

“Other than turning the lights off?“

She shrugged.

“Fancy a cuddle?”

Her smile brightened slightly as she nodded.

He undressed, wearing just his boxers and lay down on the bed. He undid her bra from behind. “Semi naked cuddles or…?”

She let out a sigh, suddenly able to breath properly again.

“A bit small?” He asked.

“Just a bit. Maybe a month ago I would have gotten away with it…”

“But your boobs have grown since then?”

“Not so much that as my belly pressing up against them.”

“Ah.” He rubbed her belly, “This will be the last, I promise.”

“Having a beautiful baby to hold at the end of it all is wonderful but this is just too much like hard work!”

“I know, I can imagine it is.” He replied.

“Only a few more weeks to go thankfully.” She smiled as she moved to lie down next to him.

“Do you think he’ll be early like his siblings?” Charlie asked.

“Makes sense. I’ve never gotten past 37 weeks. Why would this be any different?”

Charlie shrugged, “No idea.”

She snuggled backwards into his arms. “At least I won’t have to do the practical exam in March whilst heavily pregnant.”

“You’ll smash that exam.” He replied.

“Nine hours on my feet dashing around completing a variety of tasks… Can’t wait!”

“And I have no doubt you’ll pass it with your eyes closed.”

“So long as you’re waiting at the end of it with plenty of TLC for my poor feet!” She giggled.

“Consider it a deal.”

“My tutor still isn’t convinced I can do it.” She sighed.

“Your tutor is just a prick.” He replied.

“He says he’s just concerned I’m taking on too much.”

“I mean, you’re a mother of — how many?”

“It concerns me that you’ve lost count!” She giggled.

He laughed gently, “Too many little legs to keep track of.”

“It does feel like that sometimes.” She snuggled further into his arms.

“I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.”

“Me either. Its chaos but it’s our chaos.”

“Our chaos.” He repeated.

“Its too quiet when they’re all asleep.” She remarked.

“Yeah it is, I agree.”

“It doesn’t have to be though…” She smirked.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Its still early…”

“So what do you fancy doing?” He grinned.

“Well I did promise you a festive treat.” She replied, wiggling her bottom against him.

He groaned, “Yes you did. That’s true.”

She giggled and wriggled more against him.

“Are you more horny today or something?” He asked. 

“It’s not like you to complain!” She giggled. 

“I’m not complaining.” He replied. “Just asking.” 

She shrugged, her fingers playing with the ribbons on the side of the knickers she still wore. “Are these purely decorative or are they functional too?” 

“Oh no, they’re functional too.” He smiled brightly. 

“I’d best let you unwrap your present then.” She replied, shifting to try and sit up. 

“You don’t want to do it for me?” 

She shook her head fondly as she stood up, wobbling slightly as she fought to keep her balance. 

“Don’t be falling at my feet just yet!” He replied as he moved himself to the edge of the bed. 

“You wanted me to feel confident. These make me feel confident.” She explained, gesturing to her feet. 

He reached out and undid one of the ribbons on the side of her knickers. “I’ve wanted to unwrap you all day.” 

“Well now’s your chance.” 

He undid the other ribbon and allowed the knickers to fall to the floor. 

She stepped out of the material that had pooled on the floor, leaving her in just a pair of high heeled shoes. 

“Do the heels make you feel sexy and confident?”

“Yes they do but right now they hurt like hell!” She complained. 

“Which position do you want me to fuck you in?” He asked, his hands against her hips, pulling her closer. He kissed her bump. 

“Feel free to get creative but please can I sit down?” She smiled. 

“Be my guest.” 

She smirked as she perched herself on his lap. 

“You’re so gorgeous and sexy. Let’s not forget about that!” 

“And cold!” She giggled. 

“You need warming up?” He asked. 

“Yes please.” She purred. 

“Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.” 

“Well both your tongue and your fingers have showed off their individual talents today. Maybe it’s time they teamed up together? And not forgetting giving my other not so little friend a chance to shine.” 

“You want both of them down there, do you?” He asked. “My fingers and tongue?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

“Lie down and relax. You’ll be relaxed in no time when I’ve finished with you.” 

It took a few minutes but finally she lay comfortably back against the pillows, a blanket draped over her shoulders. 

“Comfy?” He asked. 

“As I can be!” She laughed. 

His fingers moved up her thigh, tracing patterns on her skin. 

Despite the goosebumps his actions produced on her skin she could feel herself relaxing more than she had been. 

He smiled as he continued to trace his fingertips over her skin. 

“Do I have to be quiet this time?” 

“No.” He giggled before he ran his fingertips over her clit. 

“Good!” She replied as she let out a giggly moan. 

“You’re full of giggles!” He replied, slipping a finger inside her. 

“Mmm!” She rested her head back against the pillows. 

He inserted another finger inside her, moving his hand. 

She gasped. 

He met her gaze. 

“I thought this was supposed to be your Christmas present?” 

“It is.” He grinned. 

“But I seem to be getting all the fun.” 

“I’ll get the fun in a minute.” He answered. 

“Oh, OK.” She replied, feeling a little foolish. 

“Babe?” 

“Yeh?” 

“You know I love pleasuring you right?” 

“It just feels like I’m being selfish.” 

“You’re not being selfish!” 

“First I made you feel bad about the present you bought me and now all you’ve done is pander to my wants.” She sighed as an awkward silence descended over them. 

Slowly she moved and kissed him again. She tiptoed her fingers down his chest, playing with the curls of hair as she travelled lower. 

He watched her hand. 

She tickled her fingers across his belly, allowing them to lightly brush against the waistband of his boxers. 

He shivered getting goosebumps. 

She ran her hand down the front of his boxers, squeezing gently. 

“Duffy?” He whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“That feels good.” 

She smiled and moved her hand back to the waistband, sliding her fingers underneath, teasing his skin. 

“You feel good.” He muttered before he sighed contentedly. 

“What would you like me to do now?” 

“Anything.” 

She slowly slid her hands inside his boxers and stroked him with her fingertips. Feeling him react she giggled. “Seems I have the magic touch.” 

“You’ve always got the magic touch.” He groaned. 

She pushed down his boxers so she could grasp him properly, running her hand up and down. 

“Oh…” He rested his head back against the pillows. 

“You like that?” She purred, increasing her pace. 

“Yes!” He answered back. “Fuck yes!” 

Without breaking her stroke she moved to straddle his thighs, massaging his balls with her free hand. 

His moans grew louder. 

Shifting forwards she teased the tip of his cock against her clit, moaning loudly as she did so. 

He moaned louder. “Duffy..!” 

“Tell me what you want…” 

“You. I want you.” 

She slowly guided him into her, letting out a sigh of satisfaction at the sensation. 

“Shit!” Charlie moaned, grasping her waist. 

She began to move slowly and steadily, teasing him with the sensation, a satisfied grin on her face. 

“You feel amazing.” 

She shifted her legs slightly to increase her pace, the heels of her shoes scratching against his thighs as she did so. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He grasped a breast. 

She moaned as his fingers brushed against her nipple. The cold air meant they were already sensitive so the slightest touch was all that was needed to trigger the sensations in her brain. 

He did it again, knowing her nipples were seriously sensitive. 

She moaned louder this time, clenching her muscles around him. 

“Fuck baby!” 

She leant forward. “I want to feel you come.” She told him firmly, her eyes filled with lustful fire. 

“You want to feel me come?” He repeated.

“Yes, I want to feel you fill me up.”

“As long as I can feel you come down my cock?”

She smiled as she guided his hands from her hip to caress her clit as she sped up once more.

He rubbed her clit trying to encourage her to come.

She became more and more breathless as she hurtled towards her peak.

At the same time she reached her peak, he reached his. They came together.

After a few moments she rolled onto her side next to him, her leg rested over his and her fingers playing with the curls of hair on his stomach.

“Satisfied?” He asked breathlessly.

“Very much.” She replied, wriggling.

“Trying to get comfortable?”

“My back is spasming again.” She admitted quietly.

“I swear he’s more awkward that the rest of them put together.”

“The doctor says he’s measuring slightly bigger than the others.”

“Has his dad’s appetite then?”

“Certainly eats more than I do!” She replied, not considering the implication of her statement.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes. “Duffy, would you tell me if you were struggling with your eating habits?”

“I eat plenty!” She replied dismissively, a defensive edge in her voice.

There was a silence, “Duffy, I’m just asking.”

“Asking or accusing?” She fired back.

“Asking!” He replied.

“Didn’t sound like it!” She sulked, letting out a slight groan as she rolled over away from him.

He sighed.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“That look you get when you’re thinking ‘Poor Duffy’s being stupid and needs her life running for her!’. Just remember that I’m a perfectly capable adult!”

“I’m not thinking anything of the sort!” He replied.

Duffy made a rude sounding noise of disbelief in response.

“I’m not!” He sighed, “You want me to talk to you, but you never talk to me. Do you?”

“You push and push. You don’t really give me a choice!”

“Fine! I’ll stop bothering then shall I?”

“Fine!” She replied, pushing herself up from the bed and grabbing her dressing gown.

“Where are you going?”

“Downstairs.” She replied as she stalked out the room.

He exhaled. This was a bloody mess! Why couldn’t they just talk like normal couples?

Arriving downstairs Duffy sat down on the sofa, tucking her legs up under the blanket that she’d grabbed from the back of the sofa. She turned on the TV and flicked channels briefly but quickly gave up. Throwing the remote on the floor she dropped her head onto her arm that rested on the edge of the sofa and burst into tears.

Charlie left her for a couple of minutes but soon grabbed his own dressing gown and came downstairs. Hearing her crying, he felt like shit and opened the living room door. “Babe?” He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Go away!” Came her muffled reply.

“No.” He answered as he sat down beside her.

She sighed but refused to lift her head to look at him.

“I’m trying but you’re not making it very easy.” He admitted quietly.

“So it’s all my fault is it? Now there’s a surprise!” She muttered bitterly.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know your weight and figure is an area you’re really uncomfortable with.”

“And yet you still thought skimpy underwear was a good present…”

“I wanted to buy you something that you felt comfortable and confident in! I’m sorry I got it so wrong, I was just trying to help!”

She sighed.

“Don’t think I don’t notice that you don’t always eat, and you make excuses that you’re not hungry. And when you do eat, it’s tiny portions. That the reason you’re so adamant to continue working is because the more steps you do, the more calories you burn. I know you hate your figure and you have done during every pregnancy you’ve been through. But you need to talk to me, because I can’t help you otherwise.”

“I don’t need help!” She replied, her voice breaking.

“I think you do.” He moved closer to her.

“I don’t have a problem! I’m a nurse, I’d know if I did.” She argued.

“And the more defensive you are, the more I’m concerned that you do.”

“I’m not defensive!”

“Yes you are.” He paused, “My depression isn’t a problem either.”

“Reverse psychology is not something I’m in the mood for Charlie.”

“Why are you so afraid of admitting it out loud?”

“Admit what? 'My name is Lisa Fairhead and I have an eating disorder.’ Bollocks!” She replied sarcastically.

“Yes!” He replied. “You’ve had an eating disorder for years, Duffy. Why don’t you just admit it?”

“Because I don’t! And I’m sick of people telling me I do!”

“This isn’t getting us anywhere, is it?”

“Not really.”

“We can’t keep pretending you haven’t got an issue with food or body image.” He pointed out.

“Its called 'being a woman’ Charlie.”

“Is it? And what if our daughters pick up on that fact? You make it so hard!”

“Oh I am sorry that I’m so difficult to deal with!” She replied sarcastically.

“You are at times!” He answered back.

“Do you really think I’d put the girls at risk?”

“No I don’t.” He admitted honestly. “Are you in denial?”

“I’m doing OK.” She replied weakly.

“And so was I.” He pointed out.

“Its under control.”

“Is it? Truly? Because I said the same thing about my depression until… You know.”

“This is different.”

“Is it?” He shrugged, “We’re both attempting to balance our demons without them crashing down around us and drowning us.”

“I’m strong enough to cope.”

“Oh and I’m not?”

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it!”

“Then how exactly did you mean it?”

“This is completely different. I eat. If I had a problem then I wouldn’t eat.”

“Fine. Fine. You don’t have an issue.” He held his hands up in the air, “Shall we go to bed?”

She followed him upstairs in silence, her head full of everything they’d discussed.

They were still in silence when they got into bed together.

Several minutes passed as she lay staring at the wall, her back to him.

He wrapped his arms around her as he lay on his side near her. “I love you.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I don’t know how to make it stop.”

“Have you spoken to anyone about it?”

“No.”

“Try talking to me?” He suggested quietly, his arms still around her.

“I don’t really know what to say.”

“Why do you hate yourself so much? Why do you hate your figure?”

“Its been there so long that I’m not really sure.”

“What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know. Nothing seems to help.”

“Does having sexy underwear help? Or does it make it worse?”

“It depends. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t.”

“Depends on how you’re feeling?”

“I feel more confident when I’m slimmer.”

“But why?”

“I don’t attract the wrong kind of attention when I’m skinny.”

“You think you were assaulted because you were—are curvy?”

“The second I developed curves the boys wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Because boys are instantly drawn to curves.”

“And don’t like the word ‘no’.” She sighed.

“Some boys don’t respect women, whether they’re curvy or skinny.”

“I just wanted to disappear.”

“After what?”

“It was just one thing after another. I very quickly realised that the only thing in common was me.”

“So you had to make yourself disappear?”

She nodded silently in the darkness, a tear sliding down her cheek and landing on the pillow.

“Making yourself skinny doesn’t stop bad things from happening.” He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

“It gave me back control though.” She whispered.

“Does it?” He paused, “You know I don’t care about your size right?”

“I do though.”

“Tell me what it means being curvy?”

“It makes you a target. Body of a woman, mind of a frightened child.”

“Are you scared of being curvy?”

She nodded.

“Tell me everything? How it started? How it makes you feel?”

“At first it was just words, jokes. But pretty soon the touching started. I’d tell them no but they’d just laugh in my face.”

“So you associate curves with people being pricks?”

“I guess.” She shrugged.

“Did anyone ever hurt you when you were skinny?”

“Andrew would force me to eat and then mock me when I gained weight.”

“Andrew is a cunt. You know that right?” He paused, “Turn round and face me?“

"And I was just the stupid bitch who let him do it.”

“No you’re not. You’re not stupid nor are you a bitch!” He replied. He moved his arms from around her and moved to the other side of the bed, so he could lie and face her. He wiped the trace of the tear from her cheek.

“Maybe not but there’s clearly something wrong with me.”

“No there isn’t. You’re beautiful the way you are. Curves or no curves.”

“Then why do men treat me so badly?”

“Because they’re idiots and don’t know a beautiful, strong, independent woman when they see one.” He replied. “I don’t treat you badly do I?”

“And you have some kind of special super power that means you can?” The disbelief was clear in her tone.

“I’ve always seen it in you.” He replied. “Even at the very beginning.”

“So you decided to make it your life’s mission to get me to see it too?” There was the tiniest hint of a smile.

He nodded, “Because I want you to see what I’ve always seen.” He smiled.

“Its a shame you weren’t around when I was twelve. Though I doubt my mum would have been too impressed if you had been!”

“Probably not.” He stroked his fingertips against her cheek, “My only goal is to make you happy, give you the world. And make you see yourself for the beautiful person you are.”

“I am happy.” She sighed. “I thought being happy would make all the other feelings go away but it doesn’t.”

“It doesn’t because you haven’t dealt with them. Packed them into a box and hoped it wouldn’t open?” He kissed her tenderly.

“If I open the box there’s too many other things that might get out.”

“But you need to let them out. You’re not on your own.”

“Is this where you suggest I go into therapy?”

“Counselling yes. It might be helpful.” He smiled sadly.

“I don’t really have the time for that at the moment.”

“What if you spoke to me?”

“What do you call what we’ve been doing all evening?”

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Talking?”

“Don’t you think it’s your turn now?”

“To talk? What about?”

“I’ve told you why I feel the way I do. Now it’s your turn to do the same.”

“About why I’m depressed sometimes?”

“Yeh. I can’t help you if you won’t let me understand why.”

“I think I just punish myself for the mistakes I’ve made.” Charlie shrugged, “I don’t really know.”

“What mistakes?”

“Hurting Baz. The abortion.” He whispered.

“Those things happened because of me.”

“No. They happened because of me and my actions.”

“You didn’t force me to sleep with you. I bare at least some of the responsibility for what happened.”

“I could’ve walked away from you.” He replied, “But I didn’t because I was selfish and thought I could have my cake and eat it.”

“We probably could have done if we’d been a bit smarter.” She shrugged.

“I promised her I wouldn’t take Louis from her.” He admitted, “Even though I want Louis to stay here with us.”

“I hate the thought of him going back there too.” She sighed. “It broke me seeing him cry like that earlier.”

“Me too.” He sighed, “But I can’t break my promise to Baz. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. She loves him. Even if she does have a weird way of showing it!”

“He’s the only thing she has left out of this. She lost her husband and her baby. She’ll do everything in her power not to lose her son too.”

“Which is why she hates me so much.”

“That was my fault.”

“How did you figure that out?”

“I fell in love with you.” He sighed, “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone but that’s all I did. I regret so many things. They eat away at me constantly.”

“Do you regret us?” She whispered, though a part of her feared the answer.

“No, never.” He replied instantly and moved closer to her.

“I’m not sure I could have coped if you’d said you did.”

“You’re my best friend, soul mate and wife. Why would I regret my life with you?”

“Because of all the damage we caused as a result.”

“The damage wasn’t part of the plan. I don’t actually know what the plan was.”

“Maintaining the pretense of a happy marriage to Baz while at the same time keeping me as your dirty little secret?”

“Knowing I was madly in love with someone I shouldn’t have been in love with.” He replied. “I didn’t really know what to do about that. I wouldn’t have said my marriage to Baz was happy either. It was more of a convenient marriage for the two of us.”

“Because of Louis?”

He nodded, “Everything we did was for Louis.”

“A parent will do anything for their child.”

He nodded and stroked her cheek again.

“All that time we kept it a secret I was fully expecting at any minute that you would drop me for his sake.”

“I tried. I planned to but my dick overruled me.”

“You really know how to make a girl feel special!” She snorted.

“Sorry.” There was a comfortable silence between them for several minutes, “When did it change between us? When did we stop being just friends?”

“I’m not sure we ever were 'just friends’. Not really. It was always bound to happen.”

“Overnight you went from being my best friend to the person that was giving me wet dreams on a daily basis.” He blushed.

“Was that before or after our drunken fuck in the carpark?”

“Before.” He confessed.

“Bet that went down well with your girlfriend at the time!”

“She didn’t really know why it was happening.”

“I presumed not as I didn’t suddenly find myself being transferred to a different department.”

“I wouldn’t have let that happen.”

“Oh that would have sealed my fate for sure!”

“You were— are a bloody good nurse! Hell was I going to lose you to another department!”

“And the fact that you’d decided I was easy on the eye wouldn’t have entered your thoughts at all?” She smirked.

“Nope. Not at all.” He smirked catching her eye.

“Liar!” She giggled.

“I’m not!” He laughed softly.

Her eyes lit up as she grinned at him.

“Your eyes are sparkling.” He replied with a bright smile. Her shining eyes were beautiful to see.

“I’m impressed you can tell in this darkness.” She teased.

“I can always tell.” He answered back confidentially.  
“Show off!” She giggled.

“Maybe.”

Duffy opened her mouth to reply but a yawn escaped instead.

“I think it’s about time someone got some sleep.”

“I’m not tired though.” She giggled, yawning a second time.

“Say that again without yawning.”

She stuck her tongue out at him before trying again. “I’m not…” She rolled her eyes as she yawned for a third time.

“No?” He smiled.

“Its only 10pm.” She yawned.

“But if you’re tired, you’re tired.”

“We were up early I suppose.” She conceded.

“Yes we were. The rugrats woke up early.”

“Don’t call my daughters rugrats!” She replied with mock offence.

He chuckled, “Yes boss.”

“I’m glad you understand your place in the pecking order!” She giggled.

“Of course, I do.” He smiled and lent forward kissing her lips.

“You may be the boss at work…”

“But at home you take the role?”

“Its only fair to share.” She replied with a smile.

“You’re better at being the boss than I am.” His hand playfully slapped her bottom. “Although I prefer spanking you when you’ve been naughty.” He chuckled, “I think we should sleep, darling.”

“Love you.” She whispered sleepily.

“Love you too.” He replied, snuggling closer to her.


	53. trigger warning - eating disorder discussion

Boxing Day in the Fairhead household was just as chaotic as Christmas Day. They were going to visit Kate, Duffy’s mother, and the children were very excited about going!

“Right, has everyone been to the bathroom before we leave? I don’t want to get halfway there and have to stop.” Duffy sighed. “We’re already running late.” She muttered.

The children all nodded, they’d all been for a wee already. “Relax, please.” Charlie whispered kissing her cheek.

“I am perfectly relaxed.” She replied through gritted teeth.

As they approached the door the fight begun amongst the kids as to who was gunna travel in which parent’s car.

Charlie rose his eyebrow in reply but didn’t say anything.

“I want to go with mum!” Jake replied, “And me! And me! And me!” All three girls said.

“But dad’s stereo sucks!” Peter complained.

“I’m sorry.” Charlie replied.

“I want to go with you dad.” Louis interjected.

“Come on then, son. Peter, you too.”

“Fine!” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.”

By the time they arrived at Kate’s house Duffy was about ready to scream. The girls had spent the entire journey fighting in the back seat, over what she couldn’t quite ascertain.

As soon as Charlie arrived, he had stern words with the girls about their behaviour.

“She started it!” Complained Tilly, pointing at Lottie, as she stomped her way to her gran’s front door.

“Lottie, what did you do?” Charlie asked as he crouched down in front of her.

“Nothing. It was Tilly!” She cried.

“Tilly, Come here, please?” He wrapped his arms around Lottie. When she stomped over, Charlie asked: “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Tilly pouted.

“Are you sure about that?”

“She’s such a tell tale!”

“Hey! Be nice!” Charlie sighed, “What did you do to your sister?”

Jake had gotten bored with listening to his sisters arguing so whilst his parents’ attention was distracted he began to ring the doorbell repeatedly.

Hearing the doorbell ring repeatedly, Kate came to the door. “Oh what a lovely surprise!!”

“Hi gran.” Jake mumbled as he continued to play with the doorbell, Louis laughing encouragingly at him. 

“I didn’t do nothing!” Tilly screamed, stamping her foot.

Lottie wandered over to Duffy and pressed her face into her mum’s shoulder, continuing to cry loudly.

Emily had sat on the damp grass verge and Peter looking like there were thousands of places he’d rather be as he played with his phone.

“Come in and quit pressing the doorbell.” Kate said gently to Jake. “Louis, Emily, Peter.” She called.

“Don’t you shout at me, young lady!” Charlie admonished. 

“No!” Tilly screamed.

He picked up Tilly and took her back to the car.

Tilly continued to scream and kick.

Duffy sighed and carried the still crying Lottie into the house.

Charlie placed Tilly in the back seat of the car and sat with her. “I can’t help you unless you talk, Tilly. Use your words.”

“Don’t like Lottie!” She pouted.

“Why don’t you? She’s your sister!”

“She smells!”

“That’s not nice, Tilly!”

“Don’t care.” Tilly replied, folding her arms.

“Now tell daddy the real reason?”

“She’s stupid.”

“Would you like it if Lottie called you stupid?”

“She called me a poo face!”

“Well that’s not nice!” He sighed, “Do you think you and Lottie can behave while we see gran?”

“She started it!” Tilly pouted. “You didn’t tell her off coz she’s a cry baby!”

“I will be having words with Lottie when we get in the house. Carry on and you can stay in the car for five minutes.”

Tilly frowned and sat staring at the floor, a scowl on her face. “I always get told off for stuff Lottie does.” She sulked.

“You and Lottie need to get on.” He kissed the top of Tilly’s head and held her.

“I don’t want to be a twin!”

“Why not?” He cradled her like she was a baby.

“I don’t like sharing my birthday.”

“You and Lottie are very special.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re twins. That’s very special and rare. Not everyone is a twin.” He rocked her a little.

“How did we be twins but no-one else?”

“I don’t know. The egg that was in your mummy’s tummy, it divided into two and created two beautiful babies.”

“I was a egg? Did mummy eat the egg? Is that how the baby got in her tummy?” Tilly was full of questions. “I eat eggs, will I get a baby in my tummy? Can boys get babies in their tummies?”

“No Tilly, you won’t have a baby in your tummy. And only girls have eggs.” He smiled.

Tilly’s brows were furrowed as she tried to understand what her dad was telling her. After a couple of minutes she gave up. “Can I go inside now so Lottie can sit in the naughty place?”

“Come on, lets go inside so I can talk to Lottie, yes?”

Tilly nodded and walked inside holding her dad’s hand. As soon as she saw her little sister she stuck out her tongue and shouted “You’re a smelly poo face!”

“Tilly!! Enough!!”

Lottie let out a scream as she dove at her sister, kicking her mum in the process.

Charlie had to separate them both. He couldn’t understand why they were fighting!

Duffy took hold of the still wriggling and kicking Lottie as she could see that Charlie was having trouble keeping the twins apart, receiving another couple of kicks for her trouble.

“Girls! Stop it!” Charlie bellowed, trying to stop the girls from hurting Duffy in the process.

Both twins jumped at the loud sound of their father’s voice and burst into tears.

He sighed and ended up taking both of them upstairs to the spare bedroom. He sat on the floor with the twins, holding them tightly. “You need to stop fighting.”

“Sorry daddy.” They mumbled.

“Please be nice to each other. You’re sisters. Twins. You’ve got an unbreakable bond that you’re gonna need one day.” He whispered gently and kissed their heads, rocking them slightly. “Are you tired?” He asked.

They both shook their heads. Lottie had her thumb in her mouth and Tilly was rubbing her eyes however.

“Yes you are.” He sang to the girls and held them tightly as he tried to get them to sleep.

Within a few minutes they were both asleep in their father’s arms.

Duffy crept quietly up the stairs and lent against the doorframe. “Do you need a hand moving them to the bed?” She whispered.

He watched them for a little while, hating himself for shouting at them. He looked up when he heard Duffy’s voice and nodded. “Please.”

Duffy walked over and picked up Tilly. “Yesterday’s excitement was clearly too much!” She smiled as she settled the little girl into the bed.

“Yeah I think it was.” He sighed sadly as he got up and lay Lottie in the bed.

Duffy smiled and rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder. Her smile widened as the twins rolled in their sleep to cuddle up to one another.

“I didn’t mean to shout at them.” He whispered quietly.

“I know. They’ll have forgotten about it by the time they wake up.”

“Will they? Or will they always think daddy’s going to shout at them?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“You don’t always shout. I probably shout at them more than you do.”

He nodded sadly, “I’m sorry.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze. “That was some fight though! Worse than the one I broke up at work last Friday night!”

He laughed slightly, “Here’s hoping they’ll stop fighting.”

“I doubt it. Just as long as they always make up afterwards.” She smiled as she rubbed her side.

“Are you okay?” He asked, noticing she was rubbing her side. Charlie’s mood had taken a bit of a hit, something that was obvious to Duffy.

“I’m fine. Lottie has quite a kick on her though.” She took hold of his hand. “Come with me.” She whispered, leading him back into the hall.

He took his wife’s hand and followed her back to the hall.

Duffy glanced at the other two doors in the small upstairs hallway. Making a quick decision she pushed open the door to the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” He asked with a small frown.

“It was either here or my mum’s bedroom.” She shrugged.

“What are we doing in here?”

“Taking a few minutes to relax.”

He nodded with a small smile. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Duffy reached up and began to massage Charlie’s neck and shoulders.

He sighed softly as her hands got to work.

“Does that feel better?” She whispered.

“Yes.” He whispered back.

“You’re a wonderful father. Don’t ever lose sight of that.”

“Am I though? Really?” He sighed sadly, “I made them cry.”

“They were overtired. That’s why they cried.”

He nodded.

“You do believe me don’t you?”

He nodded, “Yes.” He whispered. “I believe you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He smiled, a little brighter and kissed her tenderly.

“Good!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He deepened the kiss for a minute before pulling away. “We should go and say hi to your mum.”

“Yeh, she might disapprove of me making out with boys in her bathroom!” She giggled.

“Naughty.” He whispered before kissing her for a final time and grabbing her hand. They went back downstairs. 

“Sorry Kate. The girls were tired so they’re asleep upstairs. Sorry about all the tears, screaming and fighting.” Charlie apologised.

“I honestly don’t know how you deal with the chaos on a daily basis.” Kate replied.

“It’s tough.” He admitted, “I don’t know how we do, actually.”

“Tell me this baby will be the last?”

“Mum!” Duffy grumbled.

“This baby is the last.” Charlie confirmed. 

“Hmm.” Kate replied unconvinced as she went through to the kitchen to make a start on preparing lunch.

“Do you want a hand, Kate?”

“No you stay with the children. Lisa can help me.”

He nodded, “Alright.”

“Thanks!” Duffy mouthed at him, rolling her eyes as she followed her mother into the kitchen, grumbling under her breath as she did so.

“Lisa, don’t grumble.” Her mum replied without even turning around.

“I wasn’t!” Duffy couldn’t keep the whine from her voice.

“Of course not.”

About an hour later lunch was ready. The twins came bouncing down the stairs hand in hand, their earlier argument a distant memory.

Charlie smiled brightly seeing the girls closer than ever.

“Did you smell food?” Duffy chuckled as she brought dishes through from the kitchen.

The girls giggled. “Ep!”

Once the food was all on the table everyone began to dig in. Duffy served up portions for the younger children before getting some for herself. Mindful of her conversation with Charlie from the previous evening she took a little more than usual.

Charlie didn’t make it obvious he was watching her.

Kate glanced at her daughter’s plate. “I thought the advice these days was to not ‘eat for two’?” She remarked.

Duffy paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. She sighed, placed it back down on her plate and quietly excused herself from the table.

“Kate?!” Charlie sighed heavily. He glared at his mother in law. “Thank you very much!”

“What? I’m only thinking of her. She gains weight so easily, always has.”

“And that’s why she barely eats as it is.” He replied back. “You do realise she doesn’t eat?”

“Oh don’t be silly! It’s clear to see on her face that she’s not lacking for food.”

“Kate!!” He closed his eyes, “Thank you for your comments but it’s really not helpful. Now I suggest you just eat your lunch in peace!” 

He got up and went to find Duffy.

“I’m not hungry.” Emily mumbled, pushing her plate away.

“Emily, you need to eat.” Kate told her.

“Duffy?” Charlie called.

“Mummy doesn’t.” Em argued back.

“Of course mummy eats.”

“You said eating makes mummy fat!” Emily started to cry. “I don’t want to be fat.”

Hearing Emily cry and say she didn’t want to be fat, Charlie stormed back into the dining room. “Emmy, you don’t get fat from eating.”

Emily looked up at her father, her eyes wide as she searched his face. Her bottom lip was still trembling.

“Eating doesn’t make you fat. You need to eat because you need to grow and be big and strong.”

“OK daddy.” She whispered and returned to her food though she ate more slowly than before.

He glared at Kate. That woman had a big gob at times!

Kate sighed. Lisa could be so dramatic sometimes!

Charlie found Duffy in the bathroom, “Duffy? Baby?”

“I’m fine.” She sighed, not looking up at him from where she sat on the floor.

He sat down beside her, “No you’re not.”

“I tried. I really tried.”

“I know you did.”

“I bet mum’s telling the kids right now about how 'dramatic’ I am.” She rolled her eyes.

“Probably.” He sighed, “Emmy didn’t want to eat.”

“What?” Duffy dropped her head into her hands. “This is the start isn’t it?” She cried.

“No honey.” He tried to reassure her. “I told Emmy she has to eat because she’ll grow big and strong.”

“I’ve cursed her haven’t I?”

“No you haven’t.”

“This is where you tell me that you want me to go downstairs and eat to prove a point isn’t it?”

“No. I want you to do what you think is right. If you don’t want to eat now, that’s OK. I have an idea…” He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion at his smirk. “What?”

“I mean, tonight. I could always paint my cock in chocolate and have you lick it off.” He smirked.

“You have a one track mind!” She giggled.

“You’re gorgeous. It’s not my fault.”

She grimaced as she rubbed at the side of her bump. “I think that’s his way of saying 'you might not be hungry but I am!’.”

“Will you eat just a bit? It doesn’t have to be the whole plate if you don’t want it to be.”

“I’ll try.” She promised as she pushed herself back up to standing. She suddenly grabbed out for Charlie as the room began to spin.

“Stood up too quickly?” He asked.

“I might have forgotten to eat breakfast earlier.” She mumbled.

“Oh babe.” He sighed.

“I didn’t do it on purpose I swear!”

“I know. I believe you.” He reassured.

“Can I sit down again for a moment?”

“Of course.”

Duffy sat on the edge of the bath, closing her eyes to try and steady the spinning.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Not sure. When was the last time you saw me eat something yesterday?”

“I can’t remember.”

“That’s not a good sign for it being recently then.” She chuckled darkly.

“Will you please eat something? I really don’t want you to faint or pass out.”

“OK.” She agreed. “I’m not sure I can make it back downstairs on my own though.” She admitted.

“I’ll help you.”

“Because that won’t make the whole situation look really dramatic..!” She sighed.

“The children won’t notice, I promise.”

“OK.”

He kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” She took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“Ready.” He repeated.

Duffy groaned as Charlie helped her stand, keeping her eyes tightly closed.

“Have you drank much today?” He questioned as he helped her down the stairs.

“Some.” She sighed.

“So you’re possibly dehydrated too?”

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Kate reappeared in the hall. “The kids are kicking a ball around in the garden.” She looked up. “What’s happened?” She gasped.

“I think Duffy’s dehydrated. She’s feeling faint.”

“You silly girl!” Kate sighed. “I’ll go fetch a glass of water.”

“It’s more complex than that, Kate.” He sighed, making Duffy sit down on the sofa.

“Calls herself a nurse and ends up dehydrated!” Kate muttered as she ran the tap.

“Kate, Duffy isn’t eating. Now I’d appreciate it if you’d stop making comments. And just help.”

Kate looked around to see Charlie stood in the doorway. “Oh don’t be so dramatic Charlie! She’s gone through spells of this since she was a teenager. She’s just attention seeking. It’ll pass, it always does.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” He replied.

“Oh is that your 'expert opinion’? I know my daughter!”

“It’s my professional opinion as well as being married to her.”

“And I’m her mother. No-one knows her better than I do!”

“So you’ll know she’s never grown out of her eating habits then.”

“She does it when she feels she’s not getting her own way. So what have you done to upset her?”

“Nothing.“

Kate was about to retort when there was a loud bang from the lounge.

“Shit!” Charlie dashed back to the lounge.

Duffy was starting to come around on the floor.

“Baby, are you hurt?” He crouched down beside her.

"Wha..?” She blinked.

“Do you still feel dizzy?”

She attempted to nod. “Ow..!” She moaned.

He took her wrist in his hand, feeling and taking her pulse.

“I’ll be OK. Just help me back up will you?”

He helped her back up and made her sit on the sofa. “I don’t like your pulse.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Your pulse is too fast.”

“Before you say it - no!”

“Then let me do your obs every thirty minutes as a compromise?”

“If you must.” She sighed.

“Thank you.”

“I’m guessing you want me to stay here?”

“For the time being, yes.”

“What you going to tell the kids?”

“They don’t need to know anything.” He smiled sadly.

“The fact I’m laid up on the sofa is gunna raise questions.”

“Just tell them you’re tired.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“OK.” She sighed. She drank a few sips of the water and yawned.

“Why don’t you have a sleep?” Charlie suggested.

“OK.” She whispered, she didn’t have the energy to argue.

He kissed her forehead, “I’ll be outside if you need me, ok?”

“Mmhmm.” She mumbled, already starting to doze off.

He smiled sadly. She was doing too much again.

Once she was sure that her daughter was asleep Kate gestured for Charlie to join her in the kitchen.

Charlie went into the kitchen with Kate.

Kate whirled around. “What the hell just happened?!” She demanded.

“What do you mean?”

“I… I’ve never seen her like that.”

“She collapsed. I think she’s dehydrated. She’s not eaten in— god knows how long.”

“You didn’t seem surprised though.”  
“I’m not.” He paused, “I’ve known for years she’s had distorted eating issues.”

“Why didn’t she come to me about it? I’m her mother for goodness sake!”

“Because until last night she never admitted she had a problem.”

“Well looking at the state she’s in today that’s clearly not exactly done her much good!”

“She was willing to eat until someone commented on the size of her plate.”

“So this is all my fault is it?!”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Then what are you saying Charlie?”

“I’m not accusing anyone of anything.” He sighed. “I just wish I could do something.”

“Aren’t there treatment programmes or something? Seeing as how you’re convinced she has a problem that needs fixing.”

“She won’t go to them.”

“Can’t you make her?”

“No I can’t. I wish I could.”

“Aren’t there ways you can force her medically?”

“Forcing her won’t change anything.”

“Obviously I’m not suggesting that you have my daughter sectioned or anything that dramatic..!”

“Duffy has to do this on her own terms.”

“How did you let things get this serious?”

“Me?” Charlie laughed slightly.

“What’s so funny?”

“You think this is all my fault?”

“Well you claim to know her better than I do…”

“I can’t do anything to force her.”

“So how long has this been going on for then?”

“I don’t know. A while I assume.”

“Is this because of what Andrew did to her?”

“I don’t think Andrew helped matters.”

“He rarely did!”

“He used to force her to eat and then taunt her for it.”

The thought hit Kate like a ten tonne weight. “I never considered that was why…” She murmured.

“What was why?”

“She gained quite a lot of weight after Jake was born and then a little while later suddenly lost it all. Then it happened again, twice maybe three times more. I told her she needed to get a grip.”

“She hates her figure. Prefers it when she’s skinny to being fat. Because she thinks she’s fat when she’s curvy.”

“Why would she think that? I mean there’s been a handful of times where she’s been quite overweight but most of the time she’s just a bit chubby cheeked. But she’s been like that since she was a little girl.”

“Because she feels men take advantage of her when she’s curvy.” He explained and sighed.

“Oh well that’s just nonsense! She’s only had a handful of boyfriends over the years.”

“It didn’t have to be her boyfriends that took advantage of her.”

“What are you saying Charlie? Did someone hurt my little girl?” She added in a whisper.

“I can’t tell you Kate. I promised Duffy.”

“I’m her mother!”

“And I promised my wife.” He replied back.

Kate sighed.

“I’m sorry Kate. I’d tell you but I made a promise. And I take my promises seriously.”

“I respect that.” She sighed, knowing Charlie wouldn’t budge on the matter. 

“I will look after her. But she doesn’t make it easy.”

“She never has. She’s stubborn like her father.”

He nodded, “Stubborn is one way of describing her.”

Charlie and Kate decided to take the kids out for a walk to give Duffy a chance to rest without interruptions. Peter wasn’t especially keen as he was concerned that there was more going on than they were being told but eventually agreed to go along.

“Please don’t worry about your mum, Peter. She’s just having a rest.”

“Shouldn’t someone stay with her?” Peter suggested as they began to walk away from the house.

“No, your mum just needs to sleep.”

Duffy woke up a little while later, confused to find the house empty. Feeling a little stronger after her nap she went through to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich and a glass of water.

The children were playing in the park. There was a note on the kitchen counter. 

“We’ve gone to the park, left you to sleep. Love you xxx”

After eating the sandwich she decided to take a walk to the park, hoping the fresh air would do her some good.

It was a nice day, slightly cold but the rain had held off for now. Charlie watched the children as they played.

Duffy crept up behind him. “I thought I’d best come to you to have my obs checked.” She whispered cheekily in his ear.

He laughed softly hearing her voice. “Hello gorgeous.”

She smiled as she held out her wrist towards him.

He placed his fingers on her wrist and took her pulse.

“Satisfied now?”

“Hm, for now.” He replied with a smile as he met her gaze.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine!”

“I believe you.”

“Mummy!” Tilly squealed as she came running over. Reaching her parents she jumped up, forcing Duffy to lift her up.

“You ok, mummy?” Tilly asked.

“Yes princess.” She smiled, giving Tilly a kiss.

“Good.” Tilly giggled and kissed her mum back.

“Why don’t you go play with your sisters?” Duffy suggested as she placed the little girl back on the ground.

Tilly giggled, nodded and ran back to her siblings.

“Is Emily OK?” Duffy asked Charlie, purposely keeping her voice low.

“Emily’s fine.” He reassured with a smile.

“This needs to stop though doesn’t it?”

He nodded, “Yes baby.”

“I can’t do this alone.”

“You’re not on your own.”

She nodded. “I’m scared.” She admitted softly.

“Scared of what?” He asked.

“Failing.”

“You won’t fail.”

She lent her head on his shoulder. “I’m guessing from the looks my mum keeps giving me that you told her?”

“Yeah I did.” He sighed, “I told her that you had problems with your eating.”

“What did she say?”

“Nothing really.”

“She didn’t suggest you have me committed then?”

“Sectioned? No, she didn’t want that.”

“You do surprise me! That’s her usual solution to anything she doesn’t understand - hide it away and pretend everything is OK.”

“She just wishes she could help you. A bit like me really.”

“She tries to help but at the same time worries too much about what others think of her. Why else do you think she calls herself ‘mrs’? For years she told people my dad was dead.”

“It was a different generation back then.”

“Yeh, better he was dead than having abandoned us without a care.”

He sighed sadly and rubbed her arm. “Sit down?”

She sighed and let him lead her over to a nearby bench.

“I’ll help you as much as I can, ok?”

“And I’ll try to let you help me.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek.

They stayed in the park for another half an hour or so before the younger children started to complain they were getting cold.

“Hot chocolates all round?” Charlie asked.

“With arshellows?” Emily asked.

“If you want marshmallows, you can have them.”

“Yay!” She giggled.

They went to the cafe near the park and ordered hot chocolates with marshmallows for the children.

“Yum, yum!” Tilly giggled as she got cream all over her lip.

Charlie smiled as he watched her.

Lottie and Emily began to giggle as they copied Tilly. The giggles grew louder as Tilly decided to try and balance a marshmallow on the end of her nose. The girls and boys laughed hysterically. Tilly was certainly the clown of the family and lapped up the attention. She did really well at balancing the marshmallow at the end of her nose.

Duffy noticed that Kate had been very quiet since they’d entered the cafe. “You ok mum?” She asked, leaning over.

Kate nodded and then sighed.

“Everything is fine. It was just a minor blip. Nothing to worry about.” Duffy reassured her mum.

Kate nodded again, but still couldn’t help but worry. Duffy was her only daughter.

“Mother say something! Please.”

“I’m just worried Lisa.”

“You don’t need to worry. I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“You’ll always be my little girl.” Kate replied.

Duffy rolled her eyes but couldn’t help chuckling.

“You’ll say the same when your girls are older!”

“I’m sure I will.” Duffy looked over at the counter. “Do you fancy sharing a biscuit with me?” She asked nervously.

“Sure why not?” Kate smiled.

Duffy returned to the table a few minutes later with a cookie. “The shortbread looked lovely but I couldn’t resist this!” She blushed.

Her mum smiled. “You wanted the cookie instead?”

“Yeh.” Duffy giggled. “Hope that’s OK?”

“Of course it’s ok.”

Duffy broke the cookie in half and placed the two pieces back on the plate. 

“Which half are you having?”

“I don’t mind. You pick first.”

Kate took the smaller of the two cookies.

Duffy picked up the second piece, trying to ignore the glance Charlie gave her. He was clearly trying to be subtle but she knew him better than that.

He didn’t want to put her under pressure.

Duffy sighed as she ate the biscuit. It was like being an exhibit at the zoo!

Charlie didn’t want her to feel like that and neither did Kate.

A little while later they left the cafe and began the walk back to Kate’s house.

Tilly and Lottie skipped down the path hand in hand. Clearly their earlier fight had been but a temporary, tiredness-induced, blip.

Charlie suddenly stopped, pulling Duffy towards him and kissed her. “Couldn’t resist.” He laughed gently.

“You’ve never been able to keep your hands to yourself!” She giggled.

“It’s you, you’re too gorgeous.”

“You’ll end up getting a clip round the earhole from my mum if you’re not careful!” She teased.

“Be worth it.” He whispered as he kissed her again.

“Ew!” Jake and Louis shouted, giggling.

“Ewww mummy!” The girls copied. 

“What? He started it!” Duffy poked Charlie in the chest giggling.

“Boys have germs!” Tilly giggled loudly.

“Matilda!” Kate exclaimed.

“I not Matilda! I’m Tilly!” She pouted. “Tilly Fairhead. No Matilda.” She giggled.

“She really should learn to use her proper name now she’s in school.” Kate remarked.

“There’s no issue with her using the name Tilly.” Charlie replied.

“Well that’s hardly surprising when you can’t even call your wife by her proper name.” Kate complained.

“Mum…” Duffy sighed.

“Anything else you want to criticise?” Charlie replied, “I mean you’ve criticised your daughter’s food intake, made your granddaughter think food makes her fat and now you’re saying I should call my children by their full names? My children are Emily, Matilda and Charlotte and they are addressed as such when they misbehave. Just like your daughter is called Lisa when she decides to be naughty. At other times, my children are called Tilly, Lottie and Em. And my wife is Duffy.” Charlie went on a bit of a rant about the situation.

“Charlie! Mum!” Duffy attempted to difuse the situation.

Unfortunately her mother decided to ignore her. “Oh is that so? Is there anything else that you’d like to get off your chest whilst you’re at it? Not that I appreciate your attitude!”

“I don’t appreciate yours either, Kate.” Charlie sighed.

“Can we please not have a fight in the middle of the street in front of the children?” Duffy pleaded.

“I’m not fighting with anyone.” Charlie replied as he wrapped his arm around Duffy’s waist.

“Are you just going to stand back and allow him to talk to me like that Lisa?!”

“I’m not getting involved!” Duffy sighed.

“Don’t get Lisa involved in our little disagreement.”

“Oh so you have remembered her name?”

“I use her name quite often, usually in the bedroom.” Charlie remarked cockily.

“Charlie!” Duffy gasped, her cheeks flushing scarlet.

“Well it’s quite clear to see that you can’t keep your hands to yourself around my daughter!”

“It isn’t just my hands that wander.” He smirked. Discreetly groping her bottom.

“Do you frequently behave like that in front of your children?”

“There’s nothing wrong with showing children that their parents are in love.” Charlie replied.

“But it’s… Its… Immoral!” Kate gasped.

“What is?” Charlie asked.

“Behaving like that in front of the children. What kind of example are you setting for them? Peter especially. It’s bad enough that…” She stopped herself before she went too far.

“It’s bad enough… What? Say it Kate?” Charlie encouraged.

“Mud sticks Charlie.”

“Because I had an affair?”

“Because of the grubby way you behaved with my daughter. Destroying her reputation in the process.”

Charlie laughed. “I—we fell in love.”

Duffy stepped away and hurried the children further up the road before things really exploded.

“I fell in love. Yes I shouldn’t have had an affair but I fell in love, madly in love! Shoot me if you must.”

“If you loved my daughter then you wouldn’t have treated her like she was no better than a streetwalker!”

“You have no idea, do you?!“

"No idea about what?”

“I didn’t screw your daughter because I was looking for someone to fuck.” He replied.

“That’s not what I’ve heard!”

“Really? And what did you hear Kate?”

“The utterly inebriated state my daughter was in most times you took her home.”

“Oh so you think I raped her? We were usually both drunk but that doesn’t mean I only wanted to fuck her.”

Duffy’s head shot up at Charlie’s words as she instructed the kids to walk faster, eliciting various complaints from them.

The children sighed and continued to walk with their mother in the direction of Kate’s house.

“I can’t believe you would use such appalling language in front of your children!” Kate retorted.

“They can’t hear me!“

"Regardless, I think you need to start setting a better example to the children or goodness knows what kind of trouble they’ll end up getting into!”

“My children are extremely well behaved!”

“So well behaved that Matilda and Charlotte attacked each other this morning?”

“They had a fight. It’s what children, siblings do.”

“Hmm.” She harrumphed.

“I try my best Kate! For all of them! I’m sorry if you feel it’s not good enough!”

“Not nice being accused of all sorts is it?” Kate replied bitterly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He shot back.

“Well you seem to blame all my daughter’s problems on me!”

“I’m not blaming you for anything!”

“Sounded that way earlier.”

“I wasn’t blaming you, Kate!”

“I have always tried my best with Lisa. She wasn’t the easiest child!”

“I know Kate.”

The conversation ended abruptly as they arrived back at the house.

“Kate, I wasn’t blaming you.”

Kate sighed. “We’ve probably both said things today that we shouldn’t have.”

“I respect you both as a woman, a mother and a grandmother.” He replied.

“And I respect the fact that you make my daughter happier than I thought possible.”

“I loved her longer than I ever admitted to anyone.”

“You’ve been one of the few constants in her life that she’s been able to rely on.”

He smiled sadly, “I’ll always be a constant presence in her life.”

“I’m glad. She’ll need that.”

“Is everything ok with you, Kate?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I just wondered that’s all.”

“It doesn’t do well to wonder.” Kate replied as she stepped back into the house.

“You’d tell me if you weren’t, wouldn’t you?”

“Charlie, keep your focus where it needs to be - on your wife!” Kate chided.

“I’m allowed to stray my focus to other important woman in my wife and children’s life.” He followed her into the house.

“Hush now!” Kate insisted in a harsh whisper as they entered the lounge.

“Ok.” He couldn’t help but wonder if Kate was keeping something from them.

Duffy got up from the sofa and walked over to them. “Have you decided to be civil now?” She asked, the frustration clear in her tone.

“Of course we have.” He sighed.

“What the hell got into the pair of you?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Mum?” She prompted.

“I’m sorry.”

“The last thing I need right now is you two falling out.” Duffy sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, the other resting against her lower back.

“I know. We’re sorry. It was just a disagreement of words.” Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek.

She sighed. “Just don’t let it happen again. Especially not in front of the children.”

“We won’t.” Charlie smiled sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“Good.” She replied giving them both one final look before heading back to the sofa.

“Are you ok?” He asked Duffy.

“Fine!” She replied dismissively.

That meant she wasn’t.

“We should get the kids home soon.” Duffy commented, changing the subject.

“Yeah we should. Let them have a bath and an early night.”

“Are you prepared to let me drive or are you gunna insist on making two journeys?”

“No you can drive if you want to.”

“Thank you.” She smiled as she rose from the sofa and began to organise the children ready to leave for home.

He helped with the children, ensuring shoes and coats were on, ready for hometime.

Once the children were home, bathed and settled into bed Duffy cornered Charlie in the kitchen. “Now do you want to tell me what earlier was really all about?” She asked.

Charlie shrugged, “Which part?”

“Your fight with my mother.” She clarified.

“I have no clue what it was over.” He admitted.

“You were arguing pretty harshly for someone who claims not to know why.” She replied, raising her eyebrow in disbelief.

“Maybe I was tired of your mum and her snarky comments.”

“So you decided that Boxing Day in front of the children was a good time to finally snap?”

“She commented on the food on your plate which in turn, caused our five year old daughter to refuse to eat because she didn’t want to get fat. I think I’m allowed to express my opinion on her choice of words.”

“She doesn’t mean it the way it sometimes sounds.”

“I know she doesn’t. But what was I supposed to do?”

“Oh I don’t know!”

“I’m sorry I snapped. I’m also sorry I tried to wind up your mum.”

Duffy sighed. “Not exactly the quiet family Boxing Day we had planned.”

“No it wasn’t.” He wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist.

“I was contemplating an early night but as you can probably feel someone has been very much awake and active for the last twenty minutes so I think that plan is out the window!”

“He’s moving?”

“A lot!”

He smiled brightly.

“I’m glad you find it so entertaining!” She remarked, a hint of amused sarcasm in her voice.

“It’s wonderful that he’s so active!”

“You’re not the one having your insides rearranged!” She pouted and then grimaced.

“Sorry.” He rubbed her belly, “Hey baby, stop rearranging mummy’s insides.”

Duffy gasped as the baby gave a strong kick in response.

“Yes you monkey.” He tapped her tummy.

“Will you please stop winding the baby up?” Duffy asked breathlessly.

He kissed her stomach tenderly. “I can’t wait to hold him.” He confessed.

“I imagine you’ll get the chance before your birthday.”

“Or maybe it’ll be after?”

“My bet is on 35 weeks. That’s just before your birthday.” She replied confidently.

“And what if baby here has the last laugh and decides to be stubborn and not come until after 40+ weeks?”

“That will never happen!” She laughed.

“How do you know?”

“Call it woman’s intuition.”

“Alright.” He playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Furthest I’ve ever made it was 37 weeks with Jake and that was not a pleasant labour. He was nearly seven pounds! No thank you, I’ll take a perfect little six pounder like Peter was if that’s alright?”

“Yes but you do realise, it would be Sod’s law if the baby made us wait. We had to wait to conceive him so…” Charlie shrugged.

“Stop tempting fate!”

“I’m not.” He chuckled softly.

“If your suggestion comes true I will never let you hear the end of it!”

“You and I aren’t patient at all.”

“Not at all.” She giggled.

“So I can imagine we may have to wait a little longer for our baby.”

“Confident enough to put a wager on it?” She smirked.

“Go on then, why not?”

“Name your terms.” She grinned.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “I cannot believe I’m letting you talk me into this.”

“You’re the one who’s so adament that you’re right so put your money where your mouth is. What are your terms?” She giggled.

“That our son is going to be as stubborn as his mother and be born after 40 weeks.”

“OK. What do I get if you’re wrong?”

“You can do whatever you want to me for 24 hours, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me. And on the rare chance that I’m wrong..?”

“I get to do whatever I want to do to you for 24 hours?”

“So either way you win?” She giggled.

“Yeah pretty much.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal!”

“Deal.” He shook her hand sealing the deal.


	54. NSFW | sexual content

January and February both came and went with no sign of the latest Fairhead child being ready to make it’s long awaited appearance.

It was early in the morning and Duffy was in the bathroom preparing for her big final practical of her midwifery course.

“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked as he got himself ready in the bedroom.

“Fine.” She claimed though that was quickly shown to be a lie as the sound of retching could be heard through the closed door.

He went into the bathroom, “Nerves?” He questioned, gently reaching out to stroke her back.

“I hope so. Or something I ate.” She sighed.

“It’s probably nerves,” He reassured, “I know how much today means to you.”

“You’re going to be there to pick me up afterwards aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.”

“I’m not sure I’ll have the energy to drive myself home.”

“I’ll pick you up and give you plenty of TLC.” He kissed the side of her head, “Now go and show them what you can do, beautiful!”

She sighed as she attempted to heave herself up off the bathroom floor, not an easy task at 38 weeks pregnant.

He helped her up off the floor. “I believe in you.”

“Am I mad trying to do this?” She asked, chewing her lip.

“Of course.” He smiled, “But I know how determined you are.”

“Let’s get this over with shall we?”

He kissed her forehead, “For your sake more than mine, yes.”

“At least its today and not next week. This uniform barely fits as it is!” She complained as she plodded down the stairs to put her shoes on.

“I must say you’re still very, very attractive in that uniform.” Charlie grinned as he followed her downstairs.

“You are such a weirdo!” She giggled.

“Am not! I just find you gorgeous and irresistible whether you’re wearing clothes or not.”

“Well after today I’m strongly considering giving up on clothes as nothing is comfortable any more!” She complained as she attempted to put on her shoes.

“Well I won’t object if you start walking around the house naked.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

“Charlie Jr might be in a constant state of hardness though.”

“Well given its his fault he deserves the punishment!” She shot back. “Oh bloody shoes!”

“Pass them here?”

She half threw them at him with a frustrated growl.

“Alright tiger, calm down.” He joked as he picked up the shoes and helped her put them on.

“Not funny! Ow, don’t tie them so tight!” She complained.

“Do you know who you sound like, right now? Tilly.” He replied as he undid the shoelace and tied them again, looser.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “You made my feet hurt!” She decided to ignore the fact that her feet had hurt even before he’d put her shoes on owing the the fact they were pretty swollen.

“I’m sorry babe.” He apologised.

Finally satisfied with her shoes she grabbed the banister and pulled herself back up.

“You, my darling, are going to smash it.”

“I’ll smash something before the day is over that’s for sure!” She muttered as she picked up her handbag and opened the front door.

Charlie grabbed his coat and his keys. “Do you want me to take you?”

“You don’t think I can drive myself any more?”

“No, I just thought it saves leaving your car in the car park.“

"Fine, you can drive. But only because I can’t be bothered with adjusting the seat again!”

He laughed and nodded, “Alright.” He closed and locked the front door behind him.

“Its not funny! Car designers really don’t think these things through!” She grumbled.

“No they didn’t, I agree.”

Duffy found herself becoming more and more nervous as they drove closer to the exam centre. Part of her was quite pleased the exam was practical because she wasn’t sure she was capable of sitting still for any length of time as her back was in almost constant spasm.

Sensing her nerves, Charlie squeezed her upper thigh and replied; “You, gorgeous, have got this.”

She looked up as the car stopped and forced a smile. “Yeh, course I have!”

“I believe in you.” He whispered as he lent forward and captured her lips with his.

Duffy’s smile was a little more genuine as she got out the car and headed inside.

The first three hours went well but soon the exertion was starting to take its toll. Duffy stood lent against the wall in the corner as they all waited for the next assignment to begin.

Charlie was going to attempt to cook her favourite meal as well as shower her with TLC.

Duffy kept her head down and tried to ignore the concerned stares of her course mates.

“You alright?” One of them asked.

“Fine.” Duffy muttered.

“Are you sure?”

“Just taking a quick breather. I’ll be right back at it as soon as they call us.” Duffy rolled her eyes. “Seriously, I’ve done this before.”

“But not this pregnant, have you?”

“I worked in a busy A+E department right up til the day before I had my eldest, this is nothing by comparison!”

“Wow, ok.”

“But not a word about this to my husband when he picks me up later ok?”

The lass laughed gently, “My lips are sealed.”

“I knew I could rely on you!” Duffy smiled as she heard the call from across the room. “Here we go again!” She sighed, pushing herself up from the wall.

“You sure you’re ok though?”

“Yes. My back has felt like this for almost three months now and nothing has happened so I’m pretty confident that nothing will today either!”

“Going to be a late arrival?”

“I really hope not as I’m not sure I can cope with my husband’s smug face if that happens!”

By the time the last assignment was about to start Duffy was practically on her knees with exhaustion and pain. She looked at her fob watch. Only half an hour to go.

Charlie meanwhile, couldn’t help but worry about her. She was seriously crazy!

Through gritted teeth and sheer force of will she made it through and received confirmation that she had passed all the required components of the day. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way out to the carpark. She pulled open the passenger side door and practically crawled into the seat.

“Well?” He asked with a grin.

“I passed.”

“Yes!! Knew you would babe.” He smiled brightly, “I was worried about you! You look knackered.”

“I’ll be OK. Just take me home.”

“Will you have a nap when you’re home?”

“If I nap now I won’t sleep tonight.”

“That’s ok, I’m sure we’ll find something to make you tired.”

“Mmhmm.” She mumbled, wincing as she attempted to get comfortable in the seat.

“I’ve spent all day panicking that I’d get a phone call that you’d collapsed or something.”

“You can be so melodramatic sometimes Charlie!”

“I know.” He squeezed her knee, “Congratulations babe. Always knew you could do it.”

“All that’s left to do now is submit that final written assignment and then I’ll be a fully qualified midwife.”

He kissed her cheek. “My beautiful wife both an ED sister and midwife!”

“I’m sure you’ll find a use for those talents in the department. The girls are planning a night in the pub on Friday to celebrate the submission of our final assignment.” She added casually.

“Of course I will.” He smiled as he turned the engine on and drove them home. “Is this where you ask for my permission to go?” He chuckled softly.

“Since when did I ask your permission to do anything?” She smirked.

He glanced at her and noticed the smirk, “You ask me in the bedroom occasionally.”

She rolled her eyes as a comfortable silence settled over them for the rest of the journey home. Mostly because Duffy was fighting the urge to fall asleep. She grumbled as she felt the car stop.

“You are definitely having a sleep.” He replied as he stopped the car outside the house.

“I’m fine!” She grumbled as she slowly got out of the car.

He rolled his eyes in response.

She’d barely made it a couple of steps towards the door when suddenly she let out a pained yelp and grabbed for Charlie as her knees gave out.

He caught her just in time. “Bloody Hell Duffy! You are definitely going to sleep when we get in. If you don’t want to sleep you can lie on the sofa and not move a muscle. You have no energy.” He managed to carry her into the house and sat her on the sofa.

“Stop fussing! There’s nothing to worry about, it’s been happening on and off for a week now.” She mumbled, letting slip more than she intended.

“And you never told me? I’m not surprised. Because if I’d known that, would I have heck allowed you to do your final practical today.” He sat her on the sofa and grabbed the blanket from behind the sofa.

“Its nothing. I wish it was as I’d quite like this baby to hurry up and stop messing around!”

“I told you he was going to have your genes and be stubborn.” He grinned.

“I’ve still got two weeks to prove you wrong!” She countered as she moved to get up off the sofa.

“Where are you going now?”

“Bathroom.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

“Ok.”

It was several minutes before Duffy returned looking paler and in more discomfort than when she’d gone upstairs.

“You really don’t look well. Are you in pain?”

“Its nothing I can’t handle.”

“That wasn’t my question.”

She sighed. “A little.” She admitted reluctantly.

“Where’s the pain? Your back?”

“Mainly yeh.”

“Do you want some paracetamol?”

“I took some upstairs.”

He nodded, “It’s probably from carrying our son around.”

“Yeh, probably. Oh..!” She bent forwards slightly as the pain briefly got worse.

“Lie down on your side?” He suggested.

She nodded as she reluctantly did as he suggested.

“It might help. It might not. I don’t know.” He paused, “Hot water bottle? Would that help?”

“Please.” She whispered, her voice suddenly very small.

He kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen to get the hot water bottle.

Duffy wriggled on the sofa. The pain was coming and going in waves but didn’t feel like the previous times.

He returned a short while later and handed her the hot water bottle. “Labour pain?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. Ow!” She moaned.

“Are you having contractions?”

“They don’t feel like any I’ve had before.”

“But you’ve got pain?”

“Yeh.” She sighed.

He nodded. “Will you let me know if it gets worse?”

“Yes.” She grimaced again. “I just want an evening of peace and quiet whilst the kids are away.”

“You and me both.” He laughed gently.

“Oh shit!” She swore as the strongest pain yet shot through her back nearly catapulting her off the sofa.

He watched her, “Oh shit. Are you alright?”

“No! That really hurt!”

“Shall I call the doctor?”

“I really don’t want to have to traipse up to the hospital tonight…”

“I know but there could be a serious reason why you’re in pain.” The concern was evident in Charlie’s voice.

“I just need some stronger painkillers that’s all. Can you get me something?”

“As long as you promise not to ask where I got them from.”

“OK.”

“Actually on second thoughts, I don’t think you can have them.”

“What are they?”

“Naproxen. Not recommended in the third trimester, right, midwife?” He smiled.

“No they’re not.” She tried to sit up. “Why do you have them?”

“I had some left over from… You know.” He sighed.

“Where are they?”

“In the medicine cupboard, why?”

Duffy pushed herself up from the sofa and slowly made her way to the stairs.

“Will you please come and sit back down.”

“I will once I’ve flushed them down the toilet. Something I would have done before now had I known you still had them!”

“Will you please just leave them? I’m hardly about to take another overdose any time soon.” He rubbed her lower back.

“Don’t care!” She replied firmly despite the fact that she was practically crawling up the stairs as it hurt too much to stand properly.

“Duffy! Stop been stubborn, please!”

She ignored him as she focused on her goal. Reaching the bathroom she hauled herself to her feet using the sink and opened the medicine cabinet.

There was a box of Naproxen in the cupboard. Second shelf.

Opening them she leant against the wall for balance as she dropped them one by one into the toilet.

“Duffy?” He sighed. “Baby?”

“What?” She flushed the toilet as she finished throwing out the pills. She wobbled slightly as her legs went weak again.

He picked her up and carried her through to their bedroom.

“Why did you still have them?” She demanded.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh Charlie!” She sighed moving to give him a hug but keeling over in pain as soon as she moved.

“Will you please rest?” He asked as he pushed her gently on the bed.

She tried to lie still but the pain was getting worse and near constant. It was all she could do not to scream.

“I’m calling the doctor.” He replied eventually after watching her continue to suffer for about ten minutes. 

Duffy opened her mouth to argue but screamed instead.

He panicked even more and ended up calling an ambulance.

By the time they reached the hospital Duffy could barely stand.

“What’s wrong? Why is she in so much pain?”

“It could be a number of things but I don’t think it’s labour.” The doctor replied. “Has she done anything overly physically strenuous during the last few days?”

“Erm, yes. Did a practical for her midwifery course. All day today. She said she’s had the pain on and off for a week.” Duffy was given gas and air for the pain.

“All day?” The doctor repeated, the shock clear in his voice.

“Yes. I know, I wasn’t 100% happy with it either.”

Duffy was taken to a side room to be examined further.

Charlie was pacing. A sign he was nervous.

After a few minutes the doctor came over to speak to Charlie.

“Is she ok and the baby?”

“Her heart rate is a little high but that’s probably due to the pain. Baby is absolutely fine.”

“Why is she in so much pain? The position of the baby?” Charlie had what felt like 101 questions.

“Possibly. I think it could be PGP.”

Charlie nodded, “Pelvic pain? What’s the treatment?”

“Well there’s not a massive amount we can do at this stage. It’ll clear up once the baby has been born but until then plenty of rest and she might need to use crutches if she’s struggling to get around.”

“Thanks Doc, but have you ever tried getting her to rest? She’s bloody stubborn.”

“So I’ve gathered but I don’t have the grounds to admit her.”

“I’ll attempt to get her to rest.” He smiled.

“Thank you. We’ll monitor her for a couple more hours just to be on the safe side but after that she should be OK to go home.”

“Thanks.” He smiled sadly, “Our first night child free for a while and we still end up in A&E.”

“Its almost like you can’t stay away!”

“We can’t. We love it that much.” Charlie replied sarcastically. “Can I see her?”

“Well, from what I’ve heard about the things you two get up to I’m not surprised!” He smirked. “Of course you can.”

“What do you mean?” Charlie laughed. “Thanks.”

“Rumour has it that your office desk is reinforced…” The junior doctor smirked.

Charlie laughed gently, “My lips are sealed.”

“Whatever you say Charlie..!” He laughed as he headed off to check on another patient.

Charlie shook his head fondly and went to see Duffy. “Hello gorgeous.”

“Hi.” She smiled. More colour had returned to her cheeks.

“You look better.”

“I feel a lot better. Are you here to take me home?” She asked hopefully.

“No you’re on bed rest for a few hours. Then you can go home on the condition you rest.”

“But I’m fine now!” She complained.

“Maybe. But you still need to rest.” He paused, “The doctor also says no more excitement on the desk either.”

“What the hell have you been telling people?!”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything.” Charlie put his hands up, “He told me the desk has a reputation. What can I say? Maybe you’re louder than you realise.” He smirked.

“Charlie!” She gasped, covering her face with her hands. “I blame you!”

“Its not me who’s vocal.” He smirked.

“You’re lucky I can’t get up and smack you right now!”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, “Sorry babe.”

She whacked him on the arm, a triumphant grin on her face. “Seems I just had to wait for you to move close enough!” She giggled.

He pouted and rubbed the top of his arm. “Ow!”

“Serves you right!” She laughed.

He pouted and met her gaze. “Not nice.”

“It’s only fair that you share my pain.”

“That’s true. It’s my fault you’re in this condition.”

“Please tell me they’re not insisting on total bedrest?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

“Not again!” She grumbled.

“You’re lucky they’re not admitting you.”

“I don’t know why they don’t just induce me and get it over with.”

“Because baby is quite happy in there.”

“Well I’m not!” She pouted.

“Patience darling.”

“No!” She stuck her tongue out. “Fine!” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll just do it my way then.”

He frowned slightly, “What’s your way?”

“One way or another this baby is coming out within the next two weeks!”

“Ok.” He smiled.

“I am not losing our bet!” She insisted.

“Sore loser.”

“Says you!”

He kissed her tenderly. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine now. I just want to go home to my own bed.”

“In a bit.” He smiled.

“I still haven’t had my promised foot rub.”

“Did I promise?” He smirked.

“Well I didn’t promise to rub my own feet. I can’t even reach them anymore!”

“I don’t remember making such a promise.” He teased before he kissed her again.

She took the opportunity to tease the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip.

He parted his lips.

“I thought you two had an office for that kind of thing!” Harry laughed as he drew back the curtain.

Charlie groaned, “And here’s me thinking nobody knew about the desk or my office.” He laughed, receiving a punch to the arm from Duffy.

“Well I can turn around and leave you alone for a while longer but seeing as I’m here to prepare you for discharge…”

“Let’s just get this over with so I can go home!” Duffy interrupted.

“Urgh! Can you not keep her in for the night so I get the bed to myself?” Charlie joked.

“You can have the sofa to yourself if you like!”

Harry laughed as he watched Charlie and Duffy bicker between themselves.

Duffy broke from the bickering when she suddenly realised that Harry was holding a pair of crutches. “Oh please say those aren’t for me?”

“Unfortunately yes but only when you need to use them and you’re in a great deal of pain.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes, as she slowly moved to perch on the edge of the bed. “I’m presuming you want to make sure they’re the correct height?”

“Yes please.”

She grumbled as she took hold of the crutches and gently lowered her feet onto the floor before standing.

Harry adjusted the crutches so they were at the correct height. “How do those feel?”

“I look like an idiot!”

Charlie was going to say something but decided against it. 

“It’s recommended. It’s either these or complete bed rest on a ward for two weeks.” Harry said. 

“How the hell am I supposed to work on these?”

“You’re not allowed to work. Your maternity leave starts from now.” Harry replied. 

“But that will leave us short staffed!” She complained.

“Leave the staffing to me, it’s my job.” Charlie replied.

“Trust you to pull rank!”

Charlie rolled his eyes, “Please, we’ll manage.”

“Urgh! Can we go home now?” She asked as she attempted to manoeuvre the crutches so she could leave the cubicle.

“Doc, is she allowed to go home?” Charlie asked Harry.

“Yes providing she behaves herself and does as she’s told.” He turned to Duffy. “Or I will have no choice but to have you admitted.”

“Are you listening?” Charlie smiled, “Thanks Harry.”

She stuck her tongue out and pulled a childish face in response.

Harry laughed and left Duffy and Charlie to it. 

By the time they arrived back home a short while later Duffy had decided that she could manage by herself. 

“Don’t need my help huh?”

“No, come any closer and I will stick this crutch somewhere painful!”

“I see your feisty side is coming out?” He smirked.

“Another word and I really will shove this crutch up your arse!” She glared as she stood up out of the taxi.

He chuckled, “You’re very attractive when you’re angry.”

“You honestly think you’re getting lucky tonight?”

“You’re on bed rest. Doesn’t look like I’m getting lucky for the next two weeks.”

“I’m willing to risk it if you are!” She giggled as they entered the house.

“You’re so naughty.” He laughed gently as he followed her into the house.

“Its one way to get things going.” She shrugged.

“And you say about me and my old wives tales.” He closed the door and removed his coat.

“It worked with Emily.” She retorted.

“Tomorrow, we can try? But only if I feel you’ve rested enough.”

“Fine.” She grumbled. She paused as she contemplated her shoes and the stairs.

Watching her, he asked a couple of minutes later. “Would you like a hand?”

“It doesn’t seem like I have much choice.” She admitted begrudgingly.

He helped her with her shoes and then up the stairs to bed. “This wasn’t what I had planned for our child free evening.”

“What was your plan?”

“Dinner. Plenty of sex.” He laughed.

“Sounds good to me.” She giggled. “We could eat in bed?”

“It’ll have to be a takeaway?” He pouted, “What do you fancy?”

“How about a curry?” She chuckled.

“Too messy.”

“But I have a real craving for one!” She pouted. “You wouldn’t deny your heavily pregnant wife something she really craved would you?”

“Hmm, it depends.” He smirked, “What’s in it for me?”

“My eternal gratitude.”

“Is that all?” He laughed and kissed her tenderly, “What kind of curry?”

Hmm… A vindaloo?” She smirked.

“Is this part of your plan to induce your labour?”

“I don’t know what you mean..!” She giggled.

“Of course you don’t. Curry? Final answer?”

“Yes, a vindaloo curry please.” Her smile was full of fake sweetness.

“Your smile is so fake. But a vindaloo it is.” He ordered them both a curry.

“Thank you!” She wriggled on the bed trying to get more comfortable whilst he called to order the takeaway.

He sat on the bottom step as he ordered the takeaway and stayed to wait for it to arrive.

She was still trying to find a good way to sit when he arrived back upstairs with the food.

“Are you still fidgeting?”

“You try getting comfortable when you resemble a blimp! I swear, I thought I was massive when I had the twins..!”

“You’re not massive! You, Mrs Fairhead, are beautiful.”

“I swear I’m nearly as wide as I am tall!”

“No you’re not! That’s all in your head.” He dished up the food onto a plate, along with a naan bread and handed the plate to Duffy.

She began to tuck into the food wincing as she swallowed. “It was just a bit warm.” She explained, catching his concerned look. 

“Hot you mean.” He laughed.

“No, I meant the temperature. I can handle the spice just fine!” 

“Ah, alright.” He kissed her cheek before taking a mouthful of his food.

They ate their food in a companionable silence. Once she’d finished eating Duffy handed her plate back to Charlie.

He took her plate and got up from the bed. “I’ll be back in a minute. Let me get rid of this and wash up.”

“OK.” She replied before accidentally burping really loudly.

He laughed as he left the bedroom and went downstairs.

By the time he came back upstairs she’s rolled onto her side and gotten somewhat comfortable though the fact she now had raging heartburn wasn’t helping matters.

He lay behind her. His hand cupped her bottom. “Your body is bloody amazing, you know.

“We’ll ignore the fact it’s falling apart in the process!” She chuckled as she shifted backwards towards him.

“It’s done amazing and incredible things.”

“Feel free to show it how much you appreciate all its done.” She whispered.

“I owe you a foot massage.” He whispered against her ear.

“I was hoping for more than that!”

“You need to rest.” He nibbled her ear.

“I’m laid down aren’t I?” She smirked, shifting slightly so her bottom pressed up against him.

“You still need to rest.” He licked her earlobe. “Please?”

“You know you want to..!” She teased.

“When don’t I?” He smirked, “No. You’ve had a busy day and you’re exhausted. I will fuck you for as long as your heart desires but tomorrow.“

She pouted, disgruntled that he clearly wasn’t about to change his mind. "Well tonight has totally sucked!” She grumbled.

“I know, I agree.” He kissed her neck before moving to the foot of the bed and giving her that promised foot massage.

She hissed as he took hold of her feet even though he was purposefully gentle.

“I’m incredibly proud of you, you know.” He said gently after a while of massaging her feet in complete silence.

“Despite the fact I put myself in hospital this evening?”

“Yeah that was silly.” He smiled sadly, “But I should’ve known something like this would’ve happened.”

“You do realise that we’ll never hear the end of it…” She sighed, smiling.

“Hear the end of what?”

“I’m sure they’re all speculating on how I ended up in there.”

“Well the doctor knew you’d had your midwifery exam. You should’ve seen his face!”

“It was a requirement of my course.” She shrugged.

“Yes but not when you’re 38 weeks pregnant.”

“I didn’t pick the date.”

“I know.” He looked up at her and smiled, “Your drive and determination is another part of you that’s sexy as hell.”

“I didn’t like the idea of waiting a whole year because of just one requirement.”

“I know.”

“Luckily graduation isn’t for a couple of months.” She chuckled.

“Ah, least you don’t have to graduate heavily pregnant.”

“The robes are probably about the only things that would fit me right now!” She laughed.

He laughed gently, “Duffy?”

“What?”

He held her gaze for a moment, “I love you. Really love you.”

She blushed, not sure what had caused his sudden shift in mood. “Have you done something I’m gunna be mad about?” She asked with a nervous giggle.

He shook his head and answered back, “Just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“Ok.” She smiled softly.

“And that I’m proud of you.”

“I can’t quite believe that I’m going to be a graduate. I always thought that people with degrees were super smart.”

“You are super smart. Always have been.”

“Hmm… If only the girls from school could see me now, they’d have to eat their words!”

“I take it people bullied you?”

“You’d be amazed how many things kids can find to comment on.” She sighed.

“Kids are just cruel.”

“Yeh and I was the short, fat, ginger thicko with no dad.”

“I bet you weren’t.”

“I’d love to see your evidence to argue with me on two of those points!” She raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. “Because you of all people should know that I’m a natural redhead..!”

“You are. That’s where you get your fiery temper from.” He laughed.

She turned slightly to stick her tongue out at him, rubbing her chest gently as she did so.

“It’s a sexy temper.” He chuckled softly.

She shook her head fondly as she tried to sit up.

“You alright?”

“Hurts.” She mumbled.

“Heartburn?”

“Maybe.” She hiccuped and then burped.

He laughed, “Very attractive.”

“Not…” She just about managed to turn her head away before she was sick.

“Oh babe.” He sighed softly and grabbed the bin, handing it to her.

She was sick a couple more times before she sat back.

“You feeling better?”

She nodded weakly.

“Are you sure?”

“Maybe that curry wasn’t the best idea…” She sighed.

“No maybe not.” He rubbed her arm.

“I just want this over with.”

“I know you do.” He smiled sadly.

“I don’t want to spend two weeks on crutches, the kids’ll run rings around me!”

“Like usual then?” He smiled brightly.

“Rude!” She giggled.

“It’s for two weeks. It’ll go quickly.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Yeah I’m not the one who’s on crutches or bed rest.”

“You get to still go to work.” She pouted.

Charlie shrugged, “But it’s no good working without my wing woman.”

“You could always override Harry and let me still work?” She smiled.

“Not a chance!”

“Spoilsport!” She pouted.

“I am, sorry.”

“I could just sit doing paperwork?” She suggested.

“No, you’re staying at home. And you’re resting.” He smiled, “You’ll be grateful for the peace whilst the kids are at school.”

“I’ll be bored out of my mind more like!”

“You’ll miss me. And my wandering hands.” He laughed gently.

“Always!” She giggled.

His hands playfully wandered up her thighs.

She snuggled closer to him, her leg twisting as she encouraged his hand higher.

“Want my hand higher huh?”

“I’d be happier if it wasn’t just your hand.” She whispered.

“You’re adamant to get what you want, aren’t you?”

“Of course!” She smirked.

He shook his head fondly.

“I promise to be a good girl!” She fluttered her eyelashes playfully.

“You’re naughty.”

“Naughty in a good way?”

“Naughty in a… naughty way.”

“So I need to be punished..?”

“You’ve had enough punishment for one day.”

“What about a bit of TLC?”

“Depends what you want?”

“You know what I want.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Some special attention from my personal nurse.”

“Define special attention.” His hand was fully up her thigh by this point.

“I worry that Charlie Jr might be getting cold so feel I should warm him up.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Not totally sure. I was hoping you’d have some creative ideas.” She giggled.

“I’m all out of ideas I’m afraid.“

"Help me up?”

Charlie moved and proceeded to help Duffy up off the bed.

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” She instructed.

“You’re bossy.” He smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

She winked as she attempted to get comfortable sitting on his lap, her back resting against his chest.

He began to kiss her neck.

“Mmm, that’s nice.”

“You like that?” He whispered as he continued to kiss her neck.

“Yes.” She moaned as she moved his hands to rest on the top of her thighs.

His hands ran up her thighs, his lips still on her neck.

She adjusted her legs to give him better access, desperate to feel him fully.

“Are you trying to get me into trouble?”

“When have I ever got you in trouble?”

“All the time.” He teased, his hands getting closer to her centre.

She giggled, wriggling slightly on his lap, her lips curling into a satisfied smirk as she felt him start to react.

“Charlie Jr is definitely beginning to react.”

“He wants to play?”

“He always wants to play Duffy.” He mumbled.

“I’m game.” She grinned.

“You’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

“I promise to go on bedrest from tomorrow. How’s that for a deal?”

He rolled his eyes, “Promise?”

“I promise to be a good girl.”

After a few minutes of weighing up the deal, he whispered in her ear. “Deal.”

“I knew you’d come around to my way of thinking.”

“Confident were you?”

“Always.” She giggled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

His hands moved from her thighs and cupped her breasts.

She moaned, her skin was so sensitive.

“Sensitive babe?” He whispered.

“Very.” She sighed contentedly.

“What do you want me to do? Tell me. Boss me about a bit.” He smirked.

“Fuck me til I scream.” She declared.

“Right now or…?”

“Or?!” She raised an eyebrow.

“Or after I’ve finished playing with you for a bit. Your call.”

“Well that’s not a fair choice!” She pouted.

“Isn’t it?”

“I just want to get laid!” She whined petulantly.

“Help me then?” He smiled.

“How?”

“Stand up so I can free Charlie Jr?”

“Can you pass me a crutch?” She mumbled, not able to meet his eye.

He reached over and grabbed one of the crutches.

“Thank you.” She whispered as she took the crutch and stood up, trying not to lean too obviously on it.

He removed his trousers and boxers. “Charlie Jr’s definitely more than ready.”

“He certainly is!” She giggled.

“Are you?”

“Why don’t you check for yourself?”

“I’d much rather you checked for me?” He grinned.

She slowly slid her knickers down her legs til they rested on one foot. She then kicked them across the floor towards him with a giggle.

He watched her and shook his head fondly.

She slowly turned to sit back on his lap, dropping the crutch to the floor with a loud clang.

“You’re very loud.”

“I didn’t realise I needed to be quiet.” She giggled.

“You don’t.” He smiled.

“Good because I don’t intend to be.” She replied as she wriggled on his lap in an attempt to get comfortable again.

“If you keep wriggling, I’ll come all over you and not in you.”

“Well help me get comfy then!”

“Are you asking or telling me?” He smirked.

“Telling you!” She glared with a smirk.

His cock twitched as he received her glare.

“Are you going to keep me waiting all night?” Her glare intensified.

“Maybe.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“No I wouldn’t.”

“Good boy!”

“You like it when I’m good?”

“I like it when you do as you’re told.”

“I like it when you do as you’re told too.”

“Its much more fun when I break the rules!” She giggled. She reached down between her legs and stroked her fingers around the tip of his cock. “See? Much more fun!”

He breathed out. “That feels nice.”

“You’re going to have to give me a hand because I can’t really see what I’m doing!”

“Just keep doing that, you might be rewarded with something.”

She swirled her fingertip around a couple more times before sliding it over the tip.

He’d already started leaking from his tip.

She lifted her hand back up and sucked her finger, looking back over her shoulder to catch his eye as she did so.

“That’s hot.” He whispered.

“You taste good, I bet you’ll feel even better.”

“Why don’t you find out?”

“Care to give me a hand with that?”

“Of course I will.“

She helped him as best she could, not an easy task with her back but finally he had her in the right position.

He pushed her hips down onto him as he entered her.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned as she felt his cock fill her, her body having been crying out for the sensation for too long.

He moaned against her neck loudly.

She clenched her muscles around him.

“Oh fuck baby, you feel good.”

“Oh fuck me!” She moaned.

He didn’t need telling twice, he began to fuck her. His thrusts hard.

It didn’t take much for her orgasm to rapidly build. She knew she’d probably pay a heavy price in terms of the pain she’d be in afterwards but right at that moment it felt more than worth it.

“God baby,” He whispered in her ear.

She laced her fingers through his as they held her hips firmly to prevent her from falling.

“I love you.” He whispered.

She attempted to reply but her words were incoherent as her orgasm peaked, carrying her away on its waves.

It wasn’t long before he joined her, climaxing with her.

After a few moments she opened her eyes, still breathless and hoarse from the moans and screams of her orgasm.

He was just as breathless.

“Fuck!” She gasped.

“That was… incredible.”

“Told you it’d be worth it!” She grinned triumphantly.

“It’s always worth it with you.”

“We should probably try and get some sleep. Hopefully we’ll be up early tomorrow.”

“Sleep sounds good although it feels weird not having the kids here.”

“It does. Though that will hopefully be rectified by this time tomorrow.” She smiled, her hand resting lightly on her bump.

“You’re still convinced he’ll be early, aren’t you?”

“I really hope so.” She winced as she attempted to get into bed.

He helped her into bed.

The exhaustion of the day had hit her hard and it wasnt long before she was fast asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Despite trying every trick and crazy idea she could think of nothing had worked. Fed up didn’t even come close to describing Duffy’s mood now she was just four days away from her due date. Even with crutches she was finding it almost impossible to get around due to the pain and discomfort she was suffering with. The baby was sitting low which had relieved some of the pressure on her lungs but only increased the pressure on her back and pelvis, which wasn’t helped by the fact that due to her petite frame she was all bump, and a much bigger bump than she was used to at that!

Charlie was growing frustrated and impatient too. Only because he really, really wanted to meet his son. He was working and looking after Duffy, since she couldn’t do much on those crutches and she was still in a great deal of pain.

Charlie was just arriving home after a night shift when the phone rang. As she was stood next to it Duffy picked it up.

He placed his keys down on the side and removed his coat, hanging it up. “Who is it?” He mouthed.

“Not sure.” She mouthed back before turning her full attention to the phone. “Mmhmm. Yes. Oh my gosh! Is he OK? Hang on, my husband has just walked through the door right this second.” She covered the mouthpiece of the phone. “Its a hospital in Canada. Louis is OK but there’s been a car accident.” She explained as she handed the phone over.

He frowned as he took the phone, “Hello?”

The doctor on the other end of the line explained that although Louis had been unharmed by the crash other than a few cuts and bruises the other occupants of the car had been seriously injured so there was no-one to look after the boy.

“When you say seriously, how bad are we talking?”

“The boy’s mother is currently in surgery and her partner is on a ventilator. The accident happened about six hours ago but we’ve only just been able to get your contact details from your son. He’s very upset and shaken up.”

“Ok.” Charlie sighed sadly, “You’re going to need to keep hold of him until I can get there. I’ll have to get the soonest flight but we’re looking at tomorrow before I’ll even get to Canada.”

“That’s fine. Would you like to speak to him?”

“Yes please.”

There was rustling before a little voice could be heard on the phone. “Daddy!” Louis cried, sounding much younger than his eight and a half years. 

“Hello son. It’s ok, daddy’s on his way.”

“I’m scared. Mummy wouldn’t wake up. I tried everything!” The little boy sobbed and sobbed.

“Oh…” It broke Charlie’s heart to hear Louis so sad and not being able to comfort him. He sat down on the stairs, “I know you would’ve tried everything! I’m very proud. Mummy will be ok.”

“She and Dan were fighting. I shouted at them to stop.”

“Please don’t worry.” Charlie didn’t know what else to say or do.

“When will you be here?”

“Tonight, tomorrow? I don’t know. I need to look at flights.”

“OK. The doctor wants to look at me again.”

“Will you stay with the doctor whilst daddy gets there?”

“OK. I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, son.”

Duffy turned to look at Charlie as he hung up the phone. “You start looking at flights, I’ll get your holdall packed.”

“Thank you.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

By the time Charlie had organised the flights and gotten upstairs Duffy had only managed to get his clothes out onto the bed. She’d given up on trying to take the holdall down from the top of the wardrobe. She’d tried to knock it down with a crutch but that hadn’t worked.

“Couldn’t reach?” He asked as he got the holdall out of the wardrobe. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok on your own?”

“You mean you haven’t already organised a babysitter for me?” She asked sarcastically.

“No I haven’t. Haven’t had time.” He answered back.

“I’ll be fine. You go to your son.”

He nodded and began to pack the clothes.

“Give him lots of cuddles from me.”

“I will, I promise.”

“I hope he’s OK.”

“I think he’s just scared and shaken up.”

“Poor baby.” She sighed.

“I hope Baz is ok. I know we didn’t get on but…” He shrugged.

“Did they tell you much?”

“She’s in surgery. Dan’s on a ventilator.”

“Oh my gosh, keep me in the loop once you get there.”

“I will do.”

“Try not to worry. Everything will be fine and you’ll be back home before you know it.” She reassured.

He nodded, “I can’t help but worry though. That’s just me.” He kissed her tenderly.

“I know. We’ll all be here with plenty of cuddles for you once you get back.”

“Love you.”

“We all love you too.”

He kissed her again and rubbed her stomach.

Duffy smiled as the baby gave a kick in response. “I think he’s gunna miss you doing that while you’re away.”

“I’ll miss feeling him respond.” He smiled sadly.

“He’ll help keep me company whilst you’re away.” She gave Charlie a kiss.

He returned the kiss before leaving.

Later that evening Duffy had just finished clearing after dinner when there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her crutches she slowly made her way over. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door. “Oh good evening ladies, what a total surprise to see the two of you on my doorstep!” She greeted them sarcastically.

“That’s not a very nice way to greet us.” Kate replied.

“I don’t need babysitting!” Duffy complained.

“We’ll be the judge of that!” Megan commented.

“Can we come in?” Kate asked.

“OK.” Duffy replied, slowly moving out of their way.

“Thank you.” Megan and Kate entered the house.

Kate looked anxiously at Megan as she saw the difficulty her daughter was having walking even with the crutches.

Megan gave a reassuring smile.

“She’s gotten worse since I saw her two days ago.” Kate whispered to Megan.

“It’ll be the baby. Boys are stubborn.”

“I don’t know why they haven’t brought on her labour by now. Surely that would have been better?”

“There might be more risks to why they haven’t induced her yet.”

“Surely her heart issues would be the main concern?” Kate worried.

“Shall I just leave you two to talk about me in peace?” Duffy complained.

“Sorry.” Her mum said quietly and then sighed. “Do you want a drink?”

“No its OK, I’m not supposed to drink tea or coffee after 6pm but you’re welcome to help yourself.”

“Charlie called us. Said you might need our help.” Megan replied as she ushered Duffy to sit down in the lounge.

“I can cope just fine.” Duffy sighed.

“Aunty Megan! Granny!” The girls squealed as they looked up.

“Hello girls.” Both women replied as they crouched down to hug the three girls.

“Daddy had to go on a plane.” Tilly explained.

“He did, didn’t he?” Kate smiled, “So Granny and Auntie Megan came round to help mummy look after you.”

“Coz mummy can’t walk without the special sticks?” Lottie asked.

“That’s right.”

“Why?” Emily asked.

“Because of the baby in her tummy.” Kate explained.

“Its coz she’s so fat!” Jake smirked from the doorway.

“Jake! Pack it in.” Megan answered, “That’s rude!”

“True though.” He shrugged.

“Shut up doofus!” Peter exclaimed as he shoved his brother in the back.

“Ow!!” Jake squealed. 

“Boys! Behave.” Megan shook her head, “Hello Peter. Gosh, haven’t you grown?”

“Hi Megan.” Peter replied, clearing his throat slightly as although his voice had pretty much completely broken it still briefly changed pitch on occasion, much to Peter’s horror.

“Boys please stop arguing!” Duffy sighed.

Jake began to laugh at his brother’s voice. “You sound stupid!”

“Shut up.” Peter muttered. “Mum, do you need a hand with anything?”

“No you come sit down. Thank you for doing the washing up sweetheart.”

“Mum?” Peter asked with a smile.

“Yes?”

“Can I go and see Sarah? Or is it too late?”

She looked at the clock. “As long as you’re back home by 8pm. It is a school night.”

“I will, I promise.” He kissed his mum’s cheek, “Love you.”

“Give my best wishes to Sarah and her parents.”

“I will mum.”

“Text me when you get there. Love you.”

“Yes mum, love you, bye.” Peter grabbed his coat and left the house, closing the door behind him.

Despite Duffy’s objections that she would be fine she was left with no choice but to accept that Kate and Megan planned to stay over until Charlie returned home. They insisted on putting the children to bed between them. When she returned downstairs Megan was disgruntled but not surprised to find that Duffy wasn’t on the sofa where they’d left her.

“Duffy? Where are you?” Megan asked as she shook her head fondly at the empty space on the sofa.

“Kitchen.” Came the muffled reply.

Megan walked into the kitchen.

“Not a word!” Duffy told her before the older woman had chance to draw breath.

“Can I not even ask what you’re doing?”

“I’d think it was fairly obvious what I’m doing. It needs doing or my kids are going to school in their underpants tomorrow!”

“Can I help you? Or are you adamant on doing everything by yourself?”

“All that’s left to do is turn the machine on but by all means feel free to do that for me!” Duffy replied, rolling her eyes.

“You are so stubborn! How does Charlie put up with you?” Megan joked.

“Why do you think he was so quick to run off to Canada?”

“For a break?” Megan shook her head, “Have you eaten?”

“Yes!” Duffy sighed. “I had a sandwich just before you arrived.”

“How’s the baby?”

“Apparently very comfortable in there and getting bigger by the day!”

“I take it he doesn’t want to come out any time soon.” Once the washing machine was on, Megan made Duffy sit back down in the lounge.

“Doesn’t seem to no.” Duffy sighed. “I’m starting to think this is some kind of message from the fates.”

“Message from the fates? What do you mean? You don’t still believe in all that, do you?”

“Well how else would you explain it?”

“He’s a boy. They’re lazy.” Megan replied.

“Peter and Jake had both arrived by this point.”

“He’s your youngest son. They’re never easy.”

“Mmhmm.” Duffy replied, her voice not entirely convincing.

“Your children were never going to be easy, Duffy. Not with yours and Charlie’s combined genes.” Megan laughed just as Kate came downstairs after saying goodnight to all the children.

“Why does everyone always accuse me of being stubborn and difficult?” Duffy grumbled.

“Charlie tells plenty of stories. Not to mention, I worked with you for years.”

“Does he now? Well he can hardly talk!”

“Oh so you’ve got stories about Charlie?” Kate asked joining in the conversation as she sat on the chair.

“After nearly twenty years? Of course I have!”

“Spill. I want to hear some.” Megan laughed.

Duffy took a moment to consider.

“Come on.”

“I’m just trying to work out what stories won’t also incriminate me.” Duffy chuckled.

“Probably none then.” Megan replied seriously and then laughed harder.

“What do you mean by that?” Duffy huffed.

“You and Charlie have a lot of stories, especially after twenty years together.”

“I don’t know why everyone thinks we were always thick as thieves, we were just friends for a fair chunk of that…” Duffy attempted to counter.

“Just friends?” Megan smirked.

“Yes!” Duffy replied. “Unless you can prove otherwise.” She added smugly.

“Tell me about these stories then?”

“Well you saw how many times Charlie dug his heels in with the suits Megan.”

“Hm, more times than I can remember.” Megan smiled.

Kate was falling asleep on the chair.

“Leave her to snooze.” Duffy whispered with a giggle.

“So how are things with you and Charlie? And all the children?”

“Its been an eventful few months but we’ve survived.”

“The girls are coming along leaps and bounds. Especially Emily. How are Jake, Louis and Peter?”

“Yeh, she’s coping so well with school. Better than we could have ever imagined. Jake is doing OK, it’s amazing that he’s been left with no scars after what happened. Things are rather complicated with his dad though. I swear Peter grows six inches every week recently.” Duffy’s smile faltered slightly. “As for Louis, well, hopefully we’ll know more once Charlie arrives in Canada.”

“Is he being an idiot like usual?” Megan asked referring to Andrew, “Poor thing. Charlie was really shaken up on the phone when he asked me to come round and keep an eye on you. He worries and cares about you.”

“Andrew is angry that I’m pushing to have the restraining order reinstated.” Duffy sighed. “It sounds like physically there’s barely a scratch on Louis but not everyone was as lucky.”

“So you should. Jake could’ve been killed because of his lax behaviour.” Megan sighed, “Hopefully everyone will be ok.” She paused for a moment, “How’s Peter’s girlfriend? Sarah isn’t it? Is he still with her?”

“Yes, that’s who he disappeared off to visit earlier.” Duffy smiled. “She’s a lovely girl.”

“Tell me about her?”

“She’s very quiet at first but once she opens up she’s quite the chatterbox. The girls adore her. Her dad is a bit of a bore at times but I tend to leave Charlie to deal with him!” Duffy giggled.

“Bout time Charlie did something.” Megan laughed.

“Her mum spends most of her time in a total flap despite only having Sarah and not working. She’s a bit Stepford Wives.” Duffy grimaced.

“Ah. Not like you?”

“Most of our conversations involve her gasping ‘I don’t know how you do it all’ and fussing.”

“And she only has the one child?”

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong, she’s lovely but you should have seen her face when she found out that I’d bought cakes for the bake sale at the girls’ school rather than baking them myself.”

“Tut tut Duffy, should’ve baked like a proper housewife.” Megan smirked.

“I know! How dare I be at work saving someone’s life when I should have been baking cakes!” Duffy replied sarcastically.

Megan laughed, “You’re admirable. I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure how you and Charlie would cope.”

“What do you mean?”

“I won’t pretend I was thrilled at the prospect of you and Charlie.”

“You’ve never really explained why. Don’t try and fob me off with the whole age thing and the fact he was my boss. There was more than that.”

“He was your boss. He was older. He was married. You both were married.” Megan sighed, “I didn’t want him to hurt you.”

“Why did you think he would hurt me?”

“I just thought he would. Charlie didn’t have the best reputation with women back then. Going from one bed to the next.”

“I would have happily entertained him in mine back then.” Duffy blurted out without thinking.

“Duffy!!” Megan was taken aback by her comment.

Realising what she’d said Duffy blushed.

“I am shocked by that comment, young lady!”

“I’ve not been a 'young lady’ for quite some time!” Duffy giggled.

Megan shook her head fondly as she listened to Duffy giggle.

“Those days seem like another lifetime ago.” Duffy sighed.

“When you didn’t have all these little terrors fighting for your undivided attention?”

“Something like that.” Duffy smiled. “I couldn’t have gotten through that time without you and Charlie though.”

“We didn’t do anything, not really.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Charlie.”

Megan laughed, “I’ve spent too much time around him.”

“You and me both!”

“Have you and Charlie thought of any names yet?”

“That’s a bit of a touchy subject…”

“Why?”

“We are totally unable to agree.”

“What do you like? What does Charlie like?“

"I like Thomas and Oliver.”

“But Charlie doesn’t? Oliver’s nice.“ Megan mused. "I like that name. Maybe I need to have a word with Charlie!”

"Good luck with that!”

“He’s a challenge.”

“Luckily I’ve always liked a challenge.”

“You make beautiful children. You and Charlie.”

“Thank you.” Duffy blushed.

“Is this baby definitely the last?”

“Why does everyone keep asking us that?”

“Because we never know with you two.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re both obviously very fertile.”

“I think that’s going to run out before much longer.”

Megan smiled, “You’ve had lovely children.”

“True. Maybe it’s time to sit back and contemplate the terrifying possibility of grandchildren.”

“Is Peter having sex?” Megan asked, her eyebrow raised.

“The idea has been discussed. I’m not happy but apparently I’m supposed to just grin and bare it or risk alienating my eldest son.”

“And what does Charlie think about all this?!”

“He’s practically encouraging Peter to go for it!”

“What?!” Megan was horrified at the suggestion.

“He’s decided that they’re smart enough to be sensible. I’ve no idea where he’s got that idea from.”

“I can’t believe Charlie would be so stupid or irresponsible.”

“Neither can I but he claims to know best!” Duffy rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be having strong words with Charlie when he gets back!”

“I’ll enjoy watching that!”

“He won’t enjoy it.”

“All the better!” Duffy laughed.

Megan laughed. “Fancy a hot chocolate?”

Duffy hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” Megan noticed her hesitation and frowned.

“I want to say yes…”

“So what’s stopping you?”

“You’ll think I’m being silly…”

“Tell me?”

“What Jake said earlier…”

“About you being fat? He’s a silly little boy. You’re not fat Duffy. This is the only time in any of your pregnancies I’ve seen you at a healthy weight.”

“He’s got a point though. I can barely stand.”

“And that’s because the baby is pressing on your pelvis and causing you pelvic pain. It’s quite common in pregnancy, many women have to use crutches or go on bed rest. It has nothing to do with your weight or the size of the baby.”

“I’ve gained so much weight in the last couple of weeks since having to use the crutches though.”

“And you’ll lose all the weight. You always do.”

“So you do think I’m fat?”

“No Duffy I don’t think you’re fat. I think you’re a healthy weight! For the first time in a very long time.”

“I’ve gained over two stone!”

“I’m sure you and Charlie will figure out a way of losing it.” Megan paused, “You look fine, Duffy. Healthy with a glow.”

“Don’t suggest that to Charlie. That’s how we ended up with the twins!”

Megan laughed, “Tell him to go back to the doctors for the snip. And keep it snipped this time.”

“We’ll see.” Duffy shrugged.

“Can I make you that hot chocolate?”

“You’re not going to give up are you?”

“Should know me by now, Duffy. When do I give up?”

“OK, you can make me a hot chocolate but can you at least use the green top milk?”

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you.”

Megan got up and went into the kitchen.

Duffy got up and retrieved a blanket to drape over her mum.

Her mum stirred a little but remained asleep.

Duffy managed to get sat back down before Megan reentered the room.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing.” Megan replied with a smile as she handed Duffy a mug.

“I didn’t want her getting cold.” Duffy took a sip of the drink. 

“You’re anxious and distracted. What’s wrong?” Megan could read her like a book, almost as good as Charlie.

“What if Charlie doesn’t get back in time?”

“If he doesn’t, I’m sure you’ll find a way to manage.”

“I know he was there when Louis was born and he was one of the first to hold Peter but…”

“This is different?”

Duffy nodded.

“Because it’s his third son and he just needs to be there?”

“I feel I owe him. My lies robbed him of the chance to be there when Peter was born.”

“You don’t owe him anything.” Megan answered.

“I know he was there pretty quickly after Peter was born but…” Duffy sighed. “I still don’t know how he got there so quickly.”

“Maybe because deep down he knew?”

“Maybe. I still treasure that photo you took of the two of them together that day.”

“Charlie told me once that he had a suspicion.”

“Really? When was that?”

“When you were about five months pregnant.”

“What did he say?”

“That he was probably being ridiculous but he thought the baby could be his.”

“And how much did you yell at him for that?”

“Quite a bit.” Megan replied and sipped her drink, “I told him he should’ve been more careful. And not used you as a play thing.”

“That night was the first time. We’d come close a couple of times before that though.”

“But something always stopped you?”

“Mostly one of us, usually me, passing out.” Duffy admitted. “Though on a couple of occasions we found other ways to satisfy our needs.”

“I don’t want to know what those other ways are, thank you very much!”

“It probably doesn’t take a genius..!”

“That is enough, young lady!” Megan said sternly but couldn’t help but laugh and failed to be as serious as she planned.

“Sorry!” Duffy giggled. “I could probably drop Charlie in it for any number of things but I’d incriminate myself in the process.”

“Hm, you probably would.”

“Neither of us come out of many of these things looking particularly classy.” Duffy blushed.

“You’re blushing.”

“I don’t want to get in trouble!”

“Is it terrible?”

“It might shatter a few illusions.”

“I think those illusions were shattered a long time ago.”

“What have you heard?”

“Just what everyone else has.” Megan smirked, “That desk of Charlie’s and that office, well….”

Duffy placed her head in her hand. “You do something a couple of times and you’re labelled for life!”

Megan laughed loudly, “A couple? I heard it was more than a couple!”

“I’m going to kill Charlie when he gets home!”

Megan laughed softly.

“Don’t tell him but…” Duffy blushed, embarrassed. “I really miss him. I know he’s only been away a few hours.”

Megan smiled, “True love that is.”

“He’d tease me if he found out.”

“I bet he misses you when you’re not around.”

“I hope so. At least I have very active company whilst he’s away.” Duffy smiled, resting her hand on her bump.

“Charlie always mentioning how active he is.”

“So active! Never stays still.”

“Can I feel?” Megan lent over to put her mug down on the coffee table.

“Of course.” Duffy handed her mug to Megan for her to place on the coffee table before taking hold of the older woman’s hands in her own. “Just there.” She guided Megan’s hands to the right spot.

As Megan’s hands rested on the right spot, she smiled brightly. “Hello wriggler.”

“He’s even more active than Tilly was and that’s saying something!”

“Does he ever sleep?” Megan asked.

“If I’m lucky he’ll settle down for a couple of hours at a time.”

“Wonder if he’ll be this active when he’s here.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever sleep again if he is!”

Megan laughed gently, “You and Charlie will just have to take it in turns.”

“That’s true.” Duffy paused as her phone beeped. She sighed with frustration as she’d left it on the coffee table.

Megan reached for the phone and handed it to Duffy.

“Thanks.” Duffy tapped the phone and read the message. “Charlie has arrived. He’s seen Louis. Baz is out of surgery and is in ITU.”

“I’m glad he’s arrived safely. Hopefully Baz will be ok.” Megan sighed.

“Hopefully. I may not like her very much personally but Louis needs his mum.”

“Charlie told me what happened at Christmas.”

“Which bit?”

“What she made you say…” Megan sighed.

“Oh that.”

“She didn’t have any right to say those things about you.” Megan pointed out.

“You can’t deny there was some truth in it though.”

“No there wasn’t.” Megan sighed, “Yes what you and Charlie did was wrong but—everyone knew it was a possibility.”

“Charlie hates the fact that we’re still being punished for what happened.”

“I agree with him. You should be both allowed to move on.” Megan agreed.

“Did Charlie also tell you that he told Louis the truth at Christmas?”

“No. What truth? About what?”

“About Baz’s abortion.”

Megan’s eyes widened. “He told Louis? What did he say?”

“I’m not sure he fully understood really. He said that Charlie should have let his mum keep the baby so that he could have stayed with us.”

Megan sighed sadly, “Poor thing.”

“He also asked if Charlie had made his mum get rid of the baby coz he loved Emily more.”

“I can’t imagine Charlie took that great.”

“No, not really. He carries so much guilt over what happened.”

“About the abortion? Or everything?”

“All of it. He feels he’s been a terrible father and blames himself for the way Baz behaves because he hurt her so badly.”

“He did hurt her, it was a horrible thing that happened but he’s not a terrible father! He’s wonderful with all his children!”

“I’ve tried telling him that repeatedly but he never seems to listen.” Duffy sighed.

“He’s too caught up in his guilt?”

“Seems that way.”

Megan took a couple of minutes to collect her thoughts. “Has he seen anyone? A counsellor?”

“He spoke to someone from psych after what happened before Christmas.”

“What happened before Christmas?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No. No he didn’t.”

“I’m not sure I should…”

“Duffy, tell me? Please?”

“He… He, um, took too many pills.” Duffy whispered.

Megan heard what Duffy said and her eyes widened. She was so shocked, she didn’t speak.

“Please don’t tell him that I told you!” Duffy begged.

“I won’t.” Megan reassured.

“I don’t want him to be mad at me for talking about it with you.”

“He won’t get mad. He might sulk but you know.” Megan smiled slightly before growing serious again. “Is he still depressed? Or showing those symptoms?”

“He still had a box of pills in the medicine cupboard until recently.”

“Why?”

“He wouldn’t say. They’re not in the house any longer though.”

“Good!”

“They would have been gone sooner but I only discovered they were there last week.” Duffy sighed. “I just wish I was able to help him more. I feel so utterly useless. Especially right now when I’m sat here and he’s out in Canada dealing with everything by himself.”

“You’re already doing enough by being there for him.”

“Doesn’t feel like much.” Duffy replied dismally.

“But it’s enough.” Megan reassured.

“Sorry.” Duffy sighed. “I just feel pretty useless right now.”

“I know you do.” Megan smiled sadly, “It’s not an easy thing for you both.”

“Its harder for him.” Duffy looked up at the clock. “I should find you some bedding. The girls will be up early.”

Megan smiled, “Where’s the bedding? I’ll grab it.”

“In the trunk on the upstairs landing.”

“Thank you.” Megan went to retrieve the bedding from upstairs.

Duffy was preparing to head upstairs to bed by the time Megan came back downstairs. “I hope you’re both OK sleeping in here. We don’t really have any spare rooms.”

Megan laughed softly, “The sofa and living room is fine for us both.”

“OK. Goodnight Megan. And thank you.” Duffy smiled softly.

“Goodnight Duffy, no need to thank me.”


	56. Chapter 56

Things had gotten rather crowded in the house so once the weekend arrived, which also signalled the start of the school Easter holidays, it was decided that the girls would go spend a few days with their gran at her house, leaving just Duffy, Megan and the boys at home.

After a meeting with her doctor on the Friday - her due date - it had been decided that if nothing happened over the weekend then Duffy would be admitted into hospital and induced on the Monday. Normally they would have waited longer than three days overdue but with Duffy’s past history it was felt best to air on the side of caution.

Charlie was still in Canada with Louis. Baz had suddenly taken a turn for the worst but Charlie hadn’t been able to tell Duffy that yet, he hadn’t wanted to worry her.

Duffy was hoping that Charlie would arrive home on the Sunday evening so he would be there for the birth, even if he had to fly back to Canada again soon afterwards.

“Have you spoken to Charlie?” Megan asked as she filled up the kettle.

“I’m waiting for it to be a better time of the day over there.” Duffy replied as she made her way slowly into the kitchen just before Saturday lunchtime. “That was the mum of one of Jake’s friends on the phone. She rang to invite Jake to stay with them for a few days.”

“That’ll be nice.” Megan smiled, “He might enjoy that.”

“Yeh, she’ll be here after lunch to pick him up so I best go get his things packed.”

“Would you like a hand?”

“A hand or you doing it for me?” Duffy smirked.

“Me doing it for you.”

“I thought as much. You best go check with Jake what he wants to take with him. Make sure he has enough pants and socks though, he won’t think of that!”

Megan laughed, “Don’t worry. I will.”

Whilst Megan went to sort out Jake’s packing Duffy decided to call Charlie to let him know the plans. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

He answered straight away. The phone having been in his hand. “Hi baby.”

“Hi, sorry to call so early.” She apologised.

“No, no it’s fine. Is Everything ok?”

“Yeh, I’m fine. How are things with you?”

“Louis and I are ok.” He smiled sadly.

Duffy hesitated slightly. “Charlie…”

“Yes babe?”

“Is it possible for you to come home for a couple of days?” She asked quietly.

“Is it the baby?” He asked with a sad smile. “Things aren’t great here with Baz.”

“They want to induce me. Not til Monday but…” She paused, registering his remark about his ex wife. “What’s happened?”

“She’s—“ He took a deep breath, “They’re saying she’s brain dead.” He blurted out.

“What?!” Duffy gasped. “But you said she was improving.”

“She was but she took a sudden turn for the worst and now, nothing.” He sighed sadly. “I haven’t told Louis yet. I don’t know how to.”

“Oh Charlie!” She chewed her lip. “What are the doctors saying?”

“We should consider letting her go.” He whispered and wiped the tear from his cheek.

“OK. You should give Louis some time first. To say goodbye.” She sighed. “I wish you weren’t having to do all this by yourself.”

“I will.” He swallowed, “I love you. Will you give the kids a kiss and hug from me? Please?”

“Of course I will. The girls are staying with my mum and Jake is going to Luke’s for a few days.”

“Give you a break before the youngest arrives?”

“I think that might be the idea.” She laughed though there was no humour behind it. “Please come home soon.” She whispered. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too gorgeous.” He smiled sadly.

“The induction is scheduled for 10.30am Monday but I understand if…”

“I’ll try my best to be there, ok?”

“OK. I best let you get on. Give my love to Louis.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Duffy hung up the phone and sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Megan was upstairs with Jake, trying to pack for his trip to Luke’s.

Duffy turned her face away as she heard Peter walking down the stairs.

He came into the kitchen, “Mum?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“You ok?”

“Of course. Just a bit tired that’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She smiled weakly. “I’m supposed to give you a hug from your dad but you’ll probably think you’re getting too old for that kind of thing.”

Peter shrugged. “As long as you don’t tell anyone.” He muttered with a smile.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your cool reputation..!” She laughed as she held out her arms towards him.

Peter hugged his mum and kissed her cheek. “Is dad ok?”

“He’s upset and stressed.” She admitted softly.

“Why? Is Baz ok?”

Duffy hesitated, unsure whether to tell Peter the truth.

“Mum?”

“Yes?”

“Is she dead? Is that why you’re sad?”

“There’s nothing more they can do.”

“Oh..”

“They tried everything but sometimes…” She sighed.

“It’s not enough?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“I didn’t like her much.” Peter admitted, “She used to say some horrible things about you.”

“She had her reasons.”

“You and dad did bad stuff?”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“You and dad had an affair, didn’t you?”

“Its not something I’m proud of but yes.”

“Because you love each other? Is that why?” Peter sat at the table.

“Ultimately but saying that would be rather romanticising the way it started.”

“Dad says he didn’t respect girls back then.”

“There’s probably some truth in that. He changed over the years though.”

“Did he respect you?”

“I like to think so.”

“I remember when you invited him round that Christmas.”

“Really? You were only a toddler then.”

He nodded, “I liked dad being there and then when I woke up, he’d gone.”

“I’m sorry. It was all so complicated back then. I wanted him to stay too.” She admitted.

Peter smiled. “Now he doesn’t ever have to leave.”

“No.” She squeezed his hand across the table. “Whatever happens in the future, you must know that we both love you and always have.”

“I know.” He smiled and squeezed his mum’s hand back.

“I should probably get lunch ready before Luke’s mum arrives.” She said as she began to push herself up from the chair.

“I’ll help you?”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?”

“No mum.” He smiled, “What’s for lunch?”

“I was thinking sandwiches.”

“Alright.” Peter began to collect all the stuff needed to make sandwiches.

It didn’t take long for the sandwiches to be made and eaten. They were tidying away when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll go.” Jake said as he shot to the door.

After opening the door he ran back through to say a quick goodbye to everyone and grab his bag before racing out to the car to see Luke.

Peter laughed gently as he watched his younger brother.

“Please be good for Luke’s mum! I love you.” Duffy called after Jake as he ran off.

“Yes mum. Love you too.” Came the reply.

With Jake gone the rest of the day passed quietly and calmly. By evening time Duffy had given in to an early night as she was exhausted and there’d been no further word from Charlie. 

By mid-afternoon Sunday Duffy had convinced Megan that it would be fine if she went out for a couple of hours to church.

Peter was listening to music in his bedroom and Duffy was supposed to be resting in the lounge but had instead decided to clean the kitchen.

“Mum! You’re supposed to be resting!” Peter said when he came down for a glass of water.

“I’m fine. Don’t fuss!” She tried to hide her grimace as she reached up to put several items back in the cupboard.

“Sit down. Please.”

“Stop trying to impersonate your father!”

“I’m not.” Peter laughed.

“Could have fooled me.” She rolled her eyes. “Go back to what you were doing, I’m just making sure everything is all ready before tomorrow.”

“Please sit down.” He replied and then sighed.

“I don’t need to sit down.” 

“Fine.” Peter rolled his eyes exactly the same as Duffy had earlier and sat down at the kitchen table.

“I don’t like being watched like that Peter.” She commented over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed.

“I thought you wanted to call Sarah this afternoon?” She reminded him.

“We were going to have a picnic.” He replied and then sighed again.

“But you don’t want to go out?”

“It’s complicated.” He mumbled.

“Why?”

“It’s a bit embarrassing.”

“I’ve worked as a nurse in A+E for twenty years - there’s nothing I haven’t heard or seen. So out with it!” She remarked, levelling a pointed look at him. 

He blushed bright red and replied, “I can’t tell you. It’s really embarrassing mum.”

“Peter. Just pretend for a moment that I’m not your mum.”

“I keep getting boners in front of Sarah.” He blurted out. “And she thinks it’s hilarious but it’s really not. It’s really embarrassing!”

“It happens sweetheart.” Duffy replied, trying not to laugh as she knew that was the worst thing she could do.

“Urgh! You think it’s funny too, don’t you?” He put his head in his hands, “She’s really, really pretty but— oh my god, I really wish it wouldn’t happen.”

“Its all a part of growing up. Your hormones are still all over the place.” Duffy had an idea. “How about you invite her over here? I’m sure the thought of your old mum being in the next room will quell any unexpected hormone surges.”

“Erm, probably not.” He blushed again, “Does dad get many boners?” Peter asked casually.

Duffy choked. “That… Erm… That’s a conversation you should probably, um, have with him!” She stuttered.

Peter laughed, “You’re getting embarrassed. Does that mean yes then?” He found it hilarious.

“I’m not sure I want to be having this conversation…”

“You and me both.” Peter replied quickly, “Can we pretend I never told you about my boners?”

“Gladly. It never happened!”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. Do you want to go back to your room now?”

“Are you going to be ok?”

“I will be fine. I will shout if I need you.” She promised.

He nodded and stood up. Kissing his mum’s cheek, he went back upstairs.

Neither saw or heard much from each other for almost the next hour until Peter was suddenly startled by a scream from downstairs.

Peter bolted down the stairs, “Mum?! Mum?!”

She wasn’t in the kitchen where he’d left her.

“Mum?!” He called again. He checked the TV room.

She wasn’t in there either. There was a pained gasp from the dining room.

He dashed into the dining room. “Mum?!”

She was bent over clutching the edge of the table, clearly in a lot of pain.

“What’s wrong?” He tried to get her to sit down at the table.

She let out another scream as he put his hands on her back to guide her.

“Fucking hell.” Peter muttered.

“Peter!” She admonished, her breathing laboured.

“I didn’t know you could hear that.” He grabbed the chair and moved it to her. “Sit, please, whilst I call the doctor. Or an ambulance. Ambulance might be best…”

“Not deaf!” She gasped. “No! I’ll be OK.”

“Looks like you’re in pain. A lot of pain.”

“It’ll pass. Can you help me?”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Press on my lower back.”

Peter pressed on his mum’s lower back.

“Fuck!!” She swore loudly.

“Mum!!”

“It hurt!”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Its ok.” She gasped.

“Do you want me to remove my hand?”

“Mmhmm. Help me upstairs?”

Peter did as he was told, his panic building.

She didn’t speak til they reached her bedroom. “I’m going to have a bath. That should help.” She attempted to give him a reassuring smile.

“I really think I should call a doctor…”

“There’s no point. There’ll be enough of that tomorrow.”

“Ok. As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m a midwife, I know what I’m doing.” She replied. “Now, leave me in peace!” She chuckled.

“I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me ok?” He smiled before disappearing back to his room.

About half an hour later Megan arrived home. She was surprised to find no-one downstairs. She made her way upstairs and saw that the door to Duffy’s bedroom was closed. Peter’s door was slightly ajar so she knocked on it.

“Come in.” He was sat on the floor reading one of his comics.

“Is your mum sleeping?” Megan asked as she stepped into the room.

“I don’t know. She said she was going to have a bath.”

“When was that?”

“Half an hour ago.”

“You stay here, I’m just going to check on her.” Megan replied as she left the room and headed into the main bedroom. “Duffy?” She called as she knocked on the bathroom door.

“Mmm?” Came the muffled reply.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeh.”

Megan opened the bathroom door.

Duffy was lent against the sink, her dressing gown around her shoulders, her head down.

“You’re in pain? Where?”

“My back. Its getting worse.”

“You’re not in labour are you?“

"I can’t be. Not now.”

“Babies don’t wait I’m afraid. As you well know.”

“I’ll be OK. We just need to stay calm and it’ll be fine.” Duffy replied. 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Megan sighed sadly, “Are you having contractions?”

“No…” Duffy groaned.

“How certain are you?”

“This is not happening now!”

“Duffy! Are you in labour?” Megan asked again. “Truthful answer please.”

“What the hell do you think?!”

“Alright, I’m only asking.” Megan rolled her eyes, “Is your hospital bag packed?”

“I’m not going to the hospital!”

“You have no choice!”

“You can’t make me!”

“I’m not about to play midwife, Duffy! Now I suggest you do as you’re told. And let me take you to the hospital.”

“No! Not until Charlie is here!”

“Oh sweetheart. I’ll call him but he might not get here in time. That’s a possibility.”

“He has to get here in time.” Duffy began to cry.

“Look at me Duffy?”

It took Duffy several moments to compose herself and lift her head.

“Charlie may not make the birth of his final son. But he might.” Megan stroked Duffy’s cheek. “You can do this.”

“No I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

“Mum? You ok?” Peter asked tentatively from the bedroom door.

“I’m OK sweetheart.” Duffy replied, the pain clear in her voice.

“Peter, will you please call me an ambulance for your mum. She’s going to the hospital whether she likes it or not.” Megan smiled reassuringly.

“Um, OK… What about dad? We need to let him know what’s happening.”

“I’ll ring your dad Peter, please don’t worry about that.”

“I can call him. You should stay with mum. You can help her?”

“Only if you’re sure?” Megan replied.

“I’ll go and call now.” He replied before rushing from the room.

Megan rubbed Duffy’s lower back. “It’s going to be ok.”

“Why is this happening now?”

“No idea.”

“I’m really scared.” Duffy whispered.

“I know you are. You’ll be ok though.”

“I want Charlie here!” Duffy cried.

“Ssh, Ssh.” Megan rubbed Duffy’s back again.

Peter returned a few minutes later looking more agitated than when he’d left.

“What’s wrong?” Megan asked.

He glanced nervously at his mum before looking down at his feet. “There’s delays on the ambulances and dad’s phone is switched off.”

“Delays on the ambulance? How long?” Megan asked.

Peter looked up, his eyes flickering nervously between his mum and Megan. “Could be up to an hour.”

“Ok.” Megan smiled reassuringly. “We’ll be ok.”

“Can I help?” He asked Megan softly.

“Will you keep trying your father for me?” Megan said with a smile.

“OK.” He was about to head back downstairs when he saw his mum start to move unsteadily from the sink towards the bedroom.

Peter’s natural reaction was to help his mum to her room.

Duffy tried to push him away, trying to maintain a shred of independence, but she could barely stand and had to accept his help.

“Dad always said you were stubborn. I’m beginning to understand why.” Peter said with a small laugh, despite the nerves he felt.

Duffy lay on her side on the bed, the pain causing her to cry again.

“It’s ok mum.” He said gently trying to reassure his mum.

“Where is your dad?” Duffy sobbed.

“He’ll be here.” Peter said quietly.

“I need to examine your mum. You might want to…”

“Oh God.” Peter got up and left the room.

Duffy groaned and winced as Megan examined her.

“Sorry sweetheart.” Megan apologised.

“Well?” Duffy asked as Megan finished the examination.

“You’re 4cms dilated.”

“OK.” Duffy grunted as another pain hit her. Once it subsided, she caught Megan’s eye. “I want to stay here as long as possible.”

Megan nodded, “I’m not happy with this but it’s your choice.”

“Find out when Charlie will be here.”

“I will try but I can’t make any promises.”

“Thank you.”

Megan tried to contact Charlie but like Peter found his mobile was switched off.

Peter was pacing anxiously as he watched Megan call. “Maybe he’s on a plane?”

“Maybe.” Megan sighed, “Or maybe his phone has died?”

“I don’t know what to do.” Peter admitted softly.

“There’s nothing you can do except be yourself. Can you keep trying your father please?”

“OK…” He was interrupted by more screams from upstairs. “Mum!” He shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Megan quickly followed suit. “It’s ok, it’ll be the contractions.”

“She’s not going to have the baby here is she?” Peter asked.

“No, she shouldn’t be.” Megan frowned. There was a knock on the front door.

“I’ll go answer that.” Peter dashed back downstairs and pulled open the door. “Dad!” He exclaimed, throwing himself at his father.

“Hey son. What’s the matter?” Charlie kissed Peter’s head as he hugged his eldest son.

“Mum…” Peter began to explain but then her screams echoed down the stairs.

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Labour! I knew something was wrong.” Charlie admitted.

“We tried to call you. She wanted to stay here til you arrived.” Peter explained as they headed upstairs.

“Baby?” Charlie called as he reached the bedroom.

“Charlie!” Duffy gasped. Things had deteriorated rapidly in the few minutes Megan and Peter had been downstairs.

“Yes baby, it’s me.” Charlie sighed sadly and kissed her forehead. “You need to go to hospital.”

“I can’t move.” Duffy panted.

“Peter, will you sit in the hall for a minute whilst Megan examines your mum? Please?”

Peter was rooted to the spot, terrified, his eyes wide as he noticed there was blood on the sheets. That hadn’t been there when he’d left her last.

Noticing Peter hadn’t moved, Charlie gently reassured him. “A little bit of blood is normal when having a baby. Please don’t be scared. Will you ring an ambulance, explain it’s urgent.”

“OK…” Peter replied shakily.

“Thank you son.” Charlie kissed his forehead and watched as Peter headed out of the room. Charlie felt sick with nerves.

Duffy let out another scream as her waters broke, causing more blood to seep into the sheets.

Charlie wasn’t going to lie. He was terrified! “Baby, you’re doing really well.” He encouraged Duffy, holding her hand.

The pain was constant and worsening. She couldn’t respond verbally but her body was gripped by the urge to push despite her fearing it was too soon. Things were moving far too fast for her to keep up.

“You can do this. I know you’re exhausted but you can. Come on baby,” Charlie kissed her forehead.

Duffy tried to push but she felt so weak from the pain and rapid blood loss.

“Please baby, you have to.” Charlie begged. “You can’t stop.”

Duffy tried to speak but couldn’t. Her eyes were struggling to focus on him, her skin deathly pale and clammy.

“I love you.” Charlie kissed her forehead again, “Keep pushing. I know you’re struggling but I need you both to be ok.” He whispered.

With each contraction Duffy pushed as hard as she could, her body growing weaker each time. More blood pooled around her as the baby’s head crowned.

Charlie caught Megan’s eye and they both knew this wasn’t good. The amount of blood Duffy was losing. He continued to encourage her.

Peter reappeared upstairs. “They… Mum!” He cried in terror.

Duffy’s head was rolling backwards and her lips had turned blue.

“Peter, what did they say?”

Noticing the change in Duffy, Charlie panicked. “Megan! That baby needs to come out now!!”

“Ten minutes.” The teen stammered.

“It’s too long.” Charlie swallowed. “Duffy? Darling?” He touched her, “Not yet. Please keep going…”

The contact seemed to bring her back slightly.

Megan looked anxiously at Charlie. “The baby’s shoulders are stuck.” She whispered.

“Where do you need me to press?” Charlie asked.

Megan moved his hands to what she hoped was the right place. This really wasn’t her area of expertise.

“We’re both just winging it.” Charlie whispered. They really were. “Sweetie? If a baby’s shoulders are stuck, what do I do? You’re the midwife, tell me.” He whispered to his wife.

“Huh?” Though severely disorientated Duffy shifted his hands slightly.

“Show me honey where my hands need to be if the shoulders are stuck.”

Peter crept closer and sat by his mum’s head. “Mum, you need to help dad!” He begged.

“Honey, show me. You’re the midwife, tell me what I need to do.”

Duffy weakly pushed Charlie’s hands a little further.

“Keep doing that.” Charlie encouraged hoping it was enough.

Duffy made one last move before briefly resting her hand over his.

“Now what do I do? Do I push down on you?”

Duffy mumbled incoherently.

“Blink once for yes, two for no.”

She blinked once.

“This is going to hurt baby, I’m sorry.” Charlie pushed down hard against her, trying to free the baby’s shoulders.

Peter held his mum as best he could as she screamed. Tears were running down his face. Was he about to lose his mum just like his little brother had?

The baby’s shoulders came unstuck.

“Well done darling, that’s it! You’ve almost done it!” Charlie smiled sadly as he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead once again.

“You can do it mum.” Peter tried to encourage.

“Listen to Peter.” Charlie told Duffy.

Peter repeated the phrase several more times, partially in the hope it would help but mainly as something to focus on other than the screams from his mum.

Charlie reached over and squeezed Peter’s hand reassuringly. He was doing a fantastic job.

It felt like an eternity but finally the baby was born.

Despite the trauma of his arrival the baby was healthy and strong.

“No wonder you caused your mum such trouble!” Megan remarked as she took hold of him. “You’re a bonny big boy!” She exclaimed.

Charlie stroked his fingertips against Duffy’s cheek. “Come on Baby, hold on for me.”

“Where’s the ambulance?” Peter cried, starting to really panic.

“On its way.” Charlie attempted to reassure Peter.

Peter lifted his gaze from his mum to his baby brother. “He’s OK?”

Megan nodded, “Perfectly healthy and strong.” She told Peter over the sound of the baby crying. She wrapped him up in a towel.

“Can I hold him? So you can help mum.” Peter asked.

Megan nodded and placed the baby into Peter’s arms.

“Darling?” Charlie touched Duffy’s cheek again. She was breathing but just.

Peter stared at the baby. He’d not been able to hold his siblings after their birth so this was new to him. The lack of noise or movement from his mum was scaring him, there was so much blood. He tried to block out how much of his mother’s blood was splattered on his jeans.

The next ten minutes seemed to pass in slow motion but eventually the paramedics arrived. Duffy and the baby were taken to the hospital, quickly followed by Megan, Peter and Charlie.

Peter sat in his dad’s office with Megan. As the adrenaline started to leave his system he began to shake.

Megan wrapped her arms around the young boy and hugged him tightly. “You did fantastically! You should be proud.”

“Is mum going to die?” He whispered.

“I don’t know, that’s the truth.” Megan replied honestly.

“I don’t ever want kids.” He shuddered.

“You’ll change your mind one day.” Megan smiled, “They’re just not always a pleasant experience.”

“Its not the first time it’s happened though.”

Whilst the doctors dealt with Duffy, Charlie held his son for the first time. He’d been weighed and was a healthy 8lbs 4oz! No wonder he’d got stuck. He was much bigger than his siblings! 

Megan sighed, “No but some women have complications after birth. Your mother is one of them, unfortunately.”

“So why does she keep having kids? It’s crazy!” Peter questioned.

“Because being a mother outweighs everything else.”

“If she was trying to put me off ever having sex then she’s succeeded!” He muttered.

Megan laughed gently, “I don’t think that was her intention but I’m glad to see you might be reconsidering your choices.”

Peter looked over at the door. “What’s taking them so long to tell us what’s happening?”

“I don’t know, they probably want to ensure your mum is stable.” It was an attempt to reassure Peter. But Megan found herself trying to reassure herself - not that she’d show that in front of Peter.

“Or they’re trying to work how to tell us she’s dead…”

“Peter.” Megan sighed and hugged him again. “Your mum’s tough.”

“So was Louis’ mum.” Peter replied darkly.

Megan sighed but didn’t comment. What could she say to that?

“I don’t want mum to die.” He whispered.

Megan hugged him tighter.

It was at that moment that the last vestiges of Peter’s strength gave way and he sobbed and sobbed.

She rubbed his back and cradled him, trying to give him some sort of comfort.

Harry entered the small side room next to resus where Charlie was sat with his newborn son.

“Please tell me she’s ok?” Charlie didn’t even look up, too busy staring at his son.

“We managed to stabilise her enough for surgery but she’s lost a lot of blood.”

Charlie nodded and looked up, “She has to do everything dramatically doesn’t she?” He smiled sadly.

“Certainly seems that way. How she overcame the pain enough to deliver naturally is bloody impressive!” Harry remarked with awe. “Do you really want to hear all the details?”

“She’s remarkable, isn’t she?” Charlie nodded.

“The fact we managed to stabilise her for surgery when we had to resuscitate her twice and we estimate she’s lost close to three litres of blood… Well that speaks for itself!”

“I thought it was heading off that amount.”

“The biggest problem was that she was still losing it almost as fast as we could pump it into her.”

Charlie nodded, “But she’s stable for now? To be able to go for surgery?”

“Yes. I’ll be honest with you though, it’s touch and go.”

Charlie nodded, “I know. Promise me you’ll do everything you can? I don’t think I’ve got the strength to witness another death…”

“I’ve done all that I can to give her the best possible chance. It’s now up to the surgeon.”

Charlie nodded. “Thank you.”

“Does this little chap have a name yet?”

“No name as of yet.” Charlie replied. “We couldn’t agree.”

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Duffy didn’t like any of my suggestions.”

“Which were?”

“I think we finally agreed on Oliver or Thomas.”

“Both good solid names. Do you want me to talk to Peter about what’s going on?”

Charlie nodded, “Please. Unless you want to bring him to me and I’ll break the news to him?”

“He’s in your office with your friend currently.”

“With Megan?” Charlie smiled, “I’d have fallen to pieces if it wasn’t for Megan.”

“She had the air of someone who knows what she was doing.”

“Took me and Duffy a very long time to earn her approval.”

“She’s a nurse? Makes sense.”

“The old SEN’s.” Charlie smiled. “I mean with everything. She’s a strict Catholic…”

“Ah… I see.” Harry smiled. “Do you want me to bring them here or are you going to go to them?”

“Will you bring them in for me? Please?”

“Of course.” Harry left and returned a few minutes later with Peter and Megan.

“Hi.” Charlie looked up and smiled reassuringly.

“Is mum OK?” Peter asked. His face was still red and damp from crying.

By the time Peter and Megan arrived, Charlie had put the baby back in the cot. He was sat on the edge of the bed. He held his arms out for Peter, “Come here?“

Peter came over and sat next to his dad. He looked terrified. "She’s dead isn’t she?” He whispered numbly.

“No.” Charlie hugged his son and kissed the top of his head. “Your mum’s really poorly though and the surgeons might not be able to save her. But they’re trying their best ok?”

“She has to be OK. Louis needs her to be his mum too now.”

“I know.” Charlie kissed his son’s forehead again, “Your mum’s stubborn. It comes in handy sometimes.”

“She was so determined that the baby wouldn’t be born til you got home.”

“Yep! That’s your mum for you.”

“She was trying to clean the kitchen cupboards whilst Megan was at church earlier.”

“Oh she was? I’ll be having words.”

“I told her not to, that she should sit down but she told me to stop trying to sound like you.”

Charlie smiled, “You’re like your father alright.”

“I’m not sure mum likes that.”

“Secretly she does, trust me.”

“OK.” Peter fidgeted with his hands. “Can I call Sarah? I was supposed to meet her earlier and, well…”

“Of course you can.”

“I’ll go back to your office if that’s OK?”

Charlie nodded and kissed his son’s forehead. “I am so proud of you.”

Peter smiled weakly, reached over to gently stroke his brother’s cheek and left the room.

Charlie looked at Megan and burst into tears.

Megan sat where Peter had and wrapped her arms around Charlie.

“She can’t die Megan.”

“They’ll do their best. That’s all we can pray for.”

“I need her.”

“I know you do. It’s like oxygen with you two.”

Charlie sobbed against her shoulder. “Baz died. I can’t lose Duffy too.”

“I’d like to think the world isn’t that cruel.”

He was crying for everything. Losing Baz, not being able to say he was sorry, the birth of his son, the possibility of losing his wife. He was exhausted.

“Just let it all out. Once you’ve done that you’ll be able to think more clearly.”

He did, he sobbed for a good thirty minutes.

Megan thought Charlie might have fallen asleep on her shoulder as he’d been quiet for a few minutes when the baby started to cry from his cot.

Charlie instantly moved and took the child into his arms. “Are you hungry, son?” He asked quietly, his cheeks and face red from where he’d been crying.

“Shall I see if I can rustle up a bottle for him?” Megan asked.

“Please.” He smiled sadly.

“I won’t be a moment.” She smiled.

“Thank you.“

Not long after Megan left Peter arrived back and stood silently in the doorway watching his dad and baby brother together.

“Come and join us?” Charlie said quietly as he glanced up.

"I didn’t want to interrupt. I think he likes you singing to him. Even though it’s totally out of tune!”

“Please come and join us?” Charlie smiled, “I used to sing to you when you were this small.”

“Really?” Peter asked as he sat down. “Did you and mum hang out a lot together when I was a baby?”

“A bit.” Charlie smiled, “Deep down I think I knew you were mine. Hence why I got to your birth as quick as I did.”

“Mum had the picture of me and you together just after I was born on her bedroom dresser.”

“I’ve got the same one.” Charlie smiled. “It’s in my wallet. I still carry it to this day.”

“I asked her about it once. She said she had it there coz it was my first ever photo. I wasn’t sure that was the full reason, now I know it wasn’t.”

“Your mum and I love each other very much. I always did.”

“She loves you a lot too.”

“I’m sorry I hurt your mum and you. That was never my intention.”

“I know.” Peter’s attention was drawn to his brother. “He keeps staring at me.”

“Trying to work out which noisy terror you are.” Charlie smiled, “Would you like to hold him?”

Peter nodded. “I promise to be careful.”

Charlie gently placed the baby in Peter’s arms.

“Hey.” The teenager greeted the baby. “We met earlier. I’m your big brother Peter.”

The baby continued to stare at Peter.

“Enjoy the peace while you can. You’ve got two more brothers and three sisters too.”

The baby moved a little and wriggled.

“You don’t have a clue what I’m saying do you?” Peter chuckled.

The baby wriggled again but was content been in Peter’s arms.

“At least he’s stopped crying.” Peter commented to his dad.

“Yeah. Megan’s gone to make up a bottle.”

Peter wriggled slightly, trying to adjust his brother as his arm was starting to ache.

“Are you ok?” Charlie asked

“He’s kinda heavy.”

“Yes he’s really big.”

“Mum kept saying he was going to be. Maybe we should have listened to her.”

“Yeah maybe we should have.”

“Jake really upset her by pointing out how big she’d gotten towards the end. I gave him a smack but he did kinda have a point.” Peter admitted softly.

“Your mum was healthy, healthier than I’ve ever seen her in pregnancy before.”

“Yeh I know but she’s tiny and he’s a really heavy baby.”

“He is bigger than we expected.”

“If…” Peter swallowed. “I don’t want him to grow up thinking its his fault.”

“He won’t grow up thinking it was his fault.”

Megan reentered the room. “Sorry it took me so long.” She apologised, gesturing to the bottle she held.

“Thank you.” Charlie took the bottle from Megan.

Peter held his brother out towards his dad.

Charlie took the baby from Peter and began to give him his bottle.

“I hope its OK that I told Sarah that I have a new baby brother? She’s gunna keep it to herself.” Peter told his dad.

“Of course it’s ok. We need to tell the world about him sooner or later. Can’t keep him hidden.”

“That’s true. Is Louis still in Canada?”

“No he’s with your gran.”

“Do you have to go back to Canada or are you staying here now?”

“I’ll have to go back to Canada at some point but for now, me and Louis are here.”

“Is Louis going to come live with us properly now?”

“Yes. Although I think we’re going to have to find a bigger house aren’t we?”

“Yeh. Not too much bigger though…” Peter replied pointedly.

“Why?” Charlie asked with a smile.

“You know why..!”

“In case me and your mum decided to have another baby?”

“I keep wondering what it’ll take to put you both off the idea.”

“I’ve said this before but after this, my family’s complete.”

“If mum pulls through…” Peter mumbled, an anxious knot forming in his gut once more.

“Your mum will pull through.” Charlie sighed sadly, “I can’t promise she will, but she’s tough.”

“She’s been put through so much.”

“She has.”

The family moved to Charlie’s office to wait for news. One of the nurses found Peter some scrubs so he could change out of his blood soaked jeans.

It was several hours before they received any news at all.

Eventually there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Charlie called. His stomach in knots about whether he’d receive the news he desperately wanted to hear.

The surgeon walked in.

“You look exhausted.” Was the first thing Charlie said.

“Its been a long night for all of us.”

“How is she?”

The surgeon looked cautiously at Peter as he saw the teenager begin to stir from his sleep.

“Is she dead?” Charlie asked.

“No. But she’s in a very serious condition.”

Charlie nodded, understanding what the surgeon was saying. “Tell me everything, please?”

“The blood loss was substantial and it caused extensive damage as her organs struggled to cope. It took us several hours to fully stem the bleeding. She’s currently on life support and we’re hoping that will give her organs a chance to recover. But we won’t know the full extent of any long term damage until she wakes up. If she wakes up.”

Charlie nodded, taking in everything the surgeon had told him. “I understand. Thank you for everything you and the team have done. Can we see her?”

“I’m not sure it would be a good idea for the boy to see her.” The surgeon replied.

Charlie nodded, “I’ll bare that in mind.”

“I will check in with you later in ITU.” The surgeon replied before leaving the office.

As the surgeon left Charlie’s office, Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Life support was better than her not being here at all.

“Why won’t they let me see her?” Peter asked. “I want to see her.” He insisted.

“Your mum’s really ill.”

“I know. I heard the doctor. I’m not a stupid kid!”

“So you know she’s in a coma?”

“I guessed as much.” Peter paused. “That’s what happened to Louis’ mum too isn’t it?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes.”

“So she is going to die then?”

“There’s a chance. But it’s up to your mum now to keep fighting.”

“She shouldn’t even be in this state!” Peter spat back.

“Peter!”

“Its your fault!” Peter shouted at his father. “I hate you!” He turned and ran from the office.

Charlie sighed and was torn between leaving him to calm down or going after him. Leaving a sleeping Megan with the baby - who was currently asleep, he went after Peter.

Peter ran outside, not paying attention to any traffic in the darkened carpark. He just wanted to get away.

“Peter!!” Charlie ran after him, there was suddenly a screech of tyres as a car came to a halt. Charlie managed to get Peter away from the car before it could hit him. “Please come back inside, it’s dark and late.”

“Leave me alone!” Peter screamed as he pulled himself free of his dad’s grasp. “Mum is gunna die and it’s all your fault!”

“I know you’re upset and angry.” Charlie replied, “You can blame me all you want.”

“Good, coz I do!” Peter ran off again.

Charlie followed him, “Come back. You can’t stay out here on your own!”

“I’m old enough to do what I like.”

“You’re still a child.” Charlie sighed, “Your mum wanted another baby, Peter. It was me who didn’t at first.”

“Yeh, blame her! Everyone always blames her.”

“I am not blaming your mum! I blame me, ok? Me!!” Charlie sighed sadly.

“If she dies I’ll never forgive you!” Peter shouted as he turned to run again. Not looking where he was going he tripped over a low wall and went flying, rolling towards the main road.

He came so close to being hit by a car but Charlie managed to stop him from being hit again. This time, Charlie wouldn’t let Peter go even though he was fighting against him.

Peter momentarily stopped struggling as he noticed a smear of blood on his sleeve from where he’d scraped his arm as he fell. He froze briefly until suddenly the memories of earlier came flooding back and he began to shake uncontrollably.

Charlie noticed the way Peter reacted and sighed sadly. He’d been through such a traumatic experience - it was traumatic for Charlie, never mind his fifteen year old son. “Son, it’s alright.” He reassured.

The driver of the car who had narrowly missed them had stopped and gotten out. “Oh my gosh, is he OK? I swerved as best I could but he came out of nowhere! I thought I’d missed him.” She babbled frantically.

Charlie smiled reassuringly to the woman driver, “It’s fine, it’s ok. You didn’t hurt him. He’s— he’s got a lot on his mind at the minute.”

“Do you want me to go get someone to help?” She asked.

“No, no we’ll be ok thank you.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” Charlie confirmed. 

The lady nodded and got back in her car.

Peter stopped shaking and lay blinking slowly in confusion at his dad.

Charlie touched Peter’s cheek, “Did you have a flashback?”

“I don’t know. There was blood and screaming.” Peter mumbled.

Charlie kissed Peter’s forehead. “Sounds like you had a flashback.”

“Please say she won’t die!” Peter begged softly.

“I wish I could son but I can’t tell you something I don’t know.”

Peter hissed in pain as he lent on his arm to get up.

Charlie helped him up of the floor. “Let’s go back to the hospital so I can check your arm? Then maybe we can see your mum together?”

Peter nodded, his anger having disapated once more into fear and confusion.

The journey back to the hospital was mostly silent until Charlie said gently, “When you’re angry, I want you to come to me ok? Shout at me. I won’t mind, ok?”

“I don’t like feeling angry.” Peter mumbled.

“Its not a nice feeling but it’s a perfectly natural emotion.” Charlie reassured.

“Anger hurts people though.”

“It depends what you do with the anger. I get angry with your mum but I don’t ever hurt her. And she gets angry with me too. Ask Auntie Megan about your mum’s famous temper. She’ll have a few stories to tell.”

“I will.” Peter replied, a small smile forming on his face.

“You’re allowed to be angry Peter. There’s always choices of what to do with that anger.” Charlie smiled, “You’re a bright lad. You’ll know what’s right and what’s wrong.”

They walked back into the department. “You won’t tell mum how I hurt my arm will you?” Peter asked.

“No I won’t.” Charlie smiled. He cleaned up Peter’s arm, it needed steri-strips on the small gash but other than that, it wasn’t too bad. They went back to see the baby and all three of them, went to see Duffy in the intensive care unit.

Peter hesitated as they reached the door to Duffy’s room.

“I’m just as nervous as you are.” Charlie said gently, the baby in his arms.

“I want to see her but…” Peter swallowed. “I’m scared.” He added in a whisper.

“It’s going to be scary. I’m scared too. But we’ve got each other.”

Peter nodded and followed his dad through the door.

With the baby in one arm, Charlie squeezed Peter’s hand.

Peter’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his mum surrounded by so many wires and machines. When he’d previously seen his mum in hospital it had been after she’d been moved to a general ward so although he knew she’d been seriously ill in the past he’d never seen the full extent of things til now.

“If you want to go back to my office, you can.” Charlie squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“No. Can she hear us? Does she know we’re here?”

“Your mum can hear us.” Charlie smiled, “Why don’t you talk to her?”

“What should I say?”

“Anything, you can talk to your mum about anything.”

“OK. Um… You were right. The baby was a boy. He’s way bigger than the girls were. Um…” Peter looked up at his dad.

“You can hold her hand.”

Peter reached out to do as instructed. He quickly flinched back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Her hand is cold.”

“Your mum’s always got cold hands.”

“Yeh. It’s been a while since…” Peter’s voice trailed off, he looked a little ashamed.

“It’s been a while since what?” Charlie encouraged.

“I’m a bit old to be holding my mum’s hand any more.” Peter shrugged.

“Usually yes, but in this situation, you can hold your mum’s hand.” Charlie smiled, “Your mum’s hands are always cold. She places them on my body every morning!”

“Urgh, dad!” Peter complained.

Charlie chuckled softly. “Sorry son.”

“Mum, wake up and make him stop. Please!”

“Hey, I’m not that bad! There are worse things I could say.” Charlie moved closer to Duffy and placed the baby on Duffy’s chest, careful of the wires.

The baby nuzzled closer, sleeping contentedly despite his surroundings.

“I think he knows she’s his mum.” Peter remarked.

“He does.” Charlie smiled.

Peter fidgeted nervously with his mum’s hand. “She’s not wearing her rings.” Peter suddenly realised.

The baby’s cheek was against Duffy’s chest, listening to the sound of his mum’s heartbeat.

“Where are they? She’ll be really upset if they’re missing.”

“She’s not?” Charlie frowned, “I’ll ask the surgeon. I can’t remember if she was wearing them at home.”

“I can’t remember either. Maybe Megan will know.”

“I’ll ask her in the morning when she’s woken up, ok?”

“I was thinking of using some of my pocket money to treat her to something nice. She’s been really great while you’ve been away.”

“Megan?”

“Yeh, she’s been amazing.”

“She’s been an amazing presence throughout mine and your mum’s life.”

“She and mum don’t argue like mum and gran sometimes do. Well, not in the same way. Mum doesn’t get so cross when Megan tells her to do stuff.”

“Your mum and gran are too similar but don’t tell your mum I said that.”

“I thought you said mum could hear us?”

“Yeah she can but the chances are, she might not remember what we’ve said when she wakes up.” Charlie smiled.

“OK.” Peter considered the thought for a moment. “Mum it was me that broke the vase not Jake.” He confessed.

Charlie found an extra chair and pulled it up along side Peter’s chair. “Ah, so you’re the one who broke that vase? How did you break it?”

“Threw my bag on the table without looking first.” Peter shrugged.

“And your brother got the blame?”

“Yeh… Mum started yelling at Jake thinking it was him and, well, I just didn’t correct her.”

Charlie shook his head fondly. “That’s naughty!”

“Yeh, I get that but she was yelling and I didn’t fancy getting in the shit with her.”

Charlie laughed gently. “Peter?”

“Yeh?”

“I’d like you to see a counsellor.”

“What?” Peter pulled a face.

“A counsellor. I’d like you to see one.” Charlie met his son’s gaze, “You’ve been through a traumatic experience.”

“One of the girls at school had to see a counsellor coz her mum went mental.”

“Did it help her?”

Peter shrugged. “She doesn’t come to school much.”

“What’s she called?”

“Ella. She lives round the corner from Sarah.”

“Are you close to her?”

“Sarah knows her better than I do. There was tons of police there when it happened. Sarah could see them arriving from her room.”

“When what happened?”

“Her mum totally lost it.”

“She hurt herself?”

“I think so. Everyone at school was talking about it.”

“Mental health issues aren’t great. I have depression sometimes as you know.”

“Yeh, but you wouldn’t do something like that while we were in the house?”

“No but sometimes you don’t have a choice.” Charlie admitted, “When your head is too loud, sometimes you need to get it to be quiet.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“That’s why I want you to see a counsellor.”

“Coz you think I’m gunna do something like that?”

“No. But I want you to talk to someone about how you’re feeling because I don’t want you to bottle everything up.”

“OK. Can I think about it?”

“I can come with you, if you like?” Charlie suggested and nodded.

“Maybe. I don’t want mum getting upset about it.”

“Your mum will understand, trust me?”

“I don’t want her to feel bad. Like it’s her fault coz it’s not.”

“She won’t feel bad because she’ll understand it’s not her fault. These things happen.” Charlie smiled.

“You say that…”

“Leave your mum to me ok? Please don’t stress.”

“OK.” Other than the beeping of the machines there was silence for several minutes. “Its weird seeing mum this quiet.”

“I know. She’s never ever been this quiet in the twenty years I’ve known her.”

“Its unnerving.”

“I agree.”

“Oli seems to like it though.”

“Oli?”

“I heard mum and Megan talking about names. I don’t really like Thomas.”

“I prefer Oliver too.”

“Mum you cool with that?” Peter paused. “Seems it’s settled, hey Oli?”

Oliver stirred a little. Almost like he was agreeing with his name.

“I think he’s OK with that idea.”

“I think he agrees.” There remained a period of silence between Charlie and Peter, the machine beeping was the only sound.

Oliver started to grizzle quietly.

Which caused Duffy’s heart rate to briefly quicken.

“What does that mean?” Peter asked, fear filling his voice once more.

“I think it’s because she can hear Oli.”

“Maybe we should take him outside, let her rest?”

“Good idea.” Charlie kissed Duffy’s forehead, told her he loved her and picked up Oliver.

“We’ll be back soon. Love you.” Peter whispered as he followed his dad and brother out the room.


	57. Chapter 57

Two days passed and Duffy showed no signs of coming out of her induced coma. Charlie was just grateful he had Kate and Megan to rely on with the kids because he wasn’t sure he would’ve coped alone.

The temporary peace that had briefly settled over the house was suddenly shattered by the sound of Oliver screaming from his cot.

“Oh bloody hell!” Charlie ran up the stairs to the cot.

He was greeted by the twins stood in the bedroom doorway.

“Tilly did it!” Lottie burst out the second she saw her dad.

“No was Lottie!” Tilly screamed.

“Girls, what did you do?” He asked.

“Tilly pulled his arm!” Lottie replied.

“Lottie took his dummy!” Tilly argued.

“Girls! Why did you do that? That’s not very nice is it?” He went into the bedroom to pick up Oliver from his cot and tried to soothe him.

“Too loud!” Lottie complained, her hands over her ears.

“Don’t like babies!” Tilly whined.

“You were both this loud you know.” He gently crouched down and tapped Tilly and Lottie’s noses. “You still are.”

“And he smells!” They wrinkled their noses.

Charlie laughed, “I think he’s done a poo. Would you like to help daddy change him?”

“Eww!” They ran away squealing.

He shook his head fondly and stood back up. He went back to the bedroom and began to change Oliver, singing to him. He’d also been able to find a new dummy for him.

By the time he arrived downstairs Tilly was animatedly telling her gran about how babies stink and were “really stupid”. She turned to her dad as she heard his footsteps. “Can’t we send him back to the hospital and have mum home instead?” She asked, sulking.

“No, Tilly.” He laughed gently, the baby against his chest, “You get baby and mummy, when mummy’s well enough to come home.”

“Don’t want baby. Want mummy!” She screamed, stamping her feet and startling Oliver causing him to cry again.

“Tilly! Stop it.” He tried to soothe both Tilly and Oliver. He crouched down and hugged Tilly, “I want your mummy back too.”

“Hate baby! Want mummy!” She continued to scream.

“I know you want mummy. I wish I could bring mummy back.”

Tilly continued to scream, not understanding that her father couldn’t do as she wanted, as much as he wished he could it wasn’t possible.

Hearing the commotion Louis crept into the hallway before running upstairs to the room he was sharing with Jake.

“I can’t bring mummy back. Not yet. I wish I could.” Charlie couldn’t stand the screaming of both kids and decided to take Oliver into the lounge.

Tilly threw herself on the hallway floor, escalating her tantrum by several notches to try and regain her father’s attention.

Kate sighed, “Matilda! Stop it!”

“Mummy!” Tilly screamed and cried.

“Mummy’s poorly, and the doctors are trying to make her better.”

Emily sat watching her sister from the doorway, her thumb in her mouth and her knees under her chin. She hadn’t said a word since arriving back home from her gran’s.

Eventually Oliver settled and Charlie placed him in the Moses basket by the window before he picked up Emily. “What’s wrong baby girl?”

She shook her head but still said nothing. Her eyes were searching the room.

“You’re missing mummy too?”

She nodded, her green eyes staring at him forlornly.

“I’m sorry I can’t bring mummy home just yet. I miss her too.”

Kate had decided to leave Tilly to wear herself out screaming and entered the lounge. She looked at Emily in Charlie’s arms and sighed with frustration. “She still not speaking?”

“No, we’re still not talking are we, Emmy?” Charlie said gently.

The little girl shook her head before resting it on Charlie’s shoulder.

Kate tutted. “You should get her seen to. I’m not convinced she’s all there frankly.” Kate remarked as she sat down on the sofa.

“Kate!” Charlie shook his head. “Emmy’s just quiet because she misses her mum. Everyone misses Duffy and you’ve got no idea how helpless that makes me feel.”

“I know it’s not ‘politically correct’ but in my day we dealt with kids like her early on, it was better for everyone that way.”

“What are you talking about?” He rolled his eyes and kissed Emily’s head. Tilly had worn herself out and was asleep in the hall.

“There were places for kids like her, taught them the best they could to have skills coz you couldn’t expect much more.”

“Kate!! Please do not disrespect my children otherwise you can walk out that door, right now!!”

“Fine but someone has to say it because its clear that you and Lisa are hell bent on ignoring it!”

“Ignoring what??”

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s a precious little mite but she’s clearly never gunna be the brightest is she? She’s clearly got problems upstairs. Not surprising when she was born so early.”

“Get out!!! Now!!” He lost his temper with Kate. “Get out!!”

Megan appeared from the garden where she’d been hanging up the laundry. “What on earth is going on?” She asked, taking in Tilly asleep on the hallway floor and the shouting between the adults.

“Get her out of here now!!” Charlie simply said as he kissed Emily’s forehead again.

Emily looked up at her dad, a fearful look on her face as Charlie felt the side of his trousers suddenly become damp.

“Megan, get Kate out of here because I am so, so close to losing my temper right now!”

Feeling the side of his trousers become wet, Charlie smiled reassuringly as he met Emily’s gaze. “Come on honey, let’s get you changed.”

Megan turned to look at Kate for an explanation as Charlie left the room and headed upstairs with Emily.

“I just expressed my concerns that’s all. I don’t think Emily’s quite there.” Kate explained.

“She didn’t have the easiest start in life. Give her time and she’ll catch up.” Megan replied.

“She’s six. She’s just wet herself again.”

“She’s anxious. It happens. One of my lads didn’t completely stop wetting himself til he was nearly nine. He’s now all grown up, perfectly healthy and working in a fancy job in the city.”

Kate sighed, “I still think they’re refusing to acknowledge a problem with her.”

Charlie gave Emily a wash and changed her into her pyjamas, before bringing her back downstairs.

“They’re giving her time. They’re not just judging her and demanding a label be slapped on her when she’s barely even started school.”

“I see you’re still here.” Charlie remarked as he walked into the lounge.

“I’m not leaving just because you disagree with my opinions. You can’t just kick me out my daughter’s house!”

“It’s our house. And I get to decide who is welcome and who isn’t. Now I want you to leave!”

“You really think you can cope with them all by yourself?” Kate grabbed her handbag and marched to the door. “I have arrangements to make anyway.”

“Disrespect my child again in front of me, my wife or our children and I will make sure you never see your grandchildren again. Do you hear me?!” Charlie was just upset and lashing out. He didn’t agree with Kate for disrespecting Emily either.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Kate spat back.

“Try me.”

Kate went to reply but was suddenly gripped by a pain in her chest.

“Kate?”

Her breathing was ragged, her face increasingly pale.

“Kate I’m so sorry.” He apologised. 

Megan guided her to sit down whilst she rang an ambulance.

Jake came in from the garden bouncing a football. “Gran?!”

“Will you please give your gran some space, thank you.”

Frozen in shock he didn’t catch the ball as it bounced causing it to hit a sleeping Tilly who immediately began screaming again.

Charlie couldn’t cope with this. He really couldn’t. He just made everything worse didn’t he? He tried to comfort Tilly as Kate grew more and more pale.

Peter came running down the stairs. “Dad, Louis is trashing his bedroom!” He shouted, not realising what was going on in the hallway.

“I only have one pair of hands!” Charlie replied back. “Where’s that ambulance?” He asked Megan.

Luckily Tilly had managed to stop crying - eventually and had gone back to sleep. Charlie put Emily on the chair. “I need to go and sort Louis out.”

Lottie peered around the doorway. “Nana?” She whispered.

“It’s ok Lottie, please don’t be too alarmed.”

She nodded and curled up next to her big sister.

Charlie ran upstairs to the bedroom. “What an Earth is going on?!” He shouted.

Louis screamed and threw more of his belongings around the room.

Charlie ended up wrestling with him, trying to stop him. “Talk to me, son? Please?”

Louis couldn’t articulate all the thoughts that were going around his head. So much had happened in the last week.

“It’s ok. It’s all going to be ok.” Charlie reassured as he sat on the floor with Louis.

Louis nodded and snuggled into his father’s arms.

Charlie was exhausted, having seven people who depended on him was challenging.

A few minutes later he saw Peter dash past the open doorway.

“Peter?”

“Yeh?” Peter swung his head around the doorway. “I’m just getting my stuff so I can go with gran to the hospital.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yeh. I’ll call you soon.”

“Ok son. Thank you. Love you.”

“Love you.” Peter called back as he ran downstairs.

Charlie kissed Louis’ head. Both of them just sitting in silence for a short while.

By the time Charlie returned downstairs Megan had managed to restore some semblance of calm.

“Thank you.” He told her quietly.

“I’ve put a video on for the girls. That seems to have calmed them. Jake has been helping me do some tidying. He’s been a very good boy.” She smiled.

Charlie smiled but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Louis is in his bedroom, picking everything back up. He seems calmer.”

“That’s good. It’ll take time for him to settle down but it will happen.” She squeezed Charlie’s shoulder. “Oliver will probably be awake for a feed soon. I’ve measured out the formula in a bottle, one of us just needs to add the water once he’s up.”

“Thank you again. I…” He sighed, “Why’s everything going wrong?”

“These things are sent to try us Charlie.”

“But I’m not strong enough. I need Duffy…”

“Funnily enough she was telling me something quite similar just the other day…”

“I can’t live without her, Megan. We can’t live without her.”

“I pray every night that you won’t have to.”

He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Megan placed her arm around his shoulders and gently guided him into the kitchen.

By the time Charlie had reached the kitchen, several more tears had fallen down his face.

“She told me what happened just before Christmas.” Megan told him softly.

He swallowed. “I bet you think I’m a right selfish bastard.”

“What I think isn’t important. But to answer your question, no I don’t think that.”

He nodded and was silent for a moment, “I asked Peter to go to counselling. I think I need to take my own advice.”

“Frankly I think all of you would benefit from it in one way or another.”

“All these kids have been through a form of trauma. I hate that and blame myself, if only I made better decisions.”

“You’re not the only one who seems determined to shoulder the entirity of the blame by themselves you know.”

“Duffy blames herself too?” He looked up, wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“The way she describes it you’d think she was the whore of Soddom and Gomorrah!”

Charlie sighed sadly, “She didn’t - hasn’t - done anything wrong though!”

“I think you’re both to blame and yet at the same time neither of you are.” She sighed. “You shouldn’t have been fooling about with her when you were drunk, she shouldn’t have kept the truth of your involvement in her first pregnancy a secret and you both should have been more respectful of your marriage vows.”

“The best sex happens when we’re drunk though.” He mumbled quietly, “I always knew, deep down, Peter was mine. And as for my marriage vows, I did love Baz and I wanted to do the right thing. But she wasn’t Duffy, she didn’t even come close. I hurt her and I never quite got to say how sorry I was for taking everything away from her.”

“Baz was no innocent either. She made her own bed with her behaviour, she made decisions that weren’t with the best of intentions.”

“The only reason she took Louis was because I forced her to have an abortion. Then left two weeks later when my mistress got pregnant. No wonder she tried… Did hurt me as much as she did. I broke her!”

“She used Louis as a weapon. What mother does that?”

“Louis was the only thing she had. I understood that.”

“You didn’t force her to do anything. She chose to do what she did. She wasn’t the sort to be forced into doing things she didn’t want to do.”

“We made a decision because I didn’t want any more children. And then Duffy got pregnant with Emmy and… You know the rest.”

“You didn’t want more children?” Megan repeated, her eyebrow raised.

“Not with Baz no.” He shrugged, “Maybe because I knew she’d always use the child as a weapon.“

"You can’t change what happened in the past. You need to move forward.”

“But moving on doesn’t change the guilt. Or stop the feelings of guilt either.”

“That’s why you need to deal with those feelings properly. Not just keep beating yourself up over them.”

He sighed, “That’s why I think counselling would be a good idea.”

“I agree. I think it will be good for all of you.”

He smiled sadly. “I think you might be right.”

“I’m right a lot of the time!” She smiled. “Its called experience.”

Charlie laughed softly and was about to say something when the phone rang from the hallway.

Megan glanced at the clock. “Peter’s barely been gone forty five minutes…” She pondered. “You’d best go answer that.”

He went to the phone, a sudden feeling of dread in his stomach. He answered the phone, “Hello?”

The person on the other end was very brief and perfunctory. “Please can you come to the hospital as soon as you can. Your wife is awake.” They explained.

“Yes… Right. I’ll be on my way.”

Megan entered the hallway as the call ended. “Everything OK?”

“Duffy’s awake.”

“That’s wonderful news!”

Charlie smiled. “I’m nervous about visiting her.” He admitted. “Will you be ok with the children whilst I take Oliver to see his mum?“

"Of course, take as long as you need.” Megan replied, squeezing Charlie’s shoulder. “Give Duffy my love.”

“I will. Thank you Megan.”

Charlie had just arrived at the hospital when his phone rang. “Hello?” He answered. 

“Hi dad. I called home but Megan said you’d gone out.” Peter replied.

“Sorry I’ve gone to visit your mum with Oli. How’s your gran?”

“Harry says it was a mild attack. The doctor we saw first refused to talk to me coz I’m ‘just a kid’ but Harry said he’d bend the rules just this once for you.” Peter chuckled softly. “They’re keeping her in overnight for observation.” He added.

“Thanks son. I’ll come and see you in a bit ok?”

“Can’t I come with you to see mum?”

“Not at the minute. Can I just have some time alone with her first?”

“Fine…” Peter replied, a slightly petluent tone in his voice. “I’ll be in your office. I’ve got a packet of crisps and a can of coke.”

“I’ll come and grab you, yes? Love you.”

“Love you too dad.” Peter replied before hanging up the phone.

Reaching intensive care, Charlie found himself feeling sick, not sure what to expect when he walked in. He carried Oli in, the baby in his car seat, and approached the bed. The curtains were drawn around the bay and he could hear noises. 

The doctor appeared through the curtain and gestured for Charlie to follow him. “She’s awake but she’s very agitated.” The doctor explained.

“I’ll see if I can reassure her.”

“We’ve been trying for an hour. She’s not very coherent. We were about to resedate her when you arrived.”

“Can I try? It might not work but please, can I try before you resedate her?”

“OK. We’ll give you ten minutes but then we’re gunna have to resedate her for her own safety.”

“You might not have to.” Charlie went into the cubicle.

As Charlie walked through the curtains he saw what the doctor had meant. Duffy was turned away from him but it was clear that she was confused and frightened. He placed the car seat down at the end of the bed and moved towards her. Crouching down in front of her, he touched her cheek and smiled. “Hello gorgeous.”

She blinked as she took a few seconds to focus on his face. As her vision settled she smiled, finally something familar!

“You’re in hospital. I know you’re probably scared and confused right now.”

She could follow what he was saying but it was proving hard to string the words together to reply. She felt so tired and sore.

“You should sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” He reassured and kissed her forehead. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Her gaze continued to focus on him, her features greatly relaxed compared to when he’d first entered.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

She blinked, a single tear sliding from her eye and splashing onto the pillow.

“Go to sleep baby.”

Her eyes scanned the room near him. He’d said there was someone but she couldn’t see…

“Do you want to meet our son?”

She blinked, her eyes sparkling. She tried to speak but it still wasn’t quite coming together, a fact that was starting to frighten her.

“You’ve been in a coma for two days, you’ve probably lost your voice.”

She managed a rasping cough.

“Just take your time.” He stroked her hair, kissed the tip of her nose and asked again, “Would you like to see our son?”

She managed a small nod despite her muscles feeling weak and sore.

He moved to grab Oli from his car seat and gently took him over to Duffy.

Her eyes lit up as she saw her son. He was beautiful.

Charlie smiled, tears in his eyes.

She tried to reach her hand out towards her son but it felt so heavy that more than the slightest movement was beyond her.

“It’s going to take you a few days but you’re going to get your strength back. It’s been quite a trauma you’ve been through. But we’ll manage, ok?” He smiled as he met her gaze. Those beautiful green eyes.

She sighed. Another tear escaping.

He brushed it away as Oli began to stir.

She tried once more to reach out towards her baby, her frustration with herself building.

Charlie brought the baby closer to her.

Her maternal instincts screamed at her to comfort her child but though the spirit was willing the body was unable.

Charlie settled the baby on her chest.

She sighed contentedly as they each sought the contact they both needed.

Charlie smiled as he watched his wife and son.

More tears rolled down Duffy’s face as she cast her eyes over her son.

“He’s beautiful like you.”

A look of total concentration settled on her face as she used almost all her strength to move her hand to rest on the baby’s back.

Charlie smiled brightly.

She fought to resist but her eyes were starting to drift closed again.

“Go to sleep.” He whispered.

She was almost asleep when her lips moved once more.

“I love you.” He whispered.

She smiled. “… Love… Too…” She mumbled, her voice almost inaudible.

He smiled brightly and kissed her tenderly.

She was quickly asleep, the smile still on her lips.

Charlie stayed with her for a while before he took Oli from Duffy’s chest when he started crying.

Oli’s cries intensified after he was moved.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry.” He sighed gently.

Duffy stirred slightly but stayed asleep.

He ended up feeding Oli a bottle, winding him and all before taking him for a walk afterwards heading to the ED.

Pushing open the door to his office Charlie found Peter sat with his feet up on the desk, his headphones on, throwing a pen into the air and catching it repeatedly.

Charlie watched him for a while. God he was so like him it was unreal.

Sensing he was being watched Peter dropped the pen on the next attempted catch.

“Hi son.”

“Hi…” Peter replied sheepishly, pulling his headphones off and quickly taking his feet off the desk.

“Hi. You ok?”

“Yeh. They took gran up to the cardio something ward I think it was about an hour ago. I wasn’t allowed with her so I’ve been sat here waiting. You were ages.”

“Yeah sorry. Your mum wanted to meet Oli.”

“What you mean? Mum’s in a coma.” Peter replied in a tone like he was talking to a simpleton.

“She’s awake.” Charlie smiled.

“When?!” 

“This afternoon. It’s why I was on my way here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter demanded looking extremely hurt. “She’s my mum!”

“Hey, hey, I was going to tell you.” Charlie smiled, “I was going to show you actually.”

“What?”

“Take you to see her.”

“Really?!” Peter’s voice squeaked slightly.

Charlie nodded, “Yes.”

“If that’s OK?” Peter shrugged, a little embarrassed by how child like he’d just sounded.

“Of course it’s alright.”

“Is she OK?” Peter asked nervously.

“Your mum’s tired and weak. And can’t talk at the minute. She was a little agitated before but yes.”

“Why can’t she talk? Is that permanent?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so though.”

“Anything else?” Peter asked anxiously.

“No nothing else. That’s everything.”

“So she’s not…” Peter hesitated.

“Not what?”

“I heard some of the doctors talking… I don’t think they saw me or didn’t realise who I was…”

“What did they say?” Charlie frowned.

“That mum would probably be pretty badly brain damaged. If she woke up…” Peter chewed his lip. “Well, I think that’s what they meant, they used a different word…”

“What word did they use? Can you remember?”

She wasn’t brain damaged, of course she wasn’t. She was fine…

“One of the lads at school used it once and got expelled.”

“Tell me, Peter. Please?”

“It means really stupid dad. Don’t make me say it coz I nearly got expelled too for knocking the lad out over it.”

Charlie nodded, “I know what word you mean. I… I don’t know, I don’t think so. Let’s go and check? All of us?”

“OK.” Peter sighed. “Normally I would have let it slide but the lad at school was saying it about Emily and I saw red.”

Charlie sighed sadly, “There’s nothing wrong with your sister! I wish people would stop saying there is.” He rubbed the back of his neck and picked up the car seat, “Come on. Let’s go and see your mum.”

“Which is why I punched him.” Peter shrugged.

Charlie and Peter went upstairs to intensive care to see Duffy. Charlie made a point, when the children were with a sleeping Duffy, to ask the Doctor for more information on Duffy’s condition.

“The scans and tests we’ve been able to perform so far have come back as we would expect after such a catastrophic trauma.”

“Which are what? What are the results saying?”

“There’s brain wave activity present and, as you’ve seen, she’s regained consciousness and responds to verbal stimulus.

“Will she be able to walk and talk in a few days time?”

"We really don’t know. First we’ll have to get physios in to strengthen her muscles before we even consider attempting further tests.”

“And how long will all that take? She needs to come home. To her family.”

“Depends how well she responds. Not all of us deal in quick fixes like you lot in the ED.”

“Fine!” Charlie snapped and walked back to the cubicle.

Peter jumped as he heard his dad storm back in.

“Sorry son.” Charlie smiled sadly, “I think we should call it a night, let your mum rest. I need to pop in on gran before going home, if that’s ok?”

“Can I stay with mum a little longer while you go see gran?”

Charlie hesitated but eventually nodded, agreeing.

Peter watched as his dad left with his baby brother. He took hold of his mum’s hand and rested his head on the bed next to her.

They all missed Duffy terribly! Charlie went to see Kate, feeling a bit guilty over how he’d spoken to her just before the heart attack.

Kate looked up as Charlie walked over to her bed. “Have you come with your tail between your legs to apologise?”

“Not to apologise no. I did however, come to see if you’re ok?”

“They’ve stuck all these leads on me but it seems like a big fuss over nothing as I feel fine now.”

“You had a minor heart attack! You’re not fine.”

“The clue is in the name - minor. You medical folk fuss over the slightest thing!”

“Just stay for overnight observations and then you can go.”

“I told them they probably just need to tweek my medication a bit but would they listen?”

“What medication?” Charlie asked as he sat down on the chair.

“Oh I forget what they’re called. I’ve been taking them for years.”

“And they usually help?”

“I guess so. If you pass me my handbag I’ll show you them.”

Charlie reached over to get Kate’s handbag and handed it to her. He had a small puzzled look on his face.

Kate opened the bag and rooted around for a few moments before handing a box to Charlie. “I think Lisa was about fourteen when I was first given them by the doctor. Stress of having a wayward teenage daughter if you ask me!” She remarked.

Charlie took the box and looked at the name. It was a brand he was familiar with. He smiled as he handed the box back to her, “You’re probably right there.”

“You’ll discover for yourself what it’s like in a few years time. Boys seem much easier.” Kate replied.

Charlie shrugged, “Peter’s a pain but don’t tell him I said that.”

“Well that’s as maybe but he’s been wonderful this afternoon.”

“He is a wonderful lad.” He smiled, “When did he get so big and grown up, Kate?”

“I’ve been wondering that myself. He’s practically a man now.”

“Yeah he really is.”

“I take it you’ve been to see Lisa whilst you’ve been here, any improvement?” She asked hopefully.

“She’s awake. Unable to talk and move at the minute but they’re hoping it’s only temporary.”

Kate took a moment to process Charlie’s words. “She must be so frightened.”

“She was at first. I managed to calm her down. She’s asleep now.”

“Hopefully things will be better when she wakes up again.”

“Hopefully.”

“I’d like to go and see her tomorrow when they let me out.”

“That’s fine. We can arrange that.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me Kate.” There was a pause, “I shouldn’t have lost my temper with you.”

“I wasn’t meaning it to be cruel. I just want the best for her.”

“I know.” He smiled, “She’s a bright girl though.”

“I just feel she needs a little extra help to achieve everything she can. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“And we’ll look into it if we feel it’s necessary. She’s already come on so much since starting school, she’s met so many expectations.”

“OK, well, I’ve said my piece so I’ll leave it up to you now.”

He smiled, “And I appreciate your input.” Again there was a pause between them, “I best go and get Peter and get the two of them back home.”

“OK. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kate replied.

“See you in the morning.” He got up from the chair and lent over and squeezed Kate’s hand. A small gesture to apologise. Without another word, he picked up Oli’s car seat and headed back to intensive care. As he approached he heard Peter’s voice. He didn’t want to listen, but couldn’t help himself.

“Mum, you need to get better. I’ve never seen dad so scared. We all love you so much. Whatever it takes we’ll help you.”

Charlie smiled sadly, “Peter?”

The teenager jumped as he heard his father’s voice.

“It’s time to go home, son.”

“OK.” Peter lent forward and kissed his mum’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

They went home, the journey quiet between them. Both of them with things on their mind.

The house was dark and quiet as they arrived home. “I’m gunna go to bed.” Peter mumbled after taking off his coat and shoes.

“Alright son. I love you.” Charlie kissed Peter’s forehead.

“I love you too. Try not to worry so much.” Peter replied.

“I won’t, I promise.”

The disbelieving look Peter gave his father before turning to head upstairs was so reminiscent of his mother that it was unnerving.

Charlie smiled. Peter was so much like the pair of them! About ten minutes later, Charlie and Oli went off to bed.


	58. trigger warning - discussions of neglect

As soon as visiting was permitted the next morning Charlie was waiting outside intensive care, a single red rose in his hand.

He didn’t expect her to be awake so got the shock of his life when he walked in.

She smiled, her eyes sparkling as she saw him. “Hi.” She whispered.

He smiled, “Hello gorgeous.” He stepped closer, “I wasn’t expecting you awake.”

“Was hungry.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.” She frowned.

“Do you want me to sneak you in a kitkat?” He smiled, handing her the rose. “What’s with the frown?”

“Tried to eat.” She glanced towards the floor. “Went wrong.”

“What happened?” He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her cheek.

“Didn’t want help.” She admitted, her cheeks blushing.

“Would you like me to help you?” He asked.

“Only you.”

He nodded, “I’ll go and grab you some breakfast, ok?”

She smiled in reply.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Love you.”

“You know the twins did exactly the same the other day.” He laughed gently.

“What?”

“Wrinkling their noses up when I kissed them.”

“Oh.” She blushed again.

“I never thought I’d see you blush again.” He kissed her cheek before heading to grab her breakfast. He came back with two weetabix and milk with a bit of sugar.

Seeing the sugar, she gave him a mock glare, the corners of her mouth tilting up in a tiny smile.

“You need the energy.”

She tried to push herself up ready to eat but couldn’t.

He helped her, putting the bowl and drink down on the side.

She felt so embarrassed at her inability to even sit up for herself. She tried to take her mind of it by changing the subject of the conversation. “Kids OK?” She asked.

“I guess. They’re struggling a little, missing you a lot.”

“Miss them too.” She sighed, her eyes watering.

“I didn’t expect you to be talking. They said you might not be able to.”

“Still can’t move.” She sighed.

“Not yet, no. But next week might be a different story. You had a significant trauma, you need to give yourself time to recover.” He smiled, “Ready for breakfast?”

“OK.”

“Have the doctors explained to you what happened?” He took the bowl and the spoon and gave her a mouthful.

She tried to speak and ended up choking on the cereal instead.

He patted her back. “Been a while since you’ve choked on anything.” He replied, a hint of innuendo in his words.

She may have been fighting to clear her throat but she still rolled her eyes at him.

“I wasn’t been rude then. You’ve clearly got the rude mind.” He smirked and gave her a drink of water.

“You’re rude!” She giggled once she’d managed to swallow a couple of mouthfuls of water.

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Have the doctors explained what happened?”

“No.”

“Would you like me to explain what I know?”

“Yes.”

“You went into labour at home, began to haemorrhage severely. You were losing blood quicker than they could pump it into you. You died. Several times. Eventually they managed to stop the bleed but because of the trauma, they put you in an induced coma. They told me to prepare myself for the worst. That you weren’t going to make it and if you did, you may be left disabled because of the trauma was so severe on your body.”

“Peter was there.” She could remember tiny fragments.

“He was. He was terrified.” He sighed. “What else do you remember?”

“Arguing.”

“Arguing? Who were you arguing with?”

“Megan.” Duffy’s brows knitted as she tried to piece things together. “The baby was coming.” She chewed her lip. “Too quickly.”

“Far too quickly.” He smiled sadly, “You waited for me.”

“Had to.”

“Why?”

“You had to be there.” She asserted.

“You risked your life so I could see our son being born?”

“To make up for Peter.” She explained.

“I held Peter when he was first born though.”

“Not the same.”

“I knew Peter was mine.“

"Ours.” She smiled.

“I always knew, deep down.” He smiled. “And when I found out you were in labour with him, I just had to get there.”

“You were outside? The whole time?” She asked in disbelief.

“The whole time.” He repeated back.

Duffy was utterly stunned, momentarily speachless at the revelation. “You told Megan.”

“Told Megan what?”

“Peter could be yours.”

He nodded.

“Why not me?”

“Because I… I didn’t want you to think I was stupid…”

“Stupid?”

“Believing I could have something so precious with the woman I loved.”

His hand was resting on the bed next to hers. She managed to move her little finger enough to brush against one of his fingers.

He smiled as he felt her little finger against his hand. “Whatever happens, we have each other. That’s all that matters. You, me and our absolute chaos of a family.”

“When can I see them?”

“The children? Whenever you feel up for it.”

“Soon. I miss them.”

“I’ll arrange for the children to come and visit.” He smiled, “Duffy, I need to tell you about your mum…”

“My mum? What about her?”

“She had a minor heart attack yesterday.” He sighed, “It was partly my fault, we had words.”

“What?!” She exclaimed, panic stricken.

“Your mum’s fine, I promise.” He touched her cheek, “Overnight observation. She’s complaining but that just reminds me of another Duffin woman.” He smirked.

“I don’t complain!” She pouted.

“Hmm..” he kissed her lips.

“What happened?” She asked.

“She said things about Emily that I didn’t agree with!”

“What things?”

“That she’s dim. Doesn’t have much going for her. Then Emmy wet herself on me.” He sighed. “She isn’t dim. I wish people would stop calling her that.”

“She said what?!” The anger was clear to hear and see.

“Hey hey. It’s ok. Your mum has a different way of saying things. It’s just she’s concerned. Wants what’s best for Emmy. She doesn’t always say the right things in the right way.” He rubbed her arm a little trying to reassure her.

“No, it’s not OK!” She fired back, her anger consuming her as she tried to move. She wasn’t sure what she planned to do if she managed to get up but she felt the need to do something.

“Duffy, baby. Calm down please.”

“No!” She let out a scream as pain tore through her.

“Baby, please.” As she screamed, he asked; “Where’s the pain?”

The scream had alerted the attention of staff outside who came dashing in.

“She’s in pain and I don’t know why.”

Duffy held her stomach and right side, the pain causing her to be unable to speak.

“Baby?” He was scared. Not sure why she was in pain.

“Hurts!” She managed to gasp.

“I’m going to get the doctor.” The nurse ran from the room.

“Deep breaths baby.”

She tried to do as he said but the pain was almost overwhelming.

The doctor came in and ushered Charlie out of the room.

Several long minutes passed before the doctor came outside to speak to Charlie.

“What’s wrong? Is she ok? Why’s she in pain?”

“We’ve given her some more pain medication. That seems to have helped for now.”

Charlie nodded. “Thank you.”

“She needs to rest but you can have a few more minutes with her first.”

“I’ll only be five minutes, I promise.”

“OK. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you.” He took himself back to Duffy.

“Hi.” She whispered sleepily as he walked back in.

“Hi sleepy head.”

“What happened?”

“You started to experience pain.”

“I know. Why?”

“I don’t know. You got worked up about your mum.” He sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Need to talk to her.” Duffy’s voice was becoming weaker, the pain medication having a mildly sedative effect in her weakened state.

“And you will. After a sleep.”

“Not tired.” She yawned.

“Say that again without yawning.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue out in response.

“Cuddle while I sleep?” She asked. “Have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He smiled shyly and nodded. “Budge up then.”

“Need your help.” She replied, sighing with frustration.

Charlie smiled and helped her move along the bed so he had enough room to cuddle her.

She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her. “Did you bring Louis home?”

“Yes. Baz died the day before Oli was born.”

“I’m sorry.” She paused. “Oli?”

“Oliver.” He said shyly, “Our son needed a name and I quite like Oliver. Oli for short.”

“I like it too.” She smiled.

“Good. I’m glad.” He kissed her head. “You’re beautiful.”

“I look like hell.” She countered.

“Still beautiful though. And sexy.”

“Never touch me again!” She giggled.

“We are never, ever having another baby. I’m going to get re-snipped.”

“Saves me a job!” Her grin had a menacing air about it.

“You’d miss my cock too much if you castrated me.” He whispered.

“Hmm…” She cast her eyes around her surroundings as she considered his statement.

“I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered.

“Stronger than I look.” She replied with a yawn.

“You really are.”

“I was scared though.” She admitted softly.

“So was I baby.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No I’m sorry.” He kissed her head again.

“Why?”

“Because I’m partly responsible for this.” He ran his hand through her hair. “Now go to sleep gorgeous.”

“Was my idea.” She mumbled, her eyelids growing heavy.

“Our idea.” When she was asleep, Charlie just held her in his arms.

After a little while a nurse arrived to take obs.

“Do you want me to move?” He asked quietly.

“No, it’s OK. I’ll work around you.” She smiled.

He watched Duffy as she slept, she looked so peaceful. A tiny bit of colour back in her cheeks, not as pale as she had been.

The young nurse took the obs and then looked slightly confused at the results after she wrote them on the chart.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked.

She hesitated. “I guess it’s OK to show you, you’re a nurse too. I’ve not been here long and I don’t want them to think I’m no good.” She babbled nervously.

“I can help.” He smiled warmly, “You’re doing a brilliant job so far. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“We’ve had trouble with her obs being all over the place since she arrived but now they seem to have suddenly settled back to normal. That can’t be right can it? For them to improve that rapidly out of nowhere?” She asked, holding the chart towards him.

He smiled as he took the chart from the young nurse, “What’s your name?” He checked the chart and she was right. Duffy’s physical obs had settled down, “It’s   
because I’m here.”

“Anna.” She replied. “So I’ve not made a mistake? You saw me take the obs, I did it right?” She was babbling again. She suddenly realised who she was talking to. “I mean, of course, um, oh heck!” She’d gone bright red with embarrassment.

He made attempts to reassure her, “You did the obs absolutely right, please don’t panic. You’ll often find Duffy’s obs settle in the presence of either me or the children. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh OK, M-mr Fairhead.” Anna stuttered. “I’m such a goof!” Her face felt like it was on fire. Of all the people to make an idiot of herself in front of…

“You’re doing brilliantly, even when you feel you’re not.”

“Thanks, that means a lot. You and your wife are pretty legendary amongst the nurses in this hospital.”

Charlie smiled, “So I hear. But we’re really nothing special.”

“I should leave you in peace.” Anna smiled. “If you need anything just let me know.”

“I will. Thank you Anna, take care.”

“Thanks, Mr Fairhead.”

“Call me Charlie, please. I hate it so formal.”

“Oh, oh OK, um, Charlie.” Anna babbled as she backed out the room, almost tripping over her own feet as she did so.

“Stop scaring the nurses!” Duffy giggled, her eyes still closed.

“Hey, I wasn’t. And anyway, I thought you were asleep.”

“Eyes are closed.”

He stroked her cheek.

“Nice I got a mention for once.”

“I always mention you.” He smiled.

“Should hope so.” She retorted as she snuggled herself against his chest. He’d moved back slightly to allow Anna to carry out her obs and hadn’t had chance to move back. “I was comfy. Stop moving!” She complained as she shifted further across the bed towards him.

He rolled his eyes, “Yes bossy bum.”

“I was over there…”

“You moved?”

“You said I couldn’t do that.”

“That’s because you couldn’t.”

“But I just did.”

He moved and got off the bed. “Can you stand up?”

She hesitated. “I’m scared to try.”

“We’ll do it together.”

“OK.” She chewed her lip nervously. “Ready to catch me?” She chuckled darkly.

“Ready to catch you babe.”

She inched slowly to the edge of the bed.

He held his hands out towards her, his stomach flipping nervously.

Duffy reached out her arms to take hold of Charlie’s hands but misjudged the distance.

He caught her hands, managing to keep her upright.

Confident that Charlie had hold of her she tentatively put her feet onto the ground.

“I won’t let you fall. Then again, wouldn’t exactly be the first time you’ve fallen at my feet would it?”

“Not funny.” She muttered through gritted teeth as she tried to focus.

He chuckled softly to himself.

She pulled on his hands as she attempted to stand up.

He watched her as she stood up.

Her grip tightened in a panic as she felt her legs start to wobble.

“Relax, you’re not going to fall.” He reassured.

“Feel dizzy.” She mumbled.

“Probably because it’s the first time you’ve stood up in 3 days.”

“Yeh.” She felt increasingly wobbly as he only had hold of her hands.

“Would you like me to hold your waist?”

“If you can find it still.” She muttered ruefully.

He immediately found her waist, “Of course I know where it is.”

“Hmm…” She lent forward to rest against him.

“You’re standing.” He smiled brightly!

“Just don’t let go.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

She managed to stand for another thirty seconds or so before her knees suddenly buckled.

He caught her and picked her up gently.

“Be careful!” She admonished playfully.

“I’m always careful. Especially with precious cargo.” He smiled brightly as he pecked her lips.

“Don’t hurt your back. I’m heavy.”

“No you’re not.”

She sighed as he placed her gently back on the bed. Her head was still spinning slightly and her body ached.

“Remember what I said? I don’t care about your size, Duffy. I never have. You’re incredibly beautiful and sexy the way you are. And I worship your body for doing such amazing things like growing and birthing our beautiful children.”

“I care though.” She frowned.

“I know you do but I wish it didn’t bother you as much as it does.”

“I’m trying. It’s hard.” She sighed.

“I know, baby, I know.” He lay beside her.

She rested her head on his chest, her eyelids growing heavy again.

“Now as a senior nurse, I insist you rest.” He whispered.

“I would argue…” She yawned.

“Yes you would.”

She yawned again. “Will argue later.” She replied sleepily.

“Like always.” He teased.

“Someone needs to.” Her voice was but a whisper.

He smiled, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She mumbled as she fell asleep.

He didn’t want to disturb her as she slept so he stayed with her for an hour or so.

Anna crept quietly back into the room. “There’s a visitor outside, Charlie.” She whispered.

“Ok, thank you.” He smiled as he gently moved Duffy, covering her with a blanket.

Kate was waiting outside. “Charlie, can I see her?”

He smiled, “She’s been asleep for about an hour but sure. How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She replied dismissively.

“You and your daughter are far too alike.”

“I doubt she’d appreciate you saying that! She’s willful and impetuous like her father.”

“And she’s just as stubborn as you.” He smiled.

“Maybe.” Kate smiled softly. “I did a lot of thinking last night.” She reached into her handbag and pulled out a letter. It was aged and crumpled but unopened.

“About what?” He asked, the concern evident in his voice. They may not always see eye to eye but Charlie did care deeply for Kate.

“I lied to her. When she asked if I’d heard from her father since he left.” She turned the letter towards Charlie. On it was written ‘To my little Li-Li’. “It arrived around the time she had Peter. I should have given it to her but I felt she had enough on her plate. As time went on it just got harder and harder…”

“You wanted to protect her, I’d do the same in your shoes.” Charlie told her gently.

“She won’t see it that way though.”

“No she won’t, I know.” He sighed sadly.

“I have no idea what it says. I don’t know what to do. I decided last night to give it to her but now I’m not so sure.”

“Because you still want to protect her?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t want him to hurt her all over again.”

“And you think it will?”

“She thinks she knows what he was like but her image of him is idealised nonsense. I knew what he was really like.”

“And what was that?”

“An irresponsible idiot who couldn’t commit to anything for more than five minutes.”

Charlie nodded. “Would you like me to make myself scarce for a bit?”

“Stay nearby. Just in case.”

“I will.” He smiled.

Kate took a deep breath and walked into her daughter’s room.

Duffy was still snoozing, curled up on her side.

Kate didn’t want to disturb her so just sat down beside her.

After a while Duffy sensed she was being watched. “Charlie?” She mumbled.

“Try again.” Kate said quietly.

Duffy slowly opened one eye. “Mum?”

“Hello Lisa.”

“Where’s Charlie?”

“Outside.”

“Oh.” Duffy scrunched up her face as she tried to wake up a bit more. “You ok?”

“Yes honey, are you?” Kate reached over and stroked her daughter’s cheek.

“Sore.” Duffy grimaced.

“Would you like me to ask the nurse to get you some more pain relief?”

“No, I’ll be OK.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t fuss.” Duffy paused, her features settling into a frown. “Charlie told me.”

“Charlie told you what?” Kate frowned, she didn’t know what Lisa was talking about.

“Emily.”

“Ah!” Kate sighed. “I didn’t mean it the way it came across.“

"Really?” Duffy replied, unconvinced.

Kate sighed. “Yes.“

"Hmm…” Duffy sighed.

“I worry about Emily and want what’s best for her just like you and Charlie do.”

“We’re her parents. Remember that.”

Kate sighed but didn’t say anything.

“Can’t help interfering can you?” Duffy muttered.

“I wasn’t trying to!”

“It just comes naturally to you.”

“Lisa, I want what’s best for Emily! I want her to reach her full potential.”

“And I don’t?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Of course it isn’t. You can’t let me make my own choices.”

“Yes I can.” She replied.

“Really? Since when?”

Kate shrugged. “You’re all I had. Which means I wanted to always protect you even when I couldn’t.”

“You threw dad out, not me.”

“Because he neglected you.”

“It wasn’t his fault.”

“You were three years old!”

“One mistake and that’s it?”

“You could’ve died!!”

“I loved him and you sent him away.”

“You almost died! I’d have been an irresponsible mother if I hadn’t!”

“You didn’t have to insist he never came back though.”

Kate sighed, “I was protecting you.”

“By not letting me make up my own mind?”

“You were a child.” Kate sighed, “I’m not going round in circles here, Lisa!“

"I’m not a child anymore and haven’t been for a long time now!”

Kate reached into her bag once more and took the crumpled letter. She handed it to Lisa. “I’ve kept this from you until now.”

“What is it?” Duffy asked, utterly confused.

“A letter from your father.”

“What?! Why now?” Duffy asked, her hands trembling slightly.

“I don’t know, it just seems right.”

“How long have you had it?” Duffy asked as she began to carefully open the envelope.

“A long time.”

Duffy slowly removed the letter from its envelope. She began to read it.

Kate watched her, a comfortable silence between them. “Lisa, what does it say?”

“That he’s sorry. That he never meant to hurt me.”

“I’m sorry I kept it from you for so long.”

“He says he hopes we’re both happy.”

“I did love your father.”

“There’s an address…” Duffy whispered, chewing at her lip.

“I see.”

“He might not even live there anymore. Especially as its been… How long since you received this?”

“I can’t remember exactly.”

“Has it been months, years, decades?”

“A decade.”

“That long? Mum!”

“I’m sorry! I was just trying to protect you.”

“Protect me? Run my life for me more like!” Duffy shot back, her voice rising fast.

“Lisa calm down please.”

“No, you lied to me and kept this a secret for so long. I will not calm down!”

“Lisa please.”

“No! He wanted to see me and you refused to give me the chance. What are you so afraid of? That I’ll like him better than you?!”

“I’m afraid of him hurting you! Again.”

“He didn’t hurt me, you did!”

“He nearly killed you through his irresponsible actions!”

“It would have been fine if I hadn’t gotten sick.”

“You were a child! Children get sick. You don’t leave your children!”

“He was young and made a mistake.” Duffy replied sadly.

“Maybe so. But he neglected you and I nearly lost you.”

“I puked on the carpet. You make it sound so much worse than it was.”

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

Kate shook her head.

“What?” Duffy repeated.

“You nearly died.” Kate whispered.

“How?” 

“You threw up and choked. I found you, on the carpet, you were blue.” Kate whispered.

“I… I don’t remember that…”

“You were so young!” Kate sighed, “I wasn’t going to let him hurt you again! If I hadn’t have come home when I did, I’d have buried my only daughter!”

“He couldn’t have known that would happen though.” Duffy replied weakly. She didn’t want to believe it was true. Her father loved her. He wouldn’t have meant her to come to harm.

“He didn’t mean to hurt you, I know he didn’t but the truth was, his decisions almost cost his daughter her life.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“Because I know how much you loved your father.”

“What do I do now?” Duffy asked, her head was spinning from it all.

“I don’t know.”

“I want to talk to Charlie.”

Kate smiled sadly and nodded, “I’ll go and get Charlie.”

“Thank you.”

Kate stood up and left the room to grab Charlie. He was by the nurses station, talking to Anna, the young nurse Kate had met earlier.

“She’s asking for you Charlie.” Kate told him as she approached them.

“Thanks.” He turned around and smiled at Kate, “Everything ok?”

“Not really.” She replied sadly.

“What’s wrong?“

"We discussed her father.”

He sighed, “I take it that conversation didn’t go as well as you’d hope?“

"I told her the truth.”

Charlie smiled sadly and squeezed Kate’s shoulder gently. “You did the right thing.”

Kate sighed and moved to sit in one of the chairs.

He sat beside Kate, “Let me go and talk to Lisa and then we’ll talk, ok?”

“OK.” She sighed.

He squeezed her shoulder again before getting up and going to see Duffy.

Duffy looked up as Charlie walked in. “I’m sure she’s already told you everything.” She remarked sullenly.

“No she hasn’t. She told me she’s told you the truth.”

“She says it’s the truth. I’m not sure what to believe anymore.” Duffy sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek.

“I read this.” Duffy gestured to the letter that lay next to her on the bed. “And then she tells me that the same man who wrote this left me to almost choke to death. I… I can’t make sense of it all.” More tears began to fall.

“Oh baby.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

She cried for a few minutes, feeling overwhelmed and worn out by everything.

He didn’t say anything, he just held her tightly rubbing her back.

“My head feels like it’s going to explode.” She whispered.

“I know.” He sighed softly.

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know babe. I wish I knew.”

“You’re supposed to have all the answers.”

“Not always.” He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

“Well you’re a bit useless aren’t you?” She smiled weakly.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

She picked up the letter and showed him the address. “Do I open that can of worms or not?”

“That’s up to you. I’ll support your decision either way.”

“He might not even live there anymore. Its been a long time.”

“What’s your heart telling you to do?“

"I want to know but I’m not sure I’m strong enough.”

“Then let me be your strength.”

“You think I should contact him?”

“I think you should do what feels right for you.”

“I’ll think about it.” She yawned.

“Will you sleep for me?” He smiled, “Maybe when you wake up later there might be a surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?” She asked, her eyebrow raising with suspicion. He was up to something, she could tell!

“Well… There might be a few of our offspring coming to visit.”

“I’ve really missed them. Are they OK?”

“Yes baby, they’re fine. I promise.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled sleepily. “Will you stay for a little while longer?” She mumbled as she snuggled into the pillow.

“Just a little.” He tapped her nose playfully and did just that. He stayed with her for a while longer as she slept.

Kate stood up as Charlie left Duffy’s room. “Is she OK? You were gone an awfully long time.”

“Yes she’s fine. She’s asleep, wanted me to stay for a while.”

“OK.” Kate sighed. “Is she still angry?”

“No she’s upset.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Please Kate, don’t apologise. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I’m not sure she’d see it that way.”

“I’d have done the exact same thing in your shoes.”

“That’s somewhat comforting to know.” She sighed as she moved towards the door. “I best head home.”

“Me too.” He smiled sadly. “Take care Kate, please.”

“I will. Call me if she decides she wants to see me.”

“I will.”

“Take care of her for me Charlie.”

“I will Kate, don’t you ever worry about that.”

“I’ll speak to you soon.” Kate replied as she left to head home.

“Bye Kate.” Charlie left to go home, back to Megan and the children.


	59. trigger warning - suicidal behaviour

Trying to get seven hyperactive children ready to go and visit Duffy was like some sort of military operation. The older three hadn’t been so bad but the girls? Well, they’d been extremely hyper and overexcited about seeing their mum, there had been a few tears. Then Oli decided to throw up on Charlie just as he was getting ready to leave. Eventually though, all seven children were ready, coats and shoes on, waiting by the front door. “Hurry up daddy!” The girls called with a giggle, “We wan see mummy!”

The journey to the hospital went fairly smoothly until they hit traffic and roadworks on the approach to the city centre.

Emily, who still wasn’t really speaking, burst into tears again.

Charlie turned to Emily and sighed sadly, “Oh honey, what’s the matter?” He asked.

She’d gone very pale and was holding her tummy. She didn’t reply, just continued to cry.

He pulled over at the side of the road to get her out of the car. “Tell daddy what’s wrong baby?”

She coughed and threw up on his shoes.

“Oh Em.” He sighed again. He hoped she was just nervous and didn’t have a bug.

Once he was somewhat confident she wasn’t going to be sick again, Charlie buckled Emily back into her carseat.

“Eww! Emmy did a sick!” Tilly exclaimed.

“Tilly, please be nice to your sister.” He replied. “She’s got tummy ache.”

Thankfully Emily wasn’t sick again and once they passed the roadworks it wasn’t long before they were pulling up outside the hospital.

He got the children out of the car and they went inside to see their mum.

Luckily Duffy had been given a side room after she was moved out of ITU so the kids wouldn’t cause too much disruption on the ward!

The twins giggled loudly as they stood at the door of their mum’s room. Emily was snuggled into Charlie’s shoulder and he was carrying Oliver in the car seat.

Duffy was sat up in bed and could hear the commotion through the almost closed door.

“Girls.” Charlie said softly but sternly, “Ssh.” He smiled as the twins giggled again and put their fingers on their lips. Getting Charlie’s approval, they bolted through the door! “Mummy!!!”

Duffy smiled as the twins ran at her but she couldn’t quite contain the grimace of pain as they practically jumped on her.

“Girls. Be careful!”

“Sorry!” They replied, though their tone suggested that wasn’t entirely true.

Emily wriggled to be let down to join her sisters.

“You want to get down too.” Charlie put her down on the floor and she walked over to her mum. 

The boys hovered at the end of the bed. “Alright mum?” Jake asked, Louis was very quiet.

“I’m OK.” Duffy reassured the boys.

Emily lay her head on the bed next to her mum. “Mama.” She whispered.

The boys nodded. “We’ve missed you.”

The girls snuggled into their mum. It was nice to have her back!

“I’ve missed you all too. I hope you’ve all been behaving..!” She eyeballed Tilly in particular.

“Me been good.” Tilly replied.

Duffy ruffled her daughter’s reddish curls. “Good!” She smiled. Looking down she noticed that Emily had fallen asleep snuggled into her mum’s side with her thumb in her mouth. “Everything OK?” Duffy mouthed to Charlie, nodding her head towards Emily.

He shook his head. “She’s not sleeping very well.”

Duffy nodded.

After a few minutes of general chatter and catching up, Duffy noticed that Louis was still hovering silently in the corner so she called him over.

Louis walked over to Duffy. As soon as he was close enough, he gave her a massive hug.

“Oh sweetheart!” She whispered.

“Thought you were dead like mum.” He mumbled.

“Its been a very frightening few days for you hasn’t it?”

Louis nodded.

“Its ok to be scared. I was scared too.”

“Dad was too.”

“Was he?” She smiled softly.

Louis nodded.

Oliver began to cry in his car seat as he woke up from his nap.

As Charlie took him out, he looked to Duffy. “Would you like to hold him properly?”

Her smile brightened. “Yes please.”

He brought Oliver over to Duffy and placed him delicately in her arms.

“What have you been feeding him? He weighs a ton!” She gasped, giggling.

Charlie chuckled, “He takes after his father, enjoys his food. Though in Oli’s case it’s milk he enjoys.”

“Clearly!” She took a few minutes to give him a proper visual once over. “Oh he’s just perfect!”

“Well we do make beautiful babies.” He remarked which Peter pulled a face at.

“Worth every moment of discomfort and worry.” She smiled as she snuggled Oli.

He agreed and scooped up Louis. “Are you ok?” He asked the little boy.

“Don’t like hospitals.” Louis mumbled.

“I know, they’re not the nicest place to be, are they?” He held him.

Louis shook his head. “Want to go home.”

“We won’t be long ok?” He reassured and kissed Louis’ forehead.

Louis sighed, clearly unhappy with the idea. Heturned and stomped across the room, throwing himself down in the corner.

Charlie sat down beside him, “Talk to me?” He whispered.

Jake and Peter sat down on the end of the bed. “We miss you, mum.”

“I’ve missed you too. I hear you’ve both been super helpful though. I’m very proud of the way you’ve both stepped up these last few weeks.”

Jake and Peter nodded. “We’ve been helping dad out.” Jake explained.

“That’s good. You’ve made things much easier for both of us.” She smiled.

With both parents’ attention distracted the twins had started to chase each other around the small room. Suddenly they bumped into the bedside cabinet, sending the jug on top of it crashing to the ground, spilling water everywhere.

“Oh no!” Tilly and Lottie said in unison. “Just accident.”

“Can’t take you two anywhere can we?” Duffy shook her head fondly as she handed Oliver to Peter and attempted to move from the bed to clear up.

“Duffy sit down. I’ll do it.” Charlie said with a smile.

“I can manage.” She shot back as she slowly pushed herself to standing, wobbling precariously.

“Mummy’s all wobbly like jelly.” Lottie said. 

Charlie shook his head fondly, “Duffy, please. You look like you’re gonna fall down.”

“I can manage.” She repeated, levelling a glare at her husband as she lowered herself to the floor.

He wasn’t going to lie. That look got him all hot and flustered.

Duffy sat on the floor deeply regretting her insistance on clearing up after the twins but at the same time determined not to give in and admit defeat. She slowly began to wipe up the water.

He crouched down beside her and whispered, “Stop glaring at me, otherwise we’re gonna have a problem.”

She rolled her eyes as she continued to try and mop up the water but the tissues she’d grabbed were clearly not enough.

“Want a hand?”

She shot him another glare.

“Stop it.” He whispered, “Otherwise I’ll… You know.”

She finally relented and let him help.

Whilst his dad’s back was turned and his siblings were distracted Louis decided he’d had enough and quietly snuck out of the room.

Charlie’s hand rested against Duffy’s lower back.

Finally the water was cleared up but the twins had started pulling items out of the cupboard instead. Duffy wobbled more as she struggled to stagger back to her feet.

Charlie helped her back into bed.

“Stop fussing!” She shooed his hands away though the room was spinning wildly and she’d gone very pale.

“Dad! Oli smells!” Jake complained, holding his nose.

“You’ve gone very pale.” Charlie frowned. “Oh. He’s probably pooed. Where’s Louis?” He asked noticing his son missing.

“I’m fine.” She mumbled though she was swaying dangerously.

Peter and Jake shrugged. “He was here a minute ago.” Jake replied. 

Charlie sat her down on the bed. “Duffy. You don’t look well.” He sighed, “Peter, will you please go and find Louis?”

Peter looked panicked holding Oli awkwardly as he stared at his mum. Her eyes were starting to roll backwards.

“Peter, please?”

“Duffy, don’t be passing out on me!”

She went limp before suddenly her limbs went rigid and began to shake. Her arm caught Emily who was still asleep on the bed, sending the little girl tipping forward. Jake made a grab for his sister but that just succeeded in them both falling off the bed, Jake letting out a groan as he hit the floor and then had Emily land on him.

He pressed the emergency buzzer and took the children out of the room. “Jake, Emmy? Are you okay?” The twins began to cry as did Oli because he was in a dirty nappy.

“She kneed me!” Jake groaned, clutching himself in pain.

“Oh son.” Charlie kissed Jake’s forehead.

Emily was shaking in terror and the twins were screaming for their mum.

“Girls, please stop. Your mummy’s going to be ok.” Charlie changed Oli right there in the corridor but the baby wouldn’t stop crying.

The twins screamed more as they saw several people race into their mum’s room. Emily curled up in a ball, rocking and sobbing silently.

Charlie sat on the floor next to Emily and tried to stop her from crying and rocking before gesturing for the girls, Jake and Peter to come to him.

The kids gathered closer, their faces filled with panic.

“Your mum’s going to be ok. She has to be, OK? But I need you all to be very very brave.”

Peter nodded, drawing Tilly and Lottie into a hug. Jake was still mumbling complaints about getting hurt by Emily.

Charlie hated the fact Duffy never listened to him… If she did, she wouldn’t be like that right now!

Oli had finally begun to settle and the twins had stopped screaming so finally everyone could hear themselves think again.

Charlie decided it was time to take the children home - once he’d found out more about Duffy’s condition.

Two more doctors ran past and into the room.

“Peter, can you go and find Louis?”

Peter looked anxiously at the door to his mum’s hospital room, he was torn, he didn’t want to leave his mum but at the same time his little brother had disappeared.

“Please Peter. I need you to find Louis. I’ll ring you if it’s something important I promise?”

“O-ok.” Peter mumbled as he set off in search of Louis.

“Thank you.” Charlie waited outside the room until there was news on Duffy.

Peter searched and searched but couldn’t find Louis anywhere on the floor they’d been on.

“Doc? What’s happened?” Charlie asked the first doctor who emerged from the room.

“She’s bleeding internally from somewhere. We have to get her back into theatre immediately.”

Charlie sighed, “Will you please let me know how she is?”

“Of course.” The doctor lowered his voice. “I suggest you may want to take the children somewhere quieter. I don’t think they should see their mother right now.”

“I’m taking the children home.” Charlie replied, “I think that’s best under the current circumstances.”

The doctor nodded. “I’ll make sure you’re called as soon as there’s news.”

“Thank you.” They’d managed to find Louis and Peter and Charlie took the children home.

Peter cornered Charlie in the kitchen during a quiet moment a little while after they got home. "Dad?”

“Yes son?”

“You said mum was getting better. She shouldn’t have been out of bed should she?”

“No.” Charlie sighed sadly, “But your mum never listens and always has to do what she wants.”

Peter pulled a face. “Hey, I’m not blaming you.”

“I know.” Charlie sighed sadly again. “Just ignore me.”

“Short of tying her to the bed there was no way she was gunna stay put.”

“No.”

“Maybe we should call Megan?” Peter suggested.

“We’ll be ok.” Charlie smiled.

“Mum will want you to be there when she wakes up though.”

“It’s fine.” Charlie tried to reassure Peter. Truth was, he didn’t want to go and see Duffy.

“Unless you don’t think she’s going to wake up?” Peter muttered darkly.

“Of course she’s going to wake up! Don’t be daft!”

“Then why aren’t you rushing back to the hospital?”

“Because I’ve got you lot to look after.”

“Megan can help me.”

“Peter, I said no.”

“Fine. I’ll tell mum that you had the chance to be with her but you chose to let her be scared and alone!” Peter shouted at his father before storming out the room.

“Fine!” Charlie called back. Things were still strained between him and Peter when he put all the children to bed. He sat in the living room and stared at the bottle of whiskey. There also happened to be a packet of pills by the whiskey bottle.

After being in bed for about an hour Emily woke up. She’d had a nightmare and her bed was wet. Clutching her teddy in one hand, her thumb in her mouth she crept downstairs.

After debating for a few minutes Charlie moved and went through the hall, into the kitchen and poured the alcohol and the pills down the sink. He collided with Em in the hallway, “Baby girl, what’s wrong?” He crouched down in front of her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She began to cry, shaking like a leaf.

“Tell daddy what’s wrong?” He asked as he picked her up and cuddled her.

She took her thumb out of her mouth but instead of speaking she was sick down his back and onto the floor.

He sighed. “Oh baby.” He took her upstairs, bathed her, changed her bedding and clothes and settled her down to sleep with her mum’s top, hoping it would help her sleep.

She snuggled the top closely but wouldn’t let go of her dad’s arm as he sat by her bed.

He lay down beside her. “You don’t talk much do you baby girl? Why not?”

“Want mama.” She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

“So do I.” He’d removed his top earlier so Emily was having skin to skin contact with Charlie. “Do you feel sick? Or are you worried about mummy?”

“Mama gone.” She cried softly.

“No mama’s not gone.” He reassured, “Mama’s just poorly. She’ll be home soon.”

“No, mama gone.” Emily repeated, between bouts of crying.

“No, honey. Mummy’s just poorly in the hospital.” He stroked her hair. “Bad dream?”

From the other side of the room Tilly began babbling in her sleep.

“Mama gone.” Was all Emily would say, her voice filled with fear.

“No mummy’s not gone. Honey, she hasn’t.” He stroked her hair.

The phone began to ring downstairs.

He swallowed, kissed Emily’s forehead and went downstairs. He picked up the phone with a shaky hand.

Emily followed him downstairs, she didn’t want to be on her own.

“Hello?” He sat on the stairs, Emily in his lap.

“Mr Fairhead?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Yes. How is she?”

“We managed to stop the internal bleeding but we are having serious issues with keeping her oxygen levels up, we’ve had to put her on a ventilator as she’s making very little respiratory effort on her own.”

“I understand.” Charlie didn’t feel anything. He was just numb.

“The next twelve hours are critical. I’d suggest you come to the hospital if at all possible.”

“I can’t. I have the children.” He swallowed.

“Is there not someone who can stay with them?” The doctor paused, bracing himself. He hated doing this sort of thing over the phone. “I’m sure I don’t have to impress upon you the seriousness of the situation but the fact is that your wife may not survive the night.”

“I understand!” Charlie practically snapped down the phone, “You really don’t have to tell me!” He closed his eyes and swallowed again. Feeling the overwhelming urge to be sick, he moved Emily off his lap, sat her on the step, dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up.

Emily’s eyes followed her dad as he ran out the room. She then picked up the phone. “Mama?” She whispered.

The doctor swallowed. “No I’m a doctor. Is your dad there?”

“Mama?” She repeated. “Want mama!” She cried.

Charlie took the phone, “Please keep me informed.” He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be strong when his entire life was falling apart

Peter was stood at the top of the stairs. He glared at his father as Charlie turned around but didn’t say a word.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked Peter. As he put the phone down and carried Emily back up the stairs to bed.

As his father passed him Peter’s glare intensified. “Coward.” The disgust was clear in his tone.

“What did you just say?!”

“You’re a coward!” The teen spat. 

“Go to bed Peter. You’re a kid. You know nothing.” Charlie replied as he took Emily into her bedroom and lay her back down in the bed. “Go to sleep honey.”

“I hate you!” Peter declared as he slammed his bedroom door.

Charlie closed his eyes, held Emily close and began to cry quietly.

“Daddy?” Tilly whispered from her bed.

“Yes Tots?” He tried to swallow his tears.

“Why you crying?”

“Daddy’s just tired.”

“That makes me sad too.”

“Daddy will be ok.”

“Love you daddy.”

“Love you too, Tots. More than you’ll ever know.” He replied back, more tears streaming down his face.

Tilly climbed out of her bed and came over to her dad. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheeks. “Things be OK soon.” She smiled before heading back to bed.

He cried harder at the small act his daughter had done. He didn’t sleep. He stayed awake, just thinking about everything. Peter’s words going around in his head. Before he knew it, twelve hours had passed…

The next morning Jake came padding into his parents’ bedroom in his bare feet, rubbing his eyes. “Can’t find Peter.” He mumbled sleepily.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked, sat at the edge of the bed.

“He’s not in his room or downstairs.”

Charlie sighed and grabbed his phone. He rang Peter. The phone rang but there was no answer. It clicked over to voicemail. He sighed, “Peter when you get this, phone me!!” He threw the phone onto the bed. He had a pretty good idea where he’d got to.

“Dad…” Jake hesitated.

“Yes son?“

"There’s stuff broken on Peter’s bedroom floor. I don’t know if it’s coz the window is open…” Jake shrugged.

“Peter’s window is open?” Charlie’s eyes widened. “I think I know where he is.” He picked up his phone and rang the hospital, the ward Duffy was on.

One of the nurses picked up.

“Hi. I’m just wondering if there’s a young boy by Lisa Duffin’s bed? It’s our son Peter, he’s gone missing.”

“I’ve only just come on shift but I can go check for you.”

“Thank you.”

The nurse arrived back at the phone a minute or so later. “Um, there’s no-one there.”

Charlie sighed. “Ok, thank you anyway.”

“I can call you if he does turn up here?” She offered helpfully.

“Yes please. That’ll be amazing.”

“OK. I’m sure he’ll turn up soon.” She replied before hanging up the phone.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck.

Jake wandered through to his older brother’s room to show his dad what he’d been talking about. On the floor lay several smashed and torn family photos.

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes, picking up the photos and the glass. He tried calling Peter again.

There was still no answer.

“Maybe he went to Sarah’s?” Jake suggested.

“Ah! Sarah!” Charlie smiled and called Sarah’s mum.

Lucy answered the phone in a panic. “We were just about to call you! Sarah has disappeared! Have you seen her?”

“What do you mean disappeared?!” Charlie sighed heavily, “Peter’s missing too!”

“She went to bed as normal last night but when I went into her room this morning she wasn’t there.” She explained. “What do you mean Peter is missing too?” She gasped. “You don’t think they’ve run away together do you?!”

“We had an argument.” He sighed, “It sounds it. Do you have any idea where they might go?”

“No idea. Sarah isn’t the sort of girl to do something like this. She’s a good girl, well brought up!”

“And you’re saying Peter isn’t?!”

“I’m not making accusations but, well, he has had something of a chaotic upbringing. You have to admit that.”

Charlie laughed bitterly, “Yes that was my fault. Just like everything else!!”

“His mum having so many things dividing her attention won’t have helped either.”

“Don’t you bloody dare!!” He snapped. “I have had enough of this!! Don’t you think I have enough on my plate without you going on too?!”

“I beg you’re pardon? Your son has kidnapped my daughter and you’re angry at me?”

“He hasn’t kidnapped her!”

“She wouldn’t just disappear of her own choosing. She’s not like that!”

“Oh because she’s so bloody perfect isn’t she?!”

“What the hell do you mean by that?!”

“I’m gonna call the police! Keep me informed if you see them. I will too. Thanks.” Charlie disconnected the phone before he said something else he regretted. He kept trying to ring Peter, muttering all sorts under his breath. Eventually the phone was answered but not by Peter.

“Hello? Peter?!”

“Charlie?” Sarah replied, her voice small and frightened.

“Sarah? What’s wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt?” Charlie was panicking.

“I’m OK. Its Peter. I don’t know what to do. I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen.”

“What’s happened?”

“He drank two bottles of vodka. I can’t wake him up.” She started to cry.

“Listen to me? I need you to check his pulse. Does he have one and is he breathing?”

“I’m not sure. I… I think so. I’m scared.”

“I know you’re scared Sarah but you can do this. I need you to check for me. Do you know how to check for a pulse?”

“The wrist. I don’t know where though.”

“In the middle of his wrist, but slightly more to the right. Is his chest raising and falling?”

“OK… Um… I can feel something. Er… A little bit, I think. I, um, moved him onto his side just before you rang coz he was making choking noises. Was that the right thing to do?”

“That’s brilliant Sarah. Well done. Do you know where you are?”

“By the lake. Peter wanted to go swimming. I didn’t want to.”

“His favourite lake?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know the name of it but it’s where he used to feed the ducks with his mum when he was little.”

Charlie knew exactly what lake Sarah was referring too. “Sarah, I need to go because I need to call an ambulance.”

“OK. What should I do?”

“Stay with him. Check his pulse, keep watching him breathe for me. Make sure he doesn’t choke. You’re doing really really well Sarah.” Charlie reassured.

“O-ok. I’ve wrapped my coat around him.”

“Good girl. I will ring you back as soon as I’ve finished ringing an ambulance and Megan ok?” He smiled sadly.

“OK. I thought I should try and keep him warm coz his clothes got wet.”

“How did his clothes get wet? Because he’d been swimming? I need to go.” Charlie sighed, “I’ll be five minutes. I promise.”

“Yeh, he ignored me. I told him it was stupid.”

It was the hardest thing to put the phone down and call an ambulance, he directed the ambulance to their location and then rang Megan. He didn’t reveal everything but asked her if she could come and mind the children, along with Josh and Kate. He arranged for the kids to be looked after by all three adults and took himself to the hospital. He was at breaking point with everything but this had tipped him over the edge. He was struggling with the thoughts and urges again.

By the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital Sarah was completely hysterical.

He tried to reassure her as much as he could but had no choice but to contact her parents.

“I’m sorry.” She cried repeatedly.

“You have no reason to be sorry.” He reassured her. “You did nothing wrong. You saved his life.”

“Is he going to die?” She cried.

“I don’t know.” He whispered, even though the words broke his heart.

Sarah sat with Charlie as they waited for news on Peter and for her parents to arrive. “He talked a lot about his mum.” She told him.

“What did he say?”

“How he wanted to be with her. That he was frightened of losing her.”

He swallowed, “Duffy’s in a critical condition.”

“Because of having Oli? He said his mum would know to find him at the lake.”

Charlie frowned, “Did he want to kill himself?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t make much sense. He just kept saying ‘mum will know I’m here’.”

Charlie sighed and rubbed his neck. “I think he needs to see a therapist.”

“Yeh. I told him that but…” She bit her lip. “He said he wasn’t going to do anything you told him to do anymore.”

“We had an argument last night. He told me I was a coward.” Charlie was about to say something else when the doctor emerged from the room and came over to them.

Charlie gave Sarah’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “How is he?” He asked the doctor.

“We pumped his stomach and cleared his lungs. We’re waiting on blood results. Was it just alcohol he consumed?”

“I think so although I can’t be certain it wasn’t anything else.” He paused, “Sarah?”

“I didn’t see him take anything but…”

“But?”

“He was acting strangely when he arrived at the house.”

Charlie nodded. “It’s entirely possible he took something else on top of the alcohol.”

“He was slurring and his eyes looked weird. I thought he was just drunk.”

“He could’ve been. I guess we won’t know until He wakes up.” Charlie smiled sadly, “Thank you Doctor. Can we see him?”

“Yes, he’s sleeping now.”

“Thank you.” Charlie got up with Sarah to go and see Peter when Sarah’s parents arrived and a massive argument started between Sarah’s parents and Charlie.

Matthew took hold of his daughter’s arm and dragged her towards the door.

“I want to see Peter!” She screamed.

“Matthew, get off her!! You can’t keep them apart!” Charlie said as he tried to stop Matthew from hurting Sarah.

“Yes I can.” Matthew turned to Sarah. “You are never seeing that boy again!”

“Please dad! Please! I love him! This isn’t fair!!”

“You’re fifteen, you don’t know what love is. You’re just a silly little girl!”

“Stop saying that!” She began to cry. “Please let me see him!!” 

Charlie’s head was pounding. He was also tired. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

“Look what your boy has caused!” Lucy shouted at Charlie.

“My boy has not caused anything!!!” He yelled.

“I don’t feel well.” Sarah cried.

“Have you taken something?” Charlie asked suddenly.

“No.” She whimpered. “I feel sick.”

“You should go home with your parents. I’ll let you know how Peter is, I promise.”

She started to cough before being violently sick on the floor.

“What the hell has he given her?” Matthew demanded.

“He hasn’t given her anything!” Charlie protested.

“Then why is she throwing up?”

“I have no idea. I wasn’t there.” Charlie replied.

After about ten minutes the doctor came back out of resus and over to the three of them.

“Is she ok?”

“How is she?”

“She’s running a temperature and has vomited repeatedly in addition to having abdominal cramps. Looks like a gastro virus.”

“This is your fault!” Lucy said to Charlie as her and Matthew went to visit Sarah. Leaving Charlie in the corridor.

Tess came around the corner. “Charlie? What are you doing here?”

“Peter…” He sighed.

“Peter?” She asked. “What happened?”

“He’s drank two bottles of vodka.”

Tess sighed as she squeezed Charlie’s shoulder. “Teenagers, eh? Hopefully he won’t do it again after they’ve finished pumping his stomach.”

Charlie nodded but didn’t say anything else. He was distancing himself from everything and everyone.

“It took my Sam two trips to the ED before he learnt his lesson.” She sighed.

He smiled sadly but again, didn’t verbally answer.

“Charlie, when did you last get a decent night’s sleep?”

He shrugged, “A while ago. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“I have to be fine!”

“Everyone has their breaking point.”

“I just need something to take the edge off. I’ll be fine then.”

“Is that what Peter was trying to do? Take the edge off?”

Charlie shrugged, “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“So long as you’re not considering following his example.”

“It’d stop the thoughts for a while.”

“I was there last time you tried to do that. I’ve never seen Duffy so terrified and upset.”

“I was fine.”

“If you say so but I can promise you that she wasn’t.”

“I’ve always been a selfish bastard.” He muttered.

“Your wife seems to think you’re worth bothering with and she strikes me as a solid judge of character.”

He didn’t respond. He roughly scratched his arm instead.

“Feel free to tell me to butt out but in the short time I’ve known the pair of you it’s very apparent that neither of you copes particularly well without the other.”

“Tess, please.” He rubbed his arm again, “Don’t.”

“I speak as I find.” She placed her hand on top of his. “Things will get better. I know it seems impossible but you just have to hang in there that tiny bit longer.”

“And if I can’t? Then what?”

“That’s when you have to lean on those around you to help you through.”

“I—“ He almost considered saying it but couldn’t.

“What? What were you going to say?” She pressed gently.

He shook his head and forced a smile, “Nothing.”

“Charlie, I’ve been in this job many years so cut the crap, I know when I’m being lied to.”

“Leave me alone!” He sighed and sat down in the chair, his head in his hands.

She sat down next to him. “I’m not moving til you get whatever it is that’s eating you up off your chest.”

“I can’t tell you! I’m sorry but I can’t.”

She made herself more comfortable in the chair. “I’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Tess please.” He sighed, “I can’t—“

“Why not? Do you think I’m going to think less of you or something? Is that what’s worrying you?”

“Just leave it.”

“No, I can’t just leave it.”

“Why? I’m asking you to.”

“Because you need to let it out.”

“There’s nothing to let out!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then don’t.” He closed his eyes for a minute.

“I want to help. I can see you’re struggling.” She sighed.

He shrugged. “I think anyone would struggle under the circumstances.” He replied, “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not sure you will be though. Let me help, please!”

“What do you want me to say?” He whispered.

“Whatever it is that you’re afraid to say.”

He sighed, “I lied to Duffy.”

“OK. People lie sometimes. What did you lie about?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He couldn’t tell her, no matter how much he wanted to tell someone.

“Yes it does. Its clearly upsetting you. What was the lie?”

“If I tell you, you’ll have to report it and I can’t let you do that.”

“I won’t.”

“You can’t say that when you don’t know what it is.” He pointed out. He took a few minutes to think about his answer before he blurted out. “I’ve been taking drugs. Well… wanting too.”

“What kind of drugs?”

“Naproxen, codeine, tramadol, Gabapentin.” He shrugged, “Wherever I can get my hands on.”

“Where have you been getting them from?”

“Online.”

“OK. For a worrying moment I feared you were going to say you’d been getting them from here.”

“I’m not stupid enough to steal from work. It’s the only thing I’m relatively good at - my job.”

“That’s not the only thing you’re good at. Trust me.”

“I’m not that great at looking after the chaos without Duffy.”

“That’s hardly surprising. I’m sure she struggles with it when she’s by herself too.”

“She’s fantastic with them.” He sighed, “Me? Not so much.”

“She’s probably just very good at giving the illusion that she is.”

He sighed, “Maybe.”

“Its not a bad thing to ask for help you know. We all need it sometimes.”

“I’ve had a lot to deal with.”

“You have. It’s understandable that you’re struggling.”

One of the young nurses ran over. She’d only just started so didn’t really know many people. She skidded to a halt in front of Tess. “I need to find a Mr Fairhead. There’s a message for him from ITU.”

He swallowed hard. He stood up, “Tell me? She’s dead isn’t she?”

“Are you Mr Fairhead?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“They said to tell you that they’ve been able to take your wife off the ventilator.”

He swallowed. “I… I need to see her but I can’t leave Peter.”

“From the sounds of things Peter will be asleep for quite some time. If you want, though, I can sit with him til you get back?” Tess offered. “See, I told you things would start to get better soon.” She smiled softly.

“Thank you, Tess. Please don’t tell anyone.” He begged quietly.

“Tell anyone what?” She asked, a purposefully blank expression on her face.

“Thank you.” He smiled, “I won’t be long. Thank you.” He followed the young nurse back to ITU. “How is she?“

"They didn’t say.” She looked with confusion at the signs. “Um… Do you know which way to go?” She asked, sounding embarrassed but hopeful.

“Yes. Follow me.” He took her back to ITU.

“You seem to know this place pretty well.” She commented.

“My wife and I have worked here for years.” He replied; “About twenty.”

“That makes sense now. Why they thought I’d just know who you were.”

“My wife and I work in A&E if you ever need to find us again. My office is by reception.” He smiled, “Or if it’s easier, my extension number is 2421.”

“OK.” She paused nervously. “What happened to your wife? If you don’t mind me asking…” She added quickly.

“She was giving birth to our fifth child. Lost a lot of blood, arrested several times and was placed into an induced coma. Came out of it only to develop internal bleeding and nearly die again - hence the ventilator to help her breathe because she wasn’t making any respiratory effort of her own.”

“Oh, wow. That’s really scary.”

“Yeah it is scary.” They approached and entered ITU. “Can I see her?”

“Of course. Second door on the right.”

“I best get back downstairs. Don’t want Sister Bateman getting cross at me.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, “Tess isn’t as scary as she comes across, what’s your name?”

“Nicki.”

“Nice to meet you Nicki.”

“You too Mr Fairhead.”

“Please call me Charlie.“

"Oh. OK. Charlie. I hope your wife is better soon.”

“Thank you.” After saying goodbye to Nicki, Charlie took a deep breath and went to see Duffy.

She didn’t look quite as pale as when he’d last seen her but the contrast against her red hair was still stark. He sat down beside her at the bedside, rested his head on her thigh and began to cry.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laid there when he felt her hand come to rest on his head, her fingers softly stroking his hair. He cried for about everything that had happened to them. Feeling her touch his hair, he cried harder.

She didn’t speak, just tried to comfort him. She wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ended up back here again, her memories was quite foggy, but it had clearly had a terrible impact on Charlie. That much was obvious.

He sobbed until he was exhausted from crying so much.

“Charlie?” She whispered when he’d been quiet for a couple of minutes.

He bolted up right hearing her voice.

“What happened?” Her voice was hoarse, her throat sore.

“You had an internal bleed.” He replied. “Then you stopped breathing on your own so they had to ventilate you.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” He paused. “Peter’s in Resus.”

“What?!” She gasped. She groaned as she tried to push herself up from the bed.

“Sit down.” He replied and sighed. “Please. He’s ok, he’s asleep.”

“Is he hurt?”

“He’s ok.”

“You’re not answering my question!” She groaned as she tried to sit up again.

“Duffy, sit down!!” He said sternly, “Getting up before caused you to bleed internally I won’t watch you do that again!”

“Fine!” She folded her arms sullenly. “What is wrong with my son?” She demanded, her voice cracking.

“He drank two bottles of vodka. I think he may have taken something else too.”

“Where the hell did he get them from? He’s fifteen!”

“I don’t know.” He sighed sadly.

“Is he going to be OK?” She started to cry, her head was spinning from everything that had happened recently.

“Yes he’s ok. He’s asleep.” He hugged her gently.

“Why is everything falling apart?” 

“It’s not falling apart sweetheart.” He kissed her head, “We’ll be ok.”

“Will we? Our son is in hospital with alcohol poisoning and our daughter clearly isn’t coping either.”

“Which daughter? Emmy?” He stroked her cheek. “We’ll be ok.”

“You really expect me to believe there’s not been anything wrong with her this last week?”

“I know you blame me.” He replied, “It’s all my fault.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“You don’t?”

She placed a finger under his chin and tilted his face to look at her properly. “Why would I blame you?”

His bottom lip wobbled, “I’m so sorry.”

“What for?” She was so confused, what the hell had been going on whilst she had been unconscious?

“Me and Peter, we had an argument. He said I was a coward because I wasn’t here.” His lip continued to wobble but he remained composed for now.

“He said what?!” Her eyes turned fiery.

“He was upset and angry. Please don’t be angry with him. He was right…”

“He knows better than to talk to either of us like that!” She paused, the rest of his words registering. “What do you mean ‘he was right’?”

“I am a coward.” He sighed, “I need help Duffy and… and I’m scared.”

“You’re the least cowardly man I know.” She reassured him, stroking his cheek with her fingertips. “What’s going on?”

“I’m struggling with my thoughts again. I ordered Gabapentin off the internet. I’ve taken it once or twice.” He mumbled. “I’m so sorry!”

“When have you taken it?” Her anger had disapated, panic taking its place.

“Not for a few weeks.”

“Please tell me you didn’t take it whilst at work or when you had to drive! Or, heaven forbid, when you were looking after the kids!”

“No, I wouldn’t be so ridiculous or stupid.” He replied. “I can’t keep going on like this.”

“No you can’t. Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked, her voice soft, a hint of hurt in her tone.

“You’ve been under so much pressure yourself, I couldn’t.”

“I’m your wife, you’re supposed to feel able to lean on me when you need to.”

“I’m crap at all this. Talking, sharing my thoughts with you. Being a father.”

“You’re really not. You’ve just had a lot hit you all at once. I should have realised sooner that you were struggling.”

“I tried to protect you from it. All of you.”

“What have I told you about doing that?”

He sighed, “I haven’t done a very good job.”

She shifted slightly to wrap her arms around him fully, swallowing the grimace of pain from her stomach that the movement caused.

“You need to be careful.” He whispered.

“I’m a big girl Charlie, don’t fuss.”

“I’ll always fuss.” He whispered. “I’m tired baby….”

“So am I. How about we have a little nap together?”

He made a sound in agreement.

She groaned slightly as she attempted to move across the bed to give him room to lie beside her.

It was futile. Seconds later his head dropped down onto her thigh and he fell asleep.

She sighed, an indulgent smile on her face as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She curled up as much as her sore muscles would allow and quickly fell asleep.


	60. trigger warning - eating disorder and abuse

It was now about six months after Oliver’s dramatic entry into the world on his parents’ bed. Charlie and Peter were attending twice weekly counselling sessions to help them deal with their issues. Charlie was finding that it was helping and he was starting to seem more like his old self. 

After her mum had returned home Emily had settled down and was starting to thrive again. 

Duffy was still suffering some lasting effects of the traumatic birth and aftermath which was causing her problems with keeping her eating and weight issues under control, something that bothered her greatly. 

“Do you think I’m daft?” Charlie asked her one morning as he sat at the kitchen table and she loaded the washing machine. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She replied. 

“Something’s bothering you.” 

“No, there’s nothing wrong.” No sooner had the words left her mouth when a packet of pills fell from the pocket of her trousers that she was about to place in the machine. 

“Really?” He asked, picking up the pills. “Let me help.” 

She shook her head and took the pills from him, placing them in her pocket. She carried on loading the machine for another minute or so. “Actually, there is something you can do for me…”

“What’s that?”

“Let me get on with what needs doing before the kids finish school.”

“What needs doing?” He asked.

“I don’t need you to do things for me.”

He rolled his eyes playfully, “I wish your weight didn’t bother you so much.”

“It won’t when I can run up a flight of stairs without nearly passing out at the top!”

“If you’re going to lose weight, I want you to do it healthily.” He paused, “We could always have more sex.” It was something Charlie and Duffy didn’t have a lot of at the minute due to Duffy’s low self-esteem and body confidence.

“I’m not sure exactly when you think we’re going to find the time for that given that Oli wakes up constantly in the night for feeds!”

“We could have sex now if you want?”

“I have laundry to do…” She complained weakly.

“Ok.” He kissed her tenderly and allowed her to finish the laundry. He missed her physically. “Maybe one night this week?”

“Maybe.” She sighed as she carried the basket back upstairs. She sat down on the bed and took the pills from her pocket.

He sighed as he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

There was three pills in the packet. Now that Charlie knew about them Duffy was concerned that he would make her get rid of them so she quickly swallowed all of them before returning back downstairs, a smile that she hoped would fool him painted on her features.

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say.

“You’re right.” She smiled. “I don’t need those pills. I threw them away.”

“Good girl.” He looked up and smiled. “Thank you.”

She smiled back. She hated lying to him but it was the only way.

“I’ll miss your curves.” He whispered.

“I won’t.”

“But I will.”

“You may be comfortable with a little extra weight but I’m not.”

“I know you’re not comfortable, that’s why I want to help you.”

“Well maybe not buying quite so much crap food when you next go shopping might be a good start.”

“Ok. What if we were to cook better meals?”

“I do on the rare occasions you let me cook these days. It’s you that’s lazy.”

“Fine. I’ll make better choices.”

“It’ll be better for all of us.”

“Ok.” He smiled. 

Four weeks later, Charlie and Duffy were still not physically intimate but Duffy’s weight had decreased drastically and she was increasingly agitated. The next day was bonfire night. She lay on the bed contemplating the packet of pills in her hand. Her stomach hurt but she couldn’t stop. Her hands shook as she opened the packet. She wasn’t really paying attention as she pressed the pills out of the packaging and into her hands.

Charlie stepped into the room for something and spotted what she was doing. He knocked the pills out of her hand, the pills scattering around the floor.

She let out a startled scream as she spun around and curled up in a ball, a terrified look on her face. “Don’t hurt me!” She stammered.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He moved to lie on the bed facing her.

She inched away, her eyes scanning the room for a way out. “I’m sorry.” She started to cry. “Please don’t hit me!” She was shaking like a leaf.

“Ssh, Ssh.” He touched her cheek, “It’s me. Charlie.” He reassured.

“I know you’re angry but please!” She begged.

He continued to stroke her cheek. “I’m upset you couldn’t talk to me.”

“Just do it. I won’t fight back.” She whimpered.

“I am not going to hurt you.” He moved closer, “It’s me. Charlie. I won’t ever hurt you.”

“That’s what he said too.” She whispered.

“Who? Andrew?”

She nodded.

“Look at me, darling?”

She slowly lifted her head.

He stared into her eyes. “I’m not Andrew. I won’t hurt you. How long have we been together?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She cried as she fled into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

He followed her, sitting beside the door. “Baby please talk to me?”

The only sound coming from the bathroom was rustling and the tap running.

“Duffy?”

She didn’t reply. The tap stopped.

“Duffy?” He called again.

There was silence for several minutes. Then a groan.

He frowned at the groan. He stood up and kicked the door open.

Duffy lay curled up on the floor clutching her stomach. Next to her lay some empty packaging.

He crouched down beside her. “Duffy? What’ve you taken?”

She groaned, her stomach felt like she was being stabbed.

He called an ambulance. “Where’s the pain?”

She began to vomit, her eyes unfocused and rolling.

He placed her in the recovery position. “Baby, it’s ok. The ambulance is on its way.”

Her arms went rigid.

He knew what was going to come next.

As she fitted she rolled backwards, emitting a horrible noise as the vomit partially blocked her throat.

He rolled her back onto her side, attempting to remove the blockage. He barely noticed the blows that rained down on him as her limbs continued to jerk irratically. His main focus was to remove the sick from her airway. Eventually he was able to dislodge it and put her back on her back.

Finally after a minute or so more the fit subsided.

He moved her slightly so he could put her back in the recovery position.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

He ran downstairs, almost tripping over his feet.

Josh’s eyes widened as he took in Charlie’s appearance. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I had a fight with Duffy. Not literally though.” Charlie smiled sadly, “She’s complaining of abdo pain, has been throwing up, feverish. She’s taking diet pills and she’s had a seizure lasting approximately ninety seconds. I’ve put her in the recovery position, she’s in the bathroom.”

“That gash is possibly gunna need stitches. What the hell did she hit you with?” Josh asked as they made their way upstairs.

“I don’t know.” Charlie smiled sadly, “She choked on her own vomit, I wasn’t going to let her choke to death.” He followed Josh upstairs.

“OK. I’m presuming you were able to reestablish her airway?”

“Yeah I was.”

They reached the top of the stairs. “Has she regained consciousness?”

“Not at the time I came downstairs to let you in no.”

Josh was hard pressed to maintain his professional composure as he entered the bathroom. Duffy lay on her side, unconscious, surrounded by vomit, pill fragments and what looked suspiciously like blood.

“I think she’s caused an internal bleed somewhere.” Charlie sighed, “She’s either anorexic or bulimic or a mixture of both.”

Josh began his primary survey. “How long has she been struggling with this?” He asked softly.

“A couple of months. The pills have increased over the last month or so.”

“She’s done this much damage to herself in a couple of months?” Josh asked, shocked.

“I think so.” Charlie sighed, “She begged me not to hurt her.”

“Why would she say that?” Josh hesitated, surely not…

“What? No. No never. I swear to God I’d never lay a finger on her. I don’t know why but she seemed confused.”

“Intoxicated confused?”

“Yes but she’s not been drinking.”

“You’re certain of that?” Josh sighed. “You know I have to ask.”

“No. I’m not certain.” Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “We haven’t spoken properly in months.”

“Have you noticed any alcohol or medication mysteriously vanishing recently?”

“Alcohol no, we don’t have any in the house. I don’t think. Same with medication. I mean nothing’s missing that I’m aware of.”

“OK. Is she on any prescribed medications?”

“Not that I’m aware off.” Charlie sighed. “I don’t know much.”

“Women are remarkably good at keeping secrets from their husbands.”

“She’s lost weight in the last month.”

“How much weight would you say? Roughly?”

“Half a stone, probably more.”

Josh gently probed Duffy’s abdomen causing her to let out a groan.

“That seems to be the area causing her the most concern.” Charlie stroked her cheek, “Baby? Talk to us, please?”

She was slowly coming around. She groaned again, everything hurt so much.

“Huh?”

“The drugs you took, what were they?” Charlie asked.

She wasn’t really listening. She was distracted by the fact that her top had been pulled up. She weakly pushed Josh’s hands away, trying to pull her top back down.

“Duffy, I’m just trying to examine you.” Josh explained gently. 

Charlie took her hands in his. “Are you bulimic?” He asked.

“No!” She replied angrily, though her voice was weak.

“What have you taken?” Charlie asked again.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. Whatever you’re taking, it’s caused you to throw up blood and have a seizure.”

“Leave me alone!”

“No.”

“I…” She stuttered. The room was beginning to spin and she was becoming disoriented again.

“Josh?” Charlie swallowed.

“Without knowing for sure what she’s taken…”

“Please can we just go to the hospital?”

“If you can help me move her. I fear she’s going to be combative and I’d rather not have to restrain her.”

“The feisty side of Duffy.” Charlie smiled sadly and nodded. “I’ll help.”

"I’m not entirely sure she knows what’s going on right now.“ Josh remarked softly.

“I don’t think she does either.”

Duffy had curled back up on the floor.

"Ask her a few simple questions, see what happens.” Josh suggested as he gathered up his equipment.

“Duffy, what’s my name?”

“I… Ch…” She burst into tears.

Charlie held her tightly. With gentle encouragement he managed to get Duffy to the ambulance.

They were almost at the hospital when she started to choke again so he put her on her side.

Luckily Oli was with Kate for the day and the children at school so, for now, he didn’t need to panic.

“We’re almost there. Do you need me to stop so she can be intubated?” Josh called from the driving seat.

“No, no she’ll be ok.”

“OK.” Josh put his foot down harder and radioed ahead.

“Come on baby, don’t do this to me.” Charlie whispered.

The ambulance suddenly screeched to a halt.

“Why are we stopping?”

Josh swore. “Look where you’re going!” He shouted before driving on.

“Come on baby. I need you to keep me in line remember? Me and the rugrats.”

The ambulance stopped again, this time in a more controlled manner and the doors swung open.

Charlie followed Josh and Duffy through the department but waited outside Resus while Duffy was seen to.

About thirty minutes later the doctor came out to speak to Charlie.

“How is she?” He looked up.

“We’ve pumped her stomach and sent her bloods off for analysis. Now it’s just a case of wait and see.”

“She took an overdose?”

“There was what looked like pill fragments in her vomit so we decided not to take any chances.”

He nodded, “Can I go and see her?”

“Of course. She’s sleeping.”

“Thank you.”

Charlie walked into resus and over to where his wife lay sleeping.

Duffy mumbled as she felt him take hold of her hand.

“What am I going to do with you, huh? You silly, beautiful woman.” He whispered as he kissed her hand.

She groaned, her face screwing itself up slightly.

“Whats wrong?” He asked.

“Hurts.” She mumbled.

“I’m not surprised.”

She blinked. “Why am I here?”

“What do you remember?”

“Nothing.” 

“What’s the last thing you can remember?”

“Going upstairs at home.”

“You became really confused and agitated. Then threw up blood and had a seizure.” He explained, “Can I ask you something? And I want the truth?”

Her eyes widened as he spoke. She nodded.

“Are you bulimic?”

“No.”

“Anorexic?”

She hesitated.

“You’ve been using the diet pills to help you lose weight? How many?”

“I can’t remember.”

“How long have you been anorexic?” He asked stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

She shrugged.

“Talk to me?” He sat facing her, perched on the edge of the bed. “Is this why we’ve not been intimate for months?”

“I… I was scared you’d find out.”

“About your weight loss?”

“I didn’t want you asking questions I couldn’t answer.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Why.”

“Why your anorexic and losing weight?”

She nodded.

“You were unhappy with your size. I understand that.” He smiled sadly, “Did you think I wouldn’t find you attractive if you were heavier?”

“Its not just that. I had it under control but then…” She sighed.

“Then what?”

“It was stupid. I should never have gone. She said that it would happen. I should have listened.”

“You went to see your father?” He stroked her cheek lightly.

She nodded. “About six weeks ago.”

“What happened? Did he hurt you?” Charlie frowned.

“I took Oli with me. I thought he’d be happy to see us.”

“But he wasn’t?”

“I’m not sure. His wife certainly wasn’t.”

“Ah.” He sighed, “You don’t need your father Duffy.”

“She thought I was his whore after his money.”

He continued to stroke her cheek, “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“I was humiliated.”

He nodded. “I hate the fact your confidence is always broken.”

“I’m starting to think it must be tattooed on my forehead and I’m the only one who can’t see it.”

“Can’t see what?”

“That I’m a dirty whore.” She whispered sadly.

“You’re not. Please don’t say that.” He swallowed. “You’re not a whore.”

“Its what everyone thinks of me.”

“They don’t know you like I do.” He kissed her cheek. “You’re not a whore.”

“She took one look at me…”

“She had no right to call you that.”

Duffy sighed softly and didn’t speak for several minutes. “They’re probably going to want to keep me in so can you get me some things from home?”

“If course I will.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “You were confused. You begged me not to hurt you.” He added quietly.

“I don’t remember that.”

“You said you wouldn’t fight back if I hit you.” He met her gaze. “I would never hurt you like that.”

“I know that.”

There was a pause. “Will you let me help you?”

“What do you mean?”

“With your eating disorder. Will you let me help you?” He shifted slightly rubbing his thumb along her lower lip. “I miss the sparkle in your eyes.”

She felt do utterly lost but he was offering a way out of it all. She nodded.

“Thank you.” He kissed her lips softly. “Long road ahead but we’ll make it.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry for not noticing that you were struggling.” He pressed his forehead against hers.

“I got good at hiding it from you.”

“You did.” He sighed softly. “I love you. I know I’ve not been very good at showing you that lately but I do.”

“You’ve had a lot on your mind lately.”

“I knew you were losing weight and didn’t want to hurt you sexually. Like, what if I was to hurt you?”

“You’d never hurt me.”

“But what if I was to bruise you accidentally?”

“I’ve had worse.” She replied dismissively.

“But that’s not the point.”

“I’m sorry I frightened you.”

“Its ok baby.”

“I don’t know what came over me. I wish I could remember.”

“Baby please don’t worry. I just need you to get better.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Couples counselling?” He suggested.

“But we’re not having marital problems…” She replied, her eyebrow raised.

“No but we both have issues we need to discuss and deal with that are impacting on our marriage.”

“OK. I guess you’re right.”

“I mean, when was the last time we did something together? Just the two of us?”

“Um… I can’t actually remember.” She confessed.

“Neither can I.” He smiled sadly. 

“There’s always something that needs doing.” She sighed. 

“Yeh there is.” He sighed. “What about tonight? After the kids are in bed. Oli’s sleeping a bit better through the night so…”

“Are they going to let me out that soon?”

“I can go see if my charms still work on the women round here…”

“Well I’d technically be under medical supervision at home…”

“Exactly.” He smirked. “Although if they found out the plans I have for you…”

“Oh really?” She giggled.

“Oh yes.” He smiled and kissed her tenderly. “Tomorrow night I have a surprise for you.”

“But I want to know now! You know I’m no good at waiting!” She pouted playfully.

“I want us to have a relaxing night.”

“OK. Can you break me out of here now? I want to go home.”

“Don’t I get a proper kiss?” He smirked, his hand caressing her thigh.

“So long as you get me home before the kids finish school. That way they never need to know.”

“I can try.”

Her smile widened as she lent forward to capture his lips with hers.

He deepened the kiss before they were interrupted by a cough from the doorway.

Charlie chuckled as he turned towards the sound.

The doctor smiled. “Test results.” She explained, gesturing to the paper in her hand.

“Is everything OK?” 

“It seems you vomited up most of the pills before they hit your bloodstream.” 

“And the abdo pain?” 

“When did you last eat?” 

Duffy avoided the doctor’s gaze. 

“Sweetheart?” Charlie whispered, squeezing her hand for reassurance. 

“Start of the week.” She mumbled reluctantly. 

“Can I refer you to our eating disorders specialist?” The doctor asked. 

“Am I allowed to see them as an outpatient?” 

“Yes.” 

“OK.” She agreed. 

“I’d like to keep you in overnight but I know you’d rather be at home with your husband.” 

“I’d rather be at home. He’ll bring me straight back if there are any problems.” 

“You have my word doctor.” 

“OK I’ll sort out the discharge papers and referral.” 

“Thank you.” 

A little while later it was all sorted and they were able to go home. 

“Come on beautiful, home time.” 

The journey home was relaxed and they were soon back at the house. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” She replied as she opened the front door. “Home, sweet home. I…” She paused as she heard a giggle and creaking from upstairs. She looked at the clock. 2.55pm. No-one should be home… 

Charlie looked at Duffy. “Peter?” He mouthed. He closed the door quietly before he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a moan. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Duffy muttered as she stormed over towards the stairs. 

“Darling, wait!” Charlie whispered as he grabbed her wrist. “Why don’t we go out? Go pick up the kids from school? I’d rather they were here than goodness knows where.” 

“And let that carry on whilst we’re out? Over my dead body!” She pulled her arm loose and charged up the stairs. 

Charlie followed her trying to keep the peace. She may be ill but God she was fiesty! 

“This is not what I had in mind when we said they could still see each other despite her parents’ disapproval!” She hissed as she threw open her eldest son’s bedroom door, allowing it to bang against his desk. 

Peter and Sarah were sat on opposite sides of the bed, both still fully clothed. “Hi mum, everything OK?”

“Why are you not at school?” She demanded. 

“We got sent home early. Teacher was sick so they assigned us some work. We were about to do it.” 

“Bollocks!” She replied sarcastically. 

“Mum!” 

“Biology practical was it?!” 

Peter blushed furiously. “Mum! No!” 

“I’m not stupid. Don’t take me for a fool!” 

“I wasn’t going to have sex with her!” 

“You really expect me to believe that? We trusted you. We let you continue to see each other despite Sarah’s parents banning her from ever seeing you again. And this is how you repay that trust?!”

“Mum!” He sighed heavily. “I wasn’t about to have sex with Sarah. I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

Sarah stood up blushing. “Can I… Erm… Go?”

“I think that’s for the best Sarah. Be thankful that I’m not planning to tell your parents about this.”

“We weren’t doing anything Mrs Fairhead. We were just kissing.”

“Hmm…” Duffy replied, not entirely convinced.

“Bye Peter.” Sarah kissed his cheek and said goodbye to Charlie before leaving.

Peter rolled his eyes. “She’s on her period.” He muttered.

“That’s comforting to know!” Duffy remarked as she walked out and headed to his bedroom. She didn’t need this right now!

Charlie watched as his wife left the room and lent against the doorframe. “You alright son?”

“Could she be any more embarrassing?” Peter grumbled, his head in his hands.

Charlie laughed gently. “Its only because she cares Peter.”

“Just coz she’d shagged half the boys in her class by the time she was my age!” Peter burst out.

“What did you say?!”

“Gary’s dad went to school with mum. He told Gary that she was the class bike in high school. She’s already admitted to being a teenage tearaway.” Peter was embarrassed and lashing out.

“Shut your mouth now!” Charlie warned Peter. “Treat your mother with the respect she deserves. If you’d thought better about where you planned to sleep with Sarah then maybe your mum wouldn’t have found out!”

“Respect? Why should I respect her when she acts all high and mighty but is in fact a dirty slut?”

“I suggest that you move out of my sight right now! I am so close to smacking you. Don’t you dare call your mother a slut! Do you hear me?” Charlie’s temper was at boiling point.

Peter stepped forward squaring up to his dad. There was not much difference in their heights now. “Go on. Take your best shot!” The teen goaded. “And then be sure to give mum a couple of thumps for good measure!”

“I’m not Andrew!” Charlie replied. “Don’t call your mum a slut! I won’t have you bad mouth her in her own home. After everything she’s done for you.”

“I’m sick of defending her shitty life decisions.”

“And you think you won’t make shitty life decisions? Got your life planned out perfectly have you?!”

“I have actually.” Peter replied smugly.

“Oh and what are you going to do?”

“As soon as we’re old enough me and Sarah are gunna get married and move as far away from this crappy town as possible.”

Charlie laughed. “And I give it a month before you’re divorced and crawling back home with your tail between your legs.”

“Just coz you and mum fucked up your first marriages!” Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re so angry with me and your mum. Why?”

“Coz you’re the reason everything is so screwed up. If you behaved like normal parents then maybe I’d be normal too.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Charlie sighed. “Your mum and I have tried our best. You are normal.”

“You tried your best?” Peter laughed bitterly. “Well your best sucks!”

“Leave your mum out of this. Whatever anger you hold you chuck my way.”

“Why are you so determined to shield her?” Peter asked, growing suspicious.

“She has enough to deal with.”

“What the hell are you talking about? She’s fine. She’s going back to work in a few weeks time.”

“Oh so that automatically makes her fine does it? I’m the bastard in all of this. I screwed up, not her.”

“Whatever!” Peter shot back as he pushed past his dad to go speak to his mum.

Charlie attempted to stop him.

“Get off me!” Peter yelled as he pushed his father away. He stepped into his parents’ bedroom. There was a moment of silence. “Dad!” Peter screamed.

“What?”

“Mum’s puking blood!” Peter replied, terrified.

“What?” Charlie froze for a moment before dashing into the room.

Duffy was laid curled up on the floor clutching her stomach.

“Have you taken something?” Charlie crouched down in front of her. 

“No.” She groaned.

“I need to take you back to the hospital.”

“What’s going on?” Peter demanded.

“Your mum’s been in hospital this morning.” Charlie explained. “Did you make yourself sick?”

“No!” She twisted in pain. “Coughed. Pain. Threw up.” She tried to explain.

“What? Why?” Peter asked.

“Right, OK, can you sit up for me?” Charlie glanced at Peter. “Its nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing? Really?” Peter replied sarcastically.

“Your mum’s not been eating.” Charlie explained as he tried to get her to sit up.

“Dizzy.” Duffy mumbled.

“I’m not surprised. You lost a lot of blood. You still in pain?”

“Its duller.”

Charlie rubbed her stomach gently, trying not to apply too much pressure. “You know what I’m going to say…”

“Please don’t take me back. I’m OK. Its mostly water. Looks worse than it is.”

“You could have a bleed or anything.”

“I’ll be OK. I’m tired of being poked and prodded.”

“Alright. You understand the risks don’t you? Please tell me if you feel worse.”

“Of course I do. You’ve only got a few years experience on me!” She rolled her eyes.

Charlie smirked and kissed her nose.

Peter was still stood in the bedroom doorway just staring at his parents. He watched as his father helped his mother into bed. He could hold his tongue no longer. “You’re just gunna let her stay at home?!” He asked his father in horror.

“I can’t force her against her will. She has mental capacity.” Charlie explained.

“Coward!”

Charlie rose from the bed. “Go on, what am I?”

“A coward!” Peter goaded, a look of smug challenge on his face.

“Charlie!” Duffy begged.

“You have no idea whatsoever.” Charlie laughed bitterly. “You’re just a stupid kid!”

“And you’re a pussy whipped old man.”

“I don’t force your mum to do anything she doesn’t want to. I respect her choices.”

“Only coz you know you won’t get any if you did.”

“You’re really throwing the sex card at me?”

“Well why else would you both be so moody?” Peter laughed.

“And you’d know all about that? Is that why you’re so moody? Coz Sarah won’t let you shag her yet?”

“Stop it both of you!” Duffy exclaimed.

Charlie sighed. “Go to your room Peter.”

“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted!” Peter yelled before storming out, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the space where Peter had previously stood.

“What the hell was that all about?” Duffy sighed.

“I don’t know.” Charlie kissed her forehead. “Stay here, I’m going to go speak to him.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“Probably not but there’s something going on.”

“You think?” She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

“Don’t go all sarcastic on me.” He kissed her forehead again. “Call me if you need me.”

“Keep your temper in line.”

“I will.” He headed over to Peter’s room, knocking on the door before entering and sitting on the floor. “I’m not leaving til you explain what’s going on.”

“You’ve got a long wait then.” Peter replied, laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

“I’ll wait all night if I have to. You used to tell me everything, what changed?”

Peter sighed but didn’t reply as he took a packet out of his bedside drawer. 

“Talk to me? Are you in trouble? Or Sarah?”

“Don’t want to talk.” Peter replied as he lit a cigarette from the packet.

Charlie snatched the cigarette from his son’s mouth. “No smoking inside. Or at all! I want you to talk to me. You’re moody, your attitude stinks and you’re falling behind at school. What’s going on?”

“Just go away.” Peter replied, lighting another cigarette.

Charlie took the packet and lighter. “Its not up for discussion Peter.”

“If you wanted one you could just ask.” Peter replied flippantly.

“I want my son to talk to me like he used to a few years ago.”

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You’re still my little boy. You’re hurting and I don’t know why.”

“Suddenly you care?”

“I’ve always cared.”

“If you say so.”

“Tell me what makes you think I don’t care.”

Peter shrugged. “I’m just sick of you both expecting me to do so many things and yet still treat me like I’m a little kid.”

“Like what? Be honest with me.”

“You treat me like I’m a third parent to Oli and my sisters.”

“Is that how you feel? I’m sorry.”

“Just coz you and mum can’t get your shit together don’t push it onto me.”

“We’re trying our best.”

“Really? Mum was trying her best was she when she put herself in hospital this morning?”

“Yeh she was.” Charlie sighed. “She thinks so little of herself. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

“Have you ever considered that you’re the reason she feels that way?”

“What?!”

“The way she talks about you you’d think you were some sort of god or something! Hardly surprising she feels inadequate.”

“Your mother is a bloody remarkable woman! She does not feel like that.”

“No, because no-one, including herself, will ever measure up to Saint fucking Charlie, the most wonderful person she’s ever known!” Peter replied bitterly.

“I’m no Saint and your mother doesn’t think that!” Charlie paused. “Language!”

“Wanna bet?” Peter asked. “Oh whatever!” He added under his breath.

“Yes she doesn’t.”

“Ask her. Ask her if she feels she deserves you. I bet those cigarettes she says no.”

“Of course she doesn’t feel she deserves me. But not because of me.”

“Why else would it be?”

“Think about it Peter…”

“You mean coz Jake’s dad hit her? It’s more than that. What aren’t you saying?”

“Abuse doesn’t have to be physical to have an impact Peter.”

“What do you mean? I saw it all. He hit her about but there was nothing else…”

“Can I ask you a question son?”

“OK…” Peter replied, not sure where his father was going with this.

“If Sarah weighed a few pounds heavier than she does now would you humiliate and bully her for that? Call her fat or a beached whale?”

“No! Why would I do something that would make her cry?”

“Would you belittle her because of her life choices? Because of the way she spoke or dressed? Call her stupid or thick?”

“No!” Peter was confused. “Has someone been upsetting her? Who? I’ll knock their lights out!”

“Andrew didn’t just hit your mum. He tore her confidence apart through humiliation and belittling her. She was never good enough in his eyes. She was fat, ugly, stupid, pathetic, thick. The list goes on Peter.” Charlie paused. “Why do you think I always call her beautiful and sexy? Always encourage her to push herself to reach her potential? I’m trying to build that confidence back up. So she can learn to love herself again like she did when we first met. She doesn’t see what I see.”

Peter took a moment to digest his father’s words. “Is that why Jake thinks its funny to call mum fat?”

“He probably heard his dad call her that.”

“We just make it worse don’t we?” Peter asked, his head falling into his hands as he tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

Charlie sat down on the bed and pulled his son into a hug. “Why do you think I get some mad when any of you call her names? It just shatters her confidence further.”

“I was angry, I didn’t think…” Peter sobbed.

“Hey, it’s OK, I’m sorry too.” Charlie replied. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Another one?” Peter snorted.

“Yes. About you and Sarah.”

“What about me and Sarah?”

“Were you planning to have sex with her when your mother interrupted?”

Peter nodded.

“Your first time or..?”

“We’ve had sex a few times. It’s all part of the plan.”

“What plan?” Charlie frowned.

“To show Sarah’s parents that they can’t keep us apart, that they’d have to let us be together.”

Charlie sighed. “You are being careful aren’t you? Using contraception?”

“It was the only way. They’d have to let us get married once we turned sixteen.”

“Sarah’s pregnant?” 

“No. Not yet.” Peter sighed. 

“Listen to me carefully.” Charlie made eye contact with Peter. “Sarah’s parents can keep her apart from you as much as they like. But true love can’t be kept apart. You and Sarah can’t have a baby just to get married. Look at your mum and me. We tried staying apart and it didn’t work. That’s because true love conquers all. You and Sarah just need to be patient.”

“They hate me.” Peter sighed. 

“That’s because they think you’ve led their ‘innocent little girl’ astray which is bollocks!” 

“It was her idea.” Peter admitted. 

“Please don’t have a baby.” 

“She said it was her only way to get out of home.” 

“And how would you financially cope with a baby? Where would you live?” 

“I could get a job after finishing school. Um… We could live here?” 

“Not a chance! There’s no room. You and Sarah can continue to see each other here but stay in school, go to college and university. Then she’ll be away from home.” 

“She could move into my room? There’d be space if I tidied up a bit.” Peter shrugged. 

“I know Sarah hates it at home but it’s the best place for her.” 

“We could make it work. You and mum did.” 

“Living together?” 

“That’s how mum got out. By having Emily. You two made it work. We can too.” 

“No, no, that’s… Different.” 

“She was unhappy. You two couldn’t be together. You got her pregnant and it solved all the problems.” 

“No it didn’t Peter. It didn’t solve any problems.” 

“You’re together now.” 

“Yes we are but that doesn’t mean all our problems are over.” 

“But you said love conquers all!” 

“I know but being in love isn’t easy.” 

“I know that!” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Do you? Your mum and I are madly in love but it doesn’t mean we don’t have problems.” 

“But you get through them.” 

“Have you thought about the possible complications of having a baby? How it might affect Sarah?” 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. 

“Sarah’s pregnant?!” Duffy gasped from the doorway. 

“Your mum almost died twice having children and she’s a pretty healthy individual otherwise.” Charlie looked up. “No, honey, please come sit down.” He held his hand out to her. 

“This better be good..!” She remarked sharply. 

“As long as you don’t show that fiery redhead temper that I’ve been on the receiving end of many times…”

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “Start talking now…” She replied through gritted teeth. 

“Peter and Sarah want to have a baby because they think that’s the only way to get Sarah away from her parents.” 

“Are you really that stupid?!” Duffy yelled at Peter. 

“Hey! I said I would explain if you kept that redhead temper under control!”

“How come you’re so bloody calm about it?! I told you this would happen! But you were all 'Duffy, you’re overreacting, you’re getting ahead of yourself! Calm down Duffy!’ Well look where being calm got us!” 

“Because shouting isn’t going to get us anywhere. I was trying to explain to Peter that having a baby is hard. That even I struggle at my age. Sarah isn’t pregnant but we need to look at why she wants a baby.” 

“Only because we foiled their little plot!” 

“We need to talk to them openly and honestly about it all. Calmly.” 

“I can think of a better bloody way!” She turned to Peter. “Why don’t you take your baby brother out for the day and see just how hard it is?” 

Peter and Charlie sighed. 

“Being a father isn’t easy. I struggle with it.” 

“Yet you still choose to have more.” Peter muttered. 

“Yes because I love being a father no matter how much my brain tries to tell me I’m crap at it. You suffer low moods too. Have you thought about how you’d cope if Sarah died having the baby or the baby died?”

“That won’t happen.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just know.” Peter shrugged.

“No you don’t.”

“Charlie! Enough!” Duffy begged.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. “Your mum and I will discuss your idea but we don’t want you to have a baby. You’re still children!”

“We’ll be sixteen in a couple of months.”

“You’re still children! There’s a huge risk to mother and baby at your age. You could lose them both. Is that what you want?”

“No.” 

“Then I suggest you don’t get her pregnant thinking it’ll make things better. It won’t. It’ll make things worse.” 

“I can’t believe we’re actually discussing this seriously!” Duffy remarked. 

“I’m not, I’m just explaining the risks. Getting him to consider what happens then.” 

“We end up with another kid to support that’s what.” She muttered.

“Please consider the consequences Peter.” 

“It was her idea. I don’t want to lose her.” 

“But you could if she died. A child of sixteen isn’t designed to have a baby.” 

Peter ran his hand through his hair, the distress clear on his face. 

“I think that’s enough Charlie.” Duffy whispered. 

“I don’t mean to scare you Peter. I just want you to think about what could happen.” 

Peter nodded. 

“Do you want us to give you some space?” Duffy asked. 

Peter nodded again. 

Duffy reached down to hug her eldest son. They shared a tight hug and she kissed his hair before heading out the room. 

Once her back was turned Peter held his hand out expectantly to Charlie. “Dad?”

“Yes son?” 

“Are you going to give them back?” He whispered. 

“The cigs? Only if you promise to think about what we’ve talked about. And don’t smoke in your room. At least open the window or go into the garden.” 

“I will. Don’t tell mum though.”

“I have enough earache to contend with.”

“Yeh, sorry about that.” Peter shrugged as he took the cigarettes back off his dad. “Hey! There was six in here when you took them off me!” He complained.

“How many is there now?” Charlie asked.

“Five. You nicked one!” Peter accused.

“Have not.” Charlie smirked, “Please Peter, just talk to me? I’m your father, I can try and help but only if you talk to me. After your stunt six months ago, I always worry about you doing the same thing again.”

“I’m not going to do that again.” Peter promised. He placed the cigarettes back in his bedside drawer. “Keep it. I won’t tell mum if you don’t.” He smirked.

Charlie kissed Peter’s forehead, “I don’t say this enough but I love you so much.” He got up and left the bedroom. Pulling Peter’s door closed. “Baby? Darling?”

“I’m in here.” She called from their bedroom.

He stepped into their bedroom. “How about we go and meet your mum in the park? Along with the rugrats. We can talk on the way?”

“Can we take the car? I’m not sure I have the energy to walk that far.” She admitted sadly.

“Of course we can.” He smiled, “Are you ok?”

“Yeh, it’s just been a long day.” 

“Yeah, yeah it has.”

They met Kate in the park with the children. Brought them home, did the evening routine which consisted of bathing and reading bed time stories before it was just the two of them in the living room.

Duffy sat staring at the drink in her hands. It was a nutritional supplement she’d been given by the doctor to help ease her system back into eating properly again. It didn’t look particularly appetising though.

“If you drink that, I’ll give you a kiss.” He smirked.

She took a sip. “It tastes like shit!” She grimaced.

“Pretend it’s a pint or something. A glass of wine?”

“I swear if the next words out your mouth are ‘down in one’..!”

He grinned, “You know me too well.”

“Here goes…” She pulled a face, held her nose and tilted her head back as she brought the cup to her lips.

“Down in one! Down in one!” He encouraged her.

She coughed slightly as some of the drink went up her nose.

He rubbed her back.

“Not funny!” She complained after she managed to clear her throat. “Urgh, that was vile!”

“I can imagine, it didn’t look the most appealing.” He smiled and captured her lips with his own. “I promised you a kiss.”

After a few moments she drew back slightly and rested her forehead against his.

“How are you feeling?” He stroked her cheek.

“My mouth tastes funny.”

“In what way?”

“I’m probably imagining it.” She laughed as she went to kiss him again.

He kissed her back. His hands moved under her top. “I think Peter’s right..”

“What?!” She pulled back, her eyebrows raised.

“I think we’re moody because we haven’t had much sex lately.” He smirked.

“Or at all.” She sighed.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“We only had six kids when we last had sex…” Duffy snorted.

“There’s still a packet of condoms in the bedside drawer. Along with lube if we need it.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She giggled.

He stood up and held his hand out for her. “Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. It’s— I’m nervous because it’s been a while.” He admitted.

“Afraid you’ll get stage fright?” She teased gently as she got up.

“Yes.” He laughed gently. “Plenty of foreplay?” He took her upstairs to the bedroom.

“I’m not going to say no to that!”

Leading her into the bedroom, he playfully squeezed her bum.

She let out a giggly squeal.

“Turn around.”

She slowly turned to face him.

He kissed her tenderly and began to remove her top. He backed her towards the bed.

She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her skin.

“I need to warm you up.” His hands cupped her breasts over her bra. “You are so beautiful!”

“Hardly.” She sighed. She could feel the tips of his fingers against her ribs which were clear to see under her skin.

“You are beautiful. I just need you to get your curves back so I’ve got something to grip on to when I fuck you hard.” He whispered in her ear before running his tongue against her earlobe.

She felt ashamed and slightly awkward. “Can we turn the lights down?” She whispered.

“Would you feel better if we were to do that?”

She nodded.

“Ok that’s what we’ll do.”

“Thank you.” She replied as she sat down on the bed, wrapping herself up in the duvet.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Hmm.” She replied, unconvinced.

“You really are.”

She tried to loosen her grip on the duvet as he sat down next to her. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous.

“It’s a bit scary isn’t it?” He whispered.

“This is ridiculous!” She sighed. “Anyone would think it was our first time!” She rolled her eyes.

He laughed gently, “It feels like it.” He whispered. He began to kiss her neck, against the sensitive spot

A soft moan fell from her lips.

He sucked a little harder hoping to relax her enough so she’d undo the duvet.

“If I end up with a hickey it really will be like our first time all over again!” She giggled.

“Do you remember the first time?” He chuckled softly as he moved a hand into the duvet and ran his fingertips over her stomach.

“I may have been off my tits drunk but yes. I especially remember the next morning trying to cover up the huge hickey you left on my neck! Not particularly professional looking on only my second day in the job!”

“What can I say. I really like your neck.” He smirked as he bit it gently. He reintroduced his lips and tongue to various areas on her body, trying to get her used to the sensations again.

She shivered as he ran his hand slowly up her thigh.

“Aroused?” He asked. He was laid beside her.

“A little.”

“What else do you want me to do?” He asked. “Talk dirty to you?”

“If you want to…” She smirked.

“Do you remember the first time I ever gave you oral sex? And my tongue was buried so deep inside your pussy….” His fingers caressed higher up her thigh. Teasing her but also relaxing her.

“Mmm, remind me about it…” She encouraged.

“You were sat on my kitchen table. Started off by kissing your neck cos I know how wild and wet that gets you.”

“Oh yes, I remember now… You invited me over for coffee to discuss staffing rotas wasn’t it?” She giggled.

“It wasn’t the staffing rotas that were on my mind.” He smirked, “I gently sucked and licked every part of your body except your pussy, wanted to leave you in a wet mess before I cleaned you up.”

“I did wonder at the time why you were so insistant that we had to have the meeting at your house…”

“I did think about the desk in my office…”

“That doesn’t surprise me!”

“What can I say? You are very attractive.” His finger brushed against her clit.

“That desk has gotten us into far too much trouble.” She smirked as she leant backwards on her hands, her legs parting further.

“Hmm, it has. I agree.” He rubbed her clit again, biting his lower lip. “Babe..”

“Mmm?” She replied distractedly.

“You ok?” He continued to play with her.

“Yeh, why?”

“Just checking.” He slid his finger into her.

“O… Mmm!” She moaned.

“How does that feel?” He whispered, “You’re so wet!”

“So good!” She gasped.

He moved another finger into her and began to move his hand.

“Oh, yes!” She moaned, her head thrown back.

“Ssh.” He laughed gently. Some things didn’t change.

“Make me!” She challenged playfully.

He lent over and kissed her passionately, his hand still moving inside of her.

She moaned, her tongue fighting his for dominance.

He groaned softly.

Her hands worked their way down his body.

He needed her to touch him - he was erect.

“Tell me what you want.” She whispered against his lips.

“For you to come all over my hand and then touch my cock.” He whispered back

She ran her fingers teasingly along the waistband of his jeans.

His breathing began to quicken.

She gasped as his fingers probed deeper, his thumb rubbing against her clit.

“I know you want to come.” He whispered in her ear.

“I do…” She moaned softly. She was so close!

He continued with the same pace, speed and technique.

Her arms gave way underneath her as her orgasm hit moments later.

He kissed her in an attempt to quieten the loud moans that escaped her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.

He removed his hand once she’d finished clenching, meeting her gaze.

“That felt so good.” She murmured breathlessly.

“Yeah it did.” He murmured in agreement

She moved her hand to once more play with the waistband of his jeans.

He watched her carefully, his breathing heavy.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Anything. I’m so hard…” he whispered.

“I can feel that.” She giggled. She tried to undo his jeans but couldn’t reach as he was laid on top of her.

He moved off her and lay beside her. “I want to come all over you.”

“Charming!” She giggled as she removed his jeans and boxers.

“The more you giggle, the more I want to come.”

She grinned wickedly as she straddled his lap and slowly eased his cock inside her. She winced slightly, it had been a long time but her smile widened as she grew comfortable once more. “That feels so good!” She moaned.

Gasping as he felt himself slide into her, he groaned. “Fuck…” She felt so good! “You feel amazing!”

“Its been far too long.” She told him as she lent forward on her hands, thrusting her hips against his.

“Too long.” He couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped him as she moved.

“I love you so much.” She whispered as she sped up her pace, knowing from his moans that he was close to the edge.

“Love you too.” He groaned; his hands gently on her waist.

She clenched her muscles around him before briefly slowing down her pace. She then sped up again, sitting back slightly to take him as deep as possible.

“Oh shit.” He moaned.

They were both breathless and sweaty, she could feel a second orgasm start to wash over her.

Knowing she was on the verge of a second orgasm, Charlie’s hand travelled down their front to play with her clit.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned as she came.

Feeling her come, Charlie climaxed with her. “Shit!”

She lay on his chest for a few moments catching her breath. She then rolled off and lay beside him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

“That was… Oh wow.” His fingertips ran up her arm.

“Yeh.” A realisation hit her. “Um… Charlie…”

“We didn’t use protection.” He groaned. “Morning after pill in the morning to be on the safe side?”

“Those make me so sick…” She sighed.

“I know honey. I’m sorry.”

“Its my fault too. I’m guessing we can’t just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best?”

“No honey.” He paused, “I don’t think it’s wise that we tempt fate. I’m not sure how you feel about it but I don’t want any more babies. I want to get snipped again.”

“It took ages for us to conceive Oliver. It’d probably be fine just this once.” She shrugged.

“And knowing our luck, we’ll conceive straight away like we did with the twins.”

“You’re always going to use that against me aren’t you?” She giggled.

“Always.” He grinned.

“I’ve puked enough today. I don’t want to take it and land myself in hospital again because I’m bringing up blood.” She sighed.

“Ok, tomorrow can we do it? Please?”

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” She remarked rolling her eyes. “I accept the risks of not taking it.”

“Ok. Ok.” He paused, “Just a question. Are you still having periods?”

“They’re a bit all over the place but yes.” She admitted reluctantly.

“How irregular?”

“I’ve only had two since Oliver was born.”

He nodded, “Alright.”

“It’ll be fine.” She shrugged dismissively.

“I hope so.” He kissed her cheek, throwing the duvet over them.

“Its not us making babies that we need to worry about…” She muttered.

“No it’s Peter.”

“How could he be so irresponsible?”

“I don’t know.”

“I thought we’d taught him better than that.”

“It wasn’t his idea.”

“Still, he went along with it! Surely he should have the sense to say no.”

“He loves her. He’s scared of losing her I think.”

“Having a baby is not how you hang onto a partner and a relationship though.”

“That’s what I was trying to explain to him.”

“What did he say?”

“That it worked for us. It solved our problems.” He sighed, “It didn’t though, did it?”

“What? Where did he get that idea from?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “Maybe because I told him true love conquers all?“

"You sentimental old fool!” She smiled indulgently, rolling over to snuggle in his arms.

“It’s true though.” He smiled.

“Hmm. I’ve never stopped loving you. I don’t think I ever will either.”

“No neither will I.”


	61. trigger warning - ED's and suicidal behaviour

It was a few weeks later and preparations for Christmas were in full swing. Duffy had stuck to the program that the specialist had set out for her but she was becoming nervous the closer it got to Christmas. The thought of a big meal in front of all the family filled her with dread.

“Mum? Dad?” Peter was hovering in the hallway, a look of panic on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Duffy asked as she looked up from the notes she was making in the kitchen.

“Where’s dad?” He asked.

“I think he’s in the loft. Why?”

“I’ve done something stupid.”

She placed the pen down on the worktop. “Define stupid.” She replied, attempting to sound calm.

“Sarah’s pregnant.” He came out with it. “She said she’s missed her period and…” He looked terrified.

Duffy took a deep breath. “Has she taken a test?”

“No she won’t stop crying.”

“OK. It might not be that. Where is she?”

“Upstairs.”

“OK. Come with me.”

Peter swallowed and followed his mum.

Reaching the landing Duffy shouted up to her husband. “Charlie? Can you come down please?”

Charlie came down from the loft, “Yes darling?”

The girls were watching a film downstairs, Jake and Louis playing in their room and Oli was asleep.

“Are the girls ok?” He called.

“They’re fine. We have a bit of a situation. Peter, tell your father what you just told me.”

“What’s wrong?” Charlie closed the loft.

“Sarah’s pregnant.” Peter mumbled, staring at his feet.

“Bloody hell!”

“Well, we don’t know for sure.” Duffy added with a sigh.

“Right, come and talk to me Peter. Duffy, do you want to talk to Sarah?”

“OK. Is she in your room?” Duffy asked Peter.

“Yeah.” He mumbled.

“OK.” Duffy sighed, bracing herself as she pushed open Peter’s bedroom door. “Sarah?”

Sarah was curled up in a ball on Peter’s bed, sobbing.

“Oh, sweetheart!” Duffy sighed as she sat down on the bed next to Sarah. “Talk to me.” She stroked the teenager’s hair.

“I—- I…” Sarah couldn’t stop sobbing to speak. “S—s—Sorry.”

“Shh. Its ok. Come here.” Duffy held out her arms to Sarah.

Sarah crawled into Duffy’s arms and sobbed against her chest.

“You need to take a test to be sure. I could all be a false alarm sweetie. I’ve missed periods and not been pregnant. It just happens sometimes. Especially when you’re stressed or worried.”

“But we’ve not been careful.” Sarah whispered.

“We all make mistakes.”

Sarah cried against Duffy for what felt like hours.

“When you’re ready I’ve got tests in the bathroom.” Duffy told her softly. “Take all the time you need.”

Sarah nodded, clutching Duffy’s top tightly like a child.

Peter paced around the garden, his hands in his pocket, his fingers fiddling with the cigarette packet and lighter.

“How could you be so bloody stupid?” Charlie asked.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Peter shouted, lighting up a cigarette, his hands shaking.

Charlie sighed softly, “But you didn’t use protection?”

“I know, but do you always use protection?”

“No. Not always.”

“But you expect me to?” Peter asked. “Want one?” He held the packet out to his dad.

“No thanks.” Charlie sighed, “Your mum and I aren’t always careful but I thought you’d be more sensible.”

“But having kids makes you happy doesn’t it?”

“Not always.”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you like me to be honest with you?”

Peter nodded. He was afraid of what his dad was going to say but he needed to hear it.

“Being a father is the most terrifying thing in the world and I do struggle with depression.”

“But you’re the best dad in the world.” Peter insisted.

“I wouldn’t change being a father for the world but it isn’t easy.” Charlie smiled, “Thank you son.”

“I’m scared.” Peter admitted.

“It’s understandable to be scared. I was scared too.”

“How did you get past that feeling?”

“It doesn’t go away.”

“What am I going to do?”

“You support her.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You don’t have a choice. You support her no matter how tough it is for you.”

“How did you manage it? To get past your own fears to support mum.”

“I put your mum first no matter how scared I was.”

“I don’t think I want to have a baby.” Peter admitted.

“You may not have a choice if she’s pregnant.”

Peter placed his head in his hands. “I’ve really screwed up haven’t I?” He sighed.

“You’ve made a mistake. That’s all. But mistakes have consequences.”

“So I’m discovering.” Peter muttered.

Back upstairs Duffy tried again to get Sarah to open up. “How many days late are you?”

“Seven days.” Sarah mumbled.

“OK. Are your periods normally regular?”

“Not really.”

“Then it’s likely to be nothing. Will you take a test so we can know for sure?”

“I’m scared.” Sarah whispered but nodded.

“What if I take one too? So you’re not on your own?” Duffy suggested with a shrug.

“No. No need but if you want to, I guess that’s ok.”

“I’ve taken more than you’ve probably had hot dinners!” Duffy laughed, an edge in her tone.

“Can we— do what you suggested?” Sarah asked quietly.

“OK. Let’s go through to my room shall we?”

Sarah wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and got off the bed.

Once in her bedroom Duffy opened her bedside drawer and removed several items. Right at the bottom was two boxes - each containing two pregnancy tests.

“I feel sick.” Sarah mumbled.

Duffy handed Sarah one of the tests. “Do you know what to do with it?”

“Pee on it.” Sarah blushed, “This bit.” She pointed to the right bit.

“Yeh, that’s right. You go first and then I’ll do it too.” Duffy smiled softly, indicating the second test in her hand.

Sarah nodded, swallowed the nausea and went to the bathroom. She was in there for a few minutes before there was the sound of throwing up.

“Sweetheart can I come in?” Duffy asked through the closed door.

“Yes.” Sarah replied and threw up again. She groaned, sounding in pain.

Duffy stepped into the bathroom. She placed the test she’d taken in the other bathroom onto the sink next to the one Sarah had taken. She knelt down on the floor next to the teen and rubbed her back.

Sarah was about to say something else when she threw up for a third time.

“Let it all out.” Duffy encouraged.

Sarah collapsed forward, almost banging her head on the toilet.

Duffy grabbed hold of her shoulders. “Careful!”

“Don’t feel well.” Sarah whispered, “Tummy hurts.”

“I’m not surprised.” Duffy rubbed her back gently. “Let’s check the test and then we can work out what to do.”

Sarah nodded but didn’t want to move from the toilet. She lent over and flushed the chain but couldn’t stand up to see the test. She wasn’t ready

Duffy stood up and went to get the tests. She bit her lip. “Um… Sarah…” Duffy’s heart started to hammer in her chest. She squinted at the tests, the light was bad, maybe her eyes were playing tricks.

“I’m pregnant aren’t I?” Sarah asked with a sob. “I’m so sorry.”

“No. Um… I’m not sure.” Duffy admitted softly. “I’m not sure which is yours and which is mine.”

“Mine was on the right hand side.”

“I might have knocked them into the sink when I put mine down.”

“What does it say? On both of them?”

“There might be a faint line on one of them. I’m not totally sure in this light.”

“One of us is pregnant?” Sarah gasped.

“Possibly. It could have got contaminated when it fell in the sink. At least I hope so.” Duffy replied nervously. She ran her hands through her hair. “This can’t be happening. Not again.” She mumbled.

“Can we take another?”

“Yes.” Duffy replied, fetching the other box from the bedroom. “Let’s be more careful this time.” She laughed bitterly as she handed a test to Sarah. “Oh the ironies!” She muttered darkly as she headed to the main bathroom.

Sarah swallowed as she tapped the pregnancy test against her thigh. She waited for ages before she redid it, once again leaving it on the sink.

Duffy returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She sighed. She was getting too old for this nonsense! She cast her eyes over the instructions on the box. Hmm… She hated to admit it but the text was a tad blurry, maybe it was time she bit the bullet and invested in reading glasses.

There was a sob from the bedroom.

Duffy walked into the bathroom and held out her hand. “Give it here. We’ll take a proper look in the daylight.”

“I’m not pregnant…” Sarah burst out crying again.

“Oh sweetheart!” Duffy pulled Sarah into a hug.

“No, no that’s—“ Sarah sobbed, “It’s really good.”

“Yes, yes it is! I’m in no way ready to be a grandmother! Trust me on that!” Duffy laughed.

“I’m sorry.” Sarah whispered.

“Its ok.” Duffy stroked Sarah’s hair. “Maybe we should look at getting you an appointment at the family planning clinic?”

“I’ve already got an appointment.” Sarah admitted. “Will you… come with me, please?”

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m here anytime you want to talk. About anything.”

Sarah kissed Duffy’s cheek. “I think Peter and I have a lot of things to discuss.” She wiped the tears with the back of her hands.

“You do.”

“Thank you Lisa.”

“That’s OK.”

“Will you ask Peter to come upstairs? I’ll wait in his bedroom.” Sarah smiled.

“Not to be funny but I’d rather you spoke to each other somewhere more public.” Duffy replied, her eyebrow raised.

“Oh….” Sarah blushed. “The kitchen?”

“Yeh. We’ll make sure you’re not disturbed.” Duffy assured her.

“Thank you.” Both of them headed downstairs.

Duffy walked out into the garden, leaving Sarah in the kitchen. She sniffed the air suspiciously. “Charlie, have you been smoking out here?!”

He grinned cheekily and shook his head, “No.”

“Hmm…” She smirked at him. “Sarah wants to talk to you in the kitchen Peter.”

Peter nodded. His hands in his pockets. He went back into the house.

“I think we need to talk.” Charlie said gently.

“Out here?” She asked. “Or upstairs?”

“Either. It’s important.”

“Let’s go upstairs.” She suggested. “Leave them to talk in the kitchen.”

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

The headed upstairs and into their room. Duffy flopped onto their bed. “This was not how I imagined I’d be spending today.” She sighed.

“No. Me either.” He perched on the end of the bed. “I… I think we need to consider how our choices may affect the children.”

“What do you mean?”

“Peter said the reason he doesn’t use protection all of the time was because I don’t.” He paused, “He’s got a point.”

“How does he know you don’t?”

“Well the amount of babies we have is a clear indication we’re pretty lax on the idea of contraception.”

“Yeh… About that…” She chewed her lip.

“Oh God no! Please tell me you’re not pregnant?”

“There was possibly a faint line on one of the first tests we did so we redid them coz we weren’t sure which test belonged to who.” She paused. “Sarah’s second test was negative.”

“And what was yours?”

“I haven’t dared look.” She admitted.

“Can I look?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Where is it?” He gently touched her cheek.

“Bedside table.” She sighed.

He lent over and picked up the test.

“Well?” She asked, her face in her hands.

“Bloody hell Duffy.” He gasped. “Look.” He handed her the test.

She looked up, her face full of fear. She took the test and squinted at it. She turned and took hold of Charlie’s reading glasses from his bedside table. “One snigger and I will kill you!” She threatened as she put them on to look at the test once more.

He smirked but didn’t laugh out loud. “It’s negative… You can relax.”

“Then why..?” She began, glaring at him over the top of the glasses.

“Then why what? You look very sexy in glasses by the way.”

“Why did you swear when you looked at it?” She asked, purposefully ignoring his comment.

“Giving me a heart attack, thinking you were pregnant again.” He laughed gently and kissed her lips.

“I genuinely thought I saw a line…”

“False positive?”

“Such a thing doesn’t exist. The tests fell in the sink.” She shrugged.

“What if we were to do another test in a few days?”

“OK.” She slumped back onto the bed.

“Mrs Fairhead you are sexy in specs.”

She laughed. “You think?”

“Charlie Jr agrees with me.”

“Does he now?” She smirked, rolling onto her side.

“Uh huh.” He smirked and placed the test in the drawer.

Duffy crawled over and pulled Charlie to lie down on the bed with her.

He smiled, “You’re so beautiful.”

“I think I might need glasses.” She sighed, sulking.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing glasses.” He replied, “We could do the sexy headteacher/pupil roleplay if you fancy it?” He grinned.

“It always boils down to sex with you doesn’t it?” She laughed.

“I’m just looking for the positives.” He smirked. “You look gorgeous in glasses.”

“You hardly ever wear yours.” She pointed out.

“That’s because they don’t make me look sexy.” He replied, rubbing his hand against her thigh.

“Oh I don’t know about that…” She giggled.

“You think they do?”

“Mmhmm.” She grinned.

“Going back to the previous conversation, I do think we need to be more careful. For Peter’s sake. Lead by example.” He shrugged.

“We are careful.” She purred as she stroked her hand down his chest.

“But not careful enough and we should be. I should be more careful.”

“We could fit a lock on the bedroom door..?” She giggled.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “You know what I mean.”

“It’ll stop us getting caught.” She shrugged, giggling. “Or we could fit sound proofing?” She smirked, her hands reaching the waistband of his jeans.

“Well, what can I say? You’re the loudest one which increases the risk of being caught.” He smirked, reaching over to open the bedroom drawer.

“I am not loud!” She replied with mock annoyance.

“No?” He smirked. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. “I am not screwing you without it. Safe sex is important.”

“Hark at you!” She mocked, giggling.

“I don’t want Peter to make the same mistakes I did.” He sighed and turned onto his back. “I don’t regret any of our children, but I’d maybe change a few things.” He admitted.

She rolled onto her back and folded her arms. “What things?” Her tone was harsh.

“I wouldn’t have had the twins so close to Emmy. I wouldn’t have made Baz have that second abortion had I known she felt the way she did.” He shrugged, “I’d have been careful. More careful.”

“She could have refused to have the abortion.” Duffy countered.

“I don’t want Peter to get a girl pregnant, get an abortion and actually regret the decision. That’s all.” He sighed, “I don’t want it to push him over the edge either if he does get a girl pregnant. Or has a baby… I told him how much I struggled. How much I still struggle.”

“I think they’ve learnt their lesson.”

“I hope so.” He paused, “Being a father is the best thing in the world but the hardest and most scariest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“You should have seen the look of relief on Sarah’s face when the test was negative.”

“I hope this is the scare they’ve both needed.”

“Here’s hoping.”

There was suddenly raised voices in the hallway downstairs.

“Do we leave them to it or go investigate?” Duffy sighed.

“Let’s go and investigate.” Charlie suggested. “Might be the girls.”

“Our initial plan was much more fun..!” She complained, picking up the condom and flicking it at his face.

“I know but duty calls!” He kissed her tenderly and got up off the bed and left the room. “Peter? Sarah? Girls?”

“Get away from me, Peter!!” Sarah yelled from the hallway.

“What the hell is going on?” Duffy demanded as she followed her husband down the stairs.

“Get him..” Sarah jabbed a finger in Peter’s direction, “Away from me!!”

“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down and start at the beginning.” Duffy replied.

“He’s dumping me!! The absolute arsehole!!”

Duffy looked from Peter to Charlie and back again, hoping for an explanation.

“I’m not dumping her.” Peter replied, “I just said we should concentrate on our schooling a bit more.”

“Its a very good point. You do both have very important exams coming up in the next few months.” Duffy agreed.

“He said he wanted us to go on a break!”

“To be fair Sarah if it was up to your parents you wouldn’t even be in this house right now.” Duffy replied. 

“I know!” Sarah closed her eyes, “I hate you Peter! I’m so glad I’m not pregnant!!” She stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She was just upset and confused by everything that happened. 

Peter watched as the door slammed shut and muttered, “Women.” He didn’t say it as quiet as he thought. 

Three little figures appeared at the doorway, “Oli smells.” Tilly said with a giggle, “He pooped.”

Duffy fired a filthy look at her eldest son. She sighed as she turned to Charlie. “Can you deal with Oli? I’m going to…” She inclined her head towards the door Sarah had just slammed.

“I didn’t mean to upset her feelings.” Peter said.

“Yeah of course, go.” Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“He stinks.” Lottie said.

Duffy headed out the door and jogged down the road. “Sarah!” She called, seeing the teen walking, head down, further up the street.

“Why is everything going wrong?” Sarah practically screeched as she stood still.

“Its not, you’ve just hit a rough patch. It happens to every couple at some point.”

“Everything is wrong in my life!”

“Fancy a coffee?” Duffy asked. “I would suggest a glass of wine but it’s quarter past eleven in the morning and you’re only fifteen!” Duffy chuckled.

Sarah nodded. “Wine seems so tempting right now.” She paused, “I’ll settle for a coffee, please.”

“I promise as soon as you’re legally old enough we’ll go out and get riproaringly drunk on wine and spend the night slagging off the men in our lives!” Duffy promised with a laugh as they turned to head towards a local cafe.

Sarah laughed, “Deal. When I turn eighteen?” She smiled and brushed away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

“You have my word.” Duffy smiled, squeezing Sarah’s shoulder.

“I feel sad about everything.” Sarah confessed as they walked to the cafe.

“Its been a tough few months for you hasn’t it?”

Sarah nodded.

“I’m quite looking forward to putting this year behind me too.” Duffy admitted.

“When Peter did what he did…” Sarah swallowed, “And then everything with my parents and—“ She exhaled.

“I’ve struggled to wrap my head around everything that’s happened and I’m a lot older than you are. So it’s not surprising that you’re finding it hard.”

“It’s so hard.”

They entered the cafe and ordered two coffees, sitting down at a quiet table in the corner. “Tell me what happened that night.” Duffy asked softly.

“With Peter?” Sarah tapped her fingernails against the mug.

“Yeh.”

“When he came round, he was acting really weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Like he was on something.”

“I see.” Duffy paused, taking a sip of her coffee. “And then what happened?”

“He was saying he loved me and wanted us to go swimming together. And that he hated his life, his dad.”

“Swimming?”

“In the lake, he said you both used to go when he was younger.”

“Smithside Lake?”

“I think so.” Sarah closed her eyes, “He was—- weird.”

“What was weird? I mean other than wanting to go swimming in a lake in the middle of the night.”

“The way he was behaving and acting.”

“Look Sarah, I’ll level with you. I’ve been told next to nothing about what happened that night and I’m not happy about that. I know my husband has his reasons for not telling me but I want to know everything that happened. Everything.”

“He was really really weird. Just.. I don’t know, I can’t explain it. He was definitely drunk but I think he took something. He kept saying you’d know where to find him and come and get him. He said he wanted you. That you knew to come to him.”

“And that was the night I was in a coma?”

Sarah sipped the coffee and nodded.

“He’s never spoken to me about it.” Duffy sighed.

“Who Peter?”

Duffy nodded.

“Peter doesn’t talk about feelings very well.”

“That sounds familar.” Duffy retorted with a wry smile.

“Like his dad?” Sarah asked.

“Charlie would claim everything was fine even if his leg was hanging on by a thread of skin.” Duffy rolled her eyes.

“Do you think it’s a man thing?” Sarah asked and then sighed, “He scared me that night. I think he did try and die.” She blurted out.

Duffy gasped, her heart breaking.

“I’m sorry.” Sarah sighed, “I think he thought you were dead and wanted to be with you. I don’t know. He had a massive argument with Charlie about you.”

“Charlie told me that Peter called him a coward before he ran away.”

“He said his dad was a coward. Wouldn’t be with you when you needed him most.”

“But there wasn’t anything he or anyone else could have done. He was where he needed to be, at home with our children.”

Sarah shrugged, “I don’t know why they argued. They’re usually so close.”

“I think they’ve both been struggling these last few months. I haven’t exactly made things any easier either.” Duffy sighed.

“What do you mean?” Sarah frowned, “Peter’s stroppy, more than he is usually.”

“I don’t know how much Peter has told you about what’s been happening with me recently…”

“No he hasn’t said anything. Are you ok?”

“I’m getting there but it’s not been an easy road.”

“What’s wrong with you? Are you ill?”

Duffy looked down at her coffee, stirring the spoon around. “I have an eating disorder.” She whispered. “Its been in the background for most of my life but recently it’s gotten much worse.”

“You do? I’m so sorry.” Sarah sighed, “Sometimes I don’t eat but it’s not a problem.”

“Don’t let it become a problem.” Duffy urged, looking up to meet Sarah’s gaze.

“How do you stop it being a problem?” Sarah asked as she held Duffy’s gaze.

“I wish I knew the answer to that question.” Duffy sighed.

“I eat. But not very often. I don’t get hungry.” Sarah smiled softly.

“I stopped eating altogether but it still wasn’t enough.”

“Why don’t you eat?”

“Because of what I see when I look in the mirror.”

“But you’re amazing. You’re really smart and pretty and a great mum.”

“None of that penetrates the shield the demons have built up in my head.” Duffy sighed. “I shouldn’t be telling you all of this.”

“It’s fine. I’m a good listener.” Sarah smiled, “Goes in one ear and out of the other, so I’ll never repeat what you said.” She giggled softly.

“I don’t want to give you ideas.”

“Ideas about what? Not eating?” Sarah shook her head, “I eat, just not great.”

“Well, if that ever changes I want you to come talk to me. Don’t bottle it up.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Sarah smiled, “Why are you so easy to talk to?”

“Because I don’t stop being a nurse just coz I’ve taken the uniform off at the end of the day. Sometimes I think I’ve heard more people’s confessionals than a Catholic priest!”

Sarah giggled at Duffy’s comment, “Why did you want to be a nurse?” She asked as she finished her coffee.

“I wanted to help people.”

“You’re amazing! I wish I was more like you.”

“Hey, don’t do yourself down! I’ll have you know I’m very choosy about the sort of girl I want dating my firstborn!” Duffy chuckled.

“I can imagine.” Sarah giggled softly, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Duffy replied though her tone betrayed her slight nervousness and reluctance.

“How hard is it being a nurse and a mother?”

“Being both at the same time or each individually?”

“Individually and at the same time?”

“Well, both can be utterly exhausting and soul-destroying at times but when something good happens it’s like no other feeling in the world. I don’t know, they’re both just so much a part of who I am that I can’t imagine my life any other way.”

Sarah nodded, “I have no idea what I want to do when I leave school.”

“Neither did I.” Duffy confessed.

“So how did you get into nursing?” Sarah asked, intrigued.

“I kind of fell into it. Literally in fact.”

“Tell me more?” Sarah paused, “If you don’t mind?”

“When I was seventeen I fell off a wall and ended up in A+E.”

“Ah. So you fell into nursing?” Sarah smiled, “I want to go to uni but I don’t know what to study.”

“At least you have the brains to back you up whatever you chose to do.”

“You must be smart to be a nurse. It’s not an easy job. And you have to know loads!”

“I know a lot of doctors who would disagree with you on that.”

“Well some doctors are just arrogant arses!” 

Duffy laughed loudly. “I knew there was a reason I like you Sarah!”

“It’s actually the nurses that do the hard work, the direct patient care, escalating the concerns. Doctors just waltz in and take the credit.” Sarah laughed.

“Did Charlie tell you that?” Duffy snorted as she tried to contain her laughter.

“No.” Sarah laughed.

“I’m surprised. It sounds like something he’d say.”

Sarah continued to laugh, “Spent too much time with Charlie it would seem.”

“I’m not entirely sure I know where I end and he starts anymore.” Duffy admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve always been close, that’s no secret, but over the years the lines became increasingly blurred until I’m not sure they exist any longer.”

“Do you feel like you’ve lost your identity?”

“I don’t know. My identity has always been so wrapped up in my interactions with others.”

“You kind of have to find yourself?”

“Maybe.” Duffy shrugged.

“Can I help you find yourself again?” Sarah asked quietly.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Sarah’s suggestion had sparked Duffy’s curiosity.

“I don’t know. I just like to help people.” Sarah smiled brightly.

Duffy returned the young woman’s smile. “You’ll go far.”

“It doesn’t cost anything to be nice to people.”

“It certainly doesn’t.” Duffy agreed.

“You never know what people are going through.”

“No you don’t.” Duffy replied. “You’re very wise for someone so young.”

“Peter teases me about it all the time but he’s the same.”

“Old head on young shoulders that kid.”

“I love Peter a lot.” Sarah blushed, “But I want to get my exams. I want him to get his too. He’s really smart.”

“He is. I’m still not entirely sure where he got that from!” Duffy chuckled. “Charlie and me are happy for the two of you to continue seeing each other but no more silly games. Please.”

“If it’s still ok with you, can we go to the doctors together? I’d like the implant, extra protection? I’ve looked it all up and wrote down a list of pros and cons for each one.”

“Of course. Sounds like you’ve thought this through.”

“I’ve thought it through for a while.” Sarah ended up blushing again, “You know what it’s like, in the moment.”

“I do indeed.” A slight blush coloured Duffy’s cheeks too.

“You have good intentions but—“ Sarah blushed further, “Lust just takes over and… Yeah…” She giggled.

“Or alcohol…”

“Hmm.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that..!”

“It was only the once, I promise.”

“Trust me, alcohol and sex do not combine well in my experience.”

Sarah nodded. “I can imagine it makes things more difficult.”

“It makes temptation more difficult to resist certainly.”

“Is that what they mean when they say you’ve got your beer goggles on?”

Duffy laughed. “Something like that. Though in my case I had a tendancy to forget what being ‘just friends’ was supposed to mean.”

“You and Charlie were friends first?”

“In theory yes.”

“When did you both know you fancied each other?”

“Well, there were several times things went a little too far between us but we never really discussed it properly. It was just swept under the carpet and ignored.”

“Did you always love him?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in Duffy’s answer.

“How long were you and Charlie friends for? When did you meet? How did you meet?” Sarah laughed at all the questions she was asking, “Sorry for all the questions.”

“Its ok.” Duffy smiled. “To answer your questions in order…” She chuckled. “Do you mean how long were we friends before it became something more? We met in March 1986 when I accidentally threw coffee all over him in the hospital carpark.”

“March 86? Wow that’s ages ago!”

“Thanks for pointing that out!” Duffy remarked sarcastically.

“Sorry.” Sarah giggled once again, “How did you accidentally throw coffee over him? Did you collide with him?”

“It was my first day and I was running late. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Oh dear.”

“Oh it got worse about half an hour later when he was introduced to me as my new boss.”

Sarah laughed loudly, “That would happen to me.”

“I was embarrassed enough when it happened and I looked up to find myself staring into the most gorgeous blue eyes I’d ever seen but to then discover he was my boss… I was mortified!”

“Fancied him from day one? But he was your boss. I can imagine why that may have caused a few issues.”

“He was quite the catch, had the pick of the ladies. I tried to catch his eye but, well, I was too young.”

“How old were you?”

“Twenty five.”

“And Charlie was much older?”

“Ten years older.” Duffy smiled. “I know it doesn’t sound like much, and it wasn’t a big deal to me, but it was to others.”

“Ah, I see.”

“The whole him being my boss thing was a bit of an obstacle too.”

Sarah nodded, “I can see why some people might not have been happy.”

“The age difference and the fact he was my boss didn’t seem to matter when we were together. We just clicked, it was like we’d known each other forever.”

Sarah smiled, “That’s sweet. Peter chuckled a paperball at my head, that’s how we met.”

“Charm personified my son!” Duffy laughed.

“It was an accident.” Sarah giggled.

“History repeating itself somewhat.” Duffy smiled.

Sarah smiled brightly.

“We should probably head back home.”

“Hmm, yeah we should.”

“Regardless of what happens between you and Peter, I’m always here if you need to talk.”

“Thank you. That’s means a lot.”

“At some point we’re all going to have to sit down together, your parents included, and sort all this out. You know that right?”

Sarah nodded, “My parents think I’m being led astray but I’m not.”

“Yes, I’m aware of what your parents told Charlie.” Duffy sighed.

Sarah didn’t say anything for a minute, “If it wasn’t for Peter, I probably wouldn’t be here so…” She shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Duffy asked as they headed back onto the street.

“I had no friends, I was shy and awkward. Didn’t really want to be here anymore, if you know what I mean. And then Peter chucked that ball at the back of my head and those blue eyes melted me and….” Sarah blushed, “Now I’m not shy or awkward and I have so many friends.”

“Ah so you’re a sucker for blue eyes too?” Duffy smiled.

“Just Peter’s.” Sarah admitted as she walked with Duffy back home.

Neither said much til they arrived back at the house. “I wonder if Charlie made Peter change Oli’s dirty nappy just to underscore the point…” Duffy mused with a grin as she slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier. And Charlie too.”

“Its ok. You’ve seen what I’m like when I get into a rage.” Duffy shrugged.

“You’re quite scary.”

Duffy laughed. “So I’m told.”

Sarah nudged Duffy playfully, “But I bet Charlie likes it.” She laughed out loud.

Duffy blushed. “I swear I have no idea how me and Charlie got such a reputation!” She groaned.

“I won’t tell you what Peter says.”

“No, you have to now!” 

“Peter says you’re loud. Both of you.”

Duffy’s blush turned scarlet.

Sarah laughed gently. “Sorry.”

“I’m going to kill Charlie.” Duffy muttered.

“Am I ok to stay for tea?”

“Of course. I’m curious, where do your parents think you are when you’re here?”

“In the school library studying. Or at my friends Emma, her mum’s really good at telling my mum what she wants to hear.”

“Quite the conspiracy you’ve organised.”

“Took me a while to organise.” Sarah smiled brightly.

“They do. They also tend to fall apart when you least expect them to.” Duffy warned as she spotted the kids running around the back garden.

Charlie was throwing Oli into the air and catching him. The youngster squealing.

“Please be careful!” Duffy gasped.

Oli loved being thrown up in the air and caught. He reached out for his mum when he saw her. “He’s fresh as a daisy now, we’ve had a bath.” Charlie replied.

“Ah all nice and clean are we now handsome?” She cooed at Oli as she cuddled him.

“It was everywhere. All up his back, wasn’t it Oli?”

“No wonder he stank.” She giggled.

Sarah had wandered over to sit next to Peter.

“You ok?” Peter asked.

“Yeh, I went for a coffee with your mum. I’m sorry I got mad. We can still see each other sometimes right?”

“Yeah of course.” He smiled.

“Your mum says we need to talk with my parents.”

“I agree. I think we do babe.”

“We can arrange to get everyone together. Maybe after Christmas?”

“After Christmas and in the new year?”

“Yeh.”

“Deal.” He held his hand out for Sarah to shake.

She shook his hand, giggling at she did so.


	62. NSFW | sexual content

Sarah’s parents hadn’t been pleased to hear that their daughter was still associating with Peter but they’d finally agreed to come over to the house to talk about the situation going forward. Duffy had arranged for the other children to be out so there wouldn’t be any interruptions.

Charlie was pacing the kitchen as he waited for Sarah and her parents to arrive. He was agitated, a clear sign of his agitation was the fact he was pacing and wouldn’t stand still.

“You’re making me dizzy!” Duffy remarked from where she was sat at the kitchen table, drumming her fingernails on it’s surface.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous.”

He shrugged “I just am.” Charlie admitted.

“Come here.” She stood and held her arms out to him.

He stepped into her arms.

“It’ll be fine. I know it didn’t go well last time you saw them but this time will be different.” She assured him as she stroked his back.

“They blamed Peter.” He whispered. “Said…” He sighed.

“Said what?” Duffy probed gently.

“Said that it was hardly surprising he’s the way he is with such a chaotic upbringing.” He sighed.

“They said what?!” She replied, her voice raising slightly. How dare they!

“Uh huh.” He exhaled, “Our children are amazing little human beings and people can piss off if they have an issue with them.” He said resting his head on her shoulder.

“I’m not surprised coming from prissy little miss perfect!” Duffy replied sarcastically.

“Yes things may be… chaotic… at times but we’re doing ok, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are.” She could feel the anger still bubbling away inside her though.

He began to kiss her neck, hoping it would stop her feeling so angry.

“Charlie..!” She moaned, her eyes sparkling and fiery.

“Mmm?” He sucked her skin gently.

“I know you’re trying to distract me.” She whispered, her hands slipping under his shirt.

“I’m trying to relax you, there’s a difference.” He murmured his hand cupping her breast.

“I like this kind of relaxing.” She replied as she pressed him up against the kitchen table.

“Me too.” He bit his lip as he undid two buttons on her blouse and slipped his hand inside to her breasts.

She let out a moan as she rubbed herself against him.

His other hand toyed with her jeans.

She reversed their positions and hopped up so she was sat on the edge of the table.

He crashed his lips against hers. 

Pulling him closer she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“One minute.”

Duffy pouted. “What?”

“Will you bring me my wallet? Please.”

“Um… OK.” She replied hopping down from the table and opening the drawer.

“If you can find the condom, you can put it on me.” He smirked as he undid his belt.

“Have we got time?” She asked as she fumbled with his wallet.

“For a quickie? Of course.”

“Aha!” She giggled as she threw his wallet down on the table.

“You found it?”

“Yeh.” She held up the packet with a grin.

“Then you may put it on me.” He smirked, dropping his trousers and boxers.

“Oh can I now your highness?” She mocked with a giggle.

“Yes.” He smirked, running his hand up and down his penis.

“You’re getting lazy in your old age.”

“I just find it hot when a woman puts it on me.”

Duffy giggled as she did as he asked before hopping back up onto the table.

“Thank you.” He helped her out of her jeans and underwear before rubbing himself against her, teasingly.

She wrapped her legs around him again pulling him flush against her.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear.

“Love you too.” She giggled as he nipped her earlobe.

“Keep giggling and I’m gonna come.”

“We’d better hurry up then.” She smirked.

He fucked her on the kitchen table.

Duffy rested her head against Charlie’s shoulder, a satisfied grin on her face.

There was a tentative knock on the kitchen door. “Um… Mum, dad… Sarah and her parents are here…” Peter’s voice drifted through from the hallway.

“Ah shit. One minute son, don’t come in.” Charlie moved from Duffy, removed the condom and chucked it in the bin.

Duffy gave Charlie a panicked look as she threw her clothes back on and tried to neaten her hair.

There was a snigger from the hallway. “Sure dad.”

“Blame your mum not me!” Charlie called out, zipping himself back up.

“Charlie!” Duffy complained, whacking him in the shoulder.

“What?” He smirked and kissed her lips. “Do you feel relaxed enough now?” He whispered.

“Somewhat. How about you?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” He smiled.

She turned to face him. “Do I look OK?”

“Almost.” He redid her first two buttons and smiled, “Good to go, Princess.”

She raised her eyebrow at his choice of words. “Right, let’s face the music…”

“I love you.”

“Its a good job I love you too, the trouble you get me into…” She grumbled as they left the kitchen and went to join the others in the lounge.

“I don’t get you into trouble.”

Duffy sniffed the air sarcastically. “Hmm, is that bullshit I smell?” She smirked, sticking her tongue out at him as she entered the lounge.

He grabbed her waist playfully and kissed her neck as they entered the lounge. “Hi.” He smiled at Matthew and his wife.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Lucy muttered.

“You sound bitter there, Lucy.” Charlie replied.

“Charlie…” Duffy sighed. “We’re here to talk about Peter and Sarah’s relationship.”

“Well up until a few days ago we were under the impression that they had broken up months ago.” Matthew pointed out.

“Yeah about that.” Peter replied, “I love Sarah and I don’t feel it’s appropriate nor fair to keep us apart.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s appropriate that you disappeared with my little girl in the middle of the night.” Matthew retorted.

“I shouldn’t have done that but I was desperate.” Peter admitted.

“I’m glad you understand that.”

“Sarah and I are happy together. I made a mistake.”

“Give us one good reason why we should trust you when you’ve been lying to us for several months?”

Peter shrugged, “Maybe because I think it’s unfair that you’re punishing Sarah. And if you loved her, you should allow her to make her own decisions and choices.”

“You think you’re so clever don’t you?” Lucy accused.

Charlie squeezed Peter’s shoulder as the teen took a deep breath and answered, “No I don’t.”

“Can we try and keep this civil?” Duffy pleaded.

“You should’ve thought about that before you allowed your son to lead my daughter astray.” Lucy answered back.

“My son has done no such thing!” Duffy shot back.

“Stop!” Sarah yelled. “You always blame Peter for everything!”

“Stay out of this.” Matthew told her.

“No. I’m not some little kid you can speak for.” Sarah shot back.

“One more word and you can go back to the car!”

Sarah laughed. “That night it was my idea to runaway. To get away from you! I planned to have a baby with Peter, I almost got pregnant!” She revealed.

Peter put his head in his hands.

“What?!” Lucy exclaimed. “Did you know about this?” She asked Charlie and Duffy.

“Only when Peter told us recently.” Charlie replied.

“You’ve been letting them have sex under your roof?” Matthew asked angrily.

“And where do you expect them to have sex? In a field?” Charlie asked.

“Now I see where Peter gets his cocky attitude from.” Matthew sneered.

“My parents didn’t know I was having sex.” Peter replied, “I don’t like your attitude.”

“I’m not the one with the attitude problem.” Matthew replied.

“Aren’t you?” Peter answered back.

“Don’t you dare talk to my son like that!” Duffy replied angrily.

“Mum, please. I can handle this.” Peter smiled.

“That’s as maybe but no-one speaks to my son in front of me like and gets away with it.”

“Mum.” Peter touched Duffy’s arm, “I can handle people like him.”

“Don’t talk about my husband like he’s not here!” Lucy fired back.

“Are you going to allow me and Sarah to talk or….?” Peter asked, trying to remain civil.

“I don’t think you have anything to say that I want to listen to.” Matthew retorted.

“Well that’s a shame because there’s a lot I’d like to discuss, if you were willing to listen.”

Charlie watched his son. Since when did he get so… grown up? 

“Please listen to them. If you keep this up you will push them away.” Duffy urged.

“I grew up with a bully, a bit like you really.” Peter replied, “Had to control his wife and children to make sure they never stepped out of line. But loving someone isn’t about controlling them. It’s about accepting their decisions and choices. Sarah wants to be with me. We want to be together. You need to accept that and support Sarah, instead of trying to control her and run her life for her. All you’ll ever do is push her further away, is that what you really want?”

Duffy glanced over at Charlie, her eyes shining with pride at their son’s words.

Charlie squeezed Duffy’s hand. Did their son really just say those things?

Matthew sat stunned.

“You don’t have to agree with your children’s choices but you do have to support them.” Charlie said gently.

“Well it’s clear you agree with your son’s lax attitude and behaviour.” Lucy was still angry.

“Do I? I’d rather Peter waited until he was sixteen to engage in sexual relations but I know how hard it is when there’s peer pressure. I may not agree with Peter and Sarah having sex but I rather it be under my roof than somewhere else. I’d rather those two were safe than risking pregnancy. If it makes me a bad father making sure my son understands the importance of contraception then so be it.” Charlie answered.

“Well from what Sarah was saying it seems he doesn’t understand it as much as you seem to think.” Lucy retorted.

“I made him take it off.” Sarah shot back.

“You stupid little girl!” Matthew shouted.

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that!” Peter stood up.

Matthew stood up and moved to stand toe to toe with Peter, his body rigid with anger.

Peter squared up to him, “Go on. Why don’t you hit me? Wouldn’t be the first time an adult’s taken a smack at me!” He goaded. Charlie stood up, if he touched his son, he’d kill him…

Duffy froze, memories she’d tried to repress coming surging back.

“You’re a bully and you’re pathetic.” Peter replied, “You can stop me and Sarah from seeing each other all you want but it won’t work. All it will do is make you a very sad, pathetic, lonely old man whose only child would rather be elsewhere than with you.” Charlie edged closer to Peter, what the hell was he playing at?

Duffy pulled her knees up to her chest. This wasn’t happening. Not now.

Sarah frowned and tilted her head at Duffy. She moved and gently touched Duffy’s arm, “Lisa?”

Feeling the hand on her arm Duffy let out a shriek.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Duffy.

Her eyes were glazed, her breathing harsh.

Charlie moved over to Duffy, crouched down in front of her and gently touched her cheek. “Honey, it’s ok. You’re safe. Nobody’s going to hurt you here.”

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Lucy asked.

Sarah shrugged, “Maybe we should go and give them some space?” She suggested.

“It’s ok. It’s just a flashback, you’re not there.” Charlie reassured again, hoping to bring her out of her memories.

“He triggered her!” Peter accused, pointing at Matthew.

“What do you mean?” Matthew asked.

Duffy suddenly snapped out of flashback and ran from the room.

“You utter—-“ Peter was about to call Matthew a bastard but managed to stop himself. “You’re still a bully.”

Sarah moved towards the door. “I’m gunna…” She gestured in the direction Duffy had fled.

“Thank you Sarah.” Charlie smiled sadly, torn between going after Duffy and staying with Peter.

Peter could feel himself vibrating with rage, the urge to punch Matthew almost overwhelming him but he knew that would make him no better than the abusers he so despised.

“Lucy and I are leaving! I expect Sarah to be at the car in fifteen minutes!” Matthew shouted.

“She’s staying here!” Peter shouted back.

Matthew laughed, “She’s coming home back to her family. And I’ll make sure she’s at that car in fifteen.”

“You lay one finger on her..!”

“And what are you going to do?” Matthew taunted.

“I’ll do to you what I should have done to the arsehole who hit my mum time and time again!” Peter snapped back.

Matthew just laughed, “You’re a pathetic little boy.”

Peter snapped and launched himself at Matthew, his fists raised.

Charlie luckily managed to pull him away just in time before a fight could happen. “Just get out,” He told Matthew. “And you as well.” Referring to Lucy.

“Lisa? Where are you?” Sarah called quietly.

The back door was slightly ajar and Duffy was sat on the damp grass in the garden, her knees pulled up to her chest as she sobbed, her whole body shaking.

Sarah sat down beside Duffy and for a minute didn’t do or say anything. Then without another word, she wrapped her arms and cuddled her.

After several minutes Duffy finally calmed enough to speak. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“Don’t ever apologise.” Sarah whispered.

“I must look a total mess.” Duffy sighed.

“No you don’t, you look fine.” Sarah smiled as she released Duffy from her arms.

“I hate that no matter how hard I try he’s still in here.” Duffy muttered, tapping her temple.

“Did you ever speak about it to someone professional?”

“I was offered the opportunity but I couldn’t face it.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know.”

“You deserve to live without him still being a constant presence in your life.”

“That’ll never be the case though.”

“Why not?” Sarah tilted her head as she made eye contact with Duffy.

“Jake.”

“But you shouldn’t be afraid or still under his control just because you have a son together.”

Duffy sighed. “Life isn’t quite a simple as it seems when you’re fifteen.”

“You need to be brave!” Sarah smiled, “You are brave but you need a little push to be braver! Tackle the world!”

Duffy pushed herself to her feet and ran her hand through her hair. “I’ve spent my whole life being brave, I’m tired.” She sighed as she walked back towards the house.

“But you can’t give up.” Sarah replied as she followed her back to the house.

“I can and I am.” Duffy sighed.

“What do you mean, you’re giving up?” Sarah was worried.

“I don’t have the energy to fight anymore.”

“Tell me what you mean?” Sarah placed her hand on Duffy’s wrist.

“Just drop it Sarah. Please.” Duffy pulled free of Sarah’s hand and moved into the hall to the stairs. “Can you tell Charlie that I’ve gone to bed?”

Sarah nodded. She watched as Duffy went upstairs and dashed into the living room. “Charlie, Lisa needs you!”

Peter looked up from where he was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, his face stained with tears. He didn’t like the panicked tone in his girlfriend’s voice.

Charlie frowned, “Where is she?”

“She said to tell you she was going to bed.”

“Ok. You two stay here.” Charlie smiled sadly before he dashed out the room and up the stairs.

By the time he entered the bedroom Duffy was curled up in a ball on the bed, the duvet covering her completely.

He lay down in front of her on his side and stroked her cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Go back downstairs.”

“Sarah seems panicked. What’s wrong?”

“That girl worries too much.”

“What did you say?”

“Just that I was tired and going to bed.”

“You had a flashback, I know you’re not really ok.”

“I’ll be fine after I’ve slept. Is Peter OK?”

“Talk to me? I know there’s something you’re not telling me.” He paused, “He lost his temper. He came so close to punching Matthew.” He sighed.

“He did what?!” She gasped, dragged herself from the bed and moving to head back downstairs.

Charlie sighed and followed Duffy. “He didn’t hit him but it was close.”

“This is all my fault.” She sighed, breaking down again.

He pulled her into a hug, “Don’t you dare blame yourself!”

“I should have protected him better. Protected both of them.” She sobbed.

“You protected them as much as you could.” He whispered.

“I should have done more!” She was sobbing so hard that her whole body shook.

“Oh honey. You did everything you could.” He held her tightly as she shook.

Eventually she stopped shaking and tried to step away from his embrace, embarrassed at the state she’d gotten into.

“Please don’t be embarrassed.“ He wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed each cheek.

"This is all such a mess.”

“We’ve been in worse messes.” He pointed out.

“Really?” She replied, her eyebrow raised.

“Yes. And we survived those so we will survive this too.”

“If you say so.” She sighed as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

“I know so.” He went downstairs, Sarah and Peter were talking in the lounge.

“Peter, I’m so sorry.” Duffy whispered from the doorway.

“No mum, you’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

She held her arms out towards him.

He stepped towards his mum. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Its ok.” She reassured him as she hugged him. “When exactly did you get so tall?” She smiled at the realisation that she had to stand on tiptoes to avoid her face being smooshed into his shoulder.

He laughed gently, “I don’t know.”

“We’ll be OK.” She promised as she stroked his back.

“I hope so.” He sighed. “Sarah needs to go home now, doesn’t she?”

“Is that what you want Sarah?” Duffy asked gently.

Sarah shrugged, “I have to face the music at some point. Can’t keep hiding.”

“I won’t send you back if you’re not safe.” Duffy replied.

“I’ll be ok.” Sarah smiled.

“I’ve heard that before.”

“He doesn’t hurt me.”

“If he ever does, you come straight here OK?”

Sarah nodded. “I will.”

Duffy sighed as she reached out for Charlie’s hand.

He took Duffy’s hand in his.

She rested her head against his shoulder as she watched Sarah prepare to go home.

“Bye Lisa, Charlie.” She kissed Peter’s cheek, “Love you Peter.” She left not long afterwards.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Duffy whispered to Charlie before she sat down on the sofa.

“What do you mean?” He whispered as he joined her.

“Letting Sarah go home.” She explained as soon as they were alone in the lounge once more.

“Do you think she’s in danger?” He asked her.

“Maybe I’m just being hypersensitive.”

“Or maybe your gut is right?”

“I guess only time will tell.”

He smiled sadly. “Hmm.”

“I threw up in the garden.” She admitted softly.

“You were sick?” He rubbed her arm.

“I didn’t make myself sick if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“I didn’t think that for one minute.”

Duffy sighed. “Well tonight was quite the disaster.”

“It wasn’t how I thought it would end.”

“We should talk to Peter about controlling his temper better.”

“Yeah I agree.”

“I understand why he did it but he needs to find a better way.”

“He very rarely lashes out though.”

“I know. I just worry.”

“So do I.”

“Its because of me though.” She sighed.

“No it’s not. Look at me?”

She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze.

“None of this is because of you, ok?” He met her green eyes. Still after all these years, they made his heart flutter.

“It is though.”

“Why is it your fault?”

“I shouldn’t have let it go on for so long.”

“You were scared. You didn’t have the confidence to leave because he broke that. He had you were he wanted you. Trapped.”

“Truth is I’m still trapped.”

“In what way, babe?”

“In here.” She tapped her temple. “I’ll never be free of him in here.”

He sighed sadly, “No maybe not. But you’ve never faced it, have you? The thing with you Duffy, is that you put everything in a box and hope it’ll never reopen.”

“Its better that way.”

“What frightens you so much about facing your demons?”

“Not being able to find my way back out again.”

“But what if you were to face them with support? Someone to help you find your way out for you?“

"I’ll think about it.”

“You can’t keep resealing the box and hoping for the best.”

“Its served me well enough so far.”

“Hmm.”

“Why do I feel like you’ll bring this up at our next couple’s therapy?”

“Do you think the couples therapy is working?”

“I think so. Don’t you?”

“I think so.” He smiled, “Your sparkle’s coming back.”

“Except for tonight.”

“It’s been a tough night.” He smiled sadly, “I feel we’ve made progress. Emotionally and physically.”

“You mean aside from the bit where our son nearly hit his girlfriend’s dad and I threw up in the garden?”

“Today’s been a difficult day. That’s not to say other days weren’t progress.”

“I guess you’re right.”

He kissed her neck, “You’re such an amazing woman, don’t ever forget that.”

“No, I just got lucky.”

“I was the one who got lucky.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree.” She giggled.

“When you collided with me that day, and threw your coffee over me. I was like… Oh wow! She is stunning! And even after all these years, I still think the same. You still make me weak at the knees with butterflies in my stomach.”

“Might have been a different matter had the coffee not been lukewarm.”

“Well if you’d scarred me, I’d always have a reminder of the day a beautiful stunning redhead threw herself at me.” He winked.

“And I would have never heard the end of it!” She giggled.

“Probably not.” He smirked.

“I’m convinced you still don’t totally trust me with hot drinks as it is…” She pouted playfully.

“I don’t, never know when I’m gonna get a shower.” He smirked, his hand sliding up her thigh.

“I like to keep you on your toes.” She lent back on the sofa.

“You do every day.” His hand continued to move up and down her thigh.

“Someone has to…” She purred.

“That’s very true.” He kissed her tenderly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Thank you for being you.” She rubbed her nose against his.

“You make me such a better person.” He smiled.

“I like to think we bring out the best in each other.”

“Yeah we do.”


	63. trigger warnings - abuse, self-harm and rape

Thursday, 2pm. It was the only time this week that Duffy and Charlie could schedule an appointment to see their therapist. They’d been going for just over a month and so far it did seem to be working. Of course at the beginning they both seemed reluctant to engage, but it was just learning to trust another person and allow that person to help them see where they were “going wrong”.

Duffy cast her eyes around the waiting room, her fingers tapping on her thigh. Why were the plants in these places always half dead? It didn’t inspire confidence.

Turning his attention to Duffy when he heard the slight tapping of her fingers against her thigh, he placed his hand over hers.

She turned and smiled softly as she felt the warmth of his hand envelop hers.

He smiled, “Why are the plants always dead?” He asked.

“I was wondering that too.” She chuckled.

“Doesn’t exactly fill you with confidence, does it?” His thumb ran over the back of her hand.

“Not one bit. At least we manage to keep the plant in our office alive.”

“Just about. I think you water it more than I do.”

“That worries me when I haven’t been at work for several months.” She smirked.

“I think Tess has taken on the responsibility to water it.” He laughed gently.

“Oh thank goodness for that!”

“You’ve got quite a connection with that plant haven’t you?” He smirked.

“Some days I get more sense out of it than I do out of you!” She giggled.

“Rude.” He pouted.

“Aww, poor baby!” She teased.

He continued to pout.

She leaned over and kissed him.

He smiled as her lips connected with his.

Moments later she rested her forehead against his. “Do you know what else I’ve noticed about this place?”

“What’s that?”

“We seem to be the only couple here that actually like each other.”

Looking around after listening to his wife, he noticed what she meant. The other couples in the room didn’t seem to like each other very much. “Not enough sex, probably.” He replied, slightly louder than he intended.

“Charlie!” She hissed, turning scarlet as several of the other occupants of the waiting room turned to stare at them. She nudged him in the ribs, her head down as she struggled to contain her giggles.

He smirked, “It’s true. Half of them are probably here because of a lack of intimacy.” His hand squeezed her upper thigh. “I’m so glad that’s not us.” He whispered.

“You carry on like that and they’ll wonder why the hell we are here!” She giggled. “I knew I shouldn’t have worn a skirt.” She added as his hand strayed under the hem.

His hand moved further and further up her thigh. He whispered, “How naughty would it be to have a quickie in the toilets?” He smirked, nipping her earlobe gently.

“It’d probably be the only time something like that has ever happened in there!” She replied, trying to contain the moan that his actions was iliciting.

“When is our appointment? 2pm? It’s 1:45, I’m game if you are.” He nipped her ear again.

“You are a very bad man!” She giggled.

He chuckled softly, “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“It would make life very dull, that’s for sure. So what’s your plan genius?” She asked playfully.

His hand stroked the edge of her knickers under her skirt. “I want you.” He whispered.

“Well you can’t have me right here so am I going first or are you?” She asked, squirming slightly in her seat.

“You go first. I’ll come and join you in a few minutes.” He removed his hand.

“OK. See you shortly handsome.” She grinned as she got up from her seat and strode confidently, with just the slightest hint of a wiggle, across the waiting room and through into the corridor where the toilets were.

He waited for a couple of minutes before he got up and went to the toilets. “Baby?”

“What took you so long?” She complained. She was lent against the wall, her right leg bent up as her foot was resting against the wall, causing her skirt to ride up her thigh, her arms folded underneath her chest.

He closed and locked the door behind him. “Sorry babe. I didn’t want it to look too suspicious.” He smirked as he cast his eyes over her body. “You’re so sexy.” He stepped towards her, immediately kissing her passionately.

“I’d say that made it look suspicious enough already.” She giggled, reaching down to squeeze the obvious bulge in his trousers.

He moaned softly as she squeezed him. His hands went under her skirt to remove her knickers.

“In a hurry are you?” She giggled.

“Yes. I’m about to blow and I don’t fancy a mess inside my pants.” He dangled her knickers on the taps of the sink.

“Well you better get your trousers down then.”

“Can I request something?” He smirked as he undid his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers.

“You can but I can’t promise to say yes.” She giggled.

“That when I’m about to blow, I do so down your throat.”

“Well, that’s preferable to sitting in a therapy session worrying that it’s gunna trickle down my leg!” She giggled.

“Alright gorgeous.” He kissed her with a sense of urgency before he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. “The things you do to me.”

“Me? You started this!” She moaned.

“Did not.” He entered her with a low moan.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned.

“Oh baby.” He began to thrust hard.

“Oh shit!” She giggled as her head bounced off the wall from Charlie’s movements.

He chuckled softly, “Sorry babe.”

She shifted slightly and hung onto his shoulders.

He continued to thrust hard and fast. Their moans echoing off the walls.

Duffy felt her muscles clench as her orgasm hit.

“Come on baby,” He encouraged her.

“Oh fuck, Charlie!” She moaned loudly, attempting to muffle her voice with his shoulder.

Feeling her climax on his cock; Charlie felt the familiar tightening of his balls. “Baby…”

“Huh?” She mumbled as she moved her head back from his shoulder.

“I’m gonna cum.” He declared.

She tried to move but her back was pressed up against the wall. She was also reluctant to lose the feeling of him inside her.

He held her gaze. “I so want to come in you.” He mumbled, “But we can’t chance it…. Can we?”

“I’m game if you are!” She repeated his earlier statement to him with a wicked grin as she tightened her grip.

He began to thrust again, bouncing her against the wall.

“Fuck, yes!” She moaned loudly.

After a few more thrusts Charlie came with a loud moan as he filled her.

Duffy slumped against the wall, breathless, sweat trickling down her chest.

His head was against her shoulder, his breathing heavy.

She ran her hand through her hair, catching sight of herself in the mirror. It was pretty obvious what she’d been up to..!

“I love you.” He mumbled as he took a few seconds to collect himself. He put her down on the floor, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Are you sure we need couples therapy?” She giggled as she attempted to clean herself up.

“Not as often as that miserable lot outside.” He pulled up his boxers and his trousers, sorting himself out.

“I swear we’ve probably had sex more times in a week that those lot have had in a year between them!”

“That’s very true.” He checked his watch, “1.59pm. Impressive. Shall we have a final session and then… maybe knock it on the head?”

“Sounds good to me.” She replied, still fiddling with her hair with one hand and her knickers with the other. She let out a dramatic sigh. “That’ll have to do. I still look like I’ve been fucked every which way to Wednesday but there’s nothing more I can do.”

“Well you have been fucked every which way to Wednesday.” He grinned.

“Yeh, but the therapist and the other clients don’t need to know that!”

He laughed gently. “True. Do you want me to walk out first or you?”

“I will.” She headed towards the door. “Urgh, these are really not the best knickers to have worn had I known I was gunna get fucked in a public toilet!” She grumbled.

“What’s wrong with them?” He asked.

“They’re the wrong material. I’m all sticky.”

“Ah. Got’cha.”

“Urgh, let’s get this over with shall we?” She groaned before heading out the door.

He waited a few seconds before joining her. Just as the therapist called their names.

Duffy grabbed for Charlie’s hand as she tried to ignore the looks from the other clients in the waiting room.

He took Duffy’s hand and smiled brightly. They followed the therapist into one of the rooms.

Once the door closed on the small room Duffy became very aware of how strongly her perfume smelled. Admittedly she had liberally doused herself in it before leaving the toilets in an attempt to disguise their antics but now she realised it probably just served to draw more attention to her.

They sat down on one of the couches whilst the therapist sat down opposite. “So how’ve you both been since our last session?”

“Fine. Just fine!” Duffy replied quickly.

“Just fine?“

Charlie nodded, “Yeah I guess.”

Duffy couldn’t help but squirm on the couch.

“Everything ok, Lisa?” The therapist asked noticing her squirming.

"Perfectly OK!” She stuttered.

Charlie’s thumb ran over the back of Duffy’s hand. “Individually we’ve had things that have been a bit difficult for us.” Charlie confessed.

Duffy sighed. She didn’t really want to talk about these things but she knew that was the point of them being there.

“And what things are those?”

Duffy fiddled with her fingers but didn’t reply.

Charlie squeezed her hand and non-verbally tried to encourage her to talk.

Duffy sighed, she really struggled with relaxing into these sessions.

“I’d be happy to share but I feel it’s something my wife should be comfortable with sharing first.” Charlie explained to the therapist.

Duffy reached nervously into her bag and took out a bottle of water.

There was a silence between all three adults in the room.

After several moments Duffy sighed. “Fine..!” She rolled her eyes.

Charlie rubbed the top of Duffy’s thigh. 

“Would you like to talk?” Asked the therapist.

“I had a small relapse.” She mumbled. “But it’s fine now.” Her voice grew stronger towards the end of the sentence.

“A relapse? What kind of relapse?”

“Flashbacks.” She admitted reluctantly.

“Flashbacks of what?“

"The way my exhusband treated me.”

“How did he treat you?”

Duffy’s hand moved to grip Charlie’s hand more tightly. “Badly.”

He smiled sadly, holding her hand. 

“In what way?”

Duffy shook her head softly, looking at Charlie beseechingly.

He squeezed her hand, “You can say it out loud.”

Duffy shook her head once more.

“Yes you can. He doesn’t control you anymore.”

“He hit me.” She whispered, her voice small and frightened.

The therapist smiled sadly, “You’re very brave to say that out loud. That can’t have been easy to say.”

Duffy lifted her head, a tear trickling down her cheek.

“How long did it go on for, Lisa?” 

Seeing the tear roll down his wife’s face, Charlie reached out and wiped it away gently.

“Too long.” Duffy admitted. 

“Have you ever told anyone?”

“My family know.”

The therapist nodded, “What made you experience flashbacks?”

“My son was threatened.”

“And it reminded you of your own trauma?”

Duffy nodded.

“And how did that make you feel?”

“Guilty.” She admitted.

“Why guilty?”

“I let it go on for so long.”

“Could you have got yourself out of the situation any sooner?”

Duffy sighed.

“How often was the abuse?” The therapist asked gently.

Duffy pulled her hand away from Charlie’s. “In the start it was very infrequently but towards the end it was almost daily.” She confessed quietly. She couldn’t look at Charlie knowing he wasn’t aware of the extent of things.

“What did he do to you?”

“Some days it was just snide remarks, other days it was a push or a slap.” Her voice began to tremble. “A few times he, um, he held me down and…” She couldn’t finish the sentence.

The therapist looked at Charlie and then Duffy. She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. “What did he do to you? Don’t allow him to still control you.” She said firmly but with a gentle, reassuring tone to her voice.

Duffy shook her head as she started to cry.

“Would you like to take a break?” The therapist asked.

Charlie pulled her into a hug. “Ssh baby. It’s ok.” He rubbed her back.

Duffy clutched Charlie’s shirt, her tears not subsiding.

He kissed the top of her head and gently reassured her that everything was ok. She wasn’t dealing with this alone and she never would be.

“Can we talk about something else for a bit?” She asked once she’d regained her composure.

The therapist nodded, “How are you both as a couple? Any issues?”

Duffy looked to Charlie, hoping he’d speak for a while.

Charlie nodded, taking hold of Duffy’s hand. “Never better actually.”

Duffy nodded her agreement, resting her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

“I feel our spark’s grown for each other.” Charlie admitted, “Like we’ve got it back.”

Duffy bit her lip, recalling their earlier antics. “Yeh, I agree.”

“I can’t get enough of her.” Charlie confessed, “In every way.”

“Its good that you’re finding time for each other despite the busy nature of your lives.” The therapist smiled.

“We kinda have to steal moments together.” He smiled, “No matter where they are.”

Despite her head still reeling from their earlier conversation Duffy couldn’t help but giggle at Charlie’s statement.

The therapist laughed gently, “It’s good to see you’re making time for each other.”

“Very much so.” Duffy agreed.

Charlie’s hand rubbed Duffy’s thigh. “I think we were both so caught up in our own problems, we kind of forgot what mattered most.”

Duffy nodded, unable to stop herself from fidgeting slightly at the feel of his hand.

He moved his hand from her thigh with a grin. “Physically is everything ok?” The therapist asked.

Duffy choked slightly as she nodded. She couldn’t look at Charlie right now for fear she’d crack and give them away.

“No issues with intimacy?”

Charlie chuckled softly, “There are no issues with that aspect of our marriage.”

“None at all.” Duffy managed to reply.

“That’s good!”

Duffy could feel herself blushing.

“There’s no issues the department of Duffy turning me on.”

“Charlie!” She gasped, giggling.

The therapist laughed loudly.

“Its his fault!” Duffy countered.

Charlie put his hands up in surrender, “No idea what she’s talking about.”

“Hmm.” Duffy rolled her eyes.

“She blames me for everything.” Charlie pouted a little.

“Because he’s usually to blame.” She retorted playfully.

“I’m not!” He nudged her playfully. “It’s you.”

“Lies and slander!” She poked him back.

The therapist watched the playful banter between them both.

Duffy stuck her tongue out at her husband.

“See what I have to put up with?” He asked the therapist referring to Duffy.

“The cheek of it!” Duffy pouted, folding her arms in a playful huff, hoping to keep attention distracted from the earlier topic of conversation.

“You know you have to talk about it at some point?” The therapist said. Knowing exactly what Duffy was playing at.

Duffy rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Remember what I said,” Charlie said gently, “You’re not on your own.”

“My exhusband raped me. Many times and he wasn’t the only one to do it. Is that what you want me to say?!” Duffy’s voice became increasingly shrill and agitated as she spoke.

“Yes if it means you deal with it.” The therapist replied gently.

“Is that what you call this? Dealing with it?” She laughed bitterly before getting up and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Charlie sighed. His gaze moved to the door. “Shall I go after her or..?”

“Do you think that will help?”

“I always have to make sure she’s ok.” He shrugged, “Always been the case.”

“And why is that?”

He sighed, “Can we discuss this after I’ve checked on Duffy?”

“OK.” The therapist could see she wasn’t going to get anything out of him until then.

“Thank you.” He stood up and dashed out of the room.

Seeing him casting agitated looks around the waiting room the receptionist beckoned him over.

He approached the receptionist, “Have you seen my wife?”

“She’s in the ladies.”

“Thank you.”

“She looked pretty distressed.”

He nodded. “I’m gonna go and check on her.” He knocked on the ladies bathroom door. “Duffy?”

“I’m fine. Just leave me be.” She sniffed.

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t.”

“We didn’t pay goodness knows how much to sit talking through a toilet door. Go back inside the office. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” He asked, unsure of himself.

“What’s the worst that could happen to me in a public toilet Charlie?”

“I don’t know. Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked again, needed clarification.

“I am fine.” She repeated, rolling her eyes.

“Ok. Ok. I love you. I’m gonna go back, is that ok?”

“Yes, I’ll see you in a bit.”

He nodded. He returned back to the therapist’s room.

She gave him a few moments to settle before repeating her previous question. “Why have you always felt the need to check on her?”

“Like I said, it’s just been natural.” He smiled sadly. He was a little agitated that she wasn’t in the room and restless.

“Since you’ve been in a relationship or before that?”

“Before that.”

“Do you feel she’s not capable of looking out for herself?”

“She is capable of looking after herself.” He sighed, “I just… I can’t help but be overprotective.”

“You didn’t seem surprised by her outburst, is that why? Do you feel a sense of responsibility in some way?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Why is that?”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Its something that you clearly need to address.”

“I’m just protective because I love her.”

“No other reason?”

He shrugged.

“As you can probably imagine I see a lot of couples in my line of work. But you two strike me as different somehow.”

“In what way are we different?”

“Why do you think you’d seem different?”

“Because we know each other inside out.” He replied.

“Do you? So why are you here?”

“Because we don’t communicate to each other properly. Not all the time about our feelings. I don’t because I feel the need to protect her.”

“But she’s a fully grown woman and your wife. Why can’t you talk to her about your feelings?”

“I don’t know why.” He admitted, “I’ve just never been able to.”

“With her specifically or anyone?”

“Anyone.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Because I don’t like to worry people.”

“But people who care about you will naturally worry.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“So what makes you feel you can’t open up to them? Particularly your wife. The two of you seem incredibly close otherwise.”

“She takes everything to heart. Blames herself for everything.”

“Sounds like you’re two peas in a pod in that respect.”

“Duffy and I have never discussed her first rape. It’s like the elephant in the room. She knows I know. And I do know but we’ve never addressed it. Never addressed my feelings about it and why I feel the need to protect her so much.”

“Her first rape by her ex-husband?”

“No, by a stranger on her way to work.”

“When was this?”

“22nd November 1986.”

“That’s very specific of you.”

“To remember the date?”

“Yes. I’d expect the year, maybe the month, but remembering the date is an interesting detail.”

“I was awful about her being late. A proper bastard.”

“Why were you so angry about that?”

“Because it wasn’t for the first time and she was becoming unreliable.” He exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“OK. But why blow up so spectacularly about her specifically being late that particular day? I’m sure she wasn’t the first person to be late that you’d had to deal with.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know why I came down harder on her.”

“You don’t know or you don’t want to say?”

“I don’t know why I came down harder on her. Maybe it was some weird way of wanting her to meet her full potential, I don’t know.”

“Her full potential?”

“She’s always been bright. I knew from day one she’d make a great Sister.” He smiled.

“Why was it so important to you that she achieve that rank?”

“Because I knew she was capable of it.”

“Not because that would make her more your equal?”

He smiled, “Maybe. Do you believe in love at first sight?” He asked.

“Do you?”

“I didn’t until a stunning redhead crashed into my life, quite literally and threw lukewarm coffee over me.”

“When was that?” The therapist asked, a small knowing smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

“8th March 1986.”

“You have quite the head for dates don’t you? Must make remembering birthdays easier.”

“You’d be surprised.” He smiled, “That first day of meeting her, I knew I was in love. That night we had a bit of fun…”

The therapist nodded, indicating that he should continue.

“Just a couple of kisses, and a grope.”

“With someone you’d just met and would be working with?” 

“We were drunk.” He smiled, “Story of our lives.”

“But you mentioned she threw coffee on you..?”

“Yeah she did.”

“Coffee doesn’t tend to get people drunk.”

“I invited her for drinks after work. That’s when our hands wandered.”

“Just the two of you?”

“There was a group of us at the start. By the end, though, it was just the two of us.”

“And that was when ‘hands wandered’ as you put it?”

“My hands, yes.”

“But she didn’t object?”

He shook his head, “No. She bleeding encouraged me!” He laughed gently.

“The two of you do seem very physically comfortable with each other, even when discussing topics where I would normally expect one or both of you to shrink back from physical contact.”

“I’ve always been Duffy’s safe place, I think.” He replied. “She’s definitely mine.”

“Safe place?”

“The place she can go to when things get tough and not be afraid.” He shrugged, “Something like that.”

“To seek comfort? Reassurance?”

He nodded.

“Anything else?”

“I know I can’t protect my wife from everything but that doesn’t mean I don’t try. It’s the same with the children.”

“And how are your children? I apologise, I can’t quite recall how many you have.”

“Seven between us.” He smiled brightly, “They’re all good thanks for asking.”

“I’m glad. They must keep you very busy.”

He nodded, “Yeah they do. You find being a parent to so many children, you tend to have to find new exciting ways to be intimate. And preferably quick.” He laughed gently.

“That’s better than simply allowing things to stagnate and lose that intimacy.” She smiled. “So no plans to add any more to the brood?”

“No plans.” He smiled, “I love being a father but I also like the idea of having my wing woman back at work.”

“I see. And she feels the same way?”

“About going back to work?”

“That and further children. Is it something you’ve discussed?”

“Yes. Neither of us want another child. It’s far too risky.”

“Too risky?”

“She’s almost died three times in labour. The final time with Oli was the most severe.”

“What happened?”

Charlie closed his eyes. “Duffy wouldn’t stop bleeding during labour, she lost nearly all her blood supply. They managed to stop the bleeding, put her in an induced coma and told me - if she was to wake up, we’d be looking at significant brain damage. She woke up, amazingly things were mostly OK but then she had a further bleed, refused to breath independently so was intubated for a while. Fortunately she woke up and there’s been no significant damage to her, though she’s still not 100%.”

“She seems pretty well all things considered. I imagine you’re extra specially careful now though?”

“Not always.” He sighed, “I’m booked in for a vasectomy again.”

“Again?”

“I had a vasectomy after the twins.”

“Ah, I see.” The therapist mulled over Charlie’s previous comments. “You said 'not always’?”

“Then got it reversed because we wanted another baby. Now I’m getting it done again.” He nodded. “We’re not always careful. I try and use contraception but—“

“But?”

“I prefer to… You know…”

“No I don’t know…”

“Finish in her.” He mumbled, flustered.

“Ah. I see. Isn’t that a little 'risky’ as you put it?”

“Yes it is.”

“And yet you still both go along with it. Are you sure you’re both happy with the idea of no further children?”

He nodded. “Though I think deep down Duffy would like another one.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“It can’t happen. Even though we’re not careful. Hence why I think I need to go for a vasectomy, to stop ourselves getting into situations.”

“Because of the risk to your wife’s health?”

“Yes.” He sighed.

“If you’re so worried about that why allow yourself to take the risk? You say that you feel deep down that your wife wants another child, are you sure you don’t feel the same?”

“As much as I’d love another child, Duffy’s health is more important. I can’t manage without Duffy. If she dies, a massive chunk of me dies with her and…” He shrugged.

“OK. Why do you think the two of you have as many children as you do? Most couples would stop after two or three.”

“Because we love having babies?” Charlie chuckled softly, “Duffy and I enjoy the chaos and we both enjoy being parents.”

“Do you both come from big families then?”

“No Duffy and I were the only children growing up.”

“Interesting.” She mused.

“Is it?”

She nodded and was about to speak when there was a light tapping on the door.

“Come in.” Charlie called.

The therapist laughed. “This is my office…” She remarked.

The door slowly opened and Duffy reentered the room. Her eyes were puffy and red.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Charlie laughed gently. Meeting with Duffy’s gaze, Charlie held his arms out to her. 

“Would you like to rejoin the session?” The therapist asked.

Duffy sat down and snuggled into Charlie’s embrace. She nodded softly but didn’t speak.

He kissed the top of her head. Holding her tightly.

“Would you like to bring your wife up to speed on what we’ve been talking about in her absence?”

He smiled, “We’ve been discussing the children.” His hand gently began to rub her back.

The therapist regarded Charlie with a pointed look. That wasn’t all they’d spoken about…

Receiving the look of the therapist, he continued; “And about why I’m so protective of you. And… You, in general. Why I wanted you to become sister.”

Duffy sat up slightly. “Sounds like quite the conversation. Would you like me to leave again so you can continue?”

“No I want you to stay.” Charlie said gently.

“I’m not sure I want to sit and listen to myself being talked about.” She smiled softly.

His hands went around her waist, “I was talking about our first meeting. And how I think I’ve always been in love with you from the very beginning.”

“Which parts of that day exactly?” She blushed.

“You throwing coffee over me. Our wandering hands after a few drinks. The massive love bite on your neck.”

“Yeh, that was difficult to explain the next day. At least the bruise on my arse from landing in a pile at your feet was easier to hide. Taught me to always check the floor around little kids incase they’ve vomited though!”

He began to kiss her earlobe.

“Charlie..!” She giggled.

“Sorry my bad.”

Attempting to get them both refocused the therapist cleared her throat. “So we have a few more minutes. Is there anything else either of you would like to discuss?”

“No I don’t think so. However, I think we’ll come again…”

“You said we wouldn’t have to come again after today.” Duffy complained, a slightly petulant tone in her voice.

“Hmm..” He kissed her earlobe again.

“You did promise!” She pouted, trying not to get distracted.

“Let’s talk about it?” He smiled. “I quite enjoyed it.”

“I didn’t.” She sulked. Duffy turned to the therapist. “Sorry, nothing personal.”

“It’s fine.” The therapist smiled, “I can do individual sessions, if that’s of any interest?”

Duffy shrugged. She didn’t really feel comfortable with the idea either way. It just seemed to rake up old traumas that she didn’t really want to relive.

“I’d like to consider the individual sessions.” Charlie said. 

“Lisa, I know you’re reluctant to engage. But you need to face your trauma.”

“So everyone keeps telling me.” Duffy muttered. Duffy looked down at her boots, well aware of how childish she sounded.

“The only way to face your trauma is to acknowledge it.”

“I have acknowledged that it happened.” Duffy replied beligerantly.

“Have you? Truthfully accepted it?”

“It happened. What else do you want from me?” Duffy shot back.

“I want you to understand that it wasn’t your fault. Because deep down, I know that’s what you think.” The therapist answered back softly.

“Yes, because what you’re saying isn’t completely true.”

“What isn’t completely true?” The therapist asked.

“I should have walked away after the first time it happened. I shouldn’t have been stupid enough to take a shortcut down a dark alley.” Duffy shrugged.

“You had every right to walk down a dark alley.” The therapist replied. “I really would like you to see me individually, to discuss this.”

“Do I get a choice?”

“Not particularly.”

“Isn’t the fact I didn’t have a choice the reason we’re having this conversation in the first place?” Duffy asked sarcastically.

“Duffy.” Charlie said quietly. 

“You can’t keep pretending there’s nothing wrong.” The therapist replied. “And you both keep pretending. You need to be open and honest not only with each other but, more importantly, with yourselves!”

“I’ve accepted that it happened.” Duffy repeated firmly.

“But you haven’t accepted the way it made you feel.”

“It made me feel like shit.” Duffy replied. She shot Charlie a look. A look that told him she was on the verge of walking out again and this time she wouldn’t come back.

“And it’s something that still does, isn’t it?”

“Well, wouldn’t you feel like shit if it had happened to you?”

“Of course I would. It’s a deeply traumatic event.” The therapist paused, “I’m really sorry but we’re going to have to draw this session to an end.”

“I’m not.” Duffy muttered.

“I would like to see you individually, Lisa. Please.”

“Fine, sure, I’ll book something in.”

“For next week?”

“If that’s what you want me to do.” Duffy sighed.

“Thank you.”

Duffy grabbed her handbag and stood up. “I’ll see you next week.” She replied before leaving the office, not waiting to see it Charlie was following her.

“Thank you.” He smiled sadly and stood up, following Duffy. He knew he’d probably get an earful but he was inclined to agree with the therapist. It was something Duffy needed to do.

By the time Charlie arrived back in the waiting room Duffy was stood lent against the wall tapping her foot impatiently.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“I know you don’t agree with what she’s saying… but she has a point.”

“Does she now?” Duffy’s eyes narrowed as she glared at him before turning to head towards the car.

He exhaled. “You’re telling me /that/ doesn’t contribute to a massive part of your self-worth issues?” He asked as he followed her towards the car.

“What doesn’t?”

“It was the start of things though, wasn’t it?”

“That night in 86?”

He nodded. “You changed so much after that night.”

“You think?”

“I know so. Because I saw the change in you.”

“How so?”

“You were so confident when I first met you. So sure of yourself.” He paused, “And then after your rape, you become so—“ He shrugged, “You lost all that confidence, began to second guess yourself.”

“I may have looked confident at first but I wasn’t really. That first day I was absolutely terrified. I was convinced you thought I was a total clutzy idiot!”

“Something in you changed after that night. And it’s never returned. Not even close.”

“I’m sorry.” She sighed.

“It’s not your fault. I don’t want you to apologise because you haven’t got any reason to.”

“It was interesting hearing your take on that first day we met. We’ve never really talked about it much.” It was obvious that she was changing the subject but she didn’t care.

“I fell in love with you. Right then.”

“When you called me into your office at the end of the shift I was convinced that you were going to tell me not to bother coming back the next day!” She giggled.

“Why wouldn’t I want you to come back?” He smiled, “I knew you’d make an excellent sister.”

“Despite the fact I started the day by throwing coffee on you, ended up in a heap at your feet at midday and caused the sluice to explode a hour before the end of the day?”

He nodded.

“I was convinced one of us had had a bang to the head when you then asked me for a drink after work!”

“You gave me butterflies.” He confessed.

She blushed. “Though having to try and explain to Megan the next day where the huge hickey on my neck had come from was rather awkward.”

“I was in two minds whether to take it further. But—“

“You got cold feet?” She asked, her eyebrow raised.

“I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to get it up.” He laughed gently.

“Charming!”

“Sorry.”

“Well you did have quite the thing for slender brunettes back then…” She pouted teasingly.

“Which is why I found it strange that you got to me.”

“I was flattered that you even noticed me in that way. Despite the trouble it subsequently got me into!”

“You were gorgeous! You still are!”

Her blush deepened. “Charlie!” She giggled as they arrived at the car.

“It’s the truth!” He smiled sadly, “I opened up with the therapist about a lot of things.”

“What kind of things?” She asked as she got into the car.

“Neither of us have ever discussed that night. It’s always been the elephant in the room because you knew I knew. But we never said it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was annoyed with you that night.”

“I did try to call in. My kitchen ceiling was leaking.” She replied as she started the car engine.

“I know.” He swallowed, “I don’t know why I was so annoyed with you for being late.”

“To be fair to you, it wasn’t the first time…”

“No it wasn’t.” He sighed. “I think that’s why I’m so overprotective of you. Because of that night.”

“You say I changed that night. You did too.”

“In what way?”

“The flirting seemed to stop. At least for a while.”

“I…” He sighed, “I didn’t know how to react around you.”

“I hated that everyone suddenly started treating me different. Like I had a huge sign on my head or something.” She sighed.

“None of us knew what to do.” He confessed, “The reason I stopped flirting with you was because I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” He reached over and squeezed her knee.

“It made me more uncomfortable being treated differently.”

“I’m sorry. I may have treated you differently but I didn’t think any differently of you. I didn’t see all the things you did.”

“It made me feel like you all saw me differently, that I was damaged in your eyes.”

He shook his head. “I have never once thought you were damaged. I was lost, didn’t know what to do or say to you. Afraid of saying the wrong things and upsetting you.”

“You never upset me. Annoyed me maybe, but never upset me.”

He nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Despite the fact that I know you’ll make me go back there next week even though I really don’t want to.”

He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Its ok.” She drove on in silence for several minutes. “Is there anything you want to know about that night?” She asked softly.

He was silent for a minute, “No. Nothing. But can I say something about that night?”

“If you’re afraid to ask something because you’re scared of upsetting me, don’t be.” She reassured him. “What do you want to say?”

“It wasn’t your fault. No matter how much you blame yourself.”

“Hmm.” She wasn’t entirely convinced but wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“You weren’t to blame and I wish you didn’t blame yourself.” He sighed.

“I left the flat late, I missed the bus, I tried to call but the phone was broken.” She sighed. “It was lashing down with rain. I walked as fast as I could through town. I knew about the attacks on nurses that had been happening but I didn’t want to get in any more trouble with you than I already was over being late. I knew that the second I arrived at work you were going to tear my head off again about it.” She sighed.

“I couldn’t understand why you got me so worked up.” He sighed, “So I was partly to blame?”

“No. You had every right to be mad at me. I wasn’t taking my job seriously enough.”

“You were under my skin.” He mumbled. “I wasn’t used to it.”

She smiled softly. At the traffic lights she turned left. Though still heading towards home this route would take slightly longer.

“I do wish you’d see what I see when I look at you.”

“Maybe one day.” She sighed. They lapsed into silence once more. “So what had been your plan for me when I finally showed my face at work that night?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed, “Why did you refuse to be examined? Or go to the police?”

She mulled over his question as she changed lanes. “I suppose that way I could convince myself that nothing had happened. That everything was still the same as it had been before.”

“But you couldn’t convince yourself, could you? Did you ever go and get examined? Or did you leave it to chance?”

“Convincing myself proved trickier than I expected it to be.” Her fingers twitched on the steering wheel. “I debated with myself for several days afterwards. I couldn’t face going but then my body made the decision for me.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned.

“I got my period.”

“Ah, that’s a relief.” He smiled. “Did you still get checked for STI’s?”

“Eventually.” She mumbled.

“How much later?” 

“About a year.”

He nodded. “Darling?”

“Before you say it, I realise I was putting my patients at risk during that time.” She sighed.

“I wasn’t going to say that actually.” He paused, “Did you know any of the other nurses that got attacked?”

“Not really. I knew of them but not personally. Why?” She asked. “He wasn’t the reason I got tested.” She admitted softly.

“What was the reason?”

“Peter.”

“Ah.” He smiled, “He was special to you, wasn’t he?”

“He didn’t treat me differently. I actually thought he might be the one until it all went so spectacularly wrong.”

He smiled sadly, “Did he know?”

“No. I was going to tell him but he beat me to it in the confessions stakes.”

“I understand.” He smiled sadly. “We did need to discuss this. All of it.”

“Hence me going to get tested.” She caught his eye in the rear view mirror. “Yeh, we probably did.”

“I needed you to understand the reason I am so protective sometimes.”

“It sounded like I wasn’t the only one blaming themselves for what happened that night.”

“I blame myself a lot.” He admitted.

“You shouldn’t.”

“I feel I could’ve handled the situation better. Prior to you being late that night.”

“The fact you got mad that night or the times you got mad at me for the same thing on previous nights?”

“If I didn’t get mad the previous times, you wouldn’t have been more determined to get to work relatively on time, would you?”

“You had every right to be mad at me though. I was starting to take the piss a bit if I’m honest.”

“But I could’ve avoided what happened to you.” He sighed sadly. “I can’t forgive myself for that.”

“If it makes you feel any better I would have yelled at me in your shoes.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ve both yelled at people in the past and then lived to regret it.”

“I never thought I’d have to talk about it after all these years.”

“But you feel better now you have?” She asked as she pulled off the main road and into a side street.

He nodded, “I feel different, not weighed down by so much shit I can’t change.”

“That’s good.” She smiled as she parked the car down a quiet street.

“That’s why I want you to go.” He smiled.

“Hmm.” Duffy sighed as she turned off the engine and sat back in her seat, not making any effort to get out of the car.

“I know you’re not keen on the idea but I really do believe it might help.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She paused for a few moments. “You not planning to ask why we’ve stopped here?” She enquired.

“Why are we here?”

“Do you recognise this place?” Her smile had faded, replaced by an anxious twitch.

“It rings a bell. Did we have our first kiss here?”

“No, that pub was a lot nearer the hospital. Though the significance of the place I’m thinking of is from the same year.” She sighed, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea afterall…

“1986?”

“Yeh.” She swallowed. “You wanted me to face it.”

“It happened here? You were raped near here, weren’t you?”

She nodded.

“Would you like to get out of the car?” He asked as he gently touched and squeezed her knee.

“That was the plan when I parked. But my urge to be brave is quickly evaporating.”

“You and me, we’ll do this together. If you want too?”

She mulled his suggestion over for a moment before nodding.

“You are a lot braver than you realise.” He smiled, “What made you come here?”

“I’m not sure. I guess it was on my mind.”

“I’m sorry if I put you under any pressure.”

“You did but its something I need to do.”

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

He got out of the car.

She contemplated staying where she was but after taking a deep breath she opened the door.

He stood in front of the car and held his hand out for her.

Her hand was shaking as she took hold of it.

He squeezed her hand. Silently letting her know he was there.

“Its up there.” She whispered, gesturing with her free hand to an area further down the road.

“Would you like to go up there?”

“Not really but…” She shrugged.

“What’s holding you back?” He asked.

“I’ve not been back there since. I came close once…”

“But you couldn’t do it?”

“Do you remember a few years ago when I had a paramedic ride along with Josh? The time I developed a calf strain that mysteriously vanished after an hour?”

“I remember.”

“Three guesses where the shout I missed was…”

“Here?”

She nodded. “A old lady had slipped down the steps.”

He squeezed her hand again, “You can do this. Because I’m here. And we’re a team. We do things together.”

Slowly she edged along the road, her grip on Charlie’s hand so tight that her knuckles were white.

He didn’t say or do anything, just allowed her to take control.

She wasn’t sure how long it took but eventually they stopped at the entrance to an alleyway.

“You didn’t do anything wrong that night.” He whispered.

“I stopped to help. Which is exactly what he was banking on.”

“Your instinct was to help. Anyone would’ve done the same.” He reassured.

“He must have seen my uniform.”

“He was a bastard who had a thing for female nurses. You still didn’t do anything wrong.”

“A lot of men seem to have a thing about the uniform. Luckily they’re not all rapists.” She sighed.

“He was a bastard who got lucky that night. That wasn’t your fault.”

She turned to look down the alleyway. “It looks so different in the daylight.”

“I’ve never been here since either…”

She went to take a step into the alleyway but froze.

“You don’t have to go down there. Not yet.”

“I thought I’d be OK. Now I’m here and…”

He moved to stand in front of her, “Can I touch you?”

She chewed at her lip before nodding.

He placed his hand against her cheek, “We don’t have to do this today. You are here. That’s an amazing achievement in itself to even come back here after all these years.”

She moved to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, turning away from the alleyway.

“Would you like to go home?” He whispered.

“Yeh.” She whispered. “Can you drive?”

“Of course I can.” He kissed her head. “I love you darling.”

The walk back to the car was quicker but equally silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

They reached the car and drove quietly home.

As soon as Charlie parked the car Duffy got out and headed into the house without a word.

He locked the car and took a few minutes outside. His hands in his pockets.

She headed straight upstairs and into the bathroom.

Charlie came into the house eventually. “Duffy?” He called.

The only reply was the sound of running water.

He went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. “Darling?”

Now he was closer he could hear the sound of her sobbing intermingled with the shower. He opened the door.

She had her back to him as she sat in the bath, the room full of steam.

He closed the door and sat by the bath. “Talk to me?” He whispered.

She didn’t reply, she was too focused on scrubbing herself clean. Her skin was red and some areas had started to bleed.

Realising what she was doing, he got in the bath with her still fully clothed. And placed his hands over hers to stop her.

She let out a scream, she hadn’t heard him enter the room.

“Ssh, honey, it’s me. It’s Charlie.”

“I’m sorry.” She cried.

“It’s ok.”

She couldn’t stop shaking.

He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her. “I’m so sorry.”

After a few minutes she finally stopped crying.

He just held her, in silence.

She was exhausted, her limbs ached and felt so heavy.

His fingertips were running against her lower back. “Do you want a sleep?” He whispered.

She lifted her head, her face was red and puffy, her eyes barely open.

He smiled sadly and got out of the bath. He picked her up and carried her through to the bedroom.

She started to shake again as he laid her down on the bed.

“Are you cold?” He whispered. Standing at the side of the bed and removing his jeans and his shirt because they were wet.

She curled up in a ball, the blood from her wounds smearing on the sheets.

He changed into some dry clothes and lay behind her. “I’m here darling.” He touched her arm gently and retracted his touch soon after.

It was a couple of hours later when she woke up disorientated.

Charlie was still in the same position as earlier.

She hissed in pain as she moved her limbs.

“Baby?”

“Hmm?” She groaned.

“How are you feeling? Sore no doubt.”

“Mmm.” She ran her fingers over the dried blood on the inside of her thighs.

“I tried to put some cream on your wounds as you slept but there was a few I missed.”

“Its not as bad as the last time.” She admitted. She ran a finger along an old scar on the inside of her left thigh. “You’ve never asked how I got this.”

He followed the scar with his fingertip. “What happened?”

“I couldn’t stop scrubbing it. Most of it healed eventually but that bit got infected and scarred.”

He lent down and placed a gentle kiss against the scar.

She sighed and reached for the duvet.

“Would you like me to leave you alone for a little while?” Charlie asked.

She shook her head. “Don’t want to be alone. Nightmares.” She explained.

“You’re experiencing your trauma again?”

She nodded. “Stay with me while I sleep?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured.

She snuggled into his arms and wrapped the duvet around them. “Thank you for everything.” She whispered.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“That’s as maybe but I appreciate everything you do.”

“I try and push you but… for good reasons.” He whispered.

“I know.” She placed her finger against his lips. “Sleep now.” She told him.

He smiled sadly and nodded, kissing her finger.


	64. trigger warnings - abuse and rape

he following Thursday morning Duffy reluctantly walked into the waiting room of the therapist’s office. She sat down but couldn’t couldn’t sit still for long so began pacing nervously looking at her watch.

The therapist knew today’s session was going to be a tough one, she already knew Lisa wasn’t the kind of woman to open up easily so she’d already anticipated they’d butt heads. Five minutes before the start of the session, the therapist called Lisa through to her office.

Duffy sighed as she followed the therapist into her office.

“Take a seat, can I get you a glass of water?” She asked as she closed the door behind Lisa as she entered the room.

“Shame you’ve nothing stronger.” Duffy replied as she sat down on the couch.

“It would be unethical for me to get my clients drunk or tipsy.”

“I knew you’d say that. I did briefly consider bringing something myself but I came by car.”

The therapist took a seat opposite, “Thank you for returning. After last week, I didn’t think you’d want to come back.”

“I don’t but I promised Charlie that I would give it a go.”

“How are you feeling?”

“OK.” Duffy shrugged.

“Just ok?” The therapist asked.

“OK isn’t a bad thing.” Duffy countered.

She smiled. “How’s your week been?”

“Busy.”

“I can imagine you and your husband have your hands full with all seven children.”

“I’m trying to organise heading back to work soon too.”

“And how do you feel about returning to work?”

“I’m looking forward to going back. Its hard work but I love my job.”

“Did you always aspire to be a Sister of a department?” She asked, taking a sip of water. “Are you sure you don’t want a glass of water?”

“I wanted to prove myself. Show others that I was good enough.”

“How old were you when you got the post?”

“Twenty eight. A few months before I had my eldest son.”

“Did you not think you were too young for the responsibility?”

“I’d been a nurse for seven years at that point. Or are you talking about the responsibility of bringing up my son?”

“Either or. Taking on a new job and having a baby are two major changes. Each with their own individual responsibilities.”

“I coped. I had my friends around me. I didn’t plan to do both at the same time but that’s just the way these things work out.” Duffy shrugged.

“Did you feel your relationship - friendship - with your husband at the time, influenced his decision to make you A&E Sister?”

“I didn’t sleep with him til after he gave me the job if that’s what you’re insinuating.”

“I wasn’t insinuating anything.”

“Really?” Duffy replied, her eyebrow raised. “You’re not the first to imply I slept my way to promotion and frankly it pisses me off.”

“You don’t like the idea of people thinking that?”

“Would you? People thinking you only got the job you have because you know how to please the boss in the bedroom.”

“I wouldn’t like it no.” She replied, “Do people still think that now?”

“If they do they wouldn’t dare say it to my face. Or within Charlie’s earshot.”

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, “What happens if you or, heaven forbid, Charlie hears?”

“People have had their heads taken off in the past.”

“I wonder why.” She smiled. “Have you done anything significant this week?”

“We both feel that what we do outside of work shouldn’t matter.”

“Care to elaborate on that?”

“What do you mean? Surely it’s obvious. Two people can sleep together and still be professional enough to do their jobs together.”

“Hmm, that’s true.” She paused, “Has your relationship ever caused problems at work?”

“I don’t think so. Others may disagree though.”

The therapist nodded and was silent for a moment or two. “Can we discuss what happened to you?”

“Which of my many ‘traumas’ would you be referring to?” Duffy asked, a tad sarcastically.

“Your rape. In 1986, wasn’t it?”

“It was.”

“Did you know the man who assaulted you?”

“No.”

“How did it make you feel?”

“Like shit.” Duffy rolled her eyes, what a stupid question!

“Tell me exactly how it made you feel.”

“How do you think it made me feel? I’d been dragged to the ground and violated amongst the rubbish whilst the rain lashed down on me.”

“Talk me through what happened that night. Everything.”

“Where do you want me to start? When I got up?”

“From the beginning of your day, yes.”

“Well I was working nights back then so my days were a little back to front.”

“Nights are tough.”

“I don’t mind them.”

“So the beginning of your night? Start from there?”

“I woke up late. I’d gone for breakfast with my boyfriend after my previous shift and, well, we’d gotten distracted and I lost track of the time.”

“I see. So what happened then?”

“I rushed around getting ready. The cats needed sorting out. It was chucking down with rain outside and then I noticed that there was water on the draining board.”

“You had a leak?”

“Yeh, my kitchen ceiling. I tried to call work and let them know but I couldn’t get through.”

The therapist nodded but didn’t speak, allowing her to continue.

“So in the end I had to leave it and hope it didn’t get worse overnight. Not that I was sure how I’d afford to get it fixed.” Duffy sighed. “That was a big mistake coz I came home the next day to quite a big hole in my kitchen ceiling and water seeping through my floor into the flat downstairs.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Were the cats ok?”

“Yeh, they’d hidden in my bedroom and torn my sheets to shreds.”

She smiled, “What happened when you left for work?”

“I missed the bus.”

“And then…?”

“I tried to call to tell them I was going to have to walk but the phone box was broken.”

“It wasn’t your night, was it?”

“Not really. I could already hear in my head the ear bashing I was going to get from Charlie when I finally showed my face.”

“He cares a lot about you.”

“I knew he’d be cross. It was the second time that week that I’d been late. Fifth time that month…”

“What was the reason for your persistent lateness?” She asked, aware they were drifting away from the main conversation.

“I was young and trying to burn the candle at both ends.”

“Ah.” She smiled, “Had you walked to work that way before?”

“A couple of times when I was really late. There was a better lit route but that took longer.”

“Where was it you were raped?”

“By the steps.”

“What steps?”

“Easter steps.”

“Tell me what happened when you got to the steps. Take your time.”

“I debated whether to turn down the alleyway or not. The rain was getting heavier so in the end I decided to take the shortcut.”

“What happened next?”

“I heard a groan. I thought someone was hurt. It’s a requirement of my job to stop and help if I’m able to.”

“So you did. And then what happened?”

“He was crouched on the floor. I asked if he was OK.”

“You can stop at any point.” She said gently.

“I asked if he was OK. He didn’t reply so I tried to take his pulse.”

The therapist watched her. Wondering whether this was a good idea or not…

“He looked so helpless yet moved so fast. I couldn’t escape.”

“He grabbed you?”

Duffy nodded, looking down at her boots.

“What else happened?”

“He, um, he dragged me to the ground. I screamed but no-one heard me.”

The therapist moved and got Duffy a glass of water. She placed it in front of her before sitting back down. “Would you like to continue?”

“Why did no-one hear me?” Duffy whispered. “I tried to fight but I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Were you still on the steps at this point?”

“Next to them.”

“Talk me through what happened afterwards?”

“He held my wrists. My knees scraped against the ground.”

There was silence on the therapist’s part.

“He pushed me face down into the ground.”

The therapist allowed Duffy to continue but swallowed hard. This was raw.

“I thought he might…” Duffy paused, attempting to compose herself. “But then he threw me onto my back.”

She knew it was probably the only time Duffy had ever properly opened up about being a victim of rape.

“I’m not sure if it would’ve been better if he’d done it whilst I was face down. I wouldn’t have had to look at his face the entire time if he had.” Duffy shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut.

“You’re doing really well. If you want to stop at any point, just say so.”

“If I stop now you’ll only make me come back another day and start all over again.” Duffy sighed.

“Would you like to continue?”

Duffy sighed. “I froze, just willing it to be over quickly.” She mumbled.

“Freezing is a natural process when our body and minds go through trauma.”

“I started to cry, it hurt so much.”

The therapist wondered whether it would help. Being so open and honest.

“He didn’t say a word the whole time. No threats, no taunts. Nothing.”

She moved the tissues closer in case Duffy needed them.

“Once it was over he just stood up, rezipped his trousers and strolled off as though nothing had happened.”

“What did you do?”

“I pulled my knickers and tights back on as best I could.”

“Did anyone find you? Did you go to work?”

“A couple saw me. They rang an ambulance.”

“Talk me through what happened afterwards?”

“My friends turned up. They asked me what happened but I couldn’t talk. They’d dealt with it before, I wasn’t the first.”

“He was a known rapist?”

“There’d been several attacks on nurses in the area.”

“How many do you know?”

“I knew some of them in passing but not personally.”

“When you got to the hospital, what happened? Did you go to the police?”

“I was taken through to cubicles. I think they’d been told I was coming. The police were there but I didn’t want to speak to them. I think that’s how Charlie found out.”

“Why didn’t you talk to the police?”

“I just wanted to be patched up and get on with my life. Block it out and move on.”

“Were you examined?”

“My cuts and bruises were.”

“But not internally? Why?”

“Because that would shatter the illusion that nothing happened.”

“Did it work? Pretending nothing happened?”

“For a while.”

“What stopped it working? Did you wake up one day and realise you were still a victim?”

“He came back.”

“He came back? You were raped again or..?”

“He was a patient.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“I didn’t realise at first but when I did… I ran from crash and threw up in the toilets.”

“How did it make you feel? What were you thinking and feeling at that time?”

“Revulsion. I wanted to get away.”

“Did it make you feel anything else?”

“It all came flooding back.”

“Your memories? About that night?”

“Yeh, I wanted it to stop but it wouldn’t.”

“Did you do anything to make it stop?”

“Ran away.”

“Where did you run away to?”

“The toilets. But my friends followed me.”

“What happened?”

“Charlie wanted to call me a taxi to go home.”

“But you didn’t want to go home?“

"No. We had a party planned for after the shift.”

“And you wanted to go?”

“Of course, I’d done all the decorating. It took me ages!”

She smiled. “Can I ask you a question? Was the reason you were so reluctant to admit you’d been raped was because you didn’t want to be viewed or seen as a victim?”

“I didn’t want to be seen as different.”

“Because you were violated in the worst way?”

“I didn’t want him to see me as different.”

“Who?”

“Charlie. I didn’t want his pity. I still don’t.”

“And you feel he does pity you?”

“He says he doesn’t.”

“But you don’t believe him?”

“I like to think he wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Has he ever lied to you?”

Duffy chewed her lip and nodded.

“What did he lie to you about?”

“His ex wife.”

“Would you like to discuss this more?”

“Not really. He just made out that he wasn’t sleeping with both of us at the same time.”

“But he was sleeping with you both?”

“So I discovered later. From her.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“Confused.”

“Why did you feel confused?”

“He’d told me that his marriage was dead.”

“But he was still having sex with her?”

“He said it was only once or twice but it was enough.”

“She was pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“I can imagine that upset you very much.”

“She made our lives a misery over it.”

“I can imagine she wasn’t best pleased.”

“She chose to have an abortion and blamed Charlie.”

“Did you ever consider an abortion?”

Without hesitation she replied. “No.”

“Never?”

“Once.” Duffy admitted softly.

“When?”

“When I was pregnant with Peter and thought my exhusband was his dad.”

“But it turned out he wasn’t?”

“Yes but I couldn’t be sure. I was only as Peter got older and it took longer to conceive Jake that I started to wonder more…”

“How was he conceived?”

“Peter or Jake?”

“Peter.”

Duffy flushed a deep scarlet colour. “Against the wall in a pub carpark.” She mumbled.

“You and Charlie really do struggle to keep your hands to yourselves don’t you?”

“Its worse if we’ve had a few drinks.”

“With you both becoming very..?”

“Three of our children were conceived whilst we were drunk.”

“Which ones are they?”

“Peter, Tilly and Lottie.”

“Tilly and Lottie are your twins?”

“That’s right.”

“How old are they?”

“They’ve recently turned six.”

The therapist paused for a few moments. “How are you feeling after discussing your trauma?”

Duffy shrugged. “I went back there.” She whispered.

“You did?”

“After last time. I’m not sure why. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Have you been there before?”

“I’ve tried but never could.”

“What made this time different?”

“Not sure. It kept going round in my head how you both wanted me to face it.”

“I wanted you to face up to the fact that for a very brief time, you were a victim.”

Duffy laughed bitterly. “I’ve spent my entire life being used, abused and cast aside unwanted.” She muttered.

“And it makes you feel pretty shit as an individual, doesn’t it? That there’s something deep inside of you that’s wrong. There must be if that’s what everyone sees.” She paused, “Am I on the right lines, Lisa?”

“What other explanation can there be? It can’t be the rest of the world that’s wrong.”

“Charlie doesn’t see those things when he looks at you, does he?”

“He says he doesn’t.”

“But you don’t believe him?“

"I want to but…”

“But?”

“He’s an honourable man. I sometimes fear he stays out of obligation.” Duffy sighed. “He left his ex wife because I was pregnant.”

“So you think he did it because he felt he had to? And stays because you’ve had children together?”

“I sometimes wonder. Not that it worked with my dad.”

“Have you ever told Charlie how you feel? How you feel he’s only with you because he feels he has to be?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to make him feel bad.”

“And you feel it will make him feel bad?”

“Being accused of only staying with someone coz you have kids?”

“I think Charlie has a few things of his own he needs to discuss with you.”

“What’s he told you?” Duffy blurted out.

“I can’t tell you, I’m bound by patient confidentiality.” She replied.

Duffy rolled her eyes. “It was during a joint session.”

“Technically yes.”

“Urgh, fine.” Duffy muttered.

“You and Charlie aren’t very good with communication despite it been the most important element of your jobs.”

“Ironic isn’t it?” Duffy remarked sarcastically.

“Yes it is.” She smiled, “Can I set you some homework before our next session? If you’re planning on coming back?”

“Homework? Really?”

“Yes.” She smiled, “I want you to talk to Charlie about what you’ve just said to me. About feeling he’s only with you because of the children.”

“Hmm…”

“You’re not keen on the idea?”

“I’m not keen on the idea of therapy in general but here we are.”

“Do you feel it’s working?”

“Well I’ve started having nightmares again.”

She smiled sadly, “That’s usually a side effect after talking about trauma.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“In a few weeks, you’ll begin to have less nightmares. It’s just your body reprocessing everything again.”

“Which is exactly what I didn’t want to happen.”

“But you needed to.”

“So I’m told.”

“Will you consider what I set you for homework?”

“Sure, why not?” Duffy shrugged.

“Thank you. We’ve got a couple of minutes left of the session, is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”

“Is there anything you’d like to discuss?” Duffy countered.

“Who’s the therapist here?” She asked with a chuckle.

Duffy sighed. “I don’t mean to come off as rude. You seem like a nice person.”

“My goal is to help people come to terms with their trauma in a healthy way. Burying it, doesn’t change what happened. It just makes it harder to acknowledge when the time comes.”

“Intellectually I know that.”

“Sometimes you know when people are ready to face their trauma, despite their protests.”

“And you think I am?”

“I think you’ve been ready for a long time but been too afraid.”

“What makes you say that?”

The therapist shrugged, “Just a feeling.”

“Ah, a medic’s gut feeling! I know all about those.” Duffy smiled.

She smiled, “I imagine you get them a lot.”

“The doctors hate it when we nurses do and end up being right.” Duffy chuckled.

She laughed gently.

“I swear this whole experience would be much better over a glass of wine.”

“Hmm, probably.”

“I’m told I get more honest when I’m drunk.” Duffy smiled.

“It would be very unethical for me to do that.” She smiled, “Sober you just needs a little coaching that’s all.”

“I guess so. I should probably have the conversation you want me to have with Charlie sober too.”

“Yes please. That would be better.”

“We’d get distracted otherwise.” Duffy replied sheepishly.

“By the sounds of things, yes you would.”

Duffy blushed, trying not to giggle.

“I’m really proud of you engaging and opening up today!”

“You managed to say that without sounding totally condescending.”

“I’m not being condescending.” She smiled. “I mean what I said.”

Duffy nodded. She glanced up at the clock.

“Thank you for today’s session. You’ll begin to see and feel small changes.” She reassured, “You can go now.” She stood up.

“Thanks.” Duffy smiled awkwardly before leaving the office to head back to her car. Once inside she rested her head against the steering wheel and started to cry. She didn’t move for several minutes. She then sat back up, wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and texted Charlie asking him to meet her by the lake. Without waiting for a reply she began to drive over there.

It was just Charlie and Oli who arrived to the lake. Oli squealing all the way there. The others were at school. He wondered why she’d chosen the lake.

Duffy was already sat on a bench overlooking the water when Charlie and Oli arrived.

Oli became memorised by the lake. Charlie kissed her cheek, “What’s wrong? Are you ok? What happened?”

Oli began to wriggle out of his pram. Charlie took him out of the pram and handed him to Duffy. He settled in his mum’s arms, nudging his cheek against her chest.

“Can I ask you a question? And I want an honest answer.” She asked, her gaze focused entirely on Oli.

“Yes.”

“Why did you leave Baz?”

“Because I wasn’t happy anymore.”

“What made you unhappy?”

“I wasn’t good enough. I was a crap husband and a crap father. I was tired of staying for Louis only. It wasn’t the only reason…“

"What was the other reason?”

“You were pregnant. I know you think I only left because of Emily but you’re wrong.”

“Really? You could have left at any time but you chose to leave then.”

“Because I wasn’t prepared to watch Emily grow up without me in the same way Peter had.”

“I do wonder what would have happened if we’d tried to carry on the way things had been. Peter still had you there.” She added softly.

“But not in the right way.” He replied.

“I’m not sure how much longer I could have lasted in that marriage.” She whispered.

“You wouldn’t have. He’d probably have killed you.”

She didn’t reply verbally but she knew he was probably right. She moved to kiss Oli’s head, holding him closer. “He wasn’t far off doing it that night.” She whispered.

“The night the police came round?” He moved closer to her.

“He only stopped coz they banged the door down.” She swallowed. “When I went back to collect mine and the kids belongings I noticed that one of the knives was missing from the block in the kitchen. I… I, um, found it hidden under the sofa.”

He swallowed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t be sure he planned to use it but…”

“But?“

"He’d forced me into the lounge just before the police arrived.”

“Do you think he’d have killed you if the police hadn’t turned up? It was Baz who essentially saved your life, you know.”

“He think he was planning that yes.” She looked up, confused. “How so?”

“She was the one who told me about Andrew.” He met her gaze, “That’s why I called the police and sent them to yours. If Baz hadn’t, you wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

“I thought I’d convinced her that nothing was going on. I should have known better than try to fool a doctor.”

“Baz did care about you. Even if she didn’t always show it. And she was horrible sometimes but at the same time, she did care. She just had a funny way of showing it.”

“She did. She spotted that I had a split lip.”

“When was that?”

“She and Andrew were at a conference. You two had briefly split up. Andrew had insisted that I come along. I don’t really know why.”

“And that’s when she noticed you had a split lip?”

“Yeh, during breakfast.”

“What did she say?”

“She asked how it happened. I came up with some excuse but she looked me in the eye and asked if I thought she was stupid.”

“Baz always could read between the lines. It’s what made her a great doctor. It’s also the same thing that makes you an excellent nurse.”

“I claimed not to know what she was talking about. She walked off muttering something about the fact that she thought I wasn’t the sort to put up with that kind of shit.”

“Baz knew it was more complicated than that.”

“She got into an argument with Andrew about it.”

“She did? What did she say?” He frowned. He didn’t know that.

“I don’t know but whatever she said earnt me more than a smack in the mouth that night.”

“What did he do?”

“Decided to teach me a lesson for telling tales.”

“I’m sorry.” He rubbed her arm. “I know you think I only got with you because of Emily but it isn’t true.”

“It was one of the deciding factors though?” She pressed.

“Yes. I’d already watched one child grow up without me. I didn’t want a second child from us not knowing I was their dad.” He paused, “I love you so much. I always did. I woke up one day realising I could no longer live a lie. I was tired of you being my dirty little secret. I didn’t want you to be a secret anymore. I wanted to show everyone I loved you.”

“You bought me that necklace. That was before I told you I was pregnant.”

“Because I was going to leave Baz, ask you to leave Andrew so we could be together.”

“Was that why you wanted me to meet you for dinner that evening?”

He nodded. “I wanted you to be mine.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner what he was doing to me.”

“It’s ok.” He stroked her cheek, “It’s in the past. Is there anything else you’d like to ask me?”

“What do you see when you look at me? I want the truth, not flowery compliments.” She fixed him with a slight glare.

He smiled as he received her glare. “A hot headed red head who’s bloody stubborn but is also the most brave and strongest person that I’ve ever met.”

“Hot headed?!”

“Hmm, occasionally.” He smirked.

She looked down at Oli. “And what do you think little man? Is daddy being rude to mama?”

Oli’s cheek was against his mum’s chest again. 

“Silence from the little man, daddy must be right.” He smirked, his hand rubbing her inner thigh. “How was your therapy session?”

“It was OK.” She shrugged.

“Just ok?”

“She wants me to come back to talk more.”

“Will you go back?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You’re your own person Duffy. I won’t ever force you to do anything you’re not happy with.”

“I’ve opened the can of worms now. I need to continue or it’ll all just overwhelm me.”

“You don’t have to do it alone. Don’t forget that.”

“I’ve been having nightmares.” She admitted quietly.

“Nightmares about him?” He moved his hand from her thigh, “That explains things.”

“Explains what?”

“The reason we’ve not been intimate. And how my touch doesn’t seem to be doing much at the minute. If you’re having nightmares, that’ll be why.” He smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Ssh, you don’t need to be sorry.” He replied, “Why didn’t you tell me you’re having nightmares? How long have you been having them for?”

“Since our last session together.”

“Can I ask you do something for me? It might be a bit selfish of me…”

“You let me ask you a question so it’s only fair I let you do the same thing.” She smiled encouragingly.

“You focus on talking and discussing your rape. Anything else can wait. We can wait for anything physical until you’re ready, no matter how long it takes.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“I just asked for you to do something for me. And that was it. Not a question as such if that makes sense.”

“It sort of does.”

“I want you to be the one in control here. Take back what those shitty men have taken from you.” He smiled meeting her gaze.

“I think I’m slowly getting there piece by piece.”

“And I’m proud of you, Duffy. I really am.”

“That means a lot.”

Charlie kissed her tenderly just as Oli prodded Duffy’s boob.

“Are you trying to tell us you’re hungry?” She giggled.

Oli giggled and did it again.

“Takes after his dad, liking your boobs.”

“Well they’re not quite what they used to be but they could be worse.” She stood up and attempted to strap Oli back into his pram. He was unimpressed by this idea, wriggling and screaming.

“They’re still perfect breasts.” He smirked. “Hey Oli, come on. Sssh.”

“I’m not sure he likes the pram.”

“Prefers poking your boobs.”

“Well he’ll just have to lump it because he’s too heavy for me to carry all the way back to the car.”

“Alright, come on little man. Let’s go back to the car.” He took hold off the pram and they went back to the car before going home.


	65. NSFW | sexual content

Today was Peter’s sixteenth birthday and it didn’t seem like two minutes that he was this little baby that Charlie held for the first time. How the hell did he get to sixteen already?

Despite being the birthday boy Peter was still in bed whilst everyone else was awake downstairs.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist as they were the only two in the kitchen. “Duffy Fairhead, you’re very sexy this morning.” He whispered in her ear as he licked her earlobe.

“Charlie behave yourself!” She giggled, feeling his hand squeeze her bottom.

“I can’t help it.” He murmured.

“So I’ve noticed.” She smirked as she turned in his arms to face him, resting back against the worktop.

His hands squeezed her breasts.

A soft moan escaped her lips as her fingers played with the collar of his dressing gown.

He did it again, “So perfect.” He mumbled as his hands travelled further down her body. “You’re perfect.” He whispered as his hands went lower down her body. “So sexy!”

After three months of appointments with an eating disorder specialist and two months of appointments with the counsellor Duffy was beginning to feel more comfortable and confident in herself physically.

Charlie was pleased it seemed to be working, that her sparkle was coming back. And her new found confidence was incredibly sexy in the bedroom department.

Duffy wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck as they kissed.

Charlie ran his hands up her thighs as he deepened the kiss.

Duffy pulled back as she heard loud, thudding footsteps on the stairs.

“Peter’s awake.”

“So it would seem. That’ll please the twins, they really want him to open the present they got him.”

He smiled brightly, “How do we have a sixteen year old son?”

Duffy sighed dramatically as she lent back against the worktop. “Urgh, don’t remind me! I feel old enough as it is!”

“You feel old? How old do you think I feel?”

“Practically decrepid?” She giggled.

“Pretty much.” He kissed her nose as Peter came downstairs. He held her hand and dragged her back to the living room.

“Happy birthday Peter.” Duffy smiled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Thanks mum.” He smiled as he hugged his mum and then his dad, who also said happy birthday.

“I was just telling your father that now you’re sixteen he’s officially decrepid!” She giggled.

Peter chuckled softly, “I’m inclined to agree with mum on this one.”

Duffy grinned triumphantly. “I knew I’d raised smart children!” She couldn’t resist poking her tongue out at her husband.

Charlie slapped Duffy’s bum playfully. 

“Urgh!! Gross.” Peter replied, rolling his eyes as he wandered into the lounge.

“I get the impression that our son doesn’t approve of his decrepid father feeling up his eternally youthful mother!” Duffy giggled as she followed Peter to join the others in the lounge.

“Well it’s a good job he doesn’t know what else his decrepid father gets up to with his eternally youthful mother, isn’t it?” He slapped her bum again.

“Charlie! Behave!” She giggled.

“I am behaving.”

“And for your information, Peter is well aware of what you get up to!” She smirked.

“Oh is he?” He smirked, “Why would that be?”

“We’re too noisy apparently.” She whispered before sitting down on the sofa.

He sat beside her and lent forward and whispered in her ear, “Correction, you’re too loud when you’re filled with my cock.”

She dug her elbow into Charlie’s ribs before turning her attention to the children.

He briefly rubbed her inner thigh. 

Peter sat down on the floor and began to open his birthday presents - starting off with the present from the twins.

They’d bought him two new tshirts which they’d gone to the shop and picked themselves. “Do you like them?” Tilly asked. “If you don’t blame Lottie. If you do then it was me.” She grinned.

“Hey! Not fair!” Lottie replied, “We brought them together!”

“Actually…” Tilly began dramatically, “We picked one each so whichever one you don’t like is the one Lottie picked!”

“Girls, I love them both! Thank you.” Peter said.

Lottie rolled her eyes, “Such a drama queen!” She muttered under her breath about Tilly.

“My turn next!” Jake declared holding out a package to his brother.

Peter took the present from Jake. “Thanks.” He opened it.

Jake had brought his brother the new album by Peter’s favourite band.

Peter grinned. “You did good, thanks Bro.” He ruffled Jake’s hair and laughed.

“Urgh!” Jake complained, trying to smooth his hair back down.

Emily gently stepped towards Peter with her present.

She’d drawn him a picture that her parents had placed in a frame. Though only seven and struggling in some aspects of her schooling Emily excelled at drawing and painting.

He smiled, “I love it Em! Thank you.” Peter said as he stroked his fingers along the photo frame.

“I used the pencils and paints you got me for my birthday.” She smiled.

“You did?” He smiled.

She nodded. “And the special paper mama and daddy got me.”

“I really love your picture Emmy! You’re very good at art, aren’t you?”

Emily grinned, blushing at her big brother’s compliment.

It was a beautiful sight to see Emily looking so happy! Louis handed Peter a present with a smile.

“I hope you like it.”

Peter slowly unwrapped the present, wondering what was inside.

Louis had bought Peter some pens and notebooks that his brother could use to help with revising for his upcoming GCSEs. He hadn’t really been sure what to get as, although it was coming up to a year since he’d permanently moved in with his siblings, he was still getting to know them properly after having not spent a huge amount of time with them growing up.

“Thanks Louis, these will come in handy for all the exams I have to revise for!”

Louis smiled, glad that he’d gotten it right.

Peter put them down in a pile next to his other stuff.

Duffy handed Peter a small package. “This is from Oliver.”

Peter smiled as, once more, he opened the package he’d received.

Oliver, with the help of his parents, had bought Peter a mug that declared him to be the “best big brother”.

Peter laughed softly, “Thanks Oli!”

Oliver babbled as he crawled over to Peter.

Peter held his arms out for Oli.

Oli babbled excitedly as he crawled into Peter’s lap.

Peter picked him up. “You’re getting so big!”

Oli giggled, waving his arms and legs in the air.

Peter smiled as he held Oli in his arms. He absolutely adored his siblings - even if he did grumble about them sometimes.

Duffy cast her eyes over the room. The twins were poking each other, Emily was staring out the window off goodness knows where in her imagination, and Louis was chatting quietly with Jake.

“This is your present from me and your mum.” Charlie handed Peter a large gift bag which contained several wrapped items.

“Please let it be an Xbox, please let it be an Xbox!” Peter mumbled under his breath.

There wasn’t an Xbox in the gift bag. There was some chocolates, a bottle of aftershave, a few toiletries and an envelope with something in it. “I need to go and check on something.” Charlie said as he scooped up Oli and left the room. He headed upstairs.

Peter looked at his mum for an explanation but all she did was shrug.

Charlie came back downstairs a few minutes later. He wasn’t gone for any longer than five minutes. Oli was giggling. Charlie did buy Peter the Xbox and had left it on Peter’s bed, he’d just taken it out of the wardrobe they’d hidden it in.

Peter shot his dad a bemused look and started to open the envelope.

It was for a gig of the band he was mad about at the minute. Two tickets.

Peter’s jaw dropped. “I thought you said these had all sold out?”

“They were. After your mum and I brought these two tickets.”

“I can’t wait to tell Sarah!”

Charlie smiled, “Do you like them then?”

“Yeh!” Peter grinned.

“Good.”

“Right everyone, time to get dressed, we have a party to prepare for.” Duffy told the kids.

“Yay!!!” The children said loudly.

Later that afternoon the family arrived at the restaurant they’d hired out for the party ready to decorate before heading home again to get changed.

Duffy headed back into the bedroom from the bathroom. “What do you think? Will I do?” She asked as she did a twirl.

“You look stunning!” Charlie replied as he cast his eyes over her.

“Not bad for a mother of a sixteen year old!” She pulled a face as she smoothed down the little black dress she wore. Her hair was half up and curled, two little ringlets framing her face that was fully made up.

“Very sexy! And beautiful!” Charlie replied.

“Right, come on handsome, time to round up the chaos crew!” She giggled.

“Chaos Crew birthed by chaotic mother and father, it’s no wonder.” He grinned. “Wouldn’t change our babies for the world.”

“I don’t think anyone else would have them even if we tried!” She laughed.

“No that’s true.” His hands couldn’t help but follow her curves in the dress she was wearing.

“Hands to yourself Charlie boy!”

“I’m only touching.” He pouted.

“We both know what ‘only touching’ leads to…” She remarked as she made her way downstairs.

“Fucking.” He whispered as he followed her downstairs.

“And I think that sort of thing is generally disapproved of at your child’s birthday party!” She giggled.

“We’ll just have to wait until later then won’t we?”

“If you can wait that long!” She teased before turning her attention to Peter who was fiddling with his hair in the hallway mirror. “Someone’s aiming to impress tonight!” She smiled.

“My eyes are firmly on Sarah.” He replied. “Do l look ok?” Peter asked.

“You look very handsome.” Duffy smiled.

He blushed, “Thanks mum.”

“And will I do? Wouldn’t want to embarrass you at your big party.”

“You look really good mum! Beautiful!”

“Thought I’d best make an effort for my baby’s sixteenth birthday party.”

He pulled a face, “Mum! I’m not a baby anymore but I guess I will be to you and dad, won’t I?” He rolled his eyes and then laughed.

“You will always be my precious blue eyed baby boy no matter how old you get.”

Peter laughed, “Thanks mum.”

“We need to round up your siblings before the taxi arrives.”

“I’ll give you a hand.”

“Thanks.”

Between the three of them they managed to get everyone sorted with coats and shoes so they were all in the hallway as the taxi beeped its horn outside.

“Headcount before we leave.” Charlie chuckled, counting the children so no-one got left behind.

Once in the taxi Charlie’s hands began to wander again.

Duffy slapped away his hands. “Charlie!” She hissed, though her lips held a wicked grin.

“It’s your fault.” He protested with a grin.

“What have I done now?” She asked as the taxi arrived at the venue. She stepped out and lent into the back to get Oliver from his car seat. She smiled as she knew exactly what was going to happen next, she was lent over with her bottom right in Charlie’s eyeline afterall.

“Oh bloody hell, Duffy.” Charlie muttered as his eyes stared at her bottom. She had a great arse!

She giggled as she wiggled her bum.

“Bloody hell.” He was getting really uncomfortable about now.

“You need to get the girls out of their carseats.” She reminded him, fully aware that the blood had clearly left his brain.

He hadn’t heard her. He was too busy staring at her backside.

“Daddy!” Tilly began to complain from her seat. She was bored and wanted to run around.

“Yes honey?” Charlie blinked and turned his attention to his daughter.

“Wanna get out!” She complained, pulling at the buckle of her seat belt.

Duffy stood up, balancing Oliver on her hip. He was dressed in a little suit.

Charlie helped Tilly out of her car seat before doing the same with Lottie and Emily. Oli looked adorable in his little suit.

They headed inside. There were various tables and a long buffet table groaning with food along one wall which the twins ran straight for.

“Girls, careful!” Charlie called after the twins.

They came to a skidding halt in front of the desserts, their eyes wide.

He laughed gently, “They’re definitely my daughters when it comes to food.” He said to Duffy before kissing her cheek.

Duffy laughed as she attempted to lead the children away from the food for the time being.

“Go and play girls and then we can have food.“

"Fine!” They grumbled as they ran off.

“Mrs Fairhead, Just you wait until later on. I’ll punish you for being a bad girl.” He whispered into her ear.

“Meet you in the carpark around 11ish?” She giggled. “Maybe we’ll get to finish our interrupted assignation from your fiftieth birthday party…” She teased.

“You’re on.” He gently rubbed her bottom, “Sounds perfect baby.”

“I thought you might approve.” She grinned before starting to mingle amongst the gathered guests.

He mingled himself, catching up with friends whilst keeping an eye on the children.

Duffy bumped into Megan near the bar. “I’m so pleased you could make it.” She smiled.

Megan smiled, “You didn’t think I’d miss it, did you?”

“Doesn’t seem five minutes since I nearly broke your hand whilst in labour with him! How is he sixteen?!” Duffy grimaced.

“He’s grown into a lovely young man.”

“He’s not had it easy but I think we’ve done alright.”

“You’ve done more than alright. He’s a credit to you. They’re all a credit to you, Duffy!”

Duffy looked down at Oli who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. “Funny how you were there for the births of my eldest and youngest. Quite fitting really.”

“There was nowhere I’d have rather been.”

“I can’t begin to put into words how much your friendship and support means to me. Means to all of us.”

“Are you getting all soppy and sentimental, Duffy?” She rose an eyebrow but couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corner of her lips.

“Just a little. Maybe I need another glass of wine!” She giggled.

“Would you like me to hold him?” Megan referred to the sleeping Oli on Duffy’s shoulder.

“Sure. I think he’s out for the count now.”

Megan gently took hold off Oli and smiled as she held him, “I see he’s got Charlie’s appetite.”

“Yeh, he gets quite heavy to hold after a while. No wonder I could barely walk towards the end before he was born!”

Megan laughed gently.

Duffy lent against the bar as she sipped her wine. “This is my first time in proper heels since he was born.”

“Are your feet hurting?”

“A little.” Duffy rubbed her left foot, adjusting the stilettos she wore.

“You’re in six inch heels! No wonder.”

“They go with the outfit.” Duffy shrugged.

“How does Charlie like the outfit?” Megan asked with a small smirk.

“Megan!”

“What?” Megan laughed.

“He said I looked nice.” Duffy replied noncommittally.

“Just nice?”

Duffy blushed. “Well his vocabulary was a little limited at the time.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“I wanted to make an effort. Show that I’m not getting too old just yet!”

“Well I think you’ve certainly done that by the way he keeps drooling over you. If I have to tell him to put his tongue back in his mouth again.”

“I can’t say I’d noticed.” Duffy giggled.

“How are things with you? You seem… different.” Megan replied, “A really good different though.”

“I’m OK. What do you mean different?”

“More… confident.”

“You think?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe it is working then.”

“What is?”

Duffy lent closer, not wanting to broadcast her business too openly. “I’ve been seeing three different specialists for the last few months.” She admitted.

“Three specialists? What for?” She asked quietly.

“A physiotherapist, counsellor and dietician.”

“Ah. Right.” Megan smiled, “And it’s going well?”

“I think so. Its exhausting though, especially now I’ve gone back to work.”

“I can imagine.”

“There’s a lot to unpack in my head.” Duffy sighed.

“Do you feel it’s working?” Megan asked before she ordered them two more drinks.

“The nightmares are starting to ease finally.”

“You’ve been having nightmares, what about?” Megan paid the bartender.

“That night mainly but other things too.”

“Your attack?”

Duffy nodded. “I woke up one night screaming convinced that Charlie was going to leave. Damn near frightened the life out of him!”

“Oh Pet.” Megan touched Duffy’s arm.

Duffy was about to reply when Peter came over. “The barman won’t serve me.” He grumbled.

“That’s because you’re sixteen not eighteen!” Duffy laughed.

“What are you trying to buy?” Megan asked.

“A soft drink. Honest!” Peter grinned cheekily.

Megan laughed, “I wasn’t born yesterday, Peter!”

Peter ran his hand through his slightly curly hair. “But it’s my birthday!” He pouted.

“Fine.” Megan smiled and ordered a pint, “Just the one mind. I’m assuming you want a pint like your father?”

“Thanks aunty Megan!” Peter grinned.

“You’ve gone soft with age Megan!” Duffy chuckled.

Megan shrugged, “It is his birthday.”

Peter wandered off to rejoin his friends.

“I thought you were impervious to that Fairhead charm!” Duffy laughed.

“Don’t be telling Charlie I’ve gone soft in my old age otherwise I’ll never live it down.”

“Your secret is safe with me!”

“Thank you. As for Charlie’s charm, it doesn’t work on me. But that’s not to say Peter’s and Oli’s doesn’t.” Megan chuckled softly.

“Oh I admitted defeat on that one years ago!” Duffy giggled, blushing.

“You did?”

“Not out loud though. Can’t let Charlie know he’s won on that!”

Megan laughed gently, “Would never let you live it down.”

“No his ego’s big enough already!”

Megan laughed loudly

Duffy almost added another comment but managed to stop herself in time, taking a glup of her wine.

“I do know what was about to come out of your mouth then, Duffy Fairhead!”

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean!” Duffy giggled into her wine causing her to snort as the alcohol went up her nose.

Megan shook her head fondly, “Duffy Fairhead, you are terrible!”

Duffy continued to giggle as she felt a familar hand come to rest on her bottom.

“Hello gorgeous.” Charlie whispered.

“Were your ears burning or something?” Duffy teased.

“Very much so.”

She reached up and tickled her fingernails behind his ear.

He shivered and bit his lower lip.

“We need to round up the kids soon so we can do the cake.” She reminded him.

“I know.” He smiled as his hand squeezed her bum. “So hot. Mrs Fairhead.”

“Its 10.35…” She whispered with a wink.

“Not yet eleven.”

“Not long to go.” She whispered as she stepped back to press herself against him.

Megan rose an eyebrow, “You two are terrible.” She said quietly.

Duffy blushed, in her distraction she’d forgotten that Megan was stood next to them holding Oliver.

Charlie chuckled. “You know me, always did struggle to keep my hands and thoughts to myself in Duffy’s company.”

Duffy stepped forward to take Oli from Megan. “Can you two round up the others whilst I settle him down in his carseat for a proper snooze?”

“Of course I can.” Charlie smiled.

A little while later Duffy carried Oliver in his carseat over to the table where the cake stood. “Where’s Peter?” She asked, seeing that he was the only one missing.

“I couldn’t find him.” Charlie replied, “Or Sarah for that matter.”

Duffy rolled her eyes. “Shall I go look then?” She sighed.

“Want cake!” Tilly complained loudly.

“I’d give him five more minutes.”

Luckily they didn’t need to go and look for Peter because he soon emerged back in the room, doing the top two buttons of his shirt up. Sarah was straightening out her dress.

“I don’t think I want to know.” Duffy muttered to Charlie.

Emily had sat down on the floor and was rubbing her tummy.

“Seems like he’s exactly like his father.” Charlie mumbled before he sat down on the floor with Emily. “What’s wrong, daddy’s princess?” He asked.

“That’s what concerns me!” Duffy replied pointedly as Lottie pulled on her dress.

“Need a wee!” The youngster complained.

“Tummy hurts.” Emily whispered.

“Darling will you take Lottie to the toilet, please?“ Charlie turned his attention back to Emily. "Your tummy hurts? Do you need the toilet?”

"Can you wait til we’ve done the cake Lottie?”

“Nope!”

“Fine!” Duffy sighed. “Do you want me to take Emily too?” She asked Charlie.

“Yeah please.”

“I go be sick.” Emily said.

“I had a horrible feeling you were going to say that.” Duffy sighed as she led both girls out.

“I want cake!” Tilly whined.

“In a minute, Tilly.”

She folded her arms and huffed.

“Where’s mum?” Peter asked as he joined the group.

Oliver began to cry from his carseat and Louis wandered off in boredom.

“Louis, come back.” Charlie called. “In the bathroom with Lottie and Em.” He went to pick up Oliver but Megan got in there first.

“I want to go home.” Louis complained.

“Why?” Charlie asked.

“Bored.”

Lottie came bouncing back over, followed by Duffy who looked a little stressed. “Em spewed!” Lottie explained, waving her hands dramatically and making puking noises.

“Louis, we can go home in a bit. Is she ok?” Charlie asked as Emily looked pale. He crouched down in front of Em, “Are you in pain? Is your tummy hurting?”

Em nodded as she clutched her mum’s dress.

“I’d say we get this over with and then send the younger kids home with my mum like we planned.” Duffy suggested.

“Where’s the pain, honey?” Charlie asked Emily. “Hmm…”

“I think she’s just tired and overwhelmed.” Duffy explained as Emily pointed to the centre of her tummy.

Charlie nodded, “Maybe.” He stroked Emily’s cheek, “Just at the centre of your tummy?”

Emily nodded pressing her face further into Duffy’s leg.

“I see you decided to join us.” Duffy remarked a tad sarcastically to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Sarah and I just got a bit of fresh air.”

“‘Fresh air’?” Duffy repeated unconvinced. “I’ll have to remember that excuse in the future!”

Peter blushed. “Mum!”

Duffy grinned wickedly at her eldest son. “Let’s do the cake shall we?”

“Yeah please.” Peter replied with a smirk. “I heard you and dad say about the wall so I thought Sarah and I should get in there first.” He laughed loudly at the comment.

Duffy flushed scarlet, elbowing Charlie in the ribs.

Charlie began to laugh as he heard his son’s comment. “Son! There are ladies present.”

“You can sleep on the sofa tonight.” Duffy muttered to her husband.

“But you’ll miss me.” Charlie whispered back. Eventually, they managed to do the cake for Peter.

Duffy wandered off to sort out the younger children ready for them to go home.

Before long it was just Duffy, Charlie, Peter and Jake. Louis had decided to go back with Kate and the younger four.

Jake wandered off to sit and play the games console he’d brought with him. He’d considered going home with the others but knew that his gran would just make him go to bed so decided to stay.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist. “Sorry about that.”

“Which bit exactly?” She asked as she sampled some of the cake. “Mmm, not bad given I rarely bake.”

“The having you against the wall comment.” He placed a dollop of cream on the tip of her nose. “We could have fun with cake and cream later. Make it up to you.” He took a bite out of the cake. “Hmm, gorgeous. But I know what else will taste just as gorgeous.”

Duffy nudged his hand so the cake smeared on his face.

“You’re not funny.” He said as his hand moved up the front of her dress.

She lent forward and licked some of the cake off his cheek. “Mmm!”

“You’re naughty.”

She winked before slowly sucking the icing from her finger.

His breathing got quicker.

“Follow me.” She whispered.

He took her hand and followed her.

She led him out the main room and into the corridor but rather than heading outside she turned and led him further into the building.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“You’ll see.” She giggled as she led him to a set of stairs that were hidden away so he hadn’t noticed them previously.

“You’re taking me on a magical mystery tour?”

“Maybe.” She let go of his hand as she climbed the stairs. She wiggled her bottom, letting out a dirty laugh knowing exactly where his eyes would be.

“Oh fucking hell.”

Reaching the top of the stairs Duffy pushed open a door that led out onto the roof.

He smiled as he followed her onto the roof. “To the stars and beyond.”

“I spotted the stairs after I got the kids into the taxi to go home. My curiosity got the better of me so I decided to take a look.”

“This is perfect.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I thought it would be a new take on making love under the stars.”

He kissed her tenderly. “I love you, Mrs Fairhead.”

“I love you too.” She smiled softly as she played with the collar of his shirt.

“You look absolutely stunning.”

She blushed slightly. “I’m actually quite pleased with how this dress looks on.” She smiled softly.

“It looks stunning on you.”

“I’ve gone back up a dress size.” She confessed.

“You have? Wow that’s incredible. No wonder you’re looking so damn fine!!” His hands moved to her hips.

“The specialist wants another size increase but I’m not so sure.”

“What size are you now?”

“An eight.”

“Do you feel comfortable going up to a ten?”

“I’m not sure. What do you think.”

“I wouldn’t care if you were a ten or an eight.”

“OK. I’ll see how I feel.” She smiled, placing a light kiss on his lips.

He smiled against her lips.

She giggled as she felt his hands move from her hips to her bottom.

He squeezed her bottom, “It’s nice to see you with your curves back.”

“I feel a bit more comfortable with them.” She smiled.

“That’s good.” He smiled, “I’m glad you’re feeling comfortable.” He paused, his hand grabbing her bum again. “Bend over.”

She raised her eyebrow at him as she turned and did as he asked, curious to see what he had in mind.

He slapped her backside, “I’ve missed doing this!”

“Oh you sod!” She giggled.

He spanked her again, “You’re absolutely gorgeous!”

She moved her hands to grip the railing in front of her.

He bent down and lifted up her dress, kissing each arse cheek.

She squealed as he then pinged her suspenders.

He moved his lips closer and closer to her centre, teasing her.

She widened her legs encouragingly, leaning further forward in her heels.

“Those heels are proper fuckable heels.” He told her.

“I was hoping you’d think so.”

He parted her knickers slightly to the side and planted a kiss against her.

“Fuck!” She gasped.

He kissed her again.

She moaned as she felt his tongue flick against her.

He moved his head away and tore her knickers off.

She giggled as she imagined what she must look like bent over grasping the railing, her dress up over her waist, her legs clad in just stockings and stilettos.

“You are hot. So fucking hot!”

She felt him pressed against her. “Impressive given how cold it is out here.” She smirked.

“It’s seeing you bent over in that position that does it.” He paused, “Come and sit on my cock gorgeous.”

She looked back over her shoulder at him, a coy smile on her lips. “Where do you want me?”

He lay on his back and fondled with his belt.

She moved to sit straddled across his lap as he lent back on the ledge that ran around the roof next to the railings.

He kissed her passionately.

“Let’s see if you live up to the hype in this chill.” She teased.

“Oh I definitely will.” He grabbed her breasts.

“Promises, promises.” She giggled.

“You’re making me so painfully hard right now.”

She cackled wickedly as she rubbed herself against the bulge in his trousers.

“Duffy!” He pouted.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“You’re so wet. You’re gonna leave a wet patch against my trousers if you’re not careful.”

She shrugged. “I was looking forward to seeing you try to explain it when we went back inside.” She grinned. “Consider it punishment for earlier.”

“Maybe I’d just tell them the truth…” He winked.

“Oh the boys will love that!”

“Duffy, will you please just fuck me?” He begged.

“I thought you’d never ask!” She giggled as she began to undo his trousers.

He watched her, his hands running up her thighs.

She laughed at the way his cock twitched in the cold air as she freed it from his boxers.

He moved one of her hands and placed it onto his cock and sighed.

“Wouldn’t want him getting too cold!” She remarked as she began to slowly slide her hand up and down.

“No.” He began to moan.

Conscious of the fact they’d already been away from the party for a while and risked getting caught Duffy moved forward and took him inside her in one swift motion.

“Holy fuck!!” He moaned loudly as he filled her. God. She felt so fucking good!

“Sure tell the entirety of Holby what we’re doing up here!”

He laughed softly, “Sorry babe. You just feel so good!”

Her giggle morphed into a moan as she started to slide herself up and down.

“Babe!” His fingers dug into her hips.

She shifted her legs, pressing her heels against the outside of his thighs, her hands braced either side of his head.

He stared into her eyes for a moment before he snogged her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth as he rolled her over and pushed her up against the railing.

His thrusts increased in depth and speed.

“Fuck me!” She moaned loudly.

He chuckled softly and continued pounding her hard.

She moaned as she felt his hand grip her hair firmly. She responded by tightening her legs around his waist.

“You’ve wanted this fuck all night, haven’t you?” He asked breathlessly into her ear.

“Mmhmm. Since before we left the house.”

“Me too!”

“Fancy round two at home? There’s leftover cream…” She moaned as he increased his pace even further.

“Round two at home?” He moaned again before replying, “Deal!”

“Good!” She moaned loudly as she began to peak.

He continued to fuck her hard. “Come all over my cock.” He told her, his grip tightening in her hair.

“Oh shit!” She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders.

They both reached their peaks and climaxed together.

“Fucking hell.” Duffy remarked, her breath visible in the cold night sky.

“That was…” He tried to focus on his breathing, “Incredible.”

“Better than the last time we tried to have sex here.” She giggled breathlessly.

“Much, much better.” He kissed her tenderly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I have no energy now.”

She giggled. “Well you better find some as we need to head back to the party and hope no-one has missed us!”

He laughed softly, “They’ve probably already guessed what we’ve been up to.”

Duffy sat up and looked around. “Where the hell did you put my knickers?”

He shrugged, “No idea. I just flung them.”

She became more frantic in her search. “I swear if you threw them over the edge of the building..!”

“I just needed your knickers off and quickly.”

“Don’t just sit there! Help me look!”

He pulled them out of his pocket.

“Oh I hate you so much!” She growled as she snatched them from him.

“I was enjoying you having a small panic.” He smirked.

“Oh I’ll get my own back, don’t you worry.” She replied as she put them back on.

He chuckled, “No doubt about it.”

She headed back towards the door. “Will you hurry up?”

After sorting himself out, Charlie got up and followed Duffy to the door.

Duffy reached for the handle and pulled but it wouldn’t open.

His eyes widened. “Please tell us we’re not locked up here?”

“Can you try the door?” She asked, not quite meeting his eye as she tried to hide the small smirk on her lips.

He went to the door and tried the door handle.

Duffy laughed as the door easily pulled open.

“You minx!” He shook his head fondly.

“Told you I’d get you back!” She giggled as she stepped through the door and crept down the stairs.

He shook his head and followed her down the stairs.

Duffy tried to contain her giggles as she stepped back into the corridor, bumping into Megan in the process.

“There you both are! We’ve been looking for you two for ages!” Megan replied.

Duffy tried to hide her blushes. “Oh? Is something wrong?”

“I was just coming to ask you if I was ok to take the boys back?”

“Oh, yes, um, of course.” Duffy stammered, nudging Charlie to say something.

“Yeah of course it’s ok.” He smiled. “Peter and Jake becoming a bit restless?”

“Jake is practically asleep on one of the tables!”

“Yeah it’s probably best we take them home.” He smiled, “Thanks Megan.”

Duffy mumbled her thanks, her face flushed. She couldn’t look Megan in the eye.

“You think I don’t know about you and Charlie’s antics?” Megan smirked. “Admiring the view up there, were you?”

“Something like that.” Duffy mumbled.

“Let’s go home the pair of you!” Megan shook her head fondly at them. Still very much in love it would seem.

They walked back into the main room to find that Jake was indeed fast asleep, his head lent on the table. Peter, however, had gone awol again. Along with Sarah. Charlie’s phone pinged with a text a few minutes later, “Gone home with Sarah xxx’

Duffy saw the message. “Our home or hers?” She queried.

Charlie shrugged and replied, ‘Ours or hers? Xx’ He then picked up Jake.

Jake grumbled at being moved.

“Time for home sweetheart.” Duffy told him as she ruffled his hair.

Jake grumbled again. “Tired.”

“I know. You should have gone home with gran.”

“Not tired then.” Jake mumbled.

Duffy kissed her son’s head as he snuggled into Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie kissed Duffy’s head, “Love you both.”

“You get him settled in the taxi and I’ll just grab the last of our bits. We can come back in the morning to tidy up properly.”

“Alright babe.” Charlie smiled and nodded. He settled Jake into the taxi. Stroking his hair beside him.

A few minutes later Duffy arrived at the taxi with Peter’s presents which she’d collected from the main room. After placing them in the boot she slid into her seat next to Charlie.

Nodding to the taxi driver that it was ok to leave now every passenger was here - Charlie squeezed Duffy’s knee.

Duffy rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder and dozed for the journey back.

Once home she opened the door to the sound of Oliver screaming.

“He refused the bottle.” Kate explained. “Emily’s been sick twice since we left the restaurant too.”

Charlie got Jake into bed and came downstairs to see Emily, “Is she in pain?” 

Duffy took hold of Oliver and tried breast feeding him.

Oliver was fighting his mother’s hold as she sat down next to Emily who was also trying to crawl into her lap at the same time.

“She wouldn’t say. She just kept crying.” Kate explained, aspirated.

“Thanks Kate. Can’t imagine it was easy for you. You should’ve rang.”

He crouched in front of Emily and Oli. “Hey Emmy, what’s wrong?”

“Want mama.” Emily mumbled, her thumb wedged in her mouth.

“I tried. Neither of you answered your phones.”

“I didn’t hear my phone ring.” Charlie sighed, “Sorry Kate. Are you in pain?” He asked Emily.

“Did sick.” Emily whispered.

“Oh for goodness sakes Oliver!” Duffy muttered in frustration.

“I know you’ve been sick three times.” Charlie touched her forehead, “You’ve got a bit of a temperature.”

It didn’t take long for Oliver to throw up all over himself.

Duffy sighed as she looked down at the mess that she was now covered in. “Here’s hoping he’s just cross and it’s not the start of a bug sweeping through all of them…”

“I hope so too.” 

Throughout the night, Emily continued to be sick but Oli hadn’t thrown up. And by morning, none of the other children seemed to be ill, thankfully.

Duffy had ended up falling asleep on the bathroom floor with Emily on her lap.

Emily was still feeling lousy in the morning. “My tummy still hurts.”

“I know princess.” Duffy soothed sleepily, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“I feel funny.”

“We’ll get you checked over tomorrow if you’re still poorly.”

“I don’t like been poorly.” Emily said quietly.

“No-one does petel.” Duffy kissed Em’s head before looking up as she heard Charlie enter the bathroom.

“Have you both slept here all night?” He asked, a small frown on his voice.

“Maybe.” Duffy replied sheepishly. She’d changed her sicked on dress for one of Charlie’s old tshirts.

“You’re looking mighty fine in my T-shirt, Mrs Fairhead.” He crouched down, “How’s daddy’s princess today?” He stroked Emily’s cheek.

“Sick.” Emily whispered.

“Still sick?”

“She’s been sick for most of the night.” Duffy sighed.

“Oh honey. What’s wrong?” Charlie stroked Emily’s cheek.

“I’m not sure it’s something physical.” Duffy whispered.

“Like anxiety?”

“Could be.”

“What over?”

“That’s what I can’t get to the bottom of.” Duffy replied as Emily drifted back off to sleep in her lap.

“Something at school maybe?” Charlie stroked Emily’s hair. “I worry about her so much.”

“Same.” Duffy sighed and gestured for Charlie to sit beside her.

He sat beside her. “She’s a brilliant artist though.”

“Yeh, I couldn’t believe the painting she did for Peter.” Duffy smiled as she rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder. “How’s Oliver?”

“It was amazing!” He grinned, “Oli’s fine. Grumpy but fine. I think his teeth are bothering him.”

“That could be why he was refusing the bottle and threw up. He bit me the other day.”

“He bit you?”

“Yeh. I’m surprised you didn’t hear my squeal from downstairs!”

“No I didn’t. Where did he bite you?”

“Where do you think?” She rolled her eyes.

“Your boob?”

“Yeh. Right on the nipple.” She scowled. “Don’t you dare laugh! It hurt!” She glared.

“I’ll be having words. Only I’m allowed to bite on your nipples!”

“Can I be there for that conversation with our son?” She giggled.

“You can be.” He laughed softly.

“Not quite the night I had planned.” Duffy sighed.

“No you had a night of cream and all sorts planned.”

“Instead it ended in vomit and tears.”

“Yeah.” He kissed her head. “I wouldn’t change it for the world you know?”

“Me either.” Duffy stroked Emily’s hair. “We’re lucky to have her.”

“Very lucky.”

“I get so scared when she is poorly. I couldn’t sleep last night.” Duffy confessed.

“Oh honey, why didn’t you wake me?”

“I thought at least one of us should get some sleep.” Duffy sighed. “She’s had to overcome so much and she’s only seven. It’s just not fair.” The lack of sleep was causing her to upset easily.

“You’re tired” He wrapped his arms around Duffy and hugged her tightly. “She’s an amazing little ray of sunshine who’s gone through so much and keeps fighting.”

Duffy nodded mutely as a few tears began to slide down her cheeks.

He squeezed her.

Duffy brushed the tears away with the back of her hand. “Sorry. Are the rest of the kids OK?”

“Ssh, please don’t ever say sorry.” He nodded, “Yep they’re ok.”

“I shouldn’t have left you to deal with them all by yourself.”

“When?” He shook his head. “It’s fine, honest darling.”

“We should get her into bed, see if she’ll settle for a while.”

“I can stay with her for a bit, if you like? I’d like to stay with her.”

“OK. I think I might have a lie down on the sofa.”

“Alright. I’m sure the girls and Oli will call if they need me.”

“I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“I’ll come down in half an hour. Let me have cuddles with Em first.” He kissed Duffy’s head and then Emily’s before picking the youngster up and carrying her to her bedroom.

Duffy trudged downstairs and lay on the sofa.

As she lay down on her bed Emily instinctively grabbed for the tshirt of her mother’s that she still slept with every night.

Charlie stroked her back, wrapping her in the T-shirt.

Emily snuggled into her pillow, her thumb quickly finding it’s way into her mouth.

As Charlie stayed with her, he couldn’t help but wonder what her future would be like. He knew she’d be ok. She was a talented artist - he imagined her at art school somewhere. Doing the thing she loved most. She was a late bloomer who dived over every obstacle in her path.

As Emily rolled over a small notebook fell out from under her pillow.

He picked it up and hesitated before turning the first page.

The first few pages contained random doodles and scribbles where she’d been experimenting with colours and patterns. Then came a sketch she’d done of her parents. The level of detail belayed her young age. This was followed by a couple of pages containing her surprisingly neat handwriting.

He stroked his thumb over the sketch. She was amazing! So, so talented! As he turned the page, he froze. She could write..?

The first few lines consisted of her practising her name and other basic sentences then the writings became like more of a journal.

He was so proud! He felt tears in his eyes.

On the second page she’d written about how she wished she was more like her sisters. How she tried so hard but things just sometimes wouldn’t fit together inside.

He sighed sadly. She was just as special as her sisters - he just wished she could see that. It wasn’t just in looks that she mirrored her mother it seemed. He knew there was only one way to stop it from escalating further. To make her believe in herself. He closed the book and placed it back under the pillow, forming a plan in his head.

He couldn’t do his plan alone, he needed help from Duffy. He kissed Emily’s head before he tiptoed out of the room. And downstairs, “Duffy? Darling?”

“Huh?” She mumbled sleepily.

The twins had somehow managed to get Oliver into their doll’s pram and were pushing him around the lounge in it. Louis and Jake were upstairs having a go on Peter’s new Xbox.

“Girls! Girls! What are you doing with Oli?” He laughed, taking Oli out of the pram. “Duffy, I need a word with you. About Em.”

“He likes it!” Tilly protested.

Duffy attempted to shake herself awake and focus on what Charlie was saying.

“He does!” Lottie agreed.

“I think he’s petrified of his two sisters.” Charlie bounced Oli on his knee as he sat beside Duffy. “Emmy’s been writing a journal.”

“She has? But her teacher said…” Duffy’s eyebrows knotted in confusion as she pushed herself up so she was sat rather than laid on the sofa.

“That she’d been struggling with her writing?”

“Yeh. Which surprised me given how good her drawing and painting is.” Duffy replied as she stood up to make herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

“Her teacher is wrong.” He gestured towards the kitchen, wanting to talk away from little ears.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to write at school because she feels disheartened?” Duffy suggested as she filled the kettle and put it on to boil.

He sighed, “She feels inadequate against her sisters. What can we do?”

“Did she tell you that?”

“I read it in her journal.”

“I wish I knew how to give her confidence.” Duffy sighed.

“I don’t know how to either. I was hoping you’d have some ideas.” Oli began to chew his hands so Charlie got him a teething toy. He frowned at the toy.

“I’ve not got to that bit with the counsellor yet.” She smiled.

Charlie smiled. “She’s really, really talented in art. Maybe we can encourage her confidence through that? Same with her writing?”

“That seems the best place to start. The way her little face lit up when Peter told her how much he loved the drawing she did for him…”

“She glowed after that compliment.”

“It was such a beautiful picture.”

“You should see the one in her journal Duffy. It’s… I’m speechless it’s that amazing!”

“What did she draw?”

“A picture of us.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Do you want me to tell you what I think about Emmy’s future?”

Duffy poured them both a cup of coffee. “Go on…”

“That we really don’t need to worry about her. She’s going to excel in her exams and go to art school. I know she will.”

“I think she’d love that. It’s funny you should say that…”

“Why?”

“I saw this the other day…” She reached into one of the kitchen drawers and took out a flyer that advertised a week long arts and crafts workshop that was taking place during the upcoming half term holiday.

“We’re definitely taking Emmy!” He said as he took the flyer and gave it a quick read.

“Its not cheap but I think she’ll love it.”

“No but it’ll hopefully increase her confidence?”

“That’s what I’m hoping. There’s so many different things that she can try her hand at.”

“She’s going. No matter what.” He smiled.

Duffy smiled and rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder, one way or another they’d find a way for Emily to attend.


	66. NSFW | sexual content

It was the week of the art and crafts workshop and after much deliberation, Charlie and Duffy had reserved a place for Emily. It had been pricey but they knew just how much art meant to Emily so, really, it was worth it. On the morning of the first day, Emily was sat in her pyjamas at the kitchen table, her teddy under her arm, eating coco pops with her sisters. Charlie crouched down in front of her and tucked a strand of hair away from her face. “Hey Em. Daddy’s got a surprise for you.”

The seven year old looked at her father, her eyes wide with curiosity as she continued to munch on her cereal.

“How would you like to spend the day with daddy doing arts and crafts?” He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

“Is that a yes?”

She swallowed her cereal. “Yes please daddy!”

“Well, it starts at 9am, ok?”

She looked up at the clock her brow furrowed as she tried to work out how long away that was.

“Can you remember how to tell the time, Em?”

She looked down at her fingers and slowly started to count.

Lottie was too busy with her cereal but Tilly looked ready to burst with the answer.

“Tilly, let your sister answer, please.”

“In twelve minutes it’ll be 8 o'clock…” Emily began hesitantly.

“Well done Em! And how long is it from 8 o’clock to 9 o’clock?”

She considered his question for a few moments. “One hour?”

Charlie grinned. “You are so clever Emmy!!”

Emily smiled as she finished her cereal.

“I knowed that too!” Tilly remarked.

“I know you do. But I was asking Em, Tilly.” He smiled. 

“You’re just as clever as your sisters, Emmy!”

Lottie looked up. “What I do?” She asked around a mouthful of cereal.

Charlie looked at his youngest daughter and smiled. “I was just telling Emmy that she’s very clever. Just like you and Tilly.”

“Oh, OK.” Lottie replied as she finished her breakfast and jumped down from the table.

“Finished Lottie?”

“Yeh.” She replied as she wandered off to play with her toys.

“Are they coming too?” Emily asked softly.

“No honey. Just you and me. Is that ok?” He asked Emily.

“Yes.” Emily replied as she got down from the table and headed upstairs to get dressed.

He cleared away the breakfast bowls and washed them. Duffy was upstairs with Oliver, the youngsters teeth were making him very grumpy indeed.

A few minutes later Emily came bouncing down the stairs, dressed ready to go out.

“We have ages yet, Missy.” He picked her up. “Are you excited?”

“Yes!” She giggled, opening up her bag to show him that she’d packed her little notebook and her favourite pencils.

“Honey, can daddy ask you something?” He took her into the living room.

“What daddy?” She asked as she sat down on the sofa.

He crouched down in front of her, “Why didn’t you tell mummy and daddy you can write?”

She shrugged.

“Emmy?” He stroked her cheek. “You realise what this means don’t you?”

“What?”

“You can write really, really well.”

She smiled brightly. “It takes ages though.” She added, her smile fading a little at the admission.

“Yes it’s taken a while but you can write!! And it’s amazing writing too. Better than daddy’s.”

“Really? But you’re a growned up!” She giggled.

“I know. But your writing is much much better than daddy’s.” He kissed her nose.

“Ew!” She giggled, wrinkling her nose.

“What?” He laughed.

“Tickles.”

He did it again.

Emily giggled. “I tickle you?”

“Go on.”

Emily tiptoed her tiny fingers up her father’s side, studying his face as she did so.

He studied her closely and grinned. “I’m not ticklish.”

“Why not?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.” He smiled.

“Mama ticklish?”

“Mama’s really ticklish.” He smiled as he stroked her cheek. “You princess, are gorgeous and smart! Just like your mummy!”

“Mummy pretty.” Emily smiled.

“Just like Emmy!”

Emily sat quietly playing with the toggles on her bag.

“Why don’t you show mummy your writing in your notebook?”

“Is there time?”

“Yes there’s time.”

Emily jumped off the sofa and bounced up the stairs finding her mum in her bedroom, Oli still screaming.

“You ok Em?” Duffy asked. 

Emily smiled shyly and went into her bag for her notebook. “Want give you this.”

“What’s this?” Duffy asked, placing Oliver down on the bed beside her so she could take hold of the notebook.

“Daddy says I have to show you my writing.”

Duffy flicked through the pages. She gasped as she saw the drawing Charlie had mentioned.

“What’s wrong mama?” Emily asked curiously as she sat down on the bed beside Oli. She rubbed his tummy tentatively.

“This is amazing!” Duffy’s eyes were shining with emotion.

“It is?” Emily smiled brightly. “You like it mama? Daddy says I’m really, really clever!”

“You are! I love it. Once you’re finished can we put it in a frame? So other people can see it too.”

Emily smiled shyly, “You want other people see my work?” She asked with a bright grin. “And my writing too?”

“Yes, I think they’d love it too.” Duffy smiled, squeezing her daughter’s shoulders.

“Mama, me ask you question?”

“Of course.”

“Why me different to Tilly and Lottie?”

“What do you mean?”

Emily shrugged, “Feel different sometimes.” She admitted. 

“Different how? Because you’re not a twin like them?”

“No. Because—“ Emily sighed and then shrugged, “Dunno.”

“You are so special to daddy and me. I hope you know that.”

“Is it cos I was poorly?”

“No, because you are you.”

Emily smiled brightly, “Daddy says I’m beautiful just like you! And smart like you! And exactly the same as Tilly and Lottie!”

“He’s right. Each of you is special in your own way and we wouldn’t change any of you.”

Emily continued to rub Oliver’s tummy. Next minute he trumped loudly on the bed that made her giggle.

“Ah so that’s what you problem was?” Duffy asked her ten month old son. “You used to do that a lot too when you were a baby!” She told Emily who was still giggling.

“No didn’t.” Emily giggled.

“You did!” Duffy tickled Emily’s tummy.

“Did not.” Emily squirmed. Oli stopped crying and stared intensely at his sister, a grin on his face. He then giggled as he rolled over and tried to reach his big sister.

“Oli!” Emily giggled softly as she watched him.

Now on his front he crawled haphazardly across the duvet towards Emily who held her arms out for him.

He babbled to himself as he made his way over, giggling as he reached her.

Duffy looked up as she sensed Charlie stood in the bedroom doorway.

He was just watching them, reminding himself of just how lucky he was daily to have them all. Catching Duffy’s eye, he smiled.

“Love you.” She mouthed as she watched Emily cuddle Oliver.

“Love you too.” He mouthed back.

Emily turned to look up at her dad. “Time to go?” She asked.

“Time to go.” He repeated with a grin. “You don’t mind, do you?“ He asked Duffy. "You know to ring if you need me.” He stepped into the room.

"We’ll be fine. I’ve promised the twins that we’d bake some cakes whilst Oliver naps later.” Duffy smiled.

“I’m gunna draw you a picture.” Emily told her brother before she handed him back to her mum.

“Save one for me and Em, won’t you?” He smiled when he heard Emily and bent down to kiss Duffy gently. “Love you.”

“Of course. We wouldn’t dare not leave one each for you!” Duffy giggled.

“Good good.” He kissed her again. Before moving to kiss Oli’s forehead and nose. “Be good for mummy ok?”

Oli babbled, waving his little hands at his dad as he sat on his mum’s lap.

“Is that a yes, you’re going to behave?” Charlie smiled. “Or do I need to tickle you?” He began to gently tickle his tummy.

Oli’s delighted giggles rang out across the room.

Charlie did it a few more times on Oli’s stomach.

Oli giggled louder and louder until he let out a loud fart followed by a squelching sound.

“Oops.” Charlie laughed gently.

“Thanks for that. You both have such excellent timing!” Duffy laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Come on Em. We best go.” Charlie smiled.

“Oli smells!” Emily grimaced.

“I think he’s had a poo.”

“He has. Which daddy is leaving mummy to deal with!” Duffy glared lightheartedly at her husband. “I hope you have a fun time.” She told Emily.

“We will mummy.” Emily grinned.

Emily’s initial excitement turned to terror as they arrived at the venue.

Charlie crouched down in front of her, “What’s wrong?”

“What if people are mean?” She whispered.

“Mean about what?”

“I’m not as clever as them.”

“You’re just as clever! Don’t forget that.” He stroked her cheek, “Daddy’s here anyway so if anyone’s mean, you tell me ok? But no one will be mean.”

Emily nodded nervously before straightening her back, her chin raised slightly, a look of determination on her face.

“Go on princess! Go and show them what you can do!”

“OK.” She tried to hide the slight wobble in her voice as she reached out for her father’s hand.

He held his daughter’s hand and together they went into the venue.

Emily’s eyes grew as wide as saucers as she took in the variety of different activities available to her.

“What do you want to do first Emmy?”

“Don’t know.”

“Shall we find something that you want to do?”

“OK.” She began wandering round the various tables.

Eventually she settled on a table covered in drawing supplies.

“Daddy’s just gonna be over there, ok?” He gestured to a row of seats nearby.

“O-ok.” After an anxious few minutes Emily became utterly absorbed in what she was doing.

It was beautiful to see her so relaxed.

Her hair fell down over her face partially obscuring the look of concentration she held.

Inside Charlie knew she was going to be just fine with life.

A little while later she finished her drawing and looked over towards her dad.

He got up and wandered towards her, “You ok, Em?“

"I finished.”

“Can daddy see?”

Emily nodded and slowly slid the paper over.

Charlie took the picture and smiled.

“Do you like it?” She asked hesitantly.

“Emily I love it!”

“You do?” Her face lit up.

He nodded, “I told you. You’re very, very talented!”

She smiled brightly. “What can we do next?”

“Anything you want to.”

She spotted a pottery table. It wasn’t something she’d tried before but she was intruigued.

“Shall we try this one?”

“Can we? Can you help me?” She asked nervously.

“Of course I can.”

They sat at the table, Emily’s eyes wide as she watched the pottery wheel go round and round.

“Are you excited?” He asked.

She nodded a little timidly as she chewed her bottom lip. She poked her fingers in the lump of clay in front of her.

He allowed her to be mostly independent with the clay but helped her on occasions when she needed a little guidance.

Though she’d been nervous she squealed with delight when it came her turn to have a go on the wheel. “Look daddy!” She giggled.

“Are you excited?” He asked. Rubbing her back.

“Mmhmm.” She replied, her focus taken by what she was doing.

He watched her. Her confidence was growing. He hoped she continued with that confidence.

After she’d finished at the wheel she moved back to the table to begin the slightly laborious task of writing her name on the slip of paper so her bowl could be returned to her later in the week for decorating.

She did her writing neatly and joined up.

After a couple more activities it was time to break for lunch.

“Are you hungry?” Charlie asked Emily.

“Yes! Can we have a special treat for lunch? I won’t tell the others.” She giggled.

“What special treat do you want?”

“Pizza and ice cream.”

“Hmm…” He pouted slightly, “Go on then.”

“Yay!”

They went for pizza and ice-cream for lunch.

As she was eating her ice cream Emily looked up at her father, deciding to ask a question that she’d been thinking about for a while. “I know I was poorly when I was a baby, is that why I was so tiny? Oli’s a baby but he’s not tiny.”

Charlie met Emily’s gaze, those beautiful green eyes she’d inherited from her mum. Charlie nodded, “You were born prematurely which means really early. You were tiny. Had to be on a machine for a very long time to help you get big and strong.”

“Is that why I have to visit the hospital sometimes?

"That’s right, for check ups.” 

“Will I have to do those forever?”

“Maybe honey, I don’t know.”

“They try to make it fun but it’s kinda boring sometimes.” She admitted.

“Hopefully you won’t have to go for much longer. Maybe another year?”

“Good! I’m not a little kid anymore.”

“You’ll always be mine and mummy’s baby. Especially mine. You’re my first daughter.” He kissed her head.

Emily smiled as she finished her ice cream.

“Finished Em?”

She licked her lips and nodded. “Can we go back now?”

“Of course we can honey.”

Emily jumped down from the table, grabbed her dad’s hand and practically dragged him back to the art venue.

He chuckled softly, “Are you really excited to go back?”

“This is the bestest day ever!”

“I’m glad you like it honey.”

As the day wore on Emily became happier with tackling activities by herself.

Around mid afternoon one of the organisers came over to speak to Charlie. “Hi, are you Emily’s dad?” She asked.

“Hi, yes I am.” He smiled.

“Lovely to meet you, my name is Susan, I’m one of the organisers of this week’s event. Would it be possible to speak with you for a few moments about an opportunity I’d like you to consider for Emily?”

He nodded, “An opportunity? What kind? I’m interested to hear the details.”

“Well normally we wouldn’t consider someone as young as Emily but I’ve been looking at some of the work she’s created today and it’s exceptional. I run a class on a Saturday morning for artistically gifted children to help them nurture and advance their talents. Every summer the children put on a show at the big gallery in town to showcase their work. Normally the children need to be at least eight or nine to be considered for a place but I’d be willing to make an exception in Emily’s case.”

Charlie’s eyes began to water at Susan’s suggestion. “You—you’re serious?”

“Completely. I understand if you want to take some time to discuss the idea with Emily’s mother and Emily herself. If you could let me know by the end of the week though?”

“No, no. I want Emily to have this opportunity. My wife will agree.” He smiled brightly, brushing away the tear from his cheek. “Sorry you have no idea what we’ve been through.”

Susan was somewhat taken aback by his reaction. “We work alongside the local University so that will hopefully open up some further opportunities for her. I can see her going far. I’m surprised I haven’t been made aware of her talents before now!”

He nodded, a really big smile on his face. “Emily doesn’t like to tell people she can draw. But she’s really talented and we wanted to help her confidence.” He paused, “Emily was premature, she was born at 28 weeks. Touch and go for a very long while. Everyone tells us… she’s—dim. We’ve just recently discovered she’s able to write perfectly well.”

“A lot of people have very fixed ideas of what counts as smart. Trust me, if she can do this at seven…” Susan held up a small drawing of Emily’s that she had been particularly drawn towards. “With the right support and encouragement around her, well, I could see her exhibiting in one of the major London galleries by the time she’s in her twenties.”

“You really think so?” He grinned.

“Absolutely. I’ve been working in the industry for close to thirty years now. What your daughter has is very rare indeed.”

“Thank you so much! I hope this is the confidence boost Em needs.”

“I’ll bring in all the forms and literature tomorrow.” She smiled as she looked over at Emily. “It looks like she’s ready to move onto the next activity so I’d best leave you to it.”

“Thank you so much. I appreciate it.”

After Susan had walked away Emily came over. “Who was that lady daddy?” She asked.

He crouched down, “That lady was asking me about you.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s really impressed with your art work. She’s asked daddy for something but daddy needs to tell mummy first before we tell you, ok?”

“She liked my pictures? Mummy said other people would like my pictures.”

“She loves your pictures.” He grinned.

“Yay!” Emily giggled, racing off to do one last activity before it was time to go home.

He watched as she did her final activity. He couldn’t wait to tell Duffy about everything Susan had said.

Emily stood in front of the large canvas that had been stretched across a wall at the far side of the room. The idea was that everyone invited to add their own little piece to the overall picture. When she’d first seen it at the start of the day she’d stayed far away from it out of shyness but now she couldn’t wait to get stuck in. Pulling off her shoes and socks she sat down on the mat and placed her bare feet into the trays of paint, giggling as it squelched between her toes!

He watched her, wondering what kind of masterpiece she was going to create.

She lay onto her back and pressed her feet onto the canvas in a circle, alternating each foot - one pink, one purple. She then stood back up, her feet making little coloured footprints on the newspaper as she wandered over to a tray of green paint which she pushed her hands into. She then came back to her painting and added a stalk and leaves to complete her flower. “Daddy!” She called out, gesturing her father to come over.

He came over to Emily and smiled brightly, “Did you do that, Em?”

“Yeh but I ran out of hands and feet.” She pointed to the tray of yellow paint. “It needs a middle…” She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He smiled and took off his coat, placing it on a nearby chair. “What do I have to do?”

“Stick your finger in the yellow and swirl it in a circle.” She indicated where on the painting he should add the colour.

He stuck his finger in the yellow paint and followed Emily’s directions.

Once he’d finished Emily studied his work closely. She stepped back and smiled. “You did OK daddy.”

“Not as good as you though, hey Em?”

“If you practise then maybe.” She giggled.

He laughed gently, “You’re the artist in the family.”

She washed her hands and feet before grabbing one of the marker pens to write ‘Emily and daddy’ next to her painting.

Her writing was perfect. He kissed her head before going to wash his hands.

After she’d put her shoes back on she raced over to pick up the items she could take home today and headed out to the car. She jumped up into her seat and waited for her dad to buckle up her seat belt.

“I bet you’re excited to show mummy and everyone all your pictures aren’t you?” He buckled her into the car seat.

“Yeh. I had so much fun today daddy!”

“So you’re definitely coming again tomorrow?” He asked as he started the journey home.

“Yes please!”

Within minutes she was fast asleep, sucking her thumb, her other hand wrapped around her bag of creations.

Charlie carried Emily into the house. “Babe? We’re home.” He called.

Duffy lent out of the kitchen doorway into the hall. She was covered in flour. “Good day?”

He settled Emily down on the sofa, placing her bag on the floor by the sofa and heading into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist and grinned. “Brilliant! I’ve got something to tell you!”

The kitchen looked liked a bakery had exploded in it. “Oh? What’s that?” She asked.

He kissed her tenderly, “Lets talk once the kids are asleep?” Noticing the kitchen he laughed, “Have you been baking or trying to blow up the kitchen?”

“Tilly decided she didn’t need adult supervision…”

“Ah. That explains why the kitchen looks like a bombs gone off.” He kissed her again, a little more passionately.

She found herself being pressed up against the counter, her hand landing in some of the icing that was spilt on the surface.

“Is there any of that icing spare?” He whispered into her ear. “I could put it somewhere and lick it off you later on.”

“I think I’m pretty much covered in it already!” She giggled as she held up her hand and smeared it down his cheek.

“Then maybe I can spend five minutes, licking it off you?” He smirked. His hands cupped her breasts.

Duffy rolled her eyes as she realised that when Charlie had put his arms around her earlier they’d gotten flour on them so she now had two flour handprints on her chest. “Charlie!”

He removed his hands and laughed gently, “Oops.” 

“You did that on purpose!” She pouted.

“Didn’t.” He smiled. The rest of the evening passed in a chaos of dinner, attempting to get as many people bathed as possible and settling them down to bed. Emily was utterly exhausted from her busy day.  
After the kids were all finally in bed Duffy stood lent against the doorframe of the girls’ room, a soft smile on her face.

“Are these awesome little human beings really ours?” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Apparently so.” She chuckled softly.

“That thing with Emily…”

“Ah yes, you wanted to tell me something.”

“Well..” he smiled brightly. “Shall we go downstairs?”

“Sure. You can help me tidy the kitchen.”

They went downstairs and began to tidy the kitchen, “Basically one of the organisers at the venue came over to talk me about Emily.”

“Oh? Was something wrong?”

“Quite the opposite.” He smiled, “She wanted to invite Emily to her class on a Saturday morning for artistically talented children. She doesn’t usually invite seven year olds but…”

“But..?”

“Well Emily’s really gifted. She believes that Emily can go far. Thinks she’ll be exhibiting in one of London’s major galleries by the time she’s in her twenties.“

"Seriously? Those places are huge and full of really well known artists. She thinks our Emmy could do something like that?” Duffy’s eyes were wide with astonishment.

“Uh huh. She’s surprised she wasn’t aware of Emily’s talents until now.”

“Wow! Have you told Emmy?”

“Not yet. All the excitement wore her out. Are you ok to take her tomorrow? And I’ll look after this lot.”

“Of course. I’m curious to see what it’s all about.”

“She’s going to bring the paperwork tomorrow.” He smiled, “I really didn’t know what to say or do.. I just said yes! That’s ok, isn’t it?”

“I think Emily will like that much better than ballet lessons with Tilly and Lottie.”

“Yeah I don’t think ballet is really her thing. However, art is!”

“You should have seen the face on her last weekend!”

He smirked, “What happened?”

“You remember Tilly’s face that time we banned her from sweets for a week..?”

“Ah yes.”

“Emily had a similar look on her face throughout the entire lesson. Then threw a sulk that even shocked her sisters.

“Really? I didn’t think anything could shock Tilly and Lottie.”

"Did you not wonder why Emily had no shoes on when she came home?”

“I just thought she’d taken them off in the car.”

“No, she threw them in the toilet at the ballet studio.”

He laughed gently, “Wonder where or rather who she gets that feisty temper from?”

“I don’t know what you could possibly be implying.”

“Oh you know, that famous redhead temper I’ve been on the receiving end of several times both personally and professionally.” He smirked as he hovered his lips near hers.

“I do not have a temper!” She moved her hands to her hips.

He placed his hands over hers, “It’s a very sexy temper that does bad things to me!”

“Which in turn leads me into trouble…”

“Hmm… You know what I miss most about working with you, all the time?”

“I feel I’m gunna regret asking but what do you miss most?”

“Bending you right over the desk and spanking you. And that’s not all…”

“Tell me more…” She purred.

“I miss fucking you over that desk too.” His hand moved lower.

“Well, you’re in charge of the rotas… I’m sure you can find a way to get us on the same shift…”

His hand rubbed her inner thigh, “Maybe I will.”

“You’re the boss.” She giggled as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

His hand moved up her thigh. “Oh yeh, so I am.”

“And I’m there to do your bidding.”

“You are.” He began to play with the button on her jeans.

“Doing as I’m told like a good girl…”

He undid her jeans, “I much prefer it when you’re being naughty.”

“Do you now?” She smirked as he pulled down the zip of her jeans revealing that when she’d gotten changed she’d “forgotten” to put any knickers on underneath…

“You’re so naughty.” He whispered when he discovered to his delight that she had no knickers on. “Very naughty.”

“I was so busy I didn’t get time to do laundry.”

“Hmm, is that true?” He slowly removed her jeans.

She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her skin.

“I think this is something we should take upstairs, Mrs Fairhead.”

“Mmhmm, but I can’t walk up stairs with my jeans around my ankles…”

“Then take them off.” He smirked.

She pulled her jeans off and threw them at Charlie as she ran up the stairs, letting out a giggling squeal as she heard him dash out the kitchen to follow her.

He chased her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He caught her just before she reached the bed. “You move remarkably fast for an old man!” She teased.

“It’s looking after the youngsters that does it.” He smirked.

“They keep you young?”

“Yes. And you.” He playfully wrestled her to the bed with a chuckle.

They rolled around on the bed as they both attempted to get the upper hand.

“You know something, gorgeous?” He was over the top of her.

“Hmm?”

“I realised today that I wasn’t worried about the future.” He tucked her hair behind her ear.

“What do you mean?”

“About Em.”

“That’s good.” She stroked his cheek.

“She’s got your drive and determination.” He smiled.

“You should always be watchful of the quiet ones.” She smiled.

“They’re all gonna go far you know.”

“Oliver was trying to pull himself up on the sofa earlier.”

“He was?”

“He’s growing up too fast! I don’t like it!” She pouted.

“Me either.” He kissed her lips.

“Its so lovely having a baby in the house…” She mused.

“We’re not having another one.” He laughed gently.

“I didn’t say we were…” She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

“Your eyes are twinkling..” He smiled.

“And?”

“Usually means you’re up to something.”

“What could I possibly be up to?”

“No idea. You said not us, then who?”

“No-one that I know of. Unless…” She couldn’t help the wicked grin that was forming on her lips.

“What?”

She fluttered her eyelashes, her eyes doe like.

“Tell me.”

“Well we do make such gorgeous babies…” She whispered.

“We are not having another one. Ever. Our baby making days are over.”

She pouted.

“Sorry gorgeous.”

“Well, that’s ruined my plans for the evening.” She sulked playfully.

“I’m getting to old.” He grumbled. 

“I’ve still got a couple of years left.”

“Yes but I haven’t.”

“Maybe I should find myself a willing toyboy…” She teased.

He pouted.

“Hmm… Maybe not. I’ve always preferred the older man…”

“An older man knows how to pleasure his women.”

“Women?” She repeated, her eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” He met her gaze, “But you’re the only one who I’ve pleasured in… how many years have we been together now? Eight?”

“I guess it depends on when you define as us ‘getting together’…”

“Ah yes.” He smiled and kissed her tenderly. “I know you want another baby but, I can’t do it to the kids again. I’m sorry.”

“I know. I blame the hormones.” She sighed.

“Broody again?”

“I think this is my hormones’ last ditch attack on my otherwise sensible nature.”

“Hmm, possibly.” He trailed his hand up her body towards her breasts. “I’m beginning to love our un-interrupted time together.”

“It is novel. Only another few years before I turn into a psychotic hormonal bitch in a different way.” She chuckled darkly.

“When you hit the menopause? Can’t be any worse than now, surely?” He smirked.

She glared at him as she cuffed him on the shoulder. “And then just as we come out the other side of that the girls will hit puberty…” She grinned menicingly.

“Oh how wonderful. Aren’t I lucky?” He cupped her breast.

“I suggest fitting a lock on their bedroom window.”

“Well if they’re anything like their mother, that’s probably best.” He moved over the top of her.

“And people think it was you that led me astray…” She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her.

She began to unbutton his shirt.

He deepened the kiss, his hands under her top.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands on her skin.

He touched her breasts again.

She arched her back, pressing them against his hands.

He removed her top, threw it onto the floor and trailed his lips down her body.

She’d managed to get most of his shirt buttons undone but the last couple were causing her frustration.

He helped her with the final couple of buttons.

“That’s much better!” She remarked, pushing the shirt from his shoulders.

“You’re too impatient.” He teased.

“Says the man who pulled my jeans off in the kitchen!”

He laughed, “Fair point.”

She grinned triumphantly at his admission.

“Have I told you how sexy you are today?”

“I don’t think you have, no.”

“You’re very sexy today!”

“Just today?”

“Every day for the last twenty years I’ve known you.”

“Charmer!”

“It’s the truth.”

She blushed.

“And you seem to get more beautiful as the years go by.” He grinned, “I still have to pinch myself that we’re together, raising these amazing humans together.”

“How is it that you always know the perfect things to say?”

“I don’t know.” He smiled.

“You make me feel so special.” She whispered.

“That’s because you are special.”

She reached up and stroked her fingertips across his cheek, her eyes sparkling with tears.

He stared into her eyes. “You’re so special!”

Her blush deepened and she giggled.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He ran his hand up her inner thigh.

She moved her hands to run along his belt.

He moved his lips to her neck. Kissing and sucking that sensitive spot.

Her hands slipped from his belt. Damn him taking advantage of that spot!

He sucked harder.

She let out a loud moan, giggling at the volume.

“Ssh.” He laughed.

“Your fault!”

“Wasn’t.” He smirked.

“Was!” She stuck her tongue out.

“Wasn’t.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Was!” She licked the tip of his tongue.

“Wasn’t.” He copied her.

“Eww!” She complained with a giggle.

“I love you.”

She smiled softly as she rubbed her nose against his.

“You really are beautiful and I’m so lucky.”

“I’m glad you realise that!” She teased.

“You and I have been through some tough times, haven’t we?” He whispered.

She nodded. “But we always find a way through.”

“Always.”

“We make a good team.” She smiled, reaching underneath the pillow she was laid on.

“An amazing team, both at home and at work.” He watched her. “What you doing?”

She grinned wickedly as she lifted her hand back up to reveal a piping bag full of icing that she’d hidden whilst Charlie had been tucking the girls into bed.

“Oh you wanna get messy do you?”

“You were getting a bit too sentimental.” She teased.

“Ah, was I?” He laughed gently, “Sorry about that. I can’t help being an sentimental old man.”

“You are becoming quite the sentimental old fool!” She giggled.

“I can’t help it. Sorry.”

“So long as you’re my sentimental old fool I don’t mind.”

“I’ll never be anyone else’s.”

“Good, I don’t like sharing!” She cackled as she squirted the icing right between his eyes.

“Duffy!” He shook his head fondly.

She flashed him an innocent look before squirting him again.

“Right!” He began to wrestle her for the icing.

“No! Mine!” She giggled, trying to hold the icing out of his reach.

“Mine.” He began to take advantage of all her weak spots.

“No fair!” She squirmed and giggled.

“What isn’t fair?” He asked. Laughing at the fact she was squirming and giggling.

“You!” She squealed as she managed to squeeze out from underneath him and ran across the room still triumphantly clutching the icing bag, oblivious to how ridiculous she looked standing there in just her bra.

Watching her stood before him in just her bra, got him very hard indeed. “You look gorgeous.”

“Bet you can’t catch me!” She giggled as she started to climb up onto the chest of drawers.

“Not up there, I can’t.”

“Getting too old?” She teased as she sat on the top and crossed her legs.

“Yeah just a bit.” He smiled.

“Want some icing?” She asked as she piped a line along her thigh.

“If it’s on your thigh, yes.”

“Well you’re going to have to come over here then…”

He got off the bed and came towards her. “You’d do anything to feel my tongue in certain places wouldn’t you?”

She giggled as she smooshed icing in his hair once he got close enough to reach.

He began to run his tongue over the icing on her thigh.

“I surrender!” She giggled, dropping the icing bag into her lap beside his head.

“Your giggle is so beautiful!”

Her giggle quickly morphed into a moan as his tongue moved higher.

He teased her with his tongue, up and down her thigh.

She ran her fingers through his hair, amused by how the sticky icing made it stand up at funny angles.

“Are you laughing at what you’ve done to my hair?” He whispered.

“You might need a shower…”

“Before or after?” He smirked.

“I’ll leave you to deal with it after.” She replied cheekily.

“It depends, do you want me to go and shower now. Or after I’ve fucked you?”

“I’ll probably fall asleep if I wait for you to shower.” She shrugged.

“Shower after I’ve fucked you then.” He smirked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and prepared to leap down off the chest of drawers.

As she jumped down, he caught her.

She hadn’t realised the icing bag had still been on her lap til she heard a loud squelching noise as he caught her.

“Oh dear Mrs Fairhead, looks like you’re covered in icing.”

“Looks like I’ll be joining you in that shower afterall.”

He lay her on the edge of the bed and began to eat the icing off her thighs.

She shivered as goosebumps formed on her skin.

He continued to eat the icing, reaching up to unclip her bra.

“Its lucky you’ve got a sweet tooth.” She whispered.

“Hmm, can’t have it going to waste can we?”

“No not at all.” She scooped a blob of icing from his chin and then sucked her finger clean.

“Anything’s sweet on you.” He reached up to grab her breasts.

“So sticky!” She giggled.

“God, babe.” He caught her gaze as he moved his tongue towards her clit.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned, relaxing back into the duvet.

He began to lick her all over.

Her arm came to rest across her face as she attempted to muffle her moans of pleasure.

He moved his hands to spread her legs wider apart, continuing to lick and suck on her.

“Shit Charlie!” She gasped.

Her moans of pleasure only encouraged him more.

Her screams and moans got louder as she started to peak, her hands clutching the duvet tightly.

He didn’t stop until she climaxed.

She lay on the bed panting and cursing.

He sat up and licked his lips. “Well that was delicious.”

“Glad you think so. I’ve eaten far too much cake and icing today!” She groaned, a slight chuckle in her tone.

“You think?” He smirked. He moved to lie beside her and kissed her roughly.

She pulled back slightly, giggling. “I don’t know, is it possible to eat your body weight in cake?”

“You’d get too sickly I think.”

“I do have a slight belly ache.” She pouted.

“Anything I can do to relieve your belly ache?”

“How about a nice hot bath instead of a shower?”

“Ok.”

She got up from the bed and wandered into the bathroom to start running the water, leaning over to pour in her favourite bubbles.

He came up behind her and pressed himself against her.

“Is that a rolling pin in your pocket Mr Fairhead or are you just very pleased to see me?”

“Just very pleased to see you.”

She wiggled her bum as she swished the bubbles into the water.

He groaned softly.

She giggled as she felt him twitch against her.

His grip on her waist tightened.

She turned off the tap and stood up.

He removed his jeans.

She turned and lent against the side of the bath. “You weren’t kidding about being pleased to see me!” She remarked.

“I really am pleased to see you.”

Turning back around she swung one leg and then the other into the bath before emitting a satisfied moan as she slid herself into the hot bubbly water.

He got naked and joined her in the bath.

She moved over to give him space before snuggling back into his arms.

He kissed her shoulder, his arms around her waist. “Just stay like that and don’t move.” He whispered.

“I think I can manage that.”

“Good.” He continued to kiss her shoulder. “On second thoughts…”

“What now?” She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes.

“Turn around.”

She rose up onto her knees and turned around, causing water to slosh around inside the bath.

He stared into her eyes for a second, his hand on his cock.

“You having fun there?” She smirked.

“I certainly am.” He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock, then placed his hand over hers.

“Use your words Charlie..!” She teased.

“Use my words?” He smirked, “And what words would those be?”

“Depends what you want…”

“I need to come.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that.” She grinned as she slowly moved her hand up and down his hardened shaft.

“Oh fuck.” He muttered.

She alternated between slow and quick motions.

His moans got louder and a few minutes later, he came in her hand.

Duffy looked down and giggled. “What a mess!”

He opened his eyes, “Just a bit of a mess.”

“Looks like we’ll be having a shower afterall.”

“Do you think?”

She rolled her eyes as she surveyed the mess around them.

“Maybe I should’ve come down your throat instead.” He chuckled.

“I’m full enough already from all that cake!”

“You know something, Mrs Fairhead?”

“What’s that?”

“I could eat you out again.”

“Well let’s get cleaned up and wrapped up in bed. Then you’re more than welcome to do just that.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan!”

She stood up and turned the shower on, firing the water at Charlie’s face.

He pouted, “Would much rather be squirted in the face with something else.”

“Would you now?”

“Uh huh.”

She closed her eyes as she turned the shower back towards herself, tipped her head back and let the hot water cascade over her skin, letting out a low moan as she did so.

“That feel nice does it gorgeous?”

“Oh yes!”

He stroked her back.

She lent into his touch.

He continued to stroke her back.

“Time for bed?” She mumbled.

“Uh huh. Time for bed gorgeous.”

She handed him the shower and stepped out of the bath to wrap herself in a large fluffy towel.

He used the shower to wash himself and rinse himself before he got out of the bath.

By the time he’d finished and reentered the bedroom Duffy was curled up in bed, her eyes barely open.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and got into bed beside her. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Night.” She mumbled as she curled up into his side.

“Love you.”

“Mmm.” She softly kissed his shoulder.

It didn’t take either of them long to fall asleep. Content in the knowledge that everything would turn out just fine.


	67. Chapter 67

April heralded rain showers and school holidays. It was hard to believe that the youngest member of the Fairhead family was about to celebrate his first birthday already. It only seemed like yesterday Oli was born. 

Louis was outside, sat underneath the kitchen window, fiddling with a pebble he’d found in the garden. He’d been sat out there for most of the morning.

Looking out the window Duffy noticed that rain clouds were once again gathering over the trees at the end of the garden. She moved to lean out of the door. “Louis you should come back inside, it’s going to rain soon.”

Louis sighed softly, “It’s ok. It’s just a bit of rain.” He replied. He found being in the garden therapeutic.

She walked into the hallway, coming back with Louis’ raincoat. “At least put this on. Please?”

He smiled as he looked up, still fiddling with the pebble he’d found. He nodded, “Deal.”

“Thank you.” She paused. “Are you sure you’re OK out here by yourself?”

“I like being outside.” He replied as he took his raincoat and put it on, returning to sit back in that position under the window.

Duffy sighed as she walked back towards the lounge to check on the girls. The twins were playing with dolls and Emily was sat on the sofa drawing.

Since beginning the Saturday classes, Emily’s confidence with her drawings seemed to have grown massively. 

Charlie was working, due home later that evening. 

A short while later, the rain started… 

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder. Duffy went back to the back door. “Louis, please come inside!”

“But I like it out here.” He replied back.

“I’m not letting you stay outside in a thunderstorm Louis.”

He sighed and stood up. He came into the house. “Ok.”

“Thank you. I was thinking of making soup and toasties for lunch in a bit, what do you think?”

“I’m not hungry but they sound nice.” He took off his coat.

“I can make you some in a bit if you’re not hungry now?”

He smiled, “Thanks.”

“I really hope the weather is better tomorrow. We need to go shopping for Oli’s birthday presents.” Duffy sighed as she looked out the window. The rain was lashing against the glass with such force!

Louis nodded, “Not long until his birthday is it?” He sighed sadly.

“Yeh, this last year has really flown by.”

“I’m gonna head up to my room, that ok?” He asked.

“Oh, OK. Sure.”

Louis ran up the stairs to his room and got into bed and under the duvet.

Just after lunch Jake returned from staying at his friend Luke’s house for the night and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He was surprised to find his younger brother curled up on his bed.

Louis was half awake, half asleep. A picture of Baz and him on his chest.

“Hey bro, what you doing?” Jake asked, flopping down onto his own bed.

“Just having a rest.” Louis replied. “You alright?”

“Kinda tired. Luke kept crying last night.”

“Why?”

“His parents are splitting up.”

“Not good when your parents split up.”

“I don’t really remember much from when my parents were together.” Jake shrugged. “Mostly just dad yelling and mum crying.”

“I don’t remember much from my parents either.” Louis replied.

“Your mum didn’t really like my mum did she?”

Louis shook his head. “Hated her.”

“Why? Coz your dad married my mum?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that why your mum made you move to Canada?”

Louis nodded.

“It really sucked when you moved away coz you’re the only one who gets it.”

“Only one that gets what?” Louis asked with a frown.

“Being different from the others coz of having another parent.”

“It’s ok to be different, I guess.”

“I suppose. Like your dad let’s me call him dad but he’s not my real dad. My actual dad, well, he’s kinda, um, a bit of a jerk.”

“Yeah so I’ve heard.”

Jake tensed slightly. “What you heard?”

“That he was a jerk to your mum.”

“Yeh.” Jake sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

There was a silence between both boys for a while.

“I think it’s way better my parents being split up.” Jake mused.

“Hmm. I think the same about mine.”

“Did your parents argue loads?”

Louis shrugged, “I can’t remember.”

“You were really little when they split up weren’t you?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do you miss your mum?” Jake asked softly.

Louis nodded, “All the time.”

“I sometimes wish my dad was dead.” Jake admitted, his voice barely a whisper.

“So he can’t hurt your mum anymore? Or so he can’t hurt you?”

Jake shrugged.

“I miss my mum. I like your mum but, she’s not my mum.”

“She’s alright I suppose.”

“Your mum’s great!” Louis replied. “I wish my mum was like her.”

“What was your mum like?”

“Workaholic. Kind, stubborn.” Louis shrugged. “She loved me a lot.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“Like your mum too?”

“She’s always doing something.”

“But your mum’s great at what she does.”

“I suppose.”

Louis sighed.

“I miss having time with just mum.” Jake sighed.

“Me too.”

A silence fell over the boys as they both lay staring at the bedroom ceiling.

“Fancy playing a game or something?” Louis asked Jake eventually breaking the silence.

“Sure, Xbox?” Jake suggested.

“Yeah.”

The boys crept over to Peter’s room and slowly pushed open the door. Luckily he was out so they jumped onto his bed and switched on the games console.

“Love you Bro.” Louis said quietly, almost whisper like.

Jake nudged Louis’ arm awkwardly.

Louis laughed gently at the awkward nudge.

They loaded the game and started playing.

They were playing the game for about an hour before Duffy called up the stairs and said lunch was ready.

“Urgh!” Jake complained. “We were just getting to the good bit!”

“I know! Come back after lunch?” Louis suggested.

“Yeh.” Jake agreed, pausing the game and leaving his controller on his brother’s bed.

Louis did the same and followed Jake downstairs.

Despite his complaints at being interrupted Jake dove straight into his food.

Louis ate a little but mostly just picked at his food.

Duffy placed her hand on his shoulder and bent down. “What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“I’m not hungry.” He explained quietly.

“You barely ate any breakfast. Are you feeling poorly?” She asked, moving her hand to his forehead.

He shook his head, “Oli’s one in a few days…”

“Yeh…”

“Mum died the day before.” He whispered.

Duffy closed her eyes, feeling utterly wretched that it had slipped her mind. “Oh sweetheart I’m sorry.” She sighed.

“You forgot, didn’t you? Bet dad has too!” He moved from the table and went back into the garden. Though it was no longer raining, everything was still wet.

Duffy cursed under her breath as she watched the youngster run off.

He sat on the floor under the window once again and took the pebble from his pocket.

“Mummy said a naughty word!” Tilly giggled as her mum left the kitchen to follow Louis.

“Don’t repeat it, Tilly.” Jake said to his sister.

Tilly rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her big brother.

Duffy crouched down next to Louis. “I really am sorry sweetheart.”

Louis shrugged. “It’s ok. You’re really busy.”

“No its not alright. I got caught up in everything else and it slipped my mind. Would you like to do something to mark the day?”

“I don’t know what.” He whispered.

“Well you’ve got a few days. Maybe have a chat with your dad about it when he gets home from work in a couple of hours?”

“I just miss her.” His bottom lip wobbled.

“I know pet.” She placed her arm across his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“I really miss her.” He began to cry.

Duffy stroked Louis’ hair as she held him close.

He cried against his stepmum.

It started to rain again but the two of them continued to sit in the garden.

“You should go inside.” He whispered, “I don’t want you to get ill.”

“I’ll go in when you go in.” She insisted.

He stopped crying and wiped the tears with his hands. “Can we go in now? I’m sorry.”

“Of course. You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

“I miss my mum and sometimes, I don’t know how to feel about that.” He admitted.

“Its ok to be confused about how you feel when you lose a parent at a young age. It’s not easy.”

He nodded sadly and stood up off the ground. “I know she wasn’t nice to you.”

“She had her reasons. I did some things that made her sad.”

“But it makes me sad that she made you sad.” He sighed. “My mum was nice to me. But wasn’t always nice to others.”

“I learnt to live with it.” Duffy shrugged as they headed back inside.

Louis nodded as he followed Duffy back inside.

“Let’s get you dry and warmed up.” She smiled as she headed upstairs.

“Why are things so… complicated?”

“What things exactly?” She asked as she handed him a towel before reaching for a second to dry her hair.

He didn’t answer as he began to dry himself off.

Duffy watched sadly as she rubbed the towel over her hair, hoping that her stepson would start to open up.

He didn’t really know what to say so didn’t.

“What do you find complicated?” She prompted.

“Feelings.”

She smiled softly. “Those don’t get any easier to understand the older you get I’m afraid.”

He exhaled deeply. “It scared me when you were ill.”

“It scared me too.”

“I thought, I’d lost you as well as mum.”

“Its difficult to cope with upsetting situations coming one after the other like that.”

“I couldn’t lose you too.” He smiled sadly, “You’re like my mum.”

She reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “I really wish I could have been with you in Canada when everything happened.”

“You couldn’t be.” He smiled, “Everyone here needed you. But I wish you’d have been there too.”

“I don’t think your father would have let me on the plane quite frankly!” She retorted.

“Duffy?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I love you.” He said shyly.

“I love you too Louis.” She smiled, kissing the top of his hair.

He hugged her tightly.

They sat on the bed together for several minutes until they were joined quietly by Emily.

“You ok, Em?” Louis asked his sister.

“You were sad so I made you this.” She shyly held out a paper flower.

He took the flower and smiled, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Jake said boys don’t like flowers but I ignored him.” She stated.

“I like flowers.” He replied.

Emily gave a cautious glance towards her mum before replying. “Jake says really stupid stuff sometimes.”

“Emily Fairhead!” Duffy gasped, a tad shocked.

Emily shrugged, “It’s the truth. He says so many stupid things.” She scoffed, “Boys don’t like flowers but Louis does. And he’s not a girl, is he?”

“No, but please don’t call your siblings stupid. It’s not nice.”

“Sorry.”

“Good girl.” Duffy smiled.

Emily snuggled into Louis and her mum, “You come back downstairs now? Both of you?”

“In a few minutes. You run along ahead.”

Emily nodded and disappeared back downstairs.

Duffy turned back to Louis. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Louis shook his head. “No thank you.”

“OK. You know where we are if you ever want to talk.”

“I do. Thank you Duffy.”

“Any time.” She smiled.

Louis wrapped his arms around her again.

She ruffled his hair as she stood up. “Shall we head back downstairs?”

“I’ll erm… stay up here.”

“OK.” She smiled and headed downstairs.

He was still upstairs when his father returned from work.

“How’s your day been?” Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek after saying hello to the girls and Jake.

“Not too bad. You might want to go check on Louis though.” She added in a whisper.

“Louis, why? Is he ok?”

“He’s upset about his mum.”

“Oh.” Charlie kissed her cheek, “I’ll go check on him.”

“OK. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” He moved into the hall and stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Louis?” He called before climbing them.

Louis hid the items that he’d been holding under his pillow just as the door opened.

“Louis? Can I come in?”

“OK.”

Charlie stepped into the room.

“Hi dad!” Louis greeted with fake brightness.

Charlie closed the door and stepped towards him. “Are you okay?” He sat beside his son.

“Yeh. Did you have a good day at work?”

“It was ok.” Charlie paused, “Duffy tells me you’re sad about your mum.”

“I’m OK now.”

Charlie held his arms out for Louis. “Would you like to do something to mark the anniversary?”

“Do you?”

“I would like to, yes.”

“Why?”

“Because she was your mum and she was my wife at one point.”

“But you hated her.”

“I hurt your mum. So she hurt me.” Charlie kissed the top of Louis’ head. “When you’re older, I’ll tell you everything I promise.”

“Hmm. I just wanted us to be happy but neither of you cared about that.” Louis sulked.

“What do you mean?”

“I just wanted a normal family. With parents who loved each other. Why marry mum and have me when it’s clear you didn’t love her? That you loved someone else.”

“Because I loved your mum. I loved her a lot.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I did love your mum. And I never meant to hurt her. Or you.”

“Don’t lie. Don’t pretend.”

“I’m not pretending.”

“But you loved Duffy more?”

“Duffy is my soul mate, yes.”

“So why not stay with her after Peter was born? Why become involved with mum?”

“I was with your mum first a very long time ago.” Charlie paused, “And when she came back, I wanted to be with her. Because I loved her.”

“What do you mean ‘a very long time ago’?”

“In 1986.”

“Is that what mum meant when she said that she and Duffy had 'history’?”

“Your mum, Duffy and me all worked together.”

“OK.” Louis replied, confused as he tried to fit all the pieces together.

“I was with your mum when she was a young doctor. Dated her for a while but she just left one day.” Charlie paused, “Then she came back all these years later and we just clicked again.”

“By then you’d had Peter with Duffy?”

“Yes.”

“So why let her marry Jake’s dad?”

“Because I was selfish and didn’t know what I wanted.”

“But you decided pretty quickly after you and mum got married?”

“I made plenty of mistakes Louis, but you weren’t one of them.”

“Mum said that with you Duffy always came first.”

“Sometimes.”

“Even on your wedding day.”

“What do you know about that?” Charlie asked.

“Mum got angry one time and started ranting about how even on her wedding day she wasn’t your main priority, that you were busy elsewhere with your…” Louis’ voice tailed off.

“Whore? Is that what she said?”

Louis nodded. “I don’t think that of her though.” He added nervously.

Charlie smiled sadly, “The only thing Duffy and I did wrong was fall in love and hurt other people.”

“I like Duffy, always have. Mum used to get so angry at me for that.”

“Your mum wasn’t always so… hurt and angry. I hurt her and I will never ever forgive myself for that. But I have to move on. We all do. Your mum was a very special woman and I loved her very much. But I can’t deny she didn’t hurt me too.”

“You always tell me that retaliating is bad though.”

“Your mum had her reasons ok?”

“What reasons?” Louis pressed. “Coz you made her kill her baby?”

“Your mum and I chose not to have another baby. I didn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to do. But I realise that she may not have been 100% certain of her decision.”

“But you chose to have more babies with Duffy?”

“Your mum was very very ambitious about her career.”

“And Duffy isn’t?”

“Duffy’s just as focused but different.”

“Um… OK…”

“Is there anything else you want to talk about or ask?”

Louis shrugged.

“I’ll answer any of your questions.”

“Did something really happen with Duffy the day you married mum?”

“Yes.”

“Why? You said you loved mum, why would you do something like that to her on your wedding day?”

“Because I was an idiot and I was stupid.”

“Is that when it all started again?”

Charlie nodded, suddenly feeling very ashamed of himself. 

“Mum wanted me to hate you both but I couldn’t.”

“I’m glad you don’t hate me.” Charlie whispered.

“You’re my dad. I like when you’re happy. I just wish it could have been with mum.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out that way.”

“But you’re happy now?”

Charlie smiled, “Very happy.”

“Duffy makes you happy?”

“Not just Duffy.”

“What do you mean?”

“You make me happy too, Louis.”

Louis smiled and reached under his pillow. In his hands were three hardback books. “I got sent these. They’re mum’s diaries.”

“Mum’s diaries? I didn’t even know your mum kept a diary.” Charlie smiled.

“I didn’t either. Dan’s family were clearing out the house and thought I should have them. They were in the big package of stuff I got sent a few months ago.”

“Have you been reading them?”

“Bits and pieces. Mum’s handwriting is really tricky to read.”

Charlie laughed gently, “Your mum was a doctor. Their handwritings always terrible. Is there anything in particular you want me to try and read for you?”

Louis picked up the first book. “This one is from 86. The other two are from 95 and 96.”  
“There’s others in the box but they seem to just be filled with appointments and other notes.”

“Ah, 1986. When your mum was doing her training at Holby.”

“Yeh. Your name comes up a lot…”

“What does she say?” Charlie asked as he sat back on the bed.

Louis opened a page and grinned as he began reading. “Charlie clearly thinks he’s God’s gift to women!”

Charlie laughed gently, “Your mum wrote that?“

"Yeh. She then adds that she doesn’t think there’s a woman in the department that you haven’t flirted with.”

“I think she’s right on that. I even flirted with Megan.” Charlie joked.

“But aunty Megan’s old!” Louis pulled a face!

Charlie laughed, “Don’t let her hear you call her old.”

“But she is!”

“What else does your mum say in her diary?”

“There were a few icky bits I skipped over…” Louis blushed.

“She wrote icky bits in her diary?” Charlie chuckled.

“Yeh. You can read those. I don’t want to!” Louis made gagging noises.

Charlie held his hand out for the diary, “Where are they?”

“You don’t remember?” Louis asked as he handed over the book.

“I remember many things I did with your mum. I just want to see things from her perspective.”

“OK.” Louis replied as he began flicking through one of the later diaries.

There was a silence as they both looked through the diaries. 

A little while later Louis ventured to break the silence. “Dad…” He whispered.

“Yes son?”

“Can you explain what happened in November? I couldn’t understand some of what mum wrote about.”

“November of what year?”

“Eighty six.”

“Your mum was pregnant. She didn’t want the baby so she had an abortion. Only she never told me… I had to find out through people at work.”

“Oh.” There was a silence. “She also writes about Duffy…”

Charlie swallowed. “Have you read what it says?”

“Some of it. I didn’t really understand all of it.”

“Please don’t read it.”

“Why?”

“Because… because…” Charlie paused, “Can I read what it says?”

“OK.” Louis shrugged as he watched his dad flick through the pages of the diary he held.

Charlie began to read the entry about Duffy.

Louis tried not to stare but he was drawn in by the contrasting emotions flickering across his father’s face.

Charlie hadn’t expected to read /that/ in Baz’s diary. She’d been sensitive, described what happened to Duffy as a horrendous ordeal and how she felt helpless as a doctor that she couldn’t do more. She’d then wrestled with whether, as a professional, she should have pushed Duffy more to go to the police but, as a woman, she knew why she couldn’t. He always knew Baz had a sensitive side but she was good at hiding it. A side that was beginning to reveal itself through the contents of her diary.

“Why did mum want Duffy to go to the police?”

“Because something happened to Duffy.”

“Something bad?”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t want to tell me?”

“I can’t tell you because it’s not my secret to tell.” Charlie smiled sadly, “Please don’t ask Duffy about it either. It was very traumatic for her.”

“Um… OK…”

“Can I keep this and show Duffy?”

“Sure.” Louis shrugged.

“Then I’ll give it you back?”

“OK.”

“Thank you.” Charlie kissed the top of Louis’ head.

“I’ll think about what you said.”

“About what?”

“If I want to do something next week for mum.”

“Let me know ok?” Charlie smiled.

“OK.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Louis shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeh.”

“Alright.” Charlie kissed Louis’ head again and stood up. Leaving the room, he went into his bedroom and put the diary in the drawer. He didn’t get chance to mention the diary til much later that evening when everyone was finally in bed.

Charlie was sat in bed, “Did you know Baz kept a diary?” He asked.

Duffy looked up from where she was sat on the edge of the bed attempting to detangle her hair after getting caught in the earlier rainstorm. “Really?”

“That package Louis got a few months ago? It was all of Baz’s diaries.” He ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair.

“Don’t, it’s a mess!” She chided, batting his hands away. “I did wonder what was in it but I didn’t want to ask.”

“It’s gorgeous.” He replied as he played with her hair. “She… erm, wrote about you in one entry.”

“Me?” She rolled her eyes. “What had I done to upset her that day?”

“Maybe you should read for yourself?” He removed his hand from her hair and opened the drawer. He took out the diary and handed it to her.

She opened up the book and began to flick through the pages. “Anything I should be looking for in particular?” She asked as she quickly skipped past a few pages.

“The night of your attack.”

Duffy’s head shot up, her eyes wide.

“Read what she put.” He said gently, “Don’t worry Louis doesn’t know. All he knows is something bad happened to you. He can’t read Baz’s writing very well.”

“Oh… OK.” She mumbled sadly as she found the right page.

He watched her in silence as she read the entry.

A tear trickled silently down her cheek as she finished reading.

“Are you ok?” He asked quietly as he reached over to wipe away the tear.

She nodded as she took a few moments to compose herself.

“She cared about you. I think she still did, even after everything that happened.”

“That surprises me.”

“Because the way she was?”

“Yeh. Even back then she often seemed annoyed by me. She’d be nice sometimes but not a lot.”

“In this diary, I’m beginning to see another side to her. One I didn’t know existed.”

“How much have you read?”

“Not much.”

“It feels a little wrong reading it but at the same time…” She shrugged.

“I know, that’s exactly how I feel.”

“What did Louis say?”

“About reading his mum’s diary?”

“Yeh.”

“Says there’s some icky bits and that he can’t read some of it because of her handwriting.”

“Ah, yeh, I think I know the icky bits he means!” She screwed up her nose.

He laughed gently.

“There are things I never needed to know!”

“Neither did my son.” He laughed again.

“Which is why diaries should always be written in code.”

“Do you have a diary?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t you love to know?!” She giggled.

He kissed her neck. “Louis asked me a lot of questions about us. And about me and his mum.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Was it true I was with you when I married his mum?”

She winced. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him the truth.”

“What that within an hour of saying ‘I do’ to his mum you were banging me against the wall in a storage room?” There was a bitter tone in her voice, it was something she felt a great deal of regret for doing.

“You regret it too, don’t you?” He whispered. “So do I.”

“Of course I do. It was a horrible thing to do to someone who was supposed to be a friend. I’m just glad there weren’t consequences of that night. I’m not sure I could have lived with myself…”

He rubbed her back. “I’m feeling guilty enough for everything.”

“We were selfish and scared. We hurt a lot of people in the process.”

“Yeah we did.” He sighed, “I still feel guilty and I always will. But I’ve wasted enough of my life beating myself up. I won’t do it any longer.”

“You’re right. We can’t change the past. Only the future.”

“That’s true.”

She closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. “We shouldn’t forget the past but we need to let go of the guilt and embrace everything the future has to offer.”

“I love you. But yes, I agree. The future is beautiful.”

She smiled. “It does have quite a lot going for it doesn’t it?”

“Yes and I cant wait to experience it with you.”


	68. NSFW | sexual content

Charlie glanced at the clock. 3:30am. He sighed. It was another night he’d been unable to sleep - he hadn’t been able to settle for the majority of the week but it wasn’t surprising. Today was the first anniversary since Baz died.

Duffy was still asleep but twiching furiously in her sleep, clearly having some kind of vivid dream.

He caught her twitching, wondering what was on her mind.

She rolled over, mumbling as she did so.

He touched her arm and stroked it gently.

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” She mumbled, still dreaming.

He continued to stroke her arm, unsure what she was dreaming of.

Eventually she settled back down into a calmer sleep.

He was still awake when she woke up hours later.

She blinked as she opened her eyes. “Why are you staring at me?” She asked.

“I’m not.” He laughed softly.

“Hmm…” She replied, unconvinced.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” She replied, puzzled.

“Sure?” He stroked her arm, “You were dreaming pretty heavily.”

“Was I?”

“Uh huh. You kept apologising for something.”

“No idea.” She shrugged.

He kissed her cheek.

“You look tired.”

“I didn’t sleep, again.”

“Oh darling. Did you try the herbal sleeping pills?”

He shook his head. “Third time this week I’ve barely slept.”

“If this keeps up you should see someone about it.”

“I’ll be ok. It’s just, a lot of things happened this week.”

“That’s true.” She sighed.

“Like nearly losing you.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s ok.” He stroked her cheek.

“I wish I could remember more about what happened and could have helped you shoulder the strain.”

“You were being stubborn.” He smiled, “Wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“So much of that week is a jumbled blur.”

“What do you remember?”

“Being frightened and frustrated. Everything hurt so much.”

“When you were in labour?”

“And afterwards too. It was so scary, I was aware of everything going on around me but couldn’t interact with any of it.”

“It was really scary for us too.”

“I thought I was going to be stuck like that forever.”

“When you were in the coma?”

“It was like a weird limbo state. I’d hear voices and want to scream to get their attention.”

“I knew something was wrong… Why do you think I left Canada pretty quickly?”

“You never did explain how you just suddenly appeared without any warning that you were on your way back.”

“I had this weird uncomfortable feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t explain it. I just knew you were in trouble.”

“I hated you being away so much.” She whispered.

“So did I. Especially waking up without you beside me.”

“The thought you wouldn’t make it back in time…” She sighed.

“And if I hadn’t?”

“I’m not sure what my plan was in that case.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if I missed his birth. You didn’t, and still don’t, owe me anything.”

“The only other time you’d been there holding my hand was with Emily and that didn’t exactly go to plan either.” She sighed.

“No, you’re right. It didn’t.”

“We don’t seem to have a lot of luck in that respect do we?”

“No.” He smiled sadly and kissed her tenderly.

“So what’s the plan for today?”

“I don’t know.”

“Has Louis not decided what he wants to do?”

“He’s not said anything.”

“Maybe sit him down after breakfast?” She suggested as she settled into Charlie’s arms.

“That was my plan gorgeous.” His fingertips ran up her back.

“Mmm…” She sighed contentedly.

He continued to run his fingertips up and down her back.

The peace was suddenly shattered by a loud bang and screaming from downstairs.

Charlie jumped up, threw on his dressing gown and ran downstairs.

Tilly was sat on the lounge floor crying and clutching her head. Louis was scowling at her from the sofa.

“What the hell happened?” Charlie demanded to know as he crouched in front of Tilly. “Are you ok, Tots?”

“He threw the remote at my head!” She wailed, pointing at Louis.

“He did what?” Charlie kissed her head. “Louis why did you hurt your sister?”

Louis just shrugged.

Duffy had heard what Tilly had said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She rushed over to Tilly, dropping to her knees and scooping the six year old into her arms.

“Louis, I asked you a question! Now answer me!!” Charlie demanded. 

Louis once again shrugged.

“How dare you hurt my daughter like that!” Duffy blurted out as she saw red at his lack of reaction.

“I don’t care what you’re feeling Louis! You don’t hurt your siblings!!”

Louis shrugged again.

Tilly continued to wail.

Duffy took Tilly out of the room and to the kitchen. 

“I’m talking to you. Louis! Do not ignore me!”

“She wouldn’t shut up.” Louis muttered.

“And? It’s not acceptable to hit someone.”

Louis shrugged.

“I know you’re upset about today. But I won’t have you take it out on your siblings!”

“Whatever!” Louis muttered as he walked out the lounge. Spotting Tilly in the hallway he barged past her. “Telltale!” He spat in her direction.

“Charlie!” Duffy yelled as she tended to Tilly. “I will not tolerate your son treating my daughter like that!”

“I know. I don’t either.” Charlie replied as he followed Louis who’d headed into the garden. “You can’t go around talking to people like they’re rubbish because you’re sad!”

“None of you even care that mum’s dead.” Louis accused. “You’re just going on like it’s a normal day.”

“The girls are yes because they didn’t know your mum. I didn’t realise you were awake. I know what today is!”

“Yeh, coz you were too distracted upstairs.” Louis sneered. “I told Tilly to shut up but she wouldn’t listen. She just kept going on and on about how she and her sisters are gunna spend the morning making biscuits with their mum for Oli’s birthday tomorrow.”

“I’ve just woken up.” Charlie replied, “As has Duffy.” He sighed, “Do you think everyone’s forgotten about your mum?”

“Really? So why could I hear Duffy making noises when I walked past your bedroom door earlier?”

“What kind of noises?” Charlie shook his head, “I was stroking her back. Nothing more. I… I haven’t slept Louis because I’ve been thinking about your mum.”

“She was groaning and mumbling. It was the middle of the night.”

“Louis I assure you, I was not having sex with Duffy this morning or in the middle of the night.”

“Urgh!” Louis muttered as he walked off down the garden.

Charlie followed him, “I’ve been thinking about your mum a lot lately.“

“Bet Duffy loves that!”

“I thought you said you didn’t hate Duffy?”

“I don’t but she’s not mum.”

“No she isn’t.” Charlie smiled sadly, “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

Louis ignored him and started kicking at some rocks in the garden.

“Talk to me?”

“Go away!” Louis warned.

“No! Not until you tell me what exactly is on your mind!”

“Leave me alone!” Louis screamed, picking up a rock and hurling it towards the kitchen window.

“Louis!!” Charlie grabbed him, “You’re upset and confused but I won’t have this!”

Duffy, hearing yelling, appeared at the back door. She yelped as the rock narrowly missed her.

“Louis! Please talk to me.” Charlie begged.

“No!” Louis pulled away and threw more rocks, his emotions boiling over.

Charlie ended up wrestling with Louis, trying to stop him from hurting himself.

The final rock managed to hit its target and a smashing noise echoed across the garden. 

Charlie held Louis tightly as he began to cry.

“Oh son.” Charlie kissed the top of Louis’ head as he cradled him.

Duffy looked in horror from Charlie to the broken window and back again.

Louis sobbed against his father.

Duffy sighed as she walked back inside.

“Talk to me?” Charlie whispered.

“I want to be with mum.” Louis sobbed.

Charlie sighed sadly, holding Louis closer.

“She hates me doesn’t she?”

“Who does?”

“Duffy.”

“No she doesn’t hate you.”

“I hit her daughter and broke her window.”

“It doesn’t mean she hates you.”

Louis sighed.

“Duffy doesn’t hate you.” Charlie repeated. 

“She likes her own kids better though.”

“No she doesn’t.”

“Mum always said you preferred your other kids.” Louis whispered.

“And your mum was wrong.”

“So why did you let her take me to Canada? I told you I didn’t want to go!”

“Because…. I couldn’t take another thing away from your mum.”

“I’m just a thing?”

“No you’re not just a thing.” Charlie replied. “I’d destroyed everything in your mum’s life. I couldn’t destroy her further by taking her only son.”

“Why did you destroy everything in her life?”

“I ruined our marriage. Made her get rid of a baby she wanted. I could hardly take you too could I?”

“All coz you loved someone else?”

Charlie nodded.

“I want to be on my own now.”

Charlie kissed Louis’ head. “You need to come to me every time you want to hurt something or someone ok?“

"OK.” Louis mumbled.

Reluctantly Charlie left Louis in the garden and returned to the kitchen, rubbing his neck and exhaling.

Duffy turned as she heard the back door open. Her hands went to her hips and she scowled as she saw that Charlie was alone. “So what’s he got to say for himself?!”

“He’s… not himself today which is understandable.”

“So that excuses him from inflicting a head injury on Tilly, narrowing missing doing the same to me and breaking a window does it?”

“No of course not. It’s no excuse but I don’t think he can deal with the intensity of his emotions.”

“He’s lucky that no-one needs stitches as a result of his issues.”

“I know.” Charlie sighed sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not the one who should be apologising. How are we supposed to afford to replace that window? We already need to pay for Peter’s prom tickets, a new blazer for Jake and new school shoes for all three girls!”

“We will find a way, please don’t worry.” He stepped towards her.

“We shouldn’t have to though.” She folded her arms. “This isn’t the first time he’s caused damage or injury either.”

“I know we shouldn’t have to.” He touched her cheek, “Is Tilly ok? Are you okay?”

“Bit of a bump but otherwise she seems fine. We should keep an eye on her for the next few hours though. Me? Oh I’m just fantastic, I love my stepson throwing rocks at my head!”

“Good idea. I’m glad she’s ok.” He ran his thumb over her cheek, “I don’t think he meant to throw that in your direction.”

“I don’t share your certainty.” She replied as she pulled back from his touch. “Lottie told me that it was Louis that pinched Oli yesterday.” She added.

“What?” He frowned.

“She wouldn’t lie.”

“I’m not suggesting she was!”

“But you are suggesting that Louis wouldn’t do something like that to a defenceless baby?”

“No I wasn’t.”

“I don’t believe you! You always take his side. Making excuses for his behaviour. I don’t hear you doing that when any of the other kids misbehave!”

“Of course I’m going to make an excuse for his behaviour! He is my son who is grieving for his mum! Have you forgotten that?!”

“I’m not totally heartless but I can’t have him behaving like this - it’s bad for the other kids.”

“I know it is. But what do you want me to do? I’m trying to stop him!”

“Try harder! Do you not care that he’s hurt two of his siblings? I know he only shares one parent in common with them but it’s still unacceptable!”

“I’m trying!!” He replied, “And I know it’s not acceptable but he’s probably jealous and confused!”

“Confused about what? It’s all pretty straightforward.”

“Is it straightforward for him though?”

“Look, it’s terrible what happened but he can’t keep acting out.”

“Cut him a bit of slack Duffy!”

“I’ve cut him plenty of slack. All that’s got me is a broken window and a daughter that almost ended up in A+E!”

“He’s struggling! Now really isn’t the time to make things harder for him or more difficult!”

“But it’s OK for him to make things more difficult for the rest of us?”

Charlie sighed, “I’m not saying that.” He exhaled sadly and was quite for a minute, “Maybe I should take the diaries away? I don’t think they’re helping matters.”

“Even from the beyond the grave she’s got you both dancing to her tune.” Duffy muttered.

“No she hasn’t!!”

“Oh really?! We’ll never be free of her will we? I’m sick and tired of being forced to remain in her shadow!”

“Now you’re just being silly!” He remarked, “It’s her anniversary! What do you want me and Louis to do, forget she existed?”

“Oh that’s right, I’ll always be a silly little kid in your eyes won’t I? Mustn’t speak out of turn or contradict the master of the house!”

“I’m not even saying that!! Oh for goodness sake Duffy, I’m trying here alright? Do you think Louis wants to behave like this?”

“I don’t blame Louis, I blame her! She made him the way he is. I have bent over backwards to make things easier for him. Hell, I even let you go to Canada to be with him when I was so ill and our baby was due at any time!”

“I blame her too but he doesn’t know how to feel or what he’s supposed to do with these emotions! Of course I don’t condone his behaviour! But I understand his frustrations!”

“I’m sick of me and my children baring the brunt of his mood swings.”

“And you think I’m thrilled to be on the receiving end of his mood swings?”

“Hearing him yell at me that his dad loved his mum more than he loves me was a particular high point of the last few days. I wonder where he got that idea from?”

“I don’t know where he got that idea from!”

“So it’s not true then? You didn’t tell him that you loved his mum so much and still do?”

“Yes I told him that.”

“Good to know where I fall in your affections..!” She replied sarcastically as she turned to walk away from him.

“You’re so bloody infuriating!” He muttered.

“Its a wonder you bother to keep me around then isn’t it?”

“So bloody infuriating!” He repeated though his eyes twinkled when he said it.

“And you’re an asshole!” She fired back.

“You love that I’m an arsehole though.” He replied somewhat cockily.

“You are so completely full of shit!”

“That makes two of us then, doesn’t it?”

“I beg your pardon?” She asked, her eyebrow raised, her hands on her hips.

He stepped closer to her, “I may have told Louis I love his mum but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you!”

“I refuse to play second best to a dead woman.”

“And you’re not.” He backed her into the wall. “You’re not second best.”

“Well that’s how I feel sometimes.”

He ran his fingertips against her collarbone, “I’m sorry you feel like that.”

“Charlie..!” She warned, trying to remain cross at him but struggling more with every passing second.

“I don’t like it when we argue.” He sighed, “I hate it.”

“Well, you’d best apologise and start buttering me up. Then I might consider forgiving you…” She grinned mischievously.

“I’m really, really sorry.” He whispered in her ear as he ran his tongue over her earlobe. “I love you. Always have.”

“You’re disgusting. I hate you both!” Louis yelled from the back door before running past them and upstairs to his bedroom.

Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek, “I’ll be back in a minute.” He went after Louis, “Louis! Wait!“

Louis slammed the bedroom door in his father’s face.

Charlie sighed, and opened the door. “Louis!”

"I thought you were too busy having fun with my wicked stepmother?”

“I thought you said you didn’t hate Duffy?”

“Changed my mind.” Louis shrugged.

“Duffy hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“She’s the reason mum’s dead.”

“No she isn’t.”

“She’s the reason we went to Canada. And why you didn’t come too.”

“I’m the reason you moved to Canada.”

“Coz you wanted her and her stupid kids!”

“Your mum didn’t have to go to Canada.”

“I wanted to stay with her but you made me come back here.”

“You were happy with your mum. Why do you think I never fought for you to come back here? Because you were happy. And then your mum died…”

“You let her die so you could come back here.”

“I didn’t want your mum to die.”

“You let the doctors turn off the machines. You didn’t give her a chance!” Louis sobbed.

“She was brain dead, Louis. She wasn’t alive…”

“You let them keep the machines on when Duffy was sick.”

“Because Duffy wasn’t brain dead.”

“Mum could have been ok, you didn’t even try!”

“The doctors showed me the scans Louis. Your mum was never going to wake up.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not lying!”

“You let her die coz Oli was more important to you.”

“Your mum was just as important to me!”

“And Emily was more important than mum’s baby.” Louis added.

“That’s not true.”

“You made mum kill two babies. Did you try and make her kill me too?”

“No Louis! Of course not. Why would I do that?”

“Coz I’m just like them!”

“It was the happiest day of my life when I found out your mum was pregnant with you.”

“Thought you didn’t want to make Duffy upset again?” Louis asked, a maniacal grin on his face.

“I don’t. But I’m not going to lie to you either!” Charlie paused, “I loved your mum and I love Duffy! I fell in love twice. I made mistakes with your mum. I made mistakes with Duffy.”

“You’re good at making mistakes. I wonder how many more it’ll take before she leaves you..?”

“You really want that, don’t you?”

“Why should you get to be happy when I’m not?” Louis asked, a dark look crossing his eyes.

“Then what can I do to make you happy?” Charlie asked. “Tell me!”

“I want mum back.”

“I can’t bring your mum back Louis. No matter how much I’d love too.”

“Well, I guess none of us will be happy then.” Louis shrugged, rolling over to stare out the window.

“Your mum wouldn’t want you to act like this. She wouldn’t want her son hurting his siblings or his stepmum.”

“She’s the one that told me that whore is responsible for ruining our lives.”

“She brainwashed you! Duffy didn’t ruin your life!!”

“Mum told the truth. She didn’t lie!”

“Your mum’s lying to you by making you believe Duffy’s the bad guy in all of this!”

“She made you leave us.”

“No. No she didn’t. I chose to leave you. It was my decision.”

“Coz you wanted her instead.”

“Because I knew me and your mum’s marriage wouldn’t last much longer.”

“You didn’t bother to try.”

“How could I? Your mum moved hundreds of miles away just after we married! She took you and moved to Birmingham.”

“You could have come too.”

“And give up my career?”

“There’s a hospital in Birmingham.”

“But the pay wasn’t the same, nor was the position. Your mum constantly expected me to leave my career, to follow her around and I wasn’t prepared to do it.”

“But when Duffy asked you to leave your marriage it was different?”

“Is that what you think happened? That Duffy asked me to leave your mum?”

“Yeh. Coz she was pregnant with Emily. So you made mum kill her baby and left.”

“That’s not how it went.”

Louis picked up a book, ignoring his dad.

“You won’t believe me will you? If I tell you the truth anyway so what’s the point?”

“I know the truth already.” Louis replied, gesturing to the book in his hands.

“Your mum’s diary?”

Louis nodded.

“So what’s the truth then?”

“Duffy used you to destroy mine and mum’s lives coz she couldn’t bear that you were with mum and not her.”

“Stop making out like Duffy is evil! She is not!!” Charlie snapped. “Your mum was always jealous of Duffy! Even before I had an affair!”

Louis started laughing.

“Your mum’s dead Louis. I can’t bring her back nor can I change the past. But if you want to destroy everything, fine! Go ahead!”

“Why would mum be jealous of her?” Louis continued to laugh at the idea.

“Because your mum knew she’d never be first with Duffy in my life.”

“Mum was worth a thousand of her!”

“In your eyes maybe. But in my eyes and your mum’s eyes, Duffy was better. That’s something your mum couldn’t stand.”

“Mum was smarter and prettier.” Louis paused. “I have a question…” He continued, changing tacts.

“Go on?”

“What did mum mean when she said that Duffy was ‘damaged goods’?”

“I don’t know what your mum meant but she’s wrong. Duffy isn’t damaged.”

“Not yet.” Louis mumbled under his breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!“

Louis shrugged.

“All Duffy has ever done for you is include you and make you feel welcome! Do not start throwing it back in her face because you’re upset, angry and confused! I’m warning you!”

"What you going to do?”

“Do you really want to find out?”

Louis shrugged.

“I love you Louis. I wish you could see that. See that I’m trying my hardest to put things right!”

“Hmm…”

“I know you don’t believe me but it’s true.”

Louis went back to staring out the window.

Without another word, Charlie left the room and went to his own bedroom, a short way down the hall.

A few minutes later Duffy made her way quietly up the stairs and slowly walked into their bedroom.

There were contents of the beside drawers all over the floor, like he’d been looking for something.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, closing the door and leaning against it.

He was sat in the pile of stuff and shook his head.

“Charlie?”

“Leave me alone.” He whispered. Although, truth be told, he didn’t want to be left alone.

“What happened?”

“I was looking for something.”

“Looking for what?”

“Anything.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I…” He sighed, “It doesn’t matter.

“It matters to me.” 

“Pills. I was looking for pills.” He whispered.

“Why?” She asked, alarmed.

“Just needed something.”

“No you don’t.” She replied with gentle firmness.

He nodded.

“Come here.” She held her arms out to him.

He moved towards her arms and rested his head on her chest. “I’ve messed up with everything. So I needed something to take the edge off.”

“No you haven’t. Talk to me. I might be able to help if you just let me in.”

“Louis hates us.”

“Me. I think you mean he hates me.” She sighed.

“No Duffy, us. He hates me just as much.”

“Hmm… He didn’t throw a rock at your head though.”

“I can’t do this.” He whispered. “Not all over again. I’m tired.”

“We can’t just pretend like there’s not an issue here.”

“I’m not pretending.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

“Do you honestly think it’s just the anniversary causing all of this?”

“No it’s what she’s told him, combined with her diaries and the anniversary.”

“There’s more diaries? Other than the three you saw last week?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t. Maybe we should search his room?”

“That’s not fair on Jake…”

“I know but what other alternative do we have?”

Duffy sighed.

“She’s brainwashed him. She’s been a dead a year and she still causes me problems.”

“Its so confusing. He can be so loving and then he behaves like he has today.”

“I don’t know why.”

“I’m sorry if it seemed like I overreacted earlier but I can’t have him hurting my kids like that.”

“No you didn’t overreact.” He replied, “I understand.”

“You saw the marks on Oli yesterday…”

“I did. And I can’t believe Louis would do that.” He sighed, “Nothing I say will stop her poison will it?”

“We should probably keep Louis and Lottie apart for a while til things calm down.” She sighed. “I really don’t know what to suggest.”

“Yeah I think it’s best.”

She stroked his hair. “We can get through this.” She tried to reassure him.

“As long as it doesn’t tear us apart.”

“Nothing has so far. We’ve weathered plenty of storms together.”

“I know but he’s adamant on splitting us up.”

“What do you mean?”

“If he can’t be happy then I can’t be either.”

“And he thinks us being together is the sole reason you’re happy?”

“I ruined his and his mum’s life by leaving to be with you.”

“Do you believe that?”

He shrugged. “What if I didn’t fight hard enough for Louis?”

“You really think you could have stopped Baz doing exactly what she wanted?”

“I could’ve tried.”

“We tried the best we could at the time.”

“But it wasn’t enough.” He said sadly, “I couldn’t live a lie any longer.” He admitted.

“Its like I told Sarah - secrets can’t stay that way forever.”

“I was tired of Baz constantly putting me down. I wasn’t good enough in her eyes, I never was.”

“I know that feeling well.” She sighed.

“Louis said his mum was worth a thousand of you but she isn’t. She didn’t come close.” He whispered.

“You’re the only person who’s ever made me feel worth something. That I’m enough.”

“That’s because you are enough.”

“And so are you.” She smiled.

“Not like you.” He smiled brightly.

“Stop it!” She blushed girlishly.

He moved his head from her chest and glanced up at Duffy. He smiled, noticing she was blushing. “I love seeing you blush. Makes me happy.”

“I blame my pale skin.” She cringed, a giggle in her tone as her blush deepened.

He smiled again.

“I swear you do it on purpose!” She nudged him playfully.

“Maybe.”

She glared at him but couldn’t help the grin that was twisting at the edges of her lips.

“Don’t glare.” He whispered. “You know what happens when you glare.”

She giggled before attempting to fix her features into an expression of pure innocence. An attempt that was not entirely successful…

“You might look innocent, but we both know you’re not.” He smirked and brushed his fingertips against her collarbone.

She smiled as she tilted her head to allow his fingers better access.

He moved his fingers down her chest and in between her breasts.

She lent back on her hands, her smile encouraging him on, glad that his mind was temporarily distracted from his demons.

“You know we shouldn’t…” He began.

“That doesn’t usually stop you…” She giggled.

“You’re so naughty.” He whispered.

“You started it.”

“You did.” He moved and stood at the end of the bed.

“How did I start this?” She looked up, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

“By glaring at me.” He kissed her tenderly.

“Its not my fault that it has such an effect on you..!” She smirked as they parted.

“It always has.” He smirked.

She giggled.

“How long do you reckon we’ve got before the kids start mithering?” He asked as his hands went to her jeans.

“Hmm… From experience, probably not that long.”

“We best hurry then, hadn’t we?” He smirked as he removed her jeans.

“Is this you making up for earlier?” She asked as she laid back on the bed.

“This is my way of apologising.” He undid his belt and zip. “Although I stand by what I said.” He smirked.

“Which part of what you said?”

“That you’re infuriating.”

“I am not!” She pouted.

“You are. But you’re bloody sexy when you’re infuriating.” He exposed himself and ran his hand over himself, leaning over Duffy to get to the bedside table.

She took advantage of his distracted attention to tiptoe her fingernails along his hardened length.

“Oh God…” He whispered. He reached into the drawer and took out a packet. “Bingo!”

She then ran her tongue along the path her fingers had just taken.

“Shit.” He glanced down at her and placed his hands in her hair.

“More?” She teased.

“More.” His grip tightened in her hair.

She licked him once more, swirling her tongue around the tip.

His breathing quickened. “Don’t stop….”

She adjusted her position slightly and slowly took him into her mouth.

He gasped softly, she felt so good!

She teased him with her teeth and tongue, grasping his buttocks as she took him deeper.

“Jesus Christ!” He muttered, trying to stay quiet as he went deeper down her throat. He stroked her hair. “Duffy…”

“Huh?” Her voice was muffled as she barely broke her rhythm.

He began to fuck her throat. His need for her taking over.

She looked up and locked her gaze on his, fluttering her eyelashes.

It didn’t take him long to come down her throat. Moaning her name softly.

She swallowed and licked him clean as she eased his softening member from her mouth. “Feel better now?” She grinned.

His eyes were closed, but a tear rolled down his cheek.

She shifted underneath him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked as he opened his eyes and touched her cheek.

“You’ve never hurt me. Not once.” She replied, confusion clouding her eyes.

“I didn’t hurt you when I fucked your throat, did I?” He stroked her cheek again. “Sorry if I did, I got a bit too overexcited.”

“Trust me, if you’d hurt me I would have bitten you so you knew about it!” She smirked.

He smiled, “I didn’t think of that.”

“You were very much at my mercy.” She grinned wickedly.

“I certainly was.”

Hearing footsteps on the stairs she sighed. “I guess I’ll have to wait til later for round two.”

“Yeah you will.” He smiled as he kissed her tenderly, hurriedly doing his pants up.

“Mummy!” Lottie yelled. Duffy scrabbled to find where Charlie had put her jeans. “Just a minute!”

Charlie went out onto the landing. “What’s wrong Lottie Lou?” He asked, pulling the door closed behind him.

“Tilly’s crying.”

“Why’s Tilly crying? Where is she?”

“Downstairs.” Lottie replied, taking her father’s hand and dragging him towards the stairs.

He went downstairs with Lottie to see why Tilly was crying.

Tilly looked up as she heard her sister return. “Want mummy!” She sulked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mummy will be down in a minute.” He kissed the side of Lottie’s head before crouching down in front of Tilly, “What’s wrong princess?”

“Louis was mean.”

“What did he say?”

“That you were gunna send me away. That you only wanted Lottie.”

“That’s not true.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “Daddy loves you very much, Tilly Tots. He’s being mean, please don’t listen to him.”

“Why doesn’t he like me?”

“He does. He’s just being mean to everyone, daddy included. Don’t take any notice of him.”

She nodded, sniffling.

He held his arms out to her.

She crawled into his lap and curled up in a tight ball.

“Love you sweetheart.”

As she snuggled into his lap her hair moved to reveal the bump her mum had mentioned earlier.

He sighed sadly, “Do you have a headache or tummy ache?”

“Head hurts.”

“Can you tell daddy what it feels like?”

“Ouchy.” Tilly replied.

“What’s wrong Tilly?” Duffy asked as she walked through the lounge door.

“When you look at me, is there two daddies or one?”

Tilly giggled.

“That’s a silly question daddy!” Lottie added.

“It’s silly but it’s important.” He smiled.

“Why?” Tilly asked.

“Because sometimes when people bang or bump their heads it makes their eyes a bit funny.”

“Oh.”

“Tilly, no games. Can you see ok?” Duffy asked.

Tilly nodded, “There’s just one of daddy but two of me.” She giggled. She was referring to Lottie because the girls were identical.

“Tilly!” Duffy shook her head fondly.

“Yes mummy?”

“You’re such a silly sausage!”

“Just a tiny bit.” Tilly replied, still snuggled into her dad’s lap.

Emily wandered into the lounge, a confused look on her face. “Why is it raining inside the kitchen?” She asked.

“Crap the window!!” Charlie had completely forgotten about Louis breaking the window.

“Daddy said a naughty word!” Lottie giggled.

“Oh sugar!”

“I swept up the broken glass.” Duffy explained.

“Thank you darling. I’ll have to board up the window for now.”

“Hmm.” She sighed.

“We’ll manage.” He reassured once again, knowing Duffy was worrying about how they’d afford to fix it.

“If you say so.” She muttered.

Even if Charlie had to sell something, he’d find enough money to fix the window.

About an hour later the window was boarded and Duffy was able to make biscuits with the girls as she had promised.

Charlie was holding Oli, the tot wanting to help with making biscuits too. (Well, all he really wanted to do was grab everything he could see…)

“If you’re a good boy I promise you can have one on your birthday tomorrow.” Duffy smiled at him.

Oli grinned at his mum.

After putting the biscuits in the oven and cleaning up the girls the equally mamouth task of clearing up the kitchen began.

Jake even came down to help but Louis remained out of the way of everyone.

They’d just finished tidying when the doorbell rang.

Peter went to answer the door. He came back through to the kitchen with Sarah who was carrying a large bag.

“Can I borrow Oli?” She asked.

“You want to borrow Oli? What for?” Charlie asked.

“I finished the final pieces for my textiles coursework.” She gestured to the bag. “I just need to put them on Oli and take some photos. That’s still OK?” She asked Duffy.

“Yes of course that’s ok.” Duffy replied, still scrubbing the kitchen.

“I just hope they fit him OK.” Sarah replied nervously as she held her arms out for Oli.

Oli reached out to grab Sarah, giggling as he did so.

She took him into the lounge, reappearing a few minutes later with Oli dressed in the first of her creations.

“Wow Sarah! They’re amazing!” Charlie replied, she had a serious eye for detail.

“He was so wriggly when I was doing up the buttons!”

“Maybe that’s his way of saying he was impressed.” Charlie replied. The girls cooed over their baby brother in his new outfit.

“He looks great, well done Sarah.” Duffy smiled.

Sarah smiled shyly. “Thanks.”

“Do you want me to help you to get him to sit nicely for the photos?” Duffy asked.

“Yeah please.”

Duffy took hold of Oli. “Right, little man, time to a good boy so your sister can take some photos.” She cooed at him.

He grinned and giggled. “Am!” He giggled again.

Duffy sat Oliver on the rug in the lounge and stepped back chuckling as he immediately rolled and crawled to follow her.

“Stay there wriggly!” Sarah laughed as she took a few natural shots of Oliver.

Duffy lent over Sarah to hold Oliver’s hands to encourage him to stand up.

He took his mum’s hands and wobbled to stand up. Shrieking as he did.

“Aren’t you a clever boy?” Duffy smiled.

Sarah began to take a few more photographs.

Duffy saw that Oliver was trying to lift his legs up as he stood. “Charlie! Come quickly!” She called out excitedly.

Charlie dashed into the living room, “Where’s the fire?” He joked.

“Look!” Duffy beamed as she slowly let go of each of Oliver’s hands.

He took a few steps towards his parents before falling down onto his bum.

“Such a clever boy!” Duffy gasped proudly, her eyes tearing up slightly.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist, “Clever like his mummy.”

“I probably looked a bit like that this time last year too!”

“Yeah you did.” He rested his chin against her shoulder. “He’s getting so big…”

“Cheeky!” She giggled, wriggling her bottom against him playfully. “Yeh, they’re all growing up far too quickly!”

“They don’t stay babies forever do they?” He said quietly.

“No, more’s the pity.” She sighed.

He kissed her ear and whispered, “It is a shame.”

“It is…” She turned to catch his gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to read his thoughts.

He met her gaze but didn’t say anything, he just smiled.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned slightly before turning her attention back to Oli who was trying to climb up onto the sofa.

Charlie knew realistically it was far too dangerous for them to even consider another child. He wouldn’t risk that again.

“What are you trying to do monkey?” Duffy chuckled as she grabbed hold of the wriggling and climbing little boy.

Oli just wriggled, trying to get out of her arms.

Duffy lifted Oli up into the air as he giggled and wriggled. “You’re such a monkey!”

He shrieked at been called a monkey.

Louis glared from the hallway. He’d come down to get a drink. It made him angry to see the look on his father’s face as he gazed lovingly at his stepmother and half brother.

It was the same look Charlie had given Louis on a number of occasions. Turning he caught Louis’ glare and sighed, moving into the hall.

Louis ignored his father and headed into the kitchen, sniggering to himself as he spotted the boarded window.

“Louis come here.” Charlie sighed.

“Why?” Louis replied sullenly.

“Because I want us to talk.” Charlie stepped into the kitchen.

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

“Ok fine. But please don’t spoil the day.”

“Who cares if I spoil today? Or do you mean tomorrow?”

“Every day.”

Louis made himself a drink and sat sullenly at the table.

“I hate that your mum’s done this to you.”

“Don’t blame mum.”

“You’re not to blame and neither is Duffy!”

“I guess it’s sweet in a way…” Louis shrugged.

“What is?”

“You wanting to protect her all the time.”

“She doesn’t need protecting, she can protect herself.”

“OK.” Louis finished his drink and began to walk out the kitchen. “I want to go visit mum’s grave. Alone.”

“On one condition?”

“What?”

“I take you.” Charlie replied.

“OK.” Louis agreed.

“Thank you.”

Louis walked into the hall and grabbed his coat. “Can we go now?”

“Of course.” Charlie followed Louis into the hall and picked up his coat and car keys. “Duffy?” He called.

“Yeh?” She asked, not taking her eyes off Oli who was still giggling in his mum’s outstretched arms.

“I’m going to take Louis to visit his mum’s grave. I won’t be long. Will you be ok here?”

“Of course. There’s plenty for us all to be doing here.”

Charlie kissed her cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you too. Take care.”


	69. NSFW | sexual content

The sun had barely started to rise over the houses when the twins came running into their youngest brother’s bedroom, dancing and squealing that it was his birthday. Of course the newly turned one year old had no idea what they were talking about and, a tad disgruntled at being awoken so suddenly, began to cry.

Charlie put on his dressing gown and went to the bedroom, picking up Oli. “I don’t know who’s more excited, you two or Oli.” He said to the twins.

Oliver calmed instantly in his father’s arms, a confused look on his face.

“It’s your birthday. You’re the big one year old!” Charlie told Oli, kissing his forehead.

Duffy entered the room just as the twins began a shrill rendition of Happy Birthday to their brother.

Oli still looked confused as he stared at his sisters.

“Girls, a little quieter please! Half the house is still asleep.” Duffy begged the twins.

The twins giggled and began to sing it a little quieter.

“Its going to be a long day if they keep that up!” Duffy sighed with a smile as she tickled her finger under Oli’s chin.

Oli giggled softly as his mum stroked his chin.

“Happy birthday monkey!”

Oli wriggled around in his father’s arms.

The girls’ singing had woken the rest of the family who appeared in the upstairs hallway variously rubbing eyes, yawning and complaining at the early hour of the day.

“But it’s Oli’s birthday!” The twins declared in unison.

“Its the school holidays.” Jake complained.

“He’s a baby.” Louis grumbled.

“You can go back to bed in a bit if you want boys, once you’ve seen Oli open his presents.” Charlie compromised

“OK.” Jake smiled.

“But everyone is always excited on our birthday.” Lottie replied puzzled.

Tilly rolled her eyes and replied, “The only reason everyone gets excited is cos our birthday is on Christmas.”

“So we get excited for their birthdays too.” Lottie shrugged as though there was no faulting her logic.

Charlie kissed the top of Lottie’s head, “It’s nice to get excited for people’s birthday.”

“Birthdays are fun.” Lottie grinned.

“Can he just open his presents so we can go back to sleep?” Louis grumbled.

“Louis, you’re very grumpy.” Lottie answered back.

“And you’re annoying.”

“Am not!”

“Shut up!”

“Louis! Apologise to your sister.” Duffy demanded.

Louis exhaled, “Fine. Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Properly.” Duffy prompted.

“Sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Eventually, they all went downstairs where in front of the fireplace were a series of presents for Oliver.

The twins squealed with excitement.

“That box is bigger than Oli is!” Emily giggled.

“You and Oli put together.” Charlie replied.

“I’m not that small!” Emily harumphed, her hands on her hips as she pouted, trying her best not to giggle.

“Hmm, just a tiny bit.” Charlie teased her.

Emily stuck her tongue out and giggled at her dad.

“You’re so adorable, Em.”

Louis rolled his eyes, muttering to himself.

Oli wriggled to be let down as his eyes fixed on the brightly coloured wrapping paper.

He began to crawl towards the wrapping paper as the twins sat either side of him. “We’ll help you Oli!”

“Let him have a go by himself too girls.” Duffy smiled.

Oli grabbed the first present and giggled as the wrapping paper made a noise.

“You loved the noise of the wrapping paper on your first Christmas Emily.” Duffy told her eldest daughter with a smile.

Emily grinned. “Did I?”

“Yeh, you sat almost exactly where Oli is now giggling with the wrapping paper.” Duffy smiled. “That was quite a day!” She added, giving Charlie a look.

Charlie received the look and he smiled, “Yeah it was.”

“Why?” Tilly asked.

“Ask your mum.” Charlie smiled.

“Why mum?” Tilly asked.

“Well, that would be the Christmas that you and your sister decided to be born a little earlier than we were expecting!” Duffy smiled.

“Really?”

“Yes. We weren’t expecting you to be born til January but the two of you had other ideas!”

Lottie giggled softly as did Tilly.

“You were already plotting against us before you were even born!”

Oli had finally found a gap in the wrapping paper and squealed as he ripped it open.

Tilly and Lottie exchanged a look.

Duffy was convinced the twins communicated without even speaking sometimes. She smiled and turned her attention to her youngest who was pulling at the paper.

Oli squealed again when he got all the wrapping paper off his toy. He tried to pull himself up on the toy, grunting to himself with the concentration and effort.

“He sounds funny.” Emily said.

Peter reached over to lift his brother onto the toy.

Oli grinned and clapped.

The next few minutes were spent opening presents whilst Oli continued to throw paper around.

“Maybe we should have brought him a roll of wrapping paper?” Charlie said to Duffy with a small laugh.

“You should know by now that the wrapping paper is a small child’s favourite thing to play with on their birthday.” She giggled.

He discreetly squeezed her bum and giggled himself, “Yes that’s true.”

“Mama! Dada!” Oli giggled.

“Say that again?” Charlie crouched down to Oli’s level.

Oli blew a raspberry and giggled.

“You cheeky monkey.” Charlie began to tickle him.

Oli giggled and wriggled til he farted loudly. “Oh oh!”

It made everyone laugh loudly!

“Ew! He smells!” Tilly giggled, holding her nose.

“Oh no. Have you pooped?” Charlie asked him.

Oli giggled.

“Your turn!” Duffy laughed before Charlie had chance to speak again.

“Ok.” Charlie laughed as he picked up Oli and chucked him in the air.

Oli giggled.

“Careful!” Duffy gasped, concerned that Oli’s nappy would explode.

“Oh yes, we don’t want a poopy explosion do we.” Charlie took Oli upstairs. A few seconds later, Charlie was heard to say, “Bloody hell son, that stinks.”

Duffy chuckled smugly as she began to tidy up the paper from the lounge floor.

Five minutes later, they came back down. Charlie chuckled Oli into the air and caught him again. “All fresh as a daisy now, aren’t we son?”

The boys had disappeared back to bed whilst their father had been changing their brother’s nappy.

Duffy was still on her hands and knees clearing up. “That’s good.”

“Mrs Fairhead, that’s a very compromising position.” Charlie replied.

Duffy shot him a glare over her shoulder before nodding in the direction of the girls who were sat on the sofa.

The three girls were oblivious to their parents, engrossed in the tv programme.

Duffy went back to tidying and chuckled at her husband’s predictable nature when seconds later his hand made contact with her backside.

Not once but twice. Emily giggled, “Daddy, why you smacked mummy’s bum? Has she been naughty?” 

Charlie chuckled, “Very naughty.” He smirked as he caught Duffy’s gaze, sitting Oli in the middle of his presents.

“Your daddy thinks he’s funny princess.” Duffy shook her head fondly.

Emily giggled softly.

Now he was in a fresh nappy it didn’t take long for the birthday boy to fall asleep on the rug. The girls snuggled up together on the sofa under a blanket as they watched cartoons.

Charlie picked Oli up and placed him on the sofa, wrapping the blanket around him.

“All snug as bugs.” Duffy smiled.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her, “I love you.”

She snuggled back into his embrace. “Thank you for this life.” She whispered.

“No thank you.” He smiled.

“Shall we make breakfast for the troops?” She asked.

“Yes lets.”

She stepped out of his arms to make sure Oli couldn’t roll off the sofa and then took hold of Charlie’s hand and strolled into the kitchen.

“I’m broody but I can’t put you through that again. Or the children, I’m sorry.”

“I was wondering after the look I caught in your eye yesterday.” Duffy smiled. “Seems my broodiness is catching.” She giggled.

“It is. But I can’t. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Yeh, I know.”

“Our baby making days are over.”

“I’ve heard that before.” She teased, bopping him on the nose with her fingertip.

“I know but Oli was the worst birth I’ve ever seen. And I won’t ever put you through that again.”

Duffy wrapped her arms around Charlie’s shoulders pulling him close.

“You were in a very bad compromising position in the living room.”

“Only in your dirty mind.” She whispered hotly in his ear.

“My mind’s always filthy. That’s your fault.”

“Is it now?” She nibbled his earlobe.

“Yes.” He replied as he closed his eyes.

“We’re supposed to be making breakfast…” She reminded him as his hands moved down her back and came to rest on her bottom.

“It was you who distracted me.” He whispered.

She let out a filthy giggle.

“Your giggles so filthy at times.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m the picture of innocence.” She replied as she pulled back from his embrace and began walking around the kitchen to collect the ingredients for pancakes, wiggling her bottom as she did so.

Charlie tutted playfully as he was drawn to the way Duffy’s bum wriggled.

“Focus Charlie boy!” She giggled.

“You make it very hard to focus when you’re wriggling your bottom.”

She giggled more as she purposefully bent in a suggestive way to reach the pan in the cupboard next to the oven.

“Mrs Fairhead!” He gasped.

“Hmm?” She replied as she tilted slightly to reach the item she required.

He walked up behind her and thrusted against her. His hands on her hips.

She let out a startled giggle as she almost toppled into the cupboard.

He continued to thrust against her.

Her reply was muffled but sounded mildly threatening.

He wriggled himself against her before stopping. “Better not carry on, I’ll come.”

She laughed as she righted herself. “It’d be your own fault!”

“It’s your fault!”

“You always blame me!” She pouted playfully.

He kissed her tenderly.

She melted into his embrace.

His hands rested against her bottom.

She moaned softly against his lips.

“You’re gorgeous.”

She deepened the kiss as his hands began to explore her curves, her hands running through his hair.

Over her hips, across her breasts.

Her fingers teased at the collar of his shirt.

He began to dry hump her against the counter.

Duffy moved her hand to rest against the counter, accidentally turning on the tap in the process, splashing them both with cold water!

“Duffy!” He muttered against her ear as he continued. The tap was splashing them with cold water but it didn’t stop Charlie.

She tried to turn it off again but couldn’t see so just groped around blindly.

“Shit! Oh fuck…” He sucked on her neck before he groaned and suddenly stopped.

“Huh?” She asked, confused why he’d stopped so suddenly.

“I think I’m gonna have to go for a shower.”

Duffy couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re worse than a horny teenager!”

“I’m a horny teenager around you.”

“So I’ve noticed!”

“It’s your fault!” He chuckled.

“So you keep saying but I’m not the one with a mess in my pants.” She teased.

He kissed her passionately.

She reached down and gave him a quick squeeze.

He groaned softly feeling her hand squeeze him. He was still delicate.

“Time to make pancakes.” She smiled sweetly.

“You make pancakes whilst I go for a wash down.”

She squeezed him again. “I’d suggest a cold shower.” She giggled.

“You keep squeezing him. No wonder he’s hard.”

“Ooh squishy!” She teased.

“I think I might need a wank in the shower.” He whispered.

“Just make sure you lock the door and turn the radio on.” She smirked.

“Thanks.”

Duffy stepped out of Charlie’s embrace and lent against the table. She unbuttoned her blouse partially before leaning forward and flashing her breasts at him. “A little inspiration to get you started..!” She giggled.

He bit his lip. “Your tits are amazing.”

She locked her gaze on his and ran her fingertip along the lace edge of her bra.

“Fancy joining me in the shower?”

“I have pancakes to make…” She reminded him with a smirk.

“Pancakes can wait.”

“If the girls are asleep…”

“Go and check on them.” He smirked.

Duffy quickly buttoned up her blouse and crept quietly to pop her head around the lounge door.

All three girls and Oli were flat out.

Duffy turned around and smothered a startled squeal as she discovered Charlie had crept up behind her.

“Ssh.” He laughed gently, his hands once again roaming over her body.

“Don’t creep up on me then!” She hissed, glaring at him.

“Don’t glare. You know what happens when you glare.” He smirked.

“Says the man who wants me to wank him off in the shower.” She giggled.

“Well what can I say? I just really want you to wank me off.”

“Well you’d best get up those stairs before one of the kids wakes up hadn’t you?”

Charlie shot up the stairs quickly, through the bedroom and into the en-suite.

Duffy took the stairs at a more leisurely pace, unable to control her giggles at her husband’s obvious enthusiasm.

Charlie ran the shower and waited for her in the bathroom.

Duffy strolled into the bedroom and made a point of wandering around, moving things slightly, showing no sign of approaching the bathroom.

There came a groan from the bathroom.

“Have you hurt yourself darling?” She asked with fake sweetness.

“No, I need you.”

She finally came over to the bathroom and lent casually against the doorframe. “How can I help?”

“Put your hand on my cock.”

“What’s the magic word?” She teased.

“Pretty please.”

“That’s a good boy, I knew you’d been raised to have manners!” She cooed as she stepped towards him and lightly placed her hand where he’d asked.

He groaned as he felt her hand on his most intimate part.

She tiptoed her fingers along his length before removing her hand.

“I’m all sticky remember.”

“I know.” She sucked her fingers before unbuttoning her blouse.

He watched her as she undressed.

Once naked she stepped back into his embrace. “Now where were we..?”

“You were touching my cock.” He whispered.

“So I was. Oh, hang on one second!” She slipped out of his arms and quickly disappeared back into the bedroom. Suddenly the sound of the radio filled the air and she reappeared in the bathroom. “That’s better.” She smiled as she stepped around him into the bath and knelt down, sighing as the warm water from the shower cascaded over her.

“Is that in case we’re too noisy?” He asked as he stepped into the shower.

“It thought it was a wise precaution along with locking our bedroom door.” She licked her lips as she teased her fingers along his length once more.

“Hmm, good idea.” He became a bit breathless.

She took hold of him more firmly and pumped her hand up and down as the water cascaded over them both.

“Shit!” Charlie moaned.

She licked the tip as her hands continued their motions.

His moans got louder.

She took him in her mouth, her hands massaging his balls.

His hands rested in her hair.

As she continued to suck and lick she could tell he was close.

Seconds later, she was rewarded.

She moved back and stood up, licking her lips.

“I think I’ll return the favour.“

"Oh?” She giggled.

He pulled her closer and passionately kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue dueling with his.

He backed her against the wall.

She gasped as her back hit the cool tiles.

He picked her up and thrusted himself into her. Now really wasn’t the time for gentle love making.

She gasped again. She wasn’t expecting him to be quite so horny!

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeh. You’re in quite the mood this morning!” She giggled.

“I’m really, really horny.” He replied as he began to thrust against her.

“I noticed!” She moaned.

His thrusts became deeper and harder. “You’re so wet..” he moaned.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned. He really wasn’t messing around and it was really turning her on fast.

One of his hands grabbed her breasts.

She moaned loudly as she arched her back towards him.

He moaned loudly as she practically bounced off the wall through how hard he was screwing her.

“Fuck Charlie!” She moaned loudly.

“Duffy!” He slowed down, gently thrusting into her.

She tightened her legs around his waist, she was so close!

He groaned softly, feeling her clench further around him.

“Oh fuck!” She gasped.

Minutes later, they both climaxed in sync.

Duffy sighed contentedly as she lent back against the tiles.

His head was resting in the crook of Duffy’s neck. “Fucking hell.”

“I think we both needed that!” She giggled breathlessly.

He giggled, “Yes I think we did.”

“You gunna help me make breakfast now?”

“Yes.”

“We best get washed and dressed. Don’t want to frighten the kids!” She laughed.

He laughed gently and kissed her neck. “I don’t think I have any energy to move.”

“So lazy…” She teased.

“I’ve used all my energy coming the amount of times I just have.”

“You have rather exerted yourself this morning.”

“Who knew I’d come three times in less than an hour.”

“Very impressive for an old man!” She giggled.

He laughed gently, “I swear I’m getting younger, not older.”

“Age is but a number!” Duffy replied airily, unable to contain her giggles.

He gently tickled her.

She squealed, her feet slipping on the wet floor as she tried to escape his tickles.

“MUUUUUM?” Lottie’s loud mouth could be heard at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oof! Ow!” Duffy complained as she landed on her arse. “Shit.

“I’ll rub your arse better later.”

"Hmm…” She grimaced as she stood up and grabbed her dressing gown and a towel. She walked into the bedroom, turned off the radio and unlocked the door. “Yes Lottie?” She called out.

“Oli’s crying.” She replied.

“Oh, OK.” Duffy walked down the stairs and picked her youngest son up off the sofa, cuddling him against her shoulder.

“And Tilly’s snoring.” Lottie rolled her eyes and huffed. Once in his mum’s arms, Oli’s cries began to settle down.

“So I can hear!” Duffy laughed. Tilly had a bit of a cold so sounded like a train!

“She’s so loud!”

“You can be just as noisy.” Duffy reminded her youngest daughter. She smiled seeing that Emily was also still fast asleep, her arm around Tilly’s shoulder.

“Not as loud as Tilly though.” Lottie protested.

“True, none of you are as loud as Tilly!” Duffy chuckled.

Lottie giggled loudly.

“What do you think to pancakes for breakfast?”

“Yay!!” Lottie clapped. “Can I help you make them?”

“OK. I’ll need someone to hold Oli though.”

“Erm… daddy?” Lottie shrugged.

“Yes. I’m just going to pop back upstairs to get dressed and hand over Oli to daddy. Then we can make pancakes. OK?”

“Yay!!” She clapped and giggled.

Duffy ruffled Lottie’s hair with her free hand and left to take Oli back upstairs.

Lottie giggled softly and went to wait for her mum in the kitchen.

Duffy went into the bedroom to find Charlie, the towel over one shoulder and Oli gurgling over the other.

He was dressed, just pulling on his jeans. “Would you like me to take Oli?”

“Please.” She shifted Oliver in her arms. “Mummy needs to get dressed and make breakfast.” She explained to the one year old as she handed him over to Charlie.

Oli snuggled into his dad but continued to watch his mum intensely. “The girls still asleep?”

“Tilly and Emmy are. Lottie wants to make pancakes.”

“Lottie’s a good little helper at pancakes!”

“Yeh, she makes less mess than Tilly.” Duffy laughed as she untied her dressing gown and dropped it to the floor.

Charlie’s eyes couldn’t help but roam her figure. She was beautiful.

“Eyes front Fairhead!” She chuckled as she moved to grab her clothes from the drawers.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He replied.

She blushed as she got dressed.

“I love what your body has done for me.”

“It has rather been to hell and back several times.”

“But it’s still beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so.” She smiled as she pulled on a fresh tshirt.

“You are still, after all these years, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

“And you’re still the same blue eyed charmer you always were.” She smiled.

He caught her gaze and grinned.

She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair.

He rocked Oli in his arms as the tot continued to grumble.

“You can bring him down, see if that makes him happier?”

“Yeah maybe he will.”

Once downstairs Duffy went back to gathering the ingredients for pancakes, Lottie bouncing around excitedly.

Charlie brought Oli back downstairs and they sat in the living room.

A few minutes later Lottie ran into the lounge laughing, covered in flour. She dove behind the coffee table.

“Lottie what are you doing?” Charlie laughed.

Before she had chance to reply Duffy’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “Charlotte Fairhead come back this instant!”

“What’ve you done Lottie?”

“You haven’t seen me!” She giggled.

Charlie shook his head fondly.

Duffy came through from the kitchen equally covered in flour. “Lottie?”

“What did she do?” Charlie asked.

“Threw flour everywhere.” Duffy sighed.

“Charlotte Fairhead!”

Lottie kept her head down behind the coffee table.

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. “Where she did throw the flour?” He asked Duffy.

“Where do you think?” Duffy asked, rolling her eyes as she gestured to her clothes.

“Over you?”

Duffy nodded. “So where is she?” She asked, though the direction of her gaze indicated she already knew the answer.

“I think you already know.” He smirked.

“Oh I don’t know, she could be anywhere…” Duffy smirked as she tiptoed towards the coffee table. “…Like under here!” She finished, leaning down.

Lottie giggled loudly. “I not here.”

“You, madam, have a kitchen to tidy up!”

“I not here.” Lottie replied again through giggles.

“Hmm…” Duffy replied, unconvinced.

“I not.” Lottie continued to giggle loudly.

“Lottie in trouble?” Tilly giggled as she woke up.

“No.” Lottie replied.

Tilly’s voice and movement woke Emily. “Huh?”

“Lottie’s been naughty.” Tilly told Emily.

“Oh.” Emily replied.

“Up you get Charlotte!” Duffy insisted.

“No Charlotte’s here. Lottie here though.”

“Well, if that’s the case then she won’t be getting any pancakes.” Duffy replied, crossing her arms.

“No pancakes?” Lottie gasped and stood up, coming out from behind the coffee table.

Before Duffy had chance to reply Jake came rushing in. “Mum! Dad! The kitchen’s on fire!”

“What?” Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Shit!” Duffy gasped as she ran back to the kitchen.

Charlie decided to evacuate the house. Just as a precaution. He managed to get all the children into the front garden. “Duffy?”

She followed him outside a few moments later. “You are all so dramatic! It was just a small fire. Nothing major.” She sighed, coughing slightly.

“You should get checked out. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. The tea towel isn’t and we may have to make alternative arrangements for breakfast…”

“Ah.” He smiled sadly, “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yes. I just left the pancake mix too close to the stove in all the chaos. It’s not that serious.”

“You do know flour can explode when it catches fire mum..?” Peter chipped in quietly.

“Peter…” Duffy sighed.

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Charlie replied with a small smile. “You learn something new every day.”

“Yeh, it’s to do with the small particles. We did about it in science. It’s pretty destructive…” Peter trailed off as he caught the glare his mum was aiming his way.

“Tell me more.” Charlie encouraged Peter, despite the glare the poor lad was receiving of his mother.

“Um… Even just a small handful is enough to blow up a room…” Peter mumbled, looking at the floor.

“Babe, will you stop giving our son daggers!”

“The kitchen was never in any danger of being blown up!” She retorted.

“Ok.” Charlie said.

Duffy wasn’t totally convinced by the look in Charlie’s eyes. “Seriously Charlie..!” She sighed.

“What babe?” He smiled, meeting her eye.

“I’m a big girl and I was never in any danger, OK?” She told him firmly.

“I believe you.” He replied.

“Please tell me you haven’t called the fire brigade.” She sighed.

“No, not yet.”

“Good.” She turned to the kids. “Right, everyone back inside but stay out of the kitchen.”

The children and Charlie returned indoors.

Duffy stood in the kitchen doorway surveying the damage.

Charlie crept up behind her. “And it’s usually me who sets fire to the kitchen.” He joked as he kissed the side of her head.

“Not funny!” She hissed. “Between this and the broken window…” She sighed.

“We’ll manage.” He reassured.

“I guess I’ll just have to work extra shifts once the kids go back to school after Easter.” She sighed.

“We’ll both work extra shifts.” He reassured.

“I shouldn’t have let Lottie distract me…”

“Hey, don’t be blaming yourself.”

“I should have turned the hob off before I came through to tell her off.”

“It was an accident.” He kissed her cheek. “I would’ve done the same.”

“Why do these things always happen to us?”

“Because things are sent to test us.” He smiled, “Story of our life.”

“Yeh.” She paused. “Sorry I ran back into the kitchen.” She whispered.

“It’s alright.”

“It honestly was just a small fire…” She insisted despite the obvious damage.

“I believe you.”

“Please tell me you haven’t called the fire brigade.” She sighed.

“No, not yet.”

“Good.” She turned to the kids. “Right, everyone back inside but stay out of the kitchen.”

The children and Charlie returned indoors.

Duffy stood in the kitchen doorway surveying the damage.

Charlie crept up behind her. “And it’s usually me who sets fire to the kitchen.” He joked as he kissed the side of her head.

“Not funny!” She hissed. “Between this and the broken window…” She sighed.

“We’ll manage.” He reassured.

“I guess I’ll just have to work extra shifts once the kids go back to school after Easter.” She sighed.

“We’ll both work extra shifts.” He reassured.

“I shouldn’t have let Lottie distract me…”

“Hey, don’t be blaming yourself.”

“I should have turned the hob off before I came through to tell her off.”

“It was an accident.” He kissed her cheek. “I would’ve done the same.”

“Why do these things always happen to us?”

“Because things are sent to test us.” He smiled, “Story of our life.”

“Yeh.” She paused. “Sorry I ran back into the kitchen.” She whispered.

“It’s alright.”

“It honestly was just a small fire…” She insisted despite the obvious damage.

“I believe you.”

She sighed. “So what are we going to do for breakfast?”

“Cereal?”

She smiled. “Looks like our only option.” She turned and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Love you.” He said quietly.

“I didn’t consider the danger.” She admitted softly.

“Of flour?”

“Or the smoke.”

“We’ll fix the kitchen, ok? Please don’t worry.”

“OK.”

A couple of hours later everyone had eaten and gotten dressed. The mess in the kitchen had been cleared up as much as possible.

Once it had been cleared up, it didn’t look that bad.

Since he’d took his first wobbly steps the previous week Oliver’s confidence had quickly grown and now he was toddling all over the downstairs, much to the amusement of his older siblings.

He was a little monkey, constantly getting into mischief.

Now it was his birthday he’d set his sights on the stairs.

“I see what you’re doing monkey!” Charlie picked Oli up as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Oliver pouted, wiggling his legs frantically in the air.

“You look like your mummy when you pout.”

Oli continued to wriggle, desperate to get to the stairs.

“You can’t go crawling up those big stairs because you might fall.”

“Aw, look at that little face!” Duffy sighed as she walked up behind them.

“He’s been a monkey, wanting to clamber the stairs.”

“Oh, keen to be a big boy are we?” She chuckled as she tickled under the little boy’s chin.

He squirmed and giggled softly.

“How about a trip to the soft play for your birthday? That way you can climb as much as you like.”

His little eyes widened, not that he had a clue what his mum was going on about. He continued to wriggle around even more in Charlie’s arms.

“We could go to the entertainment complex in town. The older kids could go to the arcades and bowling alley. We can then have lunch out?” She suggested.

“Sounds a wonderful idea.” Charlie relied as he kissed her tenderly.


	70. Chapter 70

It took another couple of hours but finally the family arrived at the entertainment complex. And in typical Oli fashion he was fast asleep.

The twins squealed with delight as they spotted the huge slides.

“The girls are easily impressed.”

“So it seems.” Duffy chuckled.

Emily, however, wasn’t so keen.

“What’s wrong honey?” Charlie asked, crouching down to her level.

“Don’t want to go on the slides.” Emily mumbled.

“That’s ok. You don’t have too.” He tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Can I sit with you and mama?”

“Of course you can.”

The older boys went off to play on the arcade rides while the twins dashed up and down the slides.

Duffy and Charlie found a table in the cafe where they could easily see the twins. Oli was still asleep in his carseat and Emily jumped up into one of the seats.

“You don’t want to go and play, Em?” Charlie asked as he smiled at his eldest daughter.

“Too noisy.”

“You don’t like noise?”

She shook her head.

“Too overwhelming?”

She nodded, playing with her fingers.

He smiled, “That’s ok. You stay here with mummy and daddy instead?”

“Please.” She reached into her bag and pulled out some art supplies.

“Are you going to draw us a picture?”

“Yeh. What do you want me to draw?”

“Draw whatever you want to draw Emmy.”

“OK.” She smiled and began to draw.

“Weeeeee!” Tilly squeal echoed through the building.

Charlie laughed loudly, “That sounds like Tilly!”

“She’s so loud!” Emily sighed.

“That’s not a good thing?” He asked Emily.

“No.” She replied distractedly as she continued drawing.

“Why?”

“I like quiet.” She shrugged.

“You’re very quiet, is that why?”

“Easier to think when quiet.” She replied as she once more looked down at her little brother and then back to her drawing.

Charlie nodded quietly. She had a point.

Duffy winced as she watched the twins literally throw themselves through the air on the slides.

“You ok?” Charlie asked Duffy rubbing her thigh.

“I swear one of them is going to end up with a broken leg at this rate!”

“All part of the fun, isn’t it?”

“If you say so.” She replied before her attention was taken by Jake approaching the table.

“Have you seen Louis?” Jake asked his parents.

“No why? Is he not in the arcade?”

“He went to the toilet. He was gone ages so I went to check but he wasn’t there. I thought maybe he’d come to you guys.” Jake shrugged.

“No he hasn’t.” Charlie sighed.

“Peter stayed at the arcade in case he came back there.”

“Good idea. I’ll go and look for him.”

Duffy sighed. Could they not have one day without drama?

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Charlie replied as he kissed her forehead.

Oliver started to squal in his carseat so Duffy picked him up for a cuddle, casting her eyes anxiously around the area, mentally ticking off each of her kids as she spotted them.

They were all accounted for except Louis.

Duffy grew increasingly agitated as the minutes ticked by with no sign of Charlie returning.

When Charlie did eventually return Peter shot his dad a nervous look, nodding in the direction of his mum who was pacing whilst holding Oli.

“I’ll go and talk to her.” Charlie smiled sadly. “Baby?”

“Well?” She demanded, the stress clear on her face. “I bet he thinks this is funny. Ruining his little brother’s birthday..!” She fumed.

“I know.” He sighed and kissed her forehead, “I think I know where he’ll be. Please relax. And try and not stress. Easy said than done. I know"

“I’m sick of him wandering off like this.”

“So am I.”

“Once you get hold of him you can tell him that he’s grounded.”

“Oh I will.”

“Just go get him so we can go home.” She sighed.

He kissed her forehead once more and disappeared.

Duffy walked over to Peter. “Can you hold Oli please?” She asked.

“Of course.” Peter smiled as he held his arms out for Oli.

Duffy handed over Oli and then walked back over to the table. She sat down and rested her head in her hands.

“Mum what’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing.” She muttered, though that was clearly a lie.

“Mum?”

“What?”

He sighed. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m fine.” She replied quietly.

“No you’re not.”

“Don’t fuss Peter.”

He shrugged. “I’m like dad, can’t help it.”

“Just keep an eye on your brothers and sisters.” She requested before getting up and hurrying to the toilets.

Peter frowned and watched as his mum disappeared to the toilets. He kept watchful eye over his siblings.

After a few minutes Tilly tugged on Peter’s sleeve. “I’m bored!” She complained.

“Go and play with Lottie.”

“Fine!” She rolled her eyes.

“We can go home soon.” Peter said, “But you need to use all your energy first.”

Duffy was still in the toilets when Charlie arrived back with a sulking Louis.

He made Louis sit down at the table.

“Can we go home now?” Tilly whined.

“Maybe.”

“We can’t til mum gets back.” Peter pointed out.

“Where’s your mum?” Charlie asked Peter with a small frown.

“Toilets.” Peter replied.

“She’s been in there ages..!” Jake added.

“How long is ages?” Charlie asked.

“Um…” Peter juggled Oli to look at his watch. “Twenty minutes or so.”

“Watch Louis for me while I go and see why your mum’s taking so long. Thank you son.”

“OK.” Peter replied reluctantly.

Charlie headed to the toilets. He walked into the ladies. “Duffy? Babe?”

A lady stood by the sink washing her hands looked up in shock. “Um… Sir…”

“Sorry. I’m looking for my wife. Apparently she’s been in here twenty minutes.”

“What she look like?”

“Redhead, tall, slim.” He sighed. “Green eyes, beautiful green eyes. And a nice arse.”

The lady shrugged as she finished drying her hands. “Sorry, no.”

Charlie sighed. “Babe? Are you in here?” He called.

A small groan came from one of the cubicles.

“Duffy?” He followed the noise and tapped on the cubicle door.

“Mm?” She groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just give me a minute.”

“Tell me? Are you in pain?”

“No, I…” Her words were cut off as she vomited.

He sighed, “Have you got a bug?”

The toilet flushed and the door slowly opened. Duffy looked very pale.

“Babe?” He stroked her cheek, “Maybe we should go home? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She pulled back from him and fished her car key out of her pocket.

He didn’t know why she was coming across so cold. He sighed. “Shall we go home?”

“Yeh, let’s get the kids into the cars.”

They rounded up all the children, Louis included, to take them home.

They were a few streets from home when Charlie spotted Duffy’s car suddenly swerve, mount the kerb awkwardy and stop, barely missing a telephone pole.

Charlie pulled over at the side of the road and went to see Duffy.

Reaching the passenger side of the car he spotted Peter take his hands off the steering wheel and turn towards the driver’s seat.

“Duffy?” 

Duffy was coming to, a look of confusion on her face.

“She passed out? Shit.” Charlie called an ambulance, there was no way he was taking any chances.

“She suddenly started gasping for air.” Peter explained, his voice shaking. “The car started swerving, I thought we were gunna crash.”

“You did really well.” Charlie reassured Peter, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt?”

“I’m ok. Just glad the others were in your car.”

Duffy began to cough again, there was blood coming from her mouth and nose.

“Peter. Will you go and look after your siblings in my car please?” Charlie handed Peter his car keys.

“OK.” Peter was still shaking slightly as he headed over to his dad’s car.

Charlie went round to the drivers side. “Smoke inhalation?” He handed her a couple of tissues.

“I’m ok.” She mumbled, though her eyes were clearly struggling to focus properly.

“No you’re not. I’ve called an ambulance, it’s on it’s way.” He stroked her cheek, “If it’s not the children causing me trouble, it’s you.” He teased.

Duffy wiped her nose and mouth. “Don’t need ambulance.”

“Yes you do.” He smiled.

“Don’t.” She retched and threw up again, narrowly missing Charlie.

“How long have you been sick?”

“On and off for a couple of days.” She admitted reluctantly.

He frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t want you to worry.”

“But I do worry.” He smiled sadly, “Are you pregnant?”

“I really hope not.” She sighed, coughing again.

“Smoke inhalation would explain your current symptoms but I don’t know why else you’d be sick. Unless you just had a bug.”

“No-one else has been sick.”

“No they haven’t.”

Duffy sighed as she lent her head against the steering wheel. “Just what I need.” She muttered, coughing violently.

He rubbed her back.

“Not a word to the kids.” She begged as she heard the siren of the approaching ambulance.

“About what?”

“Me being sick.”

“I won’t tell them.” He continued to rub her back.

Josh jogged over. “What the heck happened? We were told smoke inhalation.” He asked puzzled.

“This morning we had a small fire in the kitchen, Duffy put it out. She had no symptoms until about forty minutes ago, vomiting, passing out and coughing up blood. She’s been sick the last couple of days though so I don’t believe that’s connected with the smoke inhalation. She passed out whilst driving on the way back. Can one of you please go and check Peter over? I’m worried he might be suffering from shock.” Charlie explained.

Josh indicated to his colleague to go check the teenager over. He then reached into his bag and turned to Duffy. “You know the drill…”

Duffy sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt and slipped her jacket off.

Charlie smiled sadly, “I’m gonna go back to the kids, ok?”

Duffy nodded as Josh conducted his primary survey.

“Love you.” He said before going back to the car. “Children, everything’s ok. Your mum’s just not feeling very well.”

“Is Peter sick too?” Emily asked. She’d been silently watching her eldest brother with deep concern since he’d come over to the car.

“No, but I think he’s a little shaken up.” He smiled reassuringly.

“OK.” Emily hesitated. “What’s wrong with mama?”

“Mama’s ok. I promise.”

“Its your fault.” Louis taunted Lottie.

“Not my fault!!” Lottie folded her arms across her chest.

“You set fire to the kitchen.”

“Did not!!”

“She dies its your fault Lottie!”

“It’s not!!” She screamed. 

“Louis stop it!!”

Louis scowled.

Josh came over and gestured for Charlie’s attention.

“Behave! I’m warning you Louis. You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

Noticing Josh wanted his attention, Charlie moved towards him. “Is she ok?”

“I agree that it’s most likely smoke inhalation. I think it’s best to take her in but she’s… resistant to that idea…” Josh smiled.

“When isn’t she ever resistant to the idea of going to hospital. Would you like me to try and work my charm?”

“For someone who works in a hospital she really doesn’t seem keen on being in one!” Josh chuckled. “Yeh, go for it.”

“She’s a bleeding nightmare.” Charlie replied as he approached the car.

Duffy looked up as she saw Charlie approaching in the wing mirror. “I’m not going, I’m OK now.” She insisted.

“You’re going to be checked over.” He replied, “Please for the children’s sake?”

She sighed. “Fine. But do I really have to go in the ambulance?”

“Yes honey.”

“Surely that will scare them more?”

“Scare who more? The children?”

“Yes. Won’t seeing their mum carted off in an ambulance frighten them more?”

“No I’ll just explain to them that there’s no room in the car to take you.” He smiled.

“I can drive myself…” She began.

“No you can’t.” Josh intercepted.

Duffy’s eyes held a look of challenge as she turned towards Josh.

“You passed out.” Josh pointed out, “How do I know that won’t happen again?”

“Oh for goodness sake, fine!” She huffed, throwing the car keys at Charlie.

“Thank you.”

“Save you the hassle of calling the police on me Josh.” She muttered sarcastically.

“And why would I do a thing like that?” He asked Duffy.

“Wouldn’t put it past you.” She grumbled as she got out the car, wobbling slightly through dizziness.

Charlie placed his hand on her arm to steady her.

“I’m ok.” She sighed, coughing again.

“Looks like it.” He whispered and kissed her cheek. “I’d take you to the hospital but I’m gonna go and take the kids back home. Have you got your phone?”

“Its in my handbag.” She gestured to the passenger footwell.

“Will you take your phone? And keep me updated?” He asked Josh to get her phone and handbag.

“Ok. I’ll only be a couple of hours anyway.” She shrugged.

“You hope.” He smiled, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She moved to give him a cuddle. Despite her attempts at putting on a brave face she really didn’t feel well at all and the incident in the car had frightened her.

He knew her too well, hence why he’d insisted she get checked over.

Duffy sighed as she felt Charlie’s arms embrace her. Her head was spinning and not just from the accident…

“We’ll talk later ok?” He kissed her head. “Although there’s nothing really to discuss is there?” He whispered.

“I really hope not.” Duffy sighed. She reluctantly broke the embrace and followed Josh to the ambulance.

By the time she arrived back home again it was almost tea time.

The house was noisy so nobody had heard her come back.

She quietly closed the door behind her, slipped her coat off and made her way upstairs. Reaching her bedroom she kicked off her boots and laid down on the bed.

“Girls! Girls! Be nice to each other.” She could hear Charlie say to the girls, mainly Lottie and Tilly.

Duffy knew she should probably go help him but she felt too tired and unwell. The doctors had wanted to keep her longer but she had discharged herself.

A little while later Charlie came upstairs. “Duffy, what are you doing back?”

Duffy groaned as she opened her eyes. She was laid on her side, slightly curled up, one arm wrapped round her stomach.

He was just putting the younger children in bed. “What did they say?”

“You were right. Smoke inhalation. I’ve got an inhaler to ease the coughing.”

“And anything else?”

“Like what?”

“The reason you’ve been sick? Prior to the smoke inhalation?”

“I, erm, may have forgotten to mention that bit…”

His eyes widened. “You didn’t tell them? Why?”

“I don’t really want my personal business all over the department thanks.” She huffed.

“Are you pregnant?” He asked.

“If I am..?”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“Stop getting pissy at me!”

“Just answer the question! Are you pregnant or not?” He sighed. “We’re in trouble.”

“Why are we in trouble?”

“Because if you’re pregnant we can’t keep it, can we?” He sighed sadly.

“Well you clearly don’t want to.”

“Don’t. You have no idea…”

“Just piss off and leave me alone Charlie.” She sighed, rolling over away from him.

“Fine. I will.” He got up and walked away, although he hated arguing with her.

Hearing the bedroom door slam Duffy burst into tears. This was all such a bloody mess!

Hearing her cry on the other side, Charlie’s heart broke. 

A little while later after the younger kids were in bed and the older children were busy downstairs Duffy was sat on the floor of Oliver’s room watching him sleep.

Charlie sat down beside her and gently moved towards her. Taking her hand in his without another word.

“Don’t worry, by this time next week we’ll be able to just chalk it up as a stupid mistake.” She sighed, her voice barely a whisper.

“So you are pregnant?” He whispered back.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t find out.”

“So you were just going to have an termination?”

“Its what you want isn’t it?”

“I want my wife to have a normal delivery and not be in a coma.”

“Can’t really promise you that, can I?” She began to cry again.

“No. And you’ll always be my priority.” He held her tightly. “We should talk to your doctor.”

“I’m so scared.” She cried.

“We’ll deal with this. Together, I promise. Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I thought that if I didn’t tell you I could just go to the appointment, get it over with and pretend it never happened.”

“It’s our baby. I have a right to know.” He replied and sighed sadly. “Have you done a test?”

She nodded mutely, her eyes focused on Oliver as he rolled over and snuggled onto his front.

“So you are definitely pregnant?”

“Not the answer you wanted?”

He didn’t say anything for a while.

“Hopefully it should be relatively straightforward and I’ll be home within a couple of hours.” She sighed.

“I don’t want you to have an abortion.”

She looked at him incredulously. After everything he’d said…

“I can’t do it.”  
“You don’t have to do anything.” She pointed out bitterly.

“I won’t let you go through a termination.”

“What other choice do we have? You said yourself that if I was pregnant then we couldn’t keep the baby.”

“We keep it.”

“Because that’s going to go down spectacularly well with the rest of the family…”

“They’ll come round to the idea.” He smiled sadly, “Eventually. Just like I will.”

“I didn’t plan this. You believe me don’t you?”

“Look at me?” Charlie encouraged.

She lifted her head reluctantly, fearful of what was coming next.

“We didn’t plan this. But it’s happened. And we just have to make sure, everything goes perfect this time. Because I’m not sure I can cope if I lost you again.” He smiled sadly, placing his hand against her cheek. “We’re going to have to look for somewhere bigger.”

“We’ve been putting off moving house for a while, guess it’s time to bite the bullet. Can we hold off on telling the children for as long as possible?”

“We’ve had so many memories in this house. It’s time to go and make some more elsewhere.” He nodded, squeezing her hand. “I think that’s for the best.”

“I know it won’t be easy keeping it a secret but the longer we can prevent them worrying…”

“The better it should be.”

“How are we going to make things different this time?”

“We can’t. We’ve just got to leave that up to the Gods. Or fate or whatever it is up there.”

“I could cut back my hours at work but that would hit us badly financially.”

“We continue as normal? I don’t think you working contributed to any of the issues that arose during labour you know.”

“You’re probably right. And if we change too much the kids are bound to become suspicious.”

“Exactly.” He smiled.

“Its been quite a day. Do you think he even noticed anything different?” She nodded towards Oliver who had rolled over again and was snoozing spread-eagled across his cot.

“Who Oli? No, I don’t think so.” Charlie’s hand rubbed Duffy’s thigh. “I want this baby, our baby. But you understand I’m scared too right?”

“You’re scared? I’m bloody terrified!”

“How about we be terrified together?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” A more comfortable silence fell over them for several minutes. “Did you manage to sort out the issue with Louis earlier?”

Charlie sighed and shook his head, “No I didn’t.”

“Where did you find him in the end?”

“Near his mum’s grave.”

“I wish I knew how best to help him.” She sighed.

“Me too.” He kissed the side of Duffy’s head.

“Maybe things will settle down given time?” She mused.

“I hope so.”

Duffy pushed herself up from the floor. “Is Peter still downstairs?”

“Yeah he is.”

She headed downstairs and found her eldest son sitting on the sofa. “Hi.” She greeted him with a tentative smile. “You ok?”

Peter looked up and nodded, “Yeah, you?” He practically threw his arms around his mum as she sat down beside him.

She was a little taken aback by his reaction. “I’m fine.” She reassured him.

He didn’t say anything, just hugged her.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s ok.” Peter whispered but didn’t make any attempt to let go off his mum.

“I shouldn’t have gotten behind the wheel.” She admitted.

“It’s ok mum.” He smiled sadly.

“I put you in danger and that’s unforgivable.”

Peter shrugged, “I forgive you.“

"Putting myself in danger is one thing but…” She ruffled his hair. “I could have really hurt you. You shouldn’t have been in the car.” She whispered, fighting back tears.

“Mum please don’t cry. And please don’t mess up my hair.” He smiled as he finally released his mum from his grasp.

She chuckled through her tears. “Sorry.”

“You’re okay, aren’t you?”

“Yeh I’m OK. I just breathed in a bit too much smoke earlier. That’s all.” She smiled. She hated lying but knew she had to.

“Are you sure?” He eyed his mum curiously.

“Yes. You might have a point about the flour you know.” She chuckled.

He laughed gently.

“I’m half expecting to find your dad in the garden with a bag of flour and a lighter…” She rolled her eyes.

“You think dad would be that stupid?” Peter paused for a second, “On second thoughts, don’t answer that.”

“Exactly!” She giggled. “As he pointed out earlier its usually him that sets the kitchen on fire.”

“That’s because it usually is!”

“I do keep trying to teach him to cook…”

“He’s getting…. slightly better.”

“You don’t sound completely convinced…”

“The only eggs dad seems to be able to cook are the ones inside of you.” Peter chuckled loudly at his comment.

Duffy choked awkwardly.

Peter continued to laugh.

Duffy could feel her face heating up. Surely he hadn’t figured it out already?

He hadn’t. He was none the wiser that his mum was pregnant again.

Thankfully Duffy was saved from further dropping herself in it by Charlie arriving in the lounge after sending Jake and Louis upstairs to get ready for bed.

“Everything ok down here?”

“Your son was just insulting your cooking.” Duffy smirked.

“Were you?” He asked Peter.

“We all know you can’t cook for shit dad.” Peter laughed. “Well, at least not the kind you do in the kitchen.” He pulled a face. “Unless… No! Urgh!”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Peter shook his head, appalled at the mental image. “Forget I said anything!”

Duffy shot Charlie an alarmed look begging him not to continue.

“No, go on.” Charlie wasn’t sure what Peter was going on about, nor did he see the look Duffy gave him.

“I mean it’s not like you and mum have ever… In the kitchen… Right? Coz that would be gross…” Peter stammered, desperate for a way to extract himself from the conversation.

“Sex in the kitchen?” Charlie laughed, “With so many children, you just have to find a few spare minutes, wherever they may be.” Charlie joked which caused Peter to pretend to vomit.

“Charlie!” Duffy gasped.

“Urgh, I’m going to bed!” Peter grumbled. “Though I’m not entirely convinced you’re safe to be left alone!”

Charlie laughed gently. “What do you mean? Your mum and I are getting too tired and too old.”

“Oh thank god for that!” Peter muttered as he headed upstairs.

As soon as Peter was out of sight, Charlie pulled Duffy close and kissed her passionately.

“Charlie!” She giggled.

He smiled against her lips as he groped her bum.

She let out a giggly moan as they toppled onto the sofa.

“I can’t believe Peter thinks we’ve had sex in the kitchen.” He whispered.

“With the exception of the kids’ bedrooms there isn’t a room in this house we haven’t had sex in.” She countered smugly.

“We’ve even had sex on the stairs.”

“And there was that time in the loft…”

He smirked, “That was your fault.”

“Mine? How’d you work that out? I was just minding my own business up there…”

“You were on all fours. The perfect fucking position.”

“Its a low ceiling!” She giggled rolling her eyes. “I’m frankly impressed you were able to stay on the ladder!”

“I nearly fell off at one point but I’m not surprised, the speed I was going!”

“I was slightly worried at one point that I was gunna go through the ceiling.”

“There’s a few places we haven’t had sex. We could always do those next.” He smirked, “It’s like a checklist, isn’t it?”

“Try and tick them off before we move house? That doesn’t give us much time.”

“I don’t mean just in the house.” He laughed, “Where haven’t we had sex in this house?”

“That’s true. Fancy snuggling up in bed and making a start on that list?”

“Deal.” He kissed her again and got up, “Come on babe. Bed time?”

“Sounds good to me.”


	71. Chapter 71

Ever since Emily enrolled in that art and crafts workshop during the holidays, Charlie and Duffy had begun to see a different side to their eldest daughter. Whilst she was still very shy and quiet, she seemed to become a little louder and found herself fighting for the spotlight with her sisters. Her confidence had also grown, the more time she spent doing the thing she loved most. The classes on a Saturday were the best thing ever and Emily’s new found confidence was beautiful to see.

It was the May half term and the family was preparing to attend the first exhibition that Emily was taking part in.

She was so excited, she was giddy. She kept bouncing around the place.

All the kids were ready and running around downstairs but Duffy was still in their bedroom.

“Babe. Are you ready?” Charlie called up the stairs.

“No.” Came her frustrated sounding reply.

He came upstairs, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“The skirt I was planning to wear won’t zip up.” She sighed.

“Can I try and help?”

“You can give it a go but I’m not optimistic.”

Charlie helped her with the zip to her skirt. He’d almost got it done up when she let out a squeal. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned he’d pinched her or something.

“Its too tight.” She complained.

“Sorry.” He paused, “Is there anything else you can wear?”

She shrugged. She sighed as she walked over to their wardrobe and began flicking through the clothes in there.

“Do you have any dresses you could wear?”

“How about this one?” She held up a navy coloured dress.

“Ooh I like that dress.”

She let out a sigh as she unzipped the skirt, letting it drop to the floor. She then pulled off her tshirt and slipped the dress over her head. She then turned around. “What do you think? Will I do?” She chewed at her bottom lip.

“You’re beautiful.” He smiled, “You look beautiful.”

“Not fat?”

“No darling, not fat.” It really didn’t make her look fat. Enhanced her curves but didn’t make her look fat.

“You’re sure?” She asked, running her hands over the fabric.

“Look in the mirror, gorgeous.”

She moved to stand in front of the mirror.

“You look gorgeous.” He reassured.

She smiled softly as she rubbed her hand on her stomach. “We’re going to have to tell them soon aren’t we?”

“I don’t think we can hide it for much longer, babe.”

“I think you’re right. I swear Jake is already giving me funny looks.”

“In what way?”

“Daddy! Mummy!” It was Emily who was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Like he wants to say something but he’s been told not to upset me.” She replied, giving Charlie a suspicious look as she headed towards the stairs. “Just coming princess.”

“I haven’t been saying anything.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back towards him, her arms crossed. “Charlie…” Her tone was suspiciously.

“What?”

“Have you said something?”

“No.” He smiled.

“I’m not sure I believe you…”

“How about we tell the children later?”

“Who knows?” She gasped. 

“Who knows about what?”

“Me being…” She stopped abruptly as she spotted Emily standing at the bottom of the stairs. She unfolded her arms and nervously smoothed out her dress as she made her way downstairs.

He followed her. “We’ll talk later?”

“Mama we be late.” Emily replied with a pout.

“OK.” She sighed. “We’re just coming. Has everyone got their shoes?”

“Yep.”

“Except you mum.” Jake pointed out.

Duffy rolled her eyes. “I’m just getting mine.”

“Are we all ready?” Charlie asked.

“Yes.”

Luckily they arrived at the gallery with a few minutes to spare.

“So where is your work princess?” Duffy asked her eldest daughter.

Emily practically dragged her mum to her piece of art.

“Oh it’s amazing!” Duffy smiled.

It was full of bright colours. It was a landscape picture of some buildings and the drawings looked like they’d been done by someone a lot older than she was. “You did this, princess?” Charlie asked Emily.

“Yeh. Took ages!” She replied dramatically. 

Duffy couldn’t help but giggle at how similar Emily sounded to Tilly when she spoke like that.

She was certainly starting to tell Tilly and Lottie who was boss. Charlie chuckled, thinking exactly the same as Duffy and tapped Emily’s nose. “Well, aren’t you a very clever girl.”

“There’s some other small bits but that’s the main one.” Emily smiled.

“What’s that?” Lottie asked pointing at some figures.

“Those people? They’re us!” Emily replied.

“Really?” Tilly broke in. “Which one’s me?”

“Urgh, art is boring.” Louis complained.

“This one.” Emily replied and pointed to one of the figures. 

“Louis!” Charlie said.

“That’s so cool, it looks like me! Can I keep it?” Tilly babbled excitedly.

“Is that one me?” Lottie asked, pointing the the figure next to the one of Tilly.

“It is.” Emily nodded, “And this is mama, daddy, Louis, Peter and Jake and the tiny blob is Oli.”

“These are really good Emily.” Duffy smiled, squeezing her daughter’s shoulder.

“I’m gunna make some more figures of the family soon.” Emily replied cryptically.

“Why more figures Princess?” Charlie asked.

“I haven’t finished making everyone. I need to make gran and Sarah and…” Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

Charlie picked her up and carried Emily over away from everyone. “And who else?” He stroked her cheek.

“Where are daddy and Emmy going?” Tilly asked.

“I’m not sure.” Duffy replied nervously.

“Its a secret.” Emily whispered, looking over at her mum.

“Emily, what’ve you heard?” He asked, meeting his daughters gaze.

“You and mama were talking earlier…”

“What did you hear?”

“Mama said she was fat. I haven’t told the others I promise!” Emily replied, obviously agitated.

The twins had lost interest in their sister, their attention grabbed by a painting of a cat. “We should get a cat! Can we have a cat?”

“Hey, Hey.” Charlie reassured and kissed Emily’s forehead. “It’s ok. It’s ok.” He reassured. 

“A cat? Why would you want a cat?” Duffy asked the twins.

“Or a dog?” Lottie mused.

“No! Cats are better!” Tilly retorted.

They continued to argue amongst themselves as Duffy came over to Charlie and Emily. “Everything OK?”

Louis was sat bored in the corner. Peter and Jake were chatting to Sarah who had just arrived.

“We’re ok, aren’t we Emily?” He smiled at his daughter. He kissed her nose and forehead again.

“Yeh. Fine.” Emily replied, painting on the fake smile so reminiscent of her mother. “Can I go look at my friends’ paintings?”

Charlie put her down on the floor, “Of course you can. Will you show mummy and daddy too?”

“Yeh.” Emily smiled as she wandered back to the exhibits.

Duffy placed her hand on Charlie’s shoulder to stall him from following. “What did she say?” She asked.

“She knows you’re pregnant.” He whispered.

“What? How?”

“She says she heard us talking but it’s a secret.” He smiled sadly, “We should tell them tonight.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready to tell them. I know that sounds silly.”

“But we cant keep pretending it’s not happening either.”

“We could try.” She shrugged.

“They’re already going to feel… sad… that we didn’t tell them straight away. Never mind, if we keep lying to them.”

“Its not lying to them as such…” Duffy mumbled weakly. “I was hoping to wait another couple of months before telling them.”

“How far are we know?” He asked. “Three months-ish?”

“Fourteen weeks.” She sighed.

“We do need to tell them soon. So we can deal with their thoughts and feelings over having a new sibling.”

“I can tell you what their thoughts will be. They’ll be angry and upset.” She sighed. “I guess it was a pipe dream thinking that we could keep it a secret til after I hit twenty weeks.”

“Yes they will be angry and upset. They’ll also be terrified.”

“Yeh. I’m not sure I can face their anger.”

“Me either. But we have to at some point.”

“And tonight’s the night?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“OK. It’ll be interesting to see if the twins still want a pet after they find out.” She chuckled darkly.

“Probably.” He smiled sadly.

Duffy shook her head laughing as she wandered off to look at some more of the exhibits.

The twins continued to dash about between the pictures, captivated by the bright colours. Jake tried his best to cheer Louis up who had a face like a smacked arse. Peter was trying to pay attention to what Sarah was saying but his gaze kept drifting to his mum. Something was going on, he could tell!

“You keep watching your mum? What’s the matter?” Sarah asked.

“I’m not sure. Does she seem different to you?”

Sarah shrugged, “A bit. Why?”

“In what way? Be honest.”

“Happier, curvier.” Sarah shrugged, “Why?” She touched Peter’s arm, “Are you worried about her?”

“Yeh, something just doesn’t feel right. Dad was very quick to take Emily away. Like she knew something she shouldn’t.”

“Oh my God Peter, what if your mum’s pregnant?” Sarah whispered.

“What?! Oh you have got to be kidding me!” His voice was louder than he’d intended, attracting the attention of those around him.

“Ssh, Peter!”

Duffy swallowed nervously at the look her eldest son was giving her.

“Peter?” Sarah said quietly as she moved him away from the groups.

“This cannot be happening again! Seriously! What are they playing at?!”

“Calm down.” She spoke quietly, “I like to think this time, your mum will be ok.”

“I never had you down as stupid!” Peter remarked sarcastically.

“Hey!!” She frowned. “Don’t you dare call me stupid, Peter!”

Peter sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. It’s just…” He shrugged.

“You’re scared.” She rubbed his arm, “But your mum’s probably just as scared.”

“Well she should have been more sensible then.” Peter huffed.

“That’s not fair. How do you know it wasn’t a one time accident?”

“Coz she and dad are both nurses and it ain’t like this hasn’t happened before.”

“If your mum is pregnant, you’re going to have to deal with it.”

“If she is I’m leaving home.”

Sarah laughed, “And go where? All because she’s pregnant? She needs your support Peter! So does your dad.”

“Not sure yet. Fancy seeing if we can get a flat?”

“We’ll be going to uni soon? Unless you don’t want to anymore?” Sarah said quietly.

“Well I guess it all depends on how things turn out.” Peter replied darkly.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t see dad being able to cope on his own do you?”

“You think this will kill your mum this time?” Sarah asked sadly.

“You didn’t see her after last time.”

Sarah sighed sadly but didn’t say anything.

Lottie nudged Louis accidentally as she ran past him. He waited til she was close again and shoved her hard.

She landed on the floor on all fours. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, brushed herself down and full on kicked Louis in his privates. “Don’t bully me!” She was a tough little thing.

“Little bitch!” He screamed as he went down.

Tilly saw what was happening and dived in. No-one picked on her younger twin! Tilly kicked him. “You don’t hurt my sister!!” She yelled.

Lottie swung round and also took aim.

Duffy saw what was happening and ran over. “What the bloody hell..?”

“He pushed me over. So I kicked him in his willy. And he called me a bitch.”

“That’s because she is a little bitch!” Louis muttered back.

“No one hurts my sisters!” Tilly replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“Right, you two,” She indicated the twins. “With me. Charlie, deal with Louis please.”

Charlie sighed, “OK.” 

The twins followed their mum, holding each other’s hand.

“Are you OK?” Duffy asked Lottie, throwing a filthy look in Louis’ direction. “You really shouldn’t have got involved Tilly.”

“Nobody hurts my sisters!” Tilly declared, “And not my little twin!”

Lottie nodded, “Sore knees though.”

“I know Tilly but Lottie can fight her own battles. Its not very fair if both of you pile in.”

“She’s my sister.” Tilly pouted, “We twins.”

“I know.” Duffy smiled, tweeking her daughter’s nose.

“I hate Louis.” Lottie declared.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Duffy replied weakly.

“He did.” Lottie insisted, “He don’t like us.”

“Why wouldn’t he like you.”

Lottie shrugged, “He’s always mean. To all of us.” She sighed.

“Just you girls or Oliver too?”

“Oliver too.” She said quietly as her bottom lip began to wobble.

“Oh sweetheart, is there something you want to tell mummy?” Duffy asked, crouching down and wrapping her arm around Lottie.

Lottie shook her head but buried her head into her mum’s shoulder and began to cry.

“I’ll speak to daddy about Louis OK?” Duffy told Lottie as she stroked the youngster’s back. Once she’d managed to calm Lottie down Duffy headed over to speak to Charlie. “A word.” She whispered harshly.

“Yes?” He looked up and moved away from Louis for a second.

“Your son has been bullying the girls and Oli, what you going to do about it?” She demanded.

“I don’t know.” He admitted and sighed.

“This can’t continue.”

“I know it can’t.”

“So what are you going to do? I really don’t need this right now!”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do!”

“He can’t start fights like that.” She sighed, running her hand through her hair, her other one resting against her lower back.

“I know, I know he can’t.”

She quickly moved her hand as she caught Peter staring at her again out the corner of her eye.

Peter rolled his eyes. Bloody brilliant! So she /was/ pregnant.

“Peter.” Sarah sighed softly.

“Yeh, OK.”

Peter placed his hand in Sarah’s and they headed outside.

Jake ran over to his parents. “Come look at this, it’s the coolest thing ever!”

“What?” Charlie asked as he was practically dragged away along with Duffy.

Duffy got her feet tangled and almost stumbled as she tried to keep up.

“What’s cool?” Charlie asked.

“This!” Jake declared. It was an artwork of his favourite computer character. “I thought art was just all boring old stuff.”

“That’s amazing! Do you know who drew it?” Charlie asked Jake curiously.

“Emmy will probably know.” Duffy pointed out.

Jake went to find Emily, “Emmy, Em!” He called.

“You ok Jake?” She asked.

“Who did this?” He took her back to the art work he was mesmerised with.

“That’s Jamie’s work.” Emily smiled shyly.

“Who’s Jamie? It’s really good! Almost as good as yours Em. But yours is better!” Jake replied as he hugged his sister.

Emily blushed. She nervously pointed to a boy roughly the same age as her brother with blonde spiky hair. “That’s him.” She whispered.

“Cheers Em!”

“That’s OK.” She shrugged. “If he’s nice to you can you tell him that you’re my brother?” She added nervously.

“He’s mean to you?” Jake frowned.

“No. I don’t think he even realises I exist.” She sighed.

He smiled, “You’re too young to be focusing on boys, Em.”

“You sound like dad!” She complained.

Jake chuckled, “Sorry Em.”

“Jake..?” She asked tentatively.

“Yes Em?”

“Is Louis OK?”

“Yes I think so.”

“Oh, OK.” She shrugged before leaving Jake to chat to Jamie.

An hour or so later it was approaching the end of the exhibition. The students were gathered together as there were some presentations to be made.

Emily began to rub her stomach. She was nervous. She got more and more disheartened as the reached the last few presentations.

Until her name was announced…

She looked with bewilderment at her parents.

Charlie and Duffy grinned at their daughter and encouraged her to go up on the stage.

Emily headed nervously to the stage.

She was given an award, for the best newcomer. Basically, everyone thought she was amazing at art and had given her an award to reflect that.

She blushed but was grinning from ear to ear.

The Fairhead family clapped the loudest.

Emily was still grinning when they got back to their cars.

Charlie caught Emily’s eye in the rear view mirror. She was so happy!

In Duffy’s car Jake was talking animatedly about his new friend Jamie who had all the best computer games. Duffy and Sarah couldn’t help but giggle at his exuberance. Peter, however, was still in a mood which made the atmosphere for the ride home somewhat tense.

Charlie made a mental note to check in on him when they got back.

Once home Duffy threw herself into cracking on with various chores in an attempt to put off the impending discussion with the kids.

Charlie gestured for Peter to join him in the garden.

Peter reluctantly followed his father outside.

“You’ve had a face on you all day, what’s wrong?” Charlie asked Peter as they sat down on the bench.

“You promised you wouldn’t lie to me anymore.”

Charlie sighed, “I’m not lying to you.” He paused. “You know your mum’s pregnant, don’t you?”

“Yeh. I knew something was going on for a while but I didn’t think you were stupid enough to let something like that happen again so I’d been wracking my brain trying to work it out.”

“That makes both of us then because I’ve been doing exactly the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“I should’ve been more careful. If your mum dies, none of you will ever forgive me. Will you?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You really need to stop the whole ‘it’s all my fault, your mum is just an innocent little flower in all of this…’ thing dad.”

Charlie met Peter’s eye, “You don’t blame me?”

“I do a bit but it’s obvious mum’s got you wrapped round her little finger and you just give in to what she wants.”

“That’s because have you ever been on the receiving end of that redhead temper of hers?”

“I’m not scared of that anymore.” Peter retorted. “She can scream and rant and rage all she wants, I ain’t listening.” He added with the cockiness only a teenager could possess.

Charlie laughed, “Well as much as I love your mum, her redhead temper terrifies me.”

Peter was quiet for a while. “So were you planning to tell us or just gunna let us work it out for ourselves?”

“Your mum wanted to wait until she was twenty weeks.” Charlie smiled, “But we were going to sit you all down tonight and tell you.”

“What made you change your mind? Coz it was becoming obvious?”

“I knew some of you wouldn’t be happy about the situation.”

“So you decided not to tell us? Were you planning to just bring the baby home from the hospital one day and hope we didn’t ask too many questions?” Peter retorted sarcastically.

“No of course not.” Charlie shook his head. “We were going to tell you when your mum was twenty weeks but I thought it was too late.”

“Coz she’s already struggling to hide it and she’s nowhere near that stage yet?”

“Because I knew none of you would be happy with the situation and that you’d have a few more months to deal with your emotions around your mum’s pregnancy!”

“Does she seriously have some kind of deathwish?”

“Your mum’s chasing the perfect scenario.” Charlie shrugged. “Could call it a death wish, I suppose.”

“We’re not good enough?” The idea stung deeply.

“No, what?” Charlie pulled his son into a hug. “Giving birth to her children and being able to hold then straight away. Like she did with you and Jake. Your births were perfect.”

“If you say so.” Peter muttered, pulling away from his dad.

“Your mum loves you all. Loves nothing more than being a mum.”

“And we love her. Which is why we hate that she keeps doing this.”

“I know. I understand it.” Charlie replied, “Please don’t think I don’t.”

“She does what she wants and we just have to hang on for the ride and keep our fingers crossed that it’ll be OK.”

“What your mum wants, she usually gets. Reminds me of another person I know.” Charlie looked right at Peter.

“You don’t mean me?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Who else would I mean?” Charlie smirked.

Peter pulled a face but his retort was cut off by his mum appearing at the back door. “Everything OK out here?” She asked.

“Yes Peter and I are just talking.” Charlie smiled.

“Hmm…” She didn’t look convinced. “Are you coming back inside soon. I’m not sure how long I can stall the others, they’re getting bored waiting.”

“Alright. We’ll be in, in a few minutes.” Charlie smiled.

“OK. I’m putting the kettle on, would either of you like a cuppa?”

“No thanks mum.” Peter replied and Charlie shook his head. It was a few minutes afterwards that Peter and Charlie had finished talking and entered the house.

Duffy was sat anxiously on the sofa blowing the steam from her cup of tea when they arrived in the lounge. The rest of the kids were sat around the room their expressions ranging from confusion to boredom.

“So you’re probably wondering why we’ve called you here, aren’t you?” Charlie asked as he sat down beside Duffy.

“Yeh, what is this? Some kind of ‘family council’ meeting?” Jake joked.

“What’s a council?” Lottie asked.

“I'nt that the building in town? Why aren’t we there?” Tilly replied.

“Maybe that’s where we’re going?” Emily suggested.

Charlie laughed gently and shook his head, “We’re not going to the council, don’t worry.”

“Then why did Jake say we were?” Lottie asked, utterly confused.

“It’s a saying sweetheart.”

“Oh… OK.” Lottie shrugged.

“We wanted to tell you something really important.”

“We’ve won a million, sqwillion pounds?” Tilly asked excitedly.

“No honey. You’re going to have a new brother or sister.”

“You spent the money on a new baby? Why? We could have got a cat!” Tilly complained.

Charlie laughed gently. “Tilly! We didn’t buy the baby.”

Without saying a word Louis got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

“I don’t see a new baby.” Lottie commented as she looked around the room.

Charlie sighed. He knew that was going to be Louis’ answer. 

“That’s because the baby’s in mummy’s tummy.”

“Oh. Like Oli was?”

“Yes like Oli was.”

“I knew it!” Jake crowed. “I told gran that mum was getting fat again but she said not to say anything coz 'words do more damage than you could ever know’.” He added, mimicking his gran’s voice.

“Your mum is growing a baby. She is not getting fat. And your gran speaks wise words.” Charlie told him.

Duffy shot a look at her husband like she was considering the idea that she’d woken up in the twilight zone.

“I’d still rather have a cat.” Tilly complained.

“Well maybe when the baby’s born, we’ll see about getting a cat ok?” Charlie compromised as he rubbed Duffy’s thigh in an attempt to reassure her.

“Yes!” Tilly cheered.

Emily was curled up in the corner. She’d really been hoping that she’d gotten it wrong earlier but it seemed not.

“Come here?” Charlie gestured for his eldest daughter.

Emily hesitated before coming over and curling up against her mum, her hands gripping Duffy’s dress.

“Its ok. Don’t worry.” Duffy tried to soothe her.

“No it not!” Emily whispered. “Don’t want you to have baby. Don’t want you die.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Duffy sighed, cuddling Emily closer. “I don’t want that to happen either.”

Emily’s bottom lip wobbled.

Duffy moved her daughter’s hand to rest against her stomach. “See? Nothing to be scared of.” She whispered.

Emily stroked her mum’s stomach. “Baby in there?”

“Yes, all snuggled up.” Duffy smiled warmly.

“How did it get there?” Emily asked curiously.

“Erm… Well…” Duffy looked over at Charlie for help.

“Well…” Charlie laughed, “Magic I think.”

Duffy shook her head laughing, he could be such an idiot sometimes!

Emily giggled softly at her parents laughing.

“I can tell you if you want Emmy..?” Jake smirked.

“How then?” Emily asked. 

“You will not.” Charlie replied to Jake with a small scowl.

“Tell me! Tell me!” Tilly laughed.

“Well… Its like this… Mum and dad decide to have some alone time…” Jake began dramatically.

“Jake!” Duffy warned.

“Why can’t we know?” Emily asked.

“Yeh, it’s only fair they know what all those noises are..!” Jake replied, barely containing his laughter.

“Jake! Go to your room!” Duffy instructed before he could do any further.

Jake laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I won’t say anything.”

Duffy threw him a look. “Anyway, any more questions other than 'where do babies come from?’?”

“Can it be a girl?” Tilly asked.

“We don’t know yet.”

“Ok.” Tilly smiled.

“We’ll know in about five months.”

As the kids went back to their toys and other activities Duffy was somewhat nervous about the fact that Peter had said barely anything to her since they’d gotten home.

Peter glanced over at his mum and sighed. Why was she doing this? Did she think so little of her own life?

Duffy kept finding things to fuss with in the lounge til it was just her and Peter in the hope that he would say something.

“Why do you keep putting yourself through all this?” He asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you I didn’t mean to.” She sighed.

“I don’t want you to die mum.”

“Credit me with a bit of sense, I don’t want that to happen either.”

“I watched you…” He trailed off.

“Watched what?” She asked, puzzled.

“You bled out in front of me! To hell if I’m watching you do that again!”

“You were there?” She gasped. “Your dad told me that you were in a different room for the worst of it. Is that why you reacted the way you did afterwards?” She asked softly.

He nodded. “You went blue. Pale. Clammy. Dead…”

“Oh Peter..!” She whispered, heartbroken.

“I didn’t know what to do mum.” He whispered, “I talked to you, hoping to keep you awake.”

“I don’t remember much from that time but I recall hearing voices and so desperately trying to respond but not being able to.”

“Dad said it might have helped.” He smiled sadly. “Megan was really brave. As was dad. And maybe even me to some extent.” He shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure if it hadn’t been for the three of you pulling together like you did I wouldn’t be here now.”

“I know.” He smiled slightly.

“I’m so proud of you, you do know that right?”

Peter nodded, “You were pretty cool yourself, helping dad the way you did.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oli was stuck. You showed dad where to put his hands and I don’t know, press on your stomach or something like that.”

“I don’t really remember that. I’m just hoping this baby won’t be anywhere near as big!”

“Here’s hoping.” There was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

Duffy lent over to pick up some toys the twins had left under the coffee table.

“Mum?”

“Mmhmm?” She replied, tutting in frustration at the mess.

“I love you.” He said quietly.

She smiled warmly as she looked up at her eldest child. “I love you too.”

He gave his mum a big hug before going back to his room.

After finishing tidying the lounge Duffy found Charlie in the kitchen. “So how do you feel that went?” She asked, leaning back against the worktop.

“Better than I expected. You?” He watched her.

“You should have warned me about how much Peter saw when Oli was born.”

Charlie sighed, “I didn’t want to upset you.”

“If I’d known…”

“Would it have changed anything?”

“I would have spoken to him first.” She sighed, her hand resting lightly on her stomach.

“What did he say?” He stepped towards her, placing his hands around her waist.

“He was there for it all wasn’t he?”

“Yeah he was.”

“Explains a lot.” She sighed, snuggling into Charlie’s arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

“About why he behaved the way he did afterwards?“

Duffy nodded. "We should keep a close eye on Emily too.” She sighed. “Have you spoken to Louis yet?”

“No, no I haven’t.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I tried but I’m been given the silent treatment.”

“He’ll come round, you just need to give him some time to get used to the idea.” She attempted to reassure him.

“I know, I know I do.”

“It’ll be OK.” She repeated, almost trying to convince herself as well as Charlie.


	72. Chapter 72

“Are we there yet?!” Tilly whined from the back of the car.

Emily sighed, why had she gotten stuck sitting next to Tilly for the long car ride to their summer holiday by the beach?

“No Tilly, not there yet.” Charlie called back to his daughter. 

“What’s wrong Emmy?” Lottie asked who was sat on the other side of Emily.

“I wanted to sleep.” Emily replied with a sigh. “But she won’t stop chattering.”

“That’s just Tilly, Tilly never stops chattering.” Lottie replied as she smiled at her older sister.

“I wish I’d gone in mum’s car now.” Emily grumbled.

Louis put his feet up on the dashboard in the front seat, glaring out the window.

“What’s wrong with you, Louis?” Charlie asked.

“Wanna go home.”

“Well you’re not, so please don’t spoil the holiday.”

“Fine.” Louis sulked.

Over in the other car things weren’t going much better.

“Mum! Oli stinks!” Jake complained.

“Oh not again.” Duffy sighed.

Oli wasn’t feeling so good, he had a bit of a belly ache. 

Peter shook his head, “Oli’s poo’d again?“

"Seems that way. I guess it could be worse…”

She’d barely gotten the words out when there was the sound of vomiting from the back seat.

“Ew! Gross!” Jake yelled.

“Can you call your dad and tell him we’ll have to stop again?” Duffy asked Peter.

“Jake! It’s a bit of sick.” Peter nodded, “Yeah I’ll ring dad.”

“Its everywhere!” Jake complained.

Duffy sighed as she tried to find somewhere to pull over.

Oli began to cry, not liking the fact he’d been sick down himself. Peter tried to keep the tot distracted.

About five minutes later Duffy finally found a service station carpark to turn into, the sound of Oliver’s screaming making her ears ring. She stopped the car and got out to take her youngest out of his carseat.

He was sobbing, resting his head in the crook of his mum’s neck. “Mama.” He kept saying.

Duffy stroked his back, relieved when she saw Charlie’s car pull up alongside her own.

“Everyone alright?” Charlie asked as he got out, “Not tried to run anymore telephone poles down have you?” He joked to Duffy.

Duffy rolled her eyes at him as she turned Oli in her arms so Charlie could see him properly. “He’s a little poorly.” She explained just as the little boy was sick once more.

“Oh my poor baby” Charlie approached Oli and stroked his cheek, “Mummy’s driving do that to you?”

“There is nothing wrong with my driving!” Duffy sulked.

“Can I ride in your car for the rest of the way?” Jake asked his dad.

“Why?” Charlie asked Jake.

“I’ll swap!” Emily offered.

“The car stinks!” Jake complained.

“I don’t care. Tilly is so annoying!”

“Alright, Deal.” Jake held his hand out for Emily to shake.

Emily moved to shake her brother’s hand but instead pulled back and wrinkled her nose. “Ew, you smell Jake!”

“What?” Jake groaned. “Really?”

Emily giggled as she watched the panic on her brother’s face. “Nah, not really!”

Jake shook his head fondly, “You’re so cheeky!”

“Got ya good!” Emily giggled.

Meanwhile Duffy and Charlie were arguing over who was gunna clean up Oli and who was going to tackle the car.

“I’ll take the car.” Charlie told her, knowing he’d never win.

“Thank you. Good luck with the stitching.” She threw over her shoulder as she grabbed the change bag and took Oli inside.

Charlie tried to clean up the car as much as he could, it wasn’t easy.

Duffy returned several minutes later with a happier looking Oli. “Is he still grumpy?” She asked, referring to Louis.

“Yes.” Charlie replied, “Wants to go home.”

“Typical. I do hope he cheers up when we get there or its going to be a very long two weeks.” She sighed, juggling Oliver onto her hip.

“Yes it will be.”

“Do you promise not to be sick or poop again?” She asked Oliver as he snuggled against her shoulder.

Oli yawned.

“Maybe he’ll sleep the rest of the way.” Duffy sighed optimistically, shifting him again so she could rub her lower back that was beginning to ache again.

“Is your back giving you jip?” Charlie asked as he rubbed her lower back.

“I think it’s coz I’ve been sat driving for so long. Puts the baby in an awkward position.”

“We can stop off for a bit? Feed the chaotic ones?”

“That’s a good idea. Let them run off a bit of steam. Can you get the buggy out?”

Charlie went out of the car and got the kids out along with the pram. They spent a bit of time grabbing lunch and the younger ones had a play in the play area.

Oli snoozed through the whole thing, snuggled up in his buggy with a fresh blanket. Now he’d finished pooing and being sick, he felt much better.

“Look at me!” Tilly giggled, standing on top of a huge climbing frame.

“Tilly, please be careful.” Charlie swallowed, suddenly feeling very tense and anxious. 

“I’m super girl!” She declared, standing on one leg.

“Tilly, for goodness sake be careful!” Duffy gasped.

“Tilly, please be careful.” Charlie begged his daughter. If she fell…

“Do you dare me to jump off Lottie?” Tilly yelled at her twin who was on the climbing frame below her.

“Don’t be silly, Tilly. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Tilly get down!” Duffy replied sternly.

“But mum! I’m having fun!” Tilly protested.

“Just be careful, I don’t want you to spend the school holidays in plaster.”

“I’ll be ok mum. Look.” Tilly went to jump down from the top of the climbing frame but lost her footing. Luckily Charlie - with his quick reflexes - caught her. Both of them tumbled to the floor.

“Shit! Are you OK?” Duffy gasped as she came over as quickly as she could.

“Oft, Tots.” Charlie whispered.

“I’m ok. Daddy’s squishy!” Tilly giggled.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Charlie asked Tilly, stroking her cheek.

“Bashed my arm.” She admitted.

“Where?” He sat up with Tilly in his arms.

She pointed to her wrist.

“Are you sure you’re OK?” Duffy asked Charlie pointedly as she crouched awkwardly beside him.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”

“Hmm…” Duffy replied, unconvinced. “Please tell me you don’t think its broken.” She sighed.

“No, just a sprain. But we should keep an eye on it.”

“Oh Tilly you silly sausage!”

“Louis come back here now!” Peter yelled from the other side of the play area.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked concerned about all the shouting.

“Louis wandered off again.” Jake replied, a bored tone to his voice.

“Alright. How about we all get back in the car?” Charlie suggested, “And start the journey again?”

“Good idea.” Duffy sighed, holding her hand out towards her husband.

He took her hand in his.

Duffy used her other hand to clamber back to her feet.

“Are you alright?” He asked Duffy.

“I’m fine. Don’t fuss.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I just want to get to our holiday cottage and relax.”

“Me too.” He kissed her cheek, “Come on kids! Let’s go!“

"And you stop being such a fuss bum!” She giggled, tickling his sides.

“I can’t help it.” Charlie protested.

“I know you can’t but I’m fine. Just the usual twinges and aches.”

“Ok, good.”

Luckily the rest of the journey was uneventful and they were soon pulling up outside the holiday cottage.

Duffy put her hands up in defeat and rolled her eyes as she saw the glares Charlie and Peter were giving her as she walked towards the boot of her car.

Peter helped his dad get everything out of the car and take it into the cottage.

The kids immediately tore through the cottage to check out the bedrooms. Whilst her siblings fought over the bigger rooms Emily slipped up to the small converted loft which had an amazing view out the skylight. Emily sat on the bed and smiled. It was quiet and peaceful up here.

Peter wasn’t overly impressed to have to share with his two younger brothers but it was either that or the sofa.

“It’s only for two weeks.” Charlie told Peter.

Duffy decided to let Charlie deal with the arguments over the sleeping arrangements whilst she took the cup of tea she’d just made out onto the patio.

After about thirty minutes of playing referee, everyone eventually liked their rooms and stopped bickering.

Hearing Charlie appear in the doorway Duffy leaned back in her chair to catch his eye. “Everyone happy now?”

He sat down on the doorstep and nodded, “Everyone’s stopped arguing… for now.” He laughed gently, Oli on his lap, the tot wanted to get down and play in the garden.

“That’s good. He seems to have finally perked up.” She smiled.

Charlie placed Oli down so he could play in the garden. “Two weeks of rest… can’t wait.”

“Hmm… Sun, sea and…” She smirked.

“Sex?” He smirked.

“…sand!” She finished with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Of course! Sand!”

“What else would you expect at the beach?”

He grinned, “Do you really want to know what’s on my mind right now?”

“I don’t think I need to ask..!”

He chuckled, “Probably for the best actually darling.”

“Cover your ears Oliver!” She giggled.

Oliver giggled softly as he stared at his parents.

“He’s such an independent little soul isn’t he?” She smiled.

He nodded as he sat beside Duffy. “Far too independent.”

She sighed contentedly as she rested against her husband.

“You alright baby?”

“Just tired and achy.”

“I’d offer to give you a massage but…” He smirked as he met her gaze.

“You’re not sure you can control yourself?”

“Hmm, exactly that.”

She smiled as she gave him a soft kiss. “Well Oli can’t tell on us…”

“No he can’t.” He smiled.

She lent forward to deepen the kiss.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue fighting hers.

She wrapped her arm around his neck.

One of his hands cupped her breasts.

She moaned against his lips.

“Can’t wait until the kids are in bed.” He whispered against her lips.

“Mmhmm…” She agreed.

“You do bad things to me, Duffy Fairhead.”

“You always blame me.” She giggled.

“That’s because it’s your fault.” He rubbed her thigh. Oli toddled over to his parents.

“Its not my fault you’re so easily swayed.”

Charlie picked up Oli and sat him on his lap. Oli reached out for his mum. “Hmm…”

“Hello handsome.” She smiled.

He babbled to his mum.

She tickled his chin.

He screeched loudly and began to wriggle around.

Her grin widened as she watched him giggle.

He giggled loudly, wriggling his bottom against Duffy’s lap. “Mama.”

Her giggles matched his as she lifted him under the arms and held him up above her.

“Mama!”

“Who’s a clever little boy?” She cooed.

He began to eat his hand as he continued to giggle. Looking down at his mum.

“Oh have you got toothies coming through?”

He chomped his hand.

“We did pack the teething gel didn’t we?”

“Yeah I think so, is it in his changing bag?”

“It should be.”

“Want me to grab it?”

“I think he’s OK for the moment but maybe later.”

“Ok.” Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek.

“Weeee!” Oli giggled as his mum stood to lift him higher.

“How’s the baby?” Charlie asked as he gently rubbed Duffy’s lower back.

“Much happier now I’m not cooped up driving.” She smiled softly.

“Still wriggly or..?”

“Constantly wriggly.” She smiled. “Like someone else I know!” She laughed, swinging Oli around.

“Another boy?” He asked.

“Maybe. That’ll upset Tilly.” She laughed.

“She wants a sister?” He smiled.

“Apparently so.” Duffy smiled as she carried Oli back inside.

“Only so she can boss it about.” He replied.

“Anyone would think Tilly was the oldest of the girls the way she acts.”

“I often forget she’s actually one of the youngest.”

“She’s quite the whirlwind that’s for sure.” Duffy chuckled, placing Oli down on the rug in the lounge.

“Whirlwind being an understatement.”

Duffy laughed as she sat beside her youngest on the floor, attempting to entertain him with a toy. “Its amazing how different each of them is really.”

“How they all have their own little personalities?”

“They really do. They may look so similar but that’s about it.”

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Growing up without brothers or sisters this is a whole new world to me.”

“Me too.” He sat down beside Duffy and rested his head on her shoulder lightly. Oliver was entertained by the toys.

“Mum thinks that’s why we have lots of kids. That we’re filling some kind of void.” Duffy sighed, rolling her eyes.

“And are you?”

“I don’t think I am.”

“That’s good. Neither am I.” He smiled, kissing her shoulder blade.

“Sod what other people think!” She grinned mischievously.

“That’s true. We always tell the children that.”

“Gotta lead by example.”

“Yes, yes we do.”

“Mum! Dad!” Tilly yelled as she ran down the stairs. “Can we go to the beach?”

“Erm, sure. Why not?”

“Go see if any of your brothers and sisters want to go.”

“Kay!” Tilly ran back up the stairs.

“I don’t mind taking them if you want to stay here.” Duffy offered.

“No, no. You stay here, I’ll take them.” It was just the three girls who wanted to go to the beach.

“You sure?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Ok. Enjoy. I think me and Oli are going to chill out on the sofa for a bit.”

“Come on daddy I wanna go!!” Tilly whined from the hallway.

“Alright, Alright.” Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek and Oliver’s head, “Call me if you need me.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Have fun at the beach.” Duffy replied.

As soon as he appeared in the hallway the twins grabbed hold of their dad’s hands and practically dragged him towards the door.

“Where’s Emily?” He asked.

“Behind you daddy!” She giggled from the bottom of the stairs.

He turned around and caught the eye of his daughter.

“Can we swim in the sea?” She asked.

“You want to go swimming in the sea?” He asked Emily, “Alright? I’ll have to go and find your swimming stuff.”

“Urgh!” Tilly complained at the further delay.

“I want to swim too.” Lottie added.

“Give daddy ten minutes to find everything, ok?” He went upstairs to where he’d put the suitcases.

As he returned downstairs he could hear Tilly running yelling through the downstairs and her mother’s frustrated attempts to quieten her down.

“What’s going on?” Charlie demanded to know as he reached the living room.

“Tilly got bored waiting.” Emily replied, rolling her eyes and sighing.

“Tilly, come here?”

“Daddy! Can we go now?” Tilly asked as she came skidding back into the hallway, Duffy trailing behind her carrying Oli and looking rather annoyed.

“You need to calm down first.”

“I am calm.” Tilly replied, practically bouncing on the spot.

“You’re giddy.”

“No I’m not.” Tilly giggled.

“Yes you are. And daddy needs you to stop being so giddy.”

“Why?” Tilly asked.

“Lottie take your feet off the wall!” Duffy requested, aspirated.

“Because daddy’s asked you to.”

“Kay.” Lottie took her feet off the wall.

“Fine!” Tilly sighed dramatically.

Charlie waited until Tilly stopped being giddy and they left for the beach.

The girls let out squeals of excitement as they saw the sand.

Charlie shook his head fondly.

Lottie decided she wanted to built a giant sandcastle. Tilly seemed happy to just tear up and down the sand.

“Can I have my swimming things?” Emily asked.

“Will you be ok going in the sea on your own?” He asked Emily, a little anxious.

Emily shrugged, a little unsure.

“Stay where daddy can see you okay?”

“Ok.” She nodded and changed into her swimsuit.

He smiled sadly, when did she get so big?

She gave him a big grin before making her way down to the water, squealing as the water splashed her legs.

He watched Emily and the twins. Suddenly overcome with emotion…

“Daddy!” Tilly complained as she ran back up the beach. She’d gotten too close to the water and now her clothes were soaked.

“What’s wrong Tilly Tots?”

“The sea wet me!” She pouted.

“Oh heck.”

She let out a huff as she sat down on the sand next to her dad, folded her arms and pouted. “Stupid sea.” She sulked.

“Tilly Tots got too close to the sea.” He kissed her head.

“Sea got too close to me!” Tilly insisted.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeh. It’s the sea’s fault!”

He laughed, “OK.”

“Look daddy!” Lottie called out excitedly, pointing at her sandcastle.

“Oh wow! Did you make that?” He asked Lottie.

“Yeh. It’s where all the magical fairies live!” Lottie declared proudly.

“Magic fairies? I’ve never seen magic fairies, have you?“

"That’s coz growned ups can’t see them!” She giggled as though it was obvious.

“Why not.” He pouted. Glancing to watch Emily in the sea for a moment and then Tilly.

“Coz you’re too old.” She shrugged.

He laughed gently.

Tilly eventually cheered up enough to help her twin sister with the sandcastle and Emily was still in the sea.

Charlie’s phone beeped with a message - “Can you pick up chips on your way back? Dx”

‘Of course I can xx’

About fifteen minutes later the twins were starting to get bored but Emily showed no sign of leaving the sea.

“Why don’t you two go and play in the sea with your sister?”

“Don’t like water!” Tilly complained.

“I’m hungry.” Lottie added.

“Alright, we can go and get some chips in a bit ok?”

“Can’t we go now?”

“No, Emily’s having fun.”

“Urgh!” Tilly complained, flopping back onto the sand.

He began to gently tickle her.

“Daddy!” She giggled.

“Yes?”

“Stop. Tickling.” She giggled.

“Ok.” He began to smoother her in kisses instead.

Tilly continued to giggle as Lottie jumped on her dad’s back eager to join in the fun.

He began to tickle them both again, before someone else got involved. Someone who was very wet!

“We’re gunna win now!” Tilly giggled spotting her older sister.

“Not you’re not.” Charlie laughed as all three girls piled on top of him.

After several minutes Charlie had to admit defeat.

“Alright alright, you win.” He told the girls.

“Girls rule, boys drool!” The girls declared, grinning.

“Shall we go home and get chips?” He asked.

“Yeh!”

They all left the beach and stopped off at the chip shop on the way back to the cottage.

“Finally!” Jake remarked as they walked through the door.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked Jake.

“I’m starving!”

He laughed gently, “I came home as quick as I could.”

Duffy had gathered the kids round the table and gotten some forks and plates out.

They all sat around the table to eat their dinner, the girls excitedly telling their mum everything they did at the beach.

Oli giggled as he smooshed the chips between his hands and pushed them into his mouth.

“Sounds like you had lots of fun.” Duffy smiled at her daughters.

Charlie watched Oli intensely. 

“I played in the sea.” Emily declared.

“All by yourself?” Duffy asked.

“Yep!”

“Aren’t you a big girl?”

Emily nodded, “Yes mummy.”

“Did you go swimming too Tilly?” Duffy asked.

“No. Silly sea soaked me.” She replied.

“Oh dear. Did you get too close?”

“No mama. It got too close to me.”

“Really?” Duffy chuckled.

“Yes.”

“Mum! Louis put vinegar on my chips!” Lottie complained.

“Louis, pack it in.” Charlie replied.

“I don’t like vinegar!” Lottie whined, flicking a chip at Louis’ face.

“Lottie, have my chips?” Charlie suggested.

“Thanks daddy!” She smiled.

Louis threw a chip back at his younger sister.

It hit the back of her head and she whined. “Urgh! Idiot.”

It quickly descended into a food fight.

“Pack it in!” Charlie yelled, trying to stop the chaos!

“She started it!” Louis grumbled.

“And you’re old enough to know better!!”

“And she’s not?”

Lottie stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

“How old are you, Louis?”

“Nearly ten.” He muttered.

“How old is Lottie?”

“Six.”

Lottie grinned smugly at Louis.

“Lottie, behave!” Charlie caught the look she was giving her brother.

Lottie turned a wide eyed innocent look on her mum.

“Lottie do as your dad says.”

She was the spit of her mum when she did that innocent wide eyed look. Far too much like her mum… Charlie swallowed.

Louis saw his dad hesititate. “Urgh, you always take her side.” He complained as he stood from the table and left the room.

“Hey, I wasn’t taking anyone’s side!” Charlie called after his son.

“Just leave him to calm down.” Duffy suggested.

Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, a clear sign he was agitated.

“Just eat your food darling.” Duffy sighed.

Charlie nodded. They ate the rest of the food in silence.

As they were tidying up Duffy whispered in Charlie’s ear. “Do you want me to try talking to Louis?” She asked.

“Please.” He smiled sadly.

“It’ll be OK.” She smiled softly, squeezing his shoulder.

“I hope so.” He smiled sadly.

“I’ll let you know how it goes.” She smiled, heading upstairs and knocking on the boys’ bedroom door.

“What?” Louis called.

She opened the door and gestured for the other boys to make themselves scarce.

They did. Leaving just Louis and Duffy alone in the room.

“Can we have a little chat?” She asked.

“Sure.”

“You’ve been in a bad mood all day. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Why start a fight with Lottie then?”

He shrugged.

“There’s been little things, incidents, for several months now. What’s behind all this? Is it because of your mum or because of the baby?” She asked gently.

“Don’t talk about my mum!”

“I know you’re angry with me about what happened…”

“You don’t know anything!!” He replied back.

“Then tell me.”

“Go away and leave me alone!”

“I’m not leaving.” She replied, sitting down on Jake’s bed.

Louis lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Duffy sighed as she moved to mirror his position, she’d wait as long as needed so decided she best get comfortable.

“Why did my dad marry my mum? It was obvious he didn’t love her.”

“He wanted to do the right thing for you.”

“And that was?”

“Making a lasting commitment to your mum. To you.”

“But he didn’t though, did he? Cos he was too busy… screwing you.”

“We were weak. I considered not coming to the wedding but he was my best friend, I knew it would raise too many questions if I didn’t.”

“Mum told me what you both did at their wedding.”

“I don’t have any excuses for that.”

Louis sighed. “Mum was so… confusing sometimes.”

“That’s very true.”

“She…” He sighed.

Duffy gave Louis the space to continue when he was ready.

“Mum used to have mood swings. All the time.”

“She could be very tempestuous.”

“What does that mean?”

“Lots of conflicting feelings.”

“That’s what I have.” He mumbled.

“Its normal to feel like that sometimes.”

“I don’t like it though.”

“I know you don’t sweetheart.”

“It’s confusing.”

Duffy pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here…” She opened her arms towards the young boy.

He hesitated before he moved to his stepmum. “I don’t mean to… you know.”

“Mean to what?” She pressed gently, reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder.

“Be mean. To you or dad or… them.”

“Your brothers and sisters?”

He nodded.

“I don’t see you as being any different from them, you do know that right?”

“You don’t?” He whispered.

“Not at all. To me you’re as much my child as they are. I may not have carried you and given birth to you but I still love you as though you were my own.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“You don’t need to apologise. Just don’t wind your sister up quite so much from now on ok?” She smiled softly. “And maybe give your dad less of a hard time? He’s really trying his best.”

“I know.” He smiled sadly, “I know he tries.”

“He doesn’t always make the smartest choices but he’s a good man at heart.”

Louis nodded.

“I know this isn’t the situation you wanted to be in but can we try and make the best of it?”

He nodded, “Can try.”

“That’s all I ask. That you try. Is there anything you want me to promise to do?”

Louis shook his head, “Not that I can think of.”

“OK. Shall we go back downstairs?”

“Will you give me a minute? Please.”

“OK. We’ll be downstairs if you need us.”

Louis nodded and watched as his stepmum left his alone. He sighed, he was so conflicted sometimes.

Duffy smiled softly as she found Charlie sat at the table on the patio. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” He smiled sadly, “You?” He asked as he looked up to meet her gaze.

“I just had a very interesting chat with Louis.”

“You did?”

“He’s very conflicted about everything.”

“I know.”

“I think I got through to him though.”

“What did you say?” He asked.

“To give you a break.” She smiled softly. “That you’re trying your best.”

“What if it’s not good enough though?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is he ok?” Charlie asked. “I’m trying.”

“I think he will be. We just need to give him time. He doesn’t know what to do with all the feelings that are whirling around in his head nor how to talk about them. A bit like someone else I know…”

He sighed sadly, “A bit like me?”

“He is your son afterall.” She smiled.

He smiled, “I can imagine it is confusing for him. It’s sometimes still confusing for me.”

“What do you find most confusing?”

He shrugged, “Me and Baz. It was complicated and I can’t always explain that to Louis.”

“I’d try and help but I still can’t understand what you ever saw in her.”

“I settled for her because I couldn’t have you.”

“As… Flattering… As that sounds… I’d advise against explaining it that way to Louis.”

“No. I did love her. She was fun to be around sometimes.”

“Yeh, she was alright when she wasn’t calling me ever name under the sun.” Duffy conceded.

“I don’t know what happened to her to make her change so much. But the Baz I fell in love with in 86 wasn’t the person I fell in love with when she returned and we married.” He admitted.

“It had been ten years, we all changed in that time. Me and you just had more opportunities to get used to the changes in each other.” She shrugged.

“Hm, maybe.” He smiled.

“She, on the other hand, still saw me as an unthreatening twenty five year old.”

“So young… and gorgeous.”

“But apparently no match for her sophisticated charms…”

“The first time I was… protecting you. I think. Second time, I was just a moron. And the times after that too.”

“And now..?”

“What are you asking me?” He asked.

“What made you eventually decide that I was the better option?” She was clearly fishing for compliments.

“You just understood me. Still do. Know all the right things to do and say even when I’m struggling. I was tired of pretending I wasn’t in love with you when you were the only thing I ever thought about.”

She was briefly taken aback, she’d not expected him to answer her like that, but then her face broke into one of those genuine smiles that reached her eyes.

He looked up to catch her eye and seeing the biggest, most genuine smile on her face, smiled even brighter himself.

“I was expecting a more vulgar response if I’m honest.” She admitted, blushing.

“You were?”

“Its nice to know you’ve not always got a one track mind.” She giggled.

“Not always but sometimes.” He laughed gently.

“Maybe you’re finally maturing past adolescence.” She teased.

“No chance of that happening, gorgeous.”

“I have visions of you still trying to cop a feel from your zimmerframe!” She laughed.

“Of course I will.”

“So long as you don’t get distracted by the nurses.”

“You know I like a woman in uniform.” He smiled.

“Oh I’ve noticed..!” She smirked.

He laughed gently, “I think it’s every man’s dirty dream isn’t it?”

“It would seem so if those mucky films I tried to get banned were anything to go by…” She gave him a pointed look, she was still a little salty that he hadn’t backed her on that..!

“You’re still salty I didn’t back you up on that?” He asked.

“Yes! Though I am grateful that you ‘forgot’ to add the police caution to my personnel file.”

“Oh yes.” He laughed gently, “You’re very naughty, Duffy.”

“He deserved it!”

“You’re still naughty.” He got up and wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist.

He was rewarded with a soft kick as she lent back into his embrace.

“Hello son.” He stroked her stomach.

“You’re sure that team girls aren’t going to draw back even then?” She giggled.

“Nope they won’t.” He smiled.

“We’ll still easily beat you smelly boys anyway!” She replied, sticking her tongue out.

He shook his head fondly. “Yeah yeah.”

“Name your contest and I assure you us girls will win!”

“Are you being serious?” He asked as he met her gaze.

“You afraid of getting beat?” She smirked.

“No.” He pouted.

“So go on then - name your challenge.”

“You name yours.”

“I asked first.” She giggled.

“I don’t have a challenge in mind. Do you?”

“Nothing specific. I just know we’d win.”

“Our girls are much smarter than me. Did I tell you what they did to me at the beach?”

“No, what?”

“Beat me up.” He replied. “All three of them dived on me.”

“That was unfair of them ganging up on their old dad like that!” She giggled.

“I know. It made me a bit emotional if I’m honest.”

“How come?”

“Just makes me realise how lucky I am.”

“We are so lucky.” She smiled.

“What if that changes?”

“What do you mean?”

“It scares me.”

“What does?”

“The fact I could be left to raise all of them alone. Without you.” His voice broke.

“You underestimate me, Charlie, you always have!” She remarked, a slight cockiness to her tone.

“You really believe it’ll be different this time?”

“Even if it isn’t we’ve made it through before.”

“It keeps me awake some nights.” He admitted.

“Are you still upset that this happened?”

“Do you want my truthful answer?”

“Its usually best to tell the truth.”

“I’m not upset this happened. That we were blessed with another baby.”

“There’s something though. Something you’re not saying.”

He smiled sadly, “I’m just frightened that I might have to say goodbye to you.”

“I’ll just take to haunting you instead!” She remarked, attempting to distract him away from that terrifying possibility.

“Sorry. I’m bringing the mood down terribly.”

“There’s only so much positivity I can try and inject, I need you to try and hold on to the hope of a positive outcome too.”

“I’m trying.” He smiled, “Believe me I am.”

“My doctor is happy with everything so far.” She reminded him.

“I know.”

“I know what they’re going to suggest sooner or later and, believe me, I’m not planning on arguing.”

“You? Not arguing? That’ll be a first.” He smirked.

“Despite what my eldest son seems to think I don’t have a death wish.”

He smiled, “That’s reassuring to know, babe.”

“Oh I plan to be causing you problems for a long time to come yet!” She giggled.

“You’ve caused me problems for the last twenty, what’s another twenty?” He replied with a laugh.

“You know you love it really!”

“I do.”

“We should probably head back inside before the kids totally wreck the place.”

“Yeah we should.” He held out his hand.

She placed her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Love you darling.” He said quietly as they returned into the house.

“Love you too.” She whispered as she pulled him close for a quick kiss.


	73. NSFW | sexual content

Almost a week into the holiday and surprisingly, not one of the siblings had killed each other yet. There had been a few little fights and arguments but it seemed the sea air had a knack at getting people to behave. Even Louis, he was a little more like his old self but still experienced the rapid mood swings.

As it was sunny outside they’d decided to spend the day all together at the beach.

Charlie’s hands were roaming Duffy’s body as they sat on the sand.

The twins were playing in the sand, Emily and Jake were splashing in the sea, Oliver was snoozing under a sun umbrella, Peter was listening to music on his headphones and Louis seemed to be trying to sit as far away from the rest of the family as he possibly could without actually leaving the beach.

Louis was having one of those days. Where his brain was too loud and he couldn’t control his thoughts. It was making him more conscious of the fact that some people on the beach seemed to be staring at the family and talking.

He tried counting to ten.

He’d gotten to five when Emily came running past, being chased by Jake, and splashed him with sea water.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Louis yelled, erupting in anger.

Emily skidded to a halt, a look of terror on her face.

“Louis..!” Duffy warned.

“Sorry.” He smiled sadly, “Sorry Em.”

Emily edged away from her brother, visibly upset.

Louis sighed, “Emmy, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m really sorry.”

She shook her head and went to sit next to her mum, ensuring her parents were between her and Louis.

Louis sighed. He flopped back on the sand and put his hands over his face.

Duffy sighed, caught Charlie’s eye and inclined her head towards Louis before turning to calm Emily.

Charlie smiled sadly and nodded. He moved closer to Louis and touched his arm, “What’s wrong son?”

“They’re looking at us like we’re freaks!”

“Who are?”

“Other families. They’re talking and pointing. Can’t you see it?”

“Is that what’s upsetting you?” Charlie smiled sadly, “Of course I’ve noticed. But I don’t let it bother me.”

“I just want to be normal!” Louis complained.

“You are normal.” Charlie reassured. “Do you want to go for a walk? And then we can talk?”

“Fine.” Louis sighed, sounding somewhat reluctant.

Charlie stood up from the sand and together, they began to walk away. “What makes you think you’re not normal?”

“No-one else at school has a family like ours.”

“Our family is unique. Strange but unique.”

“I don’t want to be unique. I just want to be like everyone else.” Louis grumbled.

“We have a big family, that’s just the way it is. But I can imagine it isn’t easy for you. Having so many siblings.”

“Yet you still decided to have another. Can’t you just stop?”

“Oh believe me, this is really the last one.”

“Yeh, yeh.”

“Louis, I can’t have anymore even if I wanted too. That operation that I had a few months ago..?”

“Its not the first time you’ve had that done though.” Louis shrugged.

“No. It isn’t. But I don’t want any more. I want to focus on the children I have.” Charlie admitted to Louis softly.

“You told her that?” Louis shot back without thinking.

“Yes Louis, we’ve discussed it.” They stopped off at a cafe on the beach, “Do you want a drink or anything?”

Louis shrugged.

“Or we can go to the arcade?”

“Whatever.”

“Louis?”

“Yeh?”

“I love you.”

Louis nodded, an awkward look on his face.

“I don’t tell you that enough.”

“Can I have that drink now?”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Coke.”

Charlie brought Louis a can of Coke and they sat down at a table. A comfortable silence between the two of them.

“It was like one extreme to the other with you and mum.” Louis mumbled.

“In what way?” Charlie asked, hearing his son’s muttering.

“I was all by myself there and so not here.”

“Is that why you find it so difficult? Because you’re so used to be on your own.”

Louis shrugged. “Maybe.”

“It can be chaotic and noisy, I get that. I can’t hear myself think sometimes so I can only imagine you feel the same.”

“It was fun to visit.”

“But not to be here all the time?”

“Its too much sometimes.” Louis admitted softly.

“I know.” Charlie smiled sadly, reached over and squeezed his son’s shoulder.

Louis sipped his drink and watched the people passing by the cafe.

Charlie watched his son, trying to figure out what was on his mind.

Louis’ gaze came to rest on a young family - mum, dad and two little boys. That’s what he wanted.

Charlie smiled sadly, “Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to have a room by yourself? Do you think that would help? Having your own space?”

“Can I? Will there be space at the new house for that?”

“It’s something Duffy and I will discuss yes. It might not be straight away but I’m happy to try and convert the loft. If it’s going to help you stop feeling so overwhelmed at times?”

Louis nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

Catching his son’s eye, Charlie smiled.

Back at the beach Emily had finally gone back to playing in the water and Oliver had woken up.

Oliver was mesmerised by the sand. Giggling as he banged it with the palm of his hand.

Duffy smiled as she picked up some of the sand and helped Oli move it between his fingers.

He frowned as he felt the grainy particles of sand between his fingers.

“Feels funny doesn’t it?” Duffy smiled warmly.

Oli stared at his mum with wide eyes and grinned. He moved his hand again into the sand.

“Shall we try the water?” She asked him.

He nodded and reached out to his mum.

She pushed herself up from the sand, took his hand and led him down to the sea.

Oliver squealed as his feet touched the water.

Emily giggled as she watched her littlest brother.

He lifted his foot up and then placed it again in the water, squealing again.

Jake came running down the beach and laughed as he jumped into the sea, making a huge splash.

“Jake!” Duffy gasped.

It soaked Oliver and he began to cry.

Duffy scooped him up into her arms and attempted to soothe him whilst glaring at Jake. “Go sit back up by our things and behave yourself!”

“I didn’t mean to upset him.” Jake replied.

Duffy sighed. “I know you’ve got a brain in there, you just need to remember to use it sometimes.”

Jake nodded, “Yes mum.”

“Mum!” Tilly complained as she ran over. “Why has Louis got a drink?”

“I don’t know.” Duffy replied, half her attention focusing on Oliver and trying to get him to stop crying.

“I want a drink!” Tilly moaned.

“Later.” Duffy sighed, rocking Oliver who was still screaming.

“Please mummy!” She whined.

“In a bit.”

“Mummy!” She huffed. Just as Charlie and Louis returned to the beach.

“Where have you been?” Duffy hissed at her husband as he came over.

“For a walk with Louis.” He frowned, “Everything ok?” He asked, rubbing her lower back and holding his hands out for Oli.

“Jake thought divebombing the sea was a good idea.” She huffed.

“He’s having fun.” He kissed her cheek as he took Oliver from her. “I take it by Oli’s loud whining, he wasn’t impressed at being soaked?”

“I’d only just taken him into the water.”

“Oli, Oli? Ssh. Do you want to go back into the water with mummy?” He asked his son.

“I can try taking him in slowly, I think the splashing startled him.”

“I’ll take him if you want?” Charlie offered with a smile as he kissed Duffy’s cheek.

“Sure, it’s easier for you to bend over to his height.”

“How have the rest of them been?”

“Tilly complained that you bought Louis a drink but other than that they’ve been good.”

“We could go and get them a drink and something to eat in a bit, if you fancied?” He gently took Oliver back into the water.

“Sounds like a good plan.” She smiled, going back to sit on the blanket.

Charlie glanced over at Duffy as she sat back on the blanket, then at the children, making a headcount in his head and then turned his attention back to Oliver. “Much better now, isn’t it?”

Oliver kicked his legs at the water.

Duffy sighed as she lent back on her arms.

Charlie smiled as he watched his son kicking the water and giggling.

Duffy had just gotten comfortable when the twins started kicking sand at each other. She harumphed as she pushed herself back to her feet. “Girls!”

“Tilly started it!” Lottie huffed and folded her arms across her chest with a pout. 

“Lottie started it!” Tilly replied, mimicking the same stance as Lottie.

Duffy folded her arms and sighed. “I don’t care which of you started it but I’m ending it before someone gets hurt.”

The twins looked at each other, looked at their mum and back at each other. “Mummy? You look like Tilly when you fold your arms and huff.” Lottie said.

Duffy looked down at herself and quickly unfolded her arms.

The girls smiled and approached their mum. “Mummy?” They both said at the same time and giggled.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Love you lots and lots.”

Duffy smiled before giving the girls a look of amused suspicion. “Have you done something?”

The girls looked at each other and shook their head with a giggle. “No mummy.”

“Hmm…” Duffy replied, catching both their eyes in turn before heading back to the picnic blanket. “Just don’t kick sand ok?” She threw over her shoulder.

“Yes mummy. We promise.”

Duffy stretched back out on the blanket with a yawn.

The twins cuddled up to Duffy when she stretched back on the blanket.

She sighed contentedly, trying her best not to fall asleep.

Charlie noticed that Duffy was tired so decided it was probably best to round the kids up and take them back to the cottage.

“I’m ok honestly, we can stay here.” She tried to protest weakly when he nudged her to say the kids were ready to head back.

“We’re going back so you can rest.” He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. “No arguments. Ok?”

“Fine. I wish you wouldn’t treat me like some kind of fragile object though.”

“I’m trying not to.” He admitted.

“I know what I’m doing.” She reminded him as they walked back to the cottage.

“I know.” He squeezed her hand. On the way back, he brought the children each a drink.

Duffy shook her head fondly as she saw the drinks the kids were clutching. “Are you sure giving Tilly fizzy orange was a good idea?”

“Probably not but I’ll deal with it.” Charlie laughed gently.

“Good luck scraping her down off the ceiling in a couple of hours.”

“That’s going to be torture, isn’t it?”

“Yeh.” She replied.

“You’re looking rather smug.” He smiled. 

“I’m looking forward to watching you ‘handle it’.” She laughed.

“You’re going to love this, aren’t you?”

“Oh absolutely. Especially as you brought it entirely on yourself.”

He kissed her tenderly, “Would you help me if I asked?”

“If you promised to make it worth my while…” She whispered before heading into the cottage.

“That’s blackmail…” He replied as he grabbed her backside. “Ok I will.”

“I prefer to think of it more as 'gentle persuasion’…”

“Oh is that right?”

And so Duffy was proved to be right a few hours later when it was time for the kids to go to bed and Tilly was running round the upstairs squealing like a banshee.

“Tilly, come on.” Charlie was trying to encourage Tilly to settle down and relax.

“Whee!” She giggled as she tried to do a cartwheel along the upstairs landing.

“Tilly. You’re too hyper!”

Lottie giggled at her twin sister. “I bet you couldn’t jump all the way to the bottom of the stairs Tots!”

“Don’t you dare, Tilly!”

“Urgh!” Tilly sighed dramatically. “You’re no fun daddy!”

“I don’t want my baby girl to have an accident, that’s all.”

“I’m not a baby! I’m a big girl!” She pouted.

He picked her up, “You’re daddy’s little girl.”

“Lottie’s littler than me!”

“No I’m not!” Lottie complained.

“And Lottie’s daddy’s little girl too. And Emily. And Oli, Jake, Louis and Peter are my little boys too.”

“But Peter’s bigger than you daddy!” Lottie giggled.

He laughed gently, “He’s taller than daddy yes.”

“I’m bigger than mummy if I jump really high.” Tilly announced as she scrambled out of her dad’s lap. “Watch..!”

“Tilly; daddy needs you to calm down:”

“What?” Tilly replied distractedly, spinning around in midair. She let out a squeal as she misjudged her landing.

“Tilly, please, daddy doesn’t want you to hurt yourself!”

“Ow!” She wailed, clutching her ankle as she landed on her bum.

He crouched down beside her.

“Ow-ie!”

“Show daddy where it hurts?”

Tilly pointed to her ankle.

He gently felt around her ankle, trying to gauge if it did hurt or whether she was just seeking attention.

Tilly squealed and groaned as her dad poked her ankle.

“I think it’s just sprained, not broken. Can you stand up?”

Tilly slowly stood up, making a big deal of it.

He carried her to bed. “You need to lie down and stay still. Daddy might have to take you to the hospital in the morning if it still hurts ok?”

“My ankle hurts too daddy!” Lottie complained from the hallway.

“That’s because Tilly’s ankle hurts. You feel it.”

“Huh?!” Lottie replied confused.

“It doesn’t matter, Lottie. Time for bed for you too.”

“Boo..!” Lottie whined.

“It’s late.”

“Urgh!” She grumbled as she made her way into the bedroom as slowly as possible.

“Sorry Lottiepop but you need your energy for tomorrow.”

“What we doing tomorrow?” She asked as she climbed into bed.

“I was thinking the adventure park?” He sat on the edge of the bed and tucked her in.

“Yes!” Lottie grinned.

“So you all need to have a good sleep so you have lots and lots of energy.”

“OK!” Lottie replied, lying down and pretending to snore loudly.

He laughed gently and gave her a goodnight kiss and hug, “Night night Lottiepop, love you.”

Duffy smiled from where she’d been stood watching at the top of the stairs. “Peace at last!” She giggled.

“Well, I have a feeling you might disrupt the peace.” He pulled her towards him.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean…” She smirked.

“Of course not.” He smiled as he gently kissed her.

“Shall we take this downstairs?”

“Probably for the best.”

“Wouldn’t want to wake the kids.”

“Not with your loud moans, no.” He smirked as they went downstairs.

“You always blame me. So rude!” She giggled, rolling her eyes.

“That’s because you are loud.” He smirked, “Very loud.”

“Which is your fault.” She countered playfully as she headed outside to the patio area.

He shrugged, “Well my cock is good.”

“You are such a smug bastard.” She chuckled.

“Maybe.” He laughed. “You love it though.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, “I’ve wanted you all day.”

She sighed contentedly as she settled into his embrace. “Have you now? Well, you did have some trouble keeping your hands to yourself when we first got to the beach.”

“Uh huh.” He gently nibbled on her ear. “You’re so bloody gorgeous. No wonder I’m permanently horny and struggle to keep my hands to myself.”

“I wouldn’t mind if I didn’t feel so tired all the time. It’s just not fair!” She complained petulantly.

“I’m sorry.” He rubbed her bump a little.

“I’m still waiting for the energy surge I usually get around now. Maybe I really am getting too old for this…”

“No you’re not.” He whispered. “You’re much younger than me.”

“That’s very true.” She giggled as his hand moved to grope her bum.

“Bloody hell, Duffy.” He whispered.

“So what have you wanted to do to me all day?” She asked, encouraging him on.

“Make you orgasm on my cock.” He whispered.

“Now that does sound like fun.”

“And my hand. And my mouth.” He began to suck on her neck.

“Sounds messy..!” She let out a giggly moan.

“Very messy.” His hand grabbed her breast. “Shall we… take this inside?”

“You don’t fancy some alfresco fun?” She moaned loudly as his fingers brushed over her nipples.

“I’m keen if you are.” He smirked hearing her moan. “Turn around.”

She turned in his arms, curious to see what he had in mind.

He pulled off her top, followed by her bra and squeezed her breasts again. “Maybe at some point, I should come on your tits.”

“They’re big enough for you not to miss.” She moaned, pressing herself against his hands.

“They’re beautiful.” He kissed her passionately, “Inside or out? Entirely your choice but I think you’ll be more comfortable inside.”

“I think you might be right.” She shivered slightly.

He picked her top, her bra and practically dragged her to the living room.

“Woah, someone’s keen!” She giggled.

He chuckled, “I’m ready to burst.”

“Clearly.” She smirked, squeezing the bulge in his jeans.

He groaned, “Don’t play.” He pouted. “Actually, play with me as much as your heart desires.”

Duffy giggled as she moved to sit on the sofa.

He ran his hand through her hair. “I say this every day but you really are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“I won’t object if you keep telling me though.”

“I won’t ever stop.”

“So what have you been plotting to do to me in your mind all day?” She smirked as she lent back on the sofa.

He slowly wriggled her out of her leggings, his fingertips up her thighs. “Just wait and see.”

“I don’t like waiting.” She pouted playfully.

He began to kiss her thighs.

She let out a contented sigh, shifting her legs to allow him to move further.

His kisses moved higher up her thighs. Slowly followed by his tongue.

“Mmm… Yes…”

“Making you wet baby?” He asked as he put his hands on her knickers and tore them off.

“Very!” She moaned.

His tongue ran over her, collecting her juices.

She mumbled with pleasure, her head lent back against the arm of the sofa.

His mouth and tongue began to form a rhythm.

“Faster!” She encouraged.

He moved his tongue faster against her clit. Before he sucked hard against her.

It didn’t take long before she could feel her orgasm approaching, one of the few perks of her condition.

Sensing she was close to the edge, Charlie didn’t stop. He inserted his fingers into her and began to move his hand, his tongue rubbing against her clit.

“Oh fuck!” She gasped.

Even though she’d already orgasmed once, Charlie didn’t stop eating her out. His fingers still probed deep inside of her.

The sensations he was eliciting in her were electric. She panted and cursed, barely able to catch her breath.

As soon as she came the second time, he slowed down. She tasted bloody wonderful.

“Bloody hell!” She gasped, running her hand through her sweaty hair.

He trailed kisses up her naval, over her bump and towards her breasts. “You soaked my mouth so much.”

“Mmhmm, you’re very sticky.” She giggled as he began to suck on her nipples.

He couldn’t get enough of her breasts. Actually, he couldn’t get enough of any part of her body whatsoever.

“I’m worried Charlie Jr is going to suffocate in those jeans!” She giggled between kisses.

“I think he is.”

“Does he need the kiss of life?”

He groaned, “Yes. Please babe.”

“Lucky you have a qualified professional on hand isn’t it?” She giggled, reaching for his belt.

“Very lucky indeed.” He helped her with his jeans, kissing her passionately once again.

Slipping her hands inside his boxers she grasped his engorged member. “I think he’ll live but it was close!” She giggled.

“Oh fuck!” He muttered as he breathed out against her neck. “Your hand feels so good.” He murmured.

“My tongue will feel even better if you move.” She whispered.

He moved from her and moved to the end of the sofa.

Duffy moved to kneel as best she could on the floor between his legs. She licked her lips as she caught his gaze.

“Are you sure you’re comfy down there?” He asked catching her gaze.

“I’ll be fine. Stop fussing!” She told him firmly.

“Ok, I’ll try.” He groaned when she ran her tongue over him. His hands finding her hair.

“If you don’t behave then I’ll have to punish you!” She warned before taking him in her mouth.

“Hmm. I like the sound of that.” He mumbled in reply.

She ran her teeth along his cock. “You’re such a naughty boy.”

“Uh huh.” He replied breathlessly.

She teased him with her tongue and teeth.

His moans only encouraged her further, Charlie pushing her head further onto his cock and beginning to fuck her throat.

She hummed as she felt him push deeper, the vibrations tingling his skin.

He tried to fuck her face as gently as possible until he came.

Easing him from her mouth she giggled as she attempted to catch the dribble of his cum that ran down onto her chin.

He shook his head fondly, “So messy.” He whispered as he gently wiped away the cum from her chin and sucked his finger clean.

“Its been a while, there was more than I expected.” She shrugged.

“Didn’t expect to get quite so full?” He held his hand out to help her off the floor.

“I’m surprised you haven’t been moaning at me long before tonight.” She smirked, accepting his hand as she hauled herself up and attempted to locate where he’d thrown her clothes.

“Well… I much prefer it when you’re in control.” He smirked. He grabbed her arse.

“Cheeky!” She giggled. “Usually you’re all ‘Duffy..! It hurts, kiss it better!’” She teased, mimicking his pout.

“Yeah that’s true, I do.” He laughed gently.

After redressing she sat back on the sofa and snuggled up to her husband.

“I’d much prefer it if you were naked right now.” He murmured.

“But Peter could arrive back from the arcades at any moment.” She reminded him.

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled softly.

“He really won’t appreciate walking in on us naked in the lounge.”

“No he really won’t.”

She reached up and pulled a blanket from over the back of the sofa, laying it over them both. “But what he can’t see…” She waggled her eyebrows as she reached under the blanket towards him.

“You’re naughty…” He smirked.

“Oh you love it really…”

“Maybe.” He winked, “Fancy taking this upstairs so you can sit on my cock or… have you had enough for one night?”

“Depends if you think we can be quiet enough not to wake Oliver…”

“I think we can both try.” He smirked.

“You wake him up, you have to get him back to sleep.”

“Deal.”

She gave him another gentle squeeze before moving her hands to push herself up from the sofa.

They went upstairs to bed.

They’d just gotten under the covers when they heard Peter arrive back at the cottage. “Perfect timing.” Duffy giggled.

Charlie giggled, “I suggest you keep the noise down.”

“I’ll try my best!” She snorted as she pulled the duvet up over both their heads like a cocoon.

There were several moans and giggles from underneath the duvet.

Peter quietly climbed the stairs, curious to see if his younger brothers were still awake. He rolled his eyes as he passed his parents’ closed bedroom door.

Apart from Duffy, Charlie and Peter, everyone else was sound asleep.

Peter decided to lie in bed with his headphones on. At least that way he wouldn’t have to listen to the noises drifting from the next room.

Charlie’s thrusts got harder and the moans got slightly louder.

Deciding he didn’t care if he damaged his hearing Peter turned up the volume of his music.

More noises. More giggles. But eventually silence…

After several minutes had passed Peter decided to tentatively remove his headphones.

The house was in silence.

Peter sighed as he placed his headphones back on the bedside table. He yawned as he made himself comfortable in bed. He supposed some people would think it was 'cute’ that his parents were still so clearly into each other even after so many years but they didn’t have to listen to it!

They did try to be mindful of Peter. What, with him being older and often awake later than the others.

“Do you think we got away with it?” Duffy giggled softly.

“Maybe.” He began to nibble her ear.

“I guess we’ll find out depending on if Peter gives us filthy looks over breakfast in the morning.”

“I can’t get enough of you.” He whispered.

“So I noticed!”

“I can’t help it.”

“At least I’ll know if you ever go off me.”

“That would never happen.”

“Good!” She grinned, snuggling up to him, a yawn escaping.

“I love you gorgeous.”

“I love you too.”

Within minutes of cuddling up with each other, Charlie and Duffy were asleep in each other’s arms.


	74. NSFW | sexual content

The following morning at breakfast, Peter was sat out on the patio, it was just gone 9am. He yawned and stretched.

Tilly came running down the stairs but the second she spotted her dad she began limping dramatically.

Charlie rolled his eyes playfully when he saw Tilly, “Come here princess?”

“Ow, ow, ow.” She mumbled as she limped over to him.

He picked her up and sat her on his knee. “Tilly?”

“Ow! Yeh?”

He whispered in her ear, “I heard you run down the stairs.”

“That was Lottie. Ow!”

“No it was you.” He laughed gently, “I’m not silly Tilly. If your ankle hurts, you can’t go to the adventure park, can you?”

“What?” Tilly gasped, jumping up.

“The adventure park? You can’t go if you’ve got a poorly foot.”

“What poorly foot?”

“So your foot and ankle are all better now?”

“Yeh.” She replied before skipping off after her sister.

“Well wasn’t that a miraculous recovery?” Duffy chuckled from the kitchen doorway.

“Just a bit.” Charlie answered.

“Thinks we can’t spot a chancer?” She smirked.

“Forgets mummy and daddy work in ED. It’s full of chancers.”

“Absolutely!” She looked over towards the patio. “Time to face the music…” She grimaced.

“Good luck.” He chuckled softly, “Or do you want me to go and talk to him?”

“Not a word unless he says something but I’m not going out there alone!”

“Ok.” He smiled and stood up. He took Duffy’s hand and they went outside together.

“Morning everyone, looking forward to our day out?” Duffy asked with forced cheeriness.

“Yeah, guess so.” Peter replied.

The other children nodded enthusiastically, “Yes!” They said.

“You’re such a party pooper Peter!” Tilly complained, giggling as Lottie blew raspberries at their eldest brother.

Peter blew raspberries back at his sisters.

“You don’t have to go if you really don’t want to Peter.” Duffy offered. “Its not like I’ll be going on any of the rides so I can keep an eye on Oliver and our stuff.”

“I want to come.” Peter said with a small smile.

“OK. Well let’s get breakfast so we can get there for when it opens.”

“Alright, cool.”

The family was quickly swept up in preparations for their day out but Duffy was convinced that Peter was still looking at her oddly.

It was only later on that day, when they were at the adventure park, that Peter asked his mum for a word.

“What’s wrong Peter?” She asked, attempting to keep her tone light.

“Can I ask a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Will you… send me a text next time and tell me to stay out later, especially if you and dad want to get down to it.” He went red, “It’s just embarrassing having to listen to it. You and dad are pretty loud sometimes.” He whispered.

Duffy flushed scarlet. She’d been hoping they’d gotten away with it. “Um… OK.” She mumbled.

“It’s nice to know you’re clearly so into each other but, it’s a bit gross.” He smiled slightly at his mum.

“Thanks. I think…” She blushed.

“Can we… change the subject now?” He asked, just as Charlie wrapped his arms around Duffy’s waist.

“Great idea!” She remarked quickly, pulling away from Charlie’s embrace.

Charlie discreetly squeezed Duffy’s bum.

She gave him a slight glare.

He caught the glare and decided to behave, not wanting to get on the wrong side of her.

“We’ll talk later.” She mouthed.

He nodded and smiled.

“I want to go on that!” Tilly yelled, pointing at the biggest roller-coaster in the park.

“You want to go on that?” Charlie swallowed. “Are you sure? It’s really, really big.”

“Yeh!!!”

“Positive?”

“You’ll pee your pants Tils.” Jake laughed.

Tilly shook her head and folded her arms across her chest, “No won’t.”

“You will.” Jake continued to tease.

“Won’t!” She grabbed her dad’s hand and pulled him in the ride’s direction. “Come on daddy!” She whined.

“Why does it have to be me?” Charlie complained.

“Well I can’t take her.” Duffy replied smugly, resting her hand on top of her rounded belly.

“Daddy! We’ll have fun.” Tilly said with a giggle.

“I think your dad might be the one who pees his pants, not your sister.” Duffy giggled.

Jake laughed loudly, “Who says it’ll just be pee?”

Duffy couldn’t help but laugh even harder.

Charlie and Tilly went on the ride.

Charlie looked white as a sheet when they returned.

“They didn’t want to let me on but I convinced them!” Tilly announced proudly. “It was really, really fun!” She added as Charlie sat down on the wall. He was a funny green colour.

“You ok?” Duffy asked, her concern rapidly increasing.

Charlie nodded, “Uh huh darling.”

“You sure? You look like you’re about to chuck.”

“I….” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he threw up in the pile of bushes he was sat near.

“OK, it’s OK.” Duffy soothed. “Maybe that ride wasn’t such a good idea with your heart.” She fretted.

“Babe, I’m fine. Please don’t worry.” He whispered as he threw up again.

“I’m not so sure. Maybe we should get you checked over…”

“Baby, I’m ok.” He smiled.

“Charlie…”

“You’re not going to give up are you?”

“I just don’t want you having another heart attack on me.” She whispered so the kids wouldn’t hear.

“Take my pulse if you’re worried.” He whispered back holding his wrist out to her.

She sighed but did as he suggested. His pulse was a little fast but nothing out of the ordinary. “You tell me the second you don’t feel right, OK?”

“I will. I promise.”

“Can we go on another ride?” Louis complained.

“Yeah, which ride do you want to go on?” Charlie asked. The colour returning slightly to his cheeks.

“That!” Louis pointed to a ride that threw you around in a loop high in the air.

“I don’t think I can go on with you.” Charlie’s stomach was turning.

“But you went on the ride with Tilly!” Louis replied angrily. “Just coz she’s your favourite..!”

“Fine. I’ll go on with you.” Charlie replied.

“Charlie..!” Duffy gasped.

“I also don’t have favourites Louis.” Charlie smiled reassuringly at his wife, “I’ll be ok.”

“Dad let me.” Peter offered, seeing the distress on his mum’s face.

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked Peter.

“Yeh.” Peter replied, leading his younger brother towards the ride. “Don’t be an asshole!” He told Louis once they were out of earshot.

“I’m not being an arsehole.” Louis shot back.

“Yeh you are, you’re upsetting mum!”

“Sorry.” Louis sighed.

“Good. I won’t be so nice about it next time.” Peter warned.

There still a slight atmosphere between the lads when they returned from the ride.

Charlie picked up on it straight away. He hoped it wouldn’t escalate into an argument or worse, a fight.

Tempers held until they were partway through eating lunch and then Louis and Peter exploded at each other.

“All you ever do is complain about how hard your life has been… Like you’re so fucking special..!” Peter spat out.

“Oh shut up!” Louis answered back.

“You don’t hear me and Jake bitching and whining.”

“Shut it!!”

“Make me!” Peter dared.

“What the hell is going on?” Duffy demanded as she came back from changing Oliver.

“These two are acting like lemons.” Charlie replied, “Both of you, pack it in.”

“I’m just sick of Louis behaving like a dick.” Peter muttered.

“Hey, I heard that.” Charlie said gently.

“Its true! He thinks it’s funny to upset mum and I’m sick of it.”

“That’s not true!” Louis grumbled.

“Peter…” Duffy warned, trying to keep the peace.

“You don’t have to listen to her crying after you’ve gone to bed.” Peter glared at Louis.

“Shut up, Peter!!” Louis yelled. 

“Don’t tell my brother to shut up!” Tilly yelled.

Louis got up and walked away, before he really lost his temper. He ended up outside, kicking the wall and banging his head against it.

“Right, that is enough! All of you. We have come here for a nice day out as a family so let’s see if we can act like a family please!” Duffy sighed with frustration.

The children answered that they would have a nice day before Charlie stood up and went to find Louis.

“Go away!” Louis screamed when he saw his dad.

“No.” Charlie paused. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Like anyone cares.” Louis mumbled.

“I care.” Charlie replied.

“Only coz you want people to think you’re the perfect dad.” Louis replied bitterly.

“I’m not the perfect dad.” Charlie replied, “I make mistakes.” He admitted honestly.

“You just let Peter be mean to me.”

“I was trying to stop you both from being mean to each other.”

“I hate this family!” Louis yelled, kicking the wall once more.

“Stop it, Louis. Please.” Charlie moved closer to him.

“I wish mum wasn’t dead so I could live with her!”

“I know you miss your mum. And things like this, being with us all today, aren’t easy.”

“Peter and the girls are so horrible to me.”

“Sometimes yes. But that doesn’t mean they don’t love you.”

Louis sat on the floor in silence for several minutes. “What does he mean that I don’t see him and Jake whining?” He eventually asked.

“Andrew wasn’t very nice to the boys.”

“Oh…” Louis mumbled. “Jake said he was a jerk but…” He shrugged.

“He used to hurt the boys… and Duffy.”

“Is that what mum meant in her diary? The bit you told me not to read.”

“What bit? Which diary?”

“Back when you guys all first knew each other. The bad thing that happened to Duffy.”

“No, that wasn’t it.” Charlie sighed, “It’s not my secret to tell.”

Louis nodded. “Everyone has secrets.”

Charlie sat down on the floor next to Louis, “Do you have secrets?”

Louis shrugged. “I guess. Do you?”

“I used to but not anymore.”

“What made you stop having secrets?”

“My secrets were beginning to hurt other people.” Charlie said sadly, “I had secrets because I thought I was protecting others but I wasn’t.”

“You were hurting them instead?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes.”

“I tried to hurt someone once…” Louis mumbled.

“What did you do?”

“I was going to put something in her coffee. I only wanted to make her puke…”

“What were you going to put in her coffee? And why did you stop?”

“I’m not sure. Something from under the sink… Em came into the kitchen and asked what I was doing.”

“So you didn’t do it?”

Louis shook his head.

“Why did you want to hurt her?” Charlie asked.

“I didn’t want to hurt her. I just wanted her to puke a bit.”

“But why?”

“Thought it might be funny.” Charlie shrugged.

“Why didn’t you do it? Because you knew it wasn’t nice?”

“Coz I knew Em would tell on me.”

Charlie nodded. “Duffy loves you. You always wanted her when you were Oli’s age.”

“I did?”

“All the time.” Charlie smiled. “Every time Duffy came to visit, you always wanted her to play with you. Or have cuddles. Or read you a bedtime story.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Duffy was your favourite person in the entire world. Even better than me sometimes.” Charlie squeezed Louis’ shoulder.

“Did that make mum sad?”

“Sometimes.” Charlie smiled, “But you were still a mummy’s boy. You still wanted your mum. But you also liked Duffy.”

Louis mulled over his father’s words for a few moments. “I could have really hurt her couldn’t I?” He asked, his face filled with shame.

“Yes you could have.” Charlie sighed, “I know you are still really confused about things but Duffy and I never meant to hurt your mum. I never meant to hurt your mum.”

Another thought hit Louis. “I could have hurt the baby too couldn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like the idea of another baby but I didn’t mean to…”

“This really is the last baby.” Charlie replied. “I was a little unsure of the baby at first.”

“Really?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I was scared of pushing you further away.”

“Oh…”

“I love you Louis.”

Louis lent against his dad and mumbled.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Louis. “I don’t want you to hate us anymore Louis. I’m tired of fighting.”

“I try not to.” Louis replied.

“I know. I know you’re really trying and I’m proud of you for that.”

Louis nodded and moved to stand up.

Charlie stood up with him. “Are you ready to go back inside?”

“Yeh…”

Charlie squeezed Louis’ shoulder again and they returned to the cafe.

Once the kids were distracted eating their meals Duffy motioned for Charlie to join her at the counter. “Why did I honestly think a day at an adventure park was a good idea?” She sighed.

“It’s been a lovely day. Apart from the boys arguing.” He reassured.

“True.” She sighed. “It kinda sucks not being able to go on anything though.”

“You’re not missing much.”

“I quite like roller-coasters.” She chuckled.

“They’re horrendous. Always knew you were weird.”

“Being flung through the air screaming your lungs out..!” She giggled.

He kissed her tenderly, “That is my definition of hell.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” She teased.

“Still under the covers after last night’s adventure.” He smirked, his hands around her waist.

“Ah yes, about that…” She chuckled. “Our son would like to be informed by text when we decide to schedule such activities so he can stay out longer..!”

“Fair enough.” He laughed gently, “I did try and be quiet. You just make it so bloody difficult.”

She tilted her head to give him a look of pure innocence.

“You know it drives me wild when you stick your nails into my arse and back.” He smiled, “Urgh, I’m horny again.” He whispered.

“Like this?” She giggled as she shifted her hand.

“Yes.” He whispered.

She smirked as she dug her nails in deeper through his jeans.

He moaned softly, “You drive me absolutely crazy.” He whispered.

“You’re gunna draw attention to yourself…” She whispered into his ear.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you.” He whispered. “Would it make you wet if I disappeared right now and had a wank, thinking about you.”

“You wouldn’t dare..!” She gasped, giggling.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“You do it and dinner’s on me tonight..!” She replied suggestively.

“You want me to go and wank? Imagine I’m coming all over you?” He held her gaze.

“I don’t think you’ve got the bottle but if you do then dinner will literally be on me…” She winked.

He smirked, “Deal.”

“I’ll need proof…” She smirked.

“Ah so you are wet?” He nodded, “I’ll send you a picture, don’t you worry.”

“You are unbelievable!” She giggled.

He kissed her passionately before he squeezed her bum and disappeared to the toilet.

“Where did daddy go?” Lottie asked as her mum returned to the table.

“Um, he needed the toilet.” She replied awkwardly.

Charlie had some alone time in the bathroom, his thoughts picturing Duffy in compromising positions. Her phone pinged about six minutes later.

Duffy sneaked a look down at her phone but, seeing the message was from Charlie, didn’t open it. She laughed silently - at this rate they were gunna end up getting thrown out the park!

He sent her another one, a few minutes later.

“You gunna answer that mum? It might be important.” Peter remarked.

“Um, no, it’s nothing urgent.” Duffy stammered.

“Uh ok.” Peter looked at his mum funny.

Charlie came back from the bathroom, a short while later. “Is everyone ready to go?”

“You haven’t finished your food daddy.” Emily pointed out.

“It’s alright honey. Daddy’s full up.”

“You still sicky?” She asked.

“A little bit.” He smiled and kissed her head. “What do people want to do now?”

“Can we go to the splash park?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, why not?” He smiled, “We’ll go back to the cottage, pick up our swimming costumes and go to the splash park?”

The kids all agreed and prepared to leave.

“You trying to distance yourself from the scene of the crime?” Duffy whispered.

“I cleaned up after myself.” He whispered.

“I should hope you did!”

“You’re so naughty.” He whispered as he kissed her neck.

“I’m not the one who misbehaved in a public toilet…”

“We usually misbehave together.” He smirked.

“That’s true.”

“Urgh, come on!” Tilly complained bored of waiting.

“Come on, lets go.” 

They spent the afternoon at the splash park.

When they arrived back at the cottage later for the girls were still bouncing around.

They eventually wound down later to go to bed where the events of the day soon caught up on them and they fell asleep.

“I’m heading out now…” Peter remarked pointedly as he passed his parents in the kitchen.

“Going to the arcade again?” Charlie asked.

“Yeh, met a few other guys down there last night and we decided to go bowling tonight.”

“Be safe, won’t you?” Charlie smiled, “Love you.” He handed him £20. “Don’t tell the others ok?”

“Oh thanks dad!” Peter grinned. “The place closes at 11pm.”

“So you’ll be back by 11:15 then? Roughly? Do you have your phone?“

"Yeh.” Peter replied, holding up his phone and then putting the money in his wallet. He stooped quickly as something else fell out of his pocket.

Charlie got there before him. “What’s this?” He asked.

Peter shot his dad a panicked look as he moved his fingers to reveal the packet of cigarettes. As far as he knew his mum was still clueless as to his little habit.

“Ah.” Charlie smiled. “Go on.” He kissed his son’s head and let him off. “Love you.”

After Peter had closed the door Duffy lent against the counter and tilted her head suspiciously at her husband. “What was that all about?”

“Peter smokes. But I think you know that anyway, don’t you?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

“That boy really thinks I’m an idiot doesn’t he?”

“No. He just doesn’t want you to kick his arse for smoking.” He laughed.

“I wouldn’t kick his arse, too much effort! I’ll just invite him to come assist me next time I treat a patient whose lungs are shot from years of cigarette damage…”

“I’ve tried warning him of the dangers but, he’s his own person.” He caught her gaze, “You should open those messages I sent you earlier.”

“You’re just trying to distract me so I don’t lose my temper and go off in a huff.”

“You should still open those messages.” His hand cupped her left breast.

“Pass me my phone then.”

He handed over the phone. “Did it turn you on knowing I was been absolutely filthy?”

“Maybe.” She smirked. She clicked on the messages. “Oh… My..!” She giggled.

“There was no way I was hiding /that/ erection.” He replied. His hand rubbing her inner thigh.

“So it seems..!” She giggled. “Aren’t I a lucky girl?”

“Very lucky when it’s all yours.”

“Well, I never was very good at sharing.” She replied, batting her eyelashes.

“No, no you weren’t.” He smirked. “You drive me insane.”

“You’re just too easy to reel in…” She grinned smugly.

“You drive me wild! I’m always so horny around you.”

“You’re like a dog in heat!”

“It’s you.” He answered back, “Your body is simply stunning when you’re pregnant.” His hand slipped into the front of her leggings.

She let out a moan as he teased his fingers along the edge of her knickers.

“How wet are you right now?” He asked as he moved his hand into her knickers.

“I’m sure you can tell.”

“Bloody hell.” He whispered, “Pregnancy really does make you horny, doesn’t it?”

“Its a fun perk!” She giggled.

“Luckily enough for you, I think our sex drive is equal.”

“Luckily for you, you mean.” She giggled. “I’d hate for you to struggle to keep up.” She teased.

“There will be no issues of me not ever getting Charlie Jr up.”

“I’m glad.” She grinned. “Now I seem to remember I promised you dinner on me tonight so what would you like..?”

“Other than you?”

“Your choice of what you get to eat me with.”

“Chocolate.” He smirked.

“So predictable.” She giggled. “Well, that’s upstairs.”

“You’re sweet enough but you taste so much better covered in chocolate.”

“You’d best go fetch it then.”

“Do I need to make a shopping trip? Or did you bring your own.” He winked.

“I know my man well, there’s some already in the bedside drawer.”

“I take it you’ve wanted this for a while.”

“I thought it might come up whilst we were on holiday so I came prepared.” She giggled.

Removing his hand, he grinned. “Come on then gorgeous, let’s go upstairs so I can cover you in chocolate.”

“You best not make a mess! I’m not explaining that to the cleaners at the end of the week.”

“Why there’s cum on the ceiling?” He laughed loudly.

“I was thinking more the chocolate sauce on the bedsheets.”

“We could always wash them if you did get a bit too carried away?” He took her upstairs.

“Who’s this ‘we’?” She giggled. “I came on holiday to escape the laundry!”

“I’ll wash them then.” Reaching the bedroom, he quietly closed the door and ran his fingertips up her neck.

“Good boy.” She whispered.

He put his hands up her top. “You’re so sexy!”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She let out a low moan as his fingers worked higher.

“You are much sexier than I am.” His fingers got higher up towards her breasts.

“Punching above your weight are you?” She giggled.

“Yes.” He replied, “You caught my eye from the very first day. Imagined a lot of dirty stuff about you too.”

She guided them towards the bed. “Oh? Do tell…” She smirked.

He removed her top and threw it onto the floor. “I think you’ve re-enacted every single scenario I’ve thought.”

“You clearly need to reinvigorate that imagination of yours then!” She giggled, leaning back on her arms.

“Mm, sure do.” He began to kiss her shoulder and her neck.

She moaned softly but encouragingly.

He removed her bra, chucking it near the cot. His lips moving across her collarbone, planting gentle kisses.

“Careful..!” She chuckled.

“Of what?”

“Where you’re throwing things.”

“Oh yeah.” He laughed softly, “Sorry Oli.” He said gently.

“It’s a bit of a mood killer…” She teased.

He caught her gaze. “Where do you want my tongue first?” He reached over to grab the chocolate sauce from the bedside table.

“Its your choice darling.” She replied, shuffling backwards so she was further on the bed.

He opened the chocolate sauce and trailed it between her breasts and then over her nipples.

She shivered slightly in anticipation.

“You’re gorgeous.”

She blushed.

His tongue gently ran over the chocolate trail between her breasts.

Her back arched as her head lent backwards, a moan escaping her lips.

He continued to run his tongue up and down her cleavage. “Mmm, tasty.”

She trailed her finger through the sticky mess he left behind. “Mmm..!” She agreed as she sticked her finger clean.

His tongue tiptoed across her breasts towards her nipples.

“Mmm…” She moaned, trying to move herself closer.

He teased his tongue over her right nipple.

Her moans increased in volume.

He began to suck against her.

“Oh shit!” She breathed.

He did the same to the other nipple.

She tried to hold back but she was fighting a losing battle.

He continued to suck.

“Fuck! Charlie..!”

He continued until he tipped her over the edge. 

She lay back, breathing hard, as he finished. He was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

She nodded, not having the breath to form coherent words.

“Fucking hell Duffy!”

She lay back on the bed giggling.

“I wondered what that wet patch was.” He laughed gently as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

“So rude!” She remarked then giggled as she felt the baby kick against it’s father’s face.

“Sorry Baby. Bet you’re wondering what daddy’s up to aren’t you?” He removed her leggings and knickers and placed a line of chocolate on her naval.

“Probably wondering what the hell just happened to mummy!” She giggled.

Charlie’s tongue ran up and down her naval.

“That tickles!” She giggled.

Charlie did it again and again, knowing it was tickling her.

“I’m getting all hell kicked out of me here!” She tried to be stern but couldn’t help giggling.

“Sorry.” He stopped and lay next to her. “Duffy?”

“Yeh?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at his sudden shift in mood.

“I love you.” He grinned as he undid his belt.

She laughed, shaking her head indulgently at him.

He removed his jeans and his boxers. “Will you sit on my cock?” He asked. “I’ve got such an ache in my cock and balls.”

“Even after your lunchtime interlude?” She smirked.

“More so after my lunchtime interlude.”

“Give me a hand then.”

He gave her a hand, helping her up.

Once back on her feet she groaned softly as she stretched out her back.

“Are you alright?” He asked. “You could always get on all fours and I’ll fuck you from behind.”

“I’m fine.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, it’s your choice tonight. Reward for being prepared to have a wank in a public toilet!” She giggled.

“Would you be more comfortable on all fours?” He asked.

“Possibly.” She shrugged.

“Shall we try?”

“Sure.” She smiled.

When Duffy had got on all fours on the bed, Charlie began to kiss down her spine and over her bottom.

“Mmm…” She sighed contentedly, that felt strangely pleasant.

He did it again.

“Can you just keep doing that for the next three months?” She giggled.

“Make you feel good, huh?” He ran his tongue over her most intimate area.

“Very good!” She moaned loudly.

His tongue ran over her again.

“Faster..!” She moaned.

He did it again. And again, continuing to lick her. Encouraged by her words and moans.

“Shit!” She buried her face in the duvet.

He didn’t stop. Sucking and slurping on her.

Duffy became more breathless and incoherent.

He stopped and stuck his cock in her. Moaning loudly at how wet she felt.

How they hadn’t woken Oliver was some kind of miracle at this point! It was a good job that child was a heavy sleeper. 

Charlie began to thrust, his hands on Duffy’s waist. “Duffy, fucking hell!”

She mumbled some form of acknowledgement but her voice was muffled.

“Tell me what you want.” He told her.

“Don’t… Stop…”

He continued his thrusts. “Do you want to come all over my cock?”

“Mmhmm!” She panted.

He slapped her arse.

“Fuck!”

He slapped her arse again. “Fuck babe. You feel so good.”

Her moans became mumbled again.

His thrusts got harder and deeper, his moans louder.

It didn’t take long before she came for a third time that evening.

And Charlie quickly followed, climaxing with her.

She let out a small squeal as her arms gave out pitching her forwards.

“Shit, you ok?”

She was slightly dazed as slowly rolled onto her side. “Tired.” She whispered.

He lay beside her and kissed her tenderly, “I’m not surprised. Been quite a night for you, hasn’t it?” He tucked her hair behind her ear.

She nodded.

“Are you ok? I haven’t hurt you, have I?” He threw the duvet over them.

“Bit achy.” She admitted reluctantly.

“Where are you aching?” He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“My back.”

“Lower back?”

“Yeh.” She winced.

“We’ll keep an eye on it? And if it’s still bothering you in the morning, I’ll ring the doctor?”

“Oh that’ll be a fun conversation! ‘So Mrs Fairhead how did you hurt your back?’ 'Well…’” She rolled her eyes.

“Well my husband is a horny bastard..” Charlie chuckled, “Imagine.”

“At least it wouldn’t be someone we know…”

“If it was, you probably wouldn’t need to explain.”

“I’d just point at you.” She laughed, then groaned.

“Is it really bad?“

"Just hurts when I move. Or laugh. Or breath too deeply - not that I can really do that any more…” She grumbled.

He rubbed her lower back gently, “Love you baby.”

“I love you too.” She smiled. “What time is it?”

“9:30. Shall we have an early night?”

“OK. Can you give me a massage first?”

“If I must.” He teased before he moved and gently began to give Duffy a massage.

“Ooh… Yes… Just there…”

He gently kissed the spot he was massaging.

“Charlie…” She warned, a slight giggle in her tone.

“Yes?” He kissed her skin again, continuing to massage her back.

“No funny business! I’m too tired…”

“No funny business darling. I’ve had my fun for tonight. Was beautiful to watch you come multiple times.”

“Its been quite an evening!”

“Uh huh. It really has.” He kissed her spine. “I’m a very lucky man.”

“I’m still going to have a word with Peter tomorrow…” She muttered.

“How long have you known?”

“I’ve suspected for a few months but it was only today that I finally had proof.”

“And you never said anything to me?”

“I knew the two of you were in cahoots.”

“How?” He laughed gently. “You don’t miss a trick do you?”

“Nope!” She laughed. “At first I was concerned that you’d taken up smoking again but I quickly realised that you wouldn’t be that stupid and you were in fact covering for someone else. It didn’t take much after that to work out the real culprit.”

He laughed softly, “Busted.” He smiled. “Although I may have had a cheeky cig once or twice with him.”

“Charlie!” She chided. “That’s just encouraging him.”

“I told him the facts, that nicotine is just poison and he’s damaging himself. Then again, I never listened at his age.”

“Yeh, it was years before you finally packed in that disgusting habit.” She grimaced. “You better not take it up again full time!”

“No darling, only now and again.”

“I’d rather you didn’t but I’ll accept it so long as you don’t do it when you’re around me or the younger children.”

“I promise.” He kissed her cheek.

“I’ll hold you to that!” She yawned.

“I wouldn’t dream of smoking in front of you or the younger ones.”

“I did used to think it made you cool but that was only for a brief time.”

“Ah did you now.” He smiled softly and cuddled her tightly.

“I was young and foolish!” She giggled.

“Still are young and foolish.” He grabbed her bottom.

“Not quite so young anymore.”

“Maybe not but you’re still just as beautiful as ever.”

“Charmer!” She giggled.

“Always where you’re concerned.”

Duffy was about to reply when Oliver let out a sneeze.

Charlie jumped.

Duffy smothered a giggle as she lifted her head to check on Oli. Seeing he had rolled over and was still asleep she placed her finger on her lips before mouthing 'bedtime’ to Charlie.

He laughed gently and kissed her finger on her lips.

Duffy grimaced as she attempted to shift herself so her head was resting on the pillow.

He sighed sadly, “Are you sure you’re alright?“

"I’ll live.” She mumbled, letting out a sigh as she finally achieved her aim and sunk into the pillow.

He snuggled into her again.

Despite being exhausted Duffy kept fidgeting.

As did the baby.

“I just want to sleep!” She grumbled after struggling for ten minutes to get comfortable.

“So do I.” Charlie replied.

“No-one’s stopping you!” She sulked.

“You are.” He replied, “Your feet are cold.”

“Well you can always go sleep on the sofa!” She shot back.

“Hell no!” He replied, “Your body’s nice and warm.”

“Make up your mind - either I’m hot or cold!” She replied angrily.

“Right now, you’re hot.”

“In your dreams Charlie!” She huffed as she attempted to roll away from him.

“You are hot.” He replied. “Especially when you show me the redhead temper of yours. The one that gets me worked up.”

“Yeh and look where it gets me!” She sulked.

“Pregnant?” He laughed gently, “I seem to recall it was you who convinced me this time.”

“Well I’ve come to my senses at last. This time it’ll be you, me and a couple of bricks..!” She warned, a menacing tone creeping into her voice.

He winced. “I think I have an idea of where those bricks might be landing…”

“I always knew there was a bright boy in there somewhere…”

He smiled, “Love you.”

“Hmm.” She scowled though her mood was beginning to soften.

He kissed her nose lightly.

“We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah we should.” Charlie reached for his phone and sent a text to Peter, ‘mum and I have gone to bed, love you xx’

Duffy had been asleep for about an hour when she was awoken by the desperate need to use the bathroom. She was on her way back to bed when she heard the front door clatter open. Knowing it was Peter she continued towards her room only to stop when she realised that he wasn’t alone.

A girl’s giggle. And then Peter replied, “Ssh. Are you trying to get me killed or something?” He closed the front door.

Grabbing Charlie’s jacket from the floor Duffy decided to head downstairs to investigate.

By the time she got downstairs, they’d moved into the living room. A low moan came from the girl from inside the living room.

Duffy flung the door open and stood with her hands on her hips, an expectant expression on her face.

Peter shot up from the sofa, “Mum! I… didn’t realise you were awake.”

“Clearly.” She replied, trying to see the face of her son’s companion.

The girl was doing up the first two buttons on her blouse. “Mum, I know what it looks like.” Peter replied.

“I’m not the one you’re gunna need to explain yourself to…”

“I wouldn’t cheat on Sarah.” He replied. 

“I should bloody well hope not.” Sarah answered as she finally made herself known to Duffy.

“Sarah?! Do your parents know you’re here?” Duffy asked, running a hand through her hair, thankful that her son hadn’t brought back some random girl he’d just met but at the same time concerned that there were more sinister reasons for Sarah’s sudden appearance miles from home.

She nodded, “My parents know I’m here, we’re actually staying not far from here. They’re picking me up in an hour or so.” She explained.

“You could have just told us that in the first place.” Duffy sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed her lower back.

“Sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise for Peter.” Sarah smiled sadly, “Are you okay?”

“So this was the 'friends’ you arranged to meet at the bowling alley?” Duffy asked, her eyebrow raised, purposefully dodging Sarah’s concerned question.

He smiled, “I was meeting my friends but Sarah surprised me.”

“Well, despite the initial shock it’s lovely to see you Sarah.” Duffy smiled. “I’m gunna head back up to bed now.”

“Goodnight Lisa.”

“Goodnight.” Duffy replied. She paused at the bottom of the stairs. “Be good. And if you can’t be good at least be careful!” She giggled as she headed back to bed.

“Mum!!” Peter laughed gently.


	75. NSFW | sexual content

Whilst Charlie was taking the younger children to school and Oliver was having a nap Duffy took the opportunity to do some cleaning around the house before the removal men arrived with their lorry. The house was such a pig sty and it was driving her crazy!

They didn’t realise how much crap they’d accumulated over the period of time they’d lived there. They were in the middle of sorting everything out still.

By the time Charlie came back from the school run Duffy had dragged a stepladder from the shed and was attempting to empty the cupboards in the kitchen.

“Duffy Fairhead.” He was not amused at all.

She ignored him hoping that he would make a start on another area that needed finishing packing. They didn’t have long left to get ready afterall.

“Duffy! Are you determined to give me a heart attack?” He asked.

“It needed doing and I didn’t have time to wait for you to get back.” She replied dismissively.

“You are unbelievable.” He shook his head, “Please be careful?“

"Be thankful I haven’t yet reached the point where I’m ginormous and on crutches.” She muttered. “Just go and find something else that needs packing.”

“Ok, ok.” He sighed and disappeared into the lounge.

About half an hour later there was a sudden yelp and loud crash from the kitchen.

He dashed into the kitchen, “Are you okay?“

Duffy was still up on the stepladder staring down at the box that lay on its side, it’s contents spilled out across the floor. "I… Um… Misjudged the distance.”

“I thought you’d fallen off the ladder.”

“Don’t be daft! I just turned around too quickly, forgot how fat I am now and collided with the box.” She sighed with frustration.

“You’re not fat.” He told her.

“If you say so but I certainly will be if this baby is anything like Oliver and I’m still sat around waiting in nine weeks time!” She huffed.

“You are still sexy and gorgeous.”

“Your charm offensive isn’t going to get this house packed any quicker.”

“So so sexy. Especially up those ladders.” He smirked.

“And yet you were yelling at me to get down not that long ago.”

“Maybe I changed my mind once I saw the view.”

“The sight of my fat arse in these scraggy leggings? Yeh I can see how that would be appealing.” She replied sarcastically as she made her way down from the ladder.

“A beautiful arse in beautiful leggings.”

“Well the quicker we get packed the quicker we can ‘break in’ the new house…” She smirked as she headed out the kitchen to go upstairs.

“Is that right?” He smirked.

“Only if you’re a good boy… The removal men are due here in an hour.”

“Better get packing then, hadnt we?”

“Yes! Chop, chop!” She giggled.

They managed to do a large portion of the house before the removal men turned up an hour later.

Charlie was in the garden when the doorbell rang so Duffy had to hurry down the stairs to answer it.

“Careful you don’t fall.” Charlie called from the kitchen as he returned inside.

“Oh for goodness sakes!” She muttered before pulling the door open, a box balanced on her hip. “Hi, come in!” She greeted the two men at the door.

The two men entered the house. “Where do you want us to load from first?“

"Erm…” She looked around. “Furniture first?”

“Alright.” The two men got to work, moving the furniture into the van.

It wasn’t long before the van was packed.

Duffy stood in the hallway casting her eyes around the sheer emptiness.

“Weird how many memories have been created here, isn’t it?” Charlie smiled. 

“So many. I’m gunna really miss this place.” She agreed.

“Me too.”

She swallowed and gave herself a mental shake. “Onwards and upwards.” She declared with more confidence than she felt inside.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Oh it’s nothing.” She brushed off his concern.

“Honey, it’s clearly something.”

“Let’s just get the car packed up and head over to the new house.”

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

“You’ll just fuss and that won’t help either of us.”

“Baby, Tell me.”

“Its just me being silly.”

“I bet you’re not being silly.”

“I’m scared.” She admitted quietly.

“Of what?” He whispered back as he rubbed her back.

“Of history repeating itself. Of things going wrong.”

“About the baby?”

She nodded. “Told you I was just being silly.”

“You’re not being silly.” He reassured, “I’m scared too. I just haven’t told you that before.”

“Every little twinge terrifies me.” She admitted.

“Of course it will.” He sighed sadly, “I’m scared of you leaving us. And me doing this all on my own.”

She sighed sadly. “Maybe you should have just let me…” Her voice trailed off.

“What? Let you what?”

“If I’d gone ahead with the procedure as planned…”

“I was never going to let you go through that!”

“You weren’t supposed to know. Trust me to set fire to the kitchen and blow the whole secret wide open.”

“You’d have regretted it. I know you would have. I know what I said… at the beginning about, wanting you to have an abortion. But I couldn’t…” His hand rested against her stomach and the baby kicked against his hand. His fingertips stroked her belly. “I was in love from the minute I discovered you were pregnant. Terrified but in love with our baby.”

“I knew the only way I’d have a chance of being able to go through with it was to not tell you. I remember how you reacted when Baz did it…” She sighed.

“Back then? In 1986 when she lied to me?”

“Yeh, even though I was in mood with you at the time I hated how she hurt you.”

“It hurt that she couldn’t be honest with me. I’d have understood.” He replied. The baby kicked again, “We’ll be ok. We have to be.”

“Let’s just hope our luck holds one last time.”

“It will.” He smiled. “Now come on, we’ve got new memories to make in our new house.” He took hold of the pram with Oliver in.

Duffy gave herself one last shake and nodded. “Let’s go.” She smiled.

He kissed her tenderly, “I love you.”

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the new house. It was a beautiful three story house with a loft conversion for Louis like he’d asked for.

Duffy still couldn’t quite believe it was theirs even as she placed the key in the lock. She could see there disapproving look in Charlie’s eyes as she placed her handbag on the side and headed towards her car.

“Duffy? Come here?” Charlie smiled and held his hands out to her.

“What now?” She grumbled, expecting a lecture.

He handed her a letter. “Open this.” It was the documents for the house. In her name.

“What’s this?” She studied the documents. “Is this real?” She gasped.

“Is what real?” He laughed gently.

“This.” She looked around her. “This is all mine?” She asked, aghast.

“Uh huh.” He smiled brightly.

“But… But… Its in your name too right?”

“Just yours.” He replied and kissed her tenderly.

“But what if something happens..?” She fretted.

“It won’t happen. I know it won’t. Believe me and trust me on this one, ok?”

“If you’re wrong I’ll never let you hear the end of it!” She giggled darkly.

“I’m never wrong.” He smiled and kissed her again. “This house is yours. All yours. A perfect house for the perfect queen.”

Duffy let out a loud snort of laughter at his choice of words.

“What?” He laughed.

“Did you take a bang to the head whilst packing?” She laughed.

“Maybe.”

“Coz I’ve never been called a queen before, a royal pain in the ass maybe..!” She giggled.

“You’re my Queen.” He replied.

“Well then you best start doing my bidding and help me get this house ready for when the kids get back from school!”

“Come on then, let’s get the rooms sorted.”

Duffy decided to tackle the girls’ room whilst Charlie moved things up to Peter’s room setting it up a little like his old bedroom had been.

Duffy had gotten half the room sorted before she accidentally fell asleep on Emily’s bed. Charlie had picked up Oli and was holding the toddler against his hip. “Shall we leave your mummy to sleep?”

“Mama!” Oliver giggled.

“Mama’s asleep. Come on, let’s go downstairs and find you something to do.” Charlie smiled and kissed Oli’s head.

Oli squealed with delight when he saw the maze of boxes covering the downstairs. He kicked his legs to be let down to run around.

Charlie kissed the top of Oli’s head again before putting him down on the floor, “Be careful.” He told his youngest son.

Oli clearly wasn’t listening as he straightaway climbed up on the first box he got to.

“You cheeky monkey.”

Oli beemed from ear to ear, he was very pleased with himself.

“You are a cheeky, cheeky monkey.” Charlie tickled him under his chin.

Oli wriggled and giggled.

Charlie continued to tickle the tot. His heart wanting to burst.

“Dada!” Oli giggled, a big grin on his face.

“That’s right.” Charlie smiled and crouched down in front of Oli.

“Dada! Dada! Dada!”

“Shall we go to the park, monkey? Get rid of some of that energy.”

The toddler nodded and held up his arms to be picked up.

Charlie picked up Oli and smiled. “Shall we get your coat on?”

The toddler babbled happily as his dad got them ready to go to the park.

Charlie put Oli in the pram and sent a text to Duffy, ‘Gone to the park with trouble. Love you xx’

It was quite sometime later that Duffy awoke from her nap, momentarily disoriented as to where she was. The house in silence. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed and finished sorting out the girls’ room before padding downstairs in her socks just as Oli and Charlie were coming in. Oli had chocolate all the way around his mouth.

“I thought you were going to the park?” She remarked over her shoulder as she picked up a box destined for the kitchen.

“We went to the park for a run around. And then cos Oli was so good, we went for chocolate.”

“You are such a soft touch!” She giggled.

“Maybe.” 

Oli squealed, “Mama!!”

She placed the box down on the table and turned, holding her arms out towards Oli.

Oli held out his sticky hands out to his mum.

“Yuck!” Duffy giggled as Oli wiped his hands on her face as she picked him up.

He giggled gently before trumping on her.

“Its a good job you’re cute mister!”

“Are you okay after your nap?” Charlie asked.

“I’m fine. You should have woken me!” She grumbled.

“You needed the rest. Both of you.”

“Anyone would think I was gunna have the baby any day now. We’ve still got over two months to go.” She rolled her eyes.

“You still need the rest.” He replied, “I know you’re stubborn but, really?” He kissed her cheek, his hand cupping her bum.

“There’s still so much to unpack and the kids will need picking up soon!”

“Duffy, will you please relax?” He squeezed her bum again, “Otherwise I might have to do something inappropriate.”

Duffy giggled. “Oli go take a nap!” She smirked. “Mama likes the sound of ‘inappropriate’..!”

Oli giggled softly and yawned. He did have a nap, about thirty minutes later. He was asleep on the sofa.

Duffy let out a squeal as Charlie crept up behind her as she was unpacking the cutlery in the kitchen.

“You want to be inappropriate?” He asked as he began to kiss her neck and collarbone.

“I think I could be persuaded…” She moaned softly.

“Make it worth your while?”

“I was hoping you would.”

“Horny, Mrs Fairhead?”

“Very.” She purred.

He pressed himself up against her. “You’re not the only one.” He whispered as he kissed her ear.

“What you got in mind?”

“What have you been thinking?”

“Well the house is a blank canvas - where do you want to tick off first?”

“I’m happy to start here, if you are.”

“Sounds good to me.” She giggled.

“You’re so naughty.” He whispered in her ear. He moved away so she could turn around.

She turned around and lent back against the counter, an expectant grin growing on her face.

His hands slowly began to remove her leggings.

She shifted slightly to try and make things easier for him.

“You are so gorgeous. And wet…” her leggings and knickers around her ankles, Charlie’s fingertips stroking over her.

“Maybe it was coz I was dreaming about you earlier.”

“What did you dream about?” He asked, inserting his fingers into her.

“You were cross with me for doing too much so insisted I must be punished.”

“And how did I do that?” He asked. Charlie’s hand began to move gently.

“I think it involved handcuffs but the details are increasingly hazy.”

“Tying you up, sounds fun.”

“I thought it might.”

“Definitely one to try when you’re not pregnant.”

“Don’t fancy explaining that to the fire brigade if you accidentally lose the keys?” She giggled.

“No.” He chuckled. He removed his hand and sucked his fingers clean as he locked his gaze onto her.

“Shame, I rather liked the idea of being handcuffed and spanked.”

“You want to be handcuffed and spanked, right this minute?”

“You’re probably right about it not being a good idea. I don’t want to spend tonight in hospital…”

“I can spank you…” He smiled.

She grinned mischievously.

“Happy to be spanked here?”

“Depends if I can lean against the counter.”

“We could try out the bed?” He smirked.

“Let’s have some fun here. We can always try out the bed later.”

“Try leaning over the counter. If not, the table?”

“The table’s lower, I think that’ll work better.” She replied, almost tripping as she made her way over as she’d forgotten that her leggings and knickers were still around her ankles!

“Careful.” He shook his head fondly.

“Your fault.” She muttered.

“Don’t be blaming me.” He stood behind her as she bent over the table.

“Everything’s your fault right now remember?” She smirked.

“Oh yes, I haven’t forgotten.” His hand rubbed her arse cheek.

“Good, good.” She wiggled her bum against his hand.

He slapped her arse, hard. “That’s for dreaming of dirty things.”

She let out a yelp. “But it’s fun to..!” She giggled

“What other things have you thought of recently?” He asked as he slapped her arse again.

“Ever since we put an offer in on this place I’ve been planning…”

“Planning what? Tell me.” He bent down and placed two kisses to either side of her cheeks.

“Later. Don’t want you getting distracted…”

“Is that right?” He spanked her again.

“Mmhmm!” She moaned.

“You really do enjoy being spanked, don’t you?”

“Oh yes!” She moaned.

“Such a naughty girl. Maybe I should spank you daily.”

“Am I really that naughty?” She giggled.

“Always naughty.”

“You love it really!” She moaned.

He continued to spank her several times over the kitchen table, grower harder when he noticed she was getting wetter.

“Oh, shit! Fuck me!” She mumbled between moans.

He fumbled with his belt, unzipped his jeans and exposed himself. He began to run the head of his penis between her folds, moaning softly at just how lubricated she was.

Her moans increased in volume as he teased her.

He pushed himself into her, groaning loudly. “Fucking hell, Duffy.”

Several items were knocked from the table’s surface as she moved her hands to grip the edge.

He began to thrust.

She moaned loudly, urging him on.

His hands rested against her hips as his speed increased.

Duffy moaned loudly as she clenched around him.

“Oh God.” He muttered.

More items fell from the table as she came hard.

“Fuck! Shit!” He groaned as she came hard. His thrusts continuing at the same speed and depth.

She moaned and cursed breathlessly.

He brought her to a second climax.

“Bloody hell!” She gasped.

She came everywhere the second time. “Fucking hell.” He thrusted again for a short while before he climaxed.

Her arms and legs felt like jelly as she struggled to keep herself upright.

“Are you okay?” He asked breathlessly as he pulled out of her.

“Yeh. Need to… Sit down…” She breathed.

He pulled up a chair and made her sit down. “You sure you’re okay?” He stroked her cheek before sorting himself out.

“Don’t fuss.” She sighed.

“I need to remember you’re 31 weeks pregnant when we’re fucking.”

“It was my idea.”

“I know but still.“

"We should tidy up…” She deflected as she moved to stand up. “Oh shit!” She groaned, clutching the side of her stomach. That was a hell of a kick!

“Are you alright?” He gasped.

“Yeh, just give me a sec.” She replied, leaning against the table.

“He kicking you?” He laughed a little. “Probably wondering why mummy went all funny again.”

“You’re probably right. So you’re convinced we’re having another boy then?”

“Uh huh. You?”

“For the first time I don’t have a gut feeling either way.” She shrugged.

“I think a boy.” He rubbed her stomach, “Just as mischievous as Oli.”

“Good job their bedroom is next to ours rather than on the same floor as the other kids.” She chuckled.

“Imagine the trouble?”

“I’m not sure who’s more trouble - the boys are the girls.”

“The girls. Definitely the girls. They take after their mother after all.” He winked.

“You’re hardly a saint yourself!” She snorted.

“That’s true.” He began to tidy up the kitchen. “I’m surprised you haven’t broken anything.”

“Oops!” She giggled, surveying the mess.

“You’re very messy.” He told her.

“Sorry.” She smirked as she got up from her chair and attempted to crouch down next to him to help clear up.

“No you’re not.” He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Once they’d finally tidied up the floor Duffy chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated how she was going to get back up.

“Need a hand, gorgeous?”

“Maybe…” She sighed.

“Relax, it’s fine.”

“Its just so frustrating!” She complained as he helped her back to her feet.

“Won’t be long now.”

“I get the impression they want to go for an elective section this time.” She sighed.

“That’s probably safer.”

“I suppose at least they’ll let you be there if they do that.” She smiled.

He smiled, “I’ve got a good feeling this time. I’m still scared but… I have a good feeling.”

“They said they’d confirm at my next appointment.”

“I think you should have the c-section. It’s definitely safer.”

“I thought you’d say that.”

“Anything to minimise the risk of you dying on me.”

“Yeh, I’d rather that didn’t happen.” She shuddered.

“Sorry.” He rubbed her back, “Like I said, I have a good feeling.”

“You and your ‘feelings’!” She smiled indulgently.

“We were clearly destined to have a final child.” He replied.

“Even out the numbers.”

“Exactly.” He smiled. “Duffy?”

“Yeh?”

He met her gaze and smiled shyly, “I love you.”

She tweeked his cheek. “You’re such a soppy sentimental old fool!” She giggled, blushing.

“I am. But I think it’s important to always remind you just how much I love you.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing you say it.”

“That’s good.” He stroked her cheek, “Because I’ll never, ever stop.”

“Sometimes I can’t quite believe all this is real.”

“That we’re together and have a family?”

“Yeh, part of me thinks that one day I’ll wake up and it’ll all have been a dream.”

“Not a dream darling. Just our reality and life.”

“I always dreamed of living somewhere like this when I was little. Never thought it would actually happen!”

“And guess what? It’s all yours.” He kissed her tenderly.

“Wait til mum sees it!”

“You think your mum will like this?”

“She’ll think you’ve committed a crime to afford it!” She laughed.

“It wasn’t that expensive actually. Slightly more than what we paid on the last place.”

“Really? When we first looked at it I was sure we couldn’t afford it.”

He just grinned.

“I don’t want to know do I?” She sighed with a grin.

“I haven’t done anything.” He smiled.

“I’m not sure I believe you but we need to get on so I’ll leave it for now.” She chuckled.

“We couldn’t afford it at first. But I pulled a few strings.”

“A few strings..?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. But don’t worry, they were all legal strings.” He grinned.

She shook her head indulgently as she headed back out into the hallway.

Oli ran out of the living room and collided with his mum’s legs. He had no trousers on or a nappy.

“Oh Oliver, you monkey!” She sighed, attempting to pick him up but he kept running.

He was squealing and giggling. Charlie caught him in the kitchen. He gasped. “Where are your clothes?” He asked him.

Oliver giggled loudly wiggling his legs and bum in the air.

“Let’s cover your willy up. You’ll get cold.” Charlie told him.

“Weeee!” The toddler giggled.

“Wee? You need a wee wee?”

“I’m not sure he understands what you’re saying.” Duffy chuckled from the doorway. “I’d get a nappy on him fast though if you don’t want to get a shower!”

“I’ll take him to the toilet.” Charlie did and sat Oli on the toilet. “Have a wee wee?”

Oliver just stared at his father giggling.

“You’re such a big boy now, aren’t you?”

Oliver continued to giggle.

“I’m not sure he gets what he’s supposed to do.” Duffy smiled.

“Probably not.” Charlie laughed. “Oliver, have a wee wee on the toilet.” He encouraged gently to no avail.

Just as Charlie picked Oliver back up he decided to wee all down his dad’s tshirt.

Duffy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks for that Oli.” Charlie laughed gently and kissed his head.

“I did warn you.” Duffy laughed smugly.

“Yeah you did.”

“I’m not sure where in the bombsite that is our new bedroom our clothes are so good luck!”

“I’ll have fun trying to find a new top then.”

“I’m half expecting to see you come down in one of mine!” She giggled.

“Makes a change from you wearing mine I guess.”

“Its not my fault that most of my clothes no longer fit!” She pouted.

“No that’s my fault.”

“I’m glad we understand each other on that.” She smirked.

Charlie kissed her lips just as Oliver began to wiggle again, wanting to get down.

“What is it with our kids and interrupting?” Duffy sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I know right?” He laughed gently, kissing her again. Oliver began to babble.

“Don’t get too close though, I don’t want to get covered too!” She wrinkled her nose.

“Sorry.”

Duffy went up to sort out the room that Oliver and the new baby would be sharing whilst Charlie went to get himself and the toddler changed.

“You are a messy monkey, aren’t you.” He kissed Oliver’s nose as he sat him on the bed. Oliver stared at his dad and continued to babble.

Duffy smiled softly as she took in the two cots that had been set up already in the room. Even though the baby wasn’t due for a couple of months they’d thought it best to get Oliver used to the idea of sharing.

They eventually managed to get the house in some kind of order just before it was time to pick up the younger kids from school. It was beginning to look and feel like home.

A little while later Peter arrived back from college. He felt daft knocking on the door but his parents hadn’t given him keys yet.

Charlie opened the door. “Hi son.”

“Which room’s mine?” Peter asked.

“Second floor, third one on the left.”

“Thanks dad.” Peter replied and headed straight upstairs.

“How was college?”

“Alright.” Peter shrugged.

“You sure?”

“Yeh.” Peter replied from the top of the stairs before heading into his room.

Charlie sighed. It was getting harder and harder to talk to that boy. He knocked on his son’s bedroom door.

“What?” Peter sighed through the closed door.

“Can we talk?”

“If we must.” Peter replied though he made no effort to open the door.

“Can I come in?” Charlie asked.

“If you want to.”

Charlie nodded and opened the door. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’ve just had a busy day.” Peter replied though he didn’t meet his dad’s eye.

Charlie sat on the edge of Peter’s bed after he’d closed the door. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“You get everything moved over OK?” Peter asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah it wasn’t as much of a nightmare as we’d anticipated.” Charlie smiled, “You’re more like your mum than you realise.”

“That’s good. You managed to convince mum not to overwork herself I hope?”

“Of course.” Charlie smiled. “Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“Yes there is. I know you remember. Have you had an argument with Sarah?”

“No. Me and Sarah are fine.”

“College? Are you having a hard time at college? Your exams?”

“No. College is going alright. We don’t have any exams til January.”

“Are you worried about your mum and the baby?”

Peter looked away. Bingo!

“Oh son. Come here?” Charlie held his arms out towards Peter.

“The closer it gets the more I can’t stop thinking about last time.” Peter mumbled.

“Are you having flashbacks? Being unable to sleep?” Charlie asked as he hugged his son.

“I don’t understand how you’re both being so calm about it.”

“You think your mum and I are being calm about it?”

“I’ve been trying to work out if it’s all an act or you both have actually lost your minds completely.”

“At why we’re so calm?”

“Yeh, it’s freaky.”

“We don’t want to scare you. So we pretend we’re calm when really we’re not. Not inside anyway.”

“I get you not wanting to scare the others but I was there.”

“Do you want to know how I truly feel?”

“You want me to be honest so it’d be nice if you did the same.

“I’m terrified.”

"That she’s gunna die?”

Charlie nodded, “I’ve never met anyone quite like your mum before.”

“I would say the world couldn’t cope with two of her but, well, there’s Tilly…”

Charlie laughed gently, “Tilly is the spit of your mum.” He smiled, “Your mum just understands me so much. So easy to talk to. Infuriating and yet so damn beautiful. I’m scared I’m going to wake up and never have that again.”

“That’s nice, if a tad pukey..!” Things were getting a bit deep so Peter decided to try and deflect with humour.

“Yeah maybe it is a bit pukey.” Charlie laughed slightly, “Your mum and I thought long and hard about this baby. And what we were going to do. It wasn’t something that was taken lightly.”

“Really?” Peter’s tone suggested he wasn’t entirely convinced.

“She wasn’t going to tell me originally.” Charlie admitted. 

“How was she planning to pull that off?” Peter asked, confused.

“It doesn’t matter.” Charlie smiled sadly, “I want you to know, your mum and I are both just as terrified about something going wrong.”

Peter peered at his father with curiosity and a little annoyance. His dad had clearly said more than he intended. What were his parents keeping a secret now?

“If I tell you, you’ve got to promise never to be angry with your mum?”

Peter looked concerned. What the hell..? “Um… OK…”

“Your mum was going to have a termination. She had it booked.“

"What?!” Peter gasped. That was the last thing he expected his dad to say!

“Your mum was scared. Still is scared.” Charlie smiled sadly, “I’m scared. The consultants are thinking of booking in a c-section so your mum won’t go into natural labour.”

“Has she agreed to the idea?”

“I think she’s accepted it’s safer.”

“Good!”

“What’s worrying you the most?”

“That she’s gunna do something dumb and end up making things worse.”

“Define dumb?” Charlie couldn’t help but laugh.

“I could list all the dumb things she could do and I bet she’d find something I didn’t think of and do that..!”

“Probably.” Charlie smiled. “I have a positive feeling this time round.”

“So you have lost your mind then?” Peter snorted derisively.

“Yeah maybe I have.”

“We’re all fucked then.” Peter sighed.

“It might be different this time.” Charlie kissed the top of Peter’s head and squeezed his shoulder.

“I really hope you’re right.” Peter sighed.

“So do I son.”

“I’ve got homework to do…” Peter commented pointedly.

“Ok.” Charlie smiled and kissed his forehead. “You can talk to me? About anything, OK?“

"Yeh, alright.” Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

“Any time as well.” Charlie stood up.

“Yeh.” Peter replied over his shoulder, already pulling stuff from his bag.

Charlie left Peter to it, closing the door behind him. He lent his head back against his door and sighed softly.

“Daddy! Jake and Louis farted in our room!” Lottie yelled.

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Does it smell?”

“It smells like that time Tilly pooped her pants in the car!”

“Oi!” Tilly yelled.

“Lottie, be nice about your sister.” He shook his head and followed the noise coming from the girls’ room.

The boys were sat on the floor of their sisters’ bedroom laughing their heads off whilst the girls were squealing and holding their noses.

“Boys, it stinks in here.”

The boys continued to laugh.

“Is this what your rooms smell like?”

“Boys are so gross!” Emily sighed.

“Girls are grosser!” Jake laughed.

Charlie shook his head fondly, “You lot are gross. Boys and girls alike.”

“Food’s here!” Duffy called up the stairs, interrupting the argument that was about to break out over who was the most gross.

All thought of having an argument disappeared as they all clambered downstairs for food. As it had been a busy day they’d decided to have a takeout for tea. There was a lot of chatter as they sat in their new dining room, eating their food.

“Why is there two cots in Oli’s room?” Lottie asked.

“One for Oli, and one for the baby.” Charlie explained to Lottie.

“How is the baby gunna sleep in there when it’s still in mummy’s tummy?”

“When the baby comes out of mummy’s tummy.”

“Is that gunna be tonight?” Tilly asked.

“I bloody hope not!” Peter muttered.

“No, it’s not going to be for a while.” Charlie smiled, “But we need to make sure the baby has somewhere to sleep.”

“Urgh, I want the baby to be here now so mummy take us pony riding!” Tilly whined.

“The baby’s not ready yet, Tilly.“

"But why not?” Tilly sulked.

“Tilly I will take you pony riding as soon as I can but it’ll be nicer weather if you wait.” Duffy tried to explained.

“I agree with your mum. The weather will be nice. You don’t want to go pony riding in the rain, do you?”

“But mummy promised!”

“I know I did but I didn’t say exactly when we would do it.” Duffy sighed.

“The baby might like pony riding too if we went this weekend.” Lottie shrugged.

“Girls. Your mum is not going pony riding. End of discussion.”

“Urgh! Babies ruin everything!” Tilly huffed.

“Get used to it Tilly.” Peter remarked darkly.

Charlie shot Peter a look, not liking the dark tone in Peter’s voice.

Peter glared back at his dad.

“Why Peter?” Tilly asked.

“Yeah why Peter?” Lottie asked.

“Its alright for you. At least mum always wanted you! Unlike some of us!” Peter blurted out as he rose from the table, threw down his fork and stormed out the room.

“Peter?!” Duffy gasped, utterly confused.

Charlie went after Peter. “What the hell was that all about?” He asked in the hallway, closing the kitchen door.

“I bet that baby wasn’t the first one she wanted to abort was it?” Peter yelled as he stormed up the stairs.

“Keep your voice down!” Charlie said as he followed him. “Are you upset because of what I told you earlier?”

“Scared the others might find out the truth?” Peter spat back.

“No.” Charlie sighed. “You wanted me to be honest, didn’t you?” He shook his head. “Do you really think your mum didn’t want any of the babies she’s had?”

“Honestly? Tell me the truth - did she want to abort me?”

“Would it make you think any less of your mother if she had?”

“That’s a yes then. Good to know where I stand.”

“She thought about it, yes, because she was terrified! But she didn’t, because she had a connection with you and loves you.”

“Or coz she’s a coward just like you are!”

“Your mum is not a coward!” Charlie replied.

“Urgh, whatever!” Peter huffed before slamming his bedroom door behind him.

“What the hell was that all about?!” Duffy demanded as she entered the hallway, closing the dining room door behind her.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m dealing with it.” Charlie kissed her cheek before heading upstairs to Peter.

“Charlie!” She called out as she followed him up the stairs.

“What the hell was he talking about? How does he know that I had doubts?”

“I told him.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You did what?!” She yelled.

“Yes I know! In hindsight, I shouldn’t have. Now let me try and make it right?” He replied back.

“He’ll be thinking all sorts! You’ve made enough of a mess. Go downstairs!”

“It’s my mess, Duffy!”

“And as always it’s up to me to clean it up!”

“I said I’ll sort it! Now go back downstairs, please!”

“No! I will deal with it!” She knew that yelling probably wasn’t the best idea but she wasn’t sure she’d ever been this angry before.

“Fine!” He replied back and slouched off downstairs. He sat on the bottom step and put his head in his hands. This was such a bloody mess!

Duffy didn’t bother to knock before walking into Peter’s room.

“Go away.” Peter said, staring at the ceiling.

“No.” She replied, leaning against the wall. Getting no reply from the teenager, Duffy sighed and pulled out the chair from under Peter’s desk to sit down on.

There was continued silence. Peter could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

Duffy really wasn’t in the mood for a fight. Why tonight? She was utterly exhausted and aching all over but she couldn’t just leave Peter in this state. Charlie would probably only make things worse if he tried to ‘fix it’…

“How many of us didn’t you want?” Peter asked.

“It was never a case of not wanting…”

“Then what was it?”

“I was scared.” She whispered.

“Scared? Of what?” Peter frowned.

“Of being a crap mum. Of ending up in a coma again. Or worse. You name it, I worried about it.”

He didn’t say anything, what could he say to that?

“Its not just kids that get scared Peter.” She sighed.

“I know.”

“Your dad shouldn’t have told you those things.”

“I think he was trying to help. In a way.” He shrugged, “I dunno.”

“Sounds like something he’d do.” She rolled her eyes.

“Dad said you were scared when you found out you were pregnant. And you’re still scared?”

She nodded. “I don’t think I’ll stop being scared til this baby is safely in my arms and I’m being allowed to leave the hospital.”

“Are you scared of dying?”

“Yes. The fact I see it day in, day out at work doesn’t make me immune to being scared.”

He nodded, “I’m scared too mum.”

“Of course you are. It’s perfectly natural to feel that way. I know what it’s like to grow up with only one parent.”

“I don’t want to grow up with just dad.” Peter mumbled.

“I’m doing everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. “I…” He sighed, “I’m not sleeping.” He admitted.

“How long for?”

“Week or so. Not properly sleeping anyway.”

“Oh Peter! Why didn’t you say?”

He shrugged, “Thought I’d be ok but it just won’t stop.”

“Things don’t when you try to pretend they’re not happening.”

He nodded slowly, picking at the scab on his arm.

“Peter… You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

He nodded again. He swallowed.

“Is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

He nodded quickly but didn’t verbally speak up.

She slowly pushed herself up from the chair and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Keep remembering things.” He muttered.

“From when Oli was born?”

He nodded. “Blood. There was so much blood. It’s all I can see.”

“Oh sweetheart!” She sighed.

“Can’t stop it.”

“Do you think going back to the therapist would help?”

“I was fine… I was doing better.”

“All it’ll take is a phonecall.”

He didn’t say anything, just picked the scab on his arm and caused himself to bleed.

“Peter, please, you’re going to hurt yourself!” She sighed, taking hold of his hands.

He began to cry.

She moved herself to try and wrap her arms around him, not an easy task but she persevered.

He cried on his mum’s shoulder. He wasn’t one who showed his emotions very easily.

She just sat and held him for as long as he needed.

He cried himself to sleep against his mum.

She stroked his hair realising that not only was he asleep but she was now also stuck and unable to get back up.

He wasn’t asleep for long. Thirty minutes max before he woke up with a jolt, in a cold sweat and his breathing heavy.

Duffy gasped at the movement as she’d just started to fall asleep herself.

Peter dived out of bed and got to the dustbin just before he threw up.

“Huh? Wha..?” She mumbled as she attempted to get up. She gasped at the pain that tore through her back as she did which caused Peter to look up, his expression one of abject terror. 

“I’m ok.” She gasped. “Just moved too fast.” She finally made it down to the floor. “You ok?”

He didn’t reply. His eyes glazed over, his chest felt tight. Too tight…

She could tell what was about to happen. She scrambled in his backpack and eventually found the paper bag she’d put his sandwiches in that morning. “Breathe into the bag Peter, nice and slow. In and out.”

He took the paper bag and began to breathe in and out, nice and slow. His body shaking as he desperately tried to regain control of his breathing.

“You can do it. In and out.” She encouraged gently.

Eventually his breathing settled and became normal again.

“There we go. Good boy.” She rubbed his arm.

“I feel so stupid.” He whispered.

“Don’t. You’d be amazed how many people I’ve had to do that for.”

He nodded. “I had a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You were dead.”

“OK.” She hesitated. “How?”

“The baby. I want it to stop.” He whispered, “I just want to be able to sleep.”

“I know you do. How can we help you?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Nothing was said by either for a few moments.

“Peter…” Duffy began nervously.

“Yes mum?“

"Can you… Um… Help me up off the floor? My back’s seized up.” She blushed.

He nodded. He helped his mum up off the floor.

She groaned as she used Peter’s support to haul herself back up. “Urgh!” She sighed, rubbing her lower back once she was stood up.

He kissed his mum’s cheek. “Please don’t be too angry with dad. He was only trying to help.”

“I know he means well.” She smiled softly. “I think he just forgets sometimes that you’re not as grown up as you like to try and make out!”

“I know.” He smiled sadly, “I did ask though.”

“Of course you did.” She shook her head indulgently.

“I think dad was just trying to tell me you hadn’t made the decision lightly.”

“No we didn’t.” She sighed.

Peter smiled sadly, “I think I’m going to get back in touch with the therapist.”

“I think that’s a good idea sweetheart.” Duffy replied, squeezing his shoulder gently.

He nodded, “Me too.”

“Do you want me to make you something else to eat or are you OK?”

“I’m ok.” He smiled sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s OK. Just try not to blow up in front of your younger siblings like that - you know what they’re like, too inquisitive for their own goods! Not unlike someone else I can think of!” She smiled.

Peter nodded, “I’ll try not to.”

“I best go back downstairs and make sure they haven’t completely wrecked my house.” She chuckled.

He nodded. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled. She headed back downstairs. Charlie was still sat on the bottom of the stairs where she’d left him.

He didn’t even notice she was there.

She stood glaring at him, one hand on her hip, the other rubbing her aching back. “Charlie?”

He looked up and sighed, “Yes?”

“You need to remember he’s only sixteen.” She sighed.

“I know.” He sighed, “It just… I was just trying to make him see that you and I didn’t make this decision lightly. I messed up and I’m sorry.”

“I know that.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“It’s ok. I deserved it.”

“Still. I let my hormones and temper get the better of me.” She shrugged sheepishly.

“I told you, I love that redhead temper of yours.”

“Hmm…” She chuckled briefly. “Have you checked on the others?”

“Yeah they’re ok.” He smiled.

“Well you can serve your punishment by helping me tidy up whatever mess they’ve all made!”


	76. Chapter 76

It had been two weeks since Peter had confessed to his mum, he’d been struggling with his thoughts and memories of the traumatic birth of Oliver. It seemed the nearer his mum’s due date got, the more his behaviour gave cause for concern. He was sat in his bedroom, on his bed, rolling a cigarette. He had his headphones in, listening to music.

The fact that his mum had told him that the doctors had booked her in for a planned section in three weeks time didn’t seem to have helped calm him.

It just made him more anxious that the baby would come before then. He finished rolling his cigarette and placed it in the packet, cleaning up after himself.

He contemplated the scrap of paper that was inside the packet. On it was written the number of a guy from college who had said he could get Peter something to “chill out” with.

He didn’t want to go down that route. He knew it wasn’t a good route to go down. But he was also exhausted from the lack of sleep and trying to study.

That is what had led to him keeping hold of the number rather than just throwing it away without a second thought. He sighed softly. He ended up ignoring the number this time, again.

He picked up his textbook. Why the hell had he decided to take chemistry alongside IT? He was really clever and academic when he didn’t have other things on his mind. He thumbed the edges of his textbook as he lay down on his bed.

The only people who hadn’t seemed surprised when he picked chemistry rather than biology were his parents. They seemed to be the only ones who didn’t seem to want him to follow them into a career in medicine. They wanted him to be his own person. Chase his passions rather than following his parents ambitions and passion.

His gaze was caught by a bright pink post it note stuck to the side of his desk. He hadn’t left that there! Peeling it off he instantly recognised his mum’s handwriting reminding him that he had a session booked with his therapist for 6.30pm.

He sighed sadly. He didn’t want to go. He glanced at the clock. Maybe it would help?

Clearly the therapist hadn’t mentioned that he’d missed the last session when his mum had called to book this session, something he was grateful for.

He decided to go to the session. Peter remembered what his dad had said about asking for help sometimes.

As Peter headed down the stairs a little later he heard raised voices coming from the kitchen.

His parents were arguing. They didn’t argue often, thankfully but Peter always got scared when they did. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, listening carefully.

“I am perfectly capable of continuing to work!” He heard his mother yell.

“Not at 33 weeks you’re not. I want you to start maternity leave.” His dad replied back. Peter sighed. His mum was always so stubborn!

“What do you expect me to do for the next three weeks? Sit on my fat arse going stir crazy?”

“Your arse isn’t fat.” He replied, “It’s a sexy arse, along with that attitude of yours.”

Peter rolled his eyes. That sounded like his cue to leave! He was just grabbing his coat when the kitchen door opened and his mum walked into the hallway, looking back over her shoulder as she giggled. “You’re not getting around me that way Charlie!”

Charlie groaned. Peter was putting his coat on and looked sheepishly at his parents.

“Is it that time already?” Duffy remarked, trying to change the subject, unsure as to just how much Peter had overheard.

“Yeah.”

“I hope it goes well sweetheart.” She smiled softly, squeezing his shoulder gently. “If you let me know when you’re on your way back I’ll make some food ready for you.”

Peter nodded again.

“Shall I make your favourite?” She smiled.

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Peter…” She sighed.

“Ok.” He sighed.

“You better get going. You don’t want to be late!”

“Can I talk to you afterwards? In private?” He asked quietly.

“Of course.” She glanced at Charlie. “Just me or both of us?”

“Just you.” He mumbled.

“OK. Do you want me to come pick you up after your session and we can go for a drive?” She suggested.

He nodded, “Yeah. Please.”

“OK. Give me a call and I’ll come get you.” She promised.

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek and left.

Peter made it to the therapist’s office just as his name was called. He gave a small smile at the therapist as he entered the room.

She allowed him to get settled before she spoke. “You didn’t contact me to cancel our last session.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Was there a reason?”

He shrugged. “Got drunk.”

“Our appointment was at four in the afternoon…” She replied, concern in her tone.

He shrugged again.

“So what led you to decide to come today instead of going out and getting drunk again?”

“Because I need to talk about a few things.”

“OK. Where would you like to start?”

“I have a friend at college…” He began, “He’s offered me something to help chill me out.”

“What would that something be?”

“I think it’s weed. Could be anything though, I don’t know.”

“He didn’t specify?”

“No. Just said if I ever needed ‘out’, to give him a bell.”

“Why would you need out?”

“To chill out. To stop…” He stopped suddenly.

The therapist waiting silently to see if he’d continue.

“You know, things.”

“What things? What’s making you feel stressed?”

“You know… things.” He didn’t say anything, instead he picked up one of the small pebbles out of the pot on the therapist’s table. “My mum. The baby…”

“Are you unhappy that your mum is having another baby?”

“Yes and no.”

“Do you wish to expand on that?”

“It’s gonna kill her.”

“You know that for certain?”

“She nearly did last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. Why would this time be any different?”

“I’m sensing something of a pattern emerging…”

“Do you know what happened to my mum last time she gave birth?”

“Nothing more than the bits you’ve alluded to in previous sessions.”

“I’ll tell you, shall I?” He was getting agitated.

“If you want to.”

“Mum went into labour at home. Bled out in her bedroom on her bed and covered me. She was in surgery for hours, spent time in ICU. I overheard the doctors talking one day and they said she’d be retarded when she woke. She woke up and could barely speak. Then developed an infection and required more hospital treatment. Despite all that, she survived. But this time, she won’t be as lucky.”

“Were you the only one with her at the time?”

“Auntie Megan was there. And then my dad came soon after.”

“But you saw it all? That must have been very traumatic for you. Have you spoken to your mum about it?”

“Bits and pieces. Don’t like to worry her.” He sighed, “The baby was stuck too. At some point…”

“I would presume that the doctors looking after your mum this time would be well aware of everything that happened last time…”

“And they knew about the twins and how she was after Em and it still happened.”

“What still happened?”

“Bad things!”

“Your mum getting ill?”

He nodded.

“Maybe they don’t know why it happens.” She suggested.

“Dad wouldn’t cope with us all on his own. He struggles without mum. Mum struggles without dad.”

“Which makes you question why they’ve decided to have another baby?”

“Yes.” He sighed.

“How many siblings do you have?”

“There’s Jake, Louis, Em, Tilly, Lottie, Oliver and the baby so that’s… Seven.”

“So including you that’s eight children?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Louis has a different mum and Jake a different dad but they’re still my siblings. No half about it.”

“That’s a good way to look at it.” She smiled. “Why do you think your parents decided to have another baby?”

“Because they don’t think with their brains but with their… you know…”

She chuckled. “Have you mentioned this to them?”

“That I think my parents need a lesson on using condoms?”

“I swear you’ve mentioned before that your parents work in a hospital…”

“They’re nurses, band eight and seven. Nursing manager and Sister.”

“And yet you don’t think they understand the concept of safe sex?”

“They really don’t. If you understood safe sex, would you have eight kids?” Peter asked.

“Maybe they wanted a large family? Did you consider that?”

“No, but my parents don’t practice safe sex. I know that for a fact.”

“I don’t understand…”

“They don’t use contraception. If they did, they’d realise there was no condoms.” Peter smirked.

“I see… Their stash has been raided I take it?”

“Every now and again, if I run out and haven’t got time to buy some.” Peter smiled, “I love Sarah but I’m not ready for a baby. Neither of us are. Not after the scare we had…”

“When was that?”

“Well… We had one quite recently but please don’t tell my mum.”

“You’re over sixteen, I’m not obliged to tell your parents anything.” She reminded him.

He nodded. “Last week. Sarah and I had a scare.”

“Is that why you went out and got drunk?”

“Kinda.”

“Was that before or after you found out it was a false alarm?”

“After.”

“Celebrating then?”

“Not like that.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“So why then?”

“I don’t know. I just found things really difficult.”

“If you told your parents about it, how do you think they’d react?”

“About what? The pregnancy scare?” He laughed slightly, “Mum and dad would string me up by my balls.”

“If they’re as lax as you seem to think wouldn’t that be a tad hypocritical of them?”

“Yeah it is I suppose.”

“So maybe try talking to them about it?” She suggested.

“It won’t happen again. We’re looking at different means of contraception.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” She paused for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. “Is there anything else that’s bothering you?”

“A few things.”

“Would you like to talk about any of them?”

“Yeah.” He smiled slightly. “I’m worried about a lot of things, not just my mum.”

“What’s worrying you most, other than your mum?”

“Peer pressure and worrying about giving in to them and it.”

“What do they want you to do?”

“Drugs.”

“Are you tempted to try them?”

He shrugged, “Maybe a little bit but…”

“But what?” She prompted.

“Drugs won’t stop how I feel. It’ll only numb it and then… Well, I’ll be in the same situation.”

“I’d not expect to hear something that profound from someone so young.” She replied, impressed.

“I’m quite mature. Sure I do stupid things sometimes but…” He shrugged and went into his pocket. It was the number from earlier that he’d kept in his cigarette box.

She waited to see if he’d continue.

“Can I give you this?” He asked suddenly unsure.

“What is it?”

“The number I can get drugs if I want it. I… I don’t want it around me, in case I’m tempted.”

“OK. What do you want me to do with it?”

“Bin it, shred it.” He shrugged, “Burn it. Whatever.”

“OK. Are you sure you don’t want to do that instead?”

“No thanks.”

“Ok.” She took the paper from him and ripped it into several pieces. “How do you feel now?”

“Better. It’s gone.”

She nodded, allowing him a few moments to gather his thoughts.

Peter watched the therapist carefully, biting his lower lip as he collected his thoughts.

“Do you think your worries are connected to each other?”

“I think so.”

“How are finding being at college?”

“It’s alright. It’s tough but it’s good. I have friends.”

“Including the friend who gave you this?” She asked, pointing to the ripped up paper on the table.

“He’s not really a mate. Just a mate of a mate, sort of thing.” He shrugged.

“Ah.”

“Some of my friends do drugs. I… I don’t judge because well, I drink.” He smiled sadly, “I’ve also taken drugs in the past.”

“I see you also smoke…” She added.

He nodded. “Been smoking since I was fourteen.”

“How do your parents feel about that?”

“They don’t like it. Dad’s a bit more chilled than my mum is though.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Mum’s a worrier. Dad’s just… chilled.” He shrugged, “Dad treats me more grown up than I am sometimes.”

“Do you like that he does that?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a kid and I still need my mum and dad’s support sometimes.”

“Do you feel they don’t support you enough?”

“Mum does.”

“What do you feel your dad could do to support you more?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “When my dad found out I was having underage sex, he was so laid back about it.”

“Would you rather he had flipped out and started yelling?”

“No but…” He sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t like it when he shouts. I don’t like it when my parents argue either.”

“Most kids don’t like their parents arguing…” She began, sensing there may be more to it than that.

“I’m always scared he’ll start hitting her.”

“Why would you think he’d do that?”

“Because that’s what Andrew did to her.”

“Who is Andrew?”

“Jake’s dad. I grew up thinking he was mine for a while but he’s not.”

“And he hit your mum?”

“Yeah. And me sometimes.”

“I see. And how does that make you feel?”

“How does what make me feel?” 

“That your mother’s partner hit you.”

“I got over it.” He replied. “But it makes me angry sometimes. And I’m always worried my dad will hit my mum. He wouldn’t. I know he wouldn’t. I mean, he has but—“ He blushed bright red.

“You’ve lost me…” She confessed.

“I went to the toilet one night, I heard… things.” He blushed again and couldn’t meet the therapist’s gaze.

“Ah. I presume these ‘things’ were coming from your parents’ bedroom?”

“Uh huh.” He groaned. “Some people might find it cute that my parents are clearly so into each other after so long. But they’re not the ones who have to listen to it.”

“Have you mentioned this to your parents?”

“And say what..? Do you mind keeping the noise down or investing in sound proof walls?”

“I’d maybe phrase it a little differently…”

“I like to just stick my headphones in.”

“I’m sure you parents would want to know if something they were doing was upsetting you.”

“It doesn’t upset me. Just…” He sighed.

“Makes you uncomfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s quite normal at your age.” She attempted to reassure him.

“Yeah I don’t think many people are comfortable at hearing their parents shagging, no matter their age.” He replied.

“Indeed.” She laughed lightly.

“When I was growing up with Andrew around, he treated my mum like shit. And sometimes I expect my dad to. But he doesn’t…”

“Your early experiences colour your expectations.”

“Hmm.” He smiled sadly, “My dad hates anyone saying anything bad about my mum. I remember one time I called my mum a slag and let’s just say, it didn’t go down well with my dad.”

“Tell me more about that incident…” She encouraged gently.

“It was a silly argument a few years ago. I was trying to get Sarah pregnant.” Peter replied, “My parents found out and kicked off as you can imagine.”

“Why were you trying to do that? And how does that tie into the argument with your dad over your language towards your mum?” She was trying to fit all the pieces together.

“Basically… Sarah’s parents stopped us been together after we ran away in the middle of the night and I got drunk. If I got her pregnant, her parents would have to let us be together. I was planning on having sex with her but my mum stormed in and in retaliation, I said just because my mum had shagged half of her year by my age it didn’t mean I was the same. It didn’t go down very well with my dad because I called her a slut and me and my dad fell out.” He shrugged.

“Yeh, I can see how that wouldn’t make your dad very happy. Was your mum there at the time?”

“No she was in her bedroom.”

“I take it you and Sarah changed your minds about having a baby?”

“Yeah. Dad said it would be a bad idea and that she could die. We had a scare and we both realised we weren’t ready. Still aren’t ready.”

“Is that partially why you fear your mum will die? Because of what your dad said?”

“Because I called my mum a slag?” He shook his head, “My parents relationship is a weird one. I’m worried that if she dies, dad wouldn’t cope.”

“From what you’ve told me in the past he sounds like a pretty capable man.”

“He’s an amazing dad.” Peter smiled shyly.

“Yet you don’t think he’d cope by himself?”

“No. Because there’s something really weird about his and mum’s relationship.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah weird.” He replied.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I can’t describe it. But they seem to fall apart without the other.”

“That sounds like a very deep emotional connection to me. That’s rare and I’d say pretty special.” She smiled softly.

“Yeah it is special.” He smiled. “Dad taught me the right way to treat women.”

“That’s good. Some men never learn that.”

“I want to be like my dad.”

“Despite his faults and foibles?”

He nodded.

“You talk a lot about your dad, tell me about your mum.”

“My mum is amazing. Stubborn and annoying sometimes but amazing.”

“What makes her annoying?” She laughed.

“She never listens. Always likes to be right. I don’t know how dad puts up with her to be honest.”

“I’d say it seems to run in the family…” She smiled.

“You think?”

“You seem a family of pretty stubborn individuals.”

“Tilly, my younger sister, she’s the spit of my mum. In both looks and attitude.” He replied and nodded, “Yeah I think you’re right on that.”

“That sounds like it’ll get even more interesting in your house in a few years time!”

“Good luck to dad.” He smiled, “He’ll need it.”

“You’re not planning to stick around for moral support?”

“I’ll be at Uni hopefully and then obviously working. Or further studying.”

“Its good that you’ve got plans.”

“I’m not sure what I want to do yet.”

“You’ve still got plenty of time.” She paused. “Is there anything else you’d like to discuss in our remaining time?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’d like to come again though, if that’s ok?”

“Of course. Shall we finish there then?”

“Yes please. Thank you.”

“I’ll see you again next week?”

“Same day and time?”

She flicked through her appointment book. “Yes, that’s perfect, just book it in with reception.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and stood up.

“Take care and I’ll see you next week.”

Peter left and waited for his mum outside, once he’d made an appointment for next week.

A short while later she pulled up in the carpark. She was curious what Peter wanted to talk to her about.

He got in the car and smiled at his mum. “Hi.”

As he jumped into the car Duffy held out a plastic container and a fork towards her eldest son. “I’ve tried my best to keep it warm.” She explained.

“Thank you, but I’m not really hungry.” He took the lid of the plastic container and ate a bit of the food. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about but I don’t want you to get angry or upset.”

“At least try and eat something because I bet you’ve barely eaten since breakfast.” She paused. “I guessed you had something to say.”

He paused a few minutes himself, “There was a guy at college, he said he could get me something that would help chill me out.”

“I’m presuming you mean drugs of some kind?”

“Yeah.”

“Please don’t take him up on the offer, believe me, its really not worth it.” She sighed.

“I haven’t. I’ve been tempted to…”

She fixed her gaze on the road as she pulled out of the carpark. “I’ve never told you how I developed seizures have I?”

“No you haven’t.”

“I was only a little older than you are now and decided to take up a friend’s offer of something to help me chill out…”

“Ah. And it went wrong or..?”

“For reasons I still don’t fully understand I decided to climb up on top of a four foot high wall and jump off.”

“Wow! And that’s why you have seizures now?”

“Well, I never had them before that night.”

“I’ve been tempted to take him up on his offer but I haven’t. I promise. I just, I do feel I need something to help me relax though.”

“I could go all nursing sister on you and explain how they won’t have that effect but you’re a bright kid so you probably know that already.”

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled sadly, “Will you..?” He trailed off.

“Will I what?” She prompted when he didn’t continue.

“Come to the doctors with me?”

“What for?”

“I haven’t been doing too good lately.”

“OK. Are you sure you don’t want your dad to go with you?”

“No, I’d like you.” He smiled. “Please. If that’s ok?”

“Of course it’s OK.” She hesitated for a few moments. “Is everything OK between you and your dad?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah. Fine, I think.” He shrugged, “Sorta.”

“Sorta?” She glanced at him out the corner of her eye as she turned at the traffic lights. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was heading, she was simply driving in the vague direction of home but not by the most direct route.

“I think everything’s fine.”

“But you’re not sure?”

“We’ve not had any arguments lately.”

“That’s good.” She paused. “I presume you heard your father and me arguing earlier.” She sighed.

“Yeah I did.”

“Let me guess - you’re on your dad’s side?” She raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

“I think dad’s got a point. But I’ve also learnt by now, you’re your own person and a bloody stubborn one at that.”

“Your dad worries too much!” She replied, rolling her eyes.

“And you give him good reason to worry.” Peter smirked.

“I’d say that’s a little harsh.” She chuckled.

“What you mean is, you understand exactly why dad’s worried.”

“I do but there’s not exactly a lot I can do about it now is there?” She sighed.

“No.”

“So worrying won’t help matters.”

“It still won’t stop dad worrying about you though.”

“The day your father stops worrying about me is the day I become a widow.” She muttered darkly.

“I know you don’t like it but,” He shrugged, “I think it’s kinda cute.”

Duffy smiled. “Don’t tell your dad but so do I.”

“Secret’s safe with me.”

“I’d just deny it anyway.” She snorted.

He laughed.

“Are we heading anywhere in particular?” She asked after a moment of silence passed between them.

“Nowhere in particular.”

“OK.” She shifted in her seat.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Yeh.” She replied quickly.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should go home..?”

“Peter…” She sighed, a hint of warning in her tone.

“What?”

“You’re fussing.”

He smiled shyly. “Sorry.”

“Its just a bit tricky to drive comfortably whilst have your internal organs repeatedly poked.”

“I can’t imagine it’s the most comfortable.”

“You men have it so easy.” She scoffed.

“Sorry.” He smirked.

“Just bare that in mind before you and Sarah get any more daft ideas.” She remarked in an offhand manner.

“Sarah and I really aren’t ready for a baby. We had a scare last week…” He confessed to his mum.

“What?!” She gasped, her foot hitting the brake causing the car to jerk violently.

“Bloody hell, mum!”

“What?!”

“Can we pull over so we can discuss this?”

“I’m perfectly capable of driving and holding a conversation Peter.”

“Sarah and I had a scare last week.”

“OK.”

“She’s on the pill. Got a stomach bug. We had sex once without… you know… before realising that the pill wasn’t effective whilst she had a stomach virus.”

“But you got lucky?” She asked nervously.

“I didn’t finish.” He went bright red, “Sarah just panicked when she started feeling sick.”

“So she’s not pregnant?” Duffy asked, desperate for reassurance.

“No mum. She’s not pregnant. I didn’t come.” He replied and clarified, “Well I did but…”

“OK, that’s quite enough!” She burst in.

“Mum, you should know by now you can’t make a baby without any sperm.” He laughed loudly.

“Yes I’m quite aware of how human reproduction works Peter!” She retorted.

“Sarah and I are ok.”

“Good. Keep it that way!”

There was a silence between them for a while. Until it was broken by Duffy stopping the car in front of a local shop.

Peter got out of the car.

Duffy mirrored his actions and they walked into the shop silently.

“Have you ever had bad thoughts?” Peter asked quietly breaking the silence between them.

“Bad thoughts?”

“Yeah. Like….” He took a few minutes to collect his thoughts. “Hurting yourself?”

She cursed under her breath as she realised they’d moved the peanut butter to the bottom shelf. “Um… I guess you could say that’s what I was trying to do when I stopped eating and started taking pills.” She whispered, not quite able to meet his gaze.

He crouched down and picked up the peanut butter. “I’ve been… feeling the same way I did when I went swimming in the lake that time.” He said quietly, not able to meet his mum’s gaze.

She smiled her gratitude as she took the jar from him. “How long have you felt like that?”

“A while.”

“OK, we can get you help for that.”

“I’m still not sleeping right.”

“You can always come talk to me if you can’t sleep. Chances are I’m probably not asleep either.” She smiled softly as she grabbed the last of her shopping and headed to the tills. “Not one word of judgement.” She remarked, referring to her choice of food.

“No judgement from me.” Peter replied. “I worry about talking to you in case you get stressed and it hurts the baby.”

“I find it more stressful worrying that my boy is hurting but feels he can’t talk to me about it.”

“Sorry.”

She paid for the shopping and headed back to the car. “You’ve no need to be sorry.”

“It’s all so confusing inside my head right now. Has been for a while. And I’ve tried my best not to worry you or dad with it but I think I need help. Before I do something silly.”

“Now you’ve reached out for help we can make sure you get it.” She promised him. She restarted the car engine and pulled back onto the road.

“Thanks mum.”

She smiled, taking one hand from the wheel to dig into the bag of snacks she’d just bought. “I’m glad you finally feel able to talk to me about it.”

He smiled sadly, “I don’t think I could hide it much longer.”

“Hiding things never ends well.” She sighed.

“No. No it doesn’t.”

“If there’s one thing you should have learnt from your dad and me it’s that!”

“About hiding things?” He nodded. “I was talking about you and dad to the therapist.”

“I’m not sure I want to know what you said…” She chuckled.

“Only that you and dad’s relationship is a weird one.”

“I resent being called weird!” She joked as she placed a peanut butter covered gherkin in her mouth. 

He rose an eyebrow, “You and dad are weird.“

"Define weird.” She asked, fearing she would regret it.

“You and dad just seem to connect. And understand each other so well!”

“I wouldn’t say that’s weird though. I think there’s someone like that out there for everyone. We were just lucky to find each other.”

“Dad restored my faith a little bit.” Peter said shyly.

“I certainly fell on my feet the day I met him, that’s for sure.” She smiled, blushing slightly.

“I want to be more like dad.”

“You already are.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

He smiled brightly.

“Some days you’re so like him I start to wonder if I had any involvement in your genetic make up at all!”

“I have your determination.” He answered.

“Your dad says you’ve got my smart mouth too!”

“I have.” He smiled.

“Gets you into trouble if you’re not careful.” She giggled.

“Oh I know!”

“Its good to see you smiling again.”

He smiled, “Mum?”

“Yeh?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

He smiled shyly as he looked down.

Duffy gave her son a questioning look as she approached the turning for their road.

Peter yawned as they neared home. Therapy was exhausting!

“Do you have early classes tomorrow?” She asked as she turned into their road.

“No I’ve got a free first period.”

“Fancy taking your old mum out for breakfast once your brothers and sisters are at school? My treat.”

He nodded, “Sure. I’d like that.”

“Thought it’d be nice for us to spend some time together whilst before you decide you’re too embarrassed to be seen out in public with me!” She joked.

“That would never happen mum.” He smiled.

“Your father on the other hand..!” She giggled as she pulled up and parked the car.

“He doesn’t like to be seen with you?”

“Exactly the opposite - I swear he doesn’t like letting me out of his sight. I’m not sure what he thinks I’m going to do!” She sighed as she got out the car.

“He just worries. You can’t blame him, you have given him reason to worry.” He laughed gently.

“Anyone would think I was planning to run away! It’s not like I’d get far!”

“You’d probably give it a good go.” He got out of the car.

“Race you to the corner and back?” She giggled.

“Go on.” He laughed.

Having heard the car Charlie opened the front door just as his wife and eldest son prepared to race each other. “You’ve got to be joking.” Charlie shook his head fondly.

Using the fact that Peter looked around upon hearing his dad’s voice to her advantage Duffy got a head start.

Peter managed to catch his mum up quite quickly.

She grumbled as he overtook her with ease.

“Dad’s going to kill us.” He replied.

“Yeh.” She replied breathlessly. “You gunna let me win?” She smirked.

“Nah.” He laughed.

“After everything I’ve done for you!” She gasped.

He relented and allowed her to win.

She was breathing hard but grinning triumphantly as she skidded to a halt in front of Charlie.

Charlie rose an eyebrow and shook his head fondly, a small smirk on his face.

“Still. Got it.” She gasped.

He lent forward and whispered in her ear, “I should really send you to your room and spank you.”

“Promises, promises.” She giggled.

“It was her idea.” Peter shrugged as he joined them.

“Oh I know, your mum’s got that glint in her eye.” He told Peter with a smile. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m not so sure about mum though.” Peter chewed his lip as he glanced at his mum who was still breathing a bit funny.

“Duffy?” Charlie touched her cheek, “Can you breathe?”

“I’m fine.” She muttered.

“Come in and sit down. Please.” Charlie begged.

She rolled her eyes but did as he requested.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“I still won!” She smirked as she sat down on the sofa.

Peter and Charlie rolled their eyes in unison.

She sighed as she relaxed back into the cushions, hoping she’d gotten away without either of them noticing that she was in some pain as a result of the stunt she’d pulled.

“Want a drink mum?” Peter asked.

“That would be lovely. Thank you Peter.” She smiled.

As soon as Peter was out of sight, Charlie asked; “Where’s the pain?”

“What pain?”

“Don’t play dumb. I can read you like a book.” He replied and sat beside her.

“Its nothing.”

“Tell me?” He placed his hand on her stomach.

“Its just a twinge. I’ve had it on and off all day. I doubt it’s anything to worry about, I’d know if it was.” She shrugged.

“A twinge? Where? In your back or…?”

“Mostly my back, sometimes works it’s way round to my hip. Like I said - it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Don’t give me that look!”

“I’m just asking.” He laughed gently.

“Anyone would think you didn’t trust me!” She harumphed playfully. “I’m only 33 weeks, I’ve got ages to go yet.”

“That’s because I don’t.” He smirked.

Duffy laughed as the baby kicked out at Charlie’s hand. “At least someone is on my side.”

“He’s on daddy’s side, aren’t you son?” He laughed as he rubbed her bump again. 

Peter returned to the living room with a cup of tea for both his parents. “Its a boy? Tilly is going to lose her mind!” Peter laughed.

“I think it’s a boy.” Charlie replied, “What do you think?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been right every time so far.” Peter shrugged.

“Well we’ll know soon enough.” Duffy groaned slightly as she moved to sit up properly so she could drink her tea.

“Blame your mum and her old wives tales.” Charlie replied with a smile as he caught his son’s gaze. “How was your session?”

“Alright.” Peter shrugged.

“Anything you’d like to talk to me and your mum about?”

“I had a chat with mum in the car.”

“Ok. And you feel better?”

“I will do soon I hope.”

“You can talk to me and your mum, any time. Ok?”

“Yeh.” Peter mumbled, looking down as he shuffled his feet on the carpet.

“About anything.”

“Yeh.”

Charlie squeezed Peter’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Am I OK to go up to my room now?” Peter asked.

“Of course you are.”

Peter smiled softly and left the room. He was exhausted from the session and kinda just wanted to go to bed.

“Is he ok?” Charlie asked.

Duffy sighed. “There’s a lot going on in that young head of his.”

“Anything I can do?” He asked.

“I think all either of us can do is just be there for him when he needs us.” She sighed.

“Ok.” He smiled.

“Life is never simple in this family is it?”

“No darling, no it isn’t.”

“I just hope he’ll be OK.” She sighed, shifting on the sofa once more.

“If he’s anything like you, he’ll be ok.”

“Tough as old boots me!” She snorted.

“Yeah you are. Most of the time.”

“I just like to keep you on your toes.”

“Yeah you do.”

“Someone has to.” She giggled.

“That’s very true.”

She sighed as she snuggled into him. “It seems Peter has been keeping a lot to himself recently.”

“What’s he been keeping to himself?”

“Where do I begin..?”

“From the beginning.”

She sighed and relayed the conversation she’d had with their son in the car.

“And he’s kept all this to himself?” Charlie sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

She nodded. “I knew for a while that he was struggling to sleep but not the rest of it.” She sighed.

“He’s more like me than I realised.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

He smiled sadly. “He’s got a lot going on.”

“He has but he also has a big support network around him. I think he’d forgotten about that for a while.”

“Yeah quite possibly.” He smiled sadly again.

“In that respect he is like you. Feels the need to be strong for everyone else when he’s the one that needs support.”

“I worry about him.”

“I worry about both of you.”

He smiled sadly as he caught her gaze, “I’m not giving you cause for concern at the minute, am I?”

“Other than your ‘everything is fine’ pretense..?”

“I’m ok. I think.”

“You’d tell me if you weren’t though?”

“Of course.” He kissed her forehead.

“We just need to keep believing that everything will be OK.”

“Yeah we do.”


	77. Chapter 77

Duffy eventually caved into Charlie’s urging for her to go on maternity leave at 35 weeks, one week before she was due to go into hospital for her scheduled section. After three days of leave she was already climbing the walls out of boredom. Charlie was at work and the children were at school so she invited Megan over to join her for lunch and a catch up.

There was a knock on the door as Megan arrived for lunch.

As Duffy opened the door Megan was immediately hit by the fact that the house was spotless and the smell of baking was wafting from the kitchen.

Megan rose an eyebrow, “You don’t like having nothing to do, do you?”

“I don’t know what you mean…” Duffy sighed as she let Megan into the hallway.

“If I’m not mistaken, you’re baking.” Megan smiled as she entered the house.

“I thought the kids might like some cake when they got home from school later.” Duffy shrugged as they headed through to the kitchen. “I’ll give you the tour of the house once we’ve eaten if that’s OK?”

“Yes that’s fine. Nice to see you looking so well. How are you feeling?”

“Desperate for it to be over now.” Duffy chuckled.

“How long left now?” Megan asked as she sat at the table.

“I’m booked to go into hospital in four days but…”

“But?”

Duffy sighed, not quite meeting Megan’s gaze. “I’m not sure I’m gunna make it that far.” She admitted quietly.

“Why? Have you been having contractions?”

“Some. They’re pretty far apart still so I haven’t said anything to Charlie. Today is his last shift before he has leave booked so I didn’t want him stressed out and distracted.”

“Ok. But you do think it’s wise, considering your history, to play with fire?”

Duffy busied herself serving up the food she’d made for them. “I’m keeping a close eye on it and I’ve already arranged for my mum to come pick the kids up from school and stay over later just in case.”

Megan nodded and watched Duffy closely, “Are you in pain now?“

"I’m ok at the moment.”

“Are you sure?”

“I knew that I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“No, I’m glad you have mentioned it. I don’t fancy playing midwife again, you know?” Megan smiled.

“But you did such a great job last time..!” Duffy joked as she placed the plates on the table and moved to sit down.

Megan scoffed loudly and shook her head fondly.

Though she was hungry and knew it would probably be the last meal she’d be able to eat til the next day Duffy found herself picking nervously at her food.

“Why are you nervous?” Megan asked after a while of just watching Duffy play with her food.

“It’s silly…”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“I’ve been having nightmares.”

“Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?”

“That something happens to the baby.” Duffy whispered.

“Like what?” Megan asked gently.

Duffy shook her head. She couldn’t say it out loud.

“That the baby dies?” Megan queried gently. 

Duffy nodded, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

“Oh pet.” Megan reached over to squeeze Duffy’s hand. “Have you spoken to anyone?”

Duffy shook her head. “I didn’t want to worry anyone. It’s not like I have any reason to think something bad will happen. I’ve had enough check ups.”

Megan smiled sadly, “You still should’ve spoken to someone.”

“We both know how Charlie would have reacted if I had.”

“And how would that be?”

“We wouldn’t be having lunch right now would we?” Duffy replied, rolling her eyes.

Megan smiled sadly. “Charlie just worries. How is he anyway?”

Duffy went to answer but gasped and grimaced instead.

“Duffy?” Megan sighed, “I think we need to go to the hospital.”

“Not yet.” Duffy replied, looking up at the clock on the kitchen wall.

Megan followed Duffy’s line of vision. “Then when?”

“If I leave here at quarter past two then by the time I’ve driven across town I can meet Charlie when his shift finishes at 3pm.”

“And then will you go and be checked over?”

“Yes.” Duffy sighed.

“Thank you.”

The oven timer started beeping. Duffy groaned as she pushed herself up from her chair to go turn it off, just as the baby then decided to kick quite hard. She winced, things were going up a gear.

Megan looked at the clock anxiously.

Duffy turned off the beeper and reached down to remove the cakes from the oven before turning the oven off too. “How about I show you round the house? Walking will help.” Duffy suggested, her tone not as confident as her words would imply.

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Megan knew Duffy didn’t feel as confident as her words portrayed. “This house is like a mansion.”

“I know! I still can’t believe it’s all mine!” Duffy smiled as she led Megan towards the stairs.

“All yours?”

“Yeh, Charlie put the deeds in my name.”

Megan smiled, “How do you feel about that?”

“It was quite the shock.” Duffy replied as she reached the top of the first flight of stairs, pausing briefly to catch her breath first.

“To find out that Charlie had put the house in your name? I think I’d be in shock too.”

“I was expecting it to be in both our names like the last house.”

“I guess Charlie wanted to surprise you?”

“Oh he managed that for sure!” Duffy giggled. “The two smaller rooms belong to Peter and Jake, the big bedroom belongs to the girls and the room at the end is the bathroom.” She explained.

“Louis not sharing with Jake?” Megan asked as she glanced around the hall. It was spacious, just what they needed!

“No, he wanted his own room. So he could have some peace and quiet.” Duffy replied.

“How is he doing?”

“Things seem to have settled down. We had some serious issues with him back in the spring but hopefully we’re over the worse.”

“Issues? What kind of issues?”

“Temper tantrums. He broke a window and…” Duffy hesitated, wondering whether it was a good idea to tell Megan the whole truth.

“Duffy?” Megan touched Duffy’s arm gently.

“He lashed out at others.” Duffy sighed, turning back towards the stairs.

“Oh Duffy.” Megan sighed.

“It caused some pretty nasty fights.” Duffy frowned.

“Between you and Charlie or..?”

Duffy nodded regretfully. “And between the children.” She added.

“It’s understandable. How is he now? Getting better? And you and Charlie?”

“He seems calmer. Especially since we moved.” Duffy paused. “I probably overreacted a few times and took it out on Charlie which wasn’t fair. He was trying his best but I didn’t see it like that. Looking back it was more than likely hormones but I didn’t realise that at the time.” She admitted.

“Having a blended family isn’t easy. Especially not for someone like Louis.” Megan smiled reassuringly.

“I know he’s not had it easy but…”

“Neither have any of you?”

“That sounds so petty doesn’t it?” Duffy sighed.

“No it doesn’t sound petty.” Megan reassured. “Not at all.”

“Hmm.” Duffy harrumphed as she headed up the second set of stairs.

“I’m surprised you haven’t got lost in this house, yet.”

“Yeh, it’s crazy isn’t it?” At the top of the stairs Duffy turned left and entered her own room, sighing as she sat down on the bed.

Megan glanced around the room, “It’s lovely, spacious. Lots of room.” She watched Duffy closely, almost intensely.

“There’s an extra room through there.” Duffy pointed across the room to a door opposite to the one leading to the ensuite bathroom. “We haven’t decided what to do with that yet. The room across the hall is for Oliver and the baby to share.”

“Spare bedroom?” Megan replied. “Where’s Louis’ room?”

“The loft has been converted into two rooms. He has one of those. We’re currently debating whether to move Emily out of sharing with the twins to have the other room.” Duffy smirked. “The only problem with making that a spare bedroom is you’d have to come through our room to get to it!”

“That sounds a good idea. Have you spoken to Em about the idea?” Megan shook her head, “In that case, no one will use the spare bedroom. I mean, no one wants to come through this bedroom, what with you and Charlie being the way you are!” She smirked.

“I resent that insinuation!” Duffy retorted, giggling.

Megan laughed, “You and Charlie could always use that room for something highly inappropriate.”

“Don’t give him ideas!” Duffy laughed. “I think the previous owners used it as an office.” She replied, shifting on the bed to try and get more comfortable.

Megan laughed gently, “I don’t think Charlie needs any ideas.”

“No.” Duffy replied, grunting slightly as she gave up on sitting and moved to stand up.

“Can we go and get you checked over now you’ve given me a tour of the house?”

“I’m fine.” Duffy muttered before she suddenly bent double, leaning her hands heavily into the mattress, her head down.

Megan touched her lower back, “I don’t think baby’s going to wait…”

Duffy groaned. “I think you might be right.” She sighed, forced to admit defeat. “Can you get my phone and car keys from the kitchen whilst I get my bag from up here?”

“I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Megan replied, “No arguments, ok?”

“When did you learn to drive?” Duffy asked, only half paying attention as she tried to make sure she had everything.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you ask that.” Megan grabbed the bag before heading downstairs and grabbing Duffy’s keys and phone.

When they reached the car Duffy was still adament that she drove. “You’ll get us both arrested!” She complained as she lent against the car.

“And if I let you drive in your current condition, Charlie will kill me.”

“He doesn’t need to know. Just give me the keys!” Duffy groaned.

Very reluctantly, Megan handed over the keys. “I could drive us!”

“How many times have you been behind the wheel of a car?” Duffy asked flippantly as she got into the driver’s seat.

“Once or twice.” Megan replied.

“And I’ve been driving for twenty years… Ooh!” Duffy chewed her lip as she pulled into the road.

Megan shook her head fondly, “Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are?”

“Once or twice.” Duffy replied sarcastically, echoing Megan’s earlier statement.

“Will you just concentrate on getting us there in one piece?” Megan sighed. 

“Trying my best!” Duffy replied through gritted teeth.

Thankfully, they did arrive at the hospital in one piece.

Duffy wasn’t entirely sure how they managed it but she’d never been more grateful to see her parking space in the hospital carpark! As she pulled up in the parking space, another contraction hit. One that was much stronger and powerful than the last. “Fuck!” She swore. This was not how it was supposed to go!

Megan got out of the car, “Can you walk? Or shall I get a wheelchair?”

“I am not using a wheelchair!” Duffy shot back as she attempted to manoeuvre herself out of the car.

“I didn’t think you would.” Megan was trying to keep calm. Her waters hadn’t broken yet so they were fine, weren’t they? Too late… Just as they got to the entrance of A&E, Duffy’s waters broke.

The scream that Duffy let out as they did drew the attention of several of her colleagues who were within earshot dealing with various patients but Charlie was not amongst them.

Her colleagues came to assist Duffy before Megan went to find Charlie, finding him in his office.

He’d been trying to tie up all the loose ends of his paperwork before he went on leave so Megan was the last person he expected to be interrupting him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a smile. “It’s a lovely surprise by the way.”

“Your incredibly stubborn wife.” Megan replied with a sigh.

“What? Why? Is she ok?” He swallowed and stood up, immediately panic stricken.  
“As well as she can be given her waters just broke in the main entrance.”

The colour drained from Charlie’s face and he stumbled slightly.

Megan moved to steady him. “Take a deep breath Charlie.”

“Where..? Where is she?”

“I left her in the corridor with some of the other staff so I could go find you.”

“Shit. I don’t believe this is happening.”

“From what I understand she wasn’t exactly honest with you before you came here earlier.” Megan sighed.

“She’s been having contractions?”

Megan nodded. It gave her no pleasure telling Charlie but she felt he needed to know.

He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. “This wasn’t supposed to happen…”

“I know but you need to pull yourself together and be there for her.”

He swallowed, nodded and stood up. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course.” Megan replied, placing her hand on his arm.

“Thank you.” Together they went to see Duffy. The entire time Charlie felt sick to his stomach. This feeling wasn’t elevated when they reached resus and found that there were no staff from obstetrics in the room, only A+E colleagues. “Baby, it’s going to be ok.” Charlie whispered reassuringly to Duffy although he didn’t feel reassured by his own words.

“Really. Hurts.” Duffy gasped as she reached out to grasp his hand.

“The only thing I’d be happy to give her is an epidural but I don’t think we have time for that to take effect.” Maggie interjected as she finished examining Duffy.

Charlie nodded. “Sweetheart, you’re going to have to do this without pain relief.”

“Not again.” Duffy cried softly, her voice laced with terror.

“I’m afraid so. But we can do this. We’ll be ok. Remember what you told me?” He kissed her forehead.

“I only said that to try and make you feel better.” She grimaced.

“I love you.” He told her.

“Love you t… Oh shit!” She moaned.

Megan hated seeing her younger friend struggling and in such pain. The words were out her mouth before she could stop them. “Stop messing around, she needs a section!”

“The surgeons are already in theatre. A delivery of twins.” Maggie explained. “The best we can do at the minute is monitor the situation.”

Megan wanted to shout back about how precarious the situation was but she knew doing that wouldn’t make any difference and would only serve to make things harder for Charlie and Duffy so she reluctantly held her tongue.

Charlie glanced at Megan and then Maggie before turning his attention back to Duffy. “You’re going to be ok.” He whispered, “You both are.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Ssh, that doesn’t matter now.”

“I thought it would be OK… Ow!”

“I know.” He squeezed her hand.

“Was stupid.” She gasped.

“Not the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” He reassured.

“Really?” She groaned, trying to stay focused on their conversation and encourage him to keep talking to help her try to not focus so much on the pain.

“Hmm. I think the most stupidest thing you ever did was falling in love with me.” He smiled.

“No.” She shook her head lightly. “It was not telling you I had when I did.” She paused briefly, running the words back over in her mind, checking if they made sense.

“That would make two of us.” He answered back before kissing her forehead. “Did you give Megan the guided tour of the house?”

“Yeh. We live in a mansion.” Duffy giggled.

“Thats one way of describing the house. You didn’t tell her about my plans for the ‘spare’ bedroom, did you?” He whispered in her ear with a small chuckle.

She shook her head. She then gripped his hand tight, the pain was getting much worse very quickly.

Feeling her grip his hand tighter, Charlie knew the pain was getting worse. “You’re doing really well.” He told her.

“Can’t do this.” She managed to grind out.

Maggie caught Charlie’s eye. They didn’t have long til this baby was gunna arrive, one way or another…

“Yes you can.” He caught Maggie’s eye. This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go… 

Maggie sighed. “We’re fast running out of options.” She admitted. “If we’re doing a section we need to do it now or it’ll be too late.” She briefly closed her eyes. “I know what to do but I’ve never done one before.”

He looked at Maggie and nodded, hearing her words. “I trust you.” It was a lot for Charlie to say that but he was fast running out of opinions. Plus Maggie was an excellent doctor, he trusted her.

“OK.” Maggie nodded. She took a deep breath before beginning to reel off instructions. Finally she turned back to Charlie and Duffy. “I’m going to need your help, if you’re insistent on being conscious then I need to put a spinal block in.”

Charlie nodded, “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” He smiled.

It took some creative manoeuvring but they managed to get the spinal block in. Whilst it took effect Maggie gathered the required equipment and ensured that only the most essential people stayed in the room and were properly attired. She wasn’t prepared to take any chances.

Charlie felt sick. Things were going too well. Far too well and he knew something bad was going to happen, it always did. It was just a case of when. He kissed Duffy’s forehead. “Won’t be long now.” He whispered.

“Don’t let them take the baby away.” She mumbled.

“Baby’s not going anywhere ok?”

“They took him away…” She was becoming increasingly agitated and a little incoherent.

“Sweetheart, relax. Please.” He whispered.

“If they take him they won’t bring him back!”

“Of course they will.” He stroked her cheek, hoping to calm her down.

“Charlie…” Maggie warned.

“Yes?” He turned to Maggie.

“I’ll have to sedate her if she doesn’t calm down.”

“I know.” He smiled sadly, “Sweetie, please calm down. Otherwise you’ll have to be sedated and I don’t want that. I want you to hold the baby.”

“Don’t let her touch my baby! She’ll kill him!”

“Darling, nobody is going to hurt our baby! They have to get through me first.”

One of the monitors started to alarm. Her heart rate and blood pressure were skyrocketing.

He closed his eyes. This was it, wasn’t it? “Sweetheart, please. Please calm down.” He begged her.

The door crashed open. “Is it common practise down here to be able to hear patients screaming half way down the corridor?” The senior obstetrics consultant asked as he approached.

“You took your time getting down here, didn’t you?” Charlie asked before sighing, “I’ve been trying to keep her calm but to no avail.”

“Sedate her then.” The consultant replied, not realising that the “patient” was one of their own.

“You’re aware of who the patient is right?”

“Only the bare minimum that was phoned up by one of your colleagues.” The consultant retorted.

“Gents we don’t have time for you two to have a pissing contest!” Maggie interjected with frustration.

“You’ll find the patient is my wife! And I won’t be sedating her or having anyone else sedate her either!!” Charlie replied with a hint of attitude. Both men then turned to look at Maggie.

“In that case you need to be outside. Now.” The consultant replied.

Maggie turned her attention back to Duffy who was beginning to struggle to breathe.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Charlie replied before realising that Duffy was struggling to breathe.

“Am I doing this or are you?” Maggie asked the consultant, growing tired with the fighting and fearful of where it could lead.

“Do you want to take the lead on this one?” The consultant asked as he put Duffy on oxygen to help her breathe.

“Really?” Maggie gasped nervously.

“Yes.”

“Um, OK.” Maggie replied, glancing anxiously at Charlie.

Charlie smiled reassuringly.

Maggie tried not to let her hands shake as she followed the consultant’s instructions.

Charlie watched as Maggie performed the cesarean on Duffy.

In stark contrast to the usual cacophony of noise in the room you could now hear a pin drop as everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

Charlie really was holding his breath!

Suddenly the silence was broken by a small cry.

Charlie stared at the baby as it was born.

“Do you want to cut the cord?” Maggie offered.

Charlie smiled and nodded. He cut the cord, “It’s a boy?” He asked and then glanced down to check.

“Good size too for a 35 weeker.” The consultant remarked.

“Takes after his dad.” Charlie replied. “Can I hold him? Or does he have to go to be checked over?”

“I think we can hold fire on that for a few moments.” The consultant replied nodded to a nurse to hand Charlie the blanket she was holding to wrap the infant in.

“Is Duffy ok?” Charlie asked as he wrapped his son in the blanket and held the baby to his chest.

“We just need to deliver the placenta and make sure the blood loss is minimal.”

Charlie nodded. He looked down at his son and smiled brightly, tears in his eyes.

Duffy groaned, her eyes heavily lidded but focused on him.

Charlie stroked his son’s cheek. “Hello son.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Duffy pulled the oxygen mask from her face. “I see him?” She gasped.

He brought the baby over to Duffy. “Look? He’s perfect.” He kissed her forehead.

She tried to reach out her arms towards the baby but she was stuck in an awkward position due to the spinal block.

“Relax.” Charlie reassured, “As soon as you’ve passed the placenta and you’re in a cubicle, you can hold him.”

She sighed in frustration but relented.

He kissed her forehead again. “I love you. I’m so proud of you.”

“So tired.”

“I know baby.”

“Don’t let me sleep.”

“I won’t.”

Several minutes later the consultant removed his gloves and moved to talk to them.

“Do you want to take her to theatre?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t think we need to currently but I want her under half hourly monitoring for the next twenty four hours just to be on the safe side.” 

Charlie nodded, “So far things look ok?”

“Yes. The blood loss was more than average but significantly less than she’s suffered on previous occasions.”

“I just want to hold my baby.” Duffy muttered.

“Is she ok to hold the baby?”

“The anesthesia won’t wear off for a while yet but I don’t see it being a problem as long as she’s assisted.” 

“Its my legs I can’t move. My arms are fine!” Duffy grumbled.

Charlie rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. He moved towards the bed and held the baby to Duffy’s chest. “You’re still so argumentative.” He whispered.

She smiled as she stroked the baby’s back, her eyes never leaving him. “I don’t like being talked down to or about like I’m not here.”

“I know.” Charlie smiled, “You were so agitated about the baby… Why?”

“What?”

“You kept saying someone would kill the baby. Is that what you believed?” He asked quietly, “That something bad was going to happen?”

“Did I? Must have been the drugs.” She shrugged nervously.

“Babe, talk to me?”

She stroked the baby’s cheek. “He’s so perfect.”

He smiled, “Just like his mummy.”

“You’re sure he’s OK?”

“Yes I’m certain.”

“This isn’t a dream?”

“No honey, it’s not a dream.”

She smiled softly, clearly exhausted. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her tenderly.

Each time she blinked her eyes were staying closed for longer, she was trying to fight against it but the urge to sleep was overwhelming.

“You should sleep. Get your rest, you’re going to need it.” He said gently.

“What if I don’t wake up?” She mumbled.

“You will.” He reassured, “I know you will.”

“I’m scared.”

“Of what, baby?” He asked.

“That something bad will happen while I’m sleeping.”

“You’ve just got to have faith that it doesn’t.” He kissed her tenderly.

“Stay here with me?”

“Of course. I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

Somewhat reassured she finally gave in to her exhaustion and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

As promised he stayed by her side.

After a few minutes Megan cautiously popped her head around the door. As she wasn’t family the staff hadn’t told her anything about what was going on.

Charlie looked up and gestured for Megan to come over to them.

“Is everything OK?” She whispered as she approached.

“Everything’s perfect.” He smiled brightly, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek.

Megan placed her hand on Charlie’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms. “They wouldn’t tell me anything.” She explained softly.

“He was born by c-section. Duffy lost more blood that average but nothing like she has the last times so she’s stable. She’s on obs every thirty minutes for the next twenty four hours.” Another tear rolled down her cheek. “The perfect delivery. Just what she always wanted.”

“She had me worried for a while there.” Megan admitted. “He’s a bonny little thing.” She smiled, stroking a finger across the baby’s cheek.

“That makes both of us.”

“She’s too stubborn for her own good!”

“Hmm, god help Tilly’s partner if she’s half aa bad as her mum!“ He replied with a laugh.

"She’s her mother’s daughter for sure that one!”

“Oh she certainly is!”

“You should probably call the kids and let them know.” Megan smiled.

“I want to surprise them.”

“How are you planning to do that? Won’t they notice that their mum has been kept in hospital overnight and start to wonder?”

“I haven’t thought that far.” He admitted. “But they’ll be worried about Duffy.”

“Of course they will. Maybe wait til she’s a bit more awake and let her call them?” Megan suggested.

“Good idea.” He smiled, “Would you like to hold him? There’s someone I need to go and thank.”

“Of course. I’ll stay here with them both.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. He kissed Megan’s cheek and handed the baby over to her.

Megan took hold of the little boy with much practised ease.

The baby stirred a little but remained asleep in Megan’s arms. 

Charlie kissed Duffy’s forehead and went to find Maggie.

After updating Duffy’s notes Maggie had gone to the staffroom for a much needed cup of tea and a couple of biscuits, the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

Charlie lent against the door frame, “Hi.”

Maggie jumped, not expecting anyone to enter the room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Is everything OK?” She asked, getting up from the sofa.

“Yes thanks to you.” He stepped towards her, “I wanted to say thank you.”

“I was just doing my job.” She shrugged, blushing slightly.

When he was close enough, he kissed her cheek. “You saved them both. Thank you.”

“I’m just glad everything turned out OK. You’re usually so calm and unflappable, it was unnerving seeing you so scared.”

“She terrifies me.” He admitted.

“So I’ve discovered the gap in the Charlie Fairhead facade?” She laughed.

“Yes something like that.” He smiled shyly.

“I promise not to tell anyone.” She whispered conspiratorially.

“Thank you.” He whispered back.

“She’s a lucky lady.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

“Yeh, I don’t know your wife that well but she seems nice.” Maggie agreed.

“She’s lovely, got a heart of gold.” He told her with a smile.

“We should all be so lucky to find that special someone.” Maggie sighed.

“There’s someone out there for everyone. Duffy and I were just lucky to find it together.”

“What if that person is already taken by someone else?”

He smiled sadly, “I’m not sure.”

“Do you go for it or leave well alone?”

“Depends on the person.” He shrugged, “Test the water? See what happens?”

“OK.” She replied, giving him a dazzling smile.

He smiled back, holding her gaze for a second longer than necessary. “I should probably go back to Duffy and the baby, make sure she’s not causing trouble.”

“Yeh. I’ll catch up with you during your next shift.” She squeezed his arm. “Congratulations.” She smiled, leaning in to give him a hug.

He hugged her back, “Thank you.”

“You know where I am if ever you need anything.” She whispered as she lingered in his embrace.

“I know. Same goes to you too.” He smiled before he pulled out of the embrace and left her to it. He headed back to see Duffy, Megan and his son.

When he arrived back in resus Duffy was awake again and becoming increasingly agitated. Megan was attempting to calm her down with little success.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Charlie asked.

“Where the hell did you go? You said you’d stay with me!” Duffy replied, her tone angry despite her still being weak and tired from the birth.

“I was gone for five minutes.” He replied, “I was thanking the woman who saved yours and the baby’s life. It’s the least I could do.”

“Saying thank you takes a few seconds. What were you doing the rest of the time?”

“I was talking.”

“Talking to her was more important than being here was it?” Duffy spat back.

“Duffy, pet, calm down. You’re not going to do your blood pressure any good if you don’t.” Megan attempted to calm her.

“Don’t start taking his side!” Duffy answered back. 

Charlie sighed, “Duffy I was talking. I was gone five minutes that’s all.” He stepped towards her and stroked her cheek.

Duffy pulled her face away from his touch, reaching out towards Megan to take her son back.

“Darling?” He sighed.

Duffy relaxed slightly after Megan handed the baby back to her.

“I’m going to give you both a few minutes.” Megan sighed.

“Thank you Megan.” Charlie watched as Megan left the room and sat down by the bed. He watched Duffy with their son.

Duffy attempted to sit up as the baby began to fuss, clearly hungry.

He helped her to sit up, “Are you going to breast feed or…?”

“I can manage by myself!” She muttered angrily though she was forced to accept his assistance as the anesthesia hadn’t yet fully worn off.

“Will you please stop arguing with me?” He asked sadly as he kissed her forehead.

It took a few minutes for Duffy to get her son settled but once he was feeding happily she spoke again, though she didn’t look up. “I don’t trust her.” She stated firmly.

“Don’t trust who? Maggie?”

“Not as far as I could chuck her!”

“Duffy!”

“What?”

“Why don’t you trust her?”

“She’s got that look about her.”

“What look?” 

“Don’t tell me you can’t see it?!”

“See what?” He was clueless.

“Remind you of anyone does she?” She retorted sarcastically.

“Duffy! I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

“I’m not surprised she caught your eye, she’s very much your type afterall.” She replied bitterly.

“You think I fancy her?” He laughed before he realised she was deadly serious. “You’re actually been serious aren’t you?”

“Oh now why would I think that you’d be attracted to a dark haired, slender doctor..?”

“You honestly think I’m attracted to Maggie?”

“She’s a much better option that what you currently come home to so why wouldn’t you?”

“You’re my wife. And you’re sexy as hell, why would I want anyone else?”

“I’m not stupid, I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

“So she fancies me? Doesn’t mean I fancy her.”

“Oh so you knew she fancies you?”

“No but I’m guessing that’s why you’re so jealous.”

“I am not jealous!”

“Ok.” He caught her gaze, “She isn’t you, Duffy.”

“No - she’s young, free, single and slim whereas I’m the fat and frumpy middle aged drudge you’re stuck married to.” She replied, starting to cry.

He pulled her into a hug, sensing hormones were playing a huge role here. “Duffy Fairhead, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met who in twenty odd years, still insists on getting me rock hard. You are not fat! Or old. You have just given me another son, another child, and I love your body for the amazing things it constantly does. You are still just as beautiful as the day I set eyes on you, yes after you chucked coffee all over my shirt.” He kissed the top of her head, “I don’t want anyone other than you. I don’t want someone I can just fuck because it feels good. I want someone I can make love to and fuck in equal measure. Someone like you who makes me a better husband, father and man.”

The tears continued to stream down her face. “I’m… I’m… Sorry…” She mumbled as she lent against his chest, their son held tightly in her arms.

“You don’t have to apologise. It’s nice that you’re awake and talking.” He replied quietly. “You can talk to me about anything that’s on your mind, you know?”

“She reminds me too much of Baz.” Duffy whispered.

“So you think my head’s going to be turned?”

Duffy nodded. “I keep thinking that one day you’ll wake up and realise I’m not the girl you fell for anymore.”

“Oh sweetheart.” He moved to look her in the eye. “You’ll never stop being the girl I fell in love with.”

“I hate feeling like this.”

“It’s your hormones. They’ll settle down.”

“You haven’t given her any kind of signals? That would make her think you’re interested?”

“I may have said something.” He sighed, “I swear I didn’t know until we were talking just now that she fancied me!”

“What did you say?”

“She asked me what should she do if the person she liked was with someone else. I told her to test the water…”

“Oh did you now?” Duffy replied angrily as she pulled away from him. “Well, off you go then - have fun paddling!”

“I didn’t realise it was me she was talking about!” Charlie protested.

“You really expect me to believe you’re that blind and stupid?”

“Yes!”

“Its not like she’s the first woman who’s thrown herself at you. You’ve not exactly had trouble saying yes in the past..!”

“That was different.”

“Really? And how do you figure that out?”

“I wasn’t with you then.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised, not really. Started out the mistress, became the wife, it’s only fair I eventually get pushed out by another mistress.”

“Stop! Please!” He closed his eyes.

“Don’t like hearing the truth?” She sneered.

“No! You really think I want a mistress?”

“You’ve had them before.” She shrugged.

“Yeah I have, you’re right.”

“So why wouldn’t you now?”

“Why do most men have a mistress?”

“Sex.”

“Sex, excitement, lust.” He agreed. 

“Your point?”

“I have plenty of sex, excitement and lust with you. I don’t want a mistress Duffy. I’ve got you.”

“I see. So you married your whore and so long as I keep behaving like one you’re not going to be tempted away? Is that what you’re saying?”

He sighed, “No!” She was twisting his words. “I love you. I love our family. Why would I destroy that for a cheap fling?!”

“You destroyed your first family.”

“I did.”

“So what’s stopping you doing it again?”

“Because I wouldn’t have destroyed my first family, only to then destroy the second.”

“How can I be sure of that though?”

“Have I ever done anything to give you doubts about how serious I am about you?”

She shook her head. He hadn’t but still the doubts nagged at her. She was exhausted and her hormones were a mess, a mixture that conspired to make her feel incredibly vulnerable and unsure of herself.

“Your hormones are all over the place and you need to sleep too.” He smiled and kissed her tenderly. “Before you make yourself ill, ok?”

“Don’t want to sleep. Not here.”

“You’re being rather stubborn, you know that?”

“I can’t bare what happens when I sleep…” She whispered, the tears starting again.

“What’s that?” He asked holding her to his chest.

“Nightmares.” She whispered.

“Tell me what nightmares?” He asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

“I can’t…” She feared giving voice to them would make them come true.

“Yes you can.” He encouraged gently.

“Anything awful you can think of my mind has tortured me with.” She sighed, stroking her son’s head as he slept so peacefully unaware.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to either of you, ok?”

She finally looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were full of fear and insecurity.

He held her gaze, his heart sad at seeing the look in her eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek. “We’ll be ok. I promise.” He kissed the top of his son’s head.

“Something bad has to happen.”

“Why does it?”

“We don’t have the best of luck.”

“No we don’t. But this time, things are different. This time things are going to be ok.”

“I wish I shared your optimism.”

“Just trust me, ok?”

“I do trust you. Its the rest of the world that I don’t trust.”

“Budge up a minute.”

“Um, my legs are still a bit…” She sighed with frustration.

“Useless?”

“I can feel my feet but that’s about it.”

“Can I help you budge across?”

“I can do it myself but I need both hands.”

“Want me to hold baby?”

“Please.” She smiled as she handed him over. “He needs a name.” She pointed out.

“We can’t keep calling him it or baby, can we?”

“Not really.” She replied, grunting with the effort it took to move herself but determined to do it by herself despite the fact that she couldn’t feel her legs or bend at the waist.

He watched her closely as she manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bed. Charlie smiled, “Better?”

“Yeh. The feeling is coming back in patches but that’s normal.”

He gave back their son before he lay beside her. “Rest your head on my chest and go to sleep for a bit. That way, I can’t leave.”

She did as he suggested. The rhythm of his heartbeat against her cheek instantly soothed her. Her hand rested against their son’s tummy as he lay in the crook of his father’s arm.

Charlie found himself tearing up again. 

“I had an idea for his name but I’m not sure what you’ll think…”

“Go on.” He whispered. “I’m all ears.”

“What do you think to calling him Paul?”

“Paul?” He paused for a while. “Didn’t you have an ex called Paul?”

“Oh that was ages ago!”

“I like it.” He replied.

“Really?” She asked, unsure now he’d raised the point about her ex.

“It’s a nice name. Goes well with the brood of kids we have.” He smiled. “Suits him too.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.”

“I thought it bookended quite nicely with Peter.”

“Yeah it does, I agree.”

“A sense of completion.” She smiled.

He nodded. “A sense of completion.” He repeated.

“It feels different this time.” She mused, a small yawn escaping her lips.

“That’s because it is different this time.” He smiled.

“It is. Every other time there was always a little voice in the back of my head saying ‘maybe one more time’ but that’s not there this time.”

He gasped, “Our baby making days are over?”

She nodded. “I don’t know about you but they are for me.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.” He whispered and kissed her tenderly.

“I thought you might be.” She giggled as they parted.

“I like making babies.” He smiled, “But I’m glad we’ve finished.”

“Well we can still enjoy the fun bit just not the end result.”

“The fun bit is the best bit.” He smirked.

“Oh I agree completely!”

“Love you.” He said quietly.

“Love you too.” She sighed. “Sorry for being a crazy hormonal monster.”

“Stop apologising. It’s ok.”

“I mean, what would you even see in Maggie anyway? She’s not even that pretty…”

“There’s a difference between someone being pretty and someone being beautiful.”

“Oh so you think she’s beautiful?” Duffy retorted, her temper flaring again.

“No. I think you’re beautiful.”

“Right answer!” She giggled.

“You’re also sexy.”

“If you think I’m sexy now then you’re weirder than I thought you were!”

“You’re really, really sexy.”

“Weirdo!” She teased.

“Am not.” He protested with a pout.

“Don’t pout at me like that!”

“Why? Turn you on, does it?” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “No but I can’t stay annoyed when you do that!” She giggled.

He laughed gently. “Good.”

“You’re as bad as the kids!”

“I’m not.” He kissed her earlobe.

A thought occurred to her suddenly. “The kids! Have you told them?”

“No. Not yet. I wanted you to tell them.”

“Why me?” She asked. “They’ll be worried that they haven’t heard from us.”

“Because if I tell them you’ve had a baby they’ll automatically assume you’re ill and something bad has happened.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t thought about it like that.

“So I thought you could break the news to them.”

“In a kind of 'hi kids, you have a brother and I’m not dead’ way?” She asked, her eyebrow raised.

“No, just…” He smiled, “By hearing your voice.”

“OK.” She winced, the spinal block was continuing to wear off which meant she was in increasing discomfort. “Do you know how long they want to keep me in for?”

“Twenty four hours. And then you and Paul can go home.”

“We can call them once we’re upstairs. Are you sure they’re going to let Paul home so soon?” She fretted.

“Yes. Apparently he’s very well cooked. Good size.”

“That’s good. I tried my best.”

“He’s perfect. Just like you.”

She blushed slightly before yawning again. Lying in his arms was lulling her to sleep. She was almost asleep when suddenly she gasped. “You need to move my car!” She mumbled.

“What? Why?” He asked.

“I parked it badly and can’t just leave it here.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“They’ll clamp it if we leave it at the hospital when I’m not working.”

“Wait a minute…” He turned to look at her, “You drove here?!”

“How else would I get here?” She replied sleepily, not seeing the problem.

“You drove whilst you were having contractions? Bloody hell Duffy!”

“You sound like Megan…” She rolled her eyes.

“Megan allowed you to drive?”

“Its not like she can.” Duffy shrugged.

“You could’ve gone by ambulance or by taxi.” He pointed out.

“There was no need for an ambulance and I didn’t want to risk being fined for damaging a taxi.”

“In case your waters broke? And some poor taxi driver had to play midwife?” He laughed gently.

“Exactly. Much easier to drive myself.”

“Anyway, its done now and you’re both in one piece thankfully.” He kissed her head, “Please will you sleep?”

She glanced anxiously at the monitors as she weighed up his request.

“I won’t let anything happen to you. And I promise, this time, not to go anywhere.”

“You can’t move anyway.” She pointed out.

“No that’s true.” He smiled, “Reminds me of one of the first times you handcuffed me to the bed.”

“Was that when I handcuffed you and then left you there while I went to take a bath?”

“Yes! And I desperately needed to pee.”

“Poor baby!” She giggled.

He kissed her head and then Paul’s again. “Now sleep. Please.”

“OK.” She sighed, still reluctant but giving into her exhaustion.

He watched them both for a while before he dozed off himself.


	78. trigger warning - self-harm, suicidal behaviours

Though he’d spoken to his mum on the phone and she’d told him several times that she was fine after the birth of his youngest brother Peter knew he wouldn’t feel completely convinced until he saw her in person. He was pacing the garden, having not really slept the entire night through worrying about his mum. He yawned and pulled out the cigarettes from his pocket before shoving them away when he heard a noise in the kitchen.

Kate stepped out into the garden. “You’ll catch your death out here!” She chided her eldest grandson.

“Sorry Gran. Any sign of mum and dad yet?” He asked.

“Last I heard there was a hold up with some paperwork. I’m sure they won’t be long though.”

Peter nodded, “That’s good.” He tried to stifle a yawn.

“You should go have a nap. Then by the time you wake up they’ll be here.”

“I can’t sleep so it’ll be pointless.” Peter replied back and yawned again, “I might try though. If that’s ok?”

“Of course. I’ve got everything under control…” The words were barely out of her mouth before a loud crash came from inside the house.

Peter sprinted in and towards the sound of the crash. It came from the living room.

The twins had been attempting to build a fort and it had just collapsed.

“Are you trying to build a fort?” Peter asked his sisters with a smile.

“It fell down.” Tilly complained, rolling her eyes and stomping her foot.

“Would you like me to help?”

“Yeh!”

Peter helped his sisters to make the fort, ensuring this time it stayed up.

“I want to climb on top of the fort!” Tilly declared.

“Me too!” Added Lottie.

“Be careful you two!”

The fort wobbled precariously as the girls pushed each other to be the first to the top.

“Girls!”

The fort crashed to the ground just as Oli came running into the room minus most of his clothes being chased by Jake.

“Oli! You need to put your clothes on! You can’t run around with your willy out!” Peter tried catching his brother. 

Tilly and Lottie began to argue over who caused the fort to crash. “It was you!” Lottie blamed Tilly.

Oli stopped as he spotted his gran enter the hallway and giggled as he wee’d on the floor.

The fight between the twins was quickly escalating into a full scale screaming match.

“Oliver!” Kate gasped as the toddler wee’d on the floor. Luckily it wasn’t carpet. 

“Girls! Enough!” Peter said sternly.

“I’m telling mum!” Lottie wailed, bursting into tears.

“You’re telling me what?” Came Duffy’s voice from the doorway in reply. She sighed as she surveyed the carnage her house had descended into whilst she’d been away, raising an eyebrow at Charlie who was stood just behind her carrying Paul in his carseat.

Hearing his mum’s voice, Peter turned and hugged his mum tightly. And then so did the rest of the children! “Mum!! You’re back!!” They squealed. Even Lottie through her tears.

Duffy tried to hide the wince of pain the tight hugs from her children caused her to experience. “Yes, I’m back. Anyone want to explain what’s been going on?”

Chaos descended as all the children began to talk at once, seemingly not noticing the presence of their father and baby brother.

The only person who noticed was Oli who toddled over to peer at the baby. “Baby!” He giggled.

Hearing Oli mention the baby, the other children stopped and turned to look at their father with the baby. 

“The baby’s home!!”

“Why did it have to be a boy?!” Tilly complained. “I wanted a girl baby! Can’t we have a girl baby next time?”

Charlie laughed. “We’re not having any more babies! You lot are a handful as it is!”

“You’ve said that before!” Jake sniggered.

“We mean it this time!” Duffy replied.

Jake scoffed, “Yeah right. Till the next time.” 

Peter smiled, “What’s he called?”

Duffy shook her head as she laughed at Jake’s remark. “Everyone, meet baby Paul.” She smiled.

“Paul? That suits him.” Peter replied. 

“Paul? That’s a funny name.” Tilly replied.

“What’s funny about it?” Louis asked, genuinely confused.

Tilly shrugged, “It’s just odd.” She giggled softly. She had an infectious laugh.

“Your name’s odd!” Louis retorted.

“So yours.” Tilly stuck her tongue out but did something unexpected and hugged her brother.

Duffy gave Charlie a look, had they come home to the right house?

Louis was a bit taken aback but he wrapped his arms around his sister.

Lottie decided to follow her sister’s lead and Louis soon found himself the filling in a twin sandwich!

Deep down, Louis was enjoying the hugs. It wasn’t very often he hugged them or they hugged him.

It warmed Duffy’s heart to see the children bonding with each other. She lent against the wall, attempting to make it look casual so as not to tip off the others that she was struggling and uncomfortable.

Charlie placed his hand on her lower back, “Go and sit down.” He whispered, kissing her cheek.

“I’m fine.” She sighed.

“Please sit down.” He smiled.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “I wish you wouldn’t fuss so much!” She muttered.

“I like fussing though.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Seems you’re not the only one.” She replied as Paul started to cry.

Charlie got Paul out of the car seat and began to rock him. “What’s the matter?”

“He’s probably hungry.”

Charlie continued to rock Paul, “Bottle or breast?” He asked Duffy.

“He didn’t seem to like the bottle at the hospital but it might be a bit noisy for him to concentrate here.” She sighed.

“Do you want to try him with breast feeding again?”

“I’ll take him upstairs where it’s quiet if you can sort out Oli?”

“Yes I’ll deal with Oli and try and put some clothes on him.”

Duffy held out her arms for Paul whilst shaking her head indulgently at Oliver. “Much as you seem to like it you can’t just go around naked all the time you little monkey!”

Charlie gently placed Paul into Duffy’s arms. Oliver giggled at his mum and pointed to the floor. “Wee.”

“Yes aren’t you a clever boy? That’s something else for daddy to deal with.” She chuckled before heading upstairs with Paul.

Charlie shook his head fondly and picked up Oliver. “You monkey, need to put your clothes on!”

“No!” Oli giggled and started to run away. 

“Daddy’s going to get you!” Charlie said to Oli as he began to chase him.

Emily was in her bedroom but had come down to investigate the noise, bumping into her mum and Paul on the landing. 

“I was wondering where you’d gotten to princess.” Duffy smiled at her eldest daughter.

“You’re back!”

“I told you I would be. I’ve missed you though.”

“Missed you too.” Emily hugged her mum, careful of her littlest brother. “He’s small.”

“That’s because he decided to join us a little earlier than planned. Like someone else I know!” Duffy chuckled, bopping Emily on the nose. “I need to go feed him but you can come up with us if you want?”

Emily wrinkled her nose and giggled softly. She then followed her mum up the stairs and along the corridor.

Duffy had found that the most comfortable way to feed Paul was to lie down on the bed. She eased herself down, forcing her face to remain neutral despite the discomfort. Once she’d gotten Paul settled she looked up and realised Emily was still hovering in the doorway. “Its ok, you can come sit on the bed.”

Emily sat on the other side of Duffy and watched as Paul began to feed.

“So what have you been up to whilst I was away?”

“Colouring, staying in my room, playing with Louis, helping Gran.”

“Sounds like you’ve had fun.”

“Lots of fun. Does it hurt when you have a baby?”

“It does but they gave me medicine to help make it not hurt as much.”

“What kind of medicine?”

“There’s special gas or you can have an injection.”

“What’s it called?”

“What’s what called?”

“The special medicine that helps you when you have a baby?”

“Well I had to have what’s called a spinal block. I had to have the same operation I had when the twins were born.” Duffy explained gently.

Emily was really interested. “So you’ve got a big scar on your tummy again?”

“That’s right but it’s OK, it’ll heal.”

Emily nodded.

“Its more important to me that my children are safe.” Duffy smiled.

Emily was quiet for a bit, “Do you like having lots of babies?” She asked as her finger gently stroked Paul’s cheek.

“I love each of you very much.” Duffy smiled.

Emily smiled, “We love you lots too.”

Duffy picked up Paul who had finished feeding and gingerly sat up so she could try to wind him.

Emily’s eyes were stuck to her brother.

Once Paul had burped Duffy looked over at Emily. “Would you like to give him a cuddle?”

Emily nodded enthusiastically, “Please.”

Duffy placed Paul into her daughter’s lap before settling herself back against the pillows.

Emily looked down at her brother. “He’s not as little as me.”

“None of your brothers or sisters were as little as you.” Duffy smiled.

“I’m big and strong now!”

“You are. Me and daddy are so proud of everything you’ve achieved.”

Emily smiled, her eyes sparkling. “Nothing can stop me!”

“Nothing at all.” Duffy grinned.

“Mummy?”

“Yes princess?”

“I want to be an artist when I grow up.”

“I think you’ll be an amazing artist. Anything me and daddy can do to help you achieve that?”

Emily rested her head on her mum’s shoulder, “You and daddy do enough.”

“Well if you ever think of anything make sure you tell us and we’ll do the best we can.”

“Yes mummy. Will do.”

Duffy smiled seeing that Paul had fallen asleep in his big sister’s lap. “I think he likes you.”

“Good. Cos I like him too.”

“Unlike your sister who seems to be still sulking that he’s not a girl!” Duffy chuckled.

“I’m glad he’s not a girl.”

“You are?”

Emily nodded, “Tilly and Lottie are hard work.”

“Maybe but they idolise you.” Duffy replied, stroking the youngster’s hair.

“They do?”

“They may act all cheeky and brave but I see them watching you, learning from you constantly.”

“Really?” Emily was surprised by that.

“Your daddy and me wanted to run an idea by you if that’s OK?”

“Yes. What’s that?”

“We noticed that you keep sneeking upstairs to the spare room in the loft. Would you like that to be your bedroom instead of sharing with your sisters?”

Emily nodded, a huge grin on her face. “Really? It’s nice up there. I like seeing the stars.”

“I’ll talk to daddy and see if he and Peter can move your stuff into there at the weekend.”

Emily nodded, “That’s amazing! Thank you!”

“Should give you all a bit more space.” Duffy smiled. “We should probably go back downstairs but he looks so comfy there.”

Emily smiled as she looked down at her brother. “He’s so little.”

“He won’t be that little for long sadly.”

“I’m gonna look after him.”

“I’ll just go back to work now shall I?” Duffy teased affectionately.

Emily blushed, “Mummy?”

“Yes princess?”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Of course. What makes you think I’m not?”

“Just asking.”

“I’m a little sore and tired but that’s perfectly normal. I promise.”

Emily nodded. “Ok mama.”

“Daddy wouldn’t have let me come home if I wasn’t ok.”

Emily nodded and lent up to kiss her mum’s cheek.

“Shall we go downstairs and see if it’s still chaos down there?” Duffy chuckled.

Emily nodded.

Duffy tried not to groan as she stood up from the bed but a small noise escaped her lips.

“Mama?”

“I’m ok, just the medicine wearing off.” Duffy smiled reassuringly as she stooped awkwardly to pick up Paul.

“Ok. Mummy?”

“Yes?” Duffy gasped as she stood up with Paul.

“Are you okay?” Emily frowned.

Duffy debated the question momentarily before sitting back down. “Can you get my medicine from your dad?”

Emily nodded and shot off the bed, running down the stairs. “Daaaddy?”

Everyone looked up in a panic as Emily came barrelling into the lounge. “Mummy says she needs her medicine.” She smiled sadly at the doorway.

“Is she OK?” Peter asked, his eyes wide.

“Mummy says yes, she’s fine. She’s upstairs with Paul.” 

Charlie stood up and went to the overnight bag. He took out the medication and got a glass of water from the kitchen.

Peter hesitated. Experience taught him to take his mum saying she was fine with a pinch of salt.

“Stay down here Em, I’m gonna go and check.” Peter went up the stairs, two steps at a time. “Mum, mum?” He called. 

Charlie followed him up the stairs, with the water and medication.

“In here.” Duffy replied.

Even though they couldn’t see her yet Charlie to hear the eye roll in her tone. It made him smile. 

Peter skidded to a halt outside the bedroom door, “You alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Ah I panicked when Emily said you were fine.” Peter admitted shyly. 

Charlie came in and handed her the meds and placed the water on the bedside table.

Duffy smiled softly at her eldest son before taking the medication. “Its just normal aches and twinges.”

“After a c-section?” Peter asked.

“Yeh.”

Peter nodded, “I’m gonna go back downstairs.”

“OK sweetheart.”

Peter went back downstairs to his siblings, feeling a little embarrassed at his outburst. 

“Mummy says I can have the room in the loft!” Emily told her father excitedly.

“She did?”

“She said you’d talked about it.”

“Sorry. I know we planned to tell her together.” Duffy added sheepishly.

Charlie crouched down to Emily’s level, “Would you like your own room in the loft?”

“Yes!” Emily giggled.

Charlie bopped her nose gently, “Then my princess shall have her own room in the loft.”

“Yay!” Emily giggled, throwing her arms around her dad.

Charlie held her tightly, “Love you.” He said as he kissed the top of her head.

“Love you too daddy.”

A little while later everyone was settled downstairs. Emily was busily drawing a picture of how she wanted her new room to look.

Kate was having a cuddle with her new grandson. “Oh he’s gorgeous,” She cooed.

“When he’s behaving himself he is.” Duffy chuckled.

“Causing trouble already, is he? It must be a trait he gets from his father.”

Duffy laughed. “She’s got you figured out.” She nudged Charlie.

Charlie laughed, “Dammit.”

“Daddy said a rude word!” Tilly giggled.

“Daddy did not.” Charlie laughed.

Oli toddled over and pulled at his gran’s skirt. He was getting bored of the attention the new baby was getting.

“Oli, you cheeky monkey. Come here.” Charlie picked him up.

Oli squealed, waving his legs in the air.

“You’re so noisy. Wonder who you get that from.” Charlie pondered as he held Oli in the air.

Duffy cast her eyes around the room. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. It still threw her sometimes that she had this wonderful family.

Kate noticed the tears in her daughter’s eyes and smiled. Even though this lot were a rowdy bunch, Charlie and Duffy were just perfect at being parents.

Duffy noticed her mum’s gaze settle on her. She swallowed back her tears. “Did the kids mostly behave themselves whilst we were away?” She asked.

Kate nodded, “Good as gold. Even that little monkey.” She replied referring to Oli who was still in the air squealing.

“So they weren’t too much of a handful?”

“Oh no, not at all.”

“I realise it was a big ask for you to take them all. That’s why I didn’t want to stay in any longer than necessary.”

“You need to look after yourself Lisa. And allow us to help you.”

“Hmm…” Duffy replied, rolling her eyes. In doing so she caught sight of the time. “How did it get so late?! Dinner needs cooking!” She gasped as she hauled herself up from the sofa.

“Sit down.” Charlie told her, “Your mum and I will cook for tonight.” He needed her to sit down and relax, take it easy following her c-section.

“What if Oli runs into the kitchen?” Duffy fretted, refusing to sit back down.

“Duffy, calm down please.”

“I’m perfectly capable of cooking dinner!” Duffy remarked as she headed towards the hall.

“Duffy, if you don’t listen to me. I’ll send you back to the hospital.” Charlie jokingly threatened.

“Try it!” Duffy retorted, her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway.

Charlie’s eyes roamed over her figure as she stood in the doorway before he looked up to meet her gaze, he was clearly getting distracted by something!

“Thought not!” Duffy smirked before heading to the kitchen.

Charlie shook his head fondly. She drove him wild at times.

Kate looked up at Charlie. “You’re not seriously going to let her..?”

“I can’t stop her.”

“Fine. If you won’t then I will!” Kate retorted as she stood and carried Paul through with her to the kitchen. “Lisa!”

“Oh what now?” Duffy harrumphed, instantly recognising the tone in her mother’s voice.

“You should listen to Charlie and take it easy. You don’t want to overdo it.”

“Have I missed something? Why are you two suddenly in cahoots and ganging up on me?”

Kate shook her head. “We’re not ganging up on you.”

“Seems like it to me.” Duffy replied as she slowly made her way around the kitchen gathering ingredients.

“Charlie just doesn’t want you to tempt fate that’s all!”

“I can’t just sit on my arse doing nothing!”

“Yes you can!”

“They need me!” Duffy replied, gesturing to the kids in the other room.

“Yes they do. They need you here at home and not cooped up in hospital with an infection because you’ve done too much too soon.”

“Why does everyone just assume I’m going to get sick and die?” Duffy gasped, throwing down the item in her hand and bursting into tears.

“Oh sweetheart.” Her mum tried to hug her but it proved difficult with Paul in her arms.

“All of you treat me like I’m so fragile. I can’t bare it!” Duffy sobbed.

“We just worry about you.” Kate replied attempting to comfort Duffy.

“I don’t like being a burden. I can look after myself.” Duffy insisted.

“You’re not a burden!”

“I always have been.” Duffy mumbled.

“No you haven’t.” Kate smiled sadly, “Is that how you feel?”

Duffy nodded silently.

“Why do you feel like that?”

Duffy shrugged.

“Talk to me, Lisa.”

“I’ve caused so much damage to those around you.”

“No you haven’t.”

Duffy pulled away from her mum and went back to preparing food.

“Baby blues?” Kate asked.

“I’m fine!” Duffy shot back.

“Lisa, will you stop pretending you’re fine when you and I both know you’re anything but.”

“I’ll be OK.”

“You don’t have to do this on your own.”

“You have enough on your plate without adding my problems on there. I’m not a child anymore, it’s not your job.”

“I’m your mother. It will always be my job.”

“I’ve caused you enough difficulties over the years.” Duffy sighed.

“I’m your mum. It’s my job to have those difficulties.” Kate smiled and stepped closer, “Talk to me? I know there’s something Lisa.”

Duffy reached out and stroked her finger along Paul’s cheek as he slept in Kate’s arms. “I’m scared something is going to happen to him.”

“Like what?” Kate asked gently.

“Something bad. I’m not sure exactly what but I just keep getting this funny feeling. Like I’m going to be punished.”

“What kind of funny feeling?” Kate probed.

“I can’t really describe it. It’s like a cloud that keeps appearing and blocking out the light.”

Kate stroked her daughters cheek, “You’re not about to be punished for having a beautiful family.”

“I wish I had your optimism.”

“Have a little faith sweetheart.”

“Easy for you to say mum.”

“You’re not about to be punished.”

“I thought you were a big believer in the idea that our sins catch up with us eventually?”

“You and Charlie never committed any sins.” Kate replied.

“That’s not what you’ve said in the past!” Duffy snorted.

“At first, that’s what I believed. That you had both committed a sin. You cheated on your partners but… You and Charlie were always destined to be together. So maybe I don’t believe it to be a sin anymore.”

Duffy abandoned the food she was fussing with and simply stared at her mum open-mouthed.

“Does that surprise you that I feel like that?”

Duffy nodded. “You’ve always seemed to take issue with the way I live my life.”

“I only ever wanted you to be happy.”

“I am happy.”

“I know, I can see that.” Kate smiled brightly as she met her daughter’s gaze.

“That’s what’s so scary at times.” Duffy admitted, blushing.

“That you’re happy?”

“That it’ll all fall apart.”

“You and Charlie won’t fall apart and neither will the family you’ve created.”

“Charlie says it’s just hormones.” Duffy replied, rolling her eyes.

“He might have a point.”

“You two really need to stop agreeing with each other all the time! It’s getting too weird!”

Kate laughed gently, “I think it’s the Fairhead charm. I can see why you struggled saying no to him.”

“Mum!” Duffy giggled, blushing.

Kate just laughed as she looked down at Paul. “You’re a wonderful mother.”

“I had a good role model to follow.”

“Don’t. You’ll set me off.” Kate smiled, tears in her eyes.

“We’re as bad as each other!” Duffy chuckled, swiping her hands across her eyes.

“Yes we are.” Kate kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“Do you want to help me make tea?”

“Yes, I’ll go and put Paul down in his Moses basket.”

“OK. Thanks.”

Kate put Paul down in the living room before returning to the kitchen to help with tea, Duffy reluctantly allowing her mum to move the heavier items. They didn’t talk much as they made the meal, a comfortable silence between them.

Luckily Paul continued to sleep as they dished up the meal.

“Why’s he so little?” Lottie asked.

“You were all that little once.” Duffy smiled.

“Really? Even that tiny?”

“You were even tinier.”

Lottie gave her mum a curious look. “Really?”

“Yes, you and Tilly were teeny when you were born. Though not as tiny as Emily was.”

“Who was the biggest?” Jake asked.

Duffy smiled softly as she caught Charlie’s eye.

Catching Duffy’s eye, Charlie smiled and answered: “I think it was Peter, followed by Louis. Then you Jake, then Oli and Paul, the twins and Emmy been the smallest in size.”

“No, Oliver was much bigger than Peter and Jake!” Duffy winced dramatically before giggling.

“Oh yes, he was.” 

Oli hearing his name just giggled loudly.

“Someone sounds proud of himself.” Kate chuckled as she looked over at her grandson in his highchair.

Oli looked around the room and continued to giggle loudly.

“I think he’s going to be a rugby player.” Kate chuckled.

“Who Oli?”

“Yeh, he’s got the shoulders for it.” Kate replied, not understanding the nervous look that passed between Peter and Duffy.

Peter pushed his plate away and stood up, “I… I need the bathroom.” He swallowed hard, he’d suddenly gone very pale!

“Peter!” Duffy sighed as she called after him.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked. 

Peter shut the bathroom door closed and slid down the wall. His chest felt tight.

“I… I’ll explain later!” Duffy replied as she went to follow Peter.

Peter’s breathing was erratic from behind the door. There was banging about in the bathroom.

“Peter. Sweetheart. Open the door.” Duffy pleaded from the hallway.

There was more banging from the bathroom, the sound of things falling onto the floor.

“Peter!” Duffy gasped, easing herself down to the floor in the hopes that would ease the pain she felt from running up the stairs.

Silence. Then a sob. Then the sound of harsh gasps from behind the door.

Duffy tried to push open the door to get to her eldest son but it hurt too much to move. “Peter! Help..!” She gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

Charlie ran up the stairs, “Duffy?”

“I can’t… I… The door…” Duffy gasped, clutching her stomach.

Charlie crouched down in front of her. “Where’s the pain?”

“No! The door! Peter!”

Charlie knocked on the door. “Peter? Open the door!”

There was no verbal response, just the sound of gasping breaths.

Charlie opened the door, “Peter!”

Peter was slumped on the floor struggling to breathe.

Charlie crouched down in front of Peter and touched his cheeks, “Breathe in and out. Slowly but deeply.”

Peter tried to follow his father’s instructions.

Now the door was open Duffy attempted to drag herself into the bathroom to make sure Peter was OK.

“Good lad. Good lad.” Charlie encouraged gently.

“Charlie..?” Duffy implored.

“He’s ok. He’s just having a panic attack…” Peter’s breathing continued to stay erratic.

“Peter.” She whispered, reaching out a hand towards him.

Peter reached for his mum’s hand.

“Its ok.” She reassured him.

Peter shook his head.

She was so focused on Peter that she almost forgot the pain she was in.

As soon as his breathing returned to normal, he tried to run away from his parents.

Duffy tried to get up to follow him but the movement caused her legs to buckle and a scream to be torn from her lips.

It set Peter off. He locked himself in his bedroom.

“Where’s the pain?” Charlie asked.

“My stitches.” She gasped, crying, fighting the pain to get to her son. “Peter..!”

“Let me check that you haven’t caused them to burst open.”

“OK.” She sighed.

He gently lifted up her top and checked her stitches.

She hissed as he gently prodded the area.

“You haven’t torn them but you’re not far off.”

“Sorry.” She sighed. “I need to make sure Peter is OK.”

“I know but you need to take it easy.”

“I need to know he’s OK.” She repeated stubbornly.

“I know you do.”

She held her hands out towards him. “Help me.”

He held her hands, “I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.” She whispered as Charlie helped her to her feet. She placed her arm around his waist, trying not to grip too hard.

They went to Peter’s room and knocked on the door. “Peter?”

Hearing his father’s voice terrified Peter more. He sat in the corner of his room, flicking the lighter on and off.

“Peter, please let us in.” Duffy begged.

He didn’t answer. Just memorised by the flame.

“Break the door.” Duffy told Charlie.

“Are you been serious?” Charlie shook his head. “Peter, please open the door.” He asked again.

“Break the damn door!” Duffy was becoming increasingly agitated.

Charlie kicked the door in. “Go away!!” Peter yelled, dropping the cigarette lighter on the floor.

The three of them watched frozen to the spot as the dropped lighter caused the carpet to catch light.

Peter stamped out the fire. “Leave me alone, please.” He begged.

“No. Peter. Look at me.” Duffy commanded.

Peter met his mum’s gaze. “I want to be left alone.”

“I can’t do that.” She replied.

“Why?“

"I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine. Please just leave me alone.”

“No you’re not.”

Peter shook his head and moved away, sitting back in the corner. He brought his knees to his chest. “Go… please.”

“No.” She replied, moving gingerly to sit in Peter’s desk chair.

“Make her go.” Peter muttered.

Duffy folded her arms, showing no intention of moving.

“I’ll go then.” Peter stood up, grabbed his lighter and cigarettes and moved towards the door. Only to find his path blocked by Charlie.

“We’re staying in here til this is sorted Peter.” Duffy informed him firmly.

“Till what’s sorted? There’s nothing to sort!”

“Yes there is. We can’t carry on like this.”

“I’ll be ok…”

“You kick off at the slightest thing. That’s not OK.” Duffy explained calmly.

“I wasn’t kicking off.” Peter replied.

“You ran out of the room and had a panic attack.” She countered.

Peter shrugged.

“Was it because of what your gran said about Oliver?”

Peter didn’t answer.

“Your gran doesn’t know.”

“Doesn’t know what?”

“What happened when Oli was born.” Duffy admitted.

Peter swallowed. “Can you both please leave me alone!”

Duffy shook her head.

“Please!” Peter began to beg, “Please leave me alone!”

“What are you going to do if we leave you alone?”

“Nothing!”

Duffy looked unconvinced.

“Talk to Sarah, sleep.” Peter shrugged.

Duffy looked over at Charlie. She chewed her bottom lip.

“You’re not going to hurt yourself?” Charlie asked.

Duffy held her breath as she awaited Peter’s reply.

“No!” Peter didn’t sound convincing though.

“Search the room.” Duffy told Charlie.

“You can’t do that!!”

Duffy levelled a look at Peter that showed she was entirely serious.

“This is my room!! My space!!”

“And I’m your mother!”

“Leave me alone!!”

“I can’t..!” Duffy burst into tears.

Hearing his mum cry, Peter went up to her and hugged her. “Please don’t cry…”

“I can’t lose you.” She sobbed.

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered.

“So am I.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“My behaviour has pushed you to the edge.” She sighed as she stroked his hair.

“It’s not you.”

“What is it then?”

“Everything.” Peter mumbled. “I don’t want to talk.”

“OK but I need to know that you’re going to be safe.”

“Sort of.”

“Does one of us need to stay with you tonight?”

Peter shook his head, “I’m going out tonight. If that’s ok?”

“I can’t in good conscience let you do that.”

“Because you don’t trust me?”

Duffy avoided Peter’s gaze.

Peter moved away and sat on the edge of his bed. “Top drawer, bedside table.”

Duffy couldn’t look as Charlie went to look in the drawer.

There was a small bag with a few pills in it. Charlie picked it up, “Is this what I think it is?” He asked.

Duffy started to cry again. Her worst nightmares were coming true.

“Mum, please don’t cry!”

“I knew something was wrong…” She sobbed.

“I haven’t taken any.” Peter confessed, “I wouldn’t. It’s just….” He sighed, “It doesn’t stop ok?”

“Why have them then?”

“Because i wanted something to take the edge off. But I also knew drugs weren’t the answer.”

“Where did you get them?”

“Someone from college.”

“You promised me…” She sighed deeply hurt.

“I still kept my promise. I haven’t taken any!”

Duffy felt at a total loss as to what to do. She looked over at Charlie helplessly.

“Talk to us about how you feel. What’s going through your mind.” Charlie said as he sat on the bed beside Peter.

“I… I should…” Duffy mumbled as she pushed herself up from the chair and left the room.

Knowing he’d upset his mum, caused Peter to lash out again. “Get out of my room!!”

“Your mum’s head is all over the place at the moment.” Charlie sighed.

“And I’ve made it ten times worse!” Peter replied. “This is why I didn’t want to talk to either of you!!”

“Worse would be bottling it up. Believe me.”

Peter’s head rested against his dad’s shoulder. “I’m so tired dad….” He whispered.

“I know you are.”

“I don’t know what to do or how to stop it.”

“I think it’s best that we go back to assessment team as soon as possible. We need a better way forward than what we currently have.”

“I just want to sleep…” Peter murmured. “Can’t sleep dad, won’t stop.”

Charlie sighed. “You sound just like your mum.”

“I haven’t told the therapist about the thoughts or…” Peter trailed off.

“Or..?” Charlie prompted gently.

“Or the flashbacks and panic attacks that are always there.”

“Can you tell me about them?” Charlie asked gently.

“The flashbacks?”

Charlie nodded.

Peter swallowed. “I can’t.” He whispered.

“Why not? What’s stopping you?”

“It’s…” Peter took a deep breath, “When Gran made her comment…”

“About Oli?”

“I had a flashback of when he was stuck. And mum had to help you and Megan.”

“That’s only natural. It was a scary time for all of us.”

“And then sometimes I see blood when it’s not there.”

“Your mum still has nightmares too. She thinks she’s hidden them well enough from me but I know.”

“Mum has nightmares too?”

“She does. It’s all in fragments for her though.”

“Because mum can’t remember things?”

“She remembers very little.”

“But she remembers somethings?”

“Not consciously I don’t think. Just fragments in her subconscious that come out when she’s sleeping.”

“Why doesn’t she talk to you about them?”

“I think she doesn’t want us to worry about her. Or get upset.”

Peter nodded. “Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything.”

“I…” Peter swallowed. “I keep wanting to give in to my thoughts.”

“What would you do if you gave into them?”

“Go swimming in the lake again.” Peter whispered.

“Thank you for being honest. We can help you as much as we can but you need to want that help. I think you do though.”

“I don’t want to go on like this.” Peter whispered.

“And that’s the first step to things getting better.” Charlie reassured him.

Peter nodded.

“What can we do right now to help you?” Charlie asked.

Peter shrugged, “Stay with me?”

“OK. I just need to quickly check on your mum but after that I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me to. Is that OK?”

Peter nodded, “Thanks dad.”

Out in the hallway Duffy was sat on the bottom step of the stairs that led up to their bedroom. She had planned to go up to her room but the thought of climbing all those stairs was too much. Her head was in her hands and her hair fell forwards covering her face.

Without saying anything, Charlie crouched down in front of her and brushed her hair away from her face.

It was clear that she had been crying for some time but she didn’t speak.

“Talk to me.”

“Its all my fault isn’t it?”

“No baby, no it’s not.”

“He wanted to kill himself because of my stupid, irresponsible behaviour.”

“No that’s not true. Look at me?” Charlie encouraged.

She slowly lifted her head.

“None of this is your fault.” He paused, “You’ve been struggling too.”

“I’m doing OK.” She attempted to deflect.

“No you’re not. I know you’ve been having nightmares.”

“They’ll go away now Paul is here.” She shrugged.

“Do you think? Because I don’t think they will.”

“They only started a couple of weeks ago.” She lied, shrugging.

“They’ve been happening for a while. More than a few weeks.”

Duffy shook her head.

“Bits and pieces from Oli’s birth? It’s why you were so distressed during Paul’s.”

“They only started in the last few weeks. It’s a normal reaction. Now everything is fine.” She insisted.

“Just like Peter is fine?”

“That’s different.”

“It’s the same thing.”

“You all remember what happened, I don’t. It’s natural for it to affect you more.”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect you too.”

Duffy sighed.

“What can I do to help you with your nightmares?”

“Tell me exactly what happened. From the start to the end. Tell me what Peter saw. All of it.”

“From the beginning of you going into labour in our bedroom?“

"I remember getting into the bath. After that it’s hazy.”

“Megan helped you into the bedroom. Asked Peter to call an ambulance but there was a delay. He tried ringing me too.” Charlie paused, “Your contractions were coming too quickly, you began to lose blood. When I arrived, you were half here, half dead. You were so weak and pale, I thought you were dead. Peter watched as you bled out. Want me to continue?”

Duffy took a deep breath and nodded.

“When I got there, the baby was coming. He was stuck. Megan didn’t know what to do. So I had to ask you. I asked you to show me what I did, where I needed to put my hands to release his shoulders.”

“And Peter saw all this?”

“Peter was stroking your hair telling you it was ok.”

“That was Peter?”

“Yes.”

“I remember…” She screwed up her face as she tried to fit the pieces together in her mind.

“Tell me what you remember.”

“Feeling cold, shaky, sticky…” She mumbled, forcing herself to recall. “Voices…”

“Anything else?”

She shook her head sadly.

“Peter saw everything which is probably why he keeps having flashbacks.”

“You should have made him leave the room.”

“I did several times but he said he was staying with you!”

“He’s stubborn like you.” She sighed.

He laughed, “Like you, you mean.”

“I’m not stubborn!” She retorted.

“No of course not.”

“What else happened?”

“You were taken to hospital. Peter and I had an argument. You were in surgery for hours, they couldn’t control the bleeding. Whatever they put into you, you bled back out.”

“An argument? Is that how he hurt his arm?” She’d wondered for a long time how that had happened but Peter had refused to tell her.

“He ran out in front of a car. The blood triggered him, he had a flashback.”

“He was hit by a car?!” She gasped.

“No I pulled him out of the way.”

“What the hell was he doing near the road?”

“He was annoyed. And upset. He was trying to run away from me.”

“Why?”

“Because he blamed me.”

“For what?” She was genuinely confused.

“You getting ill. I got you pregnant.”

“That was my idea though.”

“I know but,” Charlie sighed. “Peter hated me. He hated the fact I made you ill. Hence why he hated me when you were pregnant with Paul. Because I shouldn’t have let you talk me into it.” He smiled, “But I don’t regret it.”

“So this weird atmosphere between you, that’s all been because of me?”

“Not just you, no.”

“What else?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know what’s going through that young head of his. Other than the flashbacks about Oli’s birth and other things.”

“We’ve made a right mess of things haven’t we? Because we were too selfish and stupid.”

“No, we haven’t made a mess of anything.” He stroked her cheek, “Peter’s a young lad who’s got a lot on his mind. That’s not our fault.”

“We’re his parents, of course it’s our fault.”

He silenced her with a kiss. “Not our fault, ok? He’s a young lad…”

“Hmm…” She sighed, not completely convinced. “What are we going to do now?”

“We discuss getting Peter some therapy.”

“OK. What about now? What can we do right now?”

“I’m going to stay with him tonight, if that’s ok? Shout me if you need me with Paul.”

“OK. I’ll be fine.”

“If you need me, please tell me. I don’t want you to put yourself in hospital, ok?”

“I’ve looked after a baby by myself before Charlie.” She replied, rolling her eyes.

“I know but I’m worried you’ll try and do too much and set yourself back.”

“I managed as a single mum for years.” She pointed out, pushing herself to her feet as she heard Paul start to cry downstairs.

“You didn’t have to be a single mum.” He replied quietly.

Duffy sighed. “Let’s not start that argument again tonight.” She replied before heading downstairs.

Charlie sighed. He watched her leave and rubbed the back of his neck. It was going to be a long night…


	79. trigger warning - self-harm, abuse and rape

After putting the children to bed, Charlie found himself back in Peter’s bedroom. He was sat on the floor as he watched his eldest son, trying to figure out what was going on inside the teenager’s head.

Peter lay on the bed, fiddling with his fingers aimlessly as he stared at the ceiling.

“Do you want to talk?” Charlie asked after a period of comfortable silence between the two.

“Do you swear this is the last time?”

“Of having babies?”

Peter nodded.

“This is the last time.”

“Swear it. Swear it on something important so I know you’re telling the truth.”

“I swear on your mum’s life that this is the last one.”

Peter inhaled sharply. He hadn’t expected his dad to say that! “You really mean that don’t you?”

Charlie nodded. “Your mum doesn’t want anymore and neither do I.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“I’m positive on that.”

“She’s not going to change her mind again?”

“I’ve just got to be firmer with her this time.” Charlie sighed, “And not be stupid.”

“So that’s a no then…” Peter sighed.

“Peter, I don’t want anymore children. And neither does your mum.” Charlie replied, “I don’t know if your mum will change her mind. But I don’t think it will happen. I won’t let your mum have another pregnancy! If that means I have to start been careful with contraception than so be it.”

Peter pondered for a few moments. "That operation you had, isn’t there a version you can convince mum to have?”

“There is but I’ve already had the snip so…” Charlie shrugged, “There’s no point in making your mum have her tubes tied. There’s more complications for women too.”

“What kind of complications?”

“Internal bleeding, infections, damage to other organs.”

“She could die you mean?”

“There’s a small risk of her dying, yes. But it’s more work to tie a woman’s tubes than it is to cut the sperm tube.”

“OK… Yeh… Let’s not mention the idea to mum then.”

“Is that what you’re scared of? Your mum getting pregnant again?”

“I’m scared that coz things went ok this time she’ll decide to push her luck again.” Peter admitted.

“She won’t.” Charlie smiled sadly.

“How can you be sure of that?”

“I guess I just have to trust your mum.”

“Hmm.” Peter murmured before falling silent once more.

“Is there something else on your mind?”

Peter shrugged.

“You and Sarah?”

Peter hesitated. “She seems a bit distant recently. I know she’s busy with her course but…”

“You think she wants to break up with you? Or are you worried that she lied about having a pregnancy scare?”

“Lied in what sense?”

“You said she’s been distant. She’s not pregnant, is she?”

“She would tell me. Why would she lie about something like that?”

“Maybe because she’s scared of how you’ll react? She knows you’ve got a lot on at the minute.”

“Or maybe she’s met someone else? Someone on her course.”

“Teenage relationships, don’t last forever. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when you break up.”

“But I love her.” Peter whispered.

“And you always will love her.”

“But she doesn’t love me anymore?”

“Have you asked her how she feels?”

Peter shook his head. He was scared of what her answer would be.

“Are you scared?”

Peter nodded. “I don’t want to lose her.”

“What would you do if you did?”

“We’ve been through so much together. I don’t have to explain myself to her. She’s… Different from other girls.” Peter shrugged.

Charlie sighed, “Have you hurt yourself?”

“Not recently.”

“When was the last time? And how?”

“A few weeks ago. A set of keys.”

“What did you do?”

Peter pulled up the sleeve of his tshirt. There were the faded remains of scratch marks on his forearm.

Charlie moved and placed his fingertips against the scratches.

“I was hoping they’d disappear but they haven’t yet.”

Charlie sighed gently, “Why didn’t you come and talk to me or your mum?”

“You had enough to worry about.”

“You’re my little boy. I want to know if you’re hurting ok?”

“I just wish I didn’t feel like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like nothing is ever going to go right.”

“That things always go wrong?”

Peter nodded and fell into silence again.

Charlie kissed Peter’s forehead.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an age before Peter broke the silence. “How have you and mum made things work for so long?”

“Me and your mum, we understand each other.” Charlie shrugged, “She annoys me and I annoy her but we work well together.”

“I thought me and Sarah understood each other too…” Peter sighed.

“You probably do.”

“Then why are things such a mess between us?”

“Because you’re young and right now, you’ve both got 101 things on your minds.”

“What do you think I should do?” Peter asked. “What would you do if you were in my shoes and mum was acting all weird and distant?”

“Talk to her.”

“And say what?”

“Ask her if there’s anything she wants to talk about. Listen to her.”

“And you think she’ll tell me?”

“It’s worth a go, son.” Charlie smiled sadly, “Your mum doesn’t tell me everything but it doesn’t mean I don’t stop asking.”

“Does keeping asking pay off in the end or just make her more mad?”

“Bit of both. Sometimes I wind your mum up so she gets mad.”

“Why would you want to make her mad? She can get proper psycho..!” Peter shot his dad a look of horror.

“Your mum?”

“Yeh. She can be a proper nutcase when she’s pissed off about something.”

“Yes she can be.” Charlie chuckled, “I can just use her weak spots to my advantage so she forgets being mad.”

“Urgh!” Peter replied, disgusted, realising he should have known better than to ask!

“Now Sarah may get mad with you for asking but,” Charlie shrugged, “But she might like it deep down.”

“I’m not sure I’m ever gunna understand women!” Peter complained.

“They’re weird but you’ll get used to them.”

“Can I tell mum you think she’s weird?” Peter chuckled.

“She already knows.”

“Bet that went down well.”

“It wasn’t great.”

“What happened?”

“Not something that’s appropriate for our son to hear.”

“That usually means one of two things..!” Peter grimaced dramatically before laughing.

Charlie laughed. It was nice to see Peter laughing.

The silence that they lapsed into this time was much more comfortable.

A little while later the sound of Paul’s cries could be heard drifting down from upstairs.

“Do you think mum needs some help?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know. I did ask your mum to call if she needed anything but…” Charlie shrugged, “Your mum and asking for help don’t usually go in the same sentence.” He added.

“No they don’t.” Peter smiled as his baby brother quietened. “Sounds like she’s got it in hand.” He shrugged.

“According to your mother, you’re stubborn like me. I beg to differ and say you’re stubborn, like your mother.” Charlie smiled.

“You had an argument over which of you is the cause of my stubbornness?” Peter replied, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Not really an argument.” Charlie smiled, “I think you’re really stubborn but nowhere near as stubborn as Tilly.”

Peter chuckled. “You’re right.”

“Want to talk about anything else?”

Peter yawned before shaking his head. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” He asked his dad pointedly.

Charlie lay down on the bed beside Peter and shook his head. “No.”

Peter drifted off to sleep for a while before being woken with a jolt. He sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes scanning the room nervously.

“I’m here.” Charlie’s hand rested on Peter’s arm. “You’re safe.”

Peter let out a squeal at his dad’s touch.

“It’s ok son.”

“Mum! Where’s mum?!” Peter demanded, disorientated.

“With Paul, here.” Charlie reassured. “Downstairs. In her bedroom, but she’s alive and she’s well.”

“She’s… OK..?” Peter gasped.

“Yes. She’s ok, I promise.”

“You swear?”

“Shall we go and see your mum?” Charlie asked. He got off the bed and stood by the door, “Duffy? Babe?” He called quietly, hoping she’d hear him.

It wasn’t his wife’s voice that replied but his youngest son’s cry. “Oh for the love of..!” Duffy grumbled.

“Babe? Will you please come here?”

Duffy appeared at the top of the stairs, Paul wailing in her arms. “This better be important, I’d just got him settled..!” She scowled.

“Peter’s panicking. He’s not going to rest until he sees you.”

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?!” Duffy retorted as she attempted to hurry down the stairs.

Charlie sighed. Peter looked at the doorway and flung himself at his mum when she appeared.

Duffy let out a startled groan and Paul screamed indignantly at being squashed by his big brother.

“You’re alive! You’re alive! You’re not dead.” Peter kept repeating.

“Yes sweetheart, I’m OK.”

Peter nodded and stepped away from his mum. He ran his finger against Paul’s cheek, “Sorry little one.”

Paul stopped crying and stared at Peter.

“Hello. I’m your big brother.”

“I think he likes you.” Duffy smiled.

Peter smiled. “Can I hold him?”

“Of course you can.” She replied, shifting the baby in her arms ready to hand him over.

Peter took Paul into his arms, “You’re big. But not as big as your brother Oli.” He told the tot as he began to walk around his bedroom with him.

Duffy smiled softly as she watched her sons together. “How is he?” She whispered to Charlie.

“He’s ok.” Charlie reassured as he kissed her cheek.

“He seemed pretty upset…”

“He had a nightmare.”

“About me being dead?”

“Yes. I think so.”

“I really hoped that me coming home so quickly would help.” She sighed.

“Me too. I think he was just confused for a minute where he was.”

“Hopefully it’ll start to ease with time and help.” She sighed, leaning against her husband.

“Hopefully.” Charlie kissed the side of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She yawned.

“Has he been fed?” Charlie asked.

“Four times since I took him up to bed..!” She groaned.

“Why don’t you try and rest? I’ll watch him?”

“Are you sure? What if he needs another feed?”

“If he needs another feed, I’ll wake you.”

“You better!” She warned. A part of her feared he would just let her sleep instead.

“I will.” Charlie kissed her tenderly, “Now as a nurse I do insist you rest.”

“You’re pulling rank on me?” She smirked.

“Maybe just a little.”

“You get such a kick out of that don’t you?” She pouted playfully.

“Again, maybe.” Charlie kissed her pout.

“Well one of these days you’ll retire and I’ll catch you up in rank, old man!” She teased.

“You’ll definitely get the position if I retire.”

“I better! I’ve served a long enough apprenticeship!” She giggled.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to take the reins. Least I know it’s in safe hands with you.”

“And finally the department will be mine - all mine!” She cackled playfully.

“It’s near enough all yours anyway! The amount of stuff you get away with.” Charlie laughed.

“How rude?!” She giggled, smothering another yawn.

“Go to bed gorgeous.”

“But I’m…” Her words were cut off by another yawn.

“Not tired?” Charlie asked with an amused look on his face.

“Yeh…” She replied weakly. “Fine! You win!” She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled before slowly heading back up to bed.

Peter turned and looked amusingly aghast. “Did you actually just get mum to do as she was told?” He laughed.

“Occasionally it happens. Not often but it does.” Charlie laughed.

“Do you keep a list of the dates and times when she does?”

“You bet I do.” Charlie smiled. Paul was half and half in Peter’s arms. “It doesn’t happen often.”

“I thought it might be a short list!”

“It’s tiny. Three dates and times in twenty years or so.”

“What were the other two?” Peter asked, his curiosity peaked.

“That I managed to get your mum to listen to me?”

“Yeh.”

“Well there was the time when I managed to convince her to go to therapy. Even if she did sulk with me for a while.”

“Of course she sulked. And the other..?”

“I pulled rank.”

“When?” Peter pressed.

“A year or so before you were born. Your mum had been working eighteen hours straight and I had to tell her to go home. Essentially pulling rank because it wasn’t up for discussion. Again, I didn’t hear the end of it.”

“So you threw her out the hospital?” Peter sniggered, imagining the look on his mum’s face.

“Pretty much.”

“Literally or..?”

“No but I was willing to if I had to.”

“I’d pay to see you drop kick her into the carpark!”

“Peter!” Charlie laughed.

“I mean she’d end you as soon as she got up off the tarmac but it’d be a hell of a sight!”

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh at Peter.

“Don’t say you’re not a tiny bit tempted..?” Peter was full on laughing now.

“Maybe a little.”

“Knew it!”

Charlie chuckled, “She’d knock me out if I ever did that.”

“I can’t imagine mum punching someone.” Peter admitted.

“I don’t think she’s ever punched anyone.”

“I guess she’s not allowed to at work.”

“No; that’s true.” Charlie smiled. “How are you with your anger?”

“Most of the time I’m ok but if someone says something about mum or my sisters…” Peter sighed. “I find myself seeing red.” He paused. “I know what you’re going to say - they can stick up for themselves - but…” He shrugged.

“What kind of things do they say?” Charlie asked and shook his head, “I wasn’t going to say that actually.”

“Stupid name calling but I really don’t like it coz what if it goes beyond that..?” Peter shuddered slightly causing Paul to let out a little wimper.

“You’re very protective, reminds me of someone else in this room.”

“Its better than the alternative.”

“What’s the alternative?”

“Letting him get away with beating my mum black and blue.” Peter whispered.

“Andrew?” Charlie sighed and moved towards him. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

Peter’s hold of Paul tightened slightly and his eyes narrowed.

“Peter?”

“If I ever see him again…” Peter ground out.

“Andrew isn’t going to hurt you. Or your mum or your siblings.”

“Maybe not but I’ll hurt him..!” Peter’s voice was quiet but menacing.

“No you won’t because you’re not like him.”

“I keep thinking about what he did to mum and I just want to smash his face in.”

“You are so much better than him.”

“It feels like he got away with it. That he was never punished.”

“Your mum was too scared to have him punished.”

“That’s why she never pressed charges?”

Charlie nodded, “She was terrified. Deep down, I think she still is.” He paused, “I will never hurt you, your siblings or your mum. You believe me, don’t you?”

Peter nodded slowly, a thought forming in his head. “Can I..? Could..? I mean, would it be possible..? He hurt me too… What if I went to the police..?”

“I wouldn’t want you to.” Charlie replied.

“Why not? Don’t you think he deserves to be punished for what he did?”

“I believe he should be punished for what he did to you and your mum. But I also think it’s best to leave the past where it is. However, I will support you.”

Peter suddenly thrust Paul towards his father before hurrying over to the window.

Charlie took Paul into his arms and watched Peter. “What’s on your mind?”

“He didn’t just hit her did he..?” Peter asked, his voice barely audible.

“He hit you too?”

“He did other things to her too.”

“You saw him?” When Peter didn’t reply Charlie pressed further. “Did you see him?”

Peter nodded softly. “Sometimes she didn’t even know…” He whispered.

“What did you see him do?”

“She was lying on the floor…”

“Go on.” Charlie gently encouraged Peter.

Peter stared out the window. “He was… He was on top of her…”

“Was he having sex with her?” Charlie asked and swallowed the nausea he felt.

Peter nodded.

“How many times did you see him do that?”

“Just the once but…” Peter screwed his eyes shut. “She didn’t know what was happening to her…”

“Did you ever tell her?”

Peter shook his head. “I couldn’t. That makes me guilty too doesn’t it?”

“No, no it doesn’t.” Charlie sighed, “It wasn’t the first time Andrew ever raped your mum.”

“He did it a lot?”

Charlie nodded. “Have you ever spoken about what you saw? Is that what your nightmares are about?”

“Sometimes. I want to make him stop but I can’t move.” Peter started to cry.

“Come here?” Charlie held his arm out for Peter, “You couldn’t stop him, ok?”

After crying for several minutes in his father’s arms Peter spoke again. “I can make up for it now though. Do what I couldn’t do then.”

“And how would you do that?” Charlie asked.

“He needs to be punished. To fight someone his own size and lose.”

“You are 1000 times the man Andrew can never be.” Charlie kissed Peter’s head. “Please don’t do anything that destroys your future.”

Peter sighed. “Have you not ever wanted to smash his face in for what he did?”

“All the time.” Charlie admitted, “But it wouldn’t make me any better than him, would it?”

“If you’d been there. In my shoes. What would you have done?”

“I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“I just wanted someone to make it stop.”

“I let you both down.”

“I let her down too.”

“No. You didn’t let her down.” Charlie told Peter firmly.

“I should have spoken out sooner.”

“And there are a million reasons why you didn’t. Because you were scared.”

“I’m not scared anymore though.”

“Would you like to tell your mum?”

“I don’t want to upset her.”

“Do you want to talk to your mum?”

“Do you think I should tell her?”

“I think you should do what feels right for you. I think you need to tell your mum.”

Peter nodded.

“Let’s try and get some sleep? And in the morning when everyone is at school, we’ll talk to your mum?”

“OK.” Peter agreed, sitting down on his bed.

Charlie gave Peter a kiss and watched both his sons as they slept. He had almost nodded off when he heard the sound of tossing and turning from upstairs. Maybe Peter had had a point about their bed being noisy… The last thing Charlie thought of just before he nodded off, was that they definitely needed to buy a new bed…

It was a little before dawn when Paul woke up sqwalling. Though the noise didn’t rouse Peter from his slumber.

“Ssh.” Charlie got up and began to rock Paul. Taking him upstairs to the bedroom.

A sleepy looking Duffy had already made it to their bedroom door as Charlie reached the top of the stairs. “What time is it?” She yawned, running a hand through her hair.

“6ish. I don’t know.”

“How’s Peter?” She asked as she took Paul from her husband.

“He’s…” Charlie sighed, “Not in a good way. He wants to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” She asked as she lay back down on the bed and attempted to get into a comfortable position to feed Paul.

“He feels he’s let you down.” Charlie perched at the edge of the bed and faced her.

“Why? He’s never let me down ever.” She questioned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“He’ll tell you himself.” Charlie frowned, he knew it would tear her apart. Just like it was tearing Peter apart.

Duffy closed her eyes and sighed, what had gone on downstairs whilst she’d been sleeping?

“Whatever he tells you, you can’t let it destroy you ok?”

Duffy’s eyes snapped open. What the hell?!

“Promise me?”

“Um… OK..?”

“Part of me wants to protect you. The other part knows I can’t.”

“You’re starting to worry me now Charlie…”

He kissed her tenderly. “Sorry.”

“Is it really that awful?”

Charlie nodded.

Duffy closed her eyes again. She could feel her heart starting to race as her mind tried to wrap itself around the possibilities.

“Relax. Please.”

Her face screwed up slightly as she winced in pain, her breaths becoming noticeably shorter.

He touched her cheek, “You ok?”

A few seconds passed before her eyelids flickered open and she blinked, focusing her gaze on his. “I… I think so.”

“Your stomach still tender?”

She nodded. She chewed her bottom lip.

“Worse than yesterday or…?”

“Its still the same. Its just…” She stopped herself before she said too much.

“It’s just what?” He asked.

“Its nothing.”

“Darling, tell me? Please.”

“I’ll be fine. Its nothing.”

“It’s got to be something.”

“No coz if I tell you you’ll totally overreact and I’m not in the mood for that.”

“No I won’t overreact.”

“Promise?” She asked as she shifted slightly to wind Paul.

“Promise.”

“I’ve been getting some spells of irregular heartbeats.” She admitted quietly.

“Ok. How long for?“

"A couple of days.”

“Ok. You should definitely mention it at your next appointment with the doctor.”

She sighed. “Its probably nothing.”

“Maybe not. But it could be something so I want you to mention it on your next appointment. Promise me you will?”

“If it was anything serious they would have picked it up at the hospital yesterday.” She reasoned.

“That’s true. But I still think you should mention it.”

“I half expected you to be dragging me to the hospital by now…” She smirked.

“I would if I had any sense.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I promised I wouldn’t overreact.”

“Hasn’t stopped you in the past.” She reminded him as she placed a now sleeping Paul back on the bed.

“You’ll tell me if it happens again, won’t you?”

She nodded but didn’t meet his eye.

“Duffy?”

“Yes?”

“Love you.”

She lifted her head and smiled at him. “I love you too.”

“Love you more.” He kissed her lips.

“Not possible.” She giggled against his lips.

“Is possible.”

“Is not!”

“Is!”

She rubbed her nose against his. “Isn’t!”

He kissed her nose.

She wrinkled her nose.

He did it again, he loved when she wrinkled her nose.

“That tickles!” She giggled.

He laughed gently, “Sorry.”

“Fancy some sleepy snuggles before it’s time to get the kids up?”

“Yes!”

“Can you put Paul back in his moses basket?”

“Yes.” 

Whilst Charlie was settling Paul Duffy quickly nipped to the bathroom.

Charlie stroked his finger over Paul’s cheek.

Duffy smiled as she reentered the room and saw Charlie with Paul.

Charlie smiled shyly as he looked up and caught Duffy’s gaze.

Her smile widened. How had she gotten so lucky?

He was the lucky one.

“Come to bed?” She whispered.

He got into bed beside her.

She sighed contentedly as she settled into his arms.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

“It was awful lonely up here last night.”

“I know. I heard you tossing and turning.” He replied, “We need a new bed.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. That wasn’t what she expected him to say.

“I heard every tossing and turning you did last night. God knows what the bed sounds like when we’re shagging.”

Duffy flushed scarlet. “You were in Peter’s room last night…”

“Yes.”

“Oh shit..!”

“I think we need to buy a new bed and let the poor lad sleep.” He smirked.

“I think you might be right.”

“I didn’t realise how noisy it was.”

“Probably coz we were too noisy ourselves to notice..!”

“You mean you were too noisy.” He smirked.

“You always blame me!” She pouted.

“I do.”

“Ever wondered the reason why I’m so noisy?”

“Something to do with my cock?”

“You’re so smug!” She giggled.

He laughed, “Maybe a little.”

“I suppose you do have quite a bit to be smug about.” She mused, a cheeky grin pulling at her lips.

“Only a bit?” He asked with a grin.

“I said ‘quite a bit’..!”

His hands moved to Duffy’s hips and his fingertips stroked the skin on her hips. “I’m lucky.”

The sound of Paul letting out a little sneeze in his sleep broke the romantic moment and caused Duffy to giggle.

Duffy’s giggling caused Charlie to laugh.

“We should get some more sleep before they all wake up for the day.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

They slept peacefully for about an hour before the usual morning chaos began. But Peter still didn’t wake up at his usual time. Duffy nervously popped her head around his door to check on him.

He was fast asleep.

She sighed and went back to helping Charlie get the other children ready for school.

It was after the other children had gone to school and Charlie, Duffy and the younger boys arrived home that Peter woke up.

Duffy was curled up on the sofa whilst Charlie settled Paul and attempted to entertain Oliver. Though she’d only walked the short distance to the girls’ school around the corner she was rather tired and achy. She couldn’t settle though as her mind kept replaying Charlie’s words from earlier about Peter having something he needed to tell her.

Peter came downstairs and hovered in the doorway. He didn’t want to tell her, he knew she’d get upset and blame herself and he didn’t want that. He began to play with his hands nervously.

“Peter you’re lingering…” Duffy remarked with a sad smile.

“I…” He felt sick, “Need to tell you something.”

“I know.” She paused. “I called the college and told them you weren’t feeling well so wouldn’t be in today.”

“Thanks.” Peter smiled sadly. 

Charlie was playing with the boys in the garden trying to give him space.

Duffy shuffled up on the sofa and patting the vacated spot beside her.

Peter sat down beside her.

“Your dad said you wanted to tell me something but wouldn’t say what it was.”

“It’s about Andrew…”

She narrowed her eyes slightly. That was a name she wasn’t expecting to hear out of her eldest son’s mouth.

“I saw him….”

“Recently?” She asked. “He’s not supposed to be near any of us unless it’s a prearranged supervised visit with Jake.”

“Rape you.” Peter blurted out suddenly over his mother’s words. “I saw him.”

Duffy gasped. “W-when?” She tried not to shake. “You were never home when that happened…”

“Once.” Peter swallowed, “You were in the kitchen, He… was on top of you. You didn’t even know… and I didn’t even try and stop him.”

“What do you mean I didn’t know?”

“You were… unconscious. I didn’t stop him!” Peter was beginning to get agitated.

“I…” She swallowed. “He did that whilst you were in the room?!”

“He didn’t know I was there.” Peter’s hands curled into fists, “I’m a coward.”

“What? No!” She replied firmly.

“Yes!! I should’ve stopped him but I didn’t! I couldn’t. I just froze! I don’t know why I keep thinking about it.”

“You were just a little boy. You should never have had to see that.”

“I’m sorry I never told you.”

“I’m sorry you suffered through all of that.”

“It wasn’t your fault mum.”

“My poor decisions led us to where we ended up.”

“No. Andrew manipulated you. Made you scared and afraid of everything.” Peter reached for this mum’s hand, “You did your best!”

“He revelled in the control and power he had over all of us.” She sighed, squeezing Peter’s hand.

“But he’s not a man. Just weak and pathetic. A bully.”

“I’m glad you can see that.”

“Dad’s a man. I want to be more like him.”

“I know I’ve told you this before but I really do see so much of your dad in you. Always have.”

He smiled, “I love you mum.”

“I love you too.” She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “My battles aren’t yours to fight Peter.”

“No. I know.”

“Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?”

“I think Sarah wants to split up with me.”

“Really? What makes you think that?”

“She’s gone all distant.”

“She seemed OK when I saw her a couple of weeks ago.” Duffy mused.

“What if she’s pregnant and she’s keeping it from me?”

“What?! How many times.?!” She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

“No. Mum, I… we were careful. The scare. What if she lied and said it was negative and it isn’t?”

“Surely she would tell you..?”

“I thought she would too. We tell each other everything.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?” She suggested.

He nodded. “She might be more willing to talk to you, female to female.”

“I’ll text her and see if she fancies meeting for a coffee. We’ll get to the bottom of this I promise.”

“Thank you.” He lent over and kissed her cheek.

“It’ll be OK.”

He rested his head against his mum’s shoulder.

She stroked her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him.

He was just quiet for a while, “You don’t hate me do you? For not saying anything about what happened? I was trying to protect you.”

“I could never hate you. I love you too much for that.”

He nodded. “I didn’t have a nightmare last night after talking to dad.”

“That’s good. Maybe you’ve made progress?”

He nodded. “I think so.”

“So what’s your plan now I’ve gotten you the day off college?” She asked, smiling softly.

“Dunno. I was going to do some studying but…” He shrugged.

“That’s a good idea. What you working on at the moment?”

“My chemistry work.”

“You’ll have to explain it to me sometime. It’s not really my area of expertise but I’d be interested to learn.”

“Why didn’t you let me chose biology?” He laughed.

“I think you know more then enough about that already!” She chuckled.

He laughed gently, “I’ve been thinking about uni.”

“Oh?”

“I’m not sure what I want to do but I’ve been interested in going to a few open days.”

“We can look into arranging that. I must admit I’m curious to see what university is like.”

He nodded, “Me too.”

“I imagine it’s a million miles away from what nursing college was like back when I was your age.”

“I’ve been looking at some courses.” 

“What are they?”

“Mostly chemical engineering.” He replied, “But I don’t know if that’s where my passion lies.”

Duffy’s face lit up. “Wow! I’d love to know where your brains come from.”

“You and dad obviously.” He laughed gently, “You and dad are really smart.”

“I barely scraped through my O Levels. Luckily back then nursing didn’t require a bunch of GCSEs and A Levels just to get through the door.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Peter told her, “You’re a nurse and a midwife! Takes someone special to do that.”

“Took me over twenty years to get to this point though.”

“How long did it take you to become Sister?” He asked.

“Seven years. But I did have a slight advantage..!”

“Dad?”

She nodded.

“My therapist says I talk about you and dad a lot.”

“In a ‘parents - they fuck you up’ kinda way?”

He frowned and shook his head.

“Well hopefully that means I’m doing something half right at least!”

“You and dad, you’re both really amazing people.”

Duffy blushed. “Aren’t most teenagers supposed to think their parents totally suck?”

“I’m not most teenagers though.”

“So I’m discovering.” She smiled.

He smiled, “You and dad, you’re not very good when you’re apart from each other.”

“Your gran once described it as being like we’ve suddenly lost a limb.”

“Gran’s right. Dad gets you, doesn’t he?”

“More than I like to admit at times.”

“Is it just because you’ve known each other for a very long time? That’s why you and dad just… connect?”

“I guess in a way. But there was always something special there. We just clicked. I don’t know why.”

“I had that with Sarah.” He sighed.

“Don’t give up just yet. The path of true love doesn’t always run smoothly.”

Peter sighed again. “She’s been distant for a few weeks. I asked dad what I should do but, I don’t want to annoy her or upset her.”

“What did he suggest?”

“To talk to her but to listen to what she has to say.” He paused, “But if that fails, annoy her and then use her weak spots to my advantage.” He laughed.

“What til I get my hands on your father..!”

“Why what’ve I done now?” Charlie asked from the hallway.

“You’re about to get your arse kicked, dad.” Peter replied, laughing softly.

“Suggesting our son use Sarah’s 'weak points’ against her ring any bells?”

“Sounds a little familiar.” He replied as Oli dived into the living room, squealing to himself. Paul was asleep in Charlie’s arms.

“Now why would you suggest something like that..? Hmm?”

“I was merely suggesting that it’s an option.” Charlie caught Duffy’s gaze.

“An option that’s worked for you in the past?”

“Do I have to answer the question?” A smile tugged at the corner of Charlie’s lips as Oli clambered up to sit in Peter’s lap.

“Depends… Do you fancy seeing how comfy the sofa is this evening?” She smirked.

“Ok.” He shook his head, “Using a woman’s weak spots has worked for me in the past.”

“I see… And what weak spots would those be..?” She was enjoying watching her husband squirm.

He continued to hold Duffy’s gaze. “Well it all depends on the woman. Every woman has different weak spots though some may cross over.”

“Is that so?” Duffy smirked.

“OK, you’re getting weird again…” Peter complained as he bounced Oli on his knee. “Aren’t they?” He asked the toddler.

“Uh huh. I mean, you have a spot on your neck that drives you wild when I kiss it, amongst other things.” Charlie answered with a smirk. 

Oli simply giggled.

Peter sighed dramatically, some things never changed!

“I bet Sarah’s got a similar spot.” Charlie told his eldest.

“Charlie!” Duffy gasped.

“What?”

“Don’t give the boy ideas!” She rolled her eyes.

“Dad doesn’t need to give me any ideas.” Peter answered with a chuckle.

“Don’t you have studies to be doing?” Duffy asked her son pointedly, a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

“I’m entertaining Oli.” Peter smiled brightly at his younger brother.

“OK. I’m going to make myself a coffee.” She tried not to grimace as she stood from the sofa and moved towards the kitchen.

Charlie put Paul down in the Moses basket and followed Duffy into the kitchen. “Are you ok?”

Not expecting him to follow her she shrieked as she dropped the mug that was in her hand.

“Sorry. Sorry.”

It was like she didn’t hear him as she bent down to clear up the mess, her hands shaking slightly. She didn’t even react as a shard of the broken crockery sliced through her palm.

“Babe?” He crouched down in front of her and placed his hand over the wound in her hand. “Shit.”

She pulled back and shrunk into the corner of the room, her eyes wild.

“You’re safe.” He whispered. “It’s me, Charlie.”

“I…” She shook as her eyes frantically scanned the room.

“Are at home. With your husband and children and you’re perfectly safe.”

Moments later her head snapped round towards him and she blinked several times as his face swam back into focus. “Wha..?”

“You’ve cut your hand. Let me see it.”

“How?” She asked as she slowly turned her hand over towards him. She hissed as he touched it.

“You broke the cup. It was my fault. I startled you.”

“It wasn’t the only time…” She mumbled.

“That Peter saw?”

“That it happened.” A tear ran down her cheek. “I never knew Peter saw…”

“I know.” He wiped away the tear. “I know he hurt you..”

“A couple of times I woke up during…”

“The assault?”

She nodded. “I quickly learnt it was best to pretend…”

“That you were asleep?” He closed his eyes.

“If I just lay there it was over quicker.”

“Peter… He wants to make Andrew pay for what he did to you both.”

“Pay?”

“Punish him.”

“No! I don’t want the police involved! How many times Charlie? No!” Her agitation was rising fast once more.

“Relax. I’ve told him you don’t want to go to the police and I don’t want him to go either.” 

“He needs to pay mum!” Peter was stood in the doorway.

Duffy scrambled to quickly get up off the floor, her foot slipping as she did so.

“Relax.” Charlie told her firmly. 

“Mum, I get it ok? I understand why you don’t want to go to the police.” Peter tried to calm her down.

“That part of my life is in the past. It needs to stay there!”

“I understand.” Peter sighed, “I just sometimes wish I could hurt him like he did to you.”

“Don’t let him ruin your life any more than he aleady has.” She sighed.

Peter shrugged, “Maybe I want him punished even if you don’t.”

“What would you do?” She asked nervously.

Peter shrugged, “Go to the police.”

“And say what?”

“And tell them what I saw!”

“I can’t testify Peter. I just can’t.” She sighed. “He has lawyers coming out of his arse. How else do you think he convinced the court to insist that I still let him see Jake despite everything?”

Peter sighed sadly. “I get angry all the time when I think about what he did.”

“I know you do sweetheart. But you need to find a way to move on. For both our sakes.”

Peter sighed and nodded, “I am trying.”

“I know you’re disappointed in me for not being strong enough to fight this.”

“I’m not disappointed.”

“You might not be but I am though. I wish I was stronger.” She whispered, more tears rolling down her cheek.

“You already are strong.” Peter whispered as he hugged his mum tightly.

Duffy caught Charlie’s eye over Peter’s shoulder. Why did all this still continue to ruin their lives even after all this time?

Charlie smiled sadly as he caught her gaze.

Duffy moved her hand to stroke Peter’s hair even though she knew how much he hated it.

“Mum.” Peter whispered with a small laugh.

“Sorry.” She smiled, attempting to rearrange his hair back how it had been.

“It’s ok.” Peter whispered. “I’m gonna go to my room, is that ok?”

Duffy nodded. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” Peter kissed his mum’s cheek before he went back upstairs.

Duffy sighed, running a hand through her hair and looking helplessly at her husband.

“Peter understands.” Charlie reassured as he placed his hand against her cheek as he stepped closer to her.

“Does he?” She sighed.

“Yeah I think he does.”

She reached up her hand to cover his, letting out a hiss of pain as the cut on her palm made contact with his skin.

“Careful.” He smiled sadly.

She grimaced as she moved her hand to examine the cut.

“I don’t think it needs a stitch.”

“It was my fault…” 

“You weren’t to blame.”

“You’re far too patient with me Charlie.” She sighed.

“I give you all the time you need. And space, lets not forget space.”

“No-one else has ever been as patient with me as you are.”

“But they don’t know you like I do.” He replied and stroked her cheek again.

“You see things in me that even I can’t.” She smiled softly.

“Your drive and determination. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed her tenderly.

“I think I’m going to go have a lie down. Are you OK to watch the boys?”

“Of course I’m ok to watch the boys.” He kissed her again.

“Thank you.”


	80. trigger warning - eating disorders and self-harm

Whilst Duffy had a nap, Charlie decided to take both of the boys to the park. Mainly for Oliver to use some energy. Paul lay happily snoozing in his pram whilst Oliver went tearing around the park, not paying any attention whatsoever to where he was going. He suddenly collided with someone and fell backwards on his bum with a thud. He giggled, “Oop!”

The young woman turned from where she was watching her two young charges to check the toddler was OK.

Oli held his arms up, to be helped up from the floor. He was quite a confident and outgoing toddler.

“So where’s your mummy or daddy?” She asked, glancing around the park.

“Oli?” Charlie called as he came over with the pram. “Sorry, took my eye off him for two minutes.”

“Don’t worry, those two monkeys do that all the time.” She smiled as she realised he looked familiar. “Mr Fairhead? Long time, no see.”

He studied her for a minute before he smiled, “Isla? It really has been a long time.”

“It has been a while.” She smiled at Oli. “Is this the baby your wife was expecting when I last saw you both?”

“You know something Isla, I can’t remember.” He laughed gently. “I think so, yes.”

Isla chuckled as Oli took off running again. “He’s an energetic little thing!”

“Yes he is. I guess he has to be with the amount of siblings he has.” He watched Isla for a minute, “Are you still with Andrew?”

Isla shook her head as she once more looked up to check that the two little girls she was looking after were still in view. “I never went back after that night.”

“You didn’t?” Charlie was surprised, he half-expected her to give him another chance. 

“I nearly did but I just kept remembering what he did to Lisa. She was pregnant and he didn’t care the harm he caused her.” Isla frowned.

“Andrew never cared about anyone other than himself.” He smiled sadly, “So what are you doing with yourself? Are these two yours?” He asked, gesturing towards the girls. Oli had chosen to play with the girls so he was in eye sight.

“Oh gosh no! Their parents are both working today so I’m looking after them.”

“You’re a nanny?”

“Yeh. I qualified a few months ago.” She grinned.

“Oh wow! Congratulations.” He smiled, “Do you have a card?”

“Yeh.” She dug in her handbag before pulling out a slightly crumpled card. “Here.” She held out the card, her attention quickly distracted as Paul began to cry from his pram.

“Thank you.” He took the card and put it in his pocket, “Duffy and I might require your services sometime.” He smiled as he glanced down at Paul in the pram and began to take him out. Rocking him gently.

“So it seems.” She giggled. “Who is this?” She asked as she gently stroked Paul’s back.

“This is Paul. Our last and youngest son.”

“You two had another baby?! Wow! He’s teeny.” She cooed.

“Yes we expanded the brood again.” He smiled brightly, “Unplanned but Duffy and I were besotted with him from the beginning.”

“What do the other kids think to him?”

“They love him.”

“How’s Jake? I bet he’s grown so much since I last saw him.”

“Jake’s doing really well. Occasionally ask after you. Sees Andrew on supervised visits. But he’s really good. How are you?”

“I’m sorry I kind of disappeared off the face of the earth for a while. Andrew is still allowed to see him?!”

“Unfortunately yes. It’s supervised in a contact centre so that’s something. I’m not happy about it but I have to follow what the courts say.”

“Is Lisa OK?”

“Yes she is.”

“She’s not with you?” Isla asked, glancing around the park.

“No she’s at home, having a sleep. I keep trying to get her to rest and listen to her body.”

“But she’s not keen?”

“Duffy’s stubborn. She likes being in control.”

“Did everything go OK with the birth? I remember Jake was kinda worried about it all.”

“Oli’s birth was traumatic. Duffy almost died. Paul’s was relatively calm, a perfect delivery really.”

“Oh wow, you must have all been so terrified when she got pregnant with Paul then? I’m glad that went OK though. How old is he? He looks so tiny!”

“Paul’s two days old, and he is tiny in comparison to his siblings!”

“Two days! Was he a little early then?”

“Five weeks early.”

“I’m guessing that wasn’t too unexpected though? From what Jake said his sisters were all early too.”

“Yes. They’ve all been early, except Oli. He was the late one.”

“He seems to be making up for it now!” She giggled.

Charlie chuckled, “Do you think so?”

“Well he seems to be in quite the hurry to get somewhere, I’m just not sure he knows where!” She snorted as Oli began to run around in circles again.

Her comment caused Charlie to burst out laughing again. “I agree.”

“I’m sure it won’t be long before this little one will join his brother in causing mayhem.” She smiled, noticing that Paul had fallen back to sleep on his dad’s chest.

He laughed gently, “I look forward to it.”

“I bet. Your family sounds lovely.” She smiled wistfully.

“Thank you. I’d be lost without my family. It’s hard work but I love them.”

“We’ll have to catch up properly sometime. I best get the girls back, they’ll be wanting lunch soon.”

“Yes, I’d like that.” He smiled, “I’m sure Duffy would too.”

“Yeh, I’d like to thank her properly for everything she did for me. She went out of her way to help me despite the fact I was dating her exhusband and caused her son to be horribly injured.”

“Duffy did what she thought was right. It was what she’s always done.” He smiled.

“She’s a very kind lady.”

“She thinks of other people constantly.”

“And not herself?”

“Rarely herself.”

“Its good that she has you to do that then.” Isla smiled as she watched Charlie settle Paul back into the pram.

“Always.” He ran his fingertips against Paul’s cheek as the baby slept.

Oli let out a cry as he tripped over.

Charlie rushed over and picked him up. “Oh Oli.” He cuddled him.

“Oh oh.” The toddler remarked, holding out his dirty hands.

He kissed his son’s hands, “Mucky hands, lets get them cleaned.”

Oli grinned cheekily as he wiped his hands on his dad’s face, the upset of his fall seemingly forgotten about.

“Oli! You cheeky monkey!” Charlie gasped playfully as he carried Oli back to the pram.

Oli wriggled and complained loudly as Charlie attempted to clean up the youngster’s hands.

“You’re all mucky!”

Oli finally relented and allowed his dad to finish cleaning him up and strap him into the pram next to his baby brother. He whined. He really didn’t want to go back in the pram.

The girls had come running back over to join Isla, the elder girl cooing at Paul.

It seemed Paul was very popular with the ladies! Clearly another thing he got from his father.

“Right, come on you munchkins, leave the poor boy to sleep!” Isla chided softly.

“But he’s cute!!” One of the girls replied.

“Well maybe when he’s a bit bigger we can have him come over to play?”

“Yay!!” The girls replied happily.

“Its been so lovely to see you all. Please say hi to Lisa and Jake from me.” Isla smiled.

“I will do.” Charlie smiled, “Take care Isla.”

“You too.”

The girls waved as they walked back towards their house with Isla.

Oli was still throwing a strop at being cooped up in the pram.

“Shall we get some sweeties, Oli?”

Oli brightened at the sound of sweets. Daddy always let him have sweeties.

In moderation of course! Charlie took Oliver to the shop before they returned home.

Duffy was still asleep but Peter was sat at the dining table surrounded by textbooks.

Oliver had fallen asleep in the pram on the way back from the park and the shops. Charlie quietly brought the pram into the house.

Peter looked up as he heard the door open. He stretched his arms above his head.

Charlie closed the front door quietly and bobbed his head around the living room door.

“Mum’s still asleep.” Peter explained from the dining room doorway.

“Good I’m glad.”

“Where you been?” Peter asked.

“To the park, let Oli run off some energy.”

“It seems to have worked.”

“Yeah it has.” Charlie smiled, “You ok, son?”

Peter shrugged. “I ‘spose.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Just worried about mum. Maybe I shouldn’t have told her.”

“You needed to tell her, Peter. It was the right thing to do.”

“She looked so frightened in the kitchen.”

“It was my fault. I startled your mum.”

“Is she going to be OK?”

“Yes she’s going to be just fine.”

“You’re sure?”

Charlie nodded, “Yes.”

“I should get back to my books.” Peter sighed.

“How’s the studying going?”

“Alright.”

“Have you had plenty of breaks?”

“Yes dad.” Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

“Good.”

Peter glanced nervously into the hall. “Should she still be asleep?”

“It’s been a long few days for your mum. She’s probably exhausted. I’ll go and check on her though.”

“I’ll keep an ear out for Oli and Paul.” Peter offered.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Hopefully they’ll stay quiet for a while.”

“Oli’s just gone off so hopefully. I’ll need to wake your mum up if Paul wakes anyway.”

“OK.” Peter smiled, going back to his books.

“Love you, son.”

Peter mumbled a reply as he opened a book.

Charlie went into the living room and watched Duffy for a bit. She must be exhausted!

She wriggled and mumbled in her sleep.

He stroked her hair.

A smile tugged at the edges of her lips.

He continued to stroke her hair.

“That tickles.” She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

“Sorry.” He whispered back.

“Boys OK?”

“Both asleep. Peter’s studying.”

“That’s good.” She replied sleepily, snuggling up to him.

“Are you tired?” He asked.

“No.” She giggled, a yawn escaping at the same time.

“Of course not.” He smirked and kissed her tenderly.

“I shouldn’t be this tired.” She grumbled.

“Maybe you’re a little anaemic?”

“I’m not going back to the hospital…”

“I never said we were.” He replied, “However I will make you a doctors appointment for the morning if that’s ok?”

“Fine.” The eye roll was evident in her tone.

“Mrs Fairhead, are you rolling your eyes at me?”

“No…” She smirked.

“No? Are you sure about that?” His hands moved along her hips.

“Would I do such a thing?”

“Yes.” He gently kissed her earlobe.

Duffy’s eyelids finally fluttered open. “Why do you have mud on your face?”

“Oli fell over, had mucky hands and decided to put them on my face.” He smiled.

“Little monkey.” She giggled.

“A cheeky monkey.” He replied, “Takes after his mum.” Charlie’s lips ran down Duffy’s neck.

“Charlie..!” She chided but didn’t make an attempt to move away.

“Yes babe?” He whispered, beginning to gently suck on her neck and shoulder.

“Are you going to need to take a cold shower?”

“Quite possibly.” He murmured.

“One day you’ll come out the other side of puberty.” She giggled.

“That’ll never happen.” He replied and sighed contently.

Duffy groaned slightly as she shifted on the sofa.

“Are you okay?”

“Achy. I swear I wasn’t this sore after the twins were born.” She sighed.

“Can I check your wound? I don’t want you to have an infection.”

“Sure, whatever.” She sighed, frustrated at being a patient in his eyes once more.

“Hey, don’t get frustrated.” He met her eye and pouted.

“You’re not the one being constantly poked and prodded.” She grumbled as she pulled up her top.

“Ah I see. You only like been prodded when I’m prodding you with something hard.” He checked her wound. There were no signs of infection and seemed to be healing nicely.

“You won’t be getting that for a while believe me!” She snorted.

He groaned. “Why not?”

“I’m declaring myself closed for business for the foreseeable future!” She declared with a smirk.

He groaned, “Ugh. So I have to use my hand? That sucks.” He smirked, “But what happens when you’re really, really wet?”

“You’ll get used to it. Try not to end up blind though!” She chuckled at his pouting expression.

“I hope you’re not being serious?”

“You could always pay your little friend at work a visit - I’m sure she’d be more than obliging..!” Duffy replied, her tone noticeably shifting. 

“Maggie?”

“I’m sure she’d jump at the chance to give you a helping hand.”

“But maybe I don’t fancy filling Maggie up. That’s only something I do to you.” He whispered as he began to kiss her neck again.

“I’m sure she’ll be very disappointed.” Duffy replied bitterly.

He continued to kiss her neck, sucking on the skin gently. His hands stroked her hips.

“Gerroff!” She grumbled.

“You want me to stop.” He replied. His hands moved further up her body.

She pushed him away and stood up. “Stop treating me like a piece of meat!” She snapped.

He sighed, his heart broke at her words. “Is that how you feel?”

“I feel like shit and all you’re interested in is a quick grope!” She yelled before storming from the room.

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to give her time to calm down.

Duffy slammed her bedroom door and lay down on her bed, bursting into tears.

He didn’t go and see her straight away. He didn’t want to make things worse.

When he finally came upstairs and opened the door she didn’t turn around.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The only answer he got was her continuing tears.

He lay beside her and touched her lower back. “Talk to me?”

She flinched away from his touch.

Now that broke his heart. “Baby?”

“Just go.” She whispered.

“Why?”

“I’m damaged goods.” She muttered bitterly.

“No you’re not.” He replied.

She sighed but didn’t reply.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling like crap and I made it worse.”

“Its not your fault, you can’t possibly understand.”

“Try me?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t push me away.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you just got the hint.” She spat back.

“Fine! That’s all I needed.” He replied.

“Why are you still here?”

“Do you really want me to leave?”

“Yes!”

“Fine. The boys are downstairs, Peter said he’s going to listen out for them. I’m going to go for a walk.”

“Fine!”

“I’ll be home later.”

“Whatever.”

“Fine!” He got up and left the room and then the house.

Hearing the door slam Duffy let out an angry scream and burst into tears again.

Peter heard his mum scream and ran up the stairs. “Mum? Mum, what’s wrong?”

Duffy was curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing and shaking.

“Mum?” He stepped towards her. “What’s wrong?”

“Charlie…” She cried softly.

“You want dad? Where’s he gone?”

“He left.” She sobbed. “He hates me.”

“What? Dad’s left you?”

“I didn’t think he’d really go.”

“Dad’s gone forever?” Peter frowned.

“I want him back. Make him come back.” She wailed, becoming increasingly agitated and incoherent.

Peter nodded. “I’m going to go and find him ok?” He raced down the stairs only to collide with his dad coming in from outside.

“Where the hell did you go?!” Peter demanded.

“Outside for a minute. I needed a fag.” Charlie replied sadly.

“Mum thinks you’ve left her. What the fuck did you say to her?!”

“That I was going for a walk.” Charlie sighed, “You really think I’d just walk away. Your mum can push me away all she wants, it won’t work.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. She’s hysterical.”

“Will you stay here?” Charlie ran up the stairs and went back to the bedroom. He lay down in front of her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She mumbled repeatedly.

He stroked her cheek, “You have no reason to be sorry, ok?”

“Its such a mess.”

“What’s a mess?”

“Everything.” She sobbed. “You hate me don’t you?”

“No Duffy I don’t.” He moved closer to her.

“Why not?”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Coz I’m worthless and a total mess.”

“That’s just your opinion.” He replied, “I don’t see that when I look at you.”

“I ruin everything.” She sobbed.

“No you don’t. You haven’t ruined anything.” He reassured.

“Please don’t leave me! I’ll be better, I promise!”

“I’m not going anywhere. I was going for a walk but I couldn’t quite leave you like this.” He admitted.

“I thought you weren’t going to come back.”

“I’ll always come back. No matter how moody you are.” He replied, “Maybe when we go to the doctors tomorrow, we should mention the baby blues?”

“I’m bonding just fine with Paul!” She snapped.

“I know you are but there’s something else going on here!”

“I’m your wife not your patient Charlie!”

“So you’re not struggling with things?”

“I’m fine.”

“Really? You call this fine?” He sighed, “I do think we should mention it.”

“I’m not gunna sit there and watch their pitying fake sympathy.”

“So you think this is the way forward? Pretending everything is fine?”

She shrugged. She just wanted it all to go away once and for all.

“It’s about Andrew, isn’t it?”

“No.” She lied lamely.

“Yes it is. What’s bothering you, darling? Is it what Peter told you? Maybe we need to talk to the therapist again?”

“Its been eating away at him for years and he never told us.” She sighed sadly.

“Because he didn’t want to upset you.”

“We could have helped him.”

“We still can.” He ran his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t know how.”

“By just being there for him. But you need to deal with it too. It’s not good for you, having all these thoughts and not being able to deal with them.”

“I have dealt with them.” She insisted, her anger flaring once more.

“No you haven’t. That’s why you keep getting angry whenever I mention it.”

“No. I get angry because I’m sick of you bringing it up all the time!”

“Fine! Fine! I won’t anymore then. But this, this isn’t healthy Duffy!”

Duffy flinched at the rise in his tone, bracing herself.

He noticed her flinch and replied; “I would never hurt you and I hate that I make you feel like that. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel?”

“I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!” Fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

“You need to deal with the shitty feelings you still have surrounding Andrew!” He sighed sadly and stroked her cheek. “Otherwise we’ll never move on…”

“I thought I had…” “She whispered.

“And it’s ok to think you have. But Peter telling you everything has brought everything back to the surface. And that’s ok. But we need to deal with it. As a family.” Charlie placed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

She nodded and wrinkled her nose. "You stink!” She complained.

“I had a cigarette, sorry.”

“So that’s where you went.”

“I needed something to take the edge off.” He said quietly.

“I’ve never seen the appeal myself.” She replied somewhat airily though they both knew that wasn’t strictly true.

He laughed gently, “Are you sure about that?”

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you? For the last time - I was very drunk that night!” She pouted.

“No, never.” He kissed her lips, “I’m sorry.”

“I never did manage to get the smell of sick out of those shoes.” She grumbled.

He was about to say something when Paul began to cry downstairs. “I think he wants you.”

“He’ll be hungry.” She replied as she pushed herself up from the bed.

“Yeah most likely.”

She rubbed her hands over her face as she walked down the stairs. “Ssh, mama’s coming.”

Charlie stayed upstairs for a bit longer, just thinking about things.

Duffy had just got Paul settled feeding on the sofa when Oli started to yell from the pram.

Charlie came down and took Oli out of his pram. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Dada! Dada!”

“Yes that’s me.” Charlie kissed the toddler’s forehead.

Oli snuggled his face into his dad’s shoulder.

Charlie rubbed Oli’s back and carried him into the lounge.

“Aww were you lonely in the hall by yourself?” Duffy cooed at Oli.

Oli nodded, his head still buried in Charlie’s shoulder.

“He’s never that snuggly with me.”

“He isn’t?” Charlie asked.

“You’re clearly his favourite.” She smiled.

Charlie smiled, “It’s about time I was someone’s.” He replied.

“You’ve always been mine.” She smiled.

Charlie caught her gaze and smiled. He didn’t say anything.

She shifted Paul over her shoulder and softly rubbed his back til he let out a loud burp.

Oli giggled at his brother’s burp.

Duffy caught Charlie’s eye and patted the spot on the sofa next to her.

He moved and sat beside her.

She lent her head on his shoulder, letting out a contented sigh.

Charlie left her on his shoulder but again, didn’t say anything.

Paul snuggled up against his mum’s chest and quickly fell asleep again. Oli reached his hand up to play with his mum’s hair.

Charlie gently held Oli’s hand so it wouldn’t become tangled in Duffy’s hair.

Oli pouted.

“Be careful.” Charlie said gently to Oli.

“He’s OK.” Duffy smiled softly.

Oli gently ran his hand through his mum’s hair. “Mama.”

“Hey handsome, what you been up to today?”

“We went running around the park. Met two girls didn’t you?” Charlie replied.

“You made some friends?” She smiled.

“I met Isla at the park this afternoon.”

“Really? How is she?”

“Really good thanks. She’s not with Andrew, didn’t go back after that night. She’s a qualified nanny.”

“I’m glad.” Duffy smiled. “A nanny? I hope you got her to give you a card!”

“Of course I did.” He laughed gently, “She wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“You helped her.”

“I was just doing my job.”

“Regardless, you did a lot more than you needed to.”

She smiled softly, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

He kissed the top of her head.

Oli settled against his dad’s chest, his hand still clutching his mum’s hair as he sucked his thumb.

There was a comfortable silence between all four of them.

It wasn’t long before Duffy found herself dozing off to sleep again.

Charlie watched her for a minute before noticing the time and realising he should probably go and get the kids from school.

Duffy grumbled as Charlie eased himself out from the sofa.

Charlie strapped Oli into the pram, “Shall we go and get your noisy siblings?” He asked the toddler. “Peter?” He called gently.

“Hmm?” Peter asked, looking up from his book.

“I’m going to pick up the children from school. Paul’s with your mum in the living room.”

“Is mum OK?”

“Yeah she’s just asleep again. I think it could be her blood work. I’m going to make an appointment with the doctors tomorrow.”

“Why did they let her come home if she’s sick?” Peter asked anxiously.

“She’s not sick. Don’t worry.” Charlie reassured, “Some women after pregnancy, can get a bit anaemic. It just means they get tired. She just needs an iron tablet and she’ll be right as rain.”

“Why didn’t they give her that before she came home?”

“Because we didn’t know she was anaemic then.”

“I knew she’d come home too quickly.”

“Peter, please don’t worry.”

“What if she gets sick again whilst you’re out?”

“Ring me?”

“Ok.” Peter replied nervously.

“Thank you. I won’t be long, thirty minutes tops.”

“OK.”

True to his word, Charlie was back in thirty minutes.

Peter was in the hallway holding Paul, pacing anxiously.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked as he stepped into the house.

“Paul woke up but mum barely stirred.”

“Hmm. Give me a minute, ok?” Charlie went into the living room and checked Duffy’s pulse.

It was a little on the slow side but otherwise ok.

“Duffy?” He shook her.

She let out a small groan but didn’t open her eyes.

“Duffy.” He did it again, shaking her awake.

Another groan, slightly louder this time.

“Are you awake?” He asked.

Her eyelids flickered. “Mmm…”

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Sleepy.” She mumbled.

“Anything else?”

“Let me sleep.” She grumbled.

“I think I need to call the doctor.“

"I’m just tired. Like you said.”

“I think so. But I’m still going to call the doctor.”

“Hmm…” She sighed before falling back to sleep.

“Dad?” Peter questioned anxiously from the doorway, the other kids visible behind him, unsure what was going on.

He turned to Peter and the other children, “Your mum’s just really really tired so I’m going to call the doctor, ok?”

“Why do you need a doctor? Just let her sleep if she’s tired.” Jake reasoned with a shrug.

“Because I think she’s anaemic which means she needs some iron.”

“Are those the pills she was taking?” Emily piped up.

“What pills, Em?”

Emily wandered off into the kitchen and pointed up to one of the cupboards on the wall. “In there, top shelf.”

Charlie followed her and opened the cupboard. He went into the top shelf, “Do you know how long mummy’s been taking these for?” He found the packet.

Emily shook her head. “I saw her with them once a couple of weeks ago.”

“Ok, Em. Thank you for telling daddy.” He looked down at the medication in his hand.

They’d clearly come from a doctor as they had a sticker on the side with her name on it. The date on the sticker was roughly a month ago. Why had she not mentioned being prescribed medication?

He frowned. He read the name of the medication again, what was it for? He put them back in the cupboard and returned to the living room, shaking Duffy awake. “What’s your medication?”

“Huh? Wha..?”

“The medication in the cupboard. What is it?”

“My heart.” She mumbled.

“Your heart? Why?”

“Make it stronger.”

“It’s weak? Why didn’t you tell me? Is that why you’re so tired? Because of your heart?”

“Didn’t want to worry you.”

“So you kept it from me instead?” He sighed, “I’m calling the doctor.”

“Don’t. I’ll be OK after a nap.”

“I’m still calling the doctor.”

Duffy didn’t reply as she drifted back off to sleep again.

Charlie called the doctor before calling Kate and Megan to explain the situation.

Kate had reacted badly, taking the blame on herself as soon as Charlie mentioned what the nature of the issue was.

“Kate, none of this is your fault.”

“Its genetic isn’t it? Of course its my fault!”

“What? No.” He sighed, “Duffy’s had a bad heart for years. It wasn’t and isn’t genetic.”

“Is she going to be OK?” Kate whispered, terror filling her tone.

“Yes. I think having Paul’s knackered her out more than we’d anticipated.”

“Do you need me to come over?”

“Please. Megan’s on her way as well.”

“OK. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Thank you.”

After he hung up the phone Charlie found that the three girls had wandered into the lounge to sit with their mum.

He smiled sadly, “Your mum’s going to be ok.”

Emily was laid on the sofa quietly cuddled up to her mum’s legs whilst the twins sat on the floor. Tilly was playing with her mum’s hair.

“Your mum’s just really really tired.”

“Feel sick.” Emily mumbled.

“Come here, Em?” He crouched down, with his arms out.

She slowly moved over to cuddle her dad.

“I know you’re anxious but your mum’s going to be just fine.” He kissed her head, “She was ok earlier.” He kissed Tilly and Lottie’s head too.

Emily’s breathing hitched and she was sick down her father’s back.

“Ew! Emmy! She always does that!” Tilly complained.

“Tilly, please be nice!” He picked Emily up and carried her to the bathroom. He removed his top.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Jake rushed to open it. “Aunty Megan!”

“Hello Jake!”

“You here coz mum’s sick?” He asked as he let her into the house.

“Your dad didn’t really say. Your mum’s sick?”

“She’s in there.” He pointed to the lounge. “She keeps falling asleep.” He shrugged. “Peter’s all freaked out and Em puked. Just your average day in the Fairhead house.”

Megan smiled sadly, “I’m sure your mum’s going to be fine. Your dad’s probably worrying a bit too much.” 

A short while later, Charlie came out of the bathroom with no shirt on and carrying Emily.

“I knew something would happen, it always does.” Jake rolled his eyes.

“Hi Megan.” Charlie said.

“Charlie.” Her eyes landed on Emily. “Oh pet, you got a poorly tummy?”

Emily nodded. “Feels funny cos mummy’s sick.” She replied.

“I’m sure your mummy will be just fine very soon.” Megan reassured the young girl.

Emily nodded. 

“Thanks for coming Megan. Kate’s also on her way over.”

“That’s good. Have you called a doctor?”

“Yes. They said they’d be about an hour.”

“OK. The fact they’re not rushing themselves here is reassuring in a way.”

“I think she’s anaemic but I can’t get her to wake up properly. I mean I can wake her, but I can’t keep her awake.”

“Has she eaten much since she came home?”

“Come to think of it, nothing. And she’s breastfeeding. Do you think it’s exhaustion?”

“Or she’s back to her old habits again.” Megan sighed.

“The anorexia?” Charlie shook his head, “No…”

“You can’t ignore the possibility Charlie.”

He sighed, “It would appear we’re both good at keeping secrets from each other.”

Megan gave him a confused look as Emily wandered off to rejoin her sisters. “She barely touched her food when I had lunch with her the other day.”

“I don’t really know anything anymore.” He replied sadly.

“I thought it was just nerves and labour kicking in but now I’m not so sure.”

“She probably is anorexic again. I probably just missed it, along with everything else I’ve missed.” He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.

The doorbell rang again before Charlie opened the door to reveal a very agitated Kate. “Where is she?”

“In the living room.”

Kate rushed past Charlie and went into the lounge.

Megan gave Charlie a penetrating stare. “You were going to say something else..?”

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter.” Charlie replied. 

“Lisa?” Kate crouched down in front of her daughter.

Megan gave him a look in response that indicated that this was far from over and they would be talking again later.

Duffy groaned groggily.

Charlie sighed. 

“Wake up,” Kate told her daughter as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Mama’s sleeping.” Lottie explained.

“I know honey, I just need mummy to wake up.” Kate explained.

Lottie nodded, stood up and lent over close to her mum’s ear. “Wake up mummy!” She yelled.

Duffy scrunched up her face and groaned.

Charlie, Megan and Kate couldn’t help but laugh.

Duffy slowly opened her eyes, confused at the number of people suddenly in the room.

“Now are you going to stay awake?” Kate asked.

“Mum?”

“Yes honey?”

“What? Why?”

“Why am I here?”

“Hmm.”

“Because you won’t stay awake and Charlie’s worried.”

“M'ok. Just tired.” Duffy mumbled.

Having slipped out the room to the kitchen Megan returned with a sugary drink in her hand. “Drink this.”

Duffy sighed and took a small sip on the straw. “Urgh!” She complained.

“Just keep drinking it,” Megan encouraged.

Duffy shot a weak glare at her older friend but seeing she was vastly outnumbered she reluctantly did as she was told.

“Good girl.” Kate stroked her cheek.

“Mummy hates that stuff.” Tilly commented. “I like it.”

“And me.” Lottie replied. 

Emily’s head was on her mum’s lap still. The youngster sucking her thumb and not talking.

“I’m surprised she let’s you have it.” Megan replied.

“Only sometimes.”

“I bet you bounce off the walls even more than usual.”

Tilly and Lottie just giggled loudly. 

“How are you feeling now?” Megan asked Duffy.

“Sick.” Duffy complained, turning her head away from the half finished glass.

“You need to eat and drink something. No wonder you’re exhausted.”

Duffy cast her eyes around the room. “Charlie?”

“He’s in the kitchen. He’ll be back in a minute, pet.” Megan reassured.

Duffy nodded, resting her head back against the sofa.

There was a comfortable silence between them all in the living room. 

Charlie sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Fortunately, the doctor came soon after and diagnosed Duffy with mild exhaustion, prescribed iron tablets and arranged a follow up appointment in two weeks time.

A few hours later Duffy was feeling a bit stronger and went to look for Charlie whilst her mum and Megan kept an eye on the kids. She swore he was avoiding her and wanted to know why. She found him in the garden, a cigarette in his hand. “Busted!” She whispered playfully.

He looked up, smiled sadly and stubbed the cigarette out. He’d tried to shake the thought from his head about stubbing the cigarette on his arm.

“Why you out here?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind.

“I needed time to think.”

“I’m sorry. About earlier.” She sighed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s fine.” He sighed, “I get it. Are you anorexic?”

“I forget to eat a few times and everyone jumps to conclusions!” She retorted defensively.

“So you are anorexic again?” He asked. He moved away from her slightly, “Do you remember when you used to tell me everything?”

“This is why I don’t. I know how much it hurts you.” She sighed.

“It’s not that, that hurts me!” He replied. “It’s you not telling me. You clearly don’t trust me enough, do you?”

“I do trust you. I just don’t trust myself!”

“What do you mean?“

"Not to crumble and not be able to find my way back.” She whispered.

He sighed, “Sometimes I feel you don’t trust me. That you can’t because you’re still so afraid I’ll turn out like Andrew and hurt you.” He mumbled.

“I try not to.” It broke her heart that she was hurting him so.

“I won’t ever hurt you. But I don’t know what else I can do or say to prove that.” He admitted.

“Its not you that has the problem.”

“What problem? Talk to me? I miss you talking to me about what’s on your mind.”

“I keep telling myself that I’m safe that you’d never dream of harming me but I can’t stop my mind from running away from me.” She sighed regretfully.

He moved closer to her, “Be honest with me. Do I treat you like a piece of meat?”

She lowered her head, a shameful expression on her face. “I panicked, I lashed out.”

“It’s ok.” He replied and took her hand in his. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. “I love you. Sometimes I just don’t know what to do or how best to support you.” He admitted quietly.

“And I don’t know how to ask for help.” She admitted.

“Do you need help right now?“

She shrugged. "I don’t know.”

“I think you do.”

“I hate feeling like this.”

“How do you feel?”

“Lousy.”

“That’s probably because you haven’t eaten for a few days.”

“I didn’t mean to do that. Everything just got on top of me.” She sighed.

“I understand.” He continued to stroke the back of her hand. “We need to work on this together, I don’t want this to destroy us.”

“Neither do I.” She paused. “When you left earlier it really scared me.”

“I wasn’t leaving. Not… forever.”

“I thought I’d finally pushed you too far.”

“I won’t lie, it’s crossed my mind a few times.”

“You were thinking of leaving me?” Her voice was tiny and broken, her eyes filling with tears.

“It crosses my mind…” He admitted quietly, “But then I realised I couldn’t live without you. I tried it once before and look what happened. I’m just… I don’t know, you’re not the only one struggling darling.”

“We can get through this together can’t we?”

“I promise we will.”

“I can’t do this alone.” She whispered, holding out her arms towards him.

He moved into her arms, “You’ll never be on your own while I’m by your side.” He kissed the side of her head and hugged her.

“You and me against the world.” She reminded him softly, the beginnings of a weak smile on her face.

“You and me against the world.” He repeated, running his hand through her hair.

“I love you so much Charlie. Never forget that.”

“I love you too.” He said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

She caught the tear with her fingertip, gently wiping it away.

Another tear fell. “Sorry,” He said quietly.

“Its OK, its OK.” She soothed as she pulled him into a tighter embrace.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie spoke again; “We should go and rescue your mum and Megan from the rugrats.”

Duffy nodded, reluctant to let go.

Charlie went back to the children. They had a meal together, Megan and Kate included, but things were still slightly strained between Charlie and Duffy. There was definitely an noticeable atmosphere.

Of the children, Peter and Emily were struggling the most with the atmosphere. Peter was agitated and snappy whereas Emily had retreated into herself, barely uttering a word all evening.

Once the younger children were in bed, except Emily who wouldn’t leave her mum’s side, Charlie took Peter aside. “What’s wrong? And don’t say nothing.”

“What the hell is going on with you and mum?”

“Nothing, it’s fine.”

“Then why was she screaming that you’d left her for good earlier?”

“She was confused and upset.”

“You must of said something to make her like that.”

“I said I was going. I meant out, going out.” Charlie sighed, “Your mum and I are fine.”

“Bullshit dad.” Peter shot back.

“Don’t. Just don’t.”

“Someone’s got to stick up for her when everyone else treats her like total shit. She needed you and you fucked off!”

“Don’t start!” Charlie snapped, “You have no idea ok? No idea whatsoever!!”

“Just coz you don’t smack her about doesn’t mean it’s OK to behave like an asshole til she cries.”

“I don’t treat your mum like shit!” Charlie walked away from his son.

Duffy had finally managed to convince Emily to settle and was making her way back downstairs when Charlie came storming past her. “What the..? Charlie?!”

“Just leave it.” Charlie replied and went to their bedroom. He sat behind the door.

Spotting Peter in the hallway she continued downstairs. “Fancy shedding any light on that?” She asked him.

“I just told dad he’s not right been an arsehole to you.”

Duffy sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Peter… Not every man in my life is an arsehole.”

“You sure about that?” He shrugged, “He treats you like dirt sometimes.”

“Is this because I got upset earlier?”

“Yeah and he walked away.”

“He’s struggling too Peter. We all need to be a bit kinder to each other sometimes.”

“Whatever.” He shrugged and went to his room.

Duffy sighed and went into the kitchen, finding Megan clearing up from their earlier meal. Jake was in the lounge attempting to teach his gran how to play his latest computer game.

“Are you and Charlie ok?” Megan asked as she looked up.

“Yes!” Duffy snapped then sighed. “No… Oh I don’t know!” She sat at the table and placed her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong, pet?”

“I fucked up again.”

“How?” Megan sat beside her.

“I pushed him away.”

“Oh.” Megan sighed, “Charlie’s still here, isn’t he? He’s probably just giving you space.”

“I don’t want space. Oh I don’t know what I want.” Duffy admitted.

“What’s bothering you?”

I’m scared something is going to go wrong and I won’t be able to stop it.“

“Between you and Charlie?”

"There’s a woman at work…”

“Right…”

“She’s trying to get her claws into Charlie.”

“Is she? And how is Charlie reacting to all this?”

“He says he’s not interested but I know that’s not true.”

Megan rose an eyebrow, “You think he’s going to cheat?”

“He’s done it before.”

“But that was different.”

“Really? How?”

Megan shrugged, “You and Charlie were always destined to be together. Do you really think he’ll cheat on you?”

“I don’t want to lose him.”

“And you feel you will lose him to this other woman?”

“She’s exactly his type.”

“What’s she like?”

“Slim, dark haired, a doctor…” Duffy sighed.

“She isn’t you though.” Charlie’s voice said from the doorway.

Duffy’s head shot up, she hadn’t heard him come back downstairs.

“I’m going for a walk.” He paused, “Don’t wait up.”

“Charlie!” Duffy called after him desperately.

“What?” He stopped in the hallway.

“Please! I’m so sorry!” Tears were streaming down her face once more, her desperation and fear palpable.

“Me too.” He swallowed, “I’m going to go for a walk and then I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. The pub?”

Duffy bit back an angry reply. That wouldn’t help either of them right now.

“I’ll be back…”

Duffy sighed, admitting defeat.

He kissed her forehead and left.

After the door closed behind him Duffy slumped against the kitchen doorframe and sobbed.

Megan consoled her. “You just need to give him space, pet. He’ll be home before you know it.”

“Will he?”

“Yes. You and Charlie have a unique bond, I don’t think anything could destroy that.”

“What if that’s not enough?”

“It is enough.”

“I just wish everything would stop being such a mess and go back to normal again.”

“It will. It’s always hard having a new baby, you’re both adjusting.”

“You think that’s what it is? Because he didn’t want the baby?”

“No. I’m just saying that having a baby is difficult for both parents.”

“Its not like we don’t have enough practice.” Duffy rolled her eyes.

“No but that doesn’t mean, it’s not hard for Charlie.” Megan sighed. “Do you want me to wait until he gets back?”

“Please.” Duffy replied, leaning her head against Megan’s shoulder.

“Ok, I will.” 

True to her word, Megan stayed until Charlie came back. Kate had gone home earlier that evening, giving up on the video game Jake was trying to teach her.

Megan let herself out quietly when she heard Charlie arriving back at the house. She knew they needed some time alone.

Duffy sat wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, her legs curled up under her.

He was tipsy, borderline drunk. He stumbled into the hall.

Duffy sighed, unsure if she’d get any sense out of him any time soon.

There was blood smears on the sleeve of his shirt. He stumbled into the lounge after hanging up his coat. Not aware Duffy was there.

She stayed quiet for a while simply observing him in the low light of the lamp that stood in the corner of the room.

He scratched his arm and sat down on the chair. He took something out of pocket and chucked it onto the table with a large sigh.

Without moving and drawing his attention to her presence Duffy struggled to see what the item was.

It was a packet of pills, illegal prescription drugs. He stood up and began to search the room.

Duffy held her breath.

He spotted her and jumped. “How long have you been sat there?”

“A while.” She replied softly.

He moved and quickly went to the table and the packet he threw.

“Have you taken any?” She asked, her voice barely loud enough to carry across the room.

“Any of what?”

“The pills you’re trying to hide from me.”

“Not yet.” He muttered.

“But you were going to? Is life with me really that awful?”

“Needed something to take the edge off.” The blood on his sleeve, seemed to be growing.

Duffy sighed as she stood up, walking over to wrap her arms around him.

He hissed in pain when his arm came into contact with hers.

She felt the dampness against her arm. She twisted and snatched hold of his arm. “What happened?”

He swallowed, “Nothing. Fell over.” He mumbled.

“Oh Charlie!” She moved to turn the main light on. “Let me take a look.” She insisted.

“If you must.” He sighed and rolled up his sleeve. There was quite a large wound just above his wrist that was still bleeding.

She ran her fingers gently across the cut. Her trained eye told her that it didn’t look like something caused by a fall.

He closed his eyes as she ran her fingertips against the cut. It hurt.

She quickly popped into the kitchen to fetch a clean, damp tea towel which she placed against the wound. “How did you really do this?” She whispered.

“Does it matter?” He whispered back.

“It does if you want me to help you properly.”

He laughed gently, “I did it to myself.”

“That’s not funny Charlie.”

“I hurt myself because,” He shrugged, “Why not? I wanted to. I needed to.”

“How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Not enough. I can still feel it.”

“We need to find a way to stop causing each other pain.” She sighed sadly.

He shrugged, “And if we can’t? Then what? We divorce? Because I’d rather die than divorce you.”

“Please don’t say things like that.” She begged as she gently tended to his arm.

He moved his arm away, “It’s fine.”

“No its not. Just let me fix it up!”

“Fine. Whatever.” He exhaled and sat down on the sofa.

Once she’d wiped up the blood she took a closer look at the damage, the tip of her tongue peaking out of her mouth.

He watched her.

“Ball your fist for me.” She instructed.

He did as she instructed.

“OK, I don’t think you’ve damaged any tendons but it should probably be stitched.”

“Ok.”

“I can try to do it here if you really want me to…”

He nodded.

“We don’t have anything to numb the area.” She reminded him.

“It’s fine. I’ll be alright.”

She got the necessary equipment and nervously started to close the wound.

It didn’t hurt him as much as it should have. He was feeling pretty numb right now.

Once finished she turned his arm for Charlie to look. “Is it OK?” She asked, feeling like a student nurse again.

“Perfect as always.” He met her gaze.

Placing the needle back down on the coffee table she softly lent her forehead against his, not breaking eye contact.

He bit his lower lip as he moved his gaze to her lips and back to her eyes.

Her right hand moved slowly from her lap to stroke his cheek.

“I tried cheating on you once.” He said.

She pulled back slightly. “When?”

“Just after Emily was born.” He sighed, “But I realised what I had to lose and knew it wasn’t worth it. I still stand by those views.”

“When I was pregnant with the twins?”

He nodded.

“Who was she?”

“Just some girl in the pub.”

Duffy wasn’t sure why it came as a relief that it wasn’t someone she knew. “How far did things go?”

“Nothing happened.” He reassured her, “I thought about it but what was the point?”

“What made you consider it?” She asked, more out of curiosity than anger at his confession.

He shrugged, “I was worried about you and the twins. Needed and wanted a distraction…”

“What was she like?”

“I can’t remember.”

“She can’t have been much to write home about then.”

“She wasn’t.” He paused, “Can we go to bed?”

“I’d like that. I’ve missed your cuddles.”

“Me too.” He pulled away from Duffy and stood up. He began to tidy everything away, putting the tablets in the top cupboard so the children wouldn’t reach.

She slipped upstairs to check on Peter.

Peter was asleep.

She sighed and continued upstairs to her own room. She stood watching Paul sleep peacefully in his moses basket at the foot of their bed.

Charlie came upstairs and crept into the room. Usually he would put his arms around her waist but tonight, he didn’t. He just moved to his side of the bed and began to get changed.

Duffy frowned at the distance he put between them. She kissed her fingers, reached forwards and gently placed them against Paul’s cheek.

He got into bed and watched her. “Give him a kiss from me.”

She repeated the motion on Paul’s other cheek before changing into her nightclothes, checking her stitches as she did so. Taking the glass from the bedside table she ensured she had all her medications to hand.

He continued to watch her. He wanted to touch her but her earlier words kept replaying over in his head.

“At this rate I’ll rattle more than that ball Oli likes to chase!” She joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He laughed gently, “Quite possibly.”

“I swear I wasn’t on as many pills the previous times.”

“It won’t be for long, hopefully.”

“Here’s hoping.” She smiled as she took the last pill. “Just promise me you won’t let them put me on those disgusting nutrient drinks again.”

“I promise.”

“They make me gag just thinking about them! She grimaced.

“They don’t smell great. God knows how they tasted.”

"Worse than the time that drunk vomited in my face!”

“Makes me feel sick just thinking about it.”

“The nutrient drinks or the vomiting drunk I got in the firing line of?” She giggled.

“Both.” As she got into bed, Charlie still left a gap between them for a few minutes.

“I honestly thought you were going to wet your pants laughing at me when that happened.” She sulked playfully, attempting to ignore the continued distance Charlie was putting between them.

He moved slightly closer to her, his fingertips stroking her hip.

“The number of times you’ve found humour in my misfortune with patients… It’s not very nice!” She pouted lightly.

“Sorry.” He replied, turning on his side to look at her.

“I think you do it on purpose. Some kind of weird game to see how many different bodily fluids you can get me covered in during a shift!” She teased.

“Busted.” He said quietly, looking at her lips once again.

“You wait til I get back to work, you’ll be laughing on the other side of your face!” She threatened with a giggle.

He kissed her before he suddenly pulled away, “Sorry. Shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not? Last time I checked its perfectly legal to kiss your wife when you’re in bed together.”

He sighed but didn’t say anything. He moved his hand from her waist.

Duffy stared up at the ceiling for several minutes trying to work out how to bridge the gap between them.

As did Charlie. “This is ridiculous.” He muttered. He moved over the top of Duffy and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer til she let out a hiss of pain. “Fuck. Stitches.”

“Are you okay?” He asked. He shifted off her so he wasn’t pressing against her stitches.

“Yeh, just got a bit too enthusiastic.” She blushed.

He smiled seeing her blush and kissed her again more passionately.

She let out a low moan against his lips, frustration growing as she wanted more but knew they couldn’t.

His tongue ran against her lower lip.

She opened her mouth to him, no use them both being frustrated afterall.

He began to suck on her tongue, making out with her.

She could feel his body quickly beginning to react.

He pulled away before he got too excited.

“I can help you out with that. No use us both being frustrated.”

“It’s fine, I’m not really in the mood.”

“You sure?” She asked, her hand slowly sliding down his stomach.

“Yes.”

“Oh, OK.” Duffy frowned, moving her hand away awkwardly.

He sighed sadly. “Can we sleep?”

“We probably should. Paul will be up again before long.”

He kissed her head, “Love you.”

“I love you too.” She wriggled in an attempt to get comfortable. “Will you hold me?” She whispered.

“Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

The agitation she’d felt since coming home seemed to instantly evaporate as she melted into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

Charlie couldn’t sleep for a while but, eventually, he gave in.


	81. Chapter 81

It had been over a week since Paul’s arrival and the Fairhead household was still getting used to their youngest member. Charlie and Duffy’s relationship had barely improved since their issues last week but, still, they soldiered on for the children’s sake. Charlie kept creating a distance between him and Duffy.

Duffy focused all her attention on the children hoping that Charlie would eventually stop being so distant. Despite his promises she still couldn’t help being full of doubts and insecurities when he was unexpectedly called back into work for a shift despite him theoretically being on leave.

He wasn’t meaning to be so distant but he wasn’t being as touchy feely as usual. He kissed her tenderly, “I won’t be long, ring me if you need me?” He asked as he kissed Oli and Paul’s foreheads.

“We’ll be fine.” She attempted to reassure him.

He kissed her again before picking up his keys and heading to work.

When he arrived it quickly became apparent why they’d needed him - it was pandemonium! So Charlie did what he did best and threw himself into work.

Things were not helped when, just after midnight, a rogue lightening strike hit the hospital and knocked out the main power.

He groaned, this isn’t what he wanted! He just wanted an easy shift and then sneak back home to Duffy and the kids. He was still on parental leave after all.

Unfortunately for him when the power went out he was in one of the lifts and he wasn’t alone… 

“Is this a bad time to tell you that I’m afraid of the dark?” Maggie muttered from the other side of the lift.

“Hmm, just a tad.”

“Could be worse I guess. At least I’m not on my own.”

“Duffy isn’t a fan of the dark either.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“She doesn’t tell many people.” He paused and sat down on the lift floor. “May as well get comfy.”

“Yeh, good idea.” Maggie replied, moving across the lift to sit next to him.

There was a comfortable silence between both adults as they sat in the dark.

“Is there anything you’re afraid of?” Maggie asked.

“Lots of things.”

“Really? I would have thought nothing could scare the great Charlie Fairhead!” She giggled.

He laughed, “No, I get scared of things. Mostly about Duffy and the kids.”

“Oh I’m sure she’s perfectly capable of looking after herself.”

He sighed but didn’t speak.

“She can be quite bossy and haughty from what I’ve heard.” Maggie remarked without thinking.

“Occasionally yes but she means well. Always has.”

“Oh she certainly means well when it comes to the male staff!” Maggie snorted.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped.

“She doesn’t seem to like female doctors. Maybe she feels they’re a threat to her authority or something.”

Charlie’s temper was brewing. He moved further away, “You know nothing about Duffy.”

“Maybe not but I can tell a sour faced hag when I see one! You deserve so much better than that Charlie!”

He laughed, “Someone like you, you mean?”

“If that’s what you want. I can be very discreet.”

“No thank you. I don’t really fancy meaningless shags.”

“Are you sure? You seem very tense…” She purred, running her hand up his leg.

He watched her hand, “Maggie! I’m married…”

“So? I won’t tell her if you don’t.”

He reluctantly pushed her hand away. “Stop it!”

“When was the last time you had sex? I bet its been ages and you’re gagging for it!” She pouted, moving her hand back to its previous position.

He didn’t answer.

“Its just you and me in here. No-one need ever know.”

He still didn’t answer.

She shuffled closer til there was no space between them.

“Maggie…”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” She promised seductively.

“I’m not about to fuck you.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I can help you get some relief in other ways.”

“Gonna wank me off are you?” He asked.

“I can do. I’ve also been told I give very good blow jobs.”

“You don’t turn me on, Maggie.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard.”

He laughed, “And what have you heard?”

“That I’m just the sort you like to have fun with.”

“Because you’re a doctor and you’re brunette?”

“So it’s true then?”

“Used to be.”

“She turn you to the dark side or something?” Maggie mocked bitterly.

“I love my wife! I won’t cheat on her or destroy this marriage like I destroyed my last one ok?!”

“I’m not asking you to destroy your marriage. Jeez, I’m not looking for romance and roses. I thought you might enjoy a bit of fun.”

“I have all the fun I need with my wife, thank you very much!”

“If you say so. Well, you know where I am if you change your mind.”

“I won’t!!”

An awkward silence fell over the lift.

Charlie rubbed his wrist.

The sound of Charlie’s phone beeping echoed off the walls.

He took his phone out of his pocket.

It was a short message from Duffy, she was up feeding Paul and was missing him.

He smiled as he replied back, ‘I miss you too gorgeous xx’

“Her ladyship checking up on you is she?”

He glared at Maggie, “She was telling me about Paul actually.”

“That’s nice.” She sneered.

He put his phone back in his pocket, “You’re jealous of her, aren’t you?”

“Why the hell would I be jealous of her?”

“Because she’s a thousand times the woman you’ll ever be!”

“Seriously what the fuck is so special about her?”

“Something nobody would ever possibly understand or get except me!”

“You’re pathetic. She’s got you on such a short leash!”

He laughed, “I’m not the one who’s trying to seduce married men because no-one else will fuck me.”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself. I could get any man I wanted!”

“Really?” He paused for a minute, “You’ve got quite a feisty side haven’t you?“

"I don’t take shit if that’s what you mean.”

“Like Duffy.”

“Mentioning your wife every other sentence is not a good look Charlie.”

He met Maggie’s gaze, “It’s not a good look being jealous either.”

“I’m not jealous, I just can’t see what the hell you see in her, that’s all.”

“She’s beautiful and funny. She understands me.” He replied and sighed, “We have a good marriage. Yes we have problems but, what marriage doesn’t?”

“Is that why she had another baby? Trying to paper over the cracks?”

He shook his head, “Paul wasn’t planned.”

“At her age I did wonder!”

“We’d be lost without Paul.” He said gently.

“I get it Charlie, she’s the woman of your dreams, rainbows shine out of her arse and everything she touches is magical..!” Maggie snorted sarcastically.

“She is the woman of my dreams but that doesn’t mean…” He trailed off.

“Ooh, she has flaws afterall?”

“We both do.” He sighed.

Before Maggie could reply the lift made a juddering noise as the power returned.

“Thank God for that. Once we’re back on the ground floor, I am going home to my wife and children.”

Maggie made a rude noise that sounded like a whip cracking.

“Grow up, Maggie!”

“Oh go fuck yourself Charlie!”

“Why don’t you? You’re the one who’s gagging for a shag!!” The lift eventually got back to the ground floor, thankfully before another argument could erupt between them.

“Maybe I’ll just drop that darling wife of yours a little call…” Maggie threatened as she walked back off into the department.

“And say what? How you tried to seduce me in the lift but I refused?” He stormed back to his office and slammed the door with full force behind him.

That wasn’t quite what Maggie had in mind at all…

He picked up his keys, his jacket and left to go home. He couldn’t be arsed dealing with this shit, he wasn’t in the mood.

By the time he arrived home Duffy was once again up with Paul. Charlie could hear the baby’s cries from the hallway.

He closed the door and quietly moved along the hall into the kitchen.

He could hear his wife moving around upstairs as Oli decided to join in the cacophony of screams.

It was enough to snap Charlie out of his thoughts to take a tablet. He went upstairs and into Oli’s bedroom, picking up Oli. “Ssh, Ssh. Daddy’s here.” He rocked him.

“Charlie?” Duffy questioned sleepily as she appeared in the doorway, a screaming Paul over her shoulder.

“I’m home baby.” He smiled sadly as he caught her eye, rocking Oli to sleep.

“I thought you had to work til morning?” She replied, relief flowing through her as she was almost at her wits end and it was only 2.30am.

“I was but I had an argument with someone, decided I really didn’t need the shit and came home to be with my wife and beautiful children. What’s wrong with Paul?”

“Oh sweetheart!” She frowned. “I’m not sure, he won’t feed, just keeps screaming. He’s woken Oli up twice now.” She sighed.

“Want me to try getting him back off to sleep?” He asked.

“OK.” She sighed, handing Paul over to Charlie.

He put a sleeping Oli back in his cot and placed Paul against his chest, gently rubbing Paul’s stomach. “Ssh, you’re waking everyone up.” He whispered.

Paul pulled his legs up to his tummy, shrieking, his face bright red.

“Ssh, Ssh.” He took him downstairs and began to walk around with him. Rubbing his stomach, taking his clothes off in case he was too hot.

Once she was sure that Oli was fully settled Duffy followed downstairs arriving in the lounge just as Paul started to be violently sick.

“Oh no, is that’s what wrong?” He sighed sadly as the baby began to throw up everywhere.

“Oh Paul!” Duffy gasped.

Charlie took Paul for a bath to try and clean him up once he was certain he’d stopped throwing up.

Duffy attempted to clean up downstairs but didn’t get far before she too succumbed to vomiting.

Charlie wondered how long it would take for the bug to hit the rest of the household.

By the time he’d got Paul clean and settled Duffy had fallen asleep curled up on their bathroom floor.

Charlie picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, tucking her up in bed. Then despite him being exhausted, set about cleaning and disinfecting the house from top to bottom.

“Daddy?” Tilly mumbled from her bedroom door as he passed.

“Yes sweetheart?” He asked as he came into Tilly’s bedroom.

“I don’t feel…” She couldn’t get the words out before she was sick.

“Oh great.” Charlie muttered. By morning, every single person in the house including Charlie had caught the bug.

He and Duffy were like zombies trying to look after the children whilst horribly sick themselves. But they managed it. They were a team after all. Even if they were exhausted and sick.

By early afternoon the children were all napping. Duffy flopped down on the sofa next to Charlie.

Charlie’s hand rubbed Duffy’s thigh, “There’s something I need to tell you.” He withdrew his hand quickly from her thigh.

“Mmhmm?” She mumbled as she rested her head back on the sofa cushions.

“Maggie tried to seduce me in the lifts at work last night.”

Duffy’s head shot up, a move she immediately regretted. “What?! Urgh…” She groaned.

“I swear nothing happened!”

“As soon as I can stand without falling down I swear I’m gunna kill her!” Duffy hissed, her voice weakened by illness but still menacing sounding.

“I did try and warn her you’d do just that.” He smiled. They were still struggling with touching each other - Charlie seemed to hold back a lot more than he used to.

“No-one touches my husband but me.”

Charlie’s hand rested against the top of her thigh, “Are you okay with my hand being here?” He asked.

She nodded. “The longer you stay away the more I worry that I’ve pushed you away and you’ll go off me.” She whispered regretfully.

“The reason for me not touching you as much?”

“Yeh. I’ve treated you so badly lately. I wouldn’t blame you if you had taken Maggie up on her offer last night.”

“I just worry that I’m putting pressure on you.” He admitted and rubbed her thigh, “Hardest thing has definitely been trying to touch you less. I wouldn’t want to have sex with anyone other than you.”

“These few weeks are so frustrating. I know we can’t have sex yet for a while but I miss your cuddles and kisses.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m using you like a piece of meat.” He answered honestly, “It’s been on my mind ever since.”

“I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am for lashing out at you like that. It was out of line. I was a total mess inside but that’s no excuse.” She sighed. “I just hope that you can forgive me and we can eventually move past it.”

“I do forgive you.” He replied as his hand moved from her thigh and up her body towards her breasts. “So you don’t mind me touching you all the time?” He smirked.

“I didn’t realise how much I enjoy it til you stopped.”

“The touches?” He smiled, “I’ll continue then.” His hand cupped her breast.

“Be careful though. They’re quite sensitive.” She smiled, fighting the fact that she still felt utterly lousy.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” He was gentle to her breasts. “Fancy a nap? I could do with a cuddle.”

“Sleep and cuddles sounds perfect. I don’t think I have the energy to walk upstairs to our bedroom though.”

“Only one thing for it.” He stood up and picked her up.

“Charlie! You’re sick too. Don’t you dare drop me!” She giggled.

“What, like this?” He pretended to drop her as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Not funny.” She gasped as her stomach lurched.

“Sorry sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead before lying her down on the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” He lay beside her, threw the duvet over them and cuddled her.

“Me too. I just hope I’ve stopped being sick coz it hurts so much when I throw up.”

“Fingers crossed.”

“Could be worse, could have ripped my stitches.” She mumbled as she snuggled into his embrace.

“That’s true.” His fingertips ran up her thighs.

She shivered, his touch giving her goosebumps.

“Sorry babe.”

“Its ok. We’re both horribly sick. I couldn’t have gotten through the last twelve hours without you though.”

“It’s a good job I came home when I did.”

“Yeh. Was it Maggie you had the argument with?”

“Yeah.”

“Why is she so determined to cause trouble for us?” Duffy asked sadly, her hand softly stroking her husband’s chest.

“Because she’s jealous that my wife’s the only one who can come on my cock.” He whispered.

“I bet you’re loving it being the centre of attention for two women.” She teased.

“Maybe just a little.” He whispered.

“So long as you know who’s bed it is you belong in.”

“She seemed very adamant on giving me a helping hand to reduce my tenseness.”

“Did she now? Considers herself an expert on what you like does she?”

“Uh huh.” Charlie’s hand moved higher up Duffy’s thigh, “There’s only one woman who wanks me off, sucks my cock and comes on it. And she’s going to be very disappointment to find out it isn’t her.”

“And I look forward to taking great pleasure in reminding her of that fact when I next see her.” There was a slightly menacing undercurrent in Duffy’s tone.

“I did warn her not to get on the wrong side of you. You’re very feisty when you need to be.”

“I don’t like sharing.”

“I may have got a bit turned on at one stage.”

“By her?!” Duffy pulled back, angry fire lighting up her eyes.

“She said she’d been told she gives a good blowjob.” He caught her gaze, “Nobody gives better ones than you. I may have started to think about the first time you had my cock in your mouth.”

“Nice save!” Duffy chuckled.

“I’m being serious.” He replied. “My thoughts immediately went to our first time.”

“I still can’t believe I dared to do that at work!” She blushed.

“Gets me so hard, just thinking about it.” Charlie whispered in her ear.

“I would give you a repeat performance but I fear I’d vomit in your lap.” She chuckled sarcastically.

He laughed, “Do you mind if I pass on that?”

“I thought you might say that.” She smiled.

“I don’t really fancy being spewed up on.”

“Hopefully by tomorrow morning we’ll no longer be struggling to move for the vomit.”

“Trust us to get the bug.”

“You’d think we’d be immune by now.”

“The amount of germs these lot we call children breed, probably not.”

“Between them and work I would have thought we’d met every germ there is!”

“Hmm, clearly not.” He kissed her ear again.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling herself relax more than she had for several days.

“Babe?”

“Mmm?”

“Would you be up for a threesome? Me, you, Maggie….” He struggled to contain his laughter.

Her head shot up so fast at the suggestion that her stomach lurched.

He burst out laughing.

She made a rude gesture with her hand as she reached for the bucket with her other hand.

He rubbed her back, “You ok babe?”

She groaned as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “That answer your question?” She asked, her eyebrow raised.

He sighed, “Cuddles again?”

“You better have been joking about a threesome…”

“Every man’s fantasy.” He replied with a chuckle, “Course I was.”

“Good! I’m prepared to do most things but that’s a no.” She chuckled as she snuggled back into his arms.

“I have the stamina but I don’t fancy Maggie.” He stroked her fingertips.

“You wouldn’t have any energy left by the time it was her turn.” Duffy replied smugly.

“There’s also that.” He yawned, “Love you.”

“Am I tiring you out just imagining it?” She giggled.

“Yes.”

“Have a little patience and soon your fantasies will become reality.” She smiled seductively.

“Looking forward to it.” He replied

“Now let’s try and get some sleep before one of the kids starts puking again.”

“Hmm, agreed.” It didn’t take Charlie long to fall asleep. 

Duffy awoke a couple of hours later to a quiet house. Feeling a lot better she left Charlie to sleep and slipped out the room to check on the children.

All the children were still asleep. All three girls were cuddled up together in Lottie’s bed.

Duffy sat watching the girls for several minutes. Despite now having her own room Emily had clearly felt the need for the comfort of her little sisters. The girls had a wonderful bond when they weren’t fighting and tearing strips off each other.

Duffy quietly stepped over to the bed and tucked the duvet back over them before gently placing the back of her hand against each of their foreheads.

Their temperatures had come down since this morning, they weren’t burning up like they were.

Leaving them to sleep she then went to check on Oliver and Paul.

They too were asleep. Oli upside down in his cot, clutching his blanket in one hand.

After finishing checking on the rest of the boys Duffy came back downstairs and started to tidy the kitchen.

With no distractions, it didn’t take long for her to finish the kitchen.

She knew the rest of the house needed doing but instead she wandered back through to the lounge.

Paul began to cry from upstairs. Charlie got out of bed and went to him.

Hearing the baby’s cries Duffy hauled herself back up from the sofa and headed upstairs. Reaching the door to the nursery she smiled at the sight of Charlie gently rocking Paul in his arms. “He’s probably hungry, why don’t you go back to bed?” She suggested softly.

Charlie was gently rocking Paul in his arms. He looked up when he heard Duffy and shook his head, “I’m awake now.”

“If you’re sure?” She lent against the doorframe, it made her heart burst watching her husband with their children, he was such a wonderful father.

He nodded, “Yeah I’m sure.” He smiled brightly as he looked down at Paul again.

“I’ve tidied up the kitchen. You feeling any better now?”

“Yes I do, what about you?”

“I think I’m over the worst of it.”

“That’s good.” He smiled and came over, kissing her cheek.

“The other kids seem to be sleeping off the worst of it now too.”

“That’s good. Hopefully tomorrow we’ll be back to normal.”

“Then I can start plotting my revenge…” She smirked.

“On Maggie?” He smirked.

“You don’t think I’m just going to let it slide do you?” She asked, batting her eyelashes.

“No. You never let anything slide.” Charlie moved his hand to stroke her hip. “You’re even more sexy when you’re angry…”

“I promise to play nice…” She simpered, a hint of sarcasm creeping in.

“No you won’t.” His hand moved further up her body. “Has it been nearly six weeks yet?”

“Nowhere near that darling. Last night just made it seem that way!”

“Urgh.” He groaned. “I’m so hard and horny.” He whispered and pouted.

“So I noticed.” She kissed his pout. “How about you go take a shower whilst I feed Paul and then I’ll come join you and see if we can’t sort that small problem out for you?”

“Small now, am I?” He pouted more.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response!” She giggled, holding her arms out for Paul.

Charlie laughed gently as he handed Paul to his mum.

“I won’t be long.” She smiled as she moved to sit in the rocking chair that sat between the two cots.

“I hope not.” Charlie replied as he turned to leave the room.

About half an hour later Duffy finally made it back to their bedroom.

Charlie was still in the shower.

“Sorry I was so long, your son suddenly developed quite the appetite.”

Charlie jumped hearing her voice, he wasn’t expecting her.

“Careful!” She gasped, concerned he might slip. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” He laughed. “Startled me that’s all.”

“Room in there for company?” She giggled.

“Depends who the company is. I suppose.”

“I’ll just wait til you’re finished in there to have my shower then shall l?” She teased.

“Oh no. You can come in and join me.”

“How kind of you.” She chuckled as she removed her nightie and stepped into the shower, letting out a satisfied sigh as the hot water cascaded over her.

Charlie’s fingertips immediately touched just above the beginning of the c-section scar.

“She may have no manners when it comes to married men but I have to admit she can stitch well.”

“You know it was the first section she’s ever done?”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. It was hard for me to trust her…” He admitted.

“Because I got upset?” She asked as she began to shampoo her hair.

“No because if something went wrong with you or the baby, I had to trust that Maggie had enough knowledge to save you both.” He paused. “I felt… different this time.”

“Different?”

“Not as scared about the birth. But also I knew who I had to chose if I had to.”

“Had that answer changed from the other times?” She asked, closing her eyes as she tipped her head back to rinse her hair.

“Yes.”

“You would have chosen Paul?” She whispered.

“Yes.” He whispered, “You’re going to hate me for that, aren’t you?” He asked sadly.

She reached out her hand and rested it on his chest as she reopened her eyes. “I could never hate you.”

He met her gaze, “I’m glad.” He kissed her tenderly, “Thank you for giving us another child.”

“Well it wasn’t a completely solo project..!”

“I’m so glad I found out you were pregnant when I did, and not later.”

“I should never have kept it from you.”

“You were scared, that’s ok.”

“I’d already bottled it once.” She admitted.

“Telling me or..?”

A look of abject shame washed across her face. “I didn’t make it any further than the carpark…”

He touched her cheek, “I know I was adamant I didn’t want any more but the day I found out you were pregnant, I fell in love with our baby.”

“I hadn’t had any morning sickness up til then but when I got to the clinic carpark I couldn’t stop throwing up for about half an hour.”

“You wanted the baby so much.”

“That and I think he didn’t want me to give up on him.”

“No. He has such a bond with you, you know.” Charlie stroked her cheek.

“I feel awful for even considering it.”

“You shouldn’t.“

"A good mum wouldn’t have done that.” She sighed as she turned away from him so she could condition her hair but also to hide the tears that were filling her eyes.

“A good mum would’ve done anything for any of her children. Which is what you do on a daily basis. You’re an excellent mum.” He kissed her shoulder.

“I try my best. I just worry that’s not always enough.”

“It’s enough.” He reassured.

“I just hope our kids agree with you.”

“They do, sometimes.” He kissed her shoulder again.

“Only sometimes?” She shot him an amused look over her shoulder.

“Yes sometimes.” He smirked.

“And the rest of the time I’m that miserable hag that makes them clean their teeth, eat their greens and do their homework?”

“Yeah, sometimes.” He laughed gently, “Peter won’t admit it but I think you’re his role model and inspiration.”

“I’m choosing to let it slide for the moment that you just agreed that I was a miserable hag..!” She retorted as she rinsed her hair.

“Sorry.” He squeezed her bum.

“So you should be!” She smirked.

His hand squeezed her bottom again. “Do you think we could have sex once the stitches are removed?”

“I’ll see what the doctor says. It was a no til six weeks after the twins were born though.”

“I know. I know.” He kissed her shoulder. “You need to stop being so sexy and getting me so horny.”

“You are a strange, strange man, you know that Charlie Fairhead?”

“Why?” He laughed.

“Only you would think this…” She gestured to herself. “Is in any way sexy.”

“But you are sexy!”

“Only to you.”

“I’m the only one that matters!”

“Of course you are, grumpy pants!” She teased.

“I’m not grumpy.” He smiled.

“Of course not darling.” She giggled, turning and running her hand across his chest.

“I’m never grumpy.”

“Except when the doctor bans us from having sex, then you get super grumpy.”

“I think we’re both equally as grumpy when we’re banned from having sex” He laughed, “I mean, our sex is amazing.”

“For fear of increasing your ego I do have to agree.” She giggled.

“I certainly know what you like in the bedroom.” He kissed her earlobe.

“You do.” A small moan escaped her at his actions.

“And high on your list, is my tongue in a certain sensitive spot.” He whispered.

“Stop it! You’ll get me all hot and bothered at this rate!” The feel of his breath on her skin was causing her heart rate to climb, a familiar warmth building within her.

“The doctor said we couldn’t have sex. He didn’t say we couldn’t do… other things to each other, did he?” His tongue ran down her neck and along her shoulder.

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with being touched in that way yet. I’m still quite sore and achy.” She admitted softly.

“That’s ok.” He smiled, continuing to kiss her shoulder.

She smiled, her body relaxing, thankful that he was so understanding of her feelings.

They spend time in the shower together, exchanging gentle touches and kisses. As they were getting dressed, there was a scream for the girls room and Peter shouted, “Mum, dad!!”

Duffy looked over at Charlie helplessly. He would be able to get up there much faster than she could.

Charlie kissed her cheek and threw on his clothes, sprinting up the stairs. He stopped when he reached the bedroom of the girls.

The room was in chaos, the twins were crying and Emily was a funny colour and on her side. “Dad! Emily was choking on her own sick, I think I’ve managed to clear her airway…” Peter explained.

The commotion had woken Jake who appeared in the doorway. “Dad?”

“Jake, will you tell your mum to ring an ambulance please.” Charlie said as he crouched down beside Emily, he checked her pulse and respiration rate.

Jake ran from the room and collided with his mum in the hallway. He breathlessly repeated his dad’s message.

“What?! She was fine when I checked on her!” Duffy gasped, heading straight for the girls’ room in a panic.

“It’s ok, Em.” Peter said gently as he moved out of the way. Emily seemed to be breathing steadily but Charlie wasn’t taking any chances.

“Emily!” Duffy cried as she arrived in the room. “She was fine! I checked on her!”

“I checked on her too and she was fine.” Charlie reassured. “Will you please call an ambulance?”

Peter gestured to the twins and tried to encourage them to give Emily some space but they didn’t want to leave her.

“I… I…” Duffy froze.

Jake came barrelling back into the room. “Its on its way.” He gasped, having taken the stairs two at a time.

“Well done son.” Charlie smiled proudly at his son.

“Is there anything else..?” Jake asked, glancing around the room. Peter was with the twins who had gone very quiet, their eyes fixed on their older sister.

“No. Just help your sisters out of the room, please, with Peter?”

“OK.” Jake nodded. It took some persuading but eventually the boys succeeded in getting the girls to go downstairs.

Charlie stroked Emily’s hair as he continued to observe her breathing.

Time seemed to go into slow motion for Duffy, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything.

The paramedics soon arrived and Charlie was grateful. Emily’s breathing had become noticeably slower over the last two minutes or so.

The sight of the paramedics in the room seemed to snap something in Duffy’s brain and she began to sob, dropping to her knees with a thud.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her, “Ssh babe. She’s going to be ok.”

“Its my fault. Its all my fault.” She cried, shaking in his arms.

“No it’s not! I checked on her just before the shower and she was fine. This is nobody’s fault but an accident.”

“We should have kept a closer eye on her. She’s not like the others!”

“She’s an independent, feisty little thing. Reminds me of her mum.” He reassured, “Please don’t blame yourself, it was an accident.”

“She could die. Or be left even more damaged. All because of me.”

“It’s not your fault Duffy! Not your fault at all. I’ll go with her?”

“No, I should be the one to go with her. I can’t just sit here and wait.”

“Do we have any formula for Paul?”

Duffy shook her head, she hadn’t even considered that. She put her head in her hands, it was all getting too much.

“Please relax.” He reassured, “Please. We’ll be ok. Em’s gonna be just fine.”

Duffy continued to cry helplessly as the paramedics prepared to take Emily to the ambulance.

There was a little cough from the stretcher and a tiny groan.

“Emily?!” Duffy gasped.

“Mama?” Emily croaked.

“Baby, it OK!” Duffy hauled herself to her feet and moved to grasp her daughter’s tiny hand.

“Mama?” Emily whispered again.

“Mama’s here princess.”

“Was sick.” Emily whispered.

“Its ok, you’re going to be OK.” Duffy whispered, stroking her daughter’s cheek with her free hand.

“Mama?” Emily whispered again.

“Mama’s here princess.”

“Was sick.” Emily whispered.

“Its ok, you’re going to be OK.” Duffy whispered, stroking her daughter’s cheek with her free hand.

Emily nodded sadly.

“I need to stay here but daddy will go with you, OK?”

Emily nodded and closed her eyes, she was tired. “Mama?”

“Yes princess?”

“Love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart, you’re going to be OK. Get some rest and everything will be OK.”

“Teddy?”

“Hang on.” Duffy looked over to Charlie. “Is it on the bed?”

Charlie picked up the teddy and nodded, “He’s here.”

Emily clutched the teddy tightly after taking it from her father’s outstreched hand.

“Keep me updated please.” Duffy whispered.

“Of course I will.” He whispered and kissed her cheek. Charlie soon left with Emily and they went to the hospital.

Not long after they left the youngest two boys woke up. Oliver was back to his usual energetic self, running his mum ragged. She was very agitated, however, waiting for Charlie to call.

Charlie called about ninety minutes later.

Peter went to answer the phone but his mum snatched it from his hand before he could speak.

“Charlie?!”

“Em’s fine. She’s talking the doctor’s ears off.”

“There’s no long term damage?”

“No. No she’s fine, they’re keeping her in overnight for observation but they don’t believe there’s going to be any long term damage.”

“OK.” Duffy mumbled before bursting into tears.

“Hey, Hey. What’s with the tears babe?”

“I…” She cleared her throat. “When the phone rang, I was convinced…” Her words were swallowed by more sobs.

“Oh babe. Do you want to talk to Em?”

“Can I?” She sniffed, trying to compose herself.

“Of course.” There was chatter on the other end of the phone before a little voice giggled down the phone. “Mama!”

“Oh baby it’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Mama, the doctor says I’m being really brave.”

“You’ve always been a very brave girl princess.”

“I got to use a stet…stetoscope. My heart was going boom, boom, boom.”

“Oh wow, I bet that was fun. Did you get to try it out on anyone else?”

“On daddy. His heart goes boom, boom too.”

“That’s good to know. You can keep an eye on him for me.”

“I will Mama.”

“Good girl.”

“Daddy says I have to stay in hospital at night time.” Emily sighed.

“That’s right. It’s just for one night though. You’ll be home again before you know it.”

“But I don’t want to stay here.” Emily groaned. “It smells funny.”

“I know Emmy. I don’t like it much either.”

“Silly Emmy getting sick.” Emily giggled softly.

“You weren’t the only one princess.”

“Nope. Everyone got sick. Even you and daddy.”

“Yeh, it wasn’t fun was it?”

“No mama, wasn’t fun at all.”

“But we’ll all be better soon.”

“Yep!” Emily smiled, “Bye bye mama. Love you.”

“I love you too princess. Give daddy a big kiss from me.”

“I will.” Charlie took the phone back from Emily, “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Duffy replied a little too quickly.

“Baby, no you’re not. Talk to me?”

“Its nothing. I need to go sort out the kids.”

“Ok. I love you. Give the kids a kiss from me.”

“I will. Love you.” Duffy replied before hanging up the phone.

The lingering effects of the virus and varying stages of recovery that the children were in meant that Duffy barely slept a wink despite Peter doing his best to help her as much as she’d let him. By the time Charlie arrived home the next day with Emily Duffy was exhausted to the point of near collapse.

He noticed instantly and insisted that she went to bed, and he’d wake her if he needed her.

She reluctantly agreed and trudged her way up the stairs.

“You’ll have to teach me your trick dad, I’ve been trying for the last few hours to get her to go have a nap.” Peter sighed.

“I don’t have a trick. I’m just glad she said yes because I don’t know what I’d have done if she told me to get lost.” Charlie replied.

“Oh she told me that several times already.” Peter grumbled.

Emily wandered off to go play with her sisters.

“Emmy!!” The twins hugged their sister tightly when she wandered into the living room. 

“Peter?”

“Hmm?” Peter replied sullenly.

Charlie didn’t say anything before hugging his eldest tightly. “Thank you.”

“S'ok.” Peter shrugged. “I couldn’t just let mum run herself totally into the ground could I?”

“No, thank you for saving Em.”

“I just did what I could remember from that first aid course you and mum insisted we do.”

“Have you ever had to use it before on anyone?”

“Not like that. I helped a mate who sliced his hand in woodwork a couple of years ago but that’s it.”

“I’m proud of you.”

Peter blushed, looking awkwardly at his shoes.

“You never know, you still might follow me and your mum into the medical profession.”

“Maybe. I think I’d prefer research over being a nurse though.”

“You want to go into research?” Charlie smiled brightly. “That’s amazing!”

“The careers adviser at the college suggested it as an idea.”

“What kind of research? Medical research?”

“Creating computer tools and software to help research scientists.”

“Go for it!” Charlie encouraged. They had smart kids, Charlie thought, definitely got their brains from Duffy.

Peter’s face lit up with enthusiasm. “There’s loads of studies going on into different diseases and it would help them analyse data and make breakthroughs sooner if they had better software to use. But I guess you know that anyway…” He finished lamely.

“I don’t actually, why don’t you tell me more?” Charlie asked.

“Well computers are way faster than human brains so they can look at loads of different samples and spot patterns in a matter of hours that would take someone like us years to find. But the computers can be even better, you’ve just got to teach them to be.”

“And you want to go into research to help update computer systems so we’re able to do that?”

“Computers are the future dad! Soon there’ll be loads of jobs that won’t need people to do them, there’ll be robots and computers to do them instead.”

“You’re right about that. Good job your mum and I aren’t far off retirement age, be a robot to do our job in the near future.”

“Or you could just sit chilling in your office while the robot nurses do your bidding?” Peter chuckled.

“I do that anyway. It’s your mum who does my bidding for me.” Charlie laughed. Louis ran into the hall and past Charlie and Peter chasing Oli, who was in a state of undress, again.

“I won’t ask how you get her to do your bidding.” Peter chuckled as he watched his younger brothers go running past.

“Good idea.” 

Since moving into the house and having his own space, Louis had calmed down massively in mood. “Oli!” He laughed shaking his head at his brother.

Peter sniggered as his dad went to follow the toddler. Normal service had returned to the Fairhead household!


	82. NSFW | sexual content

By the time Paul was a month old Duffy felt more comfortable leaving him with others for a couple of hours so that she could venture out by herself for a short time. She still wasn’t allowed to drive so she had instead gotten the bus across town. Stepping off she looked up at the hospital building that was practically a second home to her. Her stride was purposeful as she entered the department and headed towards the staffroom.

Charlie was at work, he was working a 7-5 shift today. He was in his office, attempting to get through the stack of paperwork that seemed to be breeding from nowhere and getting larger every time he looked at it.

Pushing open the staffroom door Duffy was relieved to find that Charlie was elsewhere though she hesitated as she saw Josh and Tess sat drinking coffee.

Looking up, Josh’s eyes fell upon Duffy. “Does your husband know you’ve escaped?” He asked.

“Only if you tell him.” She smirked.

Tess smiled, “It’s lovely to see you! How are you doing?”

“I’m well thanks.” Duffy smiled as she moved across the room to make herself a coffee.

“So what brings you here? Making sure Charlie behaves himself?” Josh asked.

“No, I just have a little bit of business I need to take care of.”

“What kind of business?” Tess asked intrigued.

Before Duffy had chance to elaborate Maggie walked into the staffroom.

“Hi.” She said as she entered the staff room. “Lovely to see you, Duffy.”

Duffy painted on a fake smile. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“How’s Paul?”

“He’s very well thanks, getting bigger by the day.”

“Glad he’s ok. And you? How are you?” Maggie was being pleasant for the sake of being pleasant.

“I’m well. Perks of having a nurse for a husband.”

“Hmm. He’s a good man Charlie. Too good if you ask me.”

“Oh I agree, he treats me like a princess. I’m a lucky girl.”

“If only we could all be so lucky.” Maggie replied as she flicked the kettle.

“Its not so much a case of luck as being in the right place at the right time.”

“I guess.”

“I’m sure the right man will come along for you.” Duffy replied with fake sweetness.

“Maybe he already has.”

“Oh really? Tell me about him.”

Josh caught Tess’ gaze and mouthed “what the fuck?”.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? Let him tell you exactly what went on in that lift…” 

Tess shrugged, “no idea.” She mouthed back.

“Oh I know all about your pathetic little games.”

Josh and Tess exchanged another look. 

“Games? I’m not playing games. It was Charlie who gave me the go ahead.” Maggie answered.

Duffy burst out laughing. “Oh please!”

“Like I said, ask him yourself.” Maggie paused, “He couldn’t get enough of me in that lift…” 

“I’ll be back in a minute!” Josh said to Tess as he stood up and moved out of the room, leaving his mug on the table.

“Really? If you gave him such a good time in that lift how come he came home early from work that night practically begging me to suck his cock?”

Tess choked on her tea. Maggie laughed gently, “Did he get one?” 

Charlie placed his pen down on the papers in his office and sighed.

“Its truly touching the level of concern you have for my husband’s sexual satisfaction.” Duffy replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“He’s never been one to stick to one woman, so why would he now?”

“How dare you..!” Duffy’s eyes flashed with anger.

Tess stood up and approached both women, “I don’t think this is appropriate.”

“She didn’t give a shit about being appropriate when she tried to seduce my husband whilst I was at home with a newborn baby!”

Maggie shrugged, “I was simply offering as a friend to release some of that tension he’d built up.”

“Oh how very kind of you..!” Duffy hissed taking a step closer to Maggie.

Tess managed to get between both of them, “Duffy don’t rise to it, she’s baiting you.” 

“Isn’t that how you both started? Just friends releasing each other’s built up tension?”

“Mate!!” Josh practically bulldozed his way through the door of Charlie’s office.

“You have no clue about me and Charlie..!” Duffy shot back side-stepping Tess.

“You were his mistress everyone knows that. Charlie should’ve really known better than to marry his whore!” 

“Maggie! Enough! Apologise now!” Tess ordered, surprised by Maggie’s outburst.

“How dare you..!” Duffy launched herself at Maggie.

The staff room descended into carnage as the argument stepped up a gear. Duffy had a fistful of Maggie’s hair in her hand when the staffroom door burst open.

Charlie and Josh began to separate both women. Josh trying to move Maggie and Charlie moving Duffy. “Babe, let go. She isn’t worth it.” Charlie’s arms were around Duffy, trying to pull her away gently.

“You even look at my husband in the wrong way and you will live to regret it!” Duffy spat, wriggling in her husband’s grip.

“I’m not scared of you, Duffy.” Maggie replied. 

“Babe, please.” Charlie spoke gently and quietly, trying to move her out of the staff room.

Duffy stopped struggling and waited for Charlie to let go of her. The second he did she lunged for Maggie and slapped her face.

Maggie gasped. 

“Babe, she ain’t worth it. Stop, please.” Charlie managed to grab hold of Duffy again.

“That trollop is hell bent on destroying my marriage!” Tears began to roll down Duffy’s cheeks.

Charlie moved in front of her and wiped the tears from her cheeks, “She won’t get very far in ruining what we have.” He told her, “We can handle anything, can’t we babe?”

Duffy nodded softly. She hadn’t been able to stop herself from seeing red. It had been that one word. It had brought back all her insecurities.

“And whatever she says, it isn’t true. She doesn’t know you like I know you.” Charlie kissed her tenderly.

“Sorry.” Duffy mumbled as she snuggled herself against his chest.

“It’s ok,” Charlie wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her. “You know I love your feisty side.” He whispered.

“I’ll be reporting you for assault!” Maggie hissed angrily.

“Maggie, just go.” Charlie said sadly.

“Your bitch of a wife just hit me and you’re mad at me?”

“Yes! Because you’ve been wanting to provoke her for weeks! Now leave!”

“This isn’t over!” Maggie spat before storming out.

Charlie sighed. “You’re not hurt are you?” He asked Duffy.

“I think I’m OK.” She sighed.

He pulled back and stroked her cheek. Then he stood up and held his hand out to her, “Come on. Let’s go to my office.”

“OK.” She allowed herself to be led through reception to his office. She winced slightly as she sat down.

“Where’s the pain?” He asked as he crouched down in front of her.

“I probably twisted funny when I went for her.” She sighed, rubbing her stomach, her not yet recovered muscles aching.

Charlie stood up and began to kiss the weak spot behind her ear and on her neck.

“Charlie!” She giggled.

His teeth grazed against her skin, “Hmm?”

“You’re supposed to be working…”

“Fuck it.” He whispered, beginning to suck on her neck. His hands moved under her top.

“You’re a bad, bad man.” She smirked.

“Am not. I’m trying to relax you.” He protested as his hands cupped her breasts.

She arched her back pushing herself towards his wandering hands.

One hand slipped into her bra, his fingertips brushing against her nipple. He sighed contently, “Tell me to stop, if you don’t want me to go any further.”

“I want you to, I really do, but…” She sighed.

“But? You’re still sore?”

She nodded sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“Duffy,” He smiled as he removed his hands from her breasts. “Look at me?”

She raised her head, chewing at her bottom lip.

“If you’re not ready, tell me.” He smiled, “Charlie Jr will just have to learn to be patient won’t he?”

“Two more weeks… Then maybe we can plan something special, just the two of us?”

“A night away somewhere?” He smiled, “Our favourite Italian restaurant? How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect.” She smiled.

He kissed her tenderly, “Your orgasms are much better when we’ve waited anyway.”

Duffy chuckled before falling silent for a few moments. “I’m sorry I hit her. I was out of line.” She sighed.

“Maybe but she was out of order for calling you a whore.”

“How did you..?” Her lips twitched with a small smile. “You knew that was the only reason I’d go for her didn’t you? That one word?”

“That one word brings back all your insecurities.”

Duffy sighed. She couldn’t deny that was true. “I should probably go make amends shouldn’t I?”

“No. You weren’t in the wrong, Duffy.”

“She threatened to do me for assault…”

“And let her, I’m sure me, Josh and Tess will say we didn’t see anything.” He smirked.

“I can’t ask you to all lie for me. We can’t all afford to lose our jobs!”

“Relax, it’s not going to get to that.”

“I attacked a colleague at work. You should be handing me my cards right now.”

“I didn’t see anything.”

Duffy shook her head fondly, a small smile peeking through. “Whatever did I do to deserve you?”

He stroked her cheek, “She has no idea whatsoever about our love, and how you were always much more than a mistress to me.”

“We’ll never be able to escape the mess we created back then though will we?”

“No but maybe I gave up caring what other people think. I didn’t ask to fall in love with you but I’m so grateful I did.”

“I wish I could do the same.”

“I won’t live with guilt anymore.” He told her.

“I wish it was that easy.”

“Why do you feel so guilty?”

“It was my lies seventeen years ago that set off the chain of events that caused all the damage to so many lives.”

“When you were pregnant with Peter?”

She nodded.

“I always knew he was mine and yet I didn’t say anything so you’re not to blame.”

A comfortable silence fell over them as she settled herself into his arms.

He just held her, nothing exchanged between them.

“I should head back home but I’m far too comfortable here.”

“Stay here for a while.”

“You just want my help with that huge pile of paperwork that’s sat on your desk.” She giggled.

“How did you guess?”

“Just a hunch.” She grinned. “You go sit at your desk and we’ll see what we can do. It’d be nice if you could leave on time today.”

He grinned and kissed her forehead before moving back to his desk. “Remember the first time you chucked all that paperwork on the floor so I could fuck you on the desk?”

“And we spent the rest of the shift tidying up..!” She giggled, slipping off her shoes and hopping up to perch on the edge of the desk, her feet resting in his lap.

His hand ran up the inside of her thigh, “It was fun though.”

“It was.” She shifted slightly to pick up the file on top of the stack.

His hand continued to rub her thigh, he was getting distracted.

Sensing his distraction Duffy gently bopped Charlie on the head with the file she was holding.

He pouted. “That hurt!”

“Aww, you poor baby!” She teased. “As soon as this pile is finished I’ll give you a treat for being a good boy.” She promised seductively.

“What kind of treat?” He grew slightly erect at the idea.

“Depends on how much of a good boy you are…” She placed a finger in her mouth before flicking open the file in her hands.

He held her gaze before he picked up a file. Between them, they managed to complete all the paperwork.

“Well now that took us hardly any time at all once you were concentrating properly.”

“You make it so hard to concentrate, especially when I’ve got this.” He pointed to his crotch.

“Oh so that’s why you found it so hard to concentrate was it.” She smirked with deliberate emphasis.

“Uh huh, definitely is.”

Duffy hopped down from her perch and pushed his chair back from the desk, moving to stand in the gap she’d created.

He gazed up at her and smiled softly, “You ok?”

She eased herself down so she was knelt in front of him. “I’m ok, how about you?” She asked, running her hands along his thighs.

“Hard.” He replied, his breathing becoming heavier. He ran his hand through her hair, “You sure about this?”

“Perfectly sure now stop asking silly questions!” She retorted, giving him a mock glare.

Receiving the mock glare, his cock twitched and he sighed contently.

Working her hands up to his belt buckle she quickly freed him from the suffocating material of his trousers and boxers. “Well hello there big boy!” She purred.

“I so wish you could sit on my cock right now.” He admitted.

“Patience is a virtue.” She whispered before slowing running the tip of her tongue along his length.

“I’ve forgotten how your pussy feels when it clenches around my cock…” He groaned, slightly louder than he’d intended to when the tip of her tongue ran along his length.

Taking just the tip into her mouth she sucked hard.

He groaned, running his hand through her hair. “Fuck babe.”

Encouraged by his grip on her hair she increased her speed taking him deeper into her mouth with each stroke.

His moans increased in volume as did his grip on her hair. It didn’t take Charlie long before he shot his load down her throat.

Duffy sat back, a satisfied smirk on her face as she wiped her finger on her chin and sucked it clean. She was about to speak when suddenly the door began to open. She dove under the desk in a panic as she heard the CEO’s voice.

Charlie just managed to shove his soft cock back in his boxers and zip himself up. “Have you never heard of knocking?” Charlie asked.

Duffy smothered the urge to giggle from her hiding place under the desk - both at the ridiculousness of their predicament and at the grumpy tone in her husband’s voice.

“I need to speak to you about these waiting time statistics.” The CEO remarked, ignoring Charlie’s complaint.

“And it was that urgent it constituted you barging your way in here like a bull in a China shop?” Charlie paused for a moment or so, “Let me guess, you’re not happy about them?”

“You’d be correct in that presumption. The waiting times would be fine if your nurses didn’t spend quite so much time idly gossiping.”

“My nurses spend too much time gossiping? Waiting times wouldn’t be half as long as they are if people were educated enough on what is classed as an emergency and what can really be discussed with a general practitioner. Don’t blame my nurses for the waiting times when they work bloody damn hard!”

“I personally feel the issue would be rectified by a more substantial presence of senior nurses on the floor during the shifts.”

Charlie laughed, “And when do you expect the paperwork to get done? In my own time because I won’t be doing that. The more I’m out on the floor, the less time I have to do things like this..” He gestured to the pile of files.

“That’s where your band seven nurses come in Charlie. You need to utilise their expertise better.”

“So what exactly are you suggesting?”

“You need to alter the shift patterns of your current band sevens and replace any that are unavailable or inflexible.”

“You do realise I won’t be altering anyone’s shift patterns nor replacing those that aren’t flexible!”

“You can’t run an efficient department by pandering to your workshy and idle senior nurses.”

“And who exactly are we referring to when we talk about those that are workshy and idle? Because I have two of the most hardworking senior nurses in this department!”

“Really? Coz as far as I can see at least one of them spends more time with her feet up at home than here working.”

“And which nurse would we be referring to?” The anger was evident in his voice.

“Well you know your department better than I do. It wouldn’t really be my place to name names but we can’t be seen to play favourites…”

“Why don’t you just come out with it, hm? Do you think I’m favouring my wife over other senior members of staff? You’d be talking rubbish of course. You’re welcome to look at the staffing rotas. My wife does exactly the same number of nights as every other senior staff member as per required in her contract as a staff nurse working in the emergency department. My wife also happens to work opposite shifts to me because it ensures that there’s always someone at home with the children but on occasions we will work the same shift and rely on either our family network or nannies and childminders to look after the children whilst we’re here. My wife also works bloody hard when she is here and often works through her break to ensure the other staff members can take their breaks. Now would you like to continue with the assumption that my wife is workshy or..?”

Duffy couldn’t help the snorted giggle that escaped her before she slammed her hand over her face.

Noticing the CEO’s silence, Charlie smirked; “I didn’t think so. Anything else you’d like to discuss whilst you’re here only…” He glanced at the clock, “My shift finished two minutes ago.”

“Only that next time your wife comes into the department outside of shift hours I suggest she remembers to take her shoes home when she leaves!” He remarked, looking pointedly at the abandoned pair that lay on the office floor before turning to leave.

Charlie laughed, “Thanks for the reminder. I’ll tell her to stop leaving her stuff around when I get home.”

“Her apparent magnificent nursing skills that you think so highly of would be much more useful to the department than her abandoned belongings.” He retorted before leaving the office.

“You cheeky bastard!” Charlie called. He was a right bastard!

Hearing the door close Duffy broke out into peels of laughter.

Charlie moved and pulled her out from underneath the desk. “You are so, so naughty!”

“I’m not the one who got into a fight with the CEO.” She shrugged, still giggling.

“That’s true. Shall we go home, babe?”

“Should I log the time I just spent working on reports? Wouldn’t want the CEO thinking I’m completely workshy, would we?” She snorted.

He laughed, “Depends which bit you log? You giving me an incredible blowjob probably won’t impress him.”

“Surely reducing the stress levels of the nursing manager comes under my remit as department sister?” She grinned.

“That’s very true.” He squeezed her bum. “I love you.”

“Shall we go home before someone else casts aspersions on my character?”

“Yes lets!” He squeezed her bum again, kissed her tenderly and together, they left the office and the department.

Once they reached the car Duffy turned to Charlie. “I’m not sure there could have been a worse person to walk through that door. I’m just glad he wasn’t two minutes quicker.”

He smirked, “He would’ve got an eyeful.”

“Luckily I’ve learnt to lean forwards rather than backwards to avoid that particular problem.” She licked her lips as she settled back into the passenger seat.

“Bet you’re full after all that, aren’t you?” As he got into the driver’s side and closed the door, he couldn’t help but rub her inner thigh again. “Full and wet…”

“I’m not going to need seconds at dinnertime that’s for sure.”

“You didn’t answer my other question.”

She uncrossed and recrossed her legs slowly and deliberately. “Well being interrupted did rather take the edge off things a little…” She pouted.

“Would you like me to release some tension for you? I could use my hand..” His hand travelled further up her thigh, “And I’ll be gentle.”

She slid back further into her chair as his hand went higher, her legs uncrossing themselves once more.

“Fancy finding a secluded spot before heading home?”

“You don’t fancy taking your chances in the carpark then?” She asked, her eyes half closed.

He shook his head, “Not particularly.” He began to drive in the direction of home, stopping in a quiet spot near some fields.

“Much more romantic!” She giggled as she unbuckled her seat belt and groped blindly for the lever that reclined her seat further.

Taking off his seatbelt, Charlie lent over and slowly began to remove her leggings and knickers.

She let out a muffled giggle as she finally found the lever sending them both toppling backwards.

He kissed her neck, “What were you thinking on the way here?”

“How I wish it wasn’t just your hands…”

“I can use my tongue?”

“I’d like that but… Are you sure?” She was trying not to be anxious but couldn’t help herself.

“Of course I’m sure.” He stroked her inner thighs, “What’s making you anxious?”

“Its only been a month since I had a baby, everything isn’t quite back to how it was yet.”

“And you think that’s going to put me off?”

She nodded.

“No darling, it doesn’t.” He ran his index finger over her, “You weren’t kidding when you said you were wet, were you?”

She shivered at his touch, her eyes closing again.

He did it again.

She let out a soft moan.

He moved himself so his tongue was able to meet her clit.

“Shit!” She gasped.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Yeh, it’s just been a while.”

He kissed her clit again and ran his tongue over her.

She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.

His tongue began to probe her insides, he was gentle with her.

Once she was comfortable she tightened her grip encouraging him to increase his speed slightly.

Feeling her tighten her grip in his hair, Charlie increased his speed slightly. He was allowing her to be in control.

It didn’t take much for her to start to peak - it had been a long time and he knew exactly what she liked afterall.

Feeling her begin to climax, he increased his pace once again.

“Fuck! Charlie!” She moaned.

Satisfied once she’d climaxed, Charlie gently kissed her pussy before moving, licking his lips. “You okay baby?”

“Yeh.” She replied, slightly breathless.

“You taste just as sweet as always.”

“Oh fuck I needed that.” She mumbled.

“We both needed that.” He replied with a grin. He kissed her softly.

She slid her tongue along his lip.

He held her gaze, “Do you feel better?”

“Much.” She smiled before pulling him closer again.

“Good. I’m glad I could be of assistance.”

“Charlie?”

“Yes babe?”

“Shut up and kiss me!”

He grinned and kissed her passionately.

She pulled him so he lay half over her as their hands began to reacquaint themselves with each other.

His hands roamed every inch of her body, his fingertips brushing against the scar on her abdomen.

“I want you so bad..!” She whispered hotly in his ear.

“So do I,” He whispered. “But you said you’re still tender. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Two more weeks?” She grumbled, groaning with frustration.

“We can try now if you want? Like tonight? But if it’s hurting you or is uncomfortable, we should wait.”

“Flouting the doctor’s express instructions again..? We’re such naughty nurses..!” She giggled.  
“Yeah, I agree. We are.”

“I’ve never really liked doctors anyway, too full of themselves..!” She smirked.

“Far too full of themselves.” He kissed her again, “I don’t think I can wait until tonight to have sex with you.” He admitted.

“I know, I had noticed.”

“Do you want to try here?”

“Now that would be very, very naughty…” She whispered, punctuating the last few words with increasingly passionate kisses.

He began to undo his belt and his zip.

The multiple reasons why this was a very bad idea instantly evaporated from both their minds as they gave in to their lusts.

“One minute.” He took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a silver packet.

Duffy giggled. “I heard you tell the kids you’d had the snip again.”

“I had to tell them something.” He replied, “I was booked in remember but it seemed pointless when you were already pregnant.” He undid the packet and put the condom on him.

“Was that part of your ‘don’t look at me like that, I swear me and your mum will find a different hobby one day…’ conversation?” She snorted.

“A different hobby? I don’t think that’ll ever happen..” He guided himself into her gently.

“Yeh this one is far too much fun.” She replied, grimacing slightly.

“You ok?”

“Yeh.” She wriggled slightly. “Its just been a while since I indulged in a quick shag in a car.” She giggled.

He laughed gently and nipped her ear, before he began to thrust slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers playing with his hair as she kissed him.

He groaned softly against her lips.

She let out a moan as his hands travelled towards her breasts.

His thrusts became a little harder as he squeezed her breasts.

She gasped, a blush colouring her cheeks, as her breasts reacted to the fact that it had been several hours since she had last fed Paul. She buried her face in Charlie’s shoulder, why now?!

“It’s fine. It’s natural.” He reassured as he placed a kiss against her neck.

“I feel like Dolly bloody Parton!” She sulked.

“You still ok babe?”

“Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?”

“It doesn’t turn me off, if that’s what you’re worried about?”

“That my breasts are currently like leaky torpedoes?”

“It might turn me on a little actually,” He whispered in her ear.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, unable to contain her giggles.

“Your breasts feed our son, do you really think I’m bothered by a little bit of milk leaking?” His speed increased, “Fuck Duffy! You’re so wet…”

She opened her mouth to answer but all that escaped was a throaty moan.

“I love hearing you moan because of my cock.” He whispered.

“Smug bastard!” She gasped, moaning loudly.

“So beautiful to hear you scream and watch you come.” His moans began to increase in volume.

“Fuck!” She cursed as he sped up, she wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I’ve wanted to do this for weeks….” He groaned. “Fuck you hard. Make you come all over my cock…” His hands grabbed her breasts again as he continued to fuck her.

Her moans grew louder, interspersed with curses.

“Are you okay?” He asked, “Do you want me to slow down?”

“Don’t. Stop.” She growled.

He didn’t stop.

Moments later she came hard.

“Shit!!” He fell on top of her as her orgasm triggered his own.

They lay in each other’s arms for several minutes, breathless and sweaty.

Charlie buried his head into Duffy’s neck.

“Bloody hell.” She sighed contentedly.

“That was…” He took a deep breath, “Worth the wait.”

“Yeh. I’m not sure I could have held out any longer.”

“Having sex?”

“Yeh, I was getting pretty desperate to get off.” She admitted.

“I’ve got you off twice now but it’s not enough for me.” He whispered in her ear. “I so want to feel you come again.” He groaned softly.

“I’m not going to say no to that…”

“I don’t have a spare condom though..” he pouted as he slid out of her.

“There’s other ways I can come on you.” She shrugged.

“That’s very true.” He smiled as he caught her gaze.

“What did you have in mind lover boy?” She purred.

“Whatever you want, gorgeous. Where do you want to come? On my face?”

“You just want to watch me bounce on your face!”

“Of course I do.”

She wriggled out from underneath him. “I swear if we end up in a police cell tonight I’m blaming you!” She giggled.

“Don’t blame me.” He laughed gently as he took her place.

She moved to grip the back of the seat, her knees next to each of his ears knowing full well that she was going to pay for this tomorrow but not caring one bit.

As soon as she sat down on his face, Charlie began to pleasure her with his tongue once again.

She rocked backwards and forwards for several minutes before stopping suddenly and ducking down. “Shit!” She cursed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, panic filling him.

“Keep your head down!” She hissed as flashing lights filled the car briefly before moving on at speed.

“Fucking hell!” He whispered. “Was that the police?”

“I’m not sure.” She replied, breaking into hysterical giggles.

“You’re a terrible influence Duffy Fairhead! Come on, shall we go home to the chaos?”

“Yeh we should before mum calls the police to put out a search party for us!”

There was a comfortable silence as they both sorted themselves out.

“I won’t push my luck too far by asking if I can drive us home.” She smirked.

“No dont.” He caught her eye.

“I know, I know, I can’t do an emergency stop.” She rolled her eyes.

He rubbed her thigh, “Can I have my seat back now?”

“Fine.” She harrumphed. “You can get out and walk round.”

“But it’s cold outside.”

“And?” She replied smugly.

He rolled his eyes playfully and got out of the car, heading to the drivers side.

She reluctantly shuffled over to the passenger seat. She hated being driven around like an invalid!

“You’ll be back to driving before you know it.”

“I hate the bus!” She grumbled.

“I know.” He rubbed her thigh again. “Two more weeks hopefully?”

“I’m convinced that I’m gunna be sat there minding my own business and then someone will have an emergency that I’ll have to deal with.”

“What kind of emergency?”

“You know the usual - heart attack, choking…”

“Choking? You’ve choked a few times on something rather large.” He smirked.

“Trust you to turn it into something rude!” She giggled.

“I’m always rude.” He laughed gently as he began to drive in the direction of home.

“Everyone will know exactly what we’ve been up to the second we walk in the door, you do know that right?”

“How?”

“We’re dishevelled, sweaty and incredibly late!” She retorted with a giggle.

“You might have a point.” A short while later he pulled up outside their house. He ran his hand up her thigh again, “Just you wait until the children are asleep…”

“I can’t wait.” She purred.

“I’ll make you come again.”

“You better seeing as how we got rudely interrupted earlier.”

“I will let you ride my face again.” He took the keys out of the ignition and took off his seatbelt. “Come on gorgeous, let’s face the music.”

“You first.” She gestured after stepping out the car.

He went up the garden path.

She slid her hand into his as he opened the door.

“We’re home.” He called.

The sounds of Paul’s wails echoed down the stairs.

“That sounds like my name being called.” Duffy joked.

He kissed her cheek before letting her go to Paul.

Jake looked up as Charlie entered the lounge. “Finally! Gran wouldn’t let us have tea til you and mum got home. She is with you right?”

“Yeah she’s gone to see Paul. Are you all hungry?”

“Starving!” Jake complained.

“What did gran say was for tea?”

“Beef stew and green veg. Gran was going on about mum needing more iron in her diet or something.” hair shrugged.

“Ah, I’ll make a start on tea. How’s everyone been?”

“You just need to heat it up.” Jake explained. “Paul has been screaming for ages.”

“He’s probably hungry. Like you lot.” Charlie began to heat up the tea.

Once tea was ready everyone gathered in the dining room to eat except for Duffy who was still upstairs with Paul.

Paul was quiet, Charlie presumed that he must be feeding.

“Peace at last!” Peter chuckled.

“Has he been screaming for a while?”

“About an hour.”

“He’s got a really good appetite.” Charlie commented.

“Gran was expecting mum back ages ago coz she was only popping into town for a couple of things. How come you ran into her?”

“She had some business to take care of at the hospital and stayed to help me finish the paperwork so I could come home on time.”

“Isn’t she supposed to be on maternity leave?” Kate asked as she entered the room.

“She is technically but Duffy knows how useless I am with paperwork.”

“You shouldn’t be working her so hard. She needs more rest.” Kate admonished as she sat down at the table.

'Good job, you don’t know what we’ve just been up to…’ Charlie thought but didn’t say aloud though he couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips.

“Daddy I got a certificate at school today!” Tilly announced proudly.

“You did? What for, Princess?” He asked.

“For not yelling out in class for once.” Lottie teased.

“No! It was for doing my times tables all rightly in front of the class.” Tilly replied, sticking her tongue out at her twin.

Lottie stuck her tongue out back at her sister. 

“You did all your times tables? You clever little princess!” He went over and gave her a kiss.

The meal passed with light chatter as they all ate. Eventually Duffy arrived back downstairs as they were all just about finished eating.

“We’ve saved you some,” Kate said as she made Duffy sit at the table. “Charlie was telling me you’ve been helping him at work?”

“Um… Yeh… There was a report that needed finishing for the CEO that he needed my help with.” Duffy replied distractedly as she watched her mum place a quite a substantial portion on her plate.

“Dad said it was paperwork.” Peter replied with a smirk as he caught his dad’s eye.

“Yeh… Um… Reports are paperwork…” Duffy babbled nervously.

Peter just laughed. Kate handed the plate to Duffy.

“Um, thanks mum.” Duffy replied hesitantly, picking up her fork and poking at the food.

“Just eat as much as you can.” Kate said gently with a smile.

“Thanks. It looks lovely.” Duffy replied, quirking an eyebrow at Charlie.

Charlie smiled softly at his wife. “So what else happened at school and college today?” He asked the children.

Duffy was thankful of the distraction whilst the children excitedly filled their dad in on the details of their day.

Charlie still watched her carefully, he was always worried she’d relapse into her eating disorder.

As she began to eat she found herself relaxing more and her appetite returning.

“So everyone’s had a good day then?” Charlie asked once the children had stopped chatting his ears off.

“Yeh, did you have a good day dad?” Jake asked, catching the smirk on his older brother’s face.

“It was eventful that’s for sure.” Charlie replied.

“Was there a huge emergency?” Louis asked, suddenly interested.

“Not an emergency. Someone was fighting though.”

Duffy choked on her drink at her husband’s comment.

“Did they get hurt?” Louis pressed.

“No, they were both fine.”

“Urgh, boring!” Louis grumbled. “I was hoping for blood and guts!”

“Louis!”

“What?” Louis shrugged. “I thought your job was supposed to be exciting?”

“It is. At times.”

Duffy looked down, unable to look at Charlie, a grin pulling at her lips.

Charlie looked over at his wife and smiled.

“Maybe that’s the secret to recruiting more staff - constant excitement.” Duffy replied, attempting to change the focus of the conversation slightly.

“It’s the emergency department. We have enough excitement.” Charlie couldn’t help but smirk.

There was a pause in the conversation as the kids helped their gran and dad clear the table.

Arriving in the kitchen Lottie piped up. “Can we have a party next week?” She asked.

“A party? For Halloween?” Charlie asked as he crouched down to Lottie’s level.

“Yeh!” Lottie replied excitedly.

“I’ll talk to your mum but sure, why not? It’ll be fun, won’t it?”

“You’ll talk to me about what?” Duffy asked as she brought her plate through.

“Lottie would like a Halloween party next week.”

“That sounds great. I’d been considering the idea of a housewarming party as we haven’t gotten around to having one yet so we could combine the two?”

“Perfect.” Charlie smiled. 

“Yay!!” Lottie clapped. “We’re having a party!”


	83. NSFW | sexual content

It had been a funny old week but it was suddenly the day of the combined Halloween and housewarming party and the children were excited to be having a party! The twins couldn’t stop squealing and giggling. The decorating of the house was in full swing. Charlie was watching Duffy from afar, practically perving on her backside as he held Paul in his arms.

Duffy was fully aware that her husband’s gaze was firmly on her, however much he tried to pretended to be otherwise occupied. As such she made a point of slowly bending from the waist to pick things up from the floor, her back towards him, rather than crouching down.

He stepped closer to her. Distracted by her, once again.

“We’ll never get this house decorated in time if you just stand around gawping.” She giggled without turning around.

“I’m simply admiring the very attractive view in my eye line.” He answered back.

“Wait til you see my costume.” She teased, wiggling her bottom as she stood up.

“Ooh, am I going to be in a bit of a mess?” He asked, rubbing Paul’s back.

“Well I definitely think you’ll appreciate it.” She smirked.

“Do I get to show you how much I appreciate it later on?”

“I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t.”

“I’ll make sure to pleasure you every which way in it, later.”

“I look forward to it.” She lent forward and gave him a quick kiss before going back to decorating.

He sighed contently and went back trying to decorate, trying to ignore the feelings he had inside.

Peter finally came down from his room to help his parents with getting ready for the party. He was trying not to get too anxious. For the last few weeks he and Sarah had been on a break to see if they still wanted to be together. He’d invited her to tonight’s party in the hopes of rekindling their relationship as he really missed her.

“You ok?” Charlie asked Peter, as he noticed one of the signs that he was anxious.

“Sarah hasn’t replied to say if she’s coming tonight.” Peter replied sullenly.

“You’re still on a break?” He asked sadly.

Peter nodded, a big sigh the only audible reply he gave. 

“You really miss her, don’t you?”

“Yeh. You probably think that’s silly don’t you?”

“No I don’t.”

“The lads at college think it is.”

“The lads at college don’t know what love is.”

“They say there’s plenty of other pretty girls, that I should just get over her.”

“You don’t ever forget your first love, Peter.”

“Hmm.” Peter mumbled before going back to preparing for the party.

He sighed, Sarah was a lovely girl but it seemed they’d simply grown apart.

The twins came running through the hallway pretending to turn each other into frogs with their magic wands.

“Ah!” Charlie squealed. “There’s frogs in the hallway!!”

“They’re not real, you’re so silly daddy!” Tilly giggled.

“The frogs aren’t real?”

Hearing his sisters talking Oli started bouncing up and down pretending to be a frog.

“I swear some days this house is like living in a zoo!” Duffy chuckled.

“Definitely, I agree with you babe.” Charlie called back.

About half an hour later the house was decorated and the grown ups were finally able to get changed into their costumes for the party.

Charlie’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he discovered Duffy’s outfit for the party!

Like her daughters Duffy had chosen a witch’s costume for the party but hers had more of an adult spin. The loose pleated layers that hung from the empire waist to just above her knees nicely hid the fact that she still carried some remaining extra baby weight whilst drawing attention to her larger bust and shapely legs that were encased in stockings and stilettos.

She was gorgeous! That extra baby weight Charlie loved and couldn’t get enough of, never mind her breasts. “You look fantastic!” He whispered in her ear.

“I thought you’d like it.” She giggled. “Is that really what you’re going to wear?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow as she took in his attire.

“Yes, do you have anything else I should wear?” He asked.

“I’ve made an effort..!” She pouted.

“I have made an effort. And please don’t pout whilst you’re dressed like that.”

“I don’t know what you mean…” She pushed her bottom lip out further as she leant against the doorframe that led through to the bathroom.

“Duffy,” He groaned as he began to harden.

“Yes..?”

“You’re getting me really hard.” He stepped towards her and ran his hand under her dress, his fingertips brushing against her knickers.

Her reply was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing as the first of their guests arrived.

He groaned. “I’ll be down in five, I need to get rid of this.” He pointed to his crotch.

An hour later the party was in full swing, music playing, drinks flowing and laughter ringing out. The children were having just as much fun as the adults.

Some of the staff from the hospital were arriving later after they’d finished their shifts. Duffy was unimpressed to see that Maggie was amongst the group.

Charlie’s hand stroked Duffy’s lower back and he kissed her earlobe. “I say, when the kids are asleep, we’ll sneak off for ten minutes.”

“I like the sound of that.” She murmured, purposefully leaning into Charlie as she gave Maggie a filthy look.

His hand went under her dress, “Or maybe I should fuck you somewhere Maggie can hear us?” He whispered, his fingertips stroking the top of her knickers.

“You are a bad, bad man..!” Duffy purred, her eyes full of lustful fire.

“Leave it with me.” He kissed her earlobe.

“Just give me the signal.” She giggled before heading off to mingle amongst their friends.

True to his word, once the kids were asleep, especially the younger ones, Charlie gave Duffy the eye and pulled her into the downstairs bathroom.

She giggled as she locked the door behind them. “If my mother gets wind of this you’re a dead man, you do realise that?”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Last I saw she was chatting to Josh. Hopefully he’ll keep her occupied.”

“Your mum is aware of how babies are made right?” He smirked, “Or are you talking about me fucking you in the downstairs bathroom?”

“Oh trust me if you fucking me in this bathroom leads to a baby being made my mum really will string you up!”

“Probably by my balls.” His hand slipped into her knickers.

“That’s if she doesn’t chop them off first!”

Charlie groaned painfully. “Ouch!” His fingertips stroked over her. “You’re wet.”

“You weren’t the only one who got excited earlier.”

“I could tell by the fire in your eyes.” He removed his fingers and sucked them before sliding her knickers off.

Duffy wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer, her right foot resting on the toilet seat as she lent back against the wall.

He inserted two fingers into her and moaned against her neck.

She bit her bottom lip to stifle her moan.

His fingers began to move inside of her, his other hand freeing her breasts from her dress.

Her nipples hardened instantly as his fingertips brushed across them.

“You’ve got a perfect set of tits.” He whispered as his fingertips continued to brush against her nipples.

She smiled shyly, blushing.

His fingers probed deeper, just as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and licked it.

“Fuck!” She moaned.

“Oh fuck!” He sucked her nipple slightly before paying attention to the other one.

She moved her hands to pull at the waistband of his trousers.

He removed his fingers from her and held her gaze as he sucked his fingers.

Freeing his cock she licked her lips as she ran her fingernails along it.

“God…” He groaned loudly feeling her hand. “Fucking hell, babe.”

“Fuck me now!” She demanded, smirking.

“I don’t need telling twice.” He guided himself into her and thrusted into her, hard.

“Charlie!” She gasped.

“Holy shit!” He gasped, feeling her clench around him.

She tried desperately to think sensibly but it was proving hard. “Charlie… We need to… Oh fuck!”

“Need to what?” He asked, his thrusts hard and deep.

“Be careful.” She gasped.

“I won’t fill you.” He groaned, his hand grabbed her breast. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Not on my dress!”

“Baby!” He moaned again.

She cut off his moans with a passionate kiss.

He sucked on her tongue.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she neared her peak.

He purposely slowed down as he felt her near her peak.

“Fuck! Charlie!” She moaned.

“Baby.” He groaned, kissing her earlobe.

She buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her moans as she came.

Feeling her tremble, he continued to thrust inside of her. Slowly and teasingly, he wanted her to come again.

She scratched her nails across his skin as she clenched around him.

“Your pussy feels so good when it clenches around my cock.” He whispered, kissing her earlobe.

“You’re a naughty boy!” She gasped.

“Why? Because I like watching you come?”

“Just make sure you don’t!”

“I won’t.” He moaned, “Does it make you wet knowing people could hear us fucking?”

“Yes! Oh yes!”

“I can feel just how wet it makes you.”

Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

“Ssh,” Charlie whispered, his thrusts increasing.

Duffy couldn’t help letting out a moan that was swiftly muffled by Charlie’s hand.

His thrusts continued to increase in depth.

She licked his hand that was across her mouth.

He whispered in her ear, “Moan for me.” He moved his hand away from her mouth slightly.

She did as he demanded as the knocking became louder and more insistent.

“I’m trying to have a poo in here.” Charlie called, “Come back in five.” He told the person knocking on the other side of the door.

“Charlie!” She hissed, giggling.

“It’s distracting.” He giggled softly himself, maintaining his speed and depth of his thrusts. He was adamant on bringing her to a second climax.

She would have said more but he quickly had her distracted once more. Damn him!

One hand moved down her front and began to rub her clit.

His actions quickly elicited the desired effect.

He pulled out of her quickly, “I’m gonna come.”

She attempted to move quickly to her knees but was only partially successful.

Charlie ended up coming over her breasts. By some sort of miracle, not a drop landed on her dress.

“You did that on purpose!” She scolded him playfully.

“I needed to come somewhere and it couldn’t be in you and I wasn’t going to make it down your throat so…” He shrugged.

“And now I’ve got to tidy up your mess.”

“Sorry babe.”

She drew the tip of her index finger across her chest before sucking it clean, a pop echoing as she finished.

He watched her and then lent down and kissed her passionately.

She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth.

“I don’t know about you but I feel much more relaxed.” He said pulling away slightly breathless.

She nodded as she attempted to finish cleaning herself up in the tiny sink, somewhat distracted by the way his hand was wandering across her naked bottom.

Charlie loved every inch of her body and was always touching it. Her body was simply amazing, so beautiful!

“We’re so busted when we step through that door.” She giggled.

“Yep but you know something babe?”

“What’s that?” She asked as she ran the small hand towel across her breasts.

“I couldn’t care less.” He chuckled.

“Our house, our rules?” 

“Exactly that.”

“Don’t let the kids hear that!” She replied as she attempted to tuck her breasts back into her dress.

“Also, our sex life keeps the passion alive in our marriage, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes… Oh for fucks sake!” She muttered, getting frustrated with the way her breasts kept bouncing out of her dress despite her best efforts.

“Funny how we’re still just as horny as we were back then.” He gave her a hand with her breasts, helping to put them back in her dress.

“Everyone presumed that once it was all above board and no longer a dirty little secret that we’d lose interest in each other. How wrong they were!” She looked down. “I think I’ll be OK so long as I don’t breath too deeply!” She giggled.

“I don’t think we’ll ever lose interest in one another.” He laughed gently and pulled her towards him for another passionate kiss.

“They’re gunna think you’ve fallen down the toilet!” She giggled as they parted.

He laughed again, “Ready to face the music, gorgeous?”

He unlocked the door and pulled Duffy out into the hall with him. Walking straight into Megan.

“You two are unbelievable.” Megan shook her head fondly.

Duffy blushed, of all the people to walk into..! At least it wasn’t her mother.

“We weren’t doing anything.” Charlie replied with a smirk. 

“Hmm, very suspicious sounds were coming from that bathroom. And I wasn’t born yesterday, Charlie Fairhead.”

“Its our house!” Duffy blurted out.

“I hope for both your sakes you were careful.”

“Megan!” Duffy giggled.

“I don’t think your mother and I would cope if you said you were pregnant in a few weeks time.”

“Well Megan if you must know, I….” He burst out laughing, unable to finish his sentence.

Duffy couldn’t stop giggling. Though she’d only had a small glass of punch she was feeling its effects.

“And anyway, it wasn’t exactly my fault! Have you seen how gorgeous Duffy is in that outfit? I just had to show her how sexy she is.” Charlie protested.

“Be that as it may, might I suggest you release poor Josh from his predicament?” Megan replied.

“Kate’s still waffling his ears off? Poor bloke.” Charlie headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

“You were safe, weren’t you?” Megan asked Duffy quietly.

“That’s my mother you’re talking about!” Duffy shouted after her husband’s retreating figure. She giggled as she turned back to Megan before seeing that the older woman was deadly serious. “Yes!” She rolled her eyes.

“That’s a relief.” Megan replied, “Have you been to the doctor, discussed contraception options?”

“I have an appointment next week but I really think you’re overreacting. I’m going to be 47 in a matter of months.” Duffy sighed.

“You and Charlie are clearly very fertile.”

“Why am I getting this lecture and not Charlie?” Duffy pouted petulantly.

“I’m not giving you a lecture, Duffy. I’m just asking if you’ve sorted out contraception.”

“We’ll get it sorted.” Duffy replied dismissively.

“Thank you.”

As the two women walked back through to the dining room Duffy’s eyes landed on Maggie who was attempting to make conversation with a very uninterested looking Charlie. “She really needs to get the hint!” Duffy muttered darkly.

“I understand why you might be jealous of her. But I don’t think you’ve got any reason to worry, pet.”

“She tried to seduce him. It led to me and her having a slight disagreement.”

Megan frowned, “She did what? Charlie didn’t take her up on her offer, did he? I’ll give him a clip around the ear if I find out he’s been cheating!”

“He told her to get lost. Then came straight home and told me about it as we’ve sworn not to have any more secrets from each other.”

“Good. I’d be very disappointed with him if he hadn’t had told you.” Megan watched as Maggie placed a friendly hand on Charlie’s arm and lent forward to whisper something into his ear which made Charlie laugh.

Duffy’s hands clenched into fists at the sight and she took a step towards them.

Megan placed a hand on Duffy’s arm, “Don’t.”

“You would’ve thought she’d of learnt her lesson the first time I smacked her but clearly not!”

“You did what?” 

“Maggie, you really should stop flirting and trying to seduce me.” Charlie whispered into her ear, “It’s not going to work.”

“I lost my temper.” Duffy replied sheepishly.

“I can see why.” Megan’s gaze watched Charlie as he whispered something else into Maggie’s ear and then walked away towards her and Duffy.

Duffy glared at her husband as he approached them.

“Don’t glare at me.” He pouted, his hands around her waist.

“Why were you talking to her?”

“She was talking to me.” He replied, “Do you want to know what she said that made me laugh?”

Duffy nodded reluctantly.

“She asked whether I was thinking of her when we were screwing earlier. I laughed and said she couldn’t have been further from my mind. Only person I was focused on was making my beautiful, gorgeous wife, tremble all over my cock.” He smirked as he nibbled her earlobe. “She didn’t like that. Said I was making a mistake by not taking her up on her offer. I said I don’t shag those that are desperate, it’s not a good look.”

Duffy’s mouth fell open at his reply.

“Are you okay, gorgeous?” He asked.

“I just can’t believe she…” Duffy giggled as she felt Charlie’s hands start to roam.

Megan rolled her eyes and wandered off to get a drink, leaving them to it. 

Charlie’s hand cupped Duffy’s bottom, “She’s persistent.”

“She needs to take a hint.” Duffy replied, turning her head slightly to level a glare at her rival before capturing Charlie’s lips with her own.

Charlie chose that moment to slap her arse just as he returned the passionate kiss.

Duffy giggled against his lips, pressing herself flush against him.

Josh nudged Harry who was stood next to Maggie. “They’re still worse than teenagers those two.” He chuckled.

Harry laughed, “They’re in love.”

Charlie’s hand began to wander near her knickers.

“They need to grow up and behave like adults. Their kids can see them.” Maggie remarked bitterly.

“There’s nothing wrong with children seeing their parents been affectionate. Beth and I were affectionate all the time and it didn’t do our children any harm.” Harry answered back taking a sip of his drink.

“There’s affectionate and then there’s that! That’s bordering on the pornographic!” Maggie complained.

Harry and Josh chuckled. “I didn’t think pornography was your kind of thing, Maggie!” Josh said.

Whilst the conversation was going on between the three of them, Charlie was planting kisses against Duffy’s shoulder, his lips moving lower.

Maggie shot the men a dirty look as Peter appeared alongside them.

“Can you pass me a beer Josh?” The teen asked.

Josh handed Peter a beer. “Don’t tell your parents.”

“Thanks.” Peter took hold of the beer in his hand that also held a lit cigarette. “I think they’re too busy to notice!” He chuckled.

Josh laughed, “Very busy indeed.” 

Maggie shook her head. It was disgusting being so sexual in front of the children.

Peter caught the look on the older woman’s face. “You must be Maggie.” He smirked.

“Your father talk about me a lot does he?” She asked.

“Only that he much prefers mum.” Peter laughed.

“He clearly doesn’t know what he’s missing with…” Her words were cut off as Duffy squealed loudly as Charlie slapped her arse once more.

“You were saying…?” Peter asked taking a swig of his drink.

“I’d cut your loses now Maggie.” Josh suggested.

“I’m going anyway. I’ve had enough of seeing that pornographic display.” Maggie left slamming the door behind her. 

Charlie had Duffy pinned against the worktop, sucking against her neck.

Peter laughed as he watched Maggie storm out. “Is it true mum slapped her?” He asked Josh.

“Yes! Have you ever tried to separate two women? Your mum’s feisty!”

“I tend to try and keep out the way when she’s on one.” Peter glanced over at his parents. “Speaking of which - I’m going out to the garden. I suppose it’s nice that at least someone in this house is getting some tonight.” He added in a grumpy mutter as he walked off.

Josh and Harry watched Charlie and Duffy for a few minutes before Josh called, “Put her down mate! You’ll do your back in.”

“What exactly are you implying Josh!” Duffy retorted with a glare over Charlie’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Josh sighed, “Sorry Duffy.”

Grabbing another cup of punch and a beer the pair came over to join Josh and Harry.

Charlie hit Josh in the ribs with his elbow.

Josh made a big show of rubbing his ribs.

“It didn’t hurt!” Charlie laughed. “I just don’t want her to go on a diet,” He whispered. “I’m really, really in love with her curves.”

The full realisation of the possible impact of his offhand remark caused Josh to stammer, attempting to right his mistake.

“It’s fine mate. Duffy and I won’t hold it against you.” Charlie smiled, trying to reassure his mate.

Duffy was too distracted scanning the room to pay attention to the guys’ conversation.

“Look at her Josh. I don’t care about the size of her, I love her regardless. But her tits are amazing. And her hips and her arse and god… She’s gorgeous.” Charlie whispered to Josh, clearly the alcohol was having an effect on him.

“I’ll admit she looks bloody good for someone who had a baby a month ago.” Josh agreed.

“You best not be eyeing up my bird.” Charlie told him with a chuckle.

“Nah, lovely as she is, she’s not my type.”

“She gets me so horny.” Charlie replied.

“We’ve noticed!” Josh snorted, shaking his head. “Nah, it’d be like trying to shag my sister.” He grimaced before bursting into laughter.

“I knew from the day I met her, she’d find a way of getting under my skin.” He finished his drink, “Maggie’s determined to get her claws in me, you know.”

“Yeh, what’s with that?” Josh asked. “I really don’t get what all these women see in you!” He teased.

“She tried to seduce me in the lift at work. I knocked her back.” Charlie sighed sadly.

“Is that why Duffy kicked off last week?”

“You heard what Maggie called her, right?”

Duffy had wandered off and been cornered on the other side of the room by her mum and Megan.

“She was getting nasty, that’s why I went and got you. Then it all just seemed to kick off.”

“Maggie called her a whore. That’s why Duffy slapped her. Because it brought back all those insecurities about herself.” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. “It pisses me off.”

“How does Maggie even know about all that? It’s ancient history!”

“It’s no secret that Duffy was my mistress, is it?” Charlie poured himself a large whiskey, “I don’t regret it, Josh. I know I’m supposed to but I don’t.”

“You’ve been married for years now. Yes things were a bit messy to start off with but that’s all in the past and you should be allowed to put it behind you.” Josh shrugged.  
“We never can.” Charlie sighed, “To think I could have avoided all this when she told me she was pregnant.”

“With Emily?” Josh was trying to put the pieces together but Charlie wasn’t the easiest to follow after a few drinks.

“With Peter.”

“If she’d told you Peter was yours straight away?”

“If I did something instead of pretending this wasn’t happening.”

“But if she didn’t tell you then how could you have done anything.” Josh reasoned.

“She didn’t need to tell me, I knew. I was just too scared to do anything about it.”

“What do you mean you knew? She told everyone that Andrew was the dad before he pissed off to London leaving her in the lurch.”

“I knew the baby wasn’t Andrew’s.”

“I thought you said that she didn’t even know for sure til a few years ago?”

“I was scared Josh. That’s why I never asked her outright.”

“What were you scared of?”

“Having responsibility.” Charlie paused sadly, “I was scared of screwing up. I still am scared of screwing up the best things that ever happened to me. My children.”

“Mate, you’re a great dad. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Josh reassured.

“It’s so hard sometimes Josh.” Charlie admitted.

“You just do your best and hope it all turns out OK.”

“Peter’s turning into a great lad. Reminds me of a younger me, a lot.”

“He’s just the kind of young man that I hope my son would have turned out like.”

Charlie gave Josh a hug.

Josh accepted the hug before giving himself a shake. “I often envy you, you know that?”

“You do, why?”

“Look around you Charlie, you have it all - a beautiful wife who loves you, a bunch of amazing kids and a posh house. You’ve got it made!”

Charlie smiled, “It’s not actually my house. Its Duffy’s but I know what you’re saying.”

“Well I don’t see her kicking you out any time soon unless you fall into Maggie’s clutches - then you’re a dead man walking!” Josh laughed.

“Maggie’s a lovely woman but she’s not my woman.” Charlie replied, “That one right there is my missing piece.” He pointed to Duffy.

“You really have got it bad haven’t you?” Josh teased goodnaturedly.

Charlie nodded, “I like Maggie but she’ll never be Duffy. And she’ll never get me as horny as Duffy does.”

“That’s more like it! I don’t really know what to say when you get all soppy and sentimental.”

Charlie laughed gently, “I’m gonna go and find Duffy… See you later, mate.”

“Yeh, rescue the poor woman from her mother!”

“Your husband is drooling again Lisa!” Kate remarked eliciting a giggle from her daughter.

Charlie crept up behind Duffy, his arms around her waist. “Hello gorgeous.”

“We were just talking about you.” Duffy giggled.

“Oh you were? What were you saying!”

“Mum thinks you need to stop drooling!” Duffy continued to giggle, she’d clearly passed her limit with two glasses of punch!

“I quite like drooling over you though.” Charlie replied as he gently nipped her ear. “I think you’re drunk, Mrs Fairhead.”

“I am not!” Duffy giggled, swaying slightly in his arms.

“You are.” He pressed himself against her. “Shall we call it a night for our guests?”

“Please tell me she’s not going to attempt to feed the baby in that state!” Kate remarked.

“Duffy expressed a lot beforehand.”

“All in the fridge!” Duffy declared triumphantly.

“Which means daddy can do the night feed for once.”

“While I sleep.” Duffy hiccuped.

“Yep.” He kissed her tenderly. Forty minutes later, Charlie and Duffy were saying goodbye to their last guest. He sighed as he closed the door.

“Where did Peter go?” Duffy asked, suddenly realising it had been some time since she’d seen her eldest son.

“He said something about a booty call and he’ll be back in the morning.”

“What?!” She replied incredulously, spinning around, wobbling slightly.

“I’m joking. He’s in bed.”

“You’re not funny!”

Charlie’s hands began to roam her body again, playing with the edge of her knickers.

“Is he OK? He seemed upset earlier.” She was trying to have a serious conversation but he was making it hard.

“I don’t think Sarah wanted to come to the party.” He replied sadly. He began to gently slid her knickers down her thighs.

“Remind me to call her tomorrow.” She mumbled, his actions and the alcohol distracting her thought processes.

“I will.” He licked her ear, “Are you distracted? What are you thinking of?” He let her knickers drop to the floor.

She giggled.

“What dirty thoughts are running through your mind?” He asked again as he bent down and moved her dress to her waist, planting two kisses against her arse cheeks.

“You’ve been waiting to do that all evening haven’t you?”

“Which part? Rip your knickers off and lick you or… Ask you what dirty thoughts you have?”

“I’m surprised my knickers have stayed on as long as they have tonight.”

“It was hard.” He took her upstairs to their bedroom, “Get into a position you’re comfortable in.” He slapped her arse.

She lay down on the bed and pretended to sleep, fake snoring loudly.

He laughed gently as he lay beside her, “I think this is the best position to be in.” He admitted as he cuddled her.

She sighed contentedly as she snuggled into his arms. “Did you have fun this evening?” She asked.

“Lots of fun, I think you should do it again.” He kissed her cheek. “Duffy?”

“Yes?” She smiled, rolling slightly to look at him.

“I love you so much.” He smiled, “You know that, don’t you?”

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” She teased.

“A lot.” He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, “I’m being serious. You know I love you right?”

“Of course I do.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Good.” He sighed. “I wish Maggie would leave us alone.”

“I could always make her leave us alone once and for all…”

“By doing what?”

“That’s between me and her.” Duffy laughed maniacally.

“She’ll get the hint, when she knows nothing will come between us.” He paused, “Nothing will come between us, will it?”

“Nothing has so far.”

“Shall we sleep?”

“I’m suddenly not tired.” She smirked.

“Why are you horny instead?”

“Maybe…”

“Show me… Are you wet?”

She rolled onto her back, her legs spread slightly. “See for yourself.”

His fingertips trailed up her inner thigh before he inserted his finger into her and moved it around.

“I don’t recall learning that method of taking a temperature at nursing college!” She giggled.

“The finger test?” He withdrew his finger, “You’re certainly very, very wet. I should do something about that, shouldn’t I?”

“It would make me feel so much better if you did!”

He moved his way down the bed, licking and kissing her inner thighs. “You want to come again?”

“Yes please!” She moaned. “You like the costume?”

“Love the costume. You did good.” He trailed kisses further up her thighs, “How much do you need to come?”

“I wasn’t sure it would fit.” She chewed her lip nervously.

“Why?” He glanced up at her.

“Well I’m still quite fat.” She mumbled.

“No you’re not.” He shook his head, “Can I confess something?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m so horny for your curves, especially these!” He popped her breasts out of her dress. Squeezing them both. “Josh was also saying how good you look, wouldn’t think you’d just had a baby a month ago.”

“Was that before or after he suggested that lifting me up would do your back in?”

“After. But he didn’t mean it the way it sounded.” Charlie stroked her cheek, “He felt really bad, because he was worried it would cause you to relapse.”

“How did he mean it then?”

“Everyone knows I’ve got a dodgy back. Especially now I’m getting old.” He paused, “You’re what? A twelve? I know you don’t feel comfortable but I want you to know, I find you so sexy!” He pulled her dress off and over her head, chucking it onto the floor.

“Luckily not all of you is quite so old and decrepid!”

“My cock isn’t no.” He ran his fingertips against her nipples, “Now where was I?”

“Well it would be nice if you didn’t come all over my tits this time.”

“How about I come in you this time? Fill you with my cum?”

“Megan will snap it off if you do that!” She giggled.

He licked her nipple and gently sucked on it. “I want to fill you.” He told her afterwards.

“I want that too.”

He moved his lips down her body, “But first, I want to taste you.”

She propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him.

He kissed her naval and caught her gaze, “You like watching me down here? Make you even wetter does it?”

“I think it’s polite to appreciate your efforts.” She giggled.

He licked his lips and ran the tip of his tongue against her clit.

She shivered at the jolt that ran through her.

He did it again. “How does that feel?”

“Do it again.”

He ran his tongue over her again, much faster.

She moaned, her head falling back.

“You taste so good.” He began to suck against her clit.

Her moans grew louder as she sank back into the pillows.

He used his tongue to bring her to a climax, promptly withdrawing before she had chance to fall over the edge.

Him bringing her so close and then stopping abruptly caused her to let off a string of expletives at him.

He soon replaced his tongue with his cock. Moaning loudly as she clenched around him.

She snatched at his clothes, desperate to feel his skin properly.

He removed his scrub top so she could feel his skin against hers, his scrub trousers already taken off and chucked in a pile.

She ran her fingers up his back, clawing passionately at his skin, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he pounded into her.

“Fuck!!” He moaned loudly, bouncing her against the mattress. “You wanted this?”

“All night long!” She gasped.

“Me too!” He slowed down his thrusts.

“I wanted more than a quickie in the toilet.”

“You wanted a hard fuck in your bed?”

“Yes!” She moaned loudly.

“You like it when I fuck you hard?”

She nodded, her eyes wild and firey.

He began to tease her with his cock. Pulling out and thrusting hard into her.

Her moans grew louder with every thrust.

“You feel so good.” He mumbled, loving the fact she was moaning because of his cock.

“I want to ride you.” She insisted breathlessly.

He rolled so she was on top. “Be my guest. You know I love you being on top.”

It took a few moments but she soon settled into a rhythm, she giggled as she watched her husband’s eyes follow the bounce of her breasts as she moved up and down.

He was mesmerised by her breasts. His hands on her waist. “Duffy,” he moaned.

She could feel his fingers digging into her skin, she knew he was close.

“Keep riding my cock, babe.”

She lent forward slightly, her hands braced either side of his head.

His moans grew louder.

She shifted slightly to take him even deeper.

He gasped.

“Does that feel good?”

“Uh huh.”

She giggled at how he became a man of few words when he was close to coming.

His fingers began to dig deeper into her waist, he was trying to prolong the sensation…

She lent forwards encouraging him to lick and suck her breasts as she raced them both to climax.

He began to suck on her breasts hoping the sensations would bring her to a climax with him.

She closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips.

He continued to suck. Until he threw his head back to moan loudly and began to climax, “Oh fuck!!”

“Shit! Charlie!” She moaned, collapsing forwards onto him, breathless and sweaty.

Charlie’s breathing was erratic and he lent up to place a gentle kiss to Duffy’s forehead.

“That felt so good.” She sighed contentedly.

“Mmm, it did.” He agreed sleepily.

She snuggled up into his arms and was just starting to drift off when Paul started to cry from the next room.

“I’ll go.” He yawned, “You get your rest, gorgeous.”

“Want me to go warm a bottle?”

“No, no. I’ll be ok. You have your rest, I insist.” He kissed her tenderly before getting out of bed. He threw on his dressing gown and left the room. A few minutes later, Paul’s cries stopped.

Despite being very sleepy Duffy couldn’t help but quietly creep through to peek into the nursery. She smiled as she watched Charlie gently rocking Paul in his arms, the empty bottle lying on top of the dresser.

Charlie wasn’t aware Duffy was there as he gently rocked Paul back to sleep after winding him. Hopefully the amount he’d guzzled in that feed, meant he wouldn’t wake until morning.

In the dim light she could see Oli snoozing away, his thumb in his mouth and the other hand clutching his teddy.

Charlie sniffed slightly, becoming a bit emotional.

Detecting the slight change in her husband’s mood Duffy crept out of her hiding place by the door and slipped her arms around his waist, her head resting against the back of his shoulder.

He jumped, a little startled for a minute and then found himself sniffling again.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He whispered.

“Why are you crying then?” She whispered.

“Just… Thinking.”

“About what?” She pressed gently.

“Just how lucky I am.”

“We both got lucky.”

“Me more than you.”

“I went to hell and back - you were my knight in shining armour.”

“Always will be.” He whispered.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She smiled, kissing the side of his neck.

“You gave me a reason.” He whispered.

“Really?”

He nodded, “You, the children. You were - are - my reasons to keep going.”

“You gave me a reason to be brave and escape, I thank my lucky stars every day that I did.”

“There’s only one thing I regret.” He whispered.

“What’s that?”

“That I never sat you down and told you I loved you when you were pregnant with Peter.”

“It wasn’t our time then. If you had then we wouldn’t have Jake and Louis.”

“I know.” He smiled sadly, “I was scared…”

“We both were.”

“Sometimes I get emotional when I think about you and our beautiful family. I’m so lucky.”

“We’re so lucky.” She emphased.

“We really are.” He smiled brightly.

“That’s better.” She smiled.

He looked down at Paul, “Do I risk putting him back down?” He said quietly.

“He seems pretty asleep to me.” She replied, brushing her fingers gently over the baby’s sparse hair.

“I think he was definitely hungry. He had all that bottle without taking a breath.” Charlie settled Paul back down in his cot, kissing his forehead.

“Another one to eat us out of house and home!” She giggled softly.

Charlie laughed gently, “Clearly takes after his daddy.” He met Duffy’s gaze and held it.

“I couldn’t wish for a better dad for my children.”

“I couldn’t wish for a better mum, either.” He smiled, “We try our best for these little rugrats.”

“And that’s all we ever can do - our best.” She smiled. “We should leave them to sleep in peace.”

“Yeah we should.” He watched them for a couple more seconds before heading back to their room.

Duffy sighed contentedly as they snuggled into their bed. “Tomorrow is going to hurt isn’t it?” She chuckled.

“Yes babe.”

“Hopefully there’s plenty of aspirin in the medicine cabinet.”

He yawned. “We’re going to need it.” He snuggled closer to her. “I love you Duffy Fairhead, Nothing and nobody will ever change that.”

“Even if there isn’t I’ll be taking a trip to the chemist in the morning anyway. I can always pick some up while I’m there.” She placed a soft kiss against his cheek. “I love you too. So very much.”

He fell asleep in her arms, more confident than ever that nothing could destroy their love for each other or the family they’d created together.


End file.
